Bullheaded
by Backseat reader
Summary: Tanith is a new pilot for Beacon academy, she was expecting a pretty quiet job, the occasional Grimm here or explosion there. What she wasn't counting on was to slowly get wrapped up in the students almost movie adventures of destroying a terrorist group or to fall for Castle, the woman who's guiding her and other pilots through the battleground of Huntsmen in training.
1. Beginning of something amazing

Being a Bullhead pilot was the best job in the world!

Provided you enjoyed activities such as Anti air craft fire and heights.

Oh and the massive pitch black hell spawn that attacks anything that moves.

Not to say that aviation is the hardest form of transportation, captaining a boat over the open waves of the massive blue ocean had a similar job description. If you enjoy avoiding old sea mines left over from the war that the kingdoms can't be arsed to remove and the smell of fish. Oh and not to forget the massive terrifying sea creatures of Grimm that sometimes look like they belong in hentai rather then a fucking cruise.

And traveling over land had many more threats. But back to flying in the world of remanent, we're gonna have a quick history lesson.

In the early days, only some Faunus could ascend to the heavens. Then the war between Faunus and humans started and both sides needed an advantage over the other.

Humans had numbers while Faunus had animalistic traits like night vision or claws and strength.

Then someone (history still heavily debated which side as the documents were destroyed so the enemy couldn't posses them) presented what they called the aeroplane, which could- when designed in various ways- be used in various forms of combat and normal life. And for the whole war that's how things were, thousands losing their lives in metal bombs with wings that actually had to use a runway to take off. The reason they are nowadays referred to as bombs by modern pilots because they ran on fire dust. Now at first that doesn't sound bad, I mean most modern aircraft fuel is a chemical mix of gravity and fire dust and some other science shit.

However they ran on crude dust, unrefined and mainly unstable. The aeroplane could sometimes catch fire or explode in midair with no warning.

Then the war drew to a close with a peace treaty, and as commercial airlines didn't really take off with the public, literally in both senses, alternative fuels were researched.

The bullhead was the standard military transport, named after its ability to literally ram its way through most enemy fire and its bullheadedness in keeping going no matter what. The military didn't see much need to improve upon the design and simply kept producing them along with flying machines based upon the bullhead to be used for airlines and general transportation services.

The huntsman academies often employed many bullhead pilots to ship off huntsmen/huntresses to hell, and then take them back.

Military bullhead pilots typically have a stick up their ass and a case of depression. But when a military bullheads life expectancy is anywhere from 10 minutes to 1 year, you have a gloomy view on things. But huntsmen bullhead pilots were far more cheery and cavalier in there attitude, usually the opposite of the military, the only thing the two groups have in common is there ability to be blunt if the situation called for it. Most huntsman pilots are very attached to their machines giving them names, painting and modifying them.

Tanith was a young bullhead pilot who loved to fly, but the military made piloting a bullhead as fun as shoving a Nevermore quill up your ass. Flight paths, controlled speed, autopilots, delays for no fucking reason, snobbish generals who think they know better despite being relics from the days where flying advice was 'treat your Bullhead how you treat your woman, get in her five times a day and take her to heaven and back' at least back then they actually did something fun like shoot at Grimm.

Enrolling at the Atlas aviation school and passing after two years (The way you graduated the school was by completing an exam you can take at anytime, if you pass then you get your flying license and are automatically enlisted into the Atlas military) Tanith wondered if she had made the right career choice.

~§~

Tanith stared down into the amber liquid in front of her. Her career path was supposed to be full of excitement, adventure and meeting interesting people! But all she did was transport cargo and talk to men with sticks up their asses. It didn't help that apparently individuality wasn't allowed in the business, the amounts of times someone had lectured her about her hairstyle choice.

Her hair was in a short purple Mohawk style that ended in a braid at her neck, her electric blue eyes and pale skin made her stand out, her hair had been a problem considering the helmet that most pilots wore, but she found the solution in an old head set that she could easily part her hair for to use and a tactical visor that gave her a readout of her ships statistics.

She swirled the liquid and watched as the ice cubes swirled around the glass making clinking noises as it went, she was like those ice cubes, forced to go with the flow of the military, she raised it and downed the remaining liquid in one- the familiar sting going down her throat. The other pilots weren't much better often giving curt replies to her conversation attempts. She hadn't really seen many female pilots and the few she did meet were just like the men with sticks up their asses.

She scowled as she remembered why she was drinking her sorrows away in the bar and not sleeping or doing her fucking job.

They were told not to deviate from the flight path for anything. Then as she was flying over an endless forest, her radio picked up the distress call of a huntsman team that needed extraction. She remembered when she looked down at the joystick in front of her and thought on it for a few seconds. The only time she grabbed the stick was to land and take off, because the military relied on 'highly advanced computer shit' to fly better then the human brain.

She had grabbed the stick and immediately deviated from the path towards the hunter team.

She remembered slowly approaching the smoke and seeing a clearing in the tree's that looked like no man's land, blackened, some fires and craters everywhere, as she started to lower to the ground she saw the team in the centre, one was being supported by another and weakly firing off their pistol into the tree line, the other three were shooting into the trees as well. As she finally got close to ground level she saw them.

Of course she had seen Grimm before, in simulations and on the news, they were practically a staple of all cultures. But nothing compares to staring into those red soulless eyes that simply oozed malice and ill intentions. Not hesitating she brought up the gun controls- which was the standard bullhead attachment- and fired wildly into the trees, watching as black smoke rose from the canopies. Seeing no immediate danger she set down

The hunter team had loaded on quickly and she flew off into the sky and punched the bullhead to the max to get to away from the clearing and to her destination on time.

When she had gotten back into comms range she was immediately signalled by the bases flight monitor and her radio crackled to life.

"Bullhead 359 please state your confirmation code or you will be fired upon" Came the monotone voice of someone in the military, she couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"4638-Alpha, Delta"

The man on the other side remained silent for a few seconds then "roger 359, please state your purpose for diversion"

"Picked up a distress from a hunter team, so I deviated to assist them"

"359 you were told to not deviate from the-"

"Sorry, guess the next time someone is about to be eaten alive by Grimm I'll just shrug my shoulders and turn my head" she said sarcastically.

"359 you will not interrupt a superior officer when they are speak-"

"Sorry- tsch- your braking up- ch- we have wounded- shhh- be there in 10 minu- tsch" And she turned off her comms device. Admittedly, the control tower would know she had simply turned off her comms device, but she didn't care. She had landed at base and the team had been taken to the infirmary after thanking her several times, then the CO had dragged her off and lectured her for several hours and then.

They grounded her for a week like some fucking child!

It was absolute bull-

"Hey" a voice said from behind her, she turned from her stewing to see a man in a grey shirt with a torn red cape and black smart trousers, a massive metal contraption behind him pointed out his profession "are you the pilot that rescued the hunter team, uggggh Tanith? Right?" He said as he looked her over, as if inspecting her.

She huffed and turned around raising her empty glass in a form of greeting and to signal the man behind the bar, the bar man came over and filled her glass again "You here to tell me I shouldn't of saved those hunters? Cause they had wounded and if I didn't act they-"

"I actually came her to say thank you on behalf of a busy friend of mine, the names Qrow" the man said as he slipped onto the stool beside her and ordered a drink for himself.

"Who's the friend, one of the huntsman I saved? Because they thanked me non-stop" She asked as she took a sip of her drink

"Actually it's headmaster Ozpin of beacon" Tanith almost spat out her drink

Ozpin! He was the most famous of famous huntsman.

"Fucking Christ" she coughed out "haven't you got a flare for the dramatic"

Qrow chuckled as he took a swig of his drink

"So, just come out here to have a drink with a grounded pilot? Or here trying to get something else out of me?" she asked as she stretched her arms.

"Well not that I wouldn't mind something else" he said winking "but I'm here on business"

Tanith rolled her eyes "men, what's the business?" She said as she began to raise the glass.

"You're the business"

She paused then looked at him with a deadpan look "that was either the worst or the best pickup line I've ever heard, and honestly, I'm not drunk enough to decide" she said shaking her head.

The man gave a laugh as she took another swig of her drink "no, seriously I'm here to offer you a job on behalf of Ozpin"

"Gods, maybe I've drunk too much" She sighed as she looked down at her glass "I'm a pilot, not a huntsman or-"

"The job involves flying" Qrow interrupted "you'll be transporting students, and huntsmen, who need transport to and fro a wild variety of places, you'll be given accommodation and free food"

Tanith let out a bitter laugh "that sounds like the dream job and a wet dream all in one, what's the downside?"

"I dunno, pretty sure you get your accommodation on the academy grounds and get free food from a fully stocked cafeteria" shrugged Qrow "only downside might be the students"

"So it's just like going back to school?"

"Well you won't have to teach or attend lessons, maybe assist in training huntsmen how to fly a bullhead as part of their training, that whole health and sextet spiel that I didn't pay attention to"

Tanith nodded frowning

"So why does he want me?"

Qrow shrugged "Ozpin's always had good judgment, so if this was from him it might be all according to Ozpins plan" he said grandly.

Tanith sat with her thoughts for a few minutes.

"Fuck it" she raised her glass and downed the contents in one and stood up "the military sucks and I'm grounded for a week, so I accept"

"Good, tomorrow a cruiser comes into the local station and is headed to Vale, You should find that your booked in and just need to show some ID" he stood up "better go pack"

~§~

Tanith stepped off the airship as she looked up at the massive tower, castle, academy complex around her. Dorms the size of apartment buildings were behind a massive black tower with a green glow at the top, in front of that was a massive path that lead to the landing pads.

"Tanith, Miss Tanith Mort?" Came a harsh voice from behind her.

Tanith turned to look at the voice and saw a blond woman with a purple cape (what the fuck is this cape fetish huntsman have?) a white blouse and a black skirt with matching tights. She had blonde hair and harsh green eyes behind a pair of glasses and she had a riding crop on her waist.

"Sup, that's me" Tanith said in her cheery tone as she held her hand out to the woman.

The woman looked a bit surprised at the… informal greeting but took Tanith's hand and shook it "I'm Glynda Goodwitch, assistant to headmaster Ozpin, I'm going to show you to your quarters then the hangar and your new ship"

Tanith nodded as she looked around the campus again seeing no obvious signs of a hangar.

"Follow me" Said Glynda as she turned and walked down the long path towards the campus. After several minutes they approached one of the apartment like dorm buildings "This is the staff sleeping quarters, teachers, janitors and other staff along with pilots like yourself sleep here" She then walked into the building and lead her up a few flights of stairs. After the third stair case they walked off down a corridor and came to a stop outside a room.

"This room is unoccupied, please hand me your scroll" after quickly pulling out her scroll Tanith handed it to Glynda who waved it in front of a device next to the door, after a second gave a beep and two green flashes. "The room now only excepts your scroll" Glynda said, then frowned "so don't lose it"

After dumping her stuff in the room- a spacious accommodation with a nice view of the city, but nothing truly notable other then the en suite attached to it- She was lead to an elevator at the base of the main tower which they stepped in and pressed a green button labelled 'hangar'.

As the lift descended Tanith wondered why they were going down, the ground and flight don't really work together in her trained opinion. Then the lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal a large space. The ceiling was rock and the walls were rock with one metal wall opposite he elevator, in the space were various Bullheads and people walking about as they either did maintenance or simply walked off to who knows where.

She looked over the corner and saw the biggest aircraft in the hanger, It's was large and wide and took up a lot of space with six powerful jets on either side, the cockpit was wide and probably had multiple controllers. Underneath it were several cables that were attached to a bullhead hull that was beaten up badly, a wing was missing and it was covered in claw marks and bullet holes. It was being placed amongst some men with tools, around them were other scrap parts from bullheads that probably suffered the same fate.

"When you bring back students land on one of the various landing pads up top to drop them off, then take off and fly to the cliff face, it will open to reveal this hangar where you can re-fuel and do maintenance to your craft" as Glynda explained this as a bullhead took off and approached the massive wall of metal which split apart surprisingly quick to reveal the outside world as the bullhead left the the hangar, doors shutting and closing off the sunlight.

Glynda began walking between various colourful bullhead's as they went deeper into the hangar, eventually coming to a stop in front of a bullhead which looked generic compared to the colourful ones around them.

"This is the standard model VT-3 bullhead, all diagnostics have shown nothing wrong and it should be as tough as any other bullhead. It is now yours" she held out an object which she dropped into Tanith's open hand, looking at it showed it to be an ignition key for the bullhead "you can customise and… add to it as much as you like... to a degree. The paints and other parts are over there" she pointed to a room going off the main hangar "but please remember this is a school so nothing vulgar please. Any question's?"

"Two, what sort of armaments does it have and what's my callsign?" Asked Tanith as she walked around, doing a visual inspection of the bullhead she would be piloting for the foreseeable future.

"It's doesn't have any armaments but those can be obtained by requesting the field marshal in his office, your callsign is assigned to you by the field marshal in his office. So I suggest that you go see the field marshal in his office and report for duty" Said Glynda smiling slightly while still frowning, an incredible feat in Tanith's opinion.

"Right" Said Tanith as she looked over to where Glynda was pointing. Above the door to the elevator was an office with windows showing a man standing and looking over the hangar.

~§~

"Enter" Came a gravely voice from the other side of the door.

Tanith took a deep breath and opened the door to see a well lit office space with a desk and papers spread over it. Sitting in a chair behind it was a man in his late forties, black but slowly grey hair, brown eyes and lots of stubble.

"Sup" Said Tanith in her usual greeting.

To her surprise instead of a tongue lashing like she would receive in the military the man simply smiled.

"I was going to give a speech about how you can take the stick out of your ass, but it seems you don't need it" he said smiling as he looked over her hair "the only formalities here are as follows, I am Sir, so instead of 'sup' it's 'sup, sir'" he chuckled "and when your in the air you use your call sign and not your name and swearing... is highly encouraged" he shrugged "relieves stress ya see"

"Gotcha, sir"

"I don't need an evaluation of you because if Ozpin sought you out then your skilled enough, but you are required to attach a gun to your Bullhead, what do ya want? The first armaments are on the house"

Tanith smirked slightly "I want a mini gun"

The man nodded as he made a note.

"Now you don't need to really know my name and no one will use it, but all the other pilots call me 'God', some sort of joke that's just stuck" he shrugged

Tanith nodded

"Now, you were noticed by Ozpin because you rescued a hunter team in urgent need of rescue, correct?"

"Yes, sir. They were in serious trouble so I deviated from the military flight path to pick them up, I got grounded for a week because of it"

The man nodded

"Yes the military do love a good flight path, well call signs are based off what got you noticed by the Academy so well done Tanith, your call sign is Hunter, now you won't receive a job for a week or two so you can get to know your Bullhead, and by extension the academy, customisation is allowed and highly recommended, helps you stand out and also" he turned to look at the hangar behind him "helps you find the damn thing"

Tanith looked out the window as well and groaned. Not all the bullheads had a customisation yet and hers was… somewhere. Maybe between the red and yellow ones?

~§~

Tanith lowered the spray can and removed the mouth mask, stepping back to admire her work.

She had spent the last week and a half learning her bullhead and painting it black, then covering the front in white with red, and then tinting the windows red.

Grimm have heavily inspired art and culture in all of history, it was hard not to when they had been around from the beginning of everything.

Her bullhead was now black like the shade of a Grimm and the white and red mask on the front looked like a Grimm skull mask they wear as natural armor, while the cockpit window looks like the eye of a grimm with it's red color.

The wings were black too but the jets on the end were white, then the cover that shielded personnel from the flames were painted red. The back tail fins were also painted white with the red symbols of Grimm on them. Obviously however, it didn't look like any Grimm known, so she wasn't about to get shot by some hot shot huntsman or anything.

She quickly stretched as she continued to admire her handiwork.

"Nice, definitely noticeable" came a voice from behind her.

She turned to see a man with orange hair and purple eyes, he was wearing a blue jacket and black cargo pants, the pockets making interesting noises as he walked over and looked over her bullhead as well.

"Well, it's definitely easier to find now" she replied.

"Yeah, that's the hardest part starting up" he said smiling then stuck out a hand "the names Tyler, call sign is Oak"

"Oak?" She repeated raising her eye brow

He turned slightly pink "Yeah, well I worked for a lumber company and saved some workers from some Grimm by dropping an oak tree on them. I'm a great bomber, but I can't say I've seen you around here before" he said as he looked her up and down in her white vest and orange tracksuit.

"Yeah, I got here a week and a bit ago. Names Tanith but my callsign is hunter" she said

"What did you do to get that name, sounds really fucking sinister compared to the others" he looked at her bullhead "but it does fit with the style you've got going on"

"I saved a hunter team from being devoured by Grimm" she said "But the standard weapon they put on the military variant just doesn't feel as satisfying as firing an endless stream of destruction, so that's why I'm going to be attaching this" she said as she walked over and patted the M134 mini gun sitting on the bench. It was big and at least her height if stood up on its barrel end, it had a drum for the the rounds it would be carrying, and it was mostly orange.

"That looks good, need some help setting it up or can you handle it?" He Asked as he also looked over the gun.

"I could use some help with moving it around and some of the more… advanced wiring stuff" she admitted.

"Ah, I'm great with setting up targeting system and all the technical shizzle" he said as he looked at the various wire. He then shook his head "but to get it in position someone's gonna have to hold it up for a bit, but I know just the man!"

He then ran off through the maze of bullheads and maintenance crew. After a minute or two he came back his arm looped through a man's and dragging him along. He was clearly being willing dragged because the man was enormous, almost 7 feet tall and muscled with a grizzly beard and could of easily stopped dead if he wanted.

Tyler stopped in front of her and presented him to her.

"This here is Hilbert, my boyfriend, his call sign is Ursa"

Tanith slowly looked up to the face of the man, because of their natural height difference he cast a shadow over her and even seemed to loom over her, and looking at his exposed arms from his rolled up sleeves of his blue jumpsuit he could easily over power an Ursa Major with his bare fists.

Then suddenly he hunched over slightly and delicately took her hand and shook it "Hello, I'm hilbert, What is your name?" He said in a deep accented voice

Tanith was surprised at his voice, it wasn't stereotypically loud and shouting and booming or comically high pitch and squeaky, it was normal and fit him well.

"Tanith, callsign Hunter" She said smiling back

"Ah!, the new one" he said as he placed his hands on his hips "Welcome to The Vale huntsman transport association!"

"No one calls it that" interjected Tyler

"That is because it does not have a witty acronym" Said Hilbert frowning and shaking his head sadly "we are usually called the Air bus service, sometimes angels, sometimes 'loud mouthed assholes who don't follow military protocol' or whatever else others call us" he chuckled as if remembering a joke then stood up straight "so you needed my help with something?"

"Oh!, right, Yeah" she gestured to the weapon behind her "can you help me attach this to my ship?"

"I see you have good taste" he said as he rubbed his beard and looked over the gun, then he looked at the ship and his stormy blue eyes widened "and impressive art skills"

Tanith blushed under the praise.

"When do you want us to do it?" Asked Tyler as he looked over the guns many wires once again.

"Well considering I don't know when I'll be going out into the world, as soon as possible" Said Tanith as she looked at her bullhead.

"I can assist in half an hour" Said Hilbert as he frowned at Tyler "Puppy over here decided to drag me away from maintenance work that needs to be done"

Tyler blushed slightly but shrugged "Well you needed to meet her anyway" he then rested his head on the man's arm "plus you love me for it" then he looked at Tanith "guess I'll come by in half an hour and we can get this thing done"

"That sounds good" nodded Tanith

~§~

"Okay try out the gun controls, see if it moves"

Tanith grabbed onto the weapon joystick and slowly tilted it around in a circle.

"Perfect, it's all set up correctly now" Came the voice of Tyler over the radio, "I mean it won't shoot backwards but that probably doesn't matter much" as he talked his voice got louder until it was coming from right behind her.

She leaned over the side of her seat and looked back with a grin "if I can hit things in front of me then everything will be fine"

"Whatever you say" Tyler said shaking his head

"Hey, first off I have the majority of the bullhead between me and bullets or feathers, and second you have literally no defense from airborne enemies at all" pointed out Tanith.

"Fair" said Tyler chuckling

"Ahh, my friends isn't it glorious" Came Hilbert's voice from behind them they turned to see his hands were covered in large amounts of oil "I cannot wait to see you use that in combat, Oh! That reminds me, standard protocol for this is to give it a quick test fire" he picked up the bullheads radio and handed it to Tanith "tell them you need a weapons test"

Tanith nodded as she turned on the radio to the Beacon air control comms "this is Bullhead designation Hunter are you receiving me control?" she spoke into the microphone

"Helllllooo and welcome to beacon Hunter!" Came a cheery female voice on the other end "We have excellent weather today and not a Grimm in sight, what can I do for you today?" Tanith was a bit taken aback by the chirpiness of the woman's voice.

"Control I-"

"Please just call me Castle"

"…Castle?"

"Yup, much less sinister then control"

"Okay… Castle can I request a weapons check?"

"You may certainly do so" Came the happy response "let me just check the schedule and I'll see what I can do"

The radio was silent for a few seconds then "the technicians can have the range set up in 10 minutes, I'll guide you on what to do" then the radio shut off.

"Well… that was… different" Said Tanith uncertainly.

"Castles a great girl, she's always been cheerful… sometimes unnaturally so, but I think the sound of another female voice has her bouncing in her seat" said Tyler

"Isn't it a bit risky to have just one air traffic controller for an entire region?" Asked Tanith

"Normally yes" Said Hilbert "But Castle also has her aura unlocked and her semblance allows her to make copies of herself" he chuckled "it's always funny watching someone walk into the control room, then walk out with a look of severe confusion on their face"

"Why does she have her semblance unlocked?" Asked Tanith confused.

The reason that not everyone had their aura unlocked was because the creatures of Grimm have a slight pull towards those with unlocked aura, so a city of billions all with an unlocked aura would give off a massive lure for the creatures and the city would be sieged 24/7. Another reason was personal choice, because while an aura was great your semblance was always a gambol. A bit like genes a semblance could be great and really useful but it could also be terrible and cause harm to others. Like the man who had a semblance that made people hate him for no reason, or that girl who could turn people inside out.

"I don't know, she doesn't talk about it"

"Right well I'm not gonna be on the ship when you do the test fire" said Hilbert as he began to walk to the open side hatch of the ship.

"Why not?" Asked Tanith confused.

"Dude, these things can go disastrously wrong if they fuck up" said Tyler encouragingly as he quickly followed Hilbert out,

"Thanks for the support" she called out sarcastically as she shut the door to the bullhead and started the engine. With a deep growl the engine came to life giving the ship more credibility as an actual creature of Grimm.

"Alright Hunter they're ready for you, which one are you on the hanger floor" Said Castle over the radio.

"I'm about to raise up" she said as she gently eased the ship upwards out of the dock.

"Ah there you are" She was silent as Tanith made the bullhead do a quick spin to check if there were any problems "I like the style, very threatening"

"Thanks, I think it works well, now where am I headed?" Asked Tanith.

"You wanna Head down to the corner where there is an open space, should be all white" said Castle as a heads up display appeared on Tanith's glasses "So, what do you think of Beacon so far?"

"It's so much better than in the military, everyone talks without sticks up there asses" she paused then added "and your voice is very pretty" then she blushed. Did she seriously just say that out loud! Who the fuck just says that?

She heard Castle giggle and say in a slightly embarrassed voice "thank you, I hear that often from pilots but never that sincere, now you'll want to lower the bullhead into that docking cradle"

Tanith gave a sound of confirmation still too embarrassed to talk as she carefully docked the craft into the docking cradle.

"Okay the technicians are just checking if your secured" Tanith heard the sounds of several people scurrying about below her "Alright your ready to go, you can begin now"

Tanith flicked a switch on the dashboard and headed the mechanical whirling as the mini gun was lowered from the bullhead through the metal doors.

"Firing main cannon" Tanith Said into the radio as she pressed the red trigger on the joystick.

The target itself was a concrete block about a meter thick and two meters tall.

The mini gun quickly began to spin, then a defaming roar like that of an Ursa Major boomed out from the cannon as it launched a stream of death and destruction at the concrete block.

After one second the block was okay. After five It began to crumble, after 7 the block completely collapsed into a pile of rubble. Tanith let go of the button and was grinning manically.

"Weapon test successful" Came the voice of Castle who she could tell was also grinning "Welcome to beacon"

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Update: Yo just took me about… five months to edit this. Hopefully improved it_**

 ** _And that's it!_**

 ** _Was it good?, was it bad? Tell me what you think and if you want to see more_**

 ** _(There's gonna be a few more anyway)_**

 ** _Also if you enjoyed it then follow and favorite and all that shizzle._**

 ** _If you have any ideas for a possible plot then please tell pm me so as not to spoil it in reviews 'n' stuff_**

 ** _See ya next time!_**


	2. Team RWBY

Walking into the beacon cafeteria for the first time caused a wave of nostalgia to fall over Tanith as she looked around the massive room. It was filled with the loud hustle and bustle of students as they ate their meals and discussed stories or the next few days events. She had only been in here a few times to grab food to eat in her room or the hangar and had never seen it filled with students before. But now that they were back from their half term break the building became something different.

She remembered the time at the Atlas school of aviation and eating in the mess hall there, it hadn't had the same energy as this room did. That might have something to do with how these students lead far more interesting lives then a bunch of rookie pilots who all mostly had a stick up their ass and would turn their nose up at anything.

She felt a bit awkward in her Vale standard jumpsuit- which was the requirement for huntsman pilots in the Vale branch- when surrounded by all these students in their neat school uniforms as they chatted and laughed and lived life in that curious way that students simply do. Luckily it seemed that they were used to the sight of pilots as they typically glanced at her then went back to their cliques or teams.

She finally got up to the food stand and selected her usual meal- egg, bacon and toast- and turned back round to face the second most difficult challenge of the cafeteria. Where to sit.

Back in Atlas this had been a problem because back then she had few friends and even then they were simply people that tolerated her.

Luckily she was saved as a pair of waving arms caught her attention and she looked over to see the familiar hulking figure of Hilbert, not that he had been waving his arms, but his boyfriend Tyler was waving them in her direction and waved her over.

"Sup Guys" She said as she sat down across from them "thanks for letting me sit with you"

"Hey, I know the struggle" said Tyler knowingly "it's a bit overwhelming at first" he waved at the crowd "with all those energetic kids in school uniform and not knowing where to sit"

"That is only problem for you" Said Hilbert around a mouthful of pancakes (Pancakes? A guy with his physique should surly be eating… stuff with green bits attached or something) "you are socially awkward"

Tyler huffed "I was socially awkward, but I talked to Tanith first!" He said crossing his arms and grinning slightly as he leaned over "and if I remember correctly I was the one to ask you out first"

Hilbert blushed, a weird sight to see on a nearly 7ft man with a beard to rival that of a nevermore nest but he still cracked a smile "if I remember correctly it took you three times to say it with spaces between the words"

"How did you two meet?" Asked Tanith as she rested her head on her hand and listened, usually being a third wheel was an awkward event but for now she didn't really mind.

"I was a new pilot round here after accepting the job offer" said Tyler as he ate some toast "but as Hilbert said, I wasn't great at social interaction. I was too nervous to ask where my Bullhead was after I lost it. And then" he suddenly sighed and leaned onto one of Hilbert's arms "Hilbert saw me walking around with a 'lost expression' on my face" he grinned "he walked up to me and asked if I was lost"

"He didn't reply for several seconds as he looked at me and then blurted 'yes' with the cutest voice crack I have ever heard" Said Hilbert smirking

Tyler blushed furiously.

"So you got a job today?" Asked Hilbert

"Yup, dunno what I'm doing but I have one"

"Lucky shit, you decided to start work just before the weekend" said Tyler crossing his arms

"What, we don't work weekends?" Said Tanith sarcastically

"Well, unless your told that your transporting a hunter team weekends are days off for both us and students, only work you have to do is transport those who want to go in to Vale"

"Well then, that's cool" said Tanith nodding as she ate another slice of bacon

Tanith looked around and noticed something "Hey, where are the other pilots?"

"Some are probably on mission and others are still sleeping" Said Hilbert "You see some jobs can go on for a while, especially if your on call because the hunters should only be gone a few days and could call for evac at any moment, we're also up pretty early" Said Hilbert.

"Yup, in fact there's only one other person who's up earlier and that's Castle, but she has a pretty busy job sooo" continued Tyler.

"I'm only up this early because military demanded that you be up and 'ready for anything', Ha! Like anyone would be so evil as to do something at 7 am" Said Tanith as she ate another bacon rasher "what does Castle look like?" She suddenly blurted.

Tyler eyed her with a conspiratorial look "and why would you want to know?"

Tanith blushed as she looked out the window and decided that the Crow flying outside was the most interesting thing in all of creation. "Oh ya know, just curious a-and could be good to say hi" she added lamely

"Bird Faunus" Said Hilbert "But we won't say what she looks like, you can embarrass yourself with that later"

Though that may seem vague as a description it was a very helpful one for pointing out someone because Bird Faunus aren't often obvious and could mostly be described as human, sure they may twitch there head like a Bird and be skittish but to be directly described as 'Bird Faunus' implied they had a more obvious trait, this is typically bird feathers and in rarer cases wings.

"I don't know what your talking about" Said Tanith knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"So your saying you don't swing that way and that it's just coincidence that you two get along well without having met at all?" Said Tyler, a shit eating grin on his face

"Well I swing both ways, for your information and it's just that she's the only other girl I've seen around here" said Tanith indignantly

"Fine fine I'll drop it" said Tyler laughing "So, you ready for your first day of ferrying?" He asked as he took a swig of orange juice

"Well what do I do?" Asked Tanith

"Generally you just wait around in the hangar and wait to get a call, keep your radio on you and everything should be fine" Said Hilbert reassuringly.

"Right, What are the students like?" She asked whispering as though expecting to be heard in the ruckus that was the Beacon cafeteria

"Well it's a mixed thing" said Tyler shrugging "for the most part their alright, typical kid shit. But sometimes, usually after a mission they'll be quiet and tired or angry and stressed so don't lay into them for being a bit… difficult after a mission"

"They do enjoy talking to you and hearing you so don't be afraid to converse with them" Said Hilbert as he cut into another pancake.

"Also when your being attacked by grimm or… nothing really and one of them asks you to open the hatch. Just do it" Said Tyler "They're kids with guns, sure. But they also have some good wits with them and typically know how to use the guns"

"I remember I was running a mission in the south of the emerald forest, had to drop off a team off students on a mission to help a town with a death stalker nest set up nearby" Said Hilbert smiling like an elderly relative does when reminiscing of the 'good old days before the war' "on the way over I get attacked by a nest of nevermore's and started taking some hits when their leader, a remarkable woman, told me to open the hatch"

"I did and another teammate, a guy about my height with a huge sword, grabbed her and swung her up and using the external camera I saw as she stood on the roof with this little purse" he chuckled "I thought she was suicidal, but then I watch as it transforms into a massive mini gun and tears several nevermore in half with ease"

"And is that just a normal part of the job?" Asked Tanith as she looked at the students.

"Yeah, there pretty fun people, even the other faculty members" said Tyler as he finished his breakfast.

"I'm afraid it is time for me to go" Said Hilbert "I have a team leaving in 30 and must be ready" he gave Tyler a quick kiss and stood up and walked out the cafeteria, dropping off his tray at the dirty tray cart by the door.

"So, his callsign is Ursa" Said Tanith

"Yup" Said Tyler smiling

"What'd he do to get that?"

"Be a crazy son a of a bitch, that's what he did" said Tyler shaking his head

"It was a few years ago now, he worked for a transport company, he was transporting some dust when his flight path takes him over a village" (it is usual for flight paths to fly over outlying villages in case of a crash or equipment failure) "and the village is being seized by this one Ursa, it was apparently the size of a house"

Tyler did various arm gestures which Tanith guessed were supposed to represent a big Ursa

"So he spends 20 minutes shooting this thing, and eventually his ammo dries up and this thing is still walking around no problem"

"So he gets low to the ground at the end of this street and charges the Grimm full speed"

Tyler then made a fist hitting his palm and the palm exploding.

"That is pretty fuckin' cool"

"I know right, and he got a kick ass callsign out of it, and your called hunter" Tyler sounded annoyed and whined "and I'm called Oak" he threw his hands up "why not Beowolf!"

"Yeah, well Oak isn't that bad" Said Tanith

"How is it not that bad?" Tyler asked irritated but also hopeful.

"And would you look at the time, I best be off" Said Tanith standing and taking her tray.

Tyler groaned and face planted on the table

~§~

Tanith waited in the pilots lounge, reading a book on her scroll and in her ear was an ear piece so she could be told when to get up to the landing pads.

The lounge itself was a large room just below God's office. It had a one way view window of the hangar and had several vending machines along with an impressive array of coffee making facilities. Some other pilots were in the lounge, some talking quietly and some passed out on couches. Overall it was a nice quiet room as compared to the teachers lounge, which also included a fighting arena.

She was startled out of her thoughts when a voice suddenly spoke in her ear.

"Hunter to the landing pads!" Came the chirp of Castle on her ear piece.

Tanith quickly made her way out the lounge and down the stairs she walked through the various bullheads till she reached hers and sat down in the pilots seat where she picked up the radio.

"This is hunter, making my way to the landing pads, over"

"Hunter, you can loosen up from the military chatter" Said Castle teasingly

"What can I say? It's almost second nature" replied Tanith as she began to warm up the engines

"I'm sure you'll get out of it eventually" Said Castle reassuringly "also it's nice to finally have a pilot that doesn't take fifteen minutes just to reach their Bullhead, you've still got twelve minutes till you need to be at the landing pad"

"Well while I may not have respected the military I still think its good to be where I need to be on time" She said as she started the engine.

The maintenance crews around her backed away slightly as the jets roared to life and began to lift the 100 ton mass off the ground.

"Hey Castle, can you get the doors?"

"Opening"

She flew towards the huge metal barrier and watched as the mechanisms began to groan as the door began to separate and shine the warm sunlight out onto the inside of the hangar. She gently drifted her bullhead out into the open sun, hovering there for a few seconds as she bathed in the view of the city and world around her. Then she pulled up and rose up the cliff before clearing the edge and gazing at the sight of Beacon academy in the morning sun as small figures rushed around below all involved with there own lives and drama's.

"Which landing pad?" Asked Tanith as she looked at the various flat surfaces with huge painted numbers on.

"Landing pad four" Said Castle Tanith gazed down and began to lower the crafts landing gear as she slowly approached the pad "the reason for four is that the airship to Vale usually takes landing pad one and will dock in the next few minutes, while two and three have Hunter teams due to return in the next several minutes"

Tanith opened the side door and picked up the radio as she sat down on the edge of the bullhead, her feet dangling above the landing pads surface "so, I understand that your semblance allows you to be in several places at once, how does it work?"

"Well I've never really explained it before because the only people interested are other hunters trying to beat me" Said Castle "But I'll tell you anyway" she added, a smile in her voice

"Basically one person, me, walks into this room and one person, me, leaves this room. What I do is I walk in and then I focus my aura all over my body and a clone is produced, people tell me that they apparently seem to just melt out of me. But when I separate out I still have control over these clones, they are essentially an extension of myself, I see out of my eyes and I see out of their eyes, I have one conversation while they have another, it comes naturally"

"So it's like a hive Mind?" Asked Tanith as she continued crowd watching.

"Well to put it simply yes, but not really because I can control each individual action so I can have one make coffee while another fights a creeper…" she seemed saddened and trailed off a bit.

"So do injuries copy over?" Asked Tanith getting interested and also trying to change the topic.

"Yup, but when a limb is cut off it simply dissolved into pure aura and flows back to me, including if there killed. When I just want there to be one of me I simply make them dissolve into aura which floats like a mist as it slowly evaporates"

"That's pretty cool" Said Tanith "sooo, why aren't you a hunter then?"

The radio was silent for a few seconds "I'd, rather not talk about it" Came Castles voice which was oddly muted and less… joyful.

"Sorry" Said Tanith apologetically

"No it's fine, one day I'll be able to talk about it. Also heads up your hunter team is approaching. Team RWBY, there a first year team, very nice generally, except Weiss Schnee"

"How can you see me and them?" Asked Tanith as she walked back into her bullhead and replaced the radio as she sat down in the pilots chair.

"I'm in beacon tower, nice window gives me a Birdseye view of the landing pad" she laughed "well good luck hunter"

"Thanks" Said Tanith as she slipped on her glasses.

"Uhhh, helllllo?" Came a high pitched voice "is this the right Bullhead?"

"Of course it is Ruby, it's parked on number Four and we were told to go to four" Came a harsh voice

"Hehe, I guess, it's just I've never seen this one round here before"

Tanith got up and approached the open door, looking round it she saw four girls. One short with red hair and silver eyes, one with white hair and ice blue eyes with her arms crossed, one with black hair with a bow in it and amber eyes and one with a cascade of blonde hair and lilac eyes.

"You girls team RWBY?" Asked Tanith

"Yup, That us!" Said the red head smiling as she stood up straight

"Right, I'm hunter, your pilot for today" Said Tanith smiling as she held out her hand

"I'm Ruby" said Ruby shaking her hand energetically

"Weiss" said the white haired girl but didn't take her hand

"Blake" said the Blake haired girl shaking her hand gently

"And I'm Yang" Said the blond giving her hand a strong shake

"Right well climb aboard and we'll get under way" Said Tanith as she walked back up to the front.

She heard the girls clamber on and sit down in the seats. She closed the door and fired up the engine which purred to life which soon transformed to a roar as the jets powered up and lifted the metal hull into the sky.

"This is Hunter to Castle ov-" Tanith stopped herself mid sentence

"This is Castle over, alpha beta delta foxtrot" Came Castles voice in a deep mocking tone

"Yeah, Yeah laugh at the new girl" Tanith huffed and rolled her eyes even with a grin on her face "can you tell me where I'm actually going?"

"The students are supposed to tell you that, but their first years and this is probably there first mission" her display screen Came to life with a map of remanent and zoomed in on the kingdom of vale and showed a marker over a random bit of forest "that is where your dropping them, from there you'll go to the local village which is what their supposed to make their way to"

"Through a forest full of Grimm?" Asked Tanith worriedly

"Well you have to remember, their huntresses attending the prestigious Beacon academy so they have the skill, and also the village has reported several Grimm attacks from the north. So the idea is that they get practice and help clear out the Grimm"

"Ah, that's clever" Said Tanith nodding to herself

"It is, I'm thankful your not running the school" Said Castle teasingly

"Shut up, how far is the range on that radio tower?"

"You'll be hearing my lovely voice for the next ten minutes before you go out of range"

"Right, sooo… should I talk to them?" Asked Tanith as she looked over at another display screen which showed the main body of the bullhead from a camera above the entrance to the cockpit. The girls seemed to be talking to themselves.

"Generally Yeah, talking to them helps, specially if their nervous, but if they didn't brief you about their mission then I suggest you ask if they know what their doing" Said Castle

Tanith sat in the cockpit with a comfortable silence as the forest below her continued on, unspoiled by humanity, she watched as several boarbusks ran along the forest floor before they disappeared from sight.

That was the greatest mystery of the Grimm, no one new where they came from, a few suggested that they must breed like regular animals while others suggested that they simply exist. This theory is backed by the fact that areas that have been eradicated of Grimm always seem to grow back their population within months.

While it was true Grimm aged it wasn't clear whether they grow up, there was the joke of how you never see a baby nevermore and all but it was also true, the Grimm didn't seem to have an infant stage just a small phase. Then there were reports of a Grimm leaping from a dark ally in the middle of the cities, and their origins were never known. The four cities were said to have been built in areas where Grimm didn't inhabit and generally weren't threatened when they slowly turned from villages to large towns to the roaring metropolises they were today.

"Alright Hunter, your about to leave Comms range, so no more support from me"

"Copy that Contr- Alright Castle" Tanith quickly corrected herself

Castle chuckled "your getting better, bring me back a souvenir" and then the radio turned to static.

Tanith sighed and looked at the display screen where the team seemed to have progressed from talking to all looking at the red head with looks of anger and annoyance.

She hit the speaker button "Sup girls, everything okay back there?"

The girls seemed to be snapped from their staring to looking around them

"Yeah, everything's fine" Said Yang "It's juuuust-"

"Ruby has completely forgotten where we're going!" Said Weiss angrily

"No I haven't!" Said Ruby "it was… it waaaas" she trailed off "okay so I may have forgotten in my excitement to check what we were doing"

Tanith smirked "Yeah, I guessed that. Your supposed to tell the pilot where they're taking you"

"Wait, so where are we heading?" Asked Weiss worriedly

"Well at the moment I'd thought we'd go see Haven, I hear it's a nice place, lots of rare delicacies and the best markets in the world"

The team seemed to start panicking with cries of "This can't be happening" "father will be so disappointed in me" "I'm such a terrible leader!"

"Guys, guys, relax" Said Tanith laughing "Castle gave me the flight plan, just take note to give the pilot the location where your going" she paused "also do you know what your doing?"

"Uggggh" was Ruby's reply as her team stared at her incredulously .

"Right, I'll take that as a no" Said Tanith sighing "your objective is to make it to Mere, a local village, but you've got to kill anything on the way over, apparently your side objective is to take out any nests you come across"

"Ah, a search and destroy type of mission, I like it! Great choice Rubes" said Yang as she hugged Ruby

"At least I'll be able to blow off some steam" huffed Weiss as she fell back in the chair.

"Well you'll be able to right now because we're here" Said Tanith as she slowed the air ship down and opened the door. She watched as the team stood and readied their weapons.

"So where do ya want to be dropped o-"

"Thanks for the ride" Ruby called out as she and her team jumped out

Tanith blinked the quickly accessed the external cameras to watch as they plummeted to the tree canopy and disappeared below. A few seconds of silence went by then several explosions rocked the trees and one turned to ice.

"Well, That was interesting" Tanith said to no one as she closed the hatch and began flying towards the village.

Half an hour later she finally saw the village approaching on the horizon.

Her radio crackled to life "Hey, you that huntsman crew?"

"I'm the pilot for the huntsman team, I've already dropped them off and this is the meeting point" Said Tanith

"Ah, land in that grass patch, top right corner"

"Copy that control" Tanith Said as she approached the green patch.

She saw several villagers pointing up at her as she flew over and a few of the youngest even yell and run at the appearance of her bullhead.

She hovered above the grass patch and slowly descended, the grass being flattened by the force of the jets as the four metal feet touched down. She quickly turned off the engine and opened the hatch and stretched as she stood up.

Walking to the open hatch she saw several villagers staring at the Bullhead while kids either hid behind adults or cautiously approached it. An elderly man slowly walked up to her, she assumed he was most likely in charge.

"I wish to welcome you to our little corner of remnant" Said the old man in an old voice with eyes that showed his wisdom.

"It's a very nice corner" Said Tanith as she shook his hand.

"Are you the hunter that has come to help us in our fight against the Grimm" He asked as he looked at her uncertainly.

"Well no, I dropped them off about 20-23 clicks north" she replied pointing in the direction she had come from "there making there way here and destroying all Grimm they come across"

"This is most excellent and troubling news" said the man "while it is excellent that they are here to help, it is troubling to make them do all the work"

"I wouldn't worry" Said Tanith remembering the explosions that had come from the forest "they are trained for this sort of thing"

"Of course, of course, simply an old man and his envy for the youth of today" Said the man as he watched a few of the children play a game where they saw who could get closer to the weird metal creature.

"I'm guessing you're an isolated village" Said Tanith as she watched one kid almost touch it before another kid gave a loud roar and caused the other kid to fall over in shock and fear.

"You guess correct, we get the occasional merchant or traveling huntsmen but not a lot of air travel" he sighed "feel free to wonder the village, or you can relax at the local tavern or you can stay in your ship, I imagine you've had a long journey" and he walked away.

~§~

Tanith took a drink of her energy drink as she walked out of the local tavern and began making her way back to the ship, she had, had a look at the small market but hadn't picked anything up. She watched people talk and friends laugh as they ran around doing something important probably. As she approached her ship she saw the kids from before had clearly gotten over their fear of the strange flying Grimm and were now trying to climb it.

She smirked and watched them for a while, they seemed to be competing for who could climb the highest, of course Tanith could see how they were doing it wrong because they hadn't taken two years of aviation school which included how to maintain your craft, so if something went wrong on top you had to know how to climb it if you didn't have a ladder and so you didn't break a system by accidentally pulling or moving something you shouldn't of.

She brought out the bullhead key and pressed the door button, the kids gave yells of surprise as they ran to cover as the side door slowly slid open.

In the kids wonder and excitement of what was inside the metal creature Tanith easily snuck around and climbed the bullhead. She looked over the side and saw the kids still staring in wonder at the inside of the bullhead.

"What do you thinks in there?" Asked one boy as he got a bit closer

"Dare you to go in"

"No" said the kid nervously

"Are you scared?" Said the other kid teasingly

"N-no, I d-dare you to go in"

Suddenly the other kid became nervous "no"

"Why not, you scared?" Said a girl mockingly

"No, I just decided not to" he said crossing his arms

Tanith shook her head as she reminisced of being that age and playing games with the other kids. She didn't remember their names or what they looked like, but she remembered having fun. She lied back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun as she rested off the fatigue of flying and relaxed.

~§~

"Helloooooo?" Came a familiar high pitch cry which woke Tanith from her sleep. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but judging by the way the sun was now positioned it was the afternoon.

She rubbed her eyes and groggily sat up and looked around. The village was still going through its usual routine and people continued to talk and work.

"Maybe she's somewhere else in the village?" Suggested Yang's voice

"Well the only place to go is the inn and we already had a rest there and she wasn't there" came Ruby's voice

Tanith crawled to the edge and looked down to see a confused team RWBY staring at the Bullhead and looking round.

"So you lived! Excellent, you ready to go home?" She called as she stood up and hopped down.

Team RWBY had mixed reactions. Ruby gave a yelp and fell over, Weiss jumped stumbled, yang gave a small scream and Blake's eyes widened and her arms went rigid.

Tanith just grinned stupidly at her success of scaring the huntsman team.

"Come on, we don't have all day" said Tanith as she climbed into the bullhead and got into the cockpit.

"But where did she come from?" She heard Ruby mutter

Tanith put on her flight headphones and glasses and began the pre flight checks as team RWBY climbed in and sat down on the seats.

"Control this is Hunter requesting permission to take off"

"Hunter, this is control you have permission to take off and thank the team for us again will ya?" came the mans voice form the other side

"Will do control, good luck and don't forget to give us a call!" Said Tanith as she fired up the engine which roared into life as the jets blasted fire down onto the earth creating the necessary thrust to lift the ship up and into the sky.

"So, you girls have a good time?" Asked Tanith as she checked the fuel gauge to check there was enough fuel to get them home.

"Oh yeah, we took out so many Grimm I lost count" said Ruby excitedly

"I'd say it was at least 200+" said Yang boastfully

"I would say it was closer to 300" said Weiss

And thus an argument broke out between them of how many Grimm they killed.

Tanith looked down to the environment and saw the heavy black smoke that was floating up that indicated a lot of decaying dead Grimm.

"Well if you'd killed anymore I'd have to go the long way to beacon" Tanith joked as she flipped the switch to cover the air intakes temporarily. It wasn't known why the grim decayed or why it was sometimes instantaneous or sometimes taking several minutes to hours, no one knew what the smoke actually was but if you were a pilot you'd know that it was terrible for air intakes as it gummed up the mechanisms, so all craft could temporarily cover their air Intakes and would switch to the oxygen tanks to get the necessary air.

But as Tanith flipped the switch she noticed that the system failure light turned on. Frowning she turned to the display screen and selected the system failure.

ENGINE LEFT INTAKE UNABLE TO COVER

Tanith was confused as nothing could of caused this. The only thing to interact with the ship since landing was her and-

Tanith groaned as she remembered leaving the door open, the kids must of got over their fear and gone in and had a look around, and inevitably as most kids seemed to do, broken something.

She looked out at the approaching black wall ahead and quickly stood up and ran to the back of the ship.

"I'm just saying that after you took out that Ursa we- oh, hey what are you doing back here instead of… flying the bullhead" said Yang as she watched Tanith run to the back and turn to an open wall panel.

Tanith knew what had happened as soon as she saw the open wall panel, inevitably a kid must of pressed or pulled a switch because it looked interesting or flashed.

She looked at the maintenance panel and saw that several wires had been shifted and the switches had apparently been switched in a random order.

She turned to the confused girls "which one here can drive?" She asked.

"Ugh… me?" Said Yang confused

"Good, go up there and keep us out of the smoke as much as possible" she said pointing toward the cockpit.

Yang nodded uncertainly as she ran up to the front while Tanith opened up the side hatch- wind immediately battering the occupants of the bullhead- grabbing on with an iron grip she looked around the side of the bullhead, fighting the wind trying to rip her out.

She squinted through the wind and looked at the hull of the ship, everything seemed to be fine then she looked to the air intake and saw the next problem that the actual intake was stuck open.

"Hey, would one of you be good at climbing at high altitudes with strong winds?" Asked Tanith half sarcastic half serious

"I can" said Blake as she stood up.

Tanith stared at her for a second before shrugging "you see that air intake?" She yelled over the wind as she pointed, Blake stuck her head out and nodded looking at the intake. Suddenly the ship jerked and took a sharp turn and the intake almost came into contact with the black smoke. "Okay, this may be a bit technical so stop me if you don't understand, but I need you to go over there and kick it!" She yelled over the wind and the roar of the jets.

Now what had happened was the kids had most likely thought the air intake was the best thing to use as a climbing tool, but they had clearly used it regularly that the oil had rubbed off and caused the flap to become stiff and unwilling to move so a good kick would do it. Not exactly technical but hey, as long as it works.

Blake nodded as she drew her sword and then paused.

"I'll need to make an anchor point" she said

Tanith looked at the wall and thought back to a bullhead schematics that she had to memorize as part of the aviation course.

She used a finger to draw a line on a piece of the wall, "there precisely, alright?"

Blake nodded, looked at the spot she had indicated then thrust the sword foreword into the wall gave it a slight wiggle to test it was stuck firm, then grabbed the ribbon attached to it and took a few steps back.

"Weiss" she said

"Right" replied Weiss as she drew her sword and got into a stance.

Then Blake ran forward and jumped only to land on a floating glyph and used that to jump onto the intake fan.

Meanwhile Tanith ran back to the panel and began putting the switches back into their correct place as the bullhead made another sharp jerk to the right.

The final switch was flipped to the correct position and she shut the maintenance panel, running back up to the cockpit.

"Heh, this thing ain't much different from a motorcycle" said Yang as she avoided another column of black smoke.

"Yeah, how about we let the person whose spent most of their life flying these things take the wheel" she said as she shooed Yang out of the chair and quickly sat down as she grabbed the controls and avoided another bit of smoke. She leaned over and looked at the display screen.

ALL INTAKES CLOSED

Tanith breathed a sigh of relief as she put the throttle down and flew through a column of the smoke.

"Alright, we're in the clear girls, nice job out there" she said smiling

"But I didn't do anything" said Ruby frowning

~§~

"Hello Hunter, welcome back to civilization, did you have a good flight?" asked Castle happily over the radio

"Oh yeah, it was great. Got out saw some of the world, almost crashed and died" she said sarcastically

"Crashed and died?" Asked Castles voice concerned and amused

"Yup, the mightiest of humanities technology almost brought to its knees by a couple of curious kids"

"Some kids almost caused you to crash?" Asked Castle amused

On the horizon the tip of Beacon tower peeked up

"Well some kids were climbing all over the bullhead and then as a joke I opened the door and I fell asleep"

"And then they stole the bullhead?" Asked Castle jokingly

Tanith chuckled

"No, they apparently got in and decided to play with the maintenance panel" she sighed "and this little hunter team over here killed so many Grimm that the sky was thick with Grimm smoke, so when I went to shut the air intakes the left one didn't want to shut" Tanith let out a deep breath "almost died, but hey, could have been worse I suppose"

"Yes, you could of died and ruined your nice paint job" teased Castle

"If I ruined my paint job I'd just crash myself" said Tanith jokingly

"Well, it's good to have you back Hunter, when you get here proceed to landing pad 2 and await further instructions"

"Alright, thanks Castle" said Tanith as she relaxed into her chair

"Fly safe Hunter" said Castle and the radio switched off

The flight back passed calmly by with a smooth flight and the gentle background noises of the engine, the air rushing around them and team RWBY talking about their mission. Tanith watched as the tower slowly grew taller until she could pick out the campus buildings. Then the forest floor gave way to the sprawling city of vale as the sky slowly turned orange. Tanith watched as cars drove around on their segmented roads, not having the freedom to go wherever they wanted, she watched as people walked or ran about in the streets below.

Then the academies Great Lake came into view and reflected in the water was the dark tower of beacon academy.

"This is hunter going in for a landing on pad 2, over" said Tanith

"This is Castle going in for a sip of coffee, over" came Castles reply

"Don't taunt me this way" groaned Tanith "I would kill for a coffee"

"I wouldn't suggest killing for a coffee, but I imagine there's some in the pilots lounge"

"Sounds great" said Tanith as the Bullhead touched down and the doors opened "alright girls, we're here. Thanks for flying air Hunter and I hope you fly again"

"Thank you!" Called Ruby as the team stepped off and onto solid ground before beginning the trek to the academy.

"Alright the kids are off and I'm heading to the hangar for a coffee then to sleep it all away" said Tanith tiredly

"Coffee and then falling asleep? You must be tired to think that coffee and trying to sleep is a good idea" said Castle incredulously.

"Yup well this is the first long flight I've had in a while and it's been a stressful one" replied Tanith as the hangar doors opened and she lazily drifted in and down into her docking station.

"Well, go get some sleep. Have a good night Tanith" said caste and the radio switched off

"Yeah, you to- wait" Tanith slightly shook herself and looked at the radio in surprise "she knows my name" she said to no one in particular. She shrugged it off, too tired to truly think about anything other then how to get back to her room.

~§~

Tanith woke up at 7 am on a Saturday. And she was one of those people that when they woke up, they didn't get back to sleep easy, so resigning herself to a long but relaxing day she stretched and got dressed before going out to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was understandably empty and Tanith was able to get some breakfast despite it looking like no one was actually working here, she then turned to see that the cafeteria wasn't as empty as she thought it was. In the corner of the room was a woman who was staring right at her with dull blue eyes.

Tanith had to admit that the woman was very pretty with dark black hair with blue streaks in it and a red jacket with black cargo pants.

The woman waved her over with a pleasant smile on her face and as Tanith got closer she could make out more details. The woman's hair was long and she was at least a head taller then Tanith, and her wrists were covered in shiny bracelets. Finally as she made it to the table she noticed that not only were the woman's ears pierced several times with rings and studs alike but also that the blue streaks weren't dye or in fact hair, they were feathers, large shimmering feathers in the woman's hair and with a gasp she realized who this was.

"Your Tanith, Right?" Asked the woman

"Yes, You must be Castle" she said as she sat down on the other side of the table.

The woman let out a laugh that while human did sound awfully similar to something else "I see my reputation precedes me" she said happily as she held out a hand which Tanith shook quickly.

"Hilbert told me that you were a bird Faunus" said Tanith sheepishly

"Ah, Hilbert's such a nice and gentle guy, anyone would be lucky to have him" said Castle shaking her head "but he was correct, as you can probably tell, I'm a Faunus" she said as she indicated the feathers in her hair.

"It's alright, they look nice" said Tanith then mentally slammed her head on the table. Why was she like this!

"Thank you, it's nice to meet someone who doesn't call me a freak of nature, unlike some I can't really hide it" said Castle

"What type of bird are you?" Asked Tanith as she leaned on her hand

"Magpie" she said as she ate a spoonful of her oat and seed cereal "I'm afraid that like the bird I have an attraction to shiny things" she waved at her bracelets and earrings.

The door to the cafeteria opened and some students walked in, in casual clothes. As the door opened though Castles head snapped round to it and tilted to the side in a very bird like fashion before quickly snapping back to Tanith.

"So, what are you doing up this early?" Asked Castle as she ate some more of her cereal

"Oh, I just woke up and I can never seem to get back to sleep" she said shaking her head "so I thought fuck it, I'll come down here and eat something before heading to Vale for the day and seeing if there is anything to do there"

Castle nodded "I'm up in the tower today" she rolled her eyes "like everyday, luckily my semblance allows me to be in more places then once, but it was so difficult to control just two of me at the same time in the beginning"

"Do you spend most of your time up there?" Asked Tanith a bit concerned that this woman just lived in the control room.

"Well, I come out to eat and I go into Vale if I need something" she shrugged and looked at her meal sheepishly "I enjoy it, really"

"Why aren't you up there now then?" Asked Tanith concerned at this woman didn't get out… at all

"Night crew take over the night shift, but not a lot goes on during that shift" she shrugged

"Wait, so you wake up then work for the whole day then go and sleep even though you have a semblance that lets you not have to do that?" Said Tanith disbelievingly

"Well… I ugh" Castle tried then went into silence.

"When was the last time you had a day off? Went somewhere that wasn't that room?" Asked Tanith as she ate some bacon.

"It's been, a while…" she trailed off "but I've got to be there, it's busy and it's only me so I've got to work a lot" she defended.

Tanith looked at her as she trailed off looked at her cereal.

"Well, you don't have to be there, with your semblance and all" mumbled Tanith as she looked at her food.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what you gonna do in Vale?" Asked Castle clearly trying to change the subject.

"I dunno" Said Tanith, eagerly jumping onto the new conversation "maybe go to a café or check out some stores, see what I feel like when I get down there, I don't really have a plan but it's a big place so if something catches my eye I'll check it out" rambled Tanith.

"So, your gonna wing it?" Asked Castle

Tanith narrowed her eyes "was that pun intentional?"

Castle looked confused then laughed as she realized her own joke. "That was unintentional but I don't regret it"

"Truly evil" Said Tanith

Castle looked at the watch's that were on her arm which Tanith noted there were several of varying degrees of quality but all were very shiny. "I'm afraid I've got to get going now" she bit her lip nervously "wanna come have a look at my office?"

"Sure, I've got nothing to do this morning" Said Tanith shrugging

They stood up and made their way to the door, dropping off their trays and walked down a few corridors and entered the reception at the base of Beacon tower. After showing the receptionist ID they walked to the elevator and stepped in. Castle then pressed the button labelled 'Control room' and the elevator began its ascent up the tower. Tanith thought it odd that there was no cliché music jingling in the elevator.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open smoothly to reveal a large room, several people were walking around in the sunlight offered by the large window. The room was filled with several banks of equipment and some people were talking into the radios.

"Alright! Im taking over the shift, go get some sleep and food" Said Castle loudly to the room at large

Several people gave cheers or sighs of relief and filed to the elevator while others finished up their conversations on the radio and walked to the elevator.

"This is my job" Said Castle with a grand gesture to the room around them.

"It's an amazing view" Said Tanith as she walked up to the window and looked out over the academy and Vale

"Second greatest view in Vale, the first being the headmasters office up above" Said Caste pointing up "right, I should probably split and man these monitors before bullheads start dropping out of the skies" she chuckled.

Then she shook her arms out and breathed in deeply while closing her eyes. Then Tanith watched as her hand began to grow bigger, then she watched as the hand slowly separated into two hands and the arm slowly began to split too. Then all at once another Castle stepped out of Castle, it was a perfect replica, right down to the clothes, then another clone stepped out, and another.

Soon 18 clones were standing in front of the original who breathed deep and opened her eyes.

Then the clones all went and sat down at the equipment.

"Damn, That description of them melting out of you was correct in a sense, I'd describe it more like when a cell splits"

"Fuckin nerd" teased Both the original Castle and one of the Castles at the Control panels.

Castle breathed deep and scrunched up her brow in concentration "Sorry, sometimes I'll slip up and multiple me will say the same thing"

"It's alright, don't stress yourself" Said Tanith slightly concerned if this was something that happened daily.

Tanith watched as several Castles started talking to people over radios.

Tanith sighed as she saw a bullhead pull up onto the landing pad and several early rising students rushed on and it took off to the city. "Guess I better go get suited up and ready to go"

"Yeah, I guess"

They both however didn't move for several seconds.

"Right, Yes, leaving" Said Tanith awkwardly as she neared the elevator

"Yes, I suppose you should" Said Castle awkwardly

"You sure you don't want to come?" Asked Tanith

"No, I couldn't, I've got to… manage things here" she said rubbing the back of her head awkwardly

"Okay" Tanith nodded and pressed the call button and they stood staring at each other for a minute.

Tanith jumped when the elevator door opened and she slowly stepped inside

"Oh, I didn't catch your name?" Said Tanith quickly

"Oh, how rude of me" she said shaking her head "it's-"

And then the door shut.

Tanith banged her head in the wall as the lift started to descend "guess I'll find out later"

~§~

Tanith gently maneuvered the bullhead put the hangar and turned on the radio

"This is Hunter requesting ferrying permission to Vale"

"Roger hunter, head to landing pad six where someone is waiting to head out to Vale" Said Castle happily

Tanith turned the radio off and gently maneuvered up over the cliff face and to the landing pad where a person appeared to be waiting amongst the masses.

She touched down and opened the door "Alright where we headed?

"If I remember correctly" said a familiar voice behind her "there's a great café near district 7"

Tanith turned round and saw Castle standing there smiling.

"Alright, you one of the clones?" She asked placing a on her hip

Castle grinned "nope, I'm the original, thought I'd grace your presence with me" she said pointing a hand to herself

Tanith nodded and went back to the seat "district 7 it is" she grinned "I wasn't able to get your name" she called as she lifted the bullhead into the air

"It's Elster. Elster Castle"

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Update 1: edits done so hopefully the chapter is better then it was previously._**

 ** _HOLY SHIT I have no fucking clue what happened, one moment I thought 'to make this chapter long I'll write several teams in' but damn, that just happened out of no where._**

 ** _For reference to Castles laugh it's a cross between a human laugh and a magpie call_**

 ** _Also realized that Castle almost ended up just being Raven with Neptune's clothing_**

 ** _Also I realize that the kids breaking the high tech piece of equipment that is the bullhead is a bit far fetched but hey, gotta add in something interesting_**

 ** _Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you hated it but tell me nicely I'm fragile but if this was terrible I think this might be worth knowing._**

 ** _Review and follow and favorite if you enjoyed and want more_**

 ** _Until then_**

 ** _See ya!_**


	3. Elster Castle

_**SOME INTERESTING THINGS!**_

 _ **I have finally, after many minutes of watching volume 4-5 and listening to music come up with a plot to this story that should follow with the shows story while also world building and hopefully showing that these characters aren't 2D but at the same time please appreciate I'm pretty terrible at writing so do tell me if something doesn't work or how I could improve. Just do it nicely plz.**_

 _ **This chapter was interesting to write because. 'Okay, So her names Tanith and she enjoys flying… what else?... that's a future me problem'**_

' _ **Oh, lets just have this minor character for the radio operator… I'm gonna call her Castle and she's going to be an unnaturally happy person *literally the next chapter* so actually now she's an ex huntress with a tragic backstory and she's also a Bird Faunus cause feathers in hair… and fuck I've just created Raven with Neptune's clothes… Interests and personality? Future me problem"**_

…

 _ **Fuck past me**_

 _ **Also I realised around halfway through the city outing that I remember fuck all from the first two seasons and am gonna have to refresh my mind on them so there could be a delay while I catch up on them.**_

 _ **Also I may have to rewatch… season 3 which I haven't watched since it came out but the sheer fucking trauma it brings after two incredibly funny and light hearted seasons is enough to sear most key events into my brain. Seriously compared to the first two that thing is like watching black adder and like two seasons in it suddenly turns into Game of thrones (which I have never watched).**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **~§~**_

Tanith hovered over the bullhead station and slowly lowered into the docking station she was told to land in.

Bullhead stations were common in the cities due to their common use by pilots, and given that Vale is such a large city that it touched the coastline with its centre still being hundreds of miles away bullheads were used commonly to get around quicker then cars allowing pilots to avoid traffic.

Meanwhile Elster had been standing looking out the window and gazing at the city with a nostalgic look in her eyes occasionally, though she got distracted and once or twice even said something that wasn't part of where she was.

"Sorry again" she said apologetically as a clang rang out through the Bullhead signalling that it was docked. "It's been so long since I've been out and-"

Tanith cut her off with an eye roll "For the 12 th time Elster, it's okay so don't worry about it, we don't want you saying something embarrassing over the radio Hmm?" She said smiling cheekily as she continued the shut down procedure.

Elster sighed as she walked in a lazy circle while Tanith finished the shutdown checks "I know, but I don't want my job to interrupt the first day out I've had in 3 years-" she stopped herself and covered her mouth as if that would solve the problem.

Tanith finally stepped out of the cockpit and noted that her guess of a head taller was wrong, Elster was easily a head and a half taller as she stared at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "3 years?"

"Give or take a few months" Said Elster quietly as she rubbed the back of her head

Tanith nodded as she took in the information. "Maybe we should discuss this at your café… if it's still there" she said as she picked up her bag and stepped out of the Bullhead and into the station. The station itself was similar to the hangar at beacon, just less rock walls and a lot more noise. Quickly going to the sign in desk and showing their ID's they were allowed to park the bullhead for the day and were out on the streets of Vale easily.

"So… do you remember where this café was?"

"…"

"…"

"…it was next to the side walk" Said Castle jokingly

"And let me guess, was that next to the road?" Asked Tanith sarcastically.

"I believe if I remember it was on 43 street ummm… Boundary way? Yes, that sounds right" Said Elster nodding to herself as she looked at a map on a wall and began to walk towards the end of the street.

As they walked down the street they saw shops and apartment buildings, but Tanith also noted the occasional bystander send a glare to her Faunus friend, some parents even seemingly putting there children behind them protectively and discreetly. She didn't know if Elster noticed this but she made certain to glare just as hard back.

She realised that Elster was locked onto a café on the other side of the street, outside the café people were sitting at tables with umbrellas to cast shade onto the patrons. They quickly crossed the street and stopped outside it.

"Hmm… seems they closed down and a new café opened up on the old one" Said Elster miffed as she looked at the café's name 'Dusted delights!' "Though that's probably for the best thinking about it" she said quietly.

They walked in and saw a standard café set up, a serving area with display cases of cakes and sandwiches and a display fridge of drinks, then the rest of the café was a seating area, they were fairly busy and there was the loud clatter of food being prepared along with everyone's conversations slowly feeding in to a continuous white noise.

"I'm not feeling particularly hungry, so shall we just grab a coffee?" Asked Tanith as they approached the serving area.

"Coffee sounds good" Said Elster as she looked over the rest of the café.

Ordering their coffee they went and sat down at a table in the corner. The other patrons didn't seem to particularly care for the new comers.

"So… 3 years?" Said Tanith trying to start a conversation as she placed her leather jacket over the back of the chair.

"Yeah" Said Elster rubbing her head "but I enjoy it. It's fun" she said but her eyes told a different story.

"Sounds more like you exhaust yourself everyday, isn't a regular and continuous use of aura like that really bad for yo-"

"So what made you want to become a pilot?" Interrupted Elster irritated and nervous.

Tanith looked at her with narrow eyes as their coffee arrived and the woman awkwardly placed the coffee on the table between them before hurrying off, clearly not wanting to get involved.

"Alright… just tell me one thing and I'll drop the subject of your over exertion and workaholism" Said Tanith as she took a sip of her coffee, grimaced, and added some sugar to it.

"Alright, one thing" she said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Why do you have an unlocked semblance?" Asked Tanith as she leans back into her chair. She had a theory and simply wanted to confirm it.

Elster stayed silent for a minute as she chewed the inside of her cheek then took another sip of her own coffee "I am a fully qualified huntress, passed the whole school thing at Beacon, good grades and 7 missions under my belt"

Tanith eyes widened as she sat up, a million things running through her head.

Why was she an air traffic controller when she was a fully qualified huntress? Tanith had simply thought she had been in a terrible accident and as a last resort a doctor had unlocked it to help heal her, which wasn't common but still happened.

Where were her team? Everyone who went through Beacon was assigned into a team and though Elster could be one of those people that prefer to be alone teams usually stayed together and did jobs all over remanent.

But Tanith nodded and didn't ask another question as part of the agreement.

"I was 5 when my parents first took me on an air ship. A commercial cruiser ugh… the 186 model If I remember correctly" Said Tanith as she scrunched up her face like it would help her remember "I believe that we were just going to Atlas for a holiday but I couldn't tear myself away from the window. As I grew up I just got more interested in flight and my parents could see this and got me a place at a local flight school to get a shot at learning how to fly and see if I wanted to pursue it as a career" Tanith shook her head

"So, what did you score?" Asked Elster

Tanith smirked "fucking aced that shit and was offered a place at the Atlas school of aviation" her smile faded "but man did they suck, the lessons and teaching was superb don't get me wrong. But the people were either assholes or soooo boring all talking about there military careers and how 'mommy and daddy have hopes that I'll be promoted to squadron leader easily'" She imitated a posh accent and Elster chuckled "I was a bit of an outcast I suppose" Said Tanith rubbing her arm "my hair always made me stand out and in the flight simulations I was quite reckless yet still scored high. I suppose I was a a bit too exciting for them" Tanith shook her head "But we are pilots for goodness sakes I mean surly there's more to the military then 'fly in a straight line at this exact speed and don't touch the controls just let the computer do it' I mean, maybe more explosions and daring manoeuvres" She the looked at Elster "So what about you, what's your history?"

Elster thought deeply for a few seconds. "My parents and I grew up in menagerie, nice place but with some of the worst Grimm on the planet and it being 2/3 desert it was a reminder to many of how we're still second class citizens" she smiled sadly "I always dreamed of fighting the Grimm and becoming a huntsman just to show the world that us Faunus are just the same as them, but mainly it was to see the world" she admitted as she shook her head smiling "So one day I said goodbye to my parents and left to go to combat school, Signal then went in to Beacon…" she trailed off as her face went from a happy expression to sad and tearful. She sniffed and quickly wiped away a tear that tried to escape her eyes.

Tanith reached out and put a hand over Elster's to give it a reassuring squeeze. She was beginning to put together why Elster was both alone and overworking herself. "You keep in touch with your parents?"

"I did… up until 3 years ago…" she said sadly "What about you?"

"I talk to them if I'm free but it's been a while, cause ya know if you called everyday there'd be nothing new to talk about" Said Tanith shrugging.

"Well, a lot has happened for us to talk about now I suppose. They said they were having a child, a baby boy he'd be about 6 or 7 years old now" Elster seemed to go off into thought.

"I'm an only child, my dad often jokes that I was too much of a little shit that they could only worry about one child, and that a second one would kill them" they both laughed.

"So, I'm gonna go out on a limb by the fact that your still in decent shape that you do something other then stay in that room for hours on end?" Asked Tanith as she looked over Elster's body before realising what she was doing and had just said and blushing.

Elster smirked as she leaned back a bit, drawing Tanith's eyes up to her chest before she blushed harder and decided that her coffee was the most amazing thing in the world and not the woman's chest. Elster laughed and stopped what she was doing "Yeah, on slow days I go down and work out for a bit" she smiled "the students always give me weird looks when I occasionally say out loud like 'have a nice day' or 'Ursa you are cleared for lift off' I think I've gained a reputation as the crazy lady that just randomly shows up and works out" she laughed "I sometimes catch Hilbert working out as well mostly accompanied by Tyler drooling off to the side" she shook her head smiling "but then sometimes I also go and watch some huntsman matches, lots of interesting weapons and fighting styles"

"I like huntsman weapons" Said Tanith "I was always fascinated by them and what they could change into. Also drinking, but that's a habit I'm trying to cut down on" she said awkwardly

"Well, I enjoy things with movement, or shiny things" Said Elster as she finished her coffee.

"There we go, a comprehensive list of things to look out for" Said Tanith sarcastically "weapons and moving things" she drained the last of her coffee and they stood up and left the shop.

"So wander aimlessly for a few hours?" Asked Tanith

"Sounds good" Said Elster as she looked around and set off in a random direction. Her tall figure making it easier for Tanith to walk through the crowd as she followed closely.

Before long the crowd slowly thinned as people arrived at there destinations or went for some food and the pair were easily able to make out the shops names and specialities. Tanith saw a shop with a sign of a smithing hammer crushing a Grimm skull and the name 'Huntsman's hammer' over the top.

Tanith quickly pointed it out to Elster by tugging in her sleeve who looked over and then narrowed her eyes in irritation "I feel like I recognise it" she said as they approached and opened the door, a bell chiming as they did so.

Elster looked around the weapons smith shop with mild annoyance as she tried to place Why it felt so familiar while Tanith looked around excitably at the various weapons on display.

"Hey there ladies, I can do anything for you" Said a man with a bushy moustache behind the counter "as long as it's weapons!" He let out a chortle at his own joke. Then as he finally took them in his eyes widened as he looked at Elster. "Ah, So you finally returned!" He exclaimed as he ran into the back.

Tanith raised an eyebrow and looked at Elster who looked surprised and also… scared?

"What was that abo-"

She was interrupted as the man placed down in the front desk two white double headed axes no bigger then a lumber axe, there shafts were thick and the bladed end had the clear sign of a gun barrel.

"Your weapons! Sharpened and ready to go" then he leaned forward "though I have to ask, where have you been these past few years Castle? One day you come into my shop and drop these off without a single word of what you want done with them" he said concerned "and where are your-" he was interrupted as Elster suddenly through open the shops door and shot out into the daylight.

Tanith looked on in worry then opened her bag. "I'll take them for her, have a nice day" she said hurriedly then ran out after her friend. Leaving a very confused shop keep looking on in absolute confusion.

Elster was outside staring at a puddle with wide eyes and shaking while breathing heavily and sweating. Tanith looked at her for a few seconds then carefully walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The reaction was instantaneous as Elster swung round in a fighting stance and seemed to almost instinctively reach for something on her belt before realising who she was staring at.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said quickly as she raised her hands and looked at them "it's just that, seeing them a-a-and I-I ju-just froze a-and"

Tanith quickly walked forward and grabbed her hands. "It's fine, but I'm here if you ever want or need to talk about it. But I won't push you" she then looked up at Elster's scared face "but keeping it bottled up won't help" she said as she emphasised this by tightening her grip before finally letting go "now come on, let's wonder around and see if we see anything interesting"

~§~

Walking into a large park the two hadn't exchanged any words since the weapon store.

They walked down the central path of the park as people had picnics and kids ran around but Tanith was more focused on Elster who had a distant look in her eyes and wasn't really focused on their surroundings.

"So, I'm guessing that, something went wrong on one of your missions?" Said Tanith

Elster nodded her head. "Only survivor, was part of team BLUE. Our leader was Brian Khan, his partner was LeLouch Reservoir and my partner Ulrich Cradle" she smiled as she stared at nothing as if remembering memories. "They were great guys, didn't care that I was a girl or that I was a Faunus, except Lelouch but that was only in the beginning. They just respected me for me and my skills. We were great friends… we would go get our weapons done at that shop and then go chill at that café, though it was a different one back then"

"Then, just a few m-months out of beacon we t-took a mission… a-and" Elster began choking up as she shook her head.

"Hey, woah. Take it easy" Said Tanith as she put an arm on Elster's shoulder

"Sorry" said Elster as she wiped her eyes "I must sound so stupid, I feel stupid"

"For what?" Asked Tanith "there's nothing stupid about this"

"But I'm supposed to be a huntress!" She said loudly "I'm supposed to be strong and to protect people!" She looked at her shaking hands.

"And you can do that" said Tanith as she lead them down a side path deeper into the park "but your allowed to have weaknesses too" Elster huffed "this sort of thing is normal, especially if you've been through a traumatic experience"

Elster stood silently for a moment scowling then nodded slowly.

"Have… have you told anyone else about… this" asked Tanith as she gestured at Elster

Elster crossed her arms and looked away. "…no" she then turned and glared threateningly and pleadingly "and no one else is going to know"

"Yeah" said Tanith putting up her arms "no one but us"

Elster nodded before her expression suddenly softened and became distressed "No, wait…. Shit. I'm sorry… I just I-"

Shit, she had just fucked up, she'd pushed away the one person she felt she could tell and felt safe around. And she had just threatened them, she was going to avoid her and then she was going to be alone again and she would forever regret this moment.

Tanith wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug then quickly letting go, blushing slightly.

"It's fine. But you need to calm down on apologising" she then smiled "now come on, I'm sure we can find something that won't give you a panic attack"

"Actually… can we go back to beacon, I just need to… think for a bit" Said Castle

Tanith frowned but nodded "Sure, no problem"

~§~

As they walked back toward the station a man suddenly ran up to them. He had on jeans and a green jacket.

"Hey! You gotta help, my friend is in trouble!" And he quickly ran off but before he turned the corner he turned around and looked at them expectingly.

"Well that's obviously a trap" Said Tanith "I mean, he could of tried and be more original"

"Yup" Said Elster popping the 'p'

"And let me guess, 'we should go check anyway just in case his friend is in fact in trouble'" Said Tanith sighing as they began to walk after him a he ran around the corner

"My weapons are in your bag right?" Asked Elster

"Yeah, can't miss'em" Said Tanith as they neared the corner

"Open your bag enough so they can be pulled out, stay right beside me" Said Elster as they rounded the corner and saw the man waving down an ally. "How cliché"

"Are you gonna freak out again?" Asked Tanith as they neared the ally the man had run down

"If I don't think about it then I should be fine to take however many there are of them down"

They rounded the corner into the ally which was cast in shadows with dumpsters and the man standing a little bit down it waving at them frantically.

They began walking forward cautiously but giving off the air of unsuspecting. The ally was dark but was lined with dumpsters and other rubbish, obvious for an ambush.

"YARG-"

Several events happened in very few seconds. First Elster suddenly shot her hand into Tanith's bag and brought out her axes, then a man jumped out of the shadows with a knife and Elster quickly brought up one of the axes to block and then used the flat side of the other axe to smack the man across the face knocking him down to the ground.

Then Tanith found herself behind Elster as she stood in a fighting stance and three men standing in front of them, two with a knife and one with his fists raised.

"What the fuck man" said the second man rubbing his cheek "you brought a huntress!"

"It doesn't matter, we outnumber them" the original man- apparently the leader- said and he seemed to give a pointed look at the other two then at Tanith.

"Hey, we will happily walk away and won't call the police, we just want to go home" Said Elster as she kept her eyes focused on the three of them.

"Sure, and then you'll tear out our throats in our sleep you feral animal" replied the leader.

"Well that's just rude" said Elster as she suddenly launched forward and kicked the man in the groin and then slamming the handle of her left axe into his face sending him flying into the dumpster, denting it "Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

The other two charged forward, the second one reached her first and Elster easily blocked his sloppy and slow knife swing and punched him in the gut and as he hunched over she quickly dodged the third man's knife swing and kicked his exposed arm, a resounding crack echoed round the ally as it bent in an unnatural direction and the man let out a roar of pain and dropped the knife. Then Elster grabbed his unbroken arm and through him into the second man who had recovered and looked up in time to see his comrade collide into him.

Tanith watched in awe as Elster moved with ease between the men and took them down without being hit and not cutting the men with the blade of her axes. Then the men were down and Elster was standing in the middle not even breaking a sweat.

"That, was fucking incredible" said Tanith as she walked towards Elster

"Meh, they were sloppy, didn't have huntsman training or auras and semblance's" she shrugged as Tanith finally stopped in front of her "they weren't really a threat"

"I felt threatened" Tanith interjected as she reached over and quickly took the axes from Elster. She let them go with no resistance.

"Thanks" she said quietly

"It's no problem" said Tanith as she quickly put the axes into her bag

They took in the scene again and nodded.

Tanith walked up to the first man and went through his pockets bringing out several hundred lien, clearly robbed from several victims.

"Let's go give this to a random homeless guy and then go home?" Asked Tanith

Elster nodded "Home"

~§~

Tanith and Elster were slowly walking through the academy back to the staff dorm.

"-so I step out of the simulator and all the other students are staring at me in shock, cause ya'know 'she doesn't have the standard issue hair cut and doesn't come from a rich military family so she clearly can't be good at flying a bullhead' but I got a perfect score, fuck, you should of seen there faces" said Tanith as she shook her head chuckling at the memory. "They weren't really there to fly, they just wanted to ascend the military ranks so I was the only one to actually pay attention in Bullhead maintenance and flight classes" she then smirked "I had all the bitches"

"Sure you did and let me guess, you spent all your time partying and drinking and getting laid?" Teased Elster.

Tanith went silent for a moment.

"No, but sometimes I wish I did because If you want me being honest, I much prefer playing video games and reading sci-if or fantasy books then going outside" Said Tanith embarrassed "it was a flight school thing that I developed because no one talked to me so I would either go to the bar and drink or just stay in my quarters and read a book or study hard or to relax play flight simulator 23-"

"Wait" Said Elster raising an eye brow "you would return to your dorm after a hard day of flying a bullhead. And to wind down you would… pretend to fly a bullhead?"

Tanith turned pink and crossed her arms "Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid. It wasn't the only game I would play. I'd play Remanent defence force: Grimm Armageddon"

"I didn't really play video games growing up or during training" Said Elster

"Well… no offence but menagerie isn't… wasn't…" Tanith scowled trying to think then sighed "you know what I mean"

Elster grinned "no, I don't know what you mean"

Tanith rolled her eyes smiling "that's because you're a faunus" she said jokingly

"Yeah?" Said Elster challengingly "well at least I'm actually useful in the dark, and have better reflexes"

"Yeah. All I hear are excuses to discriminate against you because I'm a race with an inferiority complex that needs to be angry at something because it's not like we have a natural enemy that could destroy us at any moment and feeds on the negative emotions that are fighting produces" Said Tanith as she tried to look Elster in the eyes and be intimidating which was hard considering she was over a head taller.

And she has pretty eyes…

Elster laughed and soon Tanith joined her as they enjoyed this moment of nothing going crazy. Tanith had the brief thought of how it was weird how close they had gotten over such a short time of knowing each other and even shorter seeing each other in real life. She supposed that helping one through traumatic experiences, both not going out much and being able to relate at not being sociable, fighting muggers and finally just enjoying the company of someone else would bring people close as well. And that was just the first day they met!

Finally Elster stopped outside of a door and waved her key card in front of it, the door sliding open to reveal a standard but obviously lived in room. Several random objects decorated shelves and the bedside table, and most of them were shiny. But what surprised Tanith was the wall that had several photos on it and a camera and an old dusty box on a shelf. The images showed beacon but at various times of day and different angles along with wildlife and even the view of Vale.

"You're a photographer?" Asked Tanith as she walked over and took a closer look at some of the photos

"Yeah, was always interested in it. It's a hobby that I do sometimes when I'm alone or I can't sleep" Said Elster as she stretched.

Tanith looked and noticed the sheer number of the photos that were taken at night and was able to assume that by the looks of it Elster just didn't sleep, she kept this thought to herself though.

"So, where should I put your weapons?" Asked Tanith as she unslung the bag from her shoulders.

Elster looked around the room for a few seconds in thought.

"Put them in the bottom of my wardrobe, that way I won't have to interact with them but I know where they are"

Tanith nodded and walked over to the wardrobe quickly dumping the axes inside the bottom draw.

"Let's go grab some dinner, I'm starved" said Tanith "too much happened for just one day, especially a day where we missed lunch"

"Yeah, it was weird that so much happened in one day"

"Mm, I would almost think that something like that wasn't possible unless it was in a book" said Tanith as she opened the door "and would you look at that, my room is literally at the other end of the corridor"

"That's just luck" said Elster

"How's that luck? I'm near you" said Tanith jokingly

"Ha ha, let's go. I'm hungry" replied Elster rolling her eyes

~§~

"Alright, what's the teams name again?" Asked Tanith as she sat down in the bullheads chair

"Team JNPR, another first year team. Heads up some of your equipment might go haywire while flying, don't worry about it. They have Pyrrha Nikos on there team, her semblance is magnetism" said Castle over the radio as Tanith started up the engine.

The bullhead lifted into the air and rotated to face the door in a lazy circle as it flew out into the morning sun.

"Landing pad 5 today Hunter, it's a busy one" said Castle over the radio.

Tanith manoeuvred over to the pad with the massive 5 painted on it and slowly set down to rest on the pad for a few minutes while Tanith waited for them to show up.

After five minutes she began to get bored. After ten minutes she got irritated.

"Hey, Hunter" said Castles voice over the radio "can't help but notice that… your still there"

"Mmhmm" said Tanith as she looked at the clock again and beat a rhythm into the dashboard.

"Why… are you still here?" Asked Castle confused over the radio "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great but… we have a schedule to keep… so why are you not flying"

"Because they haven't showed up yet" said Tanith irritated

"Ah ha! I get to use the intercom of shame!" Said Castle excitedly

Before Tanith could ask what that was the speakers all over the academy suddenly turned on with a crackle of static. "COULD TEAM JNPR PLEASE MAKE THERE WAY TO LANDING PAD 5 PLEASE? I REPEAT BECAUSE THIS IS REALLY FUN, COULD TEAM JNPR PLEASE MAKE THERE WAY TO LANDING PAD 5?" echoed out over the academy grounds.

"I didn't know you could do that" said Tanith as she looked into the crowd of students who were talking.

"Well, I'm not allowed to unless I need to announce something across the school" said Castle "but it's also pretty embarrassing if it's about someone"

"Well that explains the name"

"You said that like there was something wrong with it"

"I mean… there are better names you could use"

"Suck as?"

Suddenly four people jumped into the sitting compartment.

Two girls and two boys. A girl in a skirt, a girl in bronze armour and a boy in a mistralian tunic and a boy in white armour currently hunched over and panting like crazy.

"Well it's about time" said Tanith as she exited the cockpit and faced them "you team JNPR?" She asked

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you" said the red haired one

"Greetings" said the green one

"Hi! Pilot lady" said the pink one

"Yeah… that's… us" panted the blonde boy as he stood up.

"Well, which one is the leader?" She asked looking at them all

"That's.. me" said the blonde boy trying to stand tall… and failing

"Right…." Said Tanith as she looked at him, standing red faced hunched over and panting, he didn't look like much of a leader. "Well just give me your scroll and we can be on our way" she held out her hand.

He handed over his scroll and Tanith walked into the cockpit.

"Did I just get robbed?" Asked Jaune

"No, it's so the pilot knows where there going. They get the location from the accepted mission on your scroll" Said Pyrrah

"Oh.. I knew that" said Jaune

"Well, the destination is set, everyone strap in" said Tanith as she chucked the scroll back at Jaune who juggled with it before finally catching it.

"Hey castle" asked Tanith whispering as she closed the cockpit door

"Yeah?" Replied Castle, also whispering for some reason

"Are you sure these guys can… actually fight?"

"Beacon is a huntsman school that only excepts the best of the best, they can handle it"

"Are we sure Ozpin is… sane?"

"No, not really. But I've heard he's got amazing judgment, I'm guessing this is about there leader Jaune?"

"The dude may have the armour and sword… but can he actually… use them?"

"Of course he can! It's almost like your suggesting he forged his documents! Which would be ridiculous because we have a very thorough investigation department. It would be impossible to sneak in or get in with forged documents"

"Alright, alright fine. I'm glad to hear that Beacon puts an amazing effort into stopping frauds from getting killed"

"Yeah. I mean what kind of school would we be if we just let any old scrub in with no combat experience at all? So where ya going?" Asked Castle

"A town"

"Fuck you too"

"Well the bad news is is that it is just inside your radio range"

"What do you mean 'bad news' that's amazing news. Lucky you gets pure unrestricted radio Castle"

"It only ever plays one song" said Tanith with a roll of her eyes.

"So… what are you wearing?" Asked Castle putting on a mock sultry voice which made several interesting thoughts appear in Tanith head before she quickly dispelled them.

"Oh. Me? I'm just wearing the Vale standard issue flight suit with a black shirt and shorts on" said Tanith trying to sound sultry as well, but failing and sounding more like she was constipated.

They were both silent for a second before Castle couldn't hold it in much longer and they both laughed. It was nice, usually flights lie, these while pleasant were boring and didn't have much happening, but being able to talk to someone even if only over the radio was a great upgrade.

"So, what do you see?" Asked Castle

"Forest, like this forest doesn't like end at all"

"Yup, the excitement of flying in one direction for an extended length of time" said Castle teasingly

"You're a bird, that's all birds do" Said Tanith

Castle just let out a laugh on the other end.

"So, anything interesting at beacon right now?"

"Well, the Vale ferry and the mail ship are having an argument over the radio and I've just suggested that they should solve this like men and fight each other" said Castle

"I thought you were supposed to stop those sorts of conflicts from happening" said Tanith disapprovingly

"Hey! I did! I redirected the ferry but apparently the ferry driver is to important to park on Landing pad 2! That's for peasants. So yes that is my job but there's nothing in the job description that says that I can't fuel the fire" said Castle defensively

"I'm pretty sure it's implied and probably in a rule book"

"Now there's the problem, it should have been in the job description, because literally no one reads the rule books"

"I memorised all the flight codes and rules" said Tanith proudly

"Yeah but you're a fuckin nerd and if were being honest, you didn't really get out much" said Castle sympathetically "nor did you get laid often by the sounds of it"

"I- you!-I wa-" Tanith spluttered when she noticed that the compass on the dashboard was going haywire and going in circles, she looked to some of her other equipment and saw that it was acting in a similar way, the fuel gauge was spinning in circles and the altitude meter was telling them they were still on the ground.

"Hey, my dashboard is going absolutely mental" Said Tanith as she tapped the glass cover of the compass.

"Yeah, tell team JNPR about that, it should stop"

Tanith raised an eyebrow but opened up the intercom to the cargo bay looking at the display screen she saw that they appeared to be discussing whether a hammer or a sword was better at killing Grimm. But the Leader was looking very green and groaning every so often.

"Sup" the important debate was brought to a halt as they looked around them for the source of the voice.

"Is that you God! Is it my time? Surly I'm too young to go! I haven't done everything I wanted! All the legs that will go unbroken! God why!?" The pink one suddenly started shouting and rambling.

"Ugh, no, it's just me. The pilot… so my dashboard equipment is going completely insane. Would any of you know anything about that?" She asked questioningly. Why would any of them know that?

"Oh!... I'm sorry!" Called Pyrrha as the dashboard returned to normal.

"Everything is back to normal now, thank you" Said Tanith as she turned off the intercom. "So, is that normal? For them"

"Ohhh Yeah, they are the exact same in the academy, but it's standard procedure to note what sort semblance someone has and if that can interfere with the bullheads systems" Said Castle over the radio. "Didn't you listen when I told you about her semblance"

"That was too long ago for me to remember"

"It was literally an hour ago, I thought pilots were supposed to have good memories?"

"What's my schedule look like for the next few weeks?" Asked Tanith trying to cover up the fact that she had been to focused on listening to the sound of her voice rather then what was being said.

"What am I, your secretary?" Said Castle

"Well, you're the one who knows it" said Tanith

"But I'm not supposed to tell pilots that, it's confidential until a few days prior"

"Yeah, but they've already told me that I have something coming up on the 19 so what is it?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you that" said Castle "… but I suppose I could… bend the rules a bit" she said.

"I don't think your supposed to talk to pilots this long either" said Tanith

"I suppose not, technically I'm also supposed to record all conversations for legal reasons but your lucky in that I've decided that I won't record this conversation, it's good to be flexible with these kinds of things" said Castle "you along with a bunch of other pilots are gonna be flying students out to forever fall because there going to be collecting honey"

"Ah, okay. That is valuable information, I will take that information and put it into a secure folder labeled 'secrets' because everybody knows that is the best way to protect secrets" said Tanith

"Yup, I think Ozpin has a few of those lying around" said castle

In the distance a church tower came over the horizon "ah, it appears that the town is in sight let me just radio there control tower, I'll radio back in a moment"

"Alright" said Castle

Tanith switched the radio station over to local frequency "This is Bullhead, callsign Hunter making an approach onto Algun. Over"

"This Algun control tower, were reading you loud and clear Hunter please state your intentions?" Came a mans voice on the other end.

"I'm here to deliver a package. Anybody order some huntsmen?" She asked

"Yup that's us, fly over the church and there should be two landing pads"

"Roger making my way"

"We'll get a tip ready" and the radio shut off

Tanith switched back over to the main Beacon channel.

"Sup, it's me, ya boi" said Tanith as she approached the towns wall

"See! I knew we would knock you out of that military habit!" Said Castle

"Yeah, I guess you did" then Tanith grinned "…over" she whispered her mouth right next to the microphone

"You are the worst" said Castle

Tanith carefully floated past the church tower and maneuvered to the first landing pad, slowly descending down as the landing gear opened up and the machine thumped down.

"Alright team JNPR" said Castle as she walked out the cockpit "go do your huntsman thing"

"Thanks for the lift" said Jaune as he stumbled out before promptly throwing up

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked as the rest walked out

"Yeah, he hates flying, motion sickness. See you later!" Said Pyrrha as they left.

"Welp, I'm bored" said Tanith as she went back up front

"So am I" said Castle from the radio "what can you see"

"Well I see some shops and people walking in and out of said shops, there's some pigeons on the side walk and the sun is out" she then focused on an ally "I see a white fang member looking at me from the shadows of an ally"

"Wait… really?" Said Castle worriedly over the radio.

"Yup, he's staring right at me and is talking to someone over a radio" she said as she watched the masked man slowly back up into the ally.

"Did he see you watching him?" Asked Castle as the clacking of a keyboard could be heard over the radio

"I don't think so, the sun and tinted glass was probably covering me"

"Right. I'm gong to log this…. Do you have a gun?" Asked Castle

"No, but I can see a store at the end of the street, not that I have the money"

"Some Money has just been transferred to your account, now go buy a gun" came a different but familiar voice form the radio

"God? Is that you?" Asked Tanith as she picked up the radio and slowly walked out to the back

"Yes, I'm going to talk you through this. Do you have your scroll?"

"Of course" said Tanith as she brought it out and opened it.

"I'm going to call you, try not to talk directly, pretend we're having a conversation" said God as the scroll began ringing

"Of course" she said as she turned off the radio and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Me again" said God

"Right I'm about to walk outside, any tips?" She said as she reached for the door control

"Never look behind you directly, try to use a window reflection" said God as the door opened

"Of course" she said as she stepped out and walked down the steps of the landing pad and onto the street.

"So, George dumped me the other day, he did it over text the absolute bastard!" She said into her scroll as she pretended to window shop but was actually looking behind her.

"Good, keep this up" said God encouragingly as she walked towards the gun store.

"I'm I'm Algun right now, on the job" she said as she approached the road and looked both ways, simultaneously checking for cars and a tail "some annoying huntsman here to kill some Grimm, nothing interesting"

As she walked across the street she saw him, the man this time didn't have a mask and she could see his entire face, but he was wearing the same clothes and was also crossing the street a few building down his dog ears turned towards her.

"Even more annoying is that the tail is brocken and I don't know how to fix it! I'm beginning to panic that I might be stuck here" she said as she felt herself begin to sweat

"Alright, I'm guessing he's tailing you now?" Asked God

"That's what I just said Allison!" She said in a fake annoyed voice trying to cover the panic rising within her

"Okay, I know it sounds cliché but don't panic, he'll realise your onto him and either flee or try something"

"Ughh,, okay" she said as she approached the gun store "I thought it might be a good idea to buy a gun, just in case, ya know cause his ex was absolutely crazy for him and what am I supposed to do if she comes after me ya know?" She said as she entered the store.

"Okay, your in the gun store?"

Tanith gave an affirmative noise

"Right go to the pistol range and purchase a standard 9mm and bullets" said God

"But a 9mm is so boring!" She exclaimed as she went over to the pistols selections to looked over the guns.

"You can get something fancy later, for now 9mm will be enough" said God "is he in the store?"

Tanith picked up one of the display bullets and 'accidentally' dropped it and it rolled through her legs, she turned- quickly scanning the store and breathing a sigh of relief to see that he wasn't there- and picked it up and put it back on its pedestal.

"No, he wouldn't dare try and do that!" She said as she picked up the gun and walked up to the counter.

"Hello ma'am, what can I do for you today?" Asked the male clerk looking slightly bored.

She held her scroll down and smiled "I'd like to purchase this please" she said as she put the gun in the counter.

"Alright, well I'll need to see some ID" said the clerk as he looked over her, his eyes lingering on certain parts of her body.

"Of course" she said as she reached into a pocket and pulled out her flight license and handed it to the man.

The man glanced at it, his eyes widened and he quickly gave it back.

"How much ammo would you like?" He asked as he pulled a box out from under the desk.

"Hang on" she said as she brought the scroll to her ear again "how much ammo do you think it might take to stop that bitch?" She asked

"One should be enough but get two, just in case"

"Yup, I agree with you" she put the scroll down again "I'll take two for now"

She quickly paid and made her way to the door.

She took a deep breath before opening the door only to see a normal street. Frowning she looked around and eventually spotting him walking away.

She pretended to receive a text and quickly put the scroll back to her ear "OMG! You would not believe what he just said to me!" She said as she began to follow him

"What? Did he talk to you?" Asked God urgently

"No, he said that I better not stalk him. He just wants to walk away from this without making a scene. How should I reply?"

"Follow him form a distance, see if you can locate where there based"

"Oh I hear you loud and clear girl!" She said as she tucked the pistol away into her jumpsuit and began to follow him from a distance.

She began to follow him down several streets till they got to a much shadier part of town where she followed the man to a warehouse where she hid in an ally way and watched as he walked up and entered before closing the door.

"I followed him to a warehouse" she whispered "it's on Magenta street"

"Good, well mark that area for White fang activity and send in someone to get inside, good job Tanith, we'll do a proper debrief back at base" said God and he hung up the phone.

Tanith looked at the warehouse and scowled before shaking her head. "That is so not my job" and she turned to walk away. Took a few steps and sighed.

"God fucking dammit" she cursed and quickly began running through several allies.

Eventually she made it to the side of the warehouse and looked up the wall, there was no way she could climb that, looking round she saw a fire escape on the building next to the warehouse. She ran over and tried jumping up for the ladder then when that didn't work she wheeled over a dumpster and climbed on top of it before jumping up and climbing up the fire escape.

She finally reached the top of the building and looked over, the warehouse roof was across and there were several skylights.

She looked down and saw the ally below, as she was a pilot she didn't feel a fear of heights but she didn't like the idea of falling down that.

"I'm a pilot not a fucking huntress" she muttered as she took several steps back then began running towards the edge of the building.

As she reached the edge she jumped and flew across the gap before landing sloppily on the roof of the warehouse.

"Hey, Hunter where are ya?" Asked Castle over the radio attached to the belt

"Shhhh! I'm on the roof of the warehouse!" She whispered a she slowly approached one of the skylight.

"Holy shit, are you running a secret mission?" Asked Castle

"Yes, now keep it down"

"Right, what do you see?" She asked

"Ugh" Tanith our he race against the first skylight to see several cargo containers with the Schnee dust company logo on them. "A bunch of Schnee dust company containers"

"Have you been spotted?" Asked Gods voice from the radio

"Holy shit, this thing can do three way calls?" Said Castle also over the radio

"Yes now please Castle, don't talk. That's an order"

"No I haven't been spotted, I'm just looking into the skylights"

She looked through the next one to see some white fang grunts replace two guards for guard duty. She walked to the next one and saw the man from earlier to walking towards another man flanked by two white fang guards, clearly the leader.

"Okay, I see the guy form earlier and he's approaching I think the leader of the outpost" whispered Tanith as she slowly opened the window to listen in.

The man walked up and kneeled on the floor before the leader.

"Report" said the leader

"A bullhead came in this morning, I scoured it out and followed the pilot to a guns store before leaving, she was delivering huntsman, no dust"

"Did she know you were following her?"

"No, she was clueless" said the man smirking

Tanith smirked

"Would it be worth attacking her, taking her ship?" asked the leader

"No, I don't think so"

The leader nodded "you have done well Caleb"

Tanith got up and ran up to the gap, jumping it and landing on the other roof before collapsing on the roof and breathing heavily.

"Fuck, that wasn't in the job description" she said breathlessly

"You did good, even if it wasn't what you were supposed to do" said god encouragingly and irritated at the same time.

"Yeah, that was good for your first huntsman mission" said Castle

"I'm a pilot god dammit" she huffed as she stood up and began walking to the fire escape

"So go back to your ship and relax" said god

"Right, yes I will" said Tanith nodding as she started looking around "where the fuck is it?"

~§~

After half an hour of just walking and looking confused she was finally able to recognise a part of the town and was able to make her way to her bullhead. On visual inspection it looked okay, non of the systems or plates looked meddled with.

She entered and walked into the cockpit turning on the radio.

"That was a life experience I wasn't expecting" she said as she flopped down onto the seat

"You did great" said Castle "we'll make you into a huntsman in no time"

"I have a gun" Said Tanith "if you get me some duct tape, I'll attach a knife to it and then I'll be unstoppable"

"Yes, terrifying, a midget running towards me with a knife duct taped to a gun"

"I am not a midget!" Said Tanith angrily

"Sure, you just happen to be smaller then everyone else" said Castle teasingly

"Yes, it's me losing life's lottery, unlike some people"

"Yeah being tall has its advantages"

"Bitch"

~§~

"And so my Dad is just standing there with a cake while the rest of us are running around and panicking-"

There was a knocking coming from the side door.

"Something wrong?" Asked Castle

"Someone at the door" she said as she grabbed the gun and stood up

"Why don't you check external cameras?" Said Castle

"Oh" She walked over to the display screen "shut up"

"Hey, I wasn't saying anything"

"You were definitely thinking it"

"Oh yeah" said Castle chuckling

She quickly switched between the cameras before finally landing on the door camera. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just team JNPR back from there mission. She looked at the time frowning.

"We've been talking for at least two hours"

"Yes, And your mission took you an hour after you got lost"

"Right, they worked fast"

"They have the Pyrrha Nikos on their team"

"Is she really good?"

"She was the champion of the Mistral championship 4 years in a row"

"Oh, pumpkin Pete girl"

"… yeah that too"

Tanith opened the door and the team climbed in as Tanith opened the door to the cockpit.

"So. How'd the mission go?"

"It was great! There were so many Grimm, so many legs! All the skulls crushed under Magnhild!" Said Nora excitedly

"The nest was bigger then stated" Said Pyrrha as she help Jaune in. Jaune looked like he had been dragged through a forest by a rampaging Ursa.

"What happened to you?"

"I was dragged through the forest by a rampaging Ursa" said Jaune as he collapsed into a chair.

"Nora said it would be the fastest way to travel" Said Ren as he calmly sat down.

"I'm not gonna ask, Hunter stuff" Said Tanith shaking her head as she walked back into the cockpit.

She turned on the engine and then fired up the jets, fire thundering down onto the tarmac of the landing pad the bullhead lifting off the ground and into the sky.

"Alright this is hunter heading back Beacon"

"Cool, come back quick cause I'm getting hungry"

"Food sounds good" said Tanith as she pushed the engines to the top speed and shot off towards Beacon.

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **OMG this was a complete mess.**_

 _ **This probably isn't very good and is an absolute mess.**_

 _ **This probably wasn't very good was it? I'm just trying to build up there relationship without rushing it, don't worry I'll be introducing plot next chapter and hopefully building up the relationship between her and team rwby. This was to build up the relationship between her and Castle, and was to hopefully to try and slowly build up to the romantic relationship.**_

 _ **I don't want to rush it but I also really want to introduce it. I know just how to.**_

 _ **But anyway see you next time when plot will happen.**_

 _ **See ya next time**_


	4. Edumacation

**_It's me, ya boi, backseat reader… writing a story_**

 ** _Wooo_**

 ** _Sorry this is short but next chapter should be long and important!_**

 ** _Anyway and important thing I want to state._**

 ** _*ahem*_**

 ** _I HAVE THIS THING PLANNED UP TILL THE ENDING OF VOLUME 5 AND FROM THERE I DUNNO WHAT I SHOULD DO, WHETHER I SHOULD WAIT FOR THE NEXT SEASON AND IN THE BREAK PUT IN A BUNCH OF LIKE CUTE ONE SHOTS._**

 ** _OR SHOULD I JUST LIKE MAKE UP THE STORY? IF I DO THIS IT WILL PROBABLY BE VERY TERRIBLE_**

 ** _Anyway… that's a future me problem._**

 ** _This chapter is just some world building and the embers that will be stoked into the fire of plot_**

 ** _Let's go_**

 ** _~§~_**

Tanith groaned internally as she stood in the combat pit. Part of huntsman training was learning how to deal with some aerial situations such as nevermore quills and some other boring shit she memorized in class. Normally this wouldn't be that bad. But she had been chosen to teach the class.

The whole freakin' class.

In the center of the pit was a pile of pieces of metal, clearly taken from actual bullheads, with the large solid barbed quills sticking out of them dangerously. Glynda stood in front and spoke to the class.

"Morning students, today as you can see is not a normal combat class but instead an important and vital lesson in bullhead safety. Here to teach this is one of our resident pilots" she held a hand out to Tanith "This is Tanith, callsign Hunter"

"Sup" she said simply giving a little wave.

Glynda frowned "Quite, and she will be teaching you…"

Tanith let her voice trail off into the background as she looked into the rows of students. She recognized Team RWBY sitting together near the back, there leader Ruby seemed to be doodling something down and Weiss was glaring at her while Yang and Blake were listening in mild interest. She looked next to them and saw team JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha looking on in interest- Pyrrha looking irritated and occasionally glancing at Jaune who was looking like he hadn't slept in days and was slightly slouched over- while Nora seemed to be non stop whispering to Ren. Then looking into the shadows she spotted a familiar figure grinning down at her, the little light shining off her blue feathers giving Elster away.

Elster gave her a thumbs up then pointed to another part of the room. Confused Tanith looked over to where she was pointing and saw God sitting there, his dark eyes staring at her with a gleam of amusement in them. That filled her with confidence. God will be watching.

"… and now I leave you in Tanith's educated hands" then Glynda walked off to the stands to sit beside God.

"Right, sup… ugh" she scratched her head "Can someone tell me the characteristics of a Nevermore quill?" She asked her audience deciding to copy what her engineering teacher had done.

A few hands shot up.

She pointed to Blake.

"They Are sharp and are very strong and barbed able to pierce through several inches of armor"

"Yes, very good" said Tanith as she walked over to the pile and dragged one of the sections out, the quill buried up to the feather in the plate. "A bullhead has five to six inches of armor depending on the area and I'm afraid anymore would cause difficulty flying so sacrifices must be made, this armor is effective against all hand held weapons fire unless dust infused and will protect for most explosives. However Nevermore quills are sharp and not very wide and launched with a lot of force and that force spread over such a small area means that the quill will pierce the armor bit if you survive that the barbed section is the bit you look out for" she tapped the quill.

"There are two methods to remove the quill" she explained as she reached over to a nearby tray and pulled off a pair of gloves. "These are on board every bullhead as standard equipment" she said as she put them on "this is the way maintenance crews do it when a ship is docked, but it takes a lot longer then the other way" she then placed her hand on the quill and to show them it was safe rubbed the glove over the barbs. "Absolutely fine" she nodded to herself.

"Can anyone tell me which way they think the quill should be pulled?" She asked

Several hands shot into the air.

"Ugggh, you" she said pointing to a student with lots of armor

"You pull it towards you" said the student confidently

"No, that is how you end up piercing your abdomen and plus pulling the quill deeper into the ship making it stuck" she explained as she grabbed onto the quill. "What you do is you grab it and push, if your lucky it should start sliding out, but then it will get caught on the barbs" she demonstrated as a barb stopped the quill from moving. "Here you have several options. 1) you cut off the barbs individually, we only do that typically in the hangar when it's parked but it's the best way to remove them. 2) you take a sharp object" she picked up a knife from the tray "and cut through the quill" she showed the cutting motion and the slow progress it made.

She stood up, bored with that method. "That's the boring method that the maintenance crews use for their own safety" she brought over another piece of metal from the pile. "As huntsman and huntresses I assume you all have some form of armored feet?" She asked as she looked up at her audience.

She was met with nods or noises of affirmation.

"Alright, I'll demonstrate this method then I'll talk you through it" she said as she stood the piece of bulkhead up.

She took a deep breath then focused on the quill, she then quickly delivered a sharp kick to it causing it to bend slightly. After a few kicks it broke off and fell to the ground, she then delivered a stomp to the end still in the metal and it shot out the other side.

She stretched and then looked back to her now very interested audience. "As huntspeople I'm expecting that your in better shape then me and can probably sever it in one try but that's the general method that all pilots prefer, gets rid of the problem easy"

"Now the idea behind it is to get it as close to the wall as possible without kicking the wall, now while the quills are tough their not fucking-"

-Glynda choked in surprise-

"Titanium and the fact that their stuck and shouldn't move around much is an added bonus. The problem is that if you mess it up you'll end up damaging the bullhead further if you don't regulate your force"

She indicated the hole left over "it's even better if you have a semblance that you can use to repair the hole and other damages to the bullhead some examples being, heat, magnetism and creating a blockage with dust or… anything really is incredibly useful" she indicated the pile "now you try it"

The students all stood up and went down into the pit to take their own piece of metal to try out the kick method.

She walked between them as they all did it, correcting when necessary.

She walked past Yang who did it with such force that when she slammed her foot down into the stump of the quill she physically dented the piece of metal. She looked at her handy work then saw the the disapproving look on Tanith's face.

"What? I did it perfectly!" She said frowning

"Yeah, you did, you also dented the ship and if that area contained a fuel line possibly caused the ship to leak fuel" she said as she indicated the damage.

"Oh, wait, I can fix that" she said as she leaned over it and her hair suddenly lit on fire and the area around her heated up.

Tanith watched in fascination as she focused the heat around her onto the metal plate and slowly melded it back into shape, sealing the hole as she did.

She looked back to Tanith smirking.

Tanith shrugged and smiled throwing her hands up in the air "fuck it, sure. Good job" she said as she turned and continued down the line of students.

She stopped again in front of a huge armored kid as he effortlessly kicked the barbed spine off but then on his stomp used too much force tearing his foot through the metal. He then pulled it out making the big hole even bigger. He smiled confidently as he looked at her.

"I'm not even going to say what you've done wrong here" she said as she looked at the gaping hole in the metal shaking her head and walking away.

~§~

"Alright" said Tanith as everyone sat down "for the most part that was good, just remember that you don't need that much force to get rid of the rest of the quill" she nodded to herself.

Then frowned and turned to Glynda.

"What else am I supposed to teach them?" She asked confused

Glynda looked irritated while God chuckled beside her. "Your now supposed to talk about what to do in several worst case scenario's" she said scowling

"Agh, yes the depressing power points" said Tanith remembering flight school talking about these sorts of things.

"Okay" she said the the room at last "what should you do if your pilot is wounded to the point that they can no longer fly or killed?" She asked cheerily

Several hands shot up.

"Yes" she said pointing at Yang

"Grab the controls and fly yourself" she said grinning

Tanith smirked remembering her first job with RWBY.

"For the most part, yes" she said to the disbelieving silence "flying a bullhead isn't hard. But I also didn't spend two years learning how to fly just to tell you that, there's a lot more to it which I won't bore you with. So you have the controls and can fly easily, well done. Now, how do you land?" She asked pacing with her hands splayed open.

"Extend the landing gear and push the ship towards the ground" called out a voice.

"Yes, that's the correct answer" said Tanith nodding "but there's a twist. 1) how do you know which control- and trust me, there's a lot of the bastards-"

Glynda coughed loudly-

"-extends the landing gear? 2) how do you go down, it's easy to fly in a straight direction, but to land and take off? To fly up or down? That's more complicated. And finally 3) unless your setting down into a Grimm infested death zone how are you going to get landing permission and avoid being shot down without tuning the radio to the right frequency?"

Silence reigned over the room.

"Alright- Glynda, do we have a projector or something I could… project with?" She asked

Glynda typed something into her scroll and the room darkened slightly as a projector turned on and took up the flat wall above the entrance to the changing rooms.

Tanith quickly linked up her scroll and pulled up an image of the inside of her bullheads cockpit.

"This is my bullheads cockpit" she explained and using her scroll she zoomed in on a switch with a light above it, currently turned on. "This little switch is what controls the landing gear, when the light is on they are extended, when the light is off they are not extended" she then zoomed back out and zoomed over to the fixed radio of the bullhead.

"Every bullhead has two radios" she explained "one that is built in and the pilot has one on their belt" she patted her own radio as she glanced at Elster in the shadows who was still grinning. "Using these you can communicate with an air traffic controller and they will be able to talk you through how to land" she said happily

"Any questions about this scenario?" She asked the room.

Ruby stuck up her hand and Tanith pointed to her.

"What if there are enemies around the bullhead?" She asked.

"Right, unless there in front of the bullhead it's up to you guys to get creative and do that famous Hunter jumping from one target to the next thingy"

She could see Elster laughing quietly and shaking her head up in her corner.

"But if there is a threat in front of the bullhead then you pull these switches" she zoomed in on three overhead switches that were currently in the off position. "These open the actual weapon bay doors and lower the weapon out of the compartment and turn off the safety" she said as she pointed to each one individually listing its purpose. She then zoomed in on a trigger on the joystick "and you can guess how to fire it"

She then brought up an image of a standard bullhead armament "this is the standard VTL 3 – bullhead's armament, shoots 3 heavy Caliber rounds a second and has a range of 100 meters" she then switched over to a video of her testing out her bullheads armaments.

"Most pilots- me included- like to personalize their bullheads with different weapons. I switched out that standard armament for this" and she played the video and watched as a mini gun lowered out of the weapon hatch before slowly beginning to spin, then with a roar of pure hellfire a stream of bullets shot forth like a stream of fire and proceeded to disintegrate the cement block. The roar stopped and the whirring of the gun slowed down to a stop and the video ended.

"Right, next scenario. Crashing!" She said cheerily.

"There are two types. Solid land and liquid land. Liquid is pretty easy because all Bullheads are built with added floatation devices, after that… isn't part of my lesson, go talk to you survival teacher about that, however note that all bullheads come with a flare gun as standard as well. Next is solid land which is fun"

She brought up an image of a bullhead parked "Now as I stated earlier your standard bullhead has about five to six inches of armor depending on where you point to, this all over should protect you from hitting the ground but parachutes are also standard for a bullhead but if the pilot actually knows how to fly you won't be lucky enough to use them" she brought up an image of a bullhead wing, jet included.

"Strangely enough these bits are important so try not to tell anyone but literally everyone already knows that, except Grimm unless their old. So often these are the reasons for crashes as AA fire or an older more experienced Grimm will tear them off and send you into a death spiral" explained Tanith as she brought up an image of a sheared off wing.

"Now what any good pilot will do if a wing is torn off is pull the jet- the thing producing the thrust- out of a vertical position because that makes the bullhead spin in a way that can cause the cockpit window to face the ground directly. The pilot should put it into the horizontal position so that way you start cartwheeling horizontally, this is called a 'flat spin'. Now what I'm about to say will sound like a joke but if you decide to stay in the bullhead instead of jumping and doing your huntsman thing here's what you do. You sit down, strap on a seat belt and read a book or an in flight magazine, this is to relax your muscles so your less likely to be hurt" she shrugged "I don't know why but it's saved my life more then once in real scenarios" she looked at there shocked expressions "All part of the training to teach you not to panic and all that"

"Right, next scenario" she switched over to an image of an intake fan "this little shit-"

-Glynda coughed more agitated-

"-sorry. For all our advances the Grimm still choose to be ass- difficult… difficult, they choose to be difficult and the smoke they sometimes produce when they die will clog up the air intakes, now if your pilot is down and flying through the smoke is the only option then" she switched back to the cockpit image and zoomed in on an overhead switch "this switch will shut the intake fan and switch over to an emergency oxygen supply… so what's the problem? The problem is that the intake coverings are delicate and if they are… say used by a bunch of little kids to try and climb your bullhead- just thinking off the top of my head- then they are likely to be difficult and not close" she looked up at the students "What do you do?"

Several students looked blank in thought while some looked bored.

"Yes, you" said Tanith pointed.

"Kick it?" Said Blake.

Tanith smirked "Yes, you kick it, that encourages it to cooperate, luckily for you your all huntsman and huntresses so you'll probably figure out how to do that during flight"

"Ugh, think that's everything" said Tanith shrugging.

"*cough* weather *cough*" Glynda very obviously coughed out.

"I've just had a sudden thought to talk you through weather" she said sheepishly as she saw Elster shaking her head smiling as some other students laugh.

"So for the most part the bullhead is a sturdy vehicle, able to take a few hits, so sun, rain, snow and hail offer no problem to the bullheads armor. However, fog is a dangerous weather for a pilot because you can't see anything, you have to rely on either your motion sensor and assistance from an air traffic controller, but that doesn't help with the Grimm who don't have a motion sensor or a helpful air traffic controller so a Grimm may collide with you. But other pilots should be competent"

"Now, I'm sure you've all heard that lightning is attracted to metal objects, let me just tell you now, that is absolutely false. A lot of science mumbo jumbo as to why, don't ask me I'm not a science person I'm just a pilot but even if the bullhead is hit by lightning you'll be fine because the bullhead is covered in lightning protection which channels the lightning from where ever it strikes and exits at the tale to continue doing its lightning thing"

"Okay, that's everything" said Glynda hurriedly as she took center stage "I hope you were all concentrat-"

Tanith stopped concentrating and looked to Elster who gave her a thumbs up and then disappeared into the shadows.

~§~

Afterwards when the students had left to go prepare for their day trip God called out to her as she was about to climb into her bullhead.

"Great work out there" he said in his deep voice as he smiled at her

"Thanks, sir" Said Tanith smiling back

"I was worried it was going to be boring and like one of the lectures back at aviation school. But no! You were confident in what you taught and were able to communicate that knowledge over to the class easily and effectively"

"Thanks sir, but I don't think Glynda would agree" she said blushing under the praise

"Yes, she was muttering through the whole thing and grinding her teeth. But who cares if a teacher starts swearing? I mean the students are doing it anyway so it's not like we can protect them from it eh?"

"Hmm, I always thought that flight school lessons would be interesting if they were aloud to swear, especially at students" Said Tanith nodding as she thought back to the classroom

"You say that like you didn't pay attention but I know you did" he put his hands in his pockets "I know because I didn't know half of what you were talking about"

"But?... didn't you go to flight school?" Asked Tanith confused and concerned.

"Yes" said God nodding "but was never good at flying, was exceptionally good at maintenance and strategy"

Tanith shuddered thinking back to the lessons on strategy and the 3D holograms of scenarios with how to position you frigates and bullheads and what formation to fly in and blah, blah, blah. She always just charged head on guns blazing. Surprisingly this worked more then it should of but the other students would give her weird looks and the strategy teacher one day pulled her aside and begged her not to become a strategist.

"Yes, I was never really good at that" Said Tanith shaking her head

"Well, I was top of my class, pincer movements and flanking and all that. What strategy did you use?"

"I was terrible at strategy, would just send them in guns blazing" she said shrugging

"Ah, that explains a lot" said God nodding

"Like what?" Said Tanith putting her hands in her hips

"Like how you chose to actually fly these things rather then command them" he said nodding at the Bullhead

"Yes, always wanted to fly. Plus the people trying to go for your position were… no offense sir… but they were all stuck up assholes"

"Yes, we can be a bit like that can't we?" He said nodding "well have a good trip and fly safe" Said God walking away.

"Weird man" muttered Tanith as she climbed in and started up the engine. Then lifting off the ground, she and two other bullheads flew out of the hangar into the sunlight as she flew up the cliff face and landed on landing pad 2 before turning off her engines while she waited. Eventually the class showed up in there combat attire and she opened the doors allowing several teams to climb on and fit into the enclosed space, Glynda also climbing in she noted.

Then she heard someone walk up behind her to stand in the open door.

"So… you know who that Faunus was at the back that you kept looking at?" Asked Blake suspiciously as she leaned against the cockpit door frame. The rest of the bullhead filled with the noise of excited students talking of the day trip.

"Hmm?" Hummed Tanith in question as she started up the engine

"The Faunus, in the back of the room, you kept glancing at her like you knew her, but I've never seen her round here before" said Blake

"Oh, Elster? She's the air traffic controller" said Tanith as she lifted the bullhead up into the air.

"Okay" said Blake, something in her tone making Elster turn to look at her eyebrow raised

"You… got a problem with that?" She asked questioningly

"No" said Blake still staring at her intently

"Is it because she's a Faunus?" Asked Tanith scowling

"No… it's nothing" said Blake as she turned and left.

"Well that was…"

"Extremely awkward because you left the radio on" Said Castle amused over the radio

"He he ehhhh, well that's gonna make things awkward in the future" said Tanith rubbing the back of her head

"I dunno what your talking about I'm gonna have so much fun with that" said Castle evilly

"But what if she starts thinking your like… a bad person" Said Tanith

"Well… I don't think it will escalate that badly. Maybe she just had a bad experience with Faunus or was raised to believe they are evil… but I would expect that behaviour of Weiss" said Elster

Tanith hummed then opened up her display "alright Castle where am I headed?"

~§~

"So, where should I land?" Called Tanith into the main compartment

"What does it look like down there?" Asked Glynda coming into the cockpit

"Red" said Tanith, then looking back she saw Glenda glaring at her "There's a bunch of trees, a bunch of red trees" said Tanith dryly turning back to the window as she scanned the terrain and activated the scanner.

"Thank you for the astute observation Hunter" said Glynda growling

"Well my astute observation has found a clearing up ahead that can fit two of the bullheads then there's another clearing a few meters away and that can fit the other bullhead" said Tanith as she checked the scanner.

"Yes, that will do Nicely" said Glynda irritated as she strode back into main compartment. Tanith shrugged and extended the landing gear as she slowed down and lowered into the clearing.

The trees around them began rustling as the jets of the engine sent up a draft and rustled the leaves some tearing off from the trees.

She calmly turned off the engine and stretched in her seat, she was concerned that Castle had been unusually quiet during the trip. Maybe there was something big going in that required her full attention.

The door opened and the talking students all stepped out talking excitedly, she watched as Glynda came forward and began telling the students what they were doing. Tanith stepped out as well but simply leaned against her bullhead and watched as they received their orders and everyone was handed glass jars and told to collect the sap.

She inhaled the clear forest air and looked around at the red leaves as the breeze blew through them creating a sound similar to that of a wave crashing upon a beach.

"Argh, that is really uncomfortable" said a familiar and unexpected voice behind her.

She quickly looked back into the bullhead and saw Elster standing there stretching and cracking her bones.

"How… what… where?" Said Tanith confused as she looked around the Bullhead.

"Ohh, I have my ways" said Castle

Tanith looked at her feet and saw the floor panel that she was shifting with her foot. "Your not actually supposed to get into that part of a bullhead" said Tanith confused "and honestly I don't want to know what you had to do to get there" said Tanith as she leaned against a wall again. Elster jumped out and leaned next to her in the shade of the wing.

"So, why do we need the sap?" Asked Tanith as she watched the students walk off into the forest.

"For the Grimm classes, Grimm love the stuff so its excellent for lures and traps" said Castle as she looked at some students grabbing the sap.

"Right… and why are we here to get it, why not hire a whole workforce to work the forest?" Asked Tanith as the students soon disappeared into the forest.

"Because the Grimm are attracted to it, so these forests are crawling with them"

"Wait… are they?" Said Tanith looking into the red forest "then why have they left the pilots with no security"

"Hey, I'm here"

"Does anyone else know you're here"

"No, no one saw me"

"Right. Would it be bad if they saw you?"

"Glynda probably wouldn't be happy"

"I don't think Glynda does happy"

"No I swear I saw her laugh once, I think it was with Ironwood when they were taking a walk in the garden"

"Holy shit. The general Ironwood, commander of the Atleasian military and the headmaster of the atlas hunter academy made Glynda laugh" Tanith closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the bullhead "Cute, I ship it"

"Yeah, There's definitely something going on when I walked by late one night but before I could spy further Ozpin found me and told me it was rude to spy on other staff, when I asked why he had a pair of binoculars he told me he was ship watching before laughing... then breaking down into tears" Elster shook her head "weird man"

"Ozpin is sooo playing match maker" Said Tanith smiling then she frowned "Elster… what are you doing here?"

Elster placed a hand over her heart and let out a gasp. "Honestly, How rude!"

Tanith rolled her eyes "You know what I meant. Why are you here?"

Elster let out a huff as she crossed her arms "I dunno… I enjoy spending time with you and…" she paused and took a deep breath before looking directly at Tanith with a blush "I think that I'm-"

She stopped talking as she turned her head to the side suddenly.

"You think that you…?" Asked Tantih questioningly and really wanting to know what she was about to say.

"I think I hear something" she said as she turned towards the forest and cupped her hands behind her ears. "Loud stomping, screaming"

"Grimm attacking the students?" Asked Tanith concerned as she stood up properly

"By the sounds of it"

"Should we go and… help?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do" said Elster shrugging

They began running towards the sound of the loud stomping and growling. Finally running into clearing they took in the scene. There was an Ursa Major with its paw slowly crushing Jaune who had his shield up protecting the massive armored man while other students just watched.

"Are they fucking crazy?" Asked Tanith as she noticed the other students just staring and doing nothing. She quickly brought out her pistol, even though she wanted to laugh at pointing this 9mm pistol and an Ursa fucking major.

"They might be, but I'm pretty useless at the moment. Alright, while it's distracted you-"

Elster was cut off by Jaune suddenly swinging and cutting off the Ursa head in one fell swoop, it's body crumbling and falling to the ground as well.

Jaune smiled to himself before helping up the armored boy and pulling him close muttering something before walking over to his friends who were all congratulating him and patting them on the back.

"Do you ever feel like you missed something important?" Asked Tanith

"Like a main character coming to a realization and defeating some sort of evil? Yeah all the time" Said Elster

"Wait. What! No, I mean clearly there's a story behind this" Said Tanith

"You work at a huntsman academy, get used to it" Said Elster as she grabbed the back of Tanith's jumpsuit and began dragging her back to the bullheads

~§~

Blake watched the Faunus and Tanith walk back into the tree line. Well she watched the Faunus drag Tanith back through the tree line. Her bow covered up whatever they were saying so she simply followed them with her better eyesight.

"Hey Blake! Wasn't that awesome?" and suddenly her Partner collided into her and swung an arm round her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, ugh yeah" she said as she tried to see if she could spot them after her partner colliding with her had caused her to lose sight of them.

"Woah, you just agreed with my use of the word awesome, that's not a word in your vocabulary" said Yang in shock as she looked at Blake in concern then followed her eyesight into the woods "something in your mind?"

"No, it's nothing… just spaced out for a moment"

Blake let the groups excited babbling wash over her as she descended into thought.

Back in the theatre Tanith had kept glancing at the Faunus woman… Elster.

She had first seen her during the beginning of that aviation lesson, while looking on in mild interest she had seen Tanith look up into a corner and her eyes widening in surprise, following her gaze her eyes also widened in surprise when she saw the bird Faunus woman in black cargo pants and a grey jacket grinning at her and give her a thumbs up. Then she had pointed to the other person Blake had never seen before an old man in the stands and Tanith had seemed to grow slightly nervous.

And then on the trip over before they took off Blake had asked her about the woman and Tanith told her, her name and when they had all gone off into the forest she had turned back when she heard talking only to see Elster climb out of the bullhead they had just been riding in and she didn't remember seeing her in there.

Something fishy was going on… and when that something involved a strange Faunus that Blake had never seen before walking around campus and given her recent… departure from the white fang… it probably wasn't good

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Boom! Done! Bit shorter then usual but it's still an important chapter because it introduces the plot I'm going to be doing and adds a bit a lore to situations later on._**

 ** _Next chapter is an important one! Big stuff happens and then we go to Volume 2_**


	5. The crashing of love

**_Very sorry about delay but this is longest chapter yet and also went through a rewrite while I was doing important collage work._**

 ** _So this is an important chapter as things finally happen. Some adventure mixed with romance and shit. Sorry if my action scenes are absolute dog shit. Also next few chapters will experience delays as I'm gonna have to rewatch vol 2 just to remember events and shit._**

 ** _Let's get right into it_**

 ** _~§~_**

Elster was a fully trained Huntress so she knew what was wrong with her. The symptoms were all there.

The oversleeping, the increased clumsiness, the disorientation of where she was and the overall stressed feeling.

She reflected back on that lesson in her first year where towards the end of the year the aura trainer had told them that overuse of aura would lead to bad consequences but these were random from person to person depending on your semblance, and that to be effective huntsmen they needed to know the result of over exerting their Aura.

Now back then-under supervision- they had all burned through their aura one by one and experienced the symptoms of aura over exertion. She had remembered to over exert her aura she had only cloned herself 4 times and started feeling the exact feelings she was feeling now, she had felt very tired, been unable to complete simple tasks like picking up a pencil, sometimes answered questions using a different clone then the one that was asked and even felt her muscles tensing as she felt herself becoming stressed.

Over her 3 remaining years at beacon she had slowly learned how training your aura was like training your muscles, the more you used it the stronger it was. And after her teams demise… she had taken the offer from the headmaster to take the shift at the air traffic control centre… all of them after a terrible accident made the previous staff unable to work. It had been a terrible coincidence.

As a huntsman team the pay hadn't been as good as it would have been if she went solo but it was still good enough to pay for everything she needed. But taking all the shifts at the air traffic control centre had left her with a rather substantial bank account, during that time all she was doing was focusing on helping people over a radio-sure 18 different ones but still, it wasn't difficult.

It had been very hard at first- she had experienced these very symptoms- but eventually it got easier as the weeks went by. Then Tanith came along and she decided to get to know her… come out of her shell as it was. And soon she found herself spending a lot of time whenever she could with her.

And for a while she could do it, after all she had been using her aura everyday for 3 years, she was pretty good and had a large reserve at this point. But she knew eventually it would catch up with her.

She knew she'd have to make the choice between facing her fear… her regrets… the loss of her team. Or to lose someone again. It was a lose lose in her opinion.

~§~

Elster woke up after surprisingly not waking from some sort of nightmare. She looked around and got dressed, she had ironically had a dream about Tanith and it had been weird. She had walked out and met up with Tanith like usual-except she was wearing a toga?- and they had walked down to the mess hall where everyone had been covered in shadows. Then she had gotten a lobster for breakfast while Tanith was just drinking a massive jug of water.

Then suddenly Tanith had confessed to having feelings for her and had asked her to be her girlfriend and then a giant fish Grimm had shown up and they had done an epic battle using fish hooks as weapons and when they had won they had gotten in a bullhead and flew off into the sunset to have more adventures and then she had woken up just as they were about to kiss.

She frowned to herself… did she really like Tanith that way?... she had been spending a lot of time with her and she always looked forward to their talks in the morning and when she flew off out to a job they would talk non-stop- despite that not technically being allowed.

She glanced at the clock and then screeched and fell over.

It was 9:07 am.

She was late…. She had overslept.

She had missed her chance to talk with Tanith this morning.

But most importantly she had just gotten one of her symptoms for aura over exertion. She sighed as she quickly left for the air traffic control tower. She knew that the condition would catch up with her eventually but did it have to now? When she was confused for her own feelings.

Did Tanith even like her? Well the café was some evidence, she had clearly appreciated her body then… and the first day they talked she had told her she had a nice voice. She could put that in the definite Maybe section.

Did she like Tanith?

Yes, that was a stupid question, of course she did.

But did she like-like her?

That sounded so fucking childish.

Did she like her romantically?... yes

She internally groaned. She had fallen for her. She liked her and definitely wanted to pursue her romantically. But this was a problem because now she could risk their whole friendship… and with the scars of her teammates deaths still open even after all this time…

This made everything far more complicated.

But everything would be fine if she just didn't concentrate on it… but wasn't Tanith supposed to be teaching in a day or two? She was so going to watch that…

~§~

"Hey Elster!" said Tanith as she met up with her in the cafeteria.

"Oh, hey Tani-" and suddenly she dropped her glass of water it was only thanks to her reflexes that she didn't spill her water over herself.

Silence reigned between them for a few seconds

"Hey Tanith" said Elster as if nothing had happened.

"That was pretty fucking cool" said Tanith as she sat down

"Yup, I am" said Elster grinning (as she internally screamed) while Tanith rolled her eyes, smiling

~§~

She was going to do it, she was going to ask Tanith for a date. She had debated with herself for several days. The thoughts about Tanith and her dawning feelings for her had been nagging Elster for days now and that failed confession at forever fall hadn't helped her courage. What also hadn't helped in seeming like everything was fine were the increased accidents she was having and the oversleeping, along with her mind focusing on whenever Tanith laughed and she would simply sit there and listen, enraptured. Or when she smiled and Elster would end up turning quickly to cover her actions and blush.

It was perfect, the day was over and they were walking back to their rooms. Nothing could go wrong.

"So… Tanith.. would you-"

Tanith looked at her smiling pleasantly.

SPLAT

"Woah! You okay Elster?" Asked Tanith as she kneeled down beside Elster who had just done a fantastically cartoonish face plant and she hadn't even tripped over anything.

"Yup… I'm fine" Said Elster muffled (as she screamed on the inside) "Just a wounded pride"

"Right… would you like to get up?"

"… No… no, I… I think I'll just stay here for a bit"

"… okay… goodnight?"

"Night"

~§~

Okay… so that hadn't gone well, but this time she would do it! She would ask her and nothing would stop her, she couldn't trip while sitting down could she! No! It totally hadn't taken her a whole week to work up the courage again! No! Definitely not!

It was lunch and the hall was packed so their conversation would be relatively private.

"Hey Elster!" Called Tanith waving from where she sat. Elster smiled at her and quickly walked over placing herself on the opposite side of her.

"Hello Tanith" Yes, start with some causal conversation "How was your day?"

"Boring, waited in the pilots lounge but was never called" she said shrugging "How was yours?"

"Soz about that, not much going on today so y'know pretty uneventful" Said Elster shrugging "got into a fight over the radio over why the ferry couldn't land on landing pad 1 and then the mail shuttle joined, then it was a three way argument and then the ferry almost crushed the mail shuttle"

"Did you coax him into doing that?"

"… you don't have any proof because it was around that time the recording equipment malfunctioned"

"Of course it did" Said Tanith rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she smiled and ate some food. "Don't you always get into a fight with those two?"

"Yes. So anyway Tanith… how about – go land on landing pad 3 and wait for the hunter team to get their and quit your whining" Said Elster then she shook her head and paled while blushing heavily in embarrassment. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry that was a mistake"

"It's fine.." Tanith said waving her off before smirked "as long as you told the pilot to actually land…"

Elster's face paled again as she realised that she had just asked the bullhead pilot to go on a date with her.

~§~

Tanith frowned as she thought back to the past week and a bit at her friends strange behaviour. She had been sleeping in more and more, she was clumsy but covered it up with an excellent display of Huntsman dexterity, she would dissociate from her surroundings and talk to her about something else when she was talking and then apologise as she had accidentally slipped into another conversation. Then she would complain of aches and pains all over her body, her muscles were tense (discovering this was a complete accident… mostly), she would begin shaking and seemed to be getting headaches regularly.

Tanith groaned as she worried for her friend and got up off the couch she was lounging in while waiting to be called on and went over to the pilots lounge coffee machine.

"We got a team of 4th years out at a village up near the mountains that have sent the signal that they have completed their mission so you're the lucky taxi boy" Said Castle over the radio.

"Sure thing" Said Tanith as she quickly made herself a coffee in a takeaway cup and ran into the elevator before speed walking through the various bullheads and climbing aboard hers and starting up the engines.

"Where am I headed?" Asked Tanith as the cliff doors opened and she flew off into the clear skies of Vale. When she grew bored of just flying over the city she tried again "Yo, Castle, where am I headed?"

"Oh. Yeah… umm Village of Tor, on your display now" Said Castle as the display showed a course plotting of where to go.

"You Okay?" Asked Tanith as she took a sip of her coffee and spun the ship 120 degrees to the right and flying off, the shadows of the mountains in the distance, dark clouds swirling above them ominously.

"Oh… ugh, yeah, yeah I'm fine… just a.. a lot going on at one moment" Said Castle distractedly.

~Meanwhile in the air traffic control room~

"Just Ask!" Yelled an Elster clone as she stood in the middle scowling

"I can't just ask!" Replied another clone anxiously

"What's stopping you!" Yelled another clone standing next to the first one

"Remember all the times we embarrassed ourselves trying to ask!? Also What if she doesn't like us! What if we screw up what we have right now?" Yelled another clone anxiously as it stood next to the first.

"On the first day we talked to her she said we have a nice voice!" Argued Pro clone one.

"That could of just been like… a normal girl thing" Said Con clone two "what if she meant it in… like a straight way… like no homo?"

"That was a 100% homo intended compliment and you know it!" Yelled pro clone two "what about the time at the café? She was so eyeing us up!" The clone shouted again

"Plus she enjoys our company, she even gets up earlier now just to hang around with us!" Yelled pro clone one

"But friends do that all the time" said Con clone one

"Name one pair of friends who change their sleeping schedule for each other! Just o-"

An Elster at the console that a bunch of other clones were nervously crowded around muted the microphone and turned round angrily "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT IT!" She then turned back and unmuted the microphone. Meanwhile the original sat in a corner in deep thought, not realising that her internal struggle was actually happening in real life.

~back with Tanith~

"Ah, So a busy day?" Asked Tanith as she leaned back in her sea.

"Yeah… you could say something like that… listen, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to deal with… this" Said Castle distractedly.

"Oh.. Yeah, no worries" Said Tanith, her face falling.

The radio shut off and Tanith sighed preparing for another long boring flight.

She noted an hour later that the weather seemed to reflect her mood. For once upon a time it was a beautiful ray of happy sunshine, excited for another day but now… it was grey, snowy and sad. And all because someone wasn't talking to her… honestly that sounded so pathetic. She drained her coffee and let out a deep sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. Elster seemed… different lately, she kept falling or began disassociating with her surroundings and it was mostly when she was talking to her.

She took her eyes off the window and looked up at the roof, into the grey clouds themselves. They weren't a dark angry grey but a lighter grey… almost like the grey of that jacket that Elster wore back when she-

Suddenly a dark shadow passed overhead. She didn't even need to concentrate on it to narrow it down, her flight training kicking in, in identifying the shadow.

It couldn't be another bullhead because she would of seen it on her display screen long before and plus it was flying far higher then was necessary. It was likely a Grimm and thinking back onto her airborne Grimm training it defiantly wasn't a lancer because of its larger size and its opaque wings and it was the complete wrong climate for rapier wasps. It wasn't a lancer Queen because there wasn't a huge cluster of Lancers surrounding it. It wasn't a Griffin because griffon's didn't come near cold climates and preferred warmer ones such as Vaccuo and Mistral.

The only Grimm it could be was a nevermore, from it's large size and the fact that Nevermore's liked high up places like mountains for their nests… whether they actually nested was another matter, they did build places for rest but no nevermore egg had ever been discovered.

She quickly brought her eyes forward and let out a violent stream of curses as she saw she was indeed flying through a flock- nightmare was the technical name- of them. She was lucky in that they appeared to be migrating at the moment and weren't very interested in her another aiding factor was that her aura wasn't unlocked and she wasn't trying to kill them, they probably thought she was some sort of strange flying animal. But unluckily Nevermore's were also stubborn and only moved when an imminent crash was about to happen.

She quickly pulled the controls to the left as she dodged another Nevermore and performed a quick roll to the right to avoid the down thrust of a wing.

"So. Hi Tanith, Hi Tanith… Tanith, Hi" Said Castles voice nervously over the radio "do you… have a minute?"

"Argh! Gonna be honest- Shit!- Gonna be honest… Now… isn't…. the best… Time!" Said Tanith as she dove underneath a massive nevermore and pulled up violently to avoid colliding with another.

"Oh" Said Castle disappointed then concerned as she asked "Is… ugh… everything Alright?"

"A nightmare of Nevermore's" Said Tanith as she performed one final roll to the right and saw she was in the clear. "Sorry, just an accidental run in with a nightmare, I now have a minute… what's up?"

The radio was silent for several seconds "Tanith… would you-"

"SHIT!" Tanith suddenly yelled as she looked up into the window to see the forest below explode and a gargantuan Nevermore emerged heading on a collision course with her. She quickly tried to evade but to no use as the right wing collided with the Nevermore's talon and was forcibly wrenched off taking with it a huge section of the hull and the side door and suddenly her world was filled with G forces and warning lights flashing and an insistent beeping just in case she forgot that her wing had been torn off and she was falling very fast towards the ground.

"Fuck! This is Hunter going down, I repeat this is Hunter going down. Code 132 Nevermore collision, right wing lost!" She said as calmly as she could into the radio as her training kicked in and she angled the remaining jet horizontal and sent her bullhead into a horizontal cartwheel as the ground drew ever closer.

"Shit! Okay, it's okay, I'm getting a recovery team moving as we speak" said Castle over the radio (seemingly more to herself) "Don't worry Tanith we will get you"

"I know… I read all the standard procedures remember" Said Tanith through gritted teeth as she fought tooth and nail with her bullhead to stay in this horizontal death spiral. The Bullhead letting out a whine as it neared the ground.

"Y-Yeah, I-I rem-"

Then the world went black as the bullhead finally hit the ground and Tanith had one last thought before she let the void take her. 'Was she crying?'

~§~

"Shit" Said Elster as she ran to the elevator and began slamming the summon button. Eventually after a few minutes the door dinged and she ran inside quickly and repeatedly slamming the hangar button.

She was breathing heavily and shaking as the lift descended far too slowly for her liking, the cheery music not doing anything except annoying her. The doors hadn't even fully opened when she slipped through and ran out of them.

The hangar of beacon was usually a noisy place filled with the sound of metal, people and grinding. But today the noise was even louder as an alarm bell rang and blue lights flashed all over the hangar to signal that a bullhead was down.

Elster quickly ran up to the familiar brown bullhead and hopped into it just before the door closed, the pilot turned round in his seat. "Castle? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked confused.

"I'm coming with you" she said simply.

"Ugggh… Is that allowed?" He asked tilting his head.

"Tyler… please?" Said Elster finally showing her face to him and revealing the tears in her eyes and the worry on her face.

Tyler sighed but nodded and patted the co-pilots chair. "Alright then come on, let's go save our friend" he said smiling.

"Thank you" said Elster as she sat down in the chair and let her mind concentrate on controlling her clones in the control tower and trying not to just scream and shout profanities down the radios.

~§~

Tanith opened her eyes to see the cockpit of her bullhead, the view screen was smashed and glass covered the cockpits floor and penetrated the equipment on the Bullhead. She blinked then when she sucked in a breath she felt a sharp pain in her chest and she groaned, the groan becoming louder when her nervous system decided to give her a rundown in how much her body ached and hurt it was at the moment. As she looked down at her body she saw the damage, there was a small shard of glass in her upper left arm and another shard in her upper right thigh, but what caught her attention was the massive shard sticking out of her chest, it was to the right just below the breast. All three wounds had created some dark splotches of blood to well up and spread over her uniform along with other cuts through the fabric to the skin beneath and briefly though about what a bother that would be to clean.

Then she laughed at the ridiculous thought before stopping as she realised that, that made the pain in her chest worse. Here she was, impaled by glass lying in an unfamiliar environment no idea if help was nearby worrying about cleaning blood out of her uniform.

She experimentally moved her left arm, it didn't hurt much unless she tried to to move her fore arm, moving her leg produce a similar sharp pain but it could still move.

She looked around at her surroundings. The overcast skies overhead looking angry as a light snow fell.

Nothing seemed to be disturbing the silence except the light rustle of the trees leaves when the occasional light breeze floated by. If she wasn't in a life or death situation she would of loved to have lied back and relax here and enjoy the scenery.

She could imagine just relaxing with Elster to this scenery…

Then she heard it, in the distance an echo of approaching feet as Grimm were attracted to the downed craft.

She quickly looked at her chair and undid the seat harness careful to lift the belt over her wounds. Then she felt around and felt the handle of her pistol on her thigh, she brought it out and moved it to her jumpsuits side pocket. She went for the medkit when she heard it. The click of claws on stone and the low growls as Beowulf's began to get close and she began to panic. She quickly reached and grabbed the protective gloves and but her hand on the broken window frame. When she felt no glass piercing her skin she quickly hauled herself out but had to suppress a gasp of pain as the pain in her leg spread through her body. She almost felt like giving up and lying back in the chair when she heard the scraping of claws on metal.

Funny how the scraping of death really overrides pain.

She quickly on instinct reached for the radio but was met with static when she turned it on, then when she heard he scraping of metal claws approaching she threw it deep into the forest with her uninjured arm. The scraping and snuffling paused then with a howl that was echoed in the distance and a thud the bounding feet faded into the distance as the Beowulf's ran for the noise.

She carefully extracted herself from the bullhead and hissed as she put pressure on her injured leg she quickly looked around at the damaged environment and saw a sturdy looking stick that had been torn off one of the surrounding trees. She picked it up and tested it, it was heavy but it was very sturdy and didn't snap.

Taking in her bullhead one last time Tanith quickly began limping away.

The snow fell quiet all around as the clouds overhead rumbled ominously. Her mind thought back to her history lesson at school where ancient cultures thought thunder was a precursor to Grimm. The most common being a nuckalevee, it's clopping often being described like that of a crack of lighting as the breathy groaning signalled it's approach. In most cultures- modern included- Grimm were considered bad omens, but nuckalevee's were often depicted as heralds of the apocalypse.

The crunch of snow beneath her boots and the gentle rustling of the trees leaves were far too mellow and calming considering her situation. She looked down at her shoes and noted with annoyance that blood from her leg was now leaking into the snow and looking behind her she saw that she was leaving a trail.

She huffed and picked up her pace, that trail was going to attract Grimm to her, but she knew she couldn't walk forever. She didn't have food, was getting very cold, she was wounded and she didn't know when rescue was coming she didn't even know for how long or far she had travelled.

Suddenly there was a rustling and the crunch of something from her right. She quickly reached for her gun and pulled it out, aiming right at the shadows of the forest. Fear filled her chest as she looked into the shadows. This was it, she was going to die. The Grimm was going to kill her and she was going to be eaten. She felt a tear run down her face as her hands began to shake, the gun wasn't going to be able to kill it a Grimm bone plating was thick and acted as their own armour. She didn't get to to say goodbye to Elster, her parents… Anyone.

Suddenly a growl came out and a black blur shot towards her. She closed her eyes as she fired and let out a yelp. When she heard the sound of a thud and something heavy fell into the snow crunching it she opened her eyes and looked down to see a decaying beowulf pup in the snow, the shot had went straight through its unarmored head and killed it as the black tar that ran through its veins and arteries leaked out of its brain and dyed the snow black.

She let out a laugh. She had done it! She was alive! She had killed the Grimm easily! She was injured and exhausted but she had still beaten humanities greatest threat-

She frowned as she felt anger well up inside her. That was it? The greatest threat to mankind? She had killed it so easily! She had so many disadvantages but she had killed it.

She stared at the decaying corpse as it slowly left an indent in the snow then she shook her head, quickly turned around and began walking along again.

Maybe she was just as good as a hunter at this sort of thing. She snorted at that thought, she probably wasn't and that was likely the blood loss speaking but still she had done it. She took in her surroundings and saw over the trees that their was a massive cliff in the distance. She picked up her pace once again and began limping quickly towards it.

Eventually the trees gave way to a the rocky base of the cliff, she looked around and saw a few meters up and to the right was a rocky alcove, she looked around and in the distance saw the smoke from her downed bullhead. She thought back to her survival theory lessons. For the best chance of rescue don't stray far from your downed bullhead but try and find some sort of landmark location for rescue teams to see.

She began to make her way up the incline to the alcove as she felt her limbs weakening as the blood loss began to catch up with her, she was simply glad that the pain in her chest hadn't intensified along the journey but stayed as a dull ache.

She slowly limped into the alcove and dumped her stick as she lay in the corner letting herself rest.

She lied there and thought on what she should do. Then mentally face palmed as she quickly used her unstabbed arm to pull out her scroll. Opening it up she huffed when she saw that she wasn't connected to the CCTS but she wasn't surprised. She quickly opened up the setting and activated 'Distress Mode' meaning that if another scroll got within a few miles of her it would inform the carrier of a nearby distress beacon. Though she didn't hold out much hope that it would help.

She thought through other options, she didn't have a flare gun on her, that was probably back at the ship. Along with first aid and the radio if that even worked anymore. She sighed as she kept a cautious look on her surroundings, but soon her body called for sleep and though she tried to fight it overwhelmed her like a fish against the current.

~§~

Elster slowly focused back into her original body as they neared the crash sight. She was worried sick don't get her wrong, but she reasoned that she wouldn't be helping Tanith by just sitting and waiting and slowly getting tired, so she had focused on redirecting bullheads and other craft about beacon as her original body was flown to the crash sight.

"Right, your with us, good" said Tyler as he listened to the recovery ship giving out commands. "We're going to be dropping off huntsmen so your gonna want to get out now, but there is some Grimm down there"

"I'll be careful" said Elster as she got up and stretched before going into the main compartment. In the compartment were two hunter fourth year teams talking amongst themselves.

Elster mostly ignored them as the side door opened to reveal the crash to her for the first time and she winced and felt something grow heavy in her chest as her stomach formed knots.

The bullhead had hit the earth and carved a groove into it tearing dow several trees as it skidded through the ground, and then it had hit an embankment and had flown a few meters before landing on its side in the trees. And it didn't look good when she realised that the place was crawling with grimm.

The bullhead slowly lowered to just about tree top level and the hunter teams hopped out, Elster following quickly.

She trailed behind them as they devised plans of attack and launched onto the Grimm slowly fighting their way through the hordes to the bullhead then separating off to deal with the Grimm around them. Elster quickly made her way to the bullhead and ran round it to the pilots view screen. She braced herself before turning the corner only to see a shattered view screen and an empty chair.

She didn't know if that was good or bad. Had a Grimm dragged her off? Had she climbed out and made her way to safety? Then she saw it, the trail of blood and paw prints of Beowulf's…

She didn't even wait after quickly informing recovery that she was following a blood trailbefore shooting off into the forest following the trail as snow fell, the red dying it like black on white making the trail easy to follow. She would find her… or she wouldn't be able to carry on with what she found left.

~§~

Tanith was awoken by the sound of growling and immediately went for her gun and had it aimed despite the screaming protests of her body and limbs as the glass shards moved about in her skin causing the wounds to begin bleeding out quicker.

Then they walked out of the forest. From the very shadows of the forest itself walked the white bone masks of the Grimm their red markings making them appear as little ghosts but then as they came forward into the light the shadow of the forest seemed to melt and form into the Matte black of there fur covered bodies as they stalked slowly forward. Five Beowulf's- young from the looks of it, they only had their masks- in total emerged form the forest all now growling in an intimidation tactic to feed off of Tanith's fear.

Then as one of the Beowulf's crouched low ready to pounce, something grey launched onto its back.

Elster jumped from the shadows of the forest onto the back of one of the Beowulf's getting it in a choke hold and quickly began cloning herself. Her clones began jumping onto the other Grimm around them.

The Grimm were confused and surprised by this one attacker with no weapon somehow copying itself and making more, then when there pack mates neck was suddenly snapped they quickly retaliated. Several of Elster clones were easily cut down and evaporated back to Elster. The original was already on the back of another one as she used two clones to distract it. She pulled out a knife and sliced its neck and when that one went down she ran up to a third one and latched onto the leg.

Tanith watched this with awe before quickly shaking her head- which she regretted immediately because everything began to spin- and aimed her gun. Knowing it would be stupid to aim for the Grimm that Elster was attacking given her shaking arm she aimed at the other two.

She tried to aim but eventually gave up and hammered off several shots before her gun started clicking uselessly.

The two Grimm she had aimed at did seem a bit angrier after her not very powerful barrage but one suddenly threw off the three clones attacking it and charged her, clearly enraged by the gunshots.

Tanith let out a yell and covered her self with her arm uselessly while Elster quickly concentrated. But then suddenly there was a bark and a thud of two bodies colliding followed by blinding pain on the right side of her face and then another thud that she actually felt reverberate in the ground around her. Opening her eyes slowly and lowering her arm she saw that a Elster clone had come to her rescue and had thrown itself into the Beowulf sinking tooth and nail into wherever it could reach. As the Beowulf lied on the ground stunned the clone was quick to kick at its chest then stomp down on its throat crushing the windpipe and the corpse evaporating immediately. She then felt hot liquid running down her face and the dull ache made itself known again as she closed her right eye to stop blood from getting in.

With that their was one beowulf left, but it was surrounded by 3 of Elster's clones. It growled and launched itself at one of the clones, determined to take as many of these foes as possible but as the hunter evaporated beneath its claws it felt the other two clones grab in and pull them selves up behind its head forcing a choke hold.

Meanwhile original Elster ran over to Tanith and kneeled beside her as she inspected the wound on her face and body

"Honestly, I leave you for five minutes…" joked Elster trying to cover her panic and fear as she stared at the piece of glass still embedded in the wound and then at the wounds on Tanith's face and grimaced.

"Ha, I need constant parental supervision" Said Tanith as she smiled then stopped as she felt the pain on her face intensify and she went a bit limper.

"Shit" said Elster as she unzipped Tanith jumpsuit

"Honestly, at least ask me to dinner first…" Tanith smiled but slowly trailed off. As she looked up at the sky, her eyes closing as blood ran down her face a small pool forming.

"No! No, no, no, no" shouted Elster as she shakily pulled out the flare gun and shot it up into the sky. "Don't you fucking die on me too, ya hear?" She said as she leaned over Tanith and placed her hands around the wound, careful to avoid touching the piece of glass and doing more damage. "I want to actually take you out" she said as tears began to fall. In the background the last Grimm was dead and disintegrating and the two clones returned back to the source.

While it wasn't possible to heal with your aura- unless you had a semblance that gave you the ability- it was possible to stabilise someone until the proper help arrived by focusing your aura on the persons wound, this didn't heal them fully but simply slowed down the bleeding.

She heard the roar of a bullhead as finally a bullhead hovered over them and slowly touched down in the clearing, the fire of the jets melting circles into the snow. The door opened and several medical staff ran out and over to her gently coaxing her to finally let go as they examined Tanith and her wounds. Elster quickly waved them off her and onto Tanith as she held her unconscious friends hands tightly.

~§~

Tanith slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking up at the white roof of a medical ward, well half of her was, the other half only saw black and she panicked before realising she still had her right eye because as it moved she saw that it was covered under bandages. She felt fine, which was strange because she thought she had massive pieces of glass sticking out of her. Slowly she looked around the room confirming she was in a medical ward.

"So… finally decided to stop scaring the shit out of me?" Came a familiar voice.

Turning her head to the side Tanith felt a feeling of joy well up inside her as she smiled over at Elster who was sitting beside her reading a book. She reached out a hand just to test she was real and was glad when her hand was met with warm skin as Elster took and held her hand.

"This is usually the part where I start coughing and you get me some water and then I say everything hurts like a bitch" said Tanith "but I feel fine… why do I feel fine?"

"Because your in the beacon medical ward… hunters and beacon staff report here for illnesses and injuries and it's not only staffed with doctors like a civilian hospital but also people with semblance's that can either help or heal a patients wounds" said Elster

"Oh… that doesn't seem fair on the civilians" said Tanith as slowly sat up.

"Careful, and there's only so many people with a semblance like that" said Elster as she helped Tanith sit up.

"How long was I out for?"

"Eh about two days… you lost a lot of blood but the healing helped"

"Hmm" sad Tanith as she looked down at the bandages around her arm, abdomen and upper thigh then raised a hand to her face, feeling the bandage

"The doctors say your lucky… saying that out loud sounds incredibly cliché but still, you still have vision in your right eye and with your jumpsuit on it slowed down the big shard enough that it made it halfway through your intercostal muscle" Elster trailed off.

Tanith nodded as she let her head hit the back of the raised hospital bed.

"And how long have you been sitting there?"

"About two days" said Elster shrugging

"Oh, Elster. You shouldn't have, you should of focused on your job not worry over me" said Tanith beginning to worry

Elster rolled her eyes "I was worried over you because you almost fucking died" she said a bit aggressively as tears began to collect in her eyes

"It can't have been that bad" said Tanith uncertainly.

"I almost lost you!" Cried Elster as tears began to fall "After losing my team and then isolating myself for years! You come along and make me care for you and then you go and almost die!" She said as she placed her head on Tanith's bed and sobbed into the hospital mattress.

Tanith wrapped herself around Elster and brought her into an awkwardly angled hug which Elster melded into and positioned her head in Tanith's shoulder still crying.

"Sh, sh, sh. Hey? I'm still here aren't I?" Said Tanith soothingly as Elster sobbing decreased and she nodded.

"I was just so s-scared of l-losing you and I-I don't think I can handle losing s-someone else… there's so many things that I w-wanted to say to you" said Elster as she sniffled.

"Well, you didn't lose me" said Tanith confidently as she lightly thumped her chest.

"No… no I didn't" said Elster shaking her head as she slowly moved away and smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Sorry"

"It's fine, you seem to have had that bottled up" said Tanith unconsciously reaching her hand back out towards Elster.

"I just…. There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now but I've either been to scared or been interrupted…. But after all this and what just happened… Tanith, would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked as she looked into Tanith's eye as she took her hand.

Tanith lay there in shock. Sure she really liked Elster and thought she was amazing and really, really good looking and was funny but could also do serious. She was nice to hang out with, even if they didn't talk and just sat with each other and chilled. But she'd never thought that Elster would see her as anything more then just another female to talk to in a male dominated profession.

"Yes" she says nodding her head "yes I would"

~§~

Ozpin suddenly felt a huge burst of satisfaction and the need to do a fist pump. Which confused him as he was currently looking over the form from the Vale council about a new policy they wanted to bring in about one crashed bullhead per term.

~§~

A nurse eventually came along and quizzed her while poking her.

"Any amnesia? Foggy memories?" Asked the nurse

"Ehh, I know that I crashed and it was caused by a nevermore" Said Tanith shrugging as the nurse checked her thigh

"That's good then, I'm afraid there'll be some scaring" Said the nurse "Sit up"

Tanith slowly pulled herself up "Yeah… I know…" She said anxiously.

"Alright your wounds are all healed" Said the Nurse as she looked over her unwrapped arm "Can you do some movements for me please?"

Tanith sounds her arm in a circle and felt no discomfort.

"Alright, I'm going to be undoing the bandages on your face, tell me if you begin to feel any discomfort" said the nurse as she reached round the back of Tanith's head and began to slowly undo the bandage.

Tanith held her breath as the bandage eventually fell away. Nurse reached for something and brought up a mirror them waited for Tanith to shakily nod before showing her face.

Her face for the most part was completely fine and she still had eyesight in her right eye. But on the right side of her face were three claw mark scars. One went from her temple to her jaw, another went from her brow and was slanted right ending at her jaw as well and the final scar went from the brigade of her nose and passed the corner of her mouth before finishing on her jaw. They all finished on her jaw at the point where the skin curled away.

"Well, it certainly looks… interesting" said Tanith unsure how to feel about the scar. On the one hand she thought it looked pretty fucking badass but then the other hand pointed out that it was a permanent feature to her face. She test smiled and watched as the scar closest to her mouth twisted up along with her facial muscles and quickly stopped.

She looked over to Elster who was grinning "You look pretty fucking cool… and still beautiful" she added reassuringly while sheepishly blushing.

"Thanks" said Tanith smiling again wider then before and blushing as well

"Right! Well your wounds are healed but you've got some impressive scars" Said the Nurse smiling gently "Get up, let's see if you can stand on your own two feet"

Tanith swing her body round and slowly eased off till her bare feet touched the floor, then looking uncertainly at Elster who gave her an encouraging nod. Tanith cautiously placed her weight in one foot then when nothing bad immediately happened she slowly placed her weight onto the other foot and stood up from the bed. When she didn't fall on her face she looked down at her feet and cautiously jumped from foot to foot.

She took a few steps forward and the nurse nodded "Well it seems you're fully healed, you're free to go. If you feel any pain come back" and the nurse left.

Tanith looked at Elster and smiled sheepishly "So, would you like to escort me to my room?" She asked

"Yeah" said Elster looking her up and down "would you like to walk in something more then a sports bra and booty shorts?"

Tanith looked down at herself and noticed for the first time she was indeed wearing a sports bra and booty shorts. At the same time she got a good look at the scars on her body, her left arm had a short scar in the middle of the upper arm while her thigh had a scar just below where the shorts ended.

The final scar was just below her right breast and was at least four inches long. She decided they actually did look pretty fucking awesome.

"Yes, that would be preferred" Said Tanith blushing.

Elster laughed as she handed her a pair of Jeans and a red shirt and waited while Tanith got into them.

"I am hungry" Said Elster as they walked out of the medical ward after retrieving Tanith's items she was submitted with.

"So am I, but I'd prefer to eat with shoes on" Said Tanith looking down at her bare feet, other students didn't seem to particularly care for her state of attire choosing instead to look at her facial scars.

"Ugh! So high maintenance" said Elster in mock annoyance while also subtly and icily staring at anyone who stared at her.

"Sorry that my standards are too high" Said Tanith with a roll of her eyes as they walked down the-thankfully carpeted- hallway towards the staff quarters.

"Where is my jumpsuit?" Asked Tanith as they entered the base of the staff quarters

"I believe it was removed so that the medics could access your wounds… I think it was sent to a seamstress after being thoroughly washed" said Elster as they claimed the stairs.

"Cool… what about my Bullhead?" Asked Tanith.

"…it's in a bad shape" Said Elster as they walked down the corridor towards Tanith's door.

Tanith sighed as she waved her scroll in front of the scroll reader on the door unlocking it and walking in.

"Well… you haven't… done much" Said Elster as she looked around. Tanith raised an eyebrow at her as she walked over to the wardrobe. "Hey, I wasn't knocking it… minimalistic is a… interesting approach"

"I'm grabbing a quick shower" Said Tanith as she picked out some fresh clothes and walked into the en suite closing the door.

Elster looked around the room more closely, there wasn't anything decorating the walls or the shelves, the room didn't look particularly lived in honestly, even the bed was well made. She got out her scroll and played a game while she waited.

Eventually the shower shut off and Tanith walked out in a pair of baggy jeans and a green shirt over an old bomber jacket.

"I could really use a holiday" moaned Tanith as she stretched.

"You decided to crash when your schedule would be least busy…. Hmmm, coincidence?" Said Elster as she rubbed her chin while Tanith walked over and pulled on her boots.

"How do I look?" Asked Tanith as she gestured to herself.

"Like your about to start walking in slow motion towards a bullhead with a cigar in your mouth" said Elster as she nodded to herself, satisfied with her answer.

"That's the vague appearance I was going for" said Tanith as she walked back over to the door.

"So where did you get that bomber jacket?" Asked Elster as they walked towards the cafeteria

"I've had this thing for a while, it was a gift from my parents once I got my license and started flying for the military" she said as she looked down at the jacket.

"But in the military don't you have to wear a uniform?" Asked Elster

"Yup so I never really got to wear it, I had to fight hard just to keep my hair" said Tanith as she touched the natural purple hair which at the moment wasn't in its usual short Mohawk braid style but instead just swayed freely.

"But you weren't even a soldier! Why would you need short hair just to fly" asked Elster as they walked through the academy grounds towards the mess hall.

"To be fair it was due to the usual helmet we had to wear" said Tanith "long hair would either get in the way or just become super messy while or after wearing it"

"But you wear that high tech glasses and ear piece microphone combination" pointed out Elster.

"Yes, it's a bit older but it does everything the helmet does except give head protection" Tanith shrugged "but you see the thing is if that if your crashing at several mph and hitting the ground very hard I don't think some plastic round my head will protect me"

They entered the cafeteria through one of the side doors and walked into the relatively empty cafeteria and walked up to the serving area and picked up a quick snack before they headed off on their date. Elster picked up some wild berries and Tanith grabbed an apple.

"So… talk me through the damage" said Tanith solemnly as she took a bite of her apple.

"Well, the right wing is completely sheared off along with the door" said Elster as she brought up her scroll and showed some images of her bullhead from various angles.

"Ah… " said Tanith as she looked at the damage and how bad it actually was.

"Yeah your looking at like, a two week repair time" said Elster as she began to eat some of her berries "in the mean time your being assigned a temporary bullhead"

"Ugh, that's gonna suck" said Tanith as she took another bite of her apple

"How's it gonna suck? Your just flying a different bullhead" said Elster

Tanith looked at her wide eyed "That's the problem! Every bullhead is different! I'm going to have to learn how it flies and how much pull or push it needs to move and fly! What if it flies slightly to the right! What if it produces a strange noise! Literally the possibilities are endless and then when my Bullhead is finally fixed I'll have to unlearn that stuff and relearn my Bullhead"

Elster looked at her with a blank look "You are so over reacting" she then dropped her fork but quickly picked it back up.

"You alright?" Asked Tanith with a raised eyebrow.

"…y-yeah.. fine" she said nodding shakily.

"Are you su-"

"Ah, Tanith! Great to see you up!" Said God as he walked over to them "How are you?"

"I'm fine" said Tanith slowly as she kept an eye on Elster for a few more seconds before turning to look at God.

"That's excellent news!" Said God nodding "Now.. about your review"

Tanith began sweating… this was the bit she was dreading.

"What happened?" Asked God as he sat down opposite her and pulled out a notepad and pen

"Well I was flying along and the sky was clear, I turned my head for a second and when I looked back I was flying through a nightmare. I was pulling a lot of maneuvers to avoid them and then I'm clear so I relax when suddenly a massive fucking Nevermore launches out of the forest and I'm unable to avoid it"

God nodded as he recorded it down "Anything else?" Tanith shook her head "Okay, review over! Well done, you passed! Your cleared for flying privileges again, though take a day or two off" And God stood up.

"Wait, what?"

God turned to look at her "You passed your review"

Tanith stared at him in shock "What were you expecting? A big shadowy meeting room with shadowy figures asking you questions?"

"B-b-but what about the drugs tests, the footage review?" Spluttered Tanith.

"We did that when we took some of the blood you were generously donating all over the place and you were clean of everything… unless you'd like to admit something now?" He said an eyebrow raised. Tanith shook her head "Good, and we've reviewed the footage and there was nothing we thought you could of done differently and you didn't lie at any point"

"Oh…" said Tanith sinking into her seat

"What? Unlike the military we know that the Grimm can't be controlled by pilots so there's no point in punishing you for something so out of your control like Grimm"

"Finally! Someone gets it!" Said Tanith throwing her arms in the air as God chucked and walked away

"You used to crash a lot in the military?" Asked Elster

"No! That was my first real crash. Back in the academy one of the simulations was a surprise practice review thingy, they put us in and told us it was a simulation to test something then during in it we would crash by randomly generated hazards" Said Tanith

"So what? Didn't you know it was a simulation?"

"No we did but as soon as we exited the simulation there would be these people in business suits who would ask you why you crashed and demanded some of your blood and to review the footage" said Tanith shuddering as she remembered her first time being pulled up for review.

"So they would surprise you?"

"Yeah"

"Surely they would stop be surprising?"

"Well they were completely random… you should of seen the time when I told them to shove their clip board's up their asses… that session ended prematurely"

"Honestly… such a way with words" said Elster shaking her head

~§~

"This is Hunter requesting landing permission for district 40 bullhead station, over"

"Roger Hunter this is Bullhead station control, you have permission to land in dock 5, over"

"It's so weird being on this end" whispered Elster grinning.

Tanith smiled as well as she responded "Roger Control landing in dock 5, over"

"Why do you say over at the end of every statement?" Asked Tanith as she leaned back into the co-pilots chair.

"Haha, well you see…. It's because… it's a…" Tanith frowned "ugh… everyone does it?... I don't really know" said Tanith in a voice that suggested her mind had just been blown. "Oh god, I don't know… WHY?" Said Tanith eyes wide as she had an existential crisis.

"Hey, woah I'm sure there's a reason…" Elster trailed off as she stared at her girlfriend -that felt weird to say- who was laughing. "Oh, so you do know the reason?" Asked Elster staring questioningly.

"No" said Tanith giggling in her chair shaking her head.

"Well then" and suddenly Elster launched over and grabbed the radio "HELLLOOO bullhead control station" Tanith fought to get the radio back as Elster easily blocked her attempts with one hand.

"… who is this? Please identify yourself" came the mans monotonous voice from the other end.

"Ah it's just me… a fellow air traffic controller" Elster easily blocked Tanith's attempt to tickle her. Tanith couldn't really focus on getting the radio back full time as she had to actually fly the bullhead.

"… how… did you get this channel? What district are you?" Asked the man accusingly.

"Yes, yes, you see I was just wandering why you say over at the end of most of your sentences"

"What?.. what kind of question is that-"

And suddenly the radio shut off. Elster looked down at it and followed the wire that hung unplugged to the actual radio unit. Then to Elster who was slightly smirking but kept her eyes focused on the upcoming station.

"But the answer will forever allude you!" Said Elster in mock anguish.

"Meh, I'm sure I'll find out at some point… plus you have a scroll that's connected to the CCTS so…"

"How long till we land?"

"About now" said Tanith emphasizing the point by the heavy clunk of the docking clamp connecting with the bullhead.

"Oh well, another mystery to allude me" said Elster standing up and stretching as Tanith shook her head while she shut down the Bullhead.

"Right, What do you fancy?" Asked Elster as they walked out of the station.

"Nothing complex… Takeout?"

"Takeout sounds great"

~§~

They soon came across a fish and chip shop and walked in.

"It wouldn't be a port district if it didn't have a fish and chip shop" Said Tanith as they waited for there order to be complete.

"I swear you walk down the streets here and there's a fish and chip shop on every corner" Said Elster.

"I know, I wonder how so many stay in business?" Asked Tanith.

"I think what it is is when one shuts down a new one just opens in its place"

"Wouldn't that be bad luck?"

"More like a bad idea, I mean. If the first fish and chip shop closed down how much luck is your fish and chip shop gonna have?" Asked Elster.

"Well Castle, I would like to see how much luck you have with opening a business somewhere else" Said Tanith challengingly.

"Alright, alright, I concede that maybe the fact that a place has opened up is probably a huge factor in where your choose to set up shop" Said Elster passively as she held up her hands then she smirked slightly "Mort"

Taniths good mood seemed to dim slightly but then their food was delivered and they were back out on the streets again, slowly walking along as they ate their chips while the sun set behind them.

"It's part of your everyday life… well it was part of your everyday life to go out and kill Grimm… do you remember your first one?" Asked Tanith suddenly.

"Hmmm, I've killed a lot of Grimm in my time but I think my first was a baby Deathstalker"

"How old were you?"

"About 14" Said Elster shrugging

"Woah, that must have been cool, you must be really skilled of you took down a Deathstalker at 14"

"Not really, baby- if you can call them that- Deathstalker's are only the size of an average dog and only have armored claws and tail" Said Elster shrugging.

"How did you kill it?" Asked Tanith

"Well I was out with my fathers wood chopping axe to chop some logs for the fire when it suddenly walked out of the brush in our backyard. Acting on instinct I rushed up to it and brought the axe down blindly" she shook her head "looking back now I was sloppy and took two more hits then necessary to kill it" she then looked at Tanith raising an eyebrow "Why?"

"Back during my escape into the woods… as I was limping along a beowulf, very young, jumped out at me and I just shot it… and I dunno why it's been bugging me so much but I felt… Angry? I knew it was either me or it but at the same time I felt this anger at how this was the thing that civilization feared? I took it out with such ease and it filled me with so much confidence… but then y'know" Said Tanith as she remembered being surrounded.

"I get what your feeling" Said Elster nodding "as a child I always saw Grimm as this huge world destroying threat but the way I took out that deathstalker with such ease made me confused as to why we didn't just rid the world of them" she chuckled "most people talk about similar experiences because the media don't exaggerate the Grimm threat so when you take one down you feel a swell of overconfidence and invincibility" her smile faded and she looked at Tanith "trust me Tanith, feel good at killing a Grimm because the media doesn't exaggerate their threat"

"But you seem to mange them with ease" pointed out Tanith

"Yeah, but the difference between you and a trained huntsman is that I'm trained, Grimm are part of our job, our lifestyle, our very culture. They are such a constant which is the reason we haven't united against them as a common enemy, because Grimm have always been there and we just accept them" said Elster.

"I suppose, it's just weird seeing how you can pick up a beowulf plushie at a store for your kid considering there such a threat" Said Tanith "I mean, as a kid I remember watching that kids show where the guy- ugh what was his name?... Attenbrush? Yeah! Attenbrush- where they would have a different Grimm type in a cage and he would talk about their weaknesses and strengths and stuff" she shook her head "it's so different seeing them in real life though"

"I remember that show, we were shown it in class" Said Elster thinking back fondly.

"Whats the biggest Grimm you've slain?" Asked Tanith curious around a mouth mull of chips.

"Hmm, a lancer colony- queen included- that was attacking a town. It was a tough fight because their were so many lancers, they are tough bastards" she thought back "I believe in the end we cut off the queens wings and that made her so much easier to kill"

"Woah, that's cool"

"But the biggest thing I've ever actually had a fight with is a Wyrm" Said Elster grinning

"What! No way!" Said Tanith wide eyed.

Wyrm were massive Grimm the smallest of which being 200 meters long- and the largest recorded some centuries back, the records claiming it to be 6 km- that some theorized were a cousin to the king Taijitu but adapted to the hot deserts of Vacuo. They were famous for burrowing under the desert sands and mostly living under there, surfacing to attack unsuspecting prey. There were heavily armored and had three mandibles in front of there large gaping maws and had red eyes- like spots- all over their armored body. They were also extremely rare but tough.

"Yes way, it was about 600 meters long. My team and four other teams were sent on a mission to either eliminate it or redirect it because it was heading for a large town on the coast of Vacuo" she sighed "That was a tough mission what with the heat and the paranoia of the ground beneath you suddenly opening up and… yeah well we redirected it back into the desert eventually"

"Damn, that's pretty fucking cool" Said Tanith as she looked at Elster in awe "Did you actually see it?"

Elster grinned down at her and opened her mouth to answer before noticing a group of men checking them out, but when they got closer a few of them recoiled slightly and evened grimaced upon seeing Tanith's facial scars as they gave them a wide birth.

"Assholes" Said Elster loudly as she scowled at there retreating backs, occasionally catching one glancing back to try and check out their asses. Elster snorted as they turned a corner and she looked forward again "ignore them"

When Elster looked back at Tanith she saw Tanith tracing one of her scars with a finger looking deep in thought "Something on your mind?"

"It's weird y'know because in RPG's like The Younger Books: Groundcenter or Lightaura, I would always give my characters scars because he looked cool… but now that I have some scars… I don't know… it's a part of me now and when people see me they will judge me because of it… and-"

Elster cut her off by leaning down and kissing her scar temple "You still looked beautiful to me" said Elster smiling warmly as Tanith blushed and looked away "Plus, scars are sexy, especially a set like yours, make you look interesting" Tanith elbowed her pouting.

"I am interesting!" She said indignantly

Elster chuckled then frowned as she thought back on the days events "Back in the fish and chip shop why did you frown when I said your surname?" Asked Elster

"Oh, That" Said Tanith as she poked a chip around her polystyrene tray "Well… I never really liked my surname… Mort… I just don't like it… if It was a surname character in a book I'd think the author had just picked it at random without a second thought… it's not like Castle, your surname is really pretty and strong sounding" Said Tanith shaking her head "Your name just rolls off the tongue. Elster Castle. But my name Tanith Mort, sounds like someone just walking along and flopping on their face… and I've been rambling so I'll stop" Tanith blushed as she focused on her chips.

"No, it's fine. This seems like something you've been bottling up for a while?"

"Yeah… I didn't always think about it like that, but then an ex at aviation school-"

"Wait I thought you said you were a loner?" Said Elster raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I was, but that didn't stop others from asking me out" said Tanith shrugging "this one was a bit bitter when I cut the string, said some… nice things"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" said Elster as she put an arm round her shoulder.

"No, it's fine, it was a while ago and it was still my first year at the school and after that not many wanted to go out with me or associate with me"

"This just gets worse and worse as you keep talking" said Elster

"Sorry"

"No, no it's fine, just like I can come to you, you can talk to me" said Elster as she brought Tanith into her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Thanks… so you got any bad exes?" Asked Tanith.

"I've got a few exes most of them from menagerie before I came here, me and Brian did at one point try it but in the end we preferred to just be good friends" said Elster shrugging as she stared off into the distance.

"Oh, this one time, I was in the simulator at the academy when suddenly as I was and about to go in for a landing and suddenly I'm in a porno" said Tanith trying to change the subject- this was a date after all.

"What?" Said Elster laughing

"It was a prank by the students, they uploaded a badly made 3D VR porn game to the machine to prank someone, they got me. So the instructor opens up the simulator and I come out with the sound of moaning and groaning and behind me is a badly made 3D VR porn game being played on an expensive piece of VR equipment to train us in flying" Tanith said laughing as she remembered that day. That had been the only time he had gotten the worst results in the simulator.

"That must have been embarrassing" said Elster as she stopped laughing

"Oh, yeah. Especially when the instructor accused me of doing it, when I pointed out that it isn't possible to upload anything from the inside he tried to accuse me of hacking it and so on. Eventually the true culprit was revealed when George- a guy in the class- suddenly looked at Lucy- bitch- and exclaimed 'YOU STOLE MY PORN FOR THIS!?' And boy oh boy did that not make everyone laugh and ridicule him instead of me" said Tanith as they both laughed again. "Got any good stories?"

"You say that like I don't have interesting stories"

"Well why don't you prove me wrong and tell me an interesting story"

"Alright, there was a time where I almost-"

An explosion echoed in the distance followed by a billow of smoke.

"Sigh~ we can never do something together without something happening can we?" Asked Tanith as she threw away her styrofoam tray and began running to the bullhead station.

"We should go check it out!" Said Elster running after her.

"That's what I'm doing! I'm getting the bullhead then we'll head over see if we can help" Tanith said as she turned a corner and the bullhead station came into sight at the end of the street.

Quickly going through the doors and flashing her ID they rushed to the bullhead and Tanith began the engines the Jets igniting and lifting the bullhead into the air through pure force as she turned towards the smoke and punched the throttle.

"Hunter, this is Control. All flights in that district are grounded until the disturbance has been identified and police have declared it safe to fl-" Tanith turned the radio off. What she had just done would be illegal in all situations unless they had a Hunter pass. Tanith conveniently has a hunter pass allowing her authority to fly in a grounded scenario.

When they got near they saw it was a dock and there seemed to be figures- white fang Tanith realised- fighting below. Then suddenly three bullheads came flying in and began strafing the ground with bullets as two more were picking up dust crates.

Just then a massive green laser shot through the sky and cleaved two of the three bullheads clean in half before swords shot up and penetrated the third bullhead and slammed it into the ground. Tanith quickly began firing on the one picking up the dust crates to identify herself as a friendly which worked for the most part as she saw the bullhead she was firing upon drop the crate and begin to fly some evasive manoeuvres.

"I'm getting down there" said Elster as she got up from the co-pilots seat.

"Okay, just be safe!" Said Tanith as she set her sights upon the second bullhead that was slowly rising under the weight of the crate. Once it had dropped its crate and began to flee along with the other bullhead did Tanith look down to see Elster take down three white fang grunts unarmed. Then she suddenly tripped and lost balance and ended up in a choke hold and the grunt brought out a knife only to be thrown off by a blonde monkey Faunus.

Then the police showed up and she decided to land quickly so they wouldn't mistake her for one of the white fang ones.

She quickly shut off the engines and got up as she walked out of the bullhead. And flashlights immediately hit her along with the phrase "Raise your hands and get on the ground!" Shouted at her.

"No, wait! She's with me" said Elster getting in front of her.

"And how do we know to trust you?" Asked one of the cops as he looked at the Faunus traits in her hair and the way her head snapped between the policemen, like that of a bird.

"Their with us, they helped us. I mean it's a bit stupid of them to get their allies caught if they were members right?" Asked the monkey Faunus as he walked up his arms raised passively in the air.

The cops all looked at each other before lowering their weapons and beginning to handcuff the unconscious and conscious white fang members.

"Thanks for the multiple assists" said Elster holding out her hand to the Faunus boy "Elster castle"

"Sun wukong and no problem, you may not of been here for long but I appreciate all the help I can get" he said shrugging as he walked them over to the others.

"Oh, Hey Hunter! Glad your ok- Oh my God! What happened to your face?" Came the high pitched voice of ruby as she ran over.

"I just crashed, that's why I don't have my usual bullhead" she said thumbing over to her temporary bullhead.

"How did you get here so fast?" Asked Blake something in her tone that made Tanith look at her questioningly.

"We were on a date- which reminds me!" And Tanith punched Elster in the arm "You almost got stabbed!"

"Haha, sorry, guess I am a little rust- wha- mpphhhh!" Elster was cut off as suddenly Tanith grabbed her jacket and pulled her down and kissed her.

"Asshole" muttered Tanith as she let go of Elster's jacket.

Elster just stood stunned for a few seconds.

"So" said Tanith turning back to the three awkward teens "What are you doing here?" She said as she turned her back on them and looked around at the ruined docks.

"Well, that's a long story but basically-" Ruby was cut off by Blake

"- we just happened to be strolling by" she said shrugging as the other two gave her quick questions glances to which she just shook her head at them.

"Ha! Me and Elster were on a date" said Tanith as Elster smiled.

"Yeah me and Penny- Wait, where is Penny?" Said Ruby looking around. Before suddenly gasping and running over to Weiss and Yang who are walking over.

"Excuse me, Miss but can you tell me everything you saw?" Asked a police officer as he walked up to them. Tanith and Elster turned and began recounting events they saw.

~§~

"Look Weiss everything's fine see…" started Ruby only for Blake to suddenly walk up to the approaching two.

"I will explain everything back at the dorm" she said quickly.

"Umm, Excuse me!? We've been looking for you for twelve hours and-" Weiss's rant was cut off by a pleading look from Blake while she held a finger to her lips. She then subtly shifted her head to the side to indicate Hunter and a woman next to her with blue feathers in her dark hair as they talked to a police man.

Weiss and Yang looked at them then both looking at Blake questioningly while Ruby also walked up, confusion on her face.

"I don't trust them" said Blake quietly

"And why not?" Asked Weiss indignantly

"The dorm, I'll explain there. First, let's clear up everything here" said Blake as she turned to an approaching police officer.

~§~

Blake sat in Hunter's bullhead as they flew back to beacon. The woman had offered them a lift back after everything was cleared up and the rest of RWBY and Sun had eagerly accepted if with a tiny bit of hesitation after Blake's revelation.

The others were all sat in a comfortable silence as they flew up. Meanwhile Blake's mind was racing. It was the prefect cover, they would originally fly in, assist with the robbery then when they saw how badly they were being beaten they pretended to turn on the white fang, scaring them off and thus gaining their trust.

When questioned about her bullhead she said that her original was being repaired after a crash, where her scars came from, but how did you get a clear claw mark on your face from a crash? And Elster seemed to stay around Tanith a lot… maybe she was insurance, an under cover white fang member turned guard to make sure she didn't talk? The cover of girlfriends was excellent in this case as it allowed them to be close without suspicion. She couldn't ask any of the staff without raising suspicion as to why she wanted to know as Elster wasn't a teacher and generally wouldn't be seen by students.

Soon they landed and the door opened and they got out. But Ruby quickly stuck her head back in. "We never got your Name!"

"I'm Tanith, Tanith Mort" said Hunter as she looked back from the cockpit.

"And I'm Elster, Elster Castle" said the Faunus woman in the co-pilots chair.

"Oh, okay! Thanks for the lift Tanith!" And Ruby quickly joined the rest of her team.

"Alright Blake, now that they are gone I have some things to say!" Said Weiss angrily

"Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?... Twelve hours! That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

The rest looked on in curiosity at what was about to happen

"I don't care."

Blake was surprised "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss said and Blake nodded "Alright then, can you please talk us through why we were doing this earlier"

~§~

"You ever feel like you interrupted then missed an important moment in two peoples dynamics?" Asked Tanith as she set the bullhead down.

"Sometimes" Said Elster "There was this one time when I walked in on my team mates all in various degrees of undress and tangled in each other" she laughed and shook her head.

They got out the bullhead and left the hangar, walking through the quiet grounds until they finally reached the staff dorm and walked through it reaching their doors.

"Soo…" Said Elster "I guess this is good bye?"

"You say that very depressed" Said Tanith rolling her eyes "see you tomorrow, Alright?" And Tanith again grabbed her jacket and kissed her again before walking along to her room.

"What? Nothing else?" Asked Elster teasingly grinning "I'm a hero y'know"

Tanith opened her door and leaned on the frame, she raised an eyebrow "1)- though it is suprising to myself as well- I got out of Hospital about five hours ago after a two day coma and 2)I'm not that easy" she said as she slipped into her room. Elster laughed and opened her room and just as she was about to go in "Hey!" She quickly stuck her head out her door and saw Tanith standing in her door grinning "Take me on another date first, then that will be on the table" Tanith began closing her door "in both ways" she winked and then closed the door.

Elster grinned and blushed as she shut her door.

~§~

"So come on Blake, tell us your reasoning as to why we couldn't talk at the docks freely" Asked Weiss irritated as team RWBY walked into the dorm

"Yeah, and why did we lie and say we were just walking by?" Asked Ruby confused.

Blake stayed quiet for a few minutes as she tried to think how to say it.

"I think Tanith is a mole planted by the white fang" she said bluntly at last.

"What! Tanith! No, she's nice!" Said Ruby

"Yeah she helped you out at the dock" said Yang.

"Care to present your evidence?" asked Weiss as she raised an eyebrow and sat on her bed.

"Well in her lesson, while nothing was wrong she kept looking at Elster" said Blake.

"Wait, Elster wasn't in the lesson" Said Ruby confused

"She was, up in the corner. And Tanith kept looking at her, and she pointed at the man next to Goodwitch" said Blake.

"That's Beacons Air Marshal" Said Weiss

They all looked at her surprised as she looked at them confused "What?"

"Yeah, well she was looking at both of them respectively" said Blake quickly getting back on track "back at forever fall, I saw them there"

"Yeah, Tanith was a pilot for that outing remember" said Yang like it was obvious.

"Yeah, But Elster was also there"

"No she wasn't, I never saw her" Said Weiss

"But I did, she got out of the bullhead as we walked off and then they just started talking, then when Jaune beat that Ursa they were there again, I saw them walk off like they had just been watching" said Blake.

"Alright, that's not really… incriminating more just… good friends?" Said Ruby sounding unsure.

"But then they just happen to show up at the docks! In a different bullhead to Tanith's usual one and Tanith has claw marks on her face"

"Yeah But she told us she crashed" Said Ruby again sounding confident

"People don't always tell the truth Ruby" said Blake

"Don't we know it" said Weiss accusingly as she looked at Blake.

Blake looked away but continued "I think it's a bit too perfect all together, they were on a date? Being a couple means they have an excuse to be near each other! And the fact that Tanith crashed but got claw marks in her face? Maybe she did crash, but what if she failed to do something for the white fang and she was punished. Plus, me being a run away from the white fang makes me a target to them, what if she is a spy?"

"But why would she help the white fang?" Asked Weiss

"They could be threatening someone close to her, or they could be holding someone hostage because I don't think she's in it to gain anything" said Blake as her mind began to race.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. There is such a thing as coincidences Blake, I think your connecting dots and filling in blanks that have no correlation or connection to each other" said Yang putting an arm in her shoulder.

"Yeah, I agree with Yang- yes I know how that sounds now that I say it but- she raised a good point, your bound to be paranoid about anything that even has the smallest connection to the white fang at the moment so for now let's just sleep on it"

"But-"

"Blake, sleep on it and if your still concerned a week or two from now we'll look into it. But at the moment we are all tired and just need to rest, Plus tomorrow Ozpin wants to talk with us individually so best mentally prepare ourselves and get our story straight" Said Weiss as she gathered up her sleeping gear and entered the bathroom.

"You two mus-"

"I think we should take Weiss's advice because she's right, we're all a bit tired and in some cases paranoid so let's just sleep for now" Said Ruby as she began gathering some night clothes.

Blake turned to Yang "I'll be behind you whenever you need me, but let's for now let's rest, Alright Kitty?"

Blake scowled "fine" she said as she too began preparing for bed.

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Holy shit._**

 ** _Quick summary: Elster realised her feeling for Tanith after realising she has aura overexertion, Elster fails a few times to ask her out, Tanith crashes and is almost killed by Grimm, Elster panics and goes out to save her, Tanith wakes up and Elster admits that if she had lost another significant person in her life she might not of been able to carry on living and then asks her out on a date, Tanith finds out she had some nearly looking scars she doesn't know how to feel about._**

 ** _Tanith then gets reviewed and passes because God is a chill dude, then go on a relaxed unplanned date and talk, then they help Blake and Sun and Penny and Ruby at the docks and conclude Volume one! But Blake is getting paranoid._**

 ** _Didn't expect to write that much… my usual is about 8-12 pages but this one was 21 pages! That's a new record. Also the date scene was hard to get down and I did it really know what I wanted in it and I don't know if it worked._**

 ** _Also I did consider whether sleeping together after one date would be too soon and came to the conclusion that yes, yes it was. So next chapter or two will be some chill fluff between them, probably playing video games or doing something while Tanith begins noticing the way that Elster is acting different._**

 ** _Also original version of this chapter was Tanith would be saved by a dog and then that dog would become part of their adventures… then I realised that, that was a cliché of FanFiction and had to rewrite large portions of this chapter._**

 ** _The Younger Books: Groundcenter and Lightaura = The elder scrolls: Skyrim and Darksouls_**

 ** _Anyway, stuffs going down, next chapter will be volume 2 food fight and Tanith and Elster's improving relationship._**

 ** _I dunno what Here ship name could be. Shiny birds? Battering Ram? (Cause Tanith is a bullhead pilot and Elster CASTLE?) I'm not very good at this._**

 ** _Anyway see ya next time!_**


	6. Lessons in accepting help

**_Admittedly want proud of this chapter initially but I'm proud of what it ended up being_**

 ** _Sorry it's so short but to be fair we did just get a super long one sooo…_**

 ** _~§~_**

Tanith walked out her room and looked down the corridor to Elster's door. Would Elster be up yet? Recently she had been sleeping in a lot. She frowned and walked over to the door, swiping her scroll over the lock and hearing the click of the door unlocking and she stepped inside. It was lucky that Elster had allowed her scroll access to her room.

Tanith looked around the dark room and let her eyes adjust until she saw the sleeping mass in the bed. Tanith frowned as she saw Elster sleeping when her shift was beginning in 10 minutes. She tentatively approached and slowly reached out.

"Elster? Elster wake up" she said as she shook her shoulder.

"Wha- who… whyyyy" Came the groggy groaned response as it trailed off into a whine.

"It's me, Tanith" Said Tanith as she sat on the bed.

"Oh… so you decided to visit in the middle of the night?" Said Elster as she slowly brought a hand up to hold Tanith's hand.

"It's 8:54 in the morning"

Elster shot out of bed with a screech while Tanith tried to cover up her laugh.

~§~

The beacon library was big and had multiple stories. One could look for anything from Grimm behaviour to botany of plants.

Tanith frowned as she looked at the library. This would be harder then she thought, especially given it seemed that a class had completely booked the libraries computers.

Tanith walked forward and looked around then went through the various aisles as she looked for the appropriate one. She stopped at 'illnesses and conditions' and strode down it. Then she looked up at the shelf that towered above her at least three times her height.

This was going to be a lot harder then she thought…

"Oh! Hey Tanith" Came a familiar voice beside her.

Tanith turned to see Ruby also standing there in her usual black and red dress, her familiar cape hanging behind her.

"Hey Ruby" she responded as she smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ruby as she titled her head.

"I'm looking for a book on… an illness or condition" she said realising how silly that sounded.

"Oh… what's it called?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know, that's the problem" snorted Tanith "I only have the symptoms of oversleeping, increased stress and-"

"Oh! That sounds like aura overexertion!" Said Ruby as she disappeared in a shower of rose petals and came back with a book.

"Aura overexertion?" Asked Tanith concerned.

"Yeah, we're learning about it early then at the end of the year they'll make us experience our own symptoms so we can know our own limits in the future" Said Ruby as she began flicking through the book and leading Tanith to a table.

"Wait? Can't you just read about them?" Asked Tanith as she sat down and looked at Ruby flick through pages.

"No, there's only two universal symptoms" Said Ruby a she found the page. "Generally it only happens when one used their aura far too much"

"But Elster isn't using her aura… too… much" Tanith trailed off as she realised that Elster's everyday job required her aura.

"Generally if you know your semblance then you can guess some symptoms. Part of our course is guessing the symptoms that would be produced of people's aura" Said Ruby "like mine would likely be lethargy, over heating and increased sweating" Said Ruby as she listed her's off on her fingers.

"What are the two universal symptoms?" Asked Tanith as she read through the information in the text book.

"Increased tension and tiredness" Said Ruby shrugging.

"Could you guess the symptoms if I told you an aura?" Asked Tanith as she looked at Ruby who started poking her index fingers together.

"Well-"

"Ruby is terrible at that class" cut in an icy voice and Weiss sat down, opened up two textbooks and began writing.

"I am not!"

"Ruby, you are great when it comes to your semblance, but terrible with any one else's"

"Am not!"

"Right, look. Ask me, I could do some extra practice" said Weiss as she turned to Tanith.

"Well, Alright. Say if someone had a cloning semblance, like they can make copies of themselves that they can control independently like a hive mind"

"That's a specific example" said Weiss raising an eyebrow

"Just the first idea to come to me" Said Tanith defensively

"Well, if they can do all that while cloning" said Weiss "then I would say they would likely experience clumsiness or a habit to fall or knock/drop something, a dissociation of their surroundings such as suddenly talking of something else"

Tanith sighed as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Son of a bitch" Said Tanith as she rubbed her forehead. "Are you good at this class?"

"Ha! Good. I'm the best at-"

"Yeah yeah, hey Ruby I'm taking this book. Thanks" Said Tanith as she stole the book and strode off scowling.

"What was that about?" Asked Ruby

"I think you should care less about that and more about your studying"

~§~

Elster walked into her very dark room and turned on a light. Then jumped as Tanith appeared, sitting on her bed arms crossed as she looked at her.

"Hello" Said Tanith

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"… about an hour"

"Well, That was definitely mysterious"

"That was the effect I was going fo- Wait! No! We need to talk" Said Tanith as she recrossed her arms and Elster felt a weight form in her stomach.

"Okaaay? Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she closed the door and walked in further.

"No, nothin you would realise" Said Tanith as she got out a book from behind her titled 'Aura, a comprehensive Guide' "This is a fascinating book, I can see why you Huntsman unlock your aura" Said Tanith as she flipped through it.

"Okay?" Said Elster confused as to where this could be going.

"I got some favourite pages" Said Tanith as she flicked through it and landed in a page titled 'aura overexertion' as Elster gulped as she realised where this might be going. "Let's see, increased tension and tiredness" Elster began sweating.

"Ugh…"

"But you want to know the interesting thing about the condition?" Said Tanith as she leaned forward a predatory glint in her eyes, her scars giving her extra intimidation "Hunters all have individual symptoms special to there own semblance, and Hunters are trained to recognise their own symptoms. But while looking at this guess who I ran into in the library?" She said rhetorically and as if she was about to reveal something very exciting.

"Wait I-"

"I ran into some huntsman, and they were happy to answer my silly questions!" Said Tanith scarily happy "And I ask what the hypothetical symptoms of a cloning semblance would be and you know what they said?"

"Look, I can-"

"Apart from the two most common symptoms" Said Tanith suddenly standing up and her voice taking an aggressive tone. "They said two other symptoms would be clumsiness- you have been awfully clumsy lately haven't you?- and a disassociation to their surrounding- Huh!" Tanith suddenly mocked gasp "haven't you been becoming disassociated from your surroundings? What a coincidence"

"Alright, I get it" Said Elster annoyed

"Good. So please, Tell me" Said Tanith crossing her arms

"What's there to tell? You know I'm working all day and I use my semblance, because of how often I've been using it on a daily basis I've been fine and built up quite an impressive aura reserves" she sighed as she looked down at Tanith "but then you came along and… it's been a strain, interacting with you and also others in the control centre"

Tanith stayed silent as she talked, her scowl softening as she talked. "Were you even going to tell me?"

Elster stayed silent for a while "I was going to deal with it" she said finally as she looked away.

"Oh! Brilliant! What were you gonna do? Take a holiday?" Said Tanith sarcastically

"Well yes! No!... I don't know!" Said Elster angrily

"It wouldn't help Elster!" Said Tanith angry again "Did you know that if your continue to ignore the symptoms you can enter a coma!"

"Then what would you suggest?" Asked Elster spreading her arms, annoyed.

"I suggest you swallow that fucking stubbornness that all huntsman possess and admit that you can't keep doing all those jobs!" Said Tanith angrily

Elster stood there shocked. "I'm perfectly capable of working the control center"

"I'm not saying that you aren't" Said Tanith gently as she took Elster's hands "I'm saying that you work too hard, and that's taking its toll on you. It also doesn't help with your PTSD, your just working so hard to distract yourself but you need to stop this"

Elster looked at their hands intwined hands. "I don't know if I can"

"You can't keep going like this Elster and I will always be here to help" Said Tanith as she brought in Elster for a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"So what now?" Asked Elster

"Your going to go and tell Ozpin that you can't keep doing the job by yourself anymore" Said Tanith "and then we're going to get you help"

"But-"

Tanith placed her hands on Elster's shoulders "No buts. This is serious and you need to do something about it. Because otherwise you may have to make a choice between me and your job"

"That's not very fair" said Elster scowling.

"It's not very fair on me either, but I care about you too much to risk you going into a coma" Said Tanith "it hurts when you don't tell me about these sorts of things" she backed off and went for the door "so please, talk to Ozpin. For me?" And she left without waiting for a response.

~§~

Elster watched apprehensively as the elevator slowly climbed up and past her usual destination to the highest floor. She had stayed in her room for several minutes before finally reaching a decision and booking an appointment to see Ozpin after hours

The doors opened with a ding and she was greeted with the green office of professor Ozpin, the man himself sitting in his-admittedly pretty phallic looking- chair as he read some sort of report while Glynda stood beside him, some more papers in hand. They both looked up at the sound of the doors opening and watched as she stepped out.

"Oh, Miss Castle. What a pleasure to see you, let me just finish up this paper work and I'll be right with you"

Elster nodded as she waited idly by the elevator.

A few minutes went by before Ozpin finally finished his paperwork and Glynda took it and walked off to the elevator giving Elster a nod as she went by.

"I do love a cup of cocoa to calm myself, what about you Elster? Can I call you Elster? Miss Castle is rather… formal" Asked Ozpin as he gestured for her to sit down.

"Ugh, Yes you can call me that and uh, I prefer something that would make me forget" she said as she sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Hmm, well I suppose I'm not guilt free of doing something similar" he said as he took another sip of his drink. "So, what brings you to my office?"

"I'm here to… I'm… okay look, I'm beginning to suffer from aura overexertion" said Elster finally

"Oh? That is most troubling" said Ozpin as he set aside his drink and steepled his fingers "But why come to me to say this? Why not the medical ward or-"

"It's because of my job" Said Elster as she clenched her fist.

"Please, you can talk freely here" Said Ozpin

"Do you remember when you first gave me the job, and how I requested it was just me and that I don't want holidays?" She asked as she winced at how that sounded looking back now.

"Yes, if I remember correctly you said you could do it all because of your semblance" he said nodding

"Well… it was fine for the last three years but then, I've recently become active with help from my partner, but it's creating a strain to be with her and do all the millions of things as an air traffic controller"

"Yes I imagine it would. So are you suggesting we hire some more to work the shift?" Asked Ozpin

"Yes… I can't keep doing this" Said Elster ashamed as she looked down.

"Please Elster, this is nothing to be ashamed of and is very important that I will make it my priority to get some more staff, in the meantime I'll bring on the reserve staff to work, you will of course, still be expected to work the shift" he said as he began typing into his computer

"Of course" Said Elster nodding. She could maintain two clones simultaneously without a sweat at this point.

"Well, I hope this was helpful to you" Said Ozpin as Elster stood up

"Thank you for being so understanding" Said Elster as she began towards the door.

"Elster" Called Ozpin behind her, she stopped and turned slightly "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Did he know already?

Elster hesitated as she thought back to Tanith and all the times she had smiled encouragingly at her and then her old teammates and… that mission… and her dreams and nightmares and the vision when she saw her weapons again and-

"Yes" she said quietly as she walked and sat back at the desk.

She sat their staring at her hands for a minute before finally looking up at Ozpin who sat their patiently letting her gather her thoughts.

"You know I lost my team on my last mission" Ozpin nodded "and you offered me the air traffic job and I can't thank you enough for it… but the reason I took it was… to distract myself from thinking of them" she said as she stared at her hands beginning to shake "I've been plagued by nightmares and guilt these last three years because of what happened and I… I didn't ask for help because-"

"You didn't want to think about it?" Asked Ozpin as he stood up and stared out over beacon. Elster looked at him questioningly but nodded "Believe me, I know what your going through and I've seen it hundreds of times before in other huntsman" he said as he watched the hustle and bustle of the academy below. "It is not uncommon to get survivors guilt from an incident such as that. And in our profession PTSD is not a weakness or abnormality to be shunned, but rather something that is all too commonplace"

Ozpin sighed as he looked over the darkening sky as it faded from dark blue to inky black "Why did you wait so long before coming forward?"

Elster stared at her shaking hands before clenching them into fists. "I'm supposed to be a huntress, protector of the world against the Grimm, but here I am… sad over the deaths of three men when hundreds die daily to them" she said angrily her voice shaking.

"That may be true, but being a huntress doesn't mean you can't be human" Tanith looked up in surprise at the familiar words "and just because they were three in number does not make their death any less significant then the hundreds we lose daily" he paused "But what made you come forward now?" He asked as he turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

Elster thought of Tanith who had confronted her after researching her condition and telling her of how she didn't want to lose her. "Someone close to me… made me see sense"

"Yes, it's funny how they have a habit of doing that" he said nodding as he sat back at his computer "Beacon usually refers cases such as yourself to a specialist in this sector, for the best treatment already paid for. Can I assume you would like the treatment?" He said as he looked at her.

"Yes" she said nodding "I need it"

~§~

Elster stood outside Tanith's room and knocked, eventually the door was opened and a tired looking Tanith opened the door, waking up when she saw Elster.

"Oh, hi, Elster" She said as she opened her door further to show she was wearing an extra large shirt and shorts. The light from the hallway illuminating her face and exposing her scars and showing her eyes were slightly redder then usual.

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't realise that you were sleeping, I can come back another time…" she said uncertainly

"No, no ~yawn~ it's fine, what do you want?" Asked Tanith tiredly but a glint of hope in her eyes

"Can you come to my room? I want to show you something" Asked Elster.

Tanith titled her head and thought before shrugging "Sure, that doesn't sound murdery at all" she said sarcastically as she followed Elster to her room and followed her inside.

"I'm not going to murder you" said Elster rolling her eyes. "Go sit on the bed and I'll show you"

Tanith raised an eyebrow but went and sat on the bed. Elster meanwhile walked over to the shelf with the camera and the dusty blue box and shakily reached for it, then turned around and slowly walked over and sat next to Tanith on the bed box in her lap.

"So…"

"I'msorryaboutearlier!" Suddenly rushed Tanith as she held her head down.

"What?" Asked Elster confused.

"I'm.. ugh… I'm sorry about how I was earlier… it was wrong of me and a shitty thing to do to make you choose and I-" Tanith was silent as Elster placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I went to see Ozpin" Tanith's eyes lit up with hope and happiness "It went great, he's gong to put on a reserve team and I'll only have to maintain one clone to spend time with you, I can easily maintain one clone" she said happily.

"That's amazing Elster" Said Tanith grinning as she leaned in and kissed her. "Seriously, that's great and I'm so proud of you for doing it"

"But that's not all" Said Elster as she smiled "I was ready to leave after that but then he asked if there was anything else on my mind" she looked at Tanith who's face was slowly becoming shocked "I told him about… my team and my nightmares and how I felt and now… I'm getting free treatment session from a specialist"

Tanith squealed as she launched her arms around Elster's shoulders "Oh my God! That's so awesome! I'm so of you!"

"Yeah" said Elster as she returned the hug and let herself breath in Tanith's scent "So am I"

"Sooo.." Said Tanith as she disengaged the hug "What's in the box?"

Tanith stayed silent as Elster breathed deeply and slowly placed shaking hands on the lid.

"This is a box full of photos… of m-my team, during beacon and a few after…" she said as she breathed deeply and began to lift the lid.

"You don't have to" Said Tanith quickly, but making no moves to stop her

"But if I don't, then I don't know when I ever will" Said Elster and she pulled off the lid.

Inside was a mix of loose photos and a photo album scattered in it. Elster reached in and pulled out the album and dusted off the cover while Tanith leant into her side as she gazed at some of the photos inside the box. Elster hesitated then slowly opened the album, the binding creaking and cracking.

The first photo, the only one on the page showed four teenagers, one recognisable as Elster as one of her hands was going off the picture's border to hold the camera while the other three were shoved in awkwardly in a one arm hug all grinning despite the most likely uncomfortable position .

"Is that your team?" Asked Tanith as she looked at the photo.

"Y-Yeah" Said Elster as tears streamed down her face as she looked at the image. "Ironically we're in our team name order in this image" she pointed to the first person in the left, he was growing a beard and his hair was black while his eyes were a dull green "That's Brian" then she moved her finger to the next figure, he had light brown hair and brown eyes "That's LeLouch" she then moved to the figure next to her in the photo, her had ginger side burns and purple eyes "And that's Ulrich" she wiped her face.

"They look nice" Said Tanith as she took in the photo.

"They were the best assholes anyone could have" said Elster chuckling to herself as tears continued down her face she began flipping through the pages. "This one time, we were on an academy mission and-I believe I have a pictu- Aha! Here it is- the weather wasn't good and we played a tournament of rock paper scissor for who would go on patrol and…"

They stayed like that for an hour as they idly flipped through the photo book as Elster told the story behind each one until they hit the last page.

On the page was an image similar to the first in the scrap book but the people in it were older, Elster was more recognisable to her present self. Ulrich had grown out a full beard and gained a scar on his nose. LeLouch was taller and far more slender while Brian was clean shaven and had a scar near his ear.

They weren't in Beacon like in the first image, instead they were in a Hunter bounty square, public squares where people could post their missions and then hunters could come along and accept them.

Elster looked down at the photo.

"This is the last p-p-photo we ever t-took to-togethor" She said as she began to cry.

"Oh Elster" Said Tanith as she gave Elster a hug.

Elster quickly returned the hug a she cried into Tanith shoulder.

Eventually she calmed down enough and let go as she sat there staring at the photo then back up to Tanith.

"I can't thank you enough" she said honestly "it felt good to finally get it out"

"It was a wonderful experience"

They stared into each other's eyes. Now realising how close they were and where they were. Slowly they inched closer to each other before embracing in a passionate kiss as hands began to wander.

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Actually after editing I'm quite happy with how it turned out._**

 ** _Anyway this chapter made me have to go back and quickly reassess what I wanted to happen at which point, but oh well._**

 ** _Favourite and follow and review if you like what you see and all that_**

 ** _See ya_**


	7. Memories of a nightmare

**_Lol, so I'm not receiving updates for when people follow/favorite the story and I'm not receiving other story updates so that's immensely fun. Also, I don't have an in-depth idea of how PTSD therapy works and only did some light reading on it, so my version probably isn't very accurate._**

 ** _~§~_**

Elster shot up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating (and not from previous activities) she shook her head to clear it of the final visions of the nightmare.

Nightmare is what she called the memories that haunted her at night. Though she hadn't had one for a while since she had been oversleeping so much.

She felt a gentle shifting of the fabric next to her and quickly looked over to see Tanith- her hair a messy purple explosion that she almost Laughed at- her body uncurling as she groggily opened her eyes.

"Castle?" Elster smiled down at Tanith as she looked up at her "You Okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine… just a bad dream" she said smiling not very believably.

Tanith rolled her eyes as she slowly rose up "bad dream... my arse" she said as she reached over and cautiously raised the light level slightly, not enough to blind them but enough to give them light.

"No, please don't, it was just a bad dream" Said Elster soothingly.

Tanith looked at her skeptically but then nodded her head slowly in submission as her eyes began closing again "Alright, don't stay up… too long" her voice trailing off and becoming quiet as she settled back into sleep.

Elster watched as her breathing became deep and slow signaling her return to sleep. Elster watched her sleep, the peaceful expression on her face and the therapeutic sound of her breathing making Elster feel heavy as well as she slowly collapsed back onto the bed and turned out the light. The next morning she smiled at the fact she was able to get back to sleep with relative ease.

The next morning Tanith didn't remember the awakening.

~§~

"Ugh, I want my Bullhead back" groaned Tanith as she guided the ship above the city scape.

"Oh here we go" mumbled Elster quietly rolling her eyes.

"This bullhead requires a bit more push and pull then a normal one" she moaned "And now that I'm used to it my old bullhead will be different to me now and I'll have to relearn it. And don't even get me started on-"

Suddenly the radio crackled to life "Bullhead this is district 42's control tower please state your flight path"

Tanith halted and picked up the radio frowning but not bothering to complete her rant. Elster threw her arms up and cheered silently so Tanith wouldn't realize, it wasn't that Elster wasn't interested, it was because she had heard the rant more times then was humanly necessary.

"This is Hunter requesting a landing" Said Tanith over the radio

"Roger Hunter, permission granted for dock 7" replied the man.

"Thanks" Tanith hung up the radio.

They flew along in silence for a moment. "So… you nervous?"

"…Yeah… this has been a weird week for me… a lot of emotions have come free in that time" Said Elster as she stared out the window, the city scape had changed from tall buildings to a suburb stretching off into the distance.

"Well, I'm glad you let those emotions come free with me by your side" Said Tanith as she maneuvered the bullhead into the docking station on the edge of the suburb.

Elster opened her scroll and punched in the address and stood up as Tanith shut down the engines and stood up with her. "You don't have to come with me" she said as they disembarked the bullhead the door closing behind them.

"I don't" Said Tanith nodding in agreement as she grabbed Elster's hand and looked at her "So where to?"

Elster smiled at her before linking her right arm into her left one and began walking through the suburb. The suburb's were spread throughout Vale and were typically used for families or even the wealthy simply because they were nicer then an apartment in the busy city, out here it was relaxed, few cars drove past and kids played games in the street without danger. It was peaceful, living here you could almost forget about Grimm or the white fang.

Finally they approached a house with three kids sat outside it, one was older then the other two with freckles and ginger hair. The other two- a boy with black hair and a girl with blonde hair- were much younger, they seemed to be having a picnic with various toys scattered around.

"This the place?" Asked Tanith

"No, I just stopped outside this house to look creepy" Said Elster teasingly as she deactivated her scroll approached the house.

As they neared the older kid looked up then upon seeing Elster scowled and moved protectively in front of his younger- Tanith assumed- siblings.

"What do you want animal?" He said harshly

Elster and Tanith blinked "well that escalated quickly" whispered Tanith.

"We're here for a woman" Elster looked back at her scroll "A Mrs Crox?" She said kindly "Is she your mother?"

"So what if she is?" Asked the boy aggressively

"Umm, we're here for the PTSD sessions?" Said Tanith tentatively

The boy looked her over and his eyes lingered on her scars before he glared back at Elster "You can come in, but the animal stays outside"

"Yeah, that's super useful but I'm not the one here for the sessions" Said Tanith

"Well tough then, leave" he said clenching his fists

"Is there an adult we can talk to?" Asked Elster as she took a careful step forward.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Shouted the kid as he raised his fists.

The front door swung open and a man and woman shot out, concern on their faces. The woman was tall, around Elster's height, she had Aqua eyes and freckles as well and blonde hair. The man was the same height as the woman and had black hair and dull green/grey eyes.

"Carl! Why are you sho-" the woman stopped when she saw Elster and Tanith standing their and sighed "Carl, can you please stop attacking any Faunus that just walks by?" She said frowning

"But she came up to me and asked about you!" He said urgently.

"What do you want with my wife?" Asked the man as he stepped forward, his voice and expression neutral.

"I'm just here for therapy" Said Elster putting her arms up passively.

"Oh! Are you Elster?" Asked he woman as she approached smiling

"Yeah, that's me. Elster castle" she said holding out a hand which the woman shook "and this is my girlfriend Tanith Mort"

"Sup" Said Tanith as she shook the woman's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry about my son and that I didn't come out earlier. I was doing work but I guess time just got away from me" she said apologetically.

"It's fine, I've heard it all before" Elster said waving it off and smiling.

"I hate how calmly your able to say that" Said Tanith sadly.

"I've just got to accept it as my way of life, but it's fine… well it isn't, but I'm not here to discuss politics, shall we come inside?" Said Elster.

"Of course" Said the woman-Mrs Crox- as she lead them into the house, the boy glaring at Elster the entire time. As they entered the hallway she turned to them "Do you mind waiting in the living room?" She asked Tanith "My sessions work better when their one on one for the best chance of privacy and honesty" she smiled kindly "having others around can affect a person's answer. I'm sure you understand?" She asked

"Of course" Said Tanith as she let go of Elster's hand

"We shouldn't be too long for this first session" Said Crox as she smiled at her.

"Cool" She gave Elster a kiss "see you in a few minutes"

"Yeah, see you in a few" Said Elster smiling as she followed Crox into an office and closed the door.

Tanith stood for a few seconds before sighing and going into the living room and sitting down on the leather couch she looked around the room, she saw various family pictures and a TV.

She pulled out her scroll and began to flick through various apps on it, checking news and social apps for anything interesting but nothing came up except for another article talking about the failed robbery at the Vale docks. Idly curious if they had facts right she opened the article and began reading. She found it amusing that none of the students names were mentioned nor was hers but Elster's was. Seems Ester was becoming famous. It was likely to protect her and the students identities from any vengeful criminal members, they most likely mentioned Elster's name because she was a fully trained huntress.

"What are you smiling at?" Asked a voice from behind her.

She jumped and turned to see the black haired boy from earlier staring at her curiously.

"Oh, hi. Just smiling at something to do with my girlfriend" she said shrugging as she went back to her scroll.

"Ah" the child said knowingly then he walked around and stared at her. She ignored him dismissing it as childlike curiosity at a stranger sitting in their home, even if it was a common occurrence considering his moms job. "How did you get those scars?" He asked.

"Huh?" Said Tanith surprised at the break in silence as she looked up.

"The scars on your face, how did you get them?... Was it because of your girlfriend?" The kid whispered the last part.

Tanith stared at him in shock for a second as the Dad suddenly came in "Tom! You can not just ask someone you don't know something like that!" He said as he put his hands on his hips. Then he turned to Tanith with an apologetic look "I'm terribly sorry about him Mrs I-"

"No, no it's fine" she said waving him off then she turned to the kid "my girlfriend didn't give me these scars"- she gave me lots of scars on my back last nigh- not the time Tanith and definitely not appropriate for a child!- "I got these from Grimm" she said.

The child gasped in shock and worry "Are you Okay?" He asked worriedly

Tanith smiled at his reaction "I'm fine, my girlfriend saved me" she said reassuringly.

"Are you a huntress?" Asked the man getting curious himself.

"No, I'm a bullhead pilot" she said grinning "went down after colliding with a Nevermore"

"But aren't Nevermore's really big? You must be very bad at your job if you hit on-"

"Tom!" His dad said disapprovingly frowning but that disappeared at the sound of Tanith laughing.

"True kid! Very true. I would say the same thing myself" she said as she finally calmed down. "What happened was I was going out to retrieve some huntsmen when I ran into a nightmare-"

"You fell asleep while flying!" Asked the kid worriedly

"No, no. A nightmare is what we call a flock of Nevermore's" she explained grinning as the child stared in wonder "they were migrating, not very interested in me but they didn't feel inclined to move so I had to do a lot of dodging and weaving to avoid going down-"

"But I thought you did go down?" Asked the kid. The Dad opened his mouth to say something but Tanith beat him to it.

"I do. My girlfriend tries to ask me out and then the forest explodes and out flies this massive Nevermore the size of your street!" She says as she throws her arms wide to give an impression of its size.

"Woah" Said the kid in wander again.

"So my right wing hits the beasts talon and is torn off and I crash and run to the mountains, Grimm on my tail. Then I reach an alcove and fall asleep from exhaustion coming too to the sound of five Beowulf's growling at me" she said ominously slowly getting involved in her unintended retelling of her crash. "And then Elster comes from the forest and begins to take them down"

"Is she a hunter?" Asked the kid in excitement.

"Yup, she took them down without her weapon no sweat. But one launches at me and just nicks my face" she demonstrated by trailing three of her fingers along her scars "but Elster comes in and saves me from… a more serious injury" she says quickly changing the way she was going to finish the story with a stare from his father.

"That's so cool!" Said the kid excitedly.

"Come on Tom, I'm sure you've bothered the nice lady for long enough now. Say good bye"

"Bye nice lady!" Said the kid happily as he ran back outside.

"Nice kid" she said smiling at the man.

"Yeah, we try are best. Thanks for entertaining him and being so understanding" he said smiling gratefully at her "Some of my wife's patients have some real traumatic things wrong with them and it's a struggle to keep him in check so he doesn't say or ask something that might… trigger emotions" he said cautiously.

"Nah, he was fine. At least he wasn't shouting racial slurs at my girlfriend" she said frowning a she remembered the ginger kid.

"Yes. I'm sorry about Carl… I won't give you the details but I'm his step dad, his first Dad was a Faunus and wasn't… the best. But Fiona eventually left him and he hasn't turned up since"

"Oh. That's terrible" Said Tanith sadly

"Yeah, we're trying to get him over his… problem. But some things are hard to forget"

"Yeah, I suppose I was lucky not to develop anything from getting this" she tapped her scar.

"I hope you don't mind me asking… but was the scar really caused by Grimm?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes… Elster wouldn't hurt me on purpose" she said firmly as she stared hard at the man.

"Sorry, Sorry" Said the man nervously a he raised his hands "my wife seems to rub off on me more and more these days… is it okay if I ask what's wrong with your girlfriend?"

"Let's get each others names first" said Tanith realizing she didn't know his as she held out her hand "Tanith Mort"

"Harold Crox" said the man shaking her hand.

"I won't go into full details but she's had PTSD for the past three years over the death of her team and I was only recently able to make her talk to someone about it" she said quietly.

"Ah. Yeah that's what my wife usually deals with" said Harold nodding.

"I was worried for her for a while" Said Tanith shrugging "then one day I look up in the library her symptoms to discover that's she's working herself to death through aura overexertion and I confront her. Looking back on it now what I did was wrong but I gave her the choice of me or her work" said Tanith closing her eyes as she fell back against the back of the couch as she rubbed her face.

"So… you forced her to quit her job?" Asked Harold questioningly.

"No. She's been working as an air traffic controller for three years, but the thing was she's been working all the air traffic control jobs thanks to her semblance and recently the strain was too much and did you know that if aura over exertion goes on for too long it can result in a coma!" She sighed "I did it for her own good and clearly it worked out… but still" she trailed off after she realized she had just rambled for a long time.

"If you want my opinion- which I acknowledge you may not- you did a good thing for Elster. And you did it because you care for her and her well being" said the man shrugging as he stood up and stretched before leaving. Tanith stared after where he left before sighing and resting her head against the back of the sofa and closing her eyes.

~§~

"Please have a seat" said Mrs Crox as she pulled out a chair.

"Thank you" said Elster as she sat down.

"So Elster, I've read over your file but I would like to know about you, tell me about your childhood" said Mrs Crox as she pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Well, I grew up on menagerie and had two supportive parents that I stayed in contact with up until three years ago… I have a younger brother I've never met" Elster said that last part quietly as the reality of it finally sank in, then quickly shook her head and continued "as far as home life goes. It was great, went to Signal before going onto beacon and getting teamed up with my team in team BLUE…"said Elster sadly

"Have you told anybody of what happened on… your last mission?" Asked Mrs Crox gently

"No…" said Elster quietly

"I see… well do you wish to talk about it with me or do you wish to try and explain it to someone close to you first?" Asked Crox as she looked at her and tilted her head questioningly.

"With someone close please" Elster said

"That's quite alright. That's your goal then, by your next session in a few days tell someone about the events of… that mission. Now to start off I'm going to give you some words and I want you to say the first word that comes to your head, alright?"

"Shoot" said Elster

"Okay… Job"

"Huntress"

"Family"

"Menagerie"

"Humans"

"Equal"

"Faunus"

"Equal"

"Grimm"

"Purge"

And so this went on for several minutes until eventually Crox stopped and looked up at Elster.

"You did well, now I just have some more questions and then we can finish up for today" she said

"Do you suffer from visions?" She asked as she prepared her notepad.

"Not usually but when I saw my… weapons for the first time…" she trailed off.

"If your comfortable would you mind telling me what you saw?" Asked Crox delicately.

Elster remained silent for a few seconds "I saw… blood and fire engulfing the shop… I ran into the street but it wasn't the street… it was a destroyed village and their was this… this puddle of blood… then Tanith snapped me out of it" Crox nodded as she wrote furiously.

"Have you had similar visions, such as nightmares or hallucinations?" Asked Crox

"… I've suffered from nightmares for a while… but then recently I've haven't but that's due too… aura overexertion" Said Elster

"What made you finally seek out Therapy… from what I understand you have been dealing with it yourself for the last three years" Said Crox looking at her.

"Tanith convince me to stop working so much… it was a distraction for myself to just keep working and I wouldn't have to think about it… but then when Tanith came along and we started talking more I started to be more clumsy and disassociate from my surroundings… Tanith was the one to bring me to my senses and urged me to talk with Ozpin about my job" explained Elster

"How long have you and Miss Mort been together?" Crox asked

"About… half a week"

"And how long have you known each Other?"

"Over two months"

"How did she receive those scars?" Asked Crox looking at her intently

"She crashed in grimm lands and was attacked by Grimm" said Elster

"I see… what type of Faunus are you?" She asked

"Seriously?" Deadpanned Elster pointing to a feather in her hair.

"I know, just answer the question please" Said Crox smiling amused

"Bird, Magpie" Elster replied

"Alright, well that concludes those questions for now" said Crox as she closed her note pad. "Between now and next session I want you to do one of the following, either tell someone about that mission or start picking up old hobbies and interacting with objects associated with the trauma" she said smiling.

Elster sighed "That simple huh?" She said rubbing her face.

"I know that seems hard, but doing these sorts of things and interacting will help your recovery" said Crox gently.

Elster nodded as she stood. "Thanks for the session" she said shaking Crox's hand

"It was a pleasure, I'll see you again at the same time in two days" Said Crox as she turned to her computer and began typing rapidly.

As Elster exited she spotted Tanith's purple hair as she sat on the couch playing a video game on her scroll. "Boo" She said as she put a hand on Tanith's shoulder.

"Sup, you done?" Asked Tanith as she closed her scroll.

"Yeah, got another session in two days… were you bored?" Asked Elster as Tanith stood up and walked around.

"Nah, told a kid a story and played on my scroll for most of the time" Said Tanith grinning as they walked to the front of the house.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Elster, and you too Tanith. See you Saturday" Said Mrs Crox as she came out of her office and joined them at the front door.

"See you Saturday" nodded Elster as she opened the door and stepped into the midday sun. The kids were still having their picnic on the lawn. Carl shooting them a glare as they walked past while Tom gave Tanith an energetic wave, Tanith giving a quick wave back smiling.

"So, you feeling better?" Asked Tanith.

"That was the first session and it was only 14 minutes, so of course I'm instantly cured" Said Elster sarcastically.

"Perfect, we can go grab some lunch then" Said Tanith "I've gotta take some hunters to a mining village in the mountains around this time tomorrow so I won't be here" Sighed Tanith

"How terrible!" Mocked Elster smiling as she put an arm around Tanith shoulder "You'll actually have to work tomorrow! What cruelty!" She laughed at Tanith's pout "Lunch sounds good"

~§~

"Hey guys? What's that up ahead"

"Holy shit… theirs nothing left"

"Guys… I hear something…"

"SHIT! Their everywhere!"

"Retreat! Back to the forest!"

"LELOUCH!"

"MOTHERFUCKERS"

"BRIAN! Stop!"

"Agh!"

"BRIAN!"

"Come on Elster we need to go!"

"But-"

"There's nothing we can do! Now come-!"

"ULRICH!"

Elster blinked rapidly and looked around her dark room as rain pounded on the window- able to see it in a blue glow, her night vision not as strong as other Faunus.

A hand gripped her arm tightly and she instinctively jerked away, her other arm forming a fist and about to swing as she turned to see her attacker-

She stopped her swing as she saw Tanith, eyes wide in worry and fear.

"Elster?" She said quietly

"Tanith… I-I… I'm sorry, I w-was-"

"Having a nightmare?" Asked Tanith as she sat up and turned on a light.

"No-… yes, what was the clue?" Asked Elster as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well… there were a few, you woke me up by fidgeting and mumbling. Then you shoot up in bed exclaiming 'ULRICH' and try to attack me" Said Tanith shrugging as she sat their crossing her legs under the covers.

"That is quite incriminating evidence" nodded Elster as she looked away. Her eyes catching the clock and seeing it was a few minutes past midnight.

"You want to talk about it?" Asked Tanith as she leaned into Elster's side.

"Honestly? No… but part of my therapy is telling someone about it…" she sighed.

"You get homework?" Asked Tanith grinning

"Yeah…" Said Elster smiling sadly "Look… this is hard for me… and… you're the first person I'm going to tell this story to"

"Take your time" Tanith Said gently.

"… it was a mission on the border of Vacuo desert… a town had sent out a request for help with Grimm but… when we got there… there was nothing left" she clenched her fist and scowled "we were too late, the town was completely gone. There were corpses on the street and the buildings were just burnt out husks, smoke was still rising into the air… we were too late"

Tanith watched as Elster grit her teeth and she clenched her fist in a white knuckle grip.

"We forgot to do the standard checks, we just walked in looking at the destruction and looking for survivors, then… from the husks of the town… crawled Grimm, Beowulf's, Ursa, boarbusks, Deathstalkers and creeps. I've never seen such a concentration and variety of the Grimm before"

Elster fell into silence as her eyes glazed over as she stared at her bed sheets "It gets a bit gory here"

"Just let it all out" Said Tanith reassuringly as she put her hand over Elster's white knuckle grip.

"Well all right then" Said Elster "we were running and killing Grimm and then from out of no where a boarbusk launches and hits LeLouch sending him flying into the horde… I still remember his scream" tears began trailing down her face "And then Brian launched himself at the horde to try and get him… and I watched him get crushed by an Ursa"

Tanith listened in horror as she listened.

"I wanted to go after him but Ulrich pulled me along and was telling me to run… and then a creep charged him… he was in its jaws as it charged into a building and I still remember his screams as he was torn apart in darkness… surrounded by glowing red eyes…" she put her head in her hands. "If I had just gone along with him… if I hadn't frozen up… if I hadn't run-"

"Then you would be dead" Said Tanith "if you hadn't run you would have been killed along with your team"

"But what about if I had just gone along with him he would-"

"I'm not going to pretend to know what I'm talking about or that I'm a therapist" Said Tanith as she hugged Elster "But all you can do is learn from yours mistakes and honor their memories"

"Hah" Elster spat out a bitter laugh "I've been doing a shitty job of that for three years"

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. "Do you feel better?" Asked Tanith

"No… not really" Said Elster sadly "I understand if you want to go back to your room"

"Good to know, now what do you usually do to calm down?" Asked Tanith

"… I usually go and take a photo" she said as she looked over at her camera "I haven't taken a photo that wasn't to deal with a nightmare in-"

"Three years?" Asked Tanith gently

"Yeah… do you mind if I go for a wander with my camera?" Asked Elster as she looked into Tanith's eyes.

"Take your time… and a coat" said Tanith as she looked out the window to the rain outside.

"I will" Said Elster as she got up and dressed.

"Is your camera water proof?" Asked Tanith as she grabbed her scroll.

"Yeah, the amount of past cameras I've broken due to rain though" Said Elster shaking her head as she equipped a thick green coat.

"Just don't catch a cold" Said Tanith

"I won't" Said Elster as she walked over and gave her a quick kiss "be back soon"

"See you in a minute" Said Tanith as Elster opened and closed the door. She looked down both corridors before walking down the corridor and through beacon, passing through the student dorms and past the cafeteria finding nothing catching her eye for a good photo. She looked outside and sighed before reluctantly walking out and breathing in the cold clean air of the outside.

She walked along through the night, the bright moon and her natural night vision aiding in guiding her through the night.

Eventually she found herself standing on the walkway leading up to beacon, she looked up at the beacon tower and saw the moon perfectly behind it one side whole, the other side shattered and flying off into the infinite void of space, the rain all around adding to the atmosphere and making it the perfect shot as her eyes lit up upon the realization.

She brought up her camera and looked through the lens, making slow adjustments and seeing if portrait of landscape would work better. Eventually settling on portrait as she held the camera to its side. She finally snapped the shot, taking her eye away form the lens and looking at the screen and grinned at the picture.

"Trouble sleeping Elster?" Asked a calm voice from behind her.

She turned to see Glynda standing their, her weapon up to protect herself from the rain fall creating an invisible umbrella as she stood there in her full uniform.

"Hi Glynda… what are you doing up? And how long have you been standing there?"

"Only a minute or two, I didn't want to break your concentration from the shot. I just finished my paperwork for tonight, and I saw you walking along in the rain and decided to accompany you" she then frowned "I could also ask you the same question" Said Glynda as she walked up to Elster and stood beside her looking up at the tower.

"… distracting myself" Said Elster as she smiled sadly at the picture.

"I think it's good you finally started therapy" said Glynda with a rare smile.

"How did you know?" Asked Elster surprised that someone else knew about her therapy.

"I signed the paperwork for it, plus it's no secret among the staff about your… nightmares" said Glynda gently "I think at this point everyone has seen you out here to take a picture"

"Huh" Said Elster as she thought back on the nights similar to this "and I thought I could keep a secret"

"Yes, well you tend to draw attention when you stay at the back in the shadows during staff meetings"

"… you make me sound very edgy" Said Elster pouting.

"It's just what I see… if you don't mind me asking, what finally made you get therapy?" Asked Glynda

"… my girlfriend convinced me that I couldn't keep going like this… and that I'm allowed to have a weakness" Said Elster smiling slightly.

"Yes... often hunters forget to allow themselves that liberty… 'for it is in weakness that we find our strengths' is what Ozpin says… well I won't keep you" Glynda nodded to her "enjoy the rest of your night" and with that she strode off and the familiar feeling of rain hitting the rain coat she wore descended upon her.

She looked down at the photo on her camera and the option came up to print it out. She pressed no and saved it on her scroll memory. She didn't want to get the photo wet, she looked at beacon tower one final time before making her way back to the staff quarters.

She opened her door and was greeted with the nice warmth of the room as light washed over her and she hung up her coat.

"Good walk?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah, got a good shot. But it was wet outside" said Elster as she put her damp shoes by the door.

"Can I see?"

"Yeah. Let me just…" Elster grabbed the camera and printed the picture, the photo slipping out the slit at the bottom of the camera. She passed it over as she put the camera on the side and took off her shirt and trousers.

"Holy shi… you took this just now?" Said Tanith as she looked down at the photo.

Elster slipped in beside her "Yup, guess I've still got it" Said Elster grinning.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Tanith as she continued to analyze the photo

"… the camera was a gift from my team, a gift in our final year on my birthday… and I just assume it with them, so I stopped taking pictures recreationally" she shrugged "But Crox did say that a key part of my therapy was to interact with the objects I associate with the trauma"

Tanith titled her head as she looked at Elster before looking at the camera then she reached for the camera and held it up in the air, using her other hand to pull up the covers and make them decent as she snapped a picture. The little slit at the bottom slowly printed off the picture and she looked at it and smiled.

"I'm keeping this" she said as she flapped the photo after showing Elster.

Elster just grinned "if you insist" she grabbed the camera and carried it back over to its shelf but just as she was about to put it down she saw the opened box with the photo album inside and some unsorted photos on top, three that stood out to her were individual shots of each of her teammates studying.

She looked at them, then at the camera and then looked over at Tanith who was sitting looking at her scroll while holding the photo smiling gently, her knees raised up to her chest and her hair cascading behind her, the bed sheets covering her as the dim bed side lamp added a nice light level to the image. Elster looked at her camera then at Tanith before picking it up.

"Smile" Said Elster as she held up the camera.

"Hmm?" Hummed Tanith looking up still smiling at Elster as Elster snapped off a photo.

"Woah! Wait! Let me see" Said Tanith as she tried to snatch the photo but Elster easily kept it out of her reach as she looked at it. It was perfect, the moment captured perfectly.

"And I'm keeping this" Said Elster as she placed it on the bed side table. Tanith looking at it and blushing.

"Okay" Said Tanith pouting "I suppose that's fair" her pout turned into a yawn. Elster felt a similar pull for sleep trying to claim her.

"Come on. I think it's time to sleep because you have a job tomorrow and something tells me that tiredness and flight don't go well together"

"Yup… that's usually a bad… thing" yawned Tanith as she leaned heavily on Elster.

Elster smiled gently as she reached over and turned off the bed side light before carefully laying back, Tanith's head laying on her shoulder and her arm going over her stomach and let her breathing lull her to sleep.

~§~

Blake opened her eyes as she woke up, sitting up and instinctively reaching for her weapon before then looking around the dark room with her night vision allowing her to see her sleeping team.

She frowned as she swiveled her ears around- though the rain outside did dampen her sense of hearing- she could still hear her teammates breathing and when she strained she could hear their hearts thumping as they slept.

She focused on her surroundings and waited. Their it was, the thudding of footsteps along the hall outside. No one walked the halls of beacon at this time of night. You didn't need people to roam the halls for the students safety when the students carried around an arsenal that would make a serial killer.

She grabbed gambol shroud and slowly crept towards the door, the footsteps growing louder then they were right outside the door, then they passed and began to grow quiet as whoever continued. Blake quietly turned the door knob and opened the door looking out into the corridor, to the right the corridor was empty but the left there was a figure walking away.

She squinted and saw the familiar blue feathers in her black hair. Blake narrowed her eyes as she slowly closed the door behind her and began quietly following the bird Faunus.

She followed the Faunus as she walked through the school, through the cafeteria and then the woman stopped and turned and Blake felt her heart skip a beat at being discovered, she wouldn't be able to take on a fully trained huntress on her own.

But she simply turned towards a door leading to the outside and Blake saw the front of her for the first time that night, she had a camera in her arms. Had she been taking pictures of beacon? At night when no one would see?

She watched as the woman sighed and pulled up her hood on her coat and she opened the doors to the cold and rain before walking out.

Blake frowned as she took a look out the window at the weather outside. She didn't want to go out and she wasn't really equipped to go out, she walked up and looked out a window and watched as Elster continued to walk along in the rain looking around before eventually disappearing into the cloud of rain. Blake looked for a few seconds before eventually going in back to her dorm, her mind filled with questions as to what she was doing.

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Boom done._**

 ** _I'm mixed on this one bit please favorite and follow (even though I won't see it) if you enjoyed and more will be coming… at some point. Let me just figure out what happens next._**

 ** _See ya!_**


	8. Conversations and hugs

**Collage and issues with the file is reasons I'm using as to why this was delayed. Plus doesn't help my motivation when I can't actually see new people following and favouriting in my emails, I also down get story updates and it's really fucking annoying.**

 **~§~**

"Honestly it's about time you two" said Tyler as he sat down at their table

"I'm pretty sure I said the same thing when you and Hilbert finally went on a date" Said Elster smirking as she ate her breakfast.

"Yeah… well I've been waiting to use it" Said Tyler indignantly as he ate his toast

"What sort of job you got today?" Asked Tanith as she drank some coffee

"Carrying a team north" he replied "what you doing?"

"Heading east with a team to drop off, how 'bout Hilbert?" Asked Tanith

"Lucky bastard doesn't have a job today and tried to stop me from leaving the bed, it was like fighting a bear" he then looked at Elster "aren't you usually up in control by now?"

"Oh yeah… well… I'm going to therapy at the moment" she replied quietly.

"Oh.. are you okay?" Asked Tyler as he looked at her concerned

"Hah.. no, that's why I'm going to therapy" she said jokingly

"Are you quitting!?" Asked Tyler worried

"No, no. I've been working too much" she said reassuringly "So we're getting a proper air traffic control staff team"

"Oh, well that's good. When are they going to start?" He asked

"Tomorrow, at the moment we have brought on the reserves but they can't work it full time so this will be a proper staff for it and I'll be the 'manager/supervisor' person" she air quoted

"So they have an orientation tomorrow? Your going to be talking them through stuff about the job?" Asked Tyler smirking slightly.

"No, their orientation is today and I'd say so far it's going very good" she said nodding to herself as she continued eating.

Tanith and Tyler looked at her as what she said sunk in.

"Wait are you… teaching them right now?"

"Yes"

"So… hows it going?" Asked Tanith not really sure what to say.

"I'd say it's going well so far" replied Elster shrugging as she finished her meal "I'm curious to see what will happen when I walk in and stab myself" she grinned mischievously.

"Do you have to stab yourself?" Said Tanith also grinning "That's gonna freak them out"

"Well I think that will wake some of them up" she said as she stood "we'll talk later" she said as she picked up her plate and kissed her forehead before walking away.

"Urgh! Public affection, disgusting!" Mocked Tyler putting a dramatic hand to his forehead. "You should be ashamed of yourselves"

"Shush, literally like the first time I sat with you in the canteen you and your boyfriend were all mushy and stuff"

"You should hear what we did the night prior-"

"Nope! No, no, no!"

"Aw c'mon were all gay here"

"Yes But I don't want to hear about your… procreating"

"Better then yours"

"What? Are we competing for who has the best sex?"

"It's not a competition"

"Alright then…"

"…"

"…"

"But Hilbert's body is very accurately proportioned, if y'know What I mean"

"Elster can literally clone herself multiple times, if you know what I mean"

Suddenly the cafeteria became quiet as screaming started up from somewhere in the academy with cries of 'Oh My God!' and 'Holy Shit!'

"So I think we can guess what just happened" Said Tanith

"Yeah" said Tyler as the cafeteria started up with normal conversation again. "It probably should be more concerning that nobody is reacting more"

"Honestly it's probably normal to hear that sort of thing" Said Tanith rolling her eyes

~§~

"Control, this is Hunter requesting permission to leave the hangar" Said Tanith formally.

"Wow, someone shoved a stick up your ass while I was gone" came the snarky reply of Elster over the radio

"Well, I was expecting someone who wasn't you, let's be honest here. What are the chances that I would actually get you over the radio?" Replied Tanith as she soared out into the open air of Vale and rose up to the landing pads.

"Oh you'll get me 100% of the time baby. As supervisor I get this special terminal that lets me designate who get put through to which station… technically it's supposed to be random or whoever's available. But I guess your lucky" Said Elster smugly.

"This also allows you to continue to make the mail shuttle and ferry fight each other again" Said Tanith deadpan

"Oh, weird the equipment that records our conversation is glitching again. Oh well, go land on landing pad 5" Said Elster in fake confusion.

"So what's the team name today?" Asked Tanith as she landed.

"Team CVFY, look Tanith I'm gonna have to go because professionalism and all that" said Elster apologetically.

"Oh no! You have rules you have to follow now. Finally! it's good to see Ozpin dealing with the important issues" Said Tanith teasingly

"Har har. Have a good flight" Said Elster as the radio cut off.

Tanith chewed her cheek before stretching and lying back in the chair and resting for a bit, she couldn't wait to get her bullhead back. This chair was far too-

"Hey! We're here!" Shouted a voice from behind her.

Tanith slowly stood up and looked into the back of the bullhead only to meet the face of a girl with sunglasses and a bit of hair ending with an orange tip. Behind her- casting Tanith and the girl in shadow- was a man in green armour and a massive sword, next to him was a girl with bunny ears-

"Got a problem?" Asked sunglasses girl aggressively as Tanith's eyes lingered on the other girls ears.

"No!" Said Tanith holding up her hands passively "my girlfriend is a Faunus. It's just that the feature stood out the most" she explained calmly

"Alright then. Here" and the girl shoved her scroll into Tanith's hand.

"Right. Your team CVFY? Right?" Asked Tanith skeptically.

"It's pronounced Coffee, who else would we be?" Said the girl annoyed.

"Right" Said Tanith as she went back and scanned the scroll into her bullhead which calculated the quickest route to their destination. "That make more sense pronounced Coffee… But is that a colour really?" She asked as she handed the scroll back.

The girl lowered her sunglasses down her nose and gave her a deadpan look.

"Fuck it, strap in" Said Tanith huffing as she walked back to the cockpit and started up the engine

She didn't wait to see if they were seated before taking off and heading east before soaring off over the endless forest that seemed to cover the entire continent.

While Tanith did enjoy flying and visiting new places, when the scenery was simply trees for miles on end it grew quite boring quickly. Tanith felt around in her pockets until she came across the photo and pulled it out, smiling at the image of her and Elster togethor smiling into the camera. Reaching into the supply kit she pulled out some tape and stuck it to the dashboard and sighed.

She didn't think that the team in the back would be open to talking to her like other teams so she engaged the auto controls to fly in a straight line and pulled out her scroll beginning to play a game on her scroll and her thoughts began wandering. Tomorrow she had nothing major coming up because she would be waiting to pick up team CVFY- their mission would take about three days at most- in about three days the school started up again and tomorrow was another session for Elster which would take a while so she would have to occupy herself while she waited.

She almost wished it could be tomorrow immediately, if only their was some cosmic power that would take pity upon her and-

~§~

Elster watched from the bed as Tanith sat in her lap and played a video game. Her scroll was set up to project the image onto her wall as she held a controller and walked through the dark corridor.

"So… what's this game about them?" Asked Elster as she watched Tanith cautiously look round a corner.

"It's Called call of Grimm: Grimmlands and you're a military soldier and you were part of an invasion of this fictional kingdom hat has been claimed by the Grimm- like mountain Glenn- but it goes wrong and you and this dude" she turned her screen slightly to show her AI teammate "are trying to get out"

On screen the AI had been talking as they entered a wide street on the ground in front was a crashed bullhead one of the side weapons- a mini gun- set up in an obvious 'use me' way.

"Shit" Said the AI "Man that gun! Quick!" The AI crouched and aimed his gun down the street as one beowulf turned the corner.

"It can't be that ba- Oh shit" Tanith said as she made her character quickly run to the gun as down the street the Beowulf howled and suddenly Beowulf's crawled out of buildings and flooded out of the alleys and began moving like a tsunami towards them.

Tanith has character got on the gun and began to mow down the tide of Beowulf's, e bodies decaying instantly.

"So do you have like… infinite ammo?"

"Umm… it's attached to the bullhead so obviously it has infinite ammo" said Tanith as if that made sense.

Elster watched as Tanith destroyed the last of the Grimm and powered down the gun.

"Nice job" said the AI "now let's keep mov-"

Suddenly the scene went to a cutscene as the camera zoomed on the end of the street and a sound like that of trees falling echoed all around as something approached. Then from around the corner appeared the armoured head of a Goliath as it slowly rounded the corner and began walking towards them menacingly.

"Shit, quick, in here. We'll have to go around" Said the AI as he ran forward and kicked open a building as he ran inside.

As Tanith made it in and shut the door behind them the building shook as the Goliath rammed the building but didn't destroy it.

"Yeah, no. That building is destroyed and your dead" Said Elster frowning.

"Shush, your ruining the fun"

"Fuck, can't see shit in here" said the AI "pass me a fla-"

The AI was cut off as from the darkness something shot out and impaled his chest. The AI looked down stunned and then let out a yell as he was dragged off into the darkness leaving a blood trail behind him.

"Ah, I liked him" Said Tanith pouting as she switched to her pistol.

"Woah, why not keep out the assault rifle? That would be more effective against Lancers"

"I'm sure it would but this game company do Lancers in a way where it's more fun to fight with a pistol… you'll see" Said Tanith as she turned on a torch to show a dark hallway, dust falling through the beam of light recently disturbed.

As Tanith began to walk down the corridor a lancer suddenly shot out and hovered in the air in front of her as it began shooting tail barbs at her. Tanith calmly aimed her pistol and got a head shot, causing its head to explode and it's body fall, evaporating before its body hit the ground.

"It's so satisfying, especially the sound and vibration in the controller when you fire the pistol" Said Tanith as several more Lancers appeared from the darkness and began firing at her.

Elster watched as Tanith used the pistol with ease.

"Y'know I've been thinking and… I'd like you to have something more powerful then that 9mm you have" Said Elster as she thought back to Tanith's crash.

Tanith paused the game as she looked at her then at the clock.

"It's only just 10 so we could go out and visit that weapons shop then grab some lunch? Then I can get to my session" Said Elster

"That sounds like a great idea but…" Tanith turned off her scroll and looked at Elster, concern in her eyes "Will you be Alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Said Elster as she traced Tanith's scars "the only reason I freaked last time was my weapons, but I want you to me able to defend yourself if you get into a similar situation" she leaned forward and kissed her.

Tanith deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Elster's neck while Elster placed a hand into Tanith's hair and the other began going up the back of Tanith's shirt. Finally they broke apart.

"Not that I am hugely enjoying this" she said as she rested her head on Elster's shoulder "But should we perhaps get ready to go out before we forget what we originally intended to do"

Elster sighed but nodded "Yeah, probably a good idea"

~§~

The bell jingle as Tanith walked through the door followed by Elster. The old man came back out again and was about to rattle off his catchphrase when he saw who it was.

"Elster! What happened!" He exclaimed as he leaned on the counter and looked at Elster in curiosity. "First time I see you in years and you bolt faster then a rabbit on cocaine!" Then he looked over at Tanith "and those scars weren't there last time"

"Ah, yes, I suppose I was a bit like that wasn't I?" Said Elster awkwardly as she walked up to the counter "I owe you an explanation Mr teel don't I?"

"Yes, I'd love one. Is it your team pulling a good joke? Where are they anyway…" he trailed off when he saw the sad and pained expression on Elster's face. Tanith quickly came forward and grabbed Elster's hand, Elster smiling at her thankfully as she looked back up.

"Can we talk… in the back?" She asked

"Of course, of course" he said directing them through the door at the back of the shop. "Sorry about the mess" he said as they were lead to a room with a forge and several workbenches with weapons and weapon parts scattered about. Some weapons fully assembled and placed carefully on a stand in the corner. They sat down on some crates in a little semicircle. "Take your time" he said soothingly.

Elster remained silent for a few seconds before finally breathing in "We went on a mission… and they didn't make it back" she said her voice cracking about half way through as she tried and failed not to cry.

Mr Teel's face fell as he noodded slowly and absorbed the information.

"When visited three years ago, I was devastated so I just got rid of my weapons by giving them to you… thinking back I think it was because I didn't think myself worthy of being a huntress" she said as she calmed down.

"And when you saw your weapons…" he said understandingly

"It brought back all those memories…" she said nodding.

"If it's any consolation, she did beat up three muggers with them later" piped up Tanith when the silence stretched on for a few minutes.

"Yeah… I suppose I did" Said Elster smiling to herself.

"Well… I understand now… I'm deeply sorry for your loss. Was that all this visit was for?" He Asked

"Oh! No. We also came to get me a proper weapon" Said Tanith from beside Elster

"Is that so" said the man rubbing his chin "well I can recommend an excellent weapons shop" they all chuckled lifting up the mood significantly.

"So what did you have in mind?" He asked as he walked them back out to the front of the store.

"Well… needs to stop Grimm quick but needs to be in the pistol category" Said Elster as Mr teel nodded as he fiddled about behind the desk.

"Alright, how about a 50. Caliber pistol?" He said as he put the weapon on the counter, it's silver barrel gleaming in the the light of the shop.

"Holy shit, do you mind if I?" Said Tanith teaching out for the gun.

"Go ahead, it's not loaded" he said as Tanith picked the weapon up and was surprised by its weight but she found it easy to hold and move.

"Do you have a shooting range?" Asked Tanith.

"Yes, it's not impressive but it's just through here" Said Mr Teel as he lead them through a different door into a narrow and long room with a target at the end. "Here's a loaded clip" he said holding it out for Tanith to take.

"Thanks" Said Tanith taking it and easily loading it- basic training in flight school required firearms training- before turning round and turning off the safety as she aimed down the range.

"Do you want some ear plugs or something?" Asked the man.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I work around bullheads and heavy machinery daily" Said Tanith as she lined up the sights and pulled the trigger. The satisfying feeling of the recoil making her arm recoil as the weapon fired. She fired a few more times before finally putting the safety back on. She walked down the range and looked at the sheet, she had hit the bullseye once. The rest of the shots were all over the paper.

"Guess I'm better in a video game" she remarked as she walked back down the range.

"Everyone is better in a video game" said Mr Teel as he walked back into the main shop "so you like it or you have something else in mind?"

"No, this is good. How much is it?" Asked Tanith.

"Usually around 10,000 lien, but considering everything that's happened I'll do you a discount as a welcome back thing" Said the man as he typed into the cash register "I'll drop it down to 8,000 Lien and throw in two free clips of ammunition"

"Thank you very much" Said Tanith as she scanned her scroll over the scroll reader and the money was transferred.

"Any time ladies. Stop by anytime you want" he said kindly as they turned to leave.

"Bye Mr Teel" Said Elster as she opened the door only to almost run into someone. "Oh, Sorry" She said apologetically.

"No, it's fine" said Blake quickly as she hurried past them into the shop.

"Guess Blake gets her weapon serviced in there?" Said Tanith questioningly

"Probably, now let's go grab something to chow on" Said Elster shrugging and throwing her arm around Tanith's shoulders.

~§~

"When is it going to be over?" Asked Tanith as they walked through the suburb towards the familiar house at the end of the street.

"It'll take an hour so you have time, at most it might take an hour and a half. What are you gonna do?" Asked Elster

"Well… I haven't called home in a while so I'll go to the CCT tower" Said Tanith tilting her head in thought.

"Oh, That sounds like a good idea" Said Elster, her eyes going downcast.

"Yea- Oh… Sorry"

"No no, it's fine. You should cherish your family" Said Elster with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"… you ever think about calling? Or trying to make contact?" Asked Tanith tentatively

"I was always too busy to do so… but I suppose I have a lot more free time now, but I don't think I could face them now, I had a four year old brother when I last contacted them before that last mission… and-"

"Elster" Said Tanith stopping Elster's rambling "your about to vastly overthink this"

"But I'm a disgrace, I was living in denial for three years and didn't talk to them or check up on them and I ignored all their calls"

"But they are also your parents. If their good parents they'll love you no matter what" said Tanith confidently

Elster remained silent as they approached the door to the house. Ringing the door bell they waited as movement sounded form inside, eventually the sound of a lock clicking and e door creaked opened to reveal Crox smiling at them welcomingly.

"Ah Miss Mort, Elster! Good to see you. Would you like to come in?" She asked indicating the empty hallway.

"'Fraid I'm just dropping her off today" said Tanith smiling then turning to Elster "now I'll see you later, behave and listen to Mrs Crox Okay?" She said mocking a parent

"Uggggh, fine" said Elster mocking a teenager as she leaned down and kissed her before finally walking in.

"Bye!" Said Tanith as she turned and began walking away down the street.

~§~

The CCT tower was ahead of Tanith. Technically she could just call them on her scroll but the CCT tower was super cool and high tech and really awesome. She walked into the lobby and entered an elevator, some others joining her as they rode up to an available floor.

The building was smart enough to figure out how many people were in an elevator and would deliver them on a floor where terminals were available.

Eventually the lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal the terminal room several people chatting to people over the terminals. She waited in the line as the people from the elavator told the hologram where they wanted the call to be put through to.

Eventually the line shortened and she was facing the receptionist. "Hello, how can I help you today?" Asked the hologram in its quirky voice.

"Onyx, Mistral" she said

"Of course, go over to terminal 7 and I'll patch you through" said the hologram as it switched off. Tanith nodded and walked over to the appropriate terminal and waited.

Eventually the screen turned on and the face of a CCTS worker appeared dressed in the white uniform.

"Hello Ma'am. Thank you for calling the Onyx city CCTS station. How may I be of service?" Asked the man in the usual happy tone of voice.

"I'd like to contact the Mort houshold. Mr Arnold Mort and Mrs Katrina Mort" she said simply

"Can I get some ID?" Asked the man as he began typing stuff into the computer off screen.

"Of course" said Tanith as she inserted her scroll into the scroll reader.

"Your scroll shows you're an accepted contact… I'll put you through now"

The man disappeared to be replaced by a spinning circle to show she was on hold while they waited for someone to pick up. She waited a minute before focusing on her face and realising that her scars were new since the last month since she contacted them. She winced and quickly tried to think of a way to maybe cover her face and break it to them gently.

Then the screen transformed into an office with her parents smiling faces.

Her Dad had red hair that was steeped to the side. Her mother had blue hair that fell free down her back.

Their blue eyes widened in alarm upon the sight of her face.

"Honey! Your face.. I-you-.. what happened?" asked her mother in concern

"Hi… Mom, Dad" she nodded to each of them "it was a job gone wrong… it's a long story"

~one retelling later~

"… but then my girlfriend came in an-"

"Girlfriend?" Asked Tanith's Dad interrupting

"Oh… Yeah, look that comes in later with the story Alright, I can show you a picture in a minute" Said Tanith grinning.

"Oh! Our little girls all grown up! She has a girlfriend" Said her mom excitedly and sadly.

"Look, let me finish the story" Said Tanith exasperated and embarrassed by her mother's antics. "So my girlfriend takes on these five Beowulf's single handed, but one pounced on me and would of done worse then give me this if Elster hadn't tackled it. But by that point I was beginning to go unconscious due to blood loss from various wounds and then I wake up two days later and one thing lead to another, we went on a date and then stopped a robbery at one of the docks" she said shrugging.

"Well, you've had an exciting time" Said her Dad

"Now please, tell us about your girlfriend, what's her name?" Asked her mother excitedly

"I've told you about her before, Remember Elster Castle?" She said as she opened her scroll and chose some images- probably best not to send over that one, or that one. They probably wanted the ones where she had clothes on- Finally selecting appropriate images she shoved it into the scroll reader and it sent the images to their computer. On the other end the computer projected them into the air as her parents looked at them.

"So an air traffic controller saved you unarmed from five Beowulf's?" Asked her Dad skeptically.

"Well she's actually a huntress but she stopped for… reasons, but she's getting better. She's currently going to therapy for it and I'm their for her so I'm confident she'll recover"

"A huntress eh?" Said her Dad with a critical eye as he looked at one of her images.

"I can't wait to meet her" Said Her mother happily.

"Yeah, you'll like her" Said Tanith smiling slightly "so what's new on your end, anything interesting going down?" She asked

"Well, y'know your cousin Lucia? She's having a baby and getting married!" Said her mom excitedly

"That sounds wonderful, but I don't think I'll be able to attend" Said Tanith smiling sadly. She liked Lucia, very supportive woman.

"That's a shame, we were planning on having the family all come over to watch the tournament, they'll stay over for a week or two while it's happening"

"Aw. Now I really want to come back home" said Tanith thinking back to the fun parties that they would have as they watched the Tournament. "I'm working during it, shuttling Beacon students and teams up and down to the arena. But on the upside I will still get to see it and interact with the teams and all that"

"Well that's a shame. We were hoping you could come along" Said her mother sadly

"Well, we'll see what happens" suddenly her scroll lit up and she saw that Elster had just messaged her that she had finished therapy.

"Sorry guys. 'Friad I'm gonna have to leave, Elster just got out of therapy" she said apologetically.

"That's alright, it was lovely to hear from you" Said her mother smiling brightly

"Be safe, I don't want to see you come back with a missing arm" Said her Dad smiling as well.

"I won't" she said rolling her eyes but smiling "talk to you later"

"Bye!" Called her mother as the call cut out.

Tanith stood up and walked back to the elavator ignoring the standard 'thank you for using the blah, blah, blah' as she pulled out her scroll and typed out a response.

Hunter: finished call with parents meet up at Bullhead station?

Castle: sounds good xx how was the call?

Hunter: went better then expected tho they were still shocked at scars

Hunter: a cousin is getting married and I'm gonna miss the tournament party

Castle: we can have our own party

Hunter: a 2 person party?

Castle: I could clone myself to make it a party

Hunter: that's the same thing

Hunter: but we could celebrate in our own way ;)

Castle: Well your gonna have to convince me xxx

Hunter: maybe tonight ;)

Castle: if ur lucky

Hunter: btw how did the sesh go?

Castle: Sesh? Really? That's so lazy

Castle: it went great actually, she told me it was great that I told someone what happened and then I was able to tell her as well but, now that it's hit me. I don't feel as good anymore.

Hunter: are you alright?

Castle: I could do with a hug

Hunter: I'll be their asap

Tanith quickly put away her scroll and walked out the CCTS tower and began speed walking towards the bullhead station.

~§~

When Tanith finally met up with Elster she had been hugged tightly for a few minutes before finally letting her go and sitting silently in the bullhead as they flew back, Tanith didn't want to intrude or interrupt her thoughts and feelings without maybe hurting her so she let her think.

That was several hours ago. They were now gettibg ready for bed after Elster had finally said "So how were your parents?"

"Really, that's the first thing you say after being silent for the last three hours?" Asked Tanith incredulously but immediately regretted it as Elster flinched. Quickly standing next to her she placed an arm round her back "Sorry… I'm just worried about you" Said Tanith apologetically.

Elster remained silent for several minutes "… so apparently me working myself so hard as a distraction was actually hurting me in the long run because it didn't allow me to mourn properly" Said Elster looking down at her feet.

Tanith leaned into her and rubbed her back reassuringly "So what now?" She asked

"Well, over the next couple of sessions we're going to work on and try to get me to move on from their… deaths and try to get me up and about as a huntress again" Said Elster sadly.

"… do they have… graves?" Asked Tanith carefully.

Elster looked at her confused

"Do they have gravestones that you could visit or something?" Asked Tanith again.

Elster looked at her before nodding slowly "Yeah, I only visited them once, for the ceremony… And I got blackout drunk for the first time half an hour later"

"Do you remember where they are?" Asked Tanith

"…yes" Said Elster nodding to herself

"Would it help to visit them?" Asked Tanith sympathetically

Elster remained silent for a while as her head fell and her hair obscured her face. It wasn't until Tanith noticed her shoulders shaking that she realized she had finally broken down. She quickly launched her self at her and pulled her into a hug which Elster quickly returned (causing them to fall onto the bed) as she cried.

"I-I m-miss them…. I-I Miss them-m s-so m-u-uch" she sobbed into her shoulder as Tanith slowly stroked her hair. They stayed like that for several minutes as Elster got it all out, she had likely been holding this in since the session.

Eventually the sobbing stopped and Elster simply lay their with her head buried in Tanith's shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" Asked Tanith quietly

"Not by much, but it felt good to get it out" replied Elster muffled.

"Over the scroll you seemed fine… when did this come on?" Asked Tanith thinking back to their scroll conversation.

"I think it just took me a few minutes to process everything and when it did… I just…" she trailed off, gesturing vaguely with her hand and they sat in silence for a bit more. "Sorry for being so-"

"Human? Elster you've got to stop this whole war on being sad. It's okay to be sad sometimes but you have a genuine reason to be sad and- Urgh!... you don't have to apologize for this at all"

"But-"

"I swear to god you will be sleeping on the floor if you keep trying"

"But it's my bed" protested Elster weakly but Tanith felt her smiling into her shoulder

"Meh, semantics"

"That is not the right word or the one you should of used"

"Oh? And what was the word I was supposed to use?"

"I don't fuckin know I'm too physically and emotionally tired for this" groaned Elster

Tanith reached over and turned off the light "There, now sleep"

"Ugh, fine"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Would you of really kicked me out of the bed?"

"Yes, But Honestly I'd probably end up joining you on the floor"

Elster chuckled and repositioned herself to be more comfortable. "It's weird that I'm snuggling up to you"

"How so?"

"Because I'm taller and your short so it's just unusual"

"… the floor is still an option you cheeky bitch"

Elster snorted "g'night Tanith"

"Night Elster"

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _It's quite tough trying to keep the timeline of events in order but next chapter should definitely go into the beginning of volume two and follow events from there._**

 ** _Sozzle again about how late this was but HOLY SHIT collage decided that I needed like 3 assignments and due dates and ugh! It's complicated but oh well._**

 ** _Fav and folllow and all that good shit even though I won't see it because is being a buggy piece of shit that won't let me see story updates._**

 ** _I'm really bitter about it at the moment. But I think that the issue might have been resolved_**

 ** _See ya!_**


	9. Drinking

**_I feel like this one might have been a bit out of no where. And I'm sorry about that but I just thought that there was nothing interesting really happening with Tanith at the moment so this is to give her her own thing_**

 ** _~§~_**

Tanith groggily sat up in bed and winced as she gingerly touched her scars. They felt like they were on fire, so hot and painful. They hadn't felt like this yesterday, yesterday all she did was sit about and play computer games while she waited to be called out to retrieve team CVFY. Oh, and watch that really cool food fight between RWBY and JNPR, that was awesome.

"Morning" she felt two arms wrap around her and Elster rested her head on top of hers "Why are you up?"

"Pain" she said as she touched her face again before rubbing it and feeling no difference.

"Oh, do feel okay?" Asked Elster concerned as she rubbed her stomach.

"I feel fine, it's just my scars feel like they are on fir-"

Suddenly the hands around her tightened "your scars?" Asked Elster suddenly serious "what does it feel like?"

"Uh… like their on fire why-"

"Get dressed, quick!" Said Elster as she scrambled out of bed and started getting dressed

"What? Why?" Asked Tanith sleepily as she slowly got up and fished around for her shirt.

"Was it acting up yesterday?" Asked Elster as she finished getting dressed and hurried over to her helping her pull on a shirt.

"Ugh, no… it was fine…I just woke up like this" Said Tanith as she took the offered trousers Elster handed to her and slowly put it on.

"Do you feel anything else?" Asked Elster

"Um… a sharp pain in the back of my head-"

"Shit" suddenly Elster was jamming her shoes onto her feet "what's your blood type?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Tanith getting increasingly confused

"Just tell me your blood type!" She exclaimed as she shoved the other shoe on her other foot

"AB-… why?"

"Of fucking course" she finished shoving the shoe on "let's go"

"Where are we- Woah!-" Tanith exclaimed loudly as Elster suddenly picked her up and began carrying her bridal style "Is is really necessary, what if someone see's?" She asked anxiously

"No one will see because it's 5 in the morning" she said as she opened the door and started rapidly walking down the corridor.

"Wha- is it?" Said Tanith in disbelief. "We shouldn't disturb them, surly this can wait till morning? I could take some pain killers and it'll be fine"

"No. This cannot wait if it is what I think it is" Said Elster nervously as she ran down the stairs

"And what do you think it is?" Asked Tanith worriedly

"There's a pathogen spread by Grimm that only affects those with AB negative blood, you are experiencing an early symptom" they ran through several more corridors and Tanith recognised they were approaching the nurses office.

"How do you know that?" Asked Tanith raising an eyebrow

"Because I've done Grimm training and we learnt about it in class" she said as she turned a final corner and knocked on the door quickly.

"Coming, coming" came from the other side of the door "what do you want?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Hi, can you have a look over my partner please she's experiencing pain in her scars" Said Elster

The nurse seemed to become more serious then as she let them in and grabbed a flashlight "Pain in your scars? Is there a pain in the back of your head?"

"Yes" said Tanith confused

The nurse grabbed her right eye and held it open with her fingers and shined the light into it "do you know your blood type?"

"AB negative"

"Hm" the nurse continued looking in her eye before her eyes widened slightly and she walked over to the phone.

She dialed something before bringing it to her ear "Hello, Dr Jeremy?... yes I know what time it is… I have a patient that's experiencing the first symptoms of corruption" the Nurse nodded as she listened "of course… alright… yeah, I agree… see you in a few minutes" she put the phone down and turned to Tanith and smiled reassuringly. "Dr Jeremy will be able to give you a proper assessment, I'm more used to cuts and the occasional broken bone"

"O-okay?" Said Tanith beginning to shake with nervousness "What's wrong with me?" She asked scared

"Please, remain calm. Would you like a drink?" Asked the Nurse placatingly

"U-um, just some water please" she said shakily.

The nurse nodded and left the office.

"How are you feeling at the moment?" Asked Elster as she sat next to her and wrapped an arm round her shoulder.

"Scared, confused… my scars are still really hot" Said Tanith as she eagerly leaned into Elster's body "do you know what's going on?"

"I listened to the symptoms, not the lesson" said Elster apologetically "better to know the signs and report to someone medical then know the biology behind it"

"Typical" Said Tanith smiling slightly despite not feeling like smiling.

The nurse came back in and handed her a glass of water, she took it to see the glass shake rapidly as she raised it to her lips to take a sip. "The doctor will be along in a minute"

"Right" Tanith replied as the nurse left the office and they were left alone again for a few minutes.

"Elster?" Asked Tanith shakily

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens… know that I love you, alright?" Said Tanith as she felt tears in her eyes.

Elster sat there in silence for a few seconds before finally shaking her head. "And I'll love you, no matter what, we'll work through this" she replied giving her a squeeze

Suddenly the door to the office opened and a man walked in, his green hair an absolute mess likely due to being woken up a few minutes ago.

"Hello, I'm Dr Jeremy, now describe the pain your feeling right now" said the Dr as he grabbed the light and again gripped her right eye and held it open as he shined the light into it.

"Um.. it's like a burning sensation on my scars and around the back of my head there's a pain like something being dragged along it"

"Hmm… yes, Margret call up an ambulance" he called as he switched off the flashlight and stood up "I'm afraid your going to have to go to hospital but it does appear to be Corruption, but it might not be so don't lose all hope" he said reassuringly.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on" said Tanith getting annoyed and scowling as Elster stood up

"Please, I'll explain on the way but we need to go to the landing pads and get you to hospital to run tests. Can you stand?" He asked as he grabbed a coat.

"Yes. Now please, what's happening to me?" Asked Tanith as she followed the doctor into the hallway.

"The scars on your face were caused by a Grimm, Weren't they?" He said as they walked along.

"Yes, but the Nurse cleared me, it's not infected or anything"

"Yes, Corruption sets in a while after the scars are healed. It only affects those with AB negative blood types for reasons unknown. We don't know much about it and at the moment it's untreatable" he turned to her place and scared face "but we can give you medication to offset the symptoms they are taken regularly to stop the corruption from furthering"

By this point they had reached the landing pad and watched as an ambulance came in for a landing on the pad, the door opening and two people in blue uniforms came out and ran up to them.

"Is this the patient?" Asked one of the paramedics to the doctor.

"Yes" he replied

The paramedics nodded and turned to her "were going to take you to the Vale public hospital, alright?"

"Okay?" She replied unsure why he were treating her like she was comatose or something.

She was quickly escorted onto the ambulance and Elster- after some persuasion- followed and sat next to her.

One of the paramedics picked up a flash light.

"I swear to fucking God if I have one more flashlight in my eye I will go mental" growled Tanith as the paramedics put up their hands placatingly and Elster raised an eyebrow at her an amused smile on her lips.

~§~

"The results have come in Miss Mort and I'm afraid that the test are all positive… right now it's important to stay optimistic, we're lucky in that we caught it early" said Doctor Tygan as Tanith and Elster sat in a doctors office. It was 11 am and Tanith had fallen asleep in the waiting room before being awoken by the doctor in front of them asking them to step into his office.

"So… what's it going to do to me?" Asked Tanith nervously.

"What you have is head corruption, I'm afraid it's the most severe form of corruption, unlike other corruptions this type is happening in your head and brain and if we were to perform surgery we may cause more damage. The early symptoms are a burning sensation on the scar tissue and a pain in the back of the head along with a red spot in the pupil that can only be seen if a light is shone on it" explained the doctor

"That is the early first stage, as you near the second phase you may begin to get hallucinations, hearing voices and the veins and capillaries start glowing red similar to Grimm markings, the reason is currently unknown. The second stage has severe mood changes and phantom pains… along with the ability to sense and be drawn to negative emotions"

"So, I'm turning into a Grimm?" Asked Tanith both disbelieving and feeling nauseous as she listened.

"Not quite. The third stage is the point of no return and your hair begins to become matted and darkens while the pupil is completely transformed red and the fourth stage is either insanity or pain in the bone of the skull and slowly your skull will begin to deform, but the transformation usually kills the host before then"

Tanith was now pale and shaking as she stared numbly at the doctor.

"But you can do something?" Asked Elster as she reached over and took Tanith's hand.

Dr Tygan smiled "luckily we can, while currently not treatable there are drugs that will stop the corruption and keep it at stage one, and if you forget to take them and it does advance to stage two the drugs will put it back at stage one. However if you get to stage three we have no way of treating you, take one in the mornings and one at night" the doctor pulled out an ornate bottle and slid it over the desk "it's called Calciriva Hydrovax or just 'Vax'"

He then took out a form and filled in a few things before handing it over as well "And here is a form that should work anywhere, just show the pharmacist this and they'll give you what you need" he leaned back in his chair. "Any questions?"

"Is that it? Am I free to go?" Asked Tanith

"Yes, but your employer has been informed of your condition"

"Is there a way to speed up the advance of the corruption?" Asked Elster

"Yes, generally prolonged stress and fatigue will make the corruption advance faster, in that case you should immediately or as soon as possible take one of your tablets regardless of what time it is"

"Is the pain going to always be there?"

"No, it should go on and off, some patients have remarked how it sometimes hurts when there's a change of weather similar to amputees but if you do experience a constant pain you should report that immediately" Tanith nodded

"Anything I'm not allowed to eat of drink?" She asked

"No, you don't need to avoid any foods that you don't already"

"Right, well thank you" said Tanith standing up as she turned and left.

"Can you pass this along to a receptionist?" Asked Dr Tygan holding out a form

"What is it?" Asked Elster a she took it

"Tanith's next appointment" said the doctor smiling slightly

"Right" said Elster smiling as well as she quickly left the office and ran along until she entered reception but didn't spot Tanith anywhere. She walked up to the receptionist "I was told to give you this form by Dr Tygan" said Elster as the receptionist smiled at her and took the form form her

"Thank you Miss"

"Also did you see a woman walk through here, purple hair and scars on her face?"

"Hm, oh! Yes she went into the toilets" replied the receptionist as she pointed over to a side corridor.

"Thank you" said Elster as she walked away.

Elster entered the toilets and immediately saw Tanith as she stared into a mirror, her face wet and the tap still running.

Elster cautiously walked up to her. "Hey Tanith, are you okay?"

Tanith quickly turned and looked at her with a neutral expression and glazed over eyes.

"Shall we go an- Mph!" Suddenly Tanith launched herself at Elster and began to passionately kiss her as Elster was taken by surprise before returning the kiss, not noticing as they slowly backed up into the toilet stall.

Tanith then broke away from her- leaving her dazed for a few seconds- and turned, locking the stall door before turning back and before Elster could protest was kissing her again while she reached for the hem of Elster shirt. It was then that Elster firmly but gently grabbed her wrists and forcefully separated from her.

"Tanith! What was-"

"Please" whispered Tanith as she looked at her with watery eyes "please, just… please" she whispered again.

Elster looked down at her before smiling gently and kissing her again which Tanith happily returned.

~§~

They eventually left the hospital looking disheveled but like nothing had happened and walked down the street when Elster suddenly pulled Tanith into a side alley.

"Want to explain what all that was about?" Asked Elster worried "one moment your pale and shaking and you walk out. The next your distant, then you jump me in the toilets"

Tanith looked down sheepishly. "I was just… shocked and scared and was trying to… it was…" Tanith went silent for a few seconds before looking up "I just needed to feel close to someone, to feel grounded… to know that someone loved me… to know that I'm not alone" she said shakily

Elster smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug. "I'll always be their for you, no matter what"

"Thanks" said Tanith as she returned the hug "so… when is your session?"

"Crap! My session is in an hour! And we're on the other side of the city!" Elster began to run only for Tanith to pull herself out of her grip.

"You go to that session, I need some time to… just think" said Tanith

Elster turned to her "will you be alright?"

"Yes. I'm not going to throw myself off a bridge or something" said Tanith rolling her eyes

Elster moved up and took her hands into hers "Will you be alright?" She asked more serious

Tanith looked at her for a few second before nodding "yes, I'll be fine"

Elster bit her lip "alright… let me track your scroll, so I know where to find you?"

Tanith shrugged "sure" and held out her scroll.

Elster quickly brought out her own scroll and scanned it over Tanith before putting it away and hugging her. "See you later"

"See you soon. I love you" said Tanith as she returned the hug.

"I love you too" said Elster as she let go and began to make her way to the bullhead station.

~§~

Elster stared at the table in front of her where her girlfriend was currently drinking. She hadn't been surprised when her tracker lead her to the bar. What had surprised her was the amount of alcohol her girlfriend had apparently consumed.

"It's only two in the bloody afternoon" she said to herself.

She walked forward and sat down in the booth next to her. Her girlfriend putting down the drink- next to several other glasses- and gazing at her in awe.

"Your realllllly pretty" she slurred and Elster confirmed her drunkness

"Thank you" she replied annoyed to find her girlfriend in this state without any supervision.

"Are you frommmmm heaven?" Asked Tanith as she swayed.

Elster quirked an eyebrow at her cliché and bad pick up line

"Caussssse you look like ann angel" said Tanith with a wink

How the fuck did that make her blush! That was terrible!

"I knoooow yourrr busyy" said Tanith eyes half lidded

"What?" Asked Elster confused

"But can you add me to your to-do-list?" Finished Tanith as she trailed a finger over Elster's jacket

Elster pinched the bridge of her nose "What are you doing here?" She sighed

"Welllll, shit happenedddd and I neeeeeded a little drink… but then I couldn't stop myselffff" she said as she took another swig of her drink

"Right" Elster began thinking of what to do.

"Do yooooou wannnnna gooo onnn a date?" Slurred Tanith

"No, I have a girlfriend" said Elster frowning

"Oh… iii bet shessss Lucky" said Tanith as she slumped onto the table

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked Elster curious to hear the answer.

Tanith sat up and squinted in thought before her eyes widened "I do!... huh! Immm a horriblllle personnn!" Said Tanith as she began to cry as she grabbed onto Elster's blue jacket "I h-have a g-girlfriend a-a-and I just a-asked youuuuuuuu on a date!" She wailed into the jacket.

Elster looked down at the crying Tanith and smiled while shaking her head before gently patting her back. She looked up and caught sight of the bar man who was watching in mild amusement.

'Are you her girlfriend?' He mouthed

Elster nodded and the bar man grinned in amusement.

"Youuuu can't tellll herrr I was herrrre, I donnnn't want her tooo know about my drinnnking or that I'm saaad, she has her ownnnnn problems to deal with" said Tanith ashamed

Elster sighed as she took in her drunk girlfriend. "Do you like her?" Asked Elster, if Tanith was in such an honest mood then she might as well get some answers.

"I liiiike herrr a lot" said Tanith whispering

"Why are you whispering?" Asked Elster

"Caussse she might hear" said Tanith shyly like it was obvious

"But aren't you going out?" Asked Elster confused

"Yeah, but I realllly like her. A lot. And I liiike her so much itsss embarrassing sso you can't tellll her that" said Tanith embarrassed but in a serious tone… well as seriously as she could sound.

Elster nodded as she tried not to let her heart melt at how unintentionally adorable her girlfriend was being "right well I'm going to go because Elster is about to arrive"

"Oh! She issss? Oh nooooo. What shoullld I tellll herrr?" Said Tanith worriedly

"Tell me what?" Asked Elster in a stern voice.

"Hi Elsterrrr!" Said Tanith not even looking away from where she was looking at Elster "I wassssss going to telllll you how much I lovvvve youuu" said Tanith trying not to slur "and how much I apprec… appresh…. Appreciate! Appreciate you" she said.

"And what are all these?" Asked Elster indicating the glasses on the booths table.

"Theyyy arrre…" Tanith eyes darted about as she thought "decrotivvve candle holdersss!" Exclaimed Tanith smiling to herself at her great covering up skills. In the background Elster could here the bar man laughing.

"Right. Well are you ready to go home?" Asked Elster trying to hide her amusement and channel her annoyance because that's what she should be feeling

"Yesh, letssss go" said Tanith standing up and almost falling back down again.

"Are you alright Tanith, you seem awfully clumsy at the moment" said Elster in fake concern as she tried not to smile as they walked outside.

"I'mmmm, fine" said Tanith reassuringly as she swayed dangerously.

"Right, shall we go home then?" Asked Elster

"Yesss, that soundsss, nice" said Tanith nodding vigorously and swaying again.

"Good" said Elster as she wrapped an arm around Tanith's shoulders and began walking them towards the bullhead station.

"Showwww me the wayyyyy to gooooo hommmmme" sang Tanith as they walked "I'm tirrred annnd I wanna go to bed" she stumbled a bit more "I had a little drink about an hourrrr agoooo, sooo showww mee the wayyy tooo gooo hommme"

Elster sighed. This was going to take a while.

~§~

Tanith felt herself awaken and immediately groaned as she felt like a massive Goliath tusk was penetrating her skull. Then she felt her stomach contents begin moving. She slowly sat up to the thankfully dark room… her room?

She looked around confused and slowly stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face. She looked into a mirror and saw that her hair was a mess and her face was pale.

Then she quickly hunched over the toilet and she felt the contents of her stomach make an escape attempt.

She stayed like that for several minutes before she finally no longer felt like their was a party in her stomach and shakily stood up. How did she get here?

Her face paled further as she realized that Elster had most likely gotten her home. She groaned as she walked back into her room and carefully sat back on the bed, she looked at the bedside clock and saw it was 9:07 pm. She rubbed her head and looked around her pretty empty room. She groaned as another spike of pain shot through her head and laid down again, putting her head on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

Then the door clicked open and someone peered into the room. Tanith slowly turned to see Elster concerned standing there.

"Hi" Tanith mumbled

"How do you feel?" Asked Elster concerned

"Hung over" groaned Tanith

"Well, just try and sleep for now… we will be talking about this in the morning" Said Elster looking pointedly at her.

Tanith groaned "Alright. Fair"

"Good" And Elster left the room

"That's going to be fun" muttered Tanith to herself as she felt the pulls of sleep

~§~

Tanith awkwardly shuffled into Elster's room and looked around. Elster was sitting on her bed watching something on her scroll, next to her on the bed side table was a glass of water and two tablets of pain killers.

Tanith walked over and popped the pain killers in her mouth before downing the glass. She looked over to Elster who was looking at her with an 'I'm waiting' expression.

"So…" Tanith started awkwardly "what happened last night?"

"It was yesterday afternoon" dead panned Elster.

Tanith winced "Oh… right"

"You drank a lot, with the amount of glasses on the table you must have an impressive tolerance" Said Elster

"Alright, So I do like the occasional drink" admitted Tanith sheepishly

"When I first sat down with you you didn't recognize me and started hitting on me"

Tanith's eyes widened "Wait, no. I haven't cheated on you, I-"

"When I asked if you have a girlfriend you began to cry about how you were a horrible person for hitting on me" Said Elster amused

"Right" nodded Tanith as she frowned.

"Then you told me you were very sad and you didn't want me to know" Tanith winced "Or that you like to drink a lot" Tanith sucked air through her teeth as she scrunched up her face.

"Then I told you Elster was coming and I changed my voice to stern and you told me how much you love and appreciate me" Said Elster smirking

"Well that's true" Said Tanith quickly

"And then as we walked home you began singing" Said Elster smirking slightly

"Ohhh" Tanith groaned as she planted face first on the bed

"Well can I expect to be picking up a drunk you regularly?" Asked Elster frowning.

"No, I promise this was a one off" Said Tanith as she sat up

"How much did you need to drink to get that drunk?" Asked Elster concerned.

"Look, in the academy I might of enjoyed a little drink" Said Tanith guiltily. "But what's the big deal, I had a good reason to drink"

"Honestly, it's not the actual drunk state that annoys me. You were actually kind of adorable drunk. What annoys me is you were drunk without someone to supervise you. I wouldn't of been able to find you after my session if it wasn't for the tracker. Someone could of taken advantage of you, you're a bit of a push over when your drunk and you are very honest, that will get you in trouble" Said Elster crossing her arms

Tanith sat in silence as she looked at the floor

 _Tanith_

Tanith looked at Elster "what?"

"Weren't you listening to a thing I just said?" Asked Elster annoyed

 _Your disappointing Elster_

Tanith frowned as she looked around the room for a third person

"Tanith?" Asked Elster sounding fuzzy as a ringing noise came in

 _How could she love someone like you?_

 _You should just leave_

 _Your not good enough_

Tanith clutched her head "Shut up!" She shouted as she shook her head

 _She won't need you after her therapy_

 _She doesn't need you now_

"Tanith!" She felt arms wrap around her and she immediately clutched at the contact, curling up as she stared off into the distance and tears flowed down her face.

 _Maybe you should of died in that crash_

 _Elster doesn't want to be bothered by your problems_

"Make them stop, please, make them stop" she whimpered

"Alright, alright" soothed Elster "take one of these" she put something in front of her face and Tanith opened her mouth. She felt the pill enter and she grimaced at its flavor as she swallowed it down.

They remained in silence for a few minutes

"What happened Tanith?" Asked Elster quietly

"There were voices" she replied "they told me you didn't need me and that you didn't want to be bothered by my problems" she closed her eyes

"Mmm, we shouldn't of waited so long to give you the medicine" mused Elster as she stroked Tanith's hair "I think we might have been cutting it close to the second stage"

"Yeah" said Tanith faintly.

"It's just an emotional rollercoaster with you isn't it?" Remarked Elster a smile in her voice

"Hah, Yup, that's me" chuckled Tanith

"Okay, look" Tanith slowly turned her head to look up at Elster's upside down head "I don't mind you getting drunk, I just don't want it being a regular thing and I don't want you being alone when you do it" she sighed as she placed her forehead on Tanith's "please tell me when something is bothering you because I. do. care. And I want to know, Alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah okay" nodded Tanith

"Good, now come on. Let's go get some breakfast and I'll tell you about the robot that tore up the freeway last night. Then we need to do some serious tidying"

~§~

"So there we were, low on supplies and half of our force destroyed"

"Elster"

"It's wasn't looking good as the cannon was loaded. Their last shot had taken out our last hope and greatest weapon. Around me other soldiers and hunters held sentiments of how the battle was already lost"

"Elster"

"The commander walked over to me 'things don't look good Elster' he said"

"Elster please.."

"I looked back to my display and at the grid before me before nodding grimly 'Indeed they don't sir. But even if we lose today we'll be sure they remember us' the commander smiled down at me, nodding slightly"

"Elster for the love of-"

"'What are your orders captain?' I asked, hiding the fear that coursed through me next to the adrenaline"

"Elster I swear to fucki-"

"The captain concentrated for several seconds 'Fire on grid E4'-"

"Oh thank god! That's-"

"- I gave a salute and slowly with the thunder of machinery the cannon turned toward the intended target area. This was it, after countless calculations and planning. This was the shot that may determine the very out come of the war"

"Elster, I am going to-"

"I sent a prayer to whoever was listening and pressed the firing button. A sound like a clap of thunder echoing across the water, crossing my fingers and hoping that that I would hit the target"

Tanith sighed "Hit. That's my battleship"

"The crew exploded into an uproarious cheer that was echoed by our allies. We had down it! We had scored a lethal blow to the enemy. We watched as in the distance a fire ball rose into the sky as our target slowly sank to her watery grave"

Tanith couldn't help the small grin that tugged at her lips "you done?"

"Yup, your move" Said Elster happily leaning back and placing her arms behind her head.

"You take these sorts of games very seriously" remarked Tanith as she looked over the white and red pegs on her side of the board trying to decide where to try next.

"Yes, that's because telling a story makes the board game more exciting, they make it come alive"

"Right" Said Tanith as she looked at the board "D6"

"A big fat miss" Said Elster smugly.

"So, who is the big bad guy your fighting?" Asked Tanith as she crossed her arms and leaned back.

"It was 6 years ago when Mistral first attacked, wiping out the capital city in one fell swoop. No warnings. Elster happily lived on the border between the two countries with her girlfriend Tanith, then tragedy struck when Tanith was taken by the Mistralian empire. Since that day, Elster has been fighting to get her back. But little does she know her girlfriend is actually the mastermind behind the whole war"

"Oh, am I now?" Asked Tanith smirking as she raised an eyebrow "well then, I think I'm going to take the reigns of this story now" Tanith leaned forward "During a routine patrol the ship is attacked and destroyed, supposedly lost with all hands. But a Mistral Navy boat fishes out a survivor, they take her to the brig and report to their superiors of their prisoner before she is transferred to the cells in the capital"

"Oh? And what happens next?" Asked Elster also leaning forward, board game forgotten.

"The commander of the navy reports this prisoner at the next meeting and I ask her name 'Her uniform states she is Lt Elster Castle. One of the best lieutenants they have. This will surly be a brilliant morale boost Ma'am' I immediately sit up as shock courses through me though I don't show it 'Bring her to my quarters immediately' the rest of the commanders looked at me 'Are you sure Ma'am it's just tha-' I cut him off with a powerful glare and he nods meekly 'it will be done Ma'am' he says obediently"

"As I'm being dragged I demand to know where I'm being taken" Elster Said

"'Your being taken to see the leader, I dunno why. If it was my choice we'd just feed you to the dogs' says one of the men dragging you along, soon you halt before a door and one of the guards knocks on it. 'Enter' calls a voice that seems strangely familiar from within. The guards drag you inside and hand cuff you to a chair in front of a bed. The room is large and red is a dominating color, to the right it opens onto a balcony that the sun is shining through. The guards then leave you and slam the doors shut" Tanith grinned "'Well, well, well. Hello Elster'"

"'What do you want with me you bastard?' I Asked venomously" Elster Said

"'Oh, come now Elster. Has it really been that long?' And I walk into the room from the balcony"

"'Tanith' I whisper in shock as I gaze at you in shock and happiness. Then I suddenly shake my head and scowl as I spit out with anger 'You're the Leader! Do you know what you've done!' I exclaim in outrage"

"'I'm destroying a corrupt government that would destroy others for its own gain' I reply as I walk up to you 'I didn't wish to leave you and I had every intention to come back to you once it was over' I say sincerely 'but you're here now. Join me and together we can destroy those rich and corrupt men in power'" Said Tanith as she leaned forward further

"But I've already given so much for Vale, how can I just turn sides like that" Said Elster also leaning forwards. Elster now realized she could feel Tanith's breath on her lips and that their faces were almost touching

"I see I will have to convince you" whispered Tanith as she ran a hand along Elster's jaw.

"Tanith I've come to-"

"SHITTING FUCK" Tanith exclaimed as she fell backwards off her chair and Elster shook off her own shock to fall into hysterics.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked Glynda with a raised eyebrow as she stood in the door.

"No! Nothing!" Said Tanith quickly as she blushed "How did you get in?"

"The door was open slightly so I assumed you were doing something appropriate. Unless you have an exhibitionist streak?" Asked Glynda the hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

Tanith sputtered while Elster continued to laugh "N-no! Just got a bit carried away"

Glynda raised an eyebrow as she looked at the game of battle ships between them.

"Indeed" she pushed her glasses up her nose "Glynda is fine Tanith, now concerning team CVFY. As you know they have not given out the signal that they wish to be picked up but their scrolls are still moving according to our surveillance" she said

"Okay" Said Tanith nodding as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"So now we go with the standard procedure and wait, we will give them two weeks to complete their objective. If they do not you will go out to pick them up no matter their distance to the objective. Understood?" Asked Glynda as she looked at Tanith

"Yes Glynda" said Tanith nodding

"Good. Have a nice day Tanith, Elster" and with that she walked off. Her heels echoing through the hallway.

"Awesome, two weeks of no work! Alright, where were we?" Asked Tanith as she looked back down at the game

"Ugh, we've both seen each other's boards" said Elster frowning.

"Oh? So that's where you were looking?" Asked Tanith smirking as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. Victory at all costs" said Elster thumping her fist on her chest.

Tanith sighed "well guess we should play something else" she remarked as she looked over at the various dust covered board games they'd found while cleaning. "Chess?"

~§~

"Stupid electric dust batteries and stupid life spans" muttered Tanith as she walked through the aisles of the convenience store.

They had gone back to cleaning after a playing a few of the board games when they discovered that the vacuums electric dust battery had run out and they didn't have any spares. Elster had sent her out to buy some.

She had protested at first, not wanting to go out or leave Elster to clean alone but Elster managed to convince her to head out and to also get some fresh air.

She quickly stopped at the appropriate aisle and grabbed six packs- just in case- and walked back up to the store clerk who looked very bored.

She paid and headed back out onto the streets, heading quickly for the bullhead station. Why was it so cold out? It didn't have any right to be this fucking cold.

She looked at what street she was on and groaned when she realized she was still several blocks away from the district's bullhead station.

As she trudged on she noticed an ally coming up. Vale was a relatively peaceful city in terms of crimes but a general rule was to avoid allies. She glanced at a nearby map and noticed that the ally was a great shortcut. She chewed her lip and thought it over. It wasn't like she had her gun on her so she would be relatively defenseless if she was attacked but at the same time it was freezing and she just wanted to get home.

She sighed before heading into the ally, the darkness shrouding it in dark shadows. She turned a corner and continued through the deserted ally.

Things were going well all things considered. No one had jumped out and tried to mug her and-

Suddenly someone walked calmly into the center of the ally and blocked her path

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Cliffhanger!_**

 ** _alternate end line 'suddenly someone jumped out and tried to mug her'_**

 ** _I'll explain more about corruption in later chapters and what it is and all that._**

 ** _Dunno when I'll get next chapter up but I promise it'll be posted at least next week_**

 ** _Fav/follow/review and have a nice day!_**

 ** _see ya!_**


	10. Confrontations

**_Had a little panic attack when I realised I forgot to put anything in about the arrival of the Atlas fleet so that was a fun moment because I had forgotten the timeline but I got it now, it's all good._**

 ** _~§~_**

~a few hours before the end of last chapter~

"So what now?" Asked Yang

"What do you mean?" Asked Blake

"Well, we have literally no leads except for operations down south and the assessment missions aren't on till after the dance so what do we do now, relax?" She suggested as she looked in concern at the bags under Blake's eyes.

"No. We can't have time to relax!" exclaimed Blake "We still have one more lead"

"We do?" Asked RWY

"Tanith an-"

Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes while Ruby tilted her head and Yang just stared with a 'really?' expression.

"-Elster. They have been regularly going into Vale every two days-"

"So? Lots of people have regular business in Vale" Said Weiss

"But they always go to this suburb house! Always" explained Blake

"And how do you know this?" Asked Yang

Blake avoided their gazes as she looked down sheepishly "When I was in town a few days ago to and get maintenance on my weapon… I bumped into them at the weapon store and I… followed them"

"You did what!" Exclaimed Weiss even though she had heard.

"It was a heat of the moment decision but they went to this suburb house, I've followed them a few other times and it's always been that house" explained Blake.

"So they might have been visiting relatives" said Yang

"I caught Elster wandering around taking photos of the campus!" Blake said though she was staring to sound desperate. "Didn't you say that if I was still suspicious that we would look into it"

Silence reigned as Weiss and Yang shuffled about awkwardly, not making eye contact. Ruby had a determined look on her face.

"Yes" said Ruby as she stood up "if you want to look into this Blake, then we'll help, like we promised to"

"I… suppose I can help" Said Weiss reserved then suddenly arrogant and confident "a Schnee never goes back on her word"

"Your stuck with us Blakey" chirped Yang

Blake was taken aback at their sudden willingness but simply smiled happily that they trusted her.

"So should we confront them now or?" Yang trailed off

"No, Elster is likely dangerous and while I'm sure the four of us could take her there's too much risk behind it. But if we go for Tanith we could easily overpower her if the need be" said Blake

"Alright so we tail her until an opportunity presents itself" said Ruby

"Guys" Weiss suddenly piped up "What do we do if this doesn't work out? What if this is all a bunch of coincidences?" She asked

"Then I'll take responsibility" said Ruby confidently

"What? No! This was my idea I should be the one to take the blame!" Said Blake

"Nope" said Ruby "I'm leader and you're my responsibility meaning that I'm the reason we're doing this if it goes wrong"

"But-"

"Now lets go and investigate!" She exclaimed as she zipped out the room.

"But-"

"She as no idea where we're going" sighed Weiss as she quickly set off after her

"Wait-"

"Look Blake" started Yang "Ruby is determined so if she is set on doing this then she's doing it. She's stubborn like that" shrugged Yang as she walked toward the door before then suddenly turning round- her eyes red "But if this all goes wrong and Ruby gets expelled. I will hold you accountable" and she calmly walked out the room leaving a terrified Blake.

~§~

The figure stayed in front of her for several seconds without doing anything. Behind her she heard footsteps and knew she was surrounded.

"Well this is awkward" Tanith finally decided upon as she desperately thought of a way out of the situation. "Because I know your hallucinations so whatever your trying to pull isn't going to work" she really hoped they were hallucinations.

The figure in front of her showed no reaction but "w-what? No! We're not hallucinations!" Said a different oddly familiar voice from somewhere behind her.

Perfect! the figure said 'we're' confirming multiple persons "Really? That's just what a hallucination would say" she said suspicious as she tried to hide the growing dread from the realisation that she was surrounded and there was no way out.

"We are not Hallucinations!" Exclaimed the same familiar voice from behind. She hesitantly looked over her shoulder and saw another two figures, the only real thing she could see in the dim ally was white and yellow which didn't really help. She turned back to the original figure who was now joined by a red figure.

"All right then" Said Tanith defeated "What do you want?" She asked cautiously as she turned slightly so she could keep an eye on the two behind her.

"We want information" Said one of the figures. It's voice familiar.

"On what? Bullhead aerodynamics? Bullhead maintenance? How to-"

"We want white fang locations" interrupted one of the figures. The black one judging by the way it took a step forward.

"Cool. Why have you come to me then?" Asked Tanith confused as she looked between the figures. Red, White, Black and yellow… why was that so very familiar?

"Because we suspect you of working closely with them" said one of the figures, she couldn't tell which.

"Oh… so all Faunus are members of the white fang now are they?" Asked Tanith disapprovingly as she racked her brain for why they were so familiar

"W-what? No! It's just you've been acting really suspicious and-" That voice was very familiar and unforgettable.

"Ruby?" Questioned Tanith

"Ugh… N-no! I've never heard that name before!" Spluttered the girl, her speaking still confirming her identity even though she tried to put on a deep voice.

"So then. Ruby and your… Blake" Tanith pointed and turned to the other two "And you two must be Weiss and Yang"

Silence reigned throughout the ally.

"Awkward" Yang sang quietly

"Why ar-… what is…. What are you doing?" Asked Tanith as she struggled for words as she glanced between them.

"Look. Are you working for the white fang?" Asked Blake as she stepped forward.

"No" said Tanith shaking her head

"Is someone you know being held hostage by them?" Asked Blake forcefully

"No"

"What about that house you keep visiting?"

Tanith turned to her sharply "Have you been following me and Elster?" She asked a hint of anger and indignation in her voice.

"Why aren't you answering the question?" Asked Blake suspiciously as her hand twitched in a way that showed she was resisting going for her weapon.

"Because it's private and I don't need to tell you shit" said Tanith glaring.

"Is it a White fang operation"

Tanith remained silent but her fists were shaking in anger.

"Is Elster really your girlfri-"

"Blake? So far the last two days have been pretty shit for me. I woke up yesterday with a pain in my scars and am then rushed to hospital to be told I have a condition that could kill me unless I take some medication" Tanith had been slowly walking forwards toward the now cowering form of Ruby and Blake who was holding her ground "I then go and get horribly drunk and my girlfriend Elster finds me. I'm then hungover and sick, after that me and Elster talk which is interrupted by voices in my head telling me some pretty nasty things" Tanith was by now standing in front of Blake.

"So here you come along and begin accusing me of working for a corrupt terrorist organisation. I'm fine with that, really I am because I have evidence to back up all my claims" she shook her head "No I can deal with all that. But given the day I've been having if you fucking finish that sentence, I promise you will regret it" by this point she was breathing heavily. "So what gives you the right to come down here and swing around these accusations?"

There was a small silence as everyone watched in anticipation.

"Well, you were being really suspicious" said Yang half heartedly

"I was suspicious back at that lesson you gave about Bullhead safety when she was in the shadows of the room. Then she appeared at forever fall without being in the bullhead during transit. Then during the docks incident you had a plain bullhead similar to the white fang ones and scars on your face from a crash which look more like claw marks and you've been regularly heading out to a small house in the suburbs" listed off Blake.

Tanith nodded slowly before sidestepping Blake and continuing down the ally.

Blake snapped round and reached for her "Wait! where are you-"

Tanith turned round with a glare that stopped all of them "I'm going back to beacon, if any of you try to stop me I will be reporting this incident to Ozpin. As for the information, I will be consulting with my girlfriend because that is personal information that affects us both and doesn't need to go public. We will decide whether we tell you or not. I will contact you and not the other way around. Are we clear?" She said in a voice last cold as Atlas.

Ruby eagerly nodded while Weiss and Yang nodded more cautiously and Blake simply narrowed her eyes.

Tanith turned and looked Blake straight in the eye. "If I find out you are following me anywhere else. I will not hesitate to report it to whoever the fuck I need to" She then spun on her heel leaving three stunned- and one suspicious- teenagers in the darkness of the ally.

~§~

"Motherfuckers!" Exclaimed Tanith as she slammed the door to Elster's room causing the other occupant to jump as she hastily took off her headphones and put down the duster.

"Woah! Tanith! Calm down, what's wrong?" Asked Elster as she quickly ran over to her girlfriend the familiar sound of her girlfriends many silver bracelets clicking together helping Tanith calm down. Tanith looked at Elster's sleeveless shirt and jeans and sighed as she took in the beautiful sight helping her calm down slightly "I just had an interesting encounter with Team RWBY who have apparently gotten it into their heads that we are working for the white fang" said Tanith angrily as she dug into her jacket and pulled out the Dust batteries.

"Well, that's a turn of events… But I'm also not surprised" Said Elster as she walked over and plugged one of the batteries into the vacuum. "RWBY is showing promise. In my 7 years of being here their showing the signs of being a legendary team" she explained as she walked back over to the shelf she had been dusting and began replacing the shiny ornaments that had adorned it.

"They had that food fight that I'm sure will be talked about for a long time. They also by the sounds of it are sneaking out and investigating- Huh!" Elster suddenly turned to her wide eyed "I bet they know something about the robot on the freeway! It fits if we assume they have been doing something which might also explain the docks so much more" she said as she turned back to the shelf.

"Elster" Said Tanith quietly "They've been following us a-and they were demanding to know what we were doing and-"

Tanith was cut off as she felt Elster envelope her in a hug "sorry, guess I got a bit carried away focusing on unimportant matters. Your right, this is serious" she let go and pulled up the two chairs "start from the beginning"

~one recounting of events that happened~

"And so I tell them that I'm going to be talking to you to decide what to do, and that we will decide whether we tell them or not and here we are" explained Tanith.

"Hm… they are nosy little shits aren't they" noted Elster as she stood up and stretched.

"So what should we do?" Asked Tanith

"What do you think?" Asked Elster "What do you think of team RWBY- prior to this incident"

"Well, I thought they were skilled and generally nice kids, now I think their nosy littl-"

"Alright, well we can't tell them nothing because that will build up mistrust and their not exactly doing harm" said Elster slowly

"Wait, seriously. We just go up and tell them everything" said Tanith frowning

"Obviously not everything, and I'm not anymore happy about it as you are and I an angry at the idea that they might have been following us but… maybe I want to help them alright?" Said Elster exasperated "Maybe I want to get back out their and continue being a huntress" she slowly turned toward her wardrobe.

"Oh? Are you sure, we don't need to rush things and…" Tanith trailed off at the determined look on Elster's face.

"I haven't had a nightmare for a while, I think I'll be alright" she said as she walked over to the drawer.

"Uh Huh" Said Tanith unconvinced as she watched her girlfriend begin shaking "Are you sure about that?" She asked half jokingly half concerned.

"Tanith, I've spent a while working up the courage to do this so at the moment it's now or never" said Elster as she reached for the handle.

"Alright, Alright. Just don't cut yourself" Tanith said as she watched from her chair.

Elster reached for the draw and took a deep breath before pulling it open and staring at her weapons.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"So… you okay?" Asked Tanith from her chair.

"Hmmm… I was expecting something to happen" Said Elster confused as she stared over her weapons.

"Well… you gonna pick them up?" Asked Tanith

Elster reached into the draw and pulled them out, their white paint shining in the sunlight. She stood up as she examined them and slowly walked over to the table.

"They need to be cleaned" she noted as she inspected them.

"How do you feel?" Asked Tanith

"Pretty good" nodded Elster "all things considered… I'm gonna clean these up" she set them down on the table before reaching over and picking up a black box which opened to reveal several tools and brushes and bottles.

Tanith watched entranced as she methodically took the axes apart and clean them using a variety of tools and brushes. Then reassemble them perfectly. She held them up and pressed a button near the handle of the weapon and the blades on the Axes retracted and the weapons turned into two sticks, she pressed the button again and the axe blades reassembled.

She casually tossed one into the air and caught it easily by the handle. "That feels good"

"Why axes?" Asked Tanith as she watched Elster start juggling the axes.

"Well I killed my first Grimm with one" shrugged Elster as she casually juggled the axes before finally stopping "plus fighting with these axes feels so much more fluid and smooth for me" she hung the axes up by the blades on some hooks set into the wall.

"So… How should we do it?" Asked Tanith

"Well we've done a lot of positions but I was thinking of trying the King Taijitu-" she cut herself off smirking as she saw Tanith's deadpan expression.

"Y'know what I meant" she said.

"Yes, but it's more fun teasing you this way" she said cheerily before going into deep thought "Well. We'll want somewhere relatively public as they'll most likely won't try anything there and I'm definitely going with you… tomorrow I've got a session on anyway so we could go out then"

"Alright, we just have to find them tomorrow then" Tanith said as she stood up

"No. They have school tomorrow… wait till Friday. School ends early on Friday so they'll be free then" Elster said as she walked back over to the shelf and began replacing the ornaments onto it.

"Fine… But I'm still mad at them" Said Tanith pouting

Elster chuckled as she picked up a small silver death stalker statue and polished it off before placing it on the shelf.

Tanith looked down at the table and noticed the tool kit still out and various tools all over the surface, she picked up a flat piece of metal and held it up making it catch the light and shine it onto the wall. With careful manoeuvring she slowly positioned it onto the wall in front of Elster and gave it a wiggle attracting Elster's attentions as she looked up at it and followed it with her head.

Tanith began to move it round the room with Elster following it enraptured. Then she tripped over and collapsed onto the ground.

"Shit" Said Tanith a she put the metal down and quickly ran over "I'm so sorry! are yo-" she was cut off as she found herself dragged down and also on the floor with Elster straddling her.

"You think I would be so easily defeated by something shiny?" Asked Elster huskily as she leaned down and stopped a few centimetres from Tanith's face "silly girl. I think you'll have to be punished" she then closed the gap

~§~

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought-" Blake cut herself off when she turned round to be greeted by the sight of Tanith in Jeans and a grey Jacket that looked too big for her with her arms crossed as she looked at them. Behind her was the tall figure of Elster who was in a pair of cargo pants and a think blue jumper.

"We're willing to talk" she said as she looked at them

"Oh. Okay! Let's goo to our dorm an-"

Tanith cut Ruby off "No. We're going into Vale to talk about this"

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Asked Sun from behind Blake

"Nothing you nee-"

"Why they decided to surround me in an alley and demand information on the White fang" Tanith bluntly interrupted Blake.

"Wait, What?" Sun looked confused as he looked between them

"Come on then, let's go catch a shuttle" said Tanith as she turned around

"Wait, why don't you just fly us?" Asked Ruby

"Normally, I would. But the Atlas fucking Military is taking up the sky at the moment and I'm not in the mood to talk to them" said Tanith as she and Elster began walking away towards the landing pad

"Wait, you guys threatened her in an alley?" Asked Sun confused as he looked at RWBY

"Hehe heh, it's a long story" said Ruby as she awkwardly rubbed her head "not our best moment"

"Are you guys coming or not, I thought you wanted to know shit" called Tanith

"Look we'll explain everythinglaterbutwehavetogoandbye!" Ruby shouted as they ran off toward the landing pad.

"You guys never tell me stuff" mumbled Sun as he walked back to Neptune.

~§~

"I have to ask, was that you guys with the giant robot?" Asked Elster as they sat at a table in a relatively deserted café.

"Yes… it was being controlled by Roman Torchwick" said Ruby

"How long have you been… suspicious of us?" Asked Tanith as she put her elbows on the table.

"It was my idea" said Ruby confidently

"No Ruby" said Blake "it was my idea because you two have been suspicious for a while now"

"Of course… that actually explains a few things" said Tanith as stared at Blake "you look like a conspiracy theorist with the bags under your eyes"

"Well I'm not just going to sit back while the white fang is out there-" Blake's passionate speech was cut off by Tanith

"Yes very interesting,l now look" interrupted Tanith as she leaned forward "What we are about to talk about doesn't leave this café, honestly I would prefer to tell you nothing because it's personal information and none of your business. But someone" at this Tanith glared at Elster "seems to think it would be good for you to know"

"Hey, their out there doing shit instead of staying in school and studying. That's great huntsmen material" she defended.

"Right… so where do you want to start?" Asked Tanith as she sat back "I'll ask a question and you ask a question yeah?"

"Alright…. Why were you at forever fall" asked Blake

"I was bored and so I snuck along to talk to Tanith" said Elster

"She tried and failed to ask me out" said Tanith smiling slightly as Elster flushed. "Okay… what are you trying to do?" Asked Tanith

"We're trying to stop the white fang because no one else is doing anything" said Blake. "How did you get those scars?"

"A Grimm attacked me when I crashed" said Tanith "how long have you been doing this?"

"Ugh, we only started a few days ago" said Ruby "Are you a huntress?" She asked excitedly

"Yes, yes I am" said Elster "why are you doing it?"

"Uhm. Cause we're huntresses and that's our job" said Ruby

"Your huntresses in training" said Elster "and you endangered civilians by leading that robot onto the freeway"

"So? At least we're trying to do something" said Blake angrily

"Alright why are you so sore over the white fang?" Asked Tanith focusing on her.

"That's none of your business" said Blake defensively

"Well you made it our business when you surrounded me in an alley" said Tanith leaning forward again "and again, I don't think you really need to know any of this but we're still telling you so again. Why are so focused in the white fang?"

"She's a Faunus" said Elster as she took a sip of her drink

The table remained silent as everyone stared at her in shock before Blake narrowed her eyes "And how do you figure that out?" She asked aggressively as she looked like she was getting ready to run.

"Your bow twitches and moves depending on your emotions, technically no other students or civilians would notice but anyone whose a huntsman or even Faunus can see it" she said with a shrug.

"Hm, that explains a lot" said Tanith as she sat back and crossed her arms.

"Alright, why do you keep going to that house in the suburbs" asked Blake

Tanith opened her mouth to answer but Elster put a hand on her shoulder as she put her cup down. "I go there for counseling sessions" she answered smoothly

"Why do you need counseling?" Asked Yang

"To help me deal with my PTSD and survivors guilt over losing my team and to help me mourn their loss and to move on" replied Elster calmly

Silence reigned at the table. "I mean your definitely making progress" said Tanith encouragingly

"Alright, Blake. Are you being very paranoid because you're an ex member of the white fang and think they will be looking for you to make an example of?" Asked Elster.

The four teenager remained in a stunned silence for a moment "well she nailed you there Blake" Yang said to which Blake responded by glaring.

"How did… wha-" Ruby titled her head confused "How?"

"She's a Faunus and she's really saw about the white fang while having an extreme case of paranoia" shrugged Elster

"Why were you at the docks?" Asked Blake trying to change subjects

"We were on a date and happened to be nearby to hear and see an explosion so we flew over to check it out" said Tanith "Who's monkey boy?"

"What? Oh! You mean Sun. His names Sun Wukong from Haven and he was helping Blake through some stuff" said Ruby "he's really nice"

"Why were you taking picture of Campus?" Asked Blake to Elster

"It's a hobby" shrugged Elster she leaned forward and tapped her fingers on the table "I must say" she said as she looked at the four teenagers in front of her "surly it's hard to leave without being picked up upon by the staff"

"Yeah. But we manage!" Said Ruby happily

"Look. I like what your doing but I think you could use help with transportation. What if you find yourself needing to follow someone in a car"

"We follow along on the roof tops" said Blake defensively

"Right, because the police are gonna love that" Tanith rolled her eyes and slid her scroll number across the table "if you need transport just give me a call Alright? I'll be there as long as I don't have a job on"

"Wait, aren't you mad?" Asked Ruby

"Oh yeah, I am mad but not at you three because you were just trusting a teammate" she turned to Blake "I am mad with you though" Blake had the decency to look a little apologetic

"I'm not really angry because I can tell you guys just want to do the right thing" shrugged Elster "but I'm not the one you terrified in an alley so…"

"But aren't you busy?" Asked Weiss

"At the moment I'm waiting for CVFY to send out a signal to go pick them up and I have a girlfriend who works in air traffic control, I'm sure I can jump through loop holes"

"Oh yeah, I'd be happy to help to" said Elster

"We don't want to bring in too many people" said Blake

"So you don't want a fully trained huntress backing you up on your more dangerous excursions?" Deadpanned Tanith as she raised an eyebrow at them

The four teens sat in silence for a moment.

"That might be useful" whispered Ruby.

"Also me and Elster are in Vale once every two days so we can see what's going down and note if there's anything that might be needed to check out" shrugged Tanith

"Wait" Weiss suddenly said "Didn't you say you were recently diagnosed with a life threatening condition or something? You accused us of being hallucinations" She asked accusingly. Elster smiled in amusement as she quirked an eyebrow at Tanith.

"Yes I do" nodded Tanith "and it's still a sensitive subject so we aren't going to talk about that. The reason I accused you of being hallucinations was to buy me time and it confirmed there were multiple of you both when you spoke and when you said 'we're'" she said signaling that that was all they were going to get at the moment while Weiss reddened slightly in embarrassment.

"Right… So are we done here?" Asked Elster

Their were mostly sounds of agreement from the table.

"Alright then… so what was this I've been hearing about a dance?" Asked Elster

"Oh, well since CVFY are away on their mission still, me and Yang have been put in charge of the Dance and organizing it" Said Weiss

"Oh And is it open to anyone?" Asked Elster

"Yes anyone can come as long as their y'know a student or part of beacon" said Yang

"Who cares about a stupid dance when the white fang are out there doi-"

"Blake" Elster interrupted "I once spent three years of my life dedicated to one thing and ignoring everything else, even my family" she crossed her arms "It's not good and it's not healthy, I mean just look at you. So take it from me when I say this… You need to chill the fuck out and relax because if you keep doing… this" Elster vaguely gestured at her "your going to get yourself hurt, possibly others as well"

Blake sat there in shock at what she was hearing.

"Now, is there a theme to this dance?" Asked Elster as she leaned forward

~§~

"I didn't know you were into dancing" Said Tanith incredulously as she watched Elster who was trying out several dresses to see if they still fit her.

"Eh, this dance only happens every two years so…" Elster shrugged as she trailed off and reached around to attempt and zip up the dress, it was grey with black sequins going down to her knees.

"Here let me" offered Tanith as she walked over and did the zip up and Elster looked at herself in the mirror.

"I would put my head on your shoulder but your stupidly tall so I'll just" Tanith wrapped her hands Elster's waist and hugged her back "You look great"

"Yeah, I'm surprised it still fit's me" Said Elster as she looked down at herself.

"Well you train regularly" said Tanith as she ran a hand over Elster's left arm and over the defined muscle there.

"Mmmm" Elster seemed to temporary lose herself in the touch "do you have a dress?" She asked

"Should I?" Asked Tanith confused

"Yea, your coming with me to the dance" Said Elster as she looked at Tanith's head poking out from her side in the mirror.

"But I dunno how to dance" Said Tanith

"Hmm, Okay" Lester then walked over to the bedside and fiddled with the bedside alarm until classical music began to play into the room. She then walked back and now stood in front of Tanith. "Put your hand on my waist"

Tanith out her hand on her waist

"Now I'll grab your free hand" she did so and they were in the pose that people did in movies and shows.

"Now what?" Asked Tanith.

"Honestly I was just assuming the position that's on TV" she said shrugging

Tanith chuckled "I thought you knew what you were doing!" She said smiling still

"No. Sway?"

"Sway" nodded Tanith

And they swayed slightly, after a minute of this Tanith frowned "why do people do this?"

"To feel rich?" Said Elster

Tanith hummed And let go of Elster's hand and put it on the other side of Elster's waist then she pulled herself closer and rested her head on Elster's chest and smiled slightly. "This is much nicer"

"Oh yeah" agreed Elster as she put her chin on top of Tanith's head

"You realise the dance isn't for like a week?" Said Tanith.

"Well it pays to be prepared and I'm really excited for it" shrugged Elster

"True"

They stayed like that, gently swaying to the music until Tanith yawned and Elster felt her eyes growing heavy.

"Lemme just get out of the dress" she mumbled as she walked back over to the wardrobe while Tanith simply collapsed onto the bed and crawled under the covers. Soon she felt a body press up against her back and arms wrap round her. "Goodnight" whispered Elster

"Night" Tanith mumbled

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _I hope I did that well but I might not of… I dunno_**

 ** _Originally was going to end at "does the dance have a theme but I decided that that wasn't a good bit to end in so I added in this little fluff scene at the end._**

 ** _Fav/follow and review if you enjoyed and stuff_**

 ** _See ya!_**


	11. Magnificent men in their flying machines

**_Sorry, not knowing what to write lead to why this took so long. Along with stardew valley and college stress._**

 ** _Also might be working on a second fanfic because that's a good idea_**

 ** _~§~_**

Tanith calmly woke up and was hit with the stench of alcohol. She blinked as the smell hit her like a fist and sat up. She felt absolutely fine, she looked and saw the three empty bottles of alcohol. That wouldn't of been enough to get her drunk.

She looked over and saw Elster frowning as she slept and the source of the alcoholic smell. She was going to be very hungover. Tanith slowly and quietly fished through the bedside draw and found some aspirin tablets and quietly got out of bed, Elster letting out a slight noise of protest as she tried to find her presence again.

Tanith quietly tip toed towards the bathroom and turned on the light. She walked over to the tap and filled up a glass of water before looking up into the mirror and nearly screaming and almost dropping the glass in shock and surprise. She ended up letting out a strangled screech that she only half managed to cover up.

In the mirror she saw her reflection, except the veins and capillaries in the area around her scars were glowing a bright red. She poked one slightly but felt no pain or difference, she walked back into the room and saw Elster shifting as she let out a groan.

"Mornin" she whispered as Elster groggily sat up

"How much did we drink last night?" She asked confused

"I think we shared three bottles" shrugged Tanith as she handed Elster some aspirin and a glass of water. Elster accepted the tablet and downed them before looking up at Tanith and her eyes widening.

"Tanith…"

"Yeah, I know. I think I must have been so busy making sure you were okay that I forgot my medication" Said Tanith as she looked through the draw and pulled out the orange bottle.

"Wait. You're not hungover?" Questioned Elster as she rubbed her head

"No, we only shared three bottles. I was probably only a bit tipsy" shrugged Tanith as she took the half filled glass of water then frowning as a thought came to her looking at the side of the bottle.

"You and your bloody tolerance" muttered Elster as she rubbed her temples

"Have you read the side of this bottle?" Asked Tanith as she read the label to her medication

"No, Why?" Asked Elster as she looked up.

"Beside all the usual mumbo jumbo there is a phone number for the Samaritans" she said as she stared at the bottle.

"Well you might be a little sad if you find out you have Corruption. Why? You having suicidal thoughts?" Asked Elster

"Well I just thought it weird that the doctor never mentioned side effects so I wanted to read for them" shrugged Tanith

"Are there side effects?" Asked Elster

"High-energy, Nausea, irritation in skin, twitches, hemoptysis and depression… so that's why the phone number is on the bottle" said Tanith in realisation.

"Have you experienced any of these symptoms?" Asked Ester

"No, but I haven't been on them that long, but at least I'm prepared" Said Tanith as she walked into the bathroom and unscrewed the lid filling a glass with water and popping one of the yellow pills into her mouth and washing it down with water before her tongue could taste it.

"How long till the Vytal tournament?" She called as she looked at herself in the mirror

"About three months. We have winter solstice before then" she called back.

"What's so special 'bout winter solstice?" She asked as she walked back into the room.

"Least busy part of the year for huntsman unless your in Atlas" explained Elster

"And why is that?"

"Cause Grimm in Vale and Mistral aren't used to the cold weather and winter solstice is the coldest part of the year So they go and hibernate for a week or two. In Atlas the Grimm up there have adapted to the cold naturally and are generally tougher because of it. Nothing changes in Vacuo"

"Nothing happens in Vacuo"

"No. Lots of things happen in Vacuo, it's just that they stay in Vacuo" Elster shuddered as if remembering something.

"Never been to Vacuo before, Atlas is bloody cold but I got to the point when I was at the academy where I can walk around in one layer, Mistral and Vale are very similar in climate though Vale is a tad chillier due to the mountains. Mistral is quite comfortable in temperature, never been to Menagerie but honestly not many humans go their… What is Menagerie like?" Asked Tanith sat back down on the bed.

"It's an island"

"Don't do this"

Elster chuckled "It's warm because it's mostly desert so it's quite cramped as well"

"I always felt like Atlas was just placed down as a huge concrete mold, the only colour was white or grey and the white was the snow" Tanith frowned as she thought back to the depressing City.

"Mistral is great, all hills and valleys" Said Elster "Vale is the most boring in topography given it's just a wide valley. Vacuo is built upon a flat topped rock foundation that protects it from the sand and Grimm but it does sprawl out around the rock into the sand. Menagerie I would say is more like a little jungle town in comparison to the other kingdoms" Said Elster a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I think it was also a dick move to call it Menagerie" Said Tanith

"The whole concept is a dick move" said Elster "move all the Faunus to one island so we don't have to interact with them"

"I grew up in a very neutral house, my mom and dad didn't care if someone was human or Faunus, as long as they were kind and respectful. Going to Atlas was an experience with Faunus being harassed in public in the streets. It shocked me to see such open animosity towards them" Said Tanith as she frowned.

"Yeah, I avoid Atlas if I can"

"Understandable-" Tanith was cut off as her scroll beeped with a message, she reached over and picked it up before reading the message. She then grinned as she began chucking in clothes.

"What is it?" Asked Elster as Tanith pulled on a shirt.

"My bullheads been fixed!" She said excitably

"Of course" said Elster as she watched Tanith put on some shoes. "I know my place in this relationship"

"You over exaggerate" said Tanith smiling as she grabbed her keys

"I'm going to have a shower" grimaced Elster as she finally inhaled the alcoholic stench in the room

~§~

"This is Control to Hunter, over" crackled Tanith's radio.

"This is Hunter, over" she replied automatically

"Team CVFY have let out the pick up signal. You know the drill. Copy?" Said the man

"Copy that Control, heading to team CVFY, over"

"Acknowledged Hunter, safe flying out there" and the radio turned off.

Tanith watched her display light up as the coordinates were sent and a course was plotted to the team, she looked at her fuel gauges and saw that she would be able to just make the return trip.

~§~

The early morning was not peaceful, down in the forest a clearing had been formed the flashing of lights signifying gun fire as red markings in the clearings edges indicated Grimm.

Coco let out a war cry as she mowed down the charging horde of Beowulf's charging them, beside her Velvet was doing the same with a holographic projection of Coco weapon as well. Behind them Yatsuhashi and fox carved through the Grimm getting close to them.

"Where's the bullhead!" Yelled Velvet as she quickly aimed the stream of bullets to the Grimm at her right as they poured from the forest.

"We still have an hour till pickup!" Yelled Coco before she cursed "Yatsuhashi!"

Yatsuhashi turned and levelled his sword before pouring what little of what remained of his aura into the swing as it sent out a powerful shock wave that killed all the Grimm in the clearing and toppled several trees. However he then collapsed onto the ground, too weak to stand.

"Good job" panted Coco.

Yatsuhashi just grunted as he used his sword to support himself.

"Alright now lets-" Coco was cut off as Beowulf's slowly walked out from the forest growling from all around them.

Coco sighed as she raised her mini gun "Okay, you know the… drill" she trailed off as the empty clicking of her gun signalled it being out of ammo.

Velvet tried to summon a gun but the hologram simply flickered before fading and the camera died. Yatsuhashi tried to stand but simply collapsed back to his knees while Fox panted and felt his now dull blades.

The Grimm began growling in pleasure at the negative feeling over taking the team. Before one let out a roar and they began charging in.

"Well guys" said Coco as the Beowulf's closed in "looks like our coffee is brewed"

"Anyone else hear that?" Asked Fox as he tilted his head

Before anyone could ask what he was talking about. The roar of a bullheads engines filled the surroundings, causing their moods to shift.

This in turn caused the Beowulf's to stop at the sudden mood shift in team CFVY. Then suddenly two search lights lit up the clearing and illuminated the Grimm, from the tree line a Bullhead glided in its mini gun already deployed and rotating before lighting up, destroying the Beowulf's and sending chunks everywhere as they tried to run for cover.

"Somebody order a taxi?" Crackled their radio as Beowulf's fell and were dissolved by the bullhead. It did several sweeps before finally swooping down and the door opening, Team CVFY scrambling in and the door shutting in the face of a Beowulf as scratching now sounded from the exterior of the bullheads hull.

"Yup, their pissed" said Tanith as she pulled up at speed, knocking CVFY over and into the back wall as Tanith tried to remove the Beowulf's attached to the exterior. A satisfying scraping sound coming from the wall as Beowulf's were dragged off due to the speed.

"There's a medkit with food on the back wall" called Tanith as she levelled out the bullhead and began to fly back to beacon.

"You were supposed to be here an hour later" said Coco "Not that I'm complaining"

"Eh, just thought I'd put the girl through her paces, probably went over the legal flight limit for this zone. I'm sure you won't tell anyone" Said Tanith cheekily as she checked for damages on her display screen.

"Fuck… we were done for out there" cursed Coco as she grabbed some food.

Food specifically in there that was proven to help restore aura.

"Lots of them?" Asked Tanith as she set a course back to beacon

"They didn't stop" Said Velvet "for every one we killed another two seemed to come along"

"Well, you got a nice relaxing three hour flight back, I'll take it easy on the engines. It's currently 6:21 east Vale time, at beacon it's currently 11:36 we'll be back by 2 o'clockish" she said "Any radio requests? I'm picking up a few stations"

~§~

"Control this is Hunter. I have an exhausted hunter team back here that would like to come back to Beacon, can I get a landing pad? Over" Said Tanith into her radio

"This is Control to Hunter. Roger that, landing pad 4 is available hold there for ten minutes over" replied Control.

Tanith frowned slightly.

"Roger Control, any reason I've gotta hold? Over"

"Your waiting for someone to come by and give you orders, over"

Orders? But she had just done a five hour job!

"Yo! CVFY! Landing in five" Said Tanith through the speakers in the back.

Fox and Coco stirred awake and woke up their team mates. Up ahead the sight of beacon castle was revealed through the clouds to reveal a heavily packed courtyard.

Tanith landed the bullhead an opened the side doors.

"Go grab some rest guys" she called into the back as she requested a fuel line. The bottom of the pad opening and an automated fuel line rising out and attaching to the fuel cap.

"Thanks for the save" said Coco as they disembarked.

Tanith sighed and lay back in her chair. She could do with something to eat. Just as she was about to ask if she could grab some lunch someone stepped into the bullhead. She turned to look and saw Elster grinning at her.

"Yo, guessed you might be hungry" said Ester as she held out a polystyrene box.

"You guessed right" said Tanith as she happily accepted the box and plastic fork and opened it revealing some pasta in some sort of sauce.

"Sorry, 'fraid it was the only thing they had left" said Elster apologetically

"No, this iph phine" said Tanith reassuringly as she shoved the pasta in her mouth not caring for its flavour. "Howph your hangopher?" She asked.

"Heh, aura helps in that regard" said Elster grinning

"Ugh, hunters" grumbled Tanith rolling her eyes "you call off sick?"

"Oh yeah, just been relaxing all day"

"What's with all the people" said Tanith waving her fork out the window at all the people.

"Hunter missions" said Elster "I've gotta go, have a safe flight" said Elster as she kissed her cheek before hurrying out of the bullhead.

Tanith ate her meal in peace before finishing it and putting it aside. She checked the fuel gauge and ordered the fuel line to detach, she heard the clunk as it detached and sank back into the landing pad floor.

"Hello!" Suddenly said a voice behind her loudly and quickly

"FUCKING SON OF A WHORE!" Jumped Tanith

"My mother was a lovely person I'll have you know. Now are you the pilot of the bullhead designated Hunter" Said Dr Oobleck from the door to the cockpit in a safari get up and drinking his coffee that was likely filled with all the drugs.

"Uhh…. Yes" Said Tanith uncertainly while nodding slowly.

"Excellent. I do love the design on your Bullhead in clear reference to a Grimm, in ancient history many ancient cultures would paint there best warriors with the markings of a Grimm to intimidate there enemies and look at this I'm rambling and we are now four minutes behind schedule" and he shot off in a blur.

Tanith blinked then sighed.

This was going to be a long trip.

She heard the grumbles of students and knew she wasn't the only one to think this.

"Oh, you got your old bullhead back" Said Ruby as she poked her head in

"Yeah, just got back from picking up CVFY from a massive Grimm infested forest… so where you guys headed?" Asked Tanith as she opened up her flight computer on the display.

"Pilot! We need immediate transportation to mountain Glenn" Said Oobleck as he suddenly stood next to Ruby.

"Sure thing, teacher" said Tanith irritated

"My apologies Miss, I'm simply eager to get under way" apologised Oobleck before disappearing back into the hold.

"I swear you two are almost related" muttered Tanith

"Oh god please no!" Said Ruby terrified "never say that again"

"Sure, let me just give an announcement as we take off" Said Tanith as she lifted the bullhead into the air then activated the speakers in the hold.

"Greetings this is your ferryman speaking, here to take you straight to imminent suicide. Suicide at this time of year is lovely and full of pointy things like teeth and claws, the flight will take 30 minutes but simply jumping out the bullhead can shorten that. We thank you for choosing Hunter airlines to grant you this opportunity"

"Miss Mort, please" Said Oobleck disapprovingly

Tanith simply grinned as she flew over Vale, the ground eventually giving out to the Great Wall that encircled the city before showing dilapidated buildings as the ruins appeared on the horizon.

"ETA ten minutes" she said calmly as she opened up her radar to check for any airborne Grimm approaching.

They passed over the first ruin of an apartment block and were treated to the gray ruins of the city, the city still stood but the buildings either didn't have walls or all the floors were collapsed on themselves. Nature was slowly reclaiming the city and the land it covered as trees grew out of the sidewalks and roads, occasionally a Grimm or two would be mixed in and would briefly look up at them before going back to whatever it was doing.

The landing sight came into view, simply an unremarkable street to go along with the million other identical streets. No grimm were about but Tanith wasn't going to risk it as she guided the bullhead to hover low over the ground.

"The condemned may leave the vehicle" she said as team RWBY and Oobleck hopped out and onto the ground before she took back off into the air and made her way back to beacon, now she just wanted a nice relaxing evening followed by an undisturbed sleep.

~§~

Tanith groaned as she was dragged from the land of sleep by a wailing noise. Beside her she felt Elster shift and sit up as well, they sat there slowly getting their bearings when they realised that the siren was actually an air raid siren, it's wails echoing not only across beacon but over the entirety of Vale.

Suddenly an automated voice echoed out over the wailing.

"Code Amber. Breach detected at Madison park. Civilians please remain calm and move to public shelters. Hunters are en route, please remain calm"

Elster sighed but got up and began getting ready.

"Come on, there gonna want us" Said Elster

"But its just a breach, it's not like Grimm are pouring through-"

"Code Red. Grimm are entering the city through a breach in Madison park. Civilians please remain c-"

Elster just gave Tanith flat look "Ooh! I know! Say 'it's not like lien is gonna rain from the sky'" she said sarcastically as she began to hastily pull her clothes on.

"I'm sorry that I've apparently been gifted god like powers" said Tanith as she pulled on her jumpsuit and began doing up various straps.

"Well if your god, why that face" joked Elster as she pulled on some boots before grabbing something and handing it to Tanith. Tanith took it and felt the heavy weight of her gun "Just in case" Said Elster quietly

"I'll be fine" reassured Tanith as she put the gun in her suit and placed a hand on Elster's cheek.

"This feels so wrong. Me sitting comfortable back here while you head in towards the Grimm" she said as she grabbed the hand on her cheek and kept it there.

"I won't be in any danger, it should just be ground Grimm" she said as she finally let go "Also the entire Atlas air fleet is just floating around out there so I don't think I'll be doing much front line work" she began to walk towards the door, Elster on her heels.

The corridor outside was filled with people running around with intent as they scrambled to get to wherever they were needed.

"Good luck" Said Elster as she kissed Tanith on the cheek before running off.

"I hope so"muttered Tanith as she took off in another direction down the corridor.

~§~

"Glad you could join us" Said Tyler as Tanith slipped into the elevator, Hilbert letting go of the elevator door he had been holding open.

"Why wouldn't I?" Asked Tanith as the lift descended

"Well Atlas is dealing with the problem, honestly all we're doing is showing that we're there for the civilians" said Tyler

"Our main job will be dropping off Glynda to repair the breach" Said Hilbert, his height meaning he had to hunch over slightly.

"Awesome, love being woken up early" grumbled Tanith as she yawned

"Weren't you in like, the military?" Said Tyler

"Guess I've gone soft" Said Tanith as the lift stopped and they stepped out. The hangar was in chaos with the cliff wall doors constantly open as bullheads flew in and out.

"Remember, Atlas is up there so no international incidents please" chimed God over the hangars loud speakers.

"Ugh, I hate Atlas" grumbled Tanith as she began to jog through the technicians and bullheads and machinery before climbing into her bullhead.

She started the engine, the familiar whine that eventually let out an explosive roar as the Bullhead lifted into the air and seeing no need to contact Control to leave the hanger she flew out into the early morning sun as bullheads and frigates hovered over the skies.

Her radio crackled to life.

"Sup, nice to see you've joined us in the melee" said Elster "Land on pad one, you've got a special passenger" she said before the radio switched off.

Tanith touched down on the pad and the doors weren't even fully open when someone hopped in and closed them quickly again. She turned to see Glynda Goodwitch stride up and sit in the co-pilots seat.

"Sup" Said Tanith as she powered up the engines "Where would you like me to go, I hear Vacuo is very nice is time of year" she said as they launched into the air

"Madison park" she snapped back as she put on a spare head set.

Tanith grabbed the throttle lever in the center of the console and pushed it fully forward, the bullheads engine whining as the occupants were slowly pressed back into their seats as Tanith pushed the bullhead into its max speed.

Tanith turned on her radar as a just in case as she kept her eyes on the sky in front of her. "I need you to keep an eye on that and if you want talk to the Atlas military so they don't shoot us as soon as I approach that would be very helpful" Said Tanith as she quickly jerked out the way of a civilian transport heading the opposite direction.

Only a stupid pilot would take their eyes off the sky at these speeds with this much air traffic about.

Glynda nodded as she began speaking into the radio.

"This is Glynda Goodwitch aboard the bullhead designated Hunter"

"Roger that ma'am, keep current course and we'll get you an escort asap" Said the man in the other end.

"Tanith, two contacts behind us. Not the escort" she said quickly.

Tanith let her eyes flick to the radar and saw the two dots before flicking back to the sky.

"Open up the exterior cameras. Tell me what they are" she ordered as she flew under the hull of an Atlesian frigate.

Glynda fiddled with the controls. "Nevermores"

"Alright, how long till that escort" said Tanith

"This is Glynda Goodwitch. Where are those escorts!" She said into the radio as quills began to fly through the air around them.

"Just hold out five more minutes Hunter" Said the man in the same monotonous voice.

"Fuck that" said Tanith as she grabbed the throttle "Brace"

Glynda reached for the metal handle above her and gripped it in a white knuckle grip "What are you going to-"

Tanith pulled the throttle all the way back, killing their speed and throwing the two women forward, Tanith almost slamming into the dashboard. The two nevermores flew past them still at the same speed and letting out screeches at surprise at their prey suddenly slowing.

"Alright, that deals with them for a few seconds" Said Tanith as she picked up the speed again and continued on.

"Someone need a chaperone?" Asked a cocky male voice through the radio as two friendlies suddenly appeared on the radar.

Their escort was composed of two VT-3 AE Bullheads. They were similar to a regular VT-3 bullhead except with a longer wing span and tail and their hulls were slight crooked and white due to a lighter metal used. They were specialised for Aerial combat while the VT-3 bullhead was more troop transportation and ground support.

"Yeah, two Nevermores coming back around" Said Tanith as she picked up speed.

"We see them, moving to engage" Said the same pilot as their two signatures flew off the radar as they split off to engage the Grimm.

"Well that's that dealt with. Madison is just up ahead, want me to drop you off or you just wanna jump out" Said Tanith slowing down as she activated the display and it read out some damage from the Grimm.

"I'll jump out, I'm not as old as some think I am" Said Glynda as she stood up and walked into the back.

"Never said you were" muttered Tanith as they passed over the last few buildings and hovered over the park. Below was a raised platform where Tanith recognised several hunters fighting the hordes of Grimm pouring out of a collapsed section of road where a rail way sat.

"I'm going to help the students. Provide supporting fire please" Said Glynda as she opens the door.

"Can do" Said Tanith as she activated the bullheads gun and opened fire into the pit, not even having to aim as her every shot landed a hit upon a Grimm and it fell back into the hole.

She watched as Grimm were cut down by the huntsmen and three Nevermore's were split in half by Coco and her mini gun.

Then Glynda calmly walked up, simply flicking away any Grimm that came for her as she sealed the hole and the Grimm were no longer able to get through. Tanith stopped firing then, her weapon would do more damage then good to the city environment. She simply touched down on the raised platform of Madison park and watched as the huntsmen dealt with the remaining Grimm.

Atlas personnel descended upon the area and closed it off to make sure the resealed hole was structurally sound before they opened the area to the public.

After several hours of debriefs and honestly nothing happening Tanith picked up the student teams RWBY, JNPR and CVFY before flying back to beacon. Ruby chatting in her ear the whole way about what happened and how they captured Roman Torchwick.

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Pretty crappy ending I know but the next few chapters will be the months in between season 2 and 3 and filled with… stuff. I dunno what stuff yet._**

 ** _Anger thing is that I'm planning another rwby story which will mean that chapters might be delayed slightly._**

 ** _See ya next time!_**


	12. I feel like this is illegal?

"Yo! Tanith!" Called Tyler that afternoon in the cafeteria as she and Elster grabbed their dinner

"Sup, had an exciting day?" Asked Tanith as she settled in a seat.

"No, got stuck transporting civilians" pouted Tyler

"Transported Atlas personnel all day" Said Hilbert with a grave tone as he scowled.

"Ooh" winced Tanith "still, it was exciting wasn't it?"

"What did you do?" Asked Tyler as he rested his head on his hand

"I transported Glynda to the breach" shrugged Tanith

"Lucky shit" muttered Tyler

"You did good work" Said Hilbert

"I think that's that first time I've ever kicked the throttle to full" said Tanith

"Shit, you were flying how fast?" Asked Tyler.

"About 700 kph" shrugged Tanith like it was no big deal.

The others simply stared at her a she ate her meal.

"What?" She asked as she noticed

"How the fuck did you manage to fly at that speed?" Asked Tyler

"I kicked the throttle into max" grinned Tanith "but it might also have to do with being a good pilot"

"Damn, you must have been the fastest thing out there" said Tyler

"No Atlas had their swatters and they can easily do Mach 1" said Tanith "We had an escort of two of them, they helped take out some Nevermores"

"How didn't you outrun them?" Asked Tyler

"Nevermore's are way faster then they look. They fly that fast to catch humans and aircraft but it expends a lot of their energy where as they often fly slow to generate fear in their prey" supplied Elster

"Nerd" teased Tanith

"Huntress" she shot back

"Oh yeah, Elster how have you been?" Asked Tyler try's to be discreet in what he was asking and failing terribly.

"Oh y'know. Pretty good… haven't had a nightmare in a while and everything's going fine, I have another one tomorrow" she said awkwardly

"Plus I have some things I need to do in Vale anyway" Said Tanith. She needed to both pick up some Vax and snoop around for White fang leads.

The table fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

~§~

Tanith woke up and sighed in contentment at the comfortable position with her head on Elster's chest and the rhythmic breathing accompanied by the rise and fall of her chest. Then groaned slightly at the dull ache of her scars when she moved slightly.

She lazily reached over for the alarm clock and hit the snooze button her eyes opening slightly and stealing a glance at the time on the clock before groaning and settling back into her position. However the heavy breathing of her partner had stopped and Elster shifted slightly.

"What's the time" Asked Elster sleepily

"About half seven" Said Tanith nuzzled deeper into Elster's shirt "Not that I'm in a my mood to go anywhere"

"Comfortable?" Asked Elster amused as she became more awake

"Very" Said Tanith as she pressed herself deeper into Elster's chest until she was able to hear the rhythmic thumping of Elster's heart "that's nice" she mumbled.

"We have to get up soon" Said Elster not really sounding enthused with the idea.

"Nooooooo" whined Tanith as she clutched at Elster harder

Elster gave an exaggerated sigh "I suppose we could lie in for a bit longer… we don't turn on the alarm on the alarm clock"

Tanith made a noise of confirmation

"So why did you press the snooze butt-"

"Shush, I'm tired" Said Tanith with her eyes still closed

Elster simply chuckled as she picked up her scroll, she could indulge her girlfriend for this morning.

~§~

"You sure your not gonna be bored? Not going to get mugged or go on an amazing adventure?" Asked Elster

"I don't have plans to do so but in any case I am armed" Said Tanith as she patted the gun in her bomber jacket that was over her large green shirt and she wore a pair of heavy duty cargo pants.

"…are those my trousers?" Asked Elster amused

"Not anymore, I can see why you where them so much. Feels just like my jumpsuit" she said "however I'm gonna buy something that'll cover my face" she said as she quickly repositioned the joystick as another strong gale jostled the air craft.

"Well there is a snow storm coming in" Said Elster as they descended into the bullhead station.

"That'll be fun to fly in" Said Tanith "it'll make it harder to straight"

"My little nerd" said Elster fondly as she ruffled Tanith's hair

"Yeah well… you smell" Said Tanith sticking out her tongue.

"How dare you" Said Elster dryly but smiling

The bullhead touched down and Tanith opened the door.

"Don't get into too much trouble without me" Said Elster as she stood up

"I was thinking of an exciting car chase followed by blowing up a building and stealing the Declaration of Vaccuoan Independence"

"You are such a little shit" said Elster as she pecked her in the lips and walked off the bullhead. Tanith closed the door and took off again, this time heading east.

~§~

The wind blew through the streets of Vale like a wave of razor blades slicing at any exposed skin and howling in pleasure at its torment of hose fool hardy enough to go outside.

Tanith's teeth chattered as she approached a little clothes shop quickly, the wind making it hard to see from the force of it and blowing her hair in all directions.

The warm blast of air that blew onto her from above the entrance to the shop was welcome and she had to force herself not to stop and stand there for a minute or two. The air inside the shop wasn't boiling but was a welcome temperature as compared to outside.

She shopped around and eventually found a black Ushanka with a face covering but after taking a short step outside walked back in and bought a pair of ski goggles that were blue tinted.

Finally able to walk properly without her teeth chattering and actually being able to hold open her eyes she walked to the pharmacy.

The doors slid open and she took off her goggles and mask letting the shops air hit her face as she walked up to the counter.

"Hello Miss, what can I do you for?" Asked the blue haired female clerk behind the counter.

"I need…. Calriva Hydrovax?" Said Tanith as she tried to pronounce the drug.

Caliriva Hydrovax? We don't get a lot of requests for that" said the clerk almost to herself "Do you have a form signed by a doctor confirming you can have this drug?" She asked

"Yup" Said Tanith as she grabbed the folded up piece of paper and slid it over the desk.

The clerk inspected it before nodding and hurrying into the back of the shop.

"In additional news today" said a voice from above the counter. Tanith looked up to see it was a news report on a TV "Vale experienced a breach for the first time in decades as a bomb opened up a hole in Madison park and released Grimm into the city. The white fang have claimed responsibility for the incident, the breach was closed half an hour later by the huntress Glynda goodwitch and Atlas have sealed off the park to investigate and test the area for structural damage. General Ironwood-"

"Terrible isn't it?" Said the clerk as she placed a box on the desk.

"Yeah, but no one was hurt" Said Tanith

"No not that, the fact that those animals are allowed to get away with it" Said the clerk as she began shifting through the box and rustling the contents.

"I don't think they'll be allowed to get away with it" Said Tanith

"I know, but what is the Atlas military actually going to do? They ain't done nothing about them" she said

"Well lots of restrictions to do with officials and stuff" shrugged Tanith

"Why do they need permission to kill Faunus?" Asked the clerk rhetorically as she finally fished out the bottles and placed them on the desk.

Tanith chose to remain silent. She did need the drugs after all and arguing with the dispenser would likely lead to her not getting the drugs.

"I mean, word is that there are gonna be dozens of white fang recruitments in a week all over Vale. And I bet Atlas won't do nothing!" She said irritated

"Mm" was all Tanith did to reply as she slid the lien across the counter and took two bottles. "Would you happen to know any locations? I wanna try to avoid those areas" She said trying to act as unsuspecting as possible.

"I don't know. Abandoned places maybe? That run down area of Vale?" She said

"Thanks for the drugs" said Tanith as she reattached her face mask and goggles and simply walking out.

Tanith wondered how her life had come to this point. She had wanted to be a fucking pilot! How did she get wrapped up in White fang hunting shenanigans with a trainee team of huntresses?

~§~

"Yo! My dudes!" Exclaimed Tanith as she knocked on the door to team RWBY's dorm.

"It's open!" Shouted Ruby.

"Sup guys, I got a…. lead… that's not how you pay that game" Said Tanith as she stared at the eight occupants. Team RWBY and JNPR partnered up and playing Remanent: the game.

"We're trying something new" Said Ruby "team and partner bonding exercise" she shrugged

"Right, yeah I see" nodded Tanith "Should I come back later or?"

"You have a lead on the white fang?" Asked Bake eagerly

"Wow… one, I thought you were over this obsessive thing. And two. Way to just reveal it to everyone" Said Tanith as she referred to team JNPR who were looking surprised and shocked.

"Aren't you that pilot who took us on that mission" Said Jaune

"Way to be specific" said Tanith

"What are you doing with the white fang?" Asked Pyrrha

"We're hunting them down and trying to stop there plans to kill people" Said Tanith

"Way to let the cat out of the bag" muttered Yang

"Wait… did you guys have anything to do with that mech" Said Jaune

"Yes, that was us" Said Ruby awkwardly

"Yeah, well White fang are going to be setting up a whole bunch of recruitment rallies in the abandoned district in like, a week" said Tanith "supposedly"

"That's not a lot to go on" Said Weiss

"Well sorry if I didn't want to look extremely suspicious asking for white fang locations in the middle of a racist pharmacy" said Tanith irritated then suddenly smirking "What did you want me to do? Wait till they were in a dark alley alone and demand them?" She asked joking

The rest of RWBY flinched while team JNPR looked confused at what was going on.

"Look I've got to go pick up Elster in ten minutes. And it's Saturday! So you don't have lessons anyway, so you wanna come along and snoop or nah?" Said Tanith

"Well, the white fang do put up markings to signal when a meeting is going down" Said Blake as she stood up

"Guess were in!" Said Ruby also standing

"What about them?" Asked Tanith nodding at a confused JNPR

"You wanna come along?" Asked Yang "Cover more ground and everything"

"Well… sounds exciting, and dangerous" Said Jaune before turning to his team "What do you think?"

"I will support your decision as leader" Said Pyrrha

"As will I" Said Ren

"LETS BREAK SOME LEGS!" Yelled Nora

"Well… I guess were in" Said Jaune nodding

"Yay, Wooh. Go team. Come on" Said Tanith bored as she walked out of there dorms followed by the teams.

~§~

"I thought we were going to the abandoned district?" Asked Jaune as they flew over the suburbs

"And we will, we're simply missing one person" said Tanith as she lowered the bullhead into the bullhead station.

"Who would we find at a suburb?" Asked Nora as the door opened and up the ramp walked Elster who looked surprised when she saw the bullheads occupants.

"Hi" She said awkwardly as she stepped in

"Sup" Said Tanith as she walked into the back compartment and closed the door.

"So… what's all this?" Asked Elster referring to the two hunter teams.

"Eh, thought we should do something exciting. I got a lead" Said Tanith

"But you were only supposed to buy something to cover your face" Said Elster

"Yeah well racist pharmacy" said Tanith as if that explained everything.

"Right… So what was the lead?"

"Some white fang recruitment rally stuff next week, we're trying to find their location"

"Right… So we're forming a plan?"

"Yup"

"Alright… does anyone have anything so far?"

"…no"

"Well then… if we split up into pairs, you guys with your team partners and me and Tanith then we should cover more ground"

"But only Blake can tell the symbols for the white fang meetings"

"Hmm… do you have any paper?"

"Ugh… yes" Said Tanith running into the front and coming back with a pen and some paper

"Right, split this into ten" Said Elster to herself as she did so before handing the pieces and the pen to Blake "draw the symbols and then we've each got a reference"

"Right" said Blake as she got to work.

"Have you all got your weapons?"

A chorus of affirmatives rung out.

"Right, Well keep them as concealed as possible while we do this. Tanith you have your gun right?"

"I have that and better" said Tanith a she went back into the cockpit and brought out two sticks.

"Well someone came prepared" Said Elster

"How are two sticks better then a gun?" Asked Weiss

"Ah, these are two special sticks" said Elster as she grabbed them and pressed a button causing the axe head blades to snap out "they are sticks that turn into axe cannons!"

Ruby squealed and suddenly descended upon Elster.

"Ohmhgodthetesocoolandeasytouse!whatsortofmetalaretheymadefrom?cantheyfiredust?caniholdthem?canitouchthem?dothey-"

"Ruby, later" said Weiss dragging her eager teammate back to her seat.

Elster simply titled her head, her bird like traits coming through with how reminiscent of a bird the gesture was. "Well… never had that reaction before"

"She's always been like this" Said Yang chuckling "should of seen her first day of beacon"

"She blew herself and Weiss up" said Blake as she finally finished the symbols and handed them to everyone.

"Guys!" Said Ruby going as red as her cloak in embarrassment.

"Ha Ha… reminds me of when I first met my teammates" reminisced Elster

"Where are they now?" Asked Pyrrha in curiosity

"Dead" Said Elster

"Oh. Sorry, I don't know"

"There's no need to apologize. You simply wanted to know the answer" assured Elster

"Trust me, she's much better then she was" said Tanith

"Oh… Okay" Said Pyrrha awkwardly

"Well let's go shall we… industrial district?"

"Yeah, but go for the south side, there last one was north and they change it around often" said Blake.

"Right" Said Tanith as she and Elster entered the cockpit.

"So, what did you get?" Asked Elster

"Clothes and drugs" said Tanith

"Can I see you in your little woolen hat?" Asked Elster

"Well it's not woolen" Said Tanith as she got it out and but it on, securing the face mask over the mouth and nose.

"Actually that's better then I was expecting" complimented Elster "good protection except your eyes are exposed to the elements"

"Ah Ha!" Tanith path grabbed the goggles and put them on

"Damn, you look great… and like your in an apocalypse but still"

Tanith pulled up the goggles and undid the face mask "good, I was hoping for a good appearance when I break into a terrorist organization"

"Well you'll definitely make a good impression"

"Excellent"

~§~

"Okay So If anyone sees something suspicious send it to the group chat" reminded Weiss

"I was thinking of sending up smoke signals" Said Tanith rolling her eyes

Weiss simply glared before huffing and dragging Ruby off down the street.

"Welp. See y'all back here" Said Elster as she turned and walked down a different street, Tanith quickly following as she secured her mask and goggles.

"Y'know, I would've thought you'd have gone for aviators" Said Elster as they walked and glanced at walls for symbols.

"Any other season and whenever it's not already difficult to see" Said Tanith as she adjusted her jacket to better cover her neck.

The abandoned district wasn't- like its name suggested- abandoned, it was simply an area that no one really went to unless you had to. It was filled with grey and run down looking factories, pumping chemicals into the air as they produced products vital for the citizens of Vale.

The police did not patrol or come into the abandoned area creating a sort of lawless wasteland in the middle of the city, the Excuse being lack of recourses but the true reason was most likely corruption or intimidation.

As they turned the corner the clouds above opened up and snow began to fall upon the city making it difficult to see more then a few meters in front of them.

"As you can see" Said Tanith her voice slightly muffled "one of us is in the superior choice of clothing"

Elster simply rolled her eyes smiling slightly as she pulled up the fur lined hood of her coat her long hair spilling out the front slightly around her neck.

"Alright misses 'a pilots jumpsuit is acceptable casual wear'" Said Elster.

"Well it does just look like a jacket on some heavy duty cargo pants" defended Tanith "plus it warm and comfortable"

Elster stopped and stared at a bit of wall, Tanith stopped and followed her gaze which showed the three claw marks that Blake had drawn on the sheets of paper. It was crossed over with a another set of claw marks which weren't on the symbol that Blake had drawn.

"Well that was easy" Said Tanith "Maybe I'm just really good at this huntress business and didn't even know it"

"Truly a loss to us all" muttered Ester as she narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the drawing next to the symbol "these don't match"

"Meh, Blake probably made a mistake" deflected Tanith

"This is why you're a terrible huntress" Said Elster as she snapped a picture and sent it to the group chat.

"B-b-b-b-b-Bird, bird, bird, bird is the the word, b-b-b-"

Elster swatted her arm and Tanith descended into giggles, Elster soon joining her.

"We are supposed to be proffesional" scolded Elster unconvincingly

Her scroll binged and she brought it out.

Blake: that's the symbol for a false site, most can't tell the difference

"Guess I'm not most people" said Elster proudly

"Your something alright" muttered Tanith as they continued down the street

They continued walking as the snow fell all around them and settled on the ground. Elster seemed to have drifted off and was clearly thinking about something else as Tanith kept an eye on the wall around them.

Occasionally their scrolls would vibrate to signal that someone had found something or if they had not and were moving on.

"Did you and your team ever do anything like this?" Asked Tanith suddenly

"No… well not in our school years" Said Elster "But often my fondest memories is just walking around with them, didn't matter where, in a town or city, deep in Grimm infested woods… just walking and talking" she said sadly.

"What were they like? I only have a loose idea"

"Brian was serious but also kind hearted and could also be amusing on occasion" Elster chuckled at a memory "he once woke us up at 5 in the morning and made us run laps after drenching us in cold water"

"Lelouch was quiet and calculating and could on occasion be very cold. Liked to read but was also very forward and outgoing" Elster sighed "he was better after a year when we got to know each other and trusted each other as a team"

"And then Ulrich… that Atlas bastard… he was usually the first to crack a joke in a bad situation and always putting others before himself" Elster shook her head "had to force feed him on some missions with the way he'd always offer us food if we were hungry and wouldn't eat any of it himself until we'd all eaten"

"We were good. Sure we weren't the best team and we didn't go on adventures like this because there was no terrorist groups to infiltrate back then" she said sadly "the worlds gone to shit in just a decade"

"That whole thing would've been complete if you had a cigarette" Said Tanith as she continued to inspect the walls around them. Elster chuckling before pausing as she caught something in the reflection of a smudged window.

"I don't want you to panic Tanith" Said Elster calmly as she continued walking "but we have a tail"

"Bloody typical" muttered Tanith as she stopped inspecting the walls and continued walking normally "can you make out anything distinguishing?"

"Their the only other person here" said Elster as she continued walking

"Right… is he Faunus?"

"… I think so, but I can't be sure whether those are ears or a hat" Said Elster as she glanced back

"If those are ears they have heard the whole conversation"

"Yes… and now their running away"

"Right… well do your huntress things, I'll contact the others and get the bullhead"

"Okay stay safe!" Called Elster as she ran off into the white snow soon disappearing amongst the snow fall.

Tanith began making her way to the bullhead station as she pulled out her scroll to contact the others.

~§~

Elster ran after the figure as they ran down the street. No one would see them through this snow fog which was likely what the the figure had been counting on when they tailed them. The cold tore into her exposed face and Elster cursed Tanith being clever about having face protection.

They ran down another street before the figure disappeared into an alley, upon following Elster was confronted with an empty alley. She didn't have to wonder long where the figure had gone when they grunted as they hauled themselves up to the roof of the building on the left.

Elster huffed before grabbing her weapons and launching at the wall, making it half way up before digging her axe blades into the wall and quickly climbing up to watch as the figure jumped to the next building.

"Hey!" She Called as she ran after them and easily cleared the building as she ran after them.

They were approaching the street and the figure jumped landing on the pavement and running across the deserted road.

Elster followed quickly and landed better then the figure, rolling and continuing after them. They ran straight at the wall before suddenly crouching and jumping, leaping high into the air and landing on the roof of the building.

Elster cursed before aiming the barrel of her axes at the street and firing the explosion launching her onto the roof as she ran she continued after them.

"Elster!" Called a voice and Elster glanced over to see Yang suddenly join her on the roof before following after her.

"Hey" She said as she continued after them "where's Blake?"

"She's seeing if she can cut them off" replied Yang as they ran

Elster nodded as they continued. The figure was running towards the wall of a massive factory building.

"We've got them" grinned Yang

"I wouldn't be so sure" Said Elster

Then Blake appeared before the figure.

"Stop! You have no where to go-"

They all watched as the figure crouched before jumping again and landing on the roof of the factory.

"Motherfucker" muttered Elster as she easily reloaded her axes while running and again launched into the air and got herself onto the roof. She heard Yang fire her gauntlets and land a little behind her while Blake grappled up.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Said Nora as she landed next to them "what are we doing?"

"Running" grunted Yang

"Who are they?" Asked Ren landing silently beside her and beginning to run.

"Dunno" replied Elster as she continued on. "the street is coming up and they'll have to stop there"

However as Elster was about to be proved wrong as the stranger again crouched and prepared to jump the gap. A roar filled the air and search lights emerged from the darkness to shine on the figure. A large black thing emerged from the snow to reveal Tanith's bullhead which hovered there and the figure paused before again getting ready to jump. Then with a clunk Tanith deployed the minigun and the barrel focused on the figure. The person looked between the bullhead and their pursuers before slowly putting his hands up.

"Yay! We did it!" Celebrated Nora.

The figure now that they could see him was small and lanky with yellow hair and red eyes. On his head was hat and not a pair of ears.

"Okay… why did you run?" Asked Elster confused when she discovered this.

The man simply blushed but refused to answer. Eventually everyone was in the bullhead with the man tied up.

"Well this is a fine mess we have now" Said Tanith

"How is this a mess? We have a white fang member and can get information" Said Weiss

"Yes. But where are we going to put him? We don't know if he's a white fang member, we've got to feed him and you only have two weeks off school before you go back" pointed out Tanith

The hold fell into silence as they let those facts sink in.

"Ah"

"You have to be the most unprofessional huntsman I've ever seen" snarked the captured white fang member

"Yeah? This coming form the white fang member who just started running as soon as we looked at him" Said Elster

"At least I didn't throw my lot in with filthy humans" he said glaring at her

"At least I'm not a dick head" replied Elster

"Screw you slut" he grunted

"Mindless beast"

"House pet"

"Terrorist"

"Elster, please" interrupted Tanith "seriously what the fuck are we going to do?"

"Let me go?" Asked the man

"No"

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _*swatters being the pilot slang for the VT-3 AE bullhead_**

 ** _Sozzle this took so long I've been thinking up ideas for other fanfics and writing their first chapters and I've been working on future chapters for this fix rather then the current chapter because ate a smart idea…_**

 ** _Dunno when the next chap will go up but expect delays_**

 ** _See ya next time!_**


	13. The stress of holding someone captive

**_I'm gonna alternate between writing chapters for this and for Of relics and gods which I might change the name of, I haven't decided yet_**

 ** _~§~_**

It had been a four days since they had captured the man.

After much deliberation they had eventually found and kept him in an abandoned warehouse tied up and on constant watch thankfully due to Elster's semblance.

Of course Elster could not be on watch 24/7 and would take some 10 hour breaks which either Tanith or a member Of team RWBY would take over.

So far they had learned he was called Josh and nothing else.

Tanith sighed as she walked into the warehouse. Elster perked up from her scroll and smiled at her a she stood up, Josh simply looked very bored at them.

"Been quiet?" Asked Tanith as she handed her a candy bar.

"Yes, very. I'm going to sleep" Said Elster as walked over to a side room that held a mattress on the floor

"Right, g'night" Said Tanith

As Elster passed she kissed her on the cheek and Josh scowled.

Tanith quirked an eyebrow as she sat down in Elster's chair.

"Y'know most men would love to see that sort of thing" she said amused

Josh simply glared at her

"Ah, the silent treatment. Well I'll simply fill the silence myself" shrugged Tanith as she leaned back

Josh continued to glare

"So I don't think we ever figured out what type of Faunus you are" Said Tanith "But Elster Said you were a great jumper, 17 feet I think she said at one point? That is impressive…. Kangaroo?"

Josh continued to glare

"No… Bunny?"

Josh continued to glare

"Surly it must hurt to keep that expression on your face?" Said Tanith as she rested her head on her hands.

Josh continued to glare, then huffed and fell into a bored and annoyed expression.

"That's better… now where were we? Hmmm grasshoppers aren't a type of Faunus… maybe aaaaaaa... goat?"

Josh sighed

"Frog…" he said quietly

"Oh, I was about to say that" said Tanith as she snapped her fingers

Josh looked as if he had been expecting a different reaction.

"What kinda frog? You don't really seem to display your animal trait that much" said Tanith

"Tree fog, my eyes" he said embarrassed

"Ain't nothing to be embarrassed about" Said Tanith

"I'm not embarrassed about it!" He said indignantly

"Uh huh… so why the white fang?" Asked Tanith leaning back

Josh remained silent

"Josh don't play this game, just talk to me. This isn't any more entertaining for me then it is for you" groaned Tanith

"I won't betray my brothers!" He said indignantly

"Ah, So you enjoy killing innocents?"

"Well-"

"And you realize your acts hurt Faunus as well?"

Josh remained silent but there was a different unreadable expression on his face.

"Look, I get the whole Faunus rights thing but… I don't think you need me to tell you that killing people is like… the worst way to go about it. You turn yourselves into killers and terrorists and then you get the governments who say 'we don't bargain with terrorists' which the people then support because they've lost loved ones"

"Alright I'm not really good at this sort of thing but y'see, humans really love to be defiant when threatened, which is why the new white fang isn't going to work" Said Tanith

Josh looked uncertain now.

"So tell me Josh, why did you join the white fang?"

Josh remained silent for a long while, so it made Tanith jump when he started talking.

"… me and my wife… we were at a Faunus rally… it was peaceful and we weren't being violent…. Then there was shooting and people were screaming and running" he sighed "we joined them in running and I turned to look at her…"

He sighed "bullet, right through her head… killed her instantly…"

Tanith looked at him sympathetically. "What was her name?"

"Elizabeth" he said wistfully.

"So you joined to avenge her?" Asked Tanith

"No, the white fang were the ones who took me in when I was chucked out into the streets and I lost everything" he said angrily "the police denied having shot anyone, but the white fang showed me the truth. Deleted CCTV footage of humans opening up on the protesters"

"Which protest?" Asked Tanith

"John park massacre" he grunted

"I'm sorry to hear that" Said Tanith sympathetically

"No your not" he said his fists tightening "you don't know what it's like"

"…alright, you've got a point" nodded Tanith "do you not have any pictures of her? Any family you could of gone to"

"I said I lost Everything" he growled "my apartment, my possession, my money. All I had when the white fang got me were the clothes on my back"

Tanith nodded and they descended into silence.

"I was five when I first went on an airship" said Tanith "I spent most of the journey staring out the window, from that moment on I was inspired to fly and-"

"I don't care"

"Oh, well I just thought since we were trading origin stories" shrugged Tanith

"You humans are all the same" Josh scoffed

"Bit racist"

"My species has been subjected to racism for as long as we can remember" said Josh "don't talk to me about being racist"

"Right, Have I been racist to you? Like? At any point?" Asked Tanith giving a sweeping gesture with her arm "I haven't been rude to you at any point but your there insulting me" pointed out Tanith "if you want change surely that's just hypocrisy"

Josh remained silent.

"Oh, back to the silent treatment?" Asked Tanith "one can play at that game, I'll just have to talk doubly to make up the difference"

Josh looked at her silently

"Y'like jazz?" Asked Tanith

"Or are you a bit of a rock and roll kinda guy?"

Josh stared at her

"Fine, what do you want to do with your life?"

Nothing

"Doctor? Musician? Geology? Biologist?... pornstar?"

Josh choked slightly

"Ohh… Joshy boy" said Tanith playfully "do you think you could make it in the adult movie industry?"

"Wh-No! You just took me by surprise!" He explained hurriedly.

"Sure, sure" Said Tanith with a shit eating grin

They lapsed into silence.

"You lost the game by the way" pointed out Tanith

"I fucking hate this"

"That's the spirit" Said Tanith encouragingly

"Is this some form of torture? Are you actually Atlas agents trained in the arts of torture"

"No, I'm just bored and your not talking" shrugged Tanith

"Wait, your not working for Atlas?" Asked Josh

"Noooo?" Said Tanith

"So… you've just kidnapped me, illegally?" He clarified

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad, but it's good because we know you're a member of the white fang"

"But you don't have any solid evidence, just your word. So technically I'm a victim"

Tanith remained silent

Josh grinned.

Tanith scowled

"What? Got nothing to say?" He said tauntingly

"You are correct" Said Tanith "technically we have kidnapped you, but that whole situation can be solved if you just tell us where the white fang is"

Josh leaned forward "Go to hell"

~§~

"Well, we know some stuff about him now"

"Yeah… we're still screwed" muttered Tanith as she ate with team RWBY and JNPR, able to have this conversation due to the noise level in the canteen. That didn't help her patience or temper along with the addition of a dull throbbing in her scars.

"Oh, lighten up! It could be worse" Yang said and everyone looked at her when she didn't continue.

"Y'know, your supposed to follow up with a worse scenario when you say that" said Tanith

"Yeah, I know" nodded Yang

"So… how could this be worse?"

Yang chuckled and shook her head "Ha, yeah, no. This is like, the worse situation to find ourselves in"

Everyone stared at her deadpan.

"He's never gonna reveal that information" said Tanith as she began bashing her head in the table

"We just have to keep trying" said Weiss

"It has only been four days" said Pyrrha

"And another three until the white fang begins recruiting" said Ruby

"How did we not find any recruiting sites? Maybe we should fly out and try again"

"No, the Fang will know that something's up with one of their members missing" said Blake

"Spectacular, so we have no idea about anything and any information he has is useless" Tanith grumbled

"So… what are we going to do?" Asked Jaune

 _You could always kill him_

"Why the fuck would you even suggest that Blake?" Said Tanith angry and disgusted

The table looked at her confused and Blake in shock

"I didn't say anything!" Said Blake in confusion

Tanith frowned

"Sorry, just my imagination" she said sheepishly

There were a few raised eyebrows and a few concerned looks but everyone slowly went back to the conversation at hand.

Tanith shook her head and glanced round the hall, students were all chatting and laughing and shouting.

 _Being normal, unlike you._

She gritted her teeth as a much sharper shot of pain struck her scars.

"Are you okay?" Asked a calm voice next to her and she glanced over to see Ren staring at her calmly

"Yeah, just stressed" she said

"I was talking more about the red glowing lines across your face" he said in his calm voice

"Shit" muttered Tanith as she put a hand to her face and saw a low red glow coming off her face. There was also something crawling up her leg but wen she looked at it there wasn't anything there. She had taken her pills that morning, maybe the stress was getting to her. "See you tomorrow" she said abruptly and she stood up, the others staring as she left, not even cleaning up her plate.

She walked through the beacon corridors, her hand over the right side of her face as she walked down the corridors. There were footsteps behind her, never fading or growing closer but staying at the same distance.

When she looked behind her there was nothing there, but there was a breathing on her neck and when she sharply turned again there was nothing there.

Literally. The whole corridor was gone and replaced with a snowy forest, she turned back to the corridor and it was gone and there was more snowy forest.

"What the fuck is this bullshit?" She said as she stared around at the forest and putting her arms around herself to try and warm herself up as she began to shiver

A howl suddenly rang out.

"What the fuck" she whispered as pounding feet began to come closer. Something cold hit the back of her neck and she yelped and looking behind her she saw snow was beginning to fall.

"What the fuck!" She whispered again harshly as she took a few steps back from the pounding footsteps.

When red eyes began appearing amongst the dark trees she began running as more howls began to ring out and now panting was behind her as paws began to get closer and closer.

They were right in her heels! They were going to catch her! She tripped and-

Arms caught her and she kept her eyes closed and she heard herself breathing quick and whimpering.

"Miss Mort, is everything alright?" Asked a voice from above her.

Tanith looked up to see professor Ozpin smiling calmly down at her (and missing the floating mug of cocoa behind her)

"Ugh… yes?" She tried

"So your veins glow red regularly?" He remarked "and you often run down corridors in panic?"

"Oh" was all she said

"Is it by chance, your condition?" He asked as he helped her stand on her feet (and kept his cocoa mug floating behind her)

"Umm… yes" said Tanith slightly disoriented at meeting the infamous headmaster and huntsmen for the first time and embarrassed by meeting him by running into him during a hallucination.

"Are you going to take your medication?" Asked the head master

"Umm, yeah, it's just that it's in my room so I was-"

"Heading over?"

"Yes, but I seem to of gotten a bit… side tracked" she said lamely

"Well please, allow me to escort you the rest of the way back to your room" he said offering an arm

Tanith gave another look around before looping an arm through the headmasters.

"Now then" said Ozpin as they began to walk "is this the first time you've experienced such… events?" In his other hand appeared a cup of cocoa and Tanith stared in surprise but decided not to question it.

"Yes, I've usually been pretty good with the symptoms. That's the first time I've ever experienced hallucinations" she frowned and instinctively rubbed her scars as if that would stop the pain.

"Experiencing discomfort in you wounds?"

"Yes, don't say wounds it makes me sound like a war veteran whose leg was shot"

The headmaster chuckled "Very well, I will not make the mistake in future. Now if you wouldn't mind, what were you hallucinating? If your okay to talk about it" asked the headmaster

"I was back in the snowy forest, from when I crashed. And there were Grimm chasing me" explained Tanith

"What were you doing before?"

"I wash eating with teams RWBY and JNPR" if the headmaster found this weird or interesting he did not mention it and simply inclined his head

"Do you have any idea what might of caused the hallucination?"

"Getting clawed by a Grimm?" Asked Tanith jokingly and the head master chuckled

"Well yes, that is a likely cause. I mean we're there any triggers? Any cues that caused it?"

"No, it just happened" said Tanith shrugging. She knew why it had happened she just didn't think it would be a good idea to tell the headmaster and her employer that she and others had kidnapped a man to get information and she was stressing over what they should do with him.

"Hmm, an interesting mystery" said the headmaster and Tanith got a weird feeling that he might know more then he was letting on.

"And where is Elster in all this?" He asked

"She's…" currently keeping watch over our captive who we're keeping in an abandoned warehouse so we can extract information from him "at work" she said

"Hmmm, but as I understand it she has the ability to create copies of herself, does she not have one chaperoning you?"

"Well she tried to do that but I convinced her that I was fine and didn't need the help. I don't want her over working herself by working her job and looking after me" which was a mostly truthful answer.

"Good, at least she tried to look after you" he said "it would be worse if she did not even attempt to do so, it would also be a sign of concern or mistrust if she did so without your consent"

"Yeah, she's pretty great" said Tanith

"So, how have you been enjoying your time at my school?" Asked the headmaster

"Its an amazing school and if I wanted to be a huntress I'd love to go here" said Tanith "as a pilot it's an interesting… environment, it has a very friendly staff and people are generally quite nice"

"That's good to hear, and the students? Have you been treated well? I understand that recently there was tension between you and team RWBY?"

"Yes… but it's fine, we sorted it out" and now we're in a giant mess of kidnapping and terrorists. "Their actually pretty cool dudes"

"That is good to hear, it would not be acceptable for there to be conflict on my campus" said the headmaster proudly

"So why is Cardin still here?" Asked Tanith who had noticed the boy proudly strutting around and sending out charming smiles and winks at girls that passed him, she had also seen him bullying and generally being a dick to other students and being down right racist to Faunus.

"Well officially I'll say that everyone has a right to education and that he'll eventually see the error of his ways" he looked around then leaned in "but secretly between you and me, he's actually a test for true huntsmen, so far no one but one has stood up to him for others"

"Who's the one who did?"

"Jaune Arc"

"Well, I knew he was good for something"

"That boy is talented and has a great mind for strategy, he simply requires direction… and possibly a push. But he has made a substantial improvement over the months here" they stopped and Tanith realised they were outside her room "I believe this is your room" he said and unlinked their arms.

"Yes, but I basically live in Elster's" said Tanith guiding him to Elster's door

"I apologise, I did not realise the… depth of your relationship"

"Nah, it's fine. Thank you Ozpin" said Tanith as she opened her door but turned back to the headmaster

"It was my pleasure miss Mort"

Tanith frowned "please, call me Tanith"

"I will" nodded the headmaster as he strolled off

"What a strange but nice dude" said Tanith as she walked into her room and made a beeline for the bathroom.

~§~

Elster paused as the elevator opened and there stood head master Ozpin. He smiled at her as he entered.

"Elster, a pleasure to see you"

"Same Headmaster" she nodded back

The doors closed and the elevator began to move.

"I ran into Tanith earlier… well she ran into me" corrects the headmaster

Elster would've normally found such a story amusing but given that about ten minutes again she received a text from Ruby telling her that Tanith was acting weird she was now growing concerned.

"Was she alright?" She asked concerned

"Well, physically she was fine. Just some pain in her scars she mentioned" he paused "and hallucinating running through a snowy forest being chased by Beowulf's, hence why she ran into me"

"Shit, where is she?" Asked Elster

"She's in your room last I saw of her" he said

Elster began pacing furiously as the lift continued on slowly.

"If I may, I would like to offer you some advice" said Ozpin as he took a sip of his cocoa and Elster looked at him "Tanith healed you, I would hope you would do the same for her" said Ozpin

"I would like to point out that of course I would, and that I don't like how you implied I wouldn't" growled out Elster

"I did not wish to imply anything by my statement" said Ozpin passively. Then he leaned on his cane "you also have a weeks holiday starting tomorrow"

"Wait, really? You can just do that?" Asked Elster as the elevator slowed

Ozpin looked over the rims of his glasses "do you know how much time off an employee is required to take per year? Three weeks. And adding in all other holidays and such you could literally ask for six months of time off work and we'd still be paying you"

The doors opened and Elster nodded. "Right, well it was good seeing you Ozzie" and she ran off.

~§~

Half an hour after Tanith had walked in, Elster walked into the room and made a beeline for Tanith who was listening to music and reading a book in a leather chair, the back rest lowered and her feet up as she idly swung herself left and right and her right foot jerked to her music.

She wrapped her arms around her and she felt Tanith jump slightly before relaxing and taking out her earbuds.

"Sup" she said as she looked up

"Oh, nothing much. Received a text from Ruby that your acting weird and then a run in with the headmaster who told me a tale of how you ran into the headmaster" she said frowning

"Oh, right" said Tanith

"Why didn't you text me?" Asked Elster as she kneeled down next to Tanith's chair, Tanith immediately leaning closer to her and putting a hand under her head.

"Cause, I didn't want to worry you" she said quietly as she fingered one of the shiny brackets that Elster wore before scowling and sighing in frustration. Tanith had learned that the way Elster's cloning worked was that everything was stuck to her body and didn't move except her hair.

"Tanith, I've only got two clones, worrying about you isn't going to send me into a coma" she assured as she stroked through Tanith's hair "What happened?".

"We we're discussing what we were going to do with Josh, and then I heard Blake suggest we just kill him. Then turned out she hadn't said anything" she was slowly burying her head in her hands "and then something began to crawl up my leg but nothing was there and my veins began to glow. So I left to go take my pills but, as I was walking there was something following me" by this point Elster had wrapped her arms around her.

"And then when I turned around there was nothing, then there was breathing on my neck so I turned again and was suddenly back at the forest. The one where I crashed… it felt so real, I could actually feel the cold and the snow hitting my skin.. then I was being chased by Beowulf's" she smiled but with no happiness behind it "it was one hell of a trip, I can tell you that"

"Hmm, sounds like someone could use a-" and suddenly Elster lifted her easily into the air and Tanith gasped before giggling quietly "Hug and some sleep" and Elster flopped down on the bed setting Tanith down in her lap.

"Does that feel better?" she asked

"Yeah" said Tanith as she leaned into Elster "it would feel nicer if you were here"

"But I am here"

Tanith looked at her sadly "but your not really, are you. This is just a copy"

Elster remained silent

"Sorry, I just-"

"No, no I get it" Said Elster comfortingly "you feel separated from me because though I look and am essentially me. I'm not actually me" Elster chuckled "I've thought about that before"

Tanith remained silent.

"Are you stressed? About the pickle we've gotten ourselves into?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm really starting to stress and worry about it" admitted Tanith

"Don't worry about it" Said Elster clone number two as she entered. Given that original Elster was in the abandoned warehouse and they couldn't just merge back to her they would leave work and one would hide in the school for half an hour before coming back to the room. Tanith wasn't really complaining about the sleeping arrangement as the other clone climbed into bed and she ended up sandwiched between them.

"We'll think of something, or something will come up. Worse comes to worse and we can keep doing this for a while" Said Elster

"But I don't want to do it for a while" complained Tanith "I don't want to do it at all… I want you here so I can hold you, actual you"

"I know Tan, I know" Said the clones in sync as they wrapped their arms around her.

"Tan?"

"Nicknames, y'know" Said Elster two

"Yeah, I know. But Tan? Really?"

"Don't like it?" Asked Elster amused

"If you start calling me Tan I will call you Elsa"

Tanith laughed as Elster groaned and buried both her heads into Tanith's neck and hair.

"Though I'm not complaining about this sleeping arrangement" she said happily

The Elster's smiled but remained silent and Tanith almost dozed off there.

"Y'know, it's funny how much my life changed over a month and a half"

"How so?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting to find love… that sounds so weird saying it… but I do Elster, I love you" Said Tanith as she clutched One of Elster's hands

"And I love you" replied Elster one smiling as she squeezed her hand.

"It's just weird how far our relationship developed over, a few weeks… cause you read romance stuff in books and other media and it take ages to reach this point"

"Ah Yes, books and other media where they totally portray the most accurate images of relationships and how they are always slow and it totally isn't to pan out run time or pages" Said Elster two grinning slightly.

"Hush" Said Tanith smiling as well "But Yeah, I wasn't expecting to find love, and even if I did I thought it would be another pilot… not a huntress turned air traffic controller"

"Meh, life and its rocky road" Said Elster one shrugging

"Yeah… I'm happy though, I'm living the dream" she smiled "and sure I have a life threatening illness and am now wrapped up in white fang conspiracies but this is the life of adventure I wanted right?" She sounded slightly unsure

"I'll be here, right beside you. Every step of the way"

"And I'll be there beside you" Said Tanith as she gripped both clones hands. They lapsed back into silence "so going back to love… I've told you about my last experiences and I know you did try a thing with Ulrich… were there any before him? Do you have a string of lovers and such?"

"What? Like those weird Faunus romance novels where Faunus have, like, a secret that we've some how kept from humanity about like, special mating powers and we call our lovers 'mates' and they almost always start by the Faunus character going into heat?"

"That sounded like a bottled up issue" remarked Tanith yawning as she began to grow tired

"I'm just saying that they are very inaccurate and sometimes insulting"

"I can name a few times where the word 'mate' has been thrown around" said Tanith

"In the throws of passion does not count" countered Elster clone one and Tanith chuckled "but honestly I wasn't that interested in love or relationships and I was more focused on becoming a huntress… there was this other boy back on menagerie but that was definitely one sided"

"So… What drew your interest in me?" Asked Tanith as she sluggishly trailed some fingers up Elster clone ones chest.

"Well, at first it was simply that you were another woman to talk to in a very male dominated workplace" Said Elster "But over time, I just started to appreciate you more… your laugh, your personality and the way you looked, but one moment that high lights itself was during a walk we were doing outside, the sun was dipping below the horizon and you laughed at the right moment for the sun to perfectly frame your face" Elster seemed to drift off into deep thought. "I wish I had gotten a photo of it"

"You got one better" Said Tanith as she leaned sleepily "you got me"

"Yeah…" said Elster two as Tanith closed her eyes and her breathing became heavy "I did"

~§~

Tanith reopened her eyes when she woke up to see Elster staring at her and smiling.

"Did you… watch me sleep?" Asked Tanith quietly

"Well I couldn't really do much else, plus it's more interesting then watching Josh sleep" said Elster shrugging.

"Oh, you should of moved me" Said Tanith

"I didn't want to disturb you" defended Elster clone two from behind her

"You are too chivalrous sometimes" grumbled Tanith

Elster one and two began moving

"No, don't move. This is nice" complained Tanith

"Make up your mind woman" grumbled Elster two

"Do you want to have a break?" asked Tanith as she grudgingly got up and stretched

"Yes, that would be very nice" nodded Elster one

"Alright, give me a moment… what's the time?" She asked as she looked at the bright light streaming through the window.

"About ten" said Elster clone two as they both stood up.

"Ten! But your supposed to be at work!" Said Tanith outraged "you should of moved me so you could go to work and-" Elster one quickly captured her lips and Tanith let herself melt into the kiss though she was now more irritated rather then angry as Elster clone two crept up behind her and again she was sandwiched between them.

"I have a week off work" whispered Elster clone two into her ear as she nibbled it and Tanith whimpered "Headmasters orders" hands began to travel over her body as she felt her irritation leaving her.

"I suppose, I can… indulge you, for a few minutes" said Tanith breathlessly as both Elster clones smirked.

~§~

"Ugh! Finally, you took so long!" Said Ruby in anticipation as she slid into the co-pilots seat "where were you?"

Tanith blushed but smiled in amusement "I'll tell you when your older" she said patting her head

"I am old!" Said Ruby indignantly

Tanith glanced her eyes over the box of cookies and the plate the girl held in her hands.

"Sure Kid" said Tanith reassuringly as she lifted the bullhead into the sky. "So… is that your… lunch?" Asked Tanith as she again glanced at cookies.

"Wha- No! That's unhealthy!" Said Ruby and Tanith raised an eyebrow at her

"Weiss said she would kill you if you had them for lunch" said Tanith knowingly

"Maybe! But I'm a woman of my word no matter how painful it is" she said gravely

"Brave words" nodded Tanith as she guided the bullhead over the city

"So… how are you?" Asked Ruby in a poor attempt at sounding casual

"Yes, Ruby I'm fine, the stress just got to me yesterday" she said

"Oh… okay… what about the… y'know" Ruby gestured at her face in a vague gesture

"The red veins?" Asked Tanith as Ruby nodded awkwardly "I'm surprised that Weiss didn't immediately try and find anything she could on the subject"

"Well… she did but there was only one disease she could find so I just wanted to confirm and didn't want to be rude about it so-"

"Ruby, calm down" said Tanith "it's fine, you would of found out eventually anyway. It would of probably been better if I had told you"

"Yeah… probably. But it's fine, what's it like?" Asked Ruby

"That is a very general question Ruby" said Tanith as she began to descend into the bullhead station "what's, what like? The pain in my scars? the voice and hallucinations? The nausea after I take my medication?" Listed off Tanith

"Uhhh…"

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Come on, let's go" Said Tanith as they landed, not really wanting to discuss this with the girl.

The walk through the abandoned district was quiet and cold as they walked quickly towards the warehouse, occasionally glancing round to make sure they weren't being followed.

They glanced around one last time before entering and shutting the door behind them.

Josh and Elster looked up from the card game they were playing.

"Sup" nodded Tanith

"Hi" waved Ruby

"Hey" Said Elster while Josh just glared them, either for appearing or because they interrupted their card game Tanith wasn't sure. But she also didn't really care as she gave Elster a hug and was satisfied to know it was really her.

"Glad to know I didn't distract your from your card game" she said smiling

"On the contrary, I lost ten games in a row because I was more focused on you" grumbled Elster

"Oh, I'm sorry" Said Tanith rolling her eyes

They were interrupted by the sound of several objects hitting a plate. They looked over to see Ruby depositing the boxes contents of cookies onto the plate. She nodded satisfied and turned to Josh who looked really confused.

Ruby placed the plate of cookies down in front of Josh and Elster gave Tanith a look to which Tanith just shrugged.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the door opened

"Salutations friend Ruby!"

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _I hope this wasn't bad or feel rushed._**

 ** _It's just that I kind of wrote myself into a corner cause I didn't know what to do. Sorry for those who wanted some 5 chapters on unnecessary filler that doesn't advance the plot at all._**

 ** _Admittedly you could argue that I haven't furthered the plot either because they don't have any information from him but honestly they aren't trained to extract information._**

 ** _Blake might have been because she seemed to be an infiltration member in the white fang so to get information she might be adept at it but she's trying to leave that life behind._**

 ** _Anyway, next chapter might be up soon but I dunno cause I'm gonna start writing of relics and gods's next chapter so it might be up sometime next week._**


	14. It's like a rollercoaster, only not

"Not evil!" Tanith exclaimed in panic

Ruby stood up "H-Hey, P-Penny! How great and… unexpected to see you"

"Help! I'm being held against my will!" Cried Josh

Penny tilted her head "what are you doing Ruby?" She asked confused

"I've been kidnapped and held prisoner by these insane people!" Cried Josh

"Let's talk outside Penny" said Ruby as she rushed up and dragged Penny outside by the hem of her dress shirt thing.

"Well, this is awkward" said Tanith after a couple of seconds as the three remaining occupants stared at the door.

"'Not evil'? Really? That's the first thing you shout?" Asked Elster incredulous and slightly amused despite her panic.

"I panicked" mumbled Tanith blushing.

"You guys are screwed" said Josh grinning

"No one asked for your opinion Josh"

~§~

"Friend Ruby, what is going on? Why do you have a man tied up in a warehouse?"

Ruby dragged a hand down her face "What are you doing here! How did you find me?"

"Oh, I was simply exploring the city and mapping it when I detected your scroll nearby and proceeded to follow it to this precise location" said Penny

"Oh" said Ruby astounded

"Why is the man tied up? And who were those other two? Are they your friends? Or… are you experimenting? is this what you humans call a fetish?" Asked Penny tilting her head

Ruby blushed "Wh- No! No no no! He's a member of the white fang, we captured him and this is the only thing we could think of to get information out of him" explained Ruby

"Oh, would you like some help?" Asked Penny

"What" said Ruby confused

"As an Atlas personnel member I have been trained to see when someone is lying or not and how to make someone tell the truth"

"You can?"

"Yes, I can also have him taken into Atlas custody after I am done and I can make it so that you were never involved" said Penny happily and Ruby became slightly scared of the girl.

"That sounds great" said Ruby nervously

"Excellent, I shall begin the interrogation process"

~§~

"I didn't know you could do that with a spoon and a rubber duck" shuddered Tanith

"Atlas only teaches the most effective techniques" Said Penny

"So… how are you part of Atlas? You look like a 16 year old girl trying to be 8" said Tanith

"Oh… uh… my father is a… very important person in the Atlas military and as such I have been trained with the required knowledge to defend myself from attackers" Said the girl very robotically

"Right" said Tanith slowly backing away slightly.

"Penny, you sure your gonna be okay?" Asked Ruby nervously

"Oh, don't worry Ruby. I will be fine! Josh said that the last he heard was a meeting on Gormund street in warehouse 7"

"Well that's useless" said Ruby disappointed "it's likely that they've moved the site because one f their members has gone missing in the area, at least, that's what Blake said"

"He did say something about overhearing his superiors talking of a backup site on Georgia street but not the warehouse number"

"Well, it can't be that hard to find the rally" shrugged Elster

"Don't say that, when someone says that things become infinitely harder" groaned Tanith

"Come on! Let's go tell the others" said Ruby

~§~

"Why are we even doing this?" Asked Tanith "I lost track of the purpose of this adventure one hallucination ago"

"Well, there are a few reasons" Said Elster as they approached the team RWBY dorm with Ruby in the lead. "One, it's the right thing to do. Two, it's exciting and there's nothing else to really do. Three, to cure Blake's paranoia and constant need to be doing something against the white fang"

Tanith chuckled slightly as Ruby opened the door to her dorm room.

"We got a location!" She said excitedly a star rest of RWBY jumped in surprise.

"What?" Asked Weiss confused

"Josh spilled the beans" said Tanith

"But won't it be useless?" Asked Yang

"It's the backup location" said Elster

"That would work" nodded Blake

"Okay, So do we just wait or?"

"We should wait till next week then investigate the area regularly" said Blake "there will likely be something to tell potential recruits about what time the rally is at"

"Are we going to get JNPR in on this or are we doin this solo?" Asked Tanith

"Well considering there listening in on this conversation" Said Elster as several thumps and curses were heard on the other side of team JNPR's door "I feel they'll be tagging along anyway"

"Alright, so the 9 of you should be enough to take on this rally" said Tanith

"Aren't you coming?" Asked Pyrrha as team JNPR entered RWBY's dorm

"Lady, I'm a pilot, all I have is this pistol" said Tanith indicating her pistol "I won't be much good in a fight, even if I duct tapped a knife to it. There's 9 of you, you'll be fine"

"9's a pretty unlucky number" said a voice form the window and everyone turned to see Sun hanging there eating a banana.

"Sun, that's seven, seven is an unlucky number. And this is becoming a habit" said Blake disapprovingly.

"Well, not my fault you don't tell me anything" shrugged Sun before glancing over at something "can Neptune come in, he's getting jittery"

"Fine, come in" said Blake sighing.

Sun swung in followed by a boy with blue hair who immediately let out a charming smile upon seeing Tanith and Elster

"Ladies" he said winking and smiling charmingly

"Are you cool with those guys now?" Asked Sun

"Yeah, their working with us" said Yang

"Oh, cool" he said and held out a hand "names Sun, he's-"

"Neptune" said Neptune sliding in front of his friend still with that charming smile.

"Cool" said Tanith uninterested

"Hi" said Elster "I'm Elster"

"Tanith" said Tanith turning to face the boy fully and revealing her scars causing Neptune to cringe slightly. "Problem?"

"Ugh.. no, just-"

"Stop talking" sighed Sun "so what are we doing?"

"Breaking up a white fang rally" said Yang "you in?"

"I'm not doing anything" shrugged Sun

"Sounds fun" said Neptune smiling charmingly again

"Cool, when do you want me to fly you out Blake?" Asked Tanith

"On Monday sounds good, after lessons"

Tanith nodded

"Need someone to go with you?" Asked Sun

"It would look a little suspicious for one Faunus to be looking at the time of the rally, a Faunus that looks a lot like the Blake belladonna. Actually that would look very suspicious" said Tanith

"Guess that's a yes" said Blake

"How did you get the information?" Asked Weiss

"Penny with a spoon and rubber duck" said Elster

"Wait, Penny got the information?"

"Yes, she used Atlas interrogation methods and got the information" said Ruby

"And this is the same Penny right?" said Yang "as in yay high" Yang put her hand out to mime someone's height "orange hair, bow… not quite right in the head?"

"She's just different!" Said Ruby defensively "she can't help it"

"Where did she even come from?" Asked Weiss

"She tracked me" said Ruby sheepishly

"So… she stalked you?" Growled Yang

"No! She just ugh…"

"Yeah, I can see this train crash coming" said Tanith as she walked out "I'm gonna grab a drink"

Elster made to follow her but was stopped by Neptune walking confidently up to her while team RWBY and JNPR tried to restrain Yang and Ruby tried to explain things.

"Hey, wanna have dinner some time?" He asked

"One, I'm older then you by like, ten years"

"That's okay, more experience"

"Two, I'm in a relationship" said Elster choosing to ignore the previous comment.

"Oh, sorry. That's cool" said Neptune backing off

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other" said Elster as she followed Tanith out while team RWBY and JNPR tried to extinguish a growing fire.

~§~

"Alright, so I know that the whole plan was to… well actually that's a lie I have no idea what the plan might vaguely be" said Sun

Neptune and team JNPR nodded while team RWBY looked at each other. They were currently sat in Tanith's bullhead as it flew towards the meeting point all wearing various disguises.

"Hey, Elster. Can you come back here a second?" Asked Weiss

"Hey, you called?" Asked Elster

"What's the plan?" Asked Ruby

"Why would I know, I thought you were making a plan" said Elster

"But you're the experienced and trained huntress" pointed out Weiss incredulous

"I was the fourth member of my team, I'm not a leader and I never received any special 'leader' classes" said Elster "I'm more of a follower"

"Oh… well then" said Ruby awkwardly

"Though, if I were a leader" said Elster innocently "listening to your teams ideas might be a good idea"

"Oh! Alright guys" said Ruby turning to the rest "got any ideas"

"Well, why don't we just charge in?" Asked Neptune

"And then everyone escapes and civilian casualties are high" said Pyrrha

"But there at a white fang rally, are they actually civilians?" Asked Neptune

"Of course they are!" Said Blake angrily "they haven't committed any crimes. Their just misguided!"

"We need to cut off any potential for escape" said Ren

"Why don't we split into two's, our partners and Sun and Neptune and Elster can be on her own because she's more experienced" Jaune looked at Elster for confirmation and Elster nodded "and we attack form all sides"

"That sounds good" agreed Pyrrha

"Yeah, I agree with that" nodded Elster

"It's a competent plan… considering the person it came from" said Weiss

"Hey!"

"Well I see no problem with it" said Ruby

"So who wants to go from where?" Asked Elster "considering I'm on my own and I'm a Faunus I could head in with the civilians and be part of the crowd" she suggested

"Alright, while you head in Blake should do some quick recon and see all entrances and exits, hopefully there will be a skylight so we can hop in form the roof" said Ruby nodding.

"But, what do we do when we get in?" Asked Nora "do we knock 'em out and tie them up?"

"Well, do you feel like killing them?" Asked Elster and the others flinched slightly.

"Of course not!" Said Nora

"Alright then, knock them out and tie them up" said Elster

"Right, so we have them tied up or knocked out or whatever. What do we do next?" Asked Sun

"Call the police" shrugged Elster

"Wait, will they be fine with us just… doing this?" Asked Jaune worried

"Well if we're busting a white fang operation they'll probably be alright with it" said Elster "but if they aren't then this was all my idea"

"We can't just let you take the potential blame" said Ruby aghast

"Ruby, I'm loaded from not spending much of my money and working eighteen jobs non stop for three years" said Elster smiling slightly "if I get fired I'll be fine, if I get fined, I'll be irritated but I'll be alright"

"If your sure" said Ruby

"I am"

The occupants felt the bullhead begin to descend as the intercom turned on.

"We're gonna be landing in a few seconds guys" said Tanith over the speakers.

"Alright, we'll walk over inconspicuous and get into position" said Ruby

The bullhead touched down.

"Huh, she doesn't lie" said Yang as she and the rest of them all stood up.

"Of course I don't" said Tanith as she entered the compartment "I'm cool like that"

"Sure" said Elster as she opened the door and the others strolled out "see you in a bit" she said smiling at Tanith

"I better" said Tanith as she kissed her before Elster grinned and walked out, catching up with the others.

They walked through the unlit streets of the abandoned district, the shattered moon shining brightly above them and casting the light required to see. What was different about it tonight however is occasionally they would catch glimpses of others, which only increased as they neared the meeting point.

"We should probably have a signal for when we should attack" said Pyrrha

"When people run out screaming" suggested Elster

"Why not cut the power?" Suggested Sun "worked last time"

"But then only me, you and Elster can see. Along with a dozen plus White Fang grunts" said Blake

"Plus if we're gonna end up fighting these guys I might as well take a few out while their a bit confused" said Elster

The others gave sounds of agreements and after a quick nod Elster rounded the corner and walked up towards the warehouse. As she approached she saw another group of Faunus approaching looking around nervously.

She joined there group silently and followed along as they walked down an alley and entered the warehouse via a back door with one flickering bulb above the door. They walked down a makeshift corridor, makeshift because one wall was composed entirely of crates and boxes, and approached a big tough looking white fang member with bull horns sprouting from his head who was watching their approach under his mask.

When they reached him, he reached into his cloak and pulled out several dozen white fang masks which he handed to each of them. Every time one would take a mask he would say "welcome brother/sister"

Elster took a mask and the man said the same thing as he let her into a large hall where other civilians and white fang members were. She counted at least 30 visible members as she stared up at the stage where a man with curved horns on his mask- signifying his importance- took center stage.

Eventually the man on the stage put up his hand to get everyone's attention before he produced a microphone and brought it up to his face.

"Hello my brothers and sisters. You already know who we are and likely why you're here, so I'll cut to the chase. Humanity has held power for too long, oppressing us and treating us like animals"

There was a general sound of agreement from the room but Elster continued to scan the room and the skylights that was on the roof.

"But there reign of oppression and terror will be coming to an end in a few months! For soon the Fang will be pulling a major operation that will strike fear into all the kingdoms!"

Elster glanced up and saw a shadow pass by the skylight, the others were likely in position. She began to move through the crowd towards a group of four Fang members.

"The white fang will show the humans that Faunus will no longer be pushed around! But before that we need help to set up this operation! So join us brothers and sisters! Join our family and help us strike fear and pain into those who have struck fear and pain into us for centuries!" The man cried and the crowd cheered.

Elster was finally right next to the men, there was empty space between them by about five meters, they would see her approaching. That was good.

She stepped out of the crowd and the four men immediately turned to her, she smiled harmlessly at them before walking towards them.

"Halt" said one raising a hand "get back in the crowd, no civilians beyond this point" he said gruffly

Elster grinned as from her sleeves and into her hands slipped two white metal sticks, so sudden was its appearance that the men took a step back. From the crowd behind her she and drawn some local attention but most of the crowd was still cheering.

"Alright, that's far enough" said one suddenly becoming brave and taking a step forward reaching his arm out.

Elster eyes glinted behind the mask as she suddenly shot into action, bringing a stick up and snapping the mans arm with a sickening crunch. Before he could cry out she spun and kicked him into one of his comrades as the other two drew swords while behind her people began to cry out.

She smirked and pressing a button extending her axe blades before again shooting forward and locking bodes with one man before ducking the swipe of the other and kicking his knee. As the man crumpled she elbowed the first man in the stomach and as he doubled over she brought her elbow down on his head, then turned and slammed the flat head of her axe against the second mans skull as he tried to stand.

"You bitch!" Cried the man she had knocked over with the man she had thrown as he opened fire at her.

She smirked. It had been a while since she had tried to do this, she dodged the bullets gracefully and began to twirl her axes in her hands slowly gaining the required momentum as they became white blurs and she held them in front of her, the bullets harmlessly bouncing of them. She flinched slightly as she felt a bullet pass her head and turned her head to see that she was slowly being surrounded.

She growled before back flipping, landing, and doing a cartwheel kicking a grunt in the face and punching another in the groin, she then did a twirl and deflected one grunts blade while slicing another grunts gun in half.

She looked around and saw she was now truly surrounded, when one of the grunts rushed her she almost missed it due to her mask and scowling she ripped it from her face before smashing it in a punch to the grunts face, cracking his own mask in the process.

She swung around and sidestepped as the particularly large grunt with large bull horns charged her, head down and horns extended. She leapt forward as the bull Faunus passed and gripped his left horn before sliding under him and sending him careening into the floor where he rolled and flew for several meters and took out more of his comrades.

She frowned when she realized she was still on her own and grabbed the nearest grunt before hurling him up into the air and jumping after him using one of his comrades for leverage, she kicked him high up to where he smashed through the skylight.

When she landed she felt a blow to her back, she let herself go with the momentum and flipped forward. Inadvertently bowling over another grunt before kneeling and turning to see her attacker, weapons ready.

"It's just you against all of us" said the grunt confidently.

"It's beginning to look like that" grumbled Elster before smiling as she heard doors bursting and glass smashing. Then a blur of red landed on the grunt as the other fang members panicked at the attack from multiple sides. "Took you long enough" she grunted as she threw one of her axes, making it do an arc around Ruby and take out the grunt sneaking up on her before she leapt up and caught it again.

"Sorry, guess we got a bit distracted" apologized Ruby as she did a low swing with her scythe and knocked a goon to the floor, his head cracking on the concrete "you were awesome!" She squealed before shooting forward and bashing a grunt into the air before following him and knocking him to the floor.

"Thanks, good to know I still have it" said Elster before suddenly the breath was knocked from her as she felt a steam train hit her. Hands gripped her and suddenly she was bound tightly and unable to wriggle free as she was lifted to come face to mask with the bull Faunus from earlier.

"Hello again" she wheezed

"I'm going to crush your spine like a matchstick" growled the man as he began squeezing.

"As lovely- rgh- as that sounds- agh- in afraid I'll have to- fuck- decline" grunted Elster as suddenly a clone split form her and launched directly into the mans face knocking him over and releasing Elster from his grip.

Using her semblance like this was risky because she had weapons and her clones would clone them, but considering she controlled them like a hivemind she was in two places at once which- by this point- would not be taxing at all. But if she were to clone another few times she would soon be unable to fight due to too much strain making several clones do different moves and attacks with her axes.

She felt the view from her clones body suddenly close off a it disappeared in a cloud of aura as the bull Faunus crushed it in his grip.

"Clever" he grunted as he stood "but it'll take more then that"

"Lovely, I was so hoping it would" said Elster sarcastically as she got into a battle ready position as around them the grunts fought with the rest of the students.

"No one has ever touched my horns, and lived to tell the tale" said the man as he lunged for her

"What a fucking tale to tell" said Elster as she dodged to the side only to jump as the man expected it and swiped with his arm "that's a very sad tale to tell" said said as she jumped onto the mans back and wrapped her legs around his neck and he clawed at them.

"Now then, let's go for a ride" said Elster as she gripped the mans horns and shoved causing the man to stumble forward and bend over, his top heaviness causing him to stumble forward and inadvertently knocking over a white fang grunt in the process.

"Y'know, I'd thought this would be more destructive" said Elster frowning before shrugging "oh well" then with all her strength she slammed the mans head into the floor, knocking him out cold and she calmly stood up and brushed herself off.

"You'll never stop us" said someone and Elster turned to see the man from the stage pointing a pistol at her as he talked "we are the Fang and we will usher in new world where Faunus are treated as they deserve and humans are no more! Why would you give up on such a goal estranged sister?" Cried the man

"Because killing innocents is wrong" said Elster in an obvious tone.

"I see they have already tainted you beyond recovery, I do you a service!" He cried and fired the pistol.

Elster glanced down as it pinged harmlessly off her aura, the blue aura shimmering before dying down and Elster looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to do anything? Do you want me to lie down and pretend? I can do that if you want" she said

"Run!" Cried a voice form behind her and she brought her axes up in an 'x' shaped block just in time to stop a sneak attack from a grunt wielding a sword. Elster overpowered him and knocked the sword from his hands before slamming the handle of her axe in his face. She turned back to see the speaker gone and cursed before looking around and seeing that the trainee huntsmen were clearing up the last of the grunts.

She brought out her scroll and opened up her contacts.

Castle: Almost done here, gonna call police soon x

Hunter: Cool, I'll be waiting. Hope it went well

Castle: great actually, only one got away but he was wearing a mask with horns on it so not hard to miss

Hunter: see ya soon x

Elster then opened up the number pad and dialed 999 before putting it to her ear. Seemed everything was nice and simple.

~§~

Tanith laid back in her chair idly playing on her scroll. So far it had been quiet with only the occasional disturbance of a bullhead taking off or landing, the moon shone in through the glass of the cockpit and gave her some additional light to see by.

Then there were footsteps coming aback up the ramp, she closed her scroll and stood. They were back quicker then she was expecting all things considered but she wasn't complaining. She walked into the back compartment and paused when she came face to face with a man she'd never seen before but knew of due to his horned white fang mask.

Then she focused in on the gun being pointed at her.

"Call out or scream, and I will kill you" said the man in a sickly sweet as he walked towards her and Tanith backed up slowly into the cockpit, terror running through her. She nodded "good, now are you the pilot?" She nodded again "alright then, your going to take off and fly where I tell you to"

She slowly walked back to her seat and sat down before beginning the take off sequence. Eventually they were done and she reached for the radio shakily, then she yelped as the gun barrel was pressed to her neck

"What are you doing?" Hissed the man, suddenly changing his tone completely

"I-I've got to r-radio control, otherwise i-I won't be able to take o-off" she stuttered and she cursed her fear for making her shake like a leaf.

"Alright then, but you know the consequences" he warned in that same sickly sweet voice that had disappeared several seconds ago.

"Control, this is Hunter leaving the station" Said Tanith into the radio as the bullhead ascended

"Roger Hunter, do you have a heading?" Asked Control

"Ugh…" she felt the gun pressed to her head harder, then she remembered protocols "leaving for Vacuo, gonna cruise at 7500 feet" she said.

There was some silence then "Understood Hunter, have a safe flight" and the radio cut off.

"Good" said the man "that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Then Tanith's scroll started ringing.

"Oh, and who would be trying to call you?" Asked the man suspiciously as he snatched up the scroll and looked at the caller ID and name "Ah, my estranged sister! I've already had one encounter with her tonight, let's have another one" he said as he pressed the answer button. "Hello my estranged sister" said the man into her scroll.

There was silence for a few moments "What the fuck have you done with Tanith?" Was the snarl from the other end.

"Oh don't worry, your friend is quite safe" cooed the man as he brought the camera into view to show Tanith nervously flying the bullhead with a gun to her head.

"She's done nothing against you" pleaded Elster "let her go"

"Well I'm afraid I can't do that" said the man "but I wonder what type of relationship you have with this woman?" He mused as he began to scroll through their messages "ooh haha" chuckled the man "I see she is your master my estranged sister" the gun was suddenly pressed harder into Tanith head and she whimpered "she is the one who tells you lies of human innocence, the one who holds you back, the one that stops you from seeing the truth"

"You leave her alone God dammit!" Shouted Elster.

"Oh, you can rest assured that she won't be harmed, for now. I need her to fly this bullhead for me, but when we reach a white fang safe house" the man chuckled "well, she'll provide the best entertainment" Said the man cruelly as he licked his lips.

"You bas-" the man closed the scroll

Tanith perked up "So, you don't know how to fly a bullhead?" Asked Tanith getting an idea. Probably a stupid one, but if she was going down she would take this fucker with her

"No, but you shouldn't worry about that" Said he man "worry about what will happen to you when we land"

"But you wouldn't know how to land" Said Tanith

"Shut up and fly" snarled the man pressing the gun into her head.

"Of course" said Tanith.

Then she pulled up sharply.

The man cried out as he was suddenly catapulted into the back wall of the seating compartment as the bullhead ascended into the sky, flying through clouds and causing water to splatter on the glass of the cockpit.

"Hunter, this is Control, what is your status? Your gaining altitude fast"

"Yeah, little busy at the moment" Said Tanith as they continued to ascend and the bullhead began to shake and creak as they approached the danger zone.

A shot rang out as the masked man raised his gun and shot into the cockpit, the shot flying by and hitting the bullhead's glass bouncing off. The glass was made to withstand tougher hits.

Tanith gritted her teeth as she struggled to breath against the G-force pressing down upon her and warnings screeching out through the cockpits as multiple warning lights flashed. Eventually she was forced to level out and she sucked in a breath as the bullhead moaned and groaned around her and warnings continued to flash and blare around her.

The man stumbled forward and slumped in the door way of the cockpit huffing and puffing but looking at her with the gun raised.

"You… stupid… bitch…" he huffed "now, prepare to die"

"Nah…" Said Tanith shaking her head and sending the bullhead into a dive.

"Dammit" Cried the man as he was again catapulted into the back wall of the seating compartment. Tanith grit her teeth against the G-forces as she reached for her seatbelt and undid it and closing her eyes she got out of the chair.

She felt her stomach flip on protest but didn't feel herself catapult into a wall and so, remembering back to the zero gravity training she did in flight school she kicked off and stopped herself on a handle. The man from before was flailing around in the back compartment as around then the ship shook and shuddered and a whine filled the air.

He was still holding his gun though but hadn't seemed to notice her and so she kicked off straight into the man, he let out a huff as Tanith impacted into him and he bumped into a wall letting go of his gun. Tanith punched at whatever she could get at before the man grabbed her and threw her off before kicking her in the face, she blinked rapidly as she saw stars as she did a few flips before stopping herself on the wall and righting herself.

The man had done something similar but with far less grace. Time seemed to slow as they both saw the pistol float in between them, they made eye contact before the man jumped off and floated forwards reaching for the pistol.

Tanith knew she wouldn't reach it in time and quickly looked round for anything to use, there was nothing but she had her gun in her cockpit. She quickly maneuvered herself to toward the cockpits entrance while the man tried to steady himself so he could grab the gun.

She floated into the cockpit and reached the compartment she had placed it in, but when she opened it several users manuals and pamphlets on proper bullhead maintainers along with other bits of equipment flew out and she was knocked back spinning in the air.

She steadied herself and grabbed the floating gun, glancing out the cockpit view screen she saw the ground coming towards them. She reached for the controls to pull up when suddenly she felt a gun at the back of her head for the millionth time that night.

"Your going to set this bullhead straight, then I will think about not shooting you" growled the man.

"Alright" said Tanith as she maneuvered to her seat and strapped herself in.

"Alright, now. Stop this" he said as he continued to float.

Tanith reached for the joystick before hitting a the exterior door button and the side door suddenly opened and anything not tied down flew out the door. The man gripped the back of Tanith's seat in surprise before Tanith swung around and punched him in the mask and he let go with one hand in surprise before he looked back at her defiantly revealing a crack in his mask allowing her to see one jade colored eyes. But he still hung on defiantly with one hand.

Tanith scowled and brought up her gun to his one remaining hand still on the chair.

"Get the fuck off my ship" and she fired.

The man cried out and let go before his eyes widened as he realized what he'd just done and Tanith watched as if in slow motion as he flew out the cockpit and through the exterior door and into the open air.

"I can't believe I just delivered a fucking one liner" muttered Tanith as she pulled the ship up out of its nose dove and felt the gravity return. She rubbed her face slightly as she felt a dull throb in her scars.

"Hunter, is everything alright? Do you copy?" Crackled the radio, Tanith finally able to hear it with the exterior door closed.

"Yeah… yeah this is… Hunter, hijacker has been… neutralized and I'm coming… back for landing" huffed Tanith in exhaustion.

"Roger Hunter, police is on standby for your arrival" was the reply

"Joy" muttered Tanith "Hunter out"

~§~

"And then I opened the exterior door and shot his hand, and he flew out the door" said Tanith as the officer nodded and continued to write.

"Is that everything ma'am?" Asked a different officer

"Yes" said Tanith yawning.

"Alright, can you go wait out there please?" Asked the officer as he open the door of the interrogation room.

"Yeah" mumbled Tanith as she walked out and glanced over the waiting area. It was pretty empty for the most part, except for one corner where team RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune were all chatting as they waited to each be interviewed about the events of tonight.

She walked over tiredly and collapsed next to Elster who was resting her eyes, Elster opened them quickly when Tanith sat next to her and put an arm up. Tanith smiled slightly as she collapsed into her and sighed.

"Fucking shenanigans we get involved in" Tanith mumbled

Elster smiled slightly as she rested her head on top of Tanith's "I'm pretty sure we volunteered for this" she said as she took Tanith's hand.

"I have no idea why we did that" said Tanith as she closed her eyes.

"Cause" shrugged Elster

Tanith simply sighed deeply.

"So, do you think we'll be in trouble?" Asked Nora

~§~

"Why are you four always involved?" Asked Glynda as she glared sternly at them.

They were sat in one of the schools classrooms due to how many of them there were. Teams RWBY and JNPR along with Neptune and Sun sat at the front while Tanith and Elster sat at the back, the reason being 'nostalgia' was what Elster said.

"You were out after curfew, you caused property damage and you put civilians in danger" she said sternly

"But we stopped a white fang recruitment" protested Sun

"You should of reported it to the authorities or your teachers" said Glynda "and you two" she said looking up at Tanith and Elster "you not only enabled them to do this but you also participated"

"I just want to say that they would've done something about it with or without our help, so it was probably better that we went with them" said Elster "Y'know, responsible adult and everything"

"Elster, I would normally agree with you but after this incident, I no longer count you as a responsible adult" Said Glynda sternly

"Oh god, it's just like the old days" said Elster chuckling slightly and clearly not taking this seriously at all

"And Miss Mort, you might of played the worse role in all of this" Said Glynda sternly

"I did?"

"You snuck them out, past curfew and you transported them to the rally so they could disrupt it" Said Glynda "You were then put into a hijacking situation which given your condition put you in harms way" she frowned at Elster "I would've thought you would be more concerned for Miss Morts health" Tanith scowled as she saw Elster look down slightly

"I would like to point out that I don't need to be babied every fucking second" said Tanith "and that you can mind your own business"

"You will not swear in this environment" Said Glynda sternly

"Wasn't the warehouse abandoned? Like no one even owns the thing, and no civilians were hurt. They had mostly fled by the time the fighting broke out from what I hear" said Tanith angrily. She could feel a euphoric pull towards Glynda as she scowled further, she could also feel some slight pull towards some of the students who were sitting awkwardly between them.

"I would suggest that you control yourself Miss Mort" Glynda growled out.

Tanith opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as Elster put a hand of on her arm, she glanced over and saw Elster's face of concern and huffed before sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Thank you. You will all be given two weeks detention starting tomorrow" Glynda said

"Did we just get given detention?" Asked Tanith quietly

"It would appear so" Said Elster sounding slightly amused

"And you Miss Mort are being grounded for a week" said Glynda

"Aw"

"Your lucky that your punishments are not worse" said Glynda "your free to leave" she said as she sat at her desk.

"Well that went well" said Tanith as she stood up

"Mm" hummed Elster as she followed.

"Maybe I can have a drink" mused Tanith "a small one obviously" she assured

"Mmhmm" nodded Elster "when did you take your pills last?"

"Oh, it was yesterday morning! I better take them quick" Said Tanith making to run off before Elster caught her arm.

"Don't worry, I've got one of your bottles here" Said Elster as she unpocketed the orange bottle "just thought I'd start carrying an extra bottle around on me" she shrugged

"Oh, yeah that's probably a wise idea" nodded Tanith as she took the pill and swallowed it quick.

"Alright, you feeling good?" Asked Elster

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Tanith confused

Elster looked at her concerned before smiling a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes "just making sure" said Elster reassuringly

Tanith eyed her suspiciously before shrugging as she yawned "I'm tired as shit"

"Same" agreed Elster

"Bed?"

"Bed sounds nice"

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Elster's specific aura color is philipsburg blue_**

 ** _Yeah I'm not satisfied with that ending but I'm happy with the fight scenes. If you didn't understand that ending essentially Tanith reached stage 2 as she began having mood swings and being drawn to negative emotions and Elster didn't want to point this out to her because she's been through enough but is now just really concerned._**

 ** _also you'll notice that i use comedy to write myself out of things I don't really know how to write effectively aka the interrogation scene with Penny._**

 ** _Next chapter I think we'll go to the beginning of chapter 3_**

 ** _7500 is airline code for a hijacking apparently so I implemented that into the story_**

 ** _See ya_**


	15. Vytal tournament

_**Sorry Of relic and gods fans, not feeling too inspired for it at the moment but I promise I'll update it soon I've already got some stuff written for it**_

 _ **Also as you can see from the chapter, volume 3 isn't going to be long, like one or two chapters at most because my OC's aren't participating but merely watching.**_

 _ **~§~**_

The elevator dinged open and there stood Ozpin and Glynda with Qrow in between them smirking confidently.

"What were you thinking!" Demanded Winter

"If you were one of my men I would have you shot!" Said Ironwood

"If I was one of your men I would shoot myself" shot back Qrow as he pulled out a flask.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation" said Glynda disapprovingly

"He was drunk!" Exclaimed Winter

"He's always drunk!" Snapped back Glynda they all turn to see Qrow currently downing the contents of his flask.

"Qrow, why are you here?" Asked Ozpin as he shook himself out of his shock.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Said Ironwood annoyed

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Snapped Qrow

"General" Winter growled out

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here" Said Qrow gravely

Ironwood leaned upon Ozpin's desk "We know"

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Shouted Qrow in anger

Ironwood sighed "Qrow-"

"Communication's a two-way street, pal" interrupted Qrow pulling out his scroll "You see this? That's the SEND button"

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised" defended Winter

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here" Said Qrow "Seriously, who invited her?"

Ironwood sighed "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship"

Winter looked surprised "But sir!"

"Winter. Leave" Ironwood ordered

Winter frowned but snapped off a salute "Yes sir" she glared at Qrow who winked at her as she left

Ironwood gestured to Qrow "Go on"

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition" Qrow said heavily

Goodwitch blanched "What?"

"There's them and another, I dunno who but someone else. They don't know it though, but they have the corruption and because of that…" he trailed off ominously

"Well, we know who that is at least" said Ozpin

"We do?" Asked Ironwood "And you haven't done anything!" Asked Ironwood in surprise and outrage

Ozpin sipped his drink and typed into the console pulling up a mugshot of a woman with purple hair and three scars across her face. "Tanith Mort, Bullhead Pilot"

"I recruited her" noted Qrow absently

"She's skilled as a Bullhead pilot" said Glynda "but her mannerisms have something to be desired, and just a few weeks ago she displayed unusual levels of anger"

"And you haven't done anything about her?" Asked Ironwood incredulous

"Because I didn't feel the need to" Said Ozpin "She is but an innocent, and she is under the care of Elster Castle, a capable huntress"

"But you cant know what she's doing, or even if she's on our side" Said Ironwood.

Ozpin sighed "I will admit the weakness in my… respect for her privacy" said Ozpin and Qrow grinned slightly at the Generals frown. "Qrow, will you be with us for the for seeable future?"

"Sure will Oz" nodded Qrow

"Shadow her when she is not in the care of Elster" said Ozpin

"Sure"

"We do not know who our enemy is, so we must be vigilant. But perhaps the enemy will reveal itself through her"

~§~

"That was awesome!" Said Tanith as she sat with RWBY and JNPR

"You saw the fights?" Asked Weiss

"If course I did, I would have been stupid not to. They were viewable from the pilots lobby on the stadium" said Tanith "that was an awesome finishing move"

"Thanks! We've been practicing that one" Said Ruby "we just don't have a name for it"

"And you guys" said Tanith as she turned to JNPR who looked sheepish "that was an amazing tactic! Distracting them with an argument then launching a surprise attack!"

"O-oh, um… yeah, that was totally our plan… we call it… team fight" said Jaune unconvincingly

"You mean to say that you actually had a fight, in the middle of a fight?" Asked Tanith deadpan to which they all nodded.

"Well, Hey! As long as it works" shrugged Tanith "so who you sending into the doubles?"

"We're gonna send in Yang and Weiss" said Ruby conspiratorially

"We're sending in Pyrrha and Ren" said Jaune

"Interesting" nodded Tanith "now I can sell that info to the other teams"

They all shared a chuckle at that and continued to talk about them tournament for a while before they departed the hall, Tanith saying her goodbyes as she headed back to Elster's room.

She walked down the corridor and up to the door. She reached for her scroll and didn't feel the familiar rectangle. She patted herself and began to panic slightly when there was a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see a girl with mint hair and red eyes, she was holding her scroll.

"You dropped this" Said the girl

"Agh, typical" Said Tanith taking her scroll and shaking her head "Thanks. Names Tanith, what's yours?"

"Emerald" Said Emerald

"Right, well thanks again" said Tanith giving a little wave a she retreated into Elster's room. "How was your session today?" She asked Elster

"It was good, Crox says I'm almost completely healed" Said Elster brightly

"That's Fucking awesome" said Tanith grinning "you see the matches?"

~§~

"And your sure it was him?" Asked Cinder.

"Yes, smelt like my dad after a night drinking" Said Mercury scrunching his nose

Cinder turned to Emerald "and what did you find?"

"The one you were talking about, with the condition" said Emerald

"Ah, our dear corrupted. Who are they?"

"Well" Said Emerald pulling out her scroll and pulling up the information she had taken from Tanith's scroll "her name is Tanith Mort and she's a Bullhead pilot, nothing really exceptional apart from that. She's in a relationship with a huntress, Elster Castle who is currently employed at beacon as an air traffic controller"

"How dull" Said Cinder "But still useful, even if I won't do anything with her, corrupting her would take too long for our plan, for now we continue as planned. Nothing has changed"

~§~

"Tanith, take team CVFY up to the arena for their doubles match" said Elster over the radio.

"Cool" replied Tanith as she turned off her scroll and turned on the bullhead, not bothering to stay in the pilots lounge due to the increased frequency at which she was being called out to escort teams and students up and down from the arena.

She took off and flew up to the landing pads.

"Landing pad 1" Said Elster

"Ooh, I finally feel the privilege of the centre pad" Said Tanith as she landed the bullhead on the large landing pad.

"Well, I thought you deserved it, for good behaviour" teased Elster "you know the drill"

"Yeah" said Tanith as the radio turned off. She looked up out the view screen at the students milling about as they waited for bullheads and shuttles to escort them up to the arena. She caught the eye of a crow on a lamp post and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then people began climbing in and Tanith turned as team CVFY walked in.

"You excited for the match?" She asked as she shut the door and powered up the engines.

"No, we're all very bored" Said Coco sarcastically

"Oh, Coco, you wound me" Said Tanith in mock hurt as she took off into the air.

The team talked amongst themselves and Tanith sighed as she easily guided herself through the air up towards the colosseum.

"Bullhead, this is Amnity Colosseum Control, please state your destination or you will be fired upon" Said the control for the colosseum in there usual friendly greeting.

"Control this is Bullhead designation Hunter, I'm carrying team CVFY for their doubles match" responded Tanith.

There was some silence then "Roger Hunter you have clearance for landing pad 2" and on Tanith's HUD appeared an indicator of the pad she was landing on.

"Roger Control, Hunter out" Said Tanith as she approached the colosseum steadily.

Landing on the pad and opening the door Tanith stood up and walked into the back.

"Good luck" she said as CVFY disembarked

"Thanks, we won't need it though" Said Coco confidently

"I'm sure" nodded Tanith as she walked in the other direction to the Pilots observation lounge.

~§~

Tanith chose to remain silent as team CVFY re-entered the bullhead. Well VFY entered and Coco stormed in and sat down in quiet fury.

The fly back to beacon was quiet and awkward as Coco's anger dominated the flight.

She was relieved when she landed and Coco stormed out the bullhead followed by her team.

"Well That must have been an awkward flight" Said Elster over the radio

"You have no idea" groaned Tanith "am I heading to hangar or?"

"Nope, got another team to take up. You'll enjoy this"

"Why would I-" Tanith was interrupted as she felt a red blur impact her

"Oh my god! I'm so excited! I know Yang will do great and Weiss will be so awesome!" Exclaimed Ruby as Tanith blinked rapidly

"Hi, Ruby" said Tanith

"Hey Tanith! Will you be watching?" Asked Ruby excited

"Of course, how could I not?" Asked Tanith "where's the rest of your team?"

Ruby gasped before zooming off.

"At least you aren't escorting team CRDL, Tyler was complaining over the radio for about ten minutes" Said Elster

"I'm glad" Said Tanith as team RWBY climbed in excitedly "you looking forward to it?" She asked them as she took off.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be awesome" Said Yang confidently

"Don't get cocky Yang" said Weiss "we cannot underestimate our opponents"

"Yeah, yeah" Said Yang rolling her eyes "you sound like dad"

Tanith shook her head as she heard them begin to argue and again gave the colosseum her identification and objective.

She rolled her eyes as when she landed she discovered that the two were still arguing as they walked out of the bullhead.

"Why them?" She asked Ruby

"I thought it would be good to get us to work with the opposite partners" said Ruby as she watched the bickering pair walk away "I'm not so sure now"

"Eh, I'm sure they'll do great" Said Tanith clapping her on the back

"Thanks" Said Ruby as she followed Blake off to the seats in the stadium

"You actually believe that?" Asked a voice behind her and she turned to smile at Tyler

"Guess we'll find out" she said as they walked towards the observation room for the pilots "How was CRDL?"

Tyler groaned "don't talk to me about CRDL" they entered the room and went for some empty seats at the front as other pilots talked and ate.

"But aren't they your favourite team?" Teased Tanith as they took a seat facing the window

"No, Cardin kept talking big the entire journey up, and their team some how won the match so their gonna be equally fun on the way down"

"Well it could be worse" said Tanith

"How?"

"I dunno" shrugged Tanith

"You are just, so helpful" said Tyler sarcastically

~§~

"Great job guys" said Tanith as a victorious RWBY walked towards her.

"It was awesome!" Said Ruby

"It was a thrilling match" agreed Blake

"It was alright, that Neon chick really annoyed me though" Said Yang

"Well the important thing is we won" Said Weiss who was covered in soot

"Hey Weiss, you got a spot. Right here" teased Tanith drawing a circle around Weiss and the other members of RWBY chuckled while Weiss crossed her arms and huffed while rolling her eyes.

"Hilarious" She grumbled before looking at her clothes "this is gonna take forever to wash out"

"Well, you can wash it victoriously" Said Tanith as she got into the cockpit "who you sending into the finals?" She asked as the bullhead lifted into the air

"Yang" said Ruby

The flight down was spent discussing the match and other matches.

"Did you see Penny?" Asked Tanith "She was crazy, how does she even control all those laser swords?"

"It's part of her semblance" Said Ruby quickly

"Something about her seems off to me" Said Tanith

"I'm sure it's all in your imagination" reassured Ruby

"You did see what she did with that rubber duck and the spoon right?"

"She's… just…" Ruby struggled

"Weird, but she seems nice" Said Tanith as she touched down on the landing pad of beacon

"Haha, yeah. Well let's go" Said Ruby quickly getting off the ship.

"What's up with her?" Asked Tanith

"Might be getting nervous, maybe the whole stress of the tournaments is getting to her" Said Weiss

"Sure, see you guys in the cafeteria" Said Tanith as team RWBY exited and Tanith took off again, flying back to the hangar.

~§~

Elster called the elevator and absently whistled a tune as she waited.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened and Elster looked up and paused

In the elevator was Ozpin, Glynda, General Ironwood, Qrow and Pyrrha standing awkwardly in the middle of them.

"…I'll just… catch the next one" Said Elster slowly

"That would be wise Elster" Said Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee and the door closed.

~§~

Elster was exiting the cafeteria an hour later when she spotted the familiar red head down the corridor.

"Hey! Pyrrha!" Called Elster as she jogged up to Pyrrha who had her head down and looked in intense thought.

"Oh, Hey Elster" Said Pyrrha smiling a smile that did not reach all the way.

"What was all that about with the elevator?" Asked Elster

"Oh… the professors were simply discussing things to do with my winning the Mistral tournament four years in a row and stuff about the Vytal tournament" she said

"And for a moment I thought you had fucked up bad" Said Elster chuckling slightly

Pyrrha gave out a quiet chuckle but shook her head "No, nothing like that"

"Right, good to hear" nodded Elster a she turned "good luck in your tournament match" said Elster smiling at her before walking off.

"Luck has nothing to do with it" said Pyrrha quietly enough that Elster did not hear it

~§~

Tanith entered the room and Elster looked up.

"Hey, look what was sent to you" Said Elster as she her up a box

"Hmm, probably from my parents" Said Tanith as she grabbed the box and tore open the cardboard. She reached in and pulled out some alcohol and a card.

"Wish you were here" read Tanith out loud as she saw a photo with most of her family in it all watching the tournament.

"This looks good" Said Elster as she looked over the bottle

"Oh yeah, they don't really know about the drinking. Probably best they don't" Said Tanith

"Be a shame if I were to indulge your habit" Said Elster wistfully

"You make it sound like I drink regularly, you found me drunk once" said Tanith exasperated "also I'm flying tomorrow"

"Ugh, damn you and your logic" grumbled Elster a she put the bottle aside "I suppose you are working tomorrow, imagine if you turned up drunk to the colosseum"

"Did your team ever participate in the Vytal tournament?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah, it was awesome, we went all the way through to the singles before I got knocked out" Said Elster smiling "we did great"

"Got any videos of it?" Asked Tanith

"Of course, do you want to watch it?" Asked Elster

"Let me just take my pill" Said Tanith as she went into the bathroom "Show me the one you want me to watch"

"Alright" said Elster as she got out her scroll and began searching the web.

When Tanith walked back into the room the lights were off and the Elster was projecting her scroll onto the wall. "Which one we watching"

"Doubles, me and Ulrich verses some shmucks from Shade academy" said Elster as she patted the spot next to her.

Tanith sat down next to her as Elster began the video "were they shmucks cause you won?" Asked Tanith grinning

"Maybe" nodded Elster as the video stopped buffering.

The camera swept across the blank arena as four people stood facing each other. One was a young Elster grinning as she talked with Ulrich. Across the arena was a boy with red hair and ruby eyes and a boy with black hair and cobalt eyes.

"Welcome to today's double match!" Said a younger sounding Port

"Indeed, And today is looking to be an interesting match" Said a younger sounding Oobleck

"Indeed it does Oobleck"

"-doctor"

"For today we have the iron giant himself Ulrich Cradle!" The crowd cheered as Ulrich raised his arms- which were covered in a thick metal armour- to them "and His partner in crime, She's beauty, she's grace, she'll plant an axe in your face. It's Elster Castle!" More cheering as Elster waved to the crowed beaming.

Ulrich Said Something to her and Elster grinned rolling her eyes before lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"And from Shade academy across the desert" Said Oobleck "we have the fire demon Moto Vuur!" The red headed Kid threw his arms up and as he did arcs of flame shot out. "And his teammate, watch out because he's prickly, it's Joe Umblar!" The Black haired boy grinned as from his sleeves two blades shot out.

"Let's see what the roulette of fortune will make the arena" said Port as around them the randomisation sequence began. One side stopped and showed rocks floating in the air.

"The sci-fi anti gravity zone!" Called Port "a new arena that's quickly become a favourite" the floor on the right left side of the arena changed to several boulders and rocks which began to float in the air.

Then the other roulette wheel stopped to reveal a lava feild "and the classic lava field! With extra lava" Ports statement was accentuated by a geyser exploding with fire.

"3"

Moto and Joe got ready to run forward

"2"

Elster got out her axes and Ulrich rolled his shoulders

"1"

Silence descended across the arena

"Begin!"

The crowd roared as Joe and Moto ran forward, Moto shooting forward waves of fire.

Ulrich took a step forward then raised his arms before slamming the thick metal gauntlets into the ground. The arena floor cracked and crumbled and shards flew up into the air as a wave of air shot forward, dispersing the waves of fire and tripping the two boys.

Elster ran up her teammates back and leapt into the air spinning and slashing, putting aura into each slash and sending shockwaves towards the two boys. They were hit with the full force of the attacks despite there attempts to dodge and shot into opposite sides of the arena. The crowd roared

"An impressive show of power and aura usage" said Oobleck

"An incredible show of teamwork!" Said Port

The two boys were getting up slowly as they shook off the slight daze. In the meantime Elster and Ulrich were doing Rock Paper Scissors to which the crowd laughed at. Then Elster nodded to Ulrich before running after Joe into the anti gravity field while Ulrich turned and began stomping towards Moto.

"It seems their splitting up"

"A risky strategy" said Port

"We shall see"

Elster entered the gravity field and immediately bean flailing around as she tried to get used to the anti gravity. She grabbed on a rock and steadied herself before she was kicked. She floated and hit another rock, her aura shimmering. She looked up to see Joe standing on one of the rocks perfectly and narrowed her eyes.

Joe grinned before launching forward and she hastily blocked with her axe before swinging round and trying to return with her own kick only to find the momentum had sent her somewhere else and she was slapped from behind into another rock.

Meanwhile Ulrich was continuously having to block fire aimed at his face by Moto. He dug into the ground and threw a chunk of rock at Moto who easily dodged it and sent back a wave of fire before running forward and punching at Ulrich exposed back and head with flaming fists.

"Uh Oh, seems like Ulrich and Elster are in trouble" Said Oobleck

Elster clearly agreed as she was again launched at a rock and smashed into it. She cloned and sent herself one way and the clone another, temporarily confusing Joe before with a powerful swipe he cut her clone and several rocks in half before he made a beeline for her, running across the rocks.

She landed in normal gravity back in the centre and began running towards Ulrich with a smirking Joe following.

"Elster appears to be running away from her opponent" said Port

Ulrich glanced over and Moto used this to kick his opponent in the face knocking him over and onto his back. Elster now ran up beside him and hauled him up again and Ulrich nodded his thanks before running at Moto who dodged, Ulrich then began to lead Moto towards the anti gravity section.

Elster turned to face her charging opponent. Just as Joe reached her and swiped she blocked it with her axes, before returning with her own swipe.

"It seems that now Elster has found her footing she can fight back. But she's got a lot of ground to make up for" said Port clearly talking about Elster's half depleted Aura bar. The two continued to explain blows.

Then Joe suddenly flipped backward and kicked revealing blades extending from his shoes which he used to block and trade blows with Elster as he flipped and spun.

"Remember Joe is a prickly one" said Oobleck

Then Joe flipped and kicked Elster's hand causing one of her axes to fly high into the air "Uh Oh, Elster is in trouble" Said Port

Elster frowned before backflipping and beginning to spin her remaining axe fast until it became a white circle as she spun it rapidly in a circle which Joe's blows could not pierce.

"Elster is at an disadvantage, what will she do?" Asked Port.

Elster suddenly grinned before doing a cartwheel, taking her opponent by surprise as she kept up her defence. Then she took her opponent by further surprise as she continued to cartwheel away easily swapping her remaining axe between her switching feee hands as she cartwheeled.

"Remember That Elster is both highly skilled at gymnastics, being at the top of the class and ambidextrous, a dangerous combination" Said Oobleck as suddenly Elster jumped, doing a corkscrew high into the air before stopping herself and catching seamlessly her other axe and landing bringing her axes up in an X shape block a double swipe form both of Joe's blades.

Elster grinned before cloning and striking form multiple directions, Joe slashing and dodging as quick as he could but his aura was beginning to go down as the Elster clones sliced him, only getting one hit in before they were destroyed.

Meanwhile Ulrich had followed Moto into the anti gravity field and it had so far been an even fight as Ulrich threw rocks and boulders while Moto responded with waves of fire and occasionally a flaming rock or boulder.

Then Ulrich punched a boulder behind him and it exploded, causing Ulrich to rocket forward through the field towards Moto who was currently floating between two rocks as he tried to move out of the way, uselessly firing fire at the incoming Ulrich meteorite.

Then Ulrich's large armoured hand shot forward and grabbed Moto before slamming him into a rock smashing it and doing serious damage to his aura. While he was confused Ulrich grabbed his hands and legs and stopped him from moving before beginning to walk towards Elster and Joe who were still fighting fiercely.

"Oh dear, it seems Moto is learning about Ulrich's true strength" Said Oobleck as Moto struggled uselessly against Ulrich's hold on him. Ulrich let out a whistle and Elster suddenly grinned before continuing her assault fiercer then before and Joe found himself unable to keep up. Elster then slammed the flat head of her axe into his chin and Joe flew up into the air, he quickly righted himself and turned in time to see Moto fly into him and they flew off the edge of the arena to the explosive cheers of the crowd.

"And Ulrich and Elster are victorious with a knock out win!" Said Oobleck

"Truly a spectacular fight!" Said Port

Meanwhile Elster cheered while Ulrich grinned widely before Elster launched at him wrapping her arms around his neck and he laughed before picking her up and spinning round.

"That was awesome" Said Tanith as she turned to look at Elster who had a tear in her eye "You Alright?"

"Yeah" said Elster smiling as she wiped the tear away "just brings back some joyful memories of them"

"Ah, well that was awesome" reassured Tanith a she leaned into Elster

Elster chuckled "as you've said"

"And you and Ulrich were fucking awesome! Ulrich's weapon was so cool! And I wasn't expecting him to be such a fucking mountain of a man" rambled Tanith

"He was a pretty big guy" said Elster Wistfully

"And now I really wish I had met them" said Tanith

"Yeah, I miss them" sniffled Elster

"It's okay" said Tanith "you should just let it out" she said patting her back

"I'm not about to break down uncontrollably" Said Elster smiling slightly as she rolled her eyes

"But you are allowed to" reassured Tanith

"I know"

~§~

"Yo! Tanith" Called Tyler waving

"Sup" Said Tanith as she walked over and took a seat next to him "who you betting on?"

"Pyrrha fucking Nikos" said Tyler like it was obvious "are you betting on anyone else?"

"Well officially I'm rooting for Yang" said Tanith then she leaned in and lowered her voice "but I'm pretty sure Pyrrha is gonna win"

"Of course she's gonna win" Said Tyler "she won the Mistral tournament four times in a row!"

"Yeah, well maybe she's gotten rusty" said Tanith lamely

"Rusty? At an academy that trains students to fight"

"Oh look a distraction"Said Tanith as the students walked out onto the field

Port and Oobleck explained the rules before the random selection process began.

"For our first match, Yang Xiao Long will face Mercury Black!" Cried out Port

The other contenders cleared the arena as Yang and Mercury faced each other from the opposite sides of the arena.

"So who you think is gonna win this?" Asked Tyler as the countdown began

"Yang, for sure" said Tanith as the two opponents launched at each other.

Yang punched and Mercury kicked as they fought and around them the crowd roared in approval at the blows being exchanged. Mercury started to kick in every direction sending up missiles into the air while Yang avoided them and got in close before Mercury kicked her into the air and then down into the floor causing all the missies to barrage Yang.

Mercury began walking away confidently before there was an explosion and Yang launched forward punching him relentlessly and his aura went into the red.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Said Port

"Told you Yang would win" Said Tanith

"Well it was a good match" said Tyler.

Then time seemed to slow as Yang suddenly turned around and punched Mercury in the leg, the crowd roaring their displeasure as Tanith stared wide eyed.

~§~

In mountain Glenn the Grimm seemingly as one all turned towards Vale, negative emotions attracting their attention.

And deep under the mountain, somethings eyelids flickered slightly and the pupils swivelled underneath to focus in on Vale.

But they did not open.

No, not yet.

It's time would be soon.

~§~

So I know I didn't really write in the fights but to be honest you can just watch the episodes to see them and I don't feel the need to describe them if I'm not changing anything.

So yeah Volume three isn't going to last many chapters I'm afraid because nothing interesting happens to characters not involved in it

Next chapter stuff will happen, almost like this is a story.

See ya


	16. When it

Elster sat next to her at the bar as Tanith downed another shot.

"What the fuck" muttered Tanith again as she signaled the Bar man.

"I'm sure there's as explanation" said Elster, not really sounding convinced herself.

"Alright… you're the one with the knowledge of fighting stuff" said Tanith rubbing her forehead "what do you think?"

Elster remained silent as she watched Tanith swirl the liquid in the glass before downing it in one before cursing.

"One for me too" said Elster as the bar man came over to them.

"I thought you were supposed to be making sure I didn't get drunk" said Tanith as the bar man pulled up a second shot glass and poured in some alcohol.

"I think we're all allowed some liberties" said Elster as she seized the glass and downed it quick.

"Just don't drink too much, light weight" said Tanith smiling for the first time in a few hours.

"I would argue being a light weight would be a good thing" countered Elster as the bar man refilled their glasses.

"That's what a light weight would say" said Tanith smiling before it faded as she stared at the drink "what now?"

"Well…" trailed off Elster "I dunno"

"Yeah… I don't either"

~§~

 _The crunching of bone_

 _A scream of pain and fear_

 _"Elster!"_

Elster gasped as she opened her eyes. It was night, the moon shining bright as light poured in through the window.

She looked next to her and saw Tanith laying next to her, she turned over and looked at the alarm clock and sighed quietly when she saw it was 1:23 am. The Vytal tournament was continuing today, she tried to sleep but found herself not relaxed enough to do so.

She opened up her scroll carefully so as to avoid flooding the room with light and opened up a few different social media apps and regretted it as it was filled with people talking about the Vytal tournament disaster.

She closed it, not interested in watching people be angry at Yang.

"Why… you awake?" Mumbled Tanith as she rolled over and lightly gripped her arm.

"Nightmare" she whispered

"Oh… you okay?" Asked Tanith quietly

"Yeah… I think it was just… all this" Said Elster gesturing vaguely

"That's a vague term for the shit show currently happening" Said Tanith smiling sadly as she sat up

"Huh.. suppose that is a better phrase for it" Said Elster "did I wake you up?" She asked

"In a way yes, my scars have been waking me up periodically throughout the night, then I began having thoughts"

"What sort of thoughts?" Asked Elster concerned

"Those thoughts you get when you try to go to sleep, embarrassing moments and winning arguments from four years ago" said Tanith smiling slightly while Elster rolled her eyes

"I think only you have those thoughts" Said Elster as she took off the covers and stood up.

"Where you going?" Asked Tanith

"I need some fresh air" Sid Elster as she glanced over at Tanith who had bags under her eyes as well "wanna come with?"

Tanith looked at the time before rubbing her eyes "sure, let me just… get dressed" she said as she got out of the bed as well and simply chucked on a shirt and trousers. "I'm not putting shoes on" she said as Elster handed her one of her jackets.

"That's okay, we're just gonna go onto the roof" Said Elster as she opened the door and held out her hand. Tanith took it and Elster lead the way through the dark using her eye sight. Tanith felt herself ascending stairs for several minutes before a door opened and moon light flooded in. Tanith blinked as her feet changed from carpet to hard concrete as Elster lead her out onto the roof.

Tanith looked up at the dark sky, the moon shining brightly as bullheads flew through the sky and Frigates floated idly around the Colosseum. The night was quiet, the occasional owl hooting.

"Woah" breathed Tanith as she wrapped herself up further in the large jacket.

"It's a great view" Said Elster as she walked over and sat on the edge of the building, Tanith hesitantly following, not trusting her mind and senses around the edge of the building. Elster seemed to understand and guided her so she was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge.

"It's nice" Said Tanith as she looked up at the stars.

"Yeah… sometimes it's just nice to think" Said Elster

Tanith looked up at the starry sky, the stars twinkling in the darkness. Ahead of her was a yellow glow produced from Vale as night lights lit up the city with the occasional bullhead or shuttle flying over. She looked up at the colosseum and took in the feat of cross kingdom engineering.

"I always thought the colosseum being supported by a massive gravity dust crystal wasn't a stable… source" said Elster as she looked up to the floating structure.

"Well, there's a reason we don't use just gravity dust as a source of lift" said Tanith thinking back to her days at the academy "It's usually unstable, but the floating fields are a great natural source of stable dust" Said Tanith

"The colosseum is suspended by the largest gravity dust crystal ever found, but it's not stable. During storms and other strong weathers it could become unstable and list so they have thrusters to help keep it stable" she pointed to the top section "though it might not look it the top section was done by Atlas and helps to keep the whole thing stable, the thrusters are hidden"

"The actual crystal was done by Vale which is weird considering the Schnee dust company is in Atlas. But it's stable so it shouldn't just drop out of the sky"

"If it dropped out of the sky that wouldn't be good" Said Elster as she pictured the colosseum falling to the ground.

"No, I don't think there would be a catastrophic explosion. But it wouldn't be pretty either, probably similar to a Bullhead falling out the air" said Tanith

"You sound so… uncaring when you talk about bullhead crashes" Said Elster looking at her

"We were taught to be" Said Tanith "If your gonna be constantly afraid of crashing then you might as well not fly" she looked at Elster "surely you had something similar during your school years"

"Yes, we were taught not to fear Grimm" Said Elster

"Exactly, it's just like that. Flying is awesome… would you say that fighting is awesome?" Asked Tanith

"Well… not awesome… more an adrenaline rush, you feel power flow through you when you kill a Grimm… when you make the world safer" she turned to Tanith "when your flying… you often complain of being bored… but at the same time you say you love flying"

"Well, when I'm up there, the world is spread out before me. Me and no one else, no one to judge me or criticize me, but it's also just me… which is also why there's boredom, because there's an empty chair next to me" Said Tanith

Elster gave a half smile as she put her arm around her and Tanith happily leaned into her yawning "I'll be in that chair whenever you need me"

"Well that was the cheesiest shit I've ever heard" Said Tanith grinning

"Well that ruins the moment" Said Elster as she stood up and before Tanith could question what she was doing she found herself picked up and thrown over Elster's shoulder.

"Noooo" groaned Tanith lightly hitting her back "put meee downnn" she said giggling despite herself as Elster crossed the roof.

"Hmmm… Nah" Said Elster as she closed the door to the roof and started down the stairs.

"I can wallllk myselfff" groaned Tanith

"Sure" Said Elster patting her on the ass to which Tanith yelped "Think of this as punishment for ruining the moment"

Tanith gave another groan but stopped complaining as she let herself be carried back to their room.

"You still awake?" Asked Elster

Tanith grunted in denial, truth was she would of gone to sleep in a more comfortable position.

"Alright, we're sleeping now" yawned Elster as she gently placed her onto the bed before flopping beside her. Tanith wrapped herself around her and buried her head into Elster's shoulder.

~§~

Tanith climbed into the Bullhead in a somber mood. Ignoring the technician who complained.

"I still need to update your radio to the latest CCTS systems" said the technician

"Do it when I get back" grunted Tanith as she powered up the bullhead and took off to the landing pad, landing and accepting her one passenger and not bothering to wait for anymore before taking off.

"So,… it's the big day" Said Tanith as she lifted the bullhead into the air.

"Yeah" said Ruby "I hope Pyrrha does well"

"Mmm… Hows Yang?" Asked Tanith

"She's… Alright" Said Ruby after a few seconds of silence

"Has she… explained?" Asked Tanith as she approached the colosseum, the sun setting behind it.

"She says she was attacked… that Mercury attacked her" Said Ruby

"Alright" said Tanith unconvinced "do you believe that?"

"Yes" answered Ruby immediately.

"Right, well let's hope for a beacon win" Said Tanith as she manoeuvred the bullhead onto the landing pad and setting down.

"Yeah" said Ruby as she exited the bullhead.

Tanith sat and looked at the controls in font of her for a few moments before sighing and getting up.

She had watched the match, she had seen Yang just attack her defeated opponent. But she knew Yang and something like that wasn't like her at all...

Walking out onto the walkway and slowly walking towards the pilots area, the atmosphere was tense inside the viewing booth and out in the audience seating.

The fight between Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina was announced and the two girls approached each other. Penny opened up with a barrage of sword and laser assaults which Pyrrha dodged and deflected as the two fought.

Then Penny prepared an attack, her sword lining up behind her in preparation of an attack but Tanith narrowed her eyes when she saw Pyrrha look on in shocked horror at something big behind Penny. Tanith followed her gaze but only saw the crowd.

She scanned the crowd and then saw mint green hair and her eyes widened. Emerald? Didn't her team go back to Mistral?

Then there was a cry, Tanith looked back to the fight and gasped as she saw Penny's swords fly back. Then they wrapped around her body.

Tanith wanted to close her eyes but couldn't tear them away as the girl was sliced in half. Then her eyes widened as her mouth fell open as she saw wires and sparks erupt from her body as the crowd gasped.

She felt her scars throb painfully and she quickly exited the lounge and ran to her bullhead. She needed to get to Elster, she wanted Elster.

When she'd climbed into her bullhead the radio turned on and someone was speaking.

"- this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves"

Tanith glanced at the Radio confused as she powered up the engines and took off into the sky.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"

Tanith stared at the radio as the message stopped and static played out into the radio. She shakily reaches over and brought it to her mouth.

"Elster?" She asked shakily, only to be met with static.

Then a wail let out amongst the city as in the distance explosions happened around the wall.

"Warning. Grimm threat imminent, threat level 9. Please remain calm and seek shelter"

"This is a warning to all airborne pilots" crackled the radio in an unfamiliar voice "a massive invasion of Grimm is not only happening on the ground but also in the air"

Tanith looked out to where she had seen the explosion and saw as searchlights illuminated and shone to expose the black underbellies of Nervernore and the red wings of Griffons.

She punched the throttle to full as she aimed for Beacon.

"Tanith?" Crackled her radio and she reached for it, still going at full speed.

"Elster, I'm coming to beacon" she said quickly

"Alright, but I'm gonna need you to ferry Hunters like a supply line" said Elster

"Okay, I can-"

A Nevermore quill smashed through her cockpit and cut her arm as she heard more impact her bullhead.

"Fuck!" She yelled as the wound began to bleed and the bullhead began to shake as it angled toward the ground. She grabbed the joystick and pulled up.

'Warning. Thruster controls offline' Said the automated man's voice.

"Tanith! Tanith what's wrong? What was that?"

"I'm going down! Somethings wrong with the thrusters! They aren't turning! I'm going in for a dive!" She said as the bullhead began to descend to the ground. The metal hull creaking and a whine filling the air.

"Shit! Okay… okay, I'm coming for you" she said panicked into the radio.

"I know you will" Said Tanith smiling despite herself "you can still track my scroll"

"Yeah, I will find you" Said Elster

Around her warning lights turned on and the speakers opened up.

'Pull up, pull up' Said a man's voice robotically as she neared a street. She saw people running about on the ground, most pointing and trying to get out of her way.

Then the bullheads underbelly hit the street's tarmac and dug a trench in the ground, causing her to grit her teeth in pain as she bumped about in her seat while tarmac was being thrown up over her view screen.

She heard a terrible scraping and knew the narrow street would of sheared off the thrusters, she saw one rocket past her bullhead and fly into the building in front of her and exploding while behind her she heard another explosion. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as they approached the building and-

~§~

Elster was torn as the radio cut off, she looked up and saw smoke rising from various parts of the city. On the one hand she had a duty to guide the people of Vale, but on the other hand all the operators were reporting an inability to communicate with anyone else. But that simply made her wonder why she had been able to communicate with Tanith.

"Can you do anything to get into contact with bullheads in the air?" Asked Elster

"Uhh… No" said one man "it's not like something jamming the signal… it's something wrong in the CCTS itself"

"Alright then… well if we can't make contact there's not much point staying here" Said Elster

"But… but what if we make contact with someone?" Asked someone else

"Well we're not exactly getting orders either, I imagine Atlas will be able to handle things"

"But what about the broadcast?" Said another uncertainly

"Yeah! They have troops all over the city!"

"Can we really trust them?"

"So were gonna believe a terrorist who's trying to entice fear within us? Who caused that?" Asked Elster as she pointed to Amity which was being swarmed by Grimm. "We need to get to safety"

"But where is safe?" Asked another

"I imagine beacon is perfectly safe" assured Elster

Then unauthorised bullheads were landing in beacons court yards and unloading Grimm and white fang grunts alike.

"Alright, I'm going to grab my weapons and fight" she walked to the emergency staircase and opened the doors.

"What about us?" Asked another operator

"Get to a shelter. Stick near hunters, I'll clear the way for you to make it to safety"

"Where are you going?" Asked another as she grabbed the hand rail

"I'm going to save my girlfriend" and with that she jumped over the handrail and fell down the stairwell

~§~

Tanith blinked as she felt consciousness return, she was staring through the shattered wind screen of her bullhead to the inside of a destroyed building.

The building one of her thrusters and flown into and exploded.

Why had it done that? Oh right, she had crashed. She glanced to her left and saw the nevermore quill and the gash still bleeding on her arm.

She groaned as she closed her eyes. She'd probably be safer if she simply stayed in the bullhead given the Grimm pouring into the city.

Then she heard voices and grunting and scraping metal.

"Hello! Is anyone alive?" Called out a deep voice form the back.

She tried to speak and found herself coughing instead.

"Ah! There's someone still alive in here!" Said the voice as if speaking to someone else "we can't get in! Can you open the door?"

She grunted and reached over for the controls, just about reaching the button and pressing it, happy to at least hear that it still worked. There were footsteps and then some people entered the cockpit.

"Shit" Said the same voice

"It's not that bad" admonished someone as he reached over- Tanith noticed he was most likely Mistralien as he talked with Ren's voice and had a similar apppearance except being much older with greying hair- and shone a light into Tanith's eyes, he frowned as he saw the red reflection. "unusual… Your Alright, simply a bit disorientated"

"Seat…" she tried and shook herself as the people leaned in "seat belt release" she said and pointed to a button next to her injured arm.

The man leaning over her and pressed the button and Tanith gasped as the straps released her.

"Quick, we need to get her out of here" Said a woman

"Alright" said the first man who Tanith noted was built like a tree trunk with dark skin and a pair of small round ears on his bald head as easily picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"We have bandages back at the library" Said the older man.

"Let's get out of here" Said the woman as she lead the way and Tanith noted she had a double barreled shotgun.

She grunted and pointed to a cabinet. The old man opened it as the other two waited and he pulled out her pistol.

"Nice" Said the man carrying her and she grinned despite the light headedness that was fading as the old man passed it to the big man,

"My name is Chi lau" He said as he walked next to her head as they exited her bullhead "the man carrying you is Hallow Fletcher and the woman with the gun is Julie Kreith" he said "what is your name?"

"Tanith Mort" she got out

"Tanith… why did you crash?" Asked Chi

"Nevermore quills… took out… thruster controls… lost control" She grunted

"Well That explains why you came down like a ton of bricks" said Hallow as he looked at the trench she had dug in the street.

"Hey! We got the pilot!" Said Julie as she walked up to a building.

A door opened and a man quickly waved them, they entered and Tanith looked around as she saw some people shoving a book case in front of the door while others sat looking worried while others looked at her.

"I need bandages" Said Chi as he guided Hallow over to a table. It was a standard library table she noted.

Another person came over and handed Chi Bandages. Tanith felt the disorientation wearing off and sat up.

"Do not over exert yourself" admonished Chi

"I've been through worse" grunted Tanith as she let her arm be bandaged

"Ah, you are also from Mistral?" Asked Chi

"Not from the city but yeah, city of Onyx on the north coast" said Tanith

"Ah, I come from actual city of Mistral" Said the man

"How could you tell?" Asked Tanith

"You have the slightest accent, but it's there along with your slight Atlesian accent"

Tanith hummed as she took in the information "Can I get my gun?"

"Sure" Said Hallow handing it over.

"You are in no condition to fight" Said Chi

"No, but I'm gonna have to anyway" Said Tanith

"What are we gonna do?" Asked one woman desperately

"We have supplies… we just need to wait for-"

"For who? Hunters? They don't care about us! There gonna be focused on the big Grimm. Not us!"

"Atlas then"

"And how do we tell them if we're here? And do they even care? You heard what that woman said!"

"A huntress is coming" mumbled Tanith as she rubbed her head as her scars throbbed.

"What?" Asked Chi, the only one to have heard her

"I have a tracker set on my scroll" she said "my girlfriend is a huntress, we talked before I crashed and she's heading towards me"

"That's good news" Said Chi he leaned in so only she could hear even if it was only them listening to each other "if you do not mind me asking, do you know why your eyes glowed red?"

Tanith felt her scars throb as she chewed the inside of her cheek, what would be people's reactions? She looked at Chi, he seemed alright. He had saved her and bandaged her arm after all.

"Yes… I have a rare condition… it's alright though, I'll be fine" she said easily

"Alright then, I'll respect your privacy" Said Chi bowing his head

"Hey!" Said Julie as she ran up to them "you know how to use that pistol?"

"Yeah, but I only have one clip" Said Tanith as she stood up.

"Well there's some Grimm coming down the street" Said Julie as she walked back over to the front where some others were with other weapons.

"Where did you get all these weapons?" Asked Tanith as she looked at the various pistols some people were armed with.

"Gun Smith next store over" Said Julie as she looked out through the barricaded window to see several Beowulf's prowling down the street.

"Let's hope they don't notice us" Said Tanith

The Beowulf's walked down the street before stopping in front of their library holdout. Then one growled and ran forward followed by others.

"Bastards!" Said Julie as the Beowulf's smashed the window like it wasn't there and reached there claws through the bookcases trying to get them.

~§~

Elster ran into her room and grabbed her axes, then she pulled out her scroll and opened the tracking app. Tanith was currently located in a building at the end of Krilig street, That's was lucky as the street was right next to beacon, she simply needed to run across the field with the lake in it and go through the tree line and she'd be there. She went back out into the corridor and was met with two white fang grunts.

"Greetings sister" said one as they saw her Faunus trait.

"Join us against the humans" Said the other.

Elster didn't say a word as she slammed the flat side of her axe into one grunts head and quickly kicked the other into the wall. She could of taken them out quicker but so far she had seen no evidence of dead students. However as she turned the corner she paused as she saw a student with several bullet holes in his chest, she scowled but knelt and closed his eye lids.

She checked her scroll and noticed that Tanith was moving, she watched as she moved into a building a little distance down the street. She closed her scroll and continued forward.

"No more mercy" she muttered to herself.

She crept forward and went down the stairs, eventually coming to the lobby. There were four white fang grunts standing around talking and three dead students on the floor. She glowered as her hands shook with rage, she slowly crept forward then when she was in position she fired her axes shooting forward.

"Wha-" Said one grunt as they started to turn before Elster rolled to a stop in the middle of them, two of the grunts raised their weapons, the others stood stock still.

A drop of blood dropped off of Elster's axe as the two Grunts heads fell off followed by the collapse of their bodies.

The two other grunts stood still in shock and she jumped forward spinning rapidly and slashing, she stopped behind them and she heard their bodies fall to the floor.

She calmly reloaded her weapons as she strode towards the door and glanced outside, a fierce battle took place outside between students and white fang grunts and Grimm.

She calmly walked out into the courtyard and again felt conflicted as she watched the students fight, she noticed now that some weren't students but actually Atlas robots fighting alongside them and as she watched lumbering up loudly behind them was a Paladin which began firing upon the Grimm and white fang grunts.

She nodded to herself and turned towards the city and began to run, idly slicing at any Grimm that came near her. She reached the cliff and looked down the cliff face, there didn't seem to be an easy way down.

The there was a deep rumble and the hangar door shook before one side fell down, partially revealing the hangar underneath.

"Dammit" heard Elster as several grunts surveyed the damage they had done "we didn't use enough explosives"

"Oh well, it was awesome" Said another grunt

Elster noticed now that the door made a convenient ledge to land on then walk down. She walked along to get into position before jumping down, slamming her axe into the cliff wall and using it to slow her descent.

"What's that?" Asked one of the grunts as she suddenly found herself falling again past the wide open door of the hangar.

"Up there!" Exclaimed another and bullets began to fly around her, some bouncing off her aura.

She fired down with her axes slowing her down as she landed on the Hangar door. She misjudged its angle though and found herself sliding down the smooth metal edge,

"Get her" Said another as bullets continued to fly around her and she threw up and arm to protect her head, then she misbalanced and tipped before she found herself falling towards the lake. She sighed before angling herself and entering the water, her aura protecting her from the worst of the damage.

She quickly attached her axes to her belt and swam up towards the surface. Breaking through she quickly began swimming towards the shore as bullets pinged around her.

"This is bullshit" she grunted as she swam.

~§~

Tanith shot a Beowulf point blank in its armoured skull and that seemed to knock everyone else out of their stupor as they also began firing. She took a step back as the Beowulf's began to go down and quickly checked her scroll.

Elster scroll was at the edge of beacon cliff, as she watched it moved forward and then at an angle before stopping and Tanith began to panic until she saw that Elster was now… swimming through Beacon lake, she frowned.

She quickly closed her scroll and shot another Beowulf, she stayed by her part of the barricade but occasionally helped the others if they needed it.

Then there was a chittering surrounded by more Beowulf's as a shadow passed through the street. Tanith began backing up.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked someone as suddenly one of the bookcases was smashed as a massive pincer stuck into the window.

"Is there a way upstairs?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah" said Hallow "everyone, follow me!" He shouted as he began to run to the back of the store, the others following occasionally shooting the Beowulf's that came in through the hole.

Hallow lead them to a stair well and they climbed up to the second floor of the library to see a room filled with cardboard boxes, some stacking 8-9 high.

When everyone had made it through (and Tanith noted that some people hadn't made it) Hallow collapsed several cardboard boxes in front of the door stopping the Beowulf's from entering. One end of the room had several windows.

Tanith approached and looked outside only to cry out and duck as a stinger launched forward and smashed through the window, also tearing out part of the wall. Most managed to duck except for one man who cried out as he was impaled and dragged outside.

Tanith watched on in horror before pulling up her gun and cautiously looking outside, there was a deathstalker on the street. Tanith heard a shot behind her and saw that people were shooting at the door as it had been destroyed and Beowulf's tried to claw past the cardboard boxes.

She joined them, figuring she wouldn't be doing much to a deathstalker. The deathstalker rammed its tail through a different window and everyone decided to stick to the opposite wall. Soon the Beowulf's were all dead and all that was left was the deathstalker which kept stabbing the building causing the front of it to partially collapse and exposing them even more as the front wall fell away with some of the floor and boxes.

Tanith had to admit that things didn't look good, especially as her scar began to act up.

"Tanith" Said Chi breathless as he looked at her "your face is… glowing"

Tanith looked at him before holding a hand to her face and checking to see that Indeed her veins and capillaries were glowing around her scars.

"So they are" she said huffing "not the most opportune time eh?" She asked smiling slight at Chi who looked at her astounded before smiling as well.

"No, not a very good time" he said

"Holy shit girl, what is up with your face?" Asked Hallow as he looked at Tanith causing most others to turn to her. She flushed under all the attention.

"It's just part of my condition" she said hurriedly "it's harmless, I just haven't taken my medication in a while"

"That doesn't look particularly harmless" Said Julie as the drip on her shotgun tightened slightly.

"She looks like a Grimm" whispered someone

"We should get rid of her" whispered another.

"No ones getting rid of anybody" said Hallow diplomatically

"I bet she attracted them here"

"She's done more then you have"

"She crashed in the street, we only just survived"

Suddenly someone was reaching for her and she instinctively pointed her gun at the man who was reaching for her.

"We need to get rid of you" he growled "your why their here in the first place"

"Julian, back off" said Hallow threateningly as he placed a hand on Julian's shoulder.

"Get off me animal" growled Julian

"Tanith?" Crackled the radio on Tanith's belt as everyone paused to look at it, including Tanith "Tanith! Do you read me?"

Tanith quickly grabbed it and brought it to her mouth "Elster?"

"Yeah, it's me. Told you I'd come get ya" Said Elster and Tanith could tell she was grinning

"Alright, where are you now?" Asked Tanith

"I'm coming through the tree line and should be with you in a moment… got any landmarks?"

"Ugh… look for the deathstalker attacking a library?" Said Tanith as she advanced cautiously towards the edge to see the deathstalker waiting and glaring at her with dozens of beady red eyes and take a stab at her with its tail.

"Was that supposed to be a jok- oooh… Yeah, okay I see you. Gimme a second and I'll take care of this" and the radio crackled off

"Who was that?" Asked Hallow

"A huntress" said Tanith

"Just one? Against a deathstalker?" Said Julia sceptically

"Ehh, my bets on her" Said Tanith as she watched a dozen Elster's suddenly break from the building and around her bullhead and sprint at the deathstalker.

"Holy shit" said Hallow in awe as they all watched the dozen Elster's charge the Grimm

The deathstalker turned to face Elster but too late as several managed to jump on and start slashing at anywhere they could while others simply evaporated into pure aura. The deathstalker thrashed as it was slashed on its exposed joints, several legs being sliced off as well as one of its pincers.

Soon there was only one Elster left however who jumped off its back and grabbed onto the stinger, raising her axe and preparing to bring it down when the deathstalker flicked its tail and she was flung into a building, the building next to them.

"Well, That was disappointing" said Julian "but to be expected from a Faunus"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't throw you to the deathstalker" growled out Hallow

"Come on" whispered Tanith "come on Elster"

Suddenly from out of the hole that Elster had created flew a rocket which hit the armoured head of the deathstalker and caused it to crack. Then Elster walked out armed with a normal looking sword.

"Strange, I've never seen that one" mused Tanith before Elster suddenly threw it and it stuck into the scorpions tail.

"Well That was highly effect-" Julian was cut off as Elster pulled out a detonator and pressed the button causing the explosives that Elster had stuck to the sword to explode, the Deathstalker tail flying off and evaporating.

Elster then launched forward and struck at the cracked armour playing of the deathstalker head repeatedly as it grew more and more cracked.

The deathstalker bucked and she somersaulted off and charged back in again only for the deathstalker to protect its head with its pincer. Elster cloned herself a few times to try and get around it but to no avail.

Tanith held up her gun and fired off a few shots but they bounced off harmlessly, she frowned before aiming at the tail stump and firing. There was a squelch of Black blood and the creature chattered in a screech giving Elster the opportunity to land the final blow on the heavily cracked armour plating, finally breaking through and causing a shard to break through into the creatures brain.

The creature bucked before falling limp to the floor and slowly began to evaporate.

The people in the library cheered while Tanith climbed down.

"Elster!" She cried out happily

"Tanith" grinned back Elster as Tanith hugged her, pressing her lips messily against Elster's who was slightly taken aback before kissing back happy to have found her. They finally separated to catch air.

"Tanith, your face" Said Elster

"I know, you got some tablets on you"

"Your lucky" Said Elster as she pulled out the bottle and handed it over and Tanith frowned slightly as she opened it.

"Why are you… wet? Why did you swim through the lake?" Asked Tanith confused as the others ran out to join them

"It's a long story" said Elster as she looked about before turning to the group.

"Thank for the save" nodded Hallow

"My deepest respects to you" bowed Chi

"It was a good show" grinned Julie

"Which part?" Grinned back Elster "the part where I killed the Grimm or the part where I made out with my girlfriend?"

"So what now?" Asked Julian sneering

"Now, we get you all to the safe zone" Said Elster

"No where's safe" Said Julie

"Standard protocol in case of an event like this" gestured Elster to the burning city around the, "is to form a safe area and use the Cities natural defences to protect the populace"

"Okay, So we just travel through the army of Grimm?" Asked Hallow sceptical

Elster remained silent as she looked around and hummed "probably not best to walk"

"We could just fly" pointed out Tanith as everyone turned to her "I mean, surly there's an abandoned bullhead or shuttle round here and I'm a pilot. Should be easy" she shrugged

"You crashed your Bullhead" Said Julian pointing at the bullhead which chose that precise moment to explode.

"I was hit by nevermore quills in bad places. Just bad luck" shrugged Tanith

"Can't we use your radio? Get help that way?" Asked a woman

"No, it's short wave and the other frequencies are being used by Atlas and people with the same idea as us" Said Tanith as she looked around "this is our only option"

"Fuck it" said Hallow "I'll come"

"As will I" said Chi

"Beats standing round here" said Julie

Eventually everyone (some albeit reluctantly) agreed to the plan. They began moving down the street, Elster taking the lead as they travelled through the street.

"I thought there'd be more Grimm" Said Tanith as she looked round

"Vale is a huge place but even so Grimm are pouring in through the holes in the wall at a constant rate" said Elster grim as she looked round the corner.

"Where are we even headed?" Asked Julian

"There was an Atlas position a few streets down" Said Elster as she cautiously looked round a corner "either we find guns or a form of transport"

They moved down the street, not encountering any Grimm. When overhead an explosion was heard louder then the others, they looked up to see one of the Atlesian frigate opening fore on the two frigates next to it causing one to explode and collapse to the the ground. Up ahead they heard shouting and gun shots.

They turned round the corner and came into a large open area with several modules and Atlesian personnel, dead personnel. Standing over the bodies were the Atlesian knights, their face screens glowing an ominous red.

"Shit, they killed them" Said Julie

"Yes… yes they did" Said Elster as she watched the robots begin to march away down a different street.

Their mechanical marching faded into the distance and Elster cautiously moved into the courtyard and after covering some distance looked around the corner they had walked down.

"There gone!" She called back "spread out and look for weapons or anything we could use as transport"

"Who made you the leader?" Asked Julian

"Alright, what shall we do then?" Asked Elster turning to him

"Ugh… spread out and ugh… look for weapons and transport" he said sheepishly

"Exactly… we're in a war zone" said Elster scowling as she leaned in "we don't have time for prejudices"

The others of the group had already spread out and were now all sporting an Atlesian assault rifle.

"Oh yeah" said Tanith smiling to herself as she picked it up "this is more like it" she cocked the assault rifle and read the ammo display.

"You actually know how to use that?" Asked Elster sceptical

"Of course" said Tanith "just cause I trained to be a pilot doesn't take away from the fact that I did it in Atlas. We were all trained for the military, and when I graduated I was automatically signed up to the military"

"Hey!" Called Hallow as he looked around one of the modules "I found a Bullhead!"

"Really?" Asked Tanith as she jogged up and looked around the corner as the others also ran over. Sitting on a mobile landing pad was a Bullhead, but not a VT – 3 bullhead.

"A VT - 4 Bullhead?" Said Tanith as she walked up to it.

"Can you fly it?" Asked Elster

"It's just an updated version of the VT - 3 bullhead, but faster and tougher" shrugged Tanith as she patted one of the dual gatling guns on the front "a whole lot tougher" she looked around confused "weird though, we saw the platoon of Knights but usually there's also a spider droid… or I suppose with new technology an Atlesian paladin"

Hallow suddenly turned his head as his ear twitched.

"So, the Atlas robots are against us" he said

"Yeah, would appear so. But I don't think it's them" said Elster "they never glowed red"

"But… all of them?" Asked Hallow

"…yes… why?" Asked Elster confused. Before realization passed over her face and she readied her axes "shit"

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG

Sliding in from around the corner of the courtyard suddenly appeared an advanced Atlesian paladin, it's lights all red as it aimed one of its arm cannons at the group.

"Get to the drop ship!" Said Elster running forward

"What about you?" Asked Tanith

"I'll be fine!" She smiled back before turning her attention towards the paladin.

"Well, you heard her!" called Hallow "get in!"

Tanith quickly opened the side door and climbed inside before running up to the cockpit. Then cursing as she realized that she didn't have the key.

"I found this on one of the bodies" said Chi as he handed her some bullhead keys.

"Perfect" said Tanith as she started the bullhead systems. She then began to check various dials and systems "that's not so perfect" she said as she looked at the fuel gauge.

"What's wrong?"

"The fuel tanks empty. We're gonna be sitting here for a minute or two while it refuels" said Tanith as she requested the automated fuel line to begin refueling.

"Do you think Elster can hold off the paladin?" Asked Julie

"She should be able, hopefully destroy its anti-aircraft weapons as well otherw-"

'Malfunction with fuel pump control' said a feminine voice

"That sounds bad" said Hallow as Tanith looked at the display screen and typed in a few commands.

"There's something blocking it" noted Tanith as she stood up and placed her gun by the pilots seat "don't touch anything" she warned as she walked towards the back of the cockpit and opened up a hatch that lead to the landing gear.

She hopped down and landed on the pad, she looked around and could hear the sounds of gun fire and explosions as Elster and the paladin fight but she couldn't see them. Getting on her hands and knees she looked under the bullhead, then fell on her ass as she jumped back from the torn in half Atlesian Knight that lunged at her and began crawling towards her twitching and sparking as it revealed its legs had been torn off.

"Hey! Whatever you did worked!" Called Hallow through the hatch

"Help!" She called back as she crawled away desperately then stopped as she almost fell off the landing pad.

"What's wrong?" Said Hallow as he stuck his head through the hatch "Oh shit!" His head disappeared.

She planted her booted on its face plate and it grabbed onto her leg and squeezed and she cried out before looking around. She saw a dead Atlesian technician next to her with a wrench next to his dead hand. She grabbed it and brought it down in the robots hand, it didn't do much but the robot did let go of her. She drew her legs in and held the wrench, ready to swing again.

The robot began to claw closer to her before suddenly gunshots rang out and bullets impacted the robots back, it twitched and thrashed with each impact before its red face plate faded to black and it went limp. Hallow looked at the weapon in his hands.

"This thing is fucking awesome"

"Thanks for the save" Said Tanith as she wiped the sweat from her brow and walked over, limping slightly on her left leg.

"You good?"

"I can still fly" grunted Tanith as she and Hallow walked back around the door and entered the cockpit, she sat down and checked the fuel gauge.

"We got fuel, just a moment longer" Said Tanith as she watched the bars of the fuel gauge slowly light up.

~§~

Elster jumped over an explosion as the paladin opened fire upon her. She continued running closer as it began shooting bullets rapid fire at her and she started away from the stream of bullets before jumping over them.

She rolled and sliced at its legs with her axes and while she slashed the armour the paladin showed no obvious signs of caring for the damage. It raised its leg up and slammed down with its leg throwing Elster up before punching her with a mechanical fist and she grunted she was smashed into a wall.

She landed on her knees before running forward again and jumping up and landing on top of the robots body and smashing several of the red lights, she then flipped over to the arm and sliced at the exposed joint. Sparks flying up before it slammed its side into a building and Elster felt herself tumble through several office chairs and tables.

She stood up and saw she was in an office building and that the paladin was now walking towards the bullhead. She ran forward and jumped, landing on its back and slicing at a tube that looked like part of the cannon which sparked before exploding- she realised it must have been the cannons ammo- throwing her off and making the paladin stumble forward before it turned to face her and fired a cannon shot which she rolled out the way of.

She stood up and looked at the paladin. It was sparking in several places making its movements twitchy but as she slid between its legs she looked at its back and saw she had ruptured its fuel tank as a liquid dripped onto the floor, the same color as the fuel for a bullhead. But before she could fire at it the paladin turned around with an outstretched arm that almost caught her as it again fired at her with the mini gun on its wrist.

She needed to distract it and began cloning herself, the paladin becoming confused as it shot at the multiple clones. Then it stopped and Elster hoped she may of overloaded it as she prepared to shoot the fuel tank but then several devices emerged from its body and red lasers shot out from all around it as it scanned around itself.

She noted the lasers passed through the clones and she cursed as she realized it was trying to find her, but the advantage here was it wasn't focused on the clones and they could go and find something to fire at the fuel tank.

She let one of the lasers hit her and the paladin immediately focused on her and aimed the cannon. Meanwhile one of her clones picked up an abandoned Atlesian rifle, however the mech fired and she went flying through the air. Her clone fired at the liquid.

The mech stumbled again as a much bigger explosion destroyed its back as its arm flew off and it was reduced to a burning reck as it stumbled forward and knocked into one of the modules, shifting it before it collapsed by its side, the red lights slowly powering down.

Elster dispersed all her clones and was able to land easily. She stood and looked at the reck before stretching and walking towards the bullhead.

~§~

Out of the view port one of the modules suddenly shifted and the flaming rock of the paladin appeared and collapsed against it before slowly sliding down the wall of the module.

Elster then appeared and stretched before calmly walking back over to the bullhead and climbing in.

"You good?" Asked Tanith as Elster sat in the co-pilots seat.

"Yeah, That was fun" Said Elster

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Said Tanith as she started up the engine. There was a low whine then it changed pitch before powering up to a roar as the jest activated and in the back the survivors cheered.

Then the ground shook and a roar echoed around them.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Hallow

There was the leathery sound of wings flapping as a shadow passed over head. Tanith shakily reached over and turned on the radio

"Warning to all air units, Unknown Grimm has taken to the air, size approximately the same as an Atlesian frigate"

Tanith frowned as she took to the air, she turned the bullhead around to look at the Grimm and everyone watched as it flew close to the Amity colosseum causing its wing to collide into the giant crystal on the bottom.

"That's not good" murmured Tanith as the colosseum listed, the thrusters trying and failing to stop it falling, before the massive crystal broke off and hovered in the air spinning while the rest of the colosseum began to fall towards the ground, crushing buildings underneath it as fire and dust erupted from the impact as buildings not even hit by the colosseum collapsed as well.

The Grimm roared in triumph as it flapped towards Beacon.

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _For reference to he VT - 4 bullhead look up on the RWBY wiki the Atlesian drop ship and it's basically that but bulkier and with side doors like the original bullhead._**

 ** _This is a 2 parter so the next chapter will come soon. Then after that I'll post the next chapter for Of relics and gods._**

 ** _see ya_**


	17. Falls

Everyone in the back of the bullhead was silent as they watched the destruction in shock.

"I'm gonna need everyone to strap into the seats" Said Tanith over the speakers as she jostled the controls as a strong gust of wind hit them out of nowhere and she watched a black shape fly past before turning round and flying towards them.

"Tanith" Warner Elster slightly on edge as she gripped the handle of her axe in a white knuckle grip.

Elster felt useless in this situation as she watched the Grimm approach. When she fought a Grimm she liked to have control over the situation, but when she was flying all she could do was rely on the skills of Tanith.

"Trust me" said Tanith as she turned the bullhead around and grabbed the throttle causing Elster to pale slightly a she gripped the seat.

"Brace" Said Tanith into the microphone before she pushed the throttle forward and the bullhead shot forward into the battlefield. "I need you to watch the external cameras to see if we're being followed, radar would simply pick up everything around us"

Elster nodded and reached forward to the display screen, flipping through various modes before bringing up the back external camera showing the Nevermore still following.

Through the glass of the cockpit it wasn't much better as an explosion rocked the bullhead as a dust missile enveloped a nearby smaller Nevermore in fire. All around them the battle raged as Atlesian frigates engaged the bigger targets, their cannons firing streams of bullets as smaller fighter craft shot around the battle field like midges in summer.

"He's following us" Said Elster

"What a shame" grunted Tanith as she quickly pushed the joystick and flew under the hull of an Atlesian frigate which shot tracers from its many cannons at Grimm flying by. They swerved up and Tanith put the bullhead onto its side and brought it in a wide arc to avoid hitting a skyscraper.

They flew forward through a relatively empty patch of open air, Suddenly a griffon flew by pursued by a swatter firing a stream of tracers as it went wizzing by the view screen.

"Tanith, the Nevermore is gaining" Said Elster warningly "want me to take care of it?"

"No, at this spe-" Tanith grunted as she tipped the bullhead and a dust missile streamed harmlessly by "-ed you'd just fly off as soon as you got outside"

"So what do we do?" Asked Elster worried as she saw Tanith grin.

"This" And Tanith pulled on the joystick and brought them into a steep incline until they were going vertical, the Nevermore giving a cry before following behind giving mighty thrusts of its wings to follow their incline.

Elster grit her teeth as she was pressed into her seat while Tanith continued to calmly pilot the bullhead even while she was pressed into her own seat, the Nevermore also seemed to be having troubles as it kept having to give more powerful thrusts of its wings.

"What's… the… plan… here" grunted out Elster

"Nevermore can only… fly to 10,000… feet" Said Tanith more used to the pressure and being able to get more words out.

Elster turned her eyes to the altitude monitor and noted they were fast climbing towards 10,000 feet and the Nevermore eventually screeched in frustration before stopping and flying back towards the ground.

"Gotcha" Said Tanith as she again pulled on the bullhead controls and causing them to flip upside down, Elster looked up and could see the city above her as her hair fell up.

Then they were falling fast towards the Nevermore, Tanith reached up to the controls above her and flipped three switches before again gripping the joystick and focusing the Nevermore into the centre of the view screen where a red sights had appeared on the glass before pressing the red trigger. Muzzle flashes lit up the cockpit and bullets flew forward and began peppering the Nevermore sending black blood and feathers flying as it screeched in pain.

"Were you trying to kill us woman!" Yelled Hallow from the back

They slowly began to level out as Tanith continued to fire at the Nevermore and they were flung back into the chaos of the air fight. The Nevermore was now bleeding profusely as it's wing flaps became weaker and weaker before finally falling limp as it plummeted to the city below.

"Good kill" said Elster before grinning "but it was slow and sloppy"

"I'm a pilot woman, what do you want?" Said Tanith rolling her eyes and quickly tilting the bullhead as a swatter flew dangerously close in the opposite direction.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Elster

"Highly" Said Tanith as she flew low over the city

"Then why did he do it?" Asked Elster

"There isn't exactly time to choreograph our movements" Said Tanith as she pulled the Bullhead back up "could you do me a favour and contact someone so I have any idea where I'm going"

"Right" said Elster as she picked up the radio and began to flick through various channels, some static, some people trying to get help and others Atlas and Vale military stations.

"This is just…" Tanith trailed off as she listened to another radio broadcast

"Somebody help us! There's creepers and Ursa attacking are position and- ARG!- Shit!- they're in the buildi-" the transmission suddenly cut off.

Tanith ground her teeth together and huffed in annoyance. She sharply dropped her speed as suddenly a Swatter with only one wing corkscrewed into the ground and exploded directly in front of them.

"Shit" whispered Tanith and Elster focused in on what she was looking at. An Atlesian frigate was slowly plummeting towards the ground, it's back right plume of metal torn off as fire sprouted form many areas of it. It's nose connected with the ground with a dull clang as it continued forward tearing through several building and streets before the body finally dug into the ground.

"Elster!" she snapped "check the fucking radio"

Elster looked at her in concern but obeyed as she continued going through stations.

"… sorry" mumbled Tanith

"It's your first time in a proper battle" said Elster "all you've had before this are simulations that you knew were fake"

"It's worse" muttered Tanith as she glided over the city "though's are actual people out there, not just 1's and 0's" she gripped the joystick tight as she began to shake "people dying needlessly, for what?"

"This is a broadcast for all survivors seeking safety, district 24 is clear, bullheads with passengers are clear for district 25 Winston park" said the radio and Tanith perked up.

"We've got a group of twenty people back there" said Elster as she put a hand on Tanith's shoulder "you can't save everyone, but we can sure as hell save these ones"

Tanith looked at Elster for a moment before nodding "Yeah… we can"

She loaded up the GPS and set the destination before swinging the bullhead round and flying towards Winston park. About 250 meters away from it her radio crackled to life.

"Unidentified bullhead please state your ID code and intention or you will be fired upon"

"Vale-176, transporting civilians to safe zone"

There was some silence.

"Roger Hunter, we're currently setting up a refugee zone in Winston park, please land in available space, over"

The radio turned off. Tanith flew forward and eventually the buildings gave way to a massive park with several bullheads and shuttles parked and people walking around.

Tanith slowly descended down onto the grass of the parkland as people rushed around and shouted at others.

"Right, all hunters are to report to the highest authority for orders" Said Elster clearly reciting to herself.

"Alright, do you know where they are?" Asked Tanith as she powered down the engines

"No, but I'm sure someone will" Said Elster as she stood up.

Suddenly Hallow and Chi stuck their heads in.

"Yo, thanks for the help" said Hallow grinning

"My door is always open, should you ever need it" Said Chi bowing

"What he said" nodded Hallow

"Your welcome and I hope we do see each other again" Said Tanith smiling "thanks for saving me from my bullhead"

"No problem" nodded Hallow and with that he walked out the open side door.

"May our paths cross again" Said Chi before also walking out. Followed by Elster and Tanith as they watched the two disappear into the crowd.

Tanith quickly grabbed Elster's hand making Elster turn to her before she could step out.

"Promise you'll be alright?" Asked Tanith

Elster smiled as she brushed some of Tanith's hair out of her face "I'll be fine… are you alright?" Asked Elster in concern

"Yeah, just a few scrapes and bruises" Said Tanith as Elster trialed a hand to her bandages on her arm.

"Are you Alright, mentally?" Asked Elster a she looked into Tanith's eyes

"… I'm coping" Said Tanith

Elster studied her for a few moments before nodding "I've been meaning to talk to you about that, but we'll talk later"

"Okay…" nodded Tanith "I love you"

"I love you too" Said Elster as she leaned down and gave her a kiss, staying locked for several seconds with the uncertainty of when thy would see each other again before finally stepping out into the chaos and running off.

Tanith stepped onto the grass and used her key to shut the door, then looking around she saw a gazebo set up a few meters away as people ran around and demanded information. She quickly made her way over and began making her way through the crowd thanks to her smaller size.

"Hey, I'm a bullhead pilot, callsign Hunter flight code Vale-176"

The man ran his finger down a clipboard surrounded by hundreds of others in front of him then looked up "You want to make your way over to Burgundy street where other pilots are being told what to do"

"Right, Thanks!" Said Tanith as she turned back to the crowd and made her way back through as everyone shouted at the man to tell them more. Quickly locating a map Tanith began to walk through the streets.

Around her people either sat on the side walks or talked in groups. Occasionally people would run up and ask her if they had seen someone giving a description, she always felt terrible when she had to tell them she didn't know. Several of the streets ended with a massive metal wall, it was part of the cities defences, the streets would have metal walls that would slide out of the ground to block off a street, on the other side she could hear the growling and clawing of Grimm.

Finally she turned onto burgundy street and at the end a temporary military command module had been placed down and several civilians were gathered around it and calling out to the Atlesian guards.

Walking up a soldier quickly stuck up a hand "no civilians beyond this point, if your looking for someone there's an information centre ju-"

Tanith quickly dug into her pocket and held up her pilots license. "I'm a pilot, I've landed with the other bullheads in Winston park, I'm here to receive orders"

The man quickly scrutinised the ID then let her through.

Behind her she heard people start shouting, demanding to know why she was allowed in. She walked up to the command door where another soldier scrutinised her ID then opened the door. Inside several people were running round and talking into radios as they organised pilots.

The soldier quickly lead her to a familiar man.

"God?" She asked

The man looked up and laughed "Hunter! Good to see your still alive, You here for a work assignment?"

"Yes sir" she said nodding

"Good, we need to move people further away from the edge and towards the docks so for now focus on ferrying people. The grimm are about to overrun this area and we're going to pull back. So get to it" he said as he continued to scrutinise a map as other people moved around model ships and Grimm

"Of course God" Said Tanith as she gave a two fingered salute and exited the module.

As she walked down the street some people called out to her but she ignored them, she had a job.

Then everything went silent. Everyone stopped talking as they looked in one direction, even the fires seemed to quiet so the only sound was a deep rumbling, like that of trees falling. There was a loud smashing sound, that of something big colliding with a building. Then a man ran round the corner and yelled "GOLIATHS ARE BREAKING THROUGH THE BUILDINGS!"

Then the siren started up, it's eerie wailing bouncing down the street as suddenly a building at the other end of the street exploded outwards and a Goliath stomped onto the streets as debris rained down its black leather skin, around its tree trunk feet swifter Beowulf's charged onto the street and people began screaming and running. But a civilian with no combat experience didn't stand a chance against a Grimm.

Tanith stood frozen eyes wide in horror and shock as she watched the Grimm begin to tear people apart, their white bone masks being stained by the blood of human and Faunus alike. The siren continued on in the background as she watched a man be pounced on and his arm torn off sending an arc of blood through the air. She heard the scream of a mother and child then a sickening wet crunch and the screams were cut off.

She watched as another Goliath followed the second and began walking down the street, a Deathstalker coming through the rubble of the building and impaling a woman of the end of its stinger as it cut another man clean in half. She watched as blood began to flow into the city drainage system and as someone collided with her as they ran past did she finally feel her legs working as she ran, she had her pistol up and was shooting wildly behind her, she couldn't tell if she was hitting Grimm or nothing.

She turned the corner to see a Goliath crash through a building up ahead and cut off the street while simultaneously crushing several running civilians, the rubble creating a wall between Tanith and the Goliath.

She heard the growl behind her and felt fear course through her. She turned slowly and came face to mask with the Beowulf.

Tanith stared down the Grimm before her, it wasn't an alpha but it wasn't the pup in the forest either, it had experience as it's armour showed but it wasn't a leader. She noted the black fur covered its blood stains that were only detectable by the shimmer of light off the liquid but it's armour did little to hide the blood on its face or teeth as blood mixed saliva dropped from its maw.

The Grimm before her growled and she brought up her pistol, she had one shot left and needed to make it count, she put her over hand on the pistol to steady her aim and looked down the sights slowly aiming in on the Grimm forehead. It was simply taunting her, feeding on her negative emotions.

Then she felt something hit the back of her head. She fell, her vision darkening as she watched the Grimm lunge forward, claws raised and teeth bared.

And everything ended.

~§~

Elster was running down a street when she saw several hunters heading the other direction.

"Hey!" She called out to one who turned to her "where you headed?"

"Goliath's are breaking through the building to get around the barricades" said the hunter "we're going for damage control"

Elster paled as she heard the siren start up and she turned quickly, acting on instinct as she ran after the other huntsmen who were now also running.

'I'm not gonna get there' she thought desperately to herself before she quickly got out her weapons and fired into the concrete launching herself skyward and landing on a roof before running again.

She could hear the smashing of buildings and screaming and she headed in that direction. She sped up when she heard the familiar gun shots as she began to feel sick from anxiety.

She jumped over a gap and ran to the edge of the building looking into the street below. It had been cut in half by a wall of debris from the Goliath's break in and the streets were covered in bodies and blood as Grimm surged towards the mass of people.

Elster was about to follow when she saw a familiar purple haired figure standing at the other end facing a Beowulf and she began to run towards her.

She watched as another Goliath passed through the previous ones hole and the shuddering footsteps caused a loose rock to skitter down the pie and land directly on Tanith's head causing her to collapse and Elster to cry out in worry and fear.

She then screamed in rage as the Beowulf lunged and she threw her right axe, it's force knocking the Beowulf off course and knocking it onto the ground. She dropped down onto the street and ran towards it.

It got up, the axe still lodged in its side and roared at her defiantly. She ran forward and spun her body round, her axe slicing at the creature's arm and it flinched in pain allowing her to easily grab the other axe and yank it out before she quickly brought them down on the Grimm's neck.

She watched it fall to the floor before she quickly raced over to Tanith, falling to her knees before her, she picked up her head and felt around her neck and nearly beginning to cry as she felt a pulse still beating.

She checked around the back of her head and felt a small cut, she drew back and saw a small amount of blood on her hand. She wiped it on the ground and then picked up Tanith, stuffing her gun into her back pocket and her axes into their holsters on her belt.

She saw a flash and looked at it's source to see the massive Grimm dragon had formed to stone of the top of beacon tower. She heard Tanith mumble and she tore her eyes away from the sight and shook her head in exasperation.

"I need to keep a better eye on you" Said Elster to Tanith's unconscious form.

~§~

Slowly she felt herself come back to existence, she was alive which was confusing but hey? She'd take what she could get at this point. Then she slowly became aware that she was being carried and the person carrying her was walking.

Slowly she began to open her eyes and she could see the night sky, the stars being obscured by the smoke of fire and the smoke of Grimm corpses. She watched as the bobbing of her head shifted the sky.

She groaned as the pounding pain in her head made itself known as she tried to move.

"And you return to the land of the living" Said her favourite voice in the world.

"Would it be bad of me to say I'm surprised?" She asked as she shifted her head and laid it on Elster's chest while looking up at her face.

Elster smiled as she kept her eyes focused on the streets around them "I wouldn't blame ya, Lucky for you I was able to take out that Beowulf before it got ya" she said.

Tanith trailed some kisses up her jaw line "my hero" she whispered.

Elster did another quick scan of there surroundings and then leaned down to kiss her, they stayed locked for a few seconds then separated.

"How'd you find me?" Asked Tanith as she focused on the grey jacket Elster was wearing and the familiar scent.

"Well I was going to get orders but then some Huntsman told me of how Goliath's were breaking in and I just knew that would be an absolute magnet for you" Elster looked around "do you remember what happened?" Asked Elster as she tightened her grip on her.

"Well, This was a safe zone… and then as I was heading to the Bullhead everything went silent and there was this sound... Then there was a loud crash and suddenly sirens everywhere and then… and then" and then she remembered the Grimm, tearing people apart and advancing down the street… the blood.

Tears began to fall "and then the Grimm started… the people… there was so much blood" she broke down and gripped on tightly to Elster jacket burying her head as she remembered the events "I heard a child screaming, they were killed by the Grimm"

"Sh, sh. It's okay, that's not happening right now, everything is fine now. I need you to calm down, I don't know if there are any Grimm in the environment " Said Elster soothingly.

Tanith nodded her head shakily as tears continued to fall. "Sorry" she choked out

"Winston" Muttered Elster as she walked over to a map and began looking over the streets.

"Where are all the Grimm?" Asked Tanith as she looked around wiping her eyes and trying to avoid looking at any blood stains.

"They are all heading towards beacon, the opposite direction of the military position" Said Elster as she began to make her way down the street "remember? That's where I was going, to meet up with whoever was coordinating the hunters"

"Right… I remember that, Shouldn't you be helping them?" Asked Tanith

"Technically I am" Said Elster

"I don't think they would agree with you about saving one measly pilot" Said Tanith frowning

"Your worth it" Said Elster Seriously as she looked at her. "Also I never actually made it to them so technically I'm not doing anything wrong"

Tanith smiled but was still concerned "So what happens now?"

"I'm getting you out of here" Said Elster "the hunters have got this handled, remember that dragon? I caught a glimpse of it as I was making my way to you. It was turned to stone at the top of beacon tower and all the Grimm are moving in" she said slightly angry

"Well, as long as their not here" Said Tanith

"Yeah, I suppose it could be worse" said Elster nodding.

"So where should we head?" Asked Tanith

"Somewhere safe" said Elster

"I could take you to my home city" said Tanith "plenty safe in another continent"

"Alright, that sound nice. We can consider what to do from there" agreed Elster as she turned a final corner.

The park was torn up, dirt and grass everywhere. What was worse were all the bodies and blood soaking into the earth.

"I want you to really study my Jacket now Tanith" said Elster in a 'I'm trying to keep you calm' voice.

Tanith frowned but nodded and simply buried her head into Elster's jacket as Elster picked her way across the park toward their bullhead.

She grimaced when she saw the bloody hand print clawed upon the door as someone had evidently tried to get in it for safety, she hoped that would wash off during transit.

"Can you open the door without looking at the surroundings?" Asked Elster

Tanith nodded and reached into a pocket before pressing a button on the Bullheads key chain and the door slid open, Elster getting in and finally setting Tanith down in one of the seats and hastily closing the door.

"How do you feel?" Asked Elster

"Like I can fly a bullhead" said Tanith easily.

"Alright, can you do it with your eyes closed?" Asked Elster half challengingly half worried

"I'm a pilot woman, I could probably fly this thing blind" said Tanith as she closed her eyes and stood up. She took two steps forward and her foot hit something and she began to fall before arms caught her quickly. "Maybe I could use some directions as to where I'm going"

Elster rolled her eyes in amusement and guided Tanith to the cockpit, out the view screen the torn up park clearly visible. She guided Tanith to the seat and once Tanith sat she took a few seconds as she lightly felt over everything before she began pressing buttons and flicking switches as the engine roared to life.

"Are there any trees near us?" Asked Tanith as she gripped the joystick.

"No"

"Good" and Tanith lifted the bullhead into the air and the park disappeared from view.

"You can open your eyes now" said Elster

"I'm just glad to be in the air" sighed Tanith as she opened her eyes to the dark nights sky around them.

"Hard to believe an hour ago everything was fine" said Elster as they looked at the destruction

Tanith typed on the display screen and a new path lit itself up heading north east, their destination the city of Onyx.

"Luckily it's a very straightforward trip" said Tanith "no bad weather to be manually piloted through, I can leave the autopilot on. However just in case I'm gonna manually fly us out of Vale just to make sure we actually do make it out"

"Alright, I'm guessing we're both tired" said Elster

"Yeah, all Bullheads come with some sort of sleeping equipment for long haul flights, go have a look for it" said Tanith as she rose the bullhead up into the sky.

"Right" nodded Elster as she stood and walked into the back leaving Tanith alone as the bullhead continued to rise up in a gentle incline. Eventually the glow of fire from the city below was gone and for the first time that night she saw the stars high above, the shattered moon low in the sky from just rising above the horizon.

"I found a… hammock?" Called Elster to the front and Tanith could hear her messing with something fabric "Yes, definitely a hammock"

"Yeah, that's it!" Called back Tanith

She heard Elster cursing and fabric rustling for a few minutes "it's up!"

"Well done! It only took you five minutes!" Called back Tanith

"Well the hammock decided to make things difficult" said Elster as she sat back down in the co-pilots seat.

"Yes, I'm sure it was the hammocks fault" said Tanith indulgently

"Don't patronise me"

They knew this teasing and joking around was simply a ploy to distract themselves from what had just happened, but they pretended that it wasn't for the moment, they pretended everything was fine.

"Ugh, why did they make Vale so big" groaned Tanith as they continued to fly over the city of Vale.

"I don't know…. Maybe it has something to do with the fact it's the City of Vale" Said Elster smirking

"Maybe so" yawned Tanith

"How's your head holding up? Still have a brain in there?" Asked Elster

"I've got a headache" Said Tanith

"Well it could be worse. How are you mentally?"

Tanith remained silent for a few seconds "I think it's still… sinking in"

"Alright" nodded Elster "look, we're almost out" she said as she pointed to the wall.

"Yeah, that's the wall" Said Tanith as she felt herself growing heavy.

"You said the auto pilots on, right?" Asked Elster

"Yeah, it'll Pilot the ship towards our destination" Said Tanith "why?"

"Just making sure" Said Elster innocently as she watched Tanith lean back in her seat "do you want to sleep? I'm sure I can keep an eye on things"

Tanith stared blankly out the view screen before yawning "Yeah, I'll… go and sleep" she said as she stood up and walked over to the hammock in the back.

~§~

Tanith woke up to the slight swinging of the hammock and supposed she must have been able to make it onto the hammock before she fell asleep. She could hear the dull hum of the engines around her and found the noise comforting in some strange way.

She clumsily got up… by falling out of the hammock and grunting as she lay on the floor. She picked herself and rubbed her arm, she would likely need to replace the bandage. She looked around the seating compartment and saw the green box attached to the wall.

She opened it and picked up the bandages before taking off the bandage that Chi had done. She stopped at the realisation that Chi and Hallow were probably dead. She felt tears coming to her eyes and wiped them away, scowling as she began to apply a fresh bandage to the wound which was looking better then a few hours before.

She packed up the first aid box and reattached it to the wall before stretching and walking into the cockpit to see that Elster was asleep in the co-pilots seat. She smiled as she sat down and checked a few systems.

They were currently flying over the Ocean, and were a few hundred miles out from Onyx, Vale being far behind them. They had enough fuel to make it and the bullhead wasn't damaged, they were cruising at 8,693 feet at 120 mph and the sun was rising above the horizon.

She sighed and began looking around the various compartments. She opened one below the dashboard and saw several pamphlets on bullhead maintenance and a few old wrappers of food, Likely left by the previous owner. She looked at the overhead compartment and saw a 9mm handgun and a pack of cigarettes.

Tanith went to close it when her eyes lingered on the pack, she chewed her cheek before reaching in and pocketing the packet. She had never smoked in her life, and she did not know why she had slipped them in her pocket, she simply did because it felt right.

She paused as she realised they only had everything in this bullhead and what was on them, all their other possessions were now in the Grimm infested Beacon. For Tanith this wasn't a big deal, she'd simply lost some clothes and a few other practical items. But Elster was a collector (Tanith suspected being part magpie influenced her) and had lived in beacon for three years, she had lost everything.

She didn't really know what to do now. She couldn't go back to the military due to her condition, but she couldn't just stay at home doing nothing. Elster probably already had an idea of what she was going to do.

"Where are we?" Asked Elster as she sat forward, Tanith being so deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the woman get up.

"Over the ocean, we're almost at Anima. Hammocks free if you want to sleep somewhere comfortable" Said Tanith

Elster shook her head "No, I'm not tired"

"Okay" nodded Tanith

They stay in silence for a few minutes.

"It's all gone" Said Elster faintly, Tanith turned her head to look at her "everything, my camera, my box of photos… Beacon" she shook her head as a tear came to her eye "I've lost everything"

"You got me" Said Tanith "I'm here for you"

Elster looked at her and after a few moments smiled.

"Yeah, I've got you" nodded Elster as she held out a hand "and you've got me"

"So to sum it up, we have each other" Said Tanith as she grabbed the hand.

"Yes" nodded Elster as the sun finally rose away from the horizon to signal the start of a new day

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _People often write the battle of Vale through like millions of chapters, mine was short because like, my characters just wanna live and I don't feel as if it needs to be as long as some people write it which in my opinion is sometimes extremely excessive._**

 ** _Between season 3 and 4 a couple of months have passed, I'm gonna say about three so that I can write some purely Tanith and Elster adventures before rejoining the main characters in the show._**

 ** _So far their relationship has been pretty easy I acknowledge to also probably not being realistic but I'm planning on doing something about that over the next few chapters._**

 ** _Another point is that I'm planning on trying to build upon Tanith's condition cause so far I feel like I've been treating it as a minor inconvenience when actually I feel it should probably be affecting Tanith more so look forward to that_**

 ** _I'm also gonna acknowledge that some bits of this chapter were written all the way back when I was writing chapter five or six and I have a couple other chapters sort of written but don't expect faster updates cause of it._**

 **FOR THOSE WHO WERE FANS OF RELICS AND GODS**

 ** _An apology to those who were fans to Of Relics and God's. I'm just finding it less and less interesting to write and it's also a huge stress to be writing top words stories simultaneously. Does this mean I won't be updating it ever again? I dunno, I have like a bunch of notes on like some lore and everything I wanted to do and I've written like less then a quarter for the next chapter so if I don't find inspiration to write for Of Relics and Gods then I might post that to finish it._**

 ** _So Does this mean bullheaded every week? No, that was a difficult schedule to keep to but now with exams coming up I need to revise and stuff._**

 ** _I've got other ideas in the works but we'll see._**

 ** _On that sad note See ya!_**


	18. A lil' R&R before I go insane

Lucia sighed as she lay on the sofa. Tanith's parents had gone to the CCTS to see if they could try and reach Tanith and she and Arthur, her fiancé, were left to watch the house.

"I'm sure the stress won't be good for the baby" admonished Arthur as he brought her some coffee.

"Well I cant help it" huffed Lucia "I'm worried about her, back when she was attending flight school there always seemed something wrong with her and now she's in the middle of a war zone" she held her cup tightly.

"She's a Bullhead Pilot, I'm sure she's fine just flying civilians to safety" assured Arthur

"But its not a safe job, she's already crashed once" said Lucia

There was a thumping at the door as someone tried the handle and they both jolted before staring at it.

There was some more scrabbling and Arthur stood up quick and grabbed the nearest offensive object, a candle stick.

The door clicked and opened and they could now hear two people talking.

"Since when have you been able to pick locks?"

"Hunter training"

"In what situation would you need to know that?"

"Like, right now"

"Oh, Yes, 'breaking into your girlfriends house because she doesn't have a key' the most important class in Beacon"

A tall woman entered the room, her black hair occasionally lit up with blue streaks of feathers and the light catching the many bracelets on her wrists, her blue eyes scanning them. In her hands were two bags from clothing stores and on her belt were two white axes.

"This is private prop-" Arthur stopped

"Yo, Arthur don't worry" Said Tanith as she stepped into the room

"Tanith!" Lucia got up but paused in approaching the other woman. She had heard that Tanith had gained some scars but the three claw marks going down her face would make anyone pause. She was looking rough with tears in her clothes all over her body, blood in her hair and scrapes and bruises all over her. She was also thinner then Lucia remembered.

"Hi Lucia, Geez! Look at that bump!" Said Tanith as she looked Lucia over before looking at Arthur smirking "took ya long enough"

"Tanith, it's great to see you but… I mean look at you!" Said Lucia as she circled Tanith's clothes and body with her hand.

"Yeah, we're gonna go have a shower then I'll explain" Said Tanith as she turned and went back into the hallway.

"We're?" Asked Arthur as he looked at the tall woman who smiled.

"Hi" she dropped one of the bags and held out a hand "my name's Elster Castle and I'm Tanith's girlfriend"

"Oh! Yes, I heard. It's lovely to meet you" Said Lucia as she shook Elster's hand before calling out "Leave your clothes out! I'll wash them!"

"Thanks Lucia! Come on Elster!" Came the reply form upstairs.

"I'll see you in a few minutes" Said Elster a she picked up the bags and went upstairs. She walked down the hallway until she stopped at an open door and looked in to see Tanith standing in the middle of the room.

It was a bedroom with pictures of aircraft on the walls but other then that it was sparse in decoration. There was a closet and a desk with a chair.

"I thought you just didn't bother unpacking at Beacon" Said Elster as she dropped the bags of close on the desk.

"No, I just don't tend to collect useless Knick knacks like you" Said Tanith as she walked out and entered back in with some towels.

"You wound me" Said Elster in mock hurt as she sat on the bed watching while Tanith began to undress.

"You gonna have a shower?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she finally noticed Elster.

"Well, I was enjoying the show" Said Elster smirking

"You could enjoy the show" Said Tanith as she grabbed a towel "or you could have a fucking shower" she walked out as Elster began to hastily undress.

~§~

Lucia walked upstairs and hummed loudly to herself to try and ignore the sounds coming from the bathroom as steam poured out under the gap under the door.

She walked into Tanith's room and picked up the clothes strewn about on the bed, smiling slightly seeing that they had all at least put them on the bed or something high so she didn't have to bend or kneel to pick them up, she put them in the washing basket and walked downstairs quickly.

"I know they might of just got out of a war zone and that hormones are running high but Geez" groaned Arthur as he turned up the volume of the TV.

"Well I don't exactly think we're quiet ourselves" teased Lucia as she walked into the kitchen and over to the washing machine.

"At least we try to be" he grumbled.

Lucia began to put the clothes into the machine but paused when she picked up Tanith's jumpsuit. She held it up and took off the belt with the gun holster and gingerly placed it on the table, she felt through the rest of the pockets and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

When nothing else turned up she chucked them in and continued.

She paused again when she picked up Elster's trousers and heard a rattling, quickly going through the pockets she paused as her hand closed around a cylindrical object. She pulled it out and raised an eyebrow when she saw an orange bottle of pills.

She stared at them and read the name before putting them with the paper and gun. She pulled the axes off the belt and placed them on the table and then chucked the trousers in the washing machine.

~§~

"I needed that" said Tanith as she walked over to her closet.

"Your welcome" Said Elster smirking as she began to go through the bags for underwear and clothes she had bought.

"I meant the shower" retorted Tanith as she opened the door "…but that was nice as well" she said smiling as she pulled out her own clothes "I wonder if these will actually fit"

"Ah, But first come here. I'll re-apply the bandage" said Elster as she pulled out a roll of bandages form the bag.

"But its not even that bad anymore" Said Tanith as she looked at the wound.

"I've heard that before, sit your ass down. It'll be quick" promised Elster

Tanith rolled her eyes but plopped down on the bed and held out her arm. After a minute Elster pulled away.

"There, That wasn't so hard, was it?" Teased Elster

"It's not like I have a phobia, all I said was that it wasn't so bad anymore" grumbled Tanith

"Well sorry for wanting to take care of you, now get into some clothes"

She was pleasantly surprised to find that the clothes did fit despite how she hadn't worn some of them in a few years, she was also surprised to find they were a bit baggy.

"I wasn't expecting that" said Tanith as she looked down at herself.

"Well, you have been eating less" muttered Elster

"I don't think I've been eating that little" Said Tanith

"Well you do sometimes just not eat breakfast" pointed out Elster as she pulled a shirt over her head "do you have a brush?" She asked as she felt how knotted her black hair was as it ran free down her back. Tanith herself had simply done her hair into a messy purple ponytail.

"Well, sometimes I just don't feel like it" Said Tanith as she walked over to a bedside cabinet and pulled out a brush, handing it to Elster she stretched before scrunching up her face in pain "Hey, you know where my pills are?" Asked Tanith and Elster didn't even need to ask why.

"They were in my trousers" Said Elster as she began to brush her hair.

"The trousers that Lucia has put in the washing machine" clarified Tanith as she ran a hand down her face, she then walked to the door and down stairs. "Hey Lucia did you shove my clothes into the washer or did you take out the stuff in their pockets first?"

"I took out the stuff from the pockets" Said Lucia as she hastily closed her scroll "it's on the table"

"Cool" said Tanith as she walked into the kitchen and saw the pile on the table.

She quickly sorted through it and pocketed the slip of paper before picking up the bottle. It was almost empty with only three tablets left, she opened it and deposited one onto her hand and quickly swallowed it.

"So, how long have you been on meds?" Asked Lucia.

Tanith jumped and quickly turned around to see that she was leaning against the entrance, her coffee coloured eyes narrowed in suspicion as her blonde hair spilled down her back.

"I, ugh… um, ahhh um" Tanith stood there in slight shock that she had been caught in the act, then she realised it was stupid of her to not realise Lucia had seen the bottle.

"Look, it's ugh… I'm…"

"Tanith" sighed Lucia as she came forward and put a hand on her shoulder "why are you taking pills?"

Tanith looked around before sighing "I have a condition"

"Okay, I gathered that… do your parents know?" Asked Lucia and Tanith frowned when she felt a slight change… something akin to dread, but she wasn't feeling it, she felt panic and anxiety. "Tanith?"

"No, I haven't told them" admitted Tanith sheepishly as she tried to find the source and realised it was coming from Lucia, but she wasn't being drawn in like she remembered. It was like, a slight feeling, tingling the back of her skull.

"Alright, well, how long?" Lucia asked in concern

"About… seven months" mumbled Tanith and had to suppress a gasp at the sudden sensation in her head, their was a brief spark of something hot, burning… Outrage. Then it faded into a feeling of sickness and twisting… Anxiety, mixed in was a background feeling, like pain but with no actual physical pain… Hurt.

"Seven months! And you haven't told any of us!" Said Lucia in shock and surprise.

"I didn't want to make you worry" Said Tanith "plus it's not even that big of a deal" she tried to assure even as she tried to process what was happening, she had taken her pills, hadn't she? They were supposed to stop things like this.

"Not that big of a deal? Tanith of all the things I've heard you say that is the stupidest" admonished Lucia and Tanith felt the sensation be added onto by a light sense of something like the curling of a fist or the promise of a raised voice… frustration.

Tanith didn't meet her eyes and continued to fiddle with the orange bottle as she panicked slightly.

"Of course it's a big deal, this is something that you shouldn't face alone" Said Lucia as those sensations in Tanith's brain faded away.

"I haven't, I had Elster. She's been there and she's helped me" replied Tanith looking at her.

"Yeah, We could hear her helping you in the shower" muttered Lucia as Tanith blushed "Look, your gonna have to tell them, because they deserve to know" she hugged Tanith "we love you, but you need to talk to us about these things"

"Where are mom and dad anyway?" Asked Tanith as they separated

"They're on their way back, short range communications still work. They practically demanded that I drag you out the shower to talk, but I convinced them to leave you be till they get here" said Lucia as she lead her back into the living room.

"Good, that's gonna be… fun… where's the rest of the family?" Asked Tanith as she sat down on the sofa opposite Lucia and Arthur

"Well most of them only had hotels booked until last night because the tournament was supposed to end today, but a lot of things have gone south pretty quick so they've all headed home, we're still here cause we have a house on the other side of the city" said Lucia smiling as Arthur took her hand.

"Oh, at least I don't have to worry about explaining this to a large crowd. So, when you thinking of getting married?" Asked Tanith as she rested her head in her hand.

"I'm due soon" said Lucia signifying it by rubbing her massive belly "so we're thinking after he's born, most of its been planned out so it's just a matter of when this little shit wants to come out" she then looked at Tanith seriously "your coming" she said in a final voice.

"Alright" said Tanith in mock surrender "me and Elster will come along"

"Elster… care to tell us a bit about her?" Asked Lucia

"I'm a huntress" said Elster walking into the room

"I gathered" said Lucia smiling in amusement.

"Yes, I suppose the axes would be a give away" said Elster as she sat down next to Tanith "but I come from menagerie, I've been working as an air traffic controller for three years"

"Wait, why? Aren't hunters payed really well?" Asked Arthur confused

"Let's just say… something happened" said Elster her smile fading and Tanith frowned as she felt the tingling return. There was a feeling as if she was about to cry… sadness, emanating from Elster. And a feeling similar to anxiety but less sick and more just worried… trepidation, from Lucia and Arthur.

"We'll" Lucia quickly elbowed Arthur in the gut and Tanith felt a flash of frustration from Lucia "respect your privacy" she then leaned forward "Now, I have to know. Who made the first move?" Asked Lucia looking between them and clearly trying to change the subject.

"It was her, first day at beacon and first conversation with me. Told me a I had a pretty voice" said Elster smiling.

"Yeah, well she was the one who asked me on a date" said Tanith triumphantly

"Huh! Do tell" purred Lucia in curiosity.

"Well, I was going out to a mining village to pick up some fourth years from their mission when suddenly I'm flying through a nightmare. Then Miss's smooth over here" Elster rolled her eyes in amusement and Tanith feels a slight sensation of heat, not like outrage, like heat prickling her skin… embarrassment she guessed. Tanith shook her head and continued her story "starts talking over the radio and just as she's about to ask I'm taken down by a massive Nevermore" said Tanith dramatically

"So I'm running through the woods, glass in my chest and Beowulf's on my heels"

"Wait, glass in your chest?" Asked Lucia

"Yeah, right here" Tanith rolled up her shirt to reveal the scar running along her chest and she felt a sensation of agitation "but I'm cornered, luckily Beacon's already arrived at the crash to salvage and rescue survivors but Elster takes off into the forest after me"

"Well, the blood in the snow was hard to miss, I'm surprised everyone else did" said Elster

"So I'm cornered by these Beowulf's when suddenly in comes Elster and takes 'em down single handed and unarmed"

"Well that doesn't sound possible" sad Arthur, Tanith feeling a sensation of doubt

"I'd agree, but I had friends" said Elster, demonstrating by cloning herself and her twin sitting perfectly.

"Woah" breathed Lucia as she stared.

"Why didn't you use your weapons?" Asked Arthur

"Personal reasons" shrugged Elster "Continuing, one lunges at her so my clone tackles it, tackling it to the ground but not before its clawed her face" said Elster as her clone popped into a mist of blue aura that floated back into her. "She wakes up two days later and our first date…. Wasn't exactly… Anyang special, I'll admit" Tanith felt embarrassment and something else that felt similar but with an added feeling of sadness and guilt, she couldn't quite guess what "it was at a fish and chip shop before we go off and stop the white fang from stealing dust from the docks"

"That was quite a tale" said Lucia

"I don't know whether the white fang bit was made up" said Arthur crossing his arms

"No, that actually happened. On a fucking date" said Tanith "I seem to have bad luck" she threw her hands up.

"Well, it's a good story" Said Elster as she wrapped an arm round Tanith

"Yeah, it does" agreed Tanith as she hugged Elster

"You two seem awfully alright form having just come from a war zone" said Arthur with a raised eyebrow

"We're distracting ourselves" Said Tanith quietly and she felt the trepidation within Lucia and Arthur.

"It's not the best thing to do, but I think we should give ourselves a little time to deal with everything before we relive it" Said Elster as she gently stroked Tanith's hair.

"I suppose that's a good reason" conceded Arthur

They sat in an awkward silence.

"So, What baby names have you got?" Asked Tanith trying to change the subject

"Well, we have a few in mind" Said Lucia "We were thi-"

They all paused as they heard a car pull up outside.

The door opened and a large Atlesian mountain dog ran in before pausing as its nose caught a familiar scent, it followed the scent and barked in excitement as it's tail wagged wildly and it bound up to Tanith, practically jumping on her as it sniffed her and licked her.

"Yes! Hello, yes it's me! Yes, I missed you too" cooed Tanith as the dog whined and barked in excitement as it continued to sniff her.

"Tanith!" Cried a woman with blue hair who ran in and practically threw herself at Tanith, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Yup, hey mom. It's great to see you too" wheezed out Tanith as she hugged her mother back.

Meanwhile the dog had moved on from Tanith and was now sniffing the strange human sitting beside her who smelled and moved so similar to a bird.

Elster wasn't afraid of dogs, she had never had one before due to Menagerie been small and having strict regulations about animals from other continents. She let the dog sniff her up and down and slowly reached out to give it a scratch behind the ear, it leaned into her touch and and placed a paw on her leg.

"Its good to know your okay" Said a man with red hair as he embraced Tanith as well.

"Yeah… need to breath guys" struggled Tanith

"Sorry, it's just I was so worried!" Said Katrina as she held Tanith in a less tight embrace, Tanith sensing the worry she was feeling.

"Yeah, there were parts where I was worried too" Said Tanith jokingly as she patted her back.

"When that woman broadcasted on the tele and we saw Atlas shooting at Vale's citizens and Grimm trashing the city. Well I didn't know what to think" said her father

"Well, I'm okay" assured Tanith

"But your arm" Said Katrina, the worry in her voice as she ran a hand over the bandage

"Just a lucky Nevermore quill mom" said Tanith "I'll explain it all in a second but first" she turned to find Elster practically being used as a bed for the dog who lay happily in her lap as Elster stroked him. "Max, down" she said and Max obeyed grudgingly as he got off the nice person who gave excellent scratches and went over to say hello to Lucia and Arthur.

"Mom, Dad, this is Elster" Said Tanith as she pulled Elster up into a standing position and she could again feel a sense of trepidation and anxiety from Elster and she tried not to let the concern radiate on her face.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you" Said Elster holding out a hand.

"It's lovely to finally meet you too" Said Katrina as she shook Elster's hand.

"So you're the on that's been wooing my daughter" said Arnold evenly as he shook her hand with an attempt at an iron grip but to Elster simply felt like a slight squeeze.

"Dad" groaned Tanith like a teenager from some teenage romance movie

"Yeah, that's me" said Elster happily, grinning . But Tanith felt the sense of dread and anxiety she was feeling.

He eyed her critically before nodding slightly

"Good, now then. We were worried sick! What happened?" Asked Arnold as he turned to Tanith

"Well, it's not a… good story" said Tanith slightly as the smile left her face.

"We're listening" said Katrina comfortingly, But Tanith sense her trepidation, as she sat on the third sofa and Elster wondered why they had so many frickin sofas.

"Well, for me it starts towards the end of the broadcast. I'm flying to Beacon when suddenly there's a warning of a Grimm attack on Vale, ground and air. I was hit" Tanith patted her bandage as Katrina gasped, Tanith sensing fear from her "Nevermore quills take down some crucial systems on my bullhead and I nose dove into the ground"

"When I come too, some people get me out my bullhead and take me to the library which they've boarded up like it's the apocalypse. I'm bandaged up…" Tanith paused slightly as she thought of Chi and how kind he had been "and then we're attacked by Beowulf's trying to claw their way into the store"

"We're defending ourselves pretty well, but a deathstalker comes and destroys our defences easily so we retreated upstairs, but the Beowulf's follow and the death stalker's destroyed the front of the building. We managed to kill the Beowulf's but are now trapped by the deathstalker"

Tanith smiled as she grabbed Elster's hand "but Elster came and saved us, she fought and killed the deathstalker and lead us safely through the city. We come across an Atlas outpost... to find all the soldiers have been killed by the Atlesian knights which move off. We move in and… pickup what we can" said Tanith wincing slightly at how cold it sounded

"Smart thing to do" assured Arnold

"Right, well we do that then a survivor finds a bullhead, and, well. I'm not sure if you know this but I'm actually a bullhead pilot" said Tanith causing the others to chuckle slightly "but yeah, after Elster destroyed the Atlesian paladin-"

"Woah woah woah" interrupted Arthur "you took on an Atlesian paladin by yourself?"

"Yeah, quite literally" shrugged Elster

Arnold nodded approvingly.

"But anyway, we take off and watch as that massive Grimm goes and destroys both the CCTS and the amity colosseum before we fly off. We landed in a safe zone and split up, Elster went to get orders from the highest authority while I was sent to the Air Marshal to see what I could do"

Tanith stopped as she remembered what happened next and she began to shake.

"Then Goliath's… broke down the buildings"

She remembered the screams as people ran for their lives. The growls and barks of Beowulf's. The screams being cut off with sickening noises as the Beowulf's reached them.

Blood flowing into the city drainage system.

"Tanith"

Dead lifeless eyes staring at her accusingly.

"Tanith!"

Tanith shook herself and looked at Elster who had been saying her name. She wiped away the tears that had been running down her face, she looked up to see that her parents were looking at her in shock and worry while Lucia and Arthur looked at her in sympathy. Dread, fear and anxiety hung over the room and Tanith didn't need her new ability to sense them.

"Yeah… well, Grimm poured into the streets… I ran and was cornered by one… I was then knocked out by some debris" she squeezed Elster's hand "but Elster got to me just in time. While I was knocked out that massive Grimm had landed on the CCTS tower but…" she paused and scoffed "it sounds ridiculous" Said Tanith shaking her head

"You can tell us" Said Katrina gently

"Well, it was turned to stone" Said Tanith

They all looked at them skeptically.

"It's true, there was a flash of light and it was stone when the light faded" Said Elster

"Plus, why the fuck would we make up such an unbelievable thing?" Asked Tanith

"True" nodded Arnold, accepting the tale "what happened next?"

"Not much interesting, we took off and got out of there as fast as possible" said Tanith "Grimm were all swarming beacon so there wasn't as much of a Grimm threat in Vale. Wasn't much reason for us to stay" she shrugged but still felt guilty over simply leaving.

"We did make a stop at a clothing store on the way in" Said Elster

"Well, I'm simply glad your okay" Said Katrina "you must be hungry though! I'll make some food" as she got up and walked over to the kitchen, Max perking his head up at the mention of food and someone entering the kitchen.

"Wait mom!" Called out Tanith and Katrina stopped just as she was about to enter the kitchen "You don't have to do that, plus there's still a bit of a mess in the kitchen" she paused at Lucia's raised eyebrow and slight nod in her parents direction and sighed "I also have something else to tell you"

Katrina looked concerned as she sat back down again. Tanith tried to think of the best way to tell them and simply decided to pull out the orange bottle, placing it down on the small coffee table.

Her parents stared at it wide eyed and she can feel their dread and worry.

"Um… turns out this" Tanith tapped her scars "wasn't as harmless as we initially thought. About a week after the crash I woke up early with pain in my scars… I was rushed to hospital and diagnosed with corruption" said Tanith

"But that would mean you've had this for seven months!" Said Arnold and Tanith flinched at the brief spark of outrage in her mind "Why didn't you tell us about this?" He asked hurt.

"Well, it's never really been a problem" Said Tanith to which Elster grunted and rolled her eyes, Tanith felt the .

"But what is it?" Asked Katrina "what does it mean?"

"It's a rare condition that's passed on by Grimm, it's basically a Grimm pathogen that lives in the body, it's incurable but the symptoms can be held back with those tablets" Said Elster "it only affects those with AB negative blood type which is why it's so rare as a condition, especially as hunters are the only ones who would really survive a Grimm attack and aren't wounded often"

"What's the symptoms?" Asked Arnold

"Well, they come in stages, the first stage has an early stage and late stage, the early symptoms are a burning sensation in the scar and pain in the head along with a red reflection in the eyes when a light is shined upon it" explained Tanith indicating her eye.

"When it's the late phase I begin to get hallucinations, hearing voices and my veins and capillaries start glowing red" said Tanith

Her parents and Lucia and Arthur were staring at her wide eyed, various negative emotions leaping out around her such as panic (she guessed was what that rapid thumping was) and anxiety.

"The second stage I have severe mood changes and phantom pains in other parts of my body, I also… gain the ability to sense and be drawn to negative emotions" she said awkwardly.

"What the fuck" sad Lucia under her breath and Tanith chuckled slight as she rubbed her head

"Yeah, that's similar to my reaction" she let out a breath "The third stage-"

"How many phases are there?" Asked Katrina fear and worry in her voice

"There are four, I've only reached stage two once" Tanith shuddered slightly at the memory, the pleasure and temptation the negative emotions had offered her if they were clawed out of her friends, she was glad she wasn't feeling that now. "Anyway stage three is basically the point of no return and the symptoms become a bit more… extreme"

"How can they become more extreme than voices or hallucinations?" Asked Arnold despairingly.

"Well apparently my hair will begin to become matted and darken while my pupils are completely transformed red… the fourth and final stage is either insanity or pain in my skull and which will begin to deform over time, but the transformation will apparently kill me"

Tanith was suddenly enveloped in a hug as her mother whomped her.

"This is horrible" she said as she began to cry "my baby girl!"

"The fuck Tanith! You said it wasn't that big of a deal!" Said Lucia and Tanith flinched back from the long exposure to outrage and fear combined into one tidal wave.

"Well ugh…" Tanith trailed off as she hugged her mother "I'm fine, see? As long as I take my pills I'm fine" she comforted.

"You only have two left" Said Arnold as he opened the bottle

"Yeah, we only stopped for some clothes for me and bandages" said Elster "we'll probably need to go out to pick up a few things"

"What do you need?" Asked Lucia

"Pills" Said Tanith

"I need to pick up some ammo and a maintenance kit for my weapons" Said Elster

"Well if you do go out just be sure to be careful" Said Arnold

"Are you sure it's alright for you to go out?" Asked Katrina concerned as she looked at Tanith

"Of course I can go out" Said Tanith incredulous "I'm perfectly able to do what I did before I got this"

"If your sure" Said Katrina worried

"I'm sure" assured Tanith.

~§~

They left the house and entered the suburban area, still and quiet in the morning hours a speopel stayed inside and contemplated what had happened. As soon as they left the suburban area and entered the busy street however, Tanith stopped and clutched her head at the tsunami of negative emotions hitting her.

"Tanith!" Said Elster shaking her.

"Take me back" whimpered Tanith as she screwed her eyes shut.

She felt Elster guide her away and soon the emotions disappeared, she took several deep breaths before finally opening her eyes to see Elster standing in front of her, anxiety and fear oozing off her.

"Tanith, What happened? Is it your scars?" She asked as she brushed some of Tanith's hair out the way.

"I took my pills" whimpered Tanith as she smacked a hand to her head "why are you doing this!" She demanded as she continued to smack her head.

"Woah, woah!" Said Elster gently but firmly holding her hands from hitting her face "calm down Tanith, breath"

Tanith took another deep breath and finally let her arms fall limp.

"What's wrong?" Asked Elster as she brought Tanith's face up to look at her in the eyes.

Tanith took the time to truly drink in Elster's appearance, several months ago she had been pale with bags under her eyes. Now her skin was going back to the colour it had been in Elster's old photographs, a light tan in shade, there were still bags but no longer as prominent as they once had been.

"I've been feeling emotions Elster" Said Tanith fearfully and she felt the terror and fear that shot off Elster.

"When did you take your pills?" Asked Elster

"This morning" whimpered Tanith "b-but they don't seem to be working"

"It's alright, deep breaths" Said Elster reassuringly But it was hard to be reassured when anxiety and fear were floating around her.

"Your scared… anxious" Said Tanith "It's oozing off you"

Elster darted her eyes around and saw a sign pointing towards the local hospital. She quickly began to lead Tanith towards it, whispering calmly and sweetly into her ear to keep her from reacting violently to the negative emotions swarmed around her.

They made it in to find it was busy with various people in waiting chairs looking around and Tanith felt the severe feelings of agitation and frustration around her.

Elster walked up to the desk, Tanith clinging to her arm, every now and then staring intently at someone when she felt a shift in emotions.

"Hi, can we book an appointment?" Asked Elster

The bedraggled receptionist looked up "Of course, waiting times are currently at eight hours, what's the problem?" She asked.

Elster cursed at the waiting time but continued "my girlfriend here suffers from corruption and-"

"Corruption?" Said the receptionist tilting her head as she began to look through various draws and files on her desk "we got something about that just a few hours ago…" she said as she continued before giving up and opening her computer, she typed in and opened her emails and after some scrolling turned the holographic screen round.

It read:

Dear medical staff.

Recent reports from across the country had revealed that people affected by the condition 'corruption' have began to be able to sense negative emotions even with medication. So far this does not seem to have affected the stages of corruption but will make the patient distressed-

The email continued on but Elster stopped reading by that point.

"So it's a current ongoing issue for all those affected?" She asked as Tanith turned to someone feeling despair in the corner.

"'Fraid So" shrugged the receptionist

"And nothing can be done?" Asked Elster

"Well, according to the email" said the receptionist as she scrolled through the letter "patients have reported being able to turn it off through focusing and even begin able to zone into specific people's emotions" she said

"Alright, well… thanks for the help" said Elster as she turned and put her arm round Tanith's shoulder

"Good luck!" Called the receptionist.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Elster as they exited the building

Tanith nodded slowly "Yeah, gimme a moment"

Tanith closed her eyes and concentrated as around them people, flowed in and out of the hospital, negative emotions churning around them. She focused intently on the sound of footsteps and talking and the emotions began to recede. They didn't completely disappear, still creeping in the back of her head, but she found she was able to stand and not be overwhelmed when she reopened her eyes.

"You good?" Asked Elster in concern.

"Yeah, holy shit yes" said Tanith in relief as she hugged Elster "thank you" she kissed her clothed shoulder.

"Its all good" Said Elster before she frowned "but you should of told me way sooner!" She said in frustration and worry emanated from her as she pulled away but kept her arms around Tanith's shoulders.

"Sorry, But we were a little busy" pointed out Tanith apologetically before her eyes took a glint "you could always punish me later" she said in a low voice

"Oh" purred Elster as her hands went lower and a new sensation entered Tanith's mind as she focused on Elster and forgot the world around her, it was a heated, musky sensation that took over her whole body and made her shiver in excitement "and maybe I will" Elster Said, her eyes filled with lust.

Then Tanith felt the sensation change as she finally focused in on the world around them, it changed from the exciting feeling to like she was being watched, like hands were roaming her body uninvited and she glanced around. She saw a man watching them and as soon as she made eye contact and scowled he blushed as the sensation was replaced with embarrassment and he quickly moved along.

"What's wrong?" Asked Elster as she looked at where Tanith looked.

Tanith shook herself from her thoughts and smiled at Elster as she took her hand and lead her away "I'll tell ya later"

~§~

"At least it's quite warm for once" said Elster as they walked down the street.

"Yes, it is" agreed Tanith as she looked at the store fronts.

"You ever find it weird how regular gun shops are in populated areas?" Asked Elster as they turned a corner to see one.

"Well considering that fact that Grimm exist and are an everyday fact of life, not particularly" said Tanith as they walked into the store. They were both surprised to find it very busy with people buying various weapons, Tanith concentrated and expanded her 'sense' and felt the general panic and trepidation over the customers in the store before she pulled her sense back in.

"Well I guess everyone's a bit panicky" Said Elster as she watched a woman in her 80's buy an assault rifle and exit, eyeing Elster suspiciously.

"Do you think they still have maintenance kits?" Asked Tanith.

"Well, I have a suspicion that no ones actually buying them and just expecting their weapons to work forever" Said Elster quietly as a man bought a shotgun and walked out.

"Oh, Yeah" Said Tanith as she spotted the shelf filled with maintenance kits.

"Perfect" Said Elster as she walked over and began looking through them.

"What are you looking for specifically in these kits?" Asked Tanith

"Well, various tools mainly" said Elster as she opened up a kit and shook her head "Not the right size"

"That's what she said" whispered Tanith

"How old are you again?" Asked Elster smiling as she opened another one "Ah ha! This ones good" Said Elster as she picked it up and walked over to the counter.

The man behind the counter eyed Elster suspiciously as he ran up the cost of the kit.

"And what are you planning on using this for?" He Asked suspicious

Elster chose not to comment on the fact that he had been selling weapons to humans all day but he had a problem giving a Faunus a maintenance kit.

"Well, I was thinking of doing some maintenance with it" Said Elster dryly

The man continued to eye her suspiciously "that will be 40 Yen"

Elster payed and they left the store.

"That was ironic" commented Tanith

"I was thinking it was interesting to sell weapons to humans but be suspicious of a Faunus buying a box of tools" said Elster

"Well, you might repair something, you burden on society" Said Tanith and Elster chuckled

"God help us" she joked as she shook her head.

They walked along the street and found a small pharmacy but before they entered they paused slightly at the red font scrawled on the door.

'No Faunus Allowed'

"Welp, let's go find somewhere else" Said Tanith

"No, you go in and pick up your meds" said Elster "we don't both need to go in anyway"

Tanith remained silent for a few moments.

"Alright, but I'm not going to enjoy it" Said Tanith as she walked in.

"Hello and welcome to drugs and dust, how may I help you today?" Asked the dark red haired woman behind the counter who grimaced slightly at the sight of Tanith's face and did a bad job of covering it up, Tanith tried to focus her sense on the woman but ended up simply sensing the emotions of both the woman and Elster outside along with the occasional passerby.

'Stop being racist' is what Tanith almost said but she held her tongue as she flashed a fake smile "I'm here for my medication, I have a prescription here" she said as she pulled out the prescription paper and slid it across the desk.

The woman analysed it before smiling again "how many would you like?"

"Ugh… about five bottles? Just so I have them and don't need to… make regular visits" Said Tanith

"Of course" she said as she went into the back, having missed the insult.

Tanith looked around the store but there wasn't much to look at the bright room with several aisles of drugs and cosmetic items.

The woman came out the back and handed over the five bottles.

"That'll be 30 Yen please" she said and Tanith handed over the money and picked up the drugs. "Be careful out their, there's a Faunus hanging round the entrance. If you want I can call the police and you can wait in here" Said the woman, Tanith feeling a sensation of untrustworthyness amd fear with some anger, suspicion if Tanith were to guess.

Tanith shook her head "that won't be necessary" she said as she walked towards the door.

"Alright, well I'll keep an eye on the camera out front, just in case" Said the woman as she went into the back of the store again.

"Cool" Said Tanith as she walked outside to see Elster doing something on her scroll, she looked up at the sound of the door and smiled at Tanith

"Hey, everything went alr-"

Tanith cut Elster off as she kissed her deeply, Elster initially being surprised before returning it. After a few seconds they broke apart.

"Any reason?" Asked Elster

"Racism" Said Tanith simply

"Well in that case I like racism" joked Elster as she wrapped an arm around Tanith's shoulder.

"Don't say stuff like that, even if your joking" Said Tanith frowning "I hate this"

"Well, I imagine everyone's a bit shook after the 'Fall of Beacon' as it's now being called and after the footage of the white fang attacking students and releasing Grimm into the school" said Elster

"I still hate it" She grumbled

"I'd be concerned if you didn't" Said Elster

"How can you be so… calm about this!" Asked Tanith in shock and slight anger.

"I went to signal and beacon back when the racism was worse. Plus Lelouch was a bit… racist, but he was alright after a year and some talks with Brian and a few fights with Ulrich. Guess I developed a thick skin to it" shrugged Elster

Tanith just huffed, she felt Esters sorrow and guilt but chose not to comment on it.

"I'm glad you care so much though" Said Elster as she squeezed her shoulders.

"Of course I care" Said Tanith "I'm also really hungry"

"Well let's head back and have some lunch"

"Lunch sounds nice"

~§~

Katrina woke up to Max shifting as he lifted his head and looked at something past the door before he then out his head back down.

Katrina tried to get back to sleep for a few minutes but decided it was hopeless and quietly got out of the bed, carful not to disturb Arnold as she walked to the door quietly and entered the hallway, pausing to let her eyes adjust to the dark.

Katrina walked through the dark house and heard from the kitchen the sound of water and quiet clanking of metal. She approached and entered, turning on the light and making the occupant jump.

Elster sat at the table with her weapon cleaning kit out and her axes disassembled in front of her as she cleaned the parts and oiled them. She noted that she had a second container of water that was stained red and next to it the actual blades of her axes.

"Oh, ugh. Sorry if I woke you up… ma'am?" Said Elster awkwardly as she put down the component she was cleaning.

Katrina chuckled slightly "No, Max shifted on the bed and I couldn't get back to sleep" she pulled out the chair opposite and sat down "what are you doing in the middle of the night, washing and cleaning your weapon?" She asked with a tilt of her head

Elster picked up the part she had been cleaning and continued with what she'd been doing "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Just trouble sleeping" she shrugged

"I've heard some stuff about you from Tanith" Said Katrina as she put her head on her hand and leaned on the table "But that's likely a skewed opinion… tell me a bit about yourself" Said Katrina

"What do you want to know?" Asked Elster tilting her head as she absently rubbed the piece of metal in her hand.

"Well, why was there blood on you weapons?" Asked Katrina as she nodded towards the bloody water.

"Oh" Said Elster as she looked at it "I probably should of got rid of that" she muttered before looking at Katrina "I killed some white fang grunts that had killed students, it was quick" shrugged Elster.

"I suppose that's a good answer" said Katrina grudgingly as she eyed the water, Elster noticed her staring and quickly chucked the water down the sink before retaking her seat.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"My husband quite likes you" she finally said "and the news about Tanith was quite a shock to us both, and while we are grateful that she had someone to care for her in a difficult time, I want to know she's safe… why do you like my daughter?" Asked Katrina leaning in.

Elster thought for a few seconds "When she smiles or laughs, it's a good sound and she looks so perfect, and even if she or others think her scars look horrific, I don't actually mind them" she said "I love when she begins to talk about something she enjoys, like flying, or a plot point in a book she's reading. I enjoy listening to her talk, especially when she knows what she's talking about because she takes control" Said Elster smiling slightly "she helped me out when I was in a tough part of my life, I hope to do the same"

"That's a good answer" nodded Katrina "you look after her, because I get the feeling that we won't always be around"

They sat in a more comfortable silence.

"If you don't mind me asking" said Katrina "What happened?"

Elster sighed "me and my team went on a mission and… I was the only one to make it back" she said sadly "I suppose recent events resurfaced old memories" she looked at Katrina "I used to suffer from nightmares nightly, but Tanith convinced me to get therapy" she shrugged as she went back to cleaning "as of a few days ago I'm basically over my PTSD, but I still suffer from nightmares every now and then. I imagine it's because of the recent situations I've been in, I'm sure it'll pass"

"I'm sorry to hear about your team" said Katrina "but it's nice to hear my daughter was able to help… tell me, where are you from?" Asked Katrina

"Menagerie, I… fell out of contact with my parents three almost four years ago" Said Elster

"That's a shame, you should try and reconnect with them" Said Katrina "I'm sure their worried sick about you"

"Your daughter said similar things" said Elster smiling wryly "Maybe one day I will"

"So why become a huntress?" Asked Katrina

"Well, I was skilled with an axe and wanted to see the world, plus improve the image of Faunus, though that was never my main goal really" shrugged Elster "What do you do?" She asked

"I'm a teacher, small kids" Said Katrina "my husband works at the CCTS as an engineer"

"My Dad worked as a wood chopper and my mom was a cook, she taught me her skills. I always cooked for my team" said Elster rolling her eyes at the memories.

"Well, that sounds like a lovely home to grow up in" Said Katrina

"Yeah… it was" Said Elster smiling sadly

Katrina yawned "well, I'm feeling sleepy again. Don't stay up all night" Said Katrina as she stood up but stopped at the entrance "And try not to wake us up with you two doing… other activities. There are some things parents should never have to hear from their child" Said Katrina chuckling at the blush on Elster's face as she left the kitchen.

~§~

Tanith sat up and looked around, she was alone in her bed. It had been quite entertaining to try and convince her dad to let them sleep in the same bed for the night. She felt around and noticed the bed was still warm in the place where Elster had been.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was an odd experience waking up in her bedroom, the various pictures and posters of aircraft the only decoration in the sparse room. The window with the radiator under it and the dismembered corpse bleeding onto the carpet-

Tanith shook her head and looked again, the window with the radiator underneath it. She blinked before getting up and walking over, the carpet wasn't wet and the radiator was on this early in the morning to heat up the room.

She frowned before leaving the room and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" said Elster as she sat at the table casually reassembling her weapon with a steaming cup of coffee next to her.

"Well… just one of those mornings, y'know" said Tanith choosing not to say what she had thought she'd seen that morning. "How Long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes, I cleaned my weapon last night when I had trouble sleeping, I went back to bed though before I reassembled it" Said Elster as she slotted in a piece into the shaft of one of her axes.

"Right, you okay?" Asked Tanith trying not to think about the irony of her asking that.

"Yes, I'm fine" Said Elster rolling her eyes as she began to turn a screw driver, frustrating coming off.

"You look like your playing with Lego" said Tanith smiling as she lazily made herself coffee.

"I've never played with Lego"

"Is that because you came from a 3rd world country?" asked Tanith

"No, I wasn't interested"

"You were a boring child"

"Fuck you"

"Probably not right in my parents kitchen"

They both shared a chuckle before descending into a comfortable silence as Tanith absently drank her coffee and looked out into the garden through the window. There was the clacking of claws on a hard surface-

-a deep guttural growl-

-and Max entered the kitchen as Tanith put down her shaking cup. Max walked up to the back door and jangled the keys in the door with his nose and looked at Tanith while wagging his tail hopefully.

Tanith took a deep breath before walking to the door.

"Do you wanna go out? Outside?" She cooed as she turned the key and open the door and Max happily trotted outside. Tanith stood and let the cold air wash over her before closing the door.

"Have you taken your pills yet?" Asked Elster casually, though Tanith could feel the suspicion and doubt she was giving off.

"Oh, Guess I was a bit distracted this morning" Said Tanith sheepish.

"What would you do without me" Said Elster as she pulled out a bottle form her pocket.

Tanith sighed as she took it "probably die" she swallowed the pill then frowned "I appreciate that you care that much… but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to carry my meds on you anymore" she said sheepishly as she focused on the table and nervously twiddled the bottle.

She heard Elster put down what she was holding "Alright… what's brought this on?" She asked

"Well, yesterday in the store. As I was about to leave the woman warned me of… a Faunus hanging around outside… she asked if I wanted to wait while she calls the police"

She looked up to see Elster simply nodding "and ugh, I was inking that if I need a prescription signed by a doctor to get these drugs…. It's probably not a good idea to have them on your person if…"

"You don't have the prescription" nodded Elster "Yeah, I get it" assured Elster and Tanith breathed a sigh of relief "wouldn't be the first time I was arrested" Elster shrugged

"How'd you get arrested the first time?" Asked Tanith

"Well… How was I supposed to know that I wasn't allowed in that establishment" said Elster "I didn't see the 'no faunus' sign on top of the door"

"I thought you couldn't be a hunter with a criminal record"

"Well it's not exactly as if I murdered someone, it was so minor and petty that Ozpin decided to… look past it" shrugged Elster "plus if that woman had called the cops, Hunters have special… exemptions from the law. What if a huntsman is on a stakeout and has to loiter around an area?" Said Elster rhetorically.

"Right. Yes, that makes sense" nodded Tanith "but anyway… your alright with… not carrying my meds?" She asked nervous

"I won't pretend to like it, but your reasoning is logical, especially considering increased resentment against Faunus" nodded Elster

"Thanks" Said Tanith holding out a hand which Elster took as she smiled.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Asked Elster

"I was thinking of doing absolutely fuck all" said Tanith as she leaned back and sipped her coffee.

"I think you know what I mean" Said Elster smiling as she went back to working in her axe "I think your just being a butt about it"

"Well… I dunno" shrugged Tanith.

"Alright, just say what comes to mind"

"Well, it's obvious you'll probably be taking huntsman jobs. I had a few thoughts… I considered maybe selling the bullhead and simply getting a small job here" Said Tanith as she thought "Uhh… I considered maybe going back into military work but I really don't want to… especially with the ugh… resentment against Atlas at the moment"

"Definitely don't go back into military work" Said Elster

"Maybe I could go into transportation with the bullhead, but I wouldn't be around very often with that line of work. I would prefer to… stay near you" Said Tanith nervous while Elster smiled comfortingly.

"Agreed, which is why I have another idea" Said Elster "I always wanted to see the world and travel. So take hunter jobs round here wouldn't be… interesting" she said "but you're a bullhead pilot with a bullhead, and I'm a huntress. Why not just hit the road? Truck… or fly, I suppose… fly round taking huntsmen jobs. Let's you do what you love and let's me do what I love, and we stick together"

Tanith nodded her head "Yeah, Yeah… I like that, we could travel anywhere"

"I mean, it'll be hard. But it's the best option in my opinion" Said Elster

"Yeah, a lot of our money will be going into simply maintaining the bullhead but if you do huntsmen jobs regularly it shouldn't be that much of a problem. We can sleep in the hammock or hotels"

"Huntsmen get discounts on hotel rooms" Said Elster triumphantly

"Yeah, that's… actually perfect" Said Tanith in surprise

"Think your parents will let you out the house?" Asked Elster

"What are we, twelve?" Asked Tanith "I've been fine for seven months without them, I think I'll be fine without them for however long we go between visits"

There was the sound of rapid footsteps and then of retching for a few minutes. Elster and Tanith looked at each other, not quite knowing what to do. The retching stopped and the toilet flushed as footsteps came down the stairs.

Arthur and Lucia entered the kitchen. Arthur had bed head but otherwise looked fine but Lucia looked like the soul had left her body. Arthur lead her to the table and sat her down at it as he began to busy himself at the counter.

"I hate being pregnant" mumbled Lucia

"Definitely sounds pretty shit" said Tanith

"It is pretty shit" said Lucia

"The pay off is worth it" said Arthur

"If you say that one more time I will shove this child up your asshole" said Lucia venomously and Arthur suppressed a laugh that only Elster and Tanith could see. Tanith felt the irritation and anger oozing from Lucia and decided to remain silent.

"So, why are you two early birds up?" Asked Arthur "No offense" he added quickly in Elster's direction.

"Routine I guess" shrugged Tanith "we would always have to be awake early and get breakfast before we went to work"

"Wow, that must've sucked" mumbled Lucia tiredly.

"Well, meh, it wasn't awful but it wasn't fun either" Said Tanith

"I've been following the same routine for three years" shrugged Elster

"Well you girls are on break until you find something to do with yourselves. Why not try and relax" moaned Lucia

"Oh, we can relax Alright" Said Tanith grinning "nice and loud if you want"

"Fuck off" muttered Lucia and Tanith chuckled

"So, got any ideas of what your gonna do now?" Asked Arthur

"Well, we have one" Said Tanith "you'll probably hate it though"

"It's not like we can really stop you from doing it" Said Lucia glumly and Tanith felt the sorrow and trepidation Lucia was feeling.

"Well, we were thinking of flying around the world taking hunter jobs" said Elster.

"Sounds great, you should do that" Said Lucia, but Tanith felt her slight fear and anxiety. Along with that was an additional feeling of fear and worry from around the corner, but she waved that off.

"Wait, your not gonna try and stop me?" Asked Tanith

"No, your parents will though. Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly excited with the idea, but I'll support you because I know you can look after yourself" Lucia shrugged "you've been doing it for nearly three years now. When you first left for the academy with the way your parents were you'd think you'd left for war"

"Which is ironic considering that's what I've just come back from" muttered Tanith

There was a bark at the door and Arthur opened it letting in Max who walked in, his tail wagging gently as he walked up to Tanith and rubbed his head on her legs.

"Good morning" Said Tanith as she stroked the dogs head.

The dog snorted before moving on, he walked over to the entrance and wagged his tale as he sniffed something around the corner.

"Max!" Whispered a voice and a Tanith felt fear intensify from the corner "Max, go away!"

"Dad, we can hear you" said Tanith rolling her eyes.

"Shit" muttered Arnold as he walked round the corner.

"So after just getting here. Your leaving?" Asked Katrina sadly as she also walked from around the corner and Tanith had to suppress a laugh even if she She was supposed to be upset with them.

"No, well maybe. We'll go out when we're ready, and we'll tell you before hand" assured Tanith "I'll visit regularly"

"Once a week" Said Arnold

"Once a fortnight" said Tanith, leaving no room for argument "but if important events happen, like the baby or the wedding I'll come by and stay a bit longer" she said comfortingly, she could feel their fear and trepidation recede slightly.

"But are you sure you'll be alright with your condition?" Asked Katrina

"I've managed with seven months, I'll be fine" waved off Tanith "plus I'll have Elster with me" she said as she patted Elster's shoulder.

"Alright" said Arnold "but you make sure you do come back fortnightly" he then looked at Elster "and if you hurt my daughter"

Elster was half tempted to ask what he would actually do against her, but brushed the thought aside and simply smiled "I wouldn't dream of it"

"Okay" nodded Katrina "I know you'll try your best… but you make sure your able to come home" she said

"We'll make sure of it"

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Atlesian mountain dog is simply Bernese mountain dog… but from Atlas *inception horn*_**

 ** _I like writing these sorts of things. I think it comes from my love of watching people and fictional character react to things._**

 ** _Alright, this took a while to edit but to sum some things up that might be confusing people_**

 ** _Yes, I will go further into corruption's origins but not now._**

 ** _Yes, there is a sensible reason for Tanith to be able to sense negative emotions, I'll explain later._**

 ** _Yes, Lust is a weird one because I had two different ideas for it and decided to use them both, when Elster feels lust it's the good kind because it's directed at her lovingly, when a random stranger projects lust at her though it's creepy if that makes sense._**

 ** _I've pre written a few chapters of this fic because I'm really enjoying this story. HOWEVER IM GONNA BE TAKING A SLIGHT BREAK CUASE I GOT EXAMS COMING UP SO CHAPTERS WONT BE AS REGULAR WHILE I REVISE AND ALSO SORT OUT WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE COMING CHAPTERS_**

 ** _Also, it may come as a shock that I do actually read fanfiction *gasp* and recently I've been sucked in by the life is strange fandom and haven't written anything for a few days cause I've just been reading fanfiction._**

 ** _This account was once under a different name and had a lot of fan fictions on it that I didn't finish but their was one which was like, my second fanfic that was about 25 chapter long?_**

 ** _But yeah, I'm enjoying this story the most out of any story I've ever written._**

 ** _My first ever attempt at a fanfic however? I've lost it but originally it was a Titanfall fanfic that looking back was very bad._**

 ** _I didn't like the ending but I didn't really know how to end it so that what we got._**

 ** _See ya in… whenever!_**


	19. Rememberence

Elster walked up to the black iron fence that separated the graveyard form the streets around it. If you hadn't known about the battle of Beacon you'd say Vale hadn't really changed.

It had been difficult to convince Tanith to come back here, but she had folded when Elster had admitted it was close to the anniversary of her teammates death. At which point Tanith fussed over her like a mother hen, ignoring her own problems that Elster really wanted to address.

She had dressed in a black get up of her usual attire, but with the sun beating down she had on a pair of black sunglasses.

She opened the creaky gate and walked amongst the head stones, the grave yard being one of the few quiet places in Vale. It was one of the many graveyards dedicated to perished hunters, but that was the only thing that made it stand out, the church in the centre wasn't lavish nor run down. It was simply a normal graveyard.

"Hello Miss, can I help you?" Asked a voice and she turned to see an elderly priest standing there, water bucket in hand as he watered a flower bed.

"No, just going to say hi to some old friends" she said, raising the flowers in her hand.

"Ah, such a shame to see someone so young here, well enjoy your visit" nodded the priest, smiling sadly "and if you want to talk or pray, the church is always open"

"Thank you" Said Elster smiling again as she walked away.

If there was one thing she respected about the church, it was that they did not discriminate against Faunus, but she didn't really believe in the idea of god. Not after what she had been through. What sort of omnipresent being would allow it to happen?

She walked along the path and approached an oak, the sun beating down through its leaves as a breeze made the leaves shiver, the pavement being rough and broken due to the trees roots. She turned round the old oak that creaked in the breeze and caught sight of three familiar headstones.

~§~

"Hey guys, the death forms are here" said Ulrich as he walked into the kitchen of their small apartment and tossed onto the table several letters.

"They're not called that" said Brian as he picked it up.

"Do you actually know their names?" Asked Elster, eyebrow raised

"In case of death while undertaking a mission, please fill in the form below with what you would like to happen to your body" Said Ulrich before smiling "I love this"

"Holy shit, have your body turned into a diamond?" Said Elster as she looked at the list.

"You can finally be what you always wanted, something shiny" muttered Lelouch

"They have an 'other' option with a please specify" Said Brian "wonder if they would do what you asked? Like… shooting you out a cannon at a Grimm?"

"I would like to be cremated and my ashes scattered in Lelouch's expensive Mistralien rug" Said Ulrich in a writing voice.

"Ha Ha" Said Lelouch trying to hide a smile.

"There's a will and life insurance vouchers" Said Elster as she turned her envelope upside down and the contents fluttered out.

"I think I'll just be buried" Said Brian as he ticked a box

"If I'm going out then I want to be burned" Said Ulrich

"Would they fit your ashes in the box?" Asked Elster as she ticked a box "might be too much"

"Meh, won't be my problem at that point" shrugged Brian as he flipped the sheet "what happens if your body is not recovered"

"Cheery" muttered Elster

"It's interesting how many more options there are for this one" Said Ulrich

"You know it's more likely for our bodies to be consumed" said Lelouch

"Thanks Lelouch" Said Elster "always know how to raise the mood"

"It is true though" pointed out Brian as he looked through the list

"Wax model?" Said Ulrich confused "you can have a wax model of yourself made?" He smiled slyly and looked at Lelouch "Don't your parents collect though's?"

"No" said Lelouch quickly

"Headstone in empty grave" marked off Elster

"Boring" Said Ulrich "But I don't want to be a Wax statue" he ticked a box

There was another tiny box specifying if there was anyone they wanted to be buried with or next to. None of them needed to say anything as they wrote stuff down.

~§~

"Hey guys" said Elster, feeling awkward talking to gravestones as she walked forward and put down her flowers equally on each grave. "Been a while, I know. Still saving my place?" She asked rhetorically as she looked at the empty space next to them. She looked around before sitting down in front of them, the grass prickling her skin under her.

"So, lot has happened over three years"

She paused

"Okay, So maybe a lot less has happened then you would think for like… three years and a young huntress like myself"

"Basically, I've been an air traffic controller for three years. I know, very exciting" she rolled her eyes "I was in a bit of a bad place for… 3 years" she mumbled the last part "But Yeah, I'm alright now, I'm gonna be doing hunter jobs and travelling the world with my girlfriend"

She sat in silence for a moment.

"Her names Tanith, she's great. Helped me through a tough point in my life, I was quite hung up over how it all ended. Had some serious issues, but she helped me out… but now she's having trouble" she trailed off

"I'll help her, like she helped me. No matter what. I'm in love… and we're happy"

~§~

"Hey Elster?" Asked Tanith as she walked in from the en suite.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… moult?"

Elster looked up in surprise and blushed. "Maybe"

"Oh, just asking" Said Tanith innocently as she lay down next to her in the bed.

"Does it… matter if I do?" Asked Elster

"No" said Tanith "I just think it's interesting… the amount you share with a bird" Said Tanith as she moved closer "you share anything else in common?" She whispered huskily

"What could possibly be sexy about a bird?" Asked Elster raising an eyebrow

"I dunno, I was trying to think of something to say" whispered Tanith as she moved closer, her breath on Elster's neck as Elster felt herself growing hot.

"What's worse is its working" muttered Elster

"Good, I'm that case I'll- LAUCH MY SURPRISE ATTACK!" Yelled Tanith as suddenly Elster felt something tickling her sides and she flinched away laughing. They rolled around for a few seconds before Elster finally managed to get Tanith underneath her and held her wrists above her head. In one hand, a long blue feather, a long blue feather from her very head.

"How'd you get that?" Asked Elster tilting her head.

"Well, it was in the shower drain" said Tanith smiling

"That's why you asked about the moulting" Said Elster in understanding.

"Yeah, about that" Said Tanith looking around at the bed and floor. Elster followed her gaze and grinned sheepish when she notices the various blue feathers scattered about from their short tussle.

In her moment of lax focus she was suddenly flipped and Tanith was straddling her, arms being held above her head. She could of easily overpowered it, but chose to let Tanith have some control.

"You've made quite a mess" Said Tanith as she ran the feather under Elster's nose

"That just wants to make me sneeze" Said Elster trying not to laugh.

"Well, someone might be into that" shrugged Tanith

"No… I don't think that's doing anything for me" Said Elster shaking her head

"Sorry, forgot you were into hardcore Vore" teased Tanith

"First off, ew. Second, Seriously, ew. And thirdly, are you seriously trying to tempt me into sex surrounded by my bird feathers?"

"What? Their just feathers… right?" Tanith looked about uncertainly

"It's the equivalent of hair, your currently trying to have sex with me surrounded by my own hair"

"Well… now I feel pretty weird and feel the need to clean the room" she looked round at the mess of feathers "How long do you moult for?"

"About a week" Said Elster slowly.

"So… your going to be… spreading feathers everywhere… for a week"

They looked around at the feathers again.

"Yeah… its… pretty rough" admitted Elster

"Well, it could be worse" said Tanith as she pressed her forehead to Elster's "could be a dog Faunus… shedding"

"I knew a dog Faunus and I will admit… it was rough" shuddered Elster.

"I love you and all your quirks" Said Tanith smiling as they kissed.

~§~

"So, how have you guys been?... stupid question" Said Elster awkward and quiet.

"This is… awkward for me, my psychiatrist recommended I do this at some point, I'm sorry that I don't have a lot to talk about. I'll… try and come by regularly… but if I don't… then know that I miss you guys" said Elster as she stood up and patted Ulrich's tombstone. She turned and walked up to the oak, but as she turned it she crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Said Elster quickly before trailing off as she looked up at the figure that towered above her and her eyes widened in realisation.

"Elster?" Said Ulrich's father, his greying hair framing his cobalt eyes that showed surprise rather then the anger and disappointment she was expecting.

Behind him she recognised the rest of Ulrich's family, all towering above her and all sharing similar features to him.

~§~

She had seen Ulrich's parents in scroll calls and had even seen them face to face once or twice, but even through her scattered thoughts she still had to marvel at how tall they were.

She thought it ironic that the sun was out and bright today, weren't funerals supposed to be accompanied with rain? Thunder?

She felt the glares of Lelouch's family on her back, it wasn't much different from the few times she had actually met or seen them. But this time she felt she deserved it.

What right did she have to live, and they to die?

She watched through lifeless eyes as the coffins were each lowered, one by one. She knew they were empty, More a statement, an image, a stand in for the real things. Their bodies were gone, the Grimm left nothing.

She knew that everyone at that funeral hated her. Hated she was the one to be alive, she couldn't really blame them, she hated herself to.

She thought about what was going to happen from this point onward, she couldn't really buy anything. She was currently under the watch of special carers to make sure she didn't do anything drastic or suspicious.

She watched as the dirt was piled on the coffins and it finally hit her, like a gut punch. This wasn't some prank, Ulrich wasn't going to suddenly burst from the coffin and laugh at how silly she'd been. Lelouch wasn't going to pop up and make some remark about her being as dumb as a parrot. Brian wasn't going to cut the whole thing off and order them to start doing exercise.

She felt the tears flowing down her cheeks but didn't stop them.

It wasn't raining, Elster wished it was.

~§~

"Ugh… Yes, hello again Mr Cradle" Said Elster "it's great to see you. Don't worry, I'm just leaving, you can ugh… grieve in peace" she said as she began to walk away but a hand wrapped round her arm and she tensed. Waiting for the blow, the raised words, she could feel the tears already falling down her cheeks again.

Then her eyes widened to find herself pulled into a hug, she was confused at first but accepted the embrace.

"It is wonderful to see you!" Said Ulrich's father "we were all very concerned for you!"

Elster lifted her sunglasses and wiped her eyes as she titled her head "you were?"

"We were all worried about you" Said Ulrich's mother

"I doubt Lelouch's family were" said Elster frowning

"Yes, well their not really happy about anything nowadays" Said Ulrich's sister bitterly

"How have you been?" Asked Ulrich's father

"I've… been going through some stuff… only recently got over it… just thought I'd come say hi to the guys, talk to 'em for a bit" Said Elster awkwardly.

"Yes, we like to do that too. Talk to them, tell them about recent events. I'm sure you had lots to tell them" Said Ulrich's mother.

"Yeah" smiled Elster "not as much as I thought, but enough"

"Yes, we must catch up some time!" Said Ulrich's father

Elster felt her doubts and fears go away at that, she nodded "Yeah… I can't right now though, I was brought here by someone who's not really thrilled to be in Vale at the moment"

"That's the genral feeling in the air at the moment" agreed Ulrich's mother

"Alright, well you take care of yourself. And feel free to come to us should you ever need something" Said Ulrich's father.

"I will. Till next time" she said as she held out a hand.

She was pulled into a hug and then they parted.

~§~

She found Tanith in a bar.

It wasn't like the last time, Tanith wasn't drunk, yet.

"I wasn't planning on getting drunk" Said Tanith as if she could read her mind "I was gonna have a few"

"Alright then" Said Elster as she sat next to her as they talked about where to go next.

Elster decided to keep herself to soft drinks as her girlfriend kept ordering drinks and the glasses began to pile up.

Elster had only seen Tanith drunk once, but she could begin to suspect that Tanith was becoming so by the way she talked and acted as the evening progressed. The slurring and the more readily coming truths along with forgetfulness being the clear signs.

"Heyyyyy, Elsterrrr" She slurred as she slumped forward slightly.

"Yes Tanith?"

"Dooo Yooooous think we cooould… goooo to the moooonnnn?" Asked Tanith

Elster tilted her head "I don't think so Tanith" she remembered watching on the TV as the rocket flew up into the sky. A symbol between the kingdoms of progress. Then the rockets had cut out and it had fallen back to the planets surface, luckily the crew had been unharmed.

"Thatssss a shammmme. I woooooulds of liiiiked to gooo" said Tanith slowly slumping down onto the table

"Tanith… are you drunk?" Asked Elster in a sing song voice as she smiled. She knew she should be frustrated with Tanith and and herself for not watching how drunk she was getting, but drunk Tanith was adorable and currently under supervision.

"Nooooooo" Tanith shook her head vigorously "jussssst a little….. tipsy"

"Oh, Okay then… why were you so hesitant to come back to Vale?" Of all the times she had asked Tanith had never really given a straight answer. However drunk Tanith was an honest person.

"It's bringssss back the memoriessss" Said Tanith as she slumped her shoulders and looked at the table "annnnd I donnnt thinks the mean peopllle would like it"

Elster felt tempted to ask further but decided that manipulating drunk Tanith to get some straight answers would feel like a betrayal of her trust. She was definitely going to ask what she meant by 'mean people' when she was sober though, maybe get to the bottom of what was wrong with Tanith.

"Well, I guess your not drunk then" said Elster indulgently.

"Immm drunnnk!" whined Tanith as she flopped onto the table making the glasses rattle. Elster blinked before descending into a chuckle, drunk Tanith was very honest.

"I think it's best we leave then, before you drain Vale of all it's alcohol" teased Elster as she got up and quickly paid at the bar.

"Bring your friend back anytime" Said the barman as he grinned.

"Not if I can help it" muttered Elster as she wrapped an arm around Tanith and helped her stumble outside.

"I lovvvvvve how warmmmm it isss" Said Tanith as she gazed up at the setting sun.

"Yeah It is quite nice, reminds me of home" said Elster, imagining lining the perfect shot up in her head, a shot that incorporated the sun setting behind the damaged city.

"Immm gonnna get outta thesssse" Said Tanith and Elster quickly stopped her from taking off her clothes and after a few minutes gave up and simply chucked Tanith over her shoulder.

As she walked down the empty and lamplit streets she could hear Tanith absently singing to herself.

She decided that since they were likely only here for the night she would go cheap and simply book a night at a motel. She found one and booked a room, the receptionist apparently not caring about the drunken Tanith slung over her shoulder.

"Byyyyyye bored lady" said Tanith giving a little wave as Elster walked away

Elster was impressed with how non-run down it looked as she entered the room. She simply walked over to the bed and laid Tanith down in it. She smiled at how easily Tanith melted into the bed and wished she could take a photo.

Her smile faded as she remembered her missing photos and camera, currently in beacon. Then a plan began to form. If she was quick it would be feasible to get into beacon undetected, she could go in, grab her camera and photos and Tanith's jacket and then bring them back.

She got up to commence her plan when a hand wrapped itself around her own hand. She looked over to see Tanith staring at her shakily, her eyes both clouded by alcohol but also reflected fear and concern.

"Don't leave me alone with them" she whispered.

Elster froze at those words and looked around the room, it was empty. But then she thought of what Tanith had been saying and of her condition and cursed herself for how irresponsible she had just been. Tanith needed her in her current not-fully-functioning state, she could get their stuff back in the morning.

"I won't" assured Elster "let me just get you some water so you can take your pills"

Tanith stared at her before letting go hesitantly.

"I'm just gonna walk into here" Said Elster soothingly as she walked slowly over to the bathroom, making sure Tanith could see where she was. She quickly looked round and filled up a glass with water from the tap. She entered again "see? Wasn't gone long"

"Thannnk you" mumbled Tanith as she took the glass and fumbled with the lid of the bottle for several seconds.

"Would you like some help?" Asked Elster.

"Yeeeeeah" mumbled Tanith as she slumped forward, struggling to stay sitting up.

Elster smiled at the cute sight as she got out the pill and re-secured the cap.

"Here you go" Said Elster holding out the pill.

Tanith grunted as she sloppily took the pill and popped it into her mouth and put the glass to her lips and Elster watched as some of the water missed her mouth and dribbled down her chin.

"Thankssssss" slurred Tanith.

"You feeling tired?" Asked Elster smiling again.

Tanith would of probably nodded vigorously but she just did a weak, tired nod. Elster briefly considered changing but then realised that their clothes were in the bullhead. She shrugged to herself and she climbed into the bed again, Tanith immediately cuddling up to her.

~§~

Elster woke up to a warm body next to her emitting the smell of alcohol.

She shifted and saw Tanith knocked out next to her.

She got up and but stopped when she looked back at the bed and saw Tanith frowning. She sighed and with a roll of her eyes at her weak heart, a clone slipped into her place, Tanith immediately wrapping round it.

"Cute" she whispered as she quietly exited the room and entered the early morning street. She went to a 24/7 shop and bought a large duffel bag, the cashier looking at her suspiciously through tired eyes the whole time.

She walked along through the quiet early morning streets, a slight fog in the air despite the warm weather they had been having, finally coming across the metal wall that separated the city of Vale from the Grimm lands.

She looked around at the deserted street before getting out her axes and quickly launching up above the wall and landing on the other side, she looked around and saw the run down street, no Grimm. She ran forward and grinned slightly at a memory.

~§~

Elster stepped off the drop ship and took and took a breath of air, partially regretting it as half the smell was aircraft fuel pouring from the exhausts. She looked up at the castle and grinned as she had to stop herself from jumping up and down in childish joy.

She had made it! She was here! It was going to be awesome!

She walked through the courtyard but didn't see many people she recognised. She sighed a bit at that and wished she could call her friends back in Menagerie.

She noticed she also stood out as one of only a few Faunus amongst them, she frowned as she thought about how fun that would be.

She continued toward the building but as walked toward the open door she collided with something invisible and stumbled backwards, only to be caught by large hands.

"So it's true what they say, birds can't see glass" said the person who caught her with an Atlesian accent and she huffed as she steadied herself. She turned towards the person with a comeback on her lips but stopped when she saw the sheer size of him, Elster herself was a tall person but this boy was a mountain. He had orange hair with two side burns.

"Sorry, couldn't resist" he said grinning sheepishly "Names Ulrich" He said holding out a hand.

She gingerly took the hand and shook it. "Elster"

"Nice to meet you. Again, sorry about the ugh… bird joke… I just like to ugh…make jokes" he shrugged as he awkwardly scratched his side burn "parents always said I could be a comedian. I won't make another one without your permission" he said respectfully.

Elster quirked an eyebrow "you're the first person to ever do that"

"Yeah, well. I just think everyone deserves a chance to be treated fairly, no matter what" Said Ulrich

"Controversial opinion coming from Atlas"

"Yeah, well my parents are pretty controversial" Said Ulrich "So ugh, do you know where we're going. I was following you cause you looked like you knew where you were going"

"Oh, we go to the auditorium" she said pointing behind them toward a building across the courtyard "I was just gonna have a quick look around" she said.

"Right, I don't know anyone here so I'll just stick with you" Said Ulrich

"Sure" she shrugged as she turned back around and almost walked into the open door before reminding herself that there was glass there and she chuckled "almost did it again"

Ulrich also chuckled.

~§~

Elster pulled herself from the memory as she saw a few Beowulf's up ahead. She readied her axes and banged them together, the sound attracting the attention of the Grimm as they bounded forward, growling and snarling.

Elster readied her axes and fired, shooting forward and cleaving a Beowulf in two as she spun and kicked another in the face before planting one of her axes into a Beowulf's back and kicking a Beowulf that had pounced at her.

She brought the second axe down and beheaded the Beowulf before stabbing the kicked Beowulf's jaw and swinging it over her head, slamming its back into the ground with a crunch. She then quickly swung her axe around and fired point blank at the Beowulf she had kicked earlier, the shot easily exploding its head.

She shook herself and hurried along, Not interested in fighting the rest of the Beowulf pack when they showed up looking for their missing pack members. She had to admit it felt good to be fighting Grimm again.

~§~

"You will be launched into the forest and will be required to land safely before making your way to the ruins to the north, kill everything in your path, for it will kill you" Said Ozpin gravely

"You will return here with a relic, preferably with a partner that will be the first person you make eye contact with" said the young blonde woman beside him, Glynda.

"Good luck" Said Ozpin and then people were launching.

"You should have no problem landing, bird" muttered someone next to her but she payed them no mind, getting ready as the launch pads became close and closer to hers.

Then there was a whirring underneath her and she was flying through the sky, the wind blowing through her hair. She laughed as she saw some other students flailing about and spinning uncontrollably before she adjusted her position and flew through the air like a parachuter as she approached the green below, she brought out her weapons and just as she was about to slam into the tree tops fired a blast, effectively killing her speed enough for her to land and quickly survey her surroundings.

She then began to head north running forward and hopping over the occasional trunk or rock until a bush in front of her revealed a large black Ursa.

She skidded to a halt and brought out her axes as she hopped from foot to foot in anticipation. She then ran forward but split up as a clone ran the other direction.

The Ursa was confused before going after the clone, it swiped a paw and the clone dissipated but before the Grimm could turn Elster fired her axes again and shot directly in front of it, skidding to a halt on its right.

The Ursa stood still for a moment before black blood and guts spilled from the gash in its stomach and it fell over, beginning to dissolve.

She heard the sounds of fighting up ahead and moved forward cautiously. She peered through the bushes to see Ulrich in the clearing up ahead, the only thing differed from yesterday was he had on two thick metal gloves, at least an inch thick.

He grabbed the face plate of a Beowulf and crush its head easily, before slamming the dissolving body into another Beowulf and knocking it back. Elster quickly popped up and threw her axe, it span through the air and beheaded a Beowulf that had launched at Ulrich's back before then thudding as it stuck in a tree trunk.

She ran into the clearing and jumped over another Beowulf before planting her foot on its head and slamming its head into the ground. She rolled and ran for her other axe, cutting off another Beowulf's arm as it reached for her. She reached the tree and smoothly pulled her axe free and using the momentum brought it round and slammed it into a Beowulf's head and slicing it in two, the jaw falling to the ground followed by the rest of the body.

"You've got some moves" grunted Ulrich as he threw off a Beowulf before punching another in the face.

"Yeah, well, my fighting style is-" she quickly ducked under a Beowulf's lunge and fired one of her axes into its belly, narrowly avoiding being drenched in guts and gore "-quite fluid"

"Ah, I prefer the immovable object" Said Ulrich grinning as he tore off a Beowulf's arm and smacked the same Beowulf round the face with said arm.

"Birds do like immovable objects" admitted Elster as she killed one of the last Beowulf's with a quick slice to the chest.

"Then I suppose we are a good match" Said Ulrich grinning as he looked at her.

"Suppose we're partners now" Said Elster smiling back and holding out her hand "Elster Caslte"

"That we are!" He said happily as he shook her hand, his grip surprising gentle given the glove and slight size difference "Ulrich Cradle" Ulrich then looked around "getting some déjà vu here but… do you know the way?" He Asked

"Yes, North is" Elster did a quick spin and saw the direction she had come from, turning in the opposite direction and pointing, her many bracelets jangling on her arm "that way"

"I hear pigeons have amazing sense of direction" joked Ulrich

"Hah, I'm not a pigeon, humans just have a shit sense of direction" Said Elster as she began to head north, Ulrich following.

"Hmm… are you a… peacock?" He Asked as he rubbed his chin while looking at her hair.

"Nope, Guess again" Said Elster

"... blue jay?"

"No"

"King fisher"

"Nuh uh" Said Elster shaking her head

"Parrot?"

"Guess again" Said Elster imitating a parrots voice to which Ulrich laughed

"You sure? That was pretty convincing" he said.

"Lots of parrots on Menagerie" Said Elster shrugging

"Right… Blue tit!" He said snapping his fingers

"You're a tit" said Elster childishly "And Nope, not a blue tit"

"Good, the doctors may have had to check that out" Said Ulrich and Elster paused as she processed what he had said before laughing and smacking his arm.

"That took me a second" she chuckled as Ulrich suddenly got a look of realisation in his face and he grinned as he looked at all the shiny metal adorning her arms and ears, the light catching it.

"A Magpie!" He Exclaimed

"And he scores!" Said Elster "How'd you guess?" She asked curious

"Well, at first all I knew was you were a bird Faunus due to the feathers and the way you turned your head exactly like a bird would" Said Ulrich, putting on a detective voice "the second clue I had was your laugh was familiar, like I'd heard something similar to it before" he then pointed "But your true downfall…"

He paused for dramatic effect and Elster raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are covered in shiny objects, your arms and your ears are a metal detectors wet dream" Said Ulrich pointing at her arms and ears.

"Ah, it appears you have bested me" Said Elster in mock defeat "you certainly are a good detective"

"Thank you, Thank you" Said Ulrich bowing

"We should probably go get that relic now" Said Elster happily

"I guess" Said Ulrich in mock reluctance as they began to walk north again

"I mean, it is our entire objective" pointed out Elster

"Yeah… but don't you ever want to do something other then hunt relics?" Asked Ulrich in mock frustration.

"Your just sad cause in this situation I'm Indiana Jones" Said Elster smirking.

"Dude, I would make a great damsel in distress"

~§~

Elster was finally approaching beacon, the sprawling caste rising high in the distance. It was dark and gloomy, the silhouette of the frozen Grimm dragon acting as some sort of protector, Keeping a watchful eye over its horde.

Elster quickly made her way down the street encountering little resistance, which she thought was weird and wasn't complaining about. She had just made it to the road that allowed cars to access the school when Tanith shifted in bed next to her.

"Uggggh" she groaned as she cracked open an eye "hang overs suck"

"Well, if it's any consolation you are adorable when drunk" Said Elster as she smiled at her.

"Great" Said Tanith sarcastically "I love not remembering anything I've done while drunk"

"Honestly that makes it even better" Said Elster grinning.

"Fuck you" Said Tanith before she frowned and sat up, her face screwed up as she tried to remember "did I?"

"No, we didn't Yoda" teased Elster

Tanith laughed and Elster also joined in, despite the fact she was trying to be stealthy as she stuck to the bushes on the side of the road leading up to beacon.

"The Star Wars rom com" Said Elster

Tanith suddenly paused and stared at her suspiciously "you've seen Star Wars?"

"Movie marathons with the guys" she shrugged "preferred action ones myself"

"Sci-fi is my sort of thing, that or monster movies" Said Tanith "And I would love some pain killers"

"Oh, I think their back at the bullhead I'm afraid" Said Elster sadly.

Tanith narrowed her eyes "and why are you a clone?"

Elster grinned sheepishly "I love how quick you can tell"

"Well, Nothing but your hair moves when you're a clone. You've done several different movements that haven't been accompanied by the usual clinking of jewellery" deducted Tanith

"Ya got me" Said Elster in mock surrender

"I usually do… now where are you?" Asked Tanith

"Promise not to freak out?" Said Elster wincing

Tanith simply narrowed her eyes.

"I'm currently walking up the drive way to beacon to retrieve some stuff from our room" she said closing her eyes and bracing.

She heard Tanith shuffling around and opened her eyes to see that Tanith had gotten out her scroll to look at the tracking app. She looked at where her scroll was and groaned slightly as she saw that she was indeed almost in beacon.

"And what could of possibly possessed you to do that?" Asked Tanith

"Well… last night, there were some good opportunities to snap some photos but I didn't have my camera, just my scroll… and I would've done it last night… but you stopped me and that's an issue we should get into face to face"

Tanith looked at her before sighing "Alright, so you just going to grab your camera?"

"Yes, my camera and box of photos" Said Elster "though, while I'm here I could also get you bomber jacket, it's one of the few sentimental things you own"

"Not true" Said Tanith "I have the bullhead… my gun… ugh… you?"

"Oh? I'm a sentimental thing am I?" Asked Elster raising an eyebrow

"Better believe it" Said Tanith as she kissed her "And don't forget the most important thing" Said Tanith "bring yourself back"

"I promise" nodded Elster

"Alright, well pop this dude and focus on your mission" Said Tanith "I'll be at the bullhead"

"I love you" Said Elster

"Love you too" Said Tanith giving her a quick kiss on the lips before her clone popped into a bunch of blue mist which slowly dissolved.

Elster smiled to herself, then stopped "Why am I the third one on that list?"

She couldn't question it further as she quickly dove into the shrubbery next to her, overhead a nevermore flew by, its shadow passing over Elster.

She waited for a few seconds before poking her head out and having a look around, she saw nothing and continued along the road. She came across the road barrier and behind it was the entrance to the underground parking garage, from there she could enter directly into the staff building.

She crept up to the entrance and looked into the dark garage, her night vision allowing her to see all the abandoned cars. She walked in and immediately dove behind an abandoned car as she heard a growl.

She heard the padding of feet and the clicking of claws on concrete. She slowly glanced around the car and saw creeps prowling between the cars. She crept along silently towards one end of the car, it's rear end was next to the wall with a bit of space for her to crawl down. She began to crawl, moving silently as she passed by the abandoned cars.

She froze as the car in front of her was suddenly slammed up against the wall as its roof was crushed under the weight of a creep, spikes emerging from its back.

She cringed at its breath, the smell of rotting flesh hitting her as it growled. She scowled at the creature, this was the species that had killed Ulrich. She was going to reach for her axes when she realised that the whole pack was turned towards her.

She glanced over at the door to the stairs, then back at the creeper which had opened its mouth.

She dove forward and slid over the bonnet of the car as the alpha creep lunged at where she had been and smacked its face into the wall. She climbed on top of the next car and hopped to the next cars roof as the car behind her was crushed by another creep lunging at her.

She hopped from roof to roof as the creeps roars echoed around her as the sound of running creeps filled the car park. The door was just up ahead.

There was the sound of tearing metal and she created a clone to look back with and saw that the alpha creep was now charging through cars after her. The clone was destroyed by the car it was on being crushed under the alpha's feet.

She jumped down onto the concrete and did a roll, coming up and kicking a creep in the face before quickly opening the door and diving in as the alpha finally caught up. She quickly got up and slammed the door, it quickly becoming stuck as the alpha thrust its head into the crack and lodged the door open.

She quickly pulled out her axe and jammed it into the roof of the alpha's mouth, she grinned savagely as she pulled the trigger. The blast causing the Grimm to recoil and screech in pain. Elster counted that as her personal revenge as she slammed it shut and took a few steps back.

There were several thuds and the door dented but somehow held against the Grimm's attacks. She turned and looked at the stair well in front of her, she quickly began to jog up it.

She climbed 9 flights before she entered the lobby to the staff building. The corpses that had been on the floor last she had been here were now simply piles of dried blood.

She saw no Grimm and continued up the steps. She reached the corridor and saw two more piles of blood where the knocked out fang members had been. She continued forward and slid her scroll across her doors entrance.

She entered and looked round in delight at the familiar room. Not wasting anytime she quickly put the bag on the bed and picked up her camera and her box of photos. She shoved them in and walked over to the closet, pulling out Tanith's bomber jacket and folding that into the bag as well.

She looked around the room one last time as she put the bag back on her shoulder, relieved it wasn't too heavy. She walked up to the shelf with all the shiny trinkets on them and smiled, she was a collector but she knew it would be stupid to try and take them all. She didn't have any jewellery in here that she wasn't already wearing.

She sighed and returned to the door, opening it and glancing around before creeping out and down the corridor. She reached the stairs where a faint thudding could still be heard and got louder as she descended, she reached the lobby and crept up towards the door leading outside.

Outside she saw wasn't an option as she watched a Goliath stomp by idly, several nevermore circling up above. She frowned as she tried to think of a way out.

There was a crash from the stair well and she made a split decision, quickly sprinting over and climbing up the steps as behind her she heard the growls and roars of creeps as they followed up the stairs.

She ascended past her rooms floor and up, high into the building until the stair well ended and she burst through the door and out into the daylight as she looked around the roof.

She could jump to the building over which was lower and from there make her way to the ground, the hard part would be the open space between Beacon and Vale. She ran up to the edge of the building and jumped, landing and rolling on the roof before continuing forward.

She heard a crash behind her and turned to see that the alpha creep had followed her but had caved in part of the roof on its landing, falling to the floor below. She ran to the edge and jumped down, falling through the canopy of a tree and landing on a sturdy branch as she quickly looked around.

Ahead was a large patch of grass at least 300 meters in length before it got to the road that lead to the car park. She took a minute to breath and stretch herself, then she jumped down and began running like a maniac for the road.

The reaction wasn't immediate, like she had been expecting. She made it halfway across before she heard a nevermore cry out and the beating of wings approaching her. The Nevermore's cry however was met with more from various Grimm and she could tell she had probably attracted some attention.

She saw the shadow grow larger around her and at the last second fired her axes to the side, the spot where she had been being destroyed as the nevermore picked up dirt in its claws which it threw back to the ground in anger.

She heard the sound of distant growls and barks of Beowulf's as she finally made it to the road, she looked behind her and saw that a large pack of Beowulf's were now running after her as nevermores circled above and she briefly knew what it was like to be on one of those police shows.

She looked back to the road and saw that she was likely not going to make it to the city before the Beowulf's caught her.

She looked around for something to help as the Beowulf's got closer. She saw an abandoned car, door open, up ahead on the road and made a dash for it. Quickly diving in she felt around and saw the key was still in the ignition, the car had likely been left idle before automatically turning itself off. She turned the ignition and the engine purred to life, the dust fuel powering it on. She knew the basics of driving, the steering wheel did the steering. One of the peddles below made her go forward but she wondered why there were four pedals if there were only two directions? That stick with the numbers in the centre… was probably for decoration?.

She hit one of the peddles and the car moved forward just as one of the Beowulf's pounced at her. She drove down the road as the Beowulf's stayed in pursuit, crashing through the barrier and entering the roads of the city she swerved around other abandoned cars as she tried to figure out how to slow down, mashing the peddles.

She swerved around another corner to see up ahead a fire dust truck blocking the road, and she was driving straight for it.

With no other idea of how to stop the car she simply opened the door and dove out onto the concrete, her aura protecting her as she bounced and rolled along. She stopped and quickly dived into the alley nearby as the Beowulf's turned the corner and the car hit the truck.

She covered her head as she heard the roar of fire and the dying cries of Beowulf's as they were incinerated, she felt the heat around her but the alley protected her from the worse of the flames. Eventually the street became silent once more and she got up, looking around as ash fell from the sky. Everything was covered in some ash, giving the appearance of snow around her. It was strangely quiet all things considered. She looked to where the truck had been and saw a burnt, melted, twisted hulk of metal.

She began to run down the street, running through the wreck and seeing what was beyond, an abandoned outpost, Atlas if she were to guess. She walked into the complex of quickly placed structures and found one labelled 'armoury'

Looking around and seeing that the explosion had scared off the nevermores too she quickly fired a shot at the door locking mechanism which caused the door to slide open and she went in.

She looked around at the array of Atlas weapons, typical in their style of somehow being both bulky and sleek as she walked amongst the rows. She stopped at a shotgun and picked it up, testing its weight and ammo type before stuffing it into her bag. She walked back to the door intending to leave when she saw something with a long barrel.

She turned to it and saw it was a sniper rifle with a sling. She picked it up and tested its weight as well, along with looking through the scope. Satisfied she wrapped the strap round her shoulder and slung the rifle across her back as she exited the armoury and continued through Vale, the explosion having seemingly cared off the Grimm in the area as she walked back towards civilisation.

She reached the metal wall that separated the city from the Grimm and thought of how to go about getting back in. She thought it would be a bit suspicious to walk down the street with a duffel bag and a sniper rifle on her back. She climbed onto a buildings roof and saw that the street over was busy with cars and people walking about.

She thought some more before a solution came to her and she jumped from roof to roof, not going over the metal wall as she hopped along. She saw her opening at a corner coming up in the wall and used it to hop over to the buildings on the other side, landing unseen and continuing from roof to roof, below her the streets were busy and she was able to go unnoticed as she reached the bullhead station they had landed in.

She hopped in through the open roof, avoiding being seen as she landed. She easily blended in as walked out from behind the bullhead she had landed behind and began to walk amongst the docks until she reached the familiar bullhead, it's door already open.

She smiled as she entered but paused as she heard Tanith's voice.

"Are you sure we got enough fuel?" She sounded as if she was asking someone.

There was a pause.

"True, I suppose we're alright then"

Elster put down her bags and unslung the rifle before creeping toward the cabin and poking her head in. Tanith was sat in the Pilots seat absently playing with the console in from of her as she checked various read outs and switches. What was weird is that she appeared to be listening to someone and would keep glancing over to the co-pilots seat smiling.

"Yeah, the fuel prices are getting ridiculous" she said as if speaking to someone in the co-pilots chair. She then laughed "that's true"

Elster watched the display with growing concern.

"Yeah, the wing flaps are fine and the tail fin is functioning normally" Tanith seemed to nod her head at something.

"I supp-"

"Tanith?" Are Elster cautiously

Tanith jumped in surprise "Fucking… Hey Elster" Said Tanith smiling brightly at her "When did you get back?"

"Ugh… just now" Said Elster

"Was it a success, your covered in ash" said Tanith tilting her head in concern.

"Yeah… I got my stuff and your jacket" Said Elster "Are you… feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" nodded Tanith

"Then… who were you talking to?" Asked Elster

"Oh, I was just talking with… myself" Tanith trailed off as she stared at the seat next to her and her eyes widened in shock.

Elster crouched down in front of her and took her hand.

"Tanith, last night… you begged me to not let you be alone with 'them'… what's going on Tanith? You can talk to me" Said Elster

"It was probably the alcohol talking" Tanith tried to dismiss

"More like the alcohol is the only thing that gets you talking" muttered Elster "c'mon Tanith, talk to me"

Tanith seemed to chew her lip.

"I've been seeing… people" Tanith started "people who were there… when" she trailed off again and shook her head "they keep appearing, whether I've taken my pills or not. They… Their not nice" she said quietly

"And how long have they been going on for?" Asked Elster as she stroked Tanith's hand

"They… started at my parents house" Said Tanith "it was that morning… there was a dead guy in my room… just bleeding onto the floor" choked Tanith.

Elster nodded "I think you've developed some PTSD, which your condition might be making worse"

"No, I'm fine, it's not as bad as yours was" she tried

"Bad? Tanith all I had was some lost sleep- which I'll admit is boiling it down- you are literally talking to fucking hallucinations and loud noises cause you to have episodes, don't think I haven't noticed"

"I'm okay" Said Tanith stubbornly

"Your not okay!" Exclaimed Elster "We've been pretending that everything is okay, and that nothing has changed" Said Elster slightly angry as she pointed a finger "but your not okay Tanith, you have a mental illness that affects you, but we've been treating it as a minor inconvenience"

A tense silence fell over the cabin as Tanith refused to look at her.

"But" Said Elster reaching forward "that's okay. Because I am here for you"

"But I don't want you to be there for me!" Exclaimed Tanith "I don't want you to have to constantly baby me and be worried for me because you have enough to be worried about with your own problems!"

"Which I'm over" interrupted Elster "I'm here for you, and I care for you, because I know what your going through" Tanith was about to interrupt but Elster spoke over her "I _want_ to be there for you, I _want_ to be worried about you!"

"But-"

"Tanith, your so used to the idea that people don't like you or care about you that it's carried over to your attitude about yourself, you've stopped caring about your own problems and focused on trying to deal with mine" Said Elster "But listen to me" Elster brought Tanith's head up so they were looking into each others eyes "I _do_ care about you. I know what you are going through. And I will _help_ you, no matter what"

Tanith's eyes swam with tears before she leapt forward and tackled Elster in a hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry!" Tanith sobbed into her jacket and Elster easily wrapped her in a hug, rubbing her back.

"There's nothing to be sorry for" soothed Elster

"I j-just didn't-t want t-to be se-selfish" she got out.

"With something like this there is no such thing as selfish, just handling it wrong" said Elster reassuringly "and we have both been handling it wrong. But now, I'm going to make sure I look after you better" she said assuredly

"I don't deserve you" whispered Tanith

"Funny" said Elster as she stroked her hair "that's what I thought about you" she smiled "but here we are"

They stayed like that for several minutes as Tanith finally calmed down, grudgingly releasing her hold upon Elster and sitting back in the pilots seat as Elster stood back up.

"So… where should we go now?" Asked Tanith, her voice rough as she looked up at her through red and puffy eyes.

"I hear Vacuo is a good place to relax" said Elster as she kissed Tanith's forehead.

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Chapters might be a bit slower due to summer heat, Netflix and my need to revise._**

 ** _This was a pretty Elster focused chapter. I do enjoy writing them and actually find myself enjoying writing action scenes even if I don't like reading them._**

 ** _I feel like I might of rushed into this but I'm just thinking that given they live together and Elster is a huntress she would notice something wrong with Tanith pretty fuckin quick._**

 ** _See ya!_**


	20. Vacuo

_**21/7/19**_

 _ **So, with the release of the new ruby book (that I shall be reading soon) it's important to note.**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER AND ANY CHAPTER UP TO 43 WITH ANY MENTION TO VACUO WAS RELEASED BEFORE THE BOOK, AS SUCH THEY WILL (PROBABLY) CONTAIN INCORRECT INFORMATION ABOUT VACUO.**_

 _ **With that out of the way, enjoy the rest of the story!**_

~§~

The bullhead flew over the desert, the sun beating down on its metal hull. Tanith looked at the golden landscape, she frowned at the light being reflected hurting her eyes.

"You alright?" Asked Elster in concern

"I'm fine" Said Tanith in half appreciation and half annoyance "just a little hot"

"I'm pretty sure we got some water back there" Said Elster as she stood up and walked into the back.

Tanith heard her rummage about and then frowned again at the desert spread before her.

"This is the second most annoying thing I've done while flying"

"What's the first?" Asked Elster as she walked into the cabin, handing her a water bottle.

"Flying toward a sunset. Sun shining in your eyes, and the sun takes far too long to set, and every time it did the bullhead auto pilot would ascend 1000 feet" Tanith gestured at the desert "this is literally the same thing, just not the sun"

"So, this is your first time going to Vacuo?" Asked Elster

"Ugh… yes, we did desert training in Atlas"

"One, that doesn't make any sense. Desert… in Atlas?"

"Nah, it was a course we did, went to an Atlas place in the Vacuo desert to do it"

"Right, my second question. You were at Atlas academy for two years"

"Yup"

"You did a lot for just two years"

"Well, it was two years and five months, admittedly 6 weeks of that was basic training before going onto the course. But also Atlas is the worlds strongest military power, that was something they reminded us everyday. They can train a civilian to a soldier in about 6 weeks"

"How indoctrinated are you"

"Atlas can do no wrong"

They both chuckled

"But Yeah, only that desert training. What about you?"

"Was there for a mission once and it was only a few days because Ulrich and Lelouch complained about the heat, we didn't do anything with Vacuo after that"

"Alright, well what should I expect?"

"It's a… lively place, parties and raves, drugs. It's actually the opposite of Atlas"

"Sounds awesome"

"It's built into the base of a mountain, lots of stone buildings"

"Hope your prepared to appreciate it jet lagged" Said Tanith

Elster frowned as a thought occurred to her "Why didn't we suffer from jet lag then when we went to Onyx?"

"Because we slept on the way over, but because we were heading toward sunrise we slept less then we would of normally, don't you remember how we fell asleep really early first day in Onyx?"

"Yeah… yeah we did" nodded Elster in realisation

"There ya go" Said Tanith, absently rubbing her scars and frowning "we'll pick up some…" she trailed off as she thought quickly "caffeine tablets"

"Why'd you pause?"

"Had to figure out if we'd need sleeping or… awaking tablets?"

"Awaking tablets?" Asked Elster smiling

"I'm pretty sure we have some actually, I think they might of already been in here" Said Tanith getting up and walking into the back to hide her embarrassment.

"No ones flying" Said Elster in slight concern.

"Oh no, let's hope we don't crash into something" Said Tanith sarcastically as she re-entered and gestured to the empty air around them.

"Screw you" Said Elster

"While I'm flying? Ooh la la Elster" Said Tanith fanning herself "might add that to the list actually" she said to herself absently.

"Be pretty embarrassing if the radio came in at a bad moment" Said Elster

"Meh, not the most embarrassing thing" shrugged Tanith

"What was the first most embarrassing thing you've done flying?" Asked Elster raising an eyebrow

"Well… let's play twenty questions of what I was transporting for Atlas back in my military days"

"Alright… was it mineral?"

"No"

"Technology?"

"Nope"

"Vegetable?"

"No, almost there"

"Animal?"

"And she scores"

"Alright… was it an actual animal?"

"No"

"Was it something produced by animals?"

Tanith winced slightly while trying to not laugh as she nodded

Elster narrowed her eyes.

"Was it… wool?"

"No"

"… milk?"

"Nope"

"…meat?"

"Nada"

"… it was made by animals" Elster muttered to herself as she thought "was it made by a farm animal?"

"Yes"

"But it wasn't a food product?"

"Well… sane people would say no but…" she trailed off

"Was it made by sheep?"

"No"

"Cows?"

"No"

"Goats"

"No"

"… pigs?"

"Nope"

"…horses?"

"No- Wait, Yes!" Nodded Tanith

"… horse meat?" Asked Elster

"You'll never guess" conceded Tanith

"Well that's true because I dunno what the fuck else horses produce" Said Elster

"Alright… So… if I tell you that my destination was the Atlas Ark Facility? Where they house animals of all kinds… including freezing the… initial ingredients" said Tanith awkwardly.

"What?" Asked Elster, confused before her eyes widened in realization and she laughed "Hooooooly shit… that's rough" said Elster wincing

"Definitely not what 5 year old me envisioned when flying" agreed Tanith. She looked out over the landscape and paused at the thought of her younger self. "Can you go in back and just strap anything down that's loose?"

"Sure, why?" Asked Elster, suspicious.

"I just wanna let loose and do a few tricks" Said Tanith

"Oh god" muttered Elster as she got up and went in back, returning a few minutes later "I stuffed a lot of stuff into cabinets and compartments"

"Perfect" Said Tanith as she attached a harness to herself, Elster hurriedly doing the same and gripping the hand rail above her in a white knuckle grip.

"What are you gonn-" Elster was stopped mid sentence as Tanith suddenly twisted the joystick to the side, the bullhead following the movement by sharply banking and then doing a roll.

"Well, That wasn't so bad" Said Elster.

"Then I'll get your blood pumping" Said Tanith grinning as she sent the bullhead into a dive, the desert filling the view screen. The bullhead around them shaking and a whine filling the air as the bullhead flew to the ground.

Tanith levelled out sharply just above a sand dune, the shadow of the bullhead much closer then it had been previously. Then just as Elster caught her breath the bullhead pulled up sharply, her body being pressed into the chair.

Elster watched the altitude monitor as they rose rapidly. 2000ft, 6000ft, 10,000ft, 14,000ft. She closed her eyes and put her faith in Tanith as she hung onto the metal hand hold with a white knuckle grip.

"Hey Elster?" Asked Tanith, a grin in her voice

"What do you want you psychotic asshole" Asked Elster through gritted teeth.

"Wanna open your eyes?"

Elster didn't, but she slowly opened them to see the sky spread out before her. They burst through a cloud and the sky began to darken as she looked at the altitude meter, 30,000ft.

"This is just below where dust stops working" Said Tanith.

Then she turned off the engines.

The bullhead continued its ascent, but Elster felt the speed gradually slow and stop. They hung there, still facing toward the sky. Suspended in the air as time seemed to slow

Then Remnant began to drag them back down, wrapping its paws around the metal machine and pulling it back. The bullhead fell down, the air slowly turning the craft and causing the bullhead to go upside down.

Elster's hair hung above her head, she looked at Tanith to see she was giggling while her hair fell toward the ceiling. The bullhead then continued to rotate and through the view screen Elster saw the sky turn to the desert then back to the sky as her hair flew about around her head.

Elster had to admit that it was exhilarating to tumble through the sky, though she was comforted further when she saw that through Tanith's own joy her eyes were keeping watching the altitude meter which was spinning rapidly.

Tanith seemed to know what altitude they were at and reached forward, activating the jets and the bullhead began to slow and stop spinning. Slowly the bullhead stopped descending and hovered in the air.

"Alright, that was fun" admitted Elster

Tanith grinned as she made the bullhead continue forward calmly and took off her harness.

"Felt nice to let loose" sighed Tanith

"How long till we reach Vacuo?" Asked Elster

"About an hour"

Elster huffed "eye spy with my little eye, something beginning with…" Elster looked around dramatically "D"

"That's a tough one" said Tanith sarcastically "desert?"

"Ya got me" Said Elster holding her hands up.

"I'm good like that" smiled Tanith as they glided along above the desert.

~§~

"Unidentified bullhead please give ID and state intentions or you will be fired upon. Over" the radio crackled with the voice of someone who sounded like they should be on a surfboard.

"Ugh, Vale-176. Pilot code Tango, Alpha, November, India, Tango, Hotel. Bullhead code Romeo, Oscar, Charlie. Over" Said Tanith as she looked at the sand coloured city before her. It was built into the base of the brown mountains with the desert on the other side, the metropolis spilling into both.

"Ugh, Yeah. Golf, Tango, niner-niner, Alpha, Beta, Shake 'n' bake, piece of cake" Said Elster in an imitation of a pilots voice as Tanith glared at her.

The radio crackled again after a long pause "Roger that bullhead, credentials accepted. Welcome to Vacuo. Over" and the radio shut off.

"I love it when they don't shoot me down" Tanith grinned

"You make it sound like that's a regular occurrence" Said Elster

"Well you never really know" shrugged Tanith as they began to fly over the cities buildings. "It's a daily struggle for bullhead pilots"

"Wow, you live such a life of danger" Said Elster in faux awe and wonder.

"My internal monologue is danger zone playing 24/7"

"Sure it is" Said Elster patting her head.

~§~

The streets of Vacuo weren't crowded, nor were they empty. They were however filled with a variety of people. Rich men and women who walked around with escorts and leered at everyone, shifty people hunched over and observing at everyone around them.

Every couple of streets they would come across a crowd that were dancing to some loud music playing as alcohol and other more questionable substances were passed around.

They were able to make their way through one such crowd and Tanith bought herself a beer while Elster simply went for a coke from the club the party was being held at.

"Gotta stay hydrated" Said Tanith as she took a swig of her bottle, their hands entwined as the sun set on the horizon.

"Reminds me of Menagerie" Said Elster, not really affected by the heat "I've never minded hot climates"

"I've never minded cold ones" countered Tanith

"Then why were you cold in Vale winter?"

"Cause in Atlas it's just cold, not windy. Like, unless there's a blizzard- which isn't often due to the heat produced by the city- there's no wind so the cold isn't being blasted down your throat" explained Tanith

"You just don't like wind" Said Elster

"Fuck wind"

They walked along in silence for a few moments, passing by a graveyard.

"How was it?" Asked Tanith

"How was what?"

"Seeing them? When you went to their graves. I realise I didn't ask earlier"

"Oh… it was… a bit awkward to talk to them. I'm not really that spiritual a person, especially after what happened. But it felt good… to just visit them" she paused "I also ran into Ulrich's parents"

"And how did that go?" Asked Tanith looking at her.

"They… were happy to see me" Said Elster in disbelief.

"That's good" Said Tanith

"I'm still surprised that they missed me" Said Elster in disbelief

"I'm sure your family miss you Elster, I'm sure a lot of people you left behind miss you"

"Do you miss anyone Tanith?"

"No, all the people I knew were self absorbed assholes looking for a cushy pencil pusher job. Pretty sure their parents bought them through basic, some couldn't even fire a gun" scoffed Tanith

"That doesn't sound corrupt at all" Said Elster sarcastically

"Atlas? Home to the Schnee dust company? Corrupt? How dare you say such slanderous lies" said Tanith sarcastically "though they do try and hammer the point home"

"Well, talking of corrupt governments and militaries I am hungry for some food" Said Elster.

"Such related things"

"Yeah, cause the dust they put in our food is turning the Grimm gay"

"That's doesn't even make se-"

"Shush, food now" Elster dragged her into a diner. They sat in an empty booth, the city street observable through the window as people walked by. They looked through the menus and a waitress came over, allowing them to order.

"So" Said Tanith as the waitress disappeared into the kitchen "where should we head next?"

"Hmmm, well. I want something easy" Said Elster "to see if I need some more training" she explained at Tanith's raised eyebrow.

"You think you've lost it?" Teased Tanith

"Hey, I managed to get you didn't I?" Asked Elster smirking at Tanith's huff and eye roll

"Didn't you fight off a bunch of Grimm trying to leave beacon?" Asked Tanith

"I killed only a few Beowulf's on the way in, everything else I ran from" Said Elster

"Oh… what about all that ash you were covered in?"

"I drove a car into a a dust lorry" shrugged Elster

"Are these… accidental adventures just a hunter thing or?" Asked Tanith

"Pretty sure I just have that exciting a life" gloated Elster

"Uh huh, why can't any of it rub off on me?" Asked Tanith

Elster reached over and placed a hand on Tanith's "I think the bad parts rubbed off on you" She said with a sad smile as regret welled up.

Tanith let out a bitter laugh but turned her hand to squeeze Elster's "ain't that the truth"

"But yeah, something easy" Said Elster "we'll head to patch, Grimm there are pretty weak. I'll do a mission there and see if I can still do it"

"I think you've still got it" said Tanith

"Thank you, what a ringing endorsement" said Elster dryly

Tanith rolled her eyes and looked at the street, scanning the various building on the other side.

"Hair force one" she muttered to herself as she glared at the hair salon.

"Oh, do you like that name?" Asked Elster smirking

"I think that shop should be burned down" Said Tanith

"How often do you go to hair salons?" Asked Elster tilting her head.

"When I think it needs to be cut" replied Tanith as she looked at the other shops and saw a tattoo parlour. "You and your mates ever get matching tattoos?" She asked tilting her head.

"I would think you'd know, you've seen me naked" Said Elster

"Yeah but-" she was interrupted as the waitress brought back their food, depositing it in front of them and leaving "-that was fast, but anyway, I'm usually focused on other things" defended Tanith blushing

Elster laughed "I'm glad, but I do have a tattoo"

Tanith tilted her head at her and narrowed her eyes. "Is it super embarrassing?"

Elster chuckled "no, not really. Just something I got during my beacon days" she shrugged

"What is it and where?"

"I'm tempted to not tell you but you'd probably try and find it" Said Elster smiling

"I'm sure I'd find it eventually" Said Tanith waving her fork idly in Elster's direction

"It on the back of my left shin, it's just two axes crossed together" shrugged Elster "just wanted to experiment"

Tank wiggled her eyebrows "experiment eh?" Elster chuckled and shook her head "Would you get another?" Asked Tanith curious

Elster scrunched her mouth to the side in thought. "Probably actually"

"Would you get like, a Grimm tattoo?" Asked Tanith absently

"No, I personally find them distasteful, in fact I find the whole idea of marketing Grimm as an everyday fact of life stupid and wrong" said Elster sadly as sorrow and a hint of pain welled up in her emotions.

"Oh, Yeah, I guess you would… Sorry! Fuck that sounded so harsh!" Said Tanith as she quickly apologised.

"No, it's fine. Honesty that event was what started my opinion of it. Plus you read those stories of thoughts people who got Grimm tattoos and infused fire dust in it to make it glow and how it backfires horribly" said Elster smiling.

"Yeah, but of all the dusts, fire is like, the worst you could fucking choose" Said Tanith "none of the others fuck up, but fire is just so volatile"

"I think I'd go with a bird" said Elster "a bird on my back, it's wings spread so its tips were on my shoulders"

"That sounds pretty cool"

They stay in a comfortable silence and continued to eat, Tanith still looking as people walked by in various fashions.

"So, anywhere in particular you want to go?" Asked Elster

"I thought we were going to Patch" Said Tanith confused

"Yeah, we are. But after Patch, is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" Asked Elster. Tanith paused as she thought.

"I would like to see more of the world, vague answer I know. But I feel like so far, we've stayed pretty consistent with being in cities and the kingdoms. I wanna go more, off the beaten track I suppose" Said Tanith

"You want to go into forests and see little out of the way towns and stuff?" Asked Elster tilting her head

"Yeah, that. I have this fascination with the wild areas of Sanus" shrugged Tanith "Anima too. But not Solitas, because it's all just a bunch of assholes" she grumbled.

"Cool, I hate the cold anyway" Said Elster "we can stay away from the north of the globe and hang round south"

"How long are we gonna do this?" Asked Tanith, both curious and apprehensive at the answer.

"Well, it is essentially our source of income" pointed out Elster "But we can do it for as long as we want, unless fuel prices become ridiculous"

"Oh god, don't talk to me about fuel prices" grumbled Tanith "we're lucky we have all your income that your still generating"

"We could also take delivery jobs" pointed out Elster "take cargo all over the place"

"Hmm, Yeah, I suppose we could be a sort of freelance delivery hunter service" said Tanith thoughtfully "we'd be the first. We would posses a monopoly!"

"Wow, what an empire" drawled Elster "I may go crazy with all that power"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I could keep you under control" Said Tanith.

Elster raised and eyebrow and reached over, plucking at Tanith's meal and picking up some food on her fork. She drew it back and smirked victoriously, then stopped when she saw Tanith's bottom lip trembling and her eyes wide in exaggeration.

She couldn't help it and laughed slightly as she put the food back on Tanith's plate.

"Wrapped around my finger" Tanith quietly whispered in victory.

"That was more an act of charity for making me laugh" defended Elster.

"Whatever" Tanith grinned.

They finally finished their meal and paid before walking back out onto the street, the sun very low on the horizon but still just peeking above it.

Elster got a look of contemplation as she looked at the street and saw the tattoo parlour "What sort of tattoo would you want?"

Tanith had always had a vague idea of what she wanted and looked at the tattoo shop as she got an idea.

"Well, why don't I show you?" She asked as she tugged them across the street.

~§~

Tanith flexed her right hand as she looked at the art on it. Her hand was now coloured black, white and grey, a skeleton tattoo on the skin of her hand. The sky was now dark with how long their tattoos had taken and in the darkness, her tattoo lit up in the night, the bones glowing a dull yellow.

She had asked how they were able to make the tattoo glow in the dark and the tattoo artist had told her how it was a dust infusion with electricity and ice in a small dose so it wasn't toxic to the body and wouldn't cause pain.

"So, was it as painful as you were worried it would be?" Asked Elster beside her.

"Meh, its still sore and it itches but that'll pass in an hour they said" replied Tanith before she grinned giddily at her hand.

"Yeah, don't think I'll be sleeping on my back tonight" Said Elster as she winced. Elster had gotten a tattoo of a bird in flight on her back, it's wing tips spreading wide and over to her shoulders.

The tattoos had been done surprisingly quick all things considered, they had chosen the designs they wanted and where on their body, then they had been taken to the back where various machines were hooked up. The tattooist explained how they used these for the tattoos that would take much longer to do by hand, each machine being for a part of the body.

Tanith had sat in a chair and stuck her hand into a machine that looked like a small MRI scanner, it had been a curious sensation to feel multiple needles stabbing her skin. The machine having a display screen allowing her to watch as the art was applied.

Elster had to lie topless on what looked like a tanning bed. The part with the needles looking like some sort of torture device as it was lowered over her back. The tattooist had assured her that the machine was very safe.

"Eh, I still fucking love it" said Tanith, smiling at her hand as it gave off a low glow.

"So do I, which is why it's gonna suck when you ruin it by scratching my back" Said Elster smiling slyly as she put an arm around Tanith's shoulder.

"Look who's talking" Said Tanith raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

"Remember the shower at your parents? I still have the scars, the artist talked about them and asked what Grimm gave them to me" Said Elster jokingly

Tanith laughed while she blushed. "Well, that just reminds you of who you belong to"

"Oh, getting possessive are we?" Asked Elster whispering in her ear.

"Ugh, Yeah. I'm here to stay bitch" replied Tanith

"I'm glad to hear that" Said Elster, bringing her into a kiss.

They stayed locked for several seconds, forgetting that they were on a Vacuo street at night. They broke apart at the sound of a wolf whistle and they both turned to see a man was behind them, his face obscured in darkness by a hoodie. When Tanith extended her sense toward him she felt lust coming off him, she sneered and flipped him off.

"Woah there bitch, let's not get… hasty" he said as he pulled out a gun.

She felt Elster stiffen beside her and watched as Elster shifted slightly. Unconsciously Elster moved so she was between her and the man as Elster narrowed her eyes.

"You don't want to do this" Said Elster warningly

"But I am" Said the man, the gun unwavering "now empty your pockets" he said threateningly

"No, just walk away dude" Said Elster taking a step forward

"I don't think you understand your situation" Said the man and he lowered the gun and fired at Elster's leg. Tanith jumped at the loud noise as she quickly went up to Elster's side and sighing in relief as she saw her aura shimmering and the bullet bouncing harmlessly on the floor.

The man seemed to freeze at the realisation as Elster smiled.

"Thank you very much" Said Elster smiling as she suddenly kicked the man's hands. The gun flying from his grip and into the street as Elster followed up by kicking the man in the face, causing him to stumble back.

The man growled as his hoodie fell down to reveal a bald head and turquoise eyes, he reached into his hoodies pocket and brought out a large knife. Elster wasn't too concerned by it, he would need an aura of his own to make a sizeable dent in her own aura with that knife, let alone actually piercing her aura.

The man gave a swipe and she easily leaned away from the swipe and delivered a punch to the man's ribs, feeling a satisfied crack. The man cried out and then with a snarl swiped at her with the knife, she was too close to dodge and acted on instinct.

Elster held her hand out and the knife slipped between her index and middle finger, coming to a stop at her skin which was protected by her aura. She closed her fingers together and kicked the man in the leg, tearing the knife from his grip as the man crumbled on his leg.

He clutched his leg and then looked up, rage burning in his eyes and dominating his emotions.

"You animal whore" he spat out round a mouthful of blood. Elster delivered a swift roundhouse kick and he fell to the floor. She looked over the knife and slipped it into a pocket, then she turned to Tanith.

"You alright?" She asked as she walked up to her.

Tanith was shaking as she stared wide eyed at the blood on the floor.

"Tanith? Tanith!" She asked reaching forward and giving her shoulder a shake.

Tanith screeched and punched blindly in Elster's direction, the punch not doing that much against her aura as Elster quickly stepped forward and grabbed her arms, preventing her from moving as she called out "Tanith, Tanith it's me" she said soothingly

Tanith seemed to clam down enough and she quickly shook her head. Trying to smile to show nothing was wrong but coming off in more of a grimace.

"Sorry, I'm good now. I'm okay" she tired to assure

Elster raised an eyebrow and Tanith sighed.

"Obviously I'm not okay okay. But I'm not having a freak out anymore" she said, taking Elster's hands and bringing them to her sides "did he get you?"

"No, I'm fine. Backs sore though" winced Elster a she shifted her shoulders in pain.

"Asshole" spat Tanith "should we call the police?"

"Meh, I'm sure it'll be fine" shrugged Elster

"Someone would of heard the gunshot" said Tanith

"So the police are probs already on their way" said Elster as she grabbed Tanith's clean hand and lead her down the street.

"Won't we get in trouble though?" Asked Tanith nervously

"Well. One, in Vacuo it's not illegal to defend yourself and you don't have to stick around to testify, there was a camera on the lamp post that saw everything. And two, I'm a huntress that eliminated a threat, I'm allowed to get away with that because he attacked me first" explained Elster as they walked round a corner.

"That's like, the second time you've saved me from a mugging" Said Tanith as she looped an arm through Elster's

"Well, the first time we walked into it because we wanted to check out if he was using the most cliché shit in the book" pointed out Elster

"But he was, so honestly they deserved to get destroyed" said Tanith

Elster frowned as she thought back to that alley with the three men she to beat up to defend.

"Remember how I picked up those guns?" Asked Elster as Tanith nodded "I did that to see if I could just give you a little edge with other weapons. Plus you've got a whole set now"

"Do you know how to throw a knives?" Asked Tanith "I feel like it would be more acceptable to have a concealed knife then a shotgun"

Elster pulled the knife from her pocket and after doing a quick check around threw it forward into a wooden pole on the side walk, tugging it out and re-pocketing it as they walked past.

"I always wanted to do that" Said Tanith

"Well, let's wait for your hand to heal up first"

"I'll do it with my other one, just once tonight? Please?" Whined Tanith.

Elster let out a dramatic sigh "fine, I suppose"

"Wooh! Vacuo is awesome" cheered Tanith

"Yes, it's totally Vacuo that's allowing you to do this" muttered Elster

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **As it may have been obvious to many a while ago, I'm not really that into aircraft. I've never actually been in a plane either. I just did a bit of research on aerial tricks and stuff. I also did some research into tattoos and found out that they are complicated, so I sort of went 'they're in a different universe that is clearly more advanced, I think they would have tattoos figured out' route cause fuck it, this is my story.**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long and sorry if it is t as good as other chapters I've just got one stuff goin on at the moment. Updates will still be slower**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	21. Guns and campfires

So seriously, when I reach the point in the show where I have to wait for the next volumes, would you guys like to see AU chapters with different scenarios in them? Review if you would!

~§~

Tanith opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the hotel room they were staying in, she looked over to the two glass doors on the side of the room that lead to a balcony. The sun was shining through but the air conditioning kept the room cool, she sat up and yawned as she looked around the room.

Her eyes stopped on herself smirking as she watched her, sitting on the table next to the TV and kicking her legs.

"Morning" smiled her mirror image as she tilted her head "sleep well?"

Tanith clenched her jaw and turned away, looking resolutely out the window only to blink in surprise when herself was already out there, standing on the railing as if about to jump.

"How far do ya think?" She asked as she looked at Tanith.

"No" whispered Tanith, hoarse.

Her clone winked before letting herself fall out of sight.

Tanith shook herself and rubbed her eyes.

"They're not real, they're not real"

"That's all just a matter of perspective, don't you think?" Asked her clones voice

She looked over to see her clone cuddled up next to Elster who was sleeping soundly.

"We don't really deserve her" mused her clone as she ran a hand across Elster's cheek "maybe you should just leave, stop being a problem for her"

Tanith slipped out of bed quickly dug into a bag, digging through it till she found the orange bottle and walking over to the bathroom.

"And look at you, practically held together by pills" Said her reflection in the mirror, not mirroring her actions as she filled a cup with water.

"I'm not talking to you" muttered Tanith

"Would you talk to me then?" Asked Elster's voice, she looked up to see her reflection had changed to one of Elster.

"You just outed yourself as a part of my PTSD enhanced by my Corruption" said Tanith shaking her head as she opened the bottle.

"But you already new that" said Elster as she hopped up onto the counter, Tanith remained silent "It's no fun when you don't play" pouted Elster in the mirror as she lay across the counter.

"What's your plan? Trying to make me drown in drool?" Asked Tanith as she looked at the position Elster's reflection was in.

"I enjoy talking to you, taunting you, making you look… crazy" the reflection morphed back into her clone "though you don't need much help with that" she she whispered as she shrugged.

Tanith chose not answer as she unscrewed the cap and placed a yellow pill in her hand.

She heard rustling and footsteps behind her, the footsteps drawing closer and closer. Then two arms wrapped around her waist as Elster's head rested upon her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked

Tanith smiled as she looked at Elster in the reflection, Tanith's eyes looking at her in adoration. She quickly popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it down with water.

"Oh you know, talking to myself who seems to not like me, the usual" she said smiling

"Well, she's not real and I am" Said Elster squeezing her tighter and kissing her neck

"How do you put up with me?" She asked quietly as she looked at the bandage wrapped around Elster's left hand.

"The same way you put up with me" smiled Elster as she stood up fully, showing how much taller she was in comparison to Tanith.

"I'm still not sure if your freakishly tall or I'm short" Said Tanith tilting her head

"I think it's a mixture of both" Said Elster, putting her hand in Tanith's hair and messing it up.

"I'm more used to you tugging my hair" joked Tanith

"Right, you wanna order take out, or go out somewhere, or get room service?" Asked Elster listing them off.

"I'm in no rush" shrugged Tanith "why not see what's on room service, unless your in a hurry to get to Patch?"

"No, I'm happy to have a lazy day" Said Elster smiling slightly

Tanith smiled at her before quickly going to the bandage on her hand "how's the totally self inflicted knife wound?" She asked

Elster snorted "my aura has already healed it, I just have this in to remind you of your mistakes"

Tanith raised an eyebrow looking at her "you can't get it off can y-"

"Nope"

Tanith let out a breathy laugh as she indicated Elster to sit on the counter, she took the bandage and began to undo it. "Ya know, I would like to practice knife throwing again"

"Alright, I'll be on the other side of the bullhead"

"Aw, come on Elster, it was one time"

~§~

"Okay, So, you want to relax your posture. Because your ambidextrous just use what hand feels natural"

"Alright, like this?"

"Yup, now move your legs slightly, like this and this one here. Great, I'll stand behind you. Now, throw the knife like you'd throw a ball"

Schlick

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Remember not to throw the knife too early"

~§~

"Well... your hand is fine"

"After a few hours in a bandage and wasting my aura to heal it"

"Why didn't you have your aura protecting you?"

"Strangely enough, I didn't think I'd need it, so I relaxed my control of it"

"That's your fault" grinned Tanith as she finally undid the whole bandage to reveal the scar through Elster's hand, her grin fading as she stared at the wound. The wound she had inflicted. She ran her thumb along it.

"Hey" Said Elster, grabbing her chin and angling her face up so they were looking at each other eye to eye "accidents happen, its okay" she brought her lips to Tanith's and they kissed for several seconds, absorbed in their own little world.

However Elster's stomach decided that it wanted to imitate a whale and they broke apart, laughing.

~§~

Tanith requested a fuelling line and heard the thunk as the fuel line attached to the fuel cap on the bottom of the bullhead. After a few seconds a keypad came up asking for her credit card number which she typed in.

She heard the familiar sound of running fluid and the hum of machinery as fuel was pumped into the bullhead, she lay back in her seat and sighed as she watched the tank fill up. The bar slowly rising as more was pumped into the craft.

"Hey, I had no idea about the variety of things they had in bullhead station stores" said Elster as she climbed back on "I have with me a range of candy bars and snacks"

"Really selling it to me" Said Tanith smiling as Elster opened one of the cabinets and dumped a bag inside it before climbing into the co-pilots seat.

Tanith turned back to the fuel tank and stopped the pump, the tank just below full. She switched it off and looked at Elster "Everything loose secured and tied down?"

"Ugh… yes" nodded Elster as she quickly thought.

"Good, let's go then" Said Tanith as she powered up the bullhead.

"I thought pilots were supposed to go through a pre flight check" Said Elster

"What do you think I'm doing when I'm flicking switches and pressing buttons?" Asked Tanith as she rose the bullhead up into the sky.

"I dunno… trying to look busy?" Teased Elster

Tanith rolled her eyes as they rose up and turned the bullhead east, she pressed the joystick forward and the bullhead began to glide. Vacuo passing below them as the buildings rolled like a conveyor belt.

"I'm not going to miss that heat" sighed Tanith as the sun shone into the cabin and she pulled out her aviators, putting them on as they cruised forward.

"It's summer so it's gonna be hot wherever we go" pointed out Elster

"You smell" she retorted

"What are you, five?" Asked Elster raising an eyebrow

"It varies" shrugged Tanith

It took them half and hour to get out of the metropolis, the buildings thinning before finally giving way to the rolling dunes of the desert that stretched eternally into the distance. Tanith sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

~§~

Tanith hummed as she leaned back, the bullhead gliding serenely through the sky. She was reading a book idly, the bullhead on auto pilot. Elster was leaning back, eyes closed as she listened to the radio playing in the background while she tapped her foot to the music. In the distance a large grey landmass was coming closer and closer.

The radio cut out to be replaced with a man's voice.

"Unidentified bullhead, we require your bullhead identification and your pilot and bullhead code. Failure to comply will lead to you being fired upon" crackled the radio

"That's gonna get annoying" said Elster

"Your just mad it interrupted your favourite part of the song" teased Tanith as she sat back up and reached forward, picking up the radio "Control this is unidentified bullhead, Vale-176. Pilot code Tango, Alpha, November, India, Tango, Hotel. Bullhead code Romeo, Oscar, Charlie" she recited flawlessly

The radio was quiet for several seconds

"Acknowledged bullhead, credentials accepted. Welcome to the island of Patch" and the radio cut off to be replaced with the radio station playing a different song.

"Guess I better start actually flying the bullhead" said Tanith rolling her eyes

"Now if you change 'flying' to driving and 'bullhead' to car and your in a car crash commercial" said Elster smiling

"But cars don't have autopilot" pointed out Tanith as she readjusted the seat and sitting at the controls.

"Million dollar idea" said Elster snapping her fingers.

"Great idea Elster, they'll make a movie about it" said Tanith.

"You won't be making fun of me when I make millions and dote on you with my money" Said Elster

"Now that sound like the dream life" Tanith smiled.

~§~

Patch was a beautiful island. Large open areas of farmland with animals milling about, the lack of grimm making it the perfect place for large open farms that didn't require much security. The rest of the island was forests that covered the surface, blanketing hills and valleys like a deep green sea.

Occasionally villages and towns cut through the green like rocks.

"Well go to the city of Patch tomorrow" Said Elster "land in one of the towns, I wanna pick up some supplies"

"But we've got everything we need" Said Tanith confused

"No, we need sleeping bags and food we can cook. You'll see my master plan" Said Elster.

Tanith shrugged and they landed in the next town, Elster immediately going to the camping store and buying several items before going to a shop and buying food. She then told Tanith to find a clearing large enough for the bullhead, after several minutes of searching they found one and landed. It was really a semi-circular of a clearing, the other half being a small cliff that lead to more forest but gave an incredible view of the trees stretching on beyond through a valley and eventually ending on a mountain in the distance as the valley turned to the left.

Elster walked over to the open door and hopped down, taking a deep breath of the fresh air around them.

"See, this is gonna be great" Said Elster happily as she spread her arms out to the view "that view is fucking amazing"

"Are we having a little camp fire?" Asked Tanith as she finally got a good look at the supplies.

"Yup, we're gonna cook hot dogs" Said Elster grinning

"Still got a while till sunset" pointed out Tanith

"Meh, still gonna start a fire" shrugged Elster

"Your just a little pyromaniac aren't ya?" Asked Tanith

"I'm not gonna burn down a forest" Said Elster rolling her eyes "I'm just gonna get some fire wood"

"Okay, should I set these little thingamajigs up?" Asked Tanith as she picked up a silver cylinder, a black strip around its centre and one side a large spike sprouted out.

"Yeah, set them up at the tree line. It's more for when we're sleeping, which we'll do in the bullhead" Said Elster as she got out her axe "I'll leave a clone behind so I can help you as well"

"If your sure you can manage" Said Tanith

"Trust me, I can maintain two clones at once doing manual labour, remember?" Asked Elster grinning as she walked off into the tree line while Tanith blushed.

"What are you grinning at" She said accusingly to the clone that was staring at her.

"You and your adorable little blush that-" the clone was cut off as it quickly caught the sensor that was thrown at it, it laughed as it collected a few more sensors and walked off.

Tanith wanted to say that she had no trouble getting the sensors into the ground, but sadly she did have trouble with the dry and hard soil that hadn't seen rainfall for a few days. She managed to slowly force them in with her boot pressing down on their tops.

She huffed when she saw Elster easily push one sensor into the ground with her hand effortlessly, the sun glinting off her many bracelets and accessories.

"Are you scared of magnets?" She teased as she finally shoved the last sensor into the ground and walked over to join the Elster clone standing and looking out over the view.

"Well I'm not scared of you, and you're a pretty powerful fucking magnet" Elster teased back.

"How am I a magnet?" Asked Tanith, putting on a fake scandalised voice.

"Well, shall I point out the amount of times you have been threatened or put in a bad situation. You are a literal magnet for trouble" Said Elster

"I hope it rains on your fire"

"Now that's another thing, you say shit like that ironically and guess what happens"

"Then I hope we end up happy"

"You mushy little shit" grinned Elster as she wrapped an arm around Tanith's shoulder.

After a few minutes Elster emerged from the forest with a bundle of wood under her arm and the clone evaporated into a cloud of aura before dispersing.

"Look at this bundle of sticks" said Elster as she dumped them on the ground.

"Wow, what a bundle" Said Tanith

"I picked up only the finest sticks" said Elster proudly

"Are they to build your nest?" Asked Tanith sarcastically

"That is stereotyping" Said Elster pointing an accusing hand at Tanith

Tanith raised an eyebrow and looked at the many shiny objects adorning Elster. Elster looked at her arm and folded her arms, pouting. "Fair point" she mumbled

"I'll grab some stones" Said Tanith as she began to scavenge around.

"Alright, I'm going to set something up" Said Elster as she cloned again and the clone hopped off the cliff.

"Your clones suicide?" Asked Tanith confused.

"You'll see" Said Elster as she climbed into the bullhead.

Tanith shrugged and continued to pick up stones, placing them in a pile as Elster laid out a blanket on the cliff edge and placed down the sniper rifle she had picked up on her Vale excursion.

"You gonna do some target practice?" Asked Tanith as she began to place the stones in a circle.

"No, you're gonna do some target practice. I know you know how to shoot a sniper rifle, I just want to see how accurate you are" Said Elster as she lay down prone on the blanket and patted the spot next to her.

Tanith stopped pacing down her stones, the circle being mostly complete. She walked over and crawled into place next to her, the gun between them as she lay on her stomach next to Elster.

"My clone has gone to a spot where I can see the cliff and us" she said as she looked over the trees below them "but I can't find it from up here so you're gonna have to search around" she said as she held out two ear plugs.

"What about your ears?" Asked Tanith as she took them

"Our aura protects our ears" explained Elster as she continued to scan the landscape.

"Alright, tap my shoulder of you need to talk" Said Tanith as she shoved the plugs into her ears and her world became silent. She watched as a bird opened its mouth and its chest heaved, but no noise came out.

She closed her right eye and looked through the scope, scanning the trees. Without her hearing and half her sight gone her other senses heightened, she could feel the cold metal of the rifle. The surface slightly rough for extra grip as she felt each bump and groove.

She could smell grass and soil, the interior smell of the bullhead coming form the blanket beneath them. She could smell Elster's scent, the smell of her hair and that nice shampoo she used. There was the slightest hint of bullhead exhaust fumes.

She scanned the trees, moving the rifle as she looked through the scope and looking at the leaves move in the wind. Then she saw a speck of grey amongst the green and centred her scope in it, adjusting the dial and zooming in until she could make out Elster.

"I can see you" she said, even if she couldn't here Elster's response.

The Elster clone gave a big wave then pointed to the trunk next to her where an 'X' had been carved into the bark. Tanith took several deep breaths as she centred the rifle cross hare onto the centre of the target.

She took one final deep breath and held it as she squeezed the trigger.

The rifle jolted but and the bullet shot away as the muzzle flashed. It took a few seconds before she saw a hole appear on the trunk, several inches to the right and down of the target.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she unplugged her left ear plug.

"Wind"

"I hate how realistic real life is" she muttered as she ejected the bullet casing and loaded the next one.

"Eh, you could of hit me"

"That sounds like a fun thing to do"

"Please don't"

"It's like duck season, just magpie season" said Tanith as she prepared the next shot, this time adjusting for the wind as best as she could. She put her ear plug back in and took several breaths before holding in her last and squeezing the trigger.

Several seconds later the trunk had a bullet mark juts a few millimeters form the center of the target. Then she spotted movement and quickly adjusted the scope, ejecting the bullet quickly and firing again.

The Beowulf slumped forward, a hole in its bone skull mask as its body began to dissolve. The Elster clone turned and looked at the Grimm in surprise before turning and nodding in approval.

She removed an ear plug and looked up from the scope, looking at Elster with a shit eating grin.

"Your pretty oblivious to your surroundings" she teased

"Yeah, yeah" said Elster rolling her eyes "take a few more shots, then we'll get the fire started"

Tanith smirked as she went back to looking through the scope and Elster watched her, the pattern was she'd take a few breaths before taking a deeper breath and holding it. Then she would squeeze the trigger and the rifle would crack, just as it did her own ears would be muffled temporarily as her aura covered her ear canal and protected it.

Her clone wouldn't even flinch as the trunk next to her would crack and the occasional splinter flew past, she did keep her senses more ready in case of another Grimm coming along though.

"Alright, this is the last shot, then I think we're good. Plus my stomach is hungry as shit" said Tanith, her voice slightly louder due to her inability to hear.

Elster thought up a mischievous plan as Tanith began to take deep breaths, Elster leaned closer and kept her breathing shallow so as to not alert Tanith.

Tanith took a deep breath as her finger began to squeeze the trigger.

Elster leaned in and licked her ear.

Tanith gave a cry and fired, the bullet whizzing away and the Elster clone evaporated as the bullet shot through its shoulder as Elster collapsed into laughter.

"You bitch!" Said Tanith blushing as she hit Elster's shoulder.

"Your pretty oblivious to your surroundings" teased Elster as she grinned and laughed, holding her hand up feebly as Tanith kept hitting her weakly.

"I'm glad I shot you" muttered Tanith as she picked up the rifle.

"Yeah, but you didn't even hit me in the centre, just the shoulder"

"Well I'm sorry, would you like me to hit you in the head next time?" Asked Tanith

"That would prove to me you're an incredible marksman" Said Elster "now stop complaining and finish your little stone circle"

Tanith placed the rife back in the bullhead and walked back over to the circle of stones, finishing it by placing the last few stones and completing the circle. Elster crouched beside her and began placing sticks in a little cone shape inside the circle like a cliché campfire.

Tanith got out the food and the little camping stools and set them up by the fire as Elster carefully carried a small cylindrical case, the size of her hand over to the fire and unscrewed the cap, sprinkling some specks of fire dust into the fire. She then reached her hand out and placed her finger on a speck of the dust, after a few seconds of concentration the fire roared to life. Her aura protecting her hand and she retracted it.

The flames died down quickly as the sticks began to crack and be used as fuel. Elster took a few steps back and nodded to herself, going back into the bullhead and emerging with her camera. She turned it on and stood back, looking through the lens as she fiddled with the zoom.

"Hey, take your tourist shots in a minute, help me move these" Said Tanith patting a big rock.

Elster put her camera on the camp chair and walked over, grabbing the rock on one side and Tanith grabbed it on the other.

A few minutes later they had two stones on the opposite sides of the fire and Elster went back to taking pictures as Tanith placed the grill on top. She sat back in the chair and watched the evening sky as the sun shone through the valley.

"So, your probably thinking that we're missing something" Said Elster a she walked back into the bullhead "cold drinks!" She said as she walked back out with several items in her hands that she set down between them as she sat in her chair next to Tanith.

"But we don't have a fridge, so those are lukewarm drinks" pointed out Tanith

"Ah Ha! But with the power of modern technology" Said Elster as she broought out a capsule similar to the one containing the fire dust. She opened it and sprinkled it onto her hand, the white dust covering her hand in a fine film like flour. She grabbed a beer bottle and activated her aura, after a few seconds frost spread across the glass, she placed it into her other hand before holding it out for Tanith.

Tanith took it and felt the cold coming off it, She quickly put it in the chairs holder and held her hand out. Elster fishing into a pocket and pulling out a bottle opener, handing it over as she applied ice dust to the can of soda she was drinking.

"Nice little party trick" complimented Tanith as she took a sip of the ice cold beer.

"Party trick" scoffed Elster "this is a fuckin' survival tactic" she said

Tanith took a long drink of her beer "Yeah, survival" she said.

"I mean, without it you'd be drinking a lukewarm beer"

"True, you truly have an amazing trick that can be applied to any situation"

"Fuck you"

Tanith looked around "Right now? Didn't know you had such a thing for the outdoors" she said grinning.

"I'm going to start cooking the sausages and be busy ignoring you" Said Elster getting up and going back into the bullhead.

"Aw" Said Tanith pouting "don't be like that, I'm sowwy" she cooed as she tilted her head back and looked at Elster upside down.

"Hmm" Said Elster in contemplation "I'll consider your apology" she finally said

Elster went into the bullhead and eventually emerged with sausages and buns. She placed them down on a rock and went back in, bringing out kitchen utensils.

"How hard can it be to cook sausages?" Asked Tanith as she she looked at it all being assembled.

"Not very, I just want to do it right" Said Elster "I haven't had to cook for almost four years"

"You cook regularly before?"

"I was the team cook"

"Playing to gender roles?"

"No, I don't give a shit about gender roles, I was just the only one good at it" Said Elster then she pointed tongs at Tanith "you can thank my mother, plus I enjoy it"

"Maybe one day I can do it in person" Said Tanith leaning back

Elster paused in putting the first sausage on the grill and stared at nothing. "Yeah… Maybe one day" she said quietly as feelings of sorrow and regret welled up. Elster continued to place sausages on the grill until four were sizzling. Giving a satisfied nod she put the tongs down, she sat down in her chair and watched them cook as she took a sip of soda.

"What's stopping your from talking to them?" Asked Tanith

"Do we really have to-"

"Yes" said Tanith firmly "you talk about and deal with a bunch of my shit" Tanith held up a hand to stop Elster from interrupting "I want to hear and talk about your shit"

"You've already done so much for me" whispered Elster as she stared at the fire

"And I'm prepared to continue doing stuff for you" Said Tanith as she took a sip of her bottle "so what's stopping you from talking to your family?"

Elster remained silent for a while as she watched the sausages cook and the fire burn, cracking and popping as she organised her thoughts.

"I'm scared" she finally said "I'm scared of what they'll think. I'm scared they'll be angry at me for not coming to them for almost four years"

"I'm angry at myself for not being there for my brother growing up, I ask myself if I have any right to be a part of his life after I've not been a part of it for so long" anger surged up along side the sorrow and regret "I had a group of friends on menagerie, I don't talk about them much cause it's painful to think about them and realise that…" she trailed off as she wiped a tear away.

"I've been a shitty person to all of them" she finally said "and I don't want to go back and shove myself back into their lives"

"I would say that if they cared about you, they would love to know that your okay and that your safe" argued Tanith

"But how could they just forgive me, no contact for four years?" She huffed as she rubbed her face "there's no excuse for that"

"Yes you do" Said Tanith "don't take this the wrong way Elster but you were not in the right frame of mind, you were self destructive and isolated yourself. But you went through a traumatic event and they can't blame you for that"

Tanith took a final swing of her bottle and dumped it on the ground beside her "and if they do, then there terrible parents so fuck'em. You can have mine" she smiled at Elster who gave a smile back

"Thanks" Said Elster as she chilled another beer and handed it to Tanith

"Your welcome, we need to talk to each other about these sorts of things" Said Tanith "also pretty sure the sausages are about to burn" she smiled amused as Elster shot up like she'd been burned.

"Shit!"

Elster hurriedly removed them and dumped them into four buns, handing two to Tanith and keeping two for herself.

"Ya know, it's not the most luxurious or fancy meal I've ever had" Said Tanith as she swallowed a mouthful "but it's defiantly one of the best things I've eaten"

"I'm so glad I didn't ruin them"

"The only thing you can ruin is me in bed"

"Smooth"

"I am"

They ate in silence for a second

"Plus I'm pretty sure it's hard to fuck up a hotdog"

Elster laughed "Yeah, I guess so" she looked thoughtful for a second "Did you never have any friends?" She winced as soon as she said it "I didn't mean it li-"

"No, it's true. I had no friends when I was learning to fly" she said "but I still had school friends, but ya know. You fall out of contact and they move on with their lives" Tanith gave a vague wave "the usual married or pregnant or in prison deal"

"You didn't keep in contact after school?" Asked Elster

"Well unlike your small little island where you were neighbours with everyone, it'd be hard to fall out of contact with 'em" Tanith shrugged "it's different to what you might be used to"

"Hmmm" mused Elster as she stared off unseeing into the distance "what were you like as a student?"

"Wasn't the best" shrugged Tanith "wasn't the worse. Just average" she pointed a thumb at the bullhead behind them "was my impressive flight skills that got me in, not my grades"

They ate the hot dogs and upon the realisation that they were still hungry, considering their lunch was some snacks and candy bars from a bullhead station vending machine. Elster put two more sausages on the grill as sun continued to set behind the mountain at the end of the valley.

However much to Tanith's amusement and Elster's chagrin dark drey clouds were slowly moving in from the north, the light grey curtains trailing beneath them being the tell tale sign of rain. Elster hurriedly cooked the sausages while Tanith packed the chairs up and put them into the bullhead before sitting on the side, her legs dangling off as Elster placed the sausages into buns and hurriedly walked over to her.

As soon as Elster sat down the first few raindrops began to fall, the pitter patter slowly picking up as the fire hissed. They watched and ate their hotdogs as the fire slowly died, hissing and burning until it was nothing more then a smoking pile of ash and blackened sticks as the rain continued to fall and the sky began to darken.

Elster snapped a few photos as they calmly watched the rain in silence, their hands clasped.

"Maybe one day I'll go back to Menagerie" Said Elster "But right now I'm just happy to have you" She brought an arm up and wrapped it round her shoulder, pulling her close and Tanith let her head flop on her shoulder "I love you"

"I love you too" replied Tanith "so fucking much"

~§~

Elster woke up to feel Tanith nuzzled into her chest, the closeness was emphasised by the sleeping bag they were sharing. Even though they had gotten two they had somehow ended up cuddled together in one.

She heard the light pitter patter of rain on the metal walls around them and smiled as she felt Tanith's bare leg shift against her's. She looked down to see Tanith still sleeping peacefully, which was different to watch she had been expecting when they discovered her PTSD enhanced by Corruption.

She remembered listening to Crox talking about how PTSD affected everyone different, she had been plagued with nightmares and Tanith was plagued with hallucinations and visions. She wondered upon which was worse, but after seeing the trouble Tanith had gone through decided that Tanith definitely had it worse.

Then guiltily she realised she hadn't thought about the psychiatrist and her family since the battle of Beacon. She looked around and saw her trousers on the other side of the bullhead and sighed, inter-kingdom communication was still operational. She would call Crox at every kingdom they went to till she got confirmation of her status.

She placed her head down on the pillow they had gotten and sighed, happily embracing Tanith's warmth as she realised how cold the bullhead was.

"'S cold" mumbled Tanith pulling herself closer to Elster

"Yes" agreed Elster "we're gonna have to get out of the nice, warm, comfortable sleeping bags-"

"Nooooo" whined Tanith

"-To get into clothes, plus it's still raining outside. And it's warm cause it's summer" grinned Elster as she stroked Tanith's hair.

"So… it's gonna… be a struggle" mumbled Tanith.

"Meh, we should just enjoy the cold while we can" pointed out Elster "it's harder to cool down then it is to warm up"

She felt teeth and tongue assault her neck and groaned as she bent her head, exposing her neck more as Tanith worked her way up.

"I know a good way to warm up" she whispered into her ear. Elster feeling tingles going through her spine as she felt Tanith's hot breath on her ear and her hand sliding.

~§~

"Hey Elster" Said Tanith as she looked at one of the fogged up windows.

"What?" She asked as she pulled on a shirt.

Tanith slapped her hand to the window and left a spread out hand print on the glass, when she looked at Elster she blinked.

"Ugh…"

"You haven't seen titanic?" Asked Tanith incredulous

"Menagerie"

"Good point, but still. Now I'm gonna have to get a DVD player and buy a DVD of titanic"

"But I'm pretty sure I can guess the plot of titanic"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Ship crashes into iceberg and people drown"

"Spoilers" muttered Tanith as she opened the side door and felt lukewarm air hit her as the sound of rain on leaves intensified. "Leave that open for a few minutes and the condensation should go"

"That's a good shot" Said Elster, grabbing her camera and snapping a few shots of the valley as rain fell. The tip of the mountain in the distance being obscured by clouds, the mountain no more then a vague shape in the distance as the curtains of rain obscured it.

They waited around as the windows slowly clear, the fog fading away and she was able to see through the windows. Tanith then explained that technically the bullhead cockpit window was designed to not have condensation form on it, and that really she just liked the area and the scenery.

"You are unbelievable" Said Elster shaking her head before she suddenly shot up "gimme a sec"

She quickly searched around and scooped up her scroll and scrolled through her contacts, finding her therapists number and dialling it.

She put it to her ear and waited several seconds.

"Hi, this is Dr Crox and I'm currently unavailable, please leave a message when it goes beep" Elster smiled, she was still alive and was in Patch, she was simply unable to currently get to her scroll.

"Hey Crox it's me, Elster. Just checking in and making sure your okay and safe, would of done it sooner but I've been dealing with… stuff" she eventually decided on as she looked at Tanith doing pre-flight checks. "So call me when your able alright?" And she ended the call.

Eventually they took off and Tanith navigated through the clouds as rain ran down the glass cockpit, the bullhead shifting every so often as if was buffeted by a gust of wind.

"You feel safe flying through that?" Asked Elster nervously a she looked out into the cloud cover, barley able to see a few meters in front of them.

"Do you not?" Asked Tanith raising an eyebrow

"Well, what if we crash? What if we fly into a mountain, or another bullhead or a Nevermore?" She looked around "what if were struck by lightning? Or something flies into the engines?"

Tanith scoffed "They'd have a hard time flying into the fiery jet of a bullhead to make it crash" She then looked at Elster seriously "you're in a bullhead, the reason they're called bullhead's is because they're tough motherfuckers" she patted the dashboard "plus there's no lightning today, and even if there was then it would simply travel through the bullhead and exit through the tail fins. Wouldn't damage any system on board, simply give us a spook"

"Crashing is a danger that isn't higher or lower for a little rain or in clear skies, but if we did then we'd crash onto Patch, the safest place of remnant, where we could walk for an hour or two and come across a town or village" Tanith smiled brightly at her "we're fine see?"

"I suppose"

"Plus crashing isn't as bad as it's made out to be"

"You crashed twice, both times rendering you unconscious and both times you received some form of trauma"

"Yeah… but I didn't die, so score one for me"

"Those two examples aren't filling me with confidence"

"We won't crash"

"Okay"

"Probably"

"I hate you"

~§~

The city of Patch was not as big as most cities, it did however contain wooden and and fancy stone buildings. However the amount of planted trees in any available spot in the city made it feel like it was simply assimilated with the forest rather then intruding upon it.

Elster looked down at her scroll map and continued through the street, the street of Patch were different from Vacuo. Instead of raves there were outdoor cafés and instead of drugs and alcohol being passed around coffee and hot chocolate were served.

Instead of shady people looking everywhere and nowhere and rich and expensive looking people flanked by bodyguards, there were families with laughing children. The air was cleaner then most cities, the many trees probably helping with that.

Elster entered the park and had to pause to make sure she hadn't just accidentally wondered off into the forest. She followed the path in front of her until she reached a medium sized courtyard, beautifully decorated with flowers of various varieties and colours as she walked to the centre. Around her were four electronic screen, not that there was much on them, Patch was truly a cold spot for strong Grimm. She looked over the few missions and found the one with the most payout.

Large Beowulf nest north of Birmbury.

She pressed her scroll to the mission and it flashed before shrinking into her scroll, when she pulled it away the mission stayed on her scroll.

"Aw man, guess the early bird catches the worm, huh?" Asked a voice behind her and she turned to see a man with blonde hair and lilac eyes, she found him remarkably familiar.

"Y'see I really need the money from that mission to support my daughter at the moment, being a teacher only gets ya so much ya'know" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm, I also need the money to pay for bullhead fuel and stuff for my girlfriend. So how about we team up and split the profits?" Asked Elster "it would probably be wise to have some back up just in case"

"Really?" Asked the man surprised

"Why not, I can always do this then take one of the other missions" she shrugged

"Awesome!" He said in disbelief as he shook her hand "Taiyang Xiao Long"

"Xiao Long?" Said Elster in disbelief.

"Heard of me before?" He asked with a smile

"Vaguely when I was last in Patch, I actually got educated at signal, probably before you taught there" she shook her head "no, I think I know your daughters Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long?"

Tai's face lit up.

"You must know each other at least a little better if you know her and Ruby are related, and that you know Ruby at all rather then just Yang"

"Yeah, we helped them destroy a white fang rally"

Tai blinked "what?"

"Ah" Said Elster faltering slightly "I get the feeling I was not supposed to say that, so with a quick change of subject how are they?"

Tai hesitated for a moment "Ruby's… gone to Mistral. On her own, last we heard she had made it over the mountains with a group of friends" he explained as Elster nodded "and Yang's still at home, she suffered an… injury, during the battle of Beacon" he said

"My girlfriends in a similar situation" she said empathetically, she then thought for a few seconds "any chance we could pop by and say hi? Might lift her spirits?"

Tai contemplated it before smiling and nodding.

"I think I can arrange that"

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _I don't really know what scale I'm trying to go for here because I think I might of accidentally made Patch way bigger then it actually is. Oh well._**

 ** _You may notice that I don't really specify facial features apart from the hair and eyes, occasionally clothes and skin colour. It's cause I like to leave it up to the readers imagination._**

 ** _See ya!_**


	22. Patchwork

_**Sorry about delays to chapters, had minor writers block where I was stuck writing other stuff (mainly several AU chapters for Bullheaded) you'll be seeing them maybe at some point.**_

 _ **Alternate chapter title, bonding over our PTSD**_

 _ **~§~**_

The dirt road to Tai's house was slightly bumpy in his red truck. The trees passing them by were green and tall, the trunks melding together into a brown wall around them. The sun above continued to beat down, the water from the rain before evaporating quickly.

"It should only take a day at most, one night" Said Tai "It's also nearby so we won't be walking for long" he gave a short chuckle "not that it would take you long to cover Patch"

"Well, been a while since I've done some good old hiking and camping" Said Elster.

The house came up ahead, large and wooden, a small little clearing around it with an oak tree in the yard with an old and decrepit rope swing hanging from it.

"Home sweet home" sighed Tai as he pulled the truck around the back of the house and climbed out, the two women following. Tai walked up and unlocked the back door, walking into the kitchen of the house.

"Yang! I'm back and I've brought guests! Come say hi!" He called as he walked into the living room.

"Dad?" came the answering call followed by footsteps descending the stairs "who is… it" Yang's voice trailed off as she turned the corner of the stairs and stood, slightly surprised staring at them.

"This would be super awkward if she didn't actually know us" Said Elster.

"Elster, Tanith" She said surprised and slightly awkward "I didn't expect to see you"

"Well, we were in the area and I ran into your dad. Thought it would be nice to say hi" shrugged Elster.

"Oh, Yeah" Said Tai "I'm gonna be out on a job for a day, Tanith will be staying here in the mean while" Tai looked at Elster "would you like something to eat before we head out?"

"Ya know what, something to eat sounds great" said Elster, smiling as Tai lead her to the kitchen "lemme help out"

"You don't need to" said Tai

Elster reply fading out as they got to work in the kitchen.

Tanith and Yang stared at each other for a bit, Tanith finally glancing at the stump of her right arm.

"Guessing it sucks to miss an arm?" She asked hypothetically

Yang glanced down at it and huffed before giving a bitter laugh "yeah, it does"

"Sorry it happened" said Tanith "if it makes you feel better I didn't get away from the fight unscarred either" she shrugged and tapped her temple "all in here, ya know"

Yang bit her lip and looked down and rubbing her stump "yeah"

Tanith tilted her head and looked at Yang curiously, focusing her sense off of Elster and shifting it to Yang she felt a mixture anxiety, anger and regret.

"Alright Yang, fuck it" huffed Tanith as Yang looked up "let's just get this out the way, last time I saw you, you attacked a boy on live television unprovoked" Tanith left that in the air as many emotions shifted over Yang's face.

Yang looked away "he attacked me, I'm so sure of that. I swear!" she said desperately "I turned round to walk away, he said 'their won't be a next time blondie' then he was going to kick me"

Tanith chewed her lip, she knew that wasn't what happened, but she also knew Yang wasn't a dumb blonde trying to get attention despite what any thought.

"Well… I did hear something similar from Coco in her rambling after she and Yatsuhashi lost" Said Tanith rubbing her arm "talked about how she thought she saw Yatsuhashi and was ambushed"

"I know he didn't actually attack me" Yang finally said "but I swear, I saw him launch at me"

Tanith thought it over, there would be no point trying to lie, and it was too stupid to make up. Yang was clearly torn up about it and seemed desperate for someone to believe her, plus she may be hot headed but he wasn't the type to attack someone unprovoked like Tanith had seen.

Then, for some reason she remembered seeing Emerald in the crowd, despite her team having gone back to Haven.

"Coco and Yatsuhashi fought Emerald and Mercury, Coco saw stuff that wasn't real, an illusion… she was definitely near by during your fight with Mercury" Said Tanith, more to herself then anything.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Yang annoyed

"But then her team went back to Haven right?" Said Tanith to which Yang nodded "then why did I see Emerald in the crowd during Penny and Pyrrha's fight" said Tanith as she sank into a sofa "just before Pyrrha… killed Penny it looked like she was staring at something massive behind Penny… and Emerald was concentrating really hard" said Tanith coming to a realisation.

"What?" Asked Yang, also sitting down.

"What if Emerald's semblance lets her cast illusions, and she cast an illusion to make you think Mercury was attacking you" Said Tanith

Yang slowly nodded, still frowning "it would explain what I saw… but why?"

Tanith shrugged "didn't know her that well, I just love a good conspiracy" she gave a grin "like how the chem trails in the air turn the Grimm gay" Yang chuckled along with her.

"Nice tattoo, by the way" Said Yang, nodding to her hand "when did you have it?"

"About two days ago, in Vacuo. Went there to unwind and Elster had to beat up a mugger on the first day" Said Tanith smiling "wasn't really a massive adventure, just went over, saw the sights and stuff"

"More interesting then what I've been doing" huffed Yang

"Where's Ruby by the way?" Asked Tanith finally looking round as she realised the absence of the girl.

Yang face fell and she looked off into the distant "she left, she's travelling with Jaune, Ren and Nora to attend Haven. She's so determined to become a huntress that she just… left me" trailed off Yang, looking out "I don't blame her though, I did blow her off when she tried to comfort me" sighed Yang

"Meh, we all fuck up" shrugged Tanith "the hallucinations tell me that until I take my medication"

Tanith figures that if Yang was airing her grievances than it was only fair she tell her her own, plus she guessed this was the first time Yang had vented in a few days.

Yang looked to her, expecting to see a joking smile or expression but was only met with Tanith's serious face.

"I may have a little PTSD, which, when mixed into my condition" she waved both her hands like a scale "it's fucking me over"

"You never told us what was wrong with you, Weiss did some research but we never came up with anything concrete" said Yang curiously

"We'll have plenty of time to open that can of worms" Said Tanith as Tai and Elster entered with sandwich's, a small black and white corgi following and hopping around hopefully for some food.

"And whose this little dude?" Asked Tanith as she graciously accepted the plate form Elster who sank down beside her, the dog going and sitting at Tai's feet.

"This is Zwei" Said Tai, rubbing the dogs head and feeding him some crusts before looking up "you'll be alright to handle him?" he asked Yang

"I'll be fine" waved off Yang "plus I got Tanith to help me"

"I've got a dog back home, though he's not as good as you" Said Tanith looking at Zwei who was sitting patiently.

"Well, Zwei is a Hunter dog. Sometimes comes out and helps me out on missions" explained Tai "he could protect you from a Grimm any day"

"Damn, a small ball of rage?" Asked Tanith tilting her head.

Tai laughed "something like that"

~§~

Tanith was awoken from her sleep by a cry of 'Fuck!' coming from somewhere in the house, she huffed in annoyance as it had taken her a while to fall asleep without the comforting presence of Elster.

She tried to fall asleep until she swore she could hear crying, she frowned as she tried to discern if it was her hallucination or imagination.

"It's not me" said herself, sitting in a chair in the corner.

She growled and threw the covers off. She threw her leg over and crinkled her toes in the fluffy blue carpet standing up and rubbing her eyes as she shuffled to the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Asked her clone, tilting her head "cry with her?"

"Better company than you" muttered Tanith under her breath as she opened the door. Her clone snorting and disappearing as she approached the source of the crying, her luminous tattoo helping to light the way.

She stopped outside a door, she guessed it was Yang considering she was the only one in the house apart from Zwei. She knocked on the door softly.

"Yang?" She asked, feeling sorrow, anger and fear from the other side of the door.

There was silence for several seconds before she received a shaky "Yeah?"

"I'm coming in" she said as she turned the handle. Yang's room was filled with objects of her interests and had a large window, Yang was sitting on the side of her bed, head in her hand as she shook.

"Yang" she said comfortingly as she came forward and sat beside her "What's wrong?"

Yang remained silent for a while as she shook and tears fell.

"I had a nightmare" she finally choked out.

"PTSD?" Asked Tanith and Yang nodded "I know how you feel"

"No you don't!" Said Yang, her eyes going red in anger "everyone keeps saying that but they don't! They don't know what it's like to lose an arm! To lose someone they love! T-to be repeatedly abandoned!" And with that she broke down into more tears as Tanith put an arm around her.

Tanith rubbed her back and tried to think of something, hating how vulnerable Yang was at the moment.

"It was a normal morning when I woke up a week after I got these scars" she said "I woke up with a pretty terrible headache, when I told Elster I felt my scars burning she insisted we go see the nurse" she sighed "next thing I know I'm having lights shone in my eyes and people fussing over me as they run blood tests and MRI scans"

Yang had stopped crying and was looking at her now.

"I was told I had Corruption, essentially just Grimm pathogens in my blood that were gonna fuck me up unless I took this medication, it fucks me up anyway" she rubbed her face "I was in shock for most of the day, then Elster had to run off to go to her therapy session… and I ended up in a bar"

"I didn't want Elster to know about my drinking, she found me though, in a bar surrounded by a fuck ton of alcohol and… ugh" she rubbed her face again "it was a mess, it's not like I'm an alcoholic but still… it was a lot to get past my tolerance level"

"You sound confident" Said Yang

"I hate it" muttered Tanith "how much I can drink without getting drunk, just shows how often I got drunk during aviation school" she looked at Yang "I have Corruption, and for now all you need to know is occasionally I experience hallucination, voices and a recent development is that I can sense emotions, including the sorrow and anger filling you right now"

Yang looked at her worried.

"Yeah, well battle of Beacon happened, I was on a street… right as a Goliath tore through a building" she choked slightly "and then the… B-Beowulf's came in"

She wiped away a tear "fuck" she muttered "I witnessed a blood bath, they didn't care who, they just killed"

She looked Yang in the eyes "turns out that PTSD and corruption don't mix well… I'm pretty sure I'm going full psycho" she said, smiling sadly.

"What do you see?" Asked Yang, her voice small and quiet as she stared at her.

"Sometimes just a dead body on the floor that goes away quick, sometimes there's a person yelling at me and telling me it's my fault their dead… sometimes its myself, and we can have a conversation" she said

"Does Elster know?"

"Yeah, walked in on me talking to myself, god that was such a shitty moment" huffed Tanith before she laughed "I was supposed to come in here and cheer you up, but here we are, both sad"

They shared a chuckle.

"Does your dad know, about all this?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah, he's trying his best but… we're getting a new arm, from Atlas itself and everything as thanks for my service" Said Yang "but… I dunno if I can just go back out and…"

"There's an adjustment period" said Tanith and Yang nodded "I think your entitled to a break, but I also think it would be stupid to just… not use a robot arm if you have it and are ready to go"

"But I lost a part of myself!" Argued Yang "it's never coming back!"

"And that's sad and it sucks!" replied Tanith "but it happened, so just move on with your life and treat it as a hurdle rather then the foundation of your life" she pointed at the stump "don't let that be a staple of who you are"

"I was entitled to early retirement with my condition" said Tanith "life expectancies for people with corruption is about a year or two, cause if you fuck up and forget to take your pills one too many times…" she slid a finger across her throat "but I chose to keep doing what I was doing because I love being a pilot, are you going to let that" she pouted again at the stump "stop you from doing what you love?"

Tanith yawned "we can talk more about this in the morning if you want, but I need to sleep again" she got up and gave a Yang a smile "my secret is to just not let it control you" and with that she walked out, calling out a "good night!" As she left.

She entered her room and sighed at the sight of herself lazing about in the chair.

"That's pretty hypocritical of you, 'don't let it define who you are' and 'don't let it control you'" her clone snickered "your basically my bitch"

Tanith opened her mouth to reply before shutting it and shaking her head, turning away and going back to the bed.

"Oooh, your getting good at this, maybe I'll have to up the ante"

Tanith turned to her, fire in her eyes as her hands shook in rage.

"Bring it on, bitch" she hissed

Her clone blinked before descending into a laugh, putting a hand to her head as she laughed loudly and coldly "Oh, Tanith, Tanith, Tanith! You were doing so well!" Her clone smirked "I'm going to enjoy breaking you" and then her clone slowly evaporated away, the last thing Tanith saw was a sharp toothed grin that glowed in the night.

~§~

Tai blocked a swipe, hissing as the Beowulf's claws left deep cuts. His semblance quickly healed the damage and he swung his fist, the power denting the beowulf's face and it collapsed dissolving.

"Ya know, I used to know someone similar to you" Said Elster as a clone leapt onto a beowulf's back and whilst it was distracted she went in and sliced the Grimm's neck "he had skin as tough as steel, ironic considering his nickname was iron giant"

"Sounds damn handy" Said Tai as he scanned around for anymore Beowulf's "I knew a guy whose semblance was bad luck"

"Passive?" Asked Elster

"Yeah, messed the guy up" Said Tai sadly as he dodged under a Beowulf and broke its leg, causing it to collapse as he snapped its neck.

"Some people just don't get lucky, huh?" Said Elster as she swiped at a particularly large Beowulf, channeling her aura into her weapons and causing the blades to extends and cut far deeper then they normally would, the arcs of aura shining blue as they cut through the Beowulf.

"That was showing off and unnecessary" Said Tai frowning.

Elster shrugged "just wanted to see if I remembered how to do it"

"How long have you been out of the game?" Asked Tai

"Four years" shrugged Elster

"I've been a teacher for triple that" Said Tai "and look at me, I still remember all the tricks"

"But I imagine your teaching huntsmen" pointed out Elster as she quickly spun her axes and delivered an upward then downward slices with each spinning blade to a Beowulf's belly.

"Well yeah, what were you doing?" Asked Tai as he snapped off a Beowulf's arm and slammed the protruding bone into the Beowulf's face.

"Air traffic controller at Beacon, I'm able to control 18 clones with minimal punishment" Said Elster cockily

"What caused that shift in career?" Asked Tai curiously as the tidal wave of Grimm finally stopped.

"I ugh… lost some good friends" Said Elster sadly as the setting sun shone through the trees "I'll get some wood, start a little campfire"

A while later and they had a roaring fire going up in the middle of the clearing as the darkness descended around them.

"So, why did you want to be a hunter?" Asked Tai.

Elster tilted her head and looked at him "that was sudden"

"I've been thinking about it since you said you were an air traffic controller for four years" Said Tai "did you not enjoy it?"

"Oh no, I loved it, loved everything about it" Elster sighed "I just couldn't do it though, after that night. I originally did it to prove that faunus are just as good as humans and to protect my family and friends"

"The usual answers I get are money, revenge, wanting to protect people or to try and beat the Grimm" Said Tai

"There's no such thing as beating the Grimm"

Tai turned to see Elster, a grim and sorrowful look in her eye as she gazed at the fire.

"During beacon, it was one of Port's classes actually, I got this small voice in my head that asked if we could really beat the Grimm?" she shook her head "I was young, shook it off and told it of course we could"

She sighed "but it stuck around, always in the back of my mind and always shoving itself to the forefront at any opportunity, but after many practical lessons against them I was starting to have small doubts" she picked up a stick and looked it over "then my team was wiped out, and I was left broken and with one question answered"

She scowled "we cannot beat the Grimm" she growled and she threw the stick in the fire, she glared as the stick cracked and blackened before sighing and looking at Tai with a sad smile "we can only hope to protect the ones we love"

Tai tilted his head "it's funny, my friend Qrow. One day our team came back from a very long meeting with Ozpin, short time after we graduated. He demanded alcohol and we all drank, even Summer. It was later that evening when he told me what you've just told me" Tai shook his head "sometimes I'm glad I'm not part of that world anymore, but part of me just thinks I wasn't strong enough"

"Your Taiyang, your pretty famous round here" Said Elster encouragingly "I never worried about being the best or strongest, just protecting my friends… and I fucked that up" she muttered and stopped. Mainly because she felt that Tai was holding some critical information back.

"No, I love being a Huntsmen… I can't talk about it, but… what we ended up becoming I never liked" Tai shook his head "I miss my team, they're mostly all alive but… some people are just too stubborn, tore our team apart"

"I don't know if that's what I would have wanted" Said Elster "on the one hand they'd all be alive, but by the sounds of it we wouldn't be on good terms"

"My second wife, Summer, died on a mission… a mission that was part of… that world" Tai tightened his fists "I want nothing to do with that world anymore"

"What world?" Asked Elster frustrated "I have no fucking clue what your talking about"

"Trust me, you don't want to have any clue about what I'm talking about, and if you ever do end up finding out…" Tai shook his head "there's no going back"

"Have you got… like a list of cliches that your trying to fulfil right now?" Asked Elster raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe" He said, shrugging as he grinned.

Elster looked at him with half lidded eyes "you were just fucking with me"

Tai chuckled "Yeah… yeah I was" He said "except for my team falling apart and our leader… my wife dying"

"How did you deal with it? Losing your second wife?" Asked Elster

"Badly"

"Can't be as bad as me"

"You just changed your job" pointed out Tai

Elster looked back at the fire, "Yeah"

"I turned to drinking and became neglectful of my daughters" Said Tai "almost lost them both" he laughed bitterly "that was a real wake up call"

"I'd imagine it would be" Said Elster

"It was, now I just have the occasional drink with Qrow" Said Tai "How did you cope?"

"Well, I distracted myself from their deaths by working non stop, all the air traffic control jobs at Beacon"

"All of them?"

"All of them, my semblance allows me to make clones, but I'm controlling them simultaneously so it's a strain to control too many at once" explained Elster

"Not all semblance's are created equal" sighed Tai

"I dunno, healing and then dealing out the same damage seems handy" Said Elster

"Not something that can be used in everyday activities" argued Tai

"True" nodded Elster

They remained silent as the fire burned, simply content to rest for the evening.

"We should probably get some sleep" yawned Elster

"I'll take first watch" Said Tai "I'm not feeling all that tired"

"Suit yourself" shrugged Elster as she rolled out her sleeping bag and laid down, letting sleep claim her and drifting off into unconsciousness.

~§~

Yang lazily tossed the ball, Zwei chasing after it across the clearing. Tanith walked outside and watched as Zwei trotted back, Yang bending down and picking up the ball before chucking it again and the dog eagerly chasing after it.

"Having fun?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah" sighed Yang "it's relaxing"

"He's certainly better then my parents dog, he'd keep the ball and chew it" Said Tanith as Zwei trotted up and dropped the ball at Yang's feet.

"You wanna give it a toss?" Asked Yang, holding the ball out to her.

"Sure" Said Tanith as she caught the ball, Zwei jumping up and trying to grab it midair. Tanith cringed slightly at the saliva but pulled her arm back and let the ball fly into the distance as Zwei ran forward.

"Thanks" Said Yang suddenly

"I don't think it was that much of a strain on you to chuck a ball" Said Tanith frowning

"I meant about last night" huffed Yang, playfully punching her in the arm, but given that she was a huntress it hurt quite a bit more than she probably intended.

"Yeah, your welcome. However I was half asleep for… most of it, so take whatever I said with a grain of salt" said Tanith as she rubbed her head.

"You said that I shouldn't let my loss define me" Yang said "and… everyone else has just told me to be strong and push through it, and sure you said it as well but… no ones told me that yet"

"Well, it's a two sided coin" Said Tanith as she grabbed the ball dropped at her feet and chucked it "with my condition for several months we ignored it and treated it as something minor" she shook her head "but that's not how we should of dealt with it"

"So what should I do?" Asked Yang now frustrated "your giving me mixed messages here!"

Tanith remained silent "you shouldn't ignore it, treat it as nothing. Even if your getting a replacement" she tilted her head "but you shouldn't let it stop you, like it is currently" Tanith searched around as she thought for the right words "basically it's like learning from your mistakes" Tanith frowned "how did you lose your arm by the way? If your okay to talk about it"

Yang frowned and looked at her stump, her other arm beginning to shake uncontrollably as her breathing sped up. Tanith reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey" she said "don't tell me if you're not ready"

Yang swallowed and nodded.

Zwei barked and they looked down to see that Zwei had brought back the ball and was looking at them expectantly. Tanith sighed and picked it up, tossing it up and down in her hand.

"So, Ruby is heading to Haven" Said Tanith finally "But what about Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss… Weiss was escorted back to Atlas by her father" Yang said sighing "and Blake… just left. She didn't say anything, she just left me" Said Yang sadly as Tanith tossed the ball.

"Were you two… close?" Asked Tanith

"I thought we were" huffed Yang "But I don't know anymore"

"I'm not the best person to comfort you when it comes to Blake, because I don't have a high opinion of her considering our… alley way meeting" she said, amusement in her voice that drew a small smile out of Yang "but I think you have several options"

"One is you stay here and mope till the last syllable of recorded time" she said holding up a finger

"By the sounds of it, your sister is travelling through the country side right now, heading to Haven academy, and like you said you regret how cold you were to her. So option two is you train up with the arm when it arrives, hop on that bike of yours and hightail it to Mistral and tell her that you love her"

"Option three, you do what your fathers doing and go out and do hunter jobs for locals around here"

"Option four…. If it's really eating at you, you go out and hunt down Blake to throttle answers out of her" she said

"That's a lot of choice" said Yang "What are you going to do?

"Me and Elster? We're going to take hunter jobs as we move from place to place, don't know how long for, but I'd like to find somewhere to settle down, that would be nice"

They stayed silent as they took turns chucking the ball a few more times.

"You have nightmares often?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah, one every night or so" said Yang "their always about how I got… this" Yang lifted her stump slightly. "Do you have nightmares?"

"Strangely enough I don't" Said Tanith "But I sometimes wish I could trade the hallucinations for nightmares instead"

"Are you sure your alright to… fly, should you not get treatment?" Asked Yang concerned

Tanith gave a bitter laugh "Yang, remember how I said I was entitled to an early retirement?" Yang nodded "that meant that no other job would touch me with a ten foot quarantined barge pole. This is untreatable except for pills I can pick up at pharmacies and I don't think my PTSD is treatable with my condition, so I might as well make a living flying Elster about and killing Grimm"

"Oh… that sucks" Said Yang

"Yeah, Yeah it does" nodded Tanith "But I love her, and Elster loves me. As long as she's by my side I'm happy"

She looked at Yang "which is why I'm miserable at this very moment"

They both laughed as Zwei dropped the ball at their feet and looked up at them expectantly, confused as to why they were laughing.

~§~

Tanith would admit she was not a great cook, the most advanced thing she knew how to make being a poached egg, but she was happy to help Yang as she baked cookies.

She held, whisked and mixed when told and Yang was smiling and laughing which Tanith guessed was an improvement to what she had been like. Elster and Tai's mission was due to end sometime today and the cookies should be done by the time they got back.

Tanith opened the door to the oven and Yang reached in and pulled the tray out, the cookies slightly misshapen but still looking delicious in Tanith's opinion as Yang placed them on the counter.

"The best thing of course" Said Yang as they let them cool "is eating them when they're fresh out of the oven. When the chocolate chips are still melted"

"Do you cook cookies often? I noticed you didn't need to consult a recipe" Said Tanith

"I cook these regularly... for Ruby" sighed Yang "but they're made with a secret recipe, it was originally our mother's recipe, but she wasn't home often enough to make them regularly so I asked if I could have a copy of the recipe"

Yang smiled "she did one better, Dad and Ruby went out for a week, and me and mom baked cookies for a week until I committed the recipe to memory. Ruby's face when I made them for the first time filled me with so much happiness, I was so proud of myself"

"Well, let's see if they'd live up to all the hype" Said Tanith as she picked one up and placed it in her mouth, she felt the sweet flavour combined with the partially melted chocolate chip "holy fuck" she whispered "option five is you become a baker because you would make killer cash with these" Said Tanith.

Yang laughed "Dad always said that was something I could do too"

Just then Zwei suddenly perked up before running to the back door and pawing at it while yelping excitedly.

"Speak of the devil" said Yang as she got up and opened the door, Zwei dashing out and bounding up to Tai, leaping at his legs and sniffing him excitedly. Tanith joined Yang at the door and smiled at Elster who grinned back.

"Hey Dad" said Yang, smiling brightly at him and giving him a hug, Tai blinking in surprise before hugging her back.

"Hey Yang, I smell cookies" he said

"Yeah, me and Tanith baked some"

"You let Tanith... near a kitchen" Said Elster in amusement.

Tanith swatted her arm with her hand "and what's that supposed to mean?" She asked accusingly.

"It means" Said Elster as she wrapped a hand around Tanith's waist and pull her in for a kiss "that you can't cook for shit" said Elster grinning cheekily and quickly retreating a short distance as Tanith went in for another swat.

"Come on, They're fresh out the oven" Said Yang quickly re-entering the house.

Just as Tanith and Elster were about to go back in Tai put a hand in Tanith's shoulder "I don't know what you did, but thank you" he said sincerely.

Tanith tilted her head in confusion before realising what he was talking about and smiling happily back at him "you're welcome"

~§~

They talked and joked for most of the day, telling stories from their beacon days and other such tales, then as dinner time rolled round Tai and Yang happily cooked together to thank the couple for what they had done.

Halfway through the dinner Elster's scroll began ringing, she looked at the caller ID and excused herself. She accepted the call as she entered the backyard, the sun almost completely set behind the trees.

"Elster!" Crox said from the other side "it's so good to hear from you and to see you made it!"

"It's great to hear you too" smiled Elster "did all of your family make it?"

"Yes, I was so happy when I announced you cured that I got tickets for one of the Vytal matches, then my amazing husband got us tickets to this great resort here in Patch" said Crox

"Are you stuck here?" Asked Elster frowning

"No, we received a letter, a Letter! Telling us that our district was deep in the safe zone and is okay, we're simply here to make the kids happy" said Cross happily "I had my phone turned off on the insistence of my husband to try and relax"

"Did it work?"

"No, but he tried bless him" said Crox "speaking of significant others, how's Tanith?" She asked

"She's..." Elster trailed off.

"Oh no, she's not dead is she?" Asked Crox worried

"Wh- No! No no. She's fine... ish" said Elster before sighing "this feels pretty shitty to do but I need to ask for your professional advice"

"It's fine Elster, I was growing bored here, so many neurotypical people with perfectly okay brains" lamented Crox

"Right, well this should be interesting for you then. Tanith has corruption, she's had it for months but we've been able to deal with it fine, but the fall of beacon... I'm no doctor I'll admit but I'm pretty sure she's developed some PTSD"

"Well that's not good" mused Crox "that's not good at all"

"Yeah, I agree. She's been having hallucinations of dead bodies, people shouting at her and blaming her and having flashbacks. No nightmares strangely"

"Alright" said Crox, extending the word out as she thought.

"But that's not the weirdest part" sighed Elster "she's been talking to herself, not as in occasionally just talking to herself I mean she's seeing a clone of herself as if it was real, she tells me how it says it wants to drive her insane"

Crux remained silent for several seconds.

"Right, well that's definitely not supposed to happen" said Crox "would you like to book some sessions?"

Elster paused "yeah, yeah okay. I'll talk to her and see if she would like that, but in the meantime can you give me any advice, anything at all in how to deal with this?"

Crox hummed loudly and Elster imagined her tapping a pen to her lips.

"Generally try grounding her with yourself, remind her that whatever... that is, isn't real and not even sentient, just a byproduct of her conditions and has no power over her"

"Right, so the general techniques" said Elster slightly frustrated.

"I'm sorry Elster, I would like to help more but I don't really know what I'm dealing with here, I don't think this has ever happened before. You should report this to a laboratory or something"

"I think we'd prefer to not do that" said Elster "but thanks for all the help Crox, I'll speak to you after I've spoken to Tanith" said Elster "speak soon"

"I hope it all works out for you" said Crox, then the call ended and Elster put it back in her pocket, staring up into the now night sky and sighing deeply, rubbing her face and walking back inside, putting on a bright smile.

~§~

"So, Yang is... definitely happier" Said Elster as they got ready for bed in the guest bedroom

"Well, I just told her that she shouldn't let her condition become the basis of who she is" shrugged Tanith

"Something tells me you found it easy to give her advice" Said Elster walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her, pulling her close to her body "are you alright?"

Tanith was about to go with her usual answer of 'I'm fine' until she remembered the conversation she had with herself last night.

"I... I know we said I shouldn't, but I talked to myself last night, it was after I had talked to Yang" she said as Elster listened, slowly guiding them toward the bed until her knees hit it and she sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Tanith into her lap.

"She told me I was a hypocrite and then when I didn't respond she said she was going to make it worse, I snapped at her and she laughed, she said she was going to enjoy breaking me and went away" Tanith recounted

Elster hummed "you realise she's not real, don't you?" Asked Elster

"Of course I do!" Snapped Tanith "it's just that when she's there... she feels so real that I forget"

"What you have to remember is that she's not actually real, she's not even sentient. She's just a byproduct of your mixed conditions" said Elster.

"I know, and thoughs are some big words for your to use" said Tanith suspiciously

"Well, I got a call back from Crox" said Elster slowly "and we talked for a bit, she's fine, she and her family are at a resort here. But then she asked after you" she looked up into Tanith's eyes "she's offering sessions if you want them, to try and help at least figure it all out"

Tanith tilted her head in contemplation.

"Maybe" she said slowly "it wouldn't exactly make it worse"

"Exactly" said Elster smiling at her.

"You are just brilliant to me" said Tanith smiling at her.

"I try" Elster grinned back

Tanith leaned in and whispered in her ear "I'm also pretty sure Tai said we should be quiet and clean up the bedding in the morning"

Elster tilted her head in fake contemplation "I think I can work with that" she said grinning.

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **When I talk about Elster extending her aura to kill that large Beowulf, I mean like Emerald's attack's on that Ursa Major in volume 2 chapter 14. I'm guessing that's aura that she uses to extend her attack range.**_

 _ **Sorry this is late, ''twas writing the au chapter but also was on holiday and word was laggy out there with no WiFi.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	23. Owls and assholes

_**So quick disclaimer before this AN, do I really thing that the law will change anything? Not really, this is more a 'just in case it does, its better to be sure' scenario.**_

 _ **I'm anxious that this could be the last chapter of bullheaded to be uploaded because as of July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **there might be this law thing coming into Europe that will 'apparently' fuck the internet.**_

 _ **I've done no reading into it except for light reading on tumblr of people complaining about it, and then a law student talking about what it actually means and how it won't affect anything, so I have no fucking clue what to think.**_

 _ **But just in case this is the last chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks, I'm glad you came along. Partner**_

 _ **Seriously though, thanks for reading if this is the last chapter I ever end up posting, thanks for joining me with this story that I started writing just on a whim, like most of my stories where I then simply expanded upon it.**_

 _ **Unlike the others though I truly connected with this story, I've got the story plotted out and am simply waiting for the actual show to come back and like a dozen au chapters written that now… might never be published.**_

 _ **So.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and supporting me while I wrote this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **~§~**_

"What the fuck is a Asscaphalus?" Asked Tanith as she saw the mission briefing on Elster's scroll.

"Ascalaphus" corrected Elster as she idly cleaned her axes in the copilots seat, a tray on her lap to keep all the pieces together. "They are super rare nowadays"

"They must be extremely rare if I've never heard about them" Said Tanith

"You probably slept through it" teased Elster "they're basically part of the nevermore family, except they take after owls"

"So do the same rules apply?" Asked Tanith as they flew over the Sanus wilderness

"Basically, the only defence they have is an armoured face skull plate, other then that they are completely unarmored. They are so rare nowadays because modern technology makes them easy to take out, anti air missiles and such" said Elster "but before all that they were as common as Deathstalker's and a real problem, cultures thinking they're an omen of death and disease and all that"

"That's not anything special" scoffed Tanith "every culture thought every Grimm was a bad omen"

"You wanna fight the Ascalaphus?" Asked Elster

"I'll fucking do it" Said Tanith faux tough voice "I'll oneshot it with a 360 no scope… in the bullhead"

"If you do that, I will laugh at the axe blade that flies into your face" Said Elster, indicating the weapon pieces in her lap.

"Wow, what a loving girlfriend" joked Tanith as she checked the display screen for where they were, the remote village being a few miles away now.

"I show my love in a variety of ways" shrugged Elster.

"Don't I know it" Said Tanith, idly rubbing a love mark on her neck.

"Stops others from trying their luck" Said Elster smirking slightly.

"Oh yes, the village farm boy is some real competition for you. You should be worried 'bout me being wooed off my feet" teased Tanith

"But what if he does that thing where he keeps not having a shirt on when he should have a shirt on" Said Elster

"What, like bad romance movies?" Asked Tanith, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah"

"Well… if he had a six pack" Said Tanith smirking

"I will have to keep my eye on you" Said Elster, smiling as she shook her head

"I don't think you need to, I doubt the village farm boy will be coming after this face" Said Tanith, waving a hand over her face.

"What if I dressed up as the village farm girl to fulfil your fantasy" Said Elster

"Oh, that's so sweet of you" said Tanith sarcastic "but the fantasy is ruined when your already my girlfriend"

"I mean, it's you that misses out here" shrugged Elster.

"Well your already conveniently topless at convenient moments" Said Tanith

"I try my best" Said Elster giving a fist bump.

Then the radar binged and brought itself to the front of the display screen, a blip appearing and slowly coming toward her. Elster began to rapidly assemble her axes as Tanith got the bullheads weapons ready.

"I kinda hope it hoots like an owl" said Tanith as she gripped the controls

"No, actually I forgot to mention that one of its main weapons is-"

Then a piercing screech rang out, Tanith crying out and shoving her hands to her ears as the screech reverberated through the bullhead, the entire craft shaking. Elster's aura automatically muffled her ears and she lurched forward and shoved her own hands on top of Tanith', channeling her aura and Tanith stopped clenching her eyes.

The bullhead shook silently around them as Tanith slipped her hands out from under Elster's and took the controls, the blip was staying at a distance from them and eventually the shaking stopped. Elster cautiously removed her hands form Tanith's ears.

"I feel like that's an important bit of information that should have been mentioned casually in conversation, ya know?" Said Tanith angrily as she rubbed her ear "ya know like 'oh, by the way, it has a call that shoves knives right inside your ears' I feel like that's an important bit of information"

"You done?" Asked Elster, raising an eyebrow as she picked up the dropped pieces of her axes.

"Hmm" Said Tanith, exaggeratedly tapping a finger against her lips "I think so, but I feel the need to add in an insult"

"Of course you do" said Elster as she rolled her eyes, the village now in sight and fresh smoke rising from a building.

"I'll think of something creative later" shrugged Tanith as she guided the bullhead toward the village, not bothering with the radio as she guessed the village had little to no technology.

"I'm gonna hop out here and see if I can help" Said Elster as she got up with her reconstructed axes and gave Tanith a quick peck on the cheek before walking into the back.

"Go do that huntsmen thing that you're all obsessed with doing where you don't actually wait for the bullhead to land or get lower" said Tanith as she opened the side door and watched on an external cam as Elster hopped out.

Elster fell to the earth, the air rushing through her hair as she channeled her aura into her legs. She met the ground and rolled to disperse the energy, her aura absorbing the damage and draining slightly before she got up and looked around. People ran about with buckets and shouted, so focused on putting out the house fire that they hadn't noticed her, though many pointed fearfully at the bullhead as it circled above.

She ran toward the house and heard a woman screaming about her missing child.

She wanted to roll her eyes at the cliché as she ran to the woman, already guessing where the child might be.

"Someone please!" She shouted "my child! My child!"

"Hey Hey Hey" Said Elster, finally reaching her and holding her arm out placatingly.

"You!" The woman said, clutching to Elster "help please! My child is still in the house!"

"Okay, I'll get him" assured Elster as she took some steps back and ran toward the burning building, the fire now visible as it spread to the roof.

She took a few deep breaths and covered her mouth before sprinting forward, past the people that cried out for her to stop and barged through the front door.

The smoke was thick as fire consumed the main room of the house, she tried to listen past the roaring of the fire and heard a faint crying. She walked deeper in and the crying got louder and louder as she approached a door that was covered in flame.

She braced and ran forward, easily busting through the door and scanning the room, there was only fire on the door frame and a small boy who had shoved himself into the farthest corner. Elster quickly ran over as the boy stared at her wide eyed.

"Are you alright?" She asked loudly

The boy nodded shakily.

She nodded back and picked him up, the boy not protesting as she turned back to the doorway which was now covered in flames. She cursed and looked around, the room windowless.

She brought out her left axe and held the kid in her right arm, she loaded the chamber with a dust shot and closed it, bringing the axe level and facing a wall as the fire slowly began to overtake the whole room.

"Cover your ears!" She shouted and the kid did so as she pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out and a powerful blast of wind burst forth, the force enough to destroy the thin wall and Elster quickly dove out of it, looking around to see she was in an alley on the left side of the house from where she had entered.

She quickly walked round the side to see a large crowd had gathered, clearly the effort to try and put it out had been given up by this point and simply watched or tried to stop it spreading to other houses.

The crying woman was being comforted by others but practically screamed when she saw Elster walking up to her with her kid in her arms, running forward and thanking her profusely as she took her child.

"Thank you!" She said over and over "thank you thank you"

"It's fine, your welcome" Said Elster "who's the leader of your village?"

"He's over there" said the woman "thank you"

"It was no problem" waved off Elster as she walked away toward the elderly gentlemen who was talking with several other men.

"We can't keep living like this!" Said one of the men angrily "that thing descends from the sky and we're defenceless!"

"A huntsman will come soon" reasoned another man

"We need to move" argued someone else.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Asked What Elster assumed to be the leader due to his age "we have weapons for the Beowulf's but not for anything else"

"Well we cant just wait around for a huntsma-"

"Ugh, Hey" She said, giving a wave as she approached "I'm-"

"Quiet woman, can't you see that we are in council" Snapped one of the men, none of them even looking at her.

She stopped and titled her head before quickly thinking back to culture class in beacon, judging by the way the 'council' was all men and how easily they dismissed her and called her 'woman' then this was likely a very patriarchal village. She remembered her training and sighed, grabbing one of her axes and raising it to the sky, then she pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed out over the village making everyone jump and turn to her.

"I'm the huntsmen you wanted" she said

A silence reigned over the area as everyone stared at her in shock and surprise.

"I see" Said the apparent leader of the village in dismay "you are the huntsman?"

"Yes I am, commonly called a huntress" she said snidely.

"Right, well I am leader Tark" Said Tark, drawing himself up to his unimpressive height that Elster was still taller then.

"Elster" was all she said as she scanned the village, she saw the bullhead still circling but people were no longer pointing at it.

"Are there others in your craft?" Asked Tark hopefully.

"No, just my pilot" she said as she scanned the sky and saw no sign of the Ascalaphus.

"I wish to speak with him" Said Tark.

Elster raised her eyebrow, then smirked in amusement.

"Sure" She said as she turned and began to walk toward where the bullhead had landed, Tark and the council following behind her.

The bullhead came into sight and the door slid open, Tanith taking a few steps out.

"Hey Tanith, let me introduce you to… the lovely council and leader Tark" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as Tanith raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Asked Tark in a demeaning voice

"I'm the pilot" Said Tanith dryly as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door of the bullhead.

"You?" Asked Tark disbelievingly

"Yup" she nodded "Are you disappointed?" She asked grinning, Elster knowing that Tanith was feeling whatever Tark and the council was feeling.

The council and Tark didn't say anything as they turned and talked quietly amongst themselves for several minutes. Elster walking over to stand next to Tanith as they talked.

"Their emotions are all over the place, anger, disappointment, disgust" listed off Tanith to Elster quietly.

"Well, I think think they were happy" Said Elster.

Eventually the council seemed to have come to an agreement and turned back around, several with determined faces and some others frowning in clear disagreement.

"We have concluded that we are not in need of your services" Said Tark smiling amusedly "we will wait for huntsmen to come along and-"

Tanith and Elster both looked at each other before descending into laughter.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Asked Tanith shaking her head as she laughed.

"Oh, Tark Tark Tark Tark Tark" Said Elster walking over to him and shaking her head "y'see you don't get to choose who does the job, so just because we're women and you don't like that doesn't matter in anyway shape or form"

"I am the leader of this village and you will show me respect" growled Tark as he stamped his foot.

"Of course T, of course" nodded Elster before she slung arm ark around his shoulder and forcibly turned him toward the village "you've got a nice village, but you've got a nasty problem" she said patting his shoulder roughly.

"Get you hand off-"

"But what would the people say if you told them that you turned away aid? Or if I had to go and apologise because their leader didn't need our services" Said Elster as Tark went silent "did you know that if you do what your doing now then your mission will be removed from the database because you don't require a Hunter"

Elster leaned in "How long do you think your village will last?"

Tark clenched his jaw and remained silent for several seconds "Fine" he growled out grudgingly

"Great" Said Elster cheerily as she took her arm off his shoulder "aren't you glad that you can set aside your hatred of women and I can set aside my absolute hatred of you and your massive fucking ego?"

She smiled and walked away as the man stared after her, sputtering in outrage as she walked back to Tanith.

"We'll reconvene in the morning T, you can tell me more about your problem and I can deal with it!" She called without even looking back.

"Well then" Said Tanith as the council walked away, sending them dirty looks "that was intimidating Elster was it?"

"Are you saying it wasn't scary?" Asked Elster as she crossed her arms and leaned on the bullhead.

"That was not scary" Said Tanith "might have been a bit hot, but not scary"

"Well he was certainly scared of it" pointed out Elster

"But that's because he's pathetic" Said Tanith.

"True, now lets cook some dinner" Said Elster rubbing her hands together.

~§~

The hammock was interesting, it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst either. Due to the fact they were used to falling asleep in each others arms regularly, Elster saying that it helped ward off her nightmares and Tanith simply enjoying the close contact, the hammock was the best.

It didn't help that it wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing and that movement caused it to rock from side to side.

Elster lay next to her with her arm wrapped around her waist and holding her close with her head just above Tanith's. Tanith smiled lightly and carefully reached for her scroll with her eyes closed.

Then she screamed when her hand hit something solid, jerking her hand back and shaking the hammock as she breathed quickly stared at the mangled corpse lying on the metal compartment next to them, it's dead eyes staring at her as blood pooled around it.

"No" whispered Tanith "go away, leave me alone" she whispered as she gripped Elster's arm tightly. "It's not real, it's not real, it's not real" she chanted in a mantra to herself.

The corpse then moved and Tanith now recognised it as the man whose arm had been torn off by a Beowulf in the street.

"Why didn't you help me?" He asked, blood dribbling from his mouth "why did you live? I had a wife and child who depended on me" he rasped.

"I'm sorry" whispered Tanith as she wiggled herself closer to Elster who was beginning to shift behind her "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, leave me alone, please"

Then Elster's arm tightened around her and pulled her close as she felt Elster's breath on her ear "it's okay, I'm here, I'm real, focus on me" she cooed into Tanith's ear.

"There's a man on the cabinet" said Tanith as she stared at the man who was still talking "he's talking to me"

A hand grabbed her shoulder and flipped her so she was staring directly into Elster's eyes as she put her back to the hallucination "ignore him, there was nothing you could of done. That's in the past and no longer important" said Elster as Tanith clung to her every word "we went to Patch remember? We had a barbecue and ate hot dogs after you practised with a sniper rifle, remember?"

Tanith nodded and smiled "you licked my ear and I shot your clone… in the shoulder" said Tanith as she focused on the memory.

"Good, Good. That was fun, remember how over the next few days you helped out Yang with her own problem?" Asked Elster.

"Yeah" nodded Tanith before she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head forward and planting it on Elster's chest "I'm sorry"

"I'm pretty sure I said something similar after having my nightmares and you told me to stop apologising for something I couldn't control" said Elster smiling lightly as she stroked Tanith's hair.

"Hey! You can't use my past actions against me, it's unfair" grumbled Tanith as she pulled her head away and pouted.

"Of course it is" Said Elster, rolling her eyes.

"What time is it?" Asked Tanith, not bothering to roll back over and staying close to Elster who reached an arm behind her.

"It isssss" Elster picked up the nearest scroll and noted absently it was Tanith's, she turned it on and saw the background was a picture of her and smiled as she read the time "8:27 am"

"Wow, that's late for us" commented Tanith.

Elster nodded as she sat up, the hammock swaying underneath them "let's hopefully go be rude and wake up Tark early"

"That sounds fun" agreed Tanith as she stayed lying on the hammock "but how are we gonna get off the incredibly comfortable death trap?"

~§~

They walked through the village with Tanith's sore shoulder and butt and one very smug Elster with aura, village people were already up and moving. The sun shone down bright with only partial cloud cover as Tanith waited patiently every time Elster stopped to take a photo.

On their way they were surrounded by a gang of village children, Elster recognising the one from the burning building which she learned was called Owen. They both realised that Tark was likely awake judging by all the activity and decided to simply waste time, spending thirty minutes entertaining the children who were enamoured with Elster's camera as she took photos and showed them off or printed them.

They arrived at Tark's house which was bigger then the others, but not by much as Elster knocked on the door loudly.

They waited several minutes with hearing nothing.

"Do you think he died in his sleep?" Asked Tanith

"No, I think he's being an asshole to us and making us wait" Said Elster, she frowned as still nothing "why don't we just go talk to the villagers? I feel like they'll be more helpful, and nice" Said Elster as she turned away from the door.

"That sounds more entertaining" agreed Tanith as they turned and walked away back into the village.

"Excuse me sir" Said Elster as she approached an old man tending some flowers.

He turned to them and gave them a smile.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before" he said as he looked them over "to what do I owe the pleasure ladies?"

"I'm a huntress and I'm here to deal with the Ascalaphus"

"The what?" Asked the man frowning

"The massive owl" said Tanith helpfully and the man nodded in realisation as Elster slumped.

"Yeah, the… massive owl" sighed Elster as she opened her scroll and switched to notes "can you tell me where it flies when it's done attacking, or where it flies from?"

"Hmm, it usually comes from that direction" Said the man pointing in a direction which Elster quickly correlated to be north west.

"Alright, so it just attacks randomly, no schedule? Does it take anything?"

The man chuckled "I'm not good with time keeping, but it does seem to have a schedule" he sighed and shook his head "it does sometimes take people though" he said sadly

"I'm sorry to hear that" Said Elster, patting his shoulder sympathetically "don't worry, I'll deal with it soon, it was nice talking with you" Said Elster as they walked away.

"It was nice to talk with you to" smiled the man as they left.

"That is all too common" said Elster as they walked through the village looking for someone who didn't look busy.

"I wonder if they've had a case of deafness" said Tanith idly as she rubbed her ears, the screech from yesterday still on her mind.

"Hm… more then likely I'd say" Said Elster

"I mean, I thought owls went Hawit Hawoo?"

"What?" Asked Elster turning to her.

"Ya know, hawit hawoo motherfucker" Said Tanith

Elster just blinked at her before turning away, not saying anything.

"Aw, c'mon Elster. What sound do magpies make?" Asked Tanith

"I'm not doing this" Said Elster not looking at her.

"I love you so much Tanith" Said Tanith, mocking Elster's voice

Elster turned to look at her with a dead expression.

"Tanith, Tanith, lemme smash, please" Said Tanith trying to hold in her laughter. Elster also struggled to control her laughter as her lips twitched upward in a smile, quickly turning away and looking for a distraction

She spotted and walked up to a pair of women standing around talking, one with red hair and the other blonde. "Hello" she said as she walked up to them.

"You filthy extrovert" muttered Tanith

"My name's Elster and I'm a huntress, can you tell me about the Ascalaphus attacking your village?" Asked Elster

The women looked confused at Elster. "The What?" Asked one

"Somethings attacking the village?" Asked the other equally confused as she looked around.

"The owl" said Tanith helpfully.

Elster scrunched up her mouth and sighed through her nose "Yeah, the owl" she said gesturing vaguely at Tanith.

"Ooooh" nodded both women.

"It attacks at around noon every few days" said the red head

"How long has it been doing this?" Asked Elster as she took a note.

"For a month now" said the red head.

"Do you know any reason why it might of started?" Asked Elster "did anything bad happen that day?"

"The shaman told the village that we had dissatisfied the gods and we would be punished" Said the blonde sadly "the village was very sad that day"

Elster and Tanith both looked at each other.

"Okay, anything of note, does it take anything or target anything?" Asked Elster

"No, it seems to just attack whatever it wants" Said the red head

"It attacks the men when they attack it" said the blonde mutely.

"How does it attack?" Asked Elster

"It swoops in from the sky, just out of no where" Said the red head

"It comes from that way" Said blonde pointing in the same direction as the old man had.

"Alright, I'm gonna take care of it" assured Elster

"Please do" Said the blonde "for my husband"

"I will" nodded Elster "can you point us toward this shaman?"

The women pointed to the outskirts of the village and they both thanked the women before walking away, after asking for directions they stood in front of a house that looked no different from the others.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Asked Tanith

"Just have a little chat about stirring up panic in a small village in the middle of nowhere" Said Elster as she walked forward and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming" Said an irritable voice from the other side of the door along with the shuffling of feet.

The feet stopped just at the door.

"Who is it?" They asked, not keeping the door.

"Elster Castle, I'm the hunter here to deal with the as-… the owl" said Elster exasperated and Tanith tried to cover her smile and failed as Elster glared at her.

"I sense an evil presence out there" Said the voice and Elster rose an eyebrow.

"Well its just me and my girlfriend" said Elster

"Your what?" Asked the voice angry.

"My girlfriend" said Elster crossing her arms at the door.

The door unlocked and a man stood there, in a white robe and a staff in hand, around his neck a glowing blue dust crystal and his house smelled of incense. He looked between them.

"You have been corrupted by the fowl demons that plague this land" accused the shaman pointing his staff at Tanith "and you have tempted this woman to commit and dance in your sin"

"I'm loving this" Said Tanith, clearly trying not to laugh "this is like a play of like the old days"

"You mock me to hide away from your disgusting crimes and aboman-" Said the man

"The day fairs me well good sir" she said mocking an accent "how doeseth the day faireth you?"

"The day is splendid old bean" said Elster "pip pip"

"You mock me, but I hold strong knowing I am free of sin" Said the shaman as he began to close the door.

Elster stopped the door closing and forced it open, walking in "actually no, we need to have a talk"

"How dare you-" sputtered the shaman

"How many people have died?" Asked Elster

"What?"

"How many people have died because of that Grimm?" Asked Elster

"I don't-"

"It doesn't matter. All their deaths are on you and your stupid beliefs" Said Elster scowling

"How- Wha-" sputtered the man

"Purposefully riling up panic in a small village" spat Elster "What the fuck did you think would happen you self righteous prick?" She sneered "you are worse then we could ever be, now do me a favour and stay in your hut until we're gone" she turned and slammed the door behind her as Tanith stared at her smirking.

"Wow Elster, What an angry person" she said

"Fuck off, you've corrupted me to dance in your sin" Said Elster amused.

Tanith laughed then formwed as she thought "he said I've been corrupted by the demons of this land… could he mean the Grimm? How did he know I have corruption?" Asked Tanith as she looked back at the hut.

Elster tilted her head and thought before shrugging "maybe luck, I mean for all I know his beliefs are real and give him abilities to sense stuff such as that. And we don't necessarily know that was what he was talking about, he might've meant our relationship"

Tanith hummed as they walked away back into the village. They entered the main plaza of the village where Tark's house dominated the small plaza to see Tark glaring at them as they purposefully slowed down and walked slowly toward him.

"Where have you been?" He seethed as he stared at them, clearly trying to be intimidating.

"Getting information" shrugged Elster

"Why didn't you wait for me to answer the door" Asked Tark "knocking like immature children and running away-"

"We waited like five minutes dude" said Tanith "we just decided it would be easier to get answers from the villagers"

"No, what could they know that I don't?" Asked Tark angrily

"A lot because we don't need anything from you now, it was lovely talking to you though" Said Elster as they began to walk away.

"You can't-you- argh!" Tark seemed to be at a lost for words "You will respect me and my authority or I will… I'll"

They both stared at him with raised eyebrows. Then there was the flapping of wings and a piercing bird call, not as bad as it had been yesterday but still enough to cause Tanith to wince as Elster looked up and got her axes ready.

"Get to the bullhead" she said "I'll try and distract it, the bullhead's weapon should make this easier"

Tanith nodded and ran away toward the bullhead.

"Get the people somewhere safe and do not get in my way" Said Elster to Tark.

"But-"

"God fucking dammit Tark, this is not the time for you to argue with me. Just fucking do it" growled Elster as she began to run toward the source of the noise as people panicked around her.

She ran down a street and skidded to a stop as a shadow descended and crushed a building ahead of her. Stood in the wreckage was the Ascalaphus, it's massive black body casting a shadow upon her as it kept its wings wide open showing off its impressive wing span.

It stared down at her with two massive red soulless eyes, the blackness of its feathers contrasted by its white skull mask and beak as it looked at her.

Then it opened its mouth and raised its head to the heavens, and a piercing screech rang through the air that caused the ground to shake. The world muffled as Elater's aura protected her ears as she ran forward, the Ascalaphus flapping its wings and creating a powerful gust as it continued to screech.

Elster aimed her axes down and jumped, using her aura to boost the height and speed and further increasing it by firing at the ground. She flew through the air and swung her axe forward, planting it deep into the Ascalaphus's body. The creature flinched and stopped screeching as it began to shake and try and throw her off, Elster swinging erratically from side to side but she held firm.

She planted a second axe into the body and the creature began to flap its wings and ascend into the sky, its body shifting with each flap of its wings.

Elster grunted and began to slowly move herself across the creatures body, lifting an axe out and planting it in the skin a few meters away.

The creature screeched and began to fly erratically again to try and throw her off, she held on tight and grunted as one of her arms was almost yanked from its socket.

Then the bird stopped and hovered in the air, allowing Elster to finally make it onto the creatures back. She looked up and saw the bullhead hovering in the air in front of the creature as it screeched a challenge, the bullhead answered by lowering the duel gatling guns as they began to spin up.

The creature reared its head back and Elster quickly ran forward across its back toward the back of its neck and delivered an aura boosted slice, the owl screech turning into a pained gargle as it coughed up black blood.

Elster grinned in triumph.

Until the creature's head turned 180 degrees and faced her, Elster staring directly into the eyes of the creature which were at least the size of her head as it opened its beak and gargled, snapping at her. Elster brought her axe up and fired point blank into the Grimm's mouth.

The Grimm flinched and it's flying began to slow as it bled, its lack of armour making it vulnerable to all attacks.

Then the bullheads guns roared to life and the Grimm's body jerked rapidly as bullets slammed into the back of its head and chest, blood dropping and evaporating in mid air as it left the Grimm's system.

It turned its head back around and the bullheads impacted its thick skull mask as Elster ran across its back as the Grimm swooped, Elster quickly falling to all fours and planting an axe in its back as the air rushed around her.

She looked back and saw the bullhead quick on its tail but no longer firing its weapon in case of hitting her. She sighed and planted her aura into her feet then reached out and used it to keep her steady on the Grimm's back as she slowly walked toward the wing.

She reached it, the muscle underneath her moving up and down a weird sensation to experience. She brought up both her axes and channeled her aura through them, quickly delivering a swipe before she lost her footing that severed the wing clean off, it fell dissolving as the Grimm lurched and Elster lost her footing and began to fall through the air as the Ascalaphus screeched beside her and uselessly flapped its remaining wing.

She quickly reloaded her waxes with wind dust shells and aimed them at the fast approaching ground. Just as she was about to hit she fired her axes, her momentum slowing drastically and she landed on the ground as if she'd jumped from a short height.

She looked up then quickly shielded her eyes as the Ascalaphus slammed into the ground in front of her and threw up dust and dirt, she took her arm away and looked at her handy work. The Ascalaphus's two clawed talons twitched and went limp as it let out a weak cry before the red drained from its eyes and it began to dissolve.

She looked up and saw the bullhead still flying above, hovering before lowering down and landing in the newly created clearing as the body continued to dissolve. Tanith climbing out and sidling up next to her as they both watched it dissolve.

Elster brought up her camera and snapped a photo of the Grimm, its body half dissolved as black smoke rose into the sky, its skull plate face half dissolved as it stared into the camera.

"Good shot" Said Tanith as the body continued to dissolve "ya know, if there as rare as you say, this could be the last assphalus-"

"Ascalaphus"

"-in remnant" finished Tanith

"It unlikely" Said Elster "they're rare but Grimm don't really go extinct, it's more like certain designs get phased out" she crossed her arms "you see ancient cave paintings and other old stuff of Grimm that clearly existed millennia ago like Beowulf's and Nevermore and the like, then you got drawings of this weird four legged creature with spikes on its back and a claw tale that doesn't exist today"

"Well look at you Miss know it all" teased Tanith "didn't know you were so interested in Grimm"

Elster frowned and titled her head as the body continued to dissolve now nothing more then the last few remains of the creatures shattered back. "I suppose your right, I never really realised it before but now… my Grimm studies essays were easily the best, my team and friends would usually copy or ask for advice from me"

"Well it's not a bad thing, especially in your profession" Said Tanith as she turned and began to walk away.

"I suppose not" Said Elster "now lets go talk to Tark, because that's easily my favourite thing to do"

~§~

Tanith landed the bullhead on the outskirts of the village and exited the bullhead, quickly walking forward and finding most of the village apparently celebrating in the centre of the village. The crowd jumping up and down or dancing as music was played.

"Guess they already know" Said Tanith as people danced and cheered

"Mm, let's just find Tark" Said Elster as they began making their way through the crowd.

It took them longer then expected as people continuously stopped them and thanked them profusely, offering gifts of clothes and food which they politely declined as they moved.

Eventually they saw the council with Tark scowling at the celebrations and they made their way towards him.

"I suppose congratulations are in order" Said Tark grudgingly when they finally got to him

"No need, we're going now" Said Elster "I don't particularly want to stay around you much longer, I'd say nothing personal but, everything personal" shrugged Elster as she put an arm around Tanith and began to walk away.

Tark watched them go with a relieved expression as they walked around the crowd this time and managed to avoid more gifts and thank you's.

Just as they were about to leave the small plaza Elster stopped, Tanith also stopping and looking at her in confusion before following her eyes and groaning. The village shaman was walking angrily toward the celebrations, a look of rage on his face.

"C'mon Elster, let's just leave" Said Tanith, lightly tugging on her sleeve "we don't have to do anything-"

"He's just going to attract another Grimm" Said Elster as she narrowed her eyes and turned toward him.

Tanith opened her mouth to say something before closing it and sighing as she threw her head back "fine, just don't make a scene and keep us here longer then necessary"

"I'll make it quick" assured Elster, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before walking towards the angrily approaching shaman.

"What are you celebrating?" He cried out as the plaza went silent and everyone turned to him "This is not the end! The gods are still mad and will simply punish us again! This is no time fo-"

Elster walked up and punched him in the face.

The shaman flew back and landed in the dirt, skidding a few metres as Elster turned to face the crowd.

"Don't listen to him!" She shouted "he is the reason that the Grimm came! He is the reason for all the deaths and suffering it caused!"

People looked at each other confused and murmured.

"Grimm are attracted to negativity and this man caused you all to feel dread and terror which drew in the Grimm! Don't listen to him he's clearly crazy!" And with that Elster turned and walked back to Tanith.

"Inspirational" She said, her voice clearly mocking

"What was I supposed to say?" Asked Elster as they left the plaza.

"I dunno, something about independence, beating the Grimm, something about not going silently into the night and rounding it off with something cringy" Said Tanith as they walked away "like jumping in the air and cheering or something"

"What, freeze frame?" Asked Elster

"Oh god I'm cringing just thinking about it" Said Tanith rubbing her face

"It can't be that bad, I can go do one now if you want"

"I will leave you here, in this village to live in shame"

"How cruel of you" Said Elster

They went up to the door of the bullhead and turned to each other, Elster smiling as she put a hand on Tanith's cheek.

"I love you" Said Elster smiling

Tanith rose an eyebrow "what brought on this sudden mushiness?"

"I dunno, I just wanted you to know" she shrugged

"Well then" Said Tanith as she put a hand on top of Elster's and held it closer, bathing in the warmth "I love you too"

Elster smile widened and leaned down and they shared a kiss, staying together on their own world for a long time before finally separating.

"Now, let's go and have more adventures" Said Tanith as she walked into the bullhead.

Elster smiled after her and turned to look at the sun as it hung in the sky, the forest quiet around them as trees lightly swayed and leaves rustled.

"Yes" agreed Elster "let's"

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **I wrote that ending as a sort of mini ending if I can no longer go on fanfiction after July fourth.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading.**_

 _ **See ya on the other side…**_


	24. Old friends and people we know vaguely

_**So… everything seems alright? Guess we'll continue with are erratically scheduled fanfiction.**_

 _ **Something I thought would be good to clear up. I imagine that Tanith speaks with a slight Chinese accent and Elster speaks perfect sounding English despite being from menagerie (whose accents I haven't decided yet, along with Vacuo) losing her accent from being in Vale for so long.**_

 _ **A second thing about the characters**_

 _ **Tanith is 4ft 11" (I know that's actually too short to be a pilot on earth, but in a place where giant monsters attack and humanity is defended by people with superpowers and essentially magic, I think we can all take some liberties here)**_

 _ **Elster is 6ft 5"**_

 _ **I know the heights of Elster's team but I won't tell until they're relevant (clue though is that Ulrich is big)**_

 _ **~§~**_

"Deathstalker in local mine" mumbled Elster under her breath as she read through the options.

"Nevermore group attacking mountain village. Beowulf pack attacking supply trains in Vacuo desert. Feilong attacking fishing village"

"Found something yet?" Asked Tanith as she walked up next to her

"Meh, just the usual" shrugged Elster

"What's a Stalker?" Asked Tanith as she looked at one.

"Oh, it's a split off species from the creeper" Said Elster as she looked at the mission "Stalker attacking logging camp"

Tanith was typing into her scroll and then laughed hysterically "fuck yes are we doing this!" she said as she grabbed Elster's arm and put her scroll to the mission.

"What made you decide that?" Asked Elster as she looked at the in-depth mission briefing on her scroll.

"I looked up the image for this thing" Said Tanith grinning "of course we are fucking fighting a T-Rex" said Tanith

"It's not a T-Rex!" Said Elster "it just looks slightly like one"

Tanith raised an eyebrow and shoved her scroll in her face, showing her a dozen images of a Stalker Grimm.

"Okay, it looks like a T-Rex" she said rolling her eyes

"Two words, Jurassic Park" Said Tanith

"I swear to god" Said Elster shaking her head "please don't crack a reference every other sentence"

"Don't worry, I won't" assured Tanith before grinning "but life… finds a way"

"It's late" groaned Elster "let's go to the hotel and I'll cook you something, because I'm a loving girlfriend" she said melodramatically.

"Oh, you treat me so good" Said Tanith grabbing her arm and wrapping herself around Elster who rolled her eyes.

~§~

They sat in the hotel room, sitting at the kitchen island and eating Elster's carbonara and spaghetti. Tanith's scroll went off and she went to idly check it.

"Mother fucker!" She spat angrily, food spraying from her mouth.

"Disgusting" commented Elster "What's up?"

"Fucking… argh!" Tanith threw her arms up "the Remnant Aviation Administration, or RAA. Or assholes and other rude words" mumbled Tanith "basically they run the tests and give you your license"

"Okay" said Elster, not sure where this was going.

"Well at any point they can call you up and tell you your doing a test to see if you can keep your license"

"Let me guess"

"They just texted me that I'm to go to the Vale RAA centre to pass an exam and test, it overlaps with your thing" muttered Tanith rubbing her forehead.

"With such short notice?" Asked Elster angrily.

"Well back when I was part of Beacon the way it worked was continued assessment, you were always being assessed. Now that I'm freelance they need to make sure I'm still good and because of my freelance-ness and not working for an organisation or anything they are allowed to do this"

"Ah, So not only do you need to study up, I have no method of transport" Said Elster

"Yeah, augh…" Tanith rubbed her face "it's a logging camp right? Can you see if you can catch a ride on one of their lorries or something?"

"Yeah, that'll be easy" waved off Elster and Tanith nodded as she stared down at her spaghetti, Elster moving her hand forward and grabbing hers "I'm sure you'll do great"

"Ha ha, it's not that I'm worried about" she said "I'll do revision just because it's always best to. But that's not what I'm worried about"

"Then what is?" Asked Elster

"Two… four words" said Tanith "Woman" she gestured to herself "my mental state" she tapped her temple.

"Why would that matter?" Asked Elster trying to be supportive

Tanith gave her a 'really?' look and Elster sighed "Okay, Yeah. Was trying to be supportive" she mumbled "look, it doesn't affect your flying ability. If anything flying is when your at your best, do they actually do anything… medical?"

"Drug test, so I suppose they wouldn't ask about it" Said Tanith "But my mental state is still making me concerned"

"It shouldn't" reinforced Elster "your at your best when you're flying, just get into that headspace of when your flying and you'll be fine"

"Your right" nodded Tanith "I'm just.. I hate exams" Said Tanith as she finished her pasta.

"Oh yeah, I think that's a shared sentiment" Said Elster as she collected their plates and walked over to the sink "so do you need materials? Study guides and stuff?"

"They're in the bullhead, I'll be back" Said Tanith grudgingly as she grabbed her bomber jacket and got up, leaving the room.

Elster washed up their dishes and and got into some pyjamas then turned on the TV, ending up watching some documentary about aircraft which she thought would be ironic.

Tanith eventually came back, under her arm a book and under the other a note pad. She hung up her jacket and got changed into some more comfortable clothes before collapsing next to Elster, opening the note book and text book and began to go over notes.

"Want me to turn the TV off?" Asked Elster, feeling her body begin to become tired.

"No, keep it on, Its good background noise" Said Tanith

"Alright" said Elster as she slowly slipped into a position with her head rested on Tanith's side and her body spread out along the sofa. Her eyelids grew heavy and soon she fell asleep.

~§~

She woke up to find herself still on the sofa, light shining through the closed curtains of the hotel room. She yawned and turned her head, seeing she was sleeping up against Tanith who had clearly fallen asleep on the couch as well, but was now no longer and simply had an arm around her with her head resting against the back of the couch.

"How long have you been awake?" Asked Elster

"A while now, I didn't want to disturb you" Said Tanith opening her eyes.

"What time is it?" Asked Elster as she sat up

"Ugh… 25:7" Said Tanith and Elster looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, your going to get some more sleep" Said Elster as she stood up and scooped Tanith up.

"Nooo, I'm fine" insisted Tanith

"How long were you up for?" Asked Elster

"I… don't know" admitted Tanith "but I'm fine, I need to fly over to-"

"Vale is literally an hour flight away from this city, you need to take an half hour detour to drop me off at the town where the mission is. Your test is at 3 pm" Said Elster "I'll wake you up at 12 with a good breakfast and then you can fly me over" said Ester as she dumped Tanith in the hotel bed and forced the covers over her.

"But I'm… not tired" yawned Tanith even as she curled into the blankets and closed her eyes, a few seconds later being asleep.

Elster just shook her head amused and snuck away, coming back to quickly take a photo of sleeping Tanith before leaving her to sleep in peace.

~§~

Tanith woke up to Elster gently shaking her awake.

"Hey" Said Elster smiling "good sleep?"

"Yeah" agreed Tanith "I suppose I… was a bit tired" she yawned as she stretched.

"You read the time backwards" Said Elster amused as she grabbed a tray and placed it in front of Tanith. On the tray was a plate of eggs on toast, a small glass of orange juice and a coffee cup from a café and one of Tanith's pills "take the pill first with the orange juice, both a cold shock that'll help wake you up and just a good thing to drink" shrugged Elster

"I love you so fucking much" sighed Tanith as she picked up the pill and swallowed it down with the orange juice which she drank in one when she realised how thirsty she was.

"Yes well" shrugged Elster "I am pretty amazing"

"You are" agreed Tanith.

"And now to be a bitch" said Elster as she pulled out the text book and opened it to a random page "What's the code for a Nevermore collision?"

"Code 132" Said Tanith automatically "that's also how you asked me out" she said smirking

"Yes well, I thought it would be a fun throw back" Said Elster as she flicked through the pages "what to do if there is a landing gear malfunction?"

"Don't rush the landing, be slow and gentle. When the jet flame protectors make contact with the ground slowly lower power to the engine and lower yourself down further, slowly angling the jest horizontally it whichever direction you have most space. When engine is stopped they should keep the bullhead upright" recited Tanith

"Good, Good" nodded Elster as she flicked through the book "what should you do in case of a hijacking?"

"Contact the nearest radio tower and tell them your ascending or descending to 7500 feet, authorities will be contacted and appropriate action will be taken" Said Tanith

"Correct" Said Elster as she again flicked through the book. They went through many more questions as Tanith got ready, covering many topics until finally climbing into the bullhead.

"Thanks for all help" said Tanith as she chucked a ball up and down in the air as the bullhead flew on autopilot.

"It's fine, I was happy to" smiled Elster

~§~

Tanith landed the bullhead and entered the streets of Vale, looking around and finding a map. She began to walk down the Vale streets, her eyes obscured by aviators as she looked around. Eventually she made it to a large building covered in glass shaped in a rectangle with a silver RAA logo on the side.

She walked into reception and up to the female secretary.

"Hi, Tanith Mort here for a test" she said as she leaned on the reception desk, the woman looking her up and down in clear disbelief.

"Can I get some ID?" Asked the woman behind the desk, female pilots clearly being so rare that even the women working for the RAA were surprised at women pilots.

Tanith rolled her eyes behind her aviators, smiling slightly at the receptionists doubt and arrogance as she pulled out her pilot ID and handed it over. The receptionist checked it in the system, then she sighed and handed the ID back.

"That door there, down the hall third left door" she said and Tanith simply nodded, collecting her ID and walking away through the door and entering a long corridor. It was white and long and pictures of bullheads and other aircraft doing various things were framed along the walls, Tanith appreciating some of the pieces as she approached the third left hand door.

She took a breath and walked in, encountering a waiting room filled with a few people, all men, who all looked at her as she observed the room.

She closed the door behind her and walked further into the room, looking for an empty seat until she spotted two familiar figures looking directly at her in surprise.

"Holy shit" she breathed as she walked directly to them.

"Tanith" Said Tyler in surprise as they both stood up

"Holy shit" said Tanith as she grabbed them both and hugged them "Holy shit am I glad your still alive"

"Same, man, same" said Tyler hugging her back before letting go "where you been?"

"Me and Elster have just been traveling and taking Hunter jobs" Said Tanith as they sat down.

"Where's Elster?" Asked Hilbert

"She's on a job at the moment, we were gonna be doing it together but then these assholes text me that I've gotta be here. What are you doing now?" Asked Tanith

"Well, we sold our bullheads and bought ourselves a cargo cruiser" Said Tyler "we've been living the high life!"

"We had a lot of left over money" Said Hilbert and Tyler rolled his eyes

"That too"

"So, you here for tests too?" Asked Tanith

"No, thought we'd just come and chill here" said Tyler sarcastically as he leaned back and spread his arms around the back of the chair.

"We are" confirmed Hilbert

"Y'see, Hilbert is a gentlemen" Said Tanith

"I like to think so" Said Hilbert smiling

"Yeah, he balances me out, trust me, you'd think I was an asshole if Hilbert wasn't around" Said Tyler

"I already think you are an asshole" Said Tanith as a different door opened and a man walked out.

"Those taking the written exam may now enter. Please turn off your scrolls and make sure they are visible on you desktop if you have one"

"This is it" Said Tanith as everyone in the room stood up, pulling out her scroll and looking at the screen.

Bird GF: good luck! xx

She smiled and quickly typed a message back

Bird Fucker: Good luck to you too xx

Then she switched off her phone and walked in.

~§~

Elster felt her scroll vibrate and was surprised she had signal out here as she looked down and saw a reply text from Tanith, smiling and shaking her head at their names on the messaging app as she slid her scroll back into her pocket.

Elster walked up to the logging camp, the flimsy steel fence around the camp clearly no defence from a Grimm of any kind and likely only there to tell people it was private property, the entire site overlooked by cranes and a tall metal tower with an office built on it and on top of that a spire with satellite dishes on.

She walked up to the metal gate and opened it, walking in as she walked amongst piles of logs, workers walking about in hard hats and high vis jackets. She stopped short as a lorry drove by her with logs on the back and walked across the road.

She walked by one row and Elster saw the metal fence had been torn open with logs cracked and strewn about, large three clawed footprints in the ground.

She looked around and saw the metal tower, guessing that was where the CEO's office was as she walked to the base of it and ascended the metal stairs, knocking on the door to the metal cabin.

"Enter!" came from within and she walked in.

The office was nice, metal filing cabinets and a big glass window behind a desk where a woman with white hair was doing paperwork.

"I swear to god Jerry, if this-" the woman looked up and revealed her pine green eyes "Oh, who are you?" She snapped.

"Elster Castle, I'm the hunter here to deal with your Grimm problem" she said as she closed the door behind her.

The woman's eyes lit up and she shoved the paperwork to the side "thank god you showed up"

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" Asked Elster as she gestured to the paper work

"No no, just the Union asking why I'm not taking care of my employees" she groaned "how am I supposed to fight a dinosaur single handed?"

"Stalker" muttered Elster.

"But you're here, and you'll take care of it" she said smiling

"Of course Miss…?"

"Oh! Where are my manners, I'm Miss Rosana" she said sticking out a hand.

"Miss Rosana" nodded Elster as she shook her hand "when did the Stalker first attack?" Asked Elster

"About five days ago, and then again yesterday" she said, getting up and gesturing to the ruined fence.

"Does it come from the forest?" Asked Elster, walking up next to her at the window. The forest beyond the fence was clearly manmade, the trees grown in perfect rows with occasional roads that were wide enough for vehicles.

"Yes, there's about 2 miles of forest we grew, after that it becomes wild forest" said Rosana

"Okay, The day it attacked, anything negative happen or did you start cutting deeper into the forest?" Asked Elster

"It was a perfectly normal day" shrugged Rosana "we did start cutting into some of the wild forest"

"Possibly territory then" murmured Elster as she looked at the endless expanse of forest "do you have any images of it?"

"We got CCTV footage" said Rosana as she went back to her desk and loaded up her computer, the holographic screen projecting into the air. Elster came up behind her as she navigated her computer systems before opening up the surveillance system.

"This is from when it first attacked, the fence that we repaired" she gestured to another part of the camp further along.

The video started and everything was normal, then several workers walking by looked into the forest beyond the fence. The camera began to shake and the workers ran away as the fence was ripped open and the Grimm skidded to a halt.

It stood on two thickly muscled legs with usual armour, the main body was covered in armour, the back covered in bone plates going down its spine, it had two arms on its front that were thick with muscles and tipped with claws. It's head was large and covered in a bone plate skull mask with red lines running along it, it's snout adorned with a stubby horn and the end of its tail was adorned with a club.

"He's an old fella" commented Elster

"How can you tell?" Asked Rosana

"The plates on its back are big and cracked, at least a decade or two" said Elster as she pointed out the plates.

"Well, it just came in, destroyed some expensive equipment and terrorised the workers, I'm lucky it didn't kill anyone" said Rosana.

"Second time it attacked, same thing?" Asked Elster

"Yeah, just came in and wrecked some equipment, this time though one of the workers broke an arm when heavy equipment fell on him" said Rosana

"Your lucky no ones been killed" said Elster as she looked at the still image of the Grimm.

"Yes, what are you going to do?" Asked Rosana.

"Well if it attacks every few days I'll go out today, see if I can find it by tracking its footsteps and take it down in a safe place" she rubbed her face "if that fails then I'll have to wait around here for the few days it'll take for it to come back. Fight it and kill it then" Said Elster

"Do you have to?" Asked Rosana "can't you try and kill it outside the compound?"

"I can't make any promises" Said Elster as she walked toward the door. "I'm gonna go and follow its tracks" she walked out of the office.

Elster descended the stair and after a quick time check walked back to the busted fence, approaching one of the foot prints and crouching down and she put her hand to it, tracing the dent. She looked up into the forest and saw a trail of fallen and broken trees showing the Grimm's path, she stood up fully and began to walk, crossing the torn fence and placing a black boot into the dirt.

She pressed down and smiled when the dirt didn't give way, indicating it hadn't rained in several days so the tracks would still be around.

She walked through the trees grown in perfect rows, walking deeper and deeper and deeper she as she followed the trail of ruined trees.

Soon she came across a dirt road that went off into the distance on her left and right, on the other side of the road was the wild forest where the tracks continued through, less destruction between the trees as she crossed the dirt road.

She crossed into the wild forest and paused as she felt her scroll vibrate, bringing it out to find she no longer had signal. She put her scroll back in her pocket and analysed the trail, following the tracks as dirt prints with crushed leaves as the Stalker had weaved through the wild trees, occasionally bashing into one with its body or tail and leaving a mark or toppling it all together.

She walked through the forest, bird calls and animal calls becoming more common as she stepped on a tree root and over it, crunching the dry dirt on the other side as she followed the tracks.

Occasionally she'd lose them and she'd have to search around, usually finding the trail again by finding tracks or a chunk missing from a tree.

She walked for an hour before giving up, the tracks continuing into the forest and deciding that fighting a stalker while tired and far from help wouldn't be the best idea. She turned and followed the tracks in the opposite direction back to the camp.

She would have to fight it when it next attacked, she had the advantage that she at least had a point where she knew the Stalker would attack, no matter how long it took.

She trekked back through the forest, able to remember the way she had come as she walked along the forest floor.

The sky turned orange as she walked, keeping a watchful eye on the forest around her as the leaves crunched beneath her feet, she paused when she heard the snapping of a stick and looked around.

She looked into the endless green and brown of the forest and strained her ears, then from the trees emerged a wolf, it's fur grey as it stared at her.

"Oh, you scared me" she said as she observed the wolf.

It stared at her then let out a piercing howl, Elster looked around as she heard the answering calls and the panting of other wolves coming closer.

Elster chuckled ironically as she got out her axes, she'd fought Beowulf's, normal wolves would be no problem.

Wild animals felt fear.

She loaded in two fire dust shot and spun her axes absently as more wolves emerged from the woods and began to surround her as she looked at them.

She raised her axes and pointed them at wolves on opposite sides of her before firing the dust shots, both wolves being blasted back and their corpses lighting on fire. The other wolves looked at their burning comrades and growled fiercer, then their ears went flat and they bolted, whimpering, the ground shuddering.

Elster chuckled and casually twirled her left axe until she heard a foot stomp behind her, the ground shaking as a wave of air rushed around her.

She stopped twirling her axe and turned, coming face to face with the Stalker as it towered over her, it's large white teeth glittering as it's red eyes stared down at her, its body moving as it breathed and its clawed hand curling and uncurling.

"Ah" she said as she took a step back "hello… this is awkward isn't it?" She asked before quickly diving out the way as the creature snapped it jaws, crunching on air as she rolled and reloaded her axes, coming up and slicing the bone mask, leaving a scratch on the jaw.

The Grimm growled and swiped at her with a claw which she jumped back from. The Grimm then whipped round and swung its club tail at her which she quickly ducked under and ran forward swiping at the creatures leg and drawing black blood, the leg lashing out and kicking her in the left shoulder and she flew away.

She flew back and hit a tree trunk, quickly jumping to the side as the Stalker charged toward her, mouth open to swallow her whole, instead clamping down on the trunk. It stood up fully, tearing the tree out of the ground and crunched down hard, wood chips and splinters flying everywhere.

"Got a bit of an appetite?" She asked and the Grimm again whipped its tail around and almost caught her before she jumped it and buried her axe into the skin, the Grimm roaring and whipping its tail rapidly from side to side.

She gritted her teeth and fired her axe behind her, the momentum combined with an aura boost launching her forward. She fired her second axe and flew toward the Stalker's face, the Stalker turning to look at her as she swiped up with her axes, putting her aura into the swipe.

She landed in a crouch as the Stalker screeched and threw its head from side to side and turned quickly, Elster being caught in the head by the tail and flung away as she went to pursue.

She landed in the ground and carved a groove into the dirt, blinking rapidly to dispel the stars in her eyes and slowly got up, looking round to see no evidence of the Stalker except a fresh set of tracks leading away into the woods.

She thought and decided she wouldn't be able to keep up with it going at full speed and decided to simply retreat, she'd known she'd caused it pain and possibly blinded its left eye with that aura swipe. It would come back to the logging site weak, and she'd be waiting.

~§~

She took a while longer to reach scroll reception and the man grown forest, going slow and stumbling due to her injuries that were beginning to bruise.

Her scroll vibrated and she pulled it out, surprised it still worked after the battering she took as she saw she had a messages from Tanith.

Bird Fucker: the test went fucking amazing! They gave out the easy questions.

Bird Fucker: Tyler disagrees

Bird Fucker: btw I ran into Tyler and Hilbert and we're gonna fly over to you and have food

Below that was a selfie she had taken, her grinning face between Tyler and Hilbert either side, Hilbert awkwardly bent down but all smiling at the camera.

Bird Fucker: bout to enter simulator, be out around 5 pm

Elster smiled and looked at the time, seeing that it was almost five.

She raised her scroll and opened her camera, taking a selfie and sending it over.

Bird GF: I'm sure you'll do fine! Better then me

Bird GF: I'm fine, just a bit beat up by the stalker. We both got away so we might be here a few days.

She closed her scroll and walked through the man made wood, following the trail of destruction through the forest and back to the logging compound.

She walked through the fence and back toward the metal tower, workers looking at her and her bruises as she walked past. She ascended the stairs and knocked on the door before walking in.

"I didn't- Oh Jesus, what happened?" Asked Rosana as she looked at Elster

"Me and the Stalker had a little chat" Said Elster "Don't worry, he's now missing an eye and got a cut on his leg that'll slow him down"

"So why didn't you pursue it and kill it then?" Asked Rosana irritated and Elster rolled her eyes.

"Because of course, I'm just a machine that should soldier on without any consideration for myself" she said "it got me in the head" she pointed to the bruise on the right side of her head "l was stumbling and shit, even if I managed to keep up with a Stalker it would have been tougher fight then it needed to be"

Rosana seemed to calm down "I'm sorry, it's just the Union and my boss is really pushing me to deal with this. The workers are getting annoyed and irritated and the one who was injured is filing a lawsuit for action not being taken sooner" Rosana rubbed her head "I'm under a lot of stress"

"It's alright, I'm annoyed at the Stalker for giving me these beauty marks" Said Elster waving vaguely to her head and left shoulder which she had seen was also developing a bruise.

"So what's your plan now?" Asked Rosana

"Well, my transport should be arriving in town soon so I might go out tomorrow and have a second crack of locating it, but for now I'll hang around. What time do the employees all leave the site?" Asked Elster

"About 8 o'clock is when the late working employees leave" said Rosana

"Good, It has no negative emotions to be attracted to to come attack during night" nodded Elster "you say the workers are irritated and annoyed? That'll probably attract it to attack more regularly" mused Elster.

"So we just wait and let it come to us?" Asked Rosana incredulous

"Yes, because we don't have a lot of other things we can do" shrugged Elster

Rosana sighed and slumped in her chair as she rubbed her face "fine, fine. Whatever it takes, I just want the damn thing gone" Said Rosana as she went back to her paper work, Elster rolling her eyes at the obvious dismissal and leaving. The sun was still high in the sky despite the time and she opened her scroll.

Bird Fucker: the fuck happened to you!?

Bird GF: Stalker tail to the face, how'd the simulation go?

Bird Fucker: great, I did all the shit I had to super quick but it was boringly menial

Bird GF: I think you should take that as a good thing

Bird Fucker: of course, be with you in an hour

~§~

Elster grinned as she watched the bullhead land on one of the towns landing pads, followed closely by a cargo cruiser that landed in the one over.

She briskly walking up as Tanith opened the door and hopped out, rushing over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Hello" Said Elster as she hugged her back

"You are the best" Said Tanith looking up at her.

"I like to think I am" Said Elster grinning as Tanith rolled her eyes, the pair leaning forward and kissing each other passionately as the cargo cruiser finally turned off its engines and the back door opened revealing two figures.

Elster broke away form Tanith and looked over at Tyler and Hilbert, grinning as she waved at them and they came over.

"Stop being so gay" Said Tyler wrinkling his nose

"Make me" Said Tanith, breaking away from Elster but keeping a hand round her waist.

"Hello Elster, it is good to see you mostly intact" Said Hilbert, looking at her bruises.

"I'm fine, juts some bruising" she said waving it off.

"You look like you were hit with a truck" Said Tanith

"I'm fine, seriously" she insisted "the bruises appeared so quickly because my aura is healing it already, they'll be gone soon, give it a day or so" she said before her stomach rumbled "dinner anyone?"

"I'm sure there's somewhere round here we can eat" Said Tyler as he lead the way into the town.

"So how have you guys been?" Elster asked Hilbert

"We've been doing great" Said Hilbert "we've been all over the place"

"All the kingdoms, we've delivered millions of things" Said Tyler

"Oh really" Said Elster slyly as she side eyed Tanith "what's the weirdest?"

"Hmm… toughie between that box that made us uncomfortable or just a banana" said Tyler

"Just a banana?" Asked Elster

"Some rich dude paid us loads to deliver this banana personally somewhere, weird"

"Well, Tanith has you beat on embarrassing things to tra-"

"So! Since Elster has taken a vow of silence, I think that's a restaurant there!" Said Tanith quickly, slapping a hand to Elster's mouth and pointing across the street.

"What are you trying to hide?" Asked Tyler curiously grinning as he looked both ways and they crossed the road.

"Nothing, because there's nothing to hide" Said Tanith as they approached the door "oh what a shame, they allow faunus" she said faux disappointed as Elster rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Tanith leaning into the hold.

"Come on you" Said Elster as she opened the door and walked into the semi full restaurant, a server coming up to them as they entered.

"Hello, are you four a group?" She asked

"Yup" Said Tyler

"Alright, I have a table, if you'd just like to follow me" Said the waiter, smiling as she lead them through the restaurant, others enjoying meals at tables until finally they stopped at a circular table, a semi circle seat around it that they sat down at as the waiter handed them menus before walking away.

"Surprised we weren't shoved in the corner" muttered Tyler.

"Why should they? We're paying customers" Said Tanith

"Meh, race and sexuality and all that" he said as he looked over the drinks selection.

"I'll have Sex On The Beach" Said Tanith

"We already have" Said Elster and Tyler at the same time as Tanith rolled her eyes as they high fived.

"I will have Green Apple" said Hilbert

"And I'll have a Tropicana" Said Tyler

"And I'll have a coke" Said Elster

"Aw, come on Elster, celebrate passing with us!" Said Tyler

"Can't, I'm on duty" Said Elster, shaking her head and smiling "plus how do you know you passed?"

"They wouldn't let us fly?" Said Tanith as if it was obvious and Tyler and Hilbert chuckled.

"That simple huh?" Asked Elster "Well then you got it easy"

"Yeah we do" Said Tyler.

The waiter came back and took their drink orders, walking away.

"Now as for food" said Tanith as she looked over the menu "I'm gonna go for some victory pepperoni pizza"

"You do that, imma go for some lasagna" Said Tyler

"Barbecue ribs, with a salad side" Said Elster

"Bacon omelette" Said Hilbert putting down his menu.

"So, let's just get this out the way" Said Tanith putting her elbows in the table "battle of beacon, what happened?"

"Well" Said Tyler leaning forward "we were in the stadium when it all started, quickly went to our bullheads and got civilians off, in fact we were doing that up until that dragon collapsed the stadium. Then we simply transported people deeper into the safe zones, Hilbert nearly getting killed by Grimm overrunning a safe zone" he said glaring as Hilbert shrugged.

Elster put out a hand and laid it on Tanith's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze as Tanith went pale.

"We we're doing that all night, did have a small dog fight with a griffin which was fun but honestly, not much to tell from our end" shrugged Taylor "but boy did we see a lot of action, that dragon, Atlas cruisers colliding with the ground, that flash of light on beacon tower that turned the dragon to stone" Taylor shook his head "the fuck was that man?"

"I saw it and I have no fucking clue" said Elster

"No one does, I've seen people talk about electrical failures and Ozpin even conducting secret experiments because there's evidence of some large underground chamber under beacon" Tyler scoffed and shook his head

"That's ridiculous" Said Elster

"Electrical failures do not explain a dragon turning to stone" said Tanith "Medusa is literally more believable then electrical failures turning a dragon to stone"

"Yeah it fucking does" agreed Tyler

"How about you?" Asked Hilbert "What happened to you at fall of beacon?"

"Well… I ran out and got into my bullhead and took off, catching the tail end of that speech just as the Grimm attacked" Said Tanith "got taken down and crashed, went unconscious for a bit"

"I can already tell this is going to be interesting" Said Tyler.

The waiter came back with a tray and handed them each their drinks before taking their food orders and walking away.

"While that's happening I'm in beacon" Said Elster "I jump to the bottom of beacon tower and run to my room, White fang landing on the landing pads. I go in and get my weapons, walking out and finding two grunts who ask me to join them cause I'm a faunus and fuck humans? Am I right?" She asked hypothetically.

"You do fuck a human" Said Tanith taking sip of her drink.

"So I knock them out, I round the corner and see… dead students" said Elster, less animated and more mournful "I got angry at that point and walked down to the lobby, I see four grunts and three dead students and everything went red" she shook her head.

"Did you kill 'em?" Asked Tyler

"Yes" said Elster, no regret in her voice

"Good, cunts deserved it" said Tyler

"Language" admonished Hilbert

"So meanwhile, I come back to consciousness and am saved by these group of survivors who are hold up in this library and am healed up by this super cool old dude. Then Beowulf's attack and we put up a short defence before a Deathstalker comes along and decides to fuck us" Said Tanith "we retreat upstairs where we kill the remaining Beowulf's but the Deathstalker has destroyed the front of the library but just can't reach us"

"Meanwhile I'm on beacon cliff looking down into the lake as the white fang blow up the hangar door, creating a slide to the ground which I use to my advantage, expertly sliding down and-" Elster was cut off by Tanith elbowing her ribs "I fell in the lake" she said shamefully

"Yeah, but you were a badass later when you saved our asses from that Deathstalker" Said Tanith encouragingly.

"Yeah I did, so then we're going through the streets when we come across this Atlas outpost where the Atlas robots have killed all the Atlas soldiers and moved along. So we pop in and steal my current bullhead after Elster fights off an advanced paladin" Said Tanith

"So we take off and the dragon attacked and destroys the stadium" Said Elster "and then we were chased by a Nevermore, Tanith killed it like a badass and then we got the civilians to safety before splitting up"

"I went to get orders from God, but… as I went out go back to my bullhead…"Tanith fell silent as she stared at the table and Elster quickly wrapped her in a hug as Tyler and Hilbert looked at her in concern.

"Things didn't go well" Said Elster "I managed to get to her just as she was knocked out while facing down a Beowulf, I save her and get her back to the bullhead and we go to her parents house" finished Elster as their food finally arrived.

"Holy shit" said Tyler in awe before shaking his head and looking at Tanith "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just… things went bad on that street" Said Tanith sadly "can we talk about something else?"

Tyler drummed his fingers on the table before smiling "so we're in Vacuo, just enjoying some legal and… illegal fun" he said, glancing at Elster who raised an eyebrow.

"I hunt monsters Tyler, I'm not a cop" she said amused and Tyler smiled

"Good to know, so anyway we're in this club, thrashing as you do" he mimicked dancing and Tanith smiled in amusement "we get out onto the street, Hilbert carrying a slightly intoxicated me"

"Very intoxicated" said Hilbert dryly as he took a sip of his drink

"Yeah yeah" Said Tyler rolling his eyes "so I'm clinging to Hilbert arm, singing merry when this guy with a handle bar moustache and a top hat walks up to us, cane in hand" Elster and Tanith raised an eyebrow and looked at Hilbert.

"It's true, he looked like dust tycoon stereotype" he said chuckling

"So yeah, I don't know what he said, he just pulls out this banana. The words I picked up were 'half a million Lien' 'prank on friend' 'deliver this single banana to Mistral' and of course we accept it"

"I'd accept that" nodded Tanith

"Yeah well we do too. So the next day we're flying to Mistral, the only thing in the hold a single banana" laughed Tyler

"Well Tanith, back in her Atlas days once had to- ough!" Elster rubbed her ribs and chuckled as Tanith glared at her

"Now I'm just getting super curious" Said Tyler grinning

"Uhh, you are an absolute bitch" groaned Tanith as she slapped Elster's arm before turning "I once had to transport horse juice!" She snapped at Tyler.

Tyler and Hilbert blinked before Elster burst into laughter, Hilbert and Tyler following suit and eventually Tanith even letting out a chuckle as the waiter came back with a tray of food, depositing them in front of everyone.

"Well guys, tuck in" Said Tanith chuckling slightly.

"I will" Said Tyler defiantly, cutting into his food.

They ate in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying their food for several minutes.

"So what exactly are you doing?" Asked Tyler to Elster

"Well, this logging site had a Stalker barge in and tear up some equipment, but they were lucky no one died" Said Elster "So they send out a contract, but it attacked again yesterday and some worker broke his arm. I went into the forest following its tracks"

"And it attacked you" said Tyler

"No, I stopped after an hour as the tracks continued through the forest, I turned to walk back and was surrounded by wolves"

"Beowulf's" Said Hilbert

"No no, actual animal wolves" clarified Elster

"So you had to fight off a pack of animals" Said Tanith

"Well, I shot two and they lit on fire and I was hoping that would scare them. It just made them angry, but then they ran away"

"The Stalker was standing behind you wasn't it?" Asked Tanith smirking in amusement

"Yeah" nodded Elster

"I present a fully trained huntress" Said Tanith

"Would you like to fight the Stalker?" Asked Elster raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, I'd like to live" said Tanith

"That's what I thought" said Elster smirking.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Asked Hilbert

"Well now that I've got the bullhead we can follow its tracks from the air and cover more ground, if that fails I'll simply let it come to me" Said Elster "the forest is too big and there's too much ground to cover, especially for a Stalker. It's territory can be massive"

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Said Hilbert

They talked more about other subjects, Beacon and kingdoms and dust fuel prices as they eventually ate all their food.

"Dessert?" Asked Tanith hopefully

"Of course!" Said Hilbert eagerly and Elster shook her head

"Go on then" she said as she picked the menu back up and flipped to the deserts.

"Pancakes" Said Hilbert, grinning.

"Strawberry cheesecake" Said Elster

"Chocolate ice cream" Said Tyler

"Hmm… sticky toffee pudding" Said Tanith eagerly

"So, do you guys have any plans about what to do?" Asked Tyler as they told their waiter the order and he walked away with their dirty plates.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tanith

"I mean, do you intend to just… fly around and take hunter jobs?" Asked Tyler

Tanith and Elster looked at each other before nodding slowly "for the most part yeah, do that for a few years and retire" shrugged Tanith

"Right" nodded Tyler frowning.

"What's up Tyler?" Asked Elster, resting her head on her hand.

Tyler twitched his nose before sighing "me and Hilbert have been thinking…"

"Yes…?" Said Tanith leaning forward

"We want to get married, that's something we mutually agreed on. It's just we also want to have… kids" said Tyler as Hilbert smiled and put an arm around him.

"That's great to hear" Said Elster smiling

"Yeah, what's the problem? Just adopt" Said Tanith shrugging

"That's what we're gonna do, it's just we agree that living in a cargo cruiser wouldn't be the best, nor would getting a house and one of us taking transport jobs while the other stays at home be good either" Said Tyler rubbing his head

"We are in a pickle" Said Hilbert.

"Hmm" Said Tanith nodding as Elster stroked her chin

"We dunno what to do" Said Tyler

"Imma be honest, I have no fucking clue if I have any helpful advice, sorry" Said Tanith shrugging

"Save" Said Elster and everyone turned to her and she shrugged "save whatever you can, you enjoy the cargo cruiser so keep doing that, do that for however long you need to. Having a child is a big responsibility and you should make sure you've got the correct environment to raise one"

She crossed her arms "settle down somewhere and do a job focused around a hobby or whatever, be happy and reconnect with your family-"

"What?" Said Tyler raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Elster blinked before blushing and looking away "you get the point"

"That was great" Said Hilbert

"Yeah, really helpful until-"

Their food arrived and Tyler was cut off as dessert was placed in front of them.

"That speech sounded well rehearsed" Said Tanith, smirking slightly as she ate, a light blush on her face.

"Yeah well, I… might of thought about the subject myself" admitted Elster

"We can tell" Said Tyler dryly from across the table and Elster glared at him playfully as he chuckled.

"Thank you though" Said Hilbert smiling at her "that was very helpful"

"Your welcome" Said Elster smiling "I'm glad I could help"

~§~

Tyler and Hilbert had left, the group having said their goodbyes and promises of staying in contact. Elster and Tanith had watched the ship fly away and looked around finding a small hotel that they booked a night in.

"I'm just glad we managed to find a hotel" Said Elster as they walked into the room "did you see her face when we asked for a double room?" Asked Elster as she placed down an overnight bag and turned to Tanith who was looking at her with her head tilted "What?"

"Back in the restaurant" said Tanith walking up to her "what you said, is that what you want?" Asked Tanith as she looked up at her.

Elster tilted her head before nodding slowly "yes, yes it is"

Tanith nodded and smiled "good answer" then she stood on her tip toes and grabbed Elster's collar, pulling her down and kissing her.

~§~

"Damn, big site" said Tanith as she saw the logging compound and the artificial forest beyond.

"Yeah, were gonna be searching all of that" Said Elster, looking at the trees spreading off into the distance "set down nearby, we'll talk to Rosana, see if we can get a map or something" Said Elster as Tanith nodded frowning.

"Looking at it now I don't know how much help I'm gonna be, tree tops will obscure the forest floor" Said Tanith as she looked at the endless expanse while navigating the bullhead into a clear patch just beside the tarmac road outside the logging site, some nearby workers stopping to stare at the bullheads landing.

"Doesn't matter, we can cover so much more ground" said Elster

"So this Rosana" Said Tanith as she grabbed her aviators and put them on as she stood up "what she like"

"Eh, I wouldn't say I'm fond of my two interactions with her, she seemed more focused on money and politics rather then her workers safety for my liking" Said Elster as she stepped out of the bullhead

"Then how come you got along with Glynda?" Asked Tanith

"Because she cared about staff and student safety, and cause I was a good student… mostly, and we generally enjoyed conversations where we bitched about the staff and students, it was fun" Said Elster smiling.

"Hm, never saw you as that type" said Tanith as they walked into the site.

"Well it's how I never really lost my temper at my team, or my friends. When I was little I would simply set up a stuffed animal and bitch to it and I'd be fine, obviously couldn't do that for Beacon so I would do it whenever I was alone" Said Elster

"Holy shit" breathed Tanith as she saw the torn fence and less debris splattered destruction path.

"Yup" agreed Elster

Tanith stared before shaking her head and looking at Elster "wait, do you bitch about me when I'm out of earshot?" She asked

Elster smirked and walked away, Tanith coming up behind her.

"Do you?"

Elster shook her head "of course not"

Tanith turned her head and looked at her intensely for a few seconds "I can't tell if your being sarcastic"

"I don't" assured Elster as they reached the bottom of the stairs up to the office.

"Why the fuck does she have so many stairs" Said Tanith as they ascended.

"Asserting dominance" muttered Elster as they finally made it to the top and Elster knocked on the door with muffled voices coming from within.

"Enter" Said a voice from within and Elster opened the door, walking into see Rosana sitting behind her desk and four other men and women in black suits.

"Ohh. Are we interrupting something?" Asked Elster as she looked at the four people in suits.

"No no. We're good, this is Elster Castle" Said Rosana "She's the huntress here to deal with the Grimm"

"I see" Said one, looking at Elster's bruises which were much less severe then they were yesterday.

"Hi, this is Tanith, my pilot"

"Sup"

"And we're just here to ask if you've got a map? Of the area?" Asked Elster

"Will that assist in dealing with the Grimm?" Asked one of the suits

"No, we just asked for one cause we can" Said Tanith sarcastic and Elster glared at her while the people in suits raised eyebrows or looked shock.

"Ugh, yes it will help" she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I can give you one" Said Rosana glaring at them as she opened a drawer on her desk.

"So you're a… pilot are you?" Asked one of the suited women in interest.

"Yeah, graduated from Atlas" Said Tanith

"Really?" Said the woman "that's very impressive, quite competitive out there"

"Yeah well, was drafted into the military, then went onto Beacon academy, now I'm freelance" Said Tanith and one of the men scoffed.

"I can see why" he muttered as Tanith looked at him and smirked slightly.

"You from Atlas?" Asked Tanith to him.

"Yes" Said the man shortly

"I can tell, it really shows" Said Tanith as Elster took the offered map form Rosana

"Tanith, lets go before you say something-"

"I mean, generally your acting like a cunt, big and tough cause you got a suit and have power over people" Said Tanith in a conversational tone as the man stared at her with a shocked expression and red face.

"And you just did" Said Elster, grabbing her arm and forcing her out the office.

"Aw, c'mon, I had a lot of material" Said Tanith sadly

"I know you did" said Elster "but let's just do the job and move along, who gives a shit about him?"

"I hate when your correct" said Tanith

Elster smirked and wrapped an arm around her "so how come you don't hate me all the time?"

"I do, with every bone in my body" said Tanith

"Really showed last night" said Elster chuckling as Tanith blushed

"Bitch" she muttered as they walked back through the site and climbed back into the bullhead.

"Lets have a look at this" Said Elster, ignoring Tanith as she unfolded the map "so here's the logging site" Elster pointed at the little building and dotted line around it "and this is the forest in its entirety" said Elster, making a grand sweeping gesture as she unfolded the map bit by bit.

"Who even has paper maps anymore?" Asked Tanith as she looked at it.

"People who want physical records" said Elster as looked at the forest

"Pah! Who needs them, they're useless" said Tanith.

"Okay, seriously though, how should we do this?" Asked Elster

"Why you asking me?" Asked Tanith

"You're the pilot, you know how to do this the best" Said Elster

"True, well for the most part the forest floor is obscured, do you remember any landmarks as such on your route?" Asked Tanith as she looked at the map

"Ugh… no and on a related note get in the air" Said Elster as she looked at the forest.

"Alright, want to get under way that fast?" Asked Tanith as she went to the pilots seat.

"No actually because-"

She was interrupted by a deep roar.

"I extended my aura into the ground and can feel the vibrations made by a charging Creeper or Stalker" Said Elster as she stood by the door and watched the ground slowly fall away as they lifted into the air, she looked into the forest and saw a white and black mass charging forward.

An alarm was raised in the camp and she saw workers with high vis jackets running away.

"This thing got a speaker?" Asked Elster as she ran up to the cockpit.

"Yeah" Said Tanith, handing her a radio

"Attention, clear the area and seek shelter" she said before dropping it.

"Short and sweet" said Tanith placing the radio in its holder.

"Yup, good luck" she said, kissing Tanith on the cheek before walking back to the door and looking out, she saw the Grimm coming closer to the sight, tearing through the forest.

"Okay" said Elster, letting her axes fall into her arms and extending the blades "let's go"

She waited a few more moments before stepping out as the Grimm tore through the fence and charged an unlucky worker who stumbled and fell trying to run away.

Elster fell and extended her feet first as the Grimm halted and looked over the worker, then she connected with its armored head and slammed it into ground, digging it in as the Grimm yelped in surprise.

She jumped off and ran up to the man, grabbing him and hauling him up before pushing him "Get out of her-"

She cut herself off as she brought her axes up and blocked the club tail from hitting her.

"Not again asshole" she said through gritted teeth as the Grimm turned its head around and looked at her, revealing the crack in the armour going through its left eye that no longer glowed red.

As soon as they made contact the Stalker growled deep and guttural.

"So you remember me?" She asked sarcastically as she then found a burst of strength and shoved with her axes and the Grimm's tail was shoved away as it moved with the momentum and swiped with its claws, Elster flipping away and firing a shot from her left axe, the shot leaving a slight dent in the bone mask.

She made two clones and all three ran forward, the left Elster jumping up and swiping the Grimm's arm, drawing blood before it was then destroyed. The right Elster ran forward and swiped at the injured leg but was kicked and also destroyed.

Middle Elster jumped up, quickly hanging her right axe on her belt and hooking her right hand into the Grimm's nostril, using her left axe and shoving the barrel directly into the nostril. She pulled the trigger and blood spurted out as the Stalker lurched and shook its head from side to side.

Elster lost her grip and was flung into the air and in the Grimm's panic it's tail hit her body, Elster unable to do anything as the air was knocked from her and she flung away, her midriff hitting the top of a log pile and she cartwheeled through the air and then she hit the metal strut of a crane. She saw stars as she lay on the ground, giving a groan as she slowly got up.

"Good hit" she muttered as she spat out some blood and shook her head.

Then the creature burst through the log pile and Elster stayed on the floor as it slipped on a log and flipped over Elster, smashing into the crane, the whole structure shuddering and creaking and groaning.

She scrambled up and sliced at the Grimm's exposed belly, the Grimm roaring and lurching up, staggering back as Elster took careful steps around it as black blood dripped onto the floor and a loop of black intestine hung out of the cut.

"You ain't got long big guy" she said and the Stalker paused in its pacing, its red eye narrowing as its clawed hands curled. "So what you gonna do?"

It roared and slammed its club in the spot Elster had been but she dodged to the side and sliced at the tail, the Grimm quickly retracting its club and swinging around a full circle and coming from the other direction.

But it was stopped as it lurched and staggered under the wave of weapons fire coming from the bullhead, its armored plates becoming marked with black bullet marks and splinters flying off.

The Grimm turned and screeched at the bullhead hovering in the air, then the stream of bullets went along the Grimm's body and blood spurted up from the skin connecting its club to its tail, the club only hanging on by a tendon.

As it staggered and whimpered in pain as more bullets dug into its body Elster ran forward toward its exposed neck, it turned just in time to see Elster slide under its neck and slice it open in a shower of blood.

It moaned and slowly staggered to the floor, collapsing as its body fell and more blood leaked from its broken body.

Silence rained and Elster walked forward, watching its red eye flicker.

"You put up a good fight" Said Elster, smiling slightly "but we can't exist in the same world"

The light gave one last flicker and then it turned grey, the red runes running along its bone armour fading as its body began to dissolve.

She watched to make sure before walking slowly away and walking to the entrance where all the workers upon seeing her gave a loud cheer while Rosana stood with her arms crossed next to the nodding people in suits and down the road some cop cars were driving.

She rubbed her head again as she walked up to Rosana who was walking quickly toward her.

"Well?" She asked expectantly

"It's dead" Said Elster nodding

"About time" Said Rosana

"Uh huh, well some logs got messed up and-"

There was a groaning and a metal snap before a crane fell to the floor, dust and other stuff being thrown up as Elster cringed, not turning round as Rosana looked on in horror, the workers seemingly enjoying the sight as they laughed.

"Yeah, the Grimm bashed the crane so…" Said Elster awkwardly rubbing her head.

"You… you" said Rosana speechless as she stared at the rising dust cloud, the police cars coming to a halt and several officers climbing out and coming up to them.

"Are you a huntress?" Asked one as they approached, speaking to Elster

"Yeah" nodded Elster tiredly, pulling out her scroll and displaying her ID and hunter license.

"Arrest her!" Said Rosana "She's cost me millions in property damage!"

"Legally ma'am we can't do that if the property damage was caused by means out of the huntsmen's control" said one of the officers.

"Yeah, that" Said Elster waving a hand vaguely before turning to the officers "so it was a Stalker, it's currently dissolving, I'm going to and… sleep and heal" she said as she stumbled away.

"Would you like an ambulance?" Asked one of the officers.

"No thanks, I'm good" Said Elster giving a thumbs up as she swayed, the bullhead coming in and landing behind the police car "that's my ride" she said walking toward it.

~§~

"I still say we should of taken you to the hospital" Said Tanith as Elster slipped into the bath and let out a long sigh a she sank into the hot water.

"I'll be fine Tanith" Said Elster closing her eyes, she heard Tanith walk away and come back. Cracking open an eye she saw Tanith in one of her own shirts which was too big for her and hung low as she walked over and climbed in, sitting on the rim behind her head, her legs either side of Elster and her feet in the water.

"It was a cool fight" said Tanith smiling as she began to run her fingers through Elster's hair "and Rosana can go fuck herself"

"Eh, I don't really care about that anymore. It was likely insured anyway" Said Elster, waving a hand idly as she lay in the tub. Enjoying Tanith's fingers as they danced along her scalp and played with her hair.

"Can you…" Elster trialed off

"What?" Asked Tanith, tilting her head in curiosity.

"I… ugh, it's just… can you… wash my hair?" She asked shyly as she blushed.

Tanith tilted her head again "of course, you do so much for me, let me do something for you" she said as she reached for the toiletry bag and pulled out the shampoo, squirting some into her hand and rubbing them together before running them through Elster's hair causing her to sigh in content.

"Your feathers are so beautiful" Said Tanith as she ran her thumb and index finger along one, the barbs following her fingers before snapping back into place. She moved some of Elster's black hair and gave a gasp of surprise at the black ruffle of after feather that covered the feathers shaft to the skin.

"I'm glad you like them so much" Said Elster smiling.

"I love your feathers" Said Tanith "they go well with your look"

"I try"

"Yes, your fashion sense of… grey and blue" teased Tanith

"Well, blue and grey are my favorite colors" defended Elster.

"Uh huh, hold still" Said Tanith as she bunched up a but if hair on top of her head and formed it into a tower "and now you're a unicorn!" She said laughing

"How old are you again?"

"24"

"You have the mental age of six then"

"Your dumb"

"You wound me"

"Right, you're all shampooed up, let's wash you down" Said Tanith as she grabbed the shower head and I clipped it from the wall bringing it down and turning it on and water rained onto Elster's head.

She used one hand to rub the shampoo and water together in her hair and the other to direct the water as she carefully worked the shampoo out of Elster's hair.

"And done!" Said Tanith, putting the shower head back and running her hands through Elster's wet hair.

"Thank you, I love you so much" sighed Elster as she leaned back

"So, you feeling better?" Asked Tanith as she idly rubbed Elster's shoulders.

"Oh yeah, this is perfect, especially after such a stressful mission" Said Elster smiling.

"Well let me make it even better" breathed Tanith into her ear as her hands slid downward.

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **I'm gonna level with you guys real quick, halfway through writing this I had a realization.**_

 _ **So I barely passed my GCSE English alright? You can probably tell this by reading what I've written.**_

 _ **I've been writing though's… instead of those**_

 _ **I feel so stupid :/**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	25. Clubs, Girls, Drinks, Thugs and Guns

_**Should I have like… a consistent chapter length? Cause so far I just write and the chapter ends up being whatever length it is.**_

 _ **I don't think it matters that much.**_

 _ **I hate when fanfictions have short chapters where nothing fucking happens, so I don't do that, I write stuff down and don't string it along (at least I hope I don't). I feel my fight scenes are quite short but I dunno, I personally just hate reading long fight scenes that go on and on and on so I don't write them like that.**_

 _ **Sorry, rant over**_

 _ **~§~**_

"Okay, So I accepted a contract, no Grimm. Some dude called Chester who's been laundering money, kidnapping and a whole load of other crimes, has a bounty on him" Said Elster

"Isn't that a police problem?"

"Well he's been hiding out and always escapes the law when they try to get him. So hunters have been given permission to go after him"

"Alright, what do we do?"

"Well, I'm going to go and capture him, your going to stay in this hotel room"

Tanith laughed "no, I'm being part of this, I was in the military Elster, I'm sure I can handle it"

"You were a military pilot for 8 months" Said Elster deadpan

"But I got military training, you saw me with that sniper rifle! I'll be fine, I can handle it" insisted Tanith

Elster chewed her cheek before shaking her head "fine"

"Yes" hissed Tanith, doing a fist bump.

"Now I'm gonna pick up some special ammo then I'm going to make sure you can still shoot straight"

"I shoot both ways"

"So you shoot yourself as well?" Asked Elster smirking

Tanith blinked then nodded "I stand by it"

"Of course" Said Elster

~§~

"These are rubber bullets" said Elster, holding up a black bullet with glowing electric dust fused into it "they are fused with electric dust to give a nasty shock"

"I know what rubber bullets are" Said Tanith "So basically they turn my gun into a taser" Said Tanith as she took them

"Yup, should knock people without aura out cold" Said Elster as she handed her the clip, on the side a black circle with a yellow lighting bolt going through.

"Cool, So I won't be killing anyone, what's the plan?" Asked Tanith

"This won't be like a normal mission" Said Elster.

"Yeah yeah, I won't be in the bullhead" Said Tanith

"Tanith, you've got to take this seriously, these are real people who will be shooting you with real bullets" said Elster, putting her hands on Tanith's shoulders.

Tanith looked up at her and nodded "I understand"

Elster nodded "good, I just don't want you to be in danger"

"I know, but you can trust me to take this seriously" Said Tanith "What's the plan?"

"I don't have one at the moment" admitted Elster as she brought out the file

"Well… what do we know then?" Asked Tanith

"Ugh… He's always with security, except in his office which is only reachable via an elevator" sighed Elster "it's gonna he fucking tricky to get him"

"Does he have a taste in women?" Asked Tanith "does he have a type?"

Elster frowned but did a quick search.

"Um… short women, something to do with a superiority complex, how does that- No" said Elster, as soon as she realised.

"Oh c'mon Elster, I'll be okay, just go in and act as bait and knock him out in his office" said Tanith like it was the easiest thing.

"No, absolutely not, I'm not letting you get near this man" said Elster crossing her arms.

"It's the only way to make sure we get him Elster!" argued Tanith

"No, he's wanted for kidnapping, murder, I'm not letting you near him at all" said Elster.

"Oh come on Elster, it'll take days to track him down otherwise, I'll have my gun and this super cool ammo that'll knock him out, it'll be fine"

"But we don't know that! What if he has security guards or-"

"Your overthinking this, I can go in, knock him out, and then you can immediately come up"

Elster huffed and thought it through before sighing.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it"

"I'll be fine" Said Tanith walking up and putting a hand on her cheek "trust me, now I need to get some make up"

~§~

"This is it" Said Elster as she looked up at the night club, blue strobe lights shooting into the air.

"Cool. This looks like the most cliché night club in some sort of movie" Said Tanith as they began to walk towards it down the street.

"That's the point, makes it look more authentic. You remember your part?" Asked Elster

"Yup"

"Have you got your gun?"

"Yup inside my jacket" said Tanith as she patted her bomber jacket.

"Good, got the electric dust infused rubber bullets? We don't want you killing someone"

"That's a mouthful but yes" Said Tanith as they finally approached the door

"ID?" Said the imposing bouncer at the door, the bulge of a gun visible in his jacket.

The two got out their IDs and the man scrutinized them before handing them back and opening the door behind him. The two pocketed their ID's and walked down a long corridor only lit by the small blue lights, the music of the club slowly getting louder.

Eventually they reached a set of double door and throwing them open were greeted with a dark club, blue and yellow lights shining all around as people cloaked in shadows partied or sat at the bar or at their own little tables. Tanith and Elster looked at each other and nodded as they went in opposite directions. Elster disappearing into the shadows of the club while Tanith walked over to the bar.

Tanith took a deserted seat at the bar and ordered a drink, bobbing her head to the familiar song that she had on her scroll. Eventually the target walked into the club backed up by two guards. The man wasn't tall with a short facial hair, he had emerald eyes and his blonde hair was gelled. He wore a fancy suit that wasn't too high end for a place like this but showed off his wealth.

Tanith supposed the owner of the club would wish to dress like that as a front for drug laundering.

She just needed to sit their and hope their was not a girl shorter then her here.

Eventually she saw someone get into the stool next to her, she felt the lust coming off him, directed at her. "One of what she's having" he said simply as he indicated her. Tanith looked around and saw her target sitting there with a charming smile, when the bar man delivered the drink and he took a swig he came up coughing slightly.

"Agh! That's pretty strong" he said as his coughing died down.

"Yeah, well it's great at helping to forget" she said simply

"Y'know, there are better ways to forget" he said smoothly.

Tanith wanted to almost laugh at how easy this was going, she was glad for the heavy make up she was wearing to hide her scars "Oh?" She said mocking innocent "And what might that be?" She said as she slowly moved a hand to his thigh.

A look of surprise crossed his face and she worried she may have gone too fast but then it was replaced with a smirk. She felt both his lust, arrogance and his mistrust, she wondered what the mistrust was about and had a suspicion he was onto her.

"Why don't I show you?" He said as he offered her a hand.

"What a gentleman" she said as she took his hand. They stood and she wrapped an arm around his as they strode across the dance floor. Tanith looked around and spotted Elster in the shadows, sitting at a couch as she sipped a drink and sent her a worried look. Tanith went back a wink and found herself being lead to double doors that were bathed in orange, two men standing guard outside them.

The target nodded at the guards and they opened the door. Inside was a private lounge with several people and other body guards inside and another sturdy looking door on the other side. On the other side of the door was an elevator which did a short journey up and then stopped opening to an office.

A large desk at one side and various files and Knick knacks adorned the room. The main feature being the large one way window into the club above and behind the desk. Tanith glanced to the side and saw a fire exit door that they hadn't known about.

"Let me just tell my men not to disturb us" he walked over to the desk and sat down while Tanith reached for the zipper of her bomber jacket to open it, feigning stripping while actually reaching for her pistol. "And put your hands in the air bitch" he said, charming demeanor gone as he pulled out a pistol.

"Woah, what the fuck" said Tanith as she put her hands in the air, panic shooting through her"

"I'm not an idiot. You were too ready and eager to agree to come up here" he said sneering "and you think I don't know about that bounty on me" he said smirking.

Tanith paled slightly as she saw no way out of the situation.

"But I might let you go…" he said lightly "if you strip and get under the desk" he said smiling lecherously as lust rolled off him.

Tanith felt a rush of relief settle over her but kept her face scared as she again reached for her zipper and pulled it down opening her jacket, exposing the shirt she wore underneath.

"Good girl" said Chester as he set the gun down on his thigh, in easy reach he assumed, and began undoing his trousers. Tanith reached as if to take off the jacket then suddenly pulled out her gun and as the man reached for his own gun- shock on his face and fear shooting out of him - she shot him in the chest, the rubber bullet tearing his shirt but not piercing his chest as the electrical dust infused into the rubber activated and arcs of electricity shot off, hitting his body and limbs as he violently spasmed before slumping over on the desk, smoke rising up from him.

"Asshole" Said Tanith as she walked over and checked for a pulse. She felt it still going strong and sighed in relief. She pushed him out of his chair and onto the floor as she sat down and looked over the controls before finding the one controlling the one way glass and flipped it making the glass work both ways before looking over the club. No one inside the club had noticed the change except one, Tanith saw Elster looking up at her and grinning, she nodded and Elster nodded back as she stood up and began walking across the club.

~§~

Elster nodded as she saw Tanith reactivated the one way glass and began walking towards the guarded orange door.

"Ma'am, no one is allowed through here without an okay from the boss" said one of the guards as they stepped forward to meet her as she stopped in front of them.

"I don't want to go through" she said sultry as she trailed her hands up the front of their uniforms "I'm simply looking for a good time" she said as she finally rested her hands on their cheeks.

As the two men began grinning dumbly Elster suddenly smashed the two guards heads together and they slumped against each other, beginning to slowly crumple to the floor she kicked them into the door, destroying it in the process. Behind her people began running from her as she walked through the destroyed the door.

On the other side all the guards and patrons were now in shock as they stared at the two knocked out guards as she stepped through.

Every guard suddenly pulled out a pistol and aimed at her. "Come on boys" she got into a readied stance and dropped her axes into her hands "I'm just looking for a good time"

She fired her axes and shot forwards, bringing up her axes in a swipe and putting some aura into it as a wave of aura shot out and knocked three of the guards into the wall. Her axes in front she collided with another guard and knocked him to the floor as she kicked him and then cloned.

She began to run at a guard but was shot through the head before she could make it but her original self ran through the aura that her clone dissolved into and slammed the side of her axe into the man's head, knocking him over.

She heard a groan behind her and quickly turned to see two of the three guards getting up and aiming their guns. Elster frowned and rolled behind a wall as the guards began to shoot at her. She huffed and waited, soon they stopped shooting and she leaned round to see they were reloading, quickly she swung and threw her axe at the one on the left and as he went down- the axes handle colliding with his head- and his partner stared in shock and surprise she ran up and smashed the handle of her remaining axe into his face.

She looked round as she picked up her axe, the guards all lay unconscious or groaning and nodded to herself in satisfaction as she walked to the elevator and went up.

The door opened and she came face to face with the barrel of a pistol.

"Elster!" Said Tanith sighing in relief as she launched forward and hugged her.

"On one note. Well done for being prepared to shoot anyone who came through the door" she said as she returned the hug "my second note" and she pulled away putting a hand over her heart and a mock hurt voice "You doubted me, how could you?" She said in mock anguish.

Tanith rolled her eyes as she strolled over to the slumped over man "What do we do with charming and handsome?"

"What a scathing nickname" said Elster mockingly as she kneeled over the man and bound his hands. "I'll carry him" she picked him up and draped him over her shoulder.

They entered the elevator which was a bit cramped this time around as they descended and walked made back through the club, Tanith whistling in appreciation at the sight of all the knocked out guards.

"Well, I was just looking for a good time" shrugged Elster "not my fault their shit at their jobs. Police are probably on their way"

"Alright then, just hang around here?" asked Tanith as she looked around the club floor, tables and chairs unturned and drinks spilt of left unattended.

"Yup, leaving with him would be kidnapping"

They waited in the bar for several minutes, Tanith drinking various drinks left unattended despite Elster's scolding about not doing that. Then cars became louder outside, they were able to hear them thanks to turning off the music earlier.

"Perfect, they can take this dude away and we can go" Said Tanith standing up as Elster frowned.

"Those don't sound like police cars" she said slowly as she listened "and where's the siren?"

Tanith looked at her before nodding "Yeah, they should have their sirens on shouldn't they" she said.

They both stared at each other before saying in sync "they're not the cops"

Then the cars pulled to a stop outside.

"Ah, Okay, quick, to the office, there was a fire exit to the roof there" Said Tanith, Elster quickly dragging Tanith along by the hand as they walked back through the club and re-entered the elevator. Elster popped a clone and let it walk back out into the main club while they ascended.

The clone stood in the centre of the room when the door was thrown open by men is shades and suits.

"Hello th-" one of the men pulled up an automatic weapon and shot the clone several times in the chest, the clone evaporating as Elster grimaced.

"So they're not friendly" Said Elster

"Quick" Said Tanith as the elevator opened and they were back in the office, the one way glass still active as the men spread out through the club.

"I count about 15 inside" Said Elster as she looked down at the floor.

"Fire exit" said Tanith as she walked over to the door and pushed it open, stairs being revealed with another door at the top.

"Perfect, let me quickly just…" Elster placed down Chester and walked over to the elevator, forcing the doors open, watching it slowly go down the shaft, the cables right in front of her, she did a quick swipe and the elevator crashed to the bottom with a loud crash.

Nothing happened for a few seconds as Elster picked Chester back up walked over to the fire exit when suddenly gunshots and shattering glass echoed around them, Elster getting in front of Tanith as the men shot at the glass.

"To the roof!" She shouted and Tanith nodded, ascending the stairs as Elster closed the door, the roof door was locked but Tanith threw her body against it and it gave way as she stumbled onto the roof.

"Nice" nodded Elster as she shut the door roof.

"Now what" Said Tanith looking round at the roof around them.

"We go down onto the street and make our escape" Said Elster.

Tanith went to the front and looked over the edge, seeing several cars parked outside with their doors open and the bouncer guarding them.

"And thus, a getaway plan" Said Elster as she lead Tanith to the edge of the building and down the fire escape that went down the side, quietly walking up the side alley toward the front.

"Hold this" She said as she dumped Chester on Tanith who struggled a bit but watched as Elster walked into clear view.

"Hey man, what's going down?" She asked as she walked up to the man.

"Just some business ins- Hey wait, I recognize y-" the man was cut off as Elster slammed his head into the roof of one of the cars, leaving a dent as he slid to the floor.

"C'mon quick!" She hissed as she checked the cars, sliding into one that had keys still in it. Tanith hurried over and dumped Chester in the back, sliding into the passenger seat as Elster started the engine.

"Go!" Said Tanith and Elster slammed a pedal, sending the car backwards and bumping another one, Tanith turned to her with half kidded eyes and huffed "you don't know how to drive do you?"

"Nope, dunno why I got in the drivers seat" Said Elster.

"Switch" Said Tanith quickly climbing out, Elster following as they exchanged seats, Elster glancing over and seeing the men emerging from the front as Tanith sat down.

"Quick!" Said Elster and Tanith slammed the correct pedal as bullets slammed into the metal door, the car quickly accelerating away as bullets cracked the back and passenger seat windows.

They sped away, turning a corner and the bullets stopped as they drove through the dark city, meeting few cars.

"The biggest police station is a while away" Said Elster.

"I know, bring up the route on your scroll" said Tanith as she went round a corner.

Chester in the back groaned then cursed as he struggled against his bonds.

"What the fuck, where am I?" He asked angrily as he looked around and struggled

"In a car" Said Tanith as she turned another corner, smiling as the man cursed when his head was slammed into the door.

"You fucking bitch, your gonna want to let me go right now" He sad threateningly.

"And why would we do that?" Asked Elster, leaning back and looking at him with a raised brow as he blinked at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" He spat

"I'm a huntress" Said Elster "why should we let you go? Your wanted for money laundering, murder, kidnapping, not great things honestly" said Elster.

"Because I got connections all over the city and their gonna come for me" he said, grinning "and they'll kill you, but first we'll use you" he laughed "should of just sucked my cock, I would've let you go"

Elster growled and punched Chester in the face, Chester crying out and writhing and groaning in the back.

"How about he gets to keep his teeth" Said Tanith soothingly and Elster grunted.

"If he wants to keep them he'll shut his fucking mouth" Said Elster glowering as Chester groaned.

"Your gonna… fucking pay for that" he groaned as he winced and tested his jaw

"I don't think I will" muttered Elster

"Uh oh" Said Tanith as she looked in a wing mirror as behind them several sets of headlight appeared "how did they find us so qui- there's a tracking device in the car" Said Tanith in realization halfway through.

"I'm gonna cut off your fingers one by one" Said Chester from the back weakly as blood leaked form his nose.

"Sure buddy" said Elster as she looked at the wing mirror "I'm counting 4 cars" she said

"Alright, as long as they're there we're not gonna lose them if they can track this car" Said Tanith

"It's okay, let me just make a quick call" Said Elster as she got out her scroll and put it to her ear.

She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, this is the police, what's the problem?" Asked the operator.

"Hi, I'm huntress Elster Castle and I'm having a problem with my current mission" Said Elster.

"Alright give me a second" Said the operator as there was typing "your current mission in Voni to capture Chester Jackson?"

"That's the one, I need to be put through to the Voni city police station, the big one" said Elster

"Do you have a valid cause?" Asked the operator.

Elster rolled her eyes and bright the scroll away, turning it to a video call and showing Chester to the operator in the back and the 4 cars pursuing them before putting it back to her ear.

"I'll put you through" Said the operator, a little stunned before she was put on hold.

"I'm on hold" she said to Tanith

"Typical, in a car chase of all things" Said Tanith before she gasped "we're in a fucking car chase!"

"Your gonna regret this" growled Chester

"Whatever Chester Jackson" said Elster as she was put through.

"This is Captain Daniel Keeling of the Voni police department, I hear you're in a situation"

Elster laughed "that's one word for it, I'm on a mission you put up"

"Capturing Chester Jackson" said Daniel

"Yup, he's in the back and being quite nice" Said Elster sarcastically "he's not an issue, the issue is that we're in a car we stole from his goons and currently being pursued by 4 other cars" she said

"Ah, I see, your currently in the city right now?" Asked Daniel

"Yeah, were heading toward you" Said Elster as she looked at a street sign "we're on Hamilton street"

"Okay, I'm gonna need to make a call by the sounds of it but if we pull this off we owe you one, Chester is the most notorious criminal in this city" said Daniel

"Good, now jut a heads up, I'm gonna wreck some cars" said Elster

"Do what you must, just make sure Chester stays caught" said Daniel

"Will do" Said Elster and she dropped the call.

"Are you going too?" Tanith cut herself off as Elster opened the window and leaned out, bring up one of her axes while her other hand gripped the roof of the car.

The windows of the cars behind them also rolled down as automatic weapons were pulled out and aimed, before they could fire off a shot Elster fired first, the shot shooting forward and hitting the lead car's front left wheel.

The car swerved and ground to a halt, sparks flying up as it span out of control.

She felt the automatic bullets impacting her aura and quickly pulled herself back in, her aura shimmering.

"I forgot how much automatic weapons sting" hissed Elster

"I'm gonna make you sting worse" Said Chester from the back

"You say that like you've been shot at with automatic weapons before" said Tanith frowning

"Well I get around" shrugged Elster as she reloaded her axe.

The car shook and Tanith looked back to see one of the cars giving them a nudge.

"Okay, lets see how they like this" said Tanith as she applied the brakes and the cars all shot past them, Tanith quickly speeding back up and pushing the back wheel of the last car. It lost control and skidded away, the tires squeezing and smoke coming up as it eventually slammed into a wall.

"Should I care about the property damage?" Asked Tanith worried.

"Nope, your working for a huntress so your protected by huntsmen laws" said Elster as she leaned out again and shot the back wheel of the closest car, it followed the first ones example and ground to a halt in the street.

The last car suddenly slowed down until it was level with them, the window rolling down and a man aiming an assault rifle at them.

"Tanith!" Said Elster shoving Tanith, who'd been staring in shock, down below the window as bullets shattered glass and pinged off her aura, she gritted her teeth against the pain as she felt her aura begin to weaken with the constant assault.

She brought her axe up and fired blindly, hearing a cry and the car next to them swerved and then slammed into them, Elster feeling the car shake as they drove toward a wall. Elster brought Tanith up so fast her head banged against the back of the seat and out and arm in front of her.

Then the car impacted the wall and the airbags deployed.

Elster blinked and shuddered to shake glass off herself, she was fine thanks to her aura. She quickly lurched forward and brought up Tanith whose eyes were closed.

"Tanith" she said desperately shaking her.

"Oh god stop" groaned Tanith "I'm fine, just in pain"

"That's better then being dead" said Elster, smiling in relief as she kissed Tanith quickly before pulling away and kicking open her ruined door, getting out onto the street. Quickly she got over to the other side and ripped open Tanith's door.

"Can you move?" She asked and Tanith nodded, climbing out and wincing as she clutched her body.

"I'm in a bit of pain" she admitted

"Okay, just go and lay down by the wall" Said Elster as Tanith nodded and slowly walked over.

Elster walked up to the passenger door and pulled it open, seeing Chester lying unconscious on the seat, a gash on his head as she hauled him out and dumped him on the floor, dragging him over beside Tanith who smiled weakly at her.

"You look good considering you just came out a car crash" she said, laughing weakly before grimacing in pain and clutching her chest.

"Are you-"

"Behind you!" Said Tanith urgently, interrupting Elster to point.

Elster turned and saw the other crashed car where the men were climbing out and stumbling before bringing up their weapons.

"Okay" She said nodding "I'll go deal with that" she said, giving Tanith a quick smile before launching forward by firing her axes and slamming the side of the blade into a man's head, knocking him to the ground before quickly spinning an axe as one man began to spray her with assault fire.

"Well well well" said someone and Tanith turned her head to see the other thugs from the other vehicle further down the road had walked up and one was aiming his weapon at her "What do we have here?"

"Jesus Christ" groaned Tanith as she showed her empty hands to the man.

"Hey Bitch!" He shouted to Elster who turned and paused in her next attack as the final thug fell to the floor "put down the weapons and your dyke girlfriend doesn't decorate the wall"

"What year are you living in dude?" Asked Tanith sighing.

"Yeah that's really insensitive" Said Elster frowning

"Wh-shut up!" Said the man pointing his gun at Elster.

Elster simply shook her head before suddenly flinging her axe at one of the thugs, the man being caught by surprise as the handle collided with his face.

The man threatening Tanith aimed down the sights at Elster but Tanith scoffed as she pulled out her handgun.

"Fucking idiot" she said before shooting him in the back, the electric dust rubber bullet hitting his back and making him contort and shudder as arcs of electricity raced along his body and limbs before he collapsed to the ground.

One of the thugs was spraying Elster with bullets while another, having seen what happened to his friend, turned, his assault rifle firing already as he brought it round, the bullets peppering the wall in a trail toward Tanith.

Tanith cried out and ducked down as her blood hit the wall, a bullet catching her in the right arm.

Elster acted on instinct as the red mist descended, quickly flinging her axe at the shooting man who screamed as the blade stuck into his shoulder. Elster kicked the thug in front of her in the crotch before kneeing him in the head, then she sprinted and pulled her axe from the screaming man's shoulder, spinning and slamming the side of the blade hard into his head as he collapsed.

She breathed heavily for several seconds before she quickly turned and ran over to Tanith, skidding on her knees and gently bringing her up, being mindful of her injuries.

"Shit" she cursed as she looked over Tanith and saw the cuts that were still bleeding and bruises beginning to form. The main concern being the bullet wound on her arm, luckily a graze but still a sizable chunk of skin missing, at least a few millimeters deep.

"Give it to me straight doc" laughed Tanith weakly before grimacing again and grabbing her chest with her left arm.

"Your hurt bad and bleeding" Said Elster as she dug around and brought out a fire dust shot, pulling it open and pouring the red dust into her hand "I need to stop the bleeding, but to do so it's gonna hurt"

"Do what you have to do Elster" Said Tanith grimacing before smiling "I trust you"

"Okay, I'll do it in three, tw-"

Elster suddenly put two of her fingers on the wound and activated her aura, the fire dust burning and Tanith screaming before gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes, resting her head in the wall.

"Son of a fucking bitch cunt fucker" she hissed.

Elster pulled her fingers away and saw the wound had been cauterized successfully.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Tanith opened her eyes slowly and gingerly reached her right hand forward, grabbing Elster's hand and squeezing it "it's okay, thank you" she said smiling before groaning in pain again "why is crashing a bullhead so much better then a car?" She asked

"Maybe cause your trained to deal with bullhead crashes?" Asked Elster

"But a bullhead crashing is worse then a car crashing" Said Tanith as in the distance sirens drew closer and closer "we're gonna have to go back to Onyx soon" she said

"That's what your worried about?" Asked Elster incredulous

"I'm more concerned about my parents killing me then these injuries" chuckled Tanith

"We'll head there tomorrow or the day after, depends what the medics say about this" Said Elster smiling as she gestured to the arm.

"I'll be fine" waved off Tanith "I'm just in a small bit… of pain" she said "and everything is spinning"

Then police cars rounded the corner and several continued to the car stopped further down the road while more stopped at the two stopped cars. Elster smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before getting up and walking over to the cops who were climbing out their vehicles.

"Hey! Stop where you are!" Said one as they raised their weapons.

"Woah!" She said, putting up her arms "I'm Elster Castle, the huntress that accepted your contract" The guns were lowered "can we see some ID?"

Elster slowly reached into a pocket and brought out her scroll, showing her ID to the officers.

"Alright, What happened?" Asked one of them, looking down the street at the crashed cars.

"Well, long story, but first we have many people that need to see a medic" said Elster and one of the officers nodded and talked into his radio.

"Is that a reason why?" Asked one of the officers, nodding to her bloodied axe.

She looked down at it before looking up "one of them made it difficult, he's still alive"

The officer nodded slowly, still with narrowed eyes.

"So you got Chester?" Asked one and she nodded leading him toward their crashed vehicle.

Tanith gave a tired wave and a battered smile "evnin' Officer" she said chuckling slightly.

"She's with me" Said Elster "and here is Chester" she said, indicating Chester who was still unconscious on the ground.

"Damn" nodded one of the officers "you actually got him"

"It wasn't hard" Said Tanith "we literally just went to his club"

"She's a bit out of it at the moment, just had to seal up a gun wound" explained Elster at the officers surprised or angry looks.

"He just wouldn't shut up" complained Tanith "always had to say something"

"Yes well" Said one of the officers, picking Chester up with assistance "we'll take him from here" they said.

"Please do" Said Elster.

"Alright, so explain what happened" Said another officer, getting out their note book and pen.

~§~

"Okay, well by the looks of it you'll take a while to heal, I would say about three weeks which is actually quite fortunate, you said you had corruption?" Asked the on call doctor and Tanith nodded as the doctor wrapped a bandage around it.

"Well it's helping with the healing process" he said

"Hah" barked Tanith bitterly "can it make up its mind whether it wants me dead or alive?" She asked rhetorically.

"You won't need a hospital and can go about your daily business, just no rigorous activities for your arm like exercise or" he glanced at Elster "sex"

"Argh" Said Tanith, throwing up her left arm "you better be listening to this Elster" she said

The doctor chuckled before turning to Elster "I assume you'll be able to help her apply a bandage?"

"Yup" nodded Elster.

"Good, it needs to be replaced regularly, keep an eye out for infections and such as it heals" Said the doctor.

"Will do, thank you doctor" Said Elster smiling as the doctor smiled back before getting up and leaving to check on the injured thugs. Tanith getting off the bed despite a nearby paramedics protests.

"Are you sure your okay to walk?" Asked Elster worriedly as she watched Tanith limp slightly.

"She really shouldn't-" started the paramedic tending to her but Tanith waved them off.

"Go help the criminals, you've already plastered and bandaged the worst and given me the painkillers" she said as she stood up and the paramedic went to open their mouth "yeah yeah, no rigorous activities like exercise or sex" she said as she stepped out of the ambulance and stumbled slightly, Elster immediately grabbing her arm and steadying her.

"Okay, your not walking" Said Elster

"I can wallllk, I'm fine" waved off Tanith.

"Tanith" Said Elster firmly "either you piggyback with dignity, or I carry you in shame" she said looking down at her.

Tanith narrowed her eyes "you don't scar- Piggyback! Piggyback!" Said Tanith quickly as Elster went to put her over her shoulder.

"Good choice" Said Elster, smiling amused as Tanith glared at her. Using the ambulance as a ledge she climbed into Elster's back as Elster gripped her legs.

"I can't believe you'd threaten me like that" Said Tanith, pouting as she rested her head on top of Elster's as she walked through the crime scene "I just climbed out a car crash and was shot"

"Oh, So now it's a problem?" Asked Elster, smiling as a confused looking officer removed the police tape for them.

"It's a problem when it's beneficial to me" Said Tanith, grinning as Elster rolled her eyes.

"Of course" said Elster

They walked through the city, building and street lights lighting up the night and obscuring the stars below.

"So pretty" sighed Tanith as she looked at their surroundings "reminds me of… Atlas" she said that quietly, sadness in her voice.

"You like big cities?" Asked Elster, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah… their calming… I think it's cause I grew up in one" Said Tanith.

"C'mon, lets get to the hotel, I imagine your pretty tired" Said Elster.

"Maybe…" admitted Tanith tiredly

"Definitely" Said Elster nodding

"It's the painkillers" complained Tanith

"Sure" Said Elster indulgently.

They continued to walk, Tanith eventually falling asleep as she was carried, breathing deep and slow on top of her as she walked, feeling her own eyelids going heavy.

Eventually she made it to the hotel, entering the elevator and riding up to the floor their room was on, walking down the hallway and unlocking their room.

She walked in and sat down on the bed, slowly and gently placing Tanith down on her left side before worming up behind her, finally giving into her own tiredness.

~§~

The car swerved and Elster watched as it crashed into the wall, she looked down to see she was fine before quickly looking over and crying out as she saw the large chunk of metal spearing Tanith to the drivers seat.

She launched over as Tanith stared wide eyed.

"Tanith!" She said desperately, unsure what to do "Oh god, oh god" she said as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"E-Elster" croaked Tanith, blood leaking from her lips "I-I don't wanna die Elster" a tear streaked form her eye.

"You won't Tanith, it's gonna be okay" Said Elster, not sure it was as she tried to stop the bleeding but it simply seemed to speed up, slowly filling up the space around them that was now a dark room.

"Elster… it hurts" Said Tanith, her voice shaking as tears flowed like a river down her face, blood staining her teeth.

"I know, I'm gonna help you! I'm gonna…" she trailed off as she felt the blood on the floor beginning to rise, quickly climbing her body as she began to sink into it, she fought against it, the blood sticking to her body like glue as she reached out for Tanith desperately as she just watched her, suspended in the air by the chunk of metal.

"Help me!" She said desperately as the blood flowed over her chest and arms "Tanith!"

Tanith simply stared at her careless before a cruel smile appeared on her face.

Elster stared in shock as she was finally absorbed into darkness.

~§~

Elster sat up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily a she desperately rubbed her body, simply finding her own sweat instead of Tanith's blood. She wiped the tears in her eyes as she desperately looked around, seeing Tanith staring at her, not with the cruel smile and uncaring expression from her nightmare, but with concern and worry.

"Elster" she said quietly as she blinked sleep from her eyes and propped herself up, reaching her right arm out slowly and gingerly to rest her hand on her arm "it's okay"

Elster nodded shakily "Yeah, Yeah" She said nodding.

"What happened?" Asked Tanith.

"I… you… we… it was the car crash" Said Elster, finally finding the words "but you were injured way worse… so much blood" she said shaking "it filled the room… and I drowned in it while you… you just watched, uncaring…" Elster trailed off

"Well juts for the record, if you were drowning in my blood I would not stare uncaring" Said Tanith, a smile on her lips and Elster managed to smile back, releasing an amused snort.

"I know" Said Elster.

"It's just a dream, whatever happened in it stays in it, I'm fine, see" Said Tanith, spreading open her arms to show her non deadness.

"But you got hurt… because of me and if I had just been better, if I hadn't put you in danger-"

"No, Elster, no" Said Tanith firmly "I was the one who suggested being bait, I was the one who put myself in danger, and you protected me! You did nothing wrong"

"No, I put you in that situation, I let you risk your lif-"

Tanith growled and pushed her so she was flat on her back before climbing on top of her, covering the pain she was feeling at the movements.

"No!" She practically shouted "you've got stop blaming yourself for this!" she said, her hands on Elster's shoulders and shaking her with every word. "The car crashed and I was shot, but I would've been hurt more if you hadn't done anything!" She said before she sighed and placed her head on Elster's chest "you need to stop blaming yourself"

Elster lay there in open mouthed shock before blinking and swallowing, brining her arms up and wrapping them round Tanith. She gently pulled her close and held her as Tanith let out a sigh and let go of her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was a bad idea, my arm fucking hurts" Said Tanith chuckled as Elster laughed.

"Pain killers wore off?"

"I think so"

"Want me to get you some?"

"No, I'm comfortable right here"

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **A more Elster focused chapter because I haven't made her suffer much recently. This also went through a massive edit when I was halfway through editing it, originally Tanith wasn't shot but I decided that wasn't realistic that just one thug from the other crashed car walked up the road to them.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be a happy one, then the one after that will be not so fun and sort of very dark. After that will be a mini arc that will set in motion stuff for Elster.**_

 _ **I know chapters like see are not interesting for those not interested in OC's but they're important to do before we go back to the plot of RWBY.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	26. A lot of conversations and a wedding

_**Hey guys.**_

 _ **I need to take a break from these once a week uploads to just sort out everything I'm writing for this story, mainly just writing it, dunno how long the break will be but I'm not abandoning this story, this is a short rest for myself cause I'm getting exhausted writing and editing these things over the period of a week.**_

 _ **FYI this chapter nearly killed me and I think it shows**_

 _ **Also I'm probably gonna go and edit and clear up the earlier chapters cause I found continuity and other errors when looking back for information.**_

 _ **~§~**_

"I can fly a bullhead one handed" Said Tanith, as if she was a child on a bike.

"Tanith I've literally seen you read a book while flying, one handed ain't that impressive" Said Elster, smirking as Tanith pouted.

"You are no fun" she said as they flew over the Mistral coastline and suddenly Tanith's scroll lit up and went off like crazy.

"Oh shit, by the sounds of it someone died" joked Tanith as she reached into her pocket.

"Don't use your scroll while flying" scolded Elster and Tanith stuck her tongue out as she opened her scroll

"Ah" Said Tanith, looking at her scroll wide eyed

"What?" Asked Elster

"Lucia… had her baby a few days ago" Said Tanith as she began going through various messages.

"Oh, well congratulations" Said Elster

"She got out of the hospital today, so there having a party at her house to celebrate, everyone's gonna be there" she said worried as she rubbed her scars.

"Oh you'll be fine" Said Elster "and even if you aren't I'll be there, you can stick with me, it'll be okay"

~§~

"Do we need to like, buy something or bring something?" Asked Tanith nervously as they walked through the terrace neighbourhood toward her cousins house.

"No" said Elster, wrapping an arm around her "stop worrying and chill"

"Okay" nodded Tanith before she stopped and stared up at one of the houses, Elster guessing it was Lucia's. Tanith nervously wracked her hands, her left more violent and her right much more gently "how am I… what is… agh" she rubbed her face.

"Chill, go in, say hello" Said Elster, calmly walking her up the path to the front door.

"Okay, Okay Okay Okay" nodded Tanith as she rang the doorbell.

The door opened and they came face to face with Lucia, who grinned at her as she looked her up and down.

"Is that my cousin whose been gone for a week and a half?" Asked Lucia grinning.

"Is that my cousin that just pushed another living being out of herself?" Replied Tanith as they hugged.

Lucia pulled away and held her at arms length as she looked her up and down "Damn girl, did you get a tan? And a tattoo!" She said bending down and grabbing Tanith's right hand, brining it up for inspection as Tanith hissed in pain "Oh shit! Sorry!" She said quickly letting go and looking worried "you okay?"

"Yeah, right arm is just a bit sensitive at the moment" said Tanith, not exactly a lie but not the truth either. "We were in Vacuo for a day, got the tattoo there" she explained.

"Well come in, come in! Arnold's got Palomo at the moment, he can't stop gushing" she said laughing as she lead them into the house.

It was a narrow hallway with a stairway to the right and to the left an entry to the living room which had people in it, further down the corridor was the kitchen and then beyond that was the small garden.

"Your dad's currently killing it at the grill, your mum is somewhere, I dunno where" said Lucia.

"You have such a large family" Said Elster as she looked around.

"Yeah, well some are family friends and others from Arthur's side, don't mention this but I can't remember most of their names" said Tanith from the corner of her mouth as they move through the garden.

"You don't know some of your relatives names?" Asked Elster in surprise

"Well what can I say?" Asked Tanith as she made a gesture to the garden.

"Tanith!" Said her mother as she walked over.

Tanith smiled at her mom "hey mom"

"Do you have a tan?" Asked her mother before focusing in on her right hand "and a tattoo!" She said shocked

"The answer to both of those is yes" Said Tanith, before shooting finger guns "and the answer to the next inevitable question is Vacuo" covering up the pained grimace at using her right hand as a cringe.

"Of course" said her mother shaking her head before and turning to Elster "and how is the best thing to ever happen to my daughter?" She asked smiling and Elster smiled back.

"I'm great, feels nice to be doing my actual job again" Said Elster nodding.

"Hey baby!" Said Tanith's father coming in and hugging her.

"Hay Dad, how are you?" Asked Tanith hugging him back

"I'm great, cooking this barbecue like a king" he said proudly "love the tattoo" he nodded

"What happened to 'if you ever get a tattoo I will cut off the part it's on?'" Asked Tanith smirking slightly

"That changed after you turned 18" Said her father before turning to Elster "and it's lovely to see you to" he said shaking her hand.

Tanith looked around and noticed that Lucia had left them.

"So, how have you been?" Asked her mother as she looked at her.

"Pretty good" Said Tanith nodding even as she saw the flash of disagreement on Elster's face before she also smiled again. "Been around, seen some cool stuff and killed some Grimm" she said smiling

"As long as you stayed safe"

Tanith paused in replying and bit her lip before nodding "for the most part" she finally said.

Before her parents could question her further Lucia walked back over a bundle in her arms.

"This is Palomo" Said Lucia "he's sleeping at the moment, luckily he sleeps like a rock so" Said Lucia smiling in pure happiness.

"He's very cute" Said Tanith, looking down at the round face in the bundle.

"Yeah he is, he's my child" Said Lucia sassily

"You excited to be a mother then?" Asked Tanith

"Heck yes I am" Said Lucia.

Elster simply stared down at the baby, her mind thinking of her own brother, the brother she'd never met, the brother growing up probably thinking his sister was dead.

She shook her head and focused in something else, looking at Tanith smiling face as she talked with Lucia and her parents.

"Yeah, Vacuo is pretty awesome" Said Tanith smiling

"Is that where you've been the whole time?" Asked Lucia

"No, we've stuck to the Sanus continent going between Vale and Vacuo for now" Said Tanith "we're staying away from Atlas for now, too racist"

"I also don't like the cold" Said Elster smiling.

"I think we're gonna chill out around Mistral until we come back for the wedding?" Said Tanith looking at Lucia for confirmation.

"Yes, it's gonna be later this week" she pointed at them "so I hope you've got dresses or something formal"

"Ahh" nodded Tanith "dresses, skirts, makeup… pink and white"

"You've never worn a dress in the your life have you?" Asked Lucia

"No"

"You wore that dress to the beacon dance, you can just wear… oh… right" Said Elster

"You managed to get her in a dress?" Asked Lucia

"Yes"

"Did you take pictures?" Asked Tanith's mother

"No"

"Dammit"

"Well that'll change in half a week, when you wear dresses!" Said Lucia

"Oh... joy" said Tanith melodramatically as Lucia rolled her eyes.

"I think I'd look good in a shirt rather then a dress" Said Elster

"I swear to god I'm getting one of you in a dress" Said Lucia pointing a finger threateningly.

"Well then, if one of us must" Said Elster sighing dramatically before pushing Tanith forward "I guess Tanith can sacrifice herself"

Tanith glared at her before rolling her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips "fine, I'll wear a dress"

Lucia squealed and grinned "perfect"

"So, any good stories?" Asked her father.

"Well, there was the time we fought a giant owl" Said Tanith.

"An Ascalaphus" muttered Elster.

"That was a fun adventure in a sexist village with a shaman and this asshole who ran the village, fun times" said Tanith fondly.

"That doesn't sound fun" Said her mother

"You just had to be there" said Tanith shaking her head.

"Shouldn't you be at the grill?" Asked Lucia suddenly looking at Tanith's father.

He blinked and clicked his tongue "shit" then he ran off.

"That man" said her mother shaking her head "I can't remember why I married him"

"Because I'm wonderful!" He called back and Tanith's mother turned to him.

"How did you even hear that?" She asked shaking her head

"I'm guessing what your saying" he called back before refocusing in the grill.

Her mother just chuckled and rolled her eyes, then they glanced at Tanith with a look she knew well, a look that said 'I know something wrong and well talk later' and she felt dread form in her at the likely oncoming conversation.

The barbecue wore on, and after the sixth time a relative or family friend had asked Tanith what had happened to her face she decided to call it a day, telling her parents and Lucia she was heading home for the day.

~§~

Tanith was idly sitting in the living room, messing about with a game on her scroll, Elster upstairs in the shower when the front door opened, Max's head shooting up and toward the door before he whined excitedly and jumped off the sofa.

"Hey" She called as she heard her parents walk into the living room.

"Hello" Said her mother as she stretched "it was beginning to die down when we left. I need a drink" she sighed as she walked to the kitchen.

"I second that" said her father following.

Her mother then stopped and looked at her before pointing "you can come in here as well, we clearly need to have a talk" she said, Tanith feeling her mother's anxiety and suspicion.

Tanith winced and grudgingly got up, walking over to the kitchen and sitting at the table as her parents fiddled with various kitchen appliances.

"You said you got hurt earlier" Said her father concerned as Tanith sensed his worry.

"I didn't say I got hurt, I said I've been safe for the most part" said Tanith, not making eye contact.

"Is that why your covered in bruises and scabs and you've been favouring your left side?" Asked her mother, crossing her arms as suspicion came off her.

"Okay fine, I got a little hurt on my arm, but I'll be fine… in like three weeks" she said the last part quickly and quietly.

"Show me" said her mother, looking at her with a steely gaze.

Tanith stared at her for several moments before hesitantly rolling up her sleeve and showing the bandage wrapped around her arm.

"You need to change that" noted her mother.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Tanith, not wanting to show the wound to her parents.

"I'm a teacher Tanith, I had to learn how to look after injuries" Said her mother as she fiddled in a cupboard and got to a roll of bandages "take it off, I'll change it for you"

Tanith sighed and reached up, slowly undoing the bandage under her parents scrutiny.

"Jesus Christ" breathed her father as anxiety and anger rolled off him, they both saw the wound, red and clearly irritated, a dip in the skin of her arm several millimetres deep "Tanith what happened?"

"Have you been helping Elster on her missions?" Asked her mother irritated and also angry, looking at the wound "I'm gonna have to have a little word with-"

"It was my idea!" She interrupted resolutely "Elster accepted a contract to locate and capture a criminal, he owned a club and I convinced Elster to let me help her, she was against it from the start but I was stubborn"

"What happened Tanith?" Asked her father again, more firmly as he stared intently at her, her mother sitting next to her and also staring at her while she began to apply a new bandage.

"I acted as bait, knocked him out. Then we ran from his thugs, got into a pretty cool car chase" said Tanith hopefully, a smile on her face that quickly left under her parents gaze and their emotions "So Elster was taking out the cars, when one o them pulled up beside us and prepare to shoot us, so Elster shoved me down and saved me and we crashed"

"You were in a car crash?" Asked her mother, pausing in the applying of bandages as anxiety and anger began building up.

"I was fine" waved off Tanith

Both her parents stopped what they were doing to give her a deadpan stare with combined feeling of anger and anxiety that she withered under.

"Mostly" She said looking to the side "So Elster is fighting these thugs when some thugs from one of the other crashed cars walk up and try to hold me hostage"

"Tanith" Said her mother through gritted teeth "not doing much to convince us you were okay"

"Look, Elster totally beat them up, I even knocked one out. Then because of that one of them shot at me and I was lightly shot-"

"You were shot!" Said her father throwing up his hands as outrage burst from him for a few seconds, similar sentiments from her mother next to her.

"It was a graze" insisted Tanith "you should of seen what Elster did to the guy who shot me, he went away way worse. And I'm fine, Elster cauterised the wound and then a doctor saw me and everything was fine" she said as her mother finished wrapping up the wound.

"You were shot" Said her mother, shaking her head as irritation and anxiety came off her.

"I'm fine, why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that?" groaned Tanith as she rubbed her face.

"Maybe because you didn't tell us you were mentally ill for 7 months" commented her father, hurt coming off him.

Tanith sighed "look, I'm completely fine okay? If your gonna blame anyone blame me, don't blame Elster, she already blames herself enough about it and I hate it when she does that" said Tanith pleading

"You were in a car crash and shot" Said her mother "how do you think that's going to affect you mentally, looking at you physically think about it mentally and-"

"I'm a perfectly functioning human being" growled Tanith "occasionally I'm not okay but-"

"You shouldn't be getting into these situations if your 'occasionally not okay'" argued her father angrily

"I'm fine!" Shouted Tanith "Elster looks after me and-"

"We can see how well Elster looks after you" said her mother looking at her arm.

"It was one fucking incident and-"

"Somebody call my name?" Asked Elster walking into the kitchen, hair still wet from the shower.

"No, but excellent timing" Said Tanith's mother fixing her with a hard stare as anger came off her "my daughter was shot in the arm"

Elster paused and nodded regretfully "yes she was"

"Care to explain yourself?" Asked her mother

"Mum-"

"Well… I can't" Said Elster sadly "I was never a leader, I made a judgment call and fucked up-"

"That's not an excuse for letting our daughter get shot!" Said Tanith's father angrily, a spike of outrage shooting off him

"Dad!-"

"I know, I tried my best to protect her but failed, however the wound could have been a lot worse and-"

"She could've died!" Said her mother angrily getting up, outrage now spiking off her.

"Think about her mental state, but you just let her participate in a dangerous mission even though she isn't mentally fit!" Said her father and making Elster frown.

"'She' is in the room" muttered Tanith

"Your daughter may have corruption but to say she is mentally unfit is insulting, especially to say so right in front of her, think about how hearing that might affect her?" Said Elster angrily

Her father blinked before taking a step back "I-"

"Your daughter is perfectly okay to function, telling her she isn't won't help anybody, especially her" said Elster scowling.

"We're just worried that she isn't okay to make good decisions" Said Tanith's mother.

"I understand that, at one point I also felt that way" Said Elster "But she is perfectly able to function, occasionally something will happen, a hallucination or pain but as long as someone is there for her she'll be fine" she pointed a finger "she won't be fine if you keep telling her she isn't"

"But she's not okay!" Said her mother angrily.

Tanith slammed her hands on the table, making the room jump and drawing attention to her.

"I never fucking said I was okay!" She shouted "I said I was fine, I never said I was okay! I know I'm not okay!" She took a deep breath and pushed away from the table .

"I'm not okay" Said Tanith "I'll admit that, I'm genuinely not okay. But when people treat me like a normal person… whenever I'm with Elster" she looked at Elster before nodding, a smile on her face "I feel okay. I feel strong enough to take on whatever my condition throws at me" she said.

Her mother and father seemed unsure what to do, looking at each other then Tanith with an unreadable expression as a mix of emotions roiled within them.

"I'm sorry" Said her father finally "I did some research into the condition and… there were people talking about people they knew with the condition… I just got so worried"

"I also think we have a right to worry when you get shot" Said her mother crossing her arms.

"You do" nodded Tanith "and I'm glad you care but you need to trust me" she said patting her chest "and if you can't do that then trust Elster"

Tanith's mother narrowed her eyes at Elster who gave a nervous smile as she rubbed the back fo her head awkwardly.

"I suppose she's gotten you this far" said her mother finally.

"You're gonna have to make it up to us" said her father crossing his arms.

Elster's eyes darted around before they widened and she grinned "how about I cook for you?" she said hopefully.

~§~

Elster and Tanith walked down the street, Elster was wearing black formal trousers with a blue button up shirt, Tanith wore a green dress that stopped at her knees and sleeves that covered her arms.

The wedding was a coastal event, looking out to the north sea. Because of this Elster wore a gray blazer over her shirt while Tanith simply wore her dress being more used to the cold, Elster holding her close with an arm round her waist but being mindful of her injured arm.

"Are you cold?" Asked Tanith smirking

"Maybe, you can't prove it though" Said Elster.

"If its any consolation I think you look very hot" Said Tanith smiling up at her.

"And you look pretty" Said Elster squeezing her waist.

Tanith had her hair done up in an intricate braid that Elster had done which went down to her shoulders, some hair left to frame her face. Elster had simply let her hair flow free, as per her usual style, except she had made it less scruffy even if it still covered the majority of her back.

They eventually saw the large building up ahead, it was stone with large glass windows that shone with light inside. The front was a beautiful garden with hedges cutting off access to the back where the wedding would take place looking over the sea.

Elster held open the door as Tanith walked through and they were in the reception. Staff lead them through a beautiful large ball room with chandeliers and tables with seats set around the edge and empty space in the centre and another table with plates but no food on it. Then they went through a large set of doors to the back.

The garden had lanterns set up that lit the area up, large trees and a trimmed hedge bordered the garden where several others had already arrived. A white carpet laid out over a beautifully cut lawn, in the a short hedge below a view of the sea as it crashed onto the beach, a mountain in the distance to mark the end of Onyx bay. Tanith spotted her parents and directed Elster toward them as Elster looked at the sight in awe.

"Hey" She said as she walked along the chairs and took a seat next to her mother.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Said her mother smiling a sheer father nodded beside her.

"Yes, It's difficult but I try my best" Said Tanith smiling as she sat down

"You always look beautiful" Said Elster

"Thanks Elster, problem is though is that you have a biased opinion" said Tanith smirking as Elster rolled her eyes and pulled her close, Tanith resting her head on her arm. "Are we late or early?"

"You're on time" Said her father "someone wanted to be here early" he grumbled as Tanith's mother swatted his arm.

"You can't be late to a wedding" she sniffed.

"Well technically you can" Said Tanith, her mother swatting her arm, avoiding her wound and swatting her forearm.

"Nice way of covering up your injury" complimented her mother. Tanith's dress had a shoulder drape over her right shoulder that hung loose over her right arm like a cloak down to the elbow.

"Well I thought it was perfect when I saw it" Said Tanith smiling.

"I really like it" Said Elster before leaning close and whispering so only Tanith could hear "it's a shame I'll have to rip it off later"

Tanith bushed before whispering back "if you do rip it, I'll kill you"

"Well then, I suppose there's always plan B" replied Elster

"And what's plan B?"

"Well dresses you see give such easy access to-"

"What are you whispering about?" Asked her mother, quirking an amused eyebrow at Tanith's flushed and panicked face, Elster simply sitting back up straight with an amused smirk on her own face.

"Ugh… bullhead fuel prices" said Tanith quickly.

"I imagine bullhead fuel is pretty expensive" mused her father

"You would not believe, 150 Lien a litre, it's a 2000 litre fuel tank. Luckily we don't have to refuel too often, the VT-4 has a much better fuel economy then the VT-3, about 60% better" She chuckled, trying not to make it obvious she was changing the subject, Likely working well because she was also getting wrapped up in the subject "yet Atlas still insisted on having them fully fueled up at all times, idiots"

"I think that's more Papa Schnee trying to get every Lien he can" Said Elster.

"The amount of Schnee dust company propaganda" said Tanith shaking her head "saw their influence everywhere in the military"

By now the chairs were mostly full and a small band were beginning to okay some light music as quiet murmuring filled the air.

"I don't want to sound rude, but how much longer will this take?" Asked Tanith

"Not much longer, looks like everyone is basically here" said her mother

"Cool"

"Oh dear" Said her mother, looking toward the back "Uncle Digby's here"

"Shit, he hasn't kicked the bucket?" Asked Tanith, glancing back to see the familiar balding man with white hair and a frail body with slowly failing jasmine eyes.

"What's wrong with Uncle Digby?" Asked Elster curious also looking back quickly

"He's racist" said Tanith bluntly.

"Ah, I see what's wrong with Uncle Digby" said Elster nodding and sinking slightly in her seat.

"Pay him no mind, no one else does" said Tanith "shame too, he's generally a nice guy, juts served in the Great War and well…" she trailed off.

"I'll be fine" assured Elster.

Then the music changed to a wedding tune, the guests all falling silent as the door was opened and Arthur walked up the aisle, clearly nervous but hiding it behind a wide smile.

"He's nervous" Said her mother in a babying voice "precious"

He stood up at the front next to the officiate and his best man and watched as the door to the building opened again and Lucia stood there, grinning wide. She was wearing a pretty white dress and was flanked by her bridesmaids.

Grand music played as she slowly walked up the aisle, grinning at various people, Tanith included as she finally made It to the front to a very stunned Arthur. She smiled at him and took his hands, Arthur blinking and then smiling at he as he gripped her hands.

"Love" started the officiate "love is something special, love is something that should be treasured. Love has no bounds, it can be between a man and a woman, a man and a man, a woman and a woman"

Tanith smiled slightly as Elster pulled her close.

"Marriage is one of the final steps showing your love for each other. Arthur Cooper, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do" He said nodding.

"Lucia Landy, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do" Said Lucia grinning giddily.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife" said the officiate smiling "you may now kiss"

They leaned into each other and their lips met as the crowd applauded, after several seconds they separated and turned toward the crowd, hands still entwined.

"If everyone would like to make their way inside for food, alcohol and partying" Said Lucia smiling as the guests all began to stand.

"Wait about a minute" Said Elster, placing a hand on Tanith's shoulder to stop her joining the rush "let's just let them all pass"

"Probably a good idea" nodded Tanith.

It only took a few moments for the crowd to finally clear as they joined the tail end of the crowd. They walked back into the ballroom of the estate, the room they had walked through to get to the wedding, now though it was filled with people as they stood around or sat at tables and talked.

"I'm hungry, let's eat first" Said Tanith, dragging Elster over to the buffet table.

There was a wide variety of foods of al kinds, a separated table with champagne flutes and a selection of non-alcoholic drinks.

"How will I be taking Tanith home tonight" mused Elster as Tanith took a champagne flute and shot a playful glare at her.

"Perfectly sober" she defended as they walked over to an empty table, sitting down and

eating while talking.

"This reminds me of my parents wedding" Said Elster in a fond voice as she looked into the distance "I was about 8 or 9 at the time"

"How old were your parents when they had you?" Asked Tanith in confusion

"Must have been in their very late teens, it was such a great event. I remember I had this dress that I loved, I was with my Nan most of the time, she looked after me while I watched my parents get married, then I was with my parents as they talked to people at the reception" she sighed regretfully "that was a… great memory" she said smiling sadly.

Tanith smiled and reached over, taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You could always visit them" Said Tanith

"I… I don't know" Said Elster looking away and out to the ballroom floor and watching people talk, another part of the floor dedicated to a few couples dancing.

"Well take your time, don't rush" Said Tanith before offering her champagne flute "drink some of this"

"You know I don't like alcohol" Said Elster frowning even as she took the glass

"Yeah, that's why it's hilarious to see your face when you taste it" Said Tanith smirking as Elster rolled her eyes and brought it to her lips.

"Only because I love you" she muttered and she let a small amount slip into her mouth and immediately grimaced at the strong bitter taste of alcohol as Tanith snorted in amusement, taking the glass back. "Fucking disgusting"

"Meh, taste isn't why I'm drinking it" shrugged Tanith as she took a sip

"Your not going to get drunk off of one glass of champagne" Said Elster "I've seen what it takes to get you drunk"

"Well I also feel super posh drinking this" Said Tanith shrugging lightly.

"I'm just going to enjoy my tasty drink" Said Elster taking an exaggerated swig of her drink.

"So… we should probably decide what to do next" Said Tanith

"We'll take a break" said Elster

"What?"

"Tanith, I know it's been pointed out so much that it's still a surprise we're trying to keep it secret, but you were shot in the arms few days ago" said Elster as Tanith rolled her eyes "I had the realization earlier that since when we first started dating this is the first real… chance to have a holiday we've ever had"

Tanith blinked and titled her head, they had in the past made plans for both of them to have a week off during the summer. But of course that had never happened with the fall of Beacon.

"Let's just take a week, relax, sight see and all that" said Elster.

"But what about money and-"

"Tanith, I made over 200k in Lien in the last four jobs I've taken, we're fine" Said Elster taking her hand.

"Jesus, that much?" Asked Tanith

"Well I was taking the highest paying jobs" said Elster.

"But aren't they meant for like, teams of huntsmen?" Asked Tanith

"Yes, which is why I use the lone huntsmen board, why do you think there are four different boards?" Asked Elster

"Convenience?" Said Tanith, a smile on her lips as Elster rolled her eyes.

"No"

Tanith stuck out her tongue and Elster shook her head smiling. Then Tanith's eyes widened at something behind them and Elster turned to see that Uncle Digby was nearby and talking to a few of Arthur's relatives.

Tanith coughed and jerked her head behind her and Elster nodded, they had finished their meals and both quietly got out of their chairs, Elster keeping her head low as Tanith took her hand and quickly lead her away.

They were stopped in their getaway by Lucia standing in their way, a frown on her face.

"Running from Digby?" She asked and Tanith nodded "I can ask one of my bridesmaids to run interference so-"

"No, it's fine, don't go out of your way" Said Tanith

"Im fine" Said Elster "I've dealt with hundreds of racists, I've heard it all before" she said waving a hand.

"If your sure" Said Lucia before smiling "Tanith, come say hello to Palomo"

"I said hi to him a few days ago" said Tanith moving back slightly and into Elster.

"He was asleep, that doesn't count" pouted Lucia

"It does to me" Said Tanith

"Tanith just say hello to the baby" insisted Lucia

"But-"

"Just say hello" Said Lucia finally closing the distance.

Tanith breathed a deep breath and felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned forward and looked down at the baby that stared at her, eyes open and curious.

"Hello" she said nervously.

The baby looked at her indifferently before smiling a gummy smile.

Tanith blinked.

Elster leaned over her and gave a smile at the child "hello"

"See, That wasn't so bad?" Said Lucia

"Well I was expecting a different reaction" Said Tanith

Lucia tilted her head confused before gasping in realization. "Oh my god Tanith! I'm so sorry! I didn't even think, I was just so caught up in the moment and-"

"It's fine Lucia" assured Tanith "don't worry about me, go and enjoy it"

"But-"

"No, no buts" Said Tanith smiling "go and have fun"

Lucia narrowed her eyes "alright, but I haven't forgotten about you"

"I'll try and remember" said Tanith smiling as Lucia walked off and she felt an arm wrap around her as Elster leaned in.

"Guess someone isn't as hideous as they first thought" said Elster

"It's a baby, it's a fifty fifty chance" dismissed Tanith

"You're a baby" shot back Elster "you should just enjoy yourself, let go"

"That's easy for you to say, you don't know anyone here"

"I'd like to point out that I'm not only one of the tallest people here but the only faunus apart from one or two staff members, so I do stand out" she said, a smirk in her voice.

"You know what I mean" Said Tanith, a hand absently trailing past her scars and fixing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I do" nodded Elster before she pulled Tanith close and leaned down to her ear "but it's just the fact we're at a wedding in public that means I haven't bent you over yet, if that helps with your self consciousness" she said huskily before standing up fully again like nothing had happened, Tanith staring with wide unseeing eyes as her cheeks turned red in a heavy blush.

"R-right" She croaked, shaking herself "let's ugh… go do something" she said lamely.

"Like what, wanna dance?" Asked Elster.

"Hmmm, I think that will have to be a pass" Said Tanith

"Oh well, I tried" sighed Elster

"You know I can't dance, and I know you think you can dance when drunk" Said Tanith smiling as Elster glared.

"Shut your face" She said.

"Um, excuse me?" Said a hesitant voice behind them and they turned to see one of Luisa bridesmaids, she had forest green hair with aqua eyes, her hands clasped nervously in front of her "your Tanith right?"

"Yup, that's me" Said Tanith nodding, feeling the trepidation and anxiety coming from the girl.

"I'm Lin, I'm a friend of Lucia's" she said holding out her hand which Tanith shook.

"Glad to hear it" Said Tanith, slightly awkward

"I'll just get right into it" she huffed "I understand you have a rare condition"

Tanith narrowed her eyes slightly "and how do you come to understand that?" She asked

"I overheard your cousin mumbling about it before the ceremony amongst the many things she was worried about" Lin admitted sheepishly.

"That woman" said Tanith fondly shaking her head "fine, yes, I have a rare condition"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a researcher at the Scientific Discovery and Research Centre in Mistral" She said

"Damn, that's pretty cool" Said Tanith guessing where this was likely going "I'm guessing you'd like to research me?"

"Only if you agree to it!" Said Lin quickly "it'll be mostly questions and maybe a few other tests, but we won't do those unless you agree to them" she said

"And this'll be to research a possible cure and such from the results" Said Tanith

"Well yeah, hopefully" shrugged Lin smiling

"And I won't be like, shoved into a water tank and forced to try and go to another dimension?" Asked Tanith jokingly and Lin shook her head chuckling

"No, the worst might be a brain scan" she assured

"Okay…" nodded Tanith thinking and turning to Elster who was calmly watching the exchange.

"It's your decision" she shrugged looking at Tanith.

"Alright… I'll do it, but in like… two weeks, how about the…" She did maths and calendars in her head "the 16th?"

Lin's eyes rolled up as she also did maths and calendars before nodding "Yup, I can have everything set up by then"

"Cool, I guess just turn up to the place?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah, just show up and say your there to see me and we'll get right to it" Said Lin before nervously looking around "and please don't tell Lucia, she's incredibly protective of you" she said "she said we shouldn't try to stress you out or anything"

"Why does everyone think I'm going to break if they stress me" grumbled Tanith

"Well hopefully whatever I find will get rid of that belief" Said Lin smiling

"One can only hope" sighed Tanith

"So what do you do at the moment?" Asked Lin

"I'm a Bullhead pilot, I fly my girlfriend around so she can do hunter missions" Said Tanith as Elster smiled.

"And I'm guessing you're the girlfriend and huntress" Said Lin looking at Elster.

"Yup, Elster Castle" She said.

"Is that a good line of work?" Asked Lin "must be dangerous"

"One of the most dangerous jobs out there" Said Elster "But I find it quite fun, lots of variety"

"Probably better then being shoved inside an office" said Lin smiling

"Nah, you do important work as well, without you we'd barely understand Grimm or diseases" said Elster encouragingly "there's only so much a hunter can do" she said shrugging

"I suppose that's true, so do you two simply travel the world going on adventures?"

"Yeah, suppose you could say it's the dream life" laughed Tanith as Elster nodded.

"And you worked at Beacon before that, didn't you?" Asked Lin

"Yeah, Elster and I both worked at Beacon" said Tanith

"Oh, were you a teacher?" Asked Lin looking at Elster who grimaced

"God no, I'd be a terrible teacher, I worked in air traffic control" she said and Lin frowned in confusion.

"So how long have you known Lucia?" Asked Tanith quickly

"Oh, we met at college" said Lin "we were both in similar fields and we just clicked. She talks about you every now and then, she cares a lot about you"

"Well we were basically sisters when we were younger" explained Tanith "we did so much together that we just became close, I went to a different college only because the college she went to didn't do a course in engineering" said Tanith

"So you have a degree in engineering but you went into the military?" Asked Lin frowning.

"Well I finished my four years but I always wanted to fly so my parents got me into the Atlas aviation school flight program, I went into the simulator with all these arrogant pricks that simply wanted to ascend the ranks of the military and here I was with my purple hair and jeans" she shook her head smiling "anyway I fucking destroyed them, one of the highest scores they've ever seen, accepted me on the spot and I was so excited…" she trailed off and smiled sadly.

"And then you served in the military?" Asked Lin

"For about 8 months before I got an offer from Beacon which I immediately accepted" Said Tanith "best decision I've ever made"

"Lin, Lin, Lin" said another bridesmaid coming up, nervously glancing at Tanith "Lucia needs you"

"Ah, okay" nodded Lin before smiling at Tanith and Elster "it was great meeting you"

"You too" nodded Tanith as Lin followed the other bridesmaid away.

"That was interesting" commented Elster

"I need another drink" sighed Tanith

"You alright?" Asked Elster

"Yeah, I'm fine" Said Tanith as they began to wander over to the wine table "so far the evening has been gre-"

"Tanith!" Said a familiar withered voice form her childhood and she turned, quickly covering the cringe to smile at her Uncle. "It's been so long and my what happened to you?" He said coming over, Elster somehow not being seen despite standing right next to her.

"Hey Uncle, I just crashed, no big deal" she said waving him off.

He chuckled "you remind me of the pilots of those awful contraptions back in the day, they woulda said the same things and they'd have lost limbs" he shook his head "but those are some impressive scars"

"Thank you, my girlfriend says the same thing" Said Tanith unthinkingly, her uncles eyes widening in surprise.

"Well what a surprise, is she here?" He asked

"Yes, she's… she's right next to me" said Tanith bracing for the fallout as her uncles eyes turned to her left and up at Elster who smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm Elster Castle" she said smoothly, offering a hand which he stared suspiciously at.

"Get your filthy hand away from me halfbreed" he growled and Elster let her face drop to a neutral expression, dropping her hand back to her side, Tanith felt her anger rise but was also surprise at the lack of any negative emotion from Elster who simply held her uncles gaze unblinkingly. "What do you do?" He asked lowly "White fang?"

"Uncle!" Exclaimed Tanith angrily but also keeping her voice down so as to not create a scene.

"No, I'm a huntress, I hunt monsters, including the white fang" Elster said "what do you do?"

"I'm a veteran" he said taking a step toward her "I've seen what you animals did in the war, I lost a lot of friends because of your kind"

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Elster "but war is a horrible thing, every side took considerable losses"

"We should of exterminated every single one of you" he said taking another step closer.

Elster eyes seemed to scan him, she took in his threatening posture, his curling fist and clenched jaw, eyes alight with hatred and anger "if your planning on attacking me then realise your going to ruin not only this wedding but also the bones of your hand" she said calmly

Tanith's uncle looked around and took a step back "hope we never meet on the street halfling"

"Well I wouldn't want to lose my hunter license over beating up an old man" said Elster, a smirk tugging at her lips as she put and arm around Tanith's waist "see ya round"

Her uncle seemed to blink, as if just remembering Tanith was also there and the reason why he had been drawn to Elster in the first place. Elster simply gave him a wink as they turned round and walked away, Elster deciding to give one last display of defiance by letting her hand slide down to Tanith's ass before Tanith elbowed her in the gut and she chuckled, moving it back to her waist.

"All things considered, that went pretty well" Said Elster

"I can't believe he called you a halfbreed" she muttered as Elster just shrugged

"Yeah, That was bad" nodded Elster

"How did you not like… explode or something, I would of" said Tanith

"Two reasons, 1) we're at a wedding and a fist fight isn't usually the best thing to have at one of these" Said Elster waving a hand around them "and 2) I've heard it so much that it's effect, sort of… wore off after a year" she said shrugging

"Ugh… racism" sighed Tanith

"Meh, stopped caring 7 years ago"

"Speaking of not caring you put your hand on my ass in front of my Uncle" Said Tanith, trying to sound angry.

"Meh, partially jab at him mostly just making sure everyone knows your mine" Said Elster, a smirk on her lips.

"I think they can tell already" muttered Tanith, a blush still on her face.

~§~

The evening wore on, darkness falling outside as Tanith and Elster walked around and talked with various guests. But the place was booked till midnight so soon guests began to leave, Lucia saying the celebrations continued at her house if people wanted to go along.

Tanith and Elster decided to simply call it a night (Elster noticing the amount of yawning she was doing) and got a taxi back to her parents house, her parents deciding to go along to Lucia's house and unable to provide transportation back.

Max was happy to see them as they walked in, Tanith giving him a scratch to calm him down before flopping onto the couch, not even bothering to turn in the lights.

"Tired?" Yawned Elster

Tanith said something incomprehensible into the sofa.

"I'll take that at a yes" chuckled Elster before scooping her up "there's no difference taking you home like this then drunk you realise" Elster laughing as Tanith swatted her arm with a grunt. "Would you like to go to bed with your dress on?" Asked Elster as she opened the door to Tanith's room.

Tanith's face scrunched up before she huffed and wiggled out of Elster's arms, reaching around and clumsily undoing the dress as Elster unbuttoned her shirt. Some they were both on underwear and Tanith collapsed into bed while Elster climbed in behind her, wrapping herself around the smaller woman.

"Night" Said Elster not receiving an answer as Tanith was already asleep.

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **Jesus Christ in a bicycle this chapter nearly in killed me, help.**_

 _ **I'm taking a break, their may not be a chapter for a week or longer, I dunno how long.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	27. Slice of life interlude

_**So I know I said this chapter would be sad, but as I was writing and stuff I double checked my timeline and decided that my girls needed a break, so then I decided that I'd release this chapter before the bad stuff that's coming up,**_

 _ **Another quick note, some events take place during over the course of the week, some can be placed as having taken place at any point.**_

 _ **The basic premise is general fluff and stuff that wouldn't have enough content to actually go into a chapter but I still wanted to explore, it does get fluffy, it just doesn't start like that, sozzle.**_

~§~

Elster may have been cured of her PTSD, but that's didn't stop the nightmares completely, simply made them a less common occurrence. Tanith at this point was quite experienced with how to help her if she had one, she had once spied Tanith looking at an article about helping someone with nightmares.

She had three types.

Physical, vocal and waking as Tanith liked to call them.

Her physical ones she would thrash in the bed and Tanith knew to simply move out of the bed until she stopped so as not to get hurt by aura powered punches, knowing from experience how painful they were. Elster had felt like shit when she had woken up to see the ugly bruise on Tanith's side, Tanith having to repeatedly assure her it was fine.

Luckily Tanith was in a state where usually she could simply fall back to sleep quickly when a physical nightmare ended and she climbed back into bed.

The vocal nightmares were when she would whimper and talk in her sleep, Tanith usually woken by Elster squeezing her tight and Tanith would in these times quietly whisper to her to calm her down.

~§~

 _She was surrounded by blackness, ahead of her a black rock stained red with Tanith's blood. Tanith lay on her back, her head hanging off and staring at her with pained eyes as her hair fell around her, it's purple stained red. Her body was spread over the rock, one arm contorted and mangled red, the other crooked at the elbow, the hand held in the air frozen in a contorted position._

 _Her torso was red with a hole in it, a Beowulf snout deep in it it and consuming her still, letting out snarls and snorts as it ate her organs, it's harsh movements shaking her body from side to side and causing Tanith to let out little gasps and whimpers._

" _P-Please Elster" she whispered "I-it hurts" she said as tears streamed down her face._

" _No!" Screamed Elster "Tanith!"_

" _I-I feel it, ripping at my insides" whimpered Tanith, gasping in pain when the Beowulf placed a clawed hand on her body to hold her steady as it ripped something out, chucking its head back to fully consume the chunk of muscles and organ, blood spraying everywhere._

" _E-Elster" she choked painfully, more tears stinging her eyes._

" _No! Please, Stop, stop hurting her!" Cried Elster, running forward but not moving at all._

"Shh, C'mon Elster, it's just a dream" whispered a voice from the ether around them

" _Don't hurt her! Take me instead! Just leave her alone!" Cried Elster_

"I'm here Elster, it's okay, we're safe. Whatever it is it's not real" _whispered the voice_

" _Tanith!" She Cried as the vision began to fade._

"It's okay Elster, I'm right here Elster, follow my voice" Said the voice, becoming softer as she was pulled into unconsciousness, no dreams or nightmares disturbing her for the rest of the night.

~§~

There was a third type that was rarer then the nightmares themselves which were the waking nightmares.

Waking nightmares were the ones so bad that Elster would literally awaken bathed in cold sweat and looking around the room desperately, ready to attack anything that moved but always able to stop herself when Tanith would try and calm her down.

~§~

 _The village was around them, the burnt out houses still standing somehow as the Grimm swarmed them._

" _Elster!" Called Lelouch before he was suddenly pulled into the swarm, his screams suddenly becoming the dominant sound around them "Elster please!"_

" _Why didn't you help him Elster?" Demanded Brian before he too was suddenly pulled in, screaming Elster's name to join Lelouch's creams which continued around them._

" _Why weren't you better Elster?" Asked Ulrich before a Creeper barrels into him and he was shoved into the dark house, his cries joining the cacophony around her as she watched helpless._

" _Elster!"_

" _Help us Elster!"_

" _Why Elster?"_

 _Was repeatedly echoed around her until she was at the base of a cliff, an alcove ahead of her where a bloody mangled Tanith lay, staring at her with lifeless eyes, half her head missing._

" _Where were you Elster?" She asked, somehow able to speak coherently despite the lack of a jaw and tongue._

 _Then she was in front of four graves, her teammates and Tanith's names etched on them in blood, all with the same quote:_

' _it's all_ _ **YOUR**_ _fault'_

 _She looked down at her hands to see them covered in blood, her body covered in it as well._

 _Then hands wrapped around her feet and she jerked back, falling onto someone who caught her, she looked around even as she struggled to see her teammates and Tanith, all with rotting dead faces, milky eyed as maggots and other creatures fell from them._

" _Why didn't you save is Elster?"_

" _Where were you Elster?"_

" _Why are you alive Elster?"_

" _You don't deserve to live Elster"_

 _She struggled as they grabbed her arms and began to drag her._

" _Let go of me!" She said, tears streaming done her face._

" _No" they answered as they revealed where she was going, a pit with white gleaming teeth, a red glow with clawing rotting hands coming from the bottom as the walls leaked putrid saliva, the tombstone above having two red glowing eyes and being pure white with the words 'Hell' engraved in it and an arrow pointing down into the maw like grave._

" _No" she whimpered a she tried to dig her feet into the ground but to no avail as they hauled her closer and closer "No! Please no! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She whimpered and screamed as she thrashed, going closer and closer._

" _It's too late for apologies" they whispered "this is where we want you, suffering like us" they whispered as they finally got her to the edge._

" _No!" She cried as she was pushed and fell, falling in slow motion as she fell toward the red glow and the hands, her body turning in midair to see their faces, all smiling as their bodies became obscured and they were simply black silhouettes with red eyes._

 _Then the jaws of the grave slammed shut like they were made of metal, deafening her as she fell, the red consuming her as the hands grabbed her and dragged her down, down, down-_

"NO!" She screamed as she jumped up, her hands running over her body and only finding cold sweat instead of the cold dead hands that had grabbed her.

She heard herself panting as she stared at the room around her, she was in beacon, she was okay.

There was shifting beside her and she quickly turned, expecting an enemy to be their only to see Tanith looking sadly at her.

"Come 'ere" she whispered, holding open her arms as Elster collapsed into tears, falling into Tanith's chest as she sobbed into her shirt "it's okay" cooed Tanith a she stroked her hair "it's over now"

~§~

Then there were the dreams like the one Elster had just awoken from, she stared up at the hotel ceiling for a long time, Tanith cuddled into her side and sleeping peacefully.

She had dreamed her team were alive, alive and well and they were out on amazing adventures or just laughing together. Then she awoke with some sick hope in her chest that her dream was reality only to be greeted with the overwhelming sadness that it was not.

She felt a tear go down her cheek as Tanith shifted beside her, propping herself up and looking at Elster with a sad expression.

"Dream?" She asked

Elster would open her mouth to respond and all at would come out was a strangled sob as more tears leaked form her eyes and her chest shuddered. Tanith would fall onto her and wrap her arms around her in a hug as Elster clung to her and sobbed loudly, her pain and sorrow overwhelming her.

And then there was Tanith and her Corruption-PTSD combination.

It was hard to describe the pattern or types with Tanith, it was small things usually every other day like an incident a few days ago.

"Hey Tanith, foods ready" Said Elster as she dumped a pan into the sink. She heard footsteps that then stopped, she turned to see Tanith at the entrance to the kitchen but she had stopped and was staring at something on the floor. "Tanith? You gonna… come in?" Asked Elster raising an eyebrow.

"I can't, there's a body blocking the floor" Tanith said quietly as she stared at a point on the floor.

"There's nothing there Tanith" Elster cooed gently "it's just me and you" she said as she walked forward, Tanith eyes snapping up to her when she stepped on the spot that she was staring at.

"Yeah" She said nervously "just me and you" she nodded shakily to herself

"Okay, come on, let's have something to eat" she said soothingly as she took her hand and lead her to the kitchen of the hotel.

Or something else small like a few nights ago:

"Elster"

Elster shifted in her sleep and groaned.

"Elster"

"Mm?" She hummed groggily

"There's someone in the corner" whispered Tanith shakily

Elster's eyes snapped open and she looked around the room before frowning in confusion, then making an 'oh' face and nodding even if Tanith couldn't see her.

"Where are they?" She asked as she slowly climbed out of the bed.

"There" Tanith said, timidly pointing at the corner she was facing near the entrance to the room.

"Alright" nodded Elster as she slowly ambled over before giving exaggerated shooing motions "K dude, get outta here, me and my girlfriend just wanna sleep, piss off" she said to the empty air.

"They're gone now" sod Tanith, relief in her voice

"Cool" Said Elster, barely registering as she went back and collapsed onto the bed, wrapping Tanith in her arms again.

"Sorry" Said Tanith quietly

"'s fine" she replied tiredly, sleep already claiming her again.

Then there were major incidences:

Elster was idly brushing her hair, having woken up just a few minutes ago as Tanith had gone into the bathroom, though she was taking an awfully long tim-

"SHUT UP!" Tanith screamed form the bathroom, she jumped up dropping the brush as she ran over to the bathroom "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Tanith screamed and Elster ran in to see Tanith punching the mirror, not doing any damage as tears streamed down her face "SHUT UP!"

Elster quickly ran over and grabbed her, hauling her up by the waist and dragging her out the bathroom as she flailed and fought in Elster's arms.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed again as Elster sat on the bed, holding her with one arm while the other calmly stroked her hair.

"Shhhh" She said into her ear "it's not real Tanith, nothings there"

"She won't shut up" she whimpered as she stopped fighting, her muscles still tense "she just keeps talking"

"She's not real" assured Elster. "Remember Patch? We went camping and you shot a sniper rifle, you were so good with that, then we had food that I cooked on a campfire and we had cold drinks"

Tanith's breathing slowed and she grabbed onto Elster's arm, bringing it up and wrapping her hands round it, her head falling onto the hand as it cupped her cheek, Elster whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"I hate this" she said shakily "I fucking hate this, so much"

"I know, I know" Said Elster.

"I'm b-broken Elster, I'm so f-fucking broken" she said quietly as she shook.

Elster wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, instead just holding her tighter.

"You can work through this" she finally said, giving Tanith a little shake "We can work through this, I love you no matter what, Okay?"

Tanith didn't reply for a long time, simply relishing in the close contact and the feeling of Elster holding her before giving a small slow nod.

"Okay" She said, her body relaxing

"Good" nodded Elster as she began to move her hands "now, something great about this position is that I… can do this" and with that she began tickling her, Tanith laughing as she squirmed in her arms.

"No!" She squealed between laughing as Elster chuckled. The events of seconds prior forgotten for the moment as they laughed.

~§~

Elster slowly blinked her eyes open as sun streamed into the hotel room signifying morning was here. She smiled as the light highlighted Tanith laying in front of her, not asleep and instead messing around with her scroll as she scrolled through some sort of social media.

Elster leaned forward and began peppering the back of her neck with kisses, Tanith giggling and exposing her neck further as Elster continued her ministrations.

"Morning" Said Tanith "did I wake you?"

"No" said Elster, not pausing in her kisses as her hand began traveling up Tanith's arm, coming to a stop on the scar caused by the glass of her bullhead cockpit when she first crashed. She stopped her kisses and propped her self up slightly to get a better look.

The scar was long past healed, simply now a white mark, a ghost of what it had been. She ran her thumb over it. Above it and more to the side was a similar scar caused by the nevermore quill the second time she crashed.

"Something wrong?" Asked Tanith, turning her head to look.

Elster shook her head and leaned forward, delivering a quick kiss to the scar, then trailing up Tanith arm and kissing the next one before turning Tanith onto her back and leaning over her face.

"What're your doing?" Asked Tanith smiling as she shook her head.

"Just showing you" Elster leaned down and pecked her right most scar on the temple "how much" Elster leaned down again and kissed her inner scar on her blushing cheek "I love you" she said, finishing by kissing her left scar on the corner of her parted lips.

"I'm not complaining" Said Tanith breathily.

"Good, because I have two more scars to find" Said Elster, a glint in her eye as she leaned down to Tanith's ear "and I think you'll like what I have to do to find them" she whispered as Tanith whimpered in anticipation.

~§~

They were in the bath, a hotel bath. Elster sat forward in the tub while Tanith sat behind her, washing her hair. It was definitely something that Elster liked, loving the feeling of the fingers on her scalp and water in her hair. Tanith enjoying being able to give something back to Elster, also quite enjoying running her fingers through Elster's hair, knowing it was both a weakness of hers and something she loved.

"I think you might need a hair cut soon" Said Tanith idly.

"I have a barber in Vale, he's great for faunus, I usually get it cut when I start moulting" Said Elster, eyes closed as Tanith worked in shampoo

"Mmmm" hummed Tanith, concentrating more on the scar she'd just uncovered on Elster's back. It went from the back of her right shoulder, under her tattoo and stopped at her left hip. Tanith had seen and felt it before, but Elster was covered is little scars and past wounds so she hadn't really given it much consideration. Usually whenever she had felt or even seen a glimpse of it she had been focused on much more pressing matters.

She pulled Elster's hair to the side to get a better look and realised it was more a gash then a scar.

"What caused this?" She asked, Elster hearing and turning her head slightly.

"A wall" she said.

"What did you do? Try to slide down it?"

"No, a Beringel threw me into it, was in Beacon infirmary for a week and a bit. Was mainly worried about a spinal injury" she chuckled "Brian and Ulrich were sympathetic, Lelouch gave me a get well soon card with a tasteful drawing of me being thrown into a wall" she shook her head with a smile.

Tanith snorted "the image of Beacon being visited by health and safety inspectors"

"That didn't happen, had to walk in crutches for a few days though" she said.

Tanith traced her hand along the scar, finding that her palm fit in it at its widest point.

"What was the wall made of? Razor blades?" Asked Tanith as she looked at it one last time before going back to Elster's hair.

"No, don't be ridiculous" Elster chuckled "it was half a meter of solid granite"

"Jesus fucking Christ" muttered Tanith "Where was this?"

"It was near a quarry, some of the locals were actually really rural and had a deal set up with the quarry to sell excess granite to them in exchange of something, I don't remember that much I'll be honest" Said Elster "But the locals had been building houses, well huts really, out of excess granite for years" she chuckled "and a Beringel threw me into one"

"How did the guys react to that?" Tanith asked

"Well I was unconscious for a few days, but Ulrich got super pissed and went toe to toe with the Beringel, fucking had a fist fight with it apparently" said Elster

"How tall was he again?" Asked Tanith

"He was 8ft 6" an absolute fucking mountain" said Elster

"How tall are Beringel's?" Asked Tanith

"Varies, this one was definitely taller than him though" Said Elster "he and Lelouch were able to kill it though while Brian checked on me, they were in quite a state apparently when they rushed back to Beacon"

"I imagine so, this thing looks like it was terrible and it's an old scar" Said Tanith as she brought the shower head toward Elster's head.

"Oh it hurt like a bitch when I woke up, and I couldn't bend down or anything, sucked" sighed Elster content as the water ran through her hair.

"I'm surprised you weren't paralyzed" Said Tanith.

"Yes, I was quite lucky in that regard" nodded Elster

"And quite unlucky right now" Said Tanith, a mischievous grin in her face as Elster frowned in confusion.

"How do you m-" Elster was interrupted as she turned and Tanith sprayed water right in her face, Tanith descending into laughter "bitch!" sputtered Elster as she half heartedly tried to wrestle the shower head out of a laughing Tanith's grip, Tanith holding it above her head.

~§~

Elster was a huntress, something that was obvious at this point. To stay in shape she needed to exercise and while that was difficult with their busy lifestyle it wasn't impossible.

The long bullhead flights were perfect to get some exercise in, obviously she couldn't do everything but she could get in what she needed.

Tanith certainly wasn't complaining.

It was one of her favourite things to get up from the controls to get something to eat or drink and walking into the back to see Elster covered in sweat that made her body shine as muscles moved on her exposed body while she lifted some weights or did pull ups.

Tanith would stand and stare, entranced as Elster worked out for several minutes. Elster noticed and enjoyed the attention shown by her girlfriend, but sometimes it was more entertaining to get Tanith involved.

"Tanith?" Asked Elster and Tanith blinked before looking at her face, blushing.

"Yes?"

"Can you anchor my feet while I do some sit ups"

"Yes" nodded Tanith "that is something I can definitely do" she said eagerly

"Cool" Said Elster as she sat on the floor, putting her hands behind her head, Tanith walking over and sitting down on her shoes, watching entranced as her muscles began contracting and retracting as sweat put a sheen on her skin and-

Tanith blinked as Elster gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going back down, coming back up again and winking.

"Enjoying the show?" Asked Elster smirking, a slight blush on her cheeks as well while Tanith went red in the face "and now you're a tomato" teased Elster

"Noooo, Stop" Said Tanith embarrassed as she buried her head between Elster's knees as Elster chuckled and flopped down, stopping for a moment before picking her self up and planting a kiss in Tanith's hair.

"You are adorable" Said Elster smiling fondly as Tanith picked her head up, the blush fading but still present.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe" Said Elster, getting back into position and continuing her sit ups "are you complaining?"

Tanith simply pouted, her eyes still fixed on Elster.

~§~

"Tanith, what are you doing?" Asked Elster as she shook her head looking down at her.

"I'm reading" Said Tanith from her position.

"Are you sure you're not… stuck?" Asked Elster leaning to the side.

"I'm fine, just enjoying this book, it's about the documentation of a zombie apocalypse through it's rise and fall and it's really good"

"Uh huh" nodded Elster "isn't that the hatch that leads to the landing gear?"

"Yup"

"Are you… sitting on the landing gear?"

"Yup"

Tanith had opened the little hatch tucked away at the back of the bullheads cockpit, her body and thighs inside the hole while her head, arms and legs were all sprouting from it as she held her book.

"Is that… comfortable?"

"Yes"

"Okay then" Said Elster, walking away.

~§~

"Hey Elster"

"Hm?"

"What faunus would you think I'd be?" Asked Tanith

"What?"

"If I was a faunus, what type would I be?" Asked Tanith

"Well" Elster thought, many different animals passing through her head.

"Try something simpler first, if your were looking for a trait for me to posses, what would it be?"

"I think your perfect the way you are" Said Elster

Tanith rolled her eyes "well done, brownie point to you. Come on, there must be something, everyone has a preference"

"Is your preference taller people?"

"Fuck you"

Elster chuckled before stroking her chin in contemplation "a tail" she finally settled on.

"A tail?" Asked Tanith

"Yes, a big fluffy one, maybe like a fox!" She said excitedly.

"So would I be a fox faunus?" Asked Tanith

"Well, it's hard to assign one a faunus type" Said Elster "What even brought this on?"

"Oh just this fun little quiz online" Said Tanith

"What did you get"

"Well the first one I got a wolf"

"Quite a popular animal, especially with authors of books where the protagonist is a wolf faunus who has some hidden or secret alpha ability" Elster shook her head "fucking ridiculous"

"Yeah, well I thought that wolves were pack animals so I tried a different one and I got a snake"

"Okay, now that's unusual" said Elster

"The third one said I was a beaver"

"How many did you do?" Asked Elster turning it her

"4, the fourth one said I was a a butterfly because I was and I quote 'confident and charismatic. Don't like staying in one place and prefer to explore the world'" Tanith huffed "I don't fucking know what I am as a faunus"

"Well I'm pretty content with human Tanith" Said Elster, bringing her close and hugging her.

"Thanks Elster" Said Tanith, happily leaning into the embrace "but I'm still curious about what fucking faunus I'd be"

"I think I'd be a magpie"

Tanith just sighed as Elster chuckled.

~§~

Elster would admit it was weird being the one waiting in the couch in Crox's living room, she looked around the white walled room with various family pictures and a TV in the corner, the kids currently outside playing.

She was idly browsing her scroll when she heard footsteps and looked up to see Harold walk in with two cups of coffee.

"Here ya go" he said as he passed a cup to her.

"Thanks" nodded Elster, taking it and taking a sip, her aura protecting her from burning her tongue.

"I must say your looking better then you did 8 months ago" said Harold as Elster smiled at him.

"Yes well, doing my actual job again and traveling the world has really been the best for me" she said.

"Your back to huntress work?" He asked intrigued.

"Yeah" nodded Elster "feels great to be back to doing what I know best, and having Tanith by my side just makes it even better"

"That sounds great" smiled Harold before sighing and looking beyond the living room doorway "just a shame that's she's here"

Elster's smile faded and she looked down "yeah" she finally said "sometimes I'm pretty certain it's my fault"

"How so?" Asked Harold taking a seat

"Well, if I had just made us leave Vale, leave to Onyx. She wouldn't have PTSD, she would be okay" she huffed.

"But then more people would've died and you'd both feel incredibly guilty about not doing something" said Harold "some situations are just un-winnable, this was one"

"I suppose" sighed Elster.

There were footsteps on the hallway and then Carl's voice called out "Dad?"

"Living room!" Called back Harold.

More footsteps and then Carl entered the room, he took several steps in before stopping as he saw Elster sitting in the couch, his eyes narrowing at her.

"What do you need Carl?" Asked Harold quickly, trying to divert his son's attention.

"Lucy got a cut on her finger" said Carl

"Oh dear" breathed Harold as he got up "I'll go grab the plasters" he said tiredly as he walked away, Carl turning to follow before looking at Elster with narrowed eyes.

"Halfling" he muttered quietly. Elster blinked then raised an eyebrow.

"You want to repeat that louder?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carl simply stared at her smirking until Harold stuck his head back in, Carl's face going pale in panic "pardon Elster?"

"I'd just like Carl to repeat what he just called me" she said, turning to face Carl fully and leaning back as she crossed her arms "what was it Carl?"

Carl nervously glanced at his step father before looking to the ground and mumbling loud enough for everyone to hear "Halfling"

Harold gasped in shock and anger and put his hand in his hip "Carl! That is- I- Where" he spluttered

"Where did you hear that Carl?" Asked Elster

"Friends" he finally mumbled again, shrugging.

"Uh huh, well let me teach you the history of that word so you can teach your friends" said Elster "back centuries ago Faunus slavery was common, humans would call us that to remind us we were below them, barley half human. We were cattle, property to them" explained Elster as Carl continued to look at the ground.

"Do they use halfbreed as well Carl?" She asked and he nodded mutely, his ears and cheeks going red in embarrassment "do you want to know where that term comes from? To transport Faunus slaves, humans would shove them into a large room, a lot of them, barely feed them as they sailed across the ocean for weeks" she leaned forward "the crews were mostly men, who would crave… certain things from women, luckily they had a hold filled with weak, defenceless, Faunus women" she let that sink in for a few moments as Carl continued to stare down at the ground.

"So halfbreed was generally used on their offspring, then it just became a term used by those wishing to oppress us, hence the white fang being created" she stared at Carl "words like that is why the battle of beacon happened, and a lot of Faunus would simply punch you for saying it, so I don't want to hear you say that ever again" she said lowly and Carl nodded hastily, Harold looking unsure as to where this might be going as his eyes flicked between his stepson and Elster.

"Carl, look at me" she said gently, feeling a little bad for the treatment she'd just given him. Carl hesitantly looked up at her and she looked at him sympathetically "I know you've seen Faunus do horrible things around the world, at the battle of beacon and even to your own mother" his eyes widened at that "but not all Faunus are like that, we're people too with feelings and aspirations. All that separates us is night vision and a tail or ears or hell, even feathers in our hair" she said holding up a strand of her hair as an example "I'm sure you're a nice kid, but all I've seen of you is what my ancestors saw centuries ago"

Carl looked down again and nodded quietly, Elster standing up and walking up to him.

"How about we put this behind us, start new?" She asked as she held out a hand.

Carl looked at the hand in surprise before looking up at her in shock, then he reached forward and hesitantly took her hand, Elster giving a gently shake.

"Hi, my names Elster Castle" she said smiling.

"Carl Crox" he said

"Nice to meet you Carl, now, I believe your sister is in need of a plaster" said Elster, looking at Harold who blinked before dashing away in remembrance.

~§~

Tanith becoming drunk was something that Elster was undecided with, on the one hand she would not deny she found it incredibly adorable when Tanith became drunk, on the other hand though, the amount she needed to consume probably wasn't doing favours for her body.

Something entertaining she decided to do was film Tanith's latest drunk excursion to show her in the morning.

"What did I do last night?" Asked Tanith, rubbing her face as she held a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Well" Said Elster as she brought up a video on her scroll "why don't you see"

"Oh god" groaned Tanith even as she moved next to Elster and squinted at the scroll as Elster hit play.

"Whoooooo are you?" Asked Tanith as she squinted at Elster.

"I'm Elster, your girlfriend" said Elster's voice, Tanith's face lighting up in excitement.

"Huh!" She gasped as she put her hands to her face "I have aaaa girlfriend?" She squealed excitedly and Elster had to cover a laugh, the camera shaking slightly.

"Yes, that's me" Said Elster smiling as Tanith leaned over, looking guilty.

"Elsterrrrr" whispered Tanith into her ear "Elster Elster Elster" She said eagerly.

"Yes Tanith?" She asked, a grin in her voice as Tanith swayed.

"Immmmm gonna be hom… hum… honest" Said Tanith, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady herself before leaning in "I thinnnnnk I'm drunk" she whispered quietly into Elster's ear as if it was a secret, the microphone picking it up.

"Really?" Asked Elster, feigning surprise "I'd have never of guessed"

"I know" said Tanith smugly as she stood up fully "iiiiii hide it pretty wellllll" she said as she stumbled slightly.

"Yeah ya do" Said Elster, a grin in her voice as Tanith grinned back as she swayed again.

"Whaaaat do yoooooooou doooo?" Asked Tanith

"I'm a huntress" Said Elster

"Woah" breathed Tanith before she squinted again "have you goooot something innn your hairr?"

"Yes, my feathers" Said Elster

"What kindaaaaaaaa bird?" Asked Tanith form off camera as she stumbled round to study the feather.

"A magpie" Said Elster

"I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER MAGPIE!" Shouted Tanith suddenly, enveloping her in a hug from behind, the camera shaking wildly as Elster choked before laughing.

"I love you too Tanith" she laughed as she turned the camera around.

"Ifffffff you're a huntressss you mussst have an amazzzing bodyyy" drawled Tanith as she stumbled forward and her hands went behind the camera "letsssss see!"

"Woah, I don't think your in the right state to-"

"Whyyyyy is shirt innnnn the wayyyyy" complained Tanith as she tried tugging the shirt several times before Elster grabbed her hand, easily holding her back with one hand.

"You wanna get my clothes off?" Asked Elster,

Tanith nodded vigorously "Yes, wannnnnnna seee boobs" she giggled childishly to herself as Elster joined in chuckling.

"Okay, go lie on the bed" Tanith nodded and stumbled onto the hotels bed, looking at Elster eagerly "now if you go to sleep I'll take my clothes off"

Tanith nodded again "okaaay" she said as she lay down, her head on the pillow as she closed her eyes then the video ended.

"My accent is so pronounced when I'm drunk" Said Tanith frowning.

"I think that's pretty cute" Said Elster as she closed her scroll, Tanith giving a smirk.

"I know, especially considering you ask me to lay it on thick while we're-"

Elster cut her off with a swift kiss, effectively silencing her.

~§~

Being a faunus was hard, generally being a second class citizen did that.

Elster had experienced enough racism in her life time that she had learned to simply take it in her stride, never really confronting it. But experiencing racism with Tanith around was a different experience.

They were walking down the street, Tanith doing something on her scroll while she held Elster's hand, Elster leading her back to the hotel as the sky glowed orange.

Then she saw them out the corner of her eye, a group of teenagers and young adults in hoodies, talking amongst themselves and occasionally glances would be sent their way.

She knew what was inevitably going to happen as they passed on opposite sides of the street.

"Hey half breed!"

She didn't acknowledge as Tanith looked up, looking across the street at the teenagers who were snickering to themselves, one stood slightly forward clearly the ringleader who was smirking as he was backed up by his friends.

"Ey! I got some nuts here, you want them?" He asked as his friends laughed.

"I'll give him credit, I've never heard that one before" Said Elster as Tanith looked at her before back at the teens who were laughing.

"Are you not gonna do anything?"

"No, no point" Said Elster shrugging.

"Hey don't ignore me bitch!" He called

"I do love not listening to people" murmured Elster.

"Hey animal fucker!" He called and this time Elster did stop.

"I guess that was for me" Said Tanith.

Elster turned her head to look at them.

"Don't like it when I insult your mate ey animal?" He called.

Elster couldn't stop herself from chuckling as she took in his appearance, he must have been at least 17, gelled up hair with a white hoodie, his friends all dressed similar. They didn't seem to like it when she laughed at them as their own laughter stopped and they stood, getting into menacing positions across the street.

"The fuck you laughing at bitch?" He asked, his voice no longer jovial but angry.

She simply shook her head grinning and pulled Tanith along, continuing down the street.

"Ignore me now you animal cunt!"

Elster heard the running footsteps and prepared to turn and protect Tanith when she felt the bottle smash into her back, her aura shimmering blue as the footsteps stopped in their tracks and their jeers fell silent in realisation.

She turned and saw that they were on their side of the street now, the ring leader had gone ghostly pale as he stared at her wide eyed, his friends in similar states of shock behind him.

She glowered at them and dropped her weapons into her hands, all eyes flying to the sticks as she pressed the button and the blades snapped out, glinting in the sunlight.

"Wanna try that again?" She asked tilting her head.

The leaders legs were shaking at this point as he stared terrified.

"Go back to your mother you pathetic excuse for a human" she sneered.

The insult seemed to stir something up in the leader as he stood confidently and scowled.

"I'm not scared of animals" he said confidently.

Elster simply quirked an eyebrow and took a quick step forward, acting as if to run at him. He flinched and stumbled back, falling to the floor.

"You might want to leave so you can stop embarrassing yourself" she said simply as she put her axes back into her sleeves. "Pathetic" she spat as a parting shot as she turned and retook Tanith's hand, leading her down the street like they had originally been doing.

"I think you should of attacked them" Said Tanith

"No, attacking them with axes is not the appropriate response to having a bottle thrown at you" Said Elster "plus it hurts more to dismiss them"

"Still think you should of punched him" mumbled Tanith

"There were cameras, I'm only able to get away with so much being a huntress, if a court saw me attack a group of teenagers they could easily argue that it was a non-provoked attack, I would be more likely to lose because I'm a faunus" explained Elster.

Tanith stayed silent and Elster turned to see she was frowning with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I hate how you just don't seem to care" she said irritated, leaning on Elster's arm with a huff.

"Yeah well, it got old quick. It's way easier to just ignore and move on" shrugged Elster before wrapping an arm around her "I didn't like it when they insulted you" she said squeezing Tanith's shoulders.

She shrugged "Meh, you learn to ignore it and mo- oh" Said Tanith, closing her eyes in realisation as Elster laughed.

~§~

"Are you sure about this Tanith?" Asked Elster nervously as she looked at the large array of switches and controls on front of her.

"Don't worry, we'll start extremely simple, all this" she waved at the dashboard "for now is decoration rather then something you should worry about" said Tanith as she flicked a few switches and the joystick on the copilots seat rolled out "plus if things go bad I'll have a joystick as well" she assured.

"Okay" nodded Elster, a confidence overtaking her at seeing Tanith with a joystick in front of her. She reached forward and slightly nudged the joystick, the bullhead barely moving.

"Ah! it moved!" Shouted Elster, her hands shooting away from the joystick like it was on fire.

"That's what it's meant to do Elster" said Tanith calmly, typing on the display "Wo-ho-ho Elster, calm down you absolute animal, you've changed our course by 3 millimetres" she said, a smile on her face as Elster glared.

"Screw you" grumbled Elster as she reached forward again and gripped the bullhead joystick properly "it's so sensitive" she muttered as she jerked it to the right, the bullhead tilting and slowly turning.

"It's easy see" said Tanith encouragingly.

"'But I also didn't spend two years learning how to fly to tell you that'" said Elster in an imitation of Tanith's voice as Tanith glared at her. "Why is it going so slow?"

"Because the throttle is on its lowest setting" said Tanith before pushing it forward slightly. "Try ascending and descending" she said

"Okay, I guess just do this" said Elster pulling back on the joystick and the bullhead suddenly flying backwards. "Well that didn't do what I wanted it to do"

"No, what you have to do is push and pull on this lever here" said Tanith tapping a different lever that was similar to the throttle "push to descend and pull to ascend"

Elster nodded and pulled the lever, the bullhead beginning to fly up to the sky, slowly tilting vertical.

"Cool, so descend us low over the tree's and land us in that clearing" said Tanith pointing.

"Ugh.., I dunno if I can-"

"This switch deploys the landing gear and this one will lock the bullhead at current altitude and in place" said Tanith, indicating two switches side by side.

"Okay" said Elster nervously as the bullhead approached the clearing.

"Your doing great so far" encouraged Tanith as Elster finally got over the clearing and quickly flicked the lock switch, both of them both being thrown forward. "What happened there" gasped Tanith as she readjusted herself and loosened her strap "is you made us stop dead at 30 kph"

"Well I don't know how to slow this thing down" defended Elster

Tanith coughed and tapped the throttle.

"But that's doing two things at once" defended Elster

"What's your semblance again?"

Elster huffed and pressed the landing gear button, the familiar clunks and metal whirring signifying the legs were deployed.

"Okay, now push forward on this one and you'll go down" said Tanith, tapping the same lever she'd used to ascend and descend. Elster nodded and did so, slowly they descended before they touched down in the grass clearing.

"Perfect" said Tanith

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but why are we doing this?" Asked Elster turning to her.

"Well, I may be wounded or worse one of these days" shrugged Tanith "pays to be prepared for you to fly this thing"

"Oh… I suppose that makes sen-"

"Plus this is fucking hilarious"

~§~

It was a normal flight, Elster was some pull-ups as thy flew smoothly toward their destination when there was a metal thud to the left of the bullhead followed by a grinding and the bullhead shaking.

"Fuck" came from Tanith in the cockpit as Elster stopped what she was doing and walked in.

"What was that?"

"Bird strike" Said Tanith as she began typing on the display screen and brought up a course to the nearest town.

"I thought you said a bird wouldn't be able to take down a bullhead"

"What I said was that a bird wouldn't be able to take down a bullhead by flying into the rotary thrusters, but they can be dangerous is they fly into the air intake which that bird did"

"I hope it's alright"

"Yes Elster, it's completely fine. It just flew into a set of blades doing 120kph" Said Tanith sarcastically as more sounds began to erupt around them, sputtering and grinding noises as they began to list to the left. Tanith frowned and brought up an external camera showing the left thruster was sputtering, the fire dying and relighting "shit, I'm gonna have to land us"

"Alright"

"Might want to strap in" Said Tanith as the bullhead began to descend over the forest a watery bubble sound now coming from the bullhead. "That's air in the fuel tank" muttered Tanith as lights began flashing on the dashboard.

"There!" Said Elster, pointing to a clearing in the forest below.

"It'll have to do" Said Tanith as she guided the bullhead over, Elster hearing the tree tops dragging along the bottom of the craft.

They touched down and Tanith quickly shut off the engine and shot up, sprinting to the back and grabbing a fire extinguisher on the way, Elster following less gracefully as she fiddled with the chair straps.

When she finally made it outside and to where Tanith was cursing and spraying the fire extinguisher on the small fire by the right air intake.

"What kind of bird fucking… Ah, okay" Tanith muttered to herself as she took a closer look, Elster looking over her shoulder and seeing gashes in the metal wall. "Baby nevermore, bodies already dissolved and all that but the small bone plating was able to scratch the wall before it dissolved" she explained.

"Right, is there anything you need?" Asked Elster

"Alcohol" joked Tanith as she looked at it, putting two fingers to the tear and coming away with a magenta sheen on them "that's fuel" she murmured to herself as she quickly wiped it off on the ground.

"Can you repair it?" Asked Elster, looking around at the forest around them.

"Yeah, its gonna take an hour but we've got replacement parts" Said Tanith "What I'll have to do is close a fuel valve, probably valve 29 by the looks of it" she explained as she looked into the tear "then I'll have to replace this tube with a spare and then repair the tears, that'll take 45 minutes, then I'll deal with the air intake"

"You do what you gotta do, I'll… make sure nothing sneaks up on us" shrugged Elster, walking back round the bullhead and climbing in. She changed quickly into her normal protective clothes and grabbed her axes.

Tanith had come back in and was fiddling around in the cockpit while Elster did this, She came back out and went into the back of the bullhead. When he emerged she had a welding mask on her head, a fire dust bottle in one arm and a welder in the other.

"You need help with that?" Asked Elster as she looked at the large red bottle.

"No, I'm good" said Tanith as she climbed out and around the bullhead.

"Okay, I'm going to set up a perimeter" Said Elster, coming multiple times and spreading off into the forest.

"Stay safe!" Called Tanith as she chucked down the welding mask over her face.

"You too!" Replied Elster to which Tanith just gave a thumbs up.

~§~

"How's it going?" Asked Elster as she came back from the forest.

Tanith hadn't heard her as she continued to weld but Elster saw she was currently sealing the tears in the ship. Elster waited until she stopped and leaned back slightly before asking again "how's it going!"

Tanith jumped and fell to the floor, the welding mask falling off her face as Elster chuckled. Elster reached a hand out and Tanith took it, letting Elster haul her up.

"Asshole" she muttered "but it's going good, I finished repairing the fuel tube so we'll be able to fly on that thruster" said Tanith pointing at the thruster.

Elster hummed and nodded.

"Now the air filter, one of the shutter blades is damaged" Said Tanith tapping the shutter in question. "Should be an easy replacement, got one in the back"

"You got a spare engine back there too?"

"Ha, no" Said Tanith as she walked away "I've got replacement parts for half the engine, not all of it "

Elster waited several moments and Tanith came back with a tool box and a replacement metal shutter. She got on her knees next to the air intake and began fiddling around with the shutters. After several minutes she pulled the shutter out and dumped it on the ground next to her as she began to idly hum to herself, Elster just content to watch as she worked.

"Done" Said Tanith, twiddling the shutter before packing up the tool box and picking up the broken shutter "a blacksmith can repair this"

"Cool, your covered in oil and dust" Said Elster looking at her hands.

"I'll wash it off somewhere" waved off Tanith as she began taking things back into the bullhead.

"Where?"

"I'll figure it out" waved off Tanith

~§~

Elster walked up behind the pilot chair and looked over the top and down at Tanith who was lounging as she watched something on her scroll.

"What you watching?" She asked as she placed her head on top of Tanith's and wrapped her hands around her chest.

"Your favourite movie" Said Tanith as Elster groaned when she recognised a scene on the scroll.

"Why are you watching this movie again?" Asked Elster shaking her head.

"It's so bad it's good" laughed Tanith as she watched the movie on her scroll.

"No, it's just bad" said Elster

"But it's got such good bits! Like the aliens! I mean it's a movie based on the board game battleship! Why are there aliens?" She laughed to herself.

"The main character is racist" Said Elster deadpan

"True, But he overcomes that racism… somehow, it's not really clear they just sort of become buddies" Said Tanith laughing.

"It is just bad" Said Elster

"Especially the fucking scene where he's on a Skype call to Remnant space agency and the military and agh!" Said Tanith smiling.

"You are so weird, why do you like that film? and then there's that other one" Elster clicked her fingers as she tried to remember it "Grimmzilla, the ugh, the 2078 version. You love it for some reason"

"Because growing up that was the only giant monster film I'd ever seen that was actually on TV, I loved it growing up. Then I saw it when I was older and had actually seen a good Grimmzilla film and it is so bad as a Grimmzilla film" explained Tanith "It holds a special place in my heart and if it was labelled anything other then a Grimmzilla film it could of been a good monster movie"

"You clearly have a lot of thoughts about it" Said Elster

"Because it's an okay monster movie, a shit Grimmzilla movie" Said Tanith

"I don't think I'll ever understand why you keep watching these terrible movies"

"I don't understand why you're so serious"

"Probably because the death of my teammates and friends deeply scarred me"

Tanith paused and looked up at her in concern as Elster grimaced.

"Yeah, that's sounded funnier in my head"

~§~

Elster was a bird faunus, birds collect things to build nests and as much as a stereotype as it was, faunus did take traits from their animal counterparts.

'No Elster' was a common phrase where ever they travelled. Tanith finding it both adorable and irritating when they would walk through a market or shopping area and turning to see that Elster was gone or following Elster only to find she was leading her to a store or stall of objects.

"Elster, no, we only have a certain amount of space in the bullhead" was her usual phrase and Elster would sigh and nod wistfully before putting down the object she'd been looking at.

But sometimes Elster would be determined and they'd have to go through the process.

"Okay" said Tanith as Elster showed her the small little metal statue of a bird "where would you put it?"

Elster blinked before struggling for an answer.

"Is it useful? Does it serve any purpose?" Asked Tanith.

Elster would huff and put the statue back, pouting and grumbling for 5 minutes before either forgetting or seeing Tanith's point.

~§~

Elster heard a familiar snap and turned to see Tanith holding her camera and pointing toward the open window of the hotel. Elster leaned over as Tanith looked at the shot and frowned.

It was blurry and not very good, but Elster knew saying that wouldn't exactly encourage Tanith.

"Looks good" She said.

Tanith looked at her with half lidded eyes and a disbelieving expression "Elster, I'm not a child"

Elster blinked before slowly nodding "Okay, it's not very good, but practice makes perfect"

Tanith gasped and put a hand to her heart "Are you saying I'm terrible?"

"I hate you" Said Elster shaking her head while walking away as Tanith grinned

"Love you too!" Called Tanith as she began gong through photos on the camera, there were lots of photos of landscapes and them together in various locations, a few selfies of Elster and few photos of Tanith.

"Why don't you ever take pictures of yourself with the flash on?" Asked Tanith as Elster took a seat beside and with a cold drink.

Elster rose and eyebrow "apart from the obvious flash directly into my eyes blinding me, take one and you'll see"

"Okay" shrugged Tanith as she pulled the camera up, pressing the flash option as she went in for a photo, taking it as Elster stared into the camera lens, not even blinking at the flash.

"Let's see what's so terrible then" Said Tanith as the picture printed out. She looked at the picture and blinked "oh, right"

In the photo was Elster sitting staring at the camera, the only difference being her eyes which had a green light shining from within and obscuring the pupil and iris like a dogs or cats iris in a flash photo.

"You could make a great meme" Said Tanith as Elster snorted.

~§~

"I'm back Tanith!" Called Elster walking into the hotel room.

"Cool" she replied from the sofa.

"I got something you might like" Said Elster as she dumped the grocery shopping in the counter and began digging through one of the began.

"Uh huh?" Asked Tanith in curiosity.

"You know that book series you like?" Asked Elster as she finally pulled the thick hardcover book from the bag, the title in silver lettering 'And The Darkness Rained Upon Them' with a group of silhouettes of humans and faunus below and a dark shadow approaching from all sides. "I was walking by this book store and I saw this" she Elster as she passed the book to Tanith who lazily took it.

Then she sat up and stared at the title with wide eyed surprise "What!" She exclaimed excitedly as she looked at the title before turning it over and reading the blurb, gasping and squealing in delight "holy shit holy shit holy shit"

Elster simply watched in mild amusement as Tanith freaked out, able to discreetly procure her camera and snap a discreet photo before acting like she hadn't done anything.

"This is- I didn't even- wha- I- ahh!" Tanith rambled as she looked the book over.

"I've never seen you this excited over a book before" Said Elster as she leaned on the counter, propping her chin on her fist as she watched.

"Yeah well I thought the series was over" Said Tanith as she read the back "holy shit he's releasing a second phase! Holy shit How did I fucking miss this?!" She said excitedly.

"So I'm guessing I did good?" Asked Elster amused

Tanith snorted "if I wasn't about to start reading this book I would show you my appreciation" she said, already wrapped up in the first page.

Elster sighed wistfully "it's okay, I long ago learned my place in our relationship" she teased as Tanith rolled her eyes

"I'll have sex with you later, first I need to find out if my OTP is real" she said waving a hand.

"Of course that's priority" muttered Elster

~§~

"Hey Elster" said Tanith, holding something behind her back as she shuffled up to Elster who looked up from her scroll.

"What up?"

"So I really wanted to thank you for getting me that book, so I got you a gift as well" said Tanith, revealing that behind her back was a silver locket, a small rectangle with a bird above it. The actual container part connected to the necklace by being held in the birds talons, the spread wings of the 2D bird connecting it to the necklace.

Elster gasped and took it, looking over the details carefully as Tanith rambled in the background.

"So I saw it and I immediately thought of you, obviously because of the connection with the bird and everything, not that I just assume you with birds! It's just that as a general theme it sticks out-"

Elster flipped open the locket to see it was still empty, waiting for a picture to be put in.

"I mean, I didn't put any pictures in it in case you wanted to put something else in it cause I thought a picture of myself would be pretentious and-"

"Tanith" interrupted Elster, Tanith stopping her ramblings and looking up as Elster leaned in and kissed her for several seconds "what else would I put in it except the woman I love?" She asked quietly as they separated and she quirked a brow.

Tanith shrugged "I dunno, maybe like your favourite actor or-" Elster rolled her eyes again and captured her lips in another kiss.

"You are so silly sometimes" smiled Elster as Tanith blushed

"So… you like it?" Asked Tanith hopefully

"Of course I do" Said Elster pulling her into a hug before frowning "can't you sense negative emotions?"

Tanith was silent for several seconds.

"Shut up and appreciate me" she mumbled, hugging Elster tighter as Elster laughed.


	28. Atlas

_**HEADS UP FAM YOU MIGHT WANNA CHECK THIS AUTHORS NOTE OUT M'KAY?**_

 _ **This was a tough chapter to write because a few things needed to happen and they needed to be written well, this chapter went through edits and rewrites. But hopefully the final product is alright.**_

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING for talked about suicide attempt**_

 _ **~§~**_

"This is the area" Said Tanith as she put the bullhead down in a small snow filled clearing. Elster was simply staring in wonder out at the snowy landscape "got something warm?" Asked Tanith "cause a blizzards coming in 12 hours and that'll effectively ground us for its duration"

"Yup" Said Elster, walking into the back and pulling on a grey thick coat with a fur lined hood that she pulled up, Tanith had to admit that it was weird seeing Elster without her usual jewelry on, the holes in her ears an odd thing to look at.

"Good" Said Tanith as she pulled on her bomber jacket and opened the door, cold air immediately rushing in as their breath became mist in front of them.

"Aren't you cold in just that?" Asked Elster as she walked out, feeling the snow crunching under her boots.

"I lived in a cold city most of my life and lived in Atlas for two years, this will be enough" said Tanith as she looked around at the snowy trees.

"Then what about Vale when you got a hat and goggles?" Asked Elster

"That was a blizzard and it was windy remember?" Replied Tanith, Elster reaching back into the bullhead and pulling out the sensors as Tanith bent down and picked up some snow "this is some good snow"

"How can you tell?" Asked Elster with her back turned

"Like this"

Elster stumbled as something collided with the back of her head and she stumbled as snow clung to or fell off her aura covered hair, she turned with narrowed eyes to see Tanith with a cheeky grin on her face and another snowball in hand.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that is it?" Asked Elster as she dumped the sensors and quickly scooped up some of her own snow, dodging Tanith's second snow ball and rolling back to her feet and throwing her projectile.

Tanith yelped and laughed as the snowball hit her chest and she quickly put distance between them, quickly grabbing snow as Elster made another snowball. Tanith dived behind the bullhead as another snowball flew past her at near pinpoint accuracy as she finally got her snowball ready.

"No fair!" She called "you're a huntress!"

"Should of thought of that before you started this war!" Called back Elster as a snowball impacted the wall of the bullhead she was hiding behind.

"With hindsight!" She shot back as she leaned out and blindly chucked a ball at Elster, only to pause as she saw Elster had cloned, quickly diving behind cover again as a hail of snowballs flew through the place she'd just been. "That is extra unfair!"

"Deal with it!" Called back one Elster as snowballs began to pelt her spot.

She looked to her left and began to sneak around the bullhead, sneakily climbing up and onto the roof, crawling to the edge and peeking over to see that some Elster's were building a wall while others were throwing snow at where they thought she still was.

After watching for several seconds she saw that the real Elster was helping construct the wall. She grinned as she stood up and then dived off the roof at the real Elster with a cry.

The Elster clones only had a second to look up in surprise before Tanith collided with the real Elster and shoved her into her own wall, burying her in snow.

"Aw Yeah!" Exclaimed Tanith victoriously throwing her arms up.

Then she blinked at all the clones around them with snow balls in their hands looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Aw crap"

Her arms flopped down to her sides as snow pelted her from all directions, by the end snow was falling off her, her jacket soaked as Elster shifted below her and lifted her head out the snow.

"Draw?" Asked Elster, snow falling off her face.

"Draw" nodded Tanith looking down at her snow covered self before climbing up and helping Elster out of the snow.

"That was good" nodded Elster as she walked over to the bullhead, her clones all dispersing.

"Yeah, Yeah it was" Said Tanith as she brushed snow off herself.

"Hey" Elster wrapped an arm round her shoulder and brought her closer, Tanith looking up to see Elster's camera above them "another one for the 'places we've been collection'" Said Elster as she snapped a photo of them before turning it on their surroundings and taking lots of pictures.

"Let's get the sensors set up, then you can go and we can go somewhere warm" Said Tanith when Elster finally put her camera down.

"You sure you'll be alright on your own?" Asked Elster

"I'll be fine Elster" assured Tanith exasperated "I was sure I'd be fine 10 minutes ago and I'm sure I'm going to be fine now"

"Well you know me" Said Elster quietly "I worry"

Tanith sighed and pulled her into another hug "I know, but I'm sure I'll be fine Elster"

Elster took a deep breath and nodded "okay"

"Now c'mon, let's get these sensors up before that deathstalker decides that it'll come to us instead" Said Tanith as she separated from the hug and grabbed several of the sensors, Elster grabbing the other half and they placed them in a circle around the bullhead.

"Right, I'll be safe with that" nodded Tanith as she finally shoved the last one into the frozen ground with a grunt.

"Okay, see you in a few hours, hopefully after slaying a deathstalker"

"Are you sure you don't want aerial support?" Asked Tanith.

"Your injured"

"Not enough to stop me flying"

"And I want the element of surprise, plus I can find this thing's den much easier on the ground, it'll just be all white from the sky" explained Elster as she walked over and leaned down and kissed Tanith in the cheek as she passed "see you later"

Tanith watched her leave and let out a small sigh before trudging back to the warmth and safety of her bullhead.

~§~

Elster moved through the frozen forest, the trees covered in snow making the landscape various shades of white due to the sun shining through the snow covered branches.

It was similar to when she was tracking the Stalker, except this time the animals were less, there weren't as many bird calls or other animals, just her breathing and the crunch of snow under her feet.

She then came across a destroyed tree and beyond an obvious path where something big had moved through, long thin holes in the snow surrounding a deep gouge telling her it was a deathstalker. A problem however was she didn't know which way it was going.

She looked left and saw more forest as the tracks wound deeper into the woods, to the right she saw the same except just in the distance was a small snow covered mountain, more a rocky hill then a mountain.

She stepped onto the trail and followed it to the right, knowing Deathstalkers like to make their dens at the bases of mountains. She walked for several minutes as the mountain drew closer and closer. Just as she was about to reach it she saw the trees to her left thin and saw a frozen over lake, she glanced at it and wished she had brought her camera before continuing along, climbing up a sharp incline.

Soon she found her self facing a black cave- a Deathstalker den- the tracks stopping at it's entrance. She considered what to do to try and draw it out, even with her night vision she didn't look forward to the idea of fighting the Grimm in its home term in the dark.

She cloned and let her clone venture in. The cave was cold and quiet as the clone walked through, soon it turned a corner and came across a very much asleep Deathstalker, it's glowing tail with its venomous stinger moving in slow circular movements above it.

The actual Elster got an idea as she looked up at the caves entrance and she quickly climbed up into position. The clone then did something that no one should ever do.

She punched it in the face.

All 10 of its eyes opened as its red markings lit up and it screeched at her, the clone scrambling back as it lunged. The clone ran back through the cave pursued by the Deathstalker until it stopped at the entrance, the Deathstalker pouncing on it and causing it to disintegrate.

Elster then pushed the boulder next to her and it fell onto the Grimm's armored head, disorientating it as it stumbled about in the opposite direction of its trail, easily breaking trees as it gained momentum sliding down the hill.

Elster leapt to the ground and pursued it by sliding down the hill behind it, snow being kicked up as the Deathstalker screeched and clicked, flipping end over end.

Then the ground leveled out and Elster flipped, intending to land her feet on a flat surface. However, as soon they made contact with the ground they slipped and she fell, sliding across what she realized was ice.

Using an axe to stop herself she hauled herself up and carefully maneuvered to a nearby patch of snow covering the ice. She looked over and saw that the Deathstalker had steadied itself and was looking at her with red eyes, it's tail twitching and it's pincers snapping.

It began scuttling forward, it's pointed legs driving into the ice. She waited until it got close enough then jumped up and onto its face, beginning to slice at the armour. The creature hissed and bucked as she held on, then she brought the blade down into one of its eyes.

It bucked wildly and she was flung back out onto the ice as the creature jerked and screeched, eventually slamming its belly onto the ice as it lost grip.

Elster got to her feet and prepared to attack again until she froze.

Elster's eyes widened as she felt the ice creaking and cracking beneath her and realised that the deathstalker with its sharp pointed legs was weakening and cracking the ice. She smirked and grabbed several fire dust shots as the deathstalker continued to slide on the ice, it's belly slamming into the surface repeatedly.

She put aura behind her throw and chucked the shots toward the deathstalker, several bouncing off the bone armour and others rolling at its feet and belly. The deathstalker seemed to know what they were as it tried to scramble away while its eyes darted at each of them terrified.

She loaded the one shot she'd held back and leveled her axe, a confident smirk on her face.

Then the deathstalker drove its tail into the ice.

Elster gasped as the ice beneath her feet gave way, ice cold water consuming her left foot and the shot went wide and off into the distance. She quickly dove onto ice further away, the Deathstalker falling to the water with a loud splash.

She cursed as she watched it thrash and water fly everywhere, it had clearly known about fire dust and had decided that dumping itself into the water was a better idea then the fire dust shots being activated. She quickly thought back to lessons.

Fire dust was similar to gunpowder only more lethal and powerful except it could also be activated underwater so she still had a plan, she needed a spark or a flame or electricity-

Elster scrabbled at her pouches on her belt and found a lightning dust shot which she quickly loaded. She then turned and ran toward a bank, climbing the raised level and looking back over the lake, she didn't have a clear shot into the hole.

She looked and began to climb a nearby tree, hurrying as she heard the deathstalker began to climb up onto the ice, it's pincers snapping angrily at air. She eventually made it to the top of the tree and quickly aimed with her axe, the deathstalker half out as she pulled the trigger and the shot raced forward.

The next few events went by quickly but this is the order they went in.

First the ice the deathstalker was trying to climb on gave in and it fell back into the icy cold water, then the electric dust shot impacted the water and activated. Then electricity from the activated lightning dust arced up into the sky and onto the ice and shot through the water like eels, then one of the arcs hit a red dust shot and it activated.

An orange glow emanated from the lake and the deathstalker lurched before the ground rumbled and steam and fire shot up from the water, the deathstalker screeching as it's flesh was melted by fire and steam.

She watched for several seconds as the Deathstalker's dissolving carcass slowly sank into the lake before hopping down to the ground.

"I think I'm done here" Said Elster putting her hands on her hips, then snow form the branches of the tree fell on top of her and she sighed.

~§~

"So how was the death stalker?" Asked Tanith as she sat at the door to her bullhead, her feet swinging in the air. "And why are you covered in snow?"

"The snow is from…" Elster paused "snow" she finally said lamely

Tanith rose an eyebrow "snow?"

Elster stared at her for a few seconds "It went well, I need more fire dust though" Said Elster quickly changing the subject as she walked up and sat down next to Tanith.

"We can make a stop in the city, book a night or two at a hotel then you can pick up some fire dust bullets, can you also buy me some ammo?"

"Yeah" nodded Elster knowing Tanith with her condition wasn't allowed to buy weapons or ammo due to laws against mentally ill people buying weapons, Elster only having been able to after she had officially completed therapy, only having ammo for her axes leftover from her old hunter days.

"Cool, I want to get a drink"

"Sounds good, I want a soda" Said Elster standing up and hauling up Tanith by her hand.

"Let's get going then" Said Tanith as she closed the door and took off her jacket, walking up and sitting in the pilots seat, the engine powering on.

"How long till that storm comes in?"

"About… 9 hours, we got time, we're heading in the opposite direction to a nearby city" explained Tanith as Elster sat down while the bullhead ascended into the air "plus the cities and major towns have anti blizzard systems in place to protect them from the worst"

Elster nodded as she watched the landscape pass below. "You sure you don't want to hear the story now?"

"No, I'd rather be in a warm bar with a drink" Tanith smiled "that way I can enjoy it more"

"I love to talk about me and about me being awesome" Said Elster giving an exaggerated hair flip as Tanith snorted.

~§~

"So the Deathstalker charged out of its cave and I dropped a boulder on its head because Deathstalkers are vulnerable to strong blows so it was disoriented" explained Elster as Tanith eagerly listened across the small round table "but it's den was built into a mountain so it starts sliding down this hill, I'm following before it skids across a frozen lake and I… gracefully fell on the ice-"

"Gracefully fell" snorted Tanith

"Shush, anyway I jump up and slice at its face, I get one of its eyes and it throws me off. When I land I realize it's cracking the ice and that fire dust should do it so I throw all my fire dust shots at it" she leaned forward "I misjudged the intelligence of it though"

Tanith leaned forward excitedly as she took a sip of her drink "what happened?"

"It decided to bring its stinger down into the ice, cracking it and sending it into the lake and for all affects making the fire dust shots useless" said Elster before smirking "so I used my academy education"

"Woah, that thing came in useful?" asked Tanith in faux surprise.

"That it did, I ran to the edge and climbed a tree-"

"That education really paid off" joked Tanith

"I shot the electric dust into the water and that activated the fire dust shots" said Elster, then she mimed a big explosion with her hands "kaboom"

"That is so cool" said Tanith "I always thought that they should just attach flamethrowers to their weapons in the military"

"Several points. 1) flamethrowers are not that affective when dealing with Grimm head on, mainly for clearing a nest or something 2) the military don't fight the Grimm on the scale hunters do, they focus on the human side of things 3) flamethrowers are incredibly inhumane" she said, listing them off on her fingers.

"Spoil sport" said Tanith as she sat back, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"The best weapons are the ones they already use, bullets and blades" said Elster

"Yeah, but that's not super interesting is it?" Said Tanith "it can get quite boring actually"

"Typical, are you saying my weapons aren't original?" Asked Elster hurt.

"No, I'm saying that a lot of them are. Cause like a lot of them are just assault rifles that turn into staffs and glaives" Said Tanith as she sipped her drink

"I could never think of anything clever to do with my axes except to conceal them better and make them more compact" sighed Elster as she patted her arm, under clothes the holsters which held her axes.

"Well I like them and they suit you well" said Tanith

"I'm gla-"

"Tanith?" Said a voice as Tanith paled and froze, Elster frowning and turning to see a man with brown gelled up hair and cream eyes. "Is that you?"

Tanith blinked and stared for several seconds. "Jared" she whispered and Elster looked between the two unsure of what was happening. Tanith meanwhile stared up at the man who had made two years of her life hell just for the fun of it, because he thought he was better then her.

"Holy shit, that is you" he said surprised before a mocking smile came to his lips "damn did you get fucked up"

"Still trying to pass the exam Jared? That would make it over three years now right?" She shot back as Elster blinked, unsure of what to do.

Clearly that had struck a nerve as Jared scowled "At least I didn't get under a desk to do it" He said back smirking.

"Well I didn't either" said Tanith, a smile on her lips as she sat back in a faux relaxed position, but Elster could see she was tense, as if ready to throw herself at any moment.

"You sure about that? Rumours still spread around" said Jared.

"Wow, rumours about me spread around an academy I don't even go to and who's entire student body I didn't like?" Asked Tanith mocking as she put a hand to her heart "I feel so terrible"

"So what's this animal your hanging with?" He asked snidely, looking at Elster with a sneer. Elster went to open her mouth to reply but Tanith was first

"That's non of your fucking business" said Tanith, standing up and putting her hands on the table "and I think your jaw will appreciate it if you didn't call her an animal again"

"What the fuck is it to you, slut?" He asked, getting up in her face, teeth bared.

"That the best you can do? Why are you even here Jared? This place doesn't serve Caviar. Unless daddy didn't give you any money for doing a poor job last time you sucked his cock-"

Elster suddenly reached forward and yanked Tanith back with lightning reflexes as Jared threw a punch, the bar around them going silent as people watched, despite this though Tanith laughed "aww? Is that a sore subject still?"

"Look at you" seethed Jared "your face is fucked up and you were barely attractive before, now your clearly some bitch to this Halfling"

"Call her a halfling again and-"

"You'll what you little Mistralian bitch?" He asked, throwing his arms out.

"We're not in the academy anymore" growled Tanith as she prepared to launch forward only for Elster to finally gain her senses and grab her arm.

"We're leaving" she said, leaving no room for argument as she threw some Lien onto the table and dragged Tanith out of the bar.

"That's right, let your animal take you away" jeered Jared, his voice indicating he was following them to Elster.

"You made my life hell Jared, I'm going to fucking knock your teeth out" seethed Tanith, trying to break free of Elster grip as they finally got outside and Elster dragged down the (thankfully) deserted and dark street, winds and snow whipping around them.

"They were the best years of my life!" Called back Jared "it was so easy to make you go back to your room and cry, some times you'd just fuck yourself over, you just made it so easy! Remember that time when we smashed your face into your food tray and you had food stuck in your hair the entire day!" Elster stopped and glanced at Tanith who was glowering at Jared with a look Elster had never seen on her before.

Elster felt her jaw clench and muscles tighten as her brows drew into a scowl, she could hear Jared aggressively walking up to them.

"Remember the time we started sending you secret notes telling you to kill yourself? We loved doing that, sometimes you just wouldn't leave your room for days! Sometimes we'd hoped you'd actually done it-"

Elster let go of Tanith and turned, her hand finding Jared's neck and she slammed him against the wall, Jared gasping and staring at her with wide scared eyes as she pressed him into the hard brick and leaned in, grimacing in disgust when she smelt the alcohol on his breath and body.

"You" she growled "are pathetic, you made this woman miserable, and for what? So you would have some entertainment" she sneered "leave us alone, or I will knock you out and leave you out here, in the cold, in that alley" she pointed to an alley right next to them.

Jared nodded vigorously and she let go, letting him fall to the floor where he hacked and coughed as Elster turned and grabbed Tanith by the hand, leading her away.

"You'll never get away with this!" He wheezed "I'll report you to the police!"

Elster ignore him as they rounded a corner and walked quickly down the street. They walked in silence, Elster still scowling and Tanith looking both angry and apprehensive as they walked through the night streets and eventually made it back to their hotel.

It was only when they were in the privacy of the hotel's elevator that Elster finally huffed "is what he said true?"

Tanith jumped and side eyed her, feeling the rage and sadness boiling within her, but she said the words so calmly that Tanith felt her own anxiety lessen slightly. "For… for the most part" she finally got out.

The rage in Elster intensified but she simply nodded, her jaw set as the doors opened and she walked out, Tanith following in toe meekly. They walked down the corridor and Elster struggled with the room key for a few seconds before the door finally opened.

Elster marched into the hotel room, Tanith following behind her quietly as she shut the door Elster had thrown open.

"That piece of shit" muttered Elster angrily as she stormed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, bringing out a bottle of alcohol and then a glass from a cupboard as she cursed and poured herself a drink.

"Elster" Said Tanith placatingly, knowing it wasn't a good sign when Elster started drinking.

"How long?" Asked Elster suddenly

"What?" Said Tanith confused

"How long did the notes go on for?" Asked Elster breathing heavily.

"Well I mean after a year they began to grow old" shrugged Tanith

Elster stared at her for a long time, Tanith feeling the roiling emotions of rage, sorrow and anxiety mixing around inside her.

"A year" growled Elster and Tanith winced.

"It wasn't that ba-"

"Argh!" Screamed Elster in anger and frustration and she threw the glass in anger before her eyes widened in horror as Tanith watched the glass fly at the wall and it smashed-

The Grimm walked through the building, it's red eyes shining intensely. As she watched they became bigger with flames reflected in their depths as blood-

Arms had wrapped around her gently as Elster whispered in her ear "I'm sorry, your here, not there, that's over now Tanith. Your okay, I'm here"

Tanith felt her shaking dying down and she gripped Elster's arms.

"You're safe, nothings going to harm you here" assured Elster as she slowly lead Tanith to the sofa where they sat down, Tanith wrapping herself onto Elster as Elster stroked her hair and calmed her down. "I'm so so sorry"

"What are you apologising for?" Tanith finally mumbled as she buried her head into Elster's side.

"I threw the glass" Elster replied "I set you off"

"S'lright" mumbled Tanith, fiddling with a button on Elster's clothes "well it isn't… but I know you didn't do it on purpose"

"I would never do something like that on purpose" said Elster

Tanith was silent for a moment before smiling and looking up at Elster "I know"

They sat in silence for a while, Tanith clinging to Elster as Elster sat spread out on the sofa, the back of her head resting on the sofa's back while Tanith nestled in her neck.

"Sooooo" Elster finally said "Jared huh?"

Tanith snorted "Yeah, I think you can guess our history"

"He seemed like an asshole"

"Seemed?"

"… okay, he was an asshole" agreed Elster "What was that stuff you were saying about his dad? That got him riled up- which by the way!" Elster lifted her head up and stared at Tanith "you shouldn't of done!" She said accusingly

"Meh, I had you there" shrugged Tanith "and basically he's from a rich military family, but his father is one of those 'demands respect, expects children to act like soldiers' basically an asshole" explained Tanith "well… rumours spread that the only way he got money was for doing his father favours. It's a sore spot for him, I'm happy to exploit it like he did me"

"I suppose I'm not guilt free of doing the same to Lelouch back in the day" sighed Elster, letting her head fall back against the back of the sofa again.

"What did you use to do?" Tanith asked curious as a smile grew on her face.

"Well… the usual spoiled rich Atlas kid routine, but then this one time we did get into a fight, a fist fight… in the cafeteria"

"No" breathed Tanith in shock

"Yeah" chuckled Elster grinning "he'd said some things about my family so I just launched across the table, detention for a month" Elster sighed happily "if its any consolation I was winning before we were pulled apart"

"Your just as bad as me" Said Tanith incredulous as she smiled.

"Well, I was terrible at coming up with creative insults" shrugged Elster "But I was a good fighter"

"Humble brag" muttered Tanith and Elster snorted.

"So… you feeling better?" Asked Elster

"A bit, maybe sleep will make me happy" sighed Tanith

"Alright" nodded Elster "in the meantime why don't we see what Atlas enjoys for entertainment?" She said reaching for the TV controls.

"We could" Said Tanith slyly before nipping at Elster's exposed neck "but I can think of something much more fun" she whispered as Elster sat up turned to her, her eyes glancing over at the turned on TV even as Tanith continued to kiss her neck.

"That sounds good, but I'm wondering when you'll finally see your favourite film is on" She said and Tanith turned to the TV in curiosity before and then focused in on the TV as Elster chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I know where I sit in this relationship" she sighed as she rested back against the sofa, Tanith cuddling into her while her attention was still wrapt to the screen.

~§~

Tanith had been wrong about sleep making her feel better when she woke up, Jared's jeers and insults had brought up all the old emotions she had hoped to of buried when she left the academy. She was quiet, occasionally cringing at whatever memory crawled it's way to the front of her brain.

She was staring quietly into the cup of coffee in front of her, Elster fiddling with clothes and such before walking by Tanith in her coat and looking over at her.

"Okay, I'm heading out" said Elster "you coming?"

Tanith looked at her and then at the cup again "no, I'll stay in here"

Elster looked at her and Tanith swore her eyes flickered to their bags, a feeling of anxiety emanating off her "alright" Elster said, walking over and opening them, rifling through before pulling out Tanith's gun.

"Why are you taking that?" Asked Tanith confused

"Well… it needs ammo so I'll just…" Elster trailed off awkwardly

"Oh, no I checked yesterday and I've actually got five clips" said Tanith.

"Oh, well I've got it out now already so I'll just keep it on me" shrugged Elster putting it into her jacket.

"Why not just put it back in the bag?" Asked Tanith confused and suspicious as she narrowed her eyes.

Elster eyes darted around in the 'I'm looking for an excuse/explanation' way. "Because…"

"Elster, Just tell me what's going on" sighed Tanith rubbing her forehead.

"I just… I don't want to leave you alone with your gun" Said Elster

"Why not?" asked Tanith confused before realisation dawned on her "Wait, you really think I'd…" Tanith trailed off before shaking her head "no Elster, I didn't really care about those notes, I never even got close to that point"

"It's stupid" muttered Elster, shaking her head as she brought the gun back out and turned it over in her hands "but… but I know what it's like… to get to that… state" she shrugged

"Did you… consider suicide?" asked Tanith tentatively, fearing the answer as she looked at Elster.

Elster looked away "well not so much consider as tried to" She mumbled, regret and anxiety welling up inside her.

"What?" Tanith asked quietly to the deafening silence that followed.

Elster sighed before walking over to the sofa and sitting next to Tanith, placing the gun on the coffee table.

"Back when I was dealing with losing the guys, a couple of months I think… I managed to… procure a gun, pretty low end and only 16 bullets in the clip" Said Elster as Tanith nodded with a sombre expression.

"So when I was alone in my room, one day it all really got to me" she took a deep breath "so I took the gun and put it to my temple and… and I pulled the trigger" she shrugged as of it was no big deal.

Tanith stared at her wide eyed before whispering "aura"

Elster laughed slightly bitter "Yeah, I emptied the clip and it didn't do a thing" she sighed.

Tanith stared at her in shock "I…" she didn't know what to say and silence stretched on as she thought and her mind raced at what to say or do "it's okay Elster" she finally said "that sucks, and I don't know what to say about how much it sucks that you got to that point" she leaned over and wrapped her in a hug "but the important thing is, is that you're still here and that you've moved on"

Elster hugged her back for a few seconds before nodding as well "Yeah" she whispered "your right"

Tanith drew away, keeping her hands on Elster's shoulders "I love you Elster and I wouldn't do that to you"

Elster stared before nodding "okay" she glanced back at the gun on the coffee table. "I don't like thinking about what would of happened if I had never met you" whispered Elster as she cupped Tanith's cheek.

Tanith leaned forward and kissed her "let's not think about that" she said before frowning "are you sure you want to go out?"

Elster smiled and stood up "I'll be fine, I should be back soon"

"How long?" Asked Tanith, glancing at the clock.

"Oh, should be about an hour or two" shrugged Elster as she walked to the door "see ya"

"Bye" Said Tanith as she watched Elster open the door and close it, leaving her alone in the empty hotel room with a lot of thoughts rushing through her mind.

~§~

Elster entered the hotel room a few hours later with two bags, one with ammo and the other with a surprise she was planning for Tanith. She placed them on the small kitchenette counter and looked around.

She spotted Tanith sitting on the couch, Elster spotting a few bottles on the table.

"Tanith?" She asked "how drunk are you"

"Jus a little tipsy" she slurred back as Elster rolled her eyes, glad she was actually just tipsy rather then drunk.

"Well I could've come back to you in worse states" sighed Elster as she walked over to her and looked at Tanith's splayed out position, then at what she was watching. "The Huntsman?" She asked and Tanith nodded dully "you know that's a kid show right?"

Tanith groaned "I'm enjoyin it" she said

Elster nodded silently as she watched the animated character deliver an exaggerated punch to the Grimm foe he was fighting while yelling his catchphrase, then she looked over at Tanith and intercepted the bottle of alcohol being brought up to her lips.

"I think you should stop for today" Said Elster gently as Tanith reluctantly surrendered the bottle to her.

"You no fun" she said grumpily.

"Come on, go have a shower and I'll make you lunch"

Tanith nodded and stood up, slowly and carefully walking over to the hotel's bathroom.

Elster hummed to herself as she began preparing some simply sandwiches, hearing the shower turn on and the hum of the shower sounding from the bathroom. After several minutes the shower shut off and Tanith walked in with her hair up in a towel and wearing bed clothes.

"Feeling like a lazy day?" Asked Elster as she deposited the sandwich in front of her.

"Mm" hummed Tanith, lazily eating the sandwich.

Elster paused and studied Tanith. Her movements were slow which she initially just wrote off as her being slightly intoxicated, but her eyes were unseeing and distant suggesting she was deep in thought. "Is something wrong Tanith?" She asked finally

Tanith's eyes flicked to her and focused, she stared for several moments before looking down at her partially eaten sandwich before putting it back down on her plate "why… why are people assholes?" She slurred, tears coming to her eyes.

Elster paused before also putting down her sandwich and looking at Tanith carefully. "I've dealt with assholes most of my life" Said Elster "we both have… but the reasons are only things we can speculate on" she shrugged "fear of the unknown, racism from the media and political figures, never receiving enough love or attention" Elster reached across the tables and grabbed Tanith's hand "but that doesn't matter"

Tanith looked up at her questioningly as she continued "it doesn't matter why, what matters is that we have each other and that it's in the past where we can't change it"

Tanith looked at her for a long time before slowly nodding and sniffing "your right" she finally said.

"Hey" Said Elster after they had finished eating and she was grabbing their plates "I've got you a gift, but it's gonna take me a few hours to work on it so your not allowed to look in that bag" Said Elster pointing to one of the bags.

"Okay" nodded Tanith vigorously "want present"

"Yes, you definitely want this one" agreed Elster.

~§~

Elster worked on the present through the night before finally sleeping for a few hours then immediately continuing it in the early morning, Tanith simply watching TV and eagerly waiting to see what this present would be.

"Hey Tanith" Said Elster finally coming out of the bedroom and walking up to her, an object behind her back "So, this trip has been… interesting" she finally decided upon.

"That's one way to say it" Said Tanith dryly.

"Which is why I decided to try and cheer you up" Said Elster grinning as she brought out a black photo album and handed it to Tanith.

Tanith looked down at the cover in shock as she saw the cover images, on the left side was a picture of herself, piloting the bullhead and laughing at something, she vaguely remember the moment and wondered how she hadn't noticed Elster with her camera.

On the right side of the cover was a picture of Elster that Tanith had clumsily taken with her camera, she had just been messing around but Elster had really like this picture out of all the ones she'd taken. In the image they were in Vacuo, they had climbed one of the mountains that the city was based around and had a view of the city from the old ruins that covered the mountain.

Elster sat with one leg dangling over the edge of a wall, her other leg propped up and her left arm resting on her knee as she looked at the camera, her eyes were obscured by sunglasses as she stuck her tongue out and did a peace sign at the camera.

The centre image was of the selfie that Tanith took all those months ago, it was of them in bed. Elster sat on the right side and Tanith on the left, one of her arms going up toward the camera and the other gripping the bed sheet to cover their bodies.

She smiled at the memory as she looked at the pictures.

"See, already working and you haven't even opened it up" Said Elster smiling in accomplishment.

Tanith snorted in amusement and opened, the first page being a picture of Elster, clearly one she had taken a while ago as she was pale with bags under her eyes and a somber expression.

Under the picture was a date dating the picture back to 2 years ago.

"Don't worry, it'll get happy" assured Elster as Tanith frowned but turned the page, on this one was a picture Elster had clearly taken recently, her skin no longer pale and the bags gone, underneath today's date. Tanith looked at the next page to see the words:

 _What caused this transformation?_

Tanith turned the page and saw a collage of selfies she had taken on either her scroll or Elster's camera.

"I'm very proud of that page" said Elster smiling as Tanith stared in shock at the collection.

Over the next few pages were pictures of them becoming friends to close friends filled with various selfies and pictures of Beacon grounds and Tanith, there weren't many as Elster hadn't taken that many photos back then.

Then Tanith turned the page to see a picture of her crashed Bullhead from the first time next to it was a picture of her in a infirmary bed, bandages around her body and face.

"I only took this one once they told me you would recover completely okay" assured Elster tapping the photo of the infirmary bed.

The next few photos were of Tanith from the couple of days out of the infirmary when she had been self conscious about the scars and had tried to cover them with her hand or turn upheld head away in selfies and photos.

Then a picture of them stood out to her, it was one where Elster had caught her in a surprise hug from behind, snapping a picture as she rested her head on top of Tanith's hair as Tanith had laughed.

~§~

Tanith laughed as Elster wrapped her in a hug from behind, then she heard as she heard the click of a camera and she desperately tried to reach for the camera but Elster held it out of her reach as she looked at the photo.

"Elster!" she said irritated "delete that photo!"

"But why?" asked Elster confused as she continued to look at it "Why are you so against me taking a photo of you?".

"Because I'm hideous!" Tanith practically shouted before looking down.

Elster blinked before setting her camera aside and wrapping Tanith in a hug "I don't think your hideous, you're still beautiful Tanith"

"But you have to say that" said Tanith quietly "But I see how others look at me, how they judge me and-"

"Who cares what they think?" asked Elster "you shouldn't care about other people's opinions Tanith, because you are beautiful, I mean look at this!" said Elster showing her the photo which she shyly looked at.

She had to admit that she did look okay in the photo.

"You are gorgeous to me, so other people's opinions shouldn't matter, unless they think they can win you from me, in which case I will have to attack them" said Elster and Tanith chuckled before nodding.

"Thanks" she sighed quietly before a cheeky smirk grew on her face "but I thought you said I shouldn't care about others opinions, meaning I shouldn't care about your opinion"

Elster simply narrowed her eyes as Tanith chortled to herself.

~§~

"I know technically that isn't following the time line" Said Elster, having slipped onto the sofa beside her, leaning on Tanith "But I thought it was an important event"

Tanith smiled as she turned the page again to see the shelf Elster kept the blue felt box and camera on, next to it a picture of Dr Crox working at her desk.

"She allowed me to take that picture, practically encouraged me to, to try and start doing hobbies again" Said Elster as Tanith nodded.

"That was the time you took your camera in" Tanith said.

"Yup" nodded Elster.

Tanith looked to the next page to see three photos. The first one was of Beacon tower, the moon behind it, one side intact the other broken and shattered, the tower in the centre as rain poured down and made the landscape foggy and blurry.

Below it were two more pictures, the first was of her and Elster in bed, the one on the front cover of the photo album, next to it was the photo of herself on the bed, covers around her as she held the other onto tin her hand, her arms resting on her knees which her drawn up and covered by the bed sheet, her face looking at the camera with a curious expression even with the smile on her face.

"I still really like that one of you" said Elster smiling as she looked at the picture.

Tanith began flipping through pages as her eyes scanned over the pictures.

Tanith snorted at one picture. It was in Beacon, early morning. On the bottom left corner was a blurry image of half her face in an open mouthed goofy grin, clearly laughing while behind her was Elster in a large shirt and shorts.

What was special was Elster's hair that was messed up more then usual, strands and feathers exploded and falling everywhere as she squinted at Tanith with a tired expression.

"Your bed hair" chuckled Tanith and Elster smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what you did that night to make it do that" she muttered and Tanith chuckled.

"Clearly something amazing" Tanith said cockily as Elster rolled her eyes.

Flicking through more pictures and Tanith stopped on a page. The first image was a hospital- the hospital Tanith realised- where she had been diagnosed with corruption. The next one over was the outside of the bar that Tanith had gone to while Elster had been in therapy, and below that was her room at Beacon, her prone form unconscious on the bed.

"You're very cute when drunk" teased Elster and Tanith rolled her eyes as she flipped the page. Scanning through the book and passing selfies and pictures of them Tanith stopped in a page with one large photograph on it.

In the center we Elster grinning at the camera and behind her was Team RWBY, JNPR, Sun, Neptune and Tanith as they boarded the bullhead, it had clearly been taken on a scroll rather then her actual camera.

"That's a good group shot" complimented Tanith.

"I try my best"

They spent the next hour going through the album, Tanith smirking and laughing at various pictures while Elster smiled about the success her present had been. The photos went through the months they were at Beacon to the fall and the adventures they'd gone on afterward. Soon though they reached the final page with a picture on it, the rest of the album blank and waiting for more.

The final picture was of three headstones and Elster standing in front of them, a bouquet of flowers on her hands as she stared at the graves with a small smile on her face. Tanith's smile turned sad as she remembered the last time they were in Vale and Elster had brought her along to their graves. Elster asking her to simply hang on to her camera for a moment, then Tanith had taken a quick quiet photo for Elster to find later.

"I really liked that one, it's good" Said Elster also smiling

"There's still room for more" Said Tanith as she let the empty pages flick through her hands.

"Yes well, I'm sure there's more pictures for me to take" Said Elster "do you feel better now?"

"Yeah" nodded Tanith "I-" Tanith stopped herself and shook her head, leaning into Elster "we really needed this"

"I'm glad" sighed Elster as she rested her head on top of Tanith's

"I'm also pretty done with Atlas, let's never come back" Said Tanith as she snapped the book shut

"Agreed, it's far too cold"


	29. A town called Bleakburn

_**Sorry about the short chapter but it was quicker to write and edit**_

 _ **~§~**_

"Okay, So this towns comm tower went down and we need to transport supplies to them" Said Elster as she scanned through the briefing on her scroll.

"Alright, how do we know it's comm tower went down?" Asked Tanith

"A hunter team reported it in" Replied Elster "we need to pick up the parts which are in…" she extended the 'n' as she she rapidly scrolled through the briefing "Vale"

"Okay, So we go in and deliver supplies" summed up Tanith

"Well we also help them out and help to rebuild the tower" shrugged Elster "could be a long one"

"Oh no, me and you stuck in a town, no communication with the outside, whatever shall we do?" Asked Tanith sarcastically.

"Probably fuck" shrugged Elster

"I was being rhetorical"

~§~

Tanith flew over a large pine forest, the forest acting like a sea as the trees rose and fell beneath hills and into ravines and valleys. The early morning sun just peeking over the horizon as they soon saw lights and buildings up ahead, the forest clearing to reveal a town. A cliché Vale town like you'd see in some sort of movie was situated just on the coast, but no cars drove about on the roads and no people walked along the pavements.

She began to circle the tone and scan for a place to land, she the collapsed wreck of the old comm tower which was on top of a school, if she were to guess. She flew over to the school and waited for a sign as she circled. She saw as several people walked out over to a large open stretch of green and one of them chucked something, it bounced before stopping. Red smoke began to pour from the flare.

She lowered the bullhead and hovered above it, the smoke reacting to the jets propulsion and spreading out. She eventually brought the bullhead down and landed on the grass, she cut the engine and stood up, stretching.

"Looks like a nice place" Said Elster as she walked into the main body of the ship, the space being taken up by crates filled with parts.

"I could go for some cliché diner food" Said Tanith as she opened the door to the bullhead to be greeted by a man.

"Hello, I'm mayor Warren" he said. He was tall and handsome with black hair, his eyes green and a pair of glasses on his nose. "I assume you're here with the supplies"

"Yup, got'em right here" Said Tanith as she patted one of the crates.

"Perfect, we will unload them at once" he tilted his head "I assume you'll be helping with the reconstruction?"

"Yeah, I see the damage to the tower and what I can do is lift it back up So repairs can be done to make it stand, then we can work on the communication array" Said Tanith

Warren laughed "I ain't an expert at engineering, but I'm sure we'll figure it out"

Elster simply stared round at the greenery and the buildings as the sun shone down, letting the two discuss details as she slipped past. She brought out her camera and took a photo, then turning and taking another of Tanith and Warren talking.

She froze however as she finally saw who was unloading the bullhead.

There was a tall dog Faunus, two large pointed ears sticking up from his head. He had magenta eyes and his name was Hayden Priest.

Next to him was a woman with pink hair that exploded from her head and deep purple eyes that did not seem particularly focused, the iris white indicating she was blind. Her name was Khara Twine.

Behind them were two others. One was a girl with short blonde hair and deep orange eyes, her name was Frey Leya.

Next to her was a short man with black hair with streaks of orange in it, a 5 o'clock shadow on his jaw and brown eyes, his name was David Prowl.

Back in beacon they had been friends with her team so she knew them and their names, they had been team Heliotrope or HLTP.

Elster stared in surprise, it had been so long since she had talked to any old school mates. The last time she had spoken with any of HLTP was after a successful mission they had undertaken together… two missions before the village that had killed her team.

Elster's mind raced a mile a minute as she stared at them, many possibilities going through her mind as she thought of what they might say to her.

Khara of course turned her head first, but being blind gave her the disadvantage of not actually seeing her. She murmured something and the others looked at Khara before looking where she was looking, and then they were all staring at her in surprise.

"Elster! It's been ages!" Said Frey smiling brightly

"Yeah… almost 4 years" said Hayden in surprise as he did the math "you guys basically dropped off the radar, couldn't even contact any of you"

"Yeah, it has been a while" Said Elster quickly "hows it been going for you guys?"

"It's been great, we've got 40 missions under our belt now" Said Hayden "what about you guys?"

Elster's smile dropped as she realised they didn't know and she couldn't hide it.

"I sense that something is troubling you" said Khara.

"Yeah, don't think we need your semblance to realise that K" said Frey as she walked up to Elster "you alright?"

"A lot has happened" Said Elster finally.

"I'll arrange for you to stay in a local hotel" Said Warren

"That would be great, when would you like us to get to work on it?" Asked Tanith

"Soon preferably, But the blacksmith is still working and you've likely had a long trip. So just enjoy yourself today in my little town" Warren gave a gentle smile and walked away, hands clasped behind his back.

"What a teacher walk" muttered Tanith "Hey Elster! We've got the day… off" Tanith trailed off when she saw the people who had been unloading her bullhead were now talking to Elster, they all turned to her "you know 'em?" She asked as she hopped down and walked up to Elster.

"Yeah" nodded Elster "this is team heliotrope"

She frowned as she felt something prodding her, she instinctively blocked it before it could do anything and it hastily drew away, whatever it was.

"So, you knew each other in Beacon?" Asked Tanith as she watched the pink haired woman whisper something that caused the dog eared man to frown, mistrust coming off him as his eyes looked over Tanith before the feelings faded as he murmured something back, the pink haired woman frowning.

"Yeah, that's Hayden, that's Khara, that's Frey and the last one is David. We were friends back in beacon" Said Elster "this is Tanith, my girlfriend" she said.

Everyone blinked.

"Your… girlfriend?" repeated Frey, confusion and surprise on her face.

"Yeah" said Elster before rubbing her head "I suppose I've got a lot to tell you about"

"There's a great café like… a few streets away" said David throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Let's go there" nodded Hayden "but first let's get these crates inside"

"I can help with that" said Elster as several clones stepped out of her and they all picked up the crates.

Tanith followed behind as team heliotrope and the Elster clones all carried the crates up to the school, content to simply trail behind. Then she felt someone watching her and she paused to look around, she caught sight of a group of kids that quickly ducked behind a corner. She stared for several seconds before shrugging it off as kids being curious about the bullhead and what had arrived.

She looked up to the sky as the morning sun was obscured and saw that heavy looking clouds were forming causing her to smile, a few of the Elster clones also looking up to the heavens.

Tanith fell back to the bullhead and grabbed her bomber jacket as a chill descended, the group coming back and Heliotrope taking point as they walked away from the school and through the town.

The town was made for a mix of narrow cobbled streets and wide streets with roads in the middle that the occasional car would drive down. A few small drops of rain falling from the sky causing Elster and subsequently the rest of the group to speed up until Hayden grabbed Elster by the shoulder and stopped her from walking past the café which she happily ducked into as the rain began to come down even harder.

"Ooh, they do milkshakes" said Tanith as they walked up to the counter.

Elster smiled as she scanned the drinks "what flavour do you want?" She asked.

"Hmmm…" Tanith hummed and tapped her chin "I'll go with strawberry"

They ordered drinks and then went to a secluded corner of the café.

"Okay I'll just go right into it, So it was two missions after that joint mission we did together" Said Elster as team heliotrope listened intently, Tanith sitting beside her quietly. "We went to this village that had lost radio contact, we got there and it was completely destroyed" she sighed "we ugh… we forgot to do perimeter checks as we walked in. Made it the middle of the town and then"

She scrunched her mouth to the side and stared at her cup for a few seconds.

"Lelouch went first, was dragged in while we were running" Said Elster looking up to see their shocked and sad faces "Brian tried to get to him and… didn't get very far"

"Fuck" said David in shock, sitting back.

"Yeah, while I was standing like a fucking idiot Ulrich had to drag me along and bring me to my senses" tears came to her eyes as the events went through her mind "and because of me, Ulrich was killed"

"Hey Hey Hey, no" interrupted Tanith, leaning forward and grabbing her hand "none of it was your fault"

"Yeah" said Frey "none of that sounds like your fault" she said.

"Sounds fucking awful" commented David as he took a sip.

"So what have you been doing then?" Asked Hayden "that joint mission was four years ago so that means you've been doing… something for four years"

"Yeah" nodded Elster as she wiped her eyes "I was at Beacon, an air traffic controller for… four years" she said.

"Four years!" Said Frey shocked and Tanith could feel her hurt "four years and you didn't even try to contact us or anything!"

Elster continued to look down at the table "I… I'm a failure, I suffered from nightmares and… I felt so weak and pathetic… I tried to ignore it and focused so hard on my job and…" Elster snorted in frustration "I just let myself suffer for years"

Tanith frowned as team HLTP looked sympathetic.

"I was a mess" Elster finally said "but…" her eyes turned to Tanith and Elster smiled at her, her eyes lighting up as they turned from sorrowful to happy "I met Tanith"

Tanith smiled warmly back.

"I turned her gay" smirked Tanith and Elster laughed.

"I don't deny" nodded Elster, blushing slightly,

"I have got to hear how this happened" said Frey leaning forward.

"Well it all started at the beginning of the Beacon year" started Elster as Tabatha smiled and let her eyes wander to the café window as rain pelted it. She scanned the street as people hurried by with coats and umbrellas and tried to avoid the rain, then her eyes landed on someone blurred by the water on the window, simply being a black figure that Tanith felt as if they were staring right at her.

She glanced back to see that Elster and Team HLTP were catching up, Frey and Elster clearly being close friends with Hayden and David chipping in. Khara however was looking out the window, her blind eyes despite not being able to see staring directly at the obscured figure.

"And so we were on our first date when the docks were attacked and we had to hop in and help these Beacon students" smiled Elster

"That was fun" said Tanith, trying to ignore the nagging feeling as the figure disappeared into an alley.

"So what do you two do now?" Asked Hayden "with the fall of Beacon I imagine you're both out of work"

"I'm back to being a huntress now" Said Elster "I take solo missions and such, Tanith flies us around and we're just exploring the world"

"You keeping up photography?" Asked Frey as she took a sip of her drink.

"Recently I have… it's been slow for the last three years" Said Elster.

"She's still great at it" interjected Tanith.

Elster blushed lightly and smiled, hiding it behind taking a sip of her cup while she rolled her eyes "yeah yeah" she mumbled before looking at team HLTP "so what are you guys doing here?"

"We were on a mission nearby investigating strange gathering of Grimm" said Hayden

"Strange gatherings?" Asked Elster curious

"Well it's the common local types" shrugged David "but they've been gathering in large hordes in the local area recently"

"We stumbled across this place and learnt their radio tower was down and offered assistance" shrugged Frey before looking around and leaning in "this town is at the very center of all the places the Grimm have been gathering" she whispered.

"That doesn't sound good" frowned Tanith

"It isn't" agreed Frey.

"Every time we kill them more just come in from the area" said Khara before sucking on the straw of her drink.

"And they destroyed the radio tower?" Asked Tanith curiously

Team HLTP looked at each other before Hayden nodded as David looked around before they all leaned in, Elster and Tanith confusedly doing the same.

"No, Grimm haven't gotten close to the town for several months" said Hayden

"It wasn't a Grimm that destroyed the radio tower, someone in this town did" Said David conspiratorially.

Tanith and Elster blinked before Tanith huffed "fucking typical"

~§~

They had sat and talked, discussing various things going on in the town. HLTP had no leads or suspects, they knew that someone had stolen large amounts of blood from the hospital and that the tower had been brought down by a truck and small bombs in the night but the mayor said was Grimm and denied any human involvement.

Then Hayden's scroll had gone off as they had to deal with another gathering if Grimm to the north east of the town, the couple wished them luck before quickly rushing to a local store, procuring an umbrella which Elster happily hid under, Tanith staying loosely at her side with their looped arms.

"Warren said he'd arrange for us to stay in a local hotel" said Tanith "so we've got somewhere for the time being"

Elster nodded, a smile on her face despite everything she'd learned as she observed the rain falling around them "mmm, good" she finally said.

"Are you not worried?" Asked Tanith looking at her "we've essentially just learned of a conspiracy"

"Yeah, but I'm trying to just enjoy this moment, with you" she said, smiling so warmly at Tanith that Tanith blushed and leaned into her side. "But, it doesn't sound good" she finally said, her smile fading.

"Yes, but I don't see how the blood, Grimm gathering and the communication tower going down are all connected" Said Tanith

"Grimm don't usually gather unless there's negative emotion" said Elster in thought "or… red sap, but I don't think someone is going to be purposely luring Grimm, too obvious and risky for themselves and others"

"What about the stolen blood and sabotage?" Asked Tanith

"I'm not a super genius" said Elster "I genuinely have no idea why people would want either of those things"

"Maybe it's vampires" Said Tanith jokingly "and like, they stole the blood to drink and they sparkle in the sun and they're really hot"

"So if a sparkly vampire revealed themselves to you, you would jump them?" Asked Elster in mock hurt.

"Hmm" hummed Tanith in fake serious contemplation "probably not, I already have someone who bites my neck thank you very much" she said playfully as it was Elster's turn to blush.

Elster quickly lowered the umbrella as a car drove by them, throwing up water before quickly bringing it back up with a pout as she wiped some water from her face.

"I thought birds were supposed to love the rain" teased Tanith playfully as she also wiped some rain from her face.

"Common misconception" shot back Elster "birds actually hide when it starts raining and only come out if the rain continues for a long time"

"God you are such a nerd" sighed Tanith leaning into her side again as they walked across wet grass toward the bullhead.

"It balances out because I'm fucking awesome" Said Elster smirking, Tanith giving an amused snort as she brought out her key and pressed a button, the side door opening. "So shall we take our stuff to the hotel?"

"That's the problem, I don't know where or which it is, he just said he'd arrange for it" grumbled Tanith as she climbed in, Elster staying outside and watching Tanith "But since were probably gonna be here a while" sighed Tanith as she went into the back of the bullhead and brought out the bent air intake shutter "let's get this fixed"

"You've had that for a week and haven't gotten it fixed?" Asked Elster incredulous

"Well we haven't been anywhere long enough" shrugged Tanith as she climbed back out, the door sliding closed and she again looped her arm through Elster's.

The town wasn't confusing in layout allowing them to go through the town and easily find signs indicating the blacksmith shop. The blacksmith was on a corner and consisted of an open space like a garage beneath a normal building, inside various blacksmithing equipment and a large figure with a mask on who was melting and manipulating some metal inside.

As they walked in Tanith could pick out a familiar pair of bear ears on top of their head as the figure glanced up only to do a double take and stare at them as they approached.

"Ugh Hey" Said Tanith stepping forward "I need-"

The figure reached up and pulled their welding mask off.

"Hallow?" Asked Tanith surprised as she looked over the man, he hadn't changed much except grown short black hair and beard as he looked at her with a grin.

"What are the chances?" He asked as he put down the metal and pulled off his gloves while walking toward them "of all the blacksmiths in all the world you would walk into mine?"

"Your alive?" Asked Tanith shocked

"Yeah! As far as I can tell and all thanks to you" he said laughing as he looked down at her.

Tanith.

"W-what about Chi?" She asked, her voice shaky as she prepared for the bad news.

"Oh yeah, I stuck with Chi and we both made it out, exchanged numbers but with the CCT down" Hallow shrugged as Tanith felt a weight lift off her shoulders

"So your both alright?" Asked Tanith, feeling so happy that tears began to appear in her eyes "your not dead?"

"No, he was on an airship back to Mistral last I heard from him" shrugged Hallow.

"Your both okay" Said Tanith shakily as the tears rolled down her face.

"Yeah" said Hallow before he blinked in surprise as Tanith chucked herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands barely touching as she cried into his leather apron.

Hallow blinked rapidly before bringing his hands down and patting her back comfortingly "Yeah, all of us made it out" he said as Tanith gave more happy cries.

Elster came forward and gently pried her away, Tanith shaking her head and wiping her eyes "sorry" she sniffed as she wiped her eyes "I-I just… I th-thought you were a-all dead a-and-" she sniffed again as Hallow put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all cool" he said smiling "we're all alive, to be honest I thought you were dead" said Hallow "but it's good to know you aren't"

"I just came here to get this air intake shutter repaired" chuckled Tanith as she wiped her eyes and held up the offending bent metal "I didn't come here to have a breakdown"

"Hmm" hummed Hallow as he held up the metal shutter "should be easy" he said setting aside "but tell me, what are you doing in my town?"

"Oh, we're the ones who've brought in supplies to repair the comm tower" explained Tanith

"Ah! So we'll be working together till it's fixed" Said Hallow as he stepped aside and showed the salvageable parts of the comm's tower he was repairing.

Tanith nodded "we should be able to use the bullhead to lift the tower up so we can begin repairs"

Hallow nodded "sounds about right, we'll have to talk more bout that later. You two staying local?"

"Ugh that's the plan, the mayor said that we'd be staying at a hotel but he didn't say where or when or anything"

Hallow chuckled "That sounds like Warren, if you want you can stay here until you finally get told the hotel you'll be staying at"

"Thank you" Said Elster "that'll be great"

"I'm happy too, my wife'll be happy to too, in fact" he turned and sprinted away into a back door, pausing for a brief second and turning back "stay here a second" before turning and sprinting up some stairs.

"Are you alright?" Asked Elster as she brought her head down next to Tanith's.

"Yeah" nodded Tanith as she rubbed her eyes "I'm just… I'm so relieved that there all okay, it's a weight off my shoulders"

"I know" sighed Elster a she rubbed her head against Tanith's, Tanith leaning into the nuzzling before Elster finally stopped and sighed as she let her head flop onto Tanith's shoulder.

There were more footsteps and then Hallow came back as Elster lifted her head, Hallow stepped aside to reveal a woman similar in height to Elster with white hair and sapphire eyes who smiled at them, behind her a bushy tail that went up her back and curled similar to a squirrel that bobbed from side to side happily.

"Honey! This is the pilot that saved my ass in Vale" Said Hallow.

She smiled wider and stepped forward, extending her hand and pulling Tanith into a hug "I must thank you for helping my husband get home"

Tanith blinked in surprise, unsure what to do before she slowly wrapped her arms around the woman "your ugh… welcome?" Tanith said unsure.

"And you" said the woman suddenly pulling Elster into a hug.

"Your welcome" Said Elster a lot easier.

The woman then released them and went beside Hallow again, wrapping a hand around his waist. "This is my wife Grace" said Hallow.

"I hear that you two don't have a place at the moment to stay" Said Grace smiling "I can happily offer you the guest room and a meal for tonight"

"We'll happily accept both until we get told where we can stay" said Elster smiling.

"At least come to dinner" insisted Grace "as a proper way to say thank you" she explained.

"Sure, that sounds great" said Tanith.

"Excellent" said Grace clapping her hands together "I'll see you in a few hours then" said Grace before turning and skipping back to the door, climbing back up the stairs.

"So anyway" said Hallow as he crossed his arms "should be a relatively simple fix" he said shrugging "I can have it done in a few hours but you'll have to wait a day while I repair these comm tower parts" he said

"Take your time, we're not going anywhere" waved off Tanith "we've got the day off so can we leave this with you while we explore the town?"

"Yeah, just be careful, the comm tower going down has put people slightly on edge" he warned as they walked away.

"We'll be careful" responded Tanith as they left, Elster immediately reopening the umbrella as she felt the rain hit her skin.

"Aw, did you get a bit wet baby?" teased Tanith in a babying voice

"Right, out of context repeat that to yourself" said Elster with a raised eyebrow and Tanith blinked before laughing and blushing.

"That was not my intention!" She laughed as her head fell against Elster arm.

They happily walked through the town, enjoying the scenery and sights, they walked through a cobbled street where either side were stores selling clothing, sweets, dust, food, games and other odds and ends.

Coming out of that street they saw an old church with a small surrounding graveyard, clearly some sort of ceremony had just ended as a small stream of people walked out as they walked by the fence.

"Well hello, I don't recognise you" said a smooth voice and they both turned to see a young man with brown hair and blood red eyes in religious robes leaning on the metal fence cutting off the graveyard and church from town. "Are you new?"

"Ugh yeah"said Tanith nodding "we came in to help repair the comm tower"

For a second the mans expression flickered from that easy going smile, but it was too brief to tell what it was before it was replaced with the same easy going smile "well that's wonderful!" He said before gasping "how rude of me, my name is Pastor Ruben"

"Well I'm Tanith and this is Elster" said Tanith, the arm she had entwined with Elster pulling her slightly closer.

"Hello" nodded Elster

"Well if you girls ever need help or guidance, the church is open" said Ruben.

"We'll definitely stop by" nodded Elster "but for now we want to explore the town some more so we'll see you round"

"Of course" nodded Ruben and they walked away.

"You actually planning on stopping b-"

"God no" said Elster quickly causing Tanith to chuckle, her head flopping to the side where her eyes caught sight of two things. The first was a kid- one of the kids she'd seen earlier with sea green hair- rode by on a bike, his mud brown eyes darting toward them and then at something else which was the second thing that had caught Tanith's attention.

There was a person, a dark figure similar to the one that had been staring at her from across the street when she was in the café, except this time they were in a side alley and as soon as she saw them they turned and quickly walked away.

Elster had looked at Tanith when she felt Tanith's arms tightened on her own "you alright?"

Tanith blinked and looked up at her before frowning and looking back at where the figure had been "I'm not sure"


	30. Smoke, covering a fire

_**OH SHIT BOI WE JUST REACHED 10,000 VEIWS BOIS!**_

 _ **im updating this chapter with this AN weeks after a wrote it so I don't have anything special planned I'm afraid, but I just wanna say thanks for reading and following!**_

 _ **~§~**_

Tanith and Elster spent the rest of the day on a slight edge, Elster constantly checking around them as they tried to enjoy the day. The town wasn't very big and soon they found themselves with time to kill and noting to do, trying to think of something to distract themselves.

Elster eventually decided to go back to the bullhead and grab her camera, taking the opportunity to practice her skills taking pictures of the buildings and empty streets. The beach and the surrounding forest were also used, for one shot Elster telling Tanith to take the umbrella and go stand amongst the trees which she then took a few photos of.

That only killed four hours so they finally retreated to the bullhead and settled down inside, Tanith playing a game while leaning on Elster who was having a nap.

Eventually what they thought was an acceptable time rolled round and they exited the bullhead, rain still falling as they walked back toward the forge which was closed but a door was to the side with a door bell.

They rang it and heard footsteps before the door opened and Grace smiled at them "Your just in time! Come in, come in" said Grace leading them upstairs to the living area above the blacksmithing area "do you know where you'll be staying?"

"No, does that offer of a bed still stand?" Asked Elster

"Of course" Said Grace "Warren likes to come off cool and collected, but really he's quite forgetful and anxious" sighed Grace as she showed them a very nice living room area "food will be ready in a few minutes" said Grace as she lead them through to a dining room where a table was set up and a kid was already sat, a kid that Tanith recognised from earlier with grey hair and dark blue eyes that looked at them in curiosity.

"This is Jason our son, Jason this is Tanith and Elster who will be joining us tonight, they helped your father in Vale"

Jason stared for a moment before slowly nodding, Grace smiling and turning to Tanith and Elster "sit down, Hallow and I will bring in food in a moment, we're just finishing cooking it"

They nodded and Grace walked off, presumably to the kitchen while Tanith and Elster sat down, Jason looking at them and at anything else awkwardly.

"So" said Jason suddenly "why are you in town?" He asked.

"We're here to repair the comm tower" answered Tanith

He nodded and was about to ask something else when his parents walked back in with plates.

"We have fish baked in a walnut crust with a side of rice and vegetables" Said Grace as she put a plate in front of Jason and Tanith, Hallow placing a plate in front of Elster and then in front of an empty chair.

Grace sat down in the empty chair and Hallow walked back into the kitchen.

"So, you're a huntress right?" Asked Grace as she began to cut into her food.

"Yeah" nodded Elster "been one for… 4 years" she said after a pause as she did the math "8 if you count my Beacon days"

"Ooh Beacon?" Said Grace in interest as Hallow came back in and sat down "you must be great if you got into Beacon"

"Eh, I'm alright, I wouldn't say I'm exceptional" shrugged Elster

"She's also delusional, she's an amazing huntress" Said Tanith.

"It's the same with Hallow, just won't admit he's a great blacksmith" Said Grace as Hallow blushed and rolled his eyes.

"How long have you been a blacksmith?" Asked Tanith

"Oh… about… 10 years now" he said in thought "damn, hadn't realised how old I was"

"Your only thirty, love" Said Grace

"What do you do?" Asked Tanith looking at Grace.

"I'm a vet" Said Grace "we're the only vet for miles around, sometimes get small tribe towns coming in to heal their hunting dogs and stuff" she shrugged "I just love animals"

"Back home, in Anima, my parents have a dog and he's the best" Said Tanith

"So your from Mistral?" Asked Hallow.

"Not the city, but Onyx on the north coast, that's my city" explained Tanith before she frowned and looked at Hallow "why were you in Vale? Grace and Jason weren't there"

"I was invited to do this blacksmithing thing, Jason and Grace had gone home the day before luckily" explained Hallow smiling at Grace.

"Lucky is the right word" sighed Elster before looking up "so you guys live here long?"

"I lived in Vale my whole life" said Grace "moved into town a decade ago"

"Lived in Menagerie, moved to Vale where I met Grace. We went to the same university and both moved here 10 years ago" explained Hallow "we got married here"

"I'm from Menagerie" said Elster "but I guess both our accents were destroyed years ago"

"Must of, used to get a lot of weird looks whenever I spoke" nodded Hallow.

"Went to university in Onyx, then enrolled in the Atlas aviation academy" Hallow and Grace grimaced and Tanith nodded with a wince "yeah, Atlas sucks. But graduated from there after two years and was in the military for 8 months"

"Didn't look like you were wearing Atlas flight gear back in Vale" frowned Hallow

"Yeah, I was part of Beacon and… oh what was it?" Tanith tapped her head as she tried to think.

"The Vale huntsmen transport-" started Elster before Tanith joined her

"-association" nodded Tanith smiling "gosh that took me back, literally no one called it that. But yeah, I was working for them"

"I prefer working for myself" said Hallow "only time I need to use someone else is for materials"

The conversation wore on to more mundane topics such as the area, Hallow and Tanith eventually just talking about engineering stuff while Grace and Elster talked about the food and cooking, Jason simply listening in on both conversations and eating quietly.

"So" said Hallow "What do you think of Bleakburn?" He Asked

"It's…" Tanith trailed off "interesting, I'm sure it's a lovely place when you can communicate with the outside world"

"Oh yeah, it's usually so much more lively then it was today. Folks are just on edge"

"Mmm" nodded Tanith slowly as she finished her food "you know Ruben?"

"Yeah, runs the local church" said Hallow "nice dude"

"We're not exactly the religious types, plus you have to sign and pay to attend some of the sessions" said Grace "but yeah, Ruben's alright, occasionally asks Hallow to repair stuff"

"Yeah, he's got this beautiful knife he occasionally needs sharpening, came in just a few days ago to get it sharpened" nodded Hallow, Elster noticing Jason shift slightly and look around. "Also asked me to make him a flashbang for the Grimm, said he'd feel safer having it" Hallow looked up "when did you see him?"

"We met him after one of his gatherings had finished" said Tanith

"Must of finished one of his 'special' sessions" said Hallow as he finished his food.

Grace clapped her hands and stood up "I hope you enjoyed your meal"

"It was great" nodded Tanith as she stood up grabbing her plate "let me help you wash up"

"That would be wonderful" said Grace.

"Tanith, chuck me the keys so I can grab our bags" said Elster, Tanith reaching into the pocket and tossing the keys toward her which she caught in one hand "I'll be back in a bit" she said as she walked back toward the entrance and down the stairs, opening the door to the dark street outside.

Her night vision faded into her view as she adapted to the low light, helping her to discern where she was going even though the street lamps were on. She walked down the dark street, shivering slightly at the cold as she eventually made it to the school green and approached the bullhead, her night vision being far more useful here with fewer street lamps.

The bullhead opened up and she climbed in, quickly collecting their over night bags and then climbing back out, making sure the door closed behind her.

"So" said a voice next to her and she jumped, putting a hand to her heart as she turned to a smirking Frey.

"Don't fucking do that" breathed Elster as her heart beat calmed down.

Frey laughed and kicked off from the wall of the bullhead "sorry, sorry" she said as Elster shook her head "I just wanted to chat"

"What about?" Asked Elster as she began to walk back, Frey coming up along side her.

Frey was silent for several seconds "I just… I just want to make sure you're okay" she finally said, placing a hand on Elster's shoulder.

Elster gave her a smile "I'm fine"

"Elster…"

"Frey, really, I'm fine" insisted Elster "I'm happy, I'm traveling the world with someone who loves me and who helped me" she smiled "I managed to make something out of my horrible circumstances"

Frey looked at her sadly "we could've helped you"

Elster scowled "I know. I know I fucked up okay? I know that if I had just contacted you guys I could be living a different life. But what the fuck was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey guys, so my friends died because I fucked up but what's going down with you?'" she stopped and took a deep breath, wiping her eyes which were watery as Frey looked at her in concern "I'm sorry" she eventually got out.

Frey stayed silent for a moment before wrapping her in a hug "it wasn't your fault" she said.

Elster was still for a moment before returning the hug "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It okay" assured Frey before breaking the hug and smirking as they continued walking "so you love Tanith huh?" She asked playfully as she leaned forward

"Yes" nodded Elster "I do"

Frey looked at her before nodding "lucky girl" she finally said "if only I could find someone like that"

"I'm sure you'll find someone"

"Problem is that most hunters are cocky or assholes" sighed Frey

"What about David, Khara or Hayden?" Asked Elster

"Hayden's nice and all, but I really only see him as a leader figure, plus pretty sure him and Khara have something going on" she stretched "and David's gay, but even if he wasn't I don't think I would"

"He is? Damn" Elster smiled and nodded "I guess that makes sense" she thought for a moment "why not try and find someone outside of your work?"

"Hah, if only it was that easy" scoffed Frey "you got off easy, your girlfriend's a bullhead pilot and goes wherever you go, me? In a week I might be in Atlas or Vacuo for months"

"And with the CCTS down" nodded Elster "I see your point" they walked in silence for a while "I'm sure you'll one day find someone for you"

Frey sighed "I'm sure I will" she chuckled "in a way I'm jealous of you… but then I realizes what you had to go through to get to where you are" they reached an intersection and Frey turned to Elster "just promise me that you won't be a stranger"

Elster nodded "I promise"

Frey smiled at her before turning and walking away, likely to the hotel where HLTP were staying. Elster watched her for a moment before turning to the blacksmith and ringing the door bell, Hallow smiling at her as he opened the door.

"I have our stuff" she said as Hallow closed the door and they climbed the stairs.

"Good, Tanith's in the living room with Grace, they're just chatting" as he said that they entered the living room, Tanith and Grace looking up.

"Great, let me show you two to the guest room" Said Grace as she stood up and walked further through the house until stopping outside a door, pushing it open to reveal a guest room. "Usually we use this for whenever our parents visit"

"This is perfect" Said Elster as she placed their bag down at the entrance to the door.

"I'm glad" yawned Hallow "we're gonna turn in for the night, I suggest you do the same, we'll be up early tomorrow" he said as he wrapped a hand around Grace's shoulders and they walked away.

"Night" Said Tanith as she closed the door and turned to see Elster unpacking night clothes, they got changed and then climbed into the bed. They lay in silence for a while, Elster staring at Tanith back for several minutes.

"I love you" Said Elster suddenly, Tanith opening her eyes and turning her head slightly.

"I love you too, but what brought that on?" She asked as she felt Elster's hand run up her hip.

"Do I need an excuse to tell you I love you?" Asked Elster as she moved closer.

Tanith hummed before turning over, facing Elster as she rested her head in the crook of her neck "I suppose not"

Elster kissed her forehead "good"

~§~

Hallow placed down a table and laid out some drawings and diagrams, Elster and HLTP looking on in confusion while Tanith furrowed her brow as she nodded looking over the plans. The early morning showing as the sun barely peeked over the horizon, stars still visible as Hallow placed down a small portable light so they could see. Beside it were several fire dust canisters and welders with welders masks to be used on the repair.

"So… What does all… that" Hayden vaguely waved at the drawings and diagrams and calculations "mean?"

"Basically, you're here for safety reasons, a hunter is like the best insurance policy" Said Tanith "But what we'll do first is completely separate it from the base, then I'll use the bullhead to maneuver it down onto the green here so we can properly repair it, then using the bullhead again we'll move it back onto the base and reattach it"

"Are you dumbing this down for us?" Asked David

"Immensely" Said Tanith

"It's not what we should do and won't permanently fix it" continued Hallow "And reattaching it will be hard, but to fully rebuild it would take too long and we need proper communications up to get a construction team in to rebuild a proper tower"

The hunters nodded as Tanith and Hallow discussed the project more using terms and words they had no idea what they meant, then they turned back to the hunters.

"Can you get the crates and bring them out here? Me and Tanith are going to go up and assess how best to get it down" Said Hallow and the hunter team and Elster nodded, happy to have something to do as they all walked toward the school.

When they got into the lobby the team and Elster picked up a crate, Elster cloning to pick up the rest while Hallow and Tanith walked deeper into the school, presumably to the roof. They carried the crates back outside and placed them down, sitting on top of them and talking quietly amongst themselves while they waited.

After a while Hallow and Tanith emerged from the school and walked toward them.

"What we need to do is cut 2 supports to separate it" Said Tanith "But obviously if we do that" she indicated the tower which was mostly hanging off the school building, bending on the wall surrounding the roofs edge.

"It'll fall down" Said Elster

"Well done Elster" teased Tanith and Elster glared as Tanith smiled "but yes, it'll fall down, so we need to attach it to the bullhead, so someone needs to climb on it to attach the hooks" Said Tanith, looking at all of them but clearly referring to Elster.

"You want me to climb on that and attach the hooks" Said Elster crossing her arms.

"Thanks for volunteering Elster" Said Tanith before turning to Hallow "I'll go start the bullhead up"

"Take this" said Hallow, chucking a walkie talkie which Tanith clumsily caught, Elster raising an amused eyebrow as Tanith glared at her with an embarrassed blush as she quickly walked over to the bullhead.

"Come on, you need to help me with something" she said and Elster hoped off the crate she was sitting on and quickly catching up to her.

"Good catc-"

"Shut up"

Elster chuckled as Tanith opened the bullhead and climbed in "stay there a moment" she said as she disappeared into the bullhead. Elster rocked on her feet as she waited, hearing a heavy dragging as Tanith reappeared with a bundle of cables in her hand.

Elster came forward and offered her help to carry the bundles outside.

"Okay, we need to drag these under the bullhead and attach them to the anchor points under the bullhead" said Tanith "there's another 2 in the bullhead that we'll need to do afterwards"

"Okay, why don't we just use the legs?" Asked Elster as she indicated the landing gear, clearly talking about how the bullheads landing gear doubled as grippers to transport crates and such.

"Well it's too thin, and to put it back up will be very hard because we'll need to attach it while it's horizontal" explained Tanith as she crawled under the bullhead, Elster following. "Essentially what we'll do is when it's fixed we'll move it so it's standing up and resting against the schools wall, we've measured it so the tip will reach over the roof meaning all you have to do is stand on the roof to attach these hooks" explained Tanith as she bright down the anchor and attached the hook mechanism to it.

"Ugh…" Said Elster as she stared up at the white box that marked the anchor point. She heard shuffling and felt Tanith slide in next to her, both of their backs resting against the grass.

"Okay, so you press down on it" explained Tanith as she did so in demonstration, the grey metal inside the white square moving up and sliding to the side as a black hollow rectangle lowered "and then you finnnnnnd…" Tanith extended the 'n' as she went along the wire and brought up one of the ends, it didn't have a hook but a similarly shaped rectangle that Elster saw easily fit into the anchor "this end and simply" she inserted it into the anchor and there was a clunk "and done"

"Oh, that's surprisingly simple" Said Elster as she followed Tanith out from underneath the bullhead.

"Yeah, there's also a way to get into the bullhead through an emergency hatch if you need too or don't have the keys using the anchor points" Said Tanith as she climbed back in and dragged the next 2 cables out.

"How does that work?" asked Elster curious as she took a cable and crawled back under the bullhead with Tanith.

"Well when you reveal the anchor point" explained Tanith as she pressed in the square and it revealed the black rectangle "there's a switch that you have to stretch your fingers to get too on each of them that unlocks the hatch by the cockpit" Said Tanith as she indicated a small hole in the black metal that the rectangle was attached to and Elster nodded.

"That could be useful in future" shrugged Elster as she shuffled over and attached her cable to the anchor point.

"It could" agreed Tanith as she slid out and they stood facing each other.

"Alright, I'll stand back" Said Elster turning.

"Wait" Said Tanith and Elster turned back as Tanith quickly leaned up and kissed her, Elster immediately kissing her back for a moment before they separated "be careful alright?"

Elster chuckled "you know me Tanith, I'm always careful"

Tanith stared at her her with an unbelieving look.

"I am!" Insisted Elster

"Sure you are Elster" Said Tanith indulgently, patting her chest "you keep telling yourself that"

Elster went to reply but was interrupted by Frey "can you two stop that so we can actually get work done?"

Elster chuckled as Tanith flushed slightly upon realization that they had a small audience.

"Go on, hide in your bullhead" said Elster as Tanith nodded and climbed back into the bullhead, the door shutting closed behind her as Elster casually walked back over to Hallow and HLTP.

"So, do you two offer viewings?" Asked Frey with a grin and Elster rolled her eyes and elbowed her in the gut as they watched the bullhead.

Soon the peaceful morning air, filled with early bird song and the light rustling of tress was completely overtaken by the cacophony of the bullhead's engine turning on with a growl and the flame jets powering up with a roar as the grass beneath it flattened and it slowly lifted into the air, the cables slowly unraveling as the bullhead ascended higher and higher until eventually the hooks left the ground as well.

"We best get up to the roof" Said Hallow and Elster nodded "you guys make sure the crates aren't… stolen" shrugged Hallow.

"What, you not want us around?" Asked David

"No, it's just there's not much space on the roof" Said Hallow as he put on a welders mask and picked up the bottle and welder, Elster following as they walked toward and entered the school, walking among empty hallways until ascending a staircase several flights.

They walked through an already open door and Elster found herself on the roof, it was plain and featureless but also large, one part was a cement slab were the twisted base of the comm's tower was, the two supports closest to the edge were destroyed and mangled while the two furthest were bent. Now she was closer up she saw that the part of the tower that had hit the wall when it was collapsing was now badly dented.

"There's plenty of room up here" Said Elster looking around.

"Yeah" nodded Hallow as he set down "But no point everyone being up here"

The bullhead then became louder and appeared above them the hooks trailing behind it as it maneuvered above the tower, Hallow directing it.

Elster walked over and studied the towers structures, the way the tower was built meant the beams criss crossed and thus were easy to use to climb.

"A bit to the left" Said Hallow into the radio "bit more… bit more… bit m- Stop! Just a nudge to the right and forward slightly… perfect, hold that position"

Elster grabbed the lowest beam and hauled herself up, quickly grabbing the next one and putting her feet on the one she'd just used. She was climbed up the steady ascent before it leveled out at the wall and she slowly edged forward, being carful as she felt the tower begin to slope and heard it creak slightly, the wall cracking and some of the masonry falling to the ground below.

"Be careful!" called Hallow and Elster resisted rolling her eyes.

"Because I was planning on doing a jig" she muttered as she edged forward, the metal shaking below her as the bullhead lowered in place, the hooks coming into view as she edge forward and grabbed the first one.

Hallow told Tanith to lower the bullhead further and Elster slowly climbed into the metal frame of the tower and attached the hook to the frame, going to the other side and hooking the other hook to the metal beam.

"Two hooks attached" reported Hallow.

Elster crawled through the middle of the tower toward the next two hooks, the tower creaking and groaning as more weight was added to it the further she went. Hallow was shouting something about pivot points and weight balance.

She ignored him and continued forward, crawling along the beams as the tower shook with each movement she made, she heard Hallow tell Tanith to go lower so the second set of hooks could reach.

She crawled forward but just as she reached it there was a metal snap and she paused.

"Shit! It's coming loose!" Called Hallow "get back here, we'll figure something else out!"

Elster chose to ignore that and quickly attached the third hook as e was more groaning and a metal grinding noise. She attached the fourth hook but as soon as she did there was a second snap and the whole structure began to move, Elster grabbed the metal struts around her in a white knuckle grip as she watched the ground rushing toward her.

Then she heard the bullheads jets become even louder and the descent slowed to a stop meters from the ground before slowly lifting up, Elster looked up to see Hallow looking over the edge of the roof and the bullhead above her hovering. She got an idea and quickly climbed on top and tested one of the cables attached to the hook, feeling it go taut she grabbed it and began to climb up the wire.

When she made it to the top she looked at the anchor point and found the hole Tanith was talking about, reaching in and finding the switch she was talking about as she pressed it. There was a sound similar to the door sliding open and she looked to her right to see a hole now in the curve of the bullheads belly.

She bit her lip and realised she wouldn't be able to reach over to get it, then she began to swing, building up momentum before letting go, flying through the air and her hand scraping the edge of the hole, as the rest of her weight suddenly pulled on her one hand she felt herself about to fall until two hands closed on her own and she was helped up, coming through the hole and collapsing on top of Tanith.

Elster got onto her hands and knees and looked down at Tanith beneath her who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "'You know me Tanith, I'm always careful'" mocked Tanith in an imitation of Elster's voice.

~§~

Tanith carefully moved the tower down to the ground rather then the fast pace it had been when Elster was in it, it touched down with a clang and HLTP ran forward to unhook it, Hallow confirming it was unhooked and Tanith flew the bullhead away and did a circle before landing on the green.

"Honestly that's all we needed you for" Said Tanith as she turned the bullhead off "unless you know how to weld"

"Darn, must of skipped that class in Beacon" Said Elster

"Yet you learned how to pick a lock" Said Tanith as she hopped out the bullhead.

"Hey, you weren't complaining, we got in your house" shrugged Elster

They met up with HLTP and then later Hallow coming out from the school.

"Well I never needed this" sighed Hallow as he put down the welder and bottle "you do know how to weld right?" He asked Tanith

"Yup" Said Tanith, popping the 'p' as she grabbed a welding mask and the other canister and welder "shall we get to work then?"

"Yeah, you put the tower down in a good spot to do work in" Said Hallow before turning to Elster and HLTP "You guys can do whatever you want"

"We're done?" Asked Hayden

"We didn't do anything" frowned Frey

"We just stood and looked cool" Said David

"Do any of you know how to weld?" Asked Hallow raising an eyebrow

"No…. I see your point" nodded David

"Can't be that hard" shrugged Frey

"And that's why you're not going to weld" Said Tanith

"We need to go on patrol anyway" Said Hayden

"Already?" Said Frey surprised

"Yup, Hey Elster, you wanna come along?" Asked Hayden

"Sure, it'll be nice to get back out there" shrugged Elster

"Great, every extra weapon helps" nodded Hayden "do you need to go get them-"

Elster cut him off as her axe handles fell into her hands.

"Oh, yeah" nodded Hayden

~§~

The smell of dust and fighting filled Elster's nostrils and she had to admit it was slightly calming and filled her with nostalgia as she chucked her right axe, it flew through the air and struck a Beowulf's neck, throwing it to the ground as Frey turned and gave her a two fingered salute before planting her own sand brown axe into another Beowulf.

She sprinted forward, somersaulting over an Ursa delivering a slice to its back before continuing the sprint, David giving her a heads up and she rolled under a green and red disc that sailed over her head. She saw out of the corner of as it cleanly sliced through three Grimm, each slice bursting with fire as Elster continued forward.

A Beowulf appeared ahead of her and she sprinted faster, lunging and landing in a roll, grabbing the axe she had thrown on her way past and burying both into the Grimm's skull. She heard rapid gun fire and she glanced up to see a weak Beowulf be gunned down before it could swipe her.

She stood and turned to give a thumbs up at Frey who grinned back before quickly changing her assault rifle into a two handed battle axe and swinging it into an Ursa's belly, the Ursa jerking and slowly tipping backward.

"More are coming in from the east!" Called Khara before swinging her staff round in a blur and brining it up through the bottom of a Beowulf's jaw.

"How many?" Asked Hayden as he slammed his mace into a Beowulf's side before bringing it down and crushing the creatures skull.

"Double what's already here" replied Khara as she stared east.

"Alright, sweeping east!" Called Hayden as he brought his mace down as it began to transform and unfold into a small spiked mini gun. Then it roared to life, bullets piercing through trees and Grimm cries erupting from the forest.

A Beowulf burst from the tree line to his left and Khara swiftly dealt with it, David and Frey quickly backing her up as more began to pour through the trees even as Hayden did large sweeping motions with his gun.

Elster went to join them before she spotted a Beowulf through the trees, away from the group HLTP was dealing with, it was hunched over and looked like it was eating something. She felt her blood run cold. Was anyone in the area reported missing?

She crept forward through the trees and leaned out from the side, there wasn't a body but there was something red on the floor which could've been the remains of a consumed corpse. She got into a ready position, then launched from her crouch, the Beowulf turning as she swiped and sliced into its back.

The Beowulf fell and began to dissolve, disappearing in a matter of seconds allowing Elster to see the red substance on the floor. She crouched down beside it and looked closer.

It wasn't blood she was relieved to see, but it was the color of blood. She hesitantly reached down and dipped two fingers into the substance, bringing it up and testing it between her fingers to find it was sticky.

"Elster!" Called Frey

"Over here! I found something!" She called back as she continued to study the substance.

She heard the groups foot falls on the forest floor and then the team was around her looking down at the substance.

"What is that?" Asked Hayden

"Remember when we went out to Cinder Sap forest and collected sap?" Asked Elster as she experimentally dabbed the substance on her tongue, tasting the sweet substance that had something else just out of reach in it that made it slightly disgusting.

"Red sap?" Asked Hayden

"Mm" nodded Elster "definitely red sap"

"Okay, so we found some red sap" Said David shrugging "why does that matter?"

"The Grimm love this stuff" Said Elster as she wiped her fingers on her trousers and stood up "but we're not in Cinder Sap forest so there isn't enough of it around to disperse the Grimm which is why they swarm it in high concentrations" she explained.

"So the sap was being used to lure in the Grimm?" Asked Frey

"Well that's what happened" shrugged Elster "we don't know if that was their intent"

"There are more Grimm closing in on our position" Said Khara turning to look in a certain direction.

"Okay, burn this and keep it secret" Said Hayden "let's deal with the rest of the Grimm"

"Yes sir" replied David grimly as he got out some fire dust.

~§~

Tanith was whistling a tune that was muffled by the mask and the sound of welding. She was sitting on a beam, her legs wrapped around it as she welded on a replacement part.

"There you are!" Said a voice loudly over the welding and she turned the welder off, flipping her mask up to look down at Warren "I guessed you'd be here"

"Uh huh" nodded Tanith.

"I must apologize" Said Warren, Tanith feeling the regret in him "I got so carried away yesterday that I forgot to tell you where you'd be staying"

"We noticed" Said Tanith dryly

"Yes, well your staying in the Kingsbury hotel, our best in the whole town with the best room in the whole building" said Warren

"Sounds great" nodded Tanith

"Where did you stay last night?" Asked Warren in concern.

"Hallow's" Said Tanith, nodding to the aforementioned man who was still welding.

"Well, at least you had a roof over your head" nodded Warren

"We could've slept in the bullhead" shrugged Tanith "done it plenty of times before"

"Right, Yes, well… carry on then and sorry for the inconvenience" said Warren clapping his hands together and turning, walking away as Tanith watched.

"He's a good mayor" said Hallow from his place on the floor as he fixed a different beam "just… stressed"

"Hows your repairs going?" Asked Tanith

"Going well, but we have a slight problem"

"Of dear" Said a new voice, Tanith turning to see Ruben with his hands behind his back staring at them "that doesn't sound good"

"It's nothing too bad Ruben" said Hallow, nodding at Ruben "just that we're gonna need to move the tower again because I noticed when I went to replace the base that the tower is actually dug into the wall, we need to fix that"

"Alright, why don't I just go do that now?" Said Tanith as she went to hop off the beam.

"Why don't you wait until tomorrow to do that?" Said Ruben suddenly "with HLTP and Elster out on patrol it'll be harder do"

Tanith frowned and looked at Ruben who was staring calmly at her.

"He makes a good point Tanith" Said Hallow as he scratched his beard "might as well leave that for tomorrow"

"Okay…" Said Tanith finally "We'll wait"

"You need something Ruben?" Asked Hallow.

"No, I simply came to see how the work was going, I'm anxious for the tower to be functional again" he said.

"Well you don't need to worry, we'll have it done within a few days" assured Hallow.

"Excellent" Said Ruben, even as Tanith felt agitation and concern rise within him "well I shall distract you no longer"

And with that he turned and walked away, Tanith staring after him in confusion and slight suspicion.

"You alright Tanith?" Asked Hallow.

"Ugh Yeah!" She Said, flashing him a smile "great"

"The tower ain't gonna fix itself" he said as he flipped his mask back down.

"Roger that" muttered Tanith as she copied him and continued her work. They worked undisturbed for several more hours, the only being interruption being Grace giving them lunch to eat and they enjoyed a break before getting back to work. The sun and shadows changing position around them as they slowly worked their way up to the top of the tower.

When Tanith next glanced up from her work she saw Elster walking up to her, giving a wave and she waved back.

"Hey! we got somewhere to stay tonight" Said Tanith as she flipped her welding mask up and sat on the beam, her legs dangling down as she looked at Elster.

"We do?" Asked Elster intrigued.

"Yes, Warren came through" Said Tanith "walked up to me while we were welding, we are staying in theeeeeee… Kingsbury hotel" Said Tanith snapping her fingers.

"Well that's handy" Said Elster "we won't have to crash at Hallow's again, no offence" she quickly added to Hallow

"None taken" he shrugged.

"But yeah, just pick stuff up from Hallow's and take it there" shrugged Tanith

"I can do it" Said Elster "I'll do it right now even, because I have nothing to do and you have a lot to do"

"True" nodded Tanith "we're gonna stop at 6pm, so I'll meet you in the hotel room"

"Sure, I'll entertain myself" Elster sighed sadly "just me, alone, bored, sad, missing my girlfriend"

"You done?" Asked Tanith raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" nodded Elster "I'll see you later" Elster glanced over and saw that Hallow had gone back to welding before looking back at Tanith and winking "I'll be thinking of you" and with that she turned and sauntered off, leaving a blushing Tanith who clumsily reached for her welding mask to hide her red face and cursing when it came down with enough force to hit her in the face.

~§~

When Tanith finally entered the hotel room the first thing she picked up on was the music Elster was playing, specifically the sad music she had for when she was feeling sad and getting bogged down in memories.

She walked in further and saw Elster standing at the kitchenette, something bubbling on the counter while she stared glumly down at the pot, slowly stirring the contents as the music played in the background. Tanith could feel her sorrow, regret and loss.

Tanith crept forward before launching forward and slamming into Elster's side, wrapping her in a hug as Elster gasped and staggered in surprise.

"Jesus Christ Tanith" she laughed breathily, her negative emotions fading as she smiled down at Tanith and put an arm around her shoulders, the other busy stirring "what brought that on?"

"You were sad" Said Tanith, still hugging her.

Elster paused before taking a deep breath and nodding "Yeah, suppose I was" She said, the music still playing in the background.

"What caused it?" Asked Tanith as she finally let go but grabbed Elster's hand, keeping a hold of it.

"Working with Heliotrope" she said "just took me back …" she trailed off and was silent for a while before shaking her head "I'm fine" she finally said, giving Tanith a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you?" Asked Tanith raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Please Tanith" Whispered Elster, turning back to the food as sorrow and regret resurfaced within her "I don't want to deal with it right now"

"That's unhealthy" commented Tanith

"I know, Tanith" Said Elster, a small amount of irritation now within her "but… I'm tired and would just like to enjoy a meal without one of us breaking down"

Tanith looked up at Elster before nodding slowly and letting go of her hand "Okay" she finally said "when your ready"

"Thank you" Said Elster, a sad smile on her face "so, you ready for some food?" Asked Elster louder, more light in her eyes as she balanced on one foot, one hand still stirring the food and the other hand reaching over and turning off her scroll before grabbing some bowls "I decided to do some soup, one of my moms recipes" she said s she grabbed a ladle and poured some into a bowl.

"Smells delicious" Said Tanith, trying to ignore the obvious change of subject and mood and taking the bowl, pecking Elster on the cheek as she walked by, grabbing a spoon on the way to the rooms couch.

"Well she said it was one of her recipes but I imagine it was just one of her cooking books" shrugged Elster "but saying it's her recipe made it sound better"

Tanith simply hummed in response as she flicked through channels while spooning the soup into her mouth in hunger, eventually settling on a dumb TV movie called 'Grimmnado'

Elster sat down beside her and gave a chuckle as Tanith leaned on her "Jesus Christ Tanith, what is this shit?"

"This is the amazing 5 star movie Grimmnado" Said Tanith.

"It's absolutely shit" laughed Elster as she saw the some absolutely shit CGI Grimm creation take a man's head off "wow… just wow"

"You love it really" Said Tanith

"Of course" snorted Elster sarcastically.

"Oh Oh Oh!" Said Tanith tapping her arm quickly as a female character on screen began to strip "here's the obligatory 'female character gets naked or less clothed' scene, always in these films" Said Tanith as the character turned on the shower.

"Mm" hummed Elster absently, not as invested as Tanith.

They watched the scene which extended for a long time, longer then was really needed in Elster's opinion and ate in comfortable silence.

"I think I need a shower" Said Tanith finally as the calm scene was interrupted by a Grimm... something slowly rising from the toilet. Tanith held up her arm and grimaced when she smelt her armpit "definitely need a shower" she nodded as she drank the last of her soup.

"Well go have one, I'll wash up" Said Elster grabbing her bowl.

"You don't want to join me?" Asked Tanith faux hurt.

"I would, but then the soup would dry and it would be absolutely impossible to wash" Said Elster as she got up, Tanith also reluctantly standing up.

"but…" Tanith turned to see Elster smirking at her, a glint in her eyes "you'll definitely get lucky tonight" she said winking as Tanith blinked and her mind began to wander, only coming back when she yelped as Elster slapped her ass when she walked past her with a chuckle as Tanith glared.

~§~

Tanith walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her. She paused as she saw Elster sitting in a chair facing her, her legs crossed and her shirt unbuttoned to reveal her abdomen while still keeping her modest and Tanith couldn't help but notice how much it showed off Elster's abs and chest.

"Hello" Said Elster smirking, knowing the exact effect she was having.

"Mmm" hummed Tanith distractedly as she continued to stare.

Elster uncrossed her legs and stood up, sauntering toward Tanith. Tanith watching as the loose open shirt shifted repeatedly, with each sway of Elster's hips the shirt almost revealing more but never actually revealing.

"So" said Elster finally as she stopped in front of Tanith who's mouth was slightly open, seductively wrapping her arms around Tanith's neck "we've both been working hard today, I think we deserve some… relief" her voice sultry as her hands went to Tanith's towel and began to loosen it.

Then they both paused as they heard a rapid beeping, Elster frowned, irritation rising in her while Tanith looked at the source which was the bullhead key flashing red and beeping on the bedside table.

"What does that mean?" Asked Elster

"Its an alarm for when someone breaks into the bullhead" said Tanith.

 _ **~§~**_

 ** _So I don't want to suggest music because I know everyone interprets songs differently, so you can insert whatever music you find sad in there_**


	31. Oh, okay then

Tanith wasn't sure what to expect when she and Elster arrived at the bullhead and saw a group of five kids gathered round the slightly pried open bullhead door.

"I thought you said you could do this" Whispered one, a blond girl with pink eyes.

"I'm trying, I'm trying" muttered the boy from the other day with sea green hair and mud eyes as he tried to pry the door open further.

The blonde rolled her eyes as another girl with black hair and jade eyes scoffed "you clearly don't, you said it just to impress Jessica" she teased and the boy with the tools blushed and spluttered, the blond also blushing slightly.

"No!" He insisted

"Get back to work" hissed another kid which they both recognized as Jason.

"We're fucked" muttered a boy with orange hair and brown eyes.

Tanith nudged Elster and brought up her keys, clicking the button and the door slid open as the kids jumped backward in surprise.

"You did it" Said the black haired girl in shock, the other kids in similar states of shock.

"I did it!" Celebrated the kid as he shot to his feet and threw his arms up.

"Awesome, let's-"

Tanith coughed and the children collectively jumped and gave cries or shrieks of surprise as they whirled round. Both groups stared at each other for several seconds.

"I presume" Said Tanith finally as she held out a hand toward them "there's a good explanation for this?"

"Ugh… we found it like this?" Said the kid who had been trying to open the door.

Tanith rose an eyebrow and brought out the keys again, pressing a button and closing the door. The kids all watching before the same kid winced "ugh…"

"How about we start with names" Said Tanith crossing her arms "I'm Tanith, this is Elster and that's my bullhead, and you are?..." she looked at the kid with the tools first who looked down.

"Tom" he finally said sheepishly.

"Jessica" said the blonde

"Gavin" said the orange haired one

Tanith rose an eyebrow at the girl with black hair who had her arms crossed defiantly, waiting for a response before the girl finally huffed "Gwen"

"Okay, so" Tanith pointed to them "I presume there's a good explanation for this?"

"Well you see" started Tom "we were…"

"Checking if it was safe!" Said Jessica and Tom nodded while Gavin face palmed and Jason and Gwen simply stared at them.

"Checking it was safe?" Said Tanith with a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't understand even if we told you the real reason" finally huffed Gwen "so whatever, call the police, tell our parents"

"Please don't tell my parents" Said Jason.

"Or mine" Said Tom.

"How about you tell me the 'real reason' you were breaking in and I'll consider it" Said Tanith sternly, noticing Elster next to her covering an amused smile.

"Well…" Said Tom.

"The Church is shady as fuck" said Gwen.

"Yup" nodded Tom

Elster rose an eyebrow while Tanith frowned, getting curious "how so?" She asked, hoping her show of wanting to know more would get them to open up.

"Okay so-"

Jason was interrupted by Gavin "we don't know if you're part of the church, you could be spies or- or reinforcements!" He said

"We're not part of the church" said Elster "we literally only knew about your town two days ago"

"I've been followed, I keep seeing these people watching me" Said Tanith

"That explains why they're not following Jessica anymore!" Said Tom before flinching under the other other kids glares "sorry"

"So the church" prompted Tanith.

"Okay, so those sessions where you pay? We snuck into one" Said Gwen.

"It was fucked up" said Jason

"Yeah, they were wearing robes and chanting with candles and symbols. Then they stabbed this goat, it was weird" Said Gavin

"Scary" said Jessica

"Okay" said Tanith slowly as she looked at Elster who shrugged.

"Never heard of a religion like that before" she said unhelpfully.

"What does any of this have to do with breaking into my bullhead?" Asked Tanith.

"Well we were breaking in to see if you were part of it" Said Jason.

"We're here to fix the comm tower, we told you that yesterday" Said Tanith

"I know, but… can't always trust people" he said sheepishly.

Tanith nodded slowly as she rubbed her face, looking out at the town before turning back to the kids. "If it makes us get off easier!" piped up Tom "the church have placed listening devices all over town, we get rid of them when we can, we ugh, we found one on your bullhead" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something wrapped in cotton with an elastic band "it's still on so we cover them and chuck 'em in the stream nearby" he said as Tanith took the cotton, looking it over.

She pulled off the elastic band and unraveled the cotton to reveal a small half circle, one side a suction point and the other dotted with holes as a clear speaker. There was no way to tell of it was still on except for the kids all immediately shutting up, she would've liked to take it apart but instead she simply tossed it to Elster who caught it and looked it over before crushing it between her fingers.

"Looks like a listening device" nodded Elster

"Okay, So this is some… fucking cult?" Said Tanith rubbing her face.

"Basically" shrugged Gwen.

"Fuck…" breathed Tanith "sure, okay, sure" she nodded "anything else?"

"Ugh… no" Said Jason.

"Okay" nodded Tanith "you can go now"

"Really?" Asked Tom hopefully

"Yeah" said Tanith tiredly and the kids looked at each other before quickly running away.

Then it was just Tanith facing her bullhead, until she felt Elster's hand on her shoulder "are you okay?"

Tanith huffed "I don't want to deal with it right now"

"That's unhealthy" Said Elster, a smile on her her face as Tanith snorted, a smile on her own face now.

"Touché, let's just go back to the room" Said Tanith taking her hand and leading her away back to the hotel.

They walked into the room "Well now that's over with" said Tanith as she turned, absently chucking her keys behind her where they landed and buried themselves into their clothes bag "I believe we were in the middle of something" she purred as she wrapped her arms around Elster's neck and stood on tip toes as Elster leaned down with a smirk.

"Were we?" She asked huskily as her arms wrapped around Tanith's hips "I may need a reminder"

Tanith smirked back before leaning in and their lips connected as Elster slowly backed up and her knees hit the bed, falling down onto it and pulling Tanith with her.

While this was going on with the couple too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else in the world, they didn't notice the keychain as it beeped and flashed, the sounds muffled and inaudible amongst the clothes to the preoccupied couple.

~§~

Tanith woke up, realised she wasn't dreaming and that, yes, there was a cult in Bleakburn. She sighed and sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Elster next to her as she grabbed her scroll, opening it to try and distract herself.

She then groaned in frustration when she remembered that the towns communication tower was down so any distraction on her scroll would be useless. She felt the bed shift and then Elster's lips on her neck as her arms wrapped around her midsection.

"What's got you stressed?" Murmured Elster between each kiss, Tanith unconsciously exposing more of her neck for Elster.

"I'm not stres-Ah!" She squirmed and twitched as Elster's hands tickled her sides then stopped "Elster!" She whined.

"I know you're stressed, don't try and lie to me" Said Elster, Tanith able to hear the smirk in her voice.

"Elster seriously, I'm n- okay okay!" Tanith said quickly as she felt Elster's hands shift to her sides, they went back to being looped round her midsection "Okay, its just that there was that creepy guy following us and all the shit that HLTP and kids told us about the comm tower and the cult and ugh…" Tanith rubbed her face "I just want a normal life"

Elster rested her head on her shoulder, her face blank as she thought. Then she went back to kissing Tanith's neck "I know this is stressful and that it's way more then either of us bargained for… but all we can do is deal with it together, I won't let anything happen to you Tanith"

Tanith smiled faintly "I know"

Elster squeezed her "I love you"

"I love you too" Replied Tanith, turning her head and catching Elster's lips in a kiss which they shared for several seconds "they don't need us for a few more minutes, if they really need us they can come get us"

Elster rose an eyebrow "you really want to-"

"No, I just want to lie in with you for a bit" said Tanith, grabbing her hand "please?"

"Of course" smiled Elster as Tanith turned in her lap and Elster lowered herself back onto the bed, Tanith in her arms.

"Let's just stay like this, and never move" whispered Tanith as she pressed her forehead into Elster's collar and their legs tangled together.

"We're gonna have to move eventually, unless you want to shit and piss in this bed which, let me tell you-" Elster was cut off as Tanith lightly thumped her forehead into her collar.

"I was being romantic" grumbled Tanith.

Elster laughed and pulled Tanith closer "I know" she said as her hand went up Tanith's right arm and found the bandage that covered her wound. "How's your war wound?" She asked.

Tanith's eyes glanced at the clean bandage "it hurts every now and then, but I'm pretty sure it's mostly healed. Gave me no troubles while I was welding yesterday"

"Good" Said Elster smiling she buried her head into Tanith hair, her nostrils filling with the scent of shampoo "that's my shampoo"

"We've been using the same shampoo for over a week now Elster" Said Tanith

"We have?"

"There's only one bottle" Said Tanith looking up at her.

"Oh… right" nodded Elster. Tanith grinning in amusement and leaning forward, her lips connecting with Elster's throat.

"You know for a huntress, you can be pretty oblivious most of the time" teased Tanith, smiling as she looked at the mark she'd left on Elster's neck.

"Can you blame me when I have such a gorgeous distraction?" Said Elster before smiling as she made Tanith blush.

"Shut yer face" mumbled Tanith as she put her head back into Elster's collar, Elster burying her head back into Tanith's hair and closing her eyes as they both enjoyed the others warmth. They both fell asleep without realizing and they were both startled awake by a pounding on the door.

"Hey! You two alive in there! If this door doesn't open in the next minute I'm coming in!" Called Frey and Elster sighed as Tanith groaned.

"Go answer the door, I'll get dressed" muttered Tanith as she sat up.

Elster nodded as she hopped out of the bed and quickly threw on a tracksuit and a jumper, walking over to the door and unlocking it, only opening it up a crack so she could stick her head out and stare half lidded at Frey's shit eating grin.

Elster stared at her for a moment, her brain still not fully functional "Hello" she finally said.

"I hope I wasn't…" Frey's eyes flicked to her neck then back to her face "interrupting something?"

"Apart from us sleeping? Not really" Said Elster tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sure, 'sleeping'. Anyway we're ready, just waiting on you two" said Frey crossing her arms.

"Ah, sorry, guess time got away from us" Said Elster

"Yeah, sure" said Frey "if your not out in 5 minutes I'm coming in with a camera" smirked Frey.

Elster smiled back "good to see you've discovered your fetish Frey, I'm sure there's someone out there for you"

Frey shook her head with a chuckle and flipped her the finger before walking off, Elster chuckling as she closed the door to see Tanith half dressed "come on, we don't want her busting in taking pictures"

Tanith nodded as she reached back into the clothes bag, then frowning before pulling out the key ring "Ah! That's where they went"

~§~

"There you are, what took you so long?" Asked Hayden as Elster and Tanith approached the group.

"Slept in" Replied Elster as Tanith walked past them toward the bullhead, letting the door slide open.

As Tanith stepped onto the bullhead she couldn't help but feel as if something wasn't right. She looked around the interior, nothing was out of place and nothing seemed broken and she was still a bit sleepy so couldn't be bothered to check.

"Alright, let's do this!" She called to the group and the door slid shut as she made her way to the cockpit. She sat down in the chair and fired up the engine, she was several meters off the ground when there was a clunk and groan.

"Hmm" hummed Tanith "that didn't sound goo-"

She was cut off as the console lit up with warning lights and alarms.

Outside the bullhead the group watched in horror as they watched the jet facing them tilt forward, making the bullhead begin to spin to the left before the jet then began to rotate, slowly building momentum until it was a Catherine wheel, the flame shooting out uncontrollably as the bullhead listed and began to head to the ground.

Inside Tanith was wrestling the joystick but to no use as she got warnings for the fuel pipes and the right rotary jet axis malfunctioning along wit a variety of other issues. She checked and confirmed the landing gear was still deployed when the bullhead began to list, she cut power to the engines and the whole craft slammed into the ground, the landing gear holding with only a slight complaint as Tanith had to stop her teeth slamming into her tongue.

She quickly unstrapped and shot up, running through the bullhead, hitting the door button as she shot past. She opened a panel and looked at various wires and switches, grimacing "fucking hell" she said to herself as she looked at the mess.

"Tanith!" Shouted Elster's voice.

"Here!" She called back and then Elster was hugging her back tightly "I'm fine I'm fine" she assured "but my baby isn't"

"I'd much rather you be alright then the bullhead" said Elster as she finally separated.

"We'll just have to disagree then" murmured Tanith as she pushed away from the panel and walked toward a wall with metal rungs on it "I'm gonna inspect the jet" she said as she climbed up and opened the roof panel.

"That's been there the entire time?" Asked Elster in surprise.

Tanith ignored her as she climbed onto the roof and walked toward the right wing, frowning as she saw the jet slowly spinning still.

"Hey! What happened?" Called Hallow

"Well, something's definitely wrong" she replied as she carefully walked onto the wing, slowly approaching the jet.

"No shit" Said David.

"Give me a moment" Replied Tanith as she went to touch the jet then took her hand away as she felt the searing heat "Elster! Can you toss the gloves up?" Called Tanith and Elster nodded, dashing into the bullhead and coming out a few moments later, tossing the gloves up to Tanith.

Tanith slipped them on and grabbed the jet, the heat not going through the gloves as Tanith slowly rotated the jet so it was facing the correct way. She then pulled open a hatch and coughed as black smoke that smelled of metal and oil billowed out.

Once it was clear she looked in, everything was intact except for the rotary cylinder which was sheared and bent but not beyond repair.

"Well shit" sighed Tanith as she shut the panel and looked down at the group "so the rotary axis is sheared and bent, along with that a fuel pipe somewhere is breached and a whole bunch of wiring has been cut, I won't be flying for a while"

"Well shit" echoed Hallow

"We're gonna want to fix it real quick" Said Tanith before looking at Hallow "I'm gonna need your blacksmith skills to repair a part"

"Can't you use replacement parts?" Asked Elster

"I've got replacements parts for a majority of the bits on here, except that" Said Tanith pointing a thumb at the jet

"That seems a bit stupid" Said David

"Well that's because if the jet breaks down your plummeting toward the ground so" Tanith shrugged

"Well get it out, I'll have a look at it" Said Hallow.

"I will, but first I need to seal the fuel breach" she said as she walked back onto the roof "can you see fuel being leaked onto the ground?" She asked the group

"No" replied Hayden as he took a look "but I can smell the fuel"

"Hmm, it'll be internal then" Said Tanith as she hopped inside, walking up to the display panel in the cockpit and switching it on, after flicking through options she selected 'damage report'

"Right jet rotary axis cylinder: broken" echoed a female robotic voice from the speakers "fuel breach in fuel pipe J-3, valve V-J-3 and valve V-J-4 have sealed"

"Shit" cursed Tanith

"Is that bad?" Asked Elster as Tanith jogged into the back and shifted a floor panel, opening it to reveal a space beneath the floor that smelled strongly of fuel, looking into it revealed the compartment was filled with magenta liquid.

"Yes" nodded Tanith as she looked at it "but luckily the valves sealed, I'm gonna need to get the fuel pump to clean that up though" she sighed "that'll take a while, I'll get Hallow the rotary axis cylinder"

Tanith stood and walked away, appearing back with a tool box and climbing back into the roof. After half an hour she dropped the rotary axis into Hallows hands and he looked it over.

"Yeah, I can repair this, gonna take a while"

Tanith laughed bitterly "well it's not like this thing's going anywhere is it?" She said

"True" nodded Hallow "anything else you want me to try and fix?"

"No, everything else I have replacements for" Replied Tanith and Hallow nodded before walking away, Tanith sticking her head and arms back into the jet as she continued to fiddle.

"Guess we can head out onto patrol early" said Hayden.

"If you do that" Said Tanith, her voice muffled as one of her arms emerged and pointed "I need Elster for help"

"Your pointing at nothing" Said Elster

The pointing hand turned into a middle finger.

"Still not pointing at me" Said Elster

"Shut up and help me out" was Tanith's response as her arm slipped back into the jet.

"Well guess I'll stay here" Said Elster shrugging at HLTP

"Alright, we should be fine" Said Hayden before waving "see ya later"

"See ya" Said Elster waving as they walked away, Frey looking over her shoulder to send her a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Elster shook her head with a chuckle before turning back to Tanith's lower torso and legs sticking out of the jet "so what do you need me to do?"

"Stand there and look pretty! Motivate me!" Replied Tanith, sticking her head out and giving a smile.

Elster rose and eyebrow and crossed her arms, Tanith nodded with closed eyes "perfection, now in the back of the bullhead there should be this device that looks like a hand held vacuum" she said miming the shape with her hands.

"Okay" Said Elster nodding as she climbed in and walking to the back, she walked into the back and looked around before seeing the usually closed hatch at the back open and she stepped into a small space lined with pipes and various other spare parts. She looked for several moments then she saw something purple colored, it looked hand held with a handle and a trigger and a long tube on the other end, below that a clear plastic drum.

"I got it!" called Elster.

Tanith stuck her head in through the hatch in the roof "Yeah that's its, go and stick it into the fuel and pull the trigger, when the drum is full go and find the manual fuel loading system, it's just like a car. There should be a little hatch with a fuel drop on it, here are the keys" Said Tanith, tossing her the keys which she caught.

She nodded and walked back into the main compartment, she kneeled down next to the hole in the floor, she smiled slightly as she remembered how she hid down there to surprise Tanith in her trip to Cinder Sap forest. Then she frowned as she thought if the red sap they had found in the forest.

She shook her head and lowered the fuel pump down until the tube was in the fuel then pulled the trigger, a thrum filled the room as fuel began to fill the drum quickly.

When the drum was full she lifted it out, sighing as she saw she hadn't made much progress on the compartment. She stood and exited the bullhead, walking round the sides and looking for what Tanith had described to her, soon finding it near the cockpit. She opened the hatch with the key and saw a cap over a hole which she pulled off.

She looked down at the drum and released the drum from the actual pump, she then saw a hole on the top which she angled toward the fuel cap and proceeded to pour in.

When she returned she noticed Tanith was absent from the jet which was closed again, when she walked back in she saw Tanith sat on a stool next to an open panel, around her tools and wires as she held a soldering iron and fiddled inside the open panel with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"I can see why you said this was going to take a while" she huffed as she kneeled down and began to suck up fuel again.

"Yeah, it's compact" Said Tanith "But could be worse, I could've just given you a pipe and told you to siphon it"

"How would that be worse?" Asked Elster

"You'd have to suck on the tube" Said Tanith as she looked out, showing how oil covered her face was as she reached down and grabbed a different tool before going back to work "trust me, fuel doesn't taste good"

"Have you tried bullhead fuel?" Asked Elster raising an eyebrow

Tanith shrugged "not voluntarily"

"Hm, well guess I'm never kissing you again" Said Elster playfully

Tanith laughed "you're a bit late by… 9 months"

Elster smiled as the drum filled fully with magenta fluid and she stood up, letting her hand brush along Tanith's shoulders as she walked by. When she re-entered the bullhead Tanith was pulling a wire from the panel.

"Y'know" grunted Tanith as she pulled again "there's something I've been curious about"

"Mm?" Hummed Elster as she began to pump up more fuel.

"You say you have no engineering experience, how did you create your weapons? I mean you went to signal and you said you made your weapons"

"Oh, well I suppose I do have a little experience" shrugged Elster "but only on the weapon side of things, no where near the sort you have, all I know is how to create and maintain my weapons" shrugged Elster

"So you have a limited knowledge" clarified Tanith as she soldered together two wires.

"Yeah" nodded Elster.

Tanith nodded before roughly pulling out another wire and reaching for a new one before she was interrupted by Frey suddenly appearing in the door way.

"There's something you guys might want to see"

"You better come see this cliché" mumbled Tanith even as she stood up, Elster doing the same and following as Frey led them away from the bullhead toward town.

"What is it?" Asked Elster

"It's writing, but… you just have to see it" Frey finally said

"Look, I get that some people love poetry, but I'm really not that interested soooo…" Tanith trailed off as they saw a crowd gathered around the side of the church, even from this distance they could make out something red on the wall.

As they neared they began to make out letters, only able to truly distinguish them when they were right at the back of the crowd next to David.

"The blood of the… corrupted will complete our work, join now or be left behind" read Tanith, reading the red words in shock and slight fear, feeling Elster move closer to her with similar feelings of fear and anxiety.

"Is that written in-"

"Blood?" Interrupted David and Elster nodded "Yeah, it's blood. Had to of been done recently"

"What… what the fuck?" Whispered Tanith

"Yeah, that was our reaction as well" Said Frey "police should be on way"

As she finished police cars rolled up and police officers walked out beginning to issue orders.

"Let's go back to the bullhead" said Elster putting an arm around her shoulder and gently leading her away, Tanith giving into the security of Elster as her eyes stared suspiciously around her.

"So, what do you guys think that means?" Asked David.

"It's a threat" said Hayden "to everyone by the looks of it"

Tanith stopped listening as she fell into thought. They knew about her condition and they were telling others to join them or they'd be left behind, whatever that meant. It was written in blood, likely the blood stolen from the hospital? That was probably more intimidation and fear then practicality. The blood of the corrupted clearly referred to her, but why would they want her blood? Why did they need her? Were they going to kidnap her?

Then her thoughts were cut short something bounced onto the floor, Elster looked at it before her eye widened. It was a flash bang, a flash bang designed for Grimm and rogue hunters. She tried to shield Tanith who was staring at the grenade in surprise and shock.

Then the grenade went off.


	32. Looks like the foots on the other shoe

The flash bang went off causing Elster to fall to the ground with ringing ears and blurred vision as she watched Tanith practically collapse, silently screaming with her arms round her head and her eyes screwed shut in pain, no aura or animal instincts protecting her from the sensory overload.

Then a burly man with a gas mask jumped out of a van next to them and roughly picked Tanith up, Tanith still having her eyes screwed shut as Elster watched helplessly.

"Tanith!" Shouted Elster as she stumbled up, staggering toward the van as it drove away, her vision slowly stopping spinning and she prepared to run, behind her HLTP in a similar state.

Then the van turned a left corner at an intersection, and from the right a horde of Beowulf's emerged.

"What the" Said David as he looked at the horde.

"Please someone tell me I'm still seeing multiples" Said Frey

"There are about 20 Beowulf's with more likely around the corner" Said Khara, rubbing her ears slightly as her eyes stared at the Grimm.

Elster ignored them as she ran forward, her eyes on where the van had went. Then a Beowulf stepped into her path and she snarled and brought out her axes, digging them into the Beowulf's side and dragging them along its chest before then kicking it, sending it flying into one of its companions.

"Elster!" Called Frey

Another Beowulf replaced it and Elster immediately cut off its arm before shooting it in the chest, using the momentum to stab the Beowulf that was coming up behind her in the head. Then she cloned and jumped and used the dissolving corpse of the one in front to leap above the Beowulf's and slam down into another, her clone being taken down as a distraction. She took the one she had landed on by suprise as she buried her axes into its head before sweeping in an arc around her, cleaving several Beowulf's in two.

"Elster!" called Frey again but Elster didn't hear her. She needed to get to Tanith, she needed to. She couldn't lose her, she needed to get to Tanith. She didn't notice as her aura weakened further, already weakened heavily when it had tried to defend her eyes and ears from the flash bang which had ripped away at it.

She sliced off another Beowulf's head as she cloned and it kicked one in the stomach behind her before she let it dissolve and cartwheeling, slamming her feet into another Beowulf's head. She rolled under a swipe and returned with her own to the offender, slicing off the Beowulf's arm and slightly into it's chest.

"Elster!" Shouted Hayden "retreat!"

She continued forward, determined and desperate as she sliced a Beowulf's arm off and sliced another's head in half, Elster was so focused she didn't notice as her aura finally broke.

She felt the claws tear her skin, the Beowulf's hot rancid breath on her skin. She was in the town, the houses were burnt husks around her and her teammates were screaming as they were torn apart, she was screaming as she felt her left hand be engulfed in something sharp and wet, she whipped round and watched as the Beowulf jerked back.

And took her left hand with it.

She stumbled back, staring wide eyed at the stump where her hand had been, her axe lying on the ground. She could hear her breathing as the Grimm closed in, blood gushing from her wound, her aura unable to do anything while it recharged.

No! She needed to get to Tanith! She needed to-

Then a green disc did and arc around her, killing the Beowulf's in the area as Hayden and Khara landed in front of her and began to attack the Grimm with their weapons.

"Elster! Elster What the hell were you-" Frey cut herself off as she saw Elster's arm "Fuck!" She shouted before calling to her team "we need to get her to the hospital!" She bent down and picked up Elster's other axe.

"I'm sorry" Elster whimpered, not sure if she was in Bleakburn or the burnt husk of a town "I'm so sorry"

"I'll only forgive you if you live Elster" Said Frey as Hayden and Khara cleared the way for her.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered again "I'm sorry I couldn't save you"

Frey looked at her in concern and saw the distant look in Elster's eyes, realising she wasn't talking to her or anyone, clearly going into shock as she began to shake "it's all my fault" she whimpered "it was all my fault"

"Elster! Elster! Look at me!" Said Frey, shooting a Beowulf in the face before looking at Elster "look at me!"

Elster's head turned to her, her eyes still distant "it was all my fault Frey"

"No Elster! There was nothing you could do" Said Frey looking at her before dragging her along, praying to anyone who would listen as they came across an empty street "the hospital is close, just stay with me Elster"

"It should've been me" choked Elster "it should've… should've been me"

"Come on Elster, don't you dare fucking give up now" grumbled Frey as she adjusted Elster and began to quicken her pace down the street, knowing that on the next right was the hospital "think about Tanith, she'll kill you if you don't make it"

"It was my fault" whispered Elster, her head no longer supported by her neck and hung low as Frey was now practically dragging her along, her skin becoming pale due to blood loss.

Then Hayden joined her on the other side and they began to haul Elster quick, rounding the corner and stumbling to the hospital.

"I don't… know… why" mumbled Elster "I don't... know why I… lived"

Hayden looked over Elster's head at Frey in confusion and she just shrugged "she's in shock" she said. Then they were in front of the hospital as an explosion sounded behind them, Hayden looking over to see Khara and David struggling to hold them off.

"Get her in and come back" he said before leaving Elster with Frey who quickly hauled her into the stunned hospital waiting room "Hey! Can I get some help?"

Just like that the spell was broken and a doctor along with a nurse quickly rushed over to them. "Look, fix her up and make sure she's okay" Said Frey to the doctor as she handed Elster over to them who was pale and barely keeping her eyes open. "We're gonna make sure everyone's alright, then we'll be back okay?"

Elster looked at her confused and Frey hugged her "I'm sorry" Elster mumbled

"I know" whispered Frey before rushing off.

Elster then turned to the doctor looking at her stump "quick! Nurse I need-"

Their voice droned off into the background as blackness encroached her vision as she felt her body being moved.

"Hey" Said a voice from far away "Hey!" Repeated the voice coming closer "come on, stay with us!"

She opened her eyes to see a doctor and nurses around her, one of the nurses was talking to her but she only picked up on certain words.

"Hey!... stay… need… surgery… anaesthetic" she stopped listening to that as she stared at the ghost of Ulrich

"I'm sorry" she whimpered as tears leaked form her eyes "it's my fault"

Then doors were thrown open and she was rolled into an operating theatre, the people around her pulling on mask's as a mask was applied to her face, she breathed in and-

~§~

The first sense Tanith got back was her sense of smell, not that it really disappeared to begin with, she smelled sweat and metal along with leather and dust.

Then she got back her hearing slowly but surly, the ringing in them fading as she heard the rumble of a van and people talking.

Then she got her sense of touch back, the numbness fading as she felt the cold metal floor below her along with every groove and indent in it.

Finally she got back her sight, the white fading as she slowly unscrewed her eyes to see a dark van interior around her, two figures sat opposite her.

Then she realised she was in a van and not on the street, a light came on and she back pedalled, her back hitting the wall as she saw Ruben and a large burly man she didn't recognise staring at her.

She noticed her hands weren't bound but honestly with such a muscled man there was likely no real need to seeing as she wasn't much of a threat.

"Hello Tanith" Said Ruben in that calm voice of his, as if she had just walked by him tending to his garden rather then him kidnapping her.

"Where the fuck am I?" She asked "where's Elster?"

"You're in a van my dear" said Ruben, a smirk of amusement on his face as Tanith glared, feeling his arrogance "and your girlfriend won't be saving you"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" said Tanith

"Oh I'm pretty sure, hordes of Grimm are a very good distraction" said Ruben

"What the fuck did you do you cock sucking asshole!" Snarled Tanith, about to attack Ruben before the massive man next to him shifted and she was reminded how bad the situation was.

"Nothing you need to worry about, after all you've got a lot more pressing issues don't you?" Asked Ruben and Tanith glowered. It was true though, for the moment she should really worry about where she was and what was going on.

"Why the fuck have you taken me?" Asked Tanith "I'm not that special"

"Oh but you are" purred Ruben as he stood up and stalked toward her "You have the corruption" he said with a manic gleam in his eye as he leaned over her.

"No I don't" Said Tanith unconvincingly, trying to hide the fear.

"We searched your room an-" Said Ruben

"You searched our room?" Asked Tanith in shock "wait, did you find-"

"Yes, we found the poison you take to hold his majesty back" sneered Ruben and Tanith sighed.

"Oh thank god" she chuckled nervously "I was worried you had found the ugh… 'special' stuff… that would of made this a lot more awkward"

"What?" Asked Ruben in confusion.

"Nothing, so whose this 'him' I'm holding back?" Asked Tanith curiously, trying to hide her awful attempts at humouring herself to ignore the stressful and terrifying situation.

"He has every name and no name at all" Said Ruben grandly "He is the brother of dark and he will be the one who will lift us from the light and to a higher state of being, we have been hoping to commence our plans for a long time now, and with you…" he grinned manically "we will be successful"

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" Asked Tanith.

Ruben faltered "What?"

"Could be a She, maybe they have no genders, what if it's an it-"

Ruben smacked her, she let her head whip to the side as her right cheek burned before she slowly turned her head with a glare "silence" hissed Ruben "you may be gifted-"

"Pah! 'Gifted' yeah right" scoffed Tanith.

She grit her teeth as again she was smacked on the other cheek.

"You may be gifted, but we only need you alive, the condition does not matter" he sneered

"Oh good" huffed Tanith as she brought her head back round to face him "cause if you were going for a virgin you're a bit fucked"

"Anyway, your progress on the comm tower was alarming so we… tinkered with your bullhead" said Ruben

"How did you even get in to fuck it up?" Asked Tanith, genuinely curious as Ruben smirked.

"You notice we bugged your bullhead"

"Yeah, so?... Oh… you heard the conversation me and Elster had and used the emergency entrance"

"Yes" hissed Ruben in pleasure

"But.. But you can't of used that because the alarm would've gone… off" she trailed off as she realised she had blindly chucked the keys that night, they had gone into the clothes, burying themselves in where she wouldn't of heard them… "fuck"

"We also bugged your room"

"When?" Asked Tanith

"As soon as I heard mayor Warren say which one it was, the same time when we searched it" said Ruben.

"Ah, So you heard-"

"When you came and went, yes" nodded Ruben "of course, I wasn't the one to do the listening, brother Jackson here did so" he said, indicating the big burly man who had manhandled her earlier.

"So… you heard… me and Elster" she trailed off as Jackson blushed ever so slightly and looked away "Okay, 2 things. 1) that's extremely gross and weird you pervert. And 2) I'm only a bottom cause Elster's an amazing top" she said crossing her arms.

"Gosh your 'humour' is getting grating" grumbled Ruben.

"Then why the fuck did you even take me? Why do you even want or need me?" Asked Tanith

Ruben chuckled "that's for later, you don't need to know"

Tanith continued to glare as Ruben laughed "don't look so angry, you'll be used for a greater purpose then what's happening now"

"God you sound fucking stupid" grumbled Tanith "So you do what you've got to do to me…. Then what? You get arrested or you try and pretend everything's normal when you go back to town?"

Ruben smiled "when we're done with you there will be no Bleakburn, our ascension will begin when his majesty destroys the town with his creations, his children"

"What?" Asked Tanith in confusion

"Grimm will destroy the town" said Jackson, cowering under the glare Ruben sent him.

"God dude, why can't you just talk normal?" Asked Tanith "why have you got to sound completely ins-"

"Silence!" Shouted Ruben, delivering another hard slap to her left cheek that actually knocked her into the wall "You will remain silent, or you'll lose that tongue"

Tanith wanted to comment but chose to shut up considering the situation and clearly insane man threatening her, she let her back rest against the wall and glared at them as the van continued to rumble around them.

She innocently pretended to scratch her leg when actually she was checking for anything of use on her person, she cursed mentally when she realised she'd left her scroll and gun on the bullhead, not that her scroll would have been much use, but a gun…

Her musings were cut short as the van slowed to a halt, Ruben and Jackson looking at a small hole that let the back see into the front and vice versa.

"We're here" said the driver

"Good, Jackson! Get the sack and escort our guest to her cell" Said Ruben. Jackson nodded and reached under his seat, standing up and having to stoop so as not to hit the ceiling while he held a sack in one hand, clearly supposed to go over her head.

"Don't make this difficult" he said as he walked over, slight regret in his voice.

Tanith set her jaw but reluctantly accepted the sack going over her head much to her repulsion at the smell as the world became the inside of the sack.

~§~

Elster opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed. What happened? How did she get here? Why was she here?

The town, the Grimm, Heliotrope, Tanith!

She sat up only to cry out in pain from her arm that finally made itself known by a sharp throb that continued now that she knew about it.

"Ah, your awake" Said the doctor she vaguely remembered from before as they walked in.

Elster nodded distractedly as she brought up her left hand only to see the stump wrapped in bandages that remained.

"Do you feel any pain?" He asked noticing her pained expression

"Y-yes" She croaked and coughed, the doctor handing her a cup of water before fiddling with the IV stand beside her bed.

"I'll increase your dose" Said the doctor before turning back to Elster and seeing her look at the stump "It'll be a shock at first" explained the doctor "and there's various things we'll need to talk to you about but you can get you a replacement prosthetic and-"

Elster interrupted "do you have prosthetic hands?"

The doctor blinked "well… yes, practice ones, but your in no condi-"

"Give me a robot hand" grunted Elster

The doctor blinked again "no I-ugh no, your in no condition to have the necessary surgery. You'd have to be conscious and go through several hours of painful surgery to make sure we connected the nerves to the-"

"I don't care, I'll sign whatever I need to and I'll pay whatever I need to" Said Elster before looking into the doctors eyes "but I need to get to my girlfriend… she's all I have left… please"

The doctor bit his lip before shaking his head "no, I'm sorry, your in no condition to go through the surgery needed for that" he shook his head again "I mean you just got out of surgery"

"Please…" breathed Elster

"I'm sorry" Said the doctor regretfully "But I refuse to do that until at least 4 days to a week after the amputation surgery"

"But all you did was knock me out and close the stump" argued Elster in annoyance and irritation.

"Yes, along with smoothing the bone and stitching muscle back to bone along with the tending to the other cuts and tears all over your body… we need to make sure they aren't infected" said the doctor "only then will we begin arrangements for prosthetic surgery" and with that he turned and walked out, leaving an angry Elster.

A few moments later Frey walked in with concern and anger on her own face.

"I'm glad your okay" she said calmly before scowling "but that was fucking stupid Elster, even for you" she rubbed her head "I mean, diving into a horde of Grimm? I didn't think you'd be that stupid, especially after everything you've been through. Brian and Lelouch died doing what you just did, did their deaths mean nothing to yo-"

"Do not finish that sentence" growled Elster glaring dangerously at Frey "Do. Not"

Frey stared at her before looking away guiltily "sorry" she finally said quietly "but still, you scared us"

Elster continued to glare before deflating and falling back onto the bed and putting her remaining hand to her face as it scrunched up "I know… a-and I'm sorry" she took a deep breath, trying to keep herself together "I'm just worried about Tanith"

~§~

Tanith was sat in a small cobble stone walled room with a dirt floor and the cold air telling her it was likely a cellar, the darkness was lit up slightly by the glowing veins and capillaries on her face, she knew Elster and HLTP were coming for her so honestly it wouldn't be that bad except for-

"Can you stop fucking narrating" snapped Tanith, glaring at her hallucinated counter part that sat across from her who smirked back.

"Oh come on Tanith, I barely have anything to do inside your head" Said the vision grinning. Crox said to not give the vision a name or gender, any identity Tanith applied to it made it worse due to some psychological mumbo jumbo that she hasn't really been listening to.

Tanith smirked "what happened to 'I'm going to break you'? All bark and no bite" she said as the vision stopped smirking and glared back, the red glow from Tanith's face reflected in its eyes.

"I liked you better when you were easier to scare" muttered the vision

"It's okay, no one feels sorry for you"

"Just like no one cares about you?" Replied the vision

"Ah, going that route are we?" Asked Tanith

"Well it's true, Elster only sticks around out of sympathy and outside her you really don't have many other do you?" Sneered the vision.

"Got my family" pointed out Tanith

"That all think you're a delicate little porcelain doll" Said the vision, clapping it's hands together and resting its head in them like a pillow with a pout "just a poor broken girl who could break at a hairs breath"

Tanith snorted "at least I have people who care about me" she shrugged

The vision frowned before laughing "you think I give a shit about people caring about me?" It asked before grinning cruelly "It doesn't matter if people even know about me, because either way you look batshit crazy"

Tanith sighed and let her head fall against the wall, staring up at the stone ceiling "I liked you when you were helpful and nice to me" Tanith smiled "lucky I have Elster to keep me in check"

"More like hold you back" scoffed the vision "she holds you back and puts you down under the guise of caring for you, the only thing she's good for is fucking you"

"Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" Asked Tanith

"God I fucking hate you" growled the vision before suddenly smiling "but I'm glad you care so much about Elster"

Tanith frowned and looked at the visor with suspicious eyes.

"Genuinely" Said the vision putting a hand to its heart "I'm glad you care about her because she clearly cares about you"

Tanith didn't like where this was going as she continued to stare suspiciously.

"Because I mean, if you disappear or die… just imagine what that'll do to Elster" Said the vision, it's smile turning cruel "She was destroyed over the death of her friends and now a loved one she could've saved?" the vision doubled over with laughter as Tanith stared in wide eyed horror, her heartbeat thundering in her chest.

"I mean she almost committed suicide the last time, what do you think will happen this time?" Said the vision as it stood up fully.

"Shut up" whispered Tanith

"How do you think she'd do it this time? Maybe she'd jump? That would be ironic wouldn't it? The bird who couldn't fly!" Laughed the vision

"Shut up" said Tanith louder

"Or-or maybe she'll hang herself" the vision mimed hanging from a noose "can you just imagine her slowly swinging side to side as her body rots?"

"Shut up!" Shouted Tanith as she felt tears threaten to spill.

"But you don't need to imagine" Said the vision as it changed until it was the spitting image of Elster in front of her, she didn't want to look away, she didn't even dare blink as the vision Elster smiled cruelly.

Then Tanith had to blink and she backed up into a wall as she stared wide eyed at Elster's body, swinging backwards and forwards with a noose around her neck as dead eyes stared directly at her.

"No" she whispered as the tears finally fell "s-stop"

Then the vision began to rot at an accelerated pace, the skin decaying and the eyes sinking into the skull and Tanith couldn't watch any more as she buried her head in her knees, wrapping her arms around herself as she cried.

"Much better" Said the visions voice cruelly.

~§~

"Come on Frey, just tell me what leads you've got on Tanith, please" Said Elster desperately and Frey chewed her cheek before sighing.

"Okay, we managed to find witnesses saying the van went into the forest on a dead end dirt road, they can't of gone far" she paused before sighing "but the Grimm are a more pressing threat and-"

"Your not gonna go after her?" Asked Elster outraged as she sat up and grimaced in pain

"It's not like I don't want to" argued Frey "but think Elster, we need to kill the Grimm and if these guys kidnapped Tanith I doubt they're just going to immediately kill her"

"But she could be dead" argued Elster

Frey looked at her before looking away "I know your worried, I know you don't want to lose her. But we can't Elster, there are still Grimm just on the border of the town"

Elster huffed and looked at her stump "why?"

"What?" Asked Frey confused

"What did I do? Why does life hate me?" She choked "first its my team, my friends, m-my fucking second family. Now I-it's Tanith" she took a deep breath and shook her head "I don't think I could make it, I just can't do it again"

Frey looked at her regretful "I'm sorry Elster, I'm truly sorry"

Elster didn't respond as she continued to look at her stump, she heard Frey stand up and felt her hand on her shoulder, she didn't react and Frey sighed before walking out of the room and leaving Elster alone with her raging thoughts.

~§~

The hospital room was filled with an orange glow as the sun just peeked over the horizon, but Elster wasn't lying on the bed bathing in it. She was slowly moving over to the door, the IV stand and other medical equipment taken out of her skin desperately as she stumbled.

"I'm coming Tanith" she breathed as she opened the door "I just need to grab something first, okay?"

~§~

The vision had gone, either in victory at making her break down or boredom of staring at her lying in a fetal position. Tanith was thankful for the silence even as anxiety and fear roiled within her.

Then the door creaked open and she looked up to see a figure in a black robe walking toward her, several more behind them in brown robes showing no escape.

"It's time" they said in Ruben's voice as Tanith backed up into the wall.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

Ruben paused, his face hidden in the shadows of the hood "we're going to kill you"

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **Okay so I know I'm using this excuse a lot… but this is a future sci-fi fantasy world where man eating monsters are common. I think they'd have advanced medicine enough especially considering the fact they can basically replace limbs or- in General Ironwood's case- half your body.**_

 ** _on another note though, if you want you can go check out my tumblr_ **apopupad **_where I just share interesting art from stuff I like and funny shit posts and don't talk about bullheaded at all, but if people had questions I'd be willing to answer there._**


	33. Sacrifice, recovery and crying

"Hmm" hummed Tanith as she looked around, handcuffed to a stone slab, around her blood in a massive intricate rune shape with candles and her at the centre, brown robed figures with faces obscured in shadow standing in a circle around her as Ruben in a black robe approached her, a bucket in hand "this does not look good"

"Hold her" said Ruben and the figures walked forward and held her in place as she struggled, Ruben walking up next to her and dipping his hand into the bucket, bringing it out to reveal blood dripping off his hand-

The hand lay in a puddle, not attached to its body, the man lay several feet away, his dead eyes staring accusingly at her. From his torn open torso a Beowulf was feeding on his organs, though it raised its head to look at her with its blood stained mask and blood red eyes-

Tanith was brought back as she felt the blood being applied to her forehead "Oh god no" groaned Tanith as she felt the wet substance be rubbed onto her skin into more intricate rune shapes "that is fucking disgusting" she hissed as the black robe finished and her forehead was marked with a blood rune.

The figures all retreated, including Ruben. She watched as he placed the bucket down and fiddled around before turning, revealing a gold jagged knife with intricate carvings on it.

With its revelation the figures around the circle began chanting as the black robe approached at a snails pace. Tanith felt herself beginning to sweat more as worry and fear welled up inside her and she struggled against her chains.

After several moments she stopped and huffed, going limp as she began shaking.

"Jesus Christ" she finally huffed when Ruben was barely a quarter of the way toward her after a minute "give me the knife I'll stab myself" she said sarcastically despite the situation.

Ruben did not pause or stop changing as he continued to edge his way toward her, Tanith letting her head flop onto the stone slab "really starting to worry Elster" she muttered as sweat began to roll down her body and unconsciously struggle against the metal shackles on her wrists and feet.

On the edge of the clearing, out of sight of the cultists and hidden in the dark were five kids who had snuck out and were currently watching the unfolding events

"What are we gonna do?" Whispered Tom desperately.

"We need to save her" Whispered Jessica.

"No shit" hissed Gwen

Jason nodded in thought "I think I have an idea, we need to-"

He was cut off as a shotgun blast echoed through the clearing, one of the figure jerking and stumbling forward before falling to the ground, a bloody crater in their back as Elster stepped into the candle light, using her remaining hand to cock the shotgun again and level it at the black robed figure "get away from her dickhead" she said.

"Ah! You bitch! We'll have to start over!" Seethed Ruben before pointing "kill her!"

The brown robes figures seemed mixed, some looked at each other in confusion, others turned to Elster uncertainly.

"I have a shotgun people, fucking think" she said, keeping her eyes on the robed figures as even the ones facing her uncertainly looked at their comrades.

"You pathetic fools! Kill her!" Screeched Ruben.

"You sound so stupid" muttered Tanith

"I'm going to remove your fucking tongue" growled Ruben turning and advancing toward Tanith with the knife.

"No!" Said Elster aiming clumsily with one hand and pulling the trigger, the shot going wild and missing Ruben but enough to cause the brown robed people to turn tail and flee into the forest. Elster growled and threw the gun at Ruben who staggered as it smacked into his back before falling to the floor. Elster then sprinted forward and punched Ruben in the gut when he turned, he doubled over but then tackled her in the stomach as she went to elbow his head.

While this was happening Jason emerged from the kids hiding spot and sprinted over to Tanith.

"Tanith!" He whispered

Tanith jumped and turned from the fight she was watching to stare in shock and surprise at Jason.

"Jason? The fuck are you doing here?" She asked

"Does it really matter?" Asked Jason raising an eyebrow

"… good point, fucking get me out of these shackles" she said and Jason nodded, the other kids also coming over to help try and release Tanith.

Meanwhile Ruben and Elster were fighting on the floor, Elster in her weakened and one handed state losing as Ruben punched and kicked in blind fury, having lost the knife when Elster punched him.

Elster grunted as he punched her chest again and in a burst of strength flipped them over, hoping to get the upper hand as she elbowed Ruben's face. However the roll had brought them closer to the knife which Ruben's hand brushed against before he grabbed it and brought it up in a slash, catching Elster near her ear as she cried out, Ruben getting the upper hand as he flipped them again.

He straddle her, Elster too weak to move as her vision blurred and cleared over and over and her body screamed in pain "and now" panted Ruben as he raised the knife above Elster "with you out of the way I can complete my work"

Then a gun cocked behind him and they turned to see Tanith, free from the altar and holding the shotgun, aiming at him as behind her a group of kids stared wide eyed.

He chuckled "you don't have the guts" he sneered "to look someone in the eye as you kill them"

Tanith looked him in the eye and shrugged "Okay" and she pulled the trigger as his eyes widened,

Ruben's head snapped back as his head exploded in a display of gore, the lower jaw and neck the only remnants as his body collapsed sideways. Elster panted as she looked at the body then gave a weak thumbs up at Tanith.

"Good job" she panted.

Tanith then dropped the gun and dashed over sliding next to her, opposite of Ruben's body as she lifted Elster up and hugged her.

"I knew you'd come" smiled Tanith as she hugged Elster

"Yeah, of… course" Said Elster slowly, clearly exhausted "also… I broke out… of a hospital"

"Wait, What" Said Tanith pulling away and looked at the exhaustion on Elster's face and then gasping as she noticed the bandages and the bandaged stump "Elster your-"

Elster chuckled with a dumb smile on her face before passing out, Tanith quickly catching and lowering her back to the ground. She stared for several seconds before quickly grabbing the shotgun and searching through Elster's pockets, eventually finding a flare shot in her pocket which she loaded and fired up into the air, the area being lit up with a red glow.

"Is she okay?" Asked Jason as he came up next to her.

"Hopefully" Said Tanith as she looked down at Elster, then she realised she could feel Jason's concern, except it was different, it was addictive, she needed it, he was keeping it from her. She shook her head and realised she had been leaning toward Jason, she looked down at Elster before patting down her leg, her hand eventually finding something cylindrical.

She smiled and shook her head as she brought out one of her medication bottles "you stubborn bird" she muttered as she looked down an unconscious Elster "I asked you to not carry my bottles around anymore" still, she was thankful for Elster's stubbornness as she unscrewed the bottle and swallowed a pill dry, grimacing.

"Y'know" She said looking at the kids as she let her back collapse against the stone slab "DOOM made all this look way more fun then it actually is"

Tom tilted his head "What's DOOM?"

~§~

"Tanith"

Tanith stirred slightly.

"Tanith"

She cracked open her eyes to see the hospital around her, she blinked as she tried to recall why she was here. The town, repairing the communication tower, the bullhead malfunction, the writing on the wall, kidnapping, Ruben, tied to an altar, sacrifice, Elster!

She shot up but a gentle and firm hand stopped her as she looked around the hospital room, the doctor and team HLTP were around her, she looked to her right and saw Elster lying in another bed next to her.

"Hey Hey Hey, it's okay, you're in the Bleakburn hospital" Said Hayden soothingly

Tanith nodded before suddenly laughing, bringing a hand to her face and rubbing it "ha ha What…. What the fuck" she said slightly out of it.

"It's okay, you're body is just tired and hasn't been fed or watered in 24 hours" said the doctor "your okay to walk and I'm assuming you'll be staying the night" said the doctor, his eyes glancing over at Elster. "Only reason your really here is you both came at the same time and police wanted me to look you over"

She nodded and the doctor fiddled around and asked her some questions of how she was feeling before leaving. "By the way, the police want to talk to you and Elster when she wakes up" said David.

"Wooh, police statements" sighed Tanith before she let herself flop down onto the pillow.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asked Hayden "there was this group of kids with you"

"Crazy people" said Tanith before sitting back up again "Okay, so you know Ruben right?

"Ugh… yeah the church dude, he's been missing for a few hours now" Said Frey

"Yeah, turns out he was the boss of this… cult, y'know that crazy story about the brothers of light and dark?" HLTP nodded "Yeah, well they worshiped him and were gonna sacrifice me to 'ascend' and apparently their ascension would destroy the town" explained Tanith

"Okay" nodded Hayden frowning "that is… quite the tale. But it lines up with what the others said"

"Others?" Asked Tanith

"All the people they found in the forest, just scattered and all wearing these weird brown robes" said Hayden

"They all gave us stories, some told lies and others just admitted to what you've told us" Said Frey

"If they were wearing a brown robe they were going to sacrifice me" Said Tanith before frowning and nervously fiddling with her clothes "… if I… killed someone… in self defence… could I be-"

"No" assured David "your alright, you were a victim of kidnapping and by the sounds of it attempted murder"

Tanith gave a sigh of relief "thank god, okay, so one of the bodies had a black robe right?"

"Ugh Yeah, they couldn't identify him" nodded Hayden

"That's Ruben and you killed him in self defense" summed up Khara

"Yeah" nodded Tanith

"Okay" said Hayden thoughtfully "I think your in the clear"

"Cool, I don't know why there was a group of kids but they saved me" shrugged Tanith as the group nodded.

"Why did they want you?" Asked Khara suddenly

"Oh…" Tanith looked to the side "just someone to sacrifice y'know?"

"Tanith" Said Khara

"K leave her alone" Said Frey

"No, I need to know" Said Kara, her blind gaze not leaving Tanith as Tanith hesitantly looked up "Tanith, my semblance allows me to see auras, even plants and animals" she tilted her head "walls and floors come up as a pale blue. But Grimm don't have souls and so don't have aura, they are black voids… like you"

Tanith looked to the side again. "I…"

"You have a normal colored aura but it's covered in this… layer of Grimm" Said Khara "do you know why?"

Tanith bit her cheek before eventually nodding "Yeah, I think I do" she finally said looking up at HLTP curious gazes "you remember the message on the wall?"

"Yeah, 'the blood of the corrupted will complete our work. Join now or you will be left behind'" quoted Hayden.

"I have a condition called Corruption" Said Tanith

"Oh Oh, I know this one" Said David in realization "it's that one you get from Grimm if you've got that rare blood type isn't it"

"Yeah" nodded Tanith "But that's why they wanted me, thought I had been 'gifted' by their god" Tanith snorted before looking over at Elster "what happened to her?"

"Overexertion when she should have been resting, broke out a hospital, was in a fist fight by the look of it" shrugged Frey

"I mean what happened to her hand" said Tanith, her eyes going to where the obscured limb probably was.

"Oh… that was minutes after you were taken" said David "Grimm poured into town and Elster threw herself into them to try and get to you"

"She didn't" groaned Tanith

"She did… and yeah, Grimm got her hand" David finally said.

"She is in a lot of trouble when she wakes up" said Tanith as she looked at Elster "she can… she can get a prosthetic right? If she wanted to"

Frey chuckled "yeah, Hallow's already making one, she practically begged the doctor to put her into surgery to attach a practice limb"

Tanith nodded as she glanced at Elster again before looking back at them "so the comms tower still down ain't it?"

"Yeah, but your bullhead is fixed… well as much as Hallow could" said Hayden

Tanith scoffed "no offence to Hallow but I won't fly in it until I've gone over it with a fine tooth comb" she said, then she glanced at Elster again "do we know when she'll wake up?"

"In a day or so" shrugged Frey "when she does though she'll get the tongue lashing of a life time"

"As much as she deserves that" said the doctor coming back in and walking over to Elster's bed "When she wakes up she'll be a bit out of it due to the drugs we're pumping into her" explained the doctor as they fiddled with the IV stand next to Elster.

Tanith gasped "your saying she'll be high?"

The doctor chuckled "not exactly but close enough"

"Amazing" whispered Tanith as Frey chuckled.

"Remember when she woke up after the Beringel incident?" She and HTLP shared a chuckle.

"She told me about that" smiled Tanith "what happened when she woke up?"

"She was ready to throw down" Said Frey smiling "shot up as if she was going to attack something, Ulrich caught a fist to the face"

The team and Tanith laughed before falling silent, then Tanith turned to the doctor "am I allowed to go?"

"Ugh…" they thought for a moment "Yes, you should be alright as long as you stay in town"

"Okay, if I've got a day before Elster wakes up" Tanith swing her legs to the side and stood up shakily "I'll check over the bullhead and we can continue repairs"

"If you insist" Said Hayden "we'll come with you, more exciting then waiting"

~§~

Tanith stepped outside the hospital and grimaced as a disgusting smell, like sewage but with something sweet in it, filled her nostrils "the fuck is that?" She asked

"Ah, well you see we found out why Grimm were coming in, red sap was in the towns sewage system so we purged it" explained Hayden

"With fire" said David

"Lots of it" Said Frey

"Me and Khara have been suffering for days now" sighed Hayden as Khara nodded, her nose wrinkling.

"It smells like… well like shit" she Tanith as she wrinkled her nose and tried not to gag.

"You get used to it" shrugged Frey.

Tanith shook her head and continued on through the town which was still empty for the most part, few people walking about. Then she frowned "How did he even get his hands on redsap?" Asked Tanith

"they haven't told us" shrugged Hayden

Tanith nodded before looking up in thought "So Khara can see auras" she said

Khara nodded "my semblance allows me to see others aura which also tells me their emotions" Said Khara "why?"

"What are your guy's semblance's?" Asked Tanith "I'm curious"

"Ah! Well you see my weapon" David pulled a green thing from his back which unfolded into a medium sized circular shield with compartments "those are for dust" he quickly said the Tanith's curious stare "but basically I throw my shield and it kills Okay?"

"Like Captain Vale?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah, basically, but y'see that wouldn't work because it would slice a few enemies then fall to the floor right?" Said David and Tanith nodded "well my semblance allows me to become an… anchor of sorts to objects, essentially I can boomerang anything I throw ugh… sort of like a type of magnetism" he explained before throwing his shield suddenly, the shield sailing through the air before suddenly slowing and then coming back toward him, Damond catching it easily.

"Cool" Said Tanith impressed before turning to Frey and Hayden.

"Mines not as exciting" shrugged Frey "but basically, when I'm fighting I build up more aura over time which I can pour into my weapon or fists and my attacks become more powerful" she showed off her weapon which was a two handed sand brown axe "but yeah… it's like an adrenaline boost of sorts, if I do it too long I just straight up go unconscious as my body rests"

"It was funny back in Beacon, watching her take down, like, five practice droids and then suddenly just drop unconscious" laughed David.

"Uh huh, it was funnier watching David throw a paper plane only for it to suddenly smash into his own face" Said Frey as Khara snickered and Hayden smiled while David blushed.

"I know someone with a similar semblance" Said Tanith "but they just become more powerful the more damage they take and the angrier they become"

"Mine doesn't activate on emotions" Said Frey "the reason I said its like an adrenaline boost is because it's linked to when I start releasing adrenaline"

"Oh" nodded Tanith slowly before looking at Hayden.

He rubbed the back of his head "I haven't found out mine yet, I've tried a lot of stuff but…" he shrugged "I dunno"

"For a while we thought it was improved senses" Said Khara "but turns out he just inherited a lot of faunus traits"

"Oh well" shrugged Tanith "I'm sure you'll find out someday"

"Hopefully, ain't let it hold me back so far" Said Hayden grinning wolfishly

"Yeah, you should see him in battle" Said David

"I'll pass, I just want to relax and hopefully" Tanith turned a corner and laid eyes on her bullhead "not crash"

She and team HLTP approached the bullhead and Tanith opened it up, revealing the interior not as she had left it, the wires and control panel closed and tools put away. Tanith climbed in and checked the cabinet where she had left her scroll and gun, finding them and pocketing them both "wish I had had this" she said patting the pistol before walking over to a wall locker and opening it up.

"Say, was a shotgun recovered from the clearing?" She asked as she pulled out the Atlas assault rifle and cocked it and checking its sights.

"Ugh Yeah, police confiscated it" Said Hayden, watching her nervously as she casually put the gun back.

"Cool" Said Tanith as she pulled out the sniper rifle and cocked that as well, checking its chamber and scope "think one of you could get it back?"

There was a silence and she turned to see HLTP looking at her stunned "what?"

"Ugh… nothing" Said Frey "David, go get her shotgun"

"Your not the leader" Said David childishly

"David, go get her shotgun" Said Hayden

"Your not the… Oh, sure thing boss" said David, turning and walking off.

"Perfect, I like to have a set" Said Tanith as she put the sniper back into the locker and closed it. Then she walked over to the panel and opened it to reveal the repaired contents which she began to look over.

"So, where did you learn to fly?" Asked Hayden as he looked around the bullhead

"Atlas" Said Tanith "graduated from the Aviation academy after 2 years"

"2 years?" Said Khara surprised

"Yup" Said Tanith, humming in approval and shutting the panel before moving to the back and climbing to the roof, walking along the wing to the jet and opening it up, sticking her head in and looking at the mechanisms.

The rotary cylinder was repaired and back in place, all the wires and other mechanisms were in the correct place. She pulled her head out and nodded to herself in approval as she walked back and hopped back down into the bullhead.

"So how long have you been flying for?" Asked Frey as Tanith crouched on the floor.

"If you include the two years at the academy? Almost 3 and a half years" Said Tanith as she lifted the floor panel, the smell of fuel filling her nostrils but she smiled at seeing the compartment empty of fuel and the pipe repaired "if not, then 1 and a half years" Said Tanith as she put the cover back on the compartment and stood up "Alright, maybe I will give it a test flight"

"Ugh… are sure? So soon out of hospital?" Asked Hayden cautiously.

"Pah, I'll be fine" waved off Tanith twirling the keys around one of her fingers "you guys wanna come along?"

"No thanks" Said Khara immediately disembarking

"Good luck" Said Frey following Khara

"I believe in you and this bullhead" said Hayden

"Well thank-"

"But you're on your own I'm afraid" he said hopping out the bullhead.

Tanith huffed through her nose, letting the key slide to the base of her finger "whatever" she said as she also hopped out and crawled under the bullhead, detaching the cables with hooks before crawling back out and re-entering the bullhead, walking to the front and sat down, letting the side door slide shut and starting the engine.

The engine purred on as switches and dials flicked to life, Tanith checking and relieved to no longer see any warning lights. Just to make sure she typed onto the display panel.

"No faults detected"

"Alright girl, let's see" Said Tanith as she strapped in and began to lift the bullhead up, hearing the jets roar to life and watching the ground fall away.

She then began to fly forward, flying over the school and away from the town before performing a sharp turn and flying back over the town. She tilted the bullhead up and began to ascend into the sky, then at the peak she flipped the bullhead and plummeted toward the ground.

Just as the ground got dangerously close and the woman began to repeat the phrase 'pull up' like in the movies was when Tanith pulled on the joystick and brought the bullhead to a smooth glide back over the town. She did a few circles of the school before gliding in and touching down on the grass.

"That felt good" Said Tanith, quickly glancing at the fuel gauge and being thankful that they still had ¾ of the tank. She stood, absently brushing hair out of her face as she walked into the back and opened the door to be greeted by HLTP "works like a dream" she announced.

"Oh, we couldn't tell because you started plummeting to the ground" Said Hayden as David held up the shotgun.

"This it?" He asked and Tanith nodded, taking it from him and walking over to the locker.

"This it is" she confirmed as she placed it in and then turned "Hallow wanted to move the tower when we were last working on it, mind if we do that real quick to save us the trouble later?"

"Sure" nodded Hayden and Tanith nodded.

"Let me get the cables attached then" Said Tanith hopping out and walking over to the spot where the cables were, dragging them back over with help from HLTP as she quickly reattached them.

The day went on smoothly, Tanith moving the tower slightly and doing some of the repairs with HLTP hanging round.

Then as she was replacing the final support beam on the base a police car pulled on the road beside the school and two police officers climbed out, Tanith not having noticed as she cut off the damage beam but HLTP watching the police approach.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Said one of the officers loudly, Tanith stopping her welding and looking up, lifting up her mask. "Are you Tanith Mort?"

"Just Tanith will do" Said Tanith, swinging her legs over so she was sitting on the side of the tower, her legs dangling in the air.

"Okay, so you were a witness to the crime scene in the forest?" Asked the left officer

"Yup" nodded Tanith

"And you were a victim of kidnapping at… 11:57 am yesterday?" Asked the right officer

"Yup, want me to tell you about it?" Guessed Tanith

"If you wouldn't mind, we'll do this at the station" Said the right officer "if you'd like to come with us?"

"Almost like this bloody town doesn't want this comm tower repaired" grumbled Tanith as she hopped down.

~§~

It was the next day that Elster woke up, Tanith practically sprinting over from Hallow's workshop when Hayden told her Elster was awake. She took a deep breath as she stood outside her ward before opening the door and walking in.

Her eyes immediately went to Elster's bed where the doctor stood talking to Elster who was staring distantly at them and occasionally saying something, the doctor nodding. As Tanith stepped in though Elster's head turned in her usual bird like fashion and her face lit up as she gasped.

"Tanith!" She said excitedly "Tanith Tanith Tanith!" She said bouncing in place as the doctor tried not to laugh and walked over to Tanith

"We need to lower her dosage as she's…" they trailed off and indicated Elster who was still chanting Tanith's name and bouncing up and down "but I'll give you two some privacy" they said and walked out of the room.

"Thank you!" Tanith called before turning back to Elster and taking a deep breath so as not to laugh at Elster's excited wiggling as she continued to chant her name. "I see what you mean when you say you find me adorable when I'm drunk" Said Tanith as she walked over

"Tanith Tanith Tanith! I had this dream where you were gonna be sacrificed by this church and it was scary and Ruben beat me up but then you killed him and saved me and then I passed out and now I'm here" said Elster rapidly as she leaned toward Tanith.

"That's… one wacky dream" said Tanith, smiling in amusement.

"how did you get me here from the dream?" Asked Elster frowning.

"Remember when you told me how you always carried flare shots on you, and how they're compatible with a couple of weapons?" Said Tanith

Elster stared hard at the ceiling before her eyes fell onto Tanith, the pupils expanding and a lazy smile appearing on her face "right"

"You alright?" Asked Tanith, a smile on her face as Elster lazily nodded.

"Yeah… just admiring you" she said and Tanith felt herself blush as she looked away in embarrassment as a warm feeling spread through her, Elster's hand grabbed hers and she looked back to see Elster still staring at her. She was supposed to be angry, she was supposed to tell Elster off! She wasn't supposed to feel warm and gooey like some sort of school girl on a first date! She huffed before squeezing Elster's hand and smiling as she shook her head "you dumb bird" she finally said.

"I'm your dumb bird" Said Elster.

Tanith felt that gooey feeling again before she leaned over and kissed Elster on the lips "my dumb bird" she agreed.

"Yay" croaked Elster, letting go and throwing her arms up before flopping back onto the bed "I was worried you would be angry at me and not love me and that would've sucked"

"I am slightly angry at you, your not off the hook yet" Said Tanith "But I'm not going to stop loving you over something like this"

"Okay" Said Elster slowly before grabbing her hand "I don't want to kill people anymore"

Tanith blinked then frowned "What?"

"I'm really tired"

"Okay, are you in any pain?" Asked Tanith slowly in confusion and Elster shook her head.

"I feel great" she said

"Alright, the doctor said they were gonna lower you dosage" Said Tanith nodding "if your tired go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere"

"But what about… church" said Elster, her eyelids dropping even as she tightened her grip on Tanith's hand.

"They're gone Elster, everything's okay" assured Tanith.

"They… are?" Asked Elster quietly

"Yeah, we're safe Elster" Said Tanith, lightly squeezing her hand as Elster's breathing became heavy "we're safe"

~§~

Tanith was next to Elster, playing a game on her scroll to stave off boredom while she waited for Elster to wake up. She finished another level and she heard Elster groan and shift, she looked up to see Elster clutching her head with her eyes screwed shut.

"Holy shit" breathed Elster

"Elster?" Said Tanith, closing her scroll and grabbing Elster's hand "how do you feel?"

"Like I was dragged behind the ambulance rather then it it" she groaned before her eyes snapped open and she looked at Tanith "Tanith! Oh my- are you okay?"

"I'm fine" assured Tanith "you're the one that's been up and down the last few days"

"Have I?" Asked Elster frowning

"Yeah, you were up… almost 8 hours ago" said Tanith looking at the clock

"I was?" Said Elster frowning "I don't remember that"

"You were adorable" teased Tanith "when I walked in the room you started bouncing up and down and just chanted my name"

Elster blushed, Tanith feeling her embarrassment "I don't remember that" she mumbled

"You were high as fuck at the time so" Tanith shrugged "but how do you feel now?"

"Painful" groaned Elster.

"That" said the doctor walking in with a stern expression "is a normal response to having your hand removed followed by breaking out of hospital and getting into a fist fight with a fanatic lunatic"

"You know about that?" Asked Tanith

"It's the talk of the town" said the doctor "where specifically do you feel pain?"

"Head, chest, arm" Said Elster moving each body part respectively.

"The arm pain is normal, you just had the hand removed and the body is adjusting. The chest and head however are from the fist fight you got into when you broke out" Said the doctor disapprovingly

"Look, I won't be doing it again that's for sure" Said Elster.

"I should hope not" commented the doctor "but I'm here to confirm that when I deem you ready you can undergo surgery for a prosthetic hand"

"Sounds great" Said Elster

"But before that we need to talk about hygiene and making sure the stump doesn't become infected"

Elster nodded.

"But we'll do that when your in a better shape, so just rest for now and I'll get back to you in a few days" they said..

"Okay, sorry for breaking out" Said Elster

The doctor shook their head with a smile "I suppose you had good reason" they said glancing at Tanith "just don't do it again"

"Roger that" Said Elster giving a wave as the doctor left the room then she grabbed her stump with her other hand as she let out a pained hiss "Fuck" hissed Elster letting she head flop onto the bed.

"You alright?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah just fuckin hurts" replied Elster before sighing "everything hurts like shit"

"Do you want me to get you a drink or something to eat?" Asked Tanith standing

"No" said Elster, her hand shooting out and grabbing hers making her stop "stay here a while, just stay with me" she said with a smile and Tanith bit her lip before sitting down again "nah nah nah" Said Elster before shuffling and patting the bed beside her "come up here"

Tanith looked around "is that… allowed?"

"Meh, who cares. I'm already paying them hundreds for drugs" Said Elster as Tanith carefully climbed on

"Actually Warren is covering our medical costs, said it was the least he could do for everything that's happened" explained Tanith as she lay down next to her, Elster nodding and putting her arm round Tanith's shoulder as they lay in the hospital bed.

"I miss Sehko" she finally sighed after a silence.

"Who's that?" Asked Tanith

"She was a friend at Menagerie" Said Elster wistfully "she was a punk, broke rules and did drugs" Elster chuckled "once or twice I might of… tried her herbal remedies"

Tanith gave an over exaggerated gasp and leaned away faux shock "you mean to say my girlfriend has smoked the devils lettuce?"

Elster laughed "I've never heard it called that" she shook her head "I only did it a few times, like when I felt sad or was hanging with Sehko" her smile faded as she stared up at the ceiling unseeing "I miss her"

"You have any other friends on Menagerie?" Asked Tanith, Elster usually not talking about her home in such detail.

"Yeah, there was Kolf, he was a chill guy, pretty lazy. He and Sehko usually got on so well, did drugs together and such. Then there was Poli, she was a kind person, generally loved everyone and tried to be the voice of reason"

"Then there was Nyoka, he was… he cared about his friends, one of us experienced problems and he'd knock out the offenders teeth, me and him butted heads a few times" she sighed "now I miss them more"

"Wellllll" Said Tanith innocently "we do have a Bullhead that now works…" she trailed off and let the idea hang in the air.

Elster's face was unreadable as she stared at the ceiling for a long time before she gave a lazy nod "I wanna go back"

"Then we'll go, once you've got a hand" Said Tanith before frowning after a brief silence "Are you sure your okay… with…" Tanith trailed off and simply indicated the stump.

Elster frowned and looked at it before finally shrugging. "I mean, it's definitely weird and I'm kinda bummed out that I lost the hand" then she turned and smiled at Tanith "but it's better then losing you"

"But…" Tanith didn't really know what else to say as she simply frowned at the stump.

"Tanith" Said Elster as she pulled her closer "it sucks, but genuinely I'm okay. Stuff like this is… common in my line of work, plus with advancements in technology it no longer matters as much as it used to" she shrugged "I'm not too cut up about it, I've got you at my side for every step of this"

"Well when Hallow has finished making one to your size" Said Tanith "we won't need to pay people to fix it because your girl here" she pointed a thumb at herself "completed a course of engineering, I'm sure a few YouTube videos and I can fix and maintain your hand"

Elster chuckled "I dread to think"

"Trust me Elster, I'm a professional" Said Tanith with a smirk.

Elster fell silent with a smile on her face before she turned her head, her eyes scanning over Tanith before she slowly leaned down and buried her face into Tanith's neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in Tanith's scent and before she knew it she was rubbing her head up and down Tanith's neck, usually something she did in more intimate situations.

"Elster" breathed Tanith regretfully "we can't" she said even as she put her hand on the back of Elster's head.

"Why not?" Asked Elster, letting her breath flow onto Tanith's neck

"Because 1) your- Huh! Your high and hooked up to an I- Ah! IV!" gasped Tanith

"I'm not that high" grumbled Elster as she began to suck on Tanith's neck.

"2) we- Oh! We are in a hospital!" Hissed Tanith and Elster finally stopped what she was doing to look around.

"We're in a private ward" pointed out Elster as she went back to Tanith's neck.

"We could be in a locked office Elster for all I care, I'm not fucking in a hospital" said Tanith "plus your missing a hand, let's at least wait"

"I suppose those are some good points" Said Elster finally stopping what she was doing and simply nuzzling into her neck. Feeling Tanith's heartbeat slow as her breathing returned to normal and Tanith's hand began to run through her hair.

Tanith suddenly chuckled, Elster enjoying the vibrations "I remember the first time, when you kept asking me if I was okay with it"

"Well I wanted to be sure you wouldn't regret it" mumbled Elster

"I regret it so much" Said Tanith jokingly

"Well it's a bit late now" murmured Elster, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier as she melted into Tanith's warmth.

"It's ironic that you were the one asking, as far as I can tell it was your first time" teased Tanith as Elster grunted.

"You'll never know" she mumbled.

"Well I'm pretty sure I know because- mmph!"

Elster quickly moved up and silenced her with a kiss, Tanith giving a short throaty chuckle before moaning as the kiss continued for a while and when Elster finally separated both of them were breathing heavy "Y'know" purred Tanith as her hand came up and stroked Elster's jaw "I like it when you shut me up"

"Good" Said Elster as she leaned down closer "because I enjoy shutting you up"

Tanith gave a faux shocked gasp "cheeky bitc-" Elster took advantage of her open mouth and claimed it before Tanith could finish her sentence, Tanith's body arching up into hers as the kiss extended on.

"Jesus Christ, just look at that lung capacity" said a teasing voice and Tanith squeaked, separating from Elster with a blushing face as she turned to Frey with wide eyes, Elster simply looking up and resting her cheek on her fist as if nothing had been happening.

"Hey Frey" Said Elster

"S-Sup" stuttered Tanith slightly.

Frey laughed again "you're acting like I don't know you guys kiss and do other gross stuff" she said.

"I was gonna do something gross but then I remembered I only have one hand and I was using it to support myself" Said Elster

"What a struggle" Said Frey dryly as she walked into the room, Tanith slipping off the hospital bed and into the chair on Elster's right side, Elster flopping down back onto the bed. "Hallow just asked me to come find you and ask when you'd be available to finish up the comm tower repairs"

"Oh" Tanith thought for a moment before looking at Elster "probably should finish that up"

"You could or you could stay with me" Said Elster

"Or I could finish the tower and then get to spend more time with you, plus I'm gonna be staying with you for the night anyway" Said Tanith looking out at the orange sky.

"You will?" Said Elster excited

"Of course" Said Tanith "I've already slept in that bed" Said Tanith, pointing a thumb at the only other bed in the ward. "Tell him I can work on it tomorrow"

"Will do" nodded Frey before looking at Elster "how are you feeling?"

"Like shit, like I was dragged by a Beowulf through a forest" Said Elster

"Well I'd be lying if I said I don't think you deserve it slightly" shrugged Frey "what you did was dangerous" she looked at Tanith before smiling as she looked back at Elster "but I can see why you did it"

Elster turned her hand over and let Tanith hold it "I'm… I'm sorry for… a lot of shit really, but mainly for worrying you all" she said looking up at Frey sincerely

"It's okay, I think I can understand your motivations" Said Frey smirking slightly "Guess I'll… leave you two to it" She backed out of the room with that smirk still plastered on her face until she was gone around the corner and the door shut.

Elster sighed and rubbed her eyes "I wonder how much shit I'm going to get for that"

"Elster, I love you, but please don't do something this stupid again" Said Tanith as she brought Elster's hand closer to her.

Elster nodded as she watched Tanith kiss her hand before she stared at the ceiling "when you were taken… this one thought just kept repeating in my head 'get to Tanith'" she shook her head and took a deep breath "I just… I only thought of you. When my aura finally broke though… suddenly I was in the burnt town and my teammates were screaming around me…" she sucked in a deep shuddering breath "I can't lose you… I can't go through it again"

"I'm not going anywhere" promised Tanith, leaning over and kissing her cheek "I swear"

Elster bit her lip and nodded, her eyes finally going back to Tanith "except of course if someone throws a flash bang in front of us and takes me in a van, then I guess I'm going somewhere" she said and Elster chuckled. They lapsed into silence for a moment and Tanith thought back to when Elster's was really high, then she remembered what Elster had suddenly said to her from out of no where.

She opened her mouth to say something but paused, seeing the content expression on Elster's face and couldn't bring herself to say anything. She decided to file it away for later and let Elster enjoy the moment.

"So, crossing off aid missions along with missions in Atlas as 'never to do again'" Said Elster and she chuckled

"Yeah, they both suck pretty hard" nodded Tanith

"But at least I'm not cold" Said Elster

"You lost a hand" pointed out Tanith

"Yeah, but like, I'm warm" Said Elster as if it was obvious "it balances out"

~§~

The next three days passed by slowly in Elster's opinion with Tanith being out often to repair the comm's tower by herself while Hallow continued work on her hand. Elster was confined to the hospital and was at least allowed to roam, able to walk with only a slight limp and entertain herself.

The highlights were definitely whenever Tanith came in.

On the second day of her stay the doctor had come in and sat down with her.

"Your going to need to wash the stump regularly" they had said "and for a while it'll swell, especially after long periods of wearing the prosthetic, this will go away in a month but until then you need to apply this cream" they indicated a cream bottle in their hand "this will reduce swelling and make sure the stump doesn't become infected"

"How will I know when to stop?" Asked Elster

"When the swelling stops go see a doctor and get them to check it over, they should give you the all clear, but some infections do stop the swelling so it's important to get it checked" they explained "we recommend not wearing the prosthetic while sleeping or in particularly sandy areas, both for your comfort and so the mechanisms work smoothly"

The doctor pulled up a sock looking garment. "This is a compression garment, before you go to sleep you take off your prosthetic, apply the cream and then put this on, this should make the swelling period short and easy. We recommend you learn how to put it on yourself with only one hand"

Elster nodded.

After that they had run through several other things before the doctor let her be. She spent her days on her scroll or with Tanith whenever she visited and at night when they slept in the same ward, their beds close together, hands entwined because they couldn't be on the same bed.

It had been 2 days since the doctor had talked to her about caring for her stump and earlier today the police and come in and talked to her for over an hour about what happened with the cult and breaking out of the hospital. They left and the doctor came back in to remind her today was the day they were hoping to do the prosthetic surgery, Tanith smiling as she entered after the doctor, having been sent out when the police came in.

"Hey Elster" She said "I've gotta go back to Onyx, I'll simply be gone for a few hours, what I'm gonna do is fly to Anima and as soon as I can send my parents a message saying we'll be delayed, when I get back you can go through surgery and I'll be with you" Said Tanith before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead before Elster moved up and their lips connected, Tanith happily kissing her for several seconds before they separated.

"Alright, But I ain't happy about it" grumbled Elster.

"I'll make it up to you" Said Tanith

"How?"

"I'll come back?" Said Tanith throwing her arms open as if it was obvious as she walked backwards "I'm fucking awesome"

"You keep telling yourself that" shot back Elster as Tanith stuck out her tongue before walking out the door.

~§~

Tanith looked at the display and watched as she entered Anima's border, watching the coastline flow by below her as she was met with forest and a small town in the distance. She ignored it as she pulled out her scroll and checked, mentally cheering as her phone said she was had reception for anywhere in Anima.

 **Tanith:** Hey! Just flew over to quickly text you that me and Elster are gonna be delayed

 **Mum:** We were beginning to worry! What's wrong? Why are you delayed?

 **Tanith:** Elster had an accident, she's in hospital. She's okay! But yeah, we're gonna be stuck in Sanus for a few days

 **Mum:** Okay, What happened?

Tanith clicked her tongue, she didn't feel like it would be a good idea to tell her parents she was kidnapped and almost sacrificed by cultists and because of this Elster lost her hand. She thought quickly before coming up with a story.

 **Tanith:** So basically Elster suffered an accident

Tanith sent several pictures of Elster in hospital both awake and unconscious.

 **Mum:** Oh my god! What happened?

 **Tanith:** Grimm threat was greater then was stated by the mission, but it's not all doom and gloom cause she's got a kickass prosthetic!

Tanith sent pictures of the prosthetic now

 **Tanith:** so she's going to go into surgery to get this installed today, I'm gonna fly back now and we'll probably be delayed a few more days

 **Mum:** alright, take your time and give my best to Elster! X

 **Tanith:** I will x

Tanith sighed "that went so much better then I was expecting" she said to herself before quickly clamping her mouth shut and scowling as she opened pressed another contact, wincing as she saw the 'where are you?' Messages.

 **Tanith:** Hi Lin, I know I missed our appointment but a situation arose on one of Elster's missions and she's been in hospital for over a week. I hope we can reschedule and again offer my apologies.

She waited several minutes and considered leaving it at that when Lin responded.

 **Lin:** I'm sorry to hear that, of course we can reschedule and don't worry about it! It was a busy day that day so I had some extra free time! When would you like to come in?

 **Tanith:** How does the 24th sound?

 **Lin:** That's perfect, can you come in at 1pm?

 **Tanith:** can do, I'm going back to Sanus now as Elster is in hospital there, see you on the 24th!

 **Lin:** see you the and hope Elster makes a full recovery!

Tanith stretched and grabbed the controls, closing and putting away her scroll as she turned the bullhead around and began to flight back to Bleakburn.

~§~

Elster sat in a dentist style chair, her left arm on a raised platform with the stump fully revealed, the doctor and nurses around her as Tanith sat in a chair next to her. Elster was sat pretty relaxed, but Tanith could tell she was tense and nervous, both through her negative emotions of anxiety and a small amount of fear and her body language.

Soon the doctor turned and walked toward them with two things in his head as a nurse laid out an array of tools next to Elster's arm on the platform.

"Okay Elster" He said sitting down next to the platform "how the prosthetic works is basically this part" he held up a grey cylinder, both sides hollowed but one was surrounded by metal plates "this attaches to the stump by eye plates which slide onto the arm and hold it in place" he said. indicating the plates on the device.

"Essentially the players each contain receivers for the biosensor devices we're going to implant into your arm" said the doctor, indicating a small tray beside him with a handful of small little disks "that will be the painful part of this process but it allows you to take the prosthetic off and put it on easily"

"And that allows me to wash the stump and make sure it doesn't become infected and such" nodded Elster

"Precisely, it allows you to wash the stump and apply the cream" nodded the doctor

The doctor turned the device to show the other hollow end "this part is magnetic and holds the ball joint that attaches the hand to the wrist allowing you to do the same movements with the hand as you would normally" he explained as he brought the hand up and showed how they connected "a technician will explain to you how to keep it functioning"

"Okay" said Elster as Tanith held her hand comfortingly.

"The reason you need to be awake and only under light anaesthetic is so when we install each biosensor we need you to perform some sort of movement like you would've with your old hand to make sure it works" explained the doctor as Elster paled slightly.

"When your ready we'll start the surgery" Said the doctor and Elster nodded shakily and took several deep breaths.

"It'll be okay Elster" Said Tanith encouragingly and Elster opened her eyes, looking at Tanith for several seconds before a calm expression appeared on her face and she rested her head against the head rest.

"Okay, I'm ready" nodded Elster

~§~

"Holy shit I wasn't ready" panted Elster as sweat rolled down her body, the doctor patting her arm gently.

"No one is" he said as he stood up "but unless you lose another one we won't need to repeat this"

"Fuck no" Elster shook her head vigorously "never fucking doing this ever again"

"You did great" assured Tanith as she tucked a strand of Elster's hair back from her slightly sweaty face.

"Alright" said the doctor holding up the metal hand "the connecter turns on when sensors pick up the biosensors and the hand is activated by the connecter so before they didn't connect but now…" he brought the hand slowly forward and then it snapped into place, the gauntlet part which had been an inch thicker then her actual forearm suddenly smoothed out, the metal plates sliding and moving until it was the exact width of her arm, hiding the stitches.

Elster blinked and brought the arm up so she could look better as she turned the hand left me right before blinking in surprise as it did a full 360 turn. Tanith sat and stared in wide eyed curiosity as she watched Elster do various motions as instructed by the doctor to test it was working properly.

Then she jumped when the hand reached toward her and cupped her cheek, Elster missing the familiar warmth and Tanith feeling the rubber grips on the inside of the hand before she grabbed it and brought it away, looking it over in closer detail.

"How does it feel?" Tanith asked

"Weird" Said Elster as she flexed and released the hand "like, I can feel it moving and it almost feels like a part of me… but I can't feel anything through it"

"It's often described as odd" nodded the doctor

"It is" nodded Elster

"Right, well your free to go but we'd like you to stay in town for a few more days just so we can write up a medical report for you to have and to make sure there aren't any complications" Said the doctor standing.

"That's it?" Asked Elster surprised as she shakily stood up, Tanith grabbing her arm and helping her to stay steady.

"Yeah"nodded the doctor "just don't leave town for a few days"

"Yeah we'll still be here, we're gonna take today off but tomorrow me and Hallow are gonna get back to work on the comm's tower" Said Tanith "It should only take another day or two to get finished"

"That is excellent news" nodded the doctor

The couple walked out of the room, Tanith supporting Elster as they walked into the lobby, collecting Elster's possessions before continuing out to the street.

"I'll be honest with you, I only partially worked on the comm tower" admitted Tanith "for the most part I helped Hallow make your hand"

"You did?" Asked Elster as she wiggled the fingers again "well you both did a good job"

"Glad to hear" Said Tanith, letting her head rest against Elster's side as she continued to support her.

"All things considered I think we should pick up some food for dinner" Said Elster looking at the orange sky.

"Sure, there should be a grocery store round here" Said Tanith looking around

"What a sight we'd look like walking in" Said Elster.

"Just two gals being pals doing some food shopping" Said Tanith

"Yeah, we also happen to make out and stuff" Said Elster laughing

~§~

"Ah, this place looks so nice after the white of the hospital" Said Elster as she looked around the room.

"Does that mean you don't like looking at me for long periods of time?" Asked Tanith playfully as she rose an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"Hmm" hummed Elster dramatically as she made a show of looking Tanith up and down, slowly walking up to her "I suppose there is something pleasant about you" she said as she wrapped her arms around Tanith' neck.

"Pleasant?" Repeated Tanith

"Mmm" nodded Elster before leaning down, their noses almost touching "I need a reminder" she said with a smile as Tanith shook her head.

"I suppose I can do that" she said before leaning up and letting their lips connect in a kiss. When they eventually separated Elster smirked as she stood back up fully.

"Now that I'm out of hospital" Said Elster as she hugged Tanith, letting her hands slide down Tanith's body "I can do this!" And with that she lifted Tanith up with a grunt, Tanith gasping and then chuckling in surprise.

"Elster, I don't think-"

"Yeah" Said Elster in pain as she struggled to keep Tanith supported.

"Wait" Tanith quickly wrapped her arms around Elster's neck and her legs around her stomach "go to the bed" she said and Elster quickly walked over, flopping down on her back.

"sort of regret it, but I sort of don't" she said as she let her muscles rest as Tanith curled around her. Elster happily accepted the embrace, having been denied a proper embrace like this for almost two weeks. Then she frowned as she felt a growing wet patch and saw Tanith shuddering.

"Tanith!" She said worriedly as she grabbed her head and brought her up so she could see her crying face "Tanith what's wrong?" She asked.

"I-it's nothing" Said Tanith looking back down "j-just being s-stupid"

"Well I won't know if its nothing unless you tell me" Said Elster as she stroked Tanith's hair.

Tanith remained silent for a minute before finally breathing in deep and looking up "I hated it… I h-hated the s-surgery and having to s-sit there and watch you… s-scream and s-squirm… and I c-couldn't d-do anyth-thing" She said shakily as more tears rolled down her face.

Elster smiled sadly as she pulled Tanith closer "Well its over now, I'm fine, I'm not in pain, I'm feeling great" she assured as Tanith nodded. They lay in silence for a while before suddenly Tanith's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Is someone hungry?" Asked Elster amused

"No" said Tanith, hiding her blushing face in Elster's clothes.

"Would somwone wike some food?" Asked Elster in a babying voice and Tanith laughed.

"Yes"

"Alright, your gonna have to help me though because this thing is really fucking weird"

~§~

Elster awoke to the nice hotel bed and Tanith sleeping next to her, Elster hugging her back and smiling in contentment as she held Tanith in her arms.

As she watched her sleep Elster realised that yes, this woman was her girlfriend and that yes, Tanith loved her. Elster thought about how fortunate she was, thinking back all those months ago to the shell she had been before Tanith had come along.

Then Tanith moaned beside her and shifted, turning over and pulling herself closer to Elster. "It wasn't a dream" she mumbled as her head rested on Elster's chest.

"No" said Elster, lowering her head and kissing Tanith's forehead "I'm here now"

"Yeah" sad Tanith before shifting slightly, resting her head on Elster's chest as their legs tangled together "we can lie in"

"That sounds nice" Said Elster

They fell into silence, Elster absently running her hand up and down Tanith's back while letting her garment covered stump rest on Tanith's lower back.

"Do you want me to move my stump?" Asked Elster.

"No!" Said Tanith quickly, looking up at her "it's fine Elster" she moved herself up slightly and kissed Elster "It doesn't bother me, okay?"

Elster looked her in eyes for several seconds before pecking her on the lips "Okay" Elster adjusted her arms slightly so that Tanith was pressed closer to her "I've been meaning to ask, how are you? Are you okay?"

Tanith scoffed "Yeah, Elster, you lost a hand a wee-"

Elster cut her off with another kiss. "Tanith, I know. But between my hand and other drama you've just been working. You were kidnapped and almost killed" Said Elster, Tanith letting her head fall back onto her chest "how are you?"

Tanith remained silent for a while "I was scared" she finally said looking at the locket around Elster's neck "I couldn't do anything. They didn't even bound my hands, they just chucked me in" she took a deep breath "I felt powerless. You should of seen him, the guy with Ruben, he was so… big"

"I'm sorry I let them take you" said Elster

"It's not exactly like you willingly gave me to them" pointed out Tanith

"I know, but I'm still sorry"

"Your silly" Said Tanith

"I suppose I am sometimes" mused Elster before her stomach rumbled "let me make us some breakfast"

"I suppose I can allow you to do that" mumbled Tanith "I'd do it but-"

"You love my cooking" said Elster smirking

"I'm a big girl, I can admit that it's because I love your cooking" said Tanith, letting herself release Elster "but if you want I can help"

"Nah, let me do this okay?" Said Elster sitting up.

"Okay" said Tanith, letting her head fall back onto the pillow as she watched Elster stand up "loving the view" she commented smirking and Elster rolled her eyes with a smile, Tanith happily watching as Elster stretched, showing off her muscles that weren't covered by bandages or bruises.

She grabbed the gauntlet on the bedside and brought it to her stump, turning the prosthetic over a few times before slipping her stump in, the gauntlet flattening out until it joined seamlessly with her arm.

"You okay?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah, honestly its not that weird" she said, rubbing the metal like it was her skin and clenching the hand.

"Liar" Said Tanith, Elster looking down at her with a smirk.

"Pot, meet kettle" she said as she walked away from the bed.

"I've never lied!" Called Tanith.

Elster held up a hand as she moved about the kitchenette "your parents for 7 months about your condition" one finger went up "you lied to me about being fine after the battle of Beacon" a second finger went up "you-"

Elster felt a pillow hit the back of her head and she chuckled as she turned her head to see Tanith glaring at her, the bed covers pulled over her and her head resting on the pillow. Tanith scowled when she saw Elster chuckling.

"Jokes on you! I was staring at your ass the whole time!" Shot back Tanith

Elster grinned and shook her head as she continued preparing breakfast, finding it weird to grab something with her prosthetic and not feel it. "Pancakes?" She asked.

"Pancakes!" Answered Tanith

Elster smiled a she grabbed ingredients and began to prepare them.

~§~

"You don't _have_ to work" whined Elster as they walked toward the green

"Ah, but the sooner I'm done the sooner we leave" said Tanith

"I suppose" lamented Elster

"I'll make it up to you somehow" waved off Tanith as they stepped onto the grass, in the distance she saw Hallow already at work. "Hey Hallow!" She called as she approached, Hallow looking up "how's it going?"

"Good!" He called back, his voice going to a normal volume as they got closer "just finished up the last of the beams and I was going to get started on the cables and antenna"

"Perfect" Said Tanith "what do you need me to do?"

"You don't have to do anything" Said Hallow, looking between Tanith and Elster.

"Trust me Hallow, I already tried" Said Elster dryly as Tanith crossed her arms.

"Just give me something to do" Said Tanith

"Okay, There's a box full of electric cables somewhere, get them out and by then I should be finished this. We can look over plans then" Said Hallow and Tanith nodded.

"Cool" Said Tanith as she turned toward the boxes all laid out "which one is it?"

"Y'know, guessing games are always fun" Said Hallow, Tanith practically hearing the grin in his voice.

"That's a fair few boxes we're gonna have to look through" whistled Elster

"Mm" nodded Tanith "sure would be handy if someone had a- oh I don't know- cloning ability!" Said Tanith looking at Elster.

"Would be useful wouldn't it?" Elster said with a shit eating grin.

Tanith looked at her with narrowed eyes "Elster, if you clone and find the cables for me I will let you do whatever you want with me"

Elster's eyes lit up and she smirked "really? I mean our bedroom dynamic is already like that" she said as she closed her eyes, then a clone stepped out, followed by several more until 10 clones stood before Tanith. They all looked down at their left hands to see the robotic prosthetic was there and part of them "cool" said the original Elster.

Then all her clones spread out amongst the boxes, a clone opening the nearest box and suddenly they all laughed.

"What?" Asked Tanith

"The cables were in this box" said Elster coming up behind her as all the clones disappeared except for the one by the open box. "Now, isn't that ironic" she breathed into Tanith's ear.

"Motherfucker" said Tanith

Elster smiled and kissed her neck "no take backs"

"You win this time Elster" grumbled Tanith as she broke out of Elster's grip and walked toward the box, the Elster clone disappearing as Tanith peered in.

"You found the box?" Asked Hallow as he walked up beside her.

"Yup, this is the one" Said Tanith as she pulled out a cable.

"Great, I should have some schematics about" Said Hallow, going to turn but being stopped by Tanith putting a hand on his arm.

"Hey, I never really had the time to say but ugh, your son really helped out with the sacrifice thing" Said Tanith

Hallow nodded "He's in a lot of trouble, so are the rest of the kids from what I've heard. But I'm glad to hear it" Said Hallow smiling.

"Yeah, well tell him thanks from me" Said Tanith

Hallow nodded with a smile "I will, now let's repair this shit"

~§~

Elster fell back and let them talk as they began to use terms she didn't understand.

"Hey Elster!" Said Hayden's voice and she turned to see team HLTP approaching her with surprised expressions.

"Hey guys" she said, giving a wave with her robot hand, their eyes tracing its movements except Khara, who simply stared at Elster.

"We heard you were out of hospital, but are you sure you're alright to be out and about this soon?" Asked Frey

"Trust me, I would love to be in bed right now but someone!" She said 'someone' loud enough for Tanith to look at her with a dry expression before rolling her eyes and going back to talking with Hallow "insisted on working on the tower"

"Ah" nodded Hayden before smiling "We would've come to see you after the surgery but…" Hayden glanced at Tanith "we thought it best to give you some space for the day"

"It's okay guys, I'm fine, though surgery sucked" Said Elster wiggling the robotic fingers before looking away shyly "I Uh, I know I've been a terrible friend but I want you to know that I'm really glad I ran in to you" she said awkwardly

"Hey" Said Hayden, putting a hand on her shoulder "you haven't been a terrible friend" he smirked "silly? Yeah. Stupid" he tipped his head from side to side exaggeratedly "maybe, potentially even monumentally stupid"

"I get the point" Said Elster with a flat expression.

"Point is, we're still your friends Elster, never hesitate to ask us if you need help. Hell, we might even ask for your help from time to time, we've got you on scroll now" Said Hayden grinning.

"Can't get rid of us now bitch" Said Frey

"We're pretty awesome though so I don't know why you would" Said David

Elster smiled before looking down at her hands sheepishly as she twiddled them "when the ugh, comm tower is fixed. I was thinking of heading to Vale to… visit the guys" she looked up to see their somber expressions "would you like to ugh… come along? I'm sure Tanith will be happy to give everyone a ride, she always understands when I ask her to take me to Vale"

Hayden looked at his team who all nodded before looking at her and smiling sadly "we'd be honoured to"

Elster smiled and took a deep shaky breath "I'm glad" she croaked before rubbing her eyes, as if trying to force the forming tears back in "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry" she muttered to herself before looking back up "it'll be nice though, to have someone who knew them with me this time. I love Tanith, but sometimes… I feel so alone when I'm with them" she croaked and shook her head, lightly slapping her head "come on Elster, don't fucking cry"

"Hey, c'mon, it's okay to cry" Said Hayden

Elster laughed slightly, rubbing her eyes "that's what Tanith always told me"

"Yeah well Tanith seems a bit smarter then you" teased Frey and Elster snorted and nodded.

"Ain't that the fucking truth" she muttered.

~§~

Over the next two days Tanith and Hallow worked tirelessly on the comm tower, eventually getting it standing back on top of the school after an hour of stressful and tense welding with the bullhead holding the tower up.

Elster and team HLTP helped where they could but stayed out of the way, Elster usually just watching as Tanith worked and HLTP occasionally going out on patrol to deal with the Grimm that were still remaining.

Eventually though, they were done. The tower was built and there was no point in staying longer as Hallow contracted builders from a nearby city to come in and construct a new one.

As Tanith was packing her bags Elster walked up behind her and kissed her hair as she wrapped Tanith in her arms, Tanith chuckling and dropping the clothes she was folding.

"Hello Elster" She said chuckling.

"Can I request a detour before we go back to Mistral?" Asked Elster

"Depends how you request it" Said Tanith playfully "and also how long"

"Just a day, in Vale" she said and Tanith paused before nodding, holding Elster's arms slightly tighter.

"Yeah, Yeah of course" Said Tanith.

"HLTP also wants to come along, that okay?"

"Of course it is Elster" Said Tanith

"Awesome" Said Elster before suddenly twirling them around, Tanith yelping but then laughing as Elster spun her around before setting her down "you're the best girlfriend, do you know that?"

"I like to think" she said with a smile

~§~

Elster sat down on the open doorway of the bullhead, letting her legs hang free as she watched Tanith talked to Hallow, Grace and Jason.

"Thank you again for all the help" Tanith said smiling.

"It was our pleasure" Said Grace

"Yeah, plus I owed you" Said Hallow and Tanith smiled

"Thanks for giving me Chi's info, I'll definitely go see him as well" she said

"Your welcome" Said Hallow smiling.

They all hugged and exchanged goodbyes before Tanith meandered over to her "we got a few minutes" Said Tanith "HLTP still getting stuff and talking to people"

"Okay" nodded Elster before spreading her legs and patting the lip of the bullhead "c'mere"

The corner of Tanith's mouth lifted as she walked over to Elster, standing between her open legs. Even though Elster was sitting she was still a few inches above Tanith. Elster grinned at this as she wrapped her arms around Tanith's waist, pulling her close as Tanith's arms went around her neck, their noses almost touching as she felt Tanith's breath against her lips.

"If I remember correctly" said Tanith "you said this would be 'nice and simple'"

"Well y'see, death cults didn't enter my equation" Replied Elster.

"Ah Ha, that's where you were a fool" Said Tanith grinning "you should always be prepared"

"Are you always prepared?" Asked Elster with a raised eyebrow

"Ha! Of cour-"

Tanith was taken by surprise as Elster closed the small gap between them and they kissed, Elster laughing through her nose as they stayed connected for a long time. Eventually though they both had to separate for air but Elster let her forehead rest on Tanith's as they stared deep into the others eyes.

"Do I ever tell you enough how much I love you?" Asked Elster.

"Not verbally" said Tanith with a smile "but I can tell"

"How?"

"Oh, little hints here and there" Said Tanith, rocking her head side to side.

"And what could I do to make it more obvious?" Asked Elster

"Hmm, I think kissing is a good start" mused Tanith

"Well if I must" lamented Elster before their lips again connected in another kiss, less passionate then the first and much slower and gentler "How was that?"

"I think that'll suffice" Said Tanith

"Then I'm glad I'm an overachiever" grinned Elster before she leaned in again, their lips connecting for a third time.

"Hey!" Said Hayden's voice and they turned to see HTLP walking up to them "guess what I was able to find out"

Elster sighed while Tanith blushed and separated from her "What?" Asked Tanith

"Looks like he's been planning it for years, turns out Ruben was ordering red sap and freezing it over the course of several years" Said Hayden

"jeez, fucking weirdo" muttered Tanith

"How did he even get his hands on red sap, no one taps it because of the Grimm" said Elster frowning.

"legally" Said Frey "probably black market"

Elster nodded slowly "Yeah, I see that"

"I guess you'd all like to head to Vale then" Said Tanith as she climbed into the bullhead.

"Yeah" said Hayden, his voice now slightly sad.

"Well buckle up for a two hour-ish flight" said Tanith, looking at them sympathetically before entering the cockpit as the others climbed in "gonna be a long flight" muttered Tanith to herself quietly.

~§~

"It's a beautiful place" Said David as he looked around.

Elster nodded mutely as she looked at the approaching oak tree, taking a breath as she rounded it to see the three graves, familiar to her now as the evening sun shone down upon them.

"There they are" Said Elster as she walked up to them, HLTP following her and Tanith choosing to hang back this time.

"Is that spot…" David trailed off as Elster looked over at the empty spot next to the graves and nodded.

"Yup, that's where I'm probably gonna end up one of these days"

"Not if I have anything to do about it" muttered Tanith, Hayden and Khara smiling to themselves.

Elster walked up further to the graves and ran her robotic hand over the curve of Ulrich's, then she heard Frey step up behind her.

"Elster, when I was carrying you, just after you…" she looked significantly at the stump of Elster's hand "after the… incident"

"Frey, you can say 'when I lost my hand'" Said Elster dryly

"Right, after you lost your hand you were clearly in shock. Well, as I was carrying you… you were talking…" Frey paused "you just kept saying 'I'm sorry' and 'it's all my fault'"

Elster continued to look at the graves expressionless, Tanith feeling her regret, sorrow and loss but deciding to stay back.

"We know you Elster, at least I like to think we know you still… from all those years ago" Said Frey, going to grab her hand before quickly going to Elster's shoulder "we know you like to put on a front, to pretend you're okay"

Elster felt the hand on her shoulder, looking up from the graves and turning to see Frey smiling sadly at her.

Elster looked at Frey, then at the rest of team HLTP and before she realised tears were coming to her eyes as she let out a strangled sob, Frey quickly hugging her as she cried. The rest of the team came forward and soon they were in a group hug, Elster crying in the middle as they comforted her.

"I m-miss them" Elster choked out "I miss them s-so fucking much-ch" she sobbed as she buried her head into Frey's shoulder

"We know Elster" Said Frey quietly, her own voice shaky "we know"

"I missed y-you guys, I-I'm sorry I never c-called or" she cut herself off with more strangled sobbing "I-I was so s-scared"

"It's okay" Said David, his voice choking up.

They stayed huddled and Tanith realised that they were all crying, she kicked her feet awkwardly, unsure what to do. On the one hand her girlfriend was crying and clearly needed comforting, but on the other this was clearly a moment for all of them that she didn't want to intrude on.

Then Tanith felt a hand on her arm and she looked over to see Khara smiling sadly at her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Khara yanked her in and she was part of the group hug, she was startled for a moment before she smiled and let her arms curl around the two nearest people, not caring who they were as the group all cried, Tanith rubbing people's backs.

Eventually they separated and Elster smiled as she rubbed her tear tracked face "fuck, that actually felt good"

"Tell me about it" sniffed Frey

"I don't remember the last time I had a good cry" Said David

"Why don't we get a drink?" Suggested Tanith "I'm sure we'd like to talk without the threat of a cult or Grimm or awkward 'haven't seen you in 4 years' atmosphere around us" she said.

"That sounds like a great fucking idea" said Frey

"Agreed" said Khara

"Get blasted!" cried David

"I'm so glad I don't share everything with dogs" sighed Hayden with a smile

"You're fucking kidding me" said Tanith suddenly "did Brian, Lelouch and Ulrich drink? Did they like alcohol?" She asked.

"Ugh, Yeah? We'd all party and Elster would always be the responsible one" Said Frey smiling at the memory.

"Of fucking course!" Said Tanith throwing her hands up as Elster rolled her eyes "of all of the huntsmen I could of dated I got the one who doesn't"

"Hey Tanith, I have plenty of video and photo evidence as to why I don't drink" Said Elster smirking as she pulled out her scroll.

Tanith paused, looking at the scroll wide eyed before suddenly batting her eyelashes at Elster "ya know, I admire how strong you are for not drinking Elster" she said sweetly and the group laughed as Elster grinned and wrapped an arm round her shoulder, pulling her close as they walked away from the graves.


	34. Research and Chill

_**So the last couple of chapters were written over summer where I did nothing at all. What's gonna happen with college starting back up now (at the time of me writing this) is that updates will be slowerand possibly shorter.**_

 _ **This will come into affect basically immediately, but the next two chapters are prewritten as well and so there shouldn't be a noticeable difference.**_

 _ **~§~**_

Tanith heard Elster curse and turned to see her sitting on the side of the bed where she had taken off the gauntlet and rubbed her arm, the stump red and swollen. Fiddling with the cream bottle, Elster struggled to use it with just one hand.

She walked over and sat down cross legged on the bed next to her, grabbing the bottle.

"Thanks, just squirt it onto my-"

"Nope" Said Tanith as she pushed down Elster's outstretched hand and brought up Elster's stump which was red and swollen.

"You… you don't have too" Said Elster looking to the side vulnerably as Tanith got some cream into her hand, the white being emphasised by the black of Tanith's tattoo.

"I know" Said Tanith as she began to rub it in, feeling the surface of Elster's arm, every hair and indent of the scars that she had gained in surgery "I want too"

Elster stayed silent for a moment as she watched "can you… gentler"

"Of course" Said Tanith, slowing her rubbing and pressing less.

"Thanks" whispered Elster quietly.

"I'm happy to help Elster" Said Tanith looking up at her "you just need to ask"

Elster looked up at her for a few moments before smiling and looking back down "I know… I'm just being stupid" Tanith nodded as she continued in silence for a few moments, being sure to rub the entirety of Elster's swollen stump.

"I just…" Elster trailed off as Tanith looked up, waiting patiently "I know that it's new and that I'm still adjusting but there's still a part of me that feels like I should be able to do this on my own"

Tanith nodded "but you can do a lot of things in your own" she pointed out "you could probably take down a Beowulf right now, you could cook if you trained long enough- that's it!" Said Tanith in realisation, snapping her fingers "it's all a matter of practice"

"And you'll be there to help me" said Elster giving a small smile

"Yeah" nodded Tanith before smiling in amusement "Elster from 9 months ago would have been insisting that she was a huntress and she wasn't supposed to be held back by such trivial problems" said Tanith.

"Well, Elster of 9 months ago sounds like she needs a girlfriend and a therapist" responded Elster and Tanith snorted as she finished her rubbing and grabbed the compression garment.

"You value me too high" she said as she slipped the garment on to its fullest extent, making sure it was secure before letting go and admiring her handy work.

"I couldn't put a price on you" Said Elster as she used her remaining hand to cup Tanith's cheek.

Tanith smiled and crawled forward until she was sitting in Elster's lap, her arms coming up to wrap around Elster's neck and her hands dragging through her hair as they kissed, Elster slowly falling onto the bed as Tanith straddled her.

However Tanith had to regrettably stop Elster's hand that was beginning to wander down her body and separated herself from Elster's lips to see the frown on Elster's face "sorry Elster, but you remember what the doctors said, nothing until Sunday" she said.

Elster growled "if I remember correctly we did plenty of it while you had a bullet wound" argued Elster.

"That was a bullet wound" pointed out Tanith "You've lost a hand"

Elster huffed and frowned "I guess that's a good point" she finally said.

"I'm full of those" boasted Tanith as she lay herself down fully on top of Elster, Elster burying her face in her hair as Tanith let her head rest on Elster's chest.

"I can't wait to fill you with something else" whispered Elster and Tanith couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Sorry sorry" she apologized quickly, trying to cover her giggling "that just sounded slightly serial killery"

"It was supposed to be seductive" pouted Elster

"Oh it was Elster" assured Tanith "I can't wait for you to follow up on it" She said winking before laying back down.

~§~

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?" Asked Tanith as she sat in the pilots chair, Elster sat in the co-pilots chair and they were facing each other. Tanith with a paint brush in hand and paint colors at her feet.

When they had been walking toward the bullhead Elster had seen an arts and crafts store, stopping outside it and looking down at her grey metal prosthetic. She had dragged Tanith in and purchased various colors and here they were, Elster looking at her hand as she tried to decide what to do.

"Paint" she finally said

"Thank you Elster" said Tanith dryly "that was generally what I was going to do"

"I dunno" shrugged Elster

"Okay then" nodded Tanith as she grabbed Elster's prosthetic and dipped the brush into the blue paint "let's keep it within your aesthetic" she said as she ran the brush along the base of her index finger, stopping at each hinge joint and continuing on the next bit of metal.

When she was done each metal plate of the index finger was covered in dark blue paint "how's that?"

Elster brought it toward her face and inspected it as she flexed the finger before nodding "yes, that's fuckin great"

"Let me do the rest of the fingers then" Said Tanith, motioning for Elster to give her back her hand.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I took it off?" Asked Elster as Tanith took her hand and began to paint the middle finger.

"Yes, But I don't want you to" Said Tanith "also it's useful to have you in control of the fingers so I can get to the harder to reach spots"

Elster simply hummed as Tanith continued with painting her fingers. When she was done she released Elster's hand and Elster looked it over, wiggling the fingers experimentally. "What do you think?" Asked Tanith.

The blue paint covered the metal plates but was interrupted at each joint between each part of the fingers.

"Amazing, can you do the hand?"

"Of course" said Tanith as Elster placed her hand back onto Tanith's and Tanith got back to work

"How did you get it so accurately sized?" Asked Elster as she looked at her prosthetic in Tanith's hands.

"I measured it while you were out of it and told Hallow" Said Tanith simply and Elster nodded but eventually looked up from the work Tanith was doing to look at her face and admire it as Tanith focused on painting her hand.

Elster found herself slowly leaning forward, closer and closer until Tanith looked up, her eyes staring curiously at Elster. Elster smiled before closing the gap, Tanith returning the kiss happily. Eventually they separated.

"I love you" said Elster

"Look down" Replied Tanith and Elster did, seeing the top of her hand. Tanith had painted a blue penis.

"I'm breaking up with you" Said Elster and Tanith threw her head back laughing.

~§~

"So we'll probably have to explain how you got this" Said Tanith as they walked toward her house.

"Simple, greater Grimm threat than expected and I was overwhelmed but was able to make it back to safety where I collapsed and woke up in hospital" Said Elster easily.

"Oh, You've really thought this through" Said Tanith surprised.

"Well you see, you always worry when we come back to your parents house" Said Elster laughing.

"Because they worry about me and so I worry about making sure that I can convince them I'm okay and your okay and that you take care of me and-" Tanith continued to ramble, so wrapped up in her ramblings that she stopped walking and Elster turned back to look at her.

Elster shook her head and walked back over, grabbing her chin and angling it up so she could silence her with a kiss.

"You worry a lot for a pilot" Said Elster smirking when they separated.

"My parents make me worry a lot" grumbled Tanith as Elster pulled her along.

"Trust me, I've noticed" Said Elster dryly as they finally stopped outside Tanith's house. They walked up to the front door and Tanith fiddled with the key while from the other side came frantic scrabbling and barking.

"Are your parents even home?" Asked Elster glancing at the empty driveway.

Tanith paused then glanced at the driveway as well before her face scrunched up in thought. "Oh, Yeah" Said Tanith slowly "Mum 'll be at school and Dad 'll be at the Onyx CCTS HQ" said Tanith as she finally opened the door and Max barked excitedly at them "yes hello" said Tanith rubbing Max's head "Hello" she cooed "can we come in?" She asked as she slowly walked forward, Max backing up as he eagerly sniffed her.

"When will they be back?" Asked Elster as she walked into the living room and dropped their bag on the floor.

"Well… Mum will come back at 4 or 5ish and Dad will be back… 8 ish" she said as she got on her knees and hugged Max "you're usually left all on your own aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are" Tanith said in a babying voice as Max wagged his tail happily.

Elster shook her head with an amused huff as she watched Tanith baby Max "if we ever do finally get a house and settle down we're are never getting a dog" she said and Tanith head snapped up with a gasp.

"Why?" Asked Tanith horrified as she hugged Max tighter.

"Because you'd never get anything done" Said Elster amused and Tanith looked confused before smirking as she stood up.

"Aw, are you feeling ignored?" Asked Tanith in the tone of voice she used when talking to Max.

"No" Said Elster pouting and looking away.

"Aw baby" said Tanith sitting beside her and wrapping her in a hug "I didn't mean to ignore you" she cooed and Elster huffed before turning and returning the hug.

"You sound ridiculous" Said Elster

"I don't care" Said Tanith "it's my dog voice"

At that moment Max decided to hop up onto the couch and sat down, pawing at Tanith thigh and she chuckled as she stopped hugging Elster "was I ignoring you?" She asked and the dog whined while wagging his tail.

"Want something to drink?" Asked Elster as she stood.

"There should be energy drinks in the fridge" Said Tanith "But you don't have to get them" she said

"Too late!" Called Elster as she strode off and entered the kitchen.

Tanith shook her head and looked at Max "she's stubborn" she said before leaning forward and rubbing the dogs face "Yes she is, yeeees"

~§~

Elster and Tanith watched TV. An activity they rarely partook in. They were currently watching a team of 'ghost hunters' walk around some sort of building with devices that blinked and beeped as they called out for the 'ghosts'

Tanith seemed more entertained picking the show apart while she watched it which Elster found more entertaining then the show. She rolled her eyes as one of the guys suddenly claimed to feel sick and had to stop to take a breather, the others gathering round him and asking if he was okay.

Then Max perked up before barking and whining as he ran to the front door, Elster hearing a car pull onto the drive.

"That'll be mother" said Tanith moving to sitting up rather then lying on Elster's side.

"Coffee or tea?" Asked Elster as she stood.

"You don't have to, I can" Said Tanith.

"Tanith" Said Elster as she leaned down and cupped her chin, pecking her lips "I can make a cup of coffee"

"Okay" nodded Tanith "and yeah, she'll want coffee"

Elster nodded and walked into the kitchen as she heard the front door open.

"Yes, hello Max" said Katrina's voice from the front door "and hello daughter of mine"

"Hey mum" Replied Tanith's voice as Elster grabbed coffee from a cupboard and grabbed a cup.

"And where's Elster?" Asked Katrina, her voice sounding worried and concerned.

"She's in the kitchen making you coffee" Said Tanith

"And why aren't you?" Asked Katrina as her voice drew closer.

"Hey, I was gonna but she forced my hand" Replied Tanith, her tome surrendering.

Then Tanith's mother stepped into the kitchen and looked Elster up and down as Elster smiled "hello" she said giving a little wave.

"Hello Elster" She replied, her eyes finally landing on the prosthetic as Tanith appeared behind her "how are you?"

"Oh you know, the usual" Said Elster "with this addition" she waved her prosthetic.

"It looks very impressive" Said Katrina before walking over "I can make the coffee" she offered.

"Eh, I'm fine" Said Elster "I can make coffee"

"If you sure" Said Katrina worriedly as behind her Tanith threw her arms up and shook her head in frustration. "But what happened?" She asked as she walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.

"That's a good question" nodded Elster as she poured hot water into the cup "it was an aid mission, we were there to simply supply the town with parts to repair their comm tower but there was a Grimm threat as well. But it wasn't stated correctly how much of a threat it was" she explained as she stirred the coffee.

"Was it bad?" Asked Katrina.

"Milk?" Asked Elster looking over her shoulder and Katrina nodded "yes, there wasn't a great variety but there were a lot of Beowulf's, more then a lone huntsmen like myself could take on"

She turned and placed the cup down in front of Katrina "so yeah, my aura broke and I was surrounded by Beowulf's with my trousers down" she said smiling slightly "barely managed to get away back to the town, they called in a hunter team after that which turned out to be some old friends from Beacon" Said Elster smiling

"That must have been nice at least" Said Katrina

"About as nice as it can get when you're off your head on medication" Said Elster chuckling.

"Yeah, it was a pretty shitty few days for me though" commented Tanith and Elster grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It's over now" Said Elster.

"So… what's it like?" Asked Katrina staring at the hand holding her daughter's hand.

"It's… weird" Elster said "because I can control it and it feels like a real hand… but I can't feel anything through it"

Katrina nodded "and your okay?"

"Yeah" assured Elster "I'm fine, happy as can be"

"How long will you two be here then?" Asked Katrina.

"Well, tomorrow I'm heading up to Mistral for an appointment" Said Tanith

"An appointment?" Asked Katrina quickly.

"Oh… ugh yeah, it's about my condition" Said Tanith "they're gonna do some tests and ask me stuff for research and such"

"Do you want me or your father to go down with you?" She asked concerned.

"No thanks, I'll be fine. It's for the greater good" assured Tanith "and after that…" she trailed off and looked at Elster.

Elster looked to the side "I'm planning on ugh… on heading to Menagerie to try and make contact with my parents" she said.

"Elster, that's great!" Said Katrina "I'm sure they'll be so happy to see you"

Elster chuckled nervously "if only I could believe that whenever someone told me" she said.

Tanith rolled her eyes "if your parents are anything but like, evil, then I'm gonna tell them all about this" she said and Elster glared at her.

"Tanith" admonished Katrina

"Sorry" Said Tanith before shrugging "but like, they'd have to be dickheads to not be happy to see you. And if they are then you have my mum" Tanith tilted her head to the side "and she's like… okay I guess?"

"I raised such a brat" said Katrina smiling as she shook her head "I'll happily swap her for you"

Elster laughed as Tanith gasped and put a hand to her heart "I'm hurt!" she said

"You got your theatrics from your father" muttered Katrina as she took a sip of her coffee "speaking of your father, he'll be home about 9 to 10"

"Have they increased his hours?" Asked Tanith surprised

"Well with the CCTS only working within each kingdom they've been working hard to try and cope" she waved a hand "some techno babble you'd probably understand more of then me"

"Yes well, I am the smart one of this family" Said Tanith and she chuckled as her mother glared at her over her coffee cup.

~§~

"So, how many times have you been to Mistral?" Asked Tanith as they flew over various creeks and valleys that made up the city. They had departed from Onyx early that morning, having spent time with Tanith's mother and later her father when he got home.

"Oh, once or twice" Said Elster as she stared out the window "how 'bout you?"

"Hundreds" grinned Tanith as she flew toward a landing station.

"Guess you're the guide then" Said Elster.

"So much power" grinned Tanith "I could take you to the red light district and you wouldn't know it"

Elster rose an eyebrow "have you ever been to the red light district?"

Tanith smirked slightly "I hate to destroy people's imaginations, so I'll just let you keep the fantasy you've got in your head right now" She said playfully.

"Hmmm" hummed Elster, scrunching her face up mockingly in thought before nodding "Yeah, fantasy Tanith is better than real Tanith"

Elster laughed as Tanith attempted to swat her arm while the bullhead lowered to the ground and touched down with a thud. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that" pouted Tanith as she turned the bullhead and stood up, Elster behind her as she walked into seating area.

"Aw c'mon Tanith" Said Elster, wrapping her arms around Tanith's shoulders and pulling her close "I'm sorry, real Tanith is best Tanith"

"Damn right she is" muttered Tanith.

Elster kissed her hair before releasing her "Because we have 2 hours of free time why don't we get a hotel for a night or two and then you can show me the city for a bit before we head over to the place?" Suggested Elster and Tanith nodded.

~§~

Tanith looked up at the building before her.

"That's pretty cool" Said Elster beside her, bring up her camera and snapping a picture of the glass building that seemed to wrap around the tip of the mountain it was based on, beside them the one of the many valleys that made up Mistral.

"Yeah, suppose it is" mused Tanith as she began walking up the stone steps toward the front doors.

"I mean, this is the place where they found some of the key information behind a cure for dust poisoning, it's pretty important" said Elster coming up beside her.

"You like it cause it's shiny don't you?"

"It is very shiny"

Tanith simply chuckled and shook her head as the automatic door slid open to reveal a busy lobby with people in expensive suits or simple clothes milling around in the waiting area. There were two reception desks, one was simply a normal reception while the other had the sign 'tours' over it.

Tanith walked up to the normal reception where the receptionist looked up at her.

"Hi" waved Tanith as she leaned on the desk "I'm Tanith Mort here to meet… ugh" Tanith frowned "I haven't gotten her last name but Lin?"

"Ah, another for Dr Clarke" Said the receptionist as they began typing on the computer in front of them "if you'd like to take a seat over there she'll be right with you"

Tanith nodded, the couple walking back into the large waiting room and finding seats in a section marked 'appointments'

"So, are you nervous?" Asked Elster as she wrapped her arm around Tanith shoulders.

Tanith hummed and tilted her head from side to side "slightly nervous"

"Well that's unders-"

Lin suddenly walked out a door, her eyes scanning the room before landing on them. She smiled as she walked over.

"Tanith, Elster. It's great to see you" she said smiling as Tanith and Elster stood up.

"Hi Lin, I'm sorry we couldn't make it last time but…" Tanith trailed off

"I decided I needed to go to the hospital" shrugged Elster smiling.

"Well I'm glad your okay, I'd prefer you to miss an appointment then be dead" Said Lin before gesturing for them to follow her.

"Okay, let me take you to the room with the others in it" said Lin leading them to the door she had come through "when I said I was doing research into corruption my boss was interested and asked me to explain, when he heard about it and it's symptoms and life expectancy he said he'd give me funding if this was successful to do further research" said Lin excitedly

"That's… great?" Said Tanith, unsure what to say

"It is isn't it? Now come through here, there's a lounge we're using" she said opening a door to a second waiting room. Inside were several others who looked up at them "for privacy reasons I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here Elster" said Lin indicating a spare chair.

"Alright" nodded Elster, letting go of Tanith's hand and wandering over to the chair, plopping down and after a few minutes of waiting she pulled her scroll out.

Meanwhile Tanith and Lin continued through to a blue carpeted space with several leather chairs set up in a circle and Tanith looked around the circle of 4 other people as she and Lin took seats.

"Okay, now we're all here let me explain the purpose of this little meeting. The purpose of this is just so we can agree on definite symptoms for corruption as a whole, though I understand you all have different types, but hopefully you can talk about your experiences with others who would understand" said Lin "you don't have to reveal anything you don't want to" she emphasized by looking each member in the eye "understood?"

They all nodded "okay, we'll go round and give names, ages and what type and how long you've had corruption" said Lin before looking at a man to her right to start.

He was slouched in his chair, bags under his hazel eyes with messy greasy black hair and dark clothing, his left arm from what Tanith could see of it was covered in some sort of dark hair "Solomon Gunnery, I'm 34 and have had arm corruption for a month"

Lin nodded and looked at the person to Solomon's right. They were a short woman with blonde hair and purple eyes, they were clearly nervous through Tanith's sense and the way she nervously jittered her leg, the long skirt she was wearing bouncing up and down "Jill Green, 18 and I've had leg corruption for 3 months" she said quietly

Next was a large man with a wolfish grin and large mouse ears on his head, he looked at them with aqua eyes as he leaned forward "Fred Daggery, 21, I've had leg corruption for nearly a year" he said.

Next to him was a woman with red hair and yellow eyes, a pretty smile on her lips "Jean Cooper, 45, and I've had chest corruption for a year"

Finally it was Tanith's turn as she took a deep breath, feeling the anxiety in her stomach. "Tanith Mort, 24 and I've had head corruption for 6 months" she said

"Okay, now that we've all established that, can you each explain typical symptoms? So we're all on the same page?" Asked Lin

Everyone remained silent, clearly slightly uncomfortable until Tanith sat forward "I often experience pain in my scars and occasionally hallucinate visually and auditory illusions, though mainly visually. My veins and arteries around my scars occasionally glow and I've even reached the point where I've been attracted to people's emotions" she said before falling silent as the others looked at her.

Then Fred shifted "I have hair growth on my legs, not normal human hair but more like Grimm" he said and Jill nodded

"I have that too" she said quietly

"Same" said Solomon, letting his arm raise up lazily before falling back onto his lap.

"I experience aches and pains for no reason, sometimes I just lose control of the limb" said Fred, Jill and Solomon voicing their agreements.

"Sometimes I feel things on my leg that aren't there" said Jill

"Veins and capillaries glow red sometimes" said Solomon, looking at Tanith

Jean smiled and leaned forward "I experience pains in my chest and back, I have the fur like growth on my back and I too feel things that aren't there, sometimes my heart beat goes out of sync or my breathing picks up for no reason"

Lin nodded as she scribbled notes like she was trying to set fire to the notepad "I understand that recent reports have said that people with corruption can feel others emotions, can any of you?" Asked Lin looking up

Jill kicked her feet and tipped her head from side to side "occasionally a flicker" she said and Fred nodded.

"If I focus enough I can feel, but I usually have to try quite hard" said Jean and Solomon nodded in agreement as Tanith shifted slightly as the groups eyes fell on her.

"I… I can feel everyone's negative emotions" she said quietly "I can let it loose and just feel everyone's around me, or I can focus on someone and use them as an anchor, like my girlfriend" she said, slightly uncomfortable as everyone stared at her.

"Can you give us an example?" Asked Lin "if you're comfortable"

Tanith sighed but nodded "Jill at the moment is feeling very anxious, which has now been joined by fear while Jean is feeling suspicious" said Tanith, the members of the group staring wide eyes at her.

Lin blinked before going back to furiously scribbling notes "fascinating, is there a range?"

"Yeah, I don't know what yet but if my girlfriend goes far away enough I lose the anchor on her and I quickly anchor to someone else" said Tanith "right now she's feeling bored and slightly anxious"

Lin nodded as she took notes "this is all extremely helpful" she said before turning to Fred, Jill and Solomon "you said you lose control of your limbs?" She asked and they finally tore their eyes from Tanith and nodded "can you describe in more detail please?"

"My leg will go limp" said Fred "then it begins to move in its own, usually it kicks and jerks violently"

"Mine just jitters up and down" said Jill, pointing at her leg which was currently jittering up and down.

"My arm goes numb and usually swipes and claws randomly" said Solomon.

Lin nodded as she jotted down another note before turning to Jean "Jean, can you describe the chest pain?"

Jean gave a nod of her head "Yes, its commonly less internal and more like something sharp is pressing in my chest from the outside, though when it is internal I sometimes feel as if something is crawling around in my chest" she explained and Tanith couldn't help but shiver, the others joining her with similar reactions.

Lin however stayed professional and nodded as she jotted her notes, however when she finished she paused and frowned before realization spread across her face and she looked up embarrassed "I totally forgot to ask" she said "would you like to state how you got your corruption, I understand if you don't want to share what might be… painful memories" she said.

Jill shrunk down slightly, her eyes going distant and Tanith felt her regret. Then Fred coughed into his hand.

"It's not too exciting" he said shrugging "was working at a construction site when a small Beowulf managed to sneak in past the hunter defenses and nicked me" he grinned "I made it regret that choice"

Solomon shifted in his seat "was walking along in the park with my boyfriend when suddenly a baby nevermore swooped down and clawed my arm"

Tanith leant back "I crashed my bullhead and after a brief chase I was clawed by a Beowulf" she shrugged.

"Ha, a Beowulf pounced on me and it's claws just broke the skin of my back before a nearby huntsmen was able to shove it off" Said Jean

Jill's eyes darted around but she didn't speak up, if Lin noticed she didn't comment on it as she went right into the next question and Jill loosened up.

"Not really a question about corruption but have any of you faced prejudice because of it?" Asked Lin.

There was silence before Jill finally spoke up "when my friends found out… some of them stopped talking to me and some called me names" she rubbed her arm "rumors spread about me and…" she trailed off "but some of my friends supported me" she shrugged with a small smile.

"Sounds like you had some bad friends" commented Jean and Jill smiled wider.

"Yeah" she nodded quietly, Lin making quiet notes as she looked at Jean.

"Men usually stop talking to me when they find out" Said Jean crossing her arms and legs "and I've had some business partners who've pulled out of deals because of it" she shrugged "but honestly, they're not worth my time"

"No one says anything to my face" Said Fred "but I hear plenty said behind my back" he wiggled his ears "and I want to retaliate, but then you see the news about a faunus being killed for this, that and the other and I think of my wife whose 7 months pregnant" he smiled "so I just walk away. But leg corruption counts as a leg disability which made it hard to find work"

"I've gotten into a few fights over it" shrugged Solomon "family cut off all communication with me which is actually a bit more of a relief than anything"

"They cut off contact with you? Why?" Asked Lin curious.

"Well they weren't fans of me anyway, I didn't conform to their little religion" he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers "What was it?... ah! The church of light"

"Ah" nodded Lin scribbling notes and Tanith straightened up slightly.

"Well" Said Tanith slowly "there was this one guy that told me I was 'corrupted by the demons of this land', his words, not mine" she said with a smile, the group giving sounds of amusement "and there was a moment with this group from the battle of Beacon. But ugh, the more serious prejudice that I've faced in my opinion is the fact that head corruption counts as a mental illness, which I guess makes sense" she said shrugging "but because of that I can't get a job with anyone because no one want to hire a mentally ill pilot with the expected life span of a year"

"You've only got a year to live?" Asked Jill seemingly horrified.

"What? Oh, no no" assured Tanith "no, you all take pills right?" She asked and the group nodded "and we do that to stop it spreading and to suppress the symptoms. Well ya see, my corruption has already gotten where it wanted to go" she said pointing to her head and Lin's eyes widened before she began taking more notes "so other people with head corruption die within a year because they just forget to take their pills"

"Are you subtly reminding us to take our medication?" Asked Jean, the corner of her lip quirking up.

"Not intentionally" Said Tanith with a smile. She shook her head "anyway, because it counts as a mental illness it means I can't buy weapons and ammo" she put her hands up "I understand the reason why that's a law and it makes sense, but I work with a huntress and I already own several guns and a bullhead I can't buy ammo for" she leant back in her chair "but yeah, that's about it"

The group went on for another hour and a half before Lin said they'd take a break, opening the door to the waiting room and inviting the people outside in to let the group loosen up. The people all came in and walked to their person, Elster making a b line for her with a smile.

"Hey" Said Tanith.

"How have you been?" Asked Elster as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's been alright so far, definitely nice to talk about it to people who understand and know" said Tanith

"I imagine so" Said Elster, her eyes going over everyone else in the room.

Solomon was talking to a blonde haired man with light blue eyes, his clothes a much brighter and vibrant counterpart to Solomon's black, Tanith assumed it was his boyfriend due to the way they clasped hands.

Jill seemed much more relaxed and open as she chatted with three others, clearly all her family given their resemblance to her.

Fred was talking with a woman with blue hair and red eyes, she had a short scaly tail that hung behind her but what drew Tanith attention was the bump on the woman's stomach, clearly several months pregnant.

Jean was sat back and relaxed as she texted someone on her scroll, a smile on her lips.

"And how are you?" Asked Elster quietly, leaning down slightly.

"I'm okay Elster, no incidents" she assured.

"Alright" nodded Elster before straightening up and looking around "not that many" she said

"Yeah well that comes from having a condition with a high mortality rate" commented Tanith

"Hey, I'm not gonna let that happen to you" reassured Elster.

"I know you won't" smiled Tanith

"So" said Lin wandering over to them "I've noticed a… new addition" she commented, nodding toward Elster's hand.

"Oh this thing, definitely a new addition" nodded Elster as she lifted the prosthetic.

"How was the surgery?" Asked Lin, Tanith feeling her sympathy.

"Horrible" Said Elster "I would put it on par with losing the hand but like, 10 times worse"

Lin nodded with a sigh "for all our breakthroughs there are some things we just can't overcome" she paused before tilting her head to the side "unless you're Atlas, they've showcased a new prosthetic that doesn't require surgery"

"Really?" Asked Tanith curious "how does that work"

"They haven't specified, because god forbid the rest of the world got a hold of better medical equipment and practices" said Lin, her tone mocking "from what I can guess it has a gauntlet similar to yours" she said nodding at Elster's hand "but it can link up with the body without surgery"

"Sounds like something I wish I had" grumbled Elster

"But look on the bright side" Said Lin "you actually have a working limb, so who cares if theirs is fancier and more advanced, probably costs a literal arm and a leg"

"My medical costs were covered by the person who set up the mission" said Elster "bit of compensation"

"I'm glad to hear it" smiled Lin before looking around "I think this is going well" she said, before glancing over at Tanith as if seeking confirmation.

"Yeah" agreed Tanith nodding "it's nice to meet others and just talk"

"I'm glad" smiled Lin.

"Where did you even find these people?" Asked Elster.

"Well, it was difficult" said Lin "ended up just asking around, both colleagues here and online across Mistral"

"Well you did good" Said Tanith "managed to round up every type of corruption"

"Mmm, I was quite fortunate" agreed Lin before sighing "though I would've like to get some more faunus candidates, make the group a bit more diverse"

"Take it from me Lin" said Elster "I genuinely don't give a shit about diversity, I treat it like 'who has the best qualification?' The human? Hire them! The faunus? Hire them!" Elster shrugged "plus your doing an investigation into a deadly condition which is extremely rare so like, it doesn't matter, as long as they have the condition then their qualified"

Lin blinked "I see the logic in that" she said nodding as her eyes turned back to the group "I'll give you guys a couple more minutes then we'll move onto the next section" Said Lin, smiling before walking over to walking over to Jean and starting a conversation with her.

"I get the feeling that I'm going to be explaining my hand to a lot of people" said Elster quietly

"Well it is quite the conversation point" Said Tanith with a smile.

"I suppose" sighed Elster

They talked amongst themselves while watching Lin walk around the group and talking to each of them, before turning to the group as a whole.

"It's usually better if we get our own results rather then from other sources" explained Lin "so we'll be performing procedures similar to what you went through when you were being diagnosed"

"Though hopefully with less trauma?" Asked Solomon with a smile and Lin nodded

"Hopefully" She agreed "and between that I'll ask you to come into my office so we can talk privately" she looked down "we'll do the interviews and the tests simultaneously and between different tests you can stay here with your families"

She grabbed her scroll and typed on it for a few moments before looking up "Solomon, you'll be first and we'll go in the circles order" she said indicating her office as another door opened and several people in lab coats walked in "and from that, Tanith, if you go for the tests first and we'll go in reverse order for the tests"

"Alright" said Tanith nodding, Elster giving her shoulder a little squeeze before she was walking forward.

"So you're Miss Mort right?" Asked one of the doctors as they walked into a laboratory with lots of white sterilized equipment.

"Yes, but just Tanith will do" Said Tanith nodding.

"And you have the head corruption, correct?" Asked another

"That's me"

"Okay, If you would like to sit here" a woman indicated a chair "we're gonna take a few blood tests"

Tanith nodded and sat down, doing as instructed as they took a sample from her arm and neck. They lead her then to an MRI and she was scanned several times, the doctors murmuring among themselves and taking notes. What happened next was they kept her in the scanner and showed her images and they just asked her to look at them to see how her brain responded.

After twenty minutes of various images they moved on to a sight test, taking images of her eyes exposed to light shined directly into them. Meanwhile they had brought Jean into the room and were doing tests on her at the same time due to all the tests they wanted to do to Tanith taking longer than expected.

It was an hour and a half later when she was finally done, her tests having taken so long that Jill was having tests done to her while Jean was interviewed.

She walked out slightly annoyed but put on a smile at Elster as she walked back up to her.

"That took forever" she said as she let herself hug Elster

"I was beginning to worry" Said Elster as she hugged her back.

"Well short of cutting my head open I think they performed every head and brain test imaginable" muttered Tanith

"Hey, it's all for a good reason" assured Elster and Tanith huffed but nodded as they separated.

"I suppose" she murmured, Elster quickly catching and holding her hand as she let it fall.

"It'll be done with soon" Said Elster with a smile and Tanith nodded before looks over as Jean walked out of Lin's office and Lin stuck her head out.

"Ah! Tanith, your finally done" she said smiling "let's get started then you can go and rest"

Tanith nodded tiredly and began to turn, Elster quickly catching her and pecking her on the cheek. Tanith smiled, not caring if others saw as she walked over to Lin's office and shut the door behind her.

"Phoof!" Breathed Lin as she sat down and drank some water "been a long day hasn't it?"

"Yes, I was rather thinking that around the ten minute mark while I was in that MRI" Said Tanith dryly.

"I'm sorry" Said Lin sympathetic

"Don't be, this is all for a good reason" assured Tanith before sighing "but ugh! So much effort for the greater good" she said and Lin chuckled

"Yes, there is" she agreed before coughing and making herself comfortable "I'll start now" she said and Tanith nodded, sitting up while Lin turned on a recorder "so far I've asked everyone to describe their condition in detail, especially the stages" Said Lin as she got her pen and notepad ready.

Tanith nodded and opened her mouth. She explained in detail her experiences with hallucinations and described her ability to sense others negative emotions. She talked about the pain in her scars and the red glow her circulatory system did around them if she didn't take her pills. She explained her experiences with stage two and how it had felt to be attracted to others negative emotions.

The talk lasted quarter of an hour before she was finally done, when she was she frowned as she realised something. She was anchored on Elster at the moment and she could sense Elster's agitation at something, she wasn't sure when it had started. "Fascinating" commented Lin when she was done furiously scribbling notes, Tanith hiding her expression and nodding "I'd done my research but… hearing all these descriptions first hand" she shook her head.

"Anything to help" Said Tanith stretching in her chair and eager to go to Elster to see what was wrong.

"This is so helpful" nodded Lin before looking up "is their anything you'd like to talk about that you didn't in the group session?"

Tanith was about to respond with 'no' until she realised that there was one thing, but she hadn't told anyone except Elster and Dr Crox about it. She chewed her cheek. On the one hand it sounded crazy and ridiculous, but on the other this was a meeting set up to help and try and find a cure and this seemed like pertinent information.

"There's something, but you can't tell Lucia" Said Tanith "I don't know what my family would do if they found out"

"I swear I'll ask for your permission before I publish any findings with the information your about to tell me" Said Lin and Tanith nodded before sitting back against her chair.

"I was at the battle of beacon" said Tanith "and I developed PTSD from it, which my family does know about" Lin frowned and nodded, continuing to take notes "but what they don't is that ugh… it's… it's sort of mixed with my corruption" Lin looked up, her eyes wide in curiosity as she listened "what I'm about to say… it's going to sound crazy" huffed Tanith shaking her head

"Please, go on" said Lin encouragingly

"Okay, so it mixed and… a day or so later, I began to see dead bodies where there weren't any and I'd get flashes… hallucinations and such… then I was talking to myself, as in a literal hallucination of myself who was nice initially" said Tanith, her eyes darting around the room as if expecting to see it.

"Initially?" Asked Lin curious her note taking paused

"Yeah, when my girlfriend pointed it out to me, that I was talking to myself, I was shocked cause I didn't even realize" Tanith took a deep breath "about a day later when I next saw it, it was nasty, telling me Elster only stayed out of pity and that she didn't really love me, telling me I should jump off the hotel balcony" Tanith took a deep breath "it sucks"

"You keep calling it 'it'" said Lin, concern on her face mixed with curiosity.

"My therapist told me to not give the hallucination any identity otherwise it would gain more power. And as stupid as that sounds, it's worked for the most part" shrugged Tanith.

"Can you give me an example of something it's done to try and provoke a reaction?" Asked Lin.

"Well ugh… there was this one time at a friends house" Said Tanith "I had been trying to ignore it at that point because I didn't have a therapist but I did" Tanith then went on to explain the short interaction she had with it at the Xiao Long house.

"It said that, and then it didn't get worse?" Asked Lin

"From what I can tell" shrugged Tanith, frowning as Elster continue to feel agitated and nervous.

"Hmm" hummed Lin before making another note "I'm sure we'll find something in the tests that might help explain that" she said.

"Uh-huh" Said Tanith distracted.

"Well I suppose they're all anxious to go home" said Lin standing up, Tanith practically shooting up and opening the door. She quickly walked over to Elster who was slightly pale and quickly grabbed her hand, feeling the slightest hint of sweat "Well folks, this was excellent, but I'm sure you would like to go home now. If I need you I'll text asking for an appointment or you can text me for one, take care!" Announced Lin as everyone moved toward the exit.

As they walked through the building back toward the lobby Tanith looked up at Elster who was now pale and sweating, Tanith still sensing Elster's agitation and nervousness.

"Elster, are you okay?" She asked concerned

Elster didn't respond at first causing Tanith to repeat the question with an attention grabbing tug on her arm "Elster, are you okay?"

Elster swallowed and tried to smile but ended up looking more like a grimace "wha- yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"Elster" said Tanith warningly "I'm going to ignore the fact you just tried to lie to me"

Elster set her jaw before finally answering "my arm hurts a small amount"

Tanith scoffed "yeah, a 'small amount' I'm sure" she said.

"Please Tanith, it's nothing" insisted Elster

"Okay then" said Tanith, already scheming.

~§~

When they entered the hotel Tanith grabbed Elster and pulled her over to an armchair, forcing her into it.

"Tanith wha-" Elster was cut of.

"Give me your prosthetic" said Tanith, holding her hand out.

Elster stared at her for several seconds before slowly handing over her hand and placing it in Tanith's. Tanith's hands wrapped around it and gently tugged, the metal folded up into the gauntlet and Elster closed her eyes in relief.

"Did that feel good?" Asked Tanith and Elster nodded.

"Yeah" she admitted.

Tanith nodded before pointing a finger at Elster "don't move"

"Tanith, you don't have to-" Elster tried to stand but was stopped as Tanith again shoved her back into the chair.

"Don't move Elster, or I will tie you to the chair" threatened Tanith and Elster huffed before resting her head onto her fist.

"How would you tie me?" Asked Elster raising an eyebrow.

"Well we still have that special rope don't we?" Said Tanith with a smirk and a glint in her eye as Elster blushed slightly before also smirking,

"And you would know that it holds pretty well wouldn't you?" Elster replied and this time Tanith blushed before walking out of her line of sight. Elster waited a few minutes, hearing her do various things before walking back with two things in her hand. A towel and an ice pack.

"Okay, this" she lifted the towel "is a hot, wet towel and this" she lifted the ice pack "is an ice pack"

"Okay" said Elster slowly

"Which one would you like?" Asked Tanith

Elster looked between them "the towel?" She said

Tanith nodded and placed the ice pack on the coffee table before kneeling down next to Elster's left and gently guiding her stump to rest on the arm "what are you…" Elster grit her teeth and inhaled sharply as Tanith wrapped her stump in the towel and pain got worse "no no, take it off!" She said breathless and Tanith quickly wrenched the towel off.

"Okay" said Tanith slowly "nothing hot and wet, probably should've put some thought into that" she said as she grabbed the ice pack "how about this?" She asked as she placed that on Elster's arm and Elster let out a slow breath as the pain faded significantly "How does that feel?" Asked Tanith

"Feels better" Elster finally said

"Is there still pain?" Asked Tanith

"Yeah but it's so much better" Said Elster, her hand stretching out and grabbing Tanith's "just sit with me" she said, lightly tugging on Tanith's arm.

Tanith scrunched her mouth to the side before giving into Elster and letting herself be pulled into Elster's lap, she let her head rest on Elster's right collarbone and her legs curl in her lap. Elster wrapped an arm around her and let her head fall back against the chair, closing her hair "You know what Elster?" Asked Tanith, Elster humming in response "you are annoyingly stubborn sometimes"

Elster snorted and brought her head back up, resting her chin in Tanith's hair "I suppose I am"

"I think your still trying to live up to that invincible huntsmen ideal" Said Tanith

"Huntsmen never die?" Said Elster and Tanith shook her head with a grin.

"I'm surprised because I know you've never even played the game that's from" Said Tanith before poking Elster in the chest "I think your still trying to impress me"

"Am I now?" Asked Elster

"Yeah" Said Tanith accusingly "trying to impress me and make me think your an invincible huntress, but" Tanith leaned in "I know what you really are"

"Oh?" Said Elster curious "and what's that?"

"A stubborn bird" said Tanith and Elster again snorted "but also my girlfriend" she said, lifting her head and guiding Elster's face by her chin to look her in the eye "my girlfriend who shouldn't need to lie to me" Said Tanith in a hurt tone.

Elster looked at her before looking to the side as Tanith felt the guilt in her "I know" Said Elster finally "I just didn't want to stress you"

"I'm pretty sure you have a good gauge on when you are stressing me" Said Tanith

"Well yeah but like, this was something you wanted to do and you had arranged and everything and I was worried you'd blame and stress yourself because of it" explained Elster.

Tanith nodded before letting her head fall back into Elster's collarbone "I wouldn't of stressed out" pouted Tanith and Elster laughed

"ha ha, sure Tanith" laughed Elster as she let her chin rest in Tanith's hair

"I'd be concerned and worried but I wouldn't of stressed out" pouted Tanith.

Elster laughed through her nose and held her tighter. "How's your arm?" Asked Tanith, Elster looking over to her stump as she lifted it, pleasantly surprised to feel the pain now just a dull throb rather than the sharp biting pain it had been.

"It's much better" she said, as the ice pack fell to the floor and her eyes trailed to the scars that covered it from the surgery "you did great"

"I'm glad" Said Tanith smirking, looking up to see Elster still staring at her stump. She frowned before reaching over and gently grabbing the stump before pulling it over to her "Elster" she said as she wrapped the stump around her "like you love to tell me, you're still beautiful"

"I mean, you're covered in scars, big and little" said Tanith "but I don't mind them, if anything they add to your appearance"

"Stop using my arguments against me" mumbled Elster.

"I don't mind it" said Tanith "please Elster, you can touch me with it without my permission, you don't have to be anxious about not wearing your prosthetic"

Elster nodded before hesitantly raising the stump up and letting it run across Tanith's cheek, Tanith smiling up at her encouragingly before it suddenly turned devious.

"Ya know" she purred as she shifted so she was straddling Elster, letting her body lean back and putting distance between them "there's something we haven't done in a few weeks"she said suggestively as she ground her hips "and today is Sunday, so I suppose even I can bend the rules a bit"

"Has it been that long?" Asked Elster as she moved her arms toward Tanith's hips.

"Ah Ah Ah" tutted Tanith, grabbing her arms and forcing them back to the chair's arms "you're not taking charge this time, this time" she leaned forward, letting her breath brush against Elster's lips "this time I'm in charge" she breathed.

Even though Elster's eyes stared at her lustfully she let out a chuckle "you usually try to start that way but then you end up being the bottom"

"Not this time" Said Tanith as she let her hands trail down Elster's chest.

"oh I see" Elster said, her breathing becoming slightly heavier "take advantage of a disabled person"

Tanith smirked "are you complaining?" She asked as she let her hands slide under Elster's shirt and back up her chest.

"If I'm complaining then that means your doing a bad job as top" Said Elster smirking.

"Hmm, I'm sure I could make a gag to silence those complaints" she threatened.

"You've had power for a minute and you've already gone mad with it" Said Elster

"Shut up and help me take your shirt off" pouted Tanith, sliding the shirt up but getting stopped at Elster's arms.

"You told me not to move my arms" shot back Elster.

Tanith growled "god I'm gonna make you fucking scream"

The corner of Elster's lip quirked up and she raised an eyebrow "there we go" she said raising her arms and clumsily pulling her shirt off with Tanith's assistance "slightly serial killer but-" Elster was cut off as Tanith kissed her.

~§~

Tanith glanced over at Elster who was clearly deep in thought, her expression pensive as they sat in the bullhead cockpit. Elster had been okay and her usual self last night, but since she had woken up this morning she had been quiet, only talking when spoken too. Tanith could sense the anxiety and nervousness inside her along with the small hint of fear.

"Elster" Said Tanith gently, reaching out and taking her hand. Elster jumped at the contact and turned to Tanith with nervous smile before giving up on that and her expression returning to pensive "talk to me"

Elster took a deep breath "I'm just… nervous" she finally said "because, I don't know how they're gonna react to…" she looked down at herself then up at Tanith, squeezing her hand "any of this, to me. What if they want nothing to do with me? What if they hate me and-"

"Woah Woah Woah" Said Tanith, her other hand coming forward and also holding Elster's hand "you're massively overthinking this" she said "why would they hate you? From what you've told me they sound like loving parents, why would they hate you?"

Elster remained silent for a few moments "Well… I haven't done anything to try and contact them or… I've been a terrible daughter and an even worse sister, I don't even know what my brother looks like Tanith!" She said sadly before closing her eyes "I should have been there for him growing up, for them having to raise a child while thinking they've lost another one and…" she trailed off before making a disgusted noise and buried her head in her hands.

Tanith bit her lip before an idea came to her "Wait here a moment" she said as she got up and went into the back, grabbing one of their bags and rifling through it before pulling out the photo album. She opened it and flicked through its pages before finding the photo she wanted and pulling it out.

She closed the photos album and walked back up the the cockpit, Elster still with her head in her hands. She sat down and waited for Elster to finally look up at her before shoving the photo of Elster into Elster's face "look at you then" she said "no offense Elster but you do not look healthy in this picture… like at all"

Elster looked at her dryly "thank you Tanith" she said sarcastically.

"You were not healthy, physically maybe but I mean…" Tanith trailed off and simply indicated the pale photograph of Elster "you were not healthy mentally, this is not what your brother would've wanted to remember of his sister while growing up, this was you at your lowest and worst, but this" she slapped the photo lightly on Elster's face "this is not you anymore" she put the photo aside and leaned forward, cupping Elster's face "you're amazing and funny and caring and they will be beyond happy to have you back" she pecked Elster on the lips before sitting back in her seat and tuning to the controls.

"Now, next stop Menagerie" Said Tanith a she powered up the bullhead, but she paused before grabbing the joystick "unless… you don't want to anymore?" she asked looking at Elster.

Elster stared out the window. She ran through what Tanith had said to her as she thought of Menagerie, she hadn't seen her parents or friends in so long and she hadn't even met her brother, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to see them all again.

"Let's go" She said, giving a nod.

Tanith gave her an encouraging smile and the bullhead lifted into the air.


	35. Reunion

_**Nan is another word for grandmother for those that don't know.**_

 _ **This chapter was being written when chapter 6 went up and has gone through like 6 rewrites and is like the longest chapter which is awesome.**_

 _ **~§~**_

The door opened to reveal the lush forest that surrounded their little landing pad and the street filled with Faunus all walking along to do something.

"Home" Elster breathed as she took a deep breath of various foods and spices.

"Bloody boiling" said Tanith taking off her jacket as she put on some shades and looked around "so, let's just get it over with, you remember where your house is?"

Elster chuckled "I'd never forget"

"How are you doing?" Asked Tanith, taking her hand and looking up at her.

Elster bit her lip "I'm… nervous, definitely nervous" she looked at her robotic hand which she was covering up with a glove.

"It's okay" Said Tanith before she smiled "I'm here, and they'll be happy to see you"

"If your sure" Said Elster

"I'm sure" Said Tanith, standing on her tip toes as Elster leaned down, the two exchanging a kiss before Tanith shut the door to the bullhead and they both walked away hand in hand.

~§~

Kolf sighed at another boring day working at the landing station. He had taken it as an easy job but he didn't expect it to be this easy, he'd even considered just going away and lighting up somewhere.

The most exciting thing happening was a bullhead coming in (which was in itself rare). He watched it land and lazily walked over for the usual routine of identification when he stopped dead in his tracks at the familiar voice.

"Home"

He stood there in disbelief and shock. That was Elster's voice! But she was missing! He sneaked round and peeked to the side. There she was, unmistakable with the blue feathers in her hair that glinted in the sunlight.

He was about to run out, to say hello, to hug her, to punch her. To do something to represent his emotions when.

"Bloody boiling" came an accented voice and out walked a human mistralian girl with purple hair.

He listened to their conversation with his bat ears curiously, trying to decode their relationship until he watched in wide eyed shock as they kissed before walking away holding hands.

He turned and began to walk through the streets, no one would notice him missing at the landing station and he needed to tell the others

~§~

Elster and Tanith entered the crammed street, people busily walking by them as they strode towards their destination. Elster felt that Menagerie hadn't changed much except for the the additions of new houses and a more cramped feeling.

They turned down a side street and Elster felt herself start feeling sick with anxiety as they began approaching the turn to her house. Various scenarios running through her head as she walked, would they be angry? Would they be happy? Eventually the turn came and they stopped just before it, Elster taking a deep breath before turning round the corner despite her bodies protest.

Her house was the third house down, it hadn't changed much over the years except a fresh coat of paint and what appeared to be solar panels. She stood for a while and simply admired the house she had grown up in that she hadn't seen in almost 8 years before Tanith squeezed her hand, she looked at her and Tanith gave her an encouraging smile.

She smiled back and let go of her hand, approaching the front door despite beginning to shake and the feeling of vomit coming up her throat. She had to pause before walking any further. She took a deep breath before taking the last few steps and hesitantly raising a hand to the doorbell. She hesitated again before finally pressing the button, hearing her heart thundering as the sound echoed inside the house and she breathed deeply again, feeling Tanith come up behind her.

Soon she heard the footfalls from the other side.

This was it.

The confrontation she had been avoiding for four years.

The door opened and she heard a familiar voice say "How many times do I have to-" and then her mother appeared in the doorway. She had long green feathers in her brown hair and her brown eyes, which Elster noticed had heavy bags under them, widened as she saw who was standing in the doorway. Elster now saw she had a cup in her hands, which she dropped as she went slacked jawed.

It smashed on the ground and they stood like that for several seconds before her mother slowly reached forward and put a hand to her face, as if testing she was real.

"Honey! What's… wrong…" her father appeared, his brown feathers a contrast to his black greying hair as he carried the wood chopping axe. He stopped upon seeing Elster, his blue eyes widening and axe sagging in his grip.

"Elster?" Her mother said quietly, her voice shaking.

"Yeah" Elster nodded, unconsciously leaning into her touch "Yeah, it's me"

Suddenly she was enveloped in a hug as her mother launched herself onto her and hugged her tightly. She was shocked for a few seconds before she shakily returned the hug.

"You're here, you're here!" Her mother cried happily into her shoulder as she held her tightly.

"I'm here" she said reassuringly as she squeezed her arms tighter

Her mother let go of her as she grabbed her face and stared into her eyes "where have you been? What have you been doing?" Then she frowned and hit her chest, not that hard "Why didn't you come back?" she asked desperately and angrily.

"It's a long story" said Elster sheepishly

"Well come in! Come in" replied her father.

"Before I do" Said Elster stepping aside "this is Tanith, she brought me here, I'll explain more inside" she said. Tanith walked up, giving a smile as she put her sunglasses on her head.

Her parents blinked in surprise before both looking over Tanith, looking at her scars, tattoo and hair, her mother then smiling and shaking her hand "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Thank you" said Tanith smiling.

They were ushered into the house- her house- and were guided to the kitchen where they were sat at a table. She looked around the room as her mother started making tea for them with the kettle, the kitchen hadn't changed much but it seemed that they had fixed that squeaky cupboard and gotten some fancier kitchen appliances, she felt Tanith nudge her and looked over to the door and froze as she saw a small boy peering at them, he had brown eyes and dark brown hair with white feathers in it and was looking at them in childlike curiosity.

Her mother sat at the table and followed her gaze, smiling brightly when she saw who she was staring at. "Oh, Bundi, come in"

The child stayed still for a few seconds before cautiously coming in and sitting next to his mother at the table "This is your sister, Elster. You remember the stories we told you about her?"

He seemed to brighten up at that "Elster?" He asked

"Yeah, your big sister" said her mother brightly.

"I thought she was dead?" Bundi asked with all the tact of an 8 year old

The kitchen descended into an awkward silence as Elster winced and Tanith grimaced.

"So did we" muttered her father and she lowered her head slightly, Tanith patting her back reassuringly as she felt guilt overtake Elster.

"But your back now, and that's all that matters… but why? What happened?" Asked her mother leaning forward.

Elster took a deep breath, now to explain "The last thing you heard from me was I was going on a mission with my team… it didn't go well" she said as she stared at her tea, the smoke rising up as next to her Tanith took a sip.

"How bad did it go? We haven't heard from you in four years" Said her father slightly baffled.

"They're dead" she said quietly, letting herself slouch in her chair as her arms flopped onto the table and her mother looked on in shock, her father's eyebrows raising as Tanith glared at him, slowly bringing her tattoo'd hand forward and wrapping it around Elster's.

"Elster…" said her mother sadly, her eyes dancing to the contact between the two with a questioning glance.

"Why are you wearing one glove?" He asked nodding toward the glove she had used to hide her robotic hand.

"I'd rather… save that for later" Said Elster after a short pause.

Her father narrowed his eyes but simply nodded "So where have you been for four years?" Asked her Dad leaning in.

"Pombo! Leave her be" Said her mother sharply

"No, no. You of all people deserve answers" Said Elster placatingly "I was… I was not at my best, I was eating less, I was staying indoors. I didn't even do phototherapy that much and I had limited human contact, I… I thought I was a failure and shut myself away. Then Tanith came along and she helped me so much when we started hanging out regularly and… one thing lead to another-"

"Wait, your in a relationship with this woman?" Asked her Dad leaning forward as he looked at them

"Yes?... didn't I mention that?" Asked Elster slowly.

"No" said her dad smiling slightly as he looked at them "though you weren't exactly doing much to hide it" he said amused as he looked at their hands which had became entwined during the story.

"Your dating a girl?" Asked her mother surprised

"Yes" nodded Elster "trust me, I was just as surprised"

"So Tanith" Said her father leaning forward on the table "what exactly do you do?"

Tanith perked up "I'm a bullhead pilot. I flew her in"

"She undersells herself, she's an amazing bullhead pilot, and she helps me…" she looked at Tanith lovingly "helps me a lot" Said Elster nodding.

"I can see you two love each other very much" said her father smiling "even though you're different species"

"Is that a problem?" She asked in challenge.

"No, of course not" reassured her mother

"I was just making an observation" Said her father placatingly "it's not a common thing to see, inter-species relationships"

"Tell me about it" Said Tanith smiling

"How did you get those scars you poor thing?" Asked her mother before quickly going wide eyed "if you don't mind me asking!" She said quickly as Tanith laughed.

"Its okay, I don't, I was out to pick up some students, but then I went down thanks to a nevermore. Then a certain someone rushed to my rescue, just got a bit scratched is all" Said Tanith as she took another sip of the tea.

"So she saved you from some Grimm?" Asked Elster's father

"Yup, without a weapon as well" said Tanith

"I see" Said her father "and was this when your feelings for my daughter surfaced?" He said as he crossed his arms

"Well, it definitely helped" she said shrugging before blushing "but they were there from when I first saw her"

"Literally in our first interaction" Said Elster smiling as Tanith blushed more and rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her tea.

"So why were you attacking Grimm without a weapon?" Asked her father

"Well… I had bad memories associated with my weapons at the time" Said Elster "literally the first time I laid eyes on them in years I had a hallucination"

"I was there, wasn't pretty" Said Tanith

"Are you okay honey?" Asked her mother worried and concerned

"Yeah, I went to therapy thanks to some convincing from a certain someone" she looked at Tanith who smiled. "But I was cured about… the beginning of the Vytal festival" Said Elster

"Jesus, therapy took three years?" Asked her father.

"No, it only took about eight months" Said Elster

"Wait, so that would mean… you suffered from PTSD for 3 years and didn't do anything about it" Said her father shocked.

"Honey… we- we could of helped, we could of done something!" Said her mother as tears came to her eyes.

"No, don't blame yourselves, it was my own fault" Said Elster, quickly reaching out and taking her mother's hand "I… I thought of myself as a failure, to everyone. I blamed myself for what had happened… to the point where… where" she bit her lip worriedly at how much she should tell, then Tanith squeezed her shoulder and she sighed at the look on her mother and father's face, her brother sitting in confusion.

"I got to the point where I was ashamed of myself, I thought I was a coward, weak, pathetic… so I just… I just wanted to end it… all the pain, the shame and embarrassment" she felt a tear go down her cheek a she looked down at her untouched cup of tea "I had a gun… and… I t-tried to… to" she choked as her mother gasped and she heard her father's chair scrape.

Then she was enveloped in a hug, her father's familiar scent rolling around her and reminding her of her childhood, times in her life when her father had hugged her.

She realised how much she missed it as she slowly wrapped her hands around her father before a sob escaped her throat, then she was crying into her father's shoulder, her mother quickly joining the hug as her father pulled them both close.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed "I'm s-s-so s-sorry"

"Why's she crying?" Asked Bundi confused as Tanith looked at him.

"It'll be explained when you're older" Said Tanith simply.

They stayed in that hug for several minutes as Elster calmed down, eventually separating at Elster's insistence that she was okay now.

"I ugh" her mother sniffed and wiped at her eyes "I should be getting started on stew for tea, would you like some? I'm making my special stew"

Elster nodded shakily "Yeah, Yeah we'd love some"

"Why don't you go into the living room, only so much room in the kitchen" Said her father smiling.

"Okay, Yeah, yeah" Said Elster, nodding and slightly disoriented as she got up, Tanith helping her into the living room and she looked around the room as Tanith walked over and sat down on the couch.

Elster looked around, the room was large, taking up this half of the house. She saw the familiar decretive paintings on the wall, the stone mantle piece with the clock in the middle and surrounded by family photos and the new additions of little wood carvings.

She saw several pictures of Bundi as he had grown up, then she paused as she saw a picture of her, it was to the front of the pictures and was a picture she had sent them. She picked it up as she inspected it, it was of her graduation, she was grinning at the camera, one axe on her shoulder as next to her was her team, also all grinning.

"That was when you graduated" Said her brother as he looked at her.

Elster looked at him and smiled "Yeah, one of the happiest days of my life" she said as she put it back. Tanith stayed quiet and simply let the siblings have a moment.

"So you're a huntress?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm a huntress" she said nodding as she inspected other photos.

"So how many Grimm have you killed?" He asked excitedly.

Elster chuckled and shook her head "you lose count after a while, hundreds at least" she said as she turned away from the photos and crouched down in front of him.

"Woah" breathed Bundi as Elster chuckled at his expression "can I see your weapon?" He asked excitedly.

Elster chuckled and reached into her left sleeve, pulling out her weapon in stick form.

"It's just a stick" he said a bit disappointed.

"Ah Ha" Said Elster as she pressed a button and the blades snapped out and Bundi gasped in amazement.

"Can I hold it?" He asked excitedly.

"Hmmm, Okay, But stay away from the blades and remember that it's heavy" Said Elster, quickly unloading the shot from it and putting it in her pocket as her brother carefully grabbed the handle and she let go.

He sagged momentarily before adjusting to the weight and looking at the weapon in awe.

"Bundi sweetie, please be careful" Said their mother worriedly a she poked her head in.

"Don't worry, I'm here" Said Elster.

"It's so heavy!" He said as he held it in a two handed grip "this is sooooo cool"

Their mother smiled "Nan is coming over"

Elster smiled slightly at the memories of her grandmother "Okay… I'm surprised she's still going"

"I'm telling her you said that!" Called her mother as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Nan is the best!" Said Bundi as Elster took her axe back before he dropped it.

"Yeah, She is" Said Elster smiling slightly

Then the door bell rang.

Elster stood as she heard her father go up to the door and begin talking with the people on the other side. Then there were several footsteps and Elster went pale as she thought of only one possibility. Then her fears were confirmed as four people entered the room.

One was similar in height to Elster, green scales dotting his lightly tanned skin with black hair and sharp red eyes, he was Nyoka. He was cold and harsh but was secretly a caring person, though he and Elster had butted heads many times. His eyes glanced at her before narrowing at Tanith.

Next to him was a short girl with long red hair and purple eyes, two curved horns with multiple piercings of gold and silver rings adorned them as they wrapped round her ears, she was Poli. Generally the gentle but excitable one of their group.

Next to her was Kolf, he had large bat ears aimed at her as his brown eyes looked her up and down in surprise while his brown hair still remained scruffy like bat fur. He was generally lazy despite his intelligence.

And finally there was Sehko, she was a spider Faunus, her short black hair and black eyes with green irises looking at Elster in curiosity. She was generally the one that caused the most trouble out of the group, being able to climb walls giving her the ability to get to places that others couldn't but also being the calmest, her general punk look, tattoos and several ring piercings in her eyebrows along with a tongue piercing and a stud on the left side of her nose making her stand out.

"Umm… hi… guys" said Elster awkwardly as she put her axe back into its stick form and slipped it into her sleeve.

Poli then squealed, jumping happily before leaping forward and wrapping Elster in a hug "I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much!" She shouted and Elster had to stop herself from falling over before she then pulled away "you've been alive all this time and you didn't tell us you, you… you… argh!" Said Poli thumping her in the chest several times before throwing her arms up and then crossing them and pouting.

"Where have you been?" Asked Poli "What have you been doing? Why didn't you try and contact us? Where's your team?"

"Woah, Poli. Give her some space" came Sehko's calm voice, it was always calm, no matter the situation. She put an arm between them and forced her back a few steps. Then she turned and looked Elster up and down before a tear came to her eye "god, it's actually fucking you" she said smiling as she hugged her

"Well you've changed" Said Elster smiling as she returned the hug.

"Oh yeah? Well look at you! Look at all this metal!" She ran her hands along Elster's many bracelets "And I know you became a huntress but damn, feel these muscles" she said as she squeezed one of Elster's arms. Then she turned and ruffled Bundi's hair "Sup little dude"

"Hi Sehko!" Said Bundi happily.

Elster noticed that Nyoka was still standing at the back. She guessed he was likely very angry at her, but he was still staring at Tanith who was simply staying in the background and pointedly not looking at him.

But Kolf walked forward grinning "I knew it was you, as soon as I saw you step out the bullhead"

"You were there?" Asked Elster

"I work there" he replied grinning "a nice little lazy job"

"Shouldn't you… still be working there?" Asked Tanith and the group finally turned their eyes to her.

"Well yeah, but when I said it was a lazy job, I literally meant it. Nothing lands there, they all land at the bigger landing station deeper in the city" he explained

"Oh, Elster just told me to land at that one because it was closer. It took me a few seconds to notice it considering it was just a field" Said Tanith

"Yeah, they did consider getting it concreted but decided it wasn't worth the cost, my name's Kolf by the way" he said extending a hand

"Sup, I'm Tanith" Said Tanith smiling as she shook his hand.

"This is Tanith" Said Elster quickly walking over "She's my girlfriend"

The group- except for Kolf- blinked.

"Jesus, go away for 8 years and come back gay and ripped" Said Sehko chuckling as Tanith joined in.

"It was a surprise to me too" Elster said.

"She's human" said Nyoka

"She's also in the room" said Tanith

"She is human" nodded Elster, staring at Nyoka challengingly "want to make something of it?"

Nyoka opened his mouth to say something but Poli intervened, stepping between them with hands on her hips as she looked up at the man "Nyoka" Said Poli warningly, almost like a teacher.

Nyoka stared back at her before huffing and sitting down in an armchair, Elster blinking in surprise as she looked at Poli.

"Poli is a teacher" Said Sehko "it's kinda scary"

"She teaches at my school!" Said Bundi happily.

"Anytime she does the voice I get flashbacks" Said Kolf as Poli rolled her eyes

"I enjoy working with children" she defended.

"It's also not the only reason why he listens to her" Said Sehko, smirking as Poli blushed and Nyoka rolled his eyes.

"Oh?" said Elster, raising an eyebrow "really?"

"It was something that just happened" Said Poli shrugged as she rubbed arm.

"I'm glad it did" Said Nyoka, smiling warmly at Poli.

"That is so weird" Said Kolf shaking his head

"How long?" Asked Elster

"About… 2 years" Said Sehko

"And some how, still weird" Said Kolf

"Well then, what about you two, do you two want to tell something to Elster?" Asked Poli crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Kolf's lips quirked upwards while Sehko actually blushed which made Elster stare.

"So I'm gone and you all can't control yourselves" Said Elster amused.

"Says the woman standing next to her girlfriend" said Kolf

Tanith smirked and looked up at Elster "he's got you there, you did struggle to control yourself around me"

Before Elster could respond her mother walked in "It's so wonderful to see you all" she said happily

"We come here regularly" Said Sehko in confusion as she shook her head.

"I know, but all five of you… it's surreal" Said her mother as she looked at them all before an expression of remembrance crossed her face and she ran back out, mumbling "stew"

"You guys visit regularly?" Asked Elster

"Of course" Said Poli "We were all pretty upset when you… disappeared"

"Someone had to stick around for little bro here" Said Sehko ruffling Bundi's hair again.

Elster looked at them before nodding "I'm glad you did"

"I made a promise, remember?" Said Sehko looking at her.

Elster blinked before she thought back 8 years ago.

~§~

A young Elster and Sehko stood aside from the others, Elster having pulled her aside saying she wanted to have a 'private' talk.

"What's up Elster?" Asked Sehko confused

Elster looked at her before looking over at her parents, her eyes lingering in her mother's pregnant belly "in some of my last classes of Signal, they've were really laying it on how being a huntsman is… dangerous… like deathly dangerous"

"Aw c'mon Elster, your going to _Beacon_ of all places. You'll be fine" said Sehko with a grin which fell when Elster glanced back at her mother.

"Sehko, I just want you to promise me something" she said, her face and voice deathly serious as she turned back to Sehko, Sehko's expression matching her own but with a frown.

"What?" Asked Sehko

"If anything should happen to… me" she said the last part quietly "I just want you to… be there for him"

Sehko blinked "Woah Elster, that's overthinking this, surely" she said

"Please Sehko, you won't have to keep up this promise because I don't have any plans on dying" Elster then swallowed "but… if something happens. Be a sister for him"

~§~

"But why couldn't you?" Asked Sehko, her voice suddenly serious as she looked at Elster piercingly.

Elster looked back at her, her eyes glazed over. A hand grabbed hers and she was knocked out of it, looking down and smiling at Tanith who was looking at her in concern.

"My mind wasn't… it wasn't in the right place"

The room was silent for a moment.

"Fine" huffed Sehko "I'm an advisor to chief Ghira"

"You?" Asked Elster incredulously, ignoring the concerned looks that she was getting from the others.

"Me, I'm just as surprised as you are" Said Sehko

"Yeah, none of us really believed it either till we saw her at one of Ghira's official speeches" said Kolf

"Yeah, and I wish I had a camera cause your expressions were priceless" Said Sehko grinning.

"Surely you would've said something in our scroll calls" Said Elster

"Well, I was hoping to surprise you when you came back" Said Sehko awkwardly before throwing her arms up slowly "surprise?"

Elster chuckled "What made you want to become his advisor?"

"It's not that exciting, there's a council of us and we discuss laws and taxes and other shit that he's thinking of changing" Said Sehko shrugging "and I did it because, well. You were going off to be a huntress and there I was doing drugs in a back alley and needing one of you to take me home… I wanted to do something that let me change how life was" Said Sehko

Elster blinked, she didn't think she'd inspired her friends that much with her career choice "Well… for what it's worth, I'm proud of you" Said Elster

Sehko smiled slightly "thanks"

"We were all so proud of her" Said Poli

"Not exactly doing much to change the world" muttered Nyoka and Sehko rolled her eyes before glaring at him.

"Hey, I actually had to work to get to where I am, You just walked into the local white fang outpost and signed up" she shot back

Elster froze as time seemed to slow, Taniths grip on her hand becoming tighter.

"You alright Elster? You look a little pale" said Kolf

Elster was shocked and unsure what to do as her mind raced, she decided that as long as he didn't say anything, she would leave it for later. She looked at Tanith who was staring in shock at Nyoka, she squeezed her hand as a warning to not do anything.

"Nothing, it's good to hear that you've all… done well for yourselves" Said Elster smiling and trying to hide her emotions.

"What about you, what've you been up to for like 4 years?" Asked Sehko "And why are you wearing one glove?"

"Well-"

Suddenly the front door crashed open.

"Right, where is the little shit?" Asked an aged female voice.

"Living room!" Called back Elster's mother "and no swearing in front of Bundi!"

A small round woman walked into the living room and fixed Elster with a hard stare, her hair short and grey with a few withered feathers of the same colour still in it. She then rushed up and began hitting Elster- not very hard- with her frail hands.

"Where have you been you little shit! you tore this family up when you didn't contact us!" she said with each slap before then grabbing her and pulling her down into a tight hug "but I'm so relieved you're here and I want you to know how much I love you" she said as Elster inhaled the familiar perfume.

"Yeah… I deserved that" said Elster into her Nan's shoulder.

They soon separated and her Nan turned and greeted everyone else with hugs and how nice it was to see them as well.

"Did you miss me?" Asked Bundi a little disappointed at being ignored

"Ah! My little owl! Come here!" Said Nan as she threw open her arms and Bundi ran over and hugged her happily "Oh! I've missed you both equally"

"But me more?" Asked Bundi cheekily and Elster smirked slightly.

"Cheeky little swine" said Nan as she began to tickle the boy who yelped and quickly got away giggling.

Then Elster's father walked in and her Nan looked up at him neutrally, her father staring back with an equally neutral gaze.

"Pombo" She said stiffly

"Soru" replied her father equally stiffly

They stayed like that before cracking smiles and Elster looked between them confused but happy.

"Would you like something to drink?" Asked her father

"Red wine if you have it" Said Nan

"Of course we do. Elster?"

"I'm not thirsty at the moment" replied Elster

"Okay, apple juice?" Asked her father smiling at Bundi

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes please" Said Bundi.

"You must remember your manners as you grow" Said her Nan.

"Yeah, pleases and thank you's" Said Sehko "And then stealing if you don't get what you want"

"And what would you guys like?" Asked her father as he looked at her friends and Tanith.

"Apple juice" Said Poli and Tanith

"Beer" said everyone else.

"And who are you?" Asked her Nan as she looked Tanith while Nyoka got out of his chair, her Nan thanking him as she sat down.

"I'm Tanith" Said Tanith smiling as she also stood up and walked over to Elster who was sat down in the other armchair across the room, sitting on the left arm.

"Tanith is my girlfriend" Said Elster, slightly nervous as she looked at her grandmother.

Her Nan blinked before chuckling "well haven't you got stories to tell" she said. Elster relaxed and smiled, nodding as her parents came in.

"The stew will take a while" Said her mother as she sat down on the couch.

"Perfect, Elster can help us pass the time" Said her Nan.

Her parents and Bundi were sat on the couch, Bundi on her mother's lap to make space, her Nan was in the armchair. Nyoka leaned against a wall with Poli next to him leaning on him, Sehko sat on the couch next to her parents while Kolf sat on the ground with his back resting against the sofa underneath Sehko, her legs either side of him.

"I'll just start from the beginning" she said "when I graduated from beacon me and my teammates went on several missions. Your remember them right?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, you talked to us about them whenever you called" said Kolf and Tanith sensed his slight hurt.

"Alright, well. We were on a mission to a village that had fallen out of radio contact. When we got there it was a burnt husk, completely destroyed, no survivors" Elster paused her story and looked at her little brother who was staring at her, wide eyed.

"It's going to be getting a bit…" Elster trialed off

"Not child friendly?" Guessed Poli, who was looking at Elster in concern

"Yeah" said Elster.

"I got the best hearing" Said Kolf as he stood up.

"Bundi, go with Kolf" Said Elster's mum

"But I wanna hear the story" whined Bundi

"You'll come back for the rest" she assured and the child huffed before sulkily following Kolf from the room.

"Alright, well… Lelouch was the first to go. The Grimm got to him as we were running, I could tell by… his screams" Elster tailed off into silence as she relived the events in her head, the rest of the room expressing fear and sorrow, either through Tanith's sense or facial expressions.

"Next was Brian, he tried to get to him.. but he failed. Ulrich pulled me along and tried to get me going, but in my moment of hesitance…." She trailed off again, sniffing and quickly wiping her eyes.

The thought of what could have been if she hadn't hesitated, would she of been here? Would she be here with her team? Ulrich cracking jokes while she joined in, Lelouch pretending to hate it and Brian smiling in amusement as they told tales of their missions. Would she of known Tanith? She didn't know if she was capable of making that choice, would-

She was knocked out her thoughts by Tanith giving her a gentle nudge and squeezing her hand. She flashed her a grateful smile before turning back to her family and friends who were looking at her in sympathy.

"He was charged by a creeper, got him in its jaws and took off into a building… his last words were him telling me to run, then…" Elster closed her eyes and shook her head "I was running through forest for a few days. Made it to a town and collapsed, woke up in hospital hoping it was a dream… I felt… still feel, a lot of guilt… I suffered from PTSD and survivors guilt, I shut myself away, focusing on my job"

"So, you've been doing something else for three years?" Asked her Nan as Kolf re-entered with Bundi.

"Yeah, air traffic controller… I worked all the jobs… I essentially was the air traffic control tower" said Elster smiling slightly.

"That doesn't sound legal" Said Sehko

"Or healthy" Said Poli

"Or fun" Said Kolf

"I requested it that way specifically, I shut myself away from others and used work as a distraction… a coping mechanism" Elster shook her head "so that was my life for a while, then Tanith came along"

"She struggled to ask me out" Said Tanith smiling

"Yeah" Said Elster grudgingly "But we don't need to focus on that, what we need to focus is you almost dying and then me asking you out after you woke up. We dated and Tanith convinced me to go get some therapy-"

"Therapy?" Asked Poli

"For my nightmares" Said Elster "I would get regular nightmares, but that's over now, I'm fine"

"Yeah, trust me, this is a lot better then it was about… 9 months ago" said Tanith

Elster nodded "she's right, anyway went to a few therapy sessions with this amazing doctor and I was cleared a month and a bit ago" she looked at Tanith and smiled "But Tanith has been a real help"

"I'm glad my daughter had someone for her" said her mother

"Yeah well, I tried my best" Said Tanith shrugging lightly

"And you did a pretty good job" Said Elster smiling as she reached up with her left hand and grabbed Tanith's hand.

"Why are you wearing one glove?" Asked her Nan suddenly and everyone stared curiously.

"Well I guess nows a good a time as any" sighed Elster as she grabbed the glove then paused and looked up "I just want to say that I'm okay"

That caused everyone to look concerned as she finally pulled the glove off, revealing the robot hand to the room.

"Elster…" whispered her mother in wide eyed shock.

"That feels like important fucking information to reveal" Said Sehko as she stared.

"Probably, but I figured it would be better to reveal it to everyone at once just so I could get it out the way" she shrugged as she wiggled the fingers.

"How… when?" Asked her father.

"About… two, three weeks ago" shrugged Elster "just an accident on a mission"

"An accident" echoed her Nan.

"Can I see?" Asked her mother but shook her head when Elster offered her hand toward her "the wound, can I see the arm?" Elster paused "you don't have too!" Said her mother quickly upon seeing her daughters reaction "I'm just-"

"It's fine" assured Elster as she grabbed the gauntlet "you're bound to see it anyway, I can't really wear it exposed to the heat of menagerie for too long anyway, don't even get me started on the sand" she gently pulled the hand off.

"Does it hurt to take off?" Asked Poli

"No, only painful part was the surgery" explained Elster as her mother grabbed her stump, her fingers running over the scars "had to go through a few hours of painful surgery"

"How?" Asked Nyoka suddenly "how did you lose it?"

"It's embarrassing to be honest, considering the circumstances" said Elster "just a stupid mistake" she took a deep breath "I found myself in a group of Beowulf's and… I wasn't focusing on my aura and it broke"

"How long have you had the hand?" Asked Sehko

"About… a week now" Said Elster as she did the math "it was made by Tanith"

Tanith blushed "I _helped_ make it" she said with a small smile "it was mostly the towns blacksmith"

"Yeah well, close enough. She painted it for me about 3 days ago and so far it's worked perfectly"

"What's it like?" Asked her father

"Weird" Said Elster finally as she picked the gauntlet back up and slipped her stump in "it feels like a normal hand… but I can't feel anything through it" she explained.

"It's made to also function in water" Said Tanith looking at the hand "but she can't wear it too much around sand because it gunks up the mechanisms" she explained

"Well, at least you have a hand" Said Poli

"I'm not that…" Elster struggled to find the words before sighing and starting again "it's not like I don't care that I lost the hand, it sucks and I'm sort of sad. But like, I'm not letting it hold me back and I mean, I have a prosthetic that functions like the real thing" explained Elster

"How does it work?" Asked Bundi curiously.

"They implanted these special sensors into my arm" explained Elster before looking down at the prosthetic "it's why my arm looks… the way it does" she said quietly before shaking herself "but yeah, these parts" she patted the sliding metal covers "these detect the sensors and translate movement from my nerves to movement of the hand"

"It must hurt to have them in your arm" Said her grandmother.

"No" said Elster shaking her head "they're really small and you can't even feel anything if you press the arm"

Her grandmother nodded before then frowning and sitting forward slightly "you haven't explained something yet"

"What?" Asked Elster curious

"Why didn't you come back, four years ago?"

Elster paused as she looked at her grandmother, then at her lap as all eyes focused on her.

"It's… complicated" she finally said "there's so many factors and a lot of them are because I was just… in a really shitty headspace at the time" she rubbed her face a moment before looking back up "I thought of myself as a failure, I had let my team die while I lived and I felt I didn't deserve to be happy. I was supposed to be a huntress, I'm supposed to protect people, but my teammates are dead and 3 years down the line I'm still upset"

Elster paused and took a deep breath "I knew that if I came back, everything would be okay, you would support me and help me move on… but I didn't feel as if I deserved that. It didn't feel right for me to just suddenly come back after four years of scroll calls and letters and…" she looked at Bundi "there was a part of me that felt like I shouldn't come back, you were happy and you had Bundi, you wouldn't want your damaged daughter back when you need to focus on him, making sure he doesn't become like his sister"

"No Elster" said her mother quietly, tears in her eyes "never"

"I know looking back now after having therapy that these thoughts are stupid, that I was stupid" assured Elster "but those were my thoughts for three years, before my life started getting better" her hand drifted over and grabbed Tanith's who gave her a little encouraging squeeze "when things started looking up for me…" she trailed off as she tried to find the words before she huffed and stood up, feeling restricted in the armchair with everyone's eyes on her as she pacing around "it's hard to explain"

"Please Elster, just try your best" Said her father

Elster looked at him before nodding "I thought… that you would want nothing to do with me, what sort of person was I to just disappear for 4 years to suddenly just come back into your lives and dump my problems on? I assumed you would've all moved on and… and me coming back would've just… made you all hate me"

"I'd left you all with nothing, I'd left Sehko with the responsibility of being a sister in my place. I haven't been a part of his life for 8 years what right do I have to come back and shove myself in when you're all living nice and happy"

A silence descended upon the room as Elster finished her explanation, Elster sitting in quiet agony as her friends and family looked at her and each other, Elster taking comfort as Tanith's hand squeezed hers.

"Well" Said her father finally "those were some… silly fears"

Elster snorted "I know someone who would agree with you" she muttered, her eyes trailing over to Tanith.

"They may have been silly" continued her father "but they were still your fears, they still caused you pain which doesn't make them any less real"

Elster looked at him in shock as he continued "I wouldn't of cared if you had come back at your worst, I wouldn't of cared if you came back four years from now or ten" he stood up and walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder "all I care about is that you came back, and that you're here"

Elster wasn't quite sure when she started crying, but she was as her eyes became blurry. She took a few steps forward and they hugged, Elster holding him tight as happy tears fell from her eyes.

~§~

The afternoon wore on, Elster recounting the four years in further detail. She was interrupted when her mother suddenly shot up screeching 'stew!' and steam rolled out the door, Elster's father on her heels.

Several minutes later they were all served stew, and Elster decided to ask her own questions of her family and friends. The afternoon eventually turned to the evening and her Nan was the first to go, hugging Elster for several minutes before she finally walked out the door.

Then Nyoka and Poli left, Poli saying she had work tomorrow which seemed to remind everyone else as Sehko and Kolf left a few minutes later. Then her mother forced Bundi to bed, Elster and Tanith quickly going back to the bullhead to collect their things before coming back.

Now Elster was walking up the stairs and looking at the single hallway that made up the second story, two doors on the left and one door on the right, personal pictures of her parents wedding and a few of her own baby picture along with new ones from Bundi.

Tanith behind her walked forward and indicated the first door "is this it?"

"No, that's Bundi's I'm guessing" Said Elster as she walked along, past the door on the right and going to the second door on the left "this one though" she said as she opened the door and Tanith walked in in wide eyed curiosity.

Tanith looked around Elster's old room as she put down her bag. It was decorated blue with various knick knacks spread around, Grimm figurines and pictures Elster had taken when she was an amateur.

The bed was a single mattress on the floor due to space and dust decorated everything in the room.

"We ugh… gave your bed frame to Bundi because of money and-"

"It's fine mum" said Elster waving her mother off and smiling at the sight of her room "we'll be alright"

"Okay then" she said before a mischievous smile appeared on her face "now, I was a young adult too Elster but-"

"Mum please"

"-as I'm sure you're aware the walls are very thin so-"

"Yup, got it mum love you too!" Said Elster loudly as she shut the door, closing her eyes as she heard her mother's laughter from the other side.

"That was entertaining" commented Tanith as she walked up to the window and looked out to see the street in front of the house.

"I was going to lean on the side of embarrassing" Said Elster.

"Do you not remember when we had to convince my dad to let us sleep in the same room?" Asked Tanith raising an eyebrow before walking away from the window and beginning to get changed.

Tanith got changed into pyjamas (simply one of Elster's shirts over a pair of booty shorts) while Elster took off her prosthetic and applied the cream and compression garment, still being a little clumsy with only one hand but determined to try and do it on her own.

Tanith looked around before turning to the bed which Elster was fiddling with and piling up pillows at the end near the wall.

"So, how are we going to-" Tanith was cut off with a gasp as Elster picked her up by the waist, Tanith wrapping her arms and legs around Elster.

"Like this" Said Elster as she slowly got onto her knees and shuffled forward before laying her back on the mattress, her back and head supported by the pillows as she sank into them.

"This works" agreed Tanith as she slid to the side of Elster and felt her back pressing into the wall, then Elster tugged a blanket around herself then down Tanith's back so she was comfortable.

"Of course it does, I thought of it" Said Elster smirking.

"So, how are you feeling?" Asked Tanith "was it as terrible as you thought it would be?"

"It went a lot better then I expected" Said Elster quietly

"After meeting your parents I don't understand why you thought it would go bad" said Tanith

"Well, as we've established Tanith" Said Elster dryly "I'm pretty stupid"

"Not always" Said Tanith before smirking "I mean after all, you fell in love with me didn't you?"

"I suppose I was pretty intelligent there" said Elster smirking.

"I'm still marvelling at the fact that we both have functional families" Said Tanith "like our parents aren't divorced or fighting or have any problems"

"Mm" hummed Elster "I'm thankful for that honestly, my father and grandmother didn't used to get along so well"

"I'd say that it's surprising nothing went wrong majorly while you were gone but… Nyoka…" Tanith trailed off and looked up at Elster, her eyes not adjusted enough to see the look in Elster's eyes but even if she couldn't she could feel Elster's disappointment, sorrow and shock.

"Yes, I… I don't really know what to do about that" Said Elster finally

"Well I cant exactly tell you what to do I'm afraid, they're your friends who all seem like nice people by the way!" Said Tanith popping her head up and staring at her.

"Look, I know Okay? I was an asshole" huffed Elster letting her head flop back.

Tanith bit her lip guiltily, feeling Elster's own guilt and irritation "Sorry" apologised Tanith "I know this is a really stressful time for you"

Elster didn't say anything for a moment before letting her hand trail up Tanith's back and began to ran it through her hair "I dunno what I should do, I want to smack him, to lecture him, to do something. But I've been gone for 8 years… I can't tell him what to do"

"Quite a pickle" murmured Tanith.

"It is a fucking pickle" muttered Elster "a massive fucking pickle in the shape of Nyoka with the words 'I'm in the white fang' above it in flashing text"

Tanith looked up at her amused "I think someone's a bit stressed" she said.

"Mm" hummed Elster.

"Luckily I know the cure" Said Tanith slowly as her hand began to trail up from Elster's stomach and up her chest, going closer and closer to- "but" said Tanith, halting her movements "I heard your mother mention thin walls" she said teasingly, letting her hand go back to its place on Elster's stomach.

"Fuck you" Said Elster.

"Language!" Came a muffled shout from the other side of the house and Tanith laughed loudly while Elster blushed and closed her eyes groaning

~§~

Elster would admit that waking up in her old room was a surreal experience, especially with the fact that beside her was her sleeping girlfriend.

Elster tried to shift herself carefully but Tanith ended up stirring and cracking open an eye "mornin…" she croaked.

"Good morning" smiled Elster, leaning down and kissing her nose "how are you?"

"Comfortable… and warm" she said, her eye falling back close "this room smells a lot like dust, but this bed smells a lot like you"

"You're a bit of a weirdo" Said Elster as she lay back down in the pillows, hands behind her head as Tanith cuddled her side.

"Whatever Miss 'I'm going to completely cover your neck in hickeys to let everyone know we sin'" shot back Tanith tiredly.

"I'm just showing my affection for you" responded Elster

"More like your marking me for others to see" Said Tanith and Elster blushed with a smirk.

They lay there in a comfortable silence for a while, Elster looking around her room while Tanith's breathing got heavier and heavier until she was back asleep. Then Elster felt her stomach gurgle and sighed as she looked down at a content and sleeping Tanith.

She tried to move without waking her but that was an impossible task as Tanith cracked an eye open and glared at her reproachfully "I'm gonna go make something to eat, come down when you're ready" she said slightly apologetic as she slipped from Tanith's grasp and Tanith groaned before moving over into the warm spot and curling in on herself "maybe a cat faunus" Said Elster playfully and Tanith grunted.

Elster opened the door quietly, closing it behind her and creeping down the corridor. The stairs were a bit more tricky as they creaked, it was the third and tenth one if she remembered correctly as she avoided those steps.

Elster meandered into the kitchen and looked around the familiar place before smiling as she thought of something she could do. She began to go through cupboards and compile ingredients.

Her mother liked coffee with milk and two sugars, her father preferred his coffee black with one sugar. Her parents however both had different varieties on what they liked to eat and she had no idea of what Bundi would want, her movements pausing as she realised she didn't really know her brother at all.

"Elster?" Asked a voice behind her and she jumped, the coffee container flying into the air but luckily the lid was on, stopping a mess from being made as she caught it and turned to see her brother.

"Oh, Hey Bundi" Said Elster as she put down the coffee "what are you doing up?"

"I usually wake up early" shrugged Bundi "I usually have to wait till mom wakes up before I can have breakfast"

Elster nodded before she smiled suddenly "what does mom usually give you for breakfast?"

"Varies" shrugged Bundi and Elster deflated slightly "can you do pancakes?"

Elster perked up again and chuckled "can I do pancakes?" She said rhetorically "I'm the queen of pancakes"

"Moms pancakes are the best" argued her brother as he crossed his arms.

"Moms pancakes are pretty good" agreed Elster nodding before snapping her fingers "I'm the princess of pancakes then"

"No one can be anywhere near as good as mom" said Bundi

"Sounds like someone wants…" Elster trailed off and quickly opened another cupboard, pulling out a bland cereal box "oatmeal flakes?"

"Eugh!" Cringed Bundi "Dad always eats that for breakfast, no! Pancakes please" begged Bundi and Elster smirked slightly as she found out what to give her father for breakfast.

"Pancakes coming up" she said as she gathered ingredients "want something to drink?"

"Hot chocolate!" Said Bundi eagerly and Elster nodded as she began to prepare both ingredients and drink at the same time.

She prepared in silence for a moment before Bundi piped up "so you're a huntress" he said matter of factly and Elster rose an eyebrow to herself even as she nodded "that means you must have stories"

Elster paused before nodding again "oh yeah, I've got a couple" She looked over her shoulder "wanna hear about the time I took on an Ascalaphus?"

"Yeah!" Said Bundi eagerly

"Okay, so this was in Sanus, deep in the wilderness" began Elster as she delivered a cup of hot chocolate in front of Bundi before going back to mixing together ingredients "this village had requested aid from an Ascalaphus that was attacking them" said Elster before turning and facing her brother as she let the pan heat up "an Ascalaphus is massive, with two massive wings and a set of sharp talons, but its main weapons is its screech which can deafen people if they hear it too long" she said, Bundi looking at her with wide eager eyes.

"The only armor they have is this skeletal plate on their face which makes them look like an owl. So we arrive at this village right after it's been attacked, a house is on fire and a crying mother tells me her kids in the house"

Bundi's mouth opened in shock as Elster turned around and poured some of the mixture to the pan "so of course I have to run in and the whole pace is submerged in flames and smoke, I could barely see" said Elster as she watched the batter carefully "but I find a door and kick it open and luckily it was the kids room"

She heard a sigh of relief from her brother and she smirked "so I rush over and make sure the kids okay, I then pick him up and turn back to the door, ready to leave" she turned around suddenly, her brother jumping in surprise "but, the door is now covered in flame as the fire spreads into the room"

Bundi stared in shock again as he listened to the story "so I load one of my axes with a wind dust shot and fire at the nearest wall, blasting it open to reveal the outside which I quickly run through just as the room becomes completely engulfed in fire"

There was movement from upstairs, not the room directly above them which was her parents room but one of the rooms above the living room which could only be Tanith. She smiled as she grabbed a glass from a cupboard and opened the fridge, pouring Tanith a glass of apple juice before continuing her story as the footsteps descended the stairs.

"So I give this child back to his mother and she's very grateful, then I look around but luckily it was the only house on fire" said Elster as Tanith entered the kitchen tiredly "morning" said Elster as she pushed the glass toward Tanith who took it, walking up to Elster and kissing her on the cheek before going and sitting at the table on the other side of Bundi.

If Bundi thought it weird he didn't say as he said a cheery good morning to Tanith who gave a groggy one back "Tanith" said Elster lightly and Tanith looked up at her "pills"

Tanith squinted her eyes before nodding and getting up again, walking out the kitchen.

"She's a bit slow until she takes her pills" Elster stage whispered to her brother "her pills give her a bit of an energy boost" her brother nodded and she smiled before grabbing the pan and wiggling her eyebrows "wanna bet I can flip it?"

"Mom can't flip it" said Bundi "so I don't think you can"

Elster rose an eyebrow and without looking away from her brother flipped the pancake, it flew up and did a few circles before splatting down, cooked side up in the pan. Her brothers eyes lit up in amazement as he stared open mouthed "never doubt me again" she said faux serious and her brother nodded.

"All praise Elster, goddess of pancakes" he said, pretending to worship her and she laughed as she put the pan back on the oven top.

"Recognition I deserve" said Elster "now where was I? Oh yeah. So I look around and eventually find the leader of the village, however he… doesn't take me seriously at first" said Elster slowly.

"Why didn't he take you seriously?" Asked her brother and she quickly thought before sighing.

"He was an old man very much stuck in his ways" said Elster "and this village was very… patriarchal, males hold the important jobs while women stay at home to look after kids and cook for their husbands" said Elster

"That sound's stupid" said Bundi

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't see anything like that nowadays" lied Elster "but yeah, didn't take me seriously because I'm a woman and a Faunus. When I told him I was flown in he insisted on seeing the pilot, so I take him and the look on his face when Tanith was revealed to be the pilot" Elster chuckled and shook her head as she heard Tanith coming back.

"Somebody say my name?" Asked Tanith groggily as she entered the kitchen

"Hey, just telling him about the Ascalaphus" said Elster as Tanith sat down and grabbed the apple juice glass, popping a pill in her mouth and swallowing it with a mouthful of juice.

"Oh" said Tanith before leaning over and stage whispering to Bundi "she means a giant owl"

Elster chuckled and shook her head as she lifted the pan and walked over to her brother, depositing a plate in front of him followed by letting the pancake slide onto it "yes, a giant owl" said Elster as she went through cupboards and delivered various toppings onto the table "pancakes?"she asked looking at Tanith who nodded.

"Yes please" said Tanith as Bundi put on a topping and cut a piece off, taking a bite.

"Oh my god" he whispered to himself

"I know right" said Tanith

"But yeah, the leader initially declined our services" said Elster continuing the story "but when I told him that if he declined then before another hunter came along an owl would destroy his village he reluctantly agreed" said Elster.

"That was entertaining to watch" commented Tanith

"What next?" Asked Bundi excited

"Well we were told to go to his house" said Elster as she watched the batter in the pan "but then we were late and he didn't answer the door so we just went into the village and asked the folks there" she took the pan off and again flipped the pancake before putting it back on the oven top "so all evidence points to this shaman who attracted the Grimm"

"How?" Asked Bundi through a mouthful of pancake.

"He was fear mongering" said Tanith.

"He was telling the people that something they had done had angered the gods and that they would smite or curse the village" said Elster

"Sounds silly" said Bundi

"You've gotta remember that these people are deep in the wilderness and don't have much of any technology" said Elster "so the shaman telling them the gods are gonna curse them? They believed it and that fear, that negative emotion brought the Ascalaphus to them"

"So what did you do?" Asked Bundi curious.

"We ugh… had a little chat with him" said Elster and Tanith nodded

"A very serious one" said Tanith

"Yeah, and he said he wouldn't do that anymore" said Elster "then we went back to grumpy man who began to try and tell us off for not waiting when suddenly the Ascalaphus attacks" said Elster, walking over to Tanith and depositing a plate and pancake in front of her, delivering a quick kiss to her hair as she passed by.

"So Tanith runs to her bullhead while I try and find the Ascalaphus, it doesn't take long because it actually comes to me by landing right I front of me" Elster turned as the batter sizzled behind her "it was massive, at least 20 meters, maybe more. It cast a shadow over me as it reared it's head back and let out that piercing screech"

"That sucked" said Tanith nodding

"What did it sound like?" Asked Bundi

"Like knifes being rammed into your ear" Said Tanith

"Luckily my aura protected me as I ran forward and jumped with help from my weapons and aura, latching on with my axes and hanging on for dear life as it took off into the sky" she flipped the pancake high in the air before letting it continue cooking "so I'm hanging onto this Grimm chest and have to begin moving toward its side to hopefully try and climb on it's back"

"While it's in midair?" Asked Bundi shocked

"Yup" nodded Elster "exciting day. So I'm standing on the back of this Grimm, Tanith is in her bullhead and distracting it. Then it throws its head back to screech and I run up to the back of its head and splice, it begins coughing blood from the mouth and gargling" she smiled as she turned with the pan in her hand "then it's head turned fully to face me"

Bundi looked at her, enraptured in the story as she slid another pancake onto his plate "it's eyes were at least the size of this pancake" she said smiling as she walked back and started another one "and they're both staring at me"

"What happened next?" Asked Bundi excitedly

"Yeah Elster, what happened next?" Asked Tanith with a smirk on her face.

"Tanith in her bullhead began to shoot the back of its head and I was hacking and slashing its back, then it dove and began to fly fast so I had to dig my axes into its back to stay on" she explained "but I decided to take a slight risk and using my aura I stood up and slowly walked along its back toward it's wing"

"I was watching her very confused" commented Tanith.

"You usually are" Said Elster smirking as she flipped the pancake "but yeah, I raise my axe and slice it's wing clean off. And then we begin falling, and we were very high up" Elster turned to Bundi "While I was in midair I quickly had to look through my pouches and find the wind dust shots, then I aim at the ground and fired, slowing myself just enough to land safely"

"You got a photo of the Grimm dissolving" Said Tanith.

"Can I see it?" Asked Bundi excitedly.

"My camera and other photos are in our room, I'll show you later. But yeah, that's the story"

"That was so cool!" Said Bundi through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'm glad" Said Elster, then she smiled knowingly as she heard movement from upstairs, quickly turning the kettle on to re-boil the water as she got the two cups ready.

Then the familiar creaking of feet coming down the stairs echoed through the house before her father entered the kitchen, a bemused expression on his face as he looked round the room.

"Morning" said Elster looking up at her father "your taste in food is so boring, yet you married a cook" Elster shook her head while she grabbed a bowel and pushed the cereal box toward him.

"I like them" he defended as he poured them into a bowel.

"Wow, playing into your Faunus traits there much" said Elster as she slid a cup of coffee toward him.

"Look whose talking" he said with a grin "why did we have to stop every few minutes when we went for a walk?" He asked and Elster blushed and looked back down at her pancakes "oh yeah, we'd come home and you'd have an assortment of small shiny stones in your arms" he said chuckling before pointing at her "and look at you yesterday, if you had walked past our room dressed how you were I imagine we would've been woken up"

"She hasn't changed" said Tanith "anytime we're in a market it's always 'no Elster' or 'Elster please do not buy the shiny thing that has caught your attention'"

"I don't like this" said Elster shaking her head a she turned, pointing fingers at both her father and Tanith "I don't like this 'bully Elster' meeting"

Tanith and her father both laughed as another set of footsteps thudded down the stairs and her mother made an appearance with a frown on her face.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked as she looked at Elster.

"Ugh… cooking… breakfast?" Said Elster hesitantly

"I can see, but that is _my_ job and is part of my routine to cook for everyone before I head to work" said her mother, walking forward and lightly pushing her aside from the pan. "Sit down and I'll get you something to eat"

"I mean, I don't mind cooking" Said Elster, internally relieved that it was just her mother being a MotherTM.

"But I feel better knowing I've fed people" her mother said as she looked at the pancake in the pan before turning to Bundi and walking over "may I have a slice Bundi?" She asked and Bundi begrudgingly agreed.

Her mother picked the slice up on a fork and after an inspection she put it in her mouth. Elster realised she was holding her breath as her mother chewed before a smile appeared on her lips "I'm glad to see your skills haven't gone away"

"I tried my best" shrugged Elster before tilting her head "so you got a job?" She asked as she leaned against the counter "you didn't mention that yesterday"

"Well it's hardly important" waved off her mother.

"You didn't have a job before though" pointed out Elster "you were the awesome stay at home mum"

Her mother laughed lightly "I'm flattered… it just wasn't fair that your father was the only one doing work and bringing in money" she said, something about her voice when she said that making Elster feel like things were off, the feeling intensified when she looked at her father's face and saw a regretful expression.

There was then a sharp knocking at the door, her mother and father both scowled. "What fucking time does he call this" muttered her father as he put down his cup and walked toward the hallway.

"Who is it?" Asked Elster confused.

"Just a nuisance" said her mother scowling as Elster heard her father talk in an angry tone with someone at the door, it went on for a few minutes before the door shut and her father stomped back into the kitchen.

"He's given us another letter" Said her father as he slammed it on the kitchen counter, Elster's eyes snapping and scanning it. Her eyes reading the words before they widened. It was a debt letter, telling her parents that their debt was currently at 8,000 Lien.

"Why has he given us another letter, we already know about it" Said her mother angrily

"I don't know, it's going on the fire anyway" Replied her father.

"You're in debt?" Asked Elster, slightly shocked.

Her parents paused and looked at her before back at each other, her mother eventually turning to her with closed eyes "it's nothing, really. We're managing"

Elster looked at her mother, her eyes going to the bags and tired expression on her face "that's why you've had to get a job" Said Elster in realization.

"It's fine sweetie, really" said her mother coming forward and grabbing her hand "please, you don't need to worry, we're managing it just fine"

Elster looked over at Tanith who was staring at her with a neutral expression before she went back to her mother "I can pay it off, I have the money and-"

"No, absolutely not" Said her mother sternly

"We're fine Elster, you don't need to do anything" Said her father

Elster looked between them desperately "but I can-"

"No Elster" said her father in a final voice before coming forward and placing a hand on her shoulder "having you back is enough, you don't have to do anything else for us"

Elster looked up into his eyes before gritting her teeth and looking to the side "fine"

"Thank you" said her father, giving her a hug which she returned after a few seconds.

Her mother smiled before looking at Bundi then at the clock "c'mon Bundi, eat your breakfast, you've gotta get ready for school"

"I still have to go in?" Asked Bundi incredulous

"Yes you still have to go in" said her mother in an 'obviously' tone of voice.

"But Elster's back" he said pointing at Elster

"And I'll still be back when school finishes" Said Elster smiling "you need to stay in school"

Bundi groaned and rested his cheek in his fist as he ate the last of his pancakes "schools soooo boring though" he said and Tanith's lips quirked up in amusement.

"How about if I take you in?" Asked Elster and Bundi perked up wide eyed "will that encourage you?"

He nodded vigorously as their mother bit her lip "you don't have to Elster"

"Well you've both gotta be in work soon don't you?" Asked Elster "I'm guessing Dad still works the same times and I'm assuming you have to work pretty early"

Her mother sighed but nodded "thank you" she said, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek "I'm so glad your back" she said quietly as Elster returned the hug, then her mother separated and turned back to the stove "now let's get you something to eat"

~§~

Breakfast passed by comfortably, Elster and her family staying in the kitchen for twenty minutes before she and Tanith went back upstairs to get dressed. Elster bit her lip as she pulled on her cargo pants and turned to Tanith who was slipping on a shirt.

"Hey" She said, reaching out and grabbing Tanith's arm, Tanith looking at her inquisitively "I want to pay off their debts, but I know that I was willing to do that without consulting you and I'm sorry" she said.

"Elster it's fine" Said Tanith "I mean, it's not exactly a lot is it? I mean, refueling the bullhead is more expensive"

"I know, but I should've talked to you about it"

"Hey, stop worrying. I'm actually pretty happy" assured Tanith, standing on tip toes and pecking her lips "except…" she trailed off and scrunched her face up "it sounds so racist when I say it out loud"

Elster simply rose an eyebrow and Tanith sighed "I just… don't exactly feel confident to go out into Menagerie… alone"

"Oh" said Elster nodding "well, I wasn't willing to let you go out alone all things considered" she said "as a human you will stand out, and considering the white fang is around and we don't know who's a member and who's not" she hugged her "I won't let you go out alone unprotected"

"I know" Said Tanith.

~§~

Their parents had left several minutes ago, her father to his logging company and her mother to the restaurant she now worked at. She had watched her brother come downstairs in clean clothes and place his shoes on the floor and now she was watching him tie his shoelaces while Tanith leaned against the wall.

There was knocking at the door, Tanith and Elster looking up from Elster's bother doing his shoelaces to the door. Elster walked over to the door and opened it to see Sehko on her doorstep, her appearance disheveled like she had walked here very fast but her clothes were much neater and less punk then her normal look.

"Elster" Said Sehko "I know you just got here and you probably want to spend time with your family but I need your help"

"Well I mean, my parents are at work and I'm going to take Bundi to school with Tanith" she said "so what's up?"

"Your taking Bundi in? I'll join you and we can talk on the way" Said Sehko.

"Well come in for a few minutes" Said Elster stepping aside and Sehko stepped inside and Elster looked down to see she was wearing formal boots rather then her thick black leather ones "this is an interesting appearance"

"Oh please, I've got a whole section in my closet dedicated to formal clothes"

"Formal" Said Elster amused as she looked at the leather jacket she was wearing over a button up shirt and tie.

"Well we're not like the normal politicians, we just need to look slightly more respectable than usual" she said before smiling at Bundi "how you doing Bundi?"

"Elster cooked me breakfast!" Said Bundi as he finished his shoelace and picked up his backpack "she made these amazing tasting pancakes which were awesome!"

"Wow, where are my pancakes?" Asked Sehko faux hurt.

"I'll make something for you later" Said Elster

"I'll hold you to that Castle" Said Sehko pointing

"I'm sure you will" smiled Elster.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Sehko shook her head with a grin "Sorry, it's just…" she reached out and grabbed Elster's shoulder "your really here"

Elster smiled and nodded, patting her hand "Yeah, I'm here"

Sehko nodded before looking at Tanith "and hello Tanith, we don't exactly know each other well but I'm sure that will change in the future" she said with a smile.

"I look forward to it, right now though I'm playing the 'Elster's support' and sticking to the sidelines unless she needs me" Said Tanith.

"I would've laughed at the idea of Elster needing support years ago" Said Sehko sadly.

"Well we all need support, one way or another" Said Elster.

"That sounds like something Crox told you" teased Tanith.

"As a matter of fact, she did" shot back Elster

"Whose Crox?" Asked Sehko

"My therapist" Said Elster and Tanith at the same time before Tanith coughed and shook her head "I mean her therapist"

Sehko looked at her for a moment before nodding "right"

"She's a nice lady" said Elster quickly trying to distract Sehko "I hope you meet her one day, not under the circumstances I did" she clarified and Sehko smiled

"Well with the way this job is sometimes I often think I'll need a therapist soon" she said and chuckled.

"I'm done!" Announced Bundi standing up.

"Let me see" Said Sehko and Bundi held his leg up and Sehko scanned it before nodding "good job" she said, ruffling his hair causing him to duck out of her reach indignantly. Sehko grinned before looking over at Elster "he struggled to learn how to tie his shoelaces"

Elster nodded but didn't say anything, watching regretfully as her brother walked outside.

"Hey" Said Tanith drawing her attention "you're here for him now, okay?"

Elster blinked before nodding, Sehko patting her on the back before following Bundi out as she and Tanith followed her. She heard Tanith huff slightly at the warm sun beating down on them.

"How can either of you wear jackets?" She asked exasperated.

"Because style come above heat" said Sehko.

"And being exposed to heat for most of our lives has made us immune" Said Elster

"That's not how that works" frowned Tanith as she pulled on her aviators.

"Think back to Atlas, you were in your element their!" Said Elster

"Yeah Elster, let's think back to Atlas, the best time of our lives" grumbled Tanith sarcastically.

Elster shook her head and grabbed her hand, Tanith's hand automatically grabbing hers as they began to walk through the city.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Asked Elster.

"Well, There's this big melon plantation out near the south east of Menagerie, and I mean they're a massive exporter for us. But they have a Grimm problem and workers are refusing to work" explained Sehko

"Understandable" nodded Elster "do you know what type of Grimm?"

"We're not 100% sure but we think it's a Nidhogg" Said Sehko and Elster grimaced slightly.

Nidhogg's were Grimm that looked like a cross between a lizard and a mole and were the the size of a man, covered in fur and bone plating around their limbs and face, their feet specially designed for digging in large paddle shapes with sharp wide claws because they dug large burrows.

"Okay" said Elster finally "I can deal with that but…" she looked down at her prosthetic "I'm still not really used to this, this will be the first contract I've taken since losing my hand, and honestly are you sure you want to pick me for this?"

"Anything you have to do to get rid of it will be acceptable, we just need to get this place back in business" Said Sehko "I'll need to take you to Ghira, but yeah, your probably gonna be hired for the job" Sehko turned to her "I trust you can do this"

Elster stared at her before nodding "Tell me about Ghira, I wasn't here when he came into power" Said Elster "What's he like?"

"He's a wise man who cares a lot about his people" said Sehko "he's a great guy as well, I've had tea with him a few times"

"Didn't he used to be leader of the white fang?" Asked Tanith

"He was the _peaceful_ leader of the white fang" said Sehko "and that reflects in the way he rules Menagerie"

"I like him" said Bundi happily.

"Well he must be alright then" Said Elster

"He is, just don't mention daughters around him, it makes him sad" Said Sehko

"Why?" Asked Tanith curiously.

"His… his daughter ran away when he stepped down from the white fang, she ran off to join them" said Sehko quietly.

"Oh" said Tanith

"How should I address him?" Asked Elster

"Chief Ghira will do, if you're a friend you can just call him Ghira" Said Sehko.

"Alright" nodded Elster slowly "why did you choose me?" She asked "surely there's other hunters"

"There are" nodded Sehko "but we couldn't just put this in a board and wait for a team to pick it up, we need this dealt with quick, like today quick"

"Okay, considering you only found out I was still alive yesterday this seems very short notice for you to inform everyone on your council about me" Said Elster

Sehko fiddled with her fingers "well… they're gonna know in an hour, when I introduce you to Ghira"

Elster couldn't help but chuckle "some things never change"

"Hey! I'm a professional!" She said indignantly.

Elster chuckled again as they turned a corner and at the end of the street a large building looked, a dirt yard surrounded by a fence and filled with happy children and some watchful teachers. Elster looked at the school building that she had once attended.

"It's been going for nearly 30 years now" Said Sehko as they approached, a familiar set of bejeweled goat horns and red hair standing amongst the teachers.

Poli looked among the children worried before looking up at the street and her worried expression left and it broke into a large grin as she strode across the yard them.

"I was beginning to get worried" she said as she looked at Bundi then at Elster.

"I volunteered to bring him in" shrugged Elster.

Poli nodded distractedly and just looked at her before then happily squealing and pulling her down into a hug. Elster blinked before adjusting her head to avoid the points of her horns and wrapping her arms around her. Then Poli pulled herself away and put her hands to her mouth apologetically "Sorry, it's just… it's so good to see you" she said

"It's fine" waved off Elster "I've been pulled into about ten hugs since coming here, I'm used to it"

"I'm glad, hugs are great" Said Poli matter of factly before turning to Sehko "Sehko, I'm going to hug you"

"Okay" said Sehko and they hugged before separating from her and looking down at Bundi "are you ready for school?"

Bundi looked at her before turning to Elster with a worried expression "you'll still be here?"

Elster looked down at him in surprise before crouching down to his level "Yeah, of course I will" Elster paused before putting her hands on her brothers shoulders "I know I've been a terrible sister who was never there for you for 8 years, but I'm here now and I won't disappear"

Her brother looked at her before leaping forward and hugging her around the neck, she wrapped her arms around him in return and they hugged for several seconds before her brother finally separated "Okay"

Poli wiped her eyes and placed a hand of Bundi's shoulder as Elster stood up "c'mon little guy" she said and with a final wave they walked into the school yard.

Elster turned to Tanith who rose an eyebrow "I'm not gonna give you a hug, you've filled your quota" she said smiling

"Fuck the quota" said Elster as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her along as Sehko lead the way.

"Considering we're gonna be talking business soon I just want to say that I'm surprised you didn't get any nose or lips piercings" Said Sehko looking at her ears and then at the bracelets on her arms.

"Well I didn't quite like the idea of doing that, plus then I'd be stealing from you spotlight" Said Elster and Sehko rolled her eyes.

"Do you sleep with the bracelets on?" Asked Sehko.

"God no, that would be super uncomfortable" Said Elster shaking her head.

"She takes them off and puts them on each day and night" Said Tanith "gets a bit annoying"

"Especially during sex" commented Sehko and Elster laughed while Tanith blushed and spluttered.

"Yes, they can be quite distracting" smirked Elster.

"How were your parents this morning?" Asked Sehko when she had finished laughing.

"They were fine, tired and happy to see me but yeah, morning was great… this whole trip has been great" Said Elster, then her mind wandered to this morning and recounted the events before she frowned as she remembered the debts her parents owed "did you know that my parents are in debt?" She asked

Sehko put her hands up and shook her head "I've known but it's out of my control, I offered to help 'em and they refused so I have no clue what to do"

"Do you know where the people who want the money are?" Asked Elster.

"Well yeah, they're actually on the way to where we need to go" Said Sehko "Why? Huh!" She gasped and put her hands to her cheeks "are you gonna go in there and like beat them up so they leave your parents alone?"

"No, I'm going to go in their and give them what they want" Said Elster

"Your gonna pay off your parents debts?" Asked Sehko incredulous.

"The least I could do" shrugged Elster

"And your parents know about this?" Asked Sehko

Elster looked to the side and tilted her head from side to side "they may… have told me not to"

"Huh! Elster Castle! I thought you were a noble and law abiding huntress!" Said Sehko, clearly having a lot of fun.

"This isn't breaking the law, this is going behind my parents backs to do something they told me explicitly not to do- it's breaking the law" nodded Elster in defeat and Sehko laughed while Tanith chuckled beside her.

Elster found herself smiling as well as she looked at Tanith then at Sehko who was still chuckling with an ear splitting grin. She was home.


	36. Reunion 2: electric boogaloo

Elster walked out the building, Sehko staring at her with a curious expression while Tanith simply smiled.

"So?" Asked Sehko.

"My parents are debt free" announced Elster as Tanith nodded and Sehko grinned.

"That's great, but how much money do you have?" Asked Sehko concerned

"Way too much" Said Tanith

"Your not complaining" pointed out Elster

"I'm not, but I don't like how you acquired it"

"How?" Asked Sehko slightly suspicious.

Elster sighed "so basically cocaine-"

Tanith snorted and hit her arm, Elster smirking as Sehko barked a laugh.

"You had me for a moment" Sehko laughed.

"Okay, so y'know how my job was?" Asked Elster "just me, working eighteen jobs, no leave or holiday, only spending money on clothes once in a blue moon"

Sehko frowned and nodded "that'll do it"

"Yeah, it does"

"Also sounds pretty shit"

"I second that" said Tanith.

"I'll join you and third that" sighed Elster "to be honest I really don't remember much from those days, it's just a blur up until…" Elster turned her head and smiled at Tanith, taking her hand "until I met you"

"Gag" joked Sehko with a faux disgusted expression.

"Yeah, that was far too mushy for my taste" grimaced Tanith, going to pull away before Elster grinned and pulled her in with an arm round her shoulder.

"You say that Sehko, but I'm curious as to how you and Kolf happened" Said Elster

Sehko smiled slightly as she continued to stare ahead "Well, started out as we both just smoked together. Then it turned into friends with benefits, then one night…" she trailed off with a glazed over look in her eyes and a nostalgic smile "I confessed I had feelings and I was lucky enough to hear him confess his own, the rest is history"

"Wow, that's like, way more romantic then us" Said Tanith

"We were romantic" Said Elster offended.

"You asked me on a date after I had crashed and been disfigured, then on said date we helped some students beat up the white fang" said Tanith before pausing "I suppose that's romantic in a way"

"We had months of mutual pining" pouted Elster.

"Mmm I suppose" mused Tanith before looking at Sehko "So Elster told me something while she was high on drugs in the hospital"

"Oh god" groaned Elster

"Actually hang on, when she first woke up she was adorable" teased Tanith as Elster blushed and groaned "she was bouncing and wiggling and chanting my name and- Uh! Just really fucking cute!" said Tanith as Elster groaned with closed eyes and Sehko chuckled "but no, the second time she woke up she was a lot more coherent, and she told me of how you and her would… smoke the marijuhuana"

Elster and Sehko laughed at her exaggerated mispronunciation "you mean pot? Yeah we'd smoke together a few times" said Sehko when she'd calmed down "back then it was still illegal, so I don't know how she's a huntress" teased Sehko poking her in the arm.

"She got arrested when she was at Signal, did you know?" Asked Tanith

"Oh of course, we teased her about that for months and her parents! Oh her parents were so mad with her" Said Sehko putting a hand to her head as she grinned in memory.

"I knew you two would get along" grumbled Elster.

"This is great" smiled Tanith before she frowned "wait, back when it was illegal?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I campaigned to legalize that shit as soon as I had a good reputation and allies, it's perfectly legal now, did you not know?"

"Well, let's be honest, what news team comes out to Menagerie to check up on the place?" Asked Tanith "it was probably a super minor story like a paragraph long"

"Probably" sighed Sehko in agreement before tilting her head "so I'm guessing you've never smoked?"

"No" said Tanith shaking her head "mainly cause no one offered"

"And you liked to drink instead" muttered Elster

"Not when I was on job" defended Tanith

"So, is being a politician hard?" Asked Elster to Sehko

Sehko laughed "oh yeah, it's easy, everyone should do it. No, it's… tough and I'll admit it's probably not doing anything good for my mental health in the long run, but it's gives me a great excuse to have smoking binges every now and then"

"And you can do it perfectly legally"

"Well that didn't stop me before" shrugged Sehko and they laughed.

They walked and chatted about more mundane things as they got deeper into the city, Tanith noting how it got busier and more crowded the deeper they went and how more people seemed to recognize Sehko and occasionally stop and talk to them. She couldn't help the slight feeling of unease she had, both at Elster accepting a contract so soon after getting her prosthetic and without

practicing with it at all, and the other reason was that she for once was the odd one out.

She didn't consider herself racist or even prejudice, it was hard to be when your significant other was themselves a faunus. But looking around at all the faunus around her gave her the feeling that she was surrounded, she knew it was a silly fear and that these people wouldn't attack her.

Then her thoughts would go back to the faunus in the horned mask who'd hijacked her, of how she had killed him. She didn't feel much regret, it was a situation where one of them was going to die. She was currently in what was essentially the home of the faunus where the white fang likely had lots of influence and anyone around them could be a white fang member and they probably knew she was human and-

Then Elster's arm would squeeze her shoulders or Elster's hand would squeeze her right shoulder and she'd be brought back to reality which was that most of the people around them looked like humans, some traits not obvious and she took comfort in the fact they probably thought her a faunus too.

Soon they were walking down a wide path with a big mansion at the bottom, truly massive when compared to the houses around it. Tanith looked at the guards patrolling it armed not with guns but spears and old armour they had likely gotten simply because of cost, not many people willing to supply faunus with body armour and guns.

"Okay, you ready?" Asked Sehko as they stood in front of the large wooden doors.

"Yeah" shrugged Elster, Tanith nodding in agreement.

"Oh… alright" said Sehko, slightly baffled before she turned and swung the large knocker making a booming echoing sound.

"Homey" muttered Tanith as she eyed the large home again. Then the door opened and a large man with a fierce beard stood there looking imposing and tough.

"Sehko!" Said the man, a grin splitting his face as he reached his hand forward and shook hers, her hand tiny in the man's.

"Ghira" nodded Sehko shaking his hand with a smile "I've brought over someone who may be able to help with the… Grimm problem" said Senior quietly.

Ghira's grin fell and he looked at Elster with a grim expression, Elster unwrapping her arm from Tanith's shoulders and holding her flesh hand out.

Ghira took it, a look in his eyes as of measuring her up. His eyes roamed over the many piercings in her exposed left ear and down to the jacket she wore, along the arms where a few bracelets were peeking out of the sleeve and lingering on the prosthetic before looking at her cargo pants and boots. Elster held his gaze as she felt his hand tighten slightly "Hello, my names Elster Castle and I'm a huntress"

His eyes widened slightly as he looked over at Sehko "Elster Castle? But Sehko you-"

"Yeah" nodded Sehko rubbing the back of her head "turns out she wasn't as dead as we all thought"

"I was not" agreed Elster.

His eyes seemed to narrow slightly before they were directed upon Tanith "and who are you?"

"I'm Tanith" shrugged Tanith "nothing special 'bout me"

"Is that so?" He said, his eyes flicking to her scars and then the tattoo on her right hand before going back to Sehko "well come in then and we can discuss this matter more… privately"

They walked inside, the door closing behind them. They walked through a few corridors before stepping into what Tanith guessed was Ghira's office. There was a desk with some photos turned away from them and a light along with documents scattered across the tables surface, hung on the walls were various awards or pictures of Ghira and what Tanith guessed was his wife.

Tanith froze, she stared at one of the pictures.

"Tanith?" Asked Elster, all of them sitting and looking at her as she stood staring.

"Ghira, is your last name belladonna?" Asked Tanith as she stared at the picture.

Ghira blinked before nodding confused "Yes, why?"

"Elster, just confirm what I'm seeing" Said Tanith as she grabbed the photo from the wall and showed it to her, Elster looking at it before her eyes also widened.

"Of course, how did I not put that together?"

"She didn't even change her last name" muttered Tanith.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ghira, his voice irritated but at the same time slightly hopeful.

"Well Ghira, you have a missing daughter right? And her names Blake Belladonna?" Asked Tanith as she looked at the photo before bringing out her scroll and quickly opening her images, finally stopping on a selfie she'd taken with team RWBY and showing it to him "we were friends with your daughter while she attended Beacon" Said Tanith as his eyes widened in shock.

"B-Blake?" He said, leaning in so close to the scroll his nose almost touched it "it's her! That's my little girl! When was this?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"I took this photo a few months ago, back before the battle of Beacon and before the Vytal festival" said Tanith "your daughter was trying to be a huntress and was part of team RWBY"

"Do you know where she is now?" He asked desperately.

"No, neither does the teammate closest to her, she's alive but she disappeared after the fall of Beacon" explained Elster.

Ghira sat there in shocked silence "can you tell me about her, what she likes, has she been looking after herself? I must tell Kali and-" he began to stand

Sehko interrupted him "as amazing news as this is Ghira, can we perhaps hold off on anything until after you've explained the contract to Elster, then I'm sure they'll be happy to tell you bout your daughter" Said Sehko and Ghira took a deep breath before nodding and sitting back down.

"You're right, lets clear that up before I lose track of what we were doing" he said nodding regretfully "but tell me, was she alright?" He asked.

"She was fine, part of one of the best teams in Beacon and highly skilled" Said Elster.

Ghira nodded again before putting on a pair of glasses and shuffling the papers to the side until just one was left "good, now then, I'm guessing you're a huntress?" He said and Elster nodded "good good, I'm required to ask that by law" he said, a smile on his lips "so as you probably know, we have reports of a Grimm attacking one of our biggest melon plantations"

"Yes" nodded Elster "workers are refusing to work and that's bad"

"Precisely, considering their one of our biggest exports it's very bad. When can you take care of it?" He asked.

"I can deal with it today" shrugged Elster

"Really?" Asked Ghira surprised "today?"

"Yeah" nodded Elster "my girlfriend here is a bullhead pilot, she can take me over and I can have it dealt with by this afternoon" explained Elster "your reports say it's a Nidhogg?"

"They believe so, they found several holes connecting to a large subterranean connected system" explained Ghira as he handed her a few pictures, Elster skimming through them.

"Hmm, that'll be annoying. Depending on the size a simpler solution may be to just blow up the tunnels closest to the plantation" said Elster "But I'm confident that I'll be able to deal with it"

Tanith flicked her eyes at Elster with worry, flicking between her face and prosthetic before looking back at Ghira who nodded.

"Very well, now we must discuss price" Said Ghira as he shuffled some more forms.

They talked for a few more minutes about prices and expenses before Ghira finally slid the contract across the desk for Elster to sign, not a second later as soon as she was finished did he stand and walk to the door, opening it "come, tell us about our daughter over tea"

Elster and Tanith were lead through the Belladonna household until they stopped and were sat at a table to what they assumed was a large living area.

"Let me just get my wife" Said Ghira halfway out the door.

After a few seconds Sehko leaned over "you didn't mention that you knew Blake Belladonna!" She hissed.

"It didn't exactly seem like relevant information" replied Elster

"We don't even know the guy's last name till five minutes ago" pointed out Tanith

"How did you not! It's Ghira Belladonna!"

"Well-"

Their conversations was interrupted as a woman who was nearly the spitting image of Blake burst into the room "you know my daughter!" Asked the woman sliding to her knees on the other side of the table and slamming her hands onto it as she leaned over.

"Uh… Yeah?" Said Elster and Tanith leaning back slightly from the woman.

"Tell me everything! Has she been keeping clean, has she been feeding herself, did she mention anything about white fang, has she been washing behind her ears-"

"Kali! Please, given them some space" Said Ghira walking in and placing a hand on her shoulder.

The woman, presumably Kali, sucked in a deep breath and sat back "please, is my baby okay?"

Elster and Tanith looked at each other "the last time we saw her was a little before the battle of Beacon, from the only teammate of hers we've talked to since then she's alive, but she ran away" explained Elster "we just knew her in Beacon"

"Tell us" Said Kali

"Well, my first interaction with her was telling her to help me stop my bullhead from crashing. She did it easily" said Tanith "then my second interaction was when she threatened me in an alley for white fang locations"

The parents blinked.

"Okay, so her and her team had been investigating and fighting white fang in 'secret' so everyone in the school knew" explained Tanith "and Blake thought because of my behaviour and because I was associating with Elster that I was working for the white fang"

"She wasn't correct" Said Elster

"No, she wasn't" Tanith said bemused "after a few days and a conversation we came to an understanding, which is why we helped them take down a white fang rally"

They frowned at that "really?" Asked Kali "she was taking down white fang rallies?"

"Yeah" Elster and Tanith looked at each other briefly "you do know she used to be a part of it… right?" Asked Elster.

"Of course, it's the reason she left" replied Ghira regretfully.

"Oh" said Elster shifting slightly "well she's no longer a part of it, she was determined to take them down, alone if she had to"

"Oh Blake" sighed Kali rubbing her arms.

"But was she okay? Was she safe?" Asked Ghira

"As 'bout as safe as anyone whose chosen future career is to hunt monsters" mumbled Tanith.

Elster elbowed her "Yes, she was a highly skilled huntress who could hold her own in a fight. She was perfectly safe. She had teammates who would back her up without hesitation" Said Elster.

That seemed to console her as Ghira asked another question. Eventually after nearly an hour Elster had to insist she go and get to work as she saw the clock, Ghira asking them to come back sometime soon so they could talk more. Sehko bid them farewell and stayed behind, needing to talk to Ghira about some more matters of state.

The whole time Tanith had a small knot in her stomach.

~§~

Tanith leg thumped up and down against the floor of the bullhead as they flew over menagerie, the buildings beginning to thin and give way to forestry and farming.

"You okay?" Asked Elster eyeing her.

Tanith bit her lip before sighing through her nose "tiny bit worried, mainly about you going back out there after such short notice" said Tanith, eyeing her prosthetic.

"I know" nodded Elster "and I agree, I shouldn't. But I owe Sehko, I owe all of them and-"

"So by your logic if Nyoka asked you to join the white fang you'd do it because you 'owe him'" said Tanith.

"Of course not" replied Elster frowning.

"But your willing to just throw yourself at a Grimm because Sehko asked you too and told you she believed you could do it?" Said Tanith before scoffing "that's some fairytale crap if I've ever heard it Elster, I know you, I know your limits. But more importantly, you know them too"

Elster stayed silent as she looked to the side.

"They've given me a chance, I should try and make up for it" she said.

"By actually fucking dying?" cried Tanith, finally looking at her, not with a scowl but with a frown "you shouldn't be throwing yourself off a cliff just because your friends asked and you 'owe' them!"

Elster looked at her before looking away again "I'm sorry Tanith, but it's to late, I've accepted the contract and-"

"What a load of horse shit" laughed Tanith, no humour in her voice "this isn't about owing them or any other excuse. This is about pride, you want to impress them and make them think your some sort of strong huntress-"

"I literally told her I didn't think I would be able to do it!" shot back Elster

"But here we are" said Tanith throwing her hands up and gesturing around them "well done Elster, at least you told her once you wouldn't be able to do it"

"I didn't exactly see you trying to intervene" Said Elster

"Because I was expecting you to own up and tell her 'I can't do this'" Said Tanith "I'm not here to tell your family and friends that's you can't do something, you need to own up to that, not me" she said pointing to herself.

Elster huffed "Oh really? Your not exactly one to tell things to your family! How long did it take you to tell them about your condition?"

"At least I told them!" Snapped Tanith

"Yeah, after seven months and your cousin finding a bottle of your pills, Lucia had to guilt you into telling your parents" Said Elster

"That's different" Replied Tanith stiffly. The melon plantation coming into view.

"Well how about the time when your parents made you tell them about your gunshot wound, didn't seem too forth coming then either"

Tanith set her jaw as she focused on landing the bullhead, the air tense around them as she slowly lowered the craft to the ground. As soon as it thumped down Tanith turned off the engine and crossed her arms, not looking at her as she kicked her legs up on the dashboard.

"Go on then, go kill yourself and see if I care" Said Tanith, Elster pausing in leaving the cockpit in slight shock before hurt and outrage spread through her and she stomped away, Tanith hearing the door open and then close.

After a few seconds Tanith took a deep breath and put her face in her hands "god fucking dammit" she muttered.

~§~

Elster was still pissed as she marched across concrete toward the plantation's base of operations, a large wood building that overlooked miles of farm land that was clearly understaffed.

Tanith's words still echoed in her mind and made her fists tighten, her anger so distracting that she didn't even realise she was in the building until a worker asked what she was doing there.

"I'm a huntress" she snapped, then she shook her head and rubbed her face, letting out a breath "Sorry" she apologised "I'm a huntress here to deal with your Grimm problem"

"Uhh… right, bossman's that way" they said, pointing with a finger.

"Thank you" Said Elster, already walking away. She walked down the corridor, heading toward a room with double doors made of something higher quality than the actual building. Elster knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds, her anger boiling away as she focused on the task at hand.

"Enter!" called a voice from within and she opened the door to see a lavish office, red carpet with an expensive wood desk. Sat behind the desk was a heavy set man with two bull horns and gold eyes with dark blue hair.

"What do you want?" asked the man in an irritated tone of voice.

"I'm a huntress here to deal with your Grimm problem" Said Elster walking in.

"Well it's about bloody time" grunted the man, not even looking up "don't bother shutting the door" he said waving an arm when she went to close it. The man picked up a radio "Paka! Get in here!"

There was no reply but Elster heard footsteps a few minutes later and turned to see a woman with pale green eyes and ginger hair walking toward them, a ginger cat like tail swinging behind her and an annoyed expression which she schooled into a neutral smile.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Take her to the hole" waved the man.

"Of course sir" nodded the woman and held an arm out "if you'd like to come this way ma'am"

Elster turned and walked out of the office, the door shutting and the woman dropping the neutral expression back to annoyed "come on then" she said breathing out a sigh and walking down a different corridor.

Elster followed, not quite sure what to say as they walked.

"So" she started "did the Grimm appear recently?"

"Yeah, under twenty four hours ago" said Paka.

"Right, anyone been hurt?"

"No, one of the workers spotted the hole and reported it" said Paka.

"I hear that a lot of them are refusing to work" Said Elster conversationally.

"Yup, they don't feel safe" nodded Paka, opening a door to a large room, one wall open and facing the farm, inside the room were large farming vehicles, they ignored those as Paka walked over to a small buggy and climbed in, Elster climbing in beside her "can't blame 'em, but we're really close to harvest and we need them" said Paka as she started the engine, Elster suddenly noticing the lack of seatbelts as the buggy shot out of the garage with a roar and began to drive between large fields.

She grabbed the roof in a white knuckle grip as they rocked along, taking several minutes before they finally skidded to a halt. Elster looked around and spotted several workers gathered around something.

They both climbed out, Paka scowling "Hey! Don't you got work to do?" She shouted and the workers jumped then walked off talking amongst themselves and glancing at Elster.

Elster ignored them and walked to where they had been gathered, spotting the hole right in the middle of a field of melons. The hole wasn't a perfect circle and several meters deep, the sunlight not illuminating the bottom.

"That's definitely a Grimm of some sort" Said Elster as she crouched down beside it.

"Can you deal with it?" Asked Paka.

Elster stood up and huffed, dropping her weapons into her hands as Tanith's words echoed in her mind again and she scowled "Yes" she said gruffly as she dropped down into the dark.

Her boots hit the dirt floor and she stood up, weapons ready as she let her eyes adjust to the dark. The tunnel was a bit taller then her and at least six meters wide, a few roots coming through the roof. The tunnel was spread far in front of her, her back to the dirt wall as her eyes adjusted and the tunnel was still dark.

The only noise was her breathing as she tried to strain her hearing to see if she could hear anything else moving around in the dark with her. Nothing.

She wished Tanith was here.

She scowled and began walking forward, she didn't want Tanith here. That's what she told herself.

She paused as the tunnel split up ahead and cursed, the tunnels probably spread for miles. She paused and considered her options, she could make a lot of noise and attract the Grimm to her.

That wasn't a good idea, she should try and get the drop on it. She cloned and her clone set off into the left tunnel and she went through the right one.

Her clone came across another fork and cloned again, she had done experimentation with her semblance, like all huntsmen do. She would also admit that she hadn't done much, all she knew how to do was to clone and then her clones could also clone.

She paused as she found a tunnel splitting off left, she cloned and it walked off down the tunnel as she continued on.

This is how it continued for a long time, she didn't know where she was or how far she'd gone, occasionally finding openings to the surface that would provide shafts of light into the dark tunnels. She was contemplating heading to the surface and trying something else, none of her clones having encountered anything except each other or dead ends and she couldn't search all the tunnels, having coming close to her limit before all the perspectives and functions began to really tax her mind.

She paused and opened her scroll, some of her other clones also stopping and holding an imaginary scroll. She saw she'd actually been in the tunnel for three hours and opened the aura app, doing a quick measure, grimacing as she saw that she was down to half, holding all her clones up and walking who knows how many miles clearly draining her aura.

She dispersed all her clones and turned, remembering she'd seen an opening to the surface further back in the tunnel.

Then she froze. At the end of the tunnel behind her were two red eyes staring right at her.

She watched as the runes lit up on its skull plate. It had a flat paddle shaped head, it's skull plate covering the top leaving the mouth exposed to reveal a black tongue and small but sharp white teeth.

It gave a low growl and Elster got into a ready position, regretting the small space she was in. Then it charged, a straight shot toward her. Elster couldn't dodge to the side and she couldn't go over it, she turned and began to sprint down the tunnel.

She heard it's paddle shaped feet slamming into the dirt and coming closer and closer, her own feet being drowned out. Up ahead the tunnel turned left into a side tunnel, just as she felt the Grimm couldn't get closer she dived into it, the Nidhogg charging past her.

She quickly shot to her feet and peeked round the entrance of the tunnel, the tunnel ended a short distance away as it split off left again. Elster frowned, it hadn't been that way befor-

She was cut off from her thought as the dirt to the left vibrated and the wall burst open, the Nidhogg's armored face plate ramming her in the chest and she felt her back he pushed through the corner of the entrance to the side tunnel. The Nidhogg continued as Elster tried to get her breath back, failing as she was rammed into the earth on the other side of the tunnel.

Then the Nidhogg bit her boot and after shaking her from side to side it threw her down the tunnel several meters.

Elster groaned as she hauled herself up, she raised her left axe and went to pull the trigger to fire a fire dust shot into the Grimm's face.

She frowned when nothing happened, the Nidhogg now charging at her again. She turned tail and began to run. She brought axe up and looked at it, the index finger was broken and limp.

She twisted while running and raised her right axe, she fired and the dust ignited on the sparks of the shot bouncing off its thick skull plate. Fire filled the tunnel, Elster feeling a few flames lick her back and legs.

She stopped and turned to look at what was happening. The grunted as the Nidhogg burst through the smoke and rammed her, shoving her into the roof. She felt the dirt give way and then the sun on her as they broke the surface. She was relieved to be out of the dark tunnel until she felt the breath leave her body as the Nidhogg rammed her into a solid rock then right through it back into the ground.

She growled and swung her right axe blindly and managed to hit close to its eye, it retreated quickly and she pulled herself to her feet. She looked up as it charged at her again and she scowled before spinning the axe then swinging her axe in a lazy aura boosted uppercut. The Grimm caught the axe and was knocked back, sliding to a halt and lying on the ground with a groan.

Elster took the opportunity to breath before then doubling over and throwing up, her abdomen tender from being rammed in the chest and through the earth, she felt the sting of cuts on her body and looked down to see a few patches of blood on her clothes.

She looked around as the Grimm hauled itself up. They were on the border of the jungle and the desert, in the far distance to the east she saw the melon plantation. She knew her aura was weak given the amount of damage she had just felt and knew she'd need support, she quickly loaded a flare and fired it up into the sky before she flipped back, the Nidhogg ramming it's face plate into the ground where she had been.

It growled and then flicked its head up, sending large chunk of earth and rock and sand flying into the sky and Elster covered her head. She felt a large chunk of dirt hit her arm and she winced as it cut her skin, then she quickly rolled to the side as the Nidhogg charged her.

She rolled to her feet and ran after it, firing at her feet to launch herself forward.

She flew off to the left, forgetting the index finger in her prosthetic wasn't working. She thudded into the ground. She cried out as pain exploded in her chest, by the feel of it her ribs were broken, luckily though they hadn't stabbed her lungs.

She heard a growl and rolled onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows and watching as the Nidhogg stalked toward her. Why hadn't it just gone for the strike?

Then she realised. She felt fear, and the Grimm was loving it.

Her aura was broken. It hurt to move. A Grimm was walking toward her, it's large mouth opening to reveal the red glow of its throat that she was going to be going down.

She chuckled dryly, ignoring the pain. She felt fear, and it wasn't caused by having a nightmare, she'd consider it a success.

But the approaching Grimm made that hard to process.

She didn't want to die, she still had so much. She'd just reunited with her family, she had reunited with her friends.

She had Tanith.

The last thing they'd done was fight, and all because she wasn't willing to admit she'd made a mistake. Tanith had been right, she shouldn't of done this.

Then there was a whine, and from the sky appeared the bullhead, weapons at the ready as it began to circle. The Nidhogg ignored it until the bullhead began to fire at it.

It bucked and screeched in pain as black blood spurted from its fur, black pock marks decorating its bone plating. It's head and legs were well defended, but it's body was covered in fur and scales which the heavy caliber rounds easily pierced.

Elster threw up her arm as some dirt and sand was thrown up, then the ground rumbled as the Grimm began to dig into the ground. It was going to get away. Elster wouldn't allow it as her right hand gripped her axe and sloppily loaded a dust shot, she wasn't sure what type of dust.

She raised it, honing in on the exposed belly of the Grimm. She pulled the trigger. Her arm was thrown back as a burst of wind shot from her axe and hit the Nidhogg which squealed as it was thrown into the air and landed on its back with a crunch, it's limbs flailing as the bullhead continued to pump it fill of bullets,

By the time it righted itself there were pools of dissolving black blood around it, it's movements sluggish as it crawled back to its hole.

Then it's movements slowed to a halt and the bullhead stopped. Nothing happened for several moments before its eyes darkened and it began to dissolve into black smog that rose into the air.

The bullhead immediately landed, so quick that Elster would have to find the time to tease Tanith about the sloppy landing. Speaking of Tanith the door opened but Tanith didn't even wait for it to open fully as she sprinted toward her, a box in hand.

Tanith skidded to a stop beside her and grimaced in worry as she looked over her.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry about what I said" Tanith said as she opened the medkit and pulled out bandages "It was wrong of me, extremely wrong considering everything you uh… you told me in Atlas" she wrapped the bandage around her left arm, the gash severe and bleeding heavily, Tanith's eyes transfixed on it and not looking at her own "I… there's no excuse, I was worried and scared and angry about you doing this considering your… recent disability with practically no training" she shook her head "you had no choice in that situation, you were basically forced to sign that contract or you'd lose reputation and respect and… it was wrong of me to expect you to back out while talking face to face with Ghira"

Tanith swallowed and took a shaky breath and she began to wrap more bandages around her "You've done so much for me, You've helped me out so much and without you I'd probably be dead. I love how passionate you are about stuff you do, like photography and cooking. You put up with so much of my shit and get so little in return. You're the most important person in my life and…" she sniffled and wiped her eyes, her movements halting "a-and I love you, so fucking much, I just want you to know that okay?" She finally looked up, her eyes bright with tears as she looked up at Elster's face "I'm so sorry"

Elster continued to stare at her for a few seconds before she opened her arms, Tanith's eyes widening slightly before she leapt forwards and hugged her, Elster wincing slightly but not having the heart to move Tanith.

"You were right" Said Elster as she rested her forehead on top of Tanith's shoulder "I shouldn't of done this, I should've taken time to adjust but I didn't and… definitely payed for it" she chuckled dryly as they separated and she lifted her shirt and jacket to reveal bruises forming and various cuts and tears.

"Oh my god" Said Tanith as she went to touch them but stopped just before making contact "how did this happen?" She asked as she began to get more bandage to wrap around her.

"Well, a Nidhogg rammed me through several meters of earth and then a rock" she nodded toward the destroyed rock and the hole in the ground "I also did something to my prosthetic, the index fingers stopped working and I forgot. I shot into the air and broke some ribs on impact"

"Jesus Christ" sighed Tanith "okay, your gonna be okay" she said, more to herself.

"Probably" nodded Elster before she grabbed Tanith's collar and pulled her close, Tanith looking up at her and giving Elster the opportunity kiss her. Tanith made a surprised noise before kissing back, both of them staying in the moment before Elster pulled back but let her forehead rest on Tanith's.

"I love you too" she said with a smile, Tanith grinning back. "Also I threw up like ten minutes ago-"

"Ew gross!" Said Tanith, shooting backwards.

"Hey, you enjoyed that kiss didn't you?" Asked Elster with a grin and Tanith froze before making a disgusted face.

"I hate you" she said as she spat on the ground and Elster laughed despite the pain in her ribs.

~§~

"Come on, place it down" said Tanith, patting the kitchen table which had a cover over it.

Elster handed over her prosthetic which she had removed several minutes before and was much slower in its movements accompanied by the sound of crunching sand. She had changed and had a shower before applying fresh bandages to her wounds which weren't as bad as they had been.

Tanith hummed as she took it and grabbed a screwdriver, Elster covering a yawn that Tanith glanced at.

"Tired?"

"My aura is trying to repair my body and is depleting faster then it replenishes, I could eat to restore some aura or I could go sleep but" she looked over at the clock "I need to go pick up Bundi at three fifteen in like ten minutes"

"Quarter past three" mumbled Tanith under her breath and Elster rolled her eyes "you don't have to get him, I'm sure you could ask Poli"

"I wanna be there for him, and I want him to know that" said Elster resolutely.

Tanith stared at her before nodding "okay, go get you brother"

"Thank you" said Elster, kissing Tanith's cheek as she stood up.

"You sure you don't want this?" Asked Tanith, pausing her movements with the screwdriver and looking at her.

"Nah, I should try and get used to not having it" said Elster "I'm only going a few blocks"

Tanith nodded and went back to her work, reaching over to another tool. Elster walked out the door and looked around the street as she walked away.

She sort of regretted not putting on a jacket as people would glance or stare at her bruises and bandages, but she gave the impression of ignoring them as she internally cursed her slight limp. She briefly considered the fact that the school may not let her brother leave with her, but then she guessed Poli would probably be able to sort that situation out.

She unconsciously covered her stump with her hand, extremely regretting not bringing something to cover it as the scars glared at her on full display. Elster turned a corner and approached the school, hoping the slight limp she had wasn't as obvious as her bruises and bandages. She saw the looks she was getting from other parents and even the teachers, she ignored them as kids streamed out the front door, some of them even staring at her.

"Oh my- Elster! What happened?" Asked Poli walking up to her.

"Nidhogg" Said Elster tiredly but still giving a smile "it's dead"

"Are you okay?" Asked Poli in concern "I can bring Bundi home"

"No, it's fine, I'm already here aren't I?" Shrugged Elster waving her stump.

"Where's your prosthetic?" Asked Poli, her eyes on the stump that was on full display.

"Tanith is currently taking it apart and removing sand from it" explained Elster, her eyes scanning the kids coming out as her hand grabbed her arm in an attempt to cover the scars "I'm okay, aura helps to heal the body making bruises appear way faster" she said at Poli's worried look.

"Why were you even fighting a Grimm, you just got back" Asked Poli confused.

"Well-"

"Elster!" Called a little voice.

Elster and Poli both looked down to see Bundi running toward them.

"Hey Bundi" Said Elster smiling.

"What happened to you?" He asked as his eyes looked at her stump and bruises.

"That is the question" nodded Elster "how about I tell you on the way home?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I know your worried Poli, but it looks worse then it is" Said Elster looking up at her.

"Come on! come on!" Said Bundi tugging her sleeve.

"Alright" laughed Elster before smiling at Poli who was looking at her a little less concerned now but with a more happy expression "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay" nodded Poli "bye Bundi!"

"Bye Poli!" He said absently before tugging Elster's sleeve again "what happened? What happened?" he asked eagerly.

"Calm down" Said Elster with a grin "now it was on this melon plantation" she began, Bundi listening eagerly.

~§~

Tanith looked up from the various pieces of prosthetic on the table as she heard the front door open and Bundi's voice, then Bundi entered the kitchen and stopped whatever he was saying as he stared in curiosity at the table.

"Hey Bundi" smiled Tanith, her eyes going up to Elster's expression of happy but tired "Elster, go get some sleep" she said, Elster nodding and walking into the living room. Tanith heard her collapse onto the couch and shook her head before pulling out a chair "c'mere little dude" she said patting the chair.

"Is this Elster's proshetic?" Asked Bundi

"Prosthetic, and yes it is" nodded Tanith as she picked up another piece and grabbed a pair of tweezers, beginning to pick out sand from the grooves.

"What's this piece?" Asked Bundi, his hand going for the dust core which was glowing a dull yellow. It was a cylinder with rectangle on its side showing a glowing yellow.

"Handle it carefully, and that's the dust core that powers it" explained Tanith as Bundi carefully picked it up and looked it over in curiosity.

"Woah, is it powerful?" He asked curiously.

"No, it's used by most common household appliances" shrugged Tanith.

He seemed to slightly deflate at that "Oh" he looked at all the pieces "so you unbuilt it?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I'm really good at machines, so I went and got a degree in it" explained Tanith "it also helps that I helped to make this"

"I like making things" said Bundi "I play this game with my friends and we build this really cool stuff, this one time we built this really big castle and it was super big and we pretended to fight in it and that we were knights defending it from monsters" he said, Tanith happily listening but occasionally struggling to follow what he said.

"That sounds cool" she said before looking at him "this isn't going to be very entertaining to watch. You don't have to sit with me"

Bundi shrugged "I don't mind" he said, he remained silent for a minute before saying "can I get my stuff and do some carving?"

Tanith paused and looked at Bundi "you do carving?"

"Yeah! It's fun" he said.

Tanith 'hmph'd' "sure then"

Bundi hopped off the chair and grabbed his bag, walking out of the room. Tanith heard him wander upstairs and began to disassemble the index finger. She heard him come down a moment later and looked up as he walked back in with a rolled up bundle and a small wooden figurine, he placed the bundle on the table along with the figurine and unrolled the bundle to reveal various tools.

"How did you get into it?" Asked Tanith curiously as he got to work.

"I like making things and so dad got me some tools and I watched some videos on the internet" he said distractedly.

Tanith watched him before doing an 'alright' expression and continuing with her work, both of them working in relative silence for several minutes, the only noise the ticking of the clock.

"Elster Castle!" Shouted a voice, breaking the silence as the door opened and Tanith looked up "young lady did you- Oh" Elster's mother stopped in the doorway to the kitchen at the sight that greeted her, Tanith with Elster's disassembled prosthetic in front of her and on the other side Bundi with some wood and his tools carefully carving.

"Hi…" Tanith trailed off, unsure what to call her "ma'am?" She tried

Elster's mother laughed and waved her hand "Oh dear, no no, call me Paulla please" she said before walking over to the counter a dropping her bag "hello Bundi, how was school?"

"Alright, the three times table sucks" he said frowning.

"Ah, such a simpler time" sighed Paulla before turning to a Tanith "do you know where my daughter is?"

"She's asleep in the living room, go have a look if you want and I'll explain" Said Tanith nodding toward the living room "she's adorable"

Paulla frowned, walking out of the living room and Tanith hearing her open the living room door. Tanith heard a soft gasp and silence for a few seconds before the footsteps came back and Paulla walked back into the kitchen wide eyed "what happened?" She asked worried.

"Well basically, your daughter is determined to repay everyone she knows. Sehko asked her to help out with a Grimm problem but she hasn't done any huntressing work since… well, since this" she indicated the pieces on the table.

"Silly girl" murmured Paulla

"But yeah, she got pretty beat up. She succeeded though, after being rammed through the earth and then through a solid rock. She's bashed up bad, her aura was depleted and she was using whatever she generated to repair the damage" Tanith put down her tools and looked up "basically its healing her body at a faster pace then your body or mine and essentially that means that bruises form way quicker then they should do, but they also disappear real quick"

"Right" nodded Paulla.

"But anyway, what were you going to yell at her about?" Asked Tanith curious

"Well-" Paulla cut herself off and stared suspiciously at Tanith's knowing smile "you already know"

"I'm guessing it's something to do with debt" Said Tanith innocently.

"It is" said Paulla "since my daughter is incapacitated, would you care to explain?"

"Well, your daughter was determined to pay off those debts, so she did" she shrugged "she's determined"

Paulla sighed and rubbed her temples "and where did she obtain such money?"

Tanith paused "your daughter worked eighteen jobs with no holidays and only really spent it on clothes occasionally" she said "she accumulated a lot"

"We'll have to pay her back" said Paulla tiredly.

"No you don't" Said Tanith as she frowned and held a tube up to her eye to try and see the dirt and sand escaping her.

"But we do! Neither of us like owing people" whined Paulla.

Tanith paused and looked at her before setting the part down, Bundi still happily carving on the other side of the table. "You don't need to pay her back, really" she said "you've already done enough"

"But we haven't done anything" frowned Paulla

"Oh, trust me, you have" assured Tanith "if you had seen the state she was in before we'd come here" Tanith shook her head "I don't know how I can emphasise enough about how nervous she was, I'm pretty sure she was almost sick at one point. But the way you guys just accepted her and accepted her apologies and comforted her" Tanith smiled "it's better then she thought it would be"

"How did you think it would be?" Asked Paulla curiously.

"I thought she was being ridiculous" said Tanith as she got back to work and Paulla gave a chuckle "especially after meeting you"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

At that moment the front door opened and Elster's father came into view, Paula frowning as she looked at him then the clock "your off early"

"Boss gave me the day off when he finally got word about Elster coming back" he grinned.

"That was kind of him, how did he hear?"

"I've been telling everyone"

Paulla smiled as she stood from the table and walked up to him, giving him a kiss before walking over to the counter top and boiling the kettle, that's when Elster's father turned and looked at Tanith who was trying to pry sand out of another piece.

"Hello Tanith" he said smiling as he walked up behind Bundi and ruffled his hair "hello Bundi"

"Aw Dad!" Objected Bundi with a pout as he tried to duck his head out of his laughing fathers reach.

"Hi…" Tanith trailed off as she struggled to think of what to call him "sir?" She said, getting flashbacks to the two years of aviation school and eight months she was in the military for.

"Oh, Pombo will be fine" he said waving his hand.

"Right" nodded Tanith

"Given your fiddling with her prosthetic I'm guessing my daughter isn't far?" He asked.

"She's asleep in the live room" said Tanith.

"Oh, why's that?" He asked "worn out already?"

"No… well actually sort of" said Tanith as she finally pulled the sand out and she dumped it in the pile "she had an encounter with a Grimm she really shouldn't of been trying to deal with"

"Too hard?" He asked

"Too soon, she's not done any practice with this" said Tanith indicating the prosthetic "go have a look and you'll see what I mean"

He hummed before wandering out of the room, coming back a few moments later with a grim expression "I've seen men come out of cage fights in better states then her" he said.

Tanith barked a laugh "it's the worst I've ever seen her, but I know she's recovered from worse"

"Like what?" Asked Paulla curiously as she sat back down at the table, setting down a mug for Pombo who accepted with a 'thanks'.

"Well you'll probably never see it unless she's wearing a bareback dress or something, but basically she had this nasty old gash on her back from when she was thrown into a wall by a Beringel" explained Tanith.

"She told us about that in a phone call" said Pombo.

"She said she just got a little beat up" frowned Paulla.

Tanith shrugged "I mean, you've got other things to tell her off for"

"What's that?" Asked Pombo.

"Our daughter disobeyed us!" Said Paulla.

"What'd she do this time?" He asked "can't be as bad as not contacting us for four years"

"I got this message at work!" Said Paulla, pulling out a scroll and pulling something up in her emails before shoving it in his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face as he read the message, his eyes widened with each word.

"She…" he trailed off in surprise as he a long sip of his tea.

Tanith didn't say anything as she calmly kept working on Elster's prosthetic.

"How could she afford it? Did she pay with the money from the job?" He asked

"No, she paid before" Said Tanith

He nodded slowly and took another sip of his drink "that was very generous of her"

Tanith shrugged "she's determined"

"Do you not agree with her paying?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Tanith had a quick internal panic that she may of offended them before quickly calming herself "No, it's more expensive to refuel the bullhead" she paused "I was thinking back to a… conversation we had, on the way to the job" she didn't look up and focused determinedly on the piece in front of her.

She saw Pombo nod understandingly out of the corner of her eye "I remember when we were young" he sighed wistfully.

"I am still young" Said Paulla indignantly.

"I remember when I was young" he corrected "me and Paulla would argue a lot, out of Elster's earshot bless her, as was the price of marrying so young"

"Did you only marry because… you were pregnant?" Asked Tanith curiously.

"Well, a testimony to our love sits opposite you now doesn't he?" He asked and Bundi looked up.

"What does that mean?" He asked in innocent curiosity.

"We'll explain when your older" was the immediate response from both parents, Paulla subtly smacking Pombo on the arm as he grinned with a knowing smile.

"My cousin got married recently, a little bit after having her own child" Tanith smiled "Elster told me she remembers your wedding at their wedding"

Paulla gasped and suddenly got up, dashing off upstairs as Pombo rolled his eyes "there she goes" he said quietly.

Before Tanith could ask Paulla was already back with a photo album she set on the table "I have all our photos here!" She said as she opened and began to flick through it, Tanith catching a glimpse of a photo of Pombo and Paulla when they were younger.

"Which one of you is into photography?" She asked.

"Me" smiled Pombo "do you have a photo album?"

"Yeah, Elster gave it to me as a gift, I believe it's in a bag upstairs" Said Tanith

"Can we see?" Asked Pombo.

"Sure" shrugged Tanith going to get up.

"Oh oh oh! Before you do!" Said Paulla and she slipped a photo from the album and held it up for Tanith to see.

Tanith gasped and took the photo "Oh my god look at her!" She gushed. The photo was of a wedding, a young Pombo in a suit and Paulla in a beautiful white dress. But her focus was on the small figure between them. It was unmistakably Elster with a head of messy black hair, her feathers much smaller and more similar to baby feathers then real ones, her dull blue eyes staring timidly at the camera with a small smile on her face as her balled fist held on tightly to Paulla's dress.

"She was so beautiful" sniffed Paulla.

"She's so cute" Said Tanith as she continued to stare at the photo before shaking her head "let me just go get our photo album"

She stood, washing her oil covered hands under a sink before heading up to Elster's room and fiddling through their bags before finally pulling the album out. She paused as she was about to head out and dug into a different bag, pulling out Elster's camera.

She came down stairs and instead of walking into the kitchen quietly tip toed into the living room, seeing Elster sleep side ways on the couch, her bruises and cuts looking better then they had earlier. She raised the camera and snapped a photo before looking at it and nodding in satisfaction, she left it on the coffee table.

When she returned to the kitchen both Pombo and Paulla were now going through the photo album, Bundi occasionally glancing up at them. But when Tanith sat down and placed the album on the table top Paulla was immediately on it.

"Oh, that's a nice cover" she said as she looked at the three photos on the front.

"Elster's the one that made it, some of the pictures are ones I took, you can probably tell" Said Tanith as she picked up the part she had been working on while Paulla flipped open the book and frowned at the first image of Elster two years ago.

"Look at her" Said Pombo sadly.

"Yeah, it starts off sad considering it's supposed to be a gift" Said Tanith.

"She's changed so much" Said Paulla looking at the old image of Elster and Elster from a few weeks ago. Then they turned the page to see the writing before flipping it again to see the collage of pictures of Tanith.

"Someone's obsessed" Said Pombo with a smile.

Tanith smiled even as she blushed slightly "she said she was really proud of that page"

"It's a nice page" smiled Paula before flipping it and beginning to go through the album, Tanith explaining where needed. When they got to the photo of the hospital and bar Tanith quickly thought up a cover story of the doctors thinking she might of gotten an infection, and the photo of her drunk and unconscious from her celebrating after finally getting out of hospital.

"Hmm" hummed Pombo after nearly an hour had passed as he looked at a picture "I'm guessing those are your parents?"

Tanith leaned over and nodded "Yup, Arnold and Katrina Mort" she pointed to another photo "that's Lucia my cousin and her husband Arthur" then at another "and that's Max"

"I hope we get to meet them one day" Said Paulla.

"I'm sure that will happen" shrugged Tanith.

"What do your parents do?" Asked Pombo.

"My dad works as an engineer for the CCTS and my mum's a teacher, small kids" Tanith smiled "nothing too exciting, definitely got my skills from my father though" she said as she pulled out the last bits of dirt and sand and began the process of putting it all back together.

"It's advantageous to have those skills I imagine" said Pombo watching her work.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't anything exceptional in school or college, until I sat down in a bullhead simulation" Tanith grinned "got an unconditional offer from the Atlas school of aviation"

"So you spent some time in Atlas?" Asked Paula intrigued.

"Yeah, as joyous as that was" said Tanith sarcastically "I didn't like the country or the people in it, but I passed after two years so didn't think I'd have to spend long. Then I was drafted into the military as a pilot"

"You were drafted in even though your from Mistral?" Asked Pombo frowning.

"Mm" nodded Tanith "basically I was a special case because of my 'exceptional bullhead skills' as they called it and upon obtaining my license I also gained Atlas citizenship, not that I asked for it" she said shrugging "it would be different if I applied to be a soldier cause they'd flat out refuse a foreigner like me"

"Never been to Atlas, went to Vacuo for our honeymoon but that's as far as we've gone" said Pombo

"Don't go to Atlas" said Tanith flatly "cold, well for you it would be cold, people are generally racists and spoilt snobs, military state and most importantly, Schnee's"

Tanith paused and tilted her head from side to side "well actually me and Elster were friends with some students, one of which being Weiss Schnee, and she's alright"

Pombo nodded as Paulla continued through the book, her face turning to confusion as she settled on a page.

"Who're these guys?" Asked Paulla, Tanith leaning over to see the image of Elster smiling with team HLTP around her.

"That's team Heliotrope, they were friends of hers from Beacon. That's Hayden the leader and that's Khara, Frey and David" she said pointing them out "we met them on the job that Elster lost her hand, unexpectedly of course. Elster was anxious at first… but it all worked out well for her"

"They look like nice people" said Paulla

"I think I remember her mentioning them once or twice" mused Pombo as they went over several pages of Elster, HLTP, Hallow, Elster losing and recovering from her hand. Finally finishing on an image of Elster and HLTP around a bar table chatting.

"I think it did her a lot of good, seeing them again" Said Tanith "I also think it really helped in solidifying her decision to come back"

"I'm just glad she's okay" smiled Pombo.

"Also I think being high on medication helped"

The adults all laughed while Bundi looked at them with a confused smile, not sure why they were laughing.

A snap came from the doorway and they looked up to see Elster standing there looking at the photo she'd just taken on her camera.

"That's a good shot" she murmured to herself.

"Young lady!" Said Paulla standing up, still not taller then Elster but close enough.

"Jesus, that's brought back some memories" Said Elster blinking at her before wandering into the kitchen and placing her camera down, squeezing Tanith's hand as she passed toward the kettle.

"Elster" said Pombo in a singsong voice and Elster clicked on the kettle before slowly turning toward him "your in trouble"

"I hope you don't ground me" she said, amusement in her eyes and she crossed her arms.

"I would if I could!" Said Paulla stamping her foot "we told you not to pay!"

"Ah, but life is so full of mysteries isn't it?" Mused Elster as the kettle boiled silently.

"And you got seriously hurt!" Said Paulla.

"On that matter I side with your mother" agreed Pombo.

Elster rose an eyebrow "I wasn't hurt that bad" she defended.

Everyone looked at her with a blank look, eyes darting to bandages and bruises and she nodded conceding the point "Okay, so maybe I was slightly beat up"

Paulla chewed her lip before sighing "I don't like seeing you like this"

"It's part of my job" shrugged Elster "sometimes I… look like this"

Paulla simply nodded absently as she looked to the side, her eyes trailing to the photo album, Elster now also catching sight of it "Oh, you got out ours as well, I thought you were just looking at old family photos" she said as she turned and poured herself a drink.

"Well I saw a photo of you" Said Tanith smirking "you were sooooo cute" she teased.

Elster sighed and shook her head "why haven't your family brought out baby pictures?"

"Oh but you were so cute" sighed Paulla as she sat back down.

Pombo rolled his eyes with a smile before looking at Elster in concern "How're you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm okay, pretty sure my ribs are no longer broken and most of my cuts have healed" she said as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to Tanith.

"You broke ribs?" asked Paulla distressed.

Elster sighed and reached forward with her hand, grabbing her mother's and squeezing comfortingly "mum, I've suffered worse okay? I'm fine now, this was just all a big mistake. I did something I shouldn't of"

"Are you sure you rested enough? You've only been asleep like two hours" pointed out Tanith.

"I didn't need that much, just enough to replenish some of my aura" shrugged Elster as she took a sip of her coffee.

"If you needed energy why didn't you just take one of Tanith's pills?" Asked Bundi with the tact of an eight year old and Tanith closed her eyes and let out a slow breath as Elster choked slightly on her coffee, her parents looking confused.

"Pills?" Asked Paulla.

Elster sighed "I should've seen that coming back to bite us in the ass" she muttered, her eyes glancing at Tanith who was looking down, her eyes focused on the pieces in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Pombo looking between them.

"Nothings wrong" sighed Tanith "I would've preferred not having to explain my condition to my girlfriend's parents after just meeting them"

Pombo looked at her for a long moment before nodding "then don't"

Tanith blinked and looked up at him confused "what?"

"If you don't want to tell us then you don't have to" he said shrugging as Paulla nodded in agreement "it's your personal business and as long as it isn't harming our daughter then we're okay not knowing"

Tanith looked at him before blinking and rubbing her eyes slightly as they grew wet "thanks" she said quietly "you don't know how much that means to me"

Pombo smiled "I think I do"

They sat in a comfortable silence as Paulla continued to look through the photo album, Pombo watching over her shoulder while Elster switched between watching Tanith reassemble her prosthetic and Bundi carve.

Eventually Bundi looked up "so what's for tea?" He asked

Paulla smirked as she looked at him "well I was planning on doing chicken"

"Can I help out?" asked Elster.

"Of course you can" smiled Paulla, looking eager at the prospect.

"I should be done with this in about ten minutes" said Tanith indicating the prosthetic which was mostly assembled.

"How bad was it?" Asked Elster

"You busted the hydraulics in the index finger and there was sand and dirt in every gap and crevice" said Tanith "try not to do that again"

Elster shrugged "not my fault the Grimm rammed me through and into four walls and through a rock"

"It did WHAT?" cried her mother and Elster sighed as her father chuckled.

~§~

Elster lay down on the bed, playing a game on her scroll that Tanith had gotten her addicted to in her spare time. Tanith was getting changed and Elster thought her own self control was great considering she only looked about three times.

Then she looked up as Tanith straddled her, letting her scroll flop to the side and letting her hand and stump rest on Tanith's thighs.

"Hello" she said smiling.

"Hi" replied Tanith smiling slightly as she let her hands trail over the bandages on Elster's chest. "You're okay"

Elster nodded "I'm okay, a little beat up and a slightly wounded pride, but I'm alive"

"I'd rather have a wounded pride Elster then a dead one"

"I dunno, my pride is feeling pretty wounded" pouted Elster

Tanith leaned forward and kissed her, Elster kissing back happily. Tanith was the first to pull away and simply let her forehead rest against Elster's "you're alive" she said, more to herself "but you almost weren't"

A regretful expression crossed Elster face "I almost wasn't" she agreed.

"I was scared, you were just laying on the ground and blood…" Tanith trailed off and grimaced "the last thing we'd done was fight, when I got to you and I apologised… I did it cause I was scared you wouldn't make it, because I didn't want you going without knowin-"

Tanith was cut off as Elster kissed her, silencing her as they stayed locked for a long time, finally separating for air. "You didn't need to tell me" smiled Elster "I know you love me"

"I do" agreed Tanith "and you love me"

Elster grinned and leaned forward, nuzzling Tanith's face and working toward her neck "I'd be silly not to"

Tanith wrapped her arms around Elster's neck and rested her head on her shoulder "Yeah, it's a privilege to know me"

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **So with a new volume of RWBY coming I'm going to put this story on break until it's finished, I've got other chapters in the works but I'd prefer to know a volume ahead what's happening, when Volume 6 is finished I'll start posting for volume 5 the first chapter o**_ _ **f which will be a big chapter going over the time skip.**_

 _ **Of course when I've finished volume 5 I'll have to put the story in break again. In the meantime I'll probably start posting other stories and maybe even continue with escaping the apocalypse.**_

 _ **So just to clarify.**_

 _ **THIS IS NOT OVER.**_

 _ **I'm too invested in the story to quit now. This is like the biggest project I've ever done, even after a changed my name and deleted my old fics. We recently hit 12,000 views which is frucking awesome!**_

 _ **So just hold out and let's look forward to the next awesome volume!**_

 _ **Also I feel like the song**_ **skyfall** _ **is an appropriate sound track for this entire fic. See you on a few months.**_


	37. Obligatory holiday special

There was a rapid knocking on the door and Elster walked over and unlocked it. Sehko took one look at her and gasped in shock "Oh my god Elster" she said as she looked her up and down.

"That's been the general reaction through the day" Said Elster dryly.

"I heard from Poli but… Jesus it's all my fault" Said Sehko as she looked her up and down.

"Were you secretly controlling the Nidhogg, cause like, if you were then your lacking a large amount of bullet holes"

"Elster your fucking covered in bruises because of me and your making jokes?"

"It's not like this is uncommon in my line of work" shrugged Elster.

"B-but-"

"Would you like something to eat?" Asked Elster

Sehko stood in silence for a moment rapidly blinking before spluttering "b-b- Wha-"

"Perfect, we're just cooking tea. Unless you have plans with Kolf or your parents?"

"Kolf's working a late shift and… things are still awkward with my parents" she said the last part quietly and Elster's expression fell. Due to Sehko's habits as a teenager her parents had not been proud of her, the last Elster having heard that they were threatening to disown her.

Elster reached out and pulled her into a hug, Sehko staring wide eyed for a moment before returning it "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you" Said Elster sadly.

Sehko swallowed "I know"

They hugged for a few more moments before finally Elster pulled away "now come on" she said turning around "I'm sure one more won't upset the balance of things"

Sehko smiled slightly and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

~§~

Before Elster realised she had spent a week with her family and friends, she went by another day before mentioning this to Tanith.

"I know, I just didn't want to be that person and go 'Hey Elster, we should bounce' or something" explained Tanith "just wanted to let you enjoy it"

"Well we're gonna have to leave eventually" shrugged Elster.

Elster walked into the living room to find her parents watching TV.

"So, hey mom, dad" She said as she walked in, her parents immediately turning to her "I don't really know how to say this best so I'm just gonna come out and say it. Me and Tanith will have to head off soon"

Her mother sighed but nodded along with her father "we knew this was coming" she said

"We know we can't keep you here forever" sighed Pombo.

"Woah hey I'll come back!" Said Elster quickly waving her arms "like I'll come back in two weeks tops, okay?"

"Can you stay just one more day, we can invite everyone over for a goodbye meal"

"Of course" nodded Elster "that sounds great"

The next day Elster helped her mother prepare a large meal as her Nan and friends came over for the meal, it went on for four hours as they laughed and listened to each others stories. After the party had finished she had walked into the living room to look out of the glass door at the dark garden, to take a breather but mainly just taking in the garden she had played in as a child. This was the place where she had killed her first Grimm.

Then someone tugged on her sleeve and she looked down, smiling at Bundi with a raised eyebrow. He looked down and played with his fingers and shuffled his feet.

"You're coming back, right?" He asked quietly.

Elster blinked before sighing and sitting cross legged in front of him "Bundi, look at me" she said and Bundi slowly looked up at her "I've been a shit excuse for an older sibling" she said, reaching forward and taking his hand "but I promise, I swear, I will come back. In fact" Elster held up her arm and slid off one of her bracelets, it was one of her favourites, a gift from her Nan, it was a bird with its wings wrapped to fit around her wrist, the eye of the bird was a small diamond "Nan gave this to me when I set off to Beacon, as a parting gift for an eighteenth birthday I wouldn't be able to celebrate with her"

Bundi stared with wide eyes as Elster took his hand, opening it and pacing the bracelet in his hand before closing it again "I took this and failed to return for eight years, so to earn it back you shall hold onto it until I return. Deal?"

Bundi stared wide eyed before gripping the bracelet tightly and and nodding "deal"

Elster smiled and pulled him into a hug "and the deal is sealed" she said.

~§~

 **Tanith:** Hey! Me and Elster are in the area, it alright if we come say hi?

 **Yang:** Sure! Getting real bored here. Dad's on a mission :/

~§~

Tanith knocked in the door and she heard footsteps and a dog barking.

"C'mon Zwei, it's just Tanith and Elster" said Yangs voice as the door swung open and Yang smiled at them "hey!"

"Sup, hows it going?" Asked Tanith as they stepped in

"I'm bored" huffed Yang

"Well I'm sure we can entertain you for a while" said Tanith smiling.

Yang looked at Elster who crouched down to stroke Zwei and her eyes widened as she caught sight of the prosthetic hand. "Elster…"

"Oh, fuck" cursed Elster as she stood back up and looked to the side awkwardly "we didn't want to just come right out with it"

"Okay Yang, do you want to hear the story of how I was almost sacrificed by a cult and Elster lost her hand?" Asked Tanith wrapping an arm around Yangs shoulder.

"You've…. You've been up to a lot" she finally said.

"Yeah, now listen up"

~§~

"Jeez, that was…" Yang trailed off.

"And that was just while we were in Bleakburn" Tanith said

"It was what it was" shrugged Elster "I'm also not that used to it yet, so I'm planning on using Patch to get some practice in with it" explained Elster.

"This of course only after trying to take on a Nidhogg alone" muttered Tanith as Elster rolled her eyes "but how rude of us" said Tanith suddenly "how have you been holding up?"

Yang thought for a moment before nodding "better, your advice really helped actually" Yang smiled appreciatively at her.

"I'm glad"

"I've made up my mind on what I want to do, I'm getting a prosthetic in a few weeks and Dad promised to help me train with it"

"You know what kind you want?" Asked Elster.

"Well" Yang blushed slightly "it's a customs one from Atlas as a 'thank you for your service' sort of thing, apparently it doesn't require surgery to work"

"Ah, it's one of those top of the market Atlas ones" nodded Elster "we heard about them and trust me, if they actually work your very lucky" Elster reached over and gently pulled off her prosthetic to reveal the stump, the scars running along it a reminder of the surgery.

Yang stared at it wide eyed before nodding "yeah, I think I count myself lucky" she then tilted her head as her eyes scanned it "I don't recognise that model" she said.

"It was custom made in Bleakburn for free with what the blacksmith and my amazingly talented girlfriend had on hand" said Elster.

"It's not that big a deal" said Tanith rolling her eyes

Elster simply shook her head and rolled her eyes "yes it is" before then looking at Yang "what have you been doing then?"

"Mostly? Fuck all"

"I wish we could just do the same" sighed Tanith

"I've actually gotten into looking at other prosthetics, learning how they work and such" Yang laughed "I feel like Dad who keeps looking at camper van magazines"

"What are you going to do after you train with it?" Asked Tanith curiously.

"I'm going after Ruby" Said Yang determinedly.

Tanith nodded "that's a good plan, you know where she is?"

Yang looked down at her lap "Well, no, not really. But I've got a plan for that" her fist tightened slightly.

"So what are the things in prosthetic magazines?" Asked Elster

Yang perked up "well there's this one that's specifically for hunters and it's so cool" she said as she fished around beside her and pulled up a magazine "it talks about concealable weapons in the arm and" she trailed off "sorry, I'm probably boring you"

"No, no" said Elster "I think maybe I should look in some prosthetic magazines as well"

"It sounds useful" nodded Tanith "I was thinking of things I could attach onto her prosthetic"

"Like a vibration function?" Asked Yang, herself and Elster breaking into laughter as Tanith blushed but chuckled along with them.

"You can't prove anything" said Tanith.

"I imagine there's a massager attachment, but I imagine that would be for more personal use" said Elster

"Yeah, there's one for helping to deal with phantom pain" said Yang as she flicked through various pages.

"Phantom sucks" said Elster and Yang nodded.

"How does yours feel?" Asked Yang hesitantly.

"Like teeth, digging into the arm" said Elster quietly "how about you?"

"Hot" said Yang "really hot"

"That must suck"

"It's not fun"

Tanith watched the exchange and felt bad that they were going to be leaving Yang alone soon so Elster could train.

"Hey Yang, I was planning to book a hotel room while Elster trained. But is it alright if I stay in the guest bedroom instead?"

Yang's face went through a war of emotions before her eyes lightened and she smiled "yeah, I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind, it would be nice to have some company"

"My pleasure" smiled Tanith

~§~

They only stayed with Yang and Tai for a few days before Elster one morning declared they would have to leave and come back to continue her practice another time. Which is how Tanith found herself eagerly pushed inside the bullhead as Elster went up to the cabin.

"I'm taking us to a location" Said Elster as she sat down in the pilot's chair and began to input coordinates.

"Uh huh" Said Tanith sinking into the copilots seat "and where's that?"

Elster finished in putting the coordinates and grinned "I'm not telling you, it'll be a supri-"

"The stonewall mountain range?" Said Tanith

"Well, it was going to be a surprise" huffed Elster "But I forgot you were super smart"

"That's gonna be a… ten hour flight at max speed Elster" Said Tanith concerned "and it's Atlas"

"Trust me, we won't be interacting with others and I can hide my feathers with coats" smiled Elster "just me, you and a log cabin"

Tanith tilted her head as her eyes widened excitedly "what?"

"So way back, sort of May time-ish? I booked a week at this holiday resort for us and I wanted it to be a surprise for you" said Elster "then… everything happened and I forgot" she paused as she checked something "so last night I was going through my email, something I should do more often cause jeez there was so much spam, but anyway I must of got it when we passed by Atlas but I got an email form them like, nearly three weeks ago to remind me that my booking was coming up on the seventeenth"

"That's tomorrow" noted Tanith

"Mm, so best get underway" smiled Elster as she powered the bullhead engine.

Tanith grabbed the radio "control this is bullhead in landing bay" Tanith quickly leaned forward to check "twelve, we've got a swank pilot, reason being for long haul practice, permission to take off? Over"

"Swank?" Asked Elster with a raised eyebrow.

"Typically someone who isn't a pilot by profession or hobby and isn't trained to the extent of a normal pilot" said Tanith quickly.

"Roger Romeo Oscar Charlie, permission to take off granted, skies clear so should be easier on pilot, over" replied control.

"Okay, you can take off now" nodded Tanith, watching as Elster began the process she had drilled into her.

"Romeo Oscar Charlie?" Asked Elster as the bullhead took into the air, Tanith noting with a touch of pride the smoothness of it considering Elster's skill level "is that the name of the bullhead?"

"Yeah, usually it's shortened to an acronym. So this bullhead's name is Roc"

"Huh" nodded Elster as they ascended and began to fly north "the more you know"

~§~

The flight had been a long one, but Elster hadn't had to navigate through any storm clouds or Grimm and had mostly left it on auto pilot as they changed into more snowy gear.

"Y'know we're heading over to the stonewall mountain range during the middle of snow season right?"

"Is that bad?" Asked Elster

"It's gonna be colder then anything you've ever experienced in Atlas, I mean even I'm packing an extra layer" said Tanith

"Ah, an extra layer then before I get out" nodded Elster

"And your going to have to take off your prosthetic like your jewellery whenever we're outside" said Tanith

"Why?"

"Metal plus below freezing temperatures"

"Oh yeah, I forget it's made of metal sometimes"

As they entered Atlas Tanith took control of the bullhead, the weather outside getting cloudier and the temperature on the bullheads thermometer getting lower and lower. Eventually they began to fly over mountains, Tanith saying that it was the beginning of the stonewall range as she followed the route on the display.

Elster could see why it was called stonewall as she snapped a few pictures. The mountains were tall and narrow, being more wall like than normal looking mountains. Eventually they arrived at the coordinates to see a basin surrounded by the mountains that made it look like a crater with the mountains looming high above the frozen and snowed over lake.

"Huh, I've heard of this resort" gasped Tanith as she looked at it "they talked about it loads at the academy"

"Unidentified bullhead, please identify yourself and your intentions or you will be fired upon" crackled the radio.

"Control this is unidentified bullhead. Vale-176. Pilot code Tango, Alpha, November, India, Tango, Hotel. Bullhead code Romeo, Oscar, Charlie" repeated Tanith "do we have landing clearance? Over"

The radio was silent for a moment "Roger that bullhead, landing pad 7, coordinates being uploaded now. Welcome to Kawah Lake Resort, over"

Tanith slowly descended down through the air, the mountain tips passing them as they descended into the basin. The mountains were easily three miles tall when they finally landed, Tanith taking several minutes longer then normal due to the heavy snowfall and the deep snow she was landing the bullhead on.

"How do I look?" Asked Elster as she chucked up the fur lined hoodie of her coat and tucked her hair in the coat.

Tanith walked forward "you missed some" she said with a smile as she stuffed a strand of hair into the coat.

"I'm only trying to hide the feathers" frowned Elster.

"I know" smiled Tanith before standing on tip toes and tugging Elster's collar so they could kiss "I just wanted to do that"

"You don't have to trick me into kissing you" smiled Elster.

"I know, but I enjoy it more" Tanith then pulled off Elster's prosthetic and walked away, pulling on her winter hat, face scarf and goggles. She then opened the doors and a blast of cold air and snow flooded the inside, Tanith and Elster climbing out and walking along the path. It wasn't really a path it was more just a ditch through the snow that wasn't as high as the rest of the snow.

"Bit snowy!" Called Elster

"What!?" Cried back Tanith

"I said it's a bit snowy!" Shouted back Elster.

Tanith simply shook her head and continued toward the large wooden building that was clearly a central hub, beyond it several more buildings that were clearly stored and other such utilities.

Elster breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the building to be met with a large and brightly lit reception area.

"Hello and welcome to Kawah Lake Resort" chirped a receptionist "can we see your booking details?"

Elster nodded and walked forward as Tanith peeled off her goggles and face mask. Elster walked up to the desk and pulled out her scroll and placed it on the receptionists scroll reader. The receptionist looked over the information while they waited then looked up.

"Your booked for cabin one seven six, here are the keys and it's going to be ready when you get there. Do you wish to rent a trawler to drive yourselves up or be driven up?"

"What's a trawler?" Asked Tanith "is it a car or truck?"

"The trawlers are the best way to get around along the roads here, it's a caterpillar tracked vehicle and is durable, so damage is not that big an issue"

"Sure" shrugged Tanith "I know how to drive a tracked vehicle"

"Excellent, it will arrive outside the reception in five minutes and you can drive it over to your bullhead and load it with your luggage"

"Thank you" nodded Elster as she grabbed the keys. The couple waited by the glass windows that showed the area outside the front which had people walking about or trawlers driving by.

Eventually a trawler stopped outside and the driver climbed out, walking in and handing them the keys. The trawler was a metal box on a pair of caterpillar tracks with a cabin at the front and five seats inside it.

"Holy shit this is cool" Said Tanith as she sat in the drivers seat "it's even got an auto drive system!"

"Atlas training teach you how to drive caterpillar tracks?" Asked Elster

"Yeah, there only really used in Atlas or on construction vehicles but we still learnt it" shrugged Tanith as she powered the trawler on "let's grab our luggage"

As they drove along the street Elster noticed that there were actually several Faunus happily walking around without hiding their features, she smiled to herself at the relaxing thought of not having to bother trying to hide her feathers. But she kept the fur lined hood of her coat up, there was snow outside after all.

~§~

"So this one should be- ah! Cabin one seven six" said Tanith before looking at Elster "don't think I didn't notice what you did there"

"I'm glad, I was worried all my effort would be for naught" said Elster with a smile.

Tanith drove the vehicle and stopped it just beside the door in a sort of driveway. After a quick preparation they climbed out, Elster unlocking the door quickly and they entered the cabin.

They were in a kitchen/living room area, a counter separating the kitchen from the living room. On the counter was a blackboard with some chalk tied to a string attached to the board.

Welcome to Cabin 176!

Cleaned by Kalen and Daniel

"Thank you Kalen and Daniel then" said Tanith as she looked at it before looking around the room "look at this!" She said excitedly walking into the living area "and this view!" She walked up to the large wall of glass- that upon closer inspection was actually one way glass- that over looked the Kawah lake, a large expanse of white snow.

"It's amazing" agreed Elster as she walked up beside Tanith and looked out at it before looking around the room.

The living area consisted of two couches and an armchair facing a TV, in the corner at an angle and joining to the large window was a fire place with logs in a special holder and matches. The kitchen was a standard kitchen set up with an oven, sink and fridge with a wrap around counter.

A quick exploration revealed the bedroom with a similar window set up to the living room and a large king sized bed in the centre, on it were two white dressing gowns with the resorts logo on them. Then she heard Tanith gasp as she opened one of the side doors.

"What, en suite look nice?" Asked Elster ambling over.

"It's not a fucking en suite, it's a fucking jacuzzi!" She exclaimed as Elster leaned around to see that it was indeed a jacuzzi, not turned on but having another great view of the lake through glass on one side.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna be using that" said Tanith as she looked at it.

"Wanna get the bags in then? Or maybe you want to leave?"

"Yeah, it's not grand enough let's bounce"

Elster chuckled as they walked back outside and began to transfer their bags into the cabin.

~§~

Elster walked back into the living area where Tanith relaxed on the sofa, the pair of them wearing the dressing gowns offered by the resort.

"Your sure you don't want to go out to the local clubs or something?"

"Elster, we've been in a bullhead for like hours, let's just chill out for tonight okay?"

Elster tilted her head before smiling and sitting down beside her, both of them looking out the large window as the sun descended below the mountain and it got darker outside.

"It's so… surreal" Said Tanith finally as she snuggled into Elster's side.

"How so?" Asked Elster.

"A year ago I was in the Atlas military, just flying about between bases on delivery missions-"

"For horse sperm"

Tanith elbowed her in the gut and Elster chuckled.

"And here I am, sitting in a log cabin and snuggled up to my huntress faunus girlfriend who fucking loves me"

"How do you think I feel, a year ago I was just going through the same routine of 'get up, work, go to sleep' every single day" Said Elster.

"Several months ago I only knew you as Castle, the pretty and unnaturally happy voice on the radio" said Tanith "I didn't know I'd even met anyone who'd mean so much to me"

"I heard a woman who made me smile for the first time in years" smiled Elster, holding Tanith tighter "and you've done so much for me since"

"We've done a lot for each other"

Tanith turned her head and when Elster turned her head inquisitively she quickly captured her lips in a kiss. This continued for several seconds before Elster separated with a hum as she glanced at the clock.

"The jacuzzi said it would take five minutes to warm up" she said.

"You started the jacuzzi?" Asked Tanith

Elster nodded "Hmm, think the Jacuzzi is ready" said Elster as she stood and began to walk toward the bedroom, undoing the dressing gown and letting it slip from her shoulders to the floor to reveal she was not wearing underwear as she looked over her shoulder at Tanith with a raised eyebrow "you wanna join me?"

Tanith stared a her dumbly before launching into action and stripping as quickly as possible.

~§~

Tanith straddled Elster's lap as they sat in the bubbling jacuzzi, resting their heads on each other's shoulders. They were hot, sweaty and panting and this was only partly to due with the heat of the jacuzzi.

Elster shifted Tanith slightly and began to pepper her face with kisses, anywhere she could reach as her hand once again began to slide down Tanith's body.

"No more" protested Tanith wiggling her hips "please, I beg"

"You've done plenty of that tonight" smirked Elster but moved her arms back to circling Tanith's waist.

"Mm" groaned Tanith as Elster moved her kisses down to her neck which was already covered in a few growing marks "gonna pass out… if we go again" she panted with a smile.

"Hmmm such temptation" murmured Elster into her neck before leaving another mark.

"Noooooo" whined Tanith wiggling again.

"I won't, I won't" laughed Elster assuringly, pulling her mouth away from Tanith's neck and looking at the dozens of hickies and bite marks. Tanith groaned again and flopped backward into the water and out of Elster's grip, floating in the water calmly before manoeuvring to sit beside Elster.

"We should probably turn some light on" Said Tanith, the only light in the dark room being the lights underwater in the jacuzzi casting an aqua glow in the room around them.

"We could, or we could-" Elster reached over, brushing her- currently not in use- prosthetic aside and pressing a button. The lights on the outside of the cabin turned on and illuminated the snowy landscape through the window.

Tanith stiffened beside her "Oh my god I forgot there was a window"

"It's one way glass, we're okay" assured Elster with an amused smile.

Tanith let out a breath and put a hand to her heart "my fucking heart just went a bajillion miles an hour" she laughed breathily.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you" Said Elster as she wrapped her stump around Tanith's shoulders.

"Why aren't you using your prosthetic?" Asked Tanith Asked Tanith as she looked over Elster's stump and it's scars "it's water proof"

Elster shrugged "silly reason"

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone"

Elster was silent for a moment before tightening her grip slightly "I just wanted to feel you"

Tanith nodded in understanding "How's your arm been?"

"It's actually been really good, the swelling has basically stopped" she said, her eyes staying on the view outside. "But I have to keep wearing the compression garment for a few more days after the swelling stops just to make sure"

"I'm glad its better" said Tanith as she snuggled into Elster's side "I'm glad your okay"

"How have you been?" Elster asked, neither of them needing further prompting to know what she was alluding to.

"There was some pain in my scars when we arrived, but I took some pills when we finished getting the bags in"

"You could've just taken them when we arrived rather then waiting till we got here and got the bags in"

Tanith shrugged "didn't think of that"

Elster chose not to comment and let her head rest on top of Tanith's. They sat in a content silence for a while and simply watched the landscape outside as snow began to fall.

"This is the best" Said Tanith finally "and I'm glad I'm here with you"

Elster smiled again and angled her head to plant a kiss in Tanith's wet hair "I love you too"

~§~

"You want to try ice fishing?" Asked Elster with a raised eyebrow.

It was the next morning and they were looking over lists of activities to do that were offered by the resort to the guests, Tanith had pointed out ice fishing.

"Yeah I always wanted to try actual fishing and ice fishing can't be that different" shrugged Tanith.

"You should of said so, I know how to fish"

"You do?"

"Huntress plus long missions in the woods"

"Ah"

"Though I wasn't that good when I could do it and it's been nearly… four and a half years since then" mused Elster before shaking her head "but ice fishing then?"

"Yes"

That's how they found themselves on snowmobiles, joined by several others. Thankfully though instead of having to go on separate snowmobiles Tanith knew how to drive one. However she had to fill out a form to say that if she crashed then it was her own fault and not to sue the resort.

"Yes, if I crash I'll actually accept full responsibility, I mean, look at all those hazards and obstacles" she muttered sarcastically as she looked out over the smooth layer of snow covering the frozen over lake.

"I'm surprised you even know how to drive a snowmobile" said Elster

"It's basically a motorcycle" Tanith said as she climbed onto the the machine and pulled on her helmet. Elster simply decided to trust Tanith as she climbed in behind her and secured her own helmet (rather clumsily given her lack of a left hand) before then wrapping her arms around Tanith's waist.

Then with a loud roar the group of snowmobiles set off, Tanith following after them with Elster clinging to her but watching as they sped along the flat white expanse. She was glad she had brought her camera.

She was actually carrying her prosthetic as well in her back pack along with her camera and some other items, she didn't have it on because Tanith said that even a short amount of exposure would freeze it to her skin. Elster also knew she couldn't use her aura to protect herself due to the fact that the prosthetic had a secondary purpose of helping her aura spread out evenly over her body. Because of this the aura flowed over the metal rather then under it to protect her skin and instead helped to protect the actual prosthetic. It was a similar story with her ear rings and bracelets which she would be lacking for the whole week, they were so close to her skin that her aura went over them and protected them as well but the cold could easily touch them and freeze them to her skin.

Eventually Tanith began to slow the snowmobile down as the others snowmobiles also began to slow and pull to a stop ahead of them, they stopped toward the back of the group as the supervisors called out that this was a good place to stop and fish.

"Is there anything you can't drive?" Asked Elster as she climbed off the back of the snowmobile and quickly stretched.

"A paladin, a swatter, a frigate, a fair amount of things" shrugged Tanith.

"If this was a heist film you would literally be the get away driver"

"I'm pretty cool" said Tanith in a tone of agreement and Elster rolled her eyes before both of their attentions turned to the supervisors who were handing out circular corkscrew drills while another demonstrated how to use it.

"Now you see, as the woman with the most muscles out of either of us" started Tanith as she opened the bags hanging from either side of their snowmobile and pulled out the drill like the supervisors had done with their's "I would offer to do it but cause of how gracious and generous I am, I'm giving you, Elster, the honour of drilling the holes" she said humbly.

"How humble of you" said Elster dryly as she took the drill and after a brief inspection began to work while Tanith watched.

"You ever seen ice age?"

"What?"

"The animated film, Ice age, with the mammoth and the sloth and their was that little sabre squirrel"

"I have no idea what your talking about" Elster shook her head as she was nearly halfway done with the first hole.

"Well basically there's this running gag where the squirrel wedges it's nut into the ground which cause the ground to spit, and I was just thinking about that while you cut through the ice with a drill"

Elster paused and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow "why were you thinking about the ice cracking? That's like… the worst thing you could do"

"Yeah but like, I had no control over that" shrugged Tanith.

Elster stared at her incredulous for a moment before shaking her her head and getting back to work. She was done with the first one when suddenly there was no resistance on her pushing and she almost fell over, after pushing the drill up and down to make sure it was perfect she pulled it out and moved a meter away, beginning a second hole while Tanith pulled a small bucket of bait and two small light fishing rods out of the bag on the other side of the snowmobile.

When Elster was done with the second hole she looked up to see Tanith holding out a small fishing rod to her.

"I'm used to bigger" Said Elster as she inspected the tackle before putting bait on the hook.

"That's what she said" muttered Tanith.

Elster rolled her eyes and playfully chucked a handful of snow at Tanith who chuckled as she dunked her line into the water, then she fished around in the snowmobile bags and brought out two very small fold up stools.

"So, what kind of Grimm could I hopefully catch?" Asked Tanith

Elster hummed as she looked around them "lake dwelling grimm aren't really that different from sea dwelling grimm. Somewhere like here though?" Elster stamped the ice "probably nothing, not deep enough given it's frozen over and the ice is a few meters thick" she shrugged.

"Honestly that's probably for the best"

"Could get Karkinos though"

"What's a karkinois?"

"Karkinos, and it's a massive crab like Grimm" explained Elster "it's got two pincers, one that it uses like a shield which is short and stubby but thick and another it uses for combat which is long, thin and extremely sharp, typically referred to as it shields pincer and sword pincer"

"Right, big crab" nodded Tanith "how big?"

"Eh, maybe a few meters taller then me at their tallest. They're heavily armored but extremely vulnerable around the joints in their legs and pincer arms, also their eyes because if you land a good enough shot you can actually get to the brain, or the crab equivalent of one anyway"

"Sound cool"

"They're a scourge for coastal towns"

"Good thing I'm not a coastal town"

"They also appear in lakes but are usually smaller, it's hypothesized it's something to do with the salt water of oceans verses fresh water"

Tanith tilted her head "it's still creepy how we have no idea where the Grimm come from or how they are made"

"Yeah, they're sort of designed to be impossible to study honestly" shrugged Elster "if they were controlled by a higher power then they're the perfect army, can't be restrained for long periods and upon death simply dissolve meaning no autopsies"

Tanith hummed before looking back at her hole, the blue water unmoving before then fishing around in her pocket and bringing out her scroll.

"Gonna record something for the parents" she said to Elster as she opens the scroll and began recording "So we've been ice fishing for… bout half an hour now?" She turned the scroll away from the hole and to Elster who nodded "any bites?"

Elster blinked at the camera before pulling up her fishing rod to reveal nothing "nope"

"No" repeated Tanith "why do you think that is?"

"I'm a faunus, it's racism plain and simple" shrugged Elster as she dunked her hook back in the hole and Tanith laughed.

"Yeah, sure Elster" Said Tanith before flipping the video so it was facing her and stage whispering "she's just not very good at this"

"Your not very good either" pointed out Elster and Tanith stuck her tongue out childishly before closing the scroll and sighing as she looked at the landscape.

"Why is this place so pretty?"

"Imagine how pretty it would be if the snow and ice melted and the plants could grow" Said Elster

"I'm sure there somewhere like this but in a warmer location" pointed out Tanith "probably in Vale or Mistral" Tanith then tilted her head "not that I'm complaining but why didn't you book somewhere warmer or closer to Vale?"

"Well, everywhere else was completely booked" shrugged Elster "but this actually turned out better then I was expecting" she looked around at the other various people and couples ice fishing as well around them "the original plan was that I had a week off first week of summer and I was planning on negotiating with your boss to get you a week off when I had one"

"Ah" nodded Tanith "makes se-"

Her fishing rod suddenly pulled down and they looked at it before Tanith began pulling on the fishing rod. Elster watched both amused and hopeful as slowly Tanith reeled it in.

"Might have been a good idea to actually learn how to fish first" mused Elster as she continued to watch Tanith struggle.

"Maybe" grunted Tanith "But, I, have, skill!" She punctuated each word with a tug before finally a small green fish flew out the hole. They stared at it as it flopped onto the snow before Tanith let out a cheer "Wooh!" then before anyone could do anything it flopped around, becoming loose from the hook and hopping back into the hole.

Tanith and Elster stared at the hole for a few seconds as the ripples faded "Aw" sighed Tanith deflating as some of the other people around them let out chuckles at the display.

Elster patted her shoulder and then dig about in her own bag, bringing out her camera and turning around to get some shots of the resort and mountains from the lake.

It was several more minutes, the other people around them having varied success when Elster's rod finally twitched. She didn't realise it at first and thought she had imagined it when there was a sudden tug on her rod and it almost fell into the hole before Elster quickly grabbed it, pulling on the string carefully so as not to break it.

Then from the hole emerged a large fish, green and silver in coloration that just nearly fit through the hole and flopped about a bit until Elster got a grip on it to stop it escaping.

Tanith leaned over and grabbed her camera "pose!" She said as she brought the camera up.

Elster grinned at the camera as she held the fish in her hands and Tanith snapped the photo, then a supervisor came over and took a measurement of the fish, finding it to be around seventeen inches long.

After a congratulations on such an impressive catch the supervisor told her to release it back and she did, angling it toward the hole and letting go so it slid back into the water.

By the end of the activity Elster had managed to catch seven fish while Tanith only managed four, but both had a lot of fun by the end of it, whether it was from reeling in and posing for a photo with their caught fish or from watching other people try and fish and either fail or succeed.

~§~

"Here we are, only took me… nine-ish months to take you on a proper date to a restaurant" smiled Elster.

She was referring to the fact that they were now in a restaurant, having retreated back to their cabin to warm up and rest for a bit before coming back up to the main resort area to have dinner. The couple deciding to call it a date and putting on smart casual clothes.

"Well, our first date was super sudden and out of nowhere and ended with us thwarting a white fang heist" Said Tanith amused as she looked over a selection of drinks.

"It was romantic in its own way" Said Elster

"It was exciting I'll tell you that"

They both looked at their menus in silence for a moment before Tanith looked up "starter or just straight in?"

"I know you, starter" Said Elster

"Garlic bread for the win"

"Yeah, I thought so"

"Plus we've been on millions of dates" pointed out Tanith.

"Like?"

"Vytal dance, many cafés in Vale, Vacuo with the diner and tattoos, Patch with the sniper rifle and hot dogs, my cousins wedding and we had a double date with Tyler and Hilbert when you were fighting the stalker"

Elster hummed "I feel like I've rather let down in the dating department"

"Yes, and look how it's affected our relationship" Said Tanith dryly.

"It's practically falling apart" Said Elster in an agreeing tone while shaking her head.

"Mm" nodded Tanith in agreement.

A waiter came over at that moment and took their orders before leaving, Tanith proud to have ordered soda rather then alcohol.

"Remember that café we went to, when we'd just met face to face for the first time?" Asked Tanith

"Of course" nodded Elster.

"A lot has happened since then"

"Yeah"

"I spent most of that time bitching at you about how you weren't going outside enough" snorted Tanith

"Eh, I think I needed it" shrugged Elster "Plus I've done my fair share of bitching at you as well"

"About what?"

"Making sure you care for yourself and stop worrying about me"

Tanith sighed "I remember there was a time where I was the stable one in this relationship" she said wistfully.

"I love you all the same" said Elster, placing a hand on hers.

Tanith looked down at their entwined hands before looking up "you do love me don't you?" She asked quietly "your not just with me out of obligation or-?"

"Tanith, If I was staying with you out of obligation because you helped to fix me and I wanted to do the same, would leading you on for several months be a good idea in the long run for your mental health?" Asked Elster

"No" said Tanith quietly "sorry, it's just… it gets to me sometimes"

"Has it appeared recently?" Asked Elster concerned.

"No no, I've haven't seen it since Bleakburn… just a thought that's been in the back of my head, that's all"

Elster nodded "well I'm not with you out of obligation, believe it or not Tanith but I do actually love you, for reasons even I can't fathom" she chuckled as Tanith playfully swatted her "no, I love you Tanith, Okay?" She said seriously, placing a second hand on top of the one holding Tanith's.

Tanith looked at her for a few seconds before slowly smiling and nodding "Okay"

"Good, now there an ice skating rink nearby, fancy some skating?"

Tanith nodded "that sounds fun"

"Awesome" smiled Elster

There starters arrived at that moment and they eagerly began to eat.

"So" said Tanith as she took a sip of her drink "what are you into?"

Elster quirked a brow before then nodding "oh, I see" she coughed "well I'm into photography, and I must say I'm very good at it. Then of course I'm a bit of a collector"

"And what do you collect?"

"The most gorgeous things I can find" she winked as she sipped her drink "you're the latest addition"

Tanith chuckled with a slight blush "thank you"

"What about you?" Asked Elster "what are you into?"

"Oh, well reading and video games-"

They both burst into laughter, some other patrons glancing at them but neither truly caring.

"B-bit of a… a down grade" laughed Tanith.

"No no" laughed Elster breathily "it's fine, really, go on"

"W-well I like reading and video games along with flying and engineering, I'm currently reading this book about this starship crew that build wormholes for easier transportation between places"

"And what do you do for a living?" Asked Elster

"I'm a bullhead pilot" shrugged Tanith "it's an exhilarating job sometimes, boring at others, but I love it and couldn't see myself being anything else, other then possibly a mechanic" Tanith took a bite of her garlic bread starter and after swallowing it asked "and what about you?"

"I'm a huntress, went to Signal followed by Beacon. I have an interest in the Grimm and how they work, this job allows me to do that and kill them"

"Wow, a huntress? That's sounds like a pretty romantic job" said Tanith wistfully.

"'Bout as romantic as it can get when you've been camping in Grimm infested woods and haven't had a shower for a week"

Tanith scrunched her nose "well now I'm trying to not imagine what _that_ smells like" she sighed "suffice it to say, first date ruined, I don't think it's going to work"

"Well, I tried my best"

"Hey, you had a great pick up line at the beginning, that blush was genuine"

"Im glad to hear I still got it, next time I save a village I can make the people swoon faster then a Grimm to a funeral"

"Wow, I haven't heard someone use that expression in like… years at least"

"It's an apt expression" defended Elster.

Tanith shook her head as she chewed, then a frown crossed her face "something I've been curious about for a while now, you know how I have to take tests at random to see if I'm still able to fly?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have to do anything similar?"

"Well, if you are inactive for two years you've got to retake an initiation test at the nearest hunter school, also if you have several failed missions in a row"

"But… you were inactive for two years?"

"Yeah, except technically I worked at a hunter academy for four years"

"But… you were an air traffic controller"

"Who worked at Beacon Academy for four years"

"That is so cheating"

"Hey, at least I got some practice in at Patch didn't I?"

Tanith tilted her head from side to side "I suppose" she sighed "s'not fair though"

"Yeah, being a huntress has some amazing perks"

"I suppose it's fair given the risks" Tanith huffed "but being a pilot is like, equally dangerous"

"I won't argue with that, but my job literally involves finding the Grimm and killing them"

Tanith opened her mouth, then closed it and nodded, conceding her point as a waiter came by and collected their finished starters and delivered menus for a main course.

"This all looks good" smiled Tanith.

"Mm, I'm looking at something good right now"

Tanith glanced up and saw that Elster was staring at her over the top of her menu, she made an incomprehensible noise and blushed, quickly looking back at her menu. Elster meanwhile broke out into a grin and chuckled as she looked back at her menu.

"Dumb bird" mumbled Tanith even though Elster could hear the smile in her voice.

"Love you too" cooed Elster.

~§~

Tanith knew how to ice skate, and she was pretty sure that even if Elster didn't she'd probably get it down in a matter of minutes. They sat on the wooden bench and attached their ice skates as the ice rink was smoothed after last session.

"You nervous?" Asked Elster

Tanith went to say no when the speakers around them announced the rink open and Tanith smirked as an idea came to her and instead of walking properly she pretended to slowly shuffling onto the ice, Elster walking easily and helping her stay standing as she pretended to wobble.

"Bloody typical" grumbled Tanith as she watched Elster slide onto the ice with ease while she clung to the side rail in fake terror.

"Something wrong dear?" Asked Elster with a smug smile on her face as she skated back over to Tanith who glared.

"You're an insufferable bitch" cursed Tanith as Elster came to a smooth stop in front of her, Elster wasn't even wearing her prosthetic which meant she only had one hand to catch herself with and yet she was on par with her.

"Would you like assistance?" Asked Elster, holding her right arm out.

"Yes" mumbled Tanith with a slight blush as she looped her arm through Elster's.

Elster smiled and kissed her hair causing Tanith to blush even more before she pulled Tanith along at a leisurely pace, Tanith's other arm latching onto Elster's but not in panic.

Elster chuckled and rose an eyebrow as she saw Tanith's leg movements "you know how to ice skate perfectly well" she observed.

"Of course, I lived in Atlas for two years" Said Tanith "I just wanted to hold you"

"You could've just asked"

"But where would the fun be in that?" Asked Tanith before frowning "also kind of frustrating to see that you're a fu-" Tanith cut herself off as two kids skated by chasing each other "fricking natural" she finished.

"Well I learned at beacon, every year when the lake froze over at beacon students would go ice skating, they did it while you were there, don't you remember?" Asked Elster.

Tanith narrowed her eyes in thought before nodding slowly "I think I remember seeing a poster or something" she looked at Elster "and why didn't we do ice skating?"

"Cause we were both dealing with mental issues and were too focused on each other" shrugged Elster "I was gonna ask next year, I swear"

"Well, we're ice skating now aren't we?"

"Yeah"

They skated in a calm and leisurely silence for a few moments.

"Bet I could beat you in a race"

"Prepare to eat my fucking ice"

~§~

Elster had won much to Tanith's chagrin, Tanith grumbling for a few minutes. Then she lightened up when Elster fell over, chuckling and helping her back up. They skated around for the rest of the session calmly.

When it was over they skated to the exit and turned in their skates, receiving their actual shoes in return as they walked out into the evening, thankful that snow wasn't falling heavily.

"So what now?" Asked Elster looking at Tanith who was looking over at a large building with flashing lights and faint thumping music "Ah, I see"

Tanith grinned "and the trawler has an auto drive system" she paused for a moment before walking forward and looked at Elster "you okay with this or-?"

"No no, go ahead, I'll make sure you don't go too crazy" smiled Elster, pecking her forehead quickly.

"I don't plan on getting shit faced" said Tanith "just drunk"

"Because those are two different things aren't they?"

"Well you can drag me out at anytime, okay?" Tanith also shrugged "plus your gonna be recording me doing something stupid or silly tonight anyway"

"Alright, keep an ear out for words that are twenty times longer then needed" nodded Elster

"You know you can get drunk tonight if you want" Pointed out Tanith as they began to cross the street.

"I don't like being not being in control of my body" Said Elster "plus fuck hangovers"

~§~

It was an hour or so later as Tanith giggled and stumbled out of the club, Elster quickly shooting forward and stopping her from falling into the snow on the street.

"Wassssssssh great" she giggled to herself, her mistralien accent thick along with her slurring "nish club, weeeee should come back shommmme time" she slurred.

"Maybe" Said Elster "lets get you home"

"Cabiiiiiiiiin one sheven shix!" She cried throwing an arm up.

"Yeah"

Elster pulled Tanith along, Tanith beginning to sing a rendition of ' _Mr blue sky'_

"Mishter bluuuuue, wesh avenue, duh duh duh duuuuuuh duuh duh duh, wake up that preeeetty fashe, welcome tooooo the humannnn rashe"

Elster shook her head with an amused smile as they finally stopped outside their trawler, Elster fiddling with the keys as Tanith slumped against her, her singing stopping as she became entranced by something on Elster's coat.

"Woooooah" she breathed as her finger circled Elster's coat zipper before she then looked up at Elster's face "I lovsh youuuuu soooo much" she slurred, jabbing her finger into Elster's chest.

"I know"

"No noooo, I lovsh you sho mush" insisted Tanith with a pout, her tone and jabbing becoming slightly aggressive "lovshe you shooooo mush" she continued to mumble to herself.

"Alright" chuckled Elster as she finally unlocked the trawler.

"Lemmme…. Lemme show you" she slurred as Elster lifted her on top of the caterpillar track to try and get her into the passengers seat. Tanith then threw her head back "I LOVSH YOU ELSHTA-" Elster cut her off by lightly shoving her into the trawler and like a mother with their child in the car strapped her in despite Tanith's drunken protests.

Then she closed the door and let out a sigh as she rested her head against the glass before she stood up and began to walk to the other side only to notice a couple amusedly watching her.

"She seems like she had fun" Said one.

"Tell me about it" chuckled Elster.

"Any idea where we can get just as shit faced?"

"Club, street down, called… Impact? Yeah, yeah Impact"

"Thanks, have fun with her" and the couple walked away.

When Elster opened the drivers door Tanith's voice greeted her.

"Cashle? Cashhhhhle thish ish Hunter, permishon toooo take off? Osher" She said, thinking the AC was a radio.

"Tanith, we're not in the bullhead, nor are we at Beacon" Said Elster as she powered up the trawler.

"But Elsha, weeee can't take offffff without permishon from Cashle!" insisted Tanith, jerking her arms in and legs in protest.

Elster ignored her girlfriend for a few seconds as she looked at the display of the trawler and navigated through various systems before finding the auto drive system, the system clearly unique to the resort as it asked her to enter their cabin number.

She did and a button with the words 'GO!' appeared but before she pressed it she looked back to Tanith who was still protesting and now tangled in her seatbelt.

Elster leaned over and untangled Tanith, struggling both due to Tanith's own protests and the lack of two hands, only having her right one. She then got out her scroll and began recording.

"We caaan't leave without permshionnnnn from Cashle!" Insisted Tanith once again.

"And how do we get permission from 'Cashle'?" Asked Elster

"We hashe to radiiiiiio herrr" Said Tanith as if it was obvious.

"Well go ahead then" Said Elster.

Tanith leaned forward and spoke directly into the AC "Cashle? Thish ish bullhead Hunterrrrrr, the best bullhead pilot evsher! Do we hashe permishon to take offfff? Ovsher?"

Elster manoeuvred her left arm so it covered her mouth "copy that bullhead Hunter, whose the other occupant? Over"

"Oooooh itsh jush meeeeee and Cashle, Cashle, Ovsher" Replied Tanith, Elster struggling to contain her laughter.

"R-right Hunter, you have permission to take off, over" she said.

Tanith beamed "thanksh Cashle, I lovshe you toooooo!" She paused "ovsher" Elster struggled to control herself as Tanith sat up proudly and smiled at her "weeee can go now Elsha"

Elster simply shook her head with a grin as she pressed the 'GO!' button. The trawler immediately set off onto the road. Elster realised however around the second minute mark of Tanith singing a drunken and off key version of _Country roads_ that she only knew two lyrics from that the drive was going to be a long one.

~§~

Elster undid the buckle holding Tanith in and then grunted as she was tackled back and landed in the snow with a drunk Tanith on top of her.

"Huh!" Gasped Tanith as she looked around "it'sssssssss shnowing!" She said standing up and stumbling around as Elster sat up, rubbing her head and brushing snow out of her hair. She glanced around then shot up, chasing after Tanith as she stumbled into the night.

"Tanith wait!" She called.

"Let'sh plaaay in the shnooooow!" said Tanith as she continued to stumble forward through the snow away from the cabin.

Elster finally caught up with her and wrapped her arms around Tanith's midsection "c'mere" she muttered as she pulled Tanith back.

"Nooooo" whined Tanith kicking her legs "play in the shnow!"

"We can play in the snow tomorrow Tanith" said Elster wearily as she slowly dragged Tanith back to the cabin.

"No, plaaay in the shnow now" grumbled Tanith as she tried to break free of Elster grip and not making any progress.

"Tanith I swear to god" growled Elster "this is hard enough with just one hand"

Tanith seemed to pause before then cuddling up to her and trailing a hand along her chest. "havvvvvshe I made you annnngry?"

"No" said Elster "slightly irritated though"

"Havshe iiiii beeeen naughty?" She asked in what was clearly supposed to be seductive.

"Tanith, you're drunk, I'm not having sex with you" said Elster matter of factly as she stopped outside the cabin. She paused for a moment before cloning, the clone unlocking the door as she maintained a firm grip on Tanith's midsection, Tanith seeming to have calmed down and was simply observing their surroundings.

The clone dissolved and the door swung open, she let go of Tanith's waist after angling her toward the door in an attempt to herd her inside the cabin.

"Elsha, do thaaaat thing, that thinnng you doooo where there'sh like… more thennnnnn one of you" slurred Tanith as she stumbled into the cabin.

Elster rose an eyebrow but obliged her as a clone stepped out of her.

"Yesh!" Cheered Tanith before hugging the clone tightly "what's betterrrrr thennn onnnnne Elsha then twoo Elsha's?" She said as she stumbled back, original Elster catching her.

'I suppose having two of me around would be useful' thought Elster as Tanith stumbled away from them.

"Shooooooo hot" grumbled Tanith, pulling at her coat in an attempt to get it off and growing more frustrated.

One Elster walked up to her and unzipped her coat, helping her out of it as the second Elster came up behind her and pulled the coat off her. An amusing few minutes later after Tanith tried to fight the shirt she was trapped in and getting tangled up in it followed by forcing Tanith to shower to wash away the worst of the smell of alcohol and they lay in the bed.

Tanith made a happy sound as both Elster sandwiched her between them on the bed "Mmmm" hummed Tanith contentedly "I like thish… having twooo Elsha's cuddle and shnuggle me" she said, pulling both Elster's closer to her on the bed.

Both Elster's chuckled as the Elster in front of her leaned forward, kissing her forehead "goodnight Tanith"

"Night Elsha"

~§~

Tanith groaned and shifted before pressing her self deeper into Elster.

"What time is it?" She asked hoarsely.

"About ten" replied Elster.

"Right" croaked back Tanith, her eyes scrunched up.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes"

A moment later Elster walked in holding a glass of water "here you go"

"Thanks… wait a second" said Tanith sitting up and finally cracking her eyes open as she looked between them.

"Relax, I'm just cooking breakfast in the kitchen but I didn't want to leave you alone" said the Elster clone from the bed.

"Oh" said Tanith "you don't have to"

"But I am" shrugged the Elster clone as she handed Tanith the glass of water "do you want painkillers?"

"Yes please"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

Tanith watched the clone leave before turning to the clone on the bed "what you cooking? I smell bacon"

"Well bacon, egg, sausage, tomato" shrugged Elster "something nice, you up for that?"

"Yeah, I don't feel nauseous which is nice" sighed Tanith before rubbing her face "what did I do last night?"

"A few things" smirked the second clone as it walked into the room and handed her some painkillers.

"You loudly proclaimed your love for me as I was trying to get you in the trawler"

"Mmm" groaned Tanith

"You insisted we couldn't leave until we got permission from 'Cashle'"

"You've started messing up your s's and v's when drunk" Said Elster clone two amused "you now go 'sh' instead"

Tanith groaned and blushed "that happens if I have rum"

"Yes, I did notice you weren't drinking your usual vodka" mused Elster one before smirking again "Favourite quote from last night 'I lovsh you sho mush'" Elster imitated her drunken slur and Tanith groaned even louder.

"You sang your own renditions of _Mr Blue Sky_ and _Country roads_ which was both painful and adorable"

"Of course" sighed Tanith as she chugged down the pills with the water.

"And then you tried to escape into the snow"

Tanith looked up "what?"

"You wanted to and I quote 'play in the shnow' and I had to run after you to stop you from getting lost, I dragged you back to the cabin with you kicking and protesting all the way" as Elster continued to explain Tanith slumped further and further back into the bed with a continuous groan.

"I'm sorry"

"Eh, looking back it's hilarious" shrugged Elster clone two as she sat down on the bed, Elster clone one contentedly stroking Tanith's hair.

"Anything else?"

"No, that was just a highlight reel" smiled Elster two "but I got a video of you talking into the AC asking 'Cashle' if we can take off"

"Joy" groaned Tanith.

Both Elster's smirked "breakfast is ready, hang on"

And with that the two clones evaporated into nothing, the bed sheets beside her deflating as they were no longer supported by a body and Elster walked into the room. Her hand and prosthetic holding a tray with two plates and cups on it.

"Good morning, feeling hungry?" Elster asked brightly as she walked over.

"I'm not feeling nauseous" replied Tanith.

"Good enough" said Elster as she sat down on the side of the bed and set the tray beside her "here is a coffee" she rolled her eyes when Tanith peered suspiciously at it "cream and sugar included"

Tanith hummed happily and accepted the coffee, taking a sip and nodding to herself as she placed it on the bedside table out of the way. Elster then handed her a delicious smelling plate.

"And here is breakfast"

Elster observed her in silence for a moment as she ate before quirking a brow "so you go 'sh' on you're s's and v's when you've had rum?"

"Yup, always" nodded Tanith.

"I don't think that's how that works"

"Ah yes, cause you're the drinking expert aren't you?"

"Touché"

Tanith looked down as a drop of egg yolk dropped onto her chest "I can't help but notice I'm naked" she looked back up at Elster "and your only wearing a shirt"

"I made you shower and I decided I didn't want hot oil spitting on my chest" said Elster, handing her a cloth "nothing happened"

Tanith tilted her head at her "I don't mind if something did happen, as long as it was with you"

"Yeah well I just don't feel comfortable doing that while your… like that" said Elster shifting slightly as she focused on her own plate of food.

She felt Tanith's hand on her shoulder and looked back up to see Tanith smiling comfortingly at her "then that's okay" she said simply "don't push yourself because of me or anyone else"

Elster smiled and leaned in, kissing Tanith for a few moments before separating with a grimace "alcohol morning breath"

Tanith laughed as Elster took a hasty drink of coffee.

~§~

They had been there for a few days and it was only with a day left when they both received an email that heavy snowfall was about to hit and many residents would become snowed in but that snow clearing vehicles and people would come along soon to dig people out if needed.

But Elster saw this as a prime opportunity, especially when she discovered that the sofa's actually folded out into another bed. A plan formulated as she waited for Tanith to get back from emergency buying at the local shop.

She unfolded the bed and dragged the blanket from the bedroom to the living area, depositing it on the bed and then lighting the fireplace in the corner. Then she turned on the television and waited as some random Atlas show payed in the background.

Eventually she heard the the trawler pull up outside the cabin and the door burst open, a blast of cold and snow falling in before a bundled up Tanith slammed it closed again.

"Wooh! It is fucking cold!" She exclaimed as she stripped out of her coat "like, I'm used to the cold but jeez" she put the bags on the counter and began unpacking, putting the relevant items in the fridge "and the shops were busy, but I guess everyone's sort of buying in preparation, snows not too bad yet, though it's coming close to knee height at its best"

She stretched and her eyes closed as she walked toward the bedroom "back in a moment" Elster rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation as she heard Tanith fiddle about. "Hey, why is the blanket… missing" Tanith trailed off as she reentered the living room and finally saw Elster, sitting on the foldout bed with the blanket wrapped around her and the fire cracking in the corner while the television played in the background and the snow fell heavily outside.

"I'm very cold" Said Elster in a voice of someone that was in a TV ad "if only there was something to warm me up?" She lifted up the blanket in invitation.

"Yeah yeah" Said Tanith as she climbed into the bed beside her.

"Yay!" Cheered Elster before wrapping her arms and the blanket around her "my own personal water bottle"

"Ooooooh that's nice" sighed Tanith as she practically melted into Elster's embrace. Elster humming happily as she held her close. "This is nice" said Tanith after they sat in a comfortable table silence for several minutes.

"You sure?" Asked Elster before a smile tugged her lips "sure you don't want two Elsha's to cuddle and shnuggle you?"

Tanith blushed and groaned as she buried her head into Elster's chest. When her blush finally went away and she raised her head "I'll admit the idea is appealing now that I'm perfectly sober"

Elster smirked and leaned down, letting her teeth lightly press into Tanith's right ear and causing the woman to gasp and wiggle further into her "maybe tonight then" she whispered huskily.

"I'll hold you to that" said Tanith.

On the screen the characters were in a shootout, Elster frowning as another 'bad' guy's head snapped back in a spurt of blood. Her mind wandered and she glanced over at Tanith who was watching the action with only a vague interest. Her concerns however didn't go away at the sight of Tanith not really caring about people being killed, did it not make her feel guilty either?

"Hey, Tanith?" She said, the woman humming in acknowledgement "you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Elster continued to look at the violence on screen "well, this show is quite violent, just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Yeah, no its fine" said Tanith, when Tanith saw that Elster was till frowning though she asked "are you okay?"

Elster was silent for a moment "With… Ruben and that faunus guy" Said Elster tentatively "do you… regret or feel guilty about their deaths?"

"No" said Tanith and Elster blinked in surprise and looked at her.

"You don't?"

"Why would I?" Asked Tanith confused.

Elster frowned and was silent for a moment "but… those are lives… that are just gone now"

"Yeah, but in both scenarios it was either my life or theirs" said Tanith "Ruben was going to kill you, so I killed him. That faunus man was a racist piece of shit who had no qualms with threatening to rape me and kill me"

Elster remained silent as she looked at the ground before looking up "and your okay with just… killing?"

"Of course not" Said Tanith "But it's necessary. In the case of the faunus, well my life was on the line, he threatened me and he attacked me first. Who knows how many other he would've killed and threatened?"

"With the case of Ruben, he kidnapped me, shackled me to an altar and told me I was a sacrifice to their 'god'. Killing him doesn't make me a bad person nor does it make me worse then him" Tanith shifted "I'm not okay with just killing willy nilly or killing people who disagree with my opinion. Self defence though is completely justified"

"Right" said Elster, looking back down again.

Tanith observed her for a moment "Alright, come on, what's on your mind?"

Elster looked up at her before heaving a sigh and looking at their hands "Remember when I came to save you from the cult, when you were shackled to an altar?" Asked Elster

"Of course" nodded Tanith

Elster sighed and rubbed her face "I just… when I got there, I just… killed someone, to look intimidating and to try and scare them. I killed someone to be feared" Elster looked at her hands "I don't want to kill people, I-I never wanted to kill people. I want to save them"

Tanith looked at her before taking her- now shaking- hands, causing Elster to look up at her "you're a good person Elster, you're a good person whose had a lot of bad things happen to them" Said Tanith emphasising each word by shaking her hands "That day I had been kidnapped, you had lost your hand and you were looking a the possibility of losing me" Tanith's hand ran along the prosthetic's palm "when you arrived at that circle you were slightly out of it on pain medication, in a lot of pain, and you were looking at a group of people who were willing to kill me for a bunch of bullshit"

"Killing that one person could've been the difference between me being here with you or… not being here with you" Tanith said that last part quietly "and those people, they caused the Grimm to come in and destroyed the comm tower, they were responsible for deaths Elster"

When Elster remained in silent contemplation Tanith withdrew her hands, an anxious and fearful expression on her face "Do you… are you… angry with me? For not caring about-"

"No no!" Said Elster quickly, reaching forward and taking her hands again "no, your logic about it makes sense… but it doesn't make me feel any better about it"

Tanith tilted her head before letting go of Elster's hands and using them to cup Elster's face and tilt it up to hers "then that just shows you're a better person then me" she whispered before leaning in, the pair of them exchanging a quick kiss before Tanith nestled back in her side.

"That also explains something you said a while ago" said Tanith suddenly. Elster tilted her head and Tanith explained "back when you were off your tits on medication, just as you were going back to sleep you said 'I don't want to kill people anymore'" Tanith shook her head "I was so confused then sort of just forgot about it"

Elster nodded slowly "you know, I still don't know if I believe you when you say I woke up earlier"

"You did!" Insisted Tanith.

"It's only your word though" pointed out Elster.

"Ask any of the hospital staff and they'll tell you"

"Sure, but they're not here right now are they?"

"… no"

"So it's just your word"

Tanith grumbled and muttered under her breath and Elster chuckled and turned her attention back to the TV where currently a character was holding a gun to his temple while another character was trying to talk them down.

Elster shifted uncomfortably "can we watch something else?"

Tanith glanced at her, feeling Elster's discomfort and seeing it on her face "Yeah sure"

As Tanith switched the channel she tried to think why Elster had been uncomfortable until she realised that the character on screen had been trying to kill themselves. She sat there in shock for a moment as the reality finally hit her.

Then Tanith suddenly hugged her tighter and Elster rose an eyebrow and looked down at her "any reason why your trying to crush my chest?" She smirked "apart from envy"

Tanith rolled her eyes but relaxed her grip "even if I am envious I would never dream of crushing your chest" she muttered "and I was… I thought about the last time in Atlas, and what you told me"

"A lot of things were told in Atlas, you'll have to be specific"

"How you tried to commit suicide"

Elster stilled, her expression falling until it became grim and regretful.

"I'm sorry to bring it up" whispered Tanith as she continued to hug her "but it just sort of really hit me that you…" she trailed off before tightening her grip again "it's a scary thought. If you ever… don't be scared to talk to me, Okay? Cause-cause I'm here for you, got it?"

Elster remained silent for a moment before a small smile broke out on her face and she leaned down, catching Tanith's lips in a slow kiss, separating after several seconds "Okay" she said quietly, placing her forehead on Tanith's.

They were silent as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Then they were kissing again as their hands began to wander and Elster was relieved of her shirt while outside the snow continued to pile up, the couple barely noticing as they stayed warm inside.

~§~

The snow had built up and they had ended up being snowed in for a day, not that the couple minded as they entertained each other either by playing games, or more vigorous activities.

When they were eventually dug out (the digging crew wisely choosing to quickly move on rather then peek inside and possibly incur the wrath of a huntress) Elster realised they'd have to clean up the cabin and leave it presentable before they left.

Problem though, Tanith was peacefully asleep beside her, the sleeping pilot looking so beautiful she didn't want to disturb her. She'd admit she'd taken a few photos of Tanith. She checked the time, they wouldn't have to get moving for at least an hour yet. But a more fun idea came to her and she grinned as she settled on the bed beside Tanith.

"Tanith" she cooed

No response

"Taaaaniiiiith"

Slight stirring.

"Taaaaaaaannnnnniiiiiith"

"Mm?"

"You gotta wake up"

"Mmmmmmmmmmnoooooo"

"Yeees" Elster began to suck on her ear "waaaake uuup"

"Noooo"

Elster kissed her forehead "yes"

"Can't make me" mumbled Tanith, curling into herself tighter.

"Yes, I, can, and, I, will, take, great, pleasure, in, doing, so" said Elster, each word punctuated by a kiss to random parts of Tanith's face.

Tanith finally cracked open an eye and glared at her. "Nooooo" she whined and lifted her arm to bat Elster away. Elster grabbed the arm and gently forced it back on the bed, forcing Tanith to lie of her back from the movement. When Tanith opened her mouth to object Elster leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, Tanith groaning and happily kissing back as her back arched slightly, trying to push herself into Elster's chest to get more contact.

When they finally separated they were both slightly out of breath "maybe I'll wake up" conceded Tanith.

"Good" Elster moved down and began to suck at her neck "we don't have to get moving for an hour at least"

"Then why did you-oh" Tanith anger was cut off as Elster's prosthetic slid down to her chest.

"I wanted to have fun first" Said Elster simply.

~§~

By midday they had finished packing and had locked the cabin up, leaving some Lien for the cleaners who would clean the cabin next. At the reception they had turned in their room key before then going out to the bullhead, which they were both pleased to note had been cleared of snow.

Tanith sighed as they ascended over the mountains and the stonewall mountain range lay before them as they left the resort behind.

"That was a nice week" smiled Tanith

"I enjoyed myself too" Replied Elster

"It was nice to relax and not have to worry about… bullshit" Tanith shrugged

Elster hummed as she fiddled with her camera and began to look through all the photos she had taken while they were there.

"Y'know, for my final bits of training they'd make me fly through the stonewall mountain range at high speeds" Said Tanith.

"Mm Hmm"

"It was pretty fun actually"

"Mm?"

"Where did you store our things?" Asked Tanith as she slipped on her harness.

Elster raised her head and stared at her suspiciously, also slipping on her harness and tightening her grip on her camera "where I usually do"

Tanith grinned "good"

Then Elster felt her stomach enter her mouth as they dived toward the ground, Elster having enough thought to switch to video and began recording as the ground came up towards them. Then Tanith pulled them up and they glided along the floor, the hull of the bullhead barely a few meters away from the ground as trees whipped by them.

Then there was a sharp turn up ahead, Elster making a strangled sound as they shot toward it before Tanith jerked the joystick and the bullhead banked, Elster looking up to see the opposite mountain wall as she kept the camera trained ahead of them. The corner eventually stopped and they were flying toward a train bridge, thankfully no trains on it.

"Think I should go under it?" Called Tanith, Elster hearing the grin in her voice.

"No!" Called back Elster

"Yes? Okay!" Called back Tanith, laughing as Elster let out a strangled yell when they suddenly dived again and swooped under the bridge. Then they were banking to the left and Elster groaned as she felt herself going sideways, she faintly heard Tanith humming what sounded like _Ride of the Valkyries_ as she casually piloted through the treacherous terrain like she was riding a bike.

Eventually some god must of heard Elster's prays and pleas as Tanith finally put the bullhead into a steady incline and they left the canyons of the mountain range and were among the clouds once again.

"So, you have fun?" Asked Tanith, a shit eating grin on her face.

"I hate you… so much" panted Elster, her heart beat decreasing slowly.

"Well I had fun, that was such a rush" laughed Tanith "they make you do that at those speeds to see if your ready for your tests, that's like, the funnest thing we did in training"

"I'm glad you had fun" grumbled Elster as she looked down at her camera and stopped recording.

"Consider that revenge"

"For what?"

"… for something" shrugged Tanith "not quite sure yet"

 ** _~§~_**

 ** _Happy holidays!_**


	38. Time skip part 1

_**So unlike the other slice of life chapter this one is chronological and takes place over the course of 6 months and all events take place in order, it has some important things in it as well sling with fluffy or world building scenes.**_

 _ **This chapter is filled with mini chapters of sorts, ideas and events that I had thought of making into their own chapters but ultimately I decided that people were beginning to grow bored with Tanith and Elster adventures.**_

 _ **In terms of updates though, bullheaded originally was once a week, but that literally killed me to do, so updates are probably gonna be slower, two weeks and such. Hope you understand.**_

 _ **If you want you can go check out or even follow my tumblr**_ apopupad _**for memes and such, you can ask me questions while your there if you want! Thanks for all the support on the story and let's get back into bullheaded, this chapter and the next taking place over the time skip and next next chapter takes place at the end of volume four beginning of five-ish**_

 _ **~§~**_

Tanith listened to music playing through her headphones as she worked on the bullhead, as they had been flying a griffin had descended upon them mid-flight and had scratched the side. Of course Elster had quickly dealt with it, but then they couldn't get the door shut.

Elster had made sure their stuff didn't fly out the bullhead and Tanith had tried to find somewhere to put down quickly. That's why they were currently in Odieas, a small city in Sanus on the Vacuo side, Tanith all too aware of where they were thanks to the heat around her.

She pushed herself out of the open wall panel and huffed as she stretched, glancing to the side and seeing the ugly gashes on the wall of the bullhead. Elster had gone into the city to buy supplies for her while Tanith got repairs she could do done.

She reached over for a wire cutter when her eyes saw the shadow standing behind her and she turned, finding herself staring at a faunus woman who was looking at her with her head tilted to the side.

The woman had a large mess of black curly hair, the back of her hands were covered in a set of black and orange scales as her orange eyes which were behind a set of large circular glasses looked down at Tanith inquisitively. Tanith couldn't help but feel like the woman was familiar.

Tanith popped out her headphones "can I help you?" She asked.

The woman's eyes widened slightly before she grinned "Oh good, I was worried you were from Atlas" she said.

"Oh god no" Said Tanith shaking her head "only went there to train and qualify"

"Really? I trained here in Vacuo, names Kizzy" Said Kizzy as she stuck her hand out.

"Tanith" Replied Tanith, grabbing her hand and shaking it and still trying to think how the woman was familiar.

"It's not often I see another female pilot" said Kizzy excitedly "I mainly came over to confirm this was an actual VT-4 then I saw the damage and I just had to ask what happened but I was so surprised to see you were a woman but I remembered that only Atlas are using the VT-4's and I was worried you were gonna be from Atlas and be all rude and your rambling now Kizzy, stop" she said to herself, stopping her continuous speech and smiling brightly as Tanith blinked before smiling back, finding her smile infectious.

"Well it's nice to meet another female Pilot, you get bonus points for being faunus" she said and Kizzy giggled

"Vacuo is great for things like that, you see other faunus as pilots all the time" she said before her eyes went to the tears in the hull "what nasty beastie caused those beauty marks?" She asked

Tanith was surprised she wasn't asking about her scars which was something she was usually asked about, but she smiled as she looked at the damage "we got pounced on by a griffin, luckily my girlfriend took care of it"

"I'm guessing she's a huntress?" Asked Kizzy "but it's entertaining to imagine a woman just punching a griffin in the face"

Tanith laughed lightly "Yeah, she's a huntress. We fly around and she takes hunter jobs" Tanith smiled "it's a nice life. What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a bullhead racer"

Tanith blinked then stared at her "a bullhead racer?" That feeling came back.

"Yeah, my main source of income" shrugged Kizzy

"You're a bullhead racer" said Tanith standing up "I always wanted to be one of those, but then it's only really widespread in Vacuo and I was enlisted in the Atlas military with no say, so that dream sort of faded" she sighed and shook her head.

"Your trained in Atlas how to fly?" Asked Kizzy.

"Mm, sucked so much, I was so bored"

"Atlas sucks"

"I agree wholeheartedly"

Tanith pulled off her gloves and Kizzy gasped, her eyes going wide in childlike curiosity as she peered closely at Tanith's tattoo. "Woah, this is amazing!" She said as put her face close to Tanith's hand.

Tanith blinked before rubbing the back of her head as she held her hand out "Thanks, I got it in Vacuo actually"

"You did?" Asked Kizzy

"Yeah, came here for a short holiday"

"And all you walked away with was a tattoo? You did not have a proper holiday"

"Well it was pretty short" shrugged Tanith before looking Kizzy up and down and finally noticing that she was in a jumpsuit with brands and logos all over it "I'm gonna be honest, I feel like your really familiar"

The faunus's eyes widened before she grinned "I was wondering, sometimes when people see me they ask for an autograph"

"I haven't been able to keep up with bullhead racing that recently but it was so on my to do list, so you famous?"

"Sort of, just won my fair share of races" shrugged Kizzy "my name is Kizzy, but my racing moniker is Sand Glider"

Tanith thought before nodding with a sharp intake of breath "I remember you, back before I went to Atlas, you'd just won your first race… the… the" Tanith snapped her fingers desperately searching "the… Dragon spine slalom!"

Kizzy smiled "not a lot of people remember me for that one, but that's my favorite win"

"I imagine, and I mean, look at you now" Tanith gestured to her uniform "is there a race happening soon?"

"Actually was planning on getting some practice in, problem is there's a mechanical fault in my baby, and the team's engineer is hungover and not here" Kizzy muttered the last part.

Tanith tilted her head "I could take a look if you want"

Kizzy looked at her surprised "you would?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm nearly done here, all I need to do is seal the breaches and that'll take me an hour"

Kizzy looked at her in surprise before nodding "follow me then"

"What's the problem though?" Asked Tanith as she fell in step along side the racer.

"Landing gear are jammed, won't retract. Like when I took off there was this grinding sound, like 'grrrrrhgrrrdrrggrr' then it sort of went like 'krkrkrrgggrrgrk'- this isn't making any sense is it?" At Tanith shaking her head with an apologetic expression she shrugged "yeah I don't really know what I was doing either, but I need the landing gear in the bullhead rather then out"

"I imagine so" nodded Tanith.

"I would try and fix it myself, but I'm much more a racer and a lot of my technical bullhead knowledge" she shook her and and mimed something falling out her ear and splatting on the ground.

Tanith nodded before gasping at the bullhead. It was modeled similar to a VT-3 but was more similar to a swatter in its sleek design. What made her gasp was it's paint job, it was a sea green in colour with some parts designed to look like scales and painted with a material that reflected the sun, underneath the cockpit were two blue eyes that weren't like a human and were similar to a bird's. The paint job was only ruined by the occasional branding or logo for some drink or other product.

"Wow" breathed Tanith "that's a beautiful design"

"Thanks, looked better without the logos but… it's good money" shrugged Kizzy

"Hey, if a company was willing to pay me thousands just for a few logos on my bullhead, I'd so take that" shrugged Tanith.

"People usually get upset with me when I accept brand deals" grumbled Kizzy

"So, fuck 'em" Tanith shrugged again "you need to be earning money"

"Finally, someone who understands" Kizzy pulled out her keys, Tanith snorting as Kizzy did a flourish of showing the miniature version of her bullhead on a key chain attached the the key, then she unlocked the door. The interior wasn't any different from Tanith's old bullhead, except the seats and anything else that wasn't keeping the bullhead in the air and all systems functioning had been stripped out.

Tanith walked up to the cockpit, pausing for a moment to admire the design. Then as she went to touch the display panel she caught herself, looking over at Kizzy "can I?"

"Go ahead" nodded Kizzy with a smile.

Tanith grinned like a child on Christmas as she turned and powered on the bullhead's systems, the display lighting up with a message 'Welcome Kizzy!'

"It's custom" said Kizzy behind her.

"It's fucking cool, I want my bullhead to do that now"

Tanith sat down in the co-pilots seat and began navigating through the systems, finally finding the damage analyses system and activating it. After several seconds she found the damage report system.

"Front port side landing gear, unknown variable in hydraulic joint FPHJ-1"

"I'm probably gonna need my tools" hummed Tanith as she stood up and walked over to the port side landing gear hatch behind the pilots chair, opening it and looking at the landing gear that didn't seem to have any problems with it in plain sight "definitely gonna need my tools"

After a quick trip back to her bullhead she walked back into Kizzy's bullhead and kneeled beside the hatch while Kizzy sat in the co-pilots seat and watched her work.

"So do you have like, a pit crew that look over the bullhead?" Asked Tanith as she began to remove the cover of the landing gear.

"Yeah, they work for one of the companies sponsoring me" said Kizzy.

"So… you guys friends?"

"Oh… of course" said Kizzy. Tanith may not have know the woman for long but judging by her tone of voice and the brief flashes of regret, sorrow and loneliness that she felt Tanith would guess that Kizzy was lying. But she chose not to call her out on it.

"Hmm" hummed Tanith as she finally got the covering off and began rooting through the wires and cables "everything seems to be in orde- Ah! There it is, just a bit of shoddy wiring" she reached into her tool box and pulled out her portable solder and a copper wire spool "won't take more then a few minutes" she assured.

"Thank you so much" said Kizzy sounding relieved "I should pay you-"

"Nah, no need, I enjoy this sort of work honestly" waved off Tanith as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

"If your sure…" said Kizzy.

"Totally" assured Tanith flashing a smile at the woman "tell me about yourself Kizzy"

"What do you want to know?"

Tanith thought as she crawled back into the hatch and set to work "Why Sand Glider?"

"Oh, well my friend came up with it when he was watching me practice"

"He a big fan?"

"He was" sorrow and regret built up in Kizzy again and Tanith pulled herself out the hole to stare at her sympathetically.

"Is he?"

"Died, a couple months after I won my first race, Grimm"

"I'm sorry"

Kizzy shrugged "well in the world we live in its pretty common"

"As my girlfriend says though 'it doesn't make their deaths anymore insignificant'" said Tanith "she's lost friends too"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"She's better then she used to be" shrugged Tanith as she went back into the hole "guessing then you've got fans?"

"Yeah, thousands. Usually do little signing things and meets and greets before and after races" explained Kizzy "their usually quite nice people"

"Then you get the weird motherfuckers"

"The occasional creep" admitted Kizzy "many a time has a fan tried to pay to have sex with me"

"Yeesh"

"Even some of my rivals have tried to do that" Kizzy made an annoyed noise "and don't even get me started on pilot bars"

"Tell me about it" Replied Tanith "I only go in if I really need a drink"

"I sometimes am dragged to one to celebrate, I have been groped far too much"

"I'll admit though, a lot of men seem to give up once they get a good look at my face"

"I think you look alright"

"Thanks, but I got over it a while ago thanks to Elster"

"Elster?"

"My girlfriend"

"Ah"

"Annnnnnnnnd done" Said Tanith as she closed the hatch to the landing gear "fire it up and lift us up"

Kizzy nodded and started up the engine, the jets outside roaring to life and the bullhead ascending into the air far quicker then Tanith was used to.

"Woah, it's got a kick to it" she said as she sat down in the co-pilots seat.

"Yeah, there's no restrictions on modifications so it's pretty heavily modified" explained Kizzy as she pressed a button and the familiar rumble of the landing gear retracting echoed around them "oh thank god, thank you" sighed Kizzy "I'm already behind in my practice though" she side eyed Tanith with a glint in her eye and a grin in her lips that revealed her incisors "wanna come along for a ride?"

Tanith blinked then quickly pulled out her scroll and texted Elster.

 **Ya gurl** : gonna be riding in a racing bullhead for a few minutes, be back soon x

She looked back up and grinned as she strapped in "fuck yes"

Kizzy pushed the joystick and the bullhead began to gain speed quickly as she slowly raised the throttle, Tanith feeling herself being pressed into the seat she was in. Then Kizzy began to corkscrew, once, twice, three times before then pulling the bullhead up while it was still corkscrewing, they did a loop and then were diving toward the ground.

Just as they were coming close Kizzy pulled on the joystick and they leveled out a few meters from the sandy dunes, gliding along them as Tanith imagined the spray of sand they were sending up behind them. Then she didn't need to imagine as Kizzy fiddled with the display and brought up a rear view camera that showed a plume of sand being disrupted behind them as they flew.

Then Kizzy banked sharply and they dived into a sudden canyon, Kizzy doing several fast movements so as to avoid smashing them into the rocks. Tanith felt the adrenaline entering her system as they repeatedly banked or Kizzy jerked the controls to stop any collisions.

Then the canyon ended ahead of them and Kizzy quickly shot them up into the sky and gradually slowed them down to a more calm pace, Tanith hearing her heart beat.

"Reminded me of stonewall"

Kizzy looked over at her with a surprised expression "you've flown stonewall?"

"Yeah, had to fly at those speeds to pass the exam at Atlas" shrugged Tanith.

Kizzy stared at her "how long did it take you to pass?"

"How long did it take you?"

"Six months"

"Well, it took me two years, but six weeks were Atlas basics and another year was dedicated to learning everything there was to learn about the bullhead systems and maintenance, then factor in another eight months of memorizing the flight codes. And over the course of two years doing at least an hour of flying a day. It took me two years" explained Tanith.

"You memorized everything?" Asked Kizzy in disbelief.

"Yup, had to to be up to Atlas standards, and I passed like, a year earlier then everyone else"

Kizzy nodded slowly before then activating the co pilots joystick, Tanith staring at her with a raised eyebrow as she took her hands off her joystick "go on, show me what you got"

Tanith shrugged as she took the controls "alright"

After a minute of doing small movements and adjusting to the speed she then began to push the bullhead to full speed. As she felt the familiar pull into the chair she pulled on the joystick and they began climbing, climbing higher and higher as she watched the altitude meter.

2000ft

4000ft

8000ft

12000ft

"Where are we going?" Asked Kizzy, Tanith hearing and feeling some slight anxiety in her voice and herself respectively.

"We're going to tumble from thirty thousand feet" said Tanith as the altitude meter ticked passed twenty thousand.

"I think I remember doing something like that" said Kizzy, her voice being slightly strained "I remember panicking the whole time"

"I did it once a day for two years, I know what I'm doing" assured Tanith as she cut the engines.

They glided up for a few seconds before gravity reminded them the direction they were supposed to be going.

There was a moment where they stopped moving, then they began to tumble down.

"Yep, just as stressful and scary as I remember!" Cried Kizzy, her hands in a white knuckle grip on the hand rail above her.

"I thought you were a bullhead racer? You do far more dangerous things!" Called back Tanith with a grin as she enjoyed the free fall.

"Usually I'm in control!" Shot back Kizzy.

Tanith finally decided to take pity and fired the engines back up, slowly adjusting the bullhead until they were gliding again. She flew along before jerking the bullhead so they were going into a steady incline before then cutting the power to the jets. They did a slow flip and when they were the right side up she powered up the jets again, she repeated this three more times and when they were upside down during the fourth one she powered on the jets early so they were shooting away in the direction they had been coming from.

She spun them around so they were facing the right way up and then she pushed the bullhead to max speed, relishing the speed that was many times faster then her own bullhead as she piloted them back to the small city.

Eventually Kizzy guided them back in for a landing in the bullhead station and Tanith stood with a stretch "that was fucking amazing"

Kizzy smiled as she powered down the bullhead "yeah, that was a lot of fun" she said, her voice slightly sad "guessing you've gotta go now then?"

Tanith frowned and looked at her, seeing that Kizzy's eyes were not as bright as they had been and the overall sad expression on her face and feeling her sorrow and slight regret.

"Well, not necessarily. Wanna grab some lunch? I'm fucking starving"

Kizzy blinked even as her expression lit up slightly "that sounds nice" then she frowned "unless you had plans with your girlfriend, I don't want to impose or-"

Tanith smiled as she walked into the back and picked up her tool box (thankful she'd bought one with a lid and a magnetic function to it) "you wouldn't be imposing at all, the thing about my girlfriend is she's-" she cut herself off as she looked out the now open side door and saw Elster standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm what?" Asked Elster, an amused expression on her face.

"Really cool" Said Tanith as she walked up to Elster, planting a kiss on her cheek before swinging around and wrapping a hand around her waist "Elster, meet Kizzy. Kizzy, meet my girlfriend, Elster" she let go of Elster and indicated the box in her hand "let me drop this off at my bullhead then we can all go grab some lunch"

With that she walked off, leaving the huntress to stare at the bullhead pilot.

"Hi" said Kizzy

"Hello, I'm guessing you're the bullhead racer then?" Asked Elster, looking up at the bullhead behind the woman.

"Oh, yeah. My moniker is Sand Glider" said Kizzy.

Elster nodded before shaking her head "I don't know why my girlfriend, a bullhead pilot who loves her job and flying and bullheads, doesn't watch bullhead racing"

"Well we had a lot of fun" shrugged Kizzy before chuckling "she really took me for a ride back there"

Elster rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms "and what's that supposed to mean?"

Kizzy blinked before spluttering and blushing as she waved her arms "waitwaitwait, no, not like that, no! Nonono! I wouldn't ever- no, nothing like that. I meant I let her fly for a bit and she's like, a really good pilot, like better then most other racers I fly against and she was telling me all about her training and I wanted to see how good she was and that's how we had a lot of fun, we didn't do anything like that!" Kizzy at this point had turned to a rambling mess while Elster lips quirked upwards slightly.

She chuckled and the woman stopped, looking up from the gestures she was doing with her hands- to try and convey that they had just went for a flight and nothing else- to see the huntress chuckling and shaking her head "it's fine, I know what you meant" she said light heartedly "but it was slightly amusing to watch you panic"

Kizzy huffed and put a hand to her heart "you don't just do that!" She protested.

Elster chuckled again before tilting her head as she saw the back of Kizzy's hand "So what type of faunus are you?" Asked Elster.

"Gila monster" answered Kizzy rolling up her sleeve to revel the scales continued up her arm.

"Huh! That's so cool" said Tanith as she walked back up to them.

"There actually quiet handy in certain situations" smiled Kizzy as she held her arm out to let Tanith look over the scales.

"Aw, if only I had like, scales on my hands" sighed Tanith "I wouldn't have to wear gloves to do maintenance work"

"What do you want to get for lunch then?" Asked Elster.

"Hmm, dunno" she looked at Kizzy "do you know this area?"

"Yeah, that canyon we raced through is actually used for a race circuit round here" said Kizzy

"Well, take us to some fine Vacuoan cuisine" Said Tanith

Kizzy blinked before nodding "okay, let me just get my walle-"

"No need, I have mine" said Elster.

"But-"

"Come on, lead the way" indicated Tanith.

And that's how Elster found herself sitting back in a Vacuoan restaurant, watching as they had an animated conversation about bullheads and racing and other topics with Elster occasionally chipping in but happier to sit back.

Kizzy had initially protested and said that she would pay, but Tanith was able to talk her down and afterward Elster thought the racer had a small smile on her face as she talked to Tanith. Elster just relishing the relaxed expression on Tanith's face that for once wasn't being caused by her.

~§~

Burnt houses surrounded them, standing as burnt husks that judged them as they walked. Elster's grip on her axes tightened as she felt eyes following her, she looked to her left only to realise she was alone and the path she had just come from was now a wall.

She turned back around to see shadowy figures walking toward her with red soulless eyes, she got into a battle ready stance, her axes feeling heavy in her hands.

Too heavy.

She looked down to realise her the blades of her axes were being covered in more and more blood that as it was added made the axes grow heavier and heavier and she was forced to drop them, unable to hold their weight. She looked back up to see the shadow people were almost upon her.

They were whispering.

"You killed us"

"You let us die"

"You made us think you were dead"

"It's your fault Elster"

Her teammates were screaming from behind the wall to her back.

"They're suffering because of you"

"No" she whimpered with a shake of her head "no no no"

"Yes" was the reply "yes yes yes"

"You have not yet repented for your sins"

New screams joined the ones behind her, familiar as her eyes widened. Her family, her friends, Tanith.

"Let them go!" She shouted "take me instead!"

"But why would we take the one who offered them to us in the first place?" Enquired the whispering before the shadows withdrew, retreating down the alley. Then she was alone again and surrounded by screaming.

She turned to the wall and gave a cry as she punched it, frustrated as it did nothing to the wall as the screams increased in volume and pitch.

Then the wall burst open as a hand thrust through and grabbed her face, she gave a muffled scream as she clawed at the hand, only to freeze as through its fingers she met Ulrich's eyes.

"This is for killing me bitch"

He squeezed.

"NOOOO!" Cried Elster as she shot up, her hands grabbing her face and patting it rapidly, feeling only sweat and her own rapid breaths. She blinked as she looked around, seeing the hotel room they were staying in, the moon shining through the curtains and providing some light as she kept her hands on her face and took several sharp intakes of breath, trying not to cry and about to fail miserably as a constant buzzing filled her ears.

She moved her body slightly and realised how sticky she was from sweat, she looked around before climbing out of bed and trudging over to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and started up the shower, not even waiting for it to heat up as she immediately stepped in and let the cold water run over her.

The buzzing continued as she stood under the water, not moving as it ran down her body, her mind replaying the last few moments of the nightmare. She remembered the pure hatred in Ulrich's purple eyes as he stared at her. She deserved it. She deserved to be hated and loathed and blamed for all their deaths. She shouldn't of lived, she should of died with them and not cursed the world with her existen-

"Elster" a hand cupped her cheek and she blinked, her eyes focusing on Tanith's concerned electric blue ones, when did she get in the shower? When did she move in front of her? How long had she been there? "Elster, listen to me" Tanith's left hand came up and joined her right in cupping her face "it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could've done for them. You deserve to be here, you deserve to be alive"

Elster stared at her before tears came to her eyes, nodding even as her tears mixed with the shower water "y-your right" she croaked "I-I know your right"

"But it's hard to believe it sometimes?" Asked Tanith with a tilt of her head.

Elster blinked and stared at her dumbly before slowly nodding "Yeah…"

Tanith gave a sad smile and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her chest and resting her head on her collarbone. After a few seconds Elster hugged her back, resting her face in Tanith's wet hair.

They stayed like that for a long time, the only sound being the water from the shower hitting the shower floor. Tanith was the first to pull away as she turned and turned off the shower, shivering at the feeling of her wet skin being exposed to the air.

She turned back to Elster and pushed her against the wall, Elster giving a quiet squawk at feeling her back connect with the cold tiled wall. Then Tanith's lips silenced hers as they kissed, Taniths hands trailing down her body.

"I'm really hungry" Tanith whispered against her lips.

"Do you want me to-" Elster was cut off by Tanith kissing her again.

"I do want you" whispered Tanith before smirking as a glint came to her eyes "but why go through all the bother of having you cook when I can just eat out right now"

Elster's mind short circuited, which was unfortunate as her body chose that moment to fall over. She was glad for her aura protection as she shook her head and sat up on her elbows to see Tanith doubled over laughing.

"Oh my- ha ha ha- ohmyfuckinggod" Tanith wheezed "the fucking noise… you just fucking…" Tanith then imitated a pterodactyl before bursting into laughter again.

Elster huffed as a blush came to her cheeks "I'm glad my pain amuses you"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry" wheezed Tanith as she crouched down "are you okay?" She asked when her voice was under more control.

"Yeah, aura stopped my skull from cracking, still hurts though"

Tanith nodded, then smirked as she got on her hands and knees and crawled forward, Elster watching hypnotised as Tanith crawled up her body, feeling Tanith's chest brush her navel before Tanith was above her and smirking down at her.

"I'm still hungry y'know" she said before lowering herself and planting kisses along Elster's face, ghosting Elster's lips, trailing down her neck and going lower still as Elster let out a needy whine.

~§~

Tanith looked down at the information on her scroll as it lead them down another quiet downtown Mistral street. Elster walked beside her looking around at the buildings and admiring the architecture.

"So, just down here and it's house twenty three" Said Tanith as they turned right.

"This is such a beautiful city" Said Elster.

"It's an interesting one" agreed Tanith as she glanced to her right to see a valley with a river at the bottom, stone paths and more building below and on the valley wall opposite them. She turned her head to the left and began to read the house numbers "nineteen... twenty… twenty one … twen- Ah Ha! Twenty three!" she said stopping outside a house that was identical to the rest.

"Looks homey" commented Elster as Tanith walked up to the door, she hesitated before Elster reached over her and pushed the doorbell.

There were footsteps and then the sliding of a lock and the door opened to a... Tanith was unable to tell if the old person was male or female, their clothing and hair as gender neutral as it was physically possible to be.

"Yes?" They asked, their voice neither too masculine or feminine.

"… Hello" Said Tanith after a few seconds "does a man named Chi Lau live here?"

"That's my husband, why do you ask?" They asked "are you trying to sell something?"

"Uh no, my names Tanith and I'm a pilot, I met your husband at-"

"Your that pilot from the battle of Beacon!" They suddenly exclaimed.

Tanith smiled slightly "yeah that's me"

"Oh you must come in!" They insisted, practically pulling her inside, Elster quickly following as the person shut the door and the couple looked around the interior which was small but clearly lived in with dozens of objects like stones and little statues and pictures of Chi and his partner along with what were clearly other family members littered about.

They were lead to a living area and the person showed them to the couch "let me go get my husband, he's in the garden" they said and rushed off.

Tanith blinked before slowly turning to Elster "can you tell-"

"Nope" Said Elster popping the 'p' "seem nice though" There were more footsteps and the person entered back in followed by Chi, his turquoise eyes wide in surprise even as a smile spilt his face. "Tanith" He said happily as he walked over, Tanith standing and hugging him.

"Hey Chi" She said happily, proud that she didn't burst into tears like when she ran into Hallow.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay" Said Chi, holding her by her shoulders at arms length "How did you find me though?"

"I ran into Hallow by chance, we stayed with him a while and he gave me your information" explained Tanith "I just wanted to see you for myself"

"Well I'm glad you have" said Chi before looking over her shoulder at Elster "and hello Elster, how are you?"

"Hey Chi" waved Elster "and I'm great, been doing lots of huntress work"

"I imagine so" he said with a smile before taking a few steps back "this is my partner Taylor"

"Pleasure to meet you" they said with a smile.

"You too" smiled Tanith

"Why don't you come through to the garden" offered Chi and they nodded, Elster standing up as they walked through the small house, walking past a kitchen and dining area and walking onto a balcony deck overlooking a garden with high walls, in the garden were several plant beds.

They sat down at a outdoor table set under the cover of the roof of the house. "Would you like some tea?" Asked Chi "I grow and make it myself"

Tanith was about to answer 'yes' until she noticed Taylor behind him making neck slitting motions with a grimace and shaking their head. "No thank you" Said Tanith smiling "I've never really been partial to tea". She knew Elster could call her out for that lie, knowing that similar to her parents she did enjoy her tea. Tanith chalked it up to her ancestry and being Mistralien.

Chi's face fell but he nodded "yes, I suppose that's to be expected, they opened a new tea shop just a few streets away and it's right next to another one!" He said shaking his head as he turned to the kitchen and Taylor took a seat "would you like some water?"

"Yes please" Said Tanith and Elster nodded as well.

Once Chi was out of earshot Taylor grimaced "I do love him, but tea is not his strong suit" they said with a grimace.

"Taylor, I'm guessing by your appearance and the gender neutral pronouns that-"

"Yes, I find gender such an annoying thing that I can't be bothered most days" Said Taylor smiling as they rested back against their chair "please just use 'they' and 'them'"

"Can do" nodded Elster and Tanith also nodded.

"I put ice in it" Said Chi as he walked back out onto the decking.

"Thank you" smiled Tanith as she took the offered glass and sipped it.

"You've got a beautiful garden" Said Elster smiling.

"Thank you, I work hard on it" Said Chi smiling "but how are you?"

"We're fine, I'm a freelance pilot full time now and I take Elster round the world while she does hunter missions" smiled Tanith nodding at Elster.

"I don't remember that back at Vale" Said Chi, looking at Elster's prosthetic hand grabbing the glass cup.

"Ha Ha" chuckled Elster awkwardly "this is a recent addition" she said wiggling the fingers.

"Then you must be getting sick of people asking what happened" Said Taylor as Chi nodded.

"It's definitely beginning to get stale" admitted Elster "but I know that it'll be something I'll deal with for long while"

"It's a shame to see something like that on someone so young" sighed Tyler.

"I hope your at least taking care of it?" Asked Chi

"Yes" nodded Elster.

"Excellent, I feared I'd have to terrorise you with tales of awful infections"

"Trust me, I am good" said Elster grimacing.

"Good, good" nodded Chi before leaning back "please, regale an old man and his partner with your story"

Tanith smiled, her hand snaking under the table and grabbing Elster's. Elster squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"Well after beacon we went to Onyx and to my parents" started Tanith.

~§~

Tanith sat at the island in the hotel room they were staying in and watched Elster as she cooked, her head resting on her right fist as she just took in Elster.

Elster was wearing a grey vest, one of Tanith's favourites as it showed off Elster's toned back (or what she could see of it through the mass of hair and feathers) and tattoo. She listened contentedly as Elster told her about the easy job she had taken, something to do with a Nevermore. Tanith's eyes flicked to those dull blue ones and she found herself hoping that she could stare into them for the rest of her life.

Well, she knew that _she_ could stare into those eyes for her whole life, but she couldn't imagine Elster possibly thinking something similar. It wasn't like she was going to reach that point anyway, she knew death from her condition was likely. At this stage in her life with corruption, she had come to accept it.

Little did Elster, her parents or anyone else in her life really know that she had already gotten her affairs sorted out, her will for the time being written up. Not that there was much she owned to distribute. Elster would be getting a few of her possessions and a letter she had written specifically for Elster if she passed.

It was a grim thought, and one that made her smile fall as she looked down at the table. Here she was at twenty four with a will written and accepting her inevitable death.

She was broken from her thoughts suddenly by Elster's hand on hers, she blinked and traced along the tanned skin with her eyes. Her eyes seeing each and every little scar caused by some adventure or another. Elster's shoulder and neck were marked similarly with more cuts and scrapes from fights long past. Finally her face, those full, soft and plush lips that were slightly parted. Tanith blushed slightly at the memories of where those lips had been. Finally the eyes, dull blue and staring at her full of concern.

"You okay?" Asked Elster in concern, her hand squeezing Tanith's.

"Hm? Oh, yeah yeah, sorry, just zoned out for a bit"

Elster pouted, Tanith's eyes flicking back to those lips that she really wanted to kiss now that she stared at them like that "am I boring you?"

"No" assured Tanith with a slight smile before standing up. She had to admit she liked their height difference as she stared up at Elster, it meant she could have control of when they kissed. Plus other advantages came such as when Elster spooned her from behind the embrace was warm, soft and loving.

She grabbed Elster's vest's straps and tugged them, Elster raising an eyebrow as she was forced to bend down slightly and Tanith leaned forward, stopping just short of their lips touching "but there is something more entertaining you could use that tongue for" she purred.

"Then why don't you show me?" Elster asked back and Tanith did, closing the small distance and the pair of them kissing for a long time before they both required to pull away so they could breath.

Tanith took a deep breath as she leaned forward, able to pick up Elster's scent, the shampoo from the hair that had fallen onto her shoulders and-

"Food's burning" Said Tanith and Elster squawked and dashed back to the cooker. Tanith sitting back down, placing her cheek back in her fist and the content smile falling back on her face as she watched Elster save the food from actually burning.

She laughed through her nose as Elster glared down at the now slightly burned meat in the pan.

"It's okay, it's still edible" said Tanith and she watched Elster's head turn to her. She smiled at how bird like it was, the head snapping over to her and tilting.

"You sure?"

Tanith nodded "if you made it it's bound to taste good anyway" said Tanith with a wink.

Elster shook her head with a grin, Tanith watching as her hair swayed back and forth "someone's laying it on thick" said Elster smiled.

"I can't help it when I talk to you" replied Tanith, watching as Elster snorted and continued making food "I like that vest"

"Good, because it's mine" said Elster, levelling the wooden spoon at her threateningly as Tanith put on an innocent expression.

"I don't know what you talking about" she said innocently.

"I bet you don't" was Elster's sarcastic reply as she returned the spoon to the pan "I only put it on cause I needed to wear something not covered in sweat"

"You didn't need to wear anything for me" said Tanith before smirking "I prefer it when you don't"

"And I prefer when you don't wear anything but it is still expected of us even in private"

"You prefer when I don't wear anything?" Asked Tanith coyly before looking over her shoulder at the bags "because a several sizes too small beacon uniform with an equally small mini skirt says otherwise"

When she turned back Elster was staring at her with a blush and a flat expression "I'm a weak woman Tanith, I get off on seeing you in a tight school uniform with no underwear" she smirked as Tanith blushed "and you get off on a few select items from our bags which names rhyme with 'rad wagon', a vibration function in my prosthetic and being told you're a good girl-"

"Okay okay okay!" Interrupted Tanith doing an impression of a tomato "this is not a conversation to have while in the kitchen"

Elster snorted again with a smile "now an entertaining idea of you walking around in the miniskirt, that would be interesting"

"No" said Tanith flatly "mainly because it's embarrassing and also because perverts with scrolls trying to get up skirts shots"

Elster sighed but nodded "fucking perverts ruining everything" she sent a smile at her "but if anyone did that to you I'd smash their skull"

Tanith felt a warm feeling in her chest as her eyes trailed back to those muscular arms currently depositing food onto plates "I bet you could" her eyes were focused on Elster's arm so much though that she didn't realise she had been staring until Elster flicked her nose.

"Hey, stop ogling and eat some food" said Elster as she sat down beside her.

Tanith smiled and leaned into her "thank you, you're the best"

"I try" was the response before Elster's mouth was filled with food.

Tanith watched her before turning to delicious looking and smelling food, she picked up her fork and copied Elster, beginning to eat. But she watched her out of the corner of her eye.

Elster flicked through her scroll, typed something out then looked at her "Hey, tomorrow do you wanna go out for food to a restaurant or something?"

"You don't have to after you just got back from a job, you must be tired" pointed out Tanith

"Nonsense, why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?" Said Elster with a confused frown. Tanith felt a pleasant feeling spread through her body as Elster put down her scroll and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

Tanith almost felt like she wanted to fly as she stared up at those caring dull blue eyes "y-yeah, that sounds great" she finally got out, not trusting herself to say anything else unless she cried.

"I like showing you off" said Elster with a smile before going back to her food, her hand keeping a hold of Tanith's.

Tanith blinked in confusion, surely Elster was the one that would be showed off?. She scanned Elster and took in her beauty again, finding it weird that for once Elster had taken off all her bracelets and excess jewelry- except her ear rings- but at the same time not an unwelcome change. Her eyes flicked to her neck and saw the necklace she had given her. Of all the jewelry Elster had removed for this simple meal she was still wearing the locket.

Tanith a few months ago had been slightly concerned coming across Elster cutting up a photo of her, Elster had quickly explained that it was to place in the locket. So she knew that in that locket was a picture of her and it warmed her heart again as she shoveled food into her mouth.

Elster was hers, no one else's.

She loved this dumb bird, and she was going to treasure whatever little time she had with her.

~§~

"So of course, I killed the Nevermore, only to turn and be swarmed by little Nevermore chicks" said Elster to her enraptured brother as she walked him to school, the sun beating down like a regular Menagerie day.

"What did you do?"

"Well I simply build up momentum and began to kill them" she mimed some of the moves she did.

"You turned into a spinning top?"

"Essentially"

"A spinning top with a knife taped to it"

Elster chuckled "now I wish that was my weapon"

"That would be the coolest!"

They finally stopped in the school courtyard, several other adults already around and many children gathered in the yard talking or playing games.

"You know who's picking you up right?" Asked Elster, bending down so she was level with him and placing a hand in his shoulder.

"Yeah! See ya later sis!" And with that he ran off into the crowd, Elster easily keeping track of him.

"Hey Elster!" Called Poli and Elster half turned, glad that Bundi seemed to be headed in the direction behind Poli.

"Hey Poli, how are you?"

"Ah, I'm great! I haven't had to chase down kids, we recently got some funding so we're planning on expanding the yard and-"

Elster paid attention to Poli but her eyes followed Bundi as he walked through the yard, clearly looking for his friends which Elster had met, they seemed nice and had clearly heard all of Bundi's stories about her.

She watched though as three other kids she didn't recognise walked up to Bundi, Bundi frowning at them as they began talking, she saw Bundi say something causing the three kids to laugh and begin saying stuff that made Bundi look more and more upset.

Elster narrowed her eyes as she realised what was happening, a clone stepping out of her and walking off "don't worry, just going to deal with something" she said to Poli.

She focused half on convincing Poli everything was fine and half on walking toward the three kids talking with her brother and making him upset.

Soon she was in earshot and what she heard pissed her off more.

"Bundi here's going completely mad" taunted one, pronouncing Bundi's names incorrectly with emphasis on the mispronunciation.

"Yeah" giggled another bully "making up how his dead sister's actually alive"

"I bet your sister was pathetic anyway, just like you" sneered the third bully.

"No! My sister is brave and awesome and amazing! Shut up!" Replied Bundi, his fists clenching in anger.

"Ooooooooh" they all said at the same time tauntingly.

"I think he's gonna cry!"

"How pathetic can you be?"

"Why do you still come into school anyway, your parents can barely afford to keep you around"

"Shut up! You-" he cut himself off as he finally caught stared wide eyed at the sight of Elster.

The three bullies stopped there taunting after a few moments upon seeing that his attention was on something behind them, they turned only to pale as the Elster clone looked over them, arms crossed and her eyes a fierce glare.

"Go on, what was that about our parents?" She asked mockingly.

The three bullies remained in a stunned silence "that's what I thought" she crouched down "you three are really pathetic, picking on a kid whose lost family, but I guess you wouldn't know what that's like given that I doubt you have families that care about you" she reached into a pouch on her belt and showed off a silver vial with a glowing red band on both ends "this is fire dust, even the smallest molecule can cause devastating fires if ignited, would be a shame if I accidentally let some of this go and it found your houses" she shook the vial slightly and the red band glowed a stronger red while the bullies paled.

"If I ever hear that you've picked on my brother again… well it won't be good. But you could always do it anyway, I mean, what's a 'pathetic' huntress like me to you three children?" She asked as she stood back up, showing off her full height again causing the three kids to gulp and turn tail, fleeing into the crowd.

Bundi stared in shock before cheering and rushing up to the clone "that was awesome! You were soooo cool! And when you showed them the fire dust and their faces when you appeared-"

Elster smiled and crouched down, pulling her brother into a hug "if they ever bother you again, you tell me, okay?"

Bundi nodded eagerly "Okay!"

"Good, now watch this" and with that she dispersed the clone, the aura cloud evaporating and leaving a stunned Bundi.

Elster saw him look around before finally spotting her, giving him a small nod and a smile before focusing back fully onto Poli.

~§~

Elster tilted her head as she looked up at the bar, a banner above the entrance displaying the words 'Quiz night!'. She looked over at Sehko who was leading her toward the bar who glanced at her and smiled.

"Remember how Poli was great at exams and like, all the tests. This is how she relives those days, no idea why, they fucking sucked" shrugged Sehko.

"Right, So you do this regularly?"

"When time allows" nodded Sehko as she opened the door and chatter along with some light music washed over Elster as they entered the building. The bar was made up of a large area dedicated to tables, many faunus sitting at them, there was an open space between the tables and the bar and against one wall was a stage.

Elster immediately spotted Poli's head of red hair and Kolf's bat ears, Nyoka sitting between them as they chatted. She nudged Sehko and pointed, Sehko glancing over and nodding as she lead the way between the tables toward them.

"Hey guys, here's one Elster. It only took her eight years"

Elster rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her face as she sat down, Poli gasping and giving Sehko a light slap on the arm "don't be mean!"

"It's fine Poli" waved off Elster "and it's also true"

"Boom, she's backing me up" Said Sehko as she leaned over and kissed Kolf on the cheek "How long till it starts?"

"You're a politician, you're supposed to be good at time keeping" Said Kolf

"Well, I'm off hours at the moment"

"And why break a habit?" Asked Nyoka.

"Your still not good with time?" Asked Elster.

"I'll admit, it's not my strongest field" Said Sehko slightly embarrassed.

"You can read a clock at least? Right?"

"Yes I can!"

"Well thank god for that at least" muttered Kolf and Nyoka at the same time.

Poli elbowed both of them and shot a quick glare at Elster "I think it's great that you over came a challenging thing for you" She said encouragingly.

"Thanks Poli"

"I'm proud of you too" Said Kolf

"Don't be a suck up Kolf"

Kolf just chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder while leaning toward her, Sehko leaning into the embrace which had Elster staring. The Sehko she had known had hated physical contact, yet here she was, cuddled up to Kolf. She glanced over and noted how Nyoka was holding Poli's hand, a small smile on his face.

She shook her head in amazement. "What are you shaking your head at?"

"Oh, just your four making each other happy" Elster smiled "it's nice… I wished I had been there to see it all happen" she said that last part quietly.

"Speaking of others happiness where's yours?" Asked Nyoka

Elster looked at him in surprise, the first time Nyoka had talked to her without some negative emotion in his voice or eyes and a small smile still on his face.

"Tanith isn't feeling well and apparently is going to show my brother some stuff, she didn't really specify but I can only assume she's going to embarrass me" When Elster had asked if Tanith wanted to go and she'd said that Elster should go by herself, Elster had seen the look in her eyes and the slight smile on her lips.

"Aw, tell her I hope she gets well!" Said Poli

"I will" nodded Elster.

Kolf then released Sehko and pulled his chair out "right, now we're all here and settled then let's get some drinks"

"Gin and tonic" said Nyoka

"J20" Said Poli

"Get me some whiskey" Said Sehko.

"Coke" Said Elster.

Kolf nodded before he walked over to the bar and Sehko turning an inquisitive eyebrow on her "do you not drink?"

"No, why would I?" Asked Elster

"You're a huntress! That's what you do, you fight monsters then you celebrate with a drink" Said Sehko.

"She doesn't have to drink if she doesn't want to" Said Poli

"Alcohol taste like shit and hangovers suck, I've only been drunk twice and there are only seven people alive to tell tales of it, two of whom I don't actually remember"

"End up married?" Asked Sehko

"No" said Elster as she crossed her arms "but I did wake up in someone else's underwear, so drunk me had an amazing time"

Poli scrunched her nose in disgust before looking at Nyoka and Sehko "have you two done your revision?"

Sehko and Nyoka both rolled their eyes "I looked at five minutes of random trivia on my scroll" Said Sehko.

Poli aimed an accusing stare at Nyoka who shifted before sheepishly mumbling "an hour"

Poli's eyes narrowed further as Kolf came back deposited a drink in front of her and Elster. "And what about you Kolf? How much revision have you done?"

Kolf froze before awkwardly chucking and backing away "ha ha, I uh- I need to- more drinks at bar ha ha" and then he basically ran away back to the bar.

Poli shook her head before turning to Elster "I imagine you only learned of all this a few minutes ago" she sighed but then looked up "what are your school grades like?"

"Uh… I passed decently at Beacon" she offered "my grades weren't abysmal" she faultered under Poli's disturbingly good 'disapproving teacher stare' "I mean, if there's any question on Grimm or dust I can give a good answer… I was a far more practical student" she defended.

Poli hummed before sighing "it will have to do" she said witheringly.

"And here is a gin and tonic, a whiskey and a beer for me" Said Kolf as he sat down.

"Perfect, Kolf-"

"So how's your family Elster?" Asked Kolf, interrupting Poli who puffed her cheeks and glared.

Elster chuckled "Well Bundi still loves the carving set thing I got him, he says he's going to carve me a gift in return and I told him he didn't have to, but he is really determined" Elster picked up the bottle with her prosthetic and took a sip "mom and dad are pretty happy, they both look better now that they don't have to work long shifts and I think Bundi's very happy with that" she smiled as she remembered the meal she had shared with her family the other day.

"Good, there was something wrong with them when you disappeared, they just… weren't the same" said Kolf sadly.

"But now that your back, they've really changed for the better" said Nyoka.

"Yeah" agreed Poli "and Bundi's school work has really gone up in quality" she narrowed her eyes "and he hasn't complained about bullying in a while, when I asked he told me an interesting story"

Elster smirked "that's the thing about children, so imaginative"

"Oh my god, Elster, did you beat up some nine year olds?" Asked Sehko.

Elster snorted, choking on her drink slightly "no no, of course not"

"With the way Bundi described it you might as well have" said Poli.

"I think you did good, standing up to hatred like that" said Nyoka, Elster chose not to comment on that, knowing that she would end up causing an argument. She still needed to talk to Nyoka about the white fang, she wasn't quite sure how though.

"She threatened to burn their houses down"

The table erupted, several other patrons looking at them as Sehko choked on her drink while Kolf and Nyoka laughed. "Y-you didn't" said Kolf in a disbelieving voice.

"Welllll, I do have access to fire dust, I can't help it if some was to fall from my pocket and… accidentally burn their house down" shrugged Elster as this caused a new round of laughter "hypothetical situation of course"

"Jesus… Christ Elster!" Said Sehko between choking laughter "I'm not saying… they didn't deserve it… but jeez!"

"I wasn't actually going to" Said Elster with a roll of her eyes "that would be illegal"

"Yes it would" Said Sehko.

"Meh, it would get the job done" shrugged Nyoka.

Elster still chose not to comment the comment she so desperately wanted to say, instead shaking her head "I've never done anything illegal in my life" she lied.

"What about that time you walked into that shop where faunus weren't allowed?" Asked Kolf.

"That wasn't illegal. That was racism"

The table chuckled again as a man stepped up to the stage with a microphone in hand.

~§~

Tanith groggily opened her eyes, seeing the daylight shining through her room's curtains. She flicked her eyes to the digital clock and noted the time.

7:56 am

She was glad to see that the military routine drilled into her for two years was slowly fading, as evidenced by waking up nearly two hours later then she had to in the military. And at one point it would have been the case that when she woke up, she wouldn't be able to sleep again.

She was beginning to close her eyes, sleep slowly reclaiming her before she felt the arms around her midsection adjust themselves and hot breath on her ear.

"Good morning, allow me to help you wake up" then teeth were pressing into her ear which she had to admit was a massive weakness for her as she whimpered while Elster's right hand slid to her chest and the prosthetic trailed down where her thighs were rubbing together in anticipation. Yup, definitely a good morning as she let out a low moan.

Half an hour later, Tanith was cuddled up on her left side into Elster's right side and taking slow deep breaths, her head resting just below the crook of Elster's neck as their legs tangled beneath the sheets and a slight sheen of sweat covered them.

"So, was that good?" Asked Elster.

Tanith huffed and rolled her eyes "No, that was the worst sex ever"

Tanith yelped as Elster delivered a playful smack to her rear "don't be rude"

Tanith grumbled and turned her head, sucking aggressively on Elster's neck, pulling away satisfied at the hickey. "It was great, I always enjoy sex with you" she said sincerely. Elster hummed in response and held her tighter for a moment, Elster's face nuzzling her hair.

"I just want you to enjoy it"

"And I do" Tanith smiled in memory "I still look back on our first time fondly"

Elster's face did a small cringe "you do?"

Tanith shrugged "I mean, sure, it was a bit confusing considering you were the dominant one despite the fact it was your first time and I was the one with waaaay more experience and sure, it wasn't our best. But it's still special to me"

"I was worried about going too fast"

"I was never concerned with going too fast" Said Tanith "I was happy to go at your pace" she grinned and playfully nudged her "and apparently you couldn't wait to have a piece of this"

"Can you blame me?" Asked Elster with a chuckle and a light blush.

"Phfft Yeah, you could of done way be- Hey!" Tanith said indignantly as Elster interrupted her by smacking her rear again.

"Nope"

"But-"

Smack!

"No"

Tanith narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend who was nonchalantly lying there, her hand resting on Tanith's hip and ready to strike at a moment's notice it seemed.

"If you hit my ass again, you'll regret it" she said.

Elster quirked a brow "is that a threat or a promise?"

Before Tanith could respond there was a knock at the door "Tanith? You girls alright in there?"

Elster pulled the bed sheets over them as Tanith replied "Uh, Yeah Mom, we're fine!"

"You sure? I could've sworn I heard something, sounded like clapping?"

Tanith blushed and glared at Elster who was trying not to laugh "nope, ain't heard anything like that in here"

Her mother hummed and the door handle turned, Tanith and Elster both paling "Wait Mom-!"

There was the bounding of feet and then Max launched onto the bed, Elster squawking and Tanith crying out in surprise as Max eagerly sniffed and licked them, his tail wagging happily.

Tanith heard her mother cackling evilly as she walked downstairs.

~§~

"Hmm, this is pretty good" nodded Tanith as she took another bite of the Kitu pastry.

"God how have I gone eight years without this?" sighed Elster as she practically devoured her own pastry treat "like, they're good homemade don't get me wrong, but you just can't beat street Kitu"

"What even is it?" Asked Tanith as she took another bite, eating far more controlled then Elster.

"It's just pastry but mixed in with sugar and some herbs and such, pretty simple all thing considered but oh…" Elster moaned that last part as she took another bite.

Tanith nodded as she took another bite. The pastry itself was actually quite tough, requiring some tugging to tear a chunk off, as you chewed it started off sweet before the herbs and spices mixed in and left it with a herby aftertaste.

"I bet you could make these if you really wanted"

"Probably, but street bought is so much better, I'm gonna have to remember this place" she said as she looked up at the small building, about the size of a normal food caravan. One wall was just a large window where the faunus inside handed out the food.

"So where do you want to head next?" Asked Elster as she finished her Kitu and threw the wrapper in a nearby bin.

"I want to see if they have any souvenirs of any kind" Said Tanith as she adjusted her aviators and looked around at the busy market.

Elster laughed "these markets are only rivalled by Mistral, but this market spreads for miles across the city"

"Someone's bragging" said Tanith as she looked around the local stalls and took another bite of her food.

"Why wouldn't I? My home is amazing" shrugged Elster.

"Well your full of biased opinions"

"I am not, I think your beautiful don't I?"

Tanith blushed lightly as Elster put an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her hair. It was an unspoken quirk of Tanith's that she was easily embarrassed by public displays of affection directed at her. There was a level above hand holding where any romantic gesture that she wouldn't bat an eye at in private made her blush.

Then there was a scream and Tanith stiffened, her eyes darting around in terror as she began to shake. Elster looked up and saw the source, two kids running by, one with a sword and one pretending to be a Grimm.

She looked back down and saw that Tanith's eyes were still darting around and she was actually whimpering slightly as she shook.

"Hey Hey Hey" cooed Elster before quickly looking around and then guiding them into a quiet alley "it's okay, we're safe. This is Menagerie, your not in Vale"

Tanith's breathing slowed back to normal and her shaking slowly stopped, she swallowed and looked around before looking down and sniffing "god fucking damn it" she cursed as she wiped her eyes "why do I ruin everything?"

Elster hands held her head and angled it up so they were looking at each other "come on now, no you don't" she said, her thumb reaching out and stroking her cheek to wipe away the tear rolling down it.

"We were having a great day out, it's been so long since you've been in Menagerie and I just-"

"No" said Elster, leaning forward and kissing her forehead "I don't care about any of that, you're more important" Tanith opened her mouth to object but Elster put her hand over her mouth, silencing her "no buts… licking my hand won't get me to remove it" she leaned in with a smirk "because I know precisely where that tongue has been"

Tanith frowned and grabbed her hand, shoving it off "Don't be gross"

"Are you okay now? Or do you need a minute or two?" Asked Elster in concern.

"I-I'm fine now" Tanith's eyes darted to the crowded street "I can do it"

"Don't push yourself-"

"No! No Elster, I'm not letting this shit control me" snapped Tanith, Elster blinking "I'm not going to let this hold me back"

Elster tilted her head as she looked down at Tanith who was scowling at the crowded street. The determination in her eye with her set jaw and curled fists, as if ready to punch.

"Okay" her voice was gentle as she reached over and wrapped her hand around one of Tanith's curled fists "together"

Tanith's hand loosened and then turned around and took hers "Yeah, together" she said before falling silent "sorry for snapping"

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise. I know how your feeling" Said Elster, pulling Tanith close to her so she could wrap her arm round her shoulder.

"Thank you" whispered Tanith as they walked back toward the street.

~§~

"Hey Elster, What happened to 'Atlas sucks, let's never come back here again'?" Asked Tanith as she turned to Elster who was stepping out of the bullhead in layers.

"Well we're not in Atlas proper for a start and you visited Chi a while back, and I thought maybe I should visit someone" Elster shrugged "they told me I was welcome if I ever wanted to"

"But it's so terrible!" Whined Tanith.

Elster rolled her eyes and walked up to her, leaning down and pecking her lips "you entertain me for an hour, and then later we'll get out of these clothes and I'll entertain you for an hour" she said huskily before standing up straight.

"That's a pretty good deal" agreed Tanith, a slight blush on her face as she took Elster's hand and Elster began walking through the streets. Tanith realised they were walking through a rich area of the kingdom of Atlas, the large houses and the way that those they walked past looked at Elster with above average levels of Atlas suspicion an indicator.

Then they stopped outside of a house, the Cradle household wasn't a luxurious manor but was instead just a large house.

"Lelouch's family actually do have a manor, but uh… never really went there" shrugged Elster as she walked up to the front door.

Elster paused for a moment as her hand went to the door bell, Tanith giving her prosthetic a reassuring squeeze out of reflex before realising that Elster wouldn't be able to feel that. She moved her hand up to Elster's shoulder and squeezed again, Elster smiling at her before pressing the door bell.

A rather impressive chime sounded out from inside the house and Tanith rose an eyebrow "well that was grand"

Elster smiled as they waited for several moments, then the sound of a key in the lock and a rattle and the door swung open to reveal a massive man that was the spitting image of Ulrich except for his eyes which were blue and his ginger hair mostly greying.

His eyes widened and a smile broke out under his bushy moustache.

"Elster!" He said, opening his arms and pulling her into a hug which she happily returned, both of them staying like that for a moment before they separated "look at you! You look so much better then back in Vale a few months ago!" He said happily before then freezing on her left hand "your hand…"

"Yeah, I uh… I lost it I'm afraid" she said "I can tell you the story, but I'd like to do it out of the cold"

Mr Cradle chuckled and stood aside "you were never a big fan of the cold" he said before then glancing at Tanith "and who are you miss?"

"This is Tanith, she's my girlfriend and the reason for why I'm better" said Elster, a smile on her face as she also looked at her.

Tanith returned the smile and held her hand out for Mr Cradle to shake as he looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on the tattoo on her hand and her scars before he smiled and took the offered hand "it's nice to meet you"

"You too, I've heard many things about your son" said Tanith, her tone somber as Mr Cradles face fell slightly and sorrow filled him.

"Hopefully all good?"

"Of course" replied Elster before rubbing her arms "let's go inside now, it's really cold"

Mr Cradle smiled and lead them in, the door shutting behind them as Tanith took in the house's décor.

They were lead to a kitchen, Mrs Cradle cooking something on the stove, her height equally as massive as she turned, her greying ginger hair framing her face as crimson eyes fell upon them and a smile broke out on her face.

"Elster dear! It's so lovely to see you, we were just about to have lunch" she said.

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude-"

"No no, the more the merrier" smiled Mrs Cradle before looking at Tanith "and you are dear?"

"Tanith, Tanith Mort" introduced Tanith smiling and taking a seat beside Elster on the massive chairs that made her feel smaller then normal.

"She's my girlfriend and… she's been so helpful in my recovery" sighed Elster as she grabbed Tanith's hand.

"That's excellent to hear" smiled Mrs Cradle as she checked one last thing on the stove before turning and sitting next to her husband "how have you been dear?"

"I've been better then I have in three years, it all started back in last October, when I met Tanith" smiled Elster before beginning to explain everything. Her three year silence, meeting Tanith, falling in love with the bullhead pilot, herself confronting her PTSD, the fall of beacon, the following few months of them being freelance and flying around doing jobs, reuniting with her old Beacon friends, reconnecting with her family.

"Well, that was an amazing tale" Said Mr Cradle

"I'm glad everything has turned out so well for you" smiled Mrs Cradle

"I just needed to move on" shrugged Elster "it wasn't easy, but I'm here now, and I can actually talk about them for long periods without breaking down into sobbing"

The Cradles chuckled lightly as she grinned before Mrs Cradle tilted her head "What was Ulrich like?" She asked suddenly "beacon changed him so much and we asked Brian once but he just talked about his combat skills, we want to know what our son was like, as a person without us around"

Elster paused and thought about what to say "Ulrich was…" she smiled "Ulrich was an amazing person, he put everyone else on the team before himself. He wouldn't eat on missions if we were in the wild until everyone else had, always volunteered for first watch"

"He was funny, he always cracked jokes. Sometimes he went over the top or a bit too far but he'd apologize for it" Elster laughed quietly at a memory "I first ran into him when I accidentally walked into a glass door, he caught me and joked about birds not being able to see glass which I admit I have trouble with if I'm not concentrating" she blushed slightly as the parents chuckled "but yeah, he apologized afterwards and we hung out for most of that day. Ran into each other in initiation and the rest is history"

Elster looked away to the side "I considered him an… older brother of sorts"

"I'm just glad to hear he was everything we taught him to be" sniffed Mrs Cradle, Mr Cradle nodding in agreement "can you tell us a story about him? It can be from any point, please?"

Elster blinked and thought before smiling "I'll admit we got into trouble occasionally, this one time however we decided to prank Lelouch, it all started with some electric dust and a cake…"

~§~

Tanith hugged her mom as they walked into her parents house "hey mom" she greeted then smiled as Max jumped up and stood in his hind legs, wagging his tail as he sniffed her "and hey Max".

"It's lovely to see you honey" smiled Katrina before then hugging Elster as well "and you too Elster"

"Hey Katrina, how've you been?"

"Quiet, stressed about the kids, apparently the school is petitioning for extra funding from the council"

"Ah, I have a friend in Menagerie whose also a teacher, she'd love to talk to you" smiled Elster as she entered the living room and nodded at Tanith's dad "hey Arnold"

"Hey Elster, give them the things, I'll put our bags upstairs" Said Tanith as she picked up their traveling bags and went upstairs. Elster quirking a brow at her then at the bag, apprehension at what might be about to happen going through her mind.

When buying the gifts Elster was confused as to why they were buying two.

"Surely just one would be okay?" She asked Tanith "unless it's one each for your parents"

Tanith had shook her head "no, it's a Mistralien culture thing" she said as she pulled another bottle of wine off the shelf and looked it over "basically it's unlucky to gift an odd number of presents"

Elster frowned "But I've given you loads of single presents"

Tanith smiled and looked at her "it's cause I'm way more liberal about it, mainly cause I spent two and a bit years in Atlas. If you had given me a single gift back when I was in college then I would've considered it unlucky, but not now" she explained as she nodded "and this will do"

"Do your parents drink?" Asked Elster, not remembering seeing any alcohol in Tanith's parents house.

"No, but it's a traditional gift to give" Said Tanith

"Right, So are your parents traditional?"

"A lot more then I am, but by other's standards they'd be considered super liberal as well" Said Tanith as they waited in line "like if they were properly traditional then we'd be buying eight gifts because that's a lucky number and there are some people who expect their children to marry someone from Mistral or pursue more rewarding careers then simply being a pilot"

Elster had nodded as she processed the information.

Tanith's parents raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged "I dunno, she was cackling about it when we got it for you so I'm assuming it's a joke of some sort" Said Elster as she headed to the kitchen and opened the bag, grabbing the rolled up paper and rolling it out on the table. Then as they looked over that she pulled out the bottle of Vacuo wine.

When she looked at their faces she saw that Katrina had crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow with a dry expression on her face while Arnold chuckled.

"I'm guessing this was my daughter's idea" Said Katrina

"Uh, Yeah. She also got you some Vacuoan wine" Said Elster

"Well, at least you don't have to imagine your looking at a map of remnant" chortled Arnold and Katrina shot a playful glare at him.

"I'm confus-" Elster cut herself off as she heard a wailing start up, the same sort of alarm for when Grimm breached the city and had been droning during the fall of Vale.

"Oh don't worry, they're just testing it to make sure it still works" Said Arnold.

Elster nodded before realizing as she went pale. That was the alarm played at the fall of Vale, Tanith had PTSD from then and it mig-

There was a thud from upstairs.

"Shit" was all Elster said before she dashed out of the room, through the living room and bounded up the stairs. Seeing the door to Tanith's room still open as she dashed over and stopped in the doorway, grabbing it with her hand, she scanned the room before seeing the shaking form of Tanith curled on the floor.

She carefully walked over and got on her knees next to Tanith who was quivering and whimpering as the alarm continued, she slowly reached out and as soon as Elster's hand brushed her Tanith screeched and flailed.

"No! No! Stay away! Go away!" She shouted as Elster grabbed her and pulled her close "No!" Said Tanith continuing to fight as Elster gently shushed her.

"Sh, it's okay Tanith, it's me, Elster" Said Elster reassuringly and Tanith stopped fighting, instead hesitantly feeling her before holding her tightly.

"It's happening again Elster!" Whimpered Tanith "it's happening again! They're coming, t-the Grimm are coming" she whimpered

"No they're not Tanith, your safe, your in Onyx, your not in Vale. It's just a test okay? They're just testing it still works" soothed Elster as Tanith whimpered again.

"They're coming Elster" she whimpered again

"No, no. It's okay, there's no Grimm Tanith" assured Elster as she rubbed Tanith's back, Elster hearing rushed footsteps and turned her head to see Tanith's parents in the doorway staring wide eyed.

"C'mon Tanith lets go-" as Elster tried to move her Tanith froze and shook her head.

"No, no. We're safe here, they can't get here" whimpered Tanith, tightening her grip on Elster and tugging her back "please don't leave me" she whimpered and Elster paused "please Elster"

Elster closed her eyes and snorted in amusement before leaning back down and closing Tanith in her arms "you just have me wrapped around your finger don't you?" Muttered Elster amused before saying louder "I won't go anywhere, I promise" she looked at Tanith's parents and nodded them over.

"They're coming" whispered Tanith again, shaking in fear.

"It's okay Tanith, look, your parents are here" said Elster, angling Tanith slightly as her parents kneeled beside them "there's nothing coming for us Tanith"

"It's okay sweetie" Said Katrina, gingerly reaching forward and grabbing her daughters shoulder. Tanith initially jerked away from her touch, but when her touch remained Tanith shakily looked over toward her. Her body relaxed and she gripped her mother's arm.

"They're coming mom, they're here"

"No they aren't baby, there's no Grimm" said Arnold.

Tanith didn't seem to hear him as the siren dulled before activating again for a second time and she whimpered, her grip going back to Elster and tightening as she buried her head in her chest.

Elster looked up at Tanith's parents "how long will it go on for?"

They both shrugged and she frowned before quickly looking round and grabbing a pen, looking around again before Arnold handed her a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled something down and held the paper up for them to see.

'We'll just have to wait it out' she wrote before scribbling more words on it 'give us a few minutes?'

The parents looked unsure before Katrina begrudgingly nodded and they stood up, both taking one last regretful look at their daughter before closing the door.

Elster got her arms around Tanith's back and under her knees before picking her up, Tanith whimpering at the movement and gripping her tight "please no, stay here, safe"

"It's okay" cooed Elster as she walked over to Tanith's bed and sat down upon it before scooting up so she was resting against the headboard while she cradled Tanith, the top of Tanith's head tucked into her neck "it's all okay, I'm right here" she said, repeating sweet nothings for her until the alarm stopped.

Eventually the alarm did stopped, Tanith had fallen silent around minute three and when Elster went to check she saw that Tanith was asleep. Elster after a few minutes simply admiring her sleeping form and regretting have to leave her cloned once more as she climbed off of the bed, Elster standing and leaving the room after one last look to see Tanith's arms closing back around the clone in front of her.

She sighed when out in the hallway and rubbed the bridge of her nose before walking downstairs, entering the living room to see Tanith's parents sitting anxiously, looking up at her as she entered the room.

"She's asleep" Said Elster as she sat down.

"Good" nodded Katrina before leaning forward "was that… something to do with her condition?"

Elster sighed and shook her head "slightly, it's PTSD from the battle of beacon"

"PTSD" echoed Arnold

Elster sighed but nodded "yes, remember what she told you, about the street, and the Grimm?"

"That was after the library and the Grimm"

"Yeah, a bit after" nodded Elster "she's… she saw some shit, as you know I was able to locate her and I saw the aftermath of the event she witnessed" Elster shivered "bloodbath is an accurate description"

Elster leaned forward "I know your concerned and worried and a million other emotions and I know you probably want to talk to her about it as soon as she's awake" Elster paused "please, let her talk in her own time"

Katrina and Arnold stared at her for a long time before Arnold huffed and looked down, rubbing his face "but why can't we talk to her? Why can't she talk to us?"

Elster shifted slightly "welllll… Tanith's condition… we ignored it, for the months we were in beacon, treated it as an inconvenience and moved on. Then battle of beacon and Tanith one day tells me that her condition doesn't aid in finding a job, it does the opposite in fact. So take that along with how you reacted to her being shot and I think she just doesn't like being treated differently because of her issues"

Elster held up a hand "that's what I think and so far I haven't been proven wrong, what she doesn't want to acknowledge however is that at times she's going to be needed to be treated differently, and that's okay"

"So with that in mind, a good start would be for you to let her talk in her own time" Elster shifted uncomfortably "and instead of asking if she should be doing what she's doing and demanding that she stay, you let her make her own decisions" Elster paused and a war of emotions tore out on her face before she looked to the side "I don't know how to say this within sounding like a bitch, but because of the time we've spent together I feel I have a better idea of Tanith's limits then…"

"Us" finished Katrina nodding slowly, a sad expression on her face as Arnold leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sorry" said Elster quietly "but it hurts a lot, to see her like that and I'm tired of…" Elster trailed off.

They sat in silence for a while before Arnold sat up and looked at her "so what are things that set her off? Our daughter didn't cover that"

Elster blinked before sitting up "shattering glass, screams, a dog growling or the sound of claws when they walk" she glanced over at Max "one of the first clues I got was when Max walked into the kitchen one morning. Crowded spaces and streets, also blood but not often, she has to have not taken her pills for a while for that to really affect her. Children crying or screaming". Elster thought for a moment "think that's basically everything- oh! And obviously Grimm alarms"

"And how do you calm her down?" Asked Katrina

"Well, this was an extreme reaction, I've never seen her react that bad before" Said Elster "But usually, having me around to help ground her is a huge help for her. If I'm not there then she tried to use an object or something to ground herself" Elster shrugged "I just tell her that everything is okay and that she's not back in Vale, I try and remind her of something we've done recently"

"And is it always Vale?" Asked Arnold.

Elster nodded "nearly always, there have been a rare case or two of her finding herself in the forest where she got her scars"

"Does she need therapy, should she be having therapy?"

"She does, with the therapist I used, we go to her sort of once every two weeks, our schedule is so busy that… it's hard to get more regular therapy" shrugged Elster, looking away and down at the ground "I don't think it's done much for her" she whispered.

A silence was left over the room, the only noise the sound of the TV in the background and the occasional grunt from Max. It was forty five minutes later when Tanith began to stir, the clone simply watching as she slowly woke up.

"What happened?" Asked Tanith groggily.

"You had a reaction to the Grimm alarm" Said Elster "a bad one"

Tanith nodded "right"

"Are you okay?" Asked Elster.

"Just hold me" mumbled Tanith, pulling herself closer before then narrowing her eyes "Why are you a clone?"

"Because I'm currently with your parents and several minutes earlier I was trying to calm them down and reassure them you would be alright because you refuse to talk to them about your issues when they just want to help" Said Elster, unable to help the slight irritation she felt.

Tanith was silent for a few moments before curling into the clone "sorry" she whispered shakily.

Elster sighed and held her tight, planting a kiss in her hair "it's okay, I know you can't control it. But it's not fair to me or to your parents to have me explain what's wrong with you" she paused "I'll fight for you, but you need to talk to them"

Tanith nodded slowly "y-your right" she said "it's not fair, but there reaction to anything I tell them-"

"Okay, I'll give you that your parents can be a little overbearing at times, but it's because they care about you and just want you to be safe"

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Tanith finally grunted and sat up "guess I gotta face the music"

The clone sat up and grabbed her chin, turning Tanith's head and capturing her lips in a slow kiss. Tanith blinking in surprise as the clone pulled away "and I'll be there with you" then the clone dissipated into a cloud of aura. Tanith watched it evaporate before she stood on the carpet of her room, feeling the soft but worn carpet beneath her as she walked forward and opened her bedroom door.

~§~

Tanith stood triumphantly in front of Elster.

"I am now five foot!" She said triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

Elster rose an eyebrow as she looked down at her "are you?"

"Yup! At the hospital appointment they took a measure of me, I'm five foot baby!"

Elster looked her up and down before a grin crossed her face "don't look that much different"

Tanith slumped with a pout "fuck you too"

"Aw, don't take it like that, I like you being short" comforted Elster to Tanith's glare "I mean, it was weird to look at Ulrich cause even I had to go like this" she angled her head back so she was looking at the streetlight before after a second looking back down at Tanith who was also looking straight up.

She smirked before then leaning down, catching Tanith by surprise as she kissed her "plus, I get to do things like that"

"God I hate you" grumbled Tanith with a slight blush.

"Love you too" smirked Elster, kissing her hair as Tanith turned away with a scowl even as she grabbed her hand.

"What are we doing here anyway, we're both good for clothes" said Tanith as she looked at the clothes shop in front of them.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you've got a swim suit?" Asked Elster.

Tanith frowned "yeah, this one suit thing with sleeves" she said, her hand ghosting her left arm before brushing over her facial scars and brushing back hair that wasn't there "why?"

"Well, I have an idea, but I need a swimsuit"

"Couldn't you of done that while I was at the hospital?"

The corner of Elster's lips quirked up and she rose an eyebrow "your saying you don't want to watch me try on bikinis and other swimsuits?"

Tanith blinked before blushing again and grinning "oh yeah, that's a dream date"

Elster rolled her eyes with a smile "predictable" she sang as she pulled Tanith into the store.

~§~

"Why are we going back to the place where you had your last job?" Asked Tanith as she flew over forest.

"Because I jumped down and you didn't land so you didn't see it, but the clearing I landed in… Well you'll just have to see for yourself" smirked Elster.

"Does it have something to do with water considering our attire?" Asked Tanith, her eyes darting over to Elster whose bikini was really drawing her attention to her girlfriend's skin.

"Hm, might do" smirked Elster, knowing the exact affect she was having on her girlfriend who would glance at her and blush slightly every now and then. She was guilty of the exact same thing as she looked at Tanith's green one piece with sleeves.

Tanith checked the display and the bullhead bagel to slow down, Elster feeling the familiar feeling in her stomach of the bullhead descending. Trees then rose up through the window and then there was a thump. "Well here it is" Said Tanith as they landed in the clearing.

"Perfect" purred Elster as she stood and then cloned multiple times "I'll have them place the sensors in a vague area around us so we don't get no nasty surprises" explained Elster as she grabbed her camera and hung it from her neck.

"Okay" nodded Tanith as she followed the many clones out of the door of the bullhead and watched them walk off into the forest with the sensors in their arms.

"Now follow me" said Elster, grabbing her hand and leading her into a part of the forest, heading toward a large rock formation. Tanith was confused for a while, wondering when they would encounter water and how she would tell Elster that she actually had a slight fear of water she couldn't see the bottom of when her breath was taken away as they entered a new clearing.

The top was covered with tree canopies which hid it from the world, light shone through the cracks in the leaves and fell upon a large pond fed by a small water fall from the rock formation on the other side of the clearing.

"Holy shit" breathed Tanith.

"I know right, I wanted to get some pictures and also enjoy this beautiful place with my beautiful girlfriend" smiled Elster as she snapped a few photos, Tanith blushing behind her at the compliment.

When Elster was finished she hung her camera from a thick low hanging branch and stretched. Tanith not being able to help but stare. Her eyes trailed up Elster's toned thighs before then following the six pack and trailing along her well muscles arms, Elster's swim suit consisting of a bikini top that despite still being modest made Tanith very happy to look at and a bikini bottom in a dark blue colour, the bottom of the bikini surrounded by a see through light blue veil that was tied around the right side.

"Like what you see?" Asked Elster smirking.

"How am I supposed to lie?"

"Your not, we promised not to remember?" Said Elster, a smile on her face as she turned and began to wade into the water, only to turn when she was thigh deep when she didn't hear Tanith following. Tanith was standing hesitantly on the bank, eyeing the water with fear in her eyes as she fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Tanith, you gonna join me?"

Tanith looked up at her before looking back down "y-yeah, just gimme a moment"

Elster tilted her head as she stood and watched for a few moments as Tanith didn't move before realization struck her "Your afraid of the water?" Asked Elster surprised.

"Not, like, majorly" Said Tanith defensively "I just don't like water I can't see the bottom of"

Elster hummed before wading back to the shore "take my hand" she instructed and Tanith hesitantly took it. "Just keep your eyes on me and don't think about it"

"I can do that" nodded Tanith, her eyes staying locked on Elster as they waded into the spring. When they were thigh deep she jolted slightly "something brushed my leg"

"It's just a plant" assured Elster as she stopped and took Tanith's other hand.

Tanith took a deep breath and nodded her head up and down, then she stopped as Elster's hand gently grabbed her chin and tilted it up to stare deep into her eyes. She felt Elster's breath on her face and realised how close they were, their chests touching as Tanith relished the warmth they were sharing.

Then Elster captured her lips in a delicate, slow and loving kiss, Tanith returning it instantly despite the slight fear in her that even now was fading. The kiss lasted far to short for Tanith's liking even if they were both out of breath by the time it was done.

She felt Elster's hands begin to move from their positions on Tanith's hips and up, gliding along her stomach and brushing her chest, cresting at her shoulders before tracing her covered arms and frowning.

"Why are you covering such beautiful arms?" She murmured

"Why are you not embarrassed at showing off your body?" Shot back Tanith.

"Four years of mixed showers at Beacon" responded Elster with a grin "boy do you get an eye full"

"Is that where you realised how gay you were?" teased Tanith

Elster frowned and shrugged as she looked to the side "I dunno if I'm actually gay"

"Hmm" Tanith made an exaggerated show of checking herself over before grinning "unless your very good at hiding something Elster I think this is pretty gay"

"As in I don't know if I'm strictly just attracted to the same gender" Said Elster

"What? Bisexual like me?"

"Maybe? I dunno? How did you even find out you were bisexual?"

Tanith bit her lip before sighing "okay Elster, What I'm going to say happened nearly four years ago okay? So it's all in the past okay?"

"This bodes well" murmured Elster and Tanith snorted through her nose.

"Okay, so remember Jared?"

"Yeah, prick"

"Well… I… sort of… dated him at one point"

Silence.

"What?"

"It was super brief, like two-three months"

"Okay" Elster said slowly "So was that your bisexual awakening or…"

"Basically, I found though that I preferred the… female form" she purred as she ran a hand along Elster's sides and Elster snorted and tried to not laugh.

"Okay then" nodded Elster with a chuckle before tilting her head "sooo was that the big reveal?"

Tanith winced and looked down, tilting her head "Sort of, it's more to do with how that relationship ended" Said Tanith not meeting her eye "it ended when… when he hit me"

Elster felt her blood turn to ice as a righteous fury burned within her "What?" She practically snarled.

"Hey! Hey hey! Look, I'm okay, I socked him in the jaw immediately" Said Tanith waving her arms quickly "I'm fine, it didn't really effect me except solidifying how much of an asshole he was. Part of the reason he hates me is cause I nearly broke his jaw"

"He hit you" seethed Elster.

"Look, I know your outraged and sad and disgusted but it was four years ago, it really doesn't matter" insisted Tanith as she looked up into her eyes and took Elster's hands in her own.

Elster grabbed Tanith's hands and looked back into her eyes "just because it was four years ago doesn't mean it's any less relevant"

Tanith bit her lip and huffed through her nose as she looked down "stop using my logic against me"

Elster closed her eyes and placed her forehead on Tanith's as she thought over the new information "have you ever felt like I-?"

"No!" Said Tanith quickly, letting go of her hands to cup her face "no no no, never, not once. It really didn't effect me that much Elster okay? I know you'd never hurt me on purpose" she said.

Elster breathed slowly, letting her anger become less intense before she frowned and opened her eyes "so why did people not like you? Surely he was the asshole"

"He spread rumors that I cheated on him and this other man punched him when he found out" shrugged Tanith "nice way to cover up that his jaw was nearly broke by me"

Elster nodded and then nuzzled her face, planting kisses all over it with closed eyes "I'm sorry you had to experience that"

Tanith shrugged as she leaned into the gesture, feeling Elster's lips trail down her face and answering when she stopped "I'm fine Elster, it sucked a lot at the time but like, it doesn't affect me okay?"

Elster nodded "okay"

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before Tanith finally pulled away "as much as I would of love to stay, I want to see if I can still skip a stone"

"I'll let you indulge your childish fantasies"

"Who says it's a fantasy?" Shot back Tanith

Elster rose a brow as she watched Tanith go back to shore, her earlier fear no longer evident in her body language as she picked up a smooth stone then turned, readied her wrist with a few practice movements before then flicking her wrist- thankfully away from Elster- the stone struck the water and then sank, doing no skips.

"Well, that sure showed me" commented Elster.

Tanith glared at her "it's your fault for distracting me"

"How?"

"By being hot"

"Smoooooth"

"I am" agreed Tanith as she picked up another stone and tried again, cheering as she got two skips before it sank.

"I'm proud of you"

"I don't care if your being patronizing cause I fucking did it"

Elster chuckled and shook her head as she waded over to Tanith "bet I can do it better then you"

"Your on Castle"

And that's how they continued for several minutes, seeing who could skip their stone the most. Tanith thinking (as she usually did in these situations) how unfair it was considering Elster was a huntress, Elster finding Tanith's frustration quite amusing.

As Elster watched Tanith her thoughts wandered to the future and what could await them as a couple in the future. Marriage was something that Elster was beginning to just about consider, but that was such a far away affair. But her mind wandered to an even further possibility, one she had researched after their meeting with Tyler and Hilbert when she had been fighting the Stalker.

"Hey Tanith?"

"Hmm?" Hummed Tanith as she threw another stone.

"What do you think about kids?"

Tanith frowned and looked at her "what? Like a specific one or in general?"

"In general"

Tanith pouted her lips in thought before finally shrugging "they're alright, I see the appeal of them, but I see the downsides as well" she narrowed her eyes "why?"

"Would you like kids?" Asked Elster.

Tanith narrowed her eyes further before breaking into a grin "is this the part where you tell me your pregnant?"

Elster laughed and shook her head "no no no, I was… curious after last talking with Tyler and Hilbert and did some research, apparently loads of progress has been made for same sex couples to have their own children"

"How does that work?" Asked Tanith curious.

"Well obviously you need a male donor, but it's something to do with aura and cells and dust followed by artificial insemination" Elster shrugged "whole bunch of science jargon I don't understand" she frowned "well I did understand the part about aura, it's a simple bit of aura manipulation, similar to how I can use my aura to slow down another's bleeding" Elster tipped her head "of course that means that one of the parents has to have an aura"

"So not much issue for us then" Said Tanith, Elster humming in response "I wouldn't mind having kids, but I'm also okay not having them" Tanith shrugged "and I'd prefer to wait a few more years before that sort of responsibility, when we've figured out what we want to do cause let's face it, we can't do what we're currently doing with kids"

Elster nodded "of course, it's also really expensive and we have enough to worry about, but it's something to consider"

"Do you want kids?" Asked Tanith raising an eyebrow before indicating herself "with me?"

Elster copied her and raised her own eyebrow "no, I'm talking about the third person in our triad" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tanith looked down and avoided eye contact "you'd wanna have kids with me, despite… me?" She asked, not looking at her and turning her head in a way that showed off her scars.

Elster waded over to her and cupped the cheek facing away from her, slowly brining it round so Tanith could see the smile on her face as she kissed her nose "Yeah, I would"

Tanith blushed as a smile crossed her face and Elster lead her back into the water till it was at hip depth "If we did have kids they'd both be faunus wouldn't they?" Asked Tanith.

"Yup, dominant gene baby" smirked Elster.

"And yet who was oppressed all through history?" Asked Tanith dryly

"Don't be racist" Said Elster, splashing some water at her.

"So they'd be a bird faunus?" Asked Tanith as she let the water hit her.

"Yes, they would both have feathers in their hair" nodded Elster

"Are there no other bird faunus traits?"

"Well there are cases of people with bird wings giving them the ability to fly and even a few with bird feet, but feathers are the most common" Said Elster.

Tanith laughed and shook her head at Elster questioning stare "the image of you with bird feet"

"Caw caw motherfucker" said Elster, making claws with her hands.

"Those are your hands"

Elster stared at her before splashing her again, Tanith huffing before splashing her back. This turned into them splashing each other for five minutes before Tanith fell into the water, resurfacing to see Elster laughing at her expense.

"Why would I consider having kids with a meanie like you" she said as she sat up and pouted.

"Cus I'm a nice meanie" Said Elster, pulling her to her feet and then wrapping her arms around her so their faces were centimeters apart and staring into each others eyes "and cus I love you" she said before leaning in, the two of them sharing a kiss for several seconds before separating.

"I suppose that helps" mumbled Tanith as she pulled out of Elster's grip before pausing "Speaking of Tyler and Hilbert, have you told them about that?"

"I sent a link to Hilbert and he got back to me a month ago saying how they'd looked into it but had decided that they didn't want to go through the hassle and risk of unlocking one of their aura's, and Tyler was an orphan himself"

"Ah yeah, I forgot about that" Tanith then smirked and suddenly tackled her, Elster giving an incoherent squawk as they both fell into the water. When Elster surfaced in a sitting up position, completely soaked and the water coming up to her belly, she saw Tanith straddling her and laughing.

"Victory!" She cried throwing her arms up.

Elster rolled her eyes and leaned forward, kissing her ridiculous girlfriend. The kiss began to grow more and more hungry as Tanith's hands tangled in her hair and Elster's hands slowly slid up her back. They both eventually had to separate and were both panting, but that didn't stop Elster as she leaned forward and began peppering light kisses on her neck that slowly turned more aggressive.

"Well now we're both wet" purred Elster as she grabbed a fistful of Tanith's hair and gently pulled it, Tanith leaning her head back with a whine as Elster began to suck and bite the exposed skin "how about I make you wetter"

~§~

It was an angry Ursa, Elster had a clone round the back ready to deliver a devastating blow to the back of its neck. She was running in front of it, avoiding one of its massive paws.

Then she tripped on a tree root. A really rookie error she thought to herself as she tumbled to the ground, going to roll and continue like nothing had happened, then she rolled straight into the path of the Ursa's paw which caused her to flip and smash to the ground.

She went to quickly get up when a shadow descended on her and she looked up.

Time seemed to slow as her eyes widened and the paw came down fast.

She had already used the shots in her axes so she would not be able to boost out of danger and she wouldn't have time to reload, from her position she wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time.

Her aura wasn't low- using your semblance everyday for nearly four years straight really helped to strengthen it, which was useful considering how her own semblance was a drain on her aura the more clones she had- but a blow like the one she was about to receive would likely incapacitate her, knock her out cold and leave her at the Grimm's mercy. This was it.

She didn't want to die, Tanith was waiting for her in the village, her parents and friends in Menagerie.

The paw was almost upon her. 'There's nothing I can do now' she thought bleakly as she closed her eyes 'sorry Tanith'

She felt the paw touch her face, tough and callous in texture, then her skull impacted the ground and-

She opened her eyes in confusion, it was like when a clone was destroyed and her view and senses from it cut off. She looked around in confusion only to realize she was in her clones body, a flash of fear passed through her and she patted herself, she sighed in relief when she realised she actually had a body then laughed hysterically to herself when she thought of how stupid she must of looked trying to take off her shirt.

Then she suddenly dodged to the side as the Grimm rounded on her. She had her axes ready and loaded a shot, now it was pay back time.

~§~

Elster walked over to the spot where Tanith had landed the bullhead to see Tanith doing a maintenance check on the bullhead, her legs were hanging out of an open hatch on the front of the bullhead. Elster wanted to laugh at the comical image but instead thought of something much more amusing.

Elster walked up behind her, not that Tanith could see her. Elster then grabbed her ass. The reaction was immediate as Tanith yelped then bucked and kicked her legs blindly, her feet landing on Elster's chest but her aura easily deflecting the attacks.

Tanith quickly wormed her way out and turned, fists at the ready and a snarl in her lips until she saw Elster laughing.

"You bitch!" Cried Tanith punching her on the arm as Elster continued to laugh and held up an arm in defense.

"I- ha ha- I couldn't resist" laughed Elster as Tanith gave up on hitting her.

"God you terrified me" huffed Tanith.

"I'm sorry" cooed Elster pulling her into a hug.

"No your not" grumbled Tanith as she hugged her back.

"I'm not, it's the thought that counts though" smiled Elster.

"I'm rubbing my oily hands all over your clothes"

"I don't care considering I've been rolling around on the dirt" Elster leaned down to her ear "I've also had oil smudged hand prints on my body before, I wonder how that happened?"

Tanith blushed as her eyes wandered back through her memory before a smile crossed her face "no idea" said Tanith innocently.

"I'm sure" said Elster as she let her go.

"How was it then?"

Elster bit her lip before taking her hands placatingly.

"Okay Tanith, don't freak out" started Elster.

"Okaaay" Said Tanith slowly as concern crossed her face.

"So I discovered something while I was out in the forest" explained Elster as she cloned "and I'm gonna demonstrate it and ask you to not freak out"

Tanith simply looked more worried as Elster closed her eyes and concentrated on that feeling she had when she was almost crushed, then she felt the change and heard Tanith gasp. Opening her eyes she saw she had swapped places with the clone and she let it disperse into aura.

Tanith stared in wide eyed shock as she looked at the remaining Elster.

"So, I can switch places with my clones" Said Elster "I thought that made more sense then my organs and everything literally teleporting to another body"

Tanith was silent before finally saying "aren't they the same thing?"

"No, cause I can't literally become my clone otherwise I wouldn't be able to move my clothes" pointed out Elster as she waggled her shirt as Tanith frowned in confusion.

"That- wait- wha-"

"What did it look like from your perspective?"

"Well, there was this blue blur between you and the clone, and then the clones clothes and bracelets started moving while yours froze in place" explained Tanith.

"This is so cool" Said Elster excited.

Tanith shook her head with a smile that then turned into a raised eyebrow "and how exactly did you discover this?"

Elster froze before nervously chuckling and looking to the side "I might of… been in a bad situation"

"Was it because of your arm?" Asked Tanith concerned as she took a step forward and grabbed it.

"No no, it was just a rookie error of tripping over a tree root" Said Elster.

"A tree root?" Asked Tanith with a teasing smirk on her lips as she looked up at her "you tripped… on a tree root?"

"Wait, no" said Elster quickly as Tanith continued to grin teasingly "it was way cooler then that, I recovered easily but I rolled into the Ursa's paw"

"You rolled into the Ursa's paw" said Tanith. Elster spluttered and Tanith laughed, Elster huffing and hanging her head "it's okay, I'm sure you looked very cool" said Tanith indulgently.

"Screw you, I have cool semblance powers" pouted Elster.

"Of course, I'm basically done here" Said Tanith turning around and closing the panel "I can come back later, but for now" she turned back around and grabbed Elster's collar, pulling her down as she stood on tip toes and kissing her for a few moments "I would like to have a meal with the woman I love"

Elster smirked and held out her arm "then would you like to accompany me m'lady to the local finest dining establishment?"

"You mean the inn?" asked Tanith raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that doesn't sound as good as 'finest dining establishment' does it?"

"Fair point" Tanith looped her arm through Elster's "I shall accept m'ladies invitation to the finest dining establishment"

~§~


	39. Time skip part 2

Tanith didn't like to admit that she had problems with crowded streets. She didn't like to admit that every time someone moved she feared they would reveal Grimm staring hungrily at her or devouring another person, she didn't like to admit that every time she saw someone run around a corner or down a street she saw the man who had warned them before being crushed beneath a building as a Goliath walked through it like it was nothing.

She didn't have to admit this though, as Elster knew. Elster noticed whenever her breathing began to pick up or her muscles tensed and in those moments she'd either lead her to a less crowded or less public space and let her calm down for a few minutes, or she'd tighten her hold and bring Tanith closer to her body as a method of grounding her, making sure she knew that Elster was there.

Tanith was glad it wasn't every crowded public street that made her panic or uncomfortable, but the street they were currently on was making her uncomfortable for a different reason.

"Do we want these animals roaming our streets? Attacking our families? Our children? Blowing up our businesses and killing innocents?" Cried the man and the small crowd cheered back. Behind him was a white fang symbol with a cross through it and in the crowd were several signs and banners with slurs and discriminatory language on them.

Tanith growled, her fists clenching. She clearly wasn't the only one as others passing by on the street sent disgusted looks toward the crowd. When she began to walk towards them however she was stopped by Elster who quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't Tanith" she said "as noble as it is, it's not worth it-"

Then suddenly Elster was violently shoved away from her, Tanith blinking as someone stood between them while others talked to her.

"You alright love?"

"Did that animal hurt you?"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Meanwhile Elster blinked as a man shouted in her face "What the fuck do you think your doing? Halfling scum trying to prey on human women!"

"Fucking punch her Terry!"

"Tell her Terry!"

Elster finally snapped out of her surprise and analysed the situation. Currently a man (likely named 'Terry' of all things) was currently screaming slurs and accusations in her face while Tanith was surrounded by two women and another man who seemed to be trying to comfort her.

"You've clearly misunderstood this entire situation" tried Elster.

"I understand it perfectly well bitch, you were clearly upsetting this poor girl and you were getting physical with her. You animals just can't help yourselves!"

"Okay, let's all just calm down-"

Elster cut herself off as she caught the man's fist and then twisted his arm, forcing the man to twist with it till his arm was behind his back with Elster's grip still firmly on it.

"I would suggest you don't do that again" she said before releasing him and he stumbled forward clutching his arm.

"Fucking animal" he snarled at her.

"You're the one who attacked first" shrugged Elster

"Fucking, get off me!" Cried Tanith as she finally wrenched herself from the other threes grip and darted over to Elster "assholes"

"Oi! What do you think your playing at?" Squawked one of the women who had grabbed her.

"I'm getting away from a bunch of racist assholes!" Snapped Tanith.

"Oh, I see, thinks animals are better then humans" sneered the other man in the group "fucking whore"

Before Elster could leap to Tanith's defense or do anything another person suddenly came forward and for a moment she was worried about the situation growing worse until that person began shouting at the group of four.

"Can you fucking blame her, your acting more like animals then she ever could!" Shouted the bystander, several others coming forward as well.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, you wanna just let them walk all over us, just wanna let them blow up your family?" Asked Terry to the bystander.

"No, but blaming all individuals for the actions of a few is a moronic thing to do" they sneered "so I'm not surprised your doing it"

By this point more and more people were crowding round, Elster feeling Tanith pressing into her side as they watched the situation escalate.

"I'm not just gonna let them win! They've gotta learn their place!" Shouted Terry, some in the crowd voicing their support.

"Oh, So you're just a racist bigot now who thinks he's better cause he's lacking an animal trait? Get over yourself!" Shouted back the bystander, several from the crowd back them up.

Terry growled and launched forward, fists at the ready as the bystander also got ready to fight. Only for Elster to then step between them, several clones stepping out of her and getting ready to hold people back.

"Enough!" She shouted before turning to the shocked bystander "thank you for the support, but please leave this to me" she turned to Terry "dude, you look really bad right now, not only did you attack first, but you also attacked me without provocation. It's people like you that make faunus think they have to join a terrorist group to make us feel safe"

"I'm here trying to defend people from you and your kind!" He shouted, getting up in her face even if he was shorter then her "me and my friends here are trying to defend her-" he pointed at Tanith who was hanging in the background anxiously "- only to find out the bitch has thrown her lot in with halfling scum" he spat.

"I would be careful what you say next" growled Elster "you are completely out of order, attacking someone because they're different to you-"

"Your all vicious animals!" He shouted, his face growing redder and redder "my sister was killed by your kind in a white fang robbery! You monsters enjoy it! How many more have to die? Have to suffer because of you?"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I didn't kill her. Blaming the actions of a few on the many makes you no better then the white fang!" Shouted Elster.

"How dare or compare me to those halfbreed animals!" Screamed the man, launching at her as the gathered crowd began shouting. Due to their proximity Elster let his first punch (sloppily aimed at her face) hit her arm before then grabbing his arm and twisting, going to put it behind his back again before she suddenly had to let go and back away as one of Terry's female friends ran at her screaming bloody murder.

She tripped the woman up and let a clone catch her and hold her back as Elster and Terry stood facing each other.

"Out of the way! Police!" Came a cry and the crowd parted to let two police officers through, both of them pausing as they took in the situation. Terry and Elster facing each with many other Elster's standing around while a woman struggled and screamed in an Elster clones grip.

The male officer regained his wits first "let go of the woman and put your arms in the air!" He said to Elster.

Elster felt tempted to roll her eyes but grudgingly did so, her clones all evaporating as she stood up fully and showed her empty hands while facing the two officers.

"She did nothing wrong!" Called Tanith "he just attacked us!"

"Bullshit! She attacked us unprovoked!" Shouted the woman who was now free of the Elster clones grip.

"Quiet!" Shouted the male officer.

Elster then felt the air leave her lungs as she was suddenly tackled to the ground from the side, she grunted as her back impacted the ground, her aura flickering as it cushioned her head. She then felt that mans fist on her face and grunted as she received several more blows, even if the man lacked an aura she still felt pain from the blows.

She growled and then with a surge of strength flipped them over so the man was on the ground and she was straddling him before then seizing his wrists and twisting his arms. Terry crying out as he was effectively immobilized on the ground.

Elster kept him locked there for a few moments before glancing at the police officer and letting him go, standing up and taking a few steps back as he groaned in pain on the ground and glared at her.

The police officers looked between them as Elster produced her scroll and brought up her huntsmen ID, much to Terry's and his group of friends horror. "Huntress Elster Castle" She said simply.

The two policemen looked at each other, clearly not quite sure how to proceed as several from the crowd continued to voice their defense for Elster.

That was how, nearly three hours later, Elster and Tanith found themselves sitting in a police waiting room, having just been questioned as a few other witnesses were interviewed upon what happened.

"Well, this isn't how you saw today going is it?" Said Elster.

Tanith chuckled dryly and leaned on her arm "no, no it was not"

"Sorry"

"For what?" Asked Tanith confused.

Elster shrugged "well, I am the reason we're here"

"No, those assholes are the reason we're here, you had nothing to do with it"

"I had a small amount to do with it"

"Well your still not apologizing, not your fault you were born the way you are" she sat up slightly and grabbed Elster's chin, turning her face toward her and they exchange a kiss "I love you just the way you are, fuck everyone else"

Elster gave a laugh from her nose as they exchanged another kiss "thanks Tanith, I guess your alright"

Tanith playfully bit Elster's bottom lip before pulling away "don't be a meanie" she pouted but leaned back into her side.

Elster laughed lightly and pulled her closer "I love you too"

They sat in silence for a moment before Tanith huffed "know what I could go for when this is done?" She asked. Elster hummed in question. "Ice cream"

Elster hummed again and looked at the clock "when we get outta here, we'll look for an ice cream parlor"

Tanith smiled and cuddled her closer "That sounds nice"

~§~

 **Tanith:** wyd? x

 **Elster:** at huntsmen boards x

 **Elster:** What sounds better, Deathstalker terrorizing town or Beowulf pack attacking a logging camp?

 **Tanith:** I dunno, you're the huntress, choose the easiest

 **Tanith:** or the one that offers best money

 **Elster** : we're good for money tho

 **Elster:** you still waiting to see Lin?

 **Tanith:** yup

 **Elster:** my poor bored baby

 **Tanith:** :(

 **Elster:** how bout I get you a milkshake and come up to you when I'm done? x

 **Tanith:** :)

 **Tanith:** you're the best x

Tanith looked up and observed the reception around her, lots of people milling about, waiting or talking with others about something or other. Then her eyes caught sight of familiar green hair walking out of a side door and Lin smiled at her, waving her over.

 **Tanith:** gtg, see you soon x

She closed her scroll as she stood, walking quickly through the reception toward Lin "sup Lin" she said as she stepped through the door, Lin closing it moments later.

"It's good to see you Tanith, your looking well"

"I'm feeling well" she responded.

"That's preferable to feeling anything less"

Lin lead her through the building until they were again sat in her office "so if you would like to insert your memory stick in there" she indicated a slot on her desk "I'll have a read through of what you've written"

Tanith nodded and dug through her bag, eventually pulling out the memory stick and plugging it in. Lin opened her computer and Tanith watched from the other side of the holographic screen as Lin's eyes scanned through what she had written, nodding or giving an occasional hum, at other times clicking to view the next entry. Lin then dragged the screen to the side and faced her with sympathy in her eyes "well your definitely… more full on then the others"

Tanith gave a humourless smile "what can I say, it's my life now, I'm not letting it hold me back and Elster's super understanding"

Lin nodded "these are some good reports though, that or the others just don't have many issues with their conditions"

"That's what makes me the best" Said Tanith sarcastically.

Lin didn't answer immediately as she typed some things onto her computer and downloaded the files from the memory stick before nodding at Tanith "you can remove it now" she typed some more notes before coughing and turning to Tanith "I have some questions if you would like to answer them, again, no pressure and you don't have to divulge anything you don't want to"

"Lin, I've literally told you about my minds evil clone that tries to torment me, I have nothing that I wouldn't tell you" replied Tanith, a small smile on her lips.

Lin reflected her small smile before leaning forward and dragging her computer screen back in front of her "something that fascinates me are these hallucinations, you say in this one that your… 'evil clone' as you called it, you say it conjured up a hallucination where you saw Vacuo being destroyed by Grimm and you describe how the hotel was partially collapsed"

Tanith grimaced but nodded at the memory "Yeah, that wasn't a fun way to wake up"

"Well, when you say the hallucination you conjured it, did it really?"

Tanith tilted her head as she cast her mind back to the experience before nodding "yes, it's done some similar stuff before but on a smaller scale, this was the first big event"

Lin nodded as she typed in notes "how did your hallucination feel? Did you believe it, did you realise it was false?"

"When I woke up it felt very real, nearly had a panic attack. Then I heard it's… my voice-"

"Sorry to interrupt" Said Lin "quick question though. When you hear it speak and you say it has your voice, does it sound like how you perceive your voice to sound or how it actually sounds to others or on a recording?"

Tanith blinked before shrugging "how I perceive my voice to sound"

"Okay, sorry again, carry on" Lin waved her hand.

"So when I heard it's voice… wait hang on, I should explain the hallucination first" Tanith shook her head "sorry"

"It's fine, take your time" said Lin calmly.

"Okay, so, the hallucination felt real. I could feel wind on my face blowing through the missing wall, when a Nevermore flew close by I could feel the wind from its wings. I usually wake up Elster in those situations but the hallucination rather conveniently made it seem like her half of the bed was part of the collapsed building. I tried telling myself it wasn't real but whenever I got close to the edge I could actually feel the building giving way under my feet, I also got vertigo as well which is something I never get"

Lin just nodded and rapidly typed as Tanith continued "what I'm trying to say is that it felt like my other hallucinations, I knew it wasn't a nightmare cause I just… I don't get nightmares really, weirdly enough" Tanith shrugged "anyway, when I heard it's voice I was able to better distinguish what was a hallucination and what was real, like hearing it's voice made me go 'oh, right, this is definitely a hallucination then'"

Tanith finished and watched as Lin continued to type notes "so it definitely felt real and nothing you could do could convince you otherwise"

"No, because it was showing Vacuo being attacked I couldn't use an item from my bag to tell myself that I wasn't in Vale. And Elster was conveniently cut off by the hallucination as well"

Lin hummed as she finished typing and steepled her fingers "fascinating" she quickly turned to Tanith "no offence of course"

"None taken" shrugged Tanith indifferently.

"Just a few more questions" said Lin and Tanith nodded even as she mentally sighed.

It was half an hour later when she finally got out of Lin's office, both of them arranging to meet in a few months time and Lin reminding Tanith to write incidents down. Tanith stretched as she entered the waiting room before checking her scroll, seeing a text from Elster telling her she was outside. She smiled and walked through the waiting area.

When she stepped outside, she looked around before spotting Elster in shades sitting on a bench with a milkshake in hand, another close by as she scrolled through her scroll.

Tanith walked up, Elster glancing up as a shadow fell across her and giving a pleased hum as Tanith kissed her. When Tanith pulled away she licked her lips and gave off a sound from her throat before swallowing "ya know, considering I haven't touched my milkshake I sure just got a mouthful of strawberry"

Elster frowned "and I seem to have left that kiss with less milkshake in my mouth" she pouted in a mock hurt voice even as she lifted the second milkshake up, Tanith eagerly accepting.

"God I love you" sighed Tanith as she finished her long suck on the straw.

Elster smiled warmly as she reached into a pocket and brought out Tanith's aviators "I'm pretty cool"

Tanith smiled back as she put her shades on "so what mission did you decide upon?"

"Deathstalker" Said Elster as she stood and wrapped her arm around Tanith's waist, pulling her close as they walked away from the building "for nostalgia"

~§~

Elster absently flicked through photos on her camera, smiling as landscape shots were regularly interrupted with images of Tanith, both aware and unaware Elster was taking the picture. And those were sometimes interrupted with her or Tanith in a compromising position and she'd blush even as a warm fuzzy feeling would flutter in her chest, when she found those she would send them to another folder so there wouldn't be any embarrassing accidents in the future.

Then Elster stopped smiling as she reached the photos she'd taken during her bad years, when the only pictures she'd taken had been at night because of a nightmare. The she paused as she went back far enough and landed on a picture of her and her team.

She hadn't looked at these pictures in years. Since she made that photo album complied of her teammates. She sighed and turned the camera in her hands, the lens facing her as she stared down at it.

The corner of her lips curled up as she remembered how she had received it.

~§~

Elster stared down at the camera before looking up at her teammates who were all smiling except Ulrich, who had that big stupid grin on his face.

"You guys got me a new camera?" She said in disbelief.

"No, we got you a little ceramic look alike" was Lelouch's sarcastic reply.

She rolled her eyes and Brian flicked him. Elster held the camera in her hands, turning it over and looking at all of it.

"We saw you staring at it when we last went to Vale, and with your birthday coming up we decided we'd all pitch in" explained Brian.

Elster smiled as she looked back up "you didn't have to, you guys know I don't really care much about my birthday"

"Yeah, but we decided your just a bit weird and slightly depressing" Said Ulrich with a shrug.

Elster powered it on and smiled even wider as she looked at the display, flicking through a few setting before finally aiming the lens at her three teammates.

"Come on bastards" She said with a grin "give me a smile" they did and she clicked the button, the sound of the camera taking the picture filling the dorm room.

~§~

Elster blinked as she felt someone tugging at her hair, then she smiled at the one person it could be as she let her head flop back to stare up at Tanith's face.

"You okay?" Asked Tanith concerned "you were feeling some heavy stuff"

Elster shrugged her shoulders "I was remembering something from the past"

Tanith tilted her head and Elster scrunched her nose up and gently removed some purple locks from her face "are your gonna be okay?"

"More then okay" assured Elster before raising her head and bringing her arms up around Tanith's neck, tugging it down so their lips could meet in a slow kiss. "Besides" whispered Elster against her lips "why shouldn't I be happy now that you're here?"

Instead of going immediately back into the kiss Elster teased her, letting her tongue flick out and trace Tanith's lips before Tanith let out a whine "Elster…"

Elster smirked and their lips embraced again as Elster snapped a photo.

~§~

Elster was off discussing payments with the mission supplier, Tanith had just done a ten hour flight due to a Lancer migration several hundred miles long forcing her to have to fly around so as to avoid the complications. To top it all off she had to manually fly due to a thunderstorm their diversion took them through.

She was tired and just wanted something to drink, not alcohol for once but something sweeter. Plus looking at the establishment before her it was probably for the best if she didn't get drunk. The bar was called the _Airman's wings_ and Tanith guessed it was named that due to its closeness to the bullhead station.

She looked down at herself, she was wearing her pilot's jumpsuit with her bomber jacket over the top, the cold night air justifying the warm clothing choice. She took a deep breath and walked up the front door, opening it and stepping into the loud bar.

It was a well known fact that female pilots were few and far between so she held all the pilots attentions for several seconds as she walked up and took a seat at the bar, her jumpsuit and jacket feeling heavy around her as she was subjected to catcalls and lines such as.

"Hey there girl, why don't ya come over here"

"Love that body!"

"You can pull up on my joystick!"

"Smile love! You'd look more pretty!"

She ignored them as she sat down, not sure whether they were too drunk or actually didn't care about her scars. The calls were still coming but clearly most giving up as she ignored them. It took a few minutes for the bar man to finally get round to her and she ordered a soft drink, the bar man walking off to get her drink.

She looked round the bar which was in a more classic style, wood being the heavy theme of the building with a low lighting.

The bar man came back with a bottle and placed it in front of her, she picked it up and took a drink, the sweet liquid a nice change from the usual alcohol, but still having a burn from the fizz as it went down her throat.

Her thoughts wandered and soon she was simply thinking if there was something she could do for Elster. Elster was for all intensive purposes their only source of income and surely was just as tired as she was. She found herself craving a drink of some form of alcohol but scowled and took another sip, huffing and rubbing her eyes. She really wanted to sleep.

Then a man sat in the stool next to her "Well hello there gorgeous" Said the man as he looked at her.

Tanith flicked her eyes at him and looked at his features, which she had to admit were rather handsome even if she could tell how this was about to end up. He had black hair with gold highlights and dull brown eyes.

She ignored him, bringing the bottle back to her lips and taking another drink.

"Aw, come on girl, talk to me"

"Your wasting your time" muttered Tanith, really just wanting to be alone with her thoughts "I already have someone"

"But they're not here right now" Said the man leaning closer and Tanith didn't need to read his emotions to tell what he was feeling.

"Fuck off" Said Tanith again

"Hey, I'm being nice" Said the man frowning

"Asking me to cheat on my girlfriend to have sex with you, which by the way" Tanith gave an exaggerated sneer of disgust as she looked at him "god no, doesn't exactly come across as nice guy behaviour"

The man growled but Tanith got up "I need the toilet and you need to fuck off by the time I'm back" she gave a fake smile "or you can keep trying, your choice" she walked away, leaving the man to seethe at the bar.

When Tanith came back she was glad to see the man had moved on as she retook her seat, she brushed aside the drink that had likely been tampered with and signaled the bar man.

"What's wrong with that one?" He asked, slightly insulted.

"I'm the only woman here and I just left my drink unattended in a room filled with men who have made it clear they would love to have sex with me"

The bar man opened his mouth, closed it, then nodded with a sigh as he took the drink away "Yeah, probably for the best" he said.

Tanith felt her scroll buzz and pulled it out to see it was a text from Elster telling her it was done and to meet nearby "actually don't bother, I'm going now" she stood back up "Thanks for the drinks" she turned and left, completely ignoring the calls and jeers from the other patrons of the bar.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the man from the bar was following her, she scowled and walked several blocks, the man following her the whole way before she growled and turned to face him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can suck my cock" he growled as he stalked toward her.

"I would not fucking try it" said Tanith slowly as she pulled out her gun.

The man sneered "You've never used it"

"Yeah, I've only killed with a shotgun before" admitted Tanith as she clicked off the safety "So you can be my first time"

They stared at each other for several moment before the man grunted and backed away, putting up his hands "alright, alright" he growled.

"Now your going to walk away"

The man's fists tightened and he began to take some steps backward, Tanith lowering the gun as she thought she was safe when the man cried out and launched at her.

Then Elster appeared between them and punched the man square in the face, the man losing a tooth as he was thrown onto the pavement. Elster backed up and wrapped her arm around Tanith's waist and pulling her close to her body as she scowled at the man "she's mine" she said possessively and Tanith felt herself blushing slightly even as she felt warm at Elster's words.

"What're you bitch, some kind of friend?" Asked the man rubbing his jaw.

"Hmm" hummed Elster "let me check" and then she turned to Tanith who looked up at her confused before Elster leaned down and captured her lips. And suddenly the man was forgotten as Tanith dissolved into the embrace, a happy moan leaving her throat as the kiss extended on and on.

Then there were footsteps and Elster suddenly pulled away leaving Tanith open mouthed and breathing heavily as Elster kneed the man between the legs, the man let out a high pitch whine and slowly slid to the floor.

"I'm her girlfriend asshole" then Elster smirked as she turned and began to walk away, casually snagging her hand around her waist again, Tanith blushing as she felt Elster's hand rest on her ass "and I can't promise that I didn't just rupture your balls"

Tanith chuckled at the unapologetic tone that was then muffled as Elster kissed her again. She barely remembered the journey back to the hotel room, only remembering Elster's hands on her body, Elster's breath and lips on her ear and neck as the world passed by. Then they were in the hotel elevator and Elster nearly stripped her there, only held back by the camera which only she noticed in the corner, Tanith's attention being distracted by her hands and lips.

They barely made it into the room before Elster kicked the door shut with a slam and picked Tanith up. Tanith gasping with a grin that was smothered by the Faunus's lips as her back was pressed up against the wall, Elster's right hand underneath her thigh and the huntress's toned chest pressed into hers helping to hold her up, Elster's left hand slipped inside Tanith's shirt.

Tanith moaned into Elster's lips before gasping for breath as her girlfriend's lips moved to her neck and she wrapped her arms around her neck. Elster growled, her lips coming up to Tanith's ear and her teeth lightly biting it "you're mine"

"Yes" gasped Tanith "all yours"

She felt Elster grin against her ear "good girl"

~§~

Elster stared up at the hotel ceiling and sighed. She had been awake for a while now, appreciating how the moon light shone into the room and illuminated it in rays of light coming through the gaps in the curtain.

She listened to the sound of the city outside, used to the noises after having lived in Vale for eight years. Her first time in Vale had been a change of pace, the usual close and friendliness she was used to in Menagerie wasn't present in the loud and busy city. People scowled at her, people cussed at her, people spat at or on her. Her first week in Vale she had cried. It was so different from even Patch, which while not perfect had at least been friendly.

The bed shifted slightly beside her and she turned her head. Framed by both the moonlight shining through the window and her own purple bangs was Tanith, eyes closed as she softly snored. Elster smiled as she felt Tanith's arm on her stomach shift slightly, her soft skin gliding against Elster's own.

Her eyes took in every visage of Tanith face, wishing she could take a photo to remember this moment forever. Then she smiled to herself, she didn't need her camera. A warm feeling filled her as she looked at the woman, only she got to see her girlfriend like this. This woman who had completely changed her life for the better. She didn't need a camera to capture this moment, as she had the next best thing. Tanith herself.

She traced the scars running along Tanith face, following them over her face before finishing at the innermost scar that stopped just past her slightly parted lips. Elster hummed quietly as she tried to imagine what Tanith would look like several years in the future.

How would age change her features? Tanith's mother looked quite good for her age, only a few wrinkles and the slightest hint of grey in her blue hair while Tanith's father was greying and was developing jowls. Elster found the thought of Tanith developing jowls a funny idea, imaging her with grey hair and wrinkles. But still with those bright electric blue eyes. Elster smiled at the idea of staying with Tanith, the pair of them growing old together, happily married.

She paused. Elster wasn't sure whether she should even be thinking about marriage at this stage in their relationship, surely it was too soon? But she needed to make sure Tanith remained hers, she needed to make sure she was the only one whoever saw this woman like this. And Tanith Castle sounded pretty good in Elster's biased opinion, Tanith had said she didn't particularly like her last name. But then again, what if Tanith was the one to propose first?

Elster pouted her lips in thought before shaking her head, no, Tanith wasn't usually the initiator in their relationship, usually requiring prompting from others to do an action. What would they wear? Elster wasn't too fond of dresses, but she would happily wear a suit, maybe a grey one with a dark blue tie. Tanith could wear a dress, a green one.

Elster blinked then chuckled softly and brushed a lock of Tanith's hair behind her ear "what do you do to me?" She asked softly to herself. Here she was gushing over a hypothetical wedding like a cliché giddy schoolgirl overthinking a first date with someone they admired.

Well, not so hypothetical if Elster had her way. But it wouldn't be anytime soon, with Tanith's condition and the current climate of the world. No, she would wait.

She leaned forward and pecked Tanith's forehead. No, she _could_ wait.

She had everything she wanted in her arms right now.

Though her eyes flicked to those scars and then down to her own stump and a niggling doubt resurfaced in her mind. Would they make it to that point? Elster's job was dangerous, one of the most dangerous ones out there. She had already had so many close shaves with death that for a while the prospect of death hadn't bothered her at all, but that was when she had been at her worst. She had Tanith now, and death once again made her feel… bad, bad in that way that thinking about one's own demise did.

And then Tanith herself was close to death as well with her condition. The thought of Tanith dying was unthinkable to Elster, but she knew that Tanith was closer to death then either would like to think about. She didn't like the idea that Tanith was as near death as herself. Elster felt sadness and hoped that Tanith didn't accept her own death, in a twisted way that made her feel guilty she hoped that Tanith feared death. Maybe then she'd be more motivated to stay alive and take her medication.

She shook her head thinking of a million things to try and dispel the thoughts that had invaded her mind. She then smiled as Tanith moved again, this time closer to her, Elster feeling Tanith's leg rest between her own. The huntress closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, and when she woke up in the morning she was going to treat her girlfriend to something nice.

~§~

Tanith looked up at the building before looking over at Elster "guess this is it"

"You'll be fine" said Elster

Tanith a week earlier had received an email from someone from her old college about a college reunion party. Initially she was going to ignore it and not go, but then she accidentally mentioned it to Elster, whose eyes lit up.

Now they stood outside, inside the building were people she hadn't seen in nearly four-ish years.

"Okay, okay, okay" repeated Tanith to herself, nodding several times "you got this"

Tanith began walking forward, dragging Elster along as she did so. She pushed open the doors and was met with a small reception area, where behind a stand in a white dress was a Mistralien woman she recognized from years ago.

"Juliet?" She asked in amazement.

"Tanith!" Exclaimed Juliet in surprise, her red eyes widening as she tilted her head, highlighting her pale blonde hair "that you?"

"It me!"

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Juliet, walking out from behind the stand and hugging her, Tanith pausing for a second before hugging her back, realizing the woman was taller then her to her chagrin "what happened to you for three years?"

"Ah ha, sorry about that… stuff happened and I sort of just… forgot to contact anyone after college" said Tanith shuffling her feet.

"Well, I'm not letting you get away with doing that again!" Said Juliet determinedly "I'll give you my scroll number some time tonight and we should go out for coffee or something"

"That sounds great" nodded Tanith.

Elster had stood back through this while interaction and was simply smirking at the interaction, happy she had been able to make Tanith come along.

"But seriously, what happened to you?" Asked Juliet.

"Welllll, I sort of, kind of, maybe… joined the Atlas military as a pilot" said Tanith.

Juliet blinked then crossed her arms, Tanith wincing as she felt the disapproval coming off the woman "you joined the Atlas military?"

"Well it wasn't my intention, I just wanted to get a flying license" she shrugged "but I was automatically conscripted"

"Hmm, So you're a pilot now?"

"Oh yeah, I'm freelance now"

"Oh my- girl you did it!" Juliet hugged her again "you got your dream"

"Tell me about it" chuckled Tanith.

When they separated Juliet finally noticed Elster standing amusedly to one side with crossed arms and a smirk on her face "oh sorry, are you here for the party as well?"

"Yeah, but I didn't go to college"

"This is Elster, my girlfriend" said Tanith hopping to her side.

"Oh my- you have a girlfriend as well? Bitch the fuck?" Exclaimed Juliet throwing her arms up and shaking her head "we have so got to catch up some time"

"Give me your number then, we can meet up tomorrow or something" said Tanith pulling out her scroll. Juliet copied her and they did a quick exchange of numbers before Juliet waved them through to the party room which was full of people.

"So, you recognize anyone?" Asked Elster.

"A few here and there" replied Tanith as she looked around nervously.

"Well allow me to guide you through" Said Juliet coming up along side them.

"I thought you had to greet people"

"Well not for the whole night!" She said "plus I talked with Mrs Halsey and she said it was okay to leave my post now"

"Mrs Halsey is here?"

"Of course she is! Now follow me" and with that Juliet began to tug her along through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Asked Tanith, looking around as people she vaguely recognized passed by.

"You'll recognize them, I was able to pull strings and got them on a tabl- Oh! Wait no, how rude" she suddenly changed directions and they were in front of a table laid with food and drink "get something to drink"

"Careful of the spiked punch" said Tanith as Elster scooped some into a cup.

"Somehow I do not think someone spiked the punch" Said Elster, sipping the drink and humming as she watched Tanith pick up a beer bottle from a cold box.

"Your serving alcohol?" Asked Tanith raising an eyebrow.

"Well we're all of drinking age now, and there's a two bottle per person policy, strictly enforced by him" she pointed and Tanith glanced over to see a large man similar to the bouncer outside Chester's club, he nodded passively at her and she nodded back before looking back at the sealed bottle.

"Yo Elster, could you-" Elster reached over with her prosthetic and popped the cap with the thumb "-thanks"

"Neat trick" Said Juliet as she lead them off again.

The walk through the crowd was quick as Juliet brought them to a table. Sat at it were two men. One was dark skinned with hair in a flat top haircut, what looked like circuitry shaved into the sides to complete the look, his eyes were a dark grey. Next to him was a man with black gelled hair and thick rimmed glasses and violet eyes.

Both of them looked up as Juliet called out "look who's back from being MIA!"

"Well well well" said the one with glasses as he crossed his legs and leaned back "is that an amoeba I see? I think I need a microscope"

"Wow, literally as soon as you saw her you made fun of her size, literally no self control man" said the other man.

"I'm making up for all the lost time"

"I see you haven't changed a bit Cameron" said Tanith as she sipped her beer.

"Why change when I'm already perfect?" Asked glasses man (presumably Cameron)

"Hey Liam, you look good" said Tanith to the other man (presumably Liam)

"So do you" said Liam, his eyes flicking to the scars on Tanith's face.

"Well, you seem to have lost some of your face" commented Cameron as he sipped his drink.

Juliet and Liam glared at him but stopped when Tanith scoffed "ha ha Cameron, I see why you have all that extra forehead space now, it's extra space for your brain to make jokes"

Cameron rolled his eyes with a smile as Tanith and Elster pulled up chairs, Elster sitting slightly back and letting Tanith reconnect.

"And who are you miss?..." asked Liam turning to Elster.

"Oh, I'm Elster Castle-"

"She's my girlfriend" said Tanith.

"Eyyyy" Cameron did finger guns before high fiving Tanith "look at you, gone for three years and getting a girlfriend" he swirled the liquid in his bottle before looking into Tanith's eyes "so where have you been for three years without a word?"

Tanith winced and took a swig if her bottle "so, when college ended… you remember how my parents were able to get me into one of those Atlas skill test things?"

"Yeah, the ones that let you get immediately into a course if your 'gifted'" Liam did air quotes at the last part with an eye roll.

"Yeeeeeeeeah" Tanith said awkwardly "I sort of aced that shit and was shipped off to Atlas and during all of this I…" Tanith trailed off before hanging her head "forgot to talk to you guys"

"You forgot to talk to us?" Said Cameron with a raised eyebrow.

"Your friends of seven years" added Juliet.

Tanith swallowed but nodded before shifting on her seat "I'm sorry, I should of called or something… but I really quickly got into this relationship with another guy-" Elster let out a growl as her fist tightened slightly "and then we broke up under… bad circumstances" Tanith shot Elster a look "and then life sucked for a two years and I really should of called you but I just couldn't bring myself to do it cause it's already been so long and you had probably forgotten about me so I just started drinking and that got worse and worse and I had multiple one night stands with strangers at bars where I'd just wake up in a strangers beds or an alley or wherever and-"

Elster put a hand in Tanith's shoulder and her rapid rambling stopped, Tanith looking up from her bottle to see her friends staring at her in disbelief.

She laughed awkwardly and took another sip "it's complicated, we can talk about it tomorrow"

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" Asked Liam.

"I'm not an alcoholic-" Tanith shot a slight glare at Elster who had snorted "despite what some may think"

"I mean, you did kinda describe a life style that sounded pretty alcoholic-y" pointed out Cameron.

Tanith sighed "look, you can berate me and call me out all you want tomorrow, lets just catch up tonight, okay?"

The three looked at each other before Juliet nodded "okay, but we want everything"

"And you'll get it" Said Tanith "I mean, I can't escape now that you have my scroll number"

"True" Said Juliet as she brighten up her scroll and typed something in, two scroll alarms going off as Cameron and Liam both looked at their scrolls to see a text "now we all have it, triple lockdown"

"So you're a bullhead pilot then?" Asked Cameron curiously.

"Yeah, freelance" Juliet sent her a look "after spending eight months in the Atlas military, which was after two years training to be in the Atlas military"

"You? Military?" Asked Cameron.

"Hey, it wasn't as if I wanted to, I was just conscripted in" shrugged Tanith.

"So, let me guess, you met Elster and you ran away, becoming an outlaw for having committed treason against Atlas?" Asked Liam.

"Not nearly as romanticised" huffed Tanith "saved a hunter team from Grimm, got suspended for it. Was drinking away my troubles, guy from beacon recruited me to become part of the… the" Tanith clicked her fingers trying to remember "The Vale… Vale…"

"-Huntsmen Transport Association" finished Elster.

"That's right. Anyway, worked in beacon for several months, that's where I met Elster and well" she turned and smiled at Elster "that's how our whole thing started"

"Eurgh!" Said Cameron exaggeratedly "fucking disgusting"

"Yeah? Well now you know how we all felt when you dated Amanda" shot back Tanith.

Cameron chocked slightly and a blush appeared on his face as Juliet and Liam chuckled "she's got you there dude" shrugged Liam.

"By the way Liam, like the hair" Said Tanith nodding.

"Thanks, decided it fit in well considering my job"

"Oh? What do you do?" Asked Tanith curiously.

"I got a job as a programmer at the Onyx CCTS" he said "I see your dad every now and then and he just kept telling me you were well" his face fell slightly.

"Well they don't know much about Atlas" she looked seriously at him "and they won't until I tell them, will they?"

"Hey, I know a can of worms when I see one" Said Liam holding up his hands placatingly.

"Good, and congratulations on the job" Tanith turned to Cameron and Juliet "and what about you two?"

"I run a garage" shrugged Cameron, Juliet frowning and elbowing him "we run a garage" he corrected and Juliet smiled.

"You do?"

"Yeah, started up about two-ish years ago" he said.

"It's going so well that we're thinking of possibly opening another one"

"Thinking of going national?" Asked Tanith.

"I don't think we're quite there yet" Said Cameron before he studied her face "so all joking aside, what caused…" he made a clawing motion across his face.

"Beowulf" shrugged Tanith before taking a sip of her beer "got taken down by a Nevermore and had to run from some Grimm. Alive thanks to huntress over here" she nodded her head at Elster.

"And from that moment on it was true love" Said Cameron putting a hand to his forehead in a mock swoon.

"No, we'd known each other for two months before hand" shrugged Tanith.

"Aw come on, You've got to tell us the story of that" Said Liam.

Tanith rolled her eyes and sat forward "so it was end of September, I had just been suspended for saving a huntsmen team from death by Grimm. I was in a bar drinking away my anger when…"

~§~

Tanith knew Elster was anxious, she knew she was scared. She wasn't quite sure why, the feeling had started when Elster had come back from the huntsmen boards. Elster had spoke few words and seemed to robotically prepare her equipment. When Elster was done she absently kissed Tanith and said something about being back at some point today or tomorrow.

As Tanith watched Elster leave the hotel room, her face grim and filled with negative emotions Tanith got the idea that this was less 'search and rescue' and more 'search and confirm'.

Tanith watched slightly anxious as the hours ticked by. Feeling the need to call Elster's scroll more and more, just to see if she was okay. Elster had long ago told her to not call her scroll while she was on mission unless it was an emergency, and Tanith reluctantly listened to past Elster as the hours continued to tick by and the world outside became dark.

Then she felt it, on the edge of her sense, a massive wave of sorrow and regret nearby. She pitied the poor soul dealing with that until she realised that it was getting closer and closer, then she stood and began walking to the door as the centre of the emotions stopped outside of it.

She threw the door open to see Elster standing there, her hand with the room keycard half way toward the scanner. Elster blinked before mumbling a 'thanks' and walking into the room, Tanith closing the door and watching anxiously as Elster walked to their bags and ruffled through Tanith's before pulling out the half full bottle of vodka that Tanith thought she's managed to keep hidden.

"You aren't supposed to know about that" she said in a slightly miffed and slightly joking tone, hoping to elicit some sort of response.

Elster just grunted as she unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to her mouth, chugging the bottle.

Tanith blinked, staring in shock at the very un-Elster thing Elster was currently doing before quickly walking up to her and grabbing the bottle, slowly bringing it down.

"Come on now, I don't know what happened Elster, but pulling a 'Tanith back in aviation academy' is not the solution" she said as she pulled the bottle from Elster's grip and noted that it was nearly empty.

Elster grunted before looking around again, finally focusing on Tanith who was staring at her concerned. "So, what have you been up to?" She asked, her voice croaky.

Tanith rose an eyebrow "Elster, as the last thirty seconds have shown, you clearly have something you need to talk about" she cocked her hip and placed her hand on it as she set the vodka on a shelf "so, what have _you_ been up to?"

Elster stared at her before sighing and looking to the side "you don't want to know"

"Ah, that's where your wrong, because I really do" Said Tanith, taking her hand and dragging her toward the room's couch, shoving her down into it before sitting beside her "talk to me Elster"

Elster was silent for a long time before finally inhaling a deep breath "the mission was a search and rescue for a missing child, I was given a few leads as to his last known location… but this mission had been up for two weeks and… Well it's sort of obvious what the child's fate was at that point" Elster looked down, her eyes clearly seeing something else.

"Why did you accept it then?" Asked Tanith "surely something else would've been better, especially considering everything you've been through"

"But it's because of what I've been through that I accepted it" Said Elster looking back up "I saw it and knew no huntsmen would accept it, I knew that if I had scrolled past it then the guilt of not doing my best to help, of just ignoring these desperate parents would've killed me. I've got enough guilt on my conscious as it is" Elster looked at her hands "I put myself in their shoes. If my teammates had gone missing… if you had gone missing. I know I wouldn't rest till I knew what happened to you, even if everyone else just ignored it and told me what had happened, I would still hope…" she clenched her fists and shook her head "I just had to… I had to give them closure"

Tanith stared at her quietly, her lips parted in slight shock.

"I walked through that forest for hours, killing several Beowulf's. Then… I guess it hadn't rained for a while because I found footprints and Beowulf paw prints heading east. I followed them and there was this cliff, I found more footprints and Beowulf tracks… that lead to a cave"

Elster was silent again as her hands shook slightly as she closed her eyes "the fucking smell Tanith… I nearly vomited, but for some reason I walked in, I entered that cave just to make sure…"

Her lip quivered and her voice shook as a tear trailed down her cheek "that child… they were unrecognizable… the g-grimm hadn't even eaten all of him, s-so much blood"

Elster looked to the side, shame filling her "I just… I ran, I couldn't handle it. I ran for miles before finally stopping, then I vomited" she paused as she looked back up "I had to tell them" Said Elster, her eyes staring off and unseeing "I had to look that mother and father in the face and tell them their child was dead" she fell silent before rubbing her face and inhaling a shaky breath "fuck"

Tanith stared at Elster in shock before feeling immense sympathy for her girlfriend and moving closer "are you going to be okay?"

Elster grunted and smiled a humorless smile "I'll manage… looking forward to trying to sleep tonight"

Tanith gave a sad smile before lifting her legs and twisting her body, ending up sat on Elster's lap and she wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on Elster's shoulder "I can't exactly give you a hug from behind" she mumbled before smiling "its cause I'm a little shit"

Elster laughed through her nose and hugged her back, the laughing slowly turning into deep choking breaths as she began to sob into Tanith's shoulder and held her tight.

"I c-can't lose you l-like that Tanith" Cried Elster "I w-wouldn't b-be able to t-take it"

"Sh sh sh" soothed Tanith rubbing her back "I'm not going anywhere okay?" She whispered "I won't do that to you"

"Please" whimpered Elster as her hands balled into fists full of the back of Tanith's shirt and her tears continued to soak Tanith's shoulder. When they next visited Menagerie Elster hugged her brother just a little bit tighter.

~§~

"Don't be nervous Kizzy, these guys are great" Said Tanith as she sipped her drink.

"I'm sure they are… it's just I'm not really great at…" she trailed off.

Tanith smiled sympathetically, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Kizzy was lonely and hadn't had much companionship in a while.

"Trust me Kizzy, it'll be fun- ah! There they are" said Tanith looking over at the entrance as Tyler and Hilbert entered. She waved her arms and they spotted her, smiling as they walked over.

"Is that Miss 'I seduced the air traffic controller so I got all the cool jobs'?" Asked Tyler with a grin on his face.

"It is, and that was precisely my plan" grinned back Tanith as she stood up and hugged him, before turning to Hilbert "sup big guy, you keeping him in check"

Hilbert snorted, Tanith just making out a smile through his beard "as much as it possible to do with Tyler" he said.

"Eh, someone had to do it" shrugged Tanith as she hugged him as well "can't let him roam on his own"

"Mm" nodded Tyler as he sat down "because I'm such a lady killer" he said sarcastically before turning to Kizzy who was watching the interaction in curiosity "and you must be Kizzy?"

"Oh! Yes, that's me!" She said, taking a moment to realize Tyler was talking to her.

"Well I'm Tyler, and this is my fiancé Hilbert" he said smiling.

"Ah, finally decided to tie that knot then?" Asked Tanith.

"Yeah, he finally proposed properly" said Tyler as Hilbert smiled with an uncharacteristic blush on his face.

"Good, how did he do it?"

"Oh, the most romantic way of course" said Hilbert.

"He did it when we finished a job and made a fuck ton of Lien" said Tyler amused.

"What more romantic then piles of Lien?"

"Got me there" admitted Tyler.

"What do you do?" Asked Kizzy curious.

"We do deliveries, long haul flights, etc" said Tyler "we were delivering a few horses this time, never doing that again, they make such a fucking mess" he then smirked as she looked at Tanith "next time we'll just take the base ingredients"

Tanith narrowed her eyes "I'm going to buy you a gallon of horse sperm as a wedding gift"

Kizzy looked confused as Tyler and Hilbert laughed followed by Tanith a few moments later. When they calmed down Tanith clarified for the woman "back when I was an Atlas pilot I had a similar job to what they do, and one day I was transporting horse sperm to the Atlas ark project facility"

"What a waste of your talent!" Complained Kizzy.

"I'm not _that_ good" said Tanith blushing lightly at the praise.

Tyler scoffed "you may of crashed twice but you were the best pilot Beacon had" he rolled his eyes at Tanith's continued denial before looking at Kizzy "so, Tanith said you are also a bullhead pilot of some sort?"

"Yeah, I'm a bullhead racer"

Tyler and Hilbert blinked before Tyler looked at her a bit more closely and then gasped as his eyes widened "Yes! Your Sand Glider! Oh how could I have missed that?"

"Are you a fan?" Asked Kizzy.

"Bullhead racing is the fucking coolest!" Said Tyler "I watch all the races whenever I can, but with the CCTS down it's only been when we're in certain kingdoms"

"Mm, the race organizers are beginning to scratch their heads on how to keep paying us" nodded Kizzy.

"You gonna be made redundant?" Asked Tanith.

"No, more like one day they'll go bankrupt and I'll be jobless with a several hundred thousand Lien heavily modified bullhead in my possession"

"Well, just do what they do, but offer express delivery" said Tanith, the others chuckling.

"And how's Elster been?" Asked Tyler, his eyes trailing over the jacket she was wearing "I see your still stealing her clothes"

Tanith blinked and looked down before chuckling as she realised she was wearing one of Elster's jackets. "So I am. She's been killing Grimm, since she's reconnected with her family like, two-three months ago she's actually pretty happy" Tanith shrugged "she's currently off killing something or other"

"And have you been okay?" Asked Hilbert, concern in his voice.

Tanith looked at him before tilting her head from side to side "we've been managing, I still have my bad days"

Tyler smiled sadly "we're all here for you"

Tanith smiled at him appreciatively "I know"

"I don't know what's wrong but I'm there for you as well" said Kizzy, Tanith chuckling as she looked at her.

"Thank you" she nodded before shaking her head "enough of this, you say you were delivering a horse?"

"Horses, plural" corrected Tyler.

"Don't be an asshole" shot Tanith.

"But yes, we ended up transporting horses and honestly? Fuck 'em, fuck every single horse whose ever existed, they should all be turned into glue and be done with 'em"

Tanith rose an eyebrow with a smirk and shot a questioning glance at Hilbert "what happened?" Asked Kizzy.

"We were given the randiest horses in existence, this one fucker kept trying to mount the others and this other one just wouldn't settle down. There was horse shit everywhere and ah! It sucked" ranted Tyler.

"It's what you chose to do as a job" pointed out Tanith "you just gotta deal"

"Yeah, and what do you do you jobless bum?" Shot back Tyler.

"I get doted on by my rich girlfriend, and I'm me" she sipped her drink with a smirk "it all works out"

"Lucky bitch" muttered Tyler.

Tanith decided to not point out the fact that her condition didn't enable her to get a job at all and instead asked "when's the big day then?"

"Oh, it's a long way off, but we've got the money to make it special" Tyler then smiled "and just to make sure, your both invited"

Tanith simply rolled her eyes while Kizzy chocked slightly "wha-?"

"Hey, me and you, were gonna be good friends" smiled Tyler.

"Do not terrify woman Honey" Said Hilbert, a slight smile on his lips hidden behind his facial hair.

Tanith smiled, she had sent forward a text to them saying that she was bringing along Kizzy and to be friendly with her. It had felt weird and Tanith had felt a little bad about basically asking the couple to be friends with Kizzy, but looking at the way they interacted she knew it was the right call.

"So, What is your plan for the wedding?" Asked Tanith, smiling as Tyler began listing off ideas with Hilbert pitching in, and Kizzy sitting quietly with a small smile on her face as she listened.

~§~

The human and faunus lay on the hammock, cuddled close as they stared up at the night sky, a fire crackled nearby which an Elster clone would occasionally check or feed to keep it burning.

"I love cities at night, but nothing beats this" Said Tanith as her head rested on Elster's shoulder "you can see so much"

Elster hummed and then lazily raised a hand as she pointed "you can see Kye's spear"

Tanith squinted "which one?"

"That one" Elster indicated some stars "see the stars that make a line that ends in an arrow?"

Tanith stared for several moments before nodding "oh yeah"

Elster sighed wistfully and adjusted her head slightly "reminds me of a hunter mission" she said.

"Where you have to wrestle with the elements" Tanith said in a mock tough voice.

Elster gave a quiet chuckle "well you do sort of" She lazily pointed at the fire crackling beside them "there's a reason I'm making sure this doesn't go out"

"Cause you're a romantic at heart and want us to fall asleep in each other's arms by the fire side"

Elster paused before nodding "your not wrong. But also without it we would freeze"

"That's some good motivation" conceded Tanith as she cuddled into Elster's side tighter, her hand slipping under her shirt and Elster giving a happy hum.

"Do you want a blanket?" Asked Elster.

"That would be nice"

A few moments later the Elster clone dumped the blanket on top of them, Tanith chuckling as Elster spluttered an apology. "Thank you" Tanith giggled as she wrapped herself in the blanket and sighed in contentment as her hand rubbed Elster's skin, relishing the feeling.

"I was trying to be romantic, I didn't mean to just chuck it down" defended the clone.

"That's still weird" sighed Tanith as the clone went back to the fire.

"My teammates thought so as well"

"Well surely Brian was at least used to it, considering he came from the desert. I've seen cartoons, I know mirages are common"

"Yes, I'm sure your week of desert training and watching many cartoons gave you a much more thorough understanding then Brian's entire childhood"

"Yeah, of course"

They laid in silence for a moment before Tanith hummed "so Brian was from Vacuo, what about his family, I've met Ulrich's and heard of Lelouch's, what about Brian's?"

Elster sighed "they were killed, years before he went to beacon… he never told us until we were on a mission, it was our third year in beacon, final big test before we entered fourth year" her voice changed to a tone of recounting an old memory "it was a similar night like this, and we were just talking before we slept. I don't remember precisely how but he told us of how he was part of this nomadic tribe that travelled the Vacuo deserts, then one night the Grimm attacked" Elster shrugged "he didn't really divulge how he lived after that, only that less then half his tribe survived and he ran away out of grief"

"That sucks" Said Tanith

"I agree" Elster smiled "but he told us he was over it, and that the summers and other holidays he spent with us were the closest thing he'd had to a family in years"

"Where did you spend your holidays?"

"Well on the first week of our first holiday off I was alone in Vale while Ulrich and Lelouch went up to Atlas, Ulrich bringing Brian with him. I didn't want to go to Atlas for obvious reasons" Elster smiled and chuckled softly "there's a knock on the dorm door at stupid o'clock in the morning and I open it up to see Ulrich and Brian, Ulrich with this stupid grin on his face as he tells me his parents, having heard my situation, told him they were renting an apartment for us to hang out at for the rest of the holiday and to bring me up for the summer"

"That was nice of them"

"I thought the same thing, best two weeks of first year just hanging around Vale with Ulrich and Brian"

They lay in silence for a while, simply watching the stars above them. Tanith listened as Elster's breathing became slower and deeper, her eyes sliding closed. She watched in curiosity as the clone slowed down until it was practically standing still, then it slowly dissolved in a beautiful display of aura as Elster finally fell asleep.

Tanith admired her sleeping form before she too felt the pulls of sleep, she rested her head on Elster's collar and felt Elster shift slightly before her arm tightened around her. Tanith smiling as she pulled the blanket up to her neck and listened to Elster's heartbeat, the sound slowly sending her to sleep as well.

~§~

Tanith's video game habits had changed slightly since the battle of beacon. Before it she mostly played violent games about killing and trying to be the best, not often did she play calmer games.

However, it was a few days after Elster had confronted her about her PTSD and corruption problems where that attitude had changed. When Elster had jumped as she heard Tanith throw her scroll away and quiver in fear, after a few minutes of comforting her Elster had picked the scroll up to see the body of a man who had had his arm ripped off and could only assume there had been some sort of grotesque cutscene.

After that, Tanith seemed to have re-evaluated her game playing choices. When at one point Elster might of seen her playing a shoot 'em up while the bullhead flew through the sky she would now catch Tanith playing Tetris or some sort of tower defense game where the enemies were balloons rather then humans or Grimm.

Elster was happy overall with this change, the games Tanith had used to play, while not bothering her at all, could at time be very… over the top.

Tanith had gone on a hiatus of violent games for a while and there didn't seem to be any overall difference, until a new release came out for a game series she was in love with was released. She had gotten it but had been slightly nervous to begin playing it, eventually doing so under one condition.

Only if Elster was with her.

Elster remembered the first time Tanith had asked her to play the game with her, Tanith had been glancing at her often during the first few minutes of the flight and Elster finally sighed at the nineteenth glance.

"Is something wrong Tanith?" She asked looking up from her scroll.

Tanith jumped and looked at her before back at the controls, then with a sigh she lowered her head "y'know that game I got, a few days back?"

"Mm" nodded Elster

"Well… last time I played a game like that I didn't have a good reaction as you know, obviously, cause you were there. Oh this is so stupid, I shouldn't bother you with this it's stupid anyway and-"

Elster stopped her rambling (something she only did when she was nervous and scared of the reaction that might be coming) by placing a hand on her shoulder "breathe"

Tanith did so before looking down "I was wondering if you'd… play the game with me?"

Elster blinked and tilted her head "you want me to play with you?"

Tanith shuffled in her seat and rubbed her head "I mean you don't have to cause I know video games aren't really your thing and I shouldn't really be playing these sorts of games it's just that this game series means a lot to me cause I've been playing it since I was like eight and I really love it and it brings back so many memories-"

Elster moved her hand from Tanith's shoulder to her hand, Tanith's rambling halting as she looked at her.

"Of course I'll play with you" said Elster.

"You will?"

"Yeah" nodded Elster "I mean, I'm gonna be complete crap at it, but I know how much this game series means to you"

Tanith stared at her for a moment before looking back down and smiling "thanks" she said quietly.

That was how Elster had found herself sitting in the seating area of the bullhead, one wall being used as a projector board as Tanith's scroll projected the game screen onto it. Elster looked down at her scroll which had various buttons and motion control devices on it.

'Why are their so many buttons on this thing?' She thought to herself.

Tanith was leaning into her, her own scroll lazily nestled in her hand as the opening cinematic of the game played, Tanith enraptured as characters Elster vaguely recognized from the other games of the series she'd watched Tanith play talked to each other and events flashed on screen.

Some of the flashing events were violent and as a just in case she searched for and grabbed Tanith's hand, Tanith's hand closing around hers but Tanith still staring curiously at the screen, occasionally gasping and smiling excitedly over something story related being said.

When it started Elster was pleased to find that the tutorial was helpful in at least teaching her the controls and she wasn't immediately shit. She wasn't anywhere near good when compared to Tanith. But she reasoned that was due to Tanith's wider range of experience, even if Tanith rushing in and not using cover while spraying wildly seemed to be the better strategy then Elster's stay in cover and taking precise shots which got her killed repeatedly only for Tanith to come revive her with a smile.

Elster noted that Tanith seemed to be having a lot more fun and she allowed herself to sit back and play the game as well, soon finding herself enjoying it. Killing virtual alien Grimm felt just as good as killing real ones.

When they beat the level a new cutscene played showing their characters fighting Grimm, eventually killing the last one. A deer looking Grimm was charging at them from behind, their characters oblivious. Then Tanith squealed in delight as a third character appeared and gunned it down before the characters started talking.

Tanith literally jumped into her lap and excitedly kicked her legs when two of the characters kissed "yeees!" She cheered throwing her arms up "my OTP! My OTP" Elster blinked as a hand cupped her cheek and angled her face down, looking down only to hum as Tanith kissed her. When they separated Tanith smiled slightly bashful "thanks for playing with me"

Elster rose an eyebrow "is that it?"

"Well no, there's like, loads more-"

"Then next level, lets go"

Tanith blinked and tilted her head "really? You wanna keep playing?"

Elster smiled, leaning forward and pecking her nose "of course" she shrugged "plus I'm sort of getting invested myself"

~§~

Flying across the globe was fun, but it was also long and could get quite boring. They couldn't pass the time doing certain activities as Tanith needed to be able to fly the bullhead at any moment.

Then Elster brought out her board games.

Tanith thought it an odd if endearing quirk Elster had when it came to playing board games, Tanith watching her as she narrated her own story.

"So I rallied my troops 'men' I started as I sat on my horse 'we stand against the greatest evil we have ever faced'" narrated Elster, moving a horse piece back and forth in front of some pawns "'many of you will be sacrificed, but know that you're doing your part to keep your families, your loved ones safe! Today will decide whether you children will play in fields, pretending to be you as they play fight with sticks or whether they spend their lives as slaves' I raise my sword 'we will never surrender! We will fight to the last breath for our future!' As I finish my speech my army roars their agreement"

Tanith watched with a raised eyebrow, her cheek resting on her fist as Elster moved the Knight piece "you done?"

"You can make any move you want! Just know that we will forever be righteous in our beliefs and-"

"Checkmate"

Elster blinked then squinted at the board before humming "fuck" Tanith laughed as Elster pouted "I thought you said you were shit at strategy!" Said Elster indignantly.

"I am mostly, but you made some terrible choices most of the game" Said Tanith as she poked Elster's king, letting it fall over.

Elster sighed but swept the pieces up, packing the board game away "so what next?"

Tanith tapped her chin before smirking "how about checkers, but the winner gets a prize"

Elster paused reaching for the box and tilted her head "and what's the prize?"

Tanith hummed in thought "if I win you have tooooo…" Tanith tapped her chin before snapping her fingers "you have to feed me"

"Don't I do that anyway?" Asked Elster as she placed the checkers board down and began laying out the pieces.

"No, like you pick up the food and put it in my mouth"

"Ah, like old emperor style"

"Yeah, you'll be one of my concubines" Tanith gasped then grinned "actually, you can be my harem by cloning multiple times"

Elster snorted "alright, but if I win… you have to sit on my lap for the rest of the flight"

Tanith raised an eyebrow but shrugged "alright"

One narrated game of checkers later, Tanith was the loser which lead to them in the cockpit with Tanith sitting on Elster's lap. "I don't exactly see what you get out of this prize" Said Tanith in confusion.

"You'll see, how long is this flight gonna be?"

"About… five to six hours" responded Tanith as she checked the bullhead auto pilot.

"Perfect" purred Elster as her hands looped around Tanith's waist and the left one pulled down the zipper on her jumpsuit, revealing that she had only bothered to put on booty shorts and a sports bra that morning.

"Hey-" Tanith was cut off with a gasp as Elster bit her ear, Elster's hands going inside her jumpsuit "Elster" she whined as the jump suit was pulled down and trapped her arms as Elster began marking her shoulder "we can't while- Ah! While I'm flying" gasped Tanith as she wiggled.

"And we won't" whispered Elster huskily before going back to Tanith's ear "so I'll just do this for the whole flight" Tanith groaned in realization of Elster's intentions as Elster's hands slid up her chest "five hours" Elster chuckled and nipped her ear "I wonder how long you'll last?"

The answer was thirty seven minutes and forty two seconds.

~§~

Tanith rang the doorbell and waited as she rocked on her feet. Then the door handle turned and she smiled at her cousin. Lucia had a slight tan and looked like she'd gained some weight but otherwise looked fine as she grinned at Tanith.

"It's great to see you!" She exclaimed as she launched forward and pulled Tanith into a hug, Tanith hugging her back and finally relieved to see that the height difference between her and another person wasn't ridiculous.

"You too! Look at this tan you've got" Said Tanith as she pulled back and looked her up and down.

"Somehow you haven't changed a bit" Said Lucia shaking her head before stepping aside "now come in, I'll put the kettle on"

"Where the baby?" Asked Tanith as she stepped inside and closed the door.

"Arthur is just off to collect Palomo from mom" Said Lucia

"Oh, I could've flown him over and back, would've just taken ten minutes" Said Tanith.

"Is that legal?"

"It's my bullhead" shrugged Tanith as she leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Oh… well even if I had thought of that I wouldn't want to stress you" Said Lucia as she prepared to cups.

Tanith rolled her eyes "because a twenty minute trip would've really taxed me after the eight hour flight it took to get here" Lucia glanced at her for a moment before looking back down and a silence reigned over the kitchen, Tanith frowning at the lack of a witty or sarcastic remark "so… where did you go for your honeymoon?"

"Ilda" responded Lucia as a smile appeared on her face "It's this coastal city between Vale and Vacuo, Vacuoan sun by the beach while sipping Cabernets" she sighed "it was a dream" she picked up the kettle "normal or anything particular?" She asked as she showed a selection of tea bags.

"Normal will do" Said Tanith and Lucia began pouring.

"And where's Elster? Haven't killed her already have you?"

"I don't plan on killing her" Said Tanith as she took the offered cup "but she's currently just taking a mission, local job, should be back by this evening or tomorrow"

Lucia nodded slowly as she stirred her tea before looking up "you must worry and stress about her when she's out, killing Grimm"

"Yeah" nodded Tanith "there is a bit of that but I know that Elster knows when she needs to retreat. She knows her limits"

Lucia turned and walked into the living room of the house, sitting down on the couch which Tanith joined her on "and how's your… how have you been?"

Tanith sipped her cup "eh, I have my ups and my downs. We manage, what about you? Loving not being pregnant anymore?"

Lucia snorted "immensely, you know how nice it is to bend over to pick something up instead of squatting? I can wake up and not have to be sick and I can walk without feeling heavy as shit"

Tanith smirked and took another sip "maybe one day I'll know what it feels like too"

Lucia frowned and looked at her "you and Elster-"

"Only hypothetically" Said Tanith "Elster just told me about this technology that allowed same sex couples to have kids, I'm not getting knocked up just yet"

Lucia frowned but nodded, Tanith feeling her doubt and worry but choosing to ignore it. "Well that's a big decision, and you two should talk about it all properly before…"

"We're not going to hop in blind Lucia" Tanith said "of course we'd talk about it"

"Good" nodded Lucia before smiling "and get married before hand, if you have the child before hand you end up either having to take them with you or leave them with a relative and feel worried and guilty the whole time"

Tanith smirked "is that why you got shit faced and texted Lin messages meant for Arthur before lamenting how you were an awful mother?"

Lucia blushed "maybe-" Lucia froze before slowly looking at her wide eyed "how did you know about that?" She asked quietly.

"Oh come on, it's not that embarrassing" said Tanith with a laugh.

"No no no, the only person who knows about that is Lin" she said quietly, her tone accusing as suspicion and anger rose inside her.

"O-oh" stuttered Tanith "really? Well… uh"

"She approached you at our wedding didn't she?" Said Lucia, anger in her tone before she looked away and was apparently looking for something "that bitch, I told them not to stress you and she goes and" Lucia turned back to Tanith "what did she ask you to do?"

"Nothing! We just talked" said Tanith quickly.

"We practically grew up together Tanith Mort, do not try and lie to me" threatened Lucia as she placed down her cup, her eyes staying in Tanith.

Tanith curled her fist slightly, feeling anger at the way she was being interrogated "it's none of your business"

Lucia's eyes narrowed "it is when someone is bothering you"

"And Lin is not, she just wants to help" argued Tanith, feeling the anger rising and beginning to feel a bit scared as to why her anger was building so quickly.

"That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that she might be causing you to… to" Lucia seemed to struggle as she tried to apply a term "experience your symptoms much easier"

Tanith growled "Lucia, I know what I'm doing, please drop the subject"

"No! Goddammit Tanith! Why do you hide stuff from us? We're your family!"

"Maybe I hide this stuff because I know this is precisely how you'd react!" Shouted Tanith "and that terrifies me, that you or my parents might confine me here!"

Lucia stared at her as she breathed heavily, Tanith taking a few moments to look down and see her shaking fists. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before letting herself fall back onto the couch and running a hand up her face and through her hair "dammit" she breathed a she felt the anger leave her.

"Tanith…" said Lucia quietly, Tanith feeling her fear, worry and regret.

Tanith opened her eyes and sat up, turning to Lucia who was still staring at her concerned.

"Lucia, I love you like a sister okay?" Said Tanith, her voice soft "which makes what I'm about to say really hard, but I need to say it because I'm really tired… I'm not about to have a breakdown over the tiniest thing" Tanith breathed in deeply "I have had and am still going to have breakdowns, sometimes over something big, sometimes over something small. But I'm not made of porcelain okay?"

She reached over and took her cousin's hand "I appreciate that you care and that you don't want to set me off or something, but your going overboard on it okay? I can take care of myself and I know my limits"

Tanith took a deep breath "but sometimes you or my parents just really…" she made a gesture "you really do not help at all with trying to keep myself calm and okay because I have to worry about not making you worry and I have to stress over your reactions to certain things" she trailed off before she squeezed Lucia's hand "I love you a lot Lucia, but sometimes your so… so difficult" Tanith chuckled and shook her head "like I am with you guys"

Lucia stared at her as Tanith looked at her hand. Then Tanith grunted as Lucia threw herself forward and hugged her tightly, her eyes screwed shut as she just held Tanith.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Tanith blinked a few times before slowly bringing her arms round Lucia and hugging her back "I didn't know, I just want you to be okay. I love you and I don't want you to be hurt or damaged anymore, I just thought I was being protective-"

She continued to ramble and Tanith smiled slightly, it seemed rambling ran in the family.

"Lucia" Lucia's rambling ceased as she stiffened, clearly ready for harsh words and judgment "it's okay, I just want you to treat me like normal and not like some delicate flower"

Lucia relaxed and she nodded, pulling away from Tanith but looking at her hands "what do… what do you and Lin do?" She asked softly, more curious then demanding as she had been before.

"Well originally she just wanted to examine me and ask me some questions" Tanith shrugged "then Elster lost her hand and I missed our appointment, we rescheduled and when I arrived she had several other people with corruption. It was sort of like a support group as we talked about our symptoms and stuff"

"Now though I just log my experiences and report them to her every three months" she placed her hand back on Lucia's "it's not that taxing okay?"

Lucia looked down at her hand before looking up at her "are you sure? Your not just saying this to keep me calm?"

"I'm sure" Tanith smiled "Lin is really calm and helpful and in the end it's all going toward a good cause"

"Okay, maybe I wont scalp her the next time I see her" she huffed "but there will be harsh words"

"Don't be too harsh, she's doing a good thing"

Lucia moved her mouth from side to side "Okay fine, I'll be calm with her. But I want to know everything"

Tanith bit her lip before shaking her head "I don't consent to that"

"What?" Lucia asked confused "why?"

"Trust me Lucia, you do not want to know what the fuck happens to me" Said Tanith.

"So Lin is allowed to know but not your own family?"

"Are you a trained professional in biology? Psychology? No Lucia, you are a junior manager at a financing company, I have reasons for why I'm not telling you as stated earlier" Tanith rubbed her face "just… look, I swear one day, I will sit you down and tell you, I'll give you all the logs I've written even. Okay?"

Lucia stared at her with narrowed eyes "fine, but I will hold you to that"

"I know" Said Tanith "can we talk about something that isn't my mental health now? Tell me, what happened on your honeymoon?"

"The first day me and Arthur just really went at it"

"Too much information" said Tanith holding up a hand "Tell me less about your honeymoon"

~§~

Elster and Tanith sat under the cover of darkness, under the cover of the tin roof that covered Elster's parents decking. Elster took a deep breath smelling the rain soaked grass and dirt, hearing the sound of rain on leaves and the comforting sound of rain on the tin roof which for many nights had helped her fall asleep as a child.

She'd had a nightmare, she'd screamed. Not only did she wake Tanith up, but she woke everyone up. She looked over at Tanith guiltily who was barely keeping her eyes open, the pills they had both taken to get rid of jet lag trying to force Tanith back to sleep.

"You don't have to sit with me" Said Elster

"'S fine" mumbled Tanith tiredly as she rested her head on her shoulder.

Elster looked at her before sighing "I'm sorr-"

"Shut up" mumbled Tanith "I've said it millions of times Elster, it's not your fault"

Elster bit her lip before nodding and tilting her head, resting it on top of Tanith's. They stayed like that for several minutes, Elster relishing Tanith's warmth against the cold even though she was relishing that as well. The sound of the rain on the tin roof made her spine shiver as she looked out into the night and watched the rain fall.

Then she heard the glass door open, looking over to see her mother and father walk out onto the deck and she felt more guilt eat away at her.

"Hi" Said her mother tiredly "we just wanted to make sure you were okay"

Elster smiled sadly "I'm fine, I just need to relax for a few minutes before I try to go back to sleep"

Her mother nodded before her father pulled out a chair and took a seat next to her, her mother following a few seconds later.

"You don't have to-"

"You don't have to face this alone" Said her father, placing his hand over hers on the table "take as much time as you need"

Elster stayed silent and nodded slowly "thank you" she began to run her through Tanith's hair "for everything really"

"You don't need to thank us" Said Pombo.

"No, I want to" Said Elster looking at them, they were both tired and her mother actually looked asleep, but they were here. And that was all that mattered "I want to thank you for accepting me back, embracing me with open arms and love and…" Elster trailed off before sighing "just, thank you"

"What kind of parents would we be if we didn't accept you back?" Asked her mother quietly.

"Eyyy" Tanith quietly cheered, her hand lazily raising up.

"Yeah, that was the argument this one presented many times" Said Elster with a slight smile.

"When you disappeared… it was hard for a while" Said her father "we didn't know what to think, was it our fault? Had we pushed you away? We thought it was our fault… we fought and made up, we grieved. But we still had a small hope that you were alive" he smiled at her "and look what that gave us"

A comfortable silence fell as the rain filled the air again, a low rumble of thunder in the distance.

"I love you dad" Said Elster suddenly.

Her father looked at her and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze "I love you too"

There was a snore and they both looked at Paulla who was sleeping against Pombo's arm, Pombo smiled and sighed "and I love you so much as well" he whispered quietly. He then delicately picked her up bridal style and stood "don't stay out here too long, you'll catch a cold" he smirked and nodded his head "plus I think someone would like a warm bed"

Elster followed his gaze and smiled as Tanith quietly snoozed on her own shoulder. She just needed a few more minutes, the environments and weather too perfect to just ignore and go back to bed. Then she sighed as a sudden cold gust blew by, the trees rustling as the wind began to pick up. She looked down at Tanith, still softly snoring on her shoulder. She smiled before nudging her shoulder, Tanith stirring but not opening her eyes and remaining slack jawed.

"C'mon, let's go back to bed" she said.

"'K" mumbled Tanith, going to stand.

"Hang on" Said Elster as she pulled Tanith onto her lap and gripped under her thighs before lifting her up, Tanith wrapping her arms around Elster's neck and legs around her midsection as Elster walked back into the house. She locked the glass door then adjusted her grip on Tanith, Tanith grunting and opening her eyes to groggily glare at her.

"Sorry" whispered Elster, leaning forward and pecking her lips. Tanith grunted again before placing her chin back on Elster's shoulder.

Elster smiled in amusement, relishing the feeling of Tanith's thighs in her hand and stump as she walked back upstairs and laid down on the bed with some difficulty and movements, Tanith already asleep again on her chest.

~§~

Elster stared with crossed arms and disapproving eyes as the rally moved through the street.

"Join the white fang! Join your brothers and sisters in the fight against the humans! Fight for your rights!" She watched as the rhino faunus shouted passionately into his microphone. The crowd that was watching them march by either just watching or talking to each other.

She looked over the people in the rally, the other faunus not obscured by masks and proudly displaying their faces. She paused as her eyes met two sharp red ones staring at her.

She blinked as she spotted Nyoka who was staring at her in his white fang uniform.

They stared at each other before she turned and walked away, not trusting herself to not do something stupid. She had only made it halfway down the street before she heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder to see Nyoka walking quickly up to her, a frown on his face.

"Hey…" he said "I uh, I saw you back there, I don't know if you saw me"

"I did" replied Elster, internally wincing at her cold tone.

"Oh" there was an awkward silence between them.

"Did you need something?" Asked Elster.

Nyoka stared at her "is something wrong Elster?"

Elster looked him up and down, the urge to say 'yes' near undeniable. "No" she turned and began walking, just hoping he wouldn't follow, if he didn't she wouldn't have to confront this.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked following her and she clenched her fists. Guess she was going to have to confront this.

She stopped. Took a deep breath. She turned "why did you join them?"

He blinked "what?"

"Why did you join the white fang?"

Nyoka stared at her before frowning "Oh… I see" he crossed his arms "what's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" Asked Elster in disbelief before putting a hand to her chest "what's it to me as a huntress who swore to protect people?"

"It wouldn't be a problem if you just protected your own kind" shrugged Nyoka.

Elster blinked rapidly before scowling "Well news flash Nyoka, my girlfriend is a human, even then I will defend anyone who needs it" she took a step forward "even if that meant you"

He took a slight step back "We're a peaceful organization that occasionally have to use violent means to get what we wa-"

"Nyoka, they're terrorists" Said Elster bluntly "you're a terrorist"

He grit his teeth and snarled "and do you have evidence?"

"Apart from watching white fang march on beacon- with Grimm mind you- and kill students?" She tilted her head "your not like that Nyoka, please-"

"You don't get to make demands!" Shouted Nyoka "you left! You left all of us! Your friends, your family, your own brother!"

"I-" Elster shook her head "that's not the point, you know why I didn't come back. What's important is why you joined the white fang"

"Because unlike you I couldn't standby and watch faunus be treated like nothing but shit under human feet, unlike you I wasn't coward enough to just accept it"

"Nyoka, I went to become a huntress, I went to protect people, faunus and human alike from Grimm"

"And I protect Faunus from humans!"

"The white fang don't care if their actions hurt Faunus!" Elster gestured with her arm "I watched white fang kill human and Faunus alike at beacon and in Vale! Do you want to do that? Do you want to kill innocents?"

Nyoka bared his teeth and his hands formed fists "like you would know anything! You were friends with people from Atlas, your view is tainted!"

"What?" Asked Elster, squinting "what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your friends! I'm talking about your Atlas girlfriend!"

Elster stared at him in confusion "she's from Mistral?"

"Well all the same, you didn't have any right to judge my decisions when you just let Faunus be spat upon by humans!"

"Nyoka, I lived in Patch and then Vale for ten years, you've left Menagerie once when we were twelve on a school trip to Mistral that lasted three days" she pointed at herself "I have been spat upon, I've been called every slur under the sun, I have been assaulted and arrested because I was a Faunus. I have a much better understanding of what faunus go through then you"

"Yet you serve humans!"

"I serve those who need help regardless of race!"

"Well the white fang will change that, the humans will see us as equals"

"The white fang want to wipe humans from the planet Nyoka, you are part of a terrorist organization"

Nyoka scoffed "I don't have to deal with this, not from _you_ " he spat before turning and marching away, back in the direction of the rally.

She watched him walk away before softly whispering "Nyoka…"

She stood there in the street for a while, not even noticing as the crowd that had gathered around them disperse and the street went about its usual business. Eventually she turned, having long forgotten what she even came out to do as she walked home, the conversation replaying over and over in her head with different outcomes, things she could've said differently.

She entered her house and walked into the living room, falling down on the couch and looking off into nothing.

"Elster? Ah good, I heard you come in…" Tanith trailed off as she walked into the room and saw Elster sitting with a downcast expression, regret and sorrow filling her "You okay?"

Elster looked at Tanith, took in her concerned face and body language before opening her legs "c'mere" she said, holding open her arms.

Tanith frowned and walked forward but before she could crouch down Elster's arms dragged her in, Elster's face gently colliding with her chest. She paused before running her hands through Elster's hair as Elster just hugged her.

"I'm here" whispered Tanith assuringly.

"Just… stay" mumbled Elster as she rubbed her head into Tanith's clothes.

"I will" assured Tanith before a smile crossed her face "any reason as to why you motorboating me?"

Elster paused and lifted her head, her hair a messy fuzz as she stared through half lidded eyes at the spot her head at been, a light blush crossed her cheeks before her head crashed back into Tanith's chest "comfy" she mumbled.

Tanith laughed as Elster's head continued to nuzzle her.

~§~

They were in Vale, Tanith having gone off to shop for some new clothes and Elster had decided to go and look at the battle of Beacon memorial that had been built.

Elster looked up at the statue of Ozpin, both hands resting on his cane as he looked down with a kind smile on his face, on the pedestal he was standing on were the names of all the huntsmen and huntresses who lost their lives in the battle of beacon.

Elster tilted her head, weird to think that Ozpin had died during the battle.

"Elster? I didn't expect to see you here" said a voice and she turned to blink then smile at Glynda who smiled as she walked toward her.

"Glynda, it's great to see you" smiled Elster, remembering back to her beacon student days "I've seen you on the news, repairing the damages, your gonna end up giving yourself aura overexertion if you keep it up"

"Your talking to me about aura overexertion Mrs Castle?" Asked Glynda, a small smile on her lips.

"Touché prof, touché" said Elster before smiling "but, it's nice to see you in person"

"And the same to you, I'm glad you survived the battle, can I assume Tanith is with you?"

"Yeah, she's buying herself some clothes"

"And how's her… condition?"

Elster frowned for a moment and kicked her foot "battle of beacon didn't exactly help things… we ended up facing it though, and I think she's slowly getting better even if she doesn't realize" Elster looked back up at the statue "weird to think he's dead"

Glynda looked up at the statue before humming in agreement "it's… been an adjustment" she admitted.

Elster looked down "I uh… I reconnected with team HLTP while on a mission" Said Elster "lost my hand while I was at it, but… well stuff happened" she said as she showed off her prosthetic.

"I see" Said Glynda, her voice slow and deliberate as she eyed the prosthetic "and how did that happen?"

"Just a stupid mistake I made, would rather not have to write a paper on it" shrugged Elster, a small smile in her lips.

Glynda studied her before nodding "and how are HLTP?"

"They're doing amazing, they have forty missions completed"

Glynda smiled "I'm glad to hear they're doing well for themselves, while not being the most exceptional of their year they were still beacon students"

Elster smiled as she looked up at the statue "who was the most exceptional of our year?"

"Team CRMS" Said Glynda.

Elster chuckled dryly "well we couldn't win them all could we?"

"You had synergy with your teammates and you, Elster, were easily the best fighter of your year and the year below and above you"

Elster 'hmph'd' "well now I feel pretty good about myself" she said with a slight smile "I also reconnected with my family"

"Did it go well?"

"They were so happy to see me"

"That is excellent news" Said Glynda before putting a hand on her shoulder "it's good to hear how much your life has gotten better"

Elster barked a laugh "that's an understatement, thanks for putting up with me for three years"

"Well I'd already suffered through both you and Ulrich for four years and I've suffered far worse students before you"

Elster smirked again and shook her head before then looking back up "how're you and Ironwood?"

"Things are… complicated" Glynda finally said.

"Oh…" they stood in silence for a while.

"How long do you think it will be before Vale returns to normal?" Asked Elster.

Glynda barked a laugh "I don't think it ever will, all we can do is rebuild and move on"

Elster sighed "I guessed that"

Glynda looked at her wrist before looking back up "Well it was lovely to see you again Elster, but I must be off again. I hope to see you again some day"

"You too Glyn"

Instead of scolding her Glynda gave a small smile before she turned and walked away, Elster listening to her heels clacking against the cobbled street that slowly grew quieter and quieter until it disappeared. Elster looked at the time on her scroll before opening her messages.

 **Elster:** how's clothes shopping going?

 **Tanith:** Good, I bought some shirts and trousers

 **Tanith:** then I noticed this little store

Elster's eyes scanned the picture of the store in question, knowing what that store in question specialized in due to an entertaining prank she and Ulrich pulled on Lelouch.

 **Tanith:** And…

Elster blushed and closed her scroll as she looked around her hastily before then discreetly opening her scroll back up and looking at the selfie of Tanith standing in a changing room in lingerie that made Elster feel hot and bothered, Tanith pouting at the camera as she twirled a pair of handcuffs around her finger.

 **Tanith:** I've been naughty Officer ;)

~§~

"What are we doing Elster?" Asked Tanith as she watched Elster set up some mats on the space she'd cleared out by moving the hotel furniture. Tanith biting her lip as she watched Elster's arms flex as she shoved a chair aside.

"Well, you'll be able to tell when you put on these" Said Elster, picking up some clothes and tossing them to Tanith.

Tanith rose an eyebrow "you know that controlling what your partner wears is the sign of an unhealthy relationship right?"

Elster looked at her "put on the clothes, and I will happily assist you out of them later"

"Oooh, now I like where that's going" Said Tanith, turning and walking to the bedroom.

Elster rolled her eyes and picked up her own set of clothes, she changed quickly and looked up when she heard the door open and Tanith stepped out in a pair of basketball shorts and a vest.

"I think I can guess what's happening" she said dryly as she looked down at herself.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight"

"I already know how to fight, Atlas basics"

"I'm a huntress and trained for six years to be one"

"Point taken"

"Thank you, you look good" smiled Elster

Tanith smiled slightly sheepishly and lowered her head, kicking her leg as she blushed lightly "thanks"

Elster smiled and walked up to her, placing her arms on her shoulders "Tanith" Tanith looked up "I won't try to hurt you too much, if I do or you need to stop you just say the word okay?"

"What, like a safe word?" Asked Tanith

"If that's the term you want to use" Said Elster throwing her hands up as she walked away before smirking as she looked back at her "could just reuse it, but I've forgotten what it is"

Tanith stared at her before closing her eyes in defeat "apples" she mumbled.

"Strange how you're the one that remembers it" teased Elster

Tanith just scowled "lets get to work then, I need to beat your ass" she said as she got into a position. Elster simply quirked a brow at the remark but got ready as well.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, then Tanith got bored and launched forward, arm outstretched in a punch. Elster smirked and wrapped her arm around Tanith's before then twisting, Tanith being forced to twist and being held against her chest.

"Well, that was a good try but-"

Elster was cut off as Tanith suddenly bucked her head and smashed it against her chest before then elbowing her stomach. Elster was slightly caught off guard and released Tanith as she took steps back, not as winded as a normal person thanks to aura.

"You were saying?" Asked Tanith with a shit eating grin.

Elster shook her head with a chuckle before then shooting toward her and kicking her in the chest, hearing the air leaving Tanith's lungs as she was chucked back onto the mat. She would've smashed into the wall if Elster had kept her aura all over her body but instead had focused her aura away from her feet.

Tanith slowly sat up, Elster walking over and crouching down beside her "you okay?"

"Yeah" nodded Tanith after sucking in a breath and blinking "just wasn't expecting that"

"I remembered to not put any aura into my feet while I did that" smiled Elster as she stood and held her hand out "come on, let's do a bit more then I can see the extent of your Atlas training"

Tanith nodded as she took Elster's hand and Elster hauled her up before then not letting go of her grip, raising an eyebrow as Tanith struggled before narrowing her eyes "Oh, I see"

She struggled once more before then kicking her leg up, hoping to catch Elster between her legs. Elster simply snapped her legs closed, managing to catch Tanith's knee between hers. Tanith growled and used her free hand to grab at Elster's throat, Elster responded by using her free hand and seizing Tanith's other wrist, prying it away from her throat.

Tanith scowled and lifted her free leg to kick-

Elster let go of Tanith.

Tanith fell flat on her back on the mat but before she could recover Elster straddled her and seized her wrists again.

They both stared at each other for several moments "y'know if you just wanted me in this position you could've just asked" Said Tanith with a raised eyebrow.

Elster chuckled and leaned down, kissing her quickly "I would apologize for being rough but you're the one who tried to choke me"

"I was trying to make you let go"

"We have a safe word, if you wanted to try choking you could've just asked" Tanith rolled her eyes as Elster chuckled again before letting go of her arms and letting Tanith sit up "so your fighting skills are… decent, let me check something quickly" Elster stood up, pulling Tanith with her before holding her own arm out "can you twist my arm like I did yours?"

"Yeah" Said Tanith slowly, her eyes narrowing in thought slightly before she grabbed Elster's arm and copied what she had done, Elster happy to find her arm trapped behind her back.

"Good, I think we should start with defensive tactics" Said Elster as her arm was released.

"But I want to beat people up"

"And you'll learn to, but only if their the ones starting the fight" Elster smirked "don't want drunk you becoming a bar room brawler"

~§~

Elster walked into the hotel room "Tanith?" She called out as she placed the shopping on the counter. She paused when she got no response before looking around, she wasn't on the couch watching TV and she wasn't in the bedroom as the door to that was open and she could see inside. She looked at the kitchen and then noticed the smashed glass and a few drops of blood on the countertop.

Then she looked to the balcony, more just a quick glance just to confirm that she wasn't out there because who would be in this torrential downpour. But the figure of her girlfriend was unmistakable, she looked drenched and was actually shivering by the looks of it. Elster blinked before sighing, grabbing the umbrella and slowly walking up to the glass door, sliding it open.

If Tanith heard her she didn't acknowledge her as she continued to stare out over the city, her face distant as rain rolled down it, her eyes red. Elster bit her lip before shrugging out of her jacket and walking up behind her, sliding it onto her back which was more like a cloak due to their size difference.

Tanith shifted, then her hands came up and she pulled the jacket tighter around her, a small smile on her face before it faded and her expression was distant again. Elster walked up beside her and leaned on the balcony railing, copying her as she looked out at the city, her body protected slightly by her aura but rain still soaked her clothes. She opened the umbrella and held the handle under her arm allowing it to cover them without her having to hold it with her hands

They stayed like that for several minutes, Elster choosing not to say anything and simply letting Tanith think. "It's calming" Tanith finally said, Elster glancing over at her as Tanith gazed down at the city, her eyes following cars and people "the sounds of the city, the sound of the rain, watching the world pass by"

"Mmhmm" nodded Elster, her eyes looking down at the street below before going back to Tanith "are you cold?" She asked, glancing down at Tanith's shivering body.

Tanith tilted her head from side to side before pulling the jacket a bit tighter around her "now that I've noticed, I am" she said releasing the jacket and rubbing her hands together, Elster catching sight of the blood from a cut on the right one, the blood looked congealed and it seemed minor.

"I saw the glass" Said Elster

"I just wanted a drink" shrugged Tanith "but as I was going to the tap my hand slipped and…" she trailed off, her hands went back to the jacket and brought it tight back around her, her head dipping down and her nose inhaling its scent as she closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Asked Elster, though she already knew the answer whether it was the correct one Tanith gave or not.

Tanith seemed to contemplate the question before finally shrugging "I don't know"

Elster remained silent "did you have a flash?" She asked, wiping the water that had slowly accumulated on her face away, some of the lighter rain being able to blow in her face despite the umbrella.

Tanith nodded before her hands gripped the rail in a white knuckle grip "it was that fucking street… it's always that same fucking street. And it's always the same, blood a-and screaming a-and-" Tanith was cut off as she choked and a quiet wail left her lips as her tears mingled with the rain.

"Sh Sh Sh, it's okay" cooed Elster, reaching her hand out and pulling Tanith toward her before wrapping her in a hug, not caring that her clothes were soaking "I'm here"

"There's t-these screams I n-never forget… this m-mother a-and child" Tanith went silent for a bit before finally speaking up again "I just hear them crying and then…. T-there's this f-fucking crunch and they s-stop"

Elster continued to hug her "let's go inside" she said, pulling Tanith along with her inside. She mentally checked off step one on her list, objective to get Tanith inside complete.

Objective 2: get Tanith warm.

Elster lead Tanith into the hotel and toward the bedroom "let's get out of these clothes" Said Elster as she pulled her shirt off her head, Tanith dully nodding and pulling Elster's jacket off her back. When Elster was out of her clothes she helped Tanith out of hers before she grabbed a towel and wiped off any remaining rain water then handed it to Tanith who was still sniffling and shivering as she wiped herself down.

Then she was taken by surprise as Elster's body suddenly pressed into her back, blushing slightly as she felt Elster's warm skin press against her. She was taken by additional surprise as Elster wrapped a blanket around them.

With them joined together Elster guided Tanith through the hotel room and to the couch where she flopped down on her back and held Tanith close to her chest.

"You feeling warm now?" Asked Elster as she shifted so she was sitting up with her back resting against the arm of the couch, Tanith lying on her chest.

Tanith didn't answer immediately as she nuzzled her head into Elster's chest "Yeah" was the muffled response.

"Good" Replied Elster as she began to run her fingers through Tanith's wet hair.

Tanith was silent for a few moments before whimpering "I don't deserve you" she shakily said, Elster feeling tears wetting her chest "I-I don't deserve you, I d-don't deserve to be here, I don't deserve t-to be h-happy" she sobbed "I don't deserve any of this"

Elster just stroked her hair "why not?"

Tanith frowned "because…" she trailed off "because they had so much to live for and they were probably more valuable then me-"

"So what your saying is that I'm not worth living for?"

Tanith looked up and shook her head with a frown "no, that's not what I meant-"

"Then how do you know they had so much to live for?"

"I-I-I don't Okay! I just- just…"

"Just what, Tanith?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shouted Tanith "I don't fucking know okay? I don't know why I think they had so much to live for, I don't know why I think they're more valuable then me, I don't know why I think I don't deserve any of this. I just try and live my life, I try to just enjoy myself whenever I'm with you or friends, but there's always a fucking voice or some bullshit to remind me that I'm a worthless waste of a life!" She paused, breathing heavily as Elster stared at her.

"You know how fucking annoying, how frustrating it is to try and convince everyone I'm okay and then suddenly I feel like a piece of shit for fucking breathing and justify everyone's concern? Argh!" She rubbed her face "I fucking hate how I'm the one being held together by tape that you have to put together. All. The fucking. Time. Then I'll hear the slightest... fucking anything! and I'll fall apart again for you to come put back together because 'I'm better then you and all my issues are dealt with and look how calm I am as I sit here and just comfort you or nod and never let out my frustrations about you'" for the last part Tanith did an imitation of Elster's voice.

There was a few moments of silence, Elster lying there stunned. She had been trying to goad this sort of reaction out of the woman, hoping to try and let her vent. But this was a lot more then she had been expecting. "And I hate how you just, sit there and take it, how you always know what to say or do, how you rarely get angry or upset. You always have the way to make me feel better and I hate how dependent I've become for you, b-because I'm always scared that one day you just w-wont be there, y-you'll decide that you've h-had enough of m-my bullshit a-and will j-just leave me for s-someone who isn't as-as fucked in th-the h-head" by this point Tanith had dissolved back into sobbing before then wriggling and trying to stand "just l-leave me Elster"

"No" said Elster, quickly holding her tightly even as Tanith fought.

"Let me go Elster!" Sobbed Tanith.

"No!" Replied Elster defiantly pulling her close "I'm never letting you go"

Tanith tried fight for a few more moments before finally stopping and collapsing onto Elster's chest, sobbing as she curled in on herself.

Elster held her and mulled over what had just been said as the only sound to fill the room was Tanith's muffled sobbing as she clung to her tight. Eventually Tanith seemed to cry herself out as she just lay quietly on Elster's chest.

"So" Elster finally broke the silence "you get that out of your system?"

Tanith nodded "I think so" she said, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Good, now listen up" Said Elster, grabbing Tanith's head and angling it so Tanith's red and puffy electric blue eyes were staring into her dull blue ones "I love you, okay? I love you so much, for everything you've done for me and for you. You do deserve happiness and to be alive and you do deserve me just as much as I deserve you. I don't 'sit there and take it', I listen to you. You have PTSD and corruption, of course your going to feel like shit, and that's okay, cause I'm gonna be there for you, no matter what"

"I love you and would never dream of leaving you, okay?"

Tanith stared at her, fresh tears building in her eyes before she sniffled and wiped them away "okay"

"Good" nodded Elster before leaning forward and kissing her gently "now why don't you sleep for a bit, you'll feel better when you wake up"

Tanith fell asleep relatively easily and Elster had moved them to the bedroom, mainly for her back's sake. But the rumble of her stomach reminded her why she had gone shopping. She cloned twice but wasn't too sure on what to cook as she turned on the TV and flicked through a few channels, hoping for inspiration.

That was how Elster clone one watched a cooking show while Elster clone two cooked, it was a perfect strategy as original Elster lay in bed holding Tanith, wanting to make sure she slept and woke up peacefully.

Elster inhaled Tanith's scent once more before turning over, reaching for her scroll and checking the time, her arm slipping from its hold on Tanith's midsection. She ended up checking a few more things before she felt shifting.

"Elster?" Asked a voice, scared and hoarse.

Elster dropped her scroll back on the table and rolled over so she pressed into Tanith's back once again, her arm wrapped around the woman's midsection as she whispered in her ear "Sh, it's okay, I'm right here"

Tanith's hand grabbed her right hand and pulled it to her face, Elster feeling Tanith's lips press against the back of it.

"Did you sleep alright?"

Tanith nodded "Yeah" she coughed and tried to clear her throat.

Elster cooking clone paused as a clone stepped out of it and grabbed a glass, filling it with water and walking into the bedroom, Tanith turning toward it and her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Elster saw her arm moving and Tanith blindly traced up along her body before eventually resting on her ears at an odd angle, Tanith's hand fiddling with her ear piercings for a moment before she grunted and accepted the glass as she sat up, at the same time pulling the clone into the bed.

After she had drained the glass she handed it to the clone who placed it on the bedside table and flopped back down, this time facing original Elster and pressing herself into her "thanks for staying with me"

Elster smiled and kissed her forehead as the clone pressed into Tanith's back, sandwiching her between them "I'm not leaving you"

~§~

"So, what's it feel like?" Asked Tanith as she looked at the grey prosthetic.

Yang flexed it a few time and clenched and unchecked the fist "how you described it" she said looking at Elster "it feels like I have the arm back… but I can't feel when the fingers touch the palm"

"It's really weird at first" agreed Elster "But you'll get used to it"

"Is it any different from yours?" Asked Tai curiously as he nodded at Elster's.

"Very" Said Tanith as she grabbed Elster's prosthetic "due to the circumstances Elster's prosthetic is completely custom made, there are differences in design and quality" Tanith looked up regretfully at Elster "Yang's definitely has better quality"

"Hey, this thing has served me fine so far" shrugged Elster and the prosthetic squeezed her hand.

Tanith smiled before looking back over at Yang "also her's is a proper arm prosthetic and not just a hand one"

Tanith looked back at Elster and gently tugged the prosthetic, Elster nodding and she smiled as she slipped the prosthetic off Elster's stump "also hers is an innovation in prosthetic technology as no surgery was required to make it work" she ran her hand along the scars on Elster's stump and squeezed it in assurance before turning back "and as you can see, her's is sleeker and less clunky then Elster's"

It was true, the side by side comparison showed how Elster's was slightly bigger and the fingers less sleek when compared to Yang's arm. "Of course, some of that is just due to them being different body types" shrugged Tanith.

"I want to try it out" she smirked at Tai "see if I can beat you"

Tai smirked back and stood up "I doubt you can"

"We'll see about that"

"Come on then, we'll do this in the yard" Said Tai as they filed out of the room, Elster reattaching her prosthetic. Tanith and Elster sat down on the steps leading up to the house as Yang and Tai walked a little ways away.

"Tai's gonna win" Said Tanith

"Yeah" agreed Elster as the father and daughter faced each other, ready to fight.

A head nudged her hand and Tanith looked down to see Zwei looking up at her, she smiled and began scratching his head and he leaned into the touch. When she looked back up Tai was throwing punches at Yang who blocked them easily and hit back with her own.

Elster hummed "or maybe not, she seems to be adjusting quickly" Tanith looked over at her as she felt some slight envy well up in Elster.

"Well… to be fair it is from Atlas and way more advanced then your own" Said Tanith.

Elster looked down at her prosthetic and let the hand do a full rotation before sighing "Yeah… so what's more advanced about it? Apart from what you've already stated"

"Well it has longer battery life and has extensive modding opportunities" Tanith thought for a moment "Her prosthetic can also work in the cold without freezing to her skin"

"That's handy…. think you could do that to mine?"

"I think that's a little outside my expertise, but we could take you to a prosthetic shop tomorrow. Have them take a look and see what they could do for you" suggested Tanith.

Elster thought before nodding "Yeah, that sounds good, I'd rather not have to take it off when it snows"

"Okay, I'm sure there a good prosthetic shop we can find. In fact why not do it while we're at Onyx?"

"Sounds like a plan" Said Elster, her eyes going back to the fight as she watched Tai launch a surprise attack that interrupted Yang's monologue about how natural the arm felt.

"Are you getting jealous over her cooler arm?" Teased Tanith as she leaned into Elster's side.

Elster pouted "no"

Tanith chuckled "I think someone is"

Elster grunted and snaked an arm round her waist, pulling her close. Her hand then snuck lower and groped her ass before Tanith elbowed her, Elster now chuckling as her hand rested back on Tanith's waist while Tanith blushed.

They watched the two spar for a few more minutes before Tai stood up straight, Zwei getting up and bounding over to hand him a towel.

They talked privately for a few moments before they walked toward the couple, Yang having a frown on her face as she apparently thought about something.

"So Yang" Said Tanith as soon as they were in ear shot "your going after Ruby?"

Yang looked at her, confusion coming off her before she blinked and then smiled, putting her hand on her hip "I am" Tai didn't react to this as he walked back inside.

Tanith smiled "good" she tilted her head "when are you planning on going?"

"I'm gonna train up and head out in a few days"

"We could offer you a ride to Mistral" Tanith offered.

"Thanks for offering but nah" Yang shook her head "I need to do this myself, plus I have an idea of how to find her"

"Alright" shrugged Tanith

"So, how are you going to find her?" Asked Elster in curiosity.

"My mother" said Yang as if that was supposed to make sense.

"Riiiiiight" Said Tanith "you just gonna leave it at that or…?"

"So my biological mother is a bandit in Mistral and-"

"Woah Woah Woah. She's a what?" Asked Elster

"A bandit, she leads this tribe out in Mistral. Anyway her semblance is portals that she can link to people and she has one to her brother, my uncle Qrow who I bet this arm on is with Ruby"

"Right, Okay" nodded Tanith slowly "there's a lot of variables there, the first being that she's a bandit and she left you, so why would she help you?"

"Because I'm her daughter and she's my mother, we're family" shrugged Yang

Elster opened her mouth to say something, then clearly thought better of it and closed her mouth again "okay" Said Tanith giving up on that point "secondly, are her and Qrow on speaking terms?"

"No, but she can't severe a connection once she's linked to someone" Said Tai as he drank a bottle of water and handed one to Yang.

"Okay… why would Qrow be with Ruby?"

"Because around the time that Ruby left so did Qrow" Said Yang.

"And your positive you don't want us to just fly you to Mistral?"

"Yup" she crossed her arms "I need to do this myself"

"Right" Tanith rubbed her forehead "sure, whatever. Fucking hunters" she muttered.

"Hey, I'm a hunter" said Elster

"Your all fucking nuts" replied Tanith before sighing "I guess there no dissuading you from this course?"

"Nope"

"Of course not"

The couple left the next day, bidding Yang farewell and good luck on her journey. Tanith sat in the cockpit, going rough her usual routine of preflight checks as Elster fiddled with something in the back.

"Tail flaps working: check. Rear lights working: check. Landing gear functional: check. Wings attached: check. Rotary jets functioning: check. Joystick working: check"

"Pilot working?" Asked a voice and a playful flick hit her temple "check"

"Ya know, if I was a proper by the book pilot I would be required by law to restart my preflight checks" said Tanith as she continued the list in her head while Elster sat down.

"Yeah, because your very by the book aren't you"

"I like to think I am, but in a fun way" Tanith started the engine "to Onyx then?"

"Onyx" The bullhead rose into the air, Elster casting a glance to the side and watching as Patch fell away "are you worried about Yang?" Asked Elster.

"Eh, I think she can handle herself, I imagine we'll probably see her sooner then we think"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, some shenanigans will happen or some bullshit" shrugged Tanith before smiling and looking at her as she held out her right hand "but we'll be together through them, no matter what"

Elster smiled and took her hand "I love you"

"I love you too" replied Tanith.

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **Next chapter will start off the vol 5 arc I swear**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	40. Flying above and then at the legal speed

Tanith watched as the bullheads flew by, her eyes quickly finding the one she was looking for as she watched Sand Glider do a barrel roll over another bullhead and take the lead.

Her eyes switched to the TV as she listened to the commentators.

"And Sand Glider just took the lead there with a beautiful Barrel shoot, not an easy manoeuvre to pull off with two fast moving bullheads"

"That's right Greg, I doubt Black Maiden will be happy about that and as we can see now he's desperately trying to catch up"

"The only way he can get ahead of her is if he tried going under but that's unlikely to happen due to that being Sand Gliders trademark move, which we are likely about to see after this next turn"

"I doubt anyone other then Sand Glider is brave enough to go so low"

Tanith watched as the bullheads turned a sharp bank that lead them to a long open stretch of desert with nothing but the dunes below, Sand Glider then dived and pulled up sharply, her bullhead sending up a plume of sand due to being so low as she quickly took the lead over her competitors above.

"And there she goes, very quickly taking the lead and by the looks of it a vast one at that"

"Mmhm, this may turn into a fight for second place at this rate"

Tanith looked away from the TV and looked around the area she was in. She had hit up Kizzy when they had arrived, telling her she was in Vacuo and available to hang out if she wanted. Kizzy replied by sending her a VIP ticket and saying she was busy with a race but Tanith should come and watch and they could hang out after.

That's how Tanith found herself sitting in VIP spectator room, some other people around her and all eagerly talking about or watching the race. She sipped her drink and smiled as Kizzy completed another lap and on the leaderboard it showed the time difference when the pilot behind her crossed the line, a thirty second gap.

"Go Kizzy" she murmured in amusement.

Two hours later she wandered into Sand Glider's hangar only to quirk a brow at the queue of people all excitedly chatting, at the end of it and sat on the step leading up into the bullhead was Kizzy in her racing jumpsuit, her helmet with a similar design as her bullhead resting beside her while she casually signed something and listened to the young woman gush excitedly.

The corner of Tanith's lip quirked up and she joined the back of the line, waiting as the minutes ticked by and the line got smaller and smaller. Then the person in front of her was talking to Kizzy.

"You were amazing out there!" they exclaimed.

Kizzy laughed lightly as they took the offered pen and notepad "thank you, it felt pretty good out there as well"

"The way you barrel shot over Black Maiden was flawless"

"I try to be, of course sometimes I have to hold it back" they both laughed as Kizzy finished signing and the fan walked away, a smile on their face as they looked at their notepad.

Tanith stepped forward with a grin "I thought you were pretty awful out there today"

Kizzy blinked and looked up at her before gasping and laughing as she stood, hugging her "oh my god you came!"

Tanith frowned in confusion even as she hugged her back "of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno" shrugged Kizzy "let me just wrap up some things here and we can head out"

"Of course" nodded Tanith as Kizzy dashed off to an office at the corner of the hangar, coming out a few minutes later in casual clothes.

"How does your hair fit in that?" Asked Tanith, looking at the helmet then at her hair.

"With immense effort and skill" said Kizzy as she pushed the helmet inside the bullhead and closed the door, locking it.

"So, can you explain to me what a barrel shot is?" Asked Tanith

"It's when you do a barrel roll, typically over another racer but you then use a burst of speed to get ahead of them"

"Right… is it actually useful-"

"No, looks good though" shrugged Kizzy.

"Was this the race you were training for back in Odieas?" Asked Tanith

"No, that was a different one, between when we first met and when you introduced me to Tyler and Hilbert"

"You should've told me, I would've come and seen it" Said Tanith and Kizzy looked down and rubbed her arm.

"Didn't want to bother you" she mumbled as regret rose inside her.

"You wouldn't of" Said Tanith "worse thing that would happen was I would've had to decline or I wouldn't of received it for a week or two" she patted Kizzy's arm "Hey, you ever want me to watch a race of yours you hit me up if you want 'kay?"

Kizzy glanced at her before nodding "okay"

They walked in silence for a moment, walking through the bullhead hangers and eventually out of the stadium and onto the streets of Ciid "have you been up to anything interesting?"

"Apart from training for today, not a lot" She shrugged "I have started teaching myself bullhead maintenance so another Odieas doesn't happen"

"If you ever need help with that you can hit me up" Said Tanith.

"I definitely will" Said Kizzy "it's really complicated"

"Yeah, it is, it gets really easy however once you've memorised it" Tanith couldn't help but grin at Kizzy's flat stare.

"Don't taunt me"

Tanith simply chuckled before tilting her head as she saw an advertisement, showing a bullhead flying with fluorescent lightning bolts shooting all around "was this an important race?"

"Hm?" Kizzy looked at her and then followed her gaze up to the electric billboard "Oh, I like to think all my races are important. This one was just a qualifier for a big tournament the race organisers are doing" Kizzy then pulled out her scroll "speaking of which" she mumbled as she typed on it.

Tanith looked at her before looking around and spotting a pub nearby "Hey, in here" she said, tugging on Kizzy's sleeve and leading her into the pub and to the bar, both of them sitting down as Kizzy looked at something at her scroll "what you looking at?" Asked Tanith in curiosity.

Kizzy jumped and looked up apologetic "Oh, sorry, I was just checking how my competitors did"

"You worried?" Asked Tanith as she rested her head in her hand "surely they're more worried 'bout you"

"That doesn't exactly make things easier for me" Kizzy said distractedly "just means they'll be competing harder and be on their A game"

Tanith shrugged and the bar tender came over, a woman with ginger hair and golden eyes, freckles dusting her face "what'll it be girls?"

"I'll have… apple juice" Said Tanith after a moment of contemplation.

"Coke" Said Kizzy glancing up before going back to her scroll.

The bar tender walked off, Tanith glancing up at the TV in the corner and making an amused sound in her throat. Kizzy glancing up in curiosity "their showing you thrashing your competitors" Kizzy glanced at the TV and smiled as she watched her bullhead zoom by the camera.

"Like I said, big sport in Vacuo"

The bar tender came back and handed them their drinks but when Tanith went to pay the bar tender held up a hand, Kizzy looking up in confusion as well.

"Drinks on the house" they said, sending a wink at Kizzy before going over to another patron. Tanith blinked before smirking at Kizzy.

"Guess this is just a perk among many huh?" She asked as she sipped her drink.

"It's still strange" sighed Kizzy "I get payed so much anyway that drinks being on the house and such feels so… ironic"

"Well me two years ago would not be complaining" sighed Tanith before glancing over "so, that bar tender caught your eye?"

Kizzy looked at her confused before then over at the bar tender who was chatting to another patron, she tilted her head from side to side before shaking her head "no, I don't think I work like that honestly"

"How do you work then?" Asked Tanith curiously, having never known Kizzy to ever really express an interest in anyone.

"I would prefer to have known them for a long period of time" shrugged Kizzy. Tanith hummed as she thought back to her previous relationships and life, she could see where Kizzy was coming from having massively downplayed to Elster how much she had actually engaged in one night stands during Atlas. At first trying to play herself off as someone who had rarely had sex before having to reveal to Elster during their first time that she was actually quite proficient in the bedroom department.

As she reflected a smile spread across her lips as she realised the obvious hallmarks of what her type was, all her partners typically either being taller, physically fit or having hair that was one singular colour with different coloured highlights.

"I like my partners like I like my girlfriend, as in literally only her because I'm dating her" they shared a chuckle.

"Speaking of Elster, what is she up to?"

"Oh, she's on a mission with some friends, nothing too exciting"

~§~

Elster rolled, sand being thrown up as the spot she had been in was obliterated by the Goliath's tree trunk-like leg. She recovered and used the momentum and a shot from her axes to propel herself up into the air and onto the Goliath's front right leg, digging an axe into the black leathery flesh and flattening herself as a trunk swatted at her but missed.

On it's second pass she lashed out, putting aura into her slash the attack landed and cleanly sliced the trunk, the Goliath giving an uncharacteristic screech as it thrashed. She began to climb quickly while the Goliath thrashed, not taking any chances as she cloned and her two selves split in different direction to increase her chance of not being flattened beneath a five hundred ton Grimm.

"Catch me Elster!" Came a cry and original Elster turned and hooked her right axe onto a belt loop before quickly reaching out and catching Frey's left hand, grunting as the axe buried in the Goliaths skin slipped down slightly creating a gash that spewed black gooey blood.

"Nice of you to join me" grunted Elster as she hauled Frey up.

"Well you looked like you were having fun" Frey grunted back while swinging her axe in an arc and burying it in the Goliaths hide nearby, Elster letting go and watching as Frey held her axe with one hand and with her other buried her hand into the Grimm's flesh to make a hand hold.

She noted Frey's slight sheen of sweat and how she breathed heavily and figured her semblance was active, Frey was just going to keep pumping more and more adrenaline into her system without consequence until she passed out, Elster making a note to keep an eye in her.

"Well I always enjoyed Goliath climbing" replied Elster as she began to haul herself up.

"What a news flash, Elster likes being high up" replied Frey, keeping up with her by alternating between swinging her axe to create an anchor point and burying her fist in the Grimm's flesh.

"You better wash that hand when we get back down" Said Elster as she swung herself round so she was no longer on the inside but now on the outside of the Goliath, able to continue her ascent from the leg and up the side of its body.

"I was actually thinking of leaving it how it was, all covered in black shit" was Frey's sarcastic reply before she paused, her hands beginning to jitter as they squeezed the creatures flesh and the handle of her axe in a white knuckle grip, her pupils dilating "excuse me" and with that she began to climb rapidly, overtaking Elster and making her way up onto the creature's back.

Elster watched her climb up and sighed as she continued her own much slower in comparison progress, her clone not doing much better a few meters away. She dispersed it, deciding not to waste aura as she continued. Then she grunted as the flesh in front of her rammed into her and knocked the breath from her lungs, the Goliath groaning and thrashing as she imagined Frey getting to work from her vantage point.

The only thing she could do was hold on and she glanced over to see that Hayden, Khara and David were working on other Goliath currently still standing, the pack originally consisting of five Goliaths that they had whittled down to the two final toughest ones.

Then there was a hand on the back of her collar and she was hauled up onto the Goliath's back by Frey, Frey's pupils dilated and her breath even heavier then before as she grunted and ran toward the Goliath's head. Elster watched Frey leap into the air and bring her axe down into the back of the Goliaths neck, Elster seeing many wounds on the creatures back that lead toward the massive one that Frey was currently working on as she continued to hack and slash with her single two handed axe.

Elster ran up to her and brushed her aside before taking over with her dual axes, more suited for this task as she made slashes and cuts that deepened the open wound further and further. When it was deep enough she heard a click and stepped back as Frey walked up to the hole, loading two electric dust shots into the double barrelled component of her axe.

She took aim and shot both barrels into the wound sending up an explosion of gore consisting of black gooey blood and Grimm meat and tissue which evaporated before it hit the ground. Meanwhile the Goliath spasmed before slowly keeling forward, both Frey and Elster tensing before leaping just as it's face smashed into the ground. The pair rolled and came up, weapons at the ready as they watched the corpse. Then they relaxed as the red drained from its white bone armour and eyes and it's corpse dissolved into the hot dessert air.

"That was good" Said Elster.

"Yeah" panted Frey before staggering and collapsing to the ground on her back, propping herself up with her elbows "my semblance is about to knock me out, I won't be able to help with the other one"

"That's okay, rest up" Said Elster leaning down and patting her shoulder "you earned it, now excuse me" and she turned and ran toward the other Goliath.

~§~

"So if Fire Spirit made it then that means I won't have to be competing with Atom Girl" murmured Kizzy to herself as she squinted at the scroll.

"Other racers?" Asked Tanith in curiosity.

"Yeah, me and Atom Girl have a bit of a rivalry at the moment, luckily though she didn't win the other qualifying race happening in Sheildan" Kizzy grinned deviously, a look Tanith was not used to seeing on the usually calm woman's face "in fact let's do some taunting" she looped an arm around Tanith's neck, Tanith smiling as Kizzy raised the camera and took a selfie.

"Perfect" she purred "I'll just post this to all my social media's"

"How many do you have?" Asked Tanith curiously.

"Just the major ones" shrugged Kizzy "I have the public figure account then I have my personal one for family and friends" she looked at Tanith "your friends with my personal account aren't you?"

"I don't think I am" Said Tanith opening her scroll and opening Squawker (the number one social app after Basebook was revealed to take up far too much scroll data) "lemme see… no, only your public one"

"Well let me fix that" a notification appeared showing someone called 'Kauda Gizzy' had followed her.

"Kauda Gizzy?" Asked Tanith as she followed Kizzy back and looked at her public profile.

"It's a mix of my first and last name" explained Kizzy as she tapped some more on her scroll "what's a good caption 'victory celebration' or 'celebrating a win is truly the best way to drink'"

"The second one makes you sound like you're drinking alcohol" pointed out Tanith.

"Good point, victory celebration it is"

Tanith looked down at her scroll as it buzzed and she saw a new post to the Sand Glider social media page. She smiled at the picture.

"Wow, Elster is a really good photographer" said Kizzy, Tanith glancing over to see Kizzy was scrolling through Elster's social media, lots of landscape shots occasionally interrupted with a selfie or an image of Tanith.

"Yeah, it's something she got from her father" said Tanith before tilting her head as she looked at the posts on Kixxy's account "what made you want to be a bullhead racer?"

"Well I was a big fan of the sport, from like, as far back as I can remember" Said Kizzy looking up in memory "there was this one racer that was my favourite… his name was Blue Sparrow, his actual name being Duma. My parents took me to one of his races as a present, and afterward I was able to get his autograph and…" she looked down, a smile still on her lips "he told me that nothing could stop me being a bullhead racer… not even my race… that really stuck with me"

"Does he still race?"

"No, he died after a racing accident" she sighed "it was a shame too as my first race was basically the first official race after the incident" she gave a sad smile "I just hope I made him proud, I still have posters of him from years ago"

Tanith had been enraptured during the story, her cheek resting on her fist as she listened in open mouth awe.

"What about you, why did you wanna be a pilot?"

Tanith blinked before sitting up and shrugging awkwardly "not nearly as interesting, got interested when I was five, my family and I were visiting Mistral and I was practically glued to the window of the airship"

"That's not uninteresting" argued Kizzy "and I mean, look at you now, you could easily rival any bullhead racer"

"I'm not _that_ good" Said Tanith

"You trained in Atlas and your one of the few that was able to escape their military" Kizzy took a sip of her drink "I wish I'd gone through training like yours, it seems far more efficient"

"It's also extremely fucking hard" Tanith sighed "I enjoy my job and I think what I had to do to get here was worth it but… jeez, it wasn't exciting, the only exciting parts was when we got to fly, even in like a simulation"

They sat in a comfortable silence, Tanith opening her scroll again and heading to Squawker and looking at the comments underneath the selfie Kizzy had taken of them.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh shit, I've been to that pub!"

"Who's the girl with purple hair? She's so beautiful 3"

"Those are some gnarly scars on the chick next to you"

"Kizzy is 10/10, purple hair girl is 7/10"

"I saw the race on TV and it was amazing!"

Then she burst out laughing.

"Who's fuck ugly next to you with the scars?"

When Kizzy looked at her in confusion Tanith pointed out the comment, showing Kizzy her scroll who frowned as she read it.

"Why are you laughing?"

Tanith took a moment to calm down "cause it just caught me off guard" she said breathlessly as she went back to scrolling through the comments. She felt anxiety well up and looked up to see Kizzy chewing her lip as she looked at her. Tanith tilted her head "something wrong?"

Kizzy chewed her lip some more before sighing "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now… how did you get your scars?"

"These things? Nevermore caused me to crash, completely removed most of the right side of the bullhead" Tanith sipped her drink as she thought back to events that were coming close to a year old "had to run from Beowulf's… one nicked me just as Elster arrived and…" she trailed off and gestured at her face before shrugging "I'm used to 'em now, Elster being a huge help"

Kizzy nodded slowly before huffing and taking a long swig of her coke "fucking Grimm. They fucking ruin everything"

"Here here" agreed Tanith raising her drink.

"Why do they have to exist? Who decided that Grimm were a good idea?"

"The god of dark?"

"That fairytale bullshit" Kizzy scoffed "he can come and suck my shit for all I care. So he created the Grimm to counter the god of light's life but all the god of light created was flowers and animals which Grimm don't even hunt or eat. That's a bunch of bullshit"

Tanith tilted her head as she felt outrage and disgust coming off Kizzy, when she concentrated her sense though she picked it up, hidden beneath the two fierce emotions was a foundation of sorrow and loss. Kizzy then shook herself and hung her head "sorry" she mumbled.

"It's okay, I agree with you" said Tanith "it is all a bunch of bullshit"

Lizzie was silent for a moment before tilting her head "was that your first ever crash?"

"That wasn't in a simulation? My first proper crash. We were trained so much at Atlas to not panic in that situation that I didn't, well not externally anyway" she chuckled "I crashed a second time, during the battle of beacon"

"You were there?" Asked Kizzy in surprise,

"Well we worked at beacon" Tanith rolled up her sleeve and showed the scar where the nevermore quill had grazed her "Nevermore peppered my bullhead full of quills and I crashed in the city, was saved by some civilians hold up in a library and then Elster saved all of us" she waved a hand "this is far too brief an explanation"

Her scroll buzzed and she paused, looking down and opening it up to see a message from Elster.

 **Birb: Jobs done, be back in an hour x**

She smiled and typed out a quick response "and I have an hour to tell it which is more then enough time"

"Can't be that long of a story"

"Well it depends on how I tell it now doesn't it?"

~§~

Elster smiled down at Tanith's response.

 **Metal birb:** okay, me and Kizzy celebrating at pub. Not drinking!

 **Metal birb:** love you lots x

Elster typed out a quick response then looked up as Frey hummed. They were both sat in the back of the desert jeep they had been loaned for the mission, David at the wheel as they drove across the sandy dunes. Frey was sat against the wall and roll cage that covered the truck bed, Frey's pupils no longer dilated and her hands no longer shaking as she took normal breaths.

"I need a hair cut" she finally said as she studied the golden lock.

Frey had always liked her hair short Elster remembered, for as long as she had known her she had liked her hair cut in a way of being too long for a buzz cut but too short to be considered any kind of hairstyle,

"Could always style it" said Elster as she closed her scroll, swaying as the Jeep rocked gently beneath them.

"How?"

"Mohawk"

"Not my style… actually" Frey tilted her head in thought "I could give it a go, any other suggestions?"

"Viking braid?"

"Meh"

"Spike it up with gel"

"Too fuck boy"

"Flat top"

"Too flat"

"That's all I've got"

"I've never seen you do anything with your hair, you just let it fall behind you in a scraggly mess and cut it when it goes below your waist"

"Actually I cut it when it gets to my mid-back" Elster fiddled about in her hair "and the reason I don't style it is becaaaaaaause…" she grasped a feather and pulled it out from her mess of black hair to show it off "I literally can't"

"Oh right, yeah I forgot about that" Frey hummed.

"I can at least do ponytail if need be, but I don't really do that a lot, haven't done it in years even" she smiled "Tanith is the one you want to talk to about hair styles, she can give herself so many different types of braids, she can put her hair into different style buns, she had a Mohawk at one point. She's showed me various styles of ponytails"

Frey dropped the lock and tilted her head "and how is Tanith?"

"She's been fine" shrugged Elster "we've been fine"

"Just fine?" Asked Frey

"Well I didn't want to make you awkward or be that person that's just harping on and on about how awesome my girlfriend is" she smiled "and that's something I could do all day"

Frey rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in mock disgust "god where did all this mushy bull come from?"

"It happens when I think about my girlfriend"

Frey rolled her eyes again but a smile quirked her lips as she nudged Elster's foot with her own "it's nice to see you happy, I'm glad she makes you happy"

Elster turned her head and watched the desert dunes as they rolled by, the Jeep rising and falling as David drove along the dunes.

"Is it dangerous to wear that?" Elster rose an eyebrow and turned back to Frey "your prosthetic?"

"Not really, otherwise I wouldn't be wearing it" Said Elster sarcastically.

"You are the worst" grumbled Frey before clarifying "in the desert, is it dangerous to wear your metal hand in the desert"

"No, well definitely not now. We recently got it looked over by actual prosthetic experts in Onyx who then referred us to a shop in Mistral that were happy to take the job on and made it so I could wear it in extreme weather conditions" she shrugged as she let the hand do a full rotation "I could wear it before just fine in Vacuo cities, but not for too long exposed to the sun. Couldn't wear it at all any time we were outside in Atlas"

"That must've sucked"

"It did, but it's all fixed now. I can wear this in extreme climates and not have it burn or freeze to my skin"

Frey nodded before they both turned as Hayden let out a loud barking laugh, Khara sitting smugly and David rolling his eyes while grumbling under his breath.

"I haven't been able to tell but back when you said that-" Elster glanced over and saw that Hayden and Khara were talking to each other again, David occasionally pitching in "-that Hayden and Khara have a thing" she whispered, leaning over to Frey could hear her over the sound of the engine "do they actually?"

Frey tilted her head and looked at her teammates before rocking her head from side to side "it's little things, even though Khara can sort of see thanks to her passive semblance he still guides her or tells her what's happening, he guides her like how we all do when she needs it except I've seen the way their hands touch, how they hold hands for longer then need be"

Elster smiled as she watched Khara laugh at something Hayden had said.

"Plus I accidentally walked in on them fucking"

Elster spluttered, Frey laughing at her reaction as Hayden turned to them and asked witheringly "what did you do Frey?"

"I just told her an entertaining story" Said Frey calmly, Hayden seemingly accepting this and turning back to the front.

"You what?" Hissed Elster hoarsely.

Frey shrugged "Hey, we were all drinking, I stayed down longer then everyone else. When I come up Hayden is railing her against the door to the room they booked and she's loving it"

"Okay okay okay, too much detail, too much!" Exclaimed Elster waving her arms.

"I just want to make it clear that they were doing it in the hallway right outside their room, I have to stumble the long way round to mine and David's shared room" Elster sat there still processing the information, Frey not knowing what to call the look on her face "Aw c'mon, I bet you and Tanith have done something simila-"

"No! Never!" Exclaimed Elster again.

Frey shrugged "fine then, keep your secrets"

"How much of a voyeur are you Frey, first its me and Tanith in Bleakburn and threatening us with a camera, now it's Hayden and Khara. Who next?"

Now Frey blushed and spluttered before kicking her as Elster laughed "bitch" she grunted "not my fault everyone has sex while I'm around"

Elster smirked before sighing, turning her head and calling "Are we nearly there yet?"

David looked at her in the mirror before rolling his eyes as he focused back ahead of him "I dunno, twenty minutes if I push the engine"

"Push it to max!"

"Someone's impatient to get back" Said Frey before she smirked teasingly "is it because you want to get back to your lady love and all that talk of fucking got you we-"

"What's that Frey I can't hear you over the sound of the engine and sand!" Shouted Elster loudly to drown out Frey who threw her head back in laughter.

~§~

"-and I climb out of the simulation pod to the vigorous moans of the people in the porno, and after many minutes of trying to blame me, George- guy in the class- turned to Lucy- bitch- and Shouted 'you stole my porn for this?'"

She and Kizzy descended into laughter.

"Oh my… ha ha… no way, no" laughed Kizzy.

"Yeah, Yes way"

Kizzy shook her head "that sounds like something that should happen in Vacuo, not a military academy"

"Tell me about it, I had fun at least" shrugged Tanith as she finished her drink.

Kizzy jumped then patted her pocket, pulling out her scroll which was vibrating to show an incoming call. She looked apologetically at Tanith "it's my manager"

"Go ahead" Said Tanith, waving a hand.

Kizzy flashed a smile before accepting the call and putting the scroll to her ear.

"Hey Dan… thank you, I was just doing what I do best… that's Tanith… yeah I'm hanging out with her at a pub… no I'm not getting drunk!... okay… mhm… alright I'll be right over" Kizzy sighed and closed her scroll "sorry Tanith, I've gotta head back"

"That's fine, Elster will be here in a few minutes"

Kizzy opened her wallet and handed over some Lien "that should cover me"

"Thank you, hope to see you soon" nodded Tanith, Kizzy nodded back and hurried away, leaving the pub.

Tanith drank some more apple juice alone for a few minutes, idly flicking through apps on her scroll when a sudden hand groped her ass and she jumped before turning with a snarl. Only to stop when she saw Elster smirking.

"God your such a bitch" muttered Tanith rolling her eyes.

"But you love me anyway"

"For some reason"

"Come on, HLTP are grabbing a table"

"And you chose to grab my ass in front of them?"

Elster spluttered as Tanith rose an eyebrow before looking down, anxiety, sorrow and regret surfacing inside her "sorry"

"Eh, I'm not that bothered, as long as no one else tries" shrugged Tanith, standing and slapping Elster's arm.

"If they did I'd kill them" offered Elster as she came up beside Tanith and guided her to the table.

"I know you would" smiled Tanith resting her head on Elster's arm.

"Look at the two love birds" Called Frey.

"Actually, only Elster is a bird, so only Elster is the love bird" Said Tanith in an attempt to cover up her blush "I'm just the love human"

"Smooth" laughed Frey as they sat down.

"How you doing Tanith? Elster treating you right?" Asked Hayden in his leading voice.

Tanith tilted her head from side to side playfully "eh, I've had worse partners"

Elster nudged her as HLTP chuckled, at that moment the woman behind the bar walked over "can I get you guys drinks?"

"Yes, five beers and one coke"

The waiter nodded and headed off "I don't like beer" Said Elster.

"Who said the beer was for you?" Asked Hayden, a smile on his lips.

"Oh for me?" Asked Tanith surprised before smiling "well I'll take it" she tilted her head "so how were those elephants?"

"Big" said David

"Intelligent" Said Hayden.

"Hard to miss" pitched in Khara.

"Nah c'mon, tell me what happened" whined Tanith in a childlike fashion. They wasted away an hour as the huntsmen talked about the job, another twenty spent teasing each other over mistakes.

"So where you two headed next?" Asked David in curiosity,

They looked at each other before Elster shrugged "Mistral probably, take a mission there"

Hayden tilted his head before his ears flattened "can we catch a ride there as well?" He asked.

Tanith looked over at him and rose an eyebrow at the puppy dog impression he was doing "why are you doing that like I was going to say no? Of course you can catch a ride"

"Thank you, we leaving today?"

"No, you bought me alcohol remember to try and butter me up, can't fly if I've touched alcohol, gonna have to wait till morning" Said Tanith, a smirk on her lips as she sipped the beer bottle again.

Hayden stared at her before huffing "fuck"

Tanith chuckled "Hey, gives you an opportunity to rest up. Also bring some entertainment"

"How long's the flight?" Asked Frey, concern in her voice.

"Well considering we're going to be flying over the largest ocean on the planet it's gonna take us fifteen and a half hours"

"Fifteen?" Echoed the tables occupants in shock.

"And a half" nodded Tanith before opening her scroll and opening the weather app "could even be longer judging by the storm rolling across it, could detour around it or I could manually fly through it for three hours" Tanith sighed "we'll leave early tomorrow"

"We've never flown this before" Said Elster frowning.

"That's because it's boring as fuck so we always fly back over land even though it's takes two-three days" shrugged Tanith.

"I'll tip you" said Hayden fiddling round in his pockets.

"It's not necessary"

"But I'm gonna do it" Hayden pulled out a few Lien and handed them to Tanith "there"

Tanith looked at the Lien before shrugging "Alright"

"So" said Frey suddenly leaning forward "whose this celebrity friend of yours that Elster told us about?"

"Celebrity friend?" Asked Tanith in confusion, glancing at Elster "I only have friends"

"Yknow, the one who was here before we showed up"

"Oh, you mean Kizzy?" Tanith frowned "she's not that big a celebrity, only in Vacuo"

"Well it's good to have friends in high places"

"She's just a bullhead racer" shrugged Tanith

"Bullhead racing?" Asked Khara curiously.

"Think Vytal tournament but not as popular and with bullheads instead of huntsmen"

"But there's no individuality with bullheads" frowned David.

Tanith put a hand to her chest as her face turned scandalised "excuse me?" She asked "say that to my face with my pilot friends here" she threatened "every bullhead is unique"

"Is it because each one seems to have a fault that comes from the manufacturing line?" Asked Elster before chuckling as Tanith slapped her arm.

"God I'm surrounded by huntsmen" she grumbled.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Said Elster.

"So by early tomorrow, how early?" Asked Hayden.

Tanith did some calculations in her head "four"

"In the morning?" Asked Frey shocked.

"If we want to make it by nine"

"am?" Asked David hopefully.

"pm"

The table groaned in dread for tomorrow.

~§~

Tanith and Elster retreated to their booked hotel room early, Tanith saying they should sleep early to wake up early. Sound logic, though Tanith set an alarm on her scroll just in case.

That's why they both groaned in protest as Tanith's scroll played an alarm and woke them both up, Elster shoving the pillow over her head to block the noise out as Tanith sat up and shut it off. She groaned again before swinging around and throwing off the duvet, feeling Elster's hand trying to bring her back into the bed.

"Come on Elster" she mumbled, shaking off Elsters hand knowing if she turned she'd climb right back into bed "we gotta get up"

Tanith lazily slipped on a flannel (noting it as one of Elster's she'd stolen) and trousers, not bothering to do the buttons before walking over to the bathroom, lazily and groggily brushing her teeth. Spitting in the sink and lazily checking the time before popping a pill. Then two hands grabbed her shirt and began pulling it off, exposing her chest while at the same time dragging her back.

"Elster…" she groaned "we have to go"

One of the hands shoved her back and she found herself bent over the bathroom sink, she shivered at the breath on her ear "then I'll make this quick" purred Elster as her trousers fell to her ankles.

An hour later Tanith was sat in the bullhead cockpit, taking another sip of coffee that Elster had brought her. She checked the display and saw the tank was nearly full, it was going to be a costly refuelling, Elster would have to take a well paying job next to make up for the cost. While she waited she began to go through the preflight checks.

Meanwhile Elster leaned against the wall of the bullhead, drinking coffee and keeping an eye out for HLTP. The sun wasn't even up, the sky filled with stars and a chill that formed in the Vacuo desert at night.

"I suppose the phrase early bird catches the worm isn't true for you is it?" Asked a tired but teasing voice and she opened her eyes to see HLTP walking toward her, Frey with a smirk on her lips even if the tiredness showed in their eyes.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Asked Elster.

"Did you?" Shot back Frey.

"Soundly"

"I'm sure there was lots of sound all right"

Elster rolled her eyes before looking at Hayden "I'm so sorry you have to put up with her"

"You get used to it" he replied tiredly "is it alright if we catch some sleep on the way over?"

"No, we expect you to stay awake for the whole fifteen hours" Said Elster before nodding her head "of course, me and Tanith will be staying awake though, Tanith because she's flying and me for solidarity"

"Relationship goals" mumbled David.

"We're just fueling up at the moment" Said Elster, nodding under the bullhead and at the umbilical line that was pumping fuel into the bullhead "Tanith is going through long haul preflight checks which'll take longer then normal checks, we'll be taking off in half an hour"

As she finished the rotary jets rotated in several different movements, HLTP moving out the way "go get inside and settled in, I bought some food so we'll have food for the journey"

They nodded and climbed inside, Elster remaining outside and watching as people walked around the bullhead station. After twenty five minutes she yawned and finished her coffee before chucking it in a nearby bin. Then she climbed inside, smirking as she saw that HLTP had all fallen asleep, Khara's head resting on Hayden's shoulder and their hands entwined.

"Kids are asleep" She said as she sat in the copilots seat.

Tanith paused before smiling and going back to fiddling with dials and buttons "good, wish I could too"

"Are you good to fly?" Asked Elster.

"Yeah… well I'm good to take off and we won't hit the storm for a few hours by which the caffeine will finally kick in"

"You're the pilot" sighed Elster.

"That I am. And we're good to go" Said Tanith as she flicked a switch and turned on the engine, the bullhead roaring to life "you know what would be handy?" Asked Tanith

"What?"

"If we were reading about these events and the author would just skip over this fifteen hour flight"

"But we're not in a book"

"I know" sighed Tanith "it would be so much easier if we were"

~§~

"Bullshit!" Exclaimed Frey.

"Read 'em and weep" there was a pause "no offence Khara"

"None taken" was Khara's calm reply.

Tanith smiled and sipped her energy drink, her hand on the joystick steady as rain pelted the window of the dark cabin, Tanith preferring to have the cabin light off so she could see better. The only light were the two bullhead spotlights she had pointed ahead of them and occasionally lightning would flash lighting up the dark grey clouds around them and sometimes striking the bullhead, a little symbol coming up on the display but not affecting the bullhead.

They had been flying through the storm two hours now, the navigation system on the fritz due to the storm. But when they entered the navigation had said they were two hours away, her navigation training kicking in as she flew through the storm.

She tilted her head and then grinned as up ahead a sliver of starlight shone through the dark, she pushed the speed slightly and sped towards it.

"Hey! Any reason for a change of pace?" Elster called from the back.

"We're about to clear the storm!" She called as the sliver of starlight grew and grew, the clouds around them shifting from dark grey to silver to white before then disappearing, to be replaced by the beautiful night sky occasionally interrupted by normal white fluffy clouds. Tanith smiled at the change in view as the last of the rain slid off the window, looking up at the twinkling stars and the full shattered moon which provided light for the otherwise dark night.

Then she looked to the horizon before grinning and grabbing the radio, setting it to the PA as her eyes remained fixed on the light of a city on the shore of Anima.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking and you've just survived fifteen hours of being crammed into a bullhead together, Mistral is within sight and we'll be arriving in twenty minutes at our current speed"

There were cheers from the back "what does the promised land look like!" Cried David in desperation and happiness.

Tanith was about to answer when suddenly the radio crackled. She took it, simply expecting a local tower to ask her identify herself.

"Unidentified Bullhead, please identify yourself or you will be fired upon. Over" started the usual message.

"Control this is unidentified bullhead. Vale-176. Pilot code Tango, Alpha, November, India, Tango, Hotel. Bullhead code Romeo, Oscar, Charlie. Over"

The radio was silent for a moment and Tanith went to answer David's question when it crackled again.

"Bullhead now identified as Roc. Please land at these coordinates and have ID ready. Over"

Tanith frowned and picked the radio back up as a holographic flight course appeared on the window "repeat last control. Over"

"Please land at the requested coordinates. Over"

"Reason for diversion, Control. Over?" Asked Tanith

"Orders from the government of Mistral, all bullheads are to undergo crew and cargo inspection as per subsection 48d. Over"

"But surely we're protected under article 8?"

"Regulation is a new sub section to article 48 and takes precedence over article 8"

Tanith drummed her fingers and frowned "is this regulation new? Over"

"Yeah, just came in to effect yesterday. Over" Said the man on the radio, annoyance in his voice but not directed at them "something stupid to do with Atlas. Over"

"It's always fucking Atlas isn't it? Over"

"That it is. Over"

"Heading to the coordinates control. Over"

Tanith placed down the radio and sighed, standing and walking into the back, HLTP and Elster set up around a makeshift table and shuffling cards looking at her curiously "you all have passports or some form of identification?"

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" Asked Hayden.

"We're gonna be landing and undergoing an inspection… something to do with Atlas" explained Tanith as she turned, sitting back down and programming the bullhead autopilot "so be ready for your shit to be gone through and passports scrutinised"

"What? Their gonna look through our bags?" Asked Khara.

"Standard procedure" shrugged Tanith.

"What about our weapons? Dust?" Asked Hayden

"You've got your hunter licenses on you don't you?"

"Yeah, on our scrolls"

"You'll be alright" Tanith scrutinised him then grimaced "Actually you and Elster may be scrutinised a fair bit more, even with your hunter licenses"

"As long as they don't probe me" shrugged Elster as she chucked down her cards.

"Don't be ridiculous" said Tanith "it's not Atlas"

~§~

"So you're the pilot?" Asked the man in Mistral customs uniform, staring down at her, Tanith able to feel the suspicion inside him.

"Yup, here's my passport along with my pilots license" Said Tanith, holding out her passport and a small yellow card which the inspector took, studying them closely before scanning them with his scroll.

"You're from Mistral but trained in Atlas?"

"'Fraid so"

The inspector's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything as he handed them back "and can you vouch for your passengers?" He asked, his eyes flicking over to Elster and HLTP who were talking with other inspectors while more went through their bags and searched their bullhead.

"Yup, they're all huntsmen and law abiding"

The inspector grunted before looking at her bullhead "do you have anything to declare at this moment?"

"Alcohol, dust and huntsmen weapons that belong to them, except the alcohol, that's mine" Tanith felt doubt arise in the inspector as his suspicion increased.

The inspector looked at her before fiddling with a pocket and pulling out a breathalyser.

"If you'd just like to blow into this for me"

Tanith's rolled her eyes as she leaned forward and blew into the tube, her eyes catching Elster's who was smirking slightly even if her eyes showed concern. The inspector told her to stop and she pulled away, cocking her leg and crossing her arms as the Inspector looked down at the display on the breathalyser.

"Zero" He said, Tanith feeling his doubt fade away and suspicion decrease "hope you understand, fifteen hours, pilots tend to get bored and drunk"

"Trust me, at this very moment I envy them"

The inspector looked at her her, Tanith feeling various negative emotions shoot through him then he grunted and turned to the people climbing out of the bullhead "it's clear!" They called.

He nodded and turned back to Tanith, holding out a stamped slip of paper "keep this" and he walked away, Tanith looked down at the slip of paper and saw it was a piece of paper confirming her inspection when she entered the country.

"Cool" she mumbled, shoving it carelessly into her pocket and looking over to see that the inspectors were still talking to HLTP and Elster. She smirked and leaned back, resting on the wall of the bullhead and watched as they talked for several minutes.

HLTP were eventually let go but the inspector talking to Elster was still talking, HLTP ambling over to her.

"What they talking to her about?" She asked curiously.

HLTP looked at each other before Hayden coughed "well… they're sort of talking to her about…. Her…"

"Criminal record?" Asked Tanith, a smirk on her lips.

HLTP blinked before Hayden nodded "Yeah"

"Honestly, go into a human only shop by accident and it follows you for life" shrugged Tanith shaking her head.

"Well it is something the white fang do" shrugged Hayden "I imagine that's why they're really questioning her about it"

"Typical"

They watched as Elster calmly answered the inspector's questions, several more minutes later the inspector nodded and walked away. Elster stretching before turning and quirking an eyebrow at her audience.

"Is that a criminal?" Called Tanith.

"Yeah, watch out I might walk into a human only shop" she grumbled as she walked over to Tanith, wrapping hers arms around her waist and kissing her. Tanith blinking in surprise and a blush dusting her cheeks and HLTP awkwardly averted eyes, Hayden's hand catching Khara's.

When they separated Tanith was still blushing and refusing to make eye contact while Elster simply smirked, her eyes looking over the airfield at something "that'll tell him who you belong to" she mumbled, Tanith glancing over curiously to see one of the inspectors scowling at them before storming off "he was making some interesting comments within earshot" Elster muttered before turning to HLTP "where to?"

"Dunno" shrugged Hayden "Mistral?"

"Mistral" nodded Tanith.

HLTP turned and climbed into the bullhead but before Tanith could follow she felt Elster's arms wrap around her waist and Elster's chin on her shoulder "can we book a day at a Mistral hotel and just… do nothing?"

"Except hug and make out with take out?"

Elster's lips sucked on her neck "fuck yes"

"Okay, after that Onyx?

"Onyx" nodded Elster.

~§~

Tanith leaned against Elster as they watched TV in the early morning. Her mother was in the kitchen and her father was at work. They had spent a day in Mistral, lazing about in a hotel room to recuperate after the long trip before flying up to her parents in Onyx, their plan being that tomorrow Elster would accept a huntsman mission.

Then Tanith felt her scroll vibrate and lazily fished it out, Elster looking over at her. Tanith looked down at her scroll "It's Tyler" she said as she put it to her ear

"Tanith! Oh thank god" Said Tyler in relief

"Hey Tyler, what's going down? You in Anima at the moment?" She asked

"Yeah, Yeah we're in Anima, I'm gonna get to the point, I need a favour"

"Shoot, we're not busy" Said Tanith, looking at Elster who was watching her curiously.

"Ugh, basically we accepted a contract to deliver some food, but the cargo cruiser's broken down and we need to do this contract, we need to complete it" said Tyler, sounding stressed.

"You want us to do it?" Asked Tanith "cause we ain't got much space in the bullhead"

"It's small amounts of spices and exotic fruits, I've done the math and it'll fit in your bullhead, can you do it?"

"Depends, where too?" Asked Tanith.

"It's the reason it's an important contract for us, but I know you and Elster won't like it"

"C'mon man, we can help each other out" Said Tanith encouragingly

"It's Schnee manor"


	41. Flying through clouds and under radars

"What's all this then?" Asked Katrina as she leaned on the wall of the living room as Tanith hurriedly placed down a box.

"We've got to be heading out in a few minutes" panted Tanith "surprise job, we're just clearing space in the bullhead, is it okay if we dump all our personal stuff here and come back for it later?"

"Of course" nodded Katrina.

"Thank you" said Elster as she stepped in and placed down another box "this is the last of it, let's move it up to your room"

Tanith nodded and they began to transfer boxes up the stairs, not that there were many boxes. Unsurprisingly a lot of it being Elster's stuff. Tanith placed down a box then checked her scroll "I'll meet you at the bullhead" she kissed Elster's cheek then dashed away, calling a hasty goodbye to her mother.

Meanwhile Elster transferred the last box upstairs, opening it up and pulling out her camera. She looked down at it before sighing, now that it was here it was easier to just leave it then take it with them. Elster placed her camera by the bedside table carefully and patted it "I'll be back soon guys, just wait here"

Then she checked her scroll and dashed out of the room.

"Bye Katrina! We'll be back soon!"

"Bye Elster!" was Katrina's reply as Elster shot out the door. Elster was halfway down the street when Katrina called out behind her, she turned to look at Katrina "you look after her! Okay?"

Elster blinked before grinning, giving a nod and a two fingered salute before continuing down the street toward the bullhead station.

~§~

They came to a quick stop over the bullhead station, Elster actually being thrown forward slightly but not having any time to comment on it as Tanith quickly brought them down.

"Come on" Said Tanith, not even shutting off the bullhead's engine as she stood and opened the door. Elster followed her out then flinched back as the heat of the still turned on thruster hit her, Elster realising she had unconsciously walked by it. She shook herself and saw that Tanith had given it a wide birth and was speed walking toward the familiar cargo cruiser that belonged to Tyler and Hilbert.

Elster caught up with her and they saw Tyler, looking at his scroll and then around him with a hand over his mouth, constantly fidgeting as next to him were several wooden crates. Near the open entrance to the back of the cruiser was Hilbert talking to several bullhead station mechanics.

As soon as Tyler caught sight of them he gave a sigh of relief and ran over "Oh T-Tanith, E-Elster, Thank f-fucking god" gasped Tyler, upon closer inspection he looked ready to burst into tears with bags under his red puffy eyes "Thank fucking god, it's j-just these c-crates" he pointed to the crates he had been standing next to.

"Yup, we can do that" nodded Tanith.

"A-And you'll n-need this to g-get i-inside Atlas" he grabbed Tanith's scroll and held his own scroll above it, transferring something onto it.

"To get past the inspection for free?"

"Yeah, y-you send them th-this and you w-won't even n-need to l-land to b-be inspected"

"That's probably for the best" said Tanith, glancing at Elster who had cloned and was transporting the crates onto the bullhead.

"S-So how are you?" Asked Tyler.

Tanith turned a raised eyebrow to him "Tyler, we can catch up later, right now you need to take a deep breath okay, I will get them there on time" she said soothingly and Tyler nodded rapidly.

"Okay, okay okay okay, okay" he said, wiping his eyes.

"So what's wrong with it?" Asked Tanith looking over at the cruiser.

"We don't know, we think it's something to do with the wires around the jets" said Tyler rubbing his face "it's been a fucking nightmare"

"Yo Tanith, we're loaded up!" Called Elster as her clones dispersed.

"Okay!" She called back before turning and hugging Tyler "calm down, take deep breaths, have a drink. We've got this"

"Th-thank you" nodded Tyler as he hugged her back. Then Tanith let go and jogged back to her bullhead, jumping inside and running to the cockpit, swinging into her seat and with one hand began to raise the bullhead into the air and with the other closed the door and secured the straps attached to her seat.

Elster copied her as she rose the bullhead high into the air.

"Are the crates secured?" She asked as she turned on altitude lock and grabbed the throttle.

"Yes"

"Good"

She pushed the throttle to the max and they were pushed into their seats.

"We should arrive at Atlas in about two hours at this pace!" She called over the sound of the engine.

"Why couldn't we of done this a few days ago?" Called back Elster.

"Would you want to be pressed into your seat for five hours?"

Elster considered "No!"

"That's why!"

~§~

"You've never been to Atlas proper have you?" Asked Tanith as the clouds swirled around them.

"No, never seen the city before to be honest, no reason too" shrugged Elster before tilting her head "why?"

Tanith grinned "I my not have many fond memories of the place, but it's pretty cool"

The clouds began to thin and lights became visible, Elster squinted before gasping as the clouds finally separated to reveal the city. Down on the ground below was a large arrangement of orange lights, smoke rising up from various points, but what drew the eyes were the large cables leading up to the massive rock floating in the air, on top white skyscrapers with blue lights that rivalled the stars. Lights that she guessed were transports flew between the ground and the sky.

She searched around her before cursing as she realised she didn't have her camera to take in the beautiful sight. She looked over to see Tanith had a small smile on her face even with her eyes saying something different, her expression a mix between happy and sad.

Elster looked to the side for a moment before groaning and stretching as she attempted to distract Tanith "That awful journey has made my neck ache" grumbled Elster "don't get me wrong, it was some impressive piloting" she said quickly at Tanith's pout and glare "it's just my neck hurts"

Tanith rolled her eyes "hunters" she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that pilot?"

"Nothing huntress"

They stared at each other with hard stares even as smiles quirked their lips up slightly. Then Tanith broke their staring contest and laughed, Elster soon joining her and they laughed together as the city drew closer and closer.

"We fucking did it!" Called out Tanith throwing her arms up.

Their celebration was cut short as the radio crackled "Unidentified bullhead, please identify yourself and intentions or you will be treated as hostile, over" crackled a refined voice over the radio.

"Vale-176. Pilot code Tango, Alpha, November, India, Tango, Hotel. Bullhead code Romeo, Oscar, Charlie" she said into the radio "we have cargo destined for Schnee manor, over"

"Roger bullhead, maintain an altitude of two thousand feet and keep on current course, hangar two is available for landing, over"

"Copy that control, over" Said Tanith as a course was plotted on the display for her to follow. She placed down the radio and rolled her eyes at Elster "Atlas and their flight paths"

Tanith stretched her arms and legs as the bullhead flew forward, Elster cracking her neck and sighing "you have done a lot of flying over the last few days"

Tanith shrugged "Actually it's been pretty similar to a military shift, I've been managing. All I really need is a few hours to rest up for myself…" she smirked and was about to say something else when she paused, her eyes catching sight of the fleet of frigates circling above the city.

"What's up?" Asked Elster.

Tanith hummed and pointed "in all my time in Atlas, I've never seen that many frigates on patrol"

Elster caught sight of the small fleet above the floating city and tilted her head "wellll… maybe they just want to be prepared in case of another beacon?"

Tanith's frown deepened but she didn't respond as they continued forward and into the city, they flew around toward the manor, before the flight path swung them to the right side where several large hangar doors built into the mountain side were revealed.

"Reminds me of beacon" said Tanith quietly.

Elster smiled at the similarity while Tanith brought the bullhead off auto pilot and manually guided it into their landing spot, several lights flashing to guide them. Tanith landed them quickly before switching off the engine and stood, grabbing her scroll.

"Come on, I'll deal with the paperwork" she said as she walked into the back, opened the door, and hopped out to talk with the waiting man.

"Is this delivery 3729D?" He asked, his hat hiding his eyes.

"Yeah, that's us" nodded Tanith as Elster began to deposit crates outside the bullhead.

"And you are part of Hyler deliveries?"

Tanith blinked at the name before nodding "that we are"

"You're here ten minutes early"

"We aim to please"

The man grunted as he looked down at his clipboard before holding out a device "and the relevant papers"

Tanith held her scroll over the scanner and the papers Tyler had sent her were transferred to the mans scanner who read the screen before nodding "looks to be in order, your allowed to stay for twelve hours, after which you will be removed if you are not already gone. You are also entitled to a free refuel which is as you can see" he indicated the umbilical pump connecting to the underside of the bullhead "is already taking place"

Tanith nodded "don't worry, we won't be here long"

The man just grunted and walked away, looking down at something else on his scroll as several staff members came over. Tanith looked around before seeing Elster leaning against the wall of the bullhead with crossed arms and walked over to her.

"This place is huge" said Tanith as she looked around the empty hangar, staff coming along and hauling the crates and boxes out of the bullhead.

"It's Schnee manor, What did you expect?" Asked Elster "probably had Faunus carve it out and build"

"True" nodded Tanith "wonder if Weiss is here?"

"Probably, remember what Yang said?"

There was a cough and they turned to see a small round man with a brown bushy moustache and yellow eyes "I overheard you talking about Weiss Schnee"

"Yeah" said Elster "knew her back in Beacon" she shrugged

"Is she here?" Asked Tanith curiously.

"Yes, under regrettable circumstances" muttered the man before he looked around as the staff unloaded the last of the crates "can we talk inside your craft? I have a proposition"

Elster and Tanith looked at each other.

"Depends what the proposition is" Said Tanith

"Let's just say it's for Weiss and it'll make you a lot of money" Said the man.

They looked at each other again before Elster pushed off from the bullhead "Okay, step into our office" she joked as she climbed into the bullhead, Tanith and the man following as the door slid shut.

"Okay then, talk" Said Tanith, crossing her arms.

"My name is Klein, I'm the servant of the family. As you may of heard Weiss is no longer the heir to the Schnee dust company" Klein said as the other two blinked.

"Damn, really? She was invested in the company" said Tanith shaking her head

"Yes well, she's been locked in her room by her" his eyes flashed red as his voice turned gravely and aggressive "tyrant of a father" he blinked and went back to yellow "but her sister, Winter Schnee, is in Mistral. She'll be safer with her then here"

"So you want us to sneak her there" Said Elster

"Precisely" nodded Klein "I need you to transport the young Schnee to Mistral, where she will be able to find her sister Winter. When she arrives she will be able to give you the payment of fifty million Lien-"

Both of them stared in shock at the man.

"-which I'm sure will cover the cost of transporting the young Schnee" he said hopefully

Tanith shook herself and nodded "we'll do it"

"We'd do it even without the money" Said Elster "we weren't super close to Weiss, but we're happy to help"

"Before we go ahead" Said Tanith quickly "our friends asked us to do this contract for them because their airship encountered problems, can you make it so their still like, used for contracts by the Schnees and that the money from this goes to them?"

Klein blinked before bobbing his head "I can arrange it"

"So what do we do?"

"You just wait here until midnight, Weiss will arrive here midnight-ish, it might be good if one of you waits by the entrance" he took a step forward "no one can know, so try and be discreet"

"Don't worry" said Elster "we can be discreet"

~§~

Elster watched from her position as nothing happened. The hangar was now empty, only their bullhead present. She was hanging out outside the bullhead by the door, shadows cast by the wing obscuring her as the moon hung outside the large open hangar door.

She sighed and checked her scroll, seeing it was midnight as she yawned. Tanith was catching some sleep in the bullhead, wanting to be at her best to fly Weiss away.

"Hello?" Called out a familiar voice and Elster looked up to see Weiss creeping into the hangar, her eyes looking around the large space but regularly settling on the bullhead "Klein said you would be here"

She pushed away from the wall of the bullhead, Weiss immediately focusing on her and her grip on her weapon tightening slightly "Sup Weiss, long time no see" Said Elster as she stepped into the moonlight and Weiss's eyes went wide.

"Elster!" She exclaimed quietly and dashed hurriedly over, Elster pausing in surprise as she dropped her case and threw herself at her, hugging her tight "it's so good to see you"

Elster blinked before hugging her back "it's good to see you too"

"Sorry" said Weiss pulling away "it's just nice to… see a friendly face" she looked around "Is Tanith with you or did she…" Weiss trailed off but Elster knew what she wanted to say.

"No, she's catching some shut eye inside the bullhead" Elster looked around again before opening the door "come on, let's get you outta here"

She climbed inside, Weiss following only to pause and tilt her head as she saw Tanith sleeping in the hammock, no blankets or anything, her feet hanging lazily off the edge as she snored.

"Tanith" cooed Elster, shaking Tanith's shoulder.

Tanith's eyes opened and she sat up stretching "time to go?" Before Elster could answer she turned and spotted Weiss, giving a smile "Hey there Weiss, you look good"

"As do you" nodded Weiss, a smile on her face "it's nice to see some familiar faces after all this time"

"How long has it been?" Asked Tanith, slightly groggy as she climbed off the hammock and Elster began to take it down.

"Since Vytal" shrugged Weiss quietly.

"Seven months? Jeez Weiss" Said Tanith apologetically "it's okay, in two days you'll be in Mistral with your sister"

"Two days?" Asked Weiss

"Yeah sorry" Said Tanith, running a hand through her hair as she walked up to the cockpit, Elster following and sitting in the copilots seat while Weiss stood in the entrance and leaned on the wall. "I'm gonna have to land us in Mistral somewhere and take a break, I'll get us to Mistral today" she explained.

Weiss sighed "okay" she then looked at Elster before finally spotting her prosthetic "did that happen at the battle of Beacon?" She asked Elster.

"This old thing? Nah, this was in Bleakburn, a small Vale town. I made a stupid mistake and charged into a horde of Grimm" Elster waved her hand "we have time to recount the story to you, right now though we need to address something else"

Tanith hummed as the bullhead took flight and they exited the hangar "getting you into Mistral with the inspections going on" Said Tanith as she stroked her chin and thought through maps and flight paths.

"Could we hide her on the bullhead somewhere?" Asked Elster before then answering her own question "not enough room anywhere"

"Yeah, if we had a transport cruiser like Tyler's we could easily hide her on board"

"What's these inspections?" Asked Weiss

"Basically the Kingdom of Mistral have decided that any bullhead or other craft entering their country must be inspected. For what I dunno, something to do with Atlas and rumours of border closures and dust embargo's" Tanith shook her head "as if they'd be stupid enough to do that"

Weiss's eyes widened "well actually… when I was escaping I did overhear a conversation between my father and general Ironwood" she frowned "the words dust embargo and closed borders did come up"

Tanith blinked before sighing and collapsing back in her seat with a groan "fuck" her eyes strayed to the outside view and she watched as the passed a radar tower and an idea began to form in her mind "unless… that… that could work"

"What?" Asked Weiss as Elster stared at her.

She stood and rummaged through the cabinet above the pilots seat "Okay, so I was stationed in Mistral for the whole of my time in the military" explained Tanith as she finally recovered a map and opened it up "it was about six months stationed in" She sneered slightly and did a mark on the map near the top of Mistral "Argus. But then after that I did a months at a joint military installation in the mountains here" she marked a point to the north east of Mistral "and finally a small Atlas outpost in a city here, it's where I was recruited into Beacon" she marked a point to the west of the Great Lake in Mistral.

"Right… that helps us how?" Asked Elster.

"Because I know their radars" said Tanith as she drew several large circles around the crosses "Argus and Rensis are out but Thoba is in the middle of a coastal mountain range and" she drew a circle and then an arrow going through it inland "The radar tower is on the very top of the mountains" she said with a grin as she looked at them.

Elster and Weiss looked at her blankly and she sighed "okay, I'm guessing neither of you know how radar works"

"Nope"

"No"

"Look, all you need to know is that if I fly low enough it won't detect us, to do that we're also going to need to pass right through the mountain range to stay hidden both physically and from the radar"

"But… surely it'll detect us?" Asked Elster.

"Not if I fly low enough and keep mountains between us and it, it can't detect through the mountains and thus we'll be scot free"

"Do you think you could do it?"

Tanith tilted her head from side to side "we'd have be very very low to the ground, almost touching"

"Can you do it?" Repeated Weiss.

Tanith scrunched her mouth to side for a moment before shrugging "eeeh probably"

~§~

"So because of the planet's curvature-"

"I thought it was flat"

Tanith pointed a finger at her "your on thin fucking ice right now" the threatening tone was ruined by the amused smile on her lips.

"The ice wall is really thick" pointed out Elster with a smile.

Tanith snorted and waved the pointing finger at her "no! Stop! This is very serious!"

"Very serious" agreed Elster with a nod.

"As much as you two being in love is wonderful, can you please continue with you explanation" Said Weiss, slight irritation inside her and maybe the smallest hint of jealousy if Tanith concentrated.

"Sorry, So due to the curvature and it's position on the mountain we should just about slip underneath"

On the horizon land was just visible as a pale and hazy blur against the evening sky, the sun setting behind the mountain peaks.

"So are we at the dangerous point?" Asked Weiss.

"Sort of, we're just coming up to it, I've been gradually decreasing our height and as you can see" she indicated the ocean around them "we're pretty low currently"

"How high would the distance between the ocean and the radar detection be?" Asked Elster.

Tanith shrugged "hopefully about the height of a bullhead"

"Oh my god" Weiss sighed and then walked into the back, anxiety and irritation coming off her.

"Well she doesn't realise that's not the bad part" muttered Tanith.

"What's the bad part?"

"I've got to fly through a mountain range"

"You've flown us rough dozens of mountain ranges and at way higher speeds" said Elster

Tanith shrugged "still really dangerous"

"We'll be fine" waved off Elster before grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze "you'll do fine"

Tanith paused and looked at her, then smiled with a nod "okay"

What followed was a long thirty minutes of watching both the sun stay in the same position as the land slowly rose higher and higher on the horizon. Soon hey could pick out details such as the steep cliffs topped by mountains crumbling into the sea, the snow covering the peaks but the bases of the mountains remaining full of vegetation.

Soon they could see a large metal tower with blinking lights surrounded by other lights further down signalling the military base, Tanith had said that with the moon being obscured by clouds behind them that as long as none of their lights came on they would remain invisible. Elster hoped that was true.

This was weird for Elster because what they were doing was very illegal, but there was no bad intent, they didn't have drugs or slaves or anything bad. Weiss wanted to be away from her farther and with someone who cared for her, but the kingdoms didn't see it that way, they listened to old papa schnee so long as it lined their pockets.

She shook her head and then saw the cliffs approaching them quickly, actually able to see the waves of the ocean lapping at the cliff base, slowly devouring the land inch by inch.

"Alright, keep it low" muttered Tanith, more to herself it seemed as she gripped the joystick.

"You've got it" Said Elster in quiet encouragement.

Tanith didn't acknowledge her and she slowed the bullhead down, Elster feeling their decrease in speed until the only thing in the view screen was the rocky wall of the cliff. Then she slowly raised them up and up and up, Elster watching curiously as they passed the cliff edge and saw into the dark forest, then that fell away to tree tops that spread forward like a beautiful painting.

Tanith didn't give her time to appreciate the shot as she pushed the throttle and the trees below turned to a green blur as they flew low, occasionally Elster would flinch as a tree top bumped against the bullhead. What amazed Elster was how Tanith was humming a tune to herself, totally calm as they rocketed along, occasionally course correcting (Elster learned quickly that when her humming turned high pitch it was accompanied by a hasty course correction) or flying over a mountain ridge.

Elster was taken by surprise when Tanith suddenly said they'd passed the radar tower.

"I didn't see it"

"That's good" nodded Tanith "we don't want to see the radar tower because that means they can see us"

They continued like this for twenty minutes, the bullhead going up and down and flowing with the landscape like a rollercoaster. But it was going gre-

"Heeeeurgh!" screeched Tanith as the ground fell away and they were flying high through open air before she threw the bullhead into a hasty dive straight down a high cliff, otherwise keeping her cool as Elster and Weiss had miniature panic attacks.

The ground rose toward them at a rapid pace and Elster opened her mouth to say something, what she wasn't sure as her breath was suddenly stolen by the bullhead pulling sharply up. They flew over more trees before suddenly a wall rose in front of them and Tanith sharply banked left, revealing they had entered a valley at breakneck speeds.

Tanith began pulling back on the joystick while at the same time steering them through the valley. "Come on" growled Tanith through gritted teeth as she pulled on the joystick "I said this would work and it would be very embarrassing if we died right now"

Elster rose an eyebrow as they continued to fly through the valley, her hands digging into the seat of the chair and the hand rail above while unable to look away as they flew through the valley. Their speed began to decrease, the bullhead leaning backward with how hard Tanith was pulling on the joystick.

Slowly they came to a stop, the bullhead hovering over a lake that the river fed and throwing up a halo of water spray from the jets.

Tanith collapsed back in to her seat and let out deep breaths, Elster still with a white knuckle grip on her seat and the hand rail above. After a few moments Elster let go with shaky hands and let out a small chuckle that eventually grew into loud laughter as she threw her head back, Tanith joining her in her collapsed state.

"Y-you fucking did it!" Cheered Elster, undoing her clasps and launching across, hugging Tanith tightly.

"I did it!" Tanith cheered with her and hugged her back. At some point their lips met and they shared a hungry kiss, Tanith's hands holding fistfuls of Elster's hair as Elster held her shoulders tightly.

"Ahem" came a cough next to them and they separated and turned- Tanith slightly sheepish and Elster with a smile- to Weiss who stood their, a slight blush on her face even as she frowned "that was terrifying, are we safe?"

Tanith coughed as Elster stood and sat back down in her own chair again. Tanith leaned forward and clicked buttons and flicked switches, She then picked up the radio and turned it on "this is Bullhead Romeo Oscar Charlie, anyone reading us? Over"

There was silence for a moment before "roger bullhead, this is Vego Control tower, we read you, over"

Tanith grinned and answered "thanks tower, just checking radio equipment-" she was interrupted as she yawned "we'll start approach to you now, got any places to rest up?"

"Roger bullhead, hear the inn has several empty rooms, they'll be happy to have you, over"

She placed down the radio and turned the bullhead, flying them at a leisurely pace toward the town "Weiss, we will get you to Mistral but I'm knackered and need to sleep"

"I know the feeling" yawned Elster.

"I… suppose we should rest" sighed Weiss.

"Given the time now we'll head out at around lunch time tomorrow and make it to Mistral in the evening" Said Tanith.

"How are we going to book two rooms without anyone knowing who I am?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Said Elster stretching.

"You will?" Asked Tanith raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, just watch"

~§~

Elster walked confidently up to the front desk, Tanith standing back next to Weiss, who Elster had given a black jacket and lifted the hood to hide her features

"Hello Miss" Said the woman behind the counter "are you the ones Tom told us would be coming tonight?"

"If he said we were coming from a bullhead then yes we are" smiled Elster, leaning on the counter "two rooms please"

"Of course" nodded the woman "that'll be ninety Lien please"

Elster slid the Lien across the table and the woman took it, turning and picking two keys "rooms seven and eight, right next to each other"

"Thank you" nodded Elster taking the key and walking over to the pair.

"Say, Miss with the hood, you look familiar" Said the woman, hers eyes flicking to Weiss's exposed skirt and shoes.

Tanith and Weiss both froze but Elster hummed as if only just hearing the woman "wouldn't of thought so, we picked her up in Onyx, deaf you see, we're taking her to Mistral where their gonna get her some prosthetic ears. She's self conscious about her scars"

The woman blinked before nodding "okay then… have a good nights sleep"

"We will" Elster turned and then to both Weiss and Tanith's surprise began to make various gestures and signs with her hands as she said slowly "you have room eight, good night" she placed the keys in Weiss's hand, Weiss standing in confusion before giving a thumbs up and hurrying off. Elster turned to the woman "poor thing is trying to learn sign language, I help where I can"

The woman behind the counter just nodded as Elster slipped an arm round Tanith's shoulder and lead her upstairs after Weiss.

"I didn't know you knew sign language" whispered Tanith.

"Well I've never really needed it, especially considering prosthetics. But for more out of the way villages and such" she shrugged "learnt it at beacon as an extra credit thing"

"I didn't want to point out how it was completely useless" she Tanith with a smile and Elster rolled her eyes as they reached the top of the stairs where Weiss was waiting for them.

"Hey Weiss, maybe get rid of the schnee look tomorrow ey?" Said Elster.

Weiss looked down at herself before sighing "I suppose I should, but I like my look"

"Hey, I like how Tanith seems to wear her jumpsuit everywhere but I also like her when she wears nothing" shrugged Elster as both Tanith and Weiss blushed and she grinned "this is great, I can make two people into tomatoes anytime I want"

Tanith elbowed her before walking over to room seven, Elster following "goodnight Weiss, we'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight" nodded Weiss.

They entered the room and set down their bags, getting into bed clothes. "Y'know, as much as I joke and grumble" murmured Elster as she walked up behind Tanith and nibbled on her ear "you look super sexy in one of my shirts" her arms looped around Tanith's hips which were covered under one of Elster's old shirts, looking massive on Tanith.

"Well that's good, cause I like wearing your shirts" replied Tanith before gasping as Elster lifted her up and walked over to the bed, dumping her down on it.

"Actually I'd say that's bad" said Elster as Tanith climbed under the covers and Elster followed her "because at some point imma run out of shirts"

Tanith snorted as Elster pressed into her back in the dark room, Elster's arms circling her waist again "I'm not complaining"

"I knew you'd say that" Elster kissed her neck "walked right into my trap" Tanith snorted but didn't respond, the couple laying in silence for a few minutes. "You did great today" Elster finally said quietly.

Tanith shifted slightly then turned around, looking up at Elster with those tired electric blue eyes.

"Did you just compliment me?" She asked, her voice quiet and tired, her eyes barely staying open.

"I did"

"That's pretty gay Elster"

Elster snorted and leaned forward, kissing Tanith's forehead "I know"

Tanith was silent for a moment before curling into Elster "I love you"

"I love you too"

They lay in each other's arms, Elster listening as Tanith's breathing grew heavier and heavier until soft snores filled the room. She smiled as she felt her own eyes growing tired, slowly letting them slide closed as sleep claimed her.

~§~

"Okay, so we are north of floating island lake" Said Tanith, pointing to a map she had pulled from a bullhead compartment "specifically here" she pointed, Weiss and Elster leaning in to see she was pointing to Vego "I predict we are gonna have a four hour flight" she made a motion with her finger showing their flight path to Mistral.

"Why not just go over the lake, that would cut the time in half" pointed out Weiss.

"Lancers" said Elster.

"Precisely, those floating islands are gonna be crawling with Lancers this time of year and I'd rather not chance aggravating them, they'd take us down real quick" Said Tanith as she handed the map to Elster and began to power on the bullhead. It was midday, all of them having slept in and gotten lunch for breakfast before setting off.

"Wonder if Ruby or Yang have made it to Mistral yet" pondered Elster.

"Why would they be there?" Asked Weiss, curiosity and something else in her voice that sounded like hope.

"Well Ruby set off months ago with JNPR, apparently they were heading to Mistral. Yang set off after her on her bike as soon as she got a prosthetic arm"

Weiss nodded her expression distant as she seemed to fall into deep thought, that's how the journey went. Weiss sat quietly in the back, occasionally having a short conversation with Elster or Tanith about something but otherwise seemingly thinking about something intensely.

She seemed quite surprised when Elster informed her that they were nearing Mistral.

"What?" She said getting up.

"We're nearing Mistral" repeated Elster.

"But we only left a few minutes ago" said Weiss confused.

"No, we left four hours ago. Come up front you can see Mistral" Elster nodded her head and Weiss followed her before gasping as they took in the city that was perfectly lit up by the evening sun.

"I present to you, Mistral!" Said Tanith grandly.

"It's so pretty" said Weiss before shaking her head "so… is this it?"

"Well yeah, unless you wanna go somewhere else now?" Asked Tanith before a teasing smile crossed her lips "we won't charge ya"

"Oh!" Weiss fiddled about in her briefcase before handing something over "scan this"

Elster looked the device over before following Weiss's instructions, blinking as her scroll automatically opened the banking app and showed a large sum of Lien being added in that made her eyes widen "Weiss… we can't accept this"

"Please do, I imagine whatever you use it for will be better then what my father would've"

Elster looked down at the figure again before smiling "thank you, this is… this will be useful"

The device in her hand suddenly sparked and she watched as her aura flickered, protecting her prosthetic hand from the sparks as the machine burnt out and became useless.

"I think that was a bit over the top" said Tanith.

"No evidence" said Weiss "I was never here"

"Yup" nodded Elster "ain't seen no dirty Schnee's" she said in a gravelly accent.

"Unidentified bullhead, please identify yourself and your intentions or you will be fired upon, over" crackled the radio and Tanith absently picked up the radio.

"Vale-176. Pilot code Tango, Alpha, November, India, Tango, Hotel. Bullhead code Romeo, Oscar, Charlie. Over" she looked at Weiss "we're just gonna be here for a short stay, over"

~§~

The bullhead touched down and the door slid open, Weiss looking around at the landing station as she stepped out followed by Tanith and Elster.

"Thank you" She said smiling as she turned to them

"No problem, if you need us we're gonna be here a few days" said Tanith "if you need somewhere to stay or help finding someone we'll be available, just a scroll whatever away" she wiggled her scroll between her fingers.

Weiss nodded her head before turning and walking away. Elster turned to Tanith "so, what should we do now"

Tanith smirked "I think we should celebrate earning fifty million Lien"

~§~

"Cheers!" Called Tanith, holding her drink up.

"To Weiss" said Elster, clinking her drink with Tanith's before they both took several large gulps.

"Holy shit" said Tanith, still grinning giddily as she sipped a milkshake, feeling like treating herself.

"We're set" grinned Elster.

"We could do whatever we fucking wanted"

"Within reason" said Elster, a smile on her face.

"Meh, you say that, but a gold plated bullhead would be extremely practical" said Tanith and they both laughed. When they settled down Tanith's finger circled the rim of her glass "Soooooo… should we continue with what we're doing or move on, settle down and shit?"

"I don't know… maybe we should put it into a savings account, cause I mean, we're still young Tanith. We've got a long life ahead of us" said Elster and Tanith nodded grudgingly.

"True, true" she said, slightly disheartened "that's probably for the best" then she grinned and looked back at Elster "but we're fucking rich girl" she said as Elster laughed and they clinked drinks again. "Hypothetically, what would your dream house be?" Asked Tanith.

Elster paused in her drinking and pulled the glass from her lips, looking up at the ceiling in thought "my dream house?" She clarified, Tanith nodding "my dream house would be… two stories, not too big but at the same time not too small, similar to what your parents live in rather then mine" she blushed slightly, glancing at Tanith with a small smile "maybe an extra bedroom or two for any… future ideas"

Tanith smiled "still sure you'd want to have kids with me?"

"Positive" nodded Elster without hesitating "garden would have to be decently sized, and either facing a forest or a beautiful view. Maybe a house in a city, not in Atlas or Vacuo, but the kingdoms of Vale and Mistral are nice" she grinned "of course the kitchen would have to be pretty good as well"

"So you can unleash your chef passion?"

"Precisely" grinned Elster before tilting her head "The bedroom would have one of those sort of special beds, it's like raised up a meter but the inside is like this dug out pit for a mattress and you can sleep in it anyway you want. Like a nest" Elster smiled sheepishly "when I was young I used to make my bed into a nest, my parents actually bought me an extra blanket and pillows so I could have a wall around me and sleep inside it"

Tanith smiled at the image in her mind "that is fucking adorable and sounds comfortable as fuck"

Elster smiled "it was, I grew out of it… then I lost the guys and… I found it comforting" she shrugged as Tanith felt sorrow and regret fill her before they disappeared as she smiled "however, the only thing I'd actually need for a dream house… is someone to come home to" as she said that she placed her hand on Tanith's.

"Would that someone be me, your loving girlfriend?" Asked Tanith sweetly, sipping her drink.

Elster chuckled "maybe"

"I finally found you!" Said a familiar voice and they both turned to see Yang standing triumphantly with hands upon her hips as she grinned at them.

"Yang!" Said Tanith standing "you made it!"

"I did, and Ruby's here too along with Jaune, Nora and Ren. Weiss arrived couple hours ago, said that you brought her here and you were still around" she smiled "I've been searching for like, an hour"

"Why not just call one of our scrolls?" Asked Elster tilting her head.

Yang paused before nodding "I could've done that as well" she admitted "but hey, wanna come have food with us all?"

"Of course" said Tanith standing, Elster following "it'll be nice to catch up with everyone"


	42. The Wizard of Oz and the Witch of Salem

"This is it" Said Yang as she gestured up to a large building "this awesome air b'n'b they managed to find"

"Looks awesome" Said Tanith as she looked up at the multi story house.

Yang nodded as she opened the door "I found 'em!" She called out to the house.

"You did?" Said Ruby's voice before she emerged with a tea tray to a living room with two couches, sat on by Weiss, Qrow and a boy neither of them recognised.

"Sup" said Tanith giving a wave.

"Hey" waved Elster before she breathed in "you guys cooking?"

"Yeah, Jaune, Nora and Ren are in the kitchen" Said Ruby "But it's so good to see you guys! We're just cooking dinner!" She said excitedly.

"That sounds great, got room for two more?" Asked Tanith

"Of course! I want to hear what you guys have been doing!" said Ruby

"Mind if I help out in the cooking?" Asked Elster "been a while since I've been able to flex my culinary skills"

"Of course!" Said Ruby "we would love the help"

"I set fire to anything I touch" said Tanith putting her hands up.

"I know the feeling" mumbled Weiss

"It's alright, we can wait on the couch" Said Yang.

"And who're you?" Asked Tanith, looking at the boy.

The boy jumped and looked surprised to being addressed before looking down at his lap, Tanith feeling small amounts of embarrassment and slight fear coming off him "Oscar" he looked at her then glanced away quickly.

Tanith tilted her head before giving a comforting smile "I'm Tanith, nice to meet you"

Oscar looked at the hand cautiously before reaching his hand forward and grabbing hers, giving it a shake before hastily taking his hand away. She shrugged it off as him being nervous and looked over at Yang "so you found Ruby?"

"Yeah, met my mom in the process" her eyes turned downcast for a moment "it took some convincing… and some fighting, we talked and then she opened the portal to Qrow"

Elster walked into the kitchen to see Jaune, Ren, Nora and Ruby all busy cooking "yo, here to help"

"Excellent, cut those carrots" Ren pointed at a board with several carrots waiting to be cut, Elster walking over

She grabbed a knife and began to cut, quickly pausing "diced or slices?" She asked.

"Sliced, do not dice them!" Said Ren's voice sharply.

"Yes sir" Said Elster as she moved onto to next carrot.

Elster held the carrots with her prosthetic and the knife in her organic hand, preferring the feeling of the knife handle in her hand as opposed to the prosthetic. Once she was done cutting up the carrots Nora scooted over "I'll take them and go add them to the- your like Yang!" She suddenly said loudly, Elster staggering slightly at the volume .

"What?" She asked as the others looked at them.

"Your hand! It's… its" Nora then suddenly grabbed her arm and shoved her robot hand into the light for all to see.

"Note to self, never trust Nora with your sexuality" chuckled Elster.

"Wha- when? How?" Asked Ruby

"I'll explain over dinner" Said Elster with a wave of her hand.

"Who's like me?" Asked Yang as she walked into the kitchen and put her arm on her hip, then her eyes fell on Nora still holding Elster's hand up and she snorted "Yeah, I've seen it"

"Wait, how do you know?" Asked Nora.

"They visited me, I told you they were part of the reason why I'm here now" explained Yang.

Elster suddenly felt seeming impact her and looked down to see Ruby hugging her tightly "thank you"

Elster looked down at her before patting her head "your… welcome?" Said Elster slightly confused.

The hug lasted a few more moments before Ren suddenly snapped "Ruby! Tea!"

Ruby jumped away with a yelp before dashing away "sorry Ren!"

"Elster! Eggs!"

"Yes sir" nodded Elster.

Food preparation didn't take long, the large pot of Ramen with several side bowls of other foods being something that Tanith was used to growing up in Mistral while Elster had only recently experienced it when eating with Tanith's family.

The meal started with them talking about what they had been doing over the past seven months.

"How do you lose your map at a time like that?" Asked Yang through her laughter

"Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since" Said Jaune looking down. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby laughed which caused Jaune to join them with a quiet chuckle

"Hey, but you made up for it, Mister Muscles! You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on!" Piped up Nora putting on a show.

"I couldn't have done it without Ruby wearing it down" pointed out Jaune.

"Uh, me?" Asked Ruby "Did you see Ren during that fight? He was out of control!" She exclaimed

Ren looked down apologetically "I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily"

"No, no! Out of control as in "awesome"!"

Ren blinked "Oooohhh" he was silent for a moment before smiling and nodding "Thank you"

Everyone at the table bursts into laughter, Tanith and Elster chuckling along. Then Tanith tilted her head "I've been meaning to ask for a while… where's Pyrrha?"

The mood instantly shifted, turning dark as JNR looked down and RWY looked at them worriedly, a general feeling of sorrow, regret and guilt filling the tables occupants.

"She… didn't make it" Said Jaune quietly.

Tanith blinked before looking down, cursing quietly under her breath.

"When?" Asked Elster, placing down her drink.

"Beacon"

"I'm sorry for your loss" she said before smiling sadly "I know how it feels"

Jaune looked up, looking ready to argue. Then his eyes met Elster's and he realised who he was talking to and after a long moment slowly nodded. Elster looked back down at her food, maybe she could talk to JNR, try and help them, she had experience in this matter unfortunately enough.

Sensing that the previous mood from earlier was gone she took a breath "so, I became a huntress again after everything, to keep us earning money" explained Elster, gaining everyone's attention "there was a mission where I had to kill a Beowulf that had been attacking this pretty out in the middle of nowhere village. When I arrived I could already tell how this was gonna go as I couldn't understand anyone there, you couldn't either" she said, looking at Tanith.

"No, to be honest I had to go off and have a little laugh cause whatever he was saying sounded like very rude words and terms"

Elster rolled her eyes as the table chuckled, everyone's moods slowly returning.

"Yes, I remember feeling embarrassed as everyone heard you laughing behind the hut you'd practically run to" she snorted as Tanith shrugged "anyway, I go off into the woods to track down this beowulf. So I'm going though this forest and noting how… un-Beowulf like the tracks in the ground are and the trails it left. I came across a cave and sent a clone inside, it wasn't a deep cave and I very quickly discovered the Grimm"

She tilted her head from side to side "I think there was a translation error, or no one who set that mission up knew what they were doing"

"Was there lots of Beowulf's?" Asked Jaune.

"No"

"Was it a human?"

"No"

"Was it an undiscovered type of Grimm!?" Cried Nora excitedly.

"No" Elster leaned back "no, your all wrong for you see, it was not a Beowulf"

"An Ursa?" Asked Ruby.

"No" Elster shook her head "your all thinking far too… sensibly, your thinking about Grimm that look similar to a Beowulf. It was a deathstalker" the table looked at her before Nora laughed, the rest soon joining her.

"A w-what?" Asked Yang between laughter.

"A deathstalker, you know, the closest match with a beowulf" Said Elster before she too chuckled "boy was I surprised to come face to face with a giant, very old and very angry deathstalker"

The tables laughter died down and they turned back to taking and exchanging stories of their adventures before Elster looked at Weiss "So what did you do to cause your old man to denounce you as heir to the Schnee throne?"

Weiss sighed "my father was holding a party to raise money for Vale, there was this art piece of Beacon on fire. This boy walked up to me and started flirting with me" she rolled her eyes in slight disgust "then he said he didn't even know what the party was for and that just made me so… so angry" she clenched her fists "I yelled at him to leave and he did, but then I overheard this woman saying that the people of Vale had it coming"

Everyone at the table scowled "and I yelled at her, when my father saw me causing a commotion he came over and tried to drag me off. I fought him and… then I fell… and summoned a Boarbusk to attack her"

Ruby gasped "You did not!"

Weiss placed her head in her hands "Yeah, right in the middle of the party"

"Please tell me you let that lady have it" Yang and Tanith said at the same time.

Weiss looked up, scandalised "Of course not!... Even if I did really want to" she said the last part quietly and wistfully.

Nora crossed her arms as a skeptical look crossed her face "no way, I don't believe it"

Weiss smirked, Tanith and Elster along with the rest of the table staring in shock as a white Boarbusk suddenly appeared beside Nora, giving a growl and causing Nora to jump before falling to the side in surprise and fear. The shock turned to humour as everyone again laughed at what had just occurred.

Soon they finished the food and the conversation turned toward toward Elster and Yang, mainly their prosthetic's.

"The hand" Said Nora curious and muted from her usual energetic self "what happened?"

Elster paused and glanced at Tanith who shrugged.

"Okay, so about… five months ago is when I lost it, we were in a Vale town called Bleakburn. To say the short version there was a cult that worshipped the dark brother, y'know, the brothers from the story about the god brother" said Elster and the group nodded, Ruby and JNR exchanging quick glances "well they tried to sacrifice Tanith, but when they kidnapped her I… wasn't exactly intelligent"

Tanith snorted "that's one word for it"

Elster rolled her eyes "I charged a horde of Beowulf's that were running into town because of red sap in the sewage pipes" she shrugged "stupid mistake"

"Wait, you were nearly sacrificed by a cult?" Asked Nora.

"Yeah, it happens in my line of work" shrugged Tanith with a smile.

"Yeah, but she still went on to build my prosthetic for me" Said Elster giving her a nudge as she held the hand up for all to see.

Tanith rolled her eyes with a blush "I didn't make it by myself, the town blacksmith helped"

"Well it's still impressive" said Ruby we had dashed up to Elster and was looking at the prosthetic curiously.

"It's truly a wonderful piece of technology" Said Ren.

"Not nearly as impressive as Yang's" Said Elster nodding at Yang.

Yang grinned and stood, rolling up her sleeve to show off the full arm "It's not a replacement for the real thing, but I'll make sure to make good use of it"

Jaune stared in awe "That's amazing"

"Incredible" Said Ren

Ruby meanwhile was staring wide eyed I opened mouth joy as she let out a slow gaps and dropped Elster's prosthetic and dashed over, grabbing Yang's prosthetic and looking it over.

"And it's just as strong?"

Yang smiled at her sister who was enamoured with her arm, Tanith noting as her hand closed around Ruby's and held it "Hm, sure is"

Elster and Tanith jumped as Nora suddenly slammed her hands on the table.

"You two should arm wrestle!" Called Nora.

"How would we do that?" Asked Elster "were missing the wrong limbs"

Tanith glanced at Nora's arm muscles before grinning "Actually, I got a better idea"

Weiss sighed "Tanith, Nora, please, now's not the time..."

Yang and Nora's elbows slammed onto the table as their arms wrestled, Jaune and Ren standing behind Nora and calling their support while Ruby and Weiss stood behind Yang and called their own support (well more accurately, Ruby called support and Weiss looked on disapproval). Tanith and Elster chose to sit neutrally at the table, watching them wrestle.

"Who do you thinks' gonna win?" Asked Tanith, looking at Elster.

"I don't know, I might actually say Nora" Said Elster slowly.

"Don't let her beat you! You can do it! Come on!" Called Jaune

"You can do this! Show 'em what Team JNPR's made of!" Supported Ren

Ruby then cried out her support "C'mon, sis! Aw, you can't lose to a girl in a skirt!"

Weiss looked at Ruby annoyed and in a deadpan tone "You wear a skirt, Ruby"

Ruby shot over to Weiss and shook her shoulders "Weiss, you're not cheering loud enough!" Tanith was amused to see that Weiss's frown became deeper.

Nora grinned "It definitely feels like the original, I'll give you that!" She said through grit teeth

Yang grinned back "Yep. But, it does have some new features!"

Nora scoffed "Heh, oh yeah?"

A robotic sound suddenly emanated from the arm followed by a hiss, Nora staring down in confusion only to cry out as she was launched backward into the wall. Yang still crouching with a victorious grin on her face as everyone else stared in shock.

"I want my hand to do that" Said Elster turning to Tanith.

Jaune looked at the others "Did she... win?"

When Nora shook her head and looked around in confusion, she realised to her terror that Yang's arm was still holding her hand and she screamed in terror. She chucked the arm away and Yang exploded into laughter as she caught it, everyone staring still in shock or amusement.

After that, arm wrestling with the prosthetics was called off given Nora's apparent trauma. After a few games of Rock Paper Scissors, Jaune was the unlucky one to clear away the pot and dishes.

Uh!... We ate it all..." he groaned as he picked the pot up "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Yang smirked "Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you" She said teasingly.

"Oh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful" he said unenthusiastically as he hauled the pot and bowls away. Tanith glanced to the side and noted that Weiss was quietly giggling.

Nora also noticed as she pointed "I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it" she grinned as Weiss stopped giggling and glared at her, Ruby and the rest laughing.

Weiss then stopped glaring and smiled as she rolled her eyes "I so did not miss you people"

"Is that why you hugged me?" Asked Elster and the table laughed again as Weiss blushed slightly, still wearing the small smile.

"Oh my gosh, she really does like it! What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?" Asked Nora

"Hey!" Objected Weiss "You make it sound like I used to be terrible"

"Nah. Just a lot to deal with at once" Said Yang, Weiss grunting and crossing her arms while Yang stuck a teasing tongue out at her.

Ren looked up from his cup "It's been a long time. We've all grown in our own ways"

"You really think so?" Asked Ruby

"Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you think you were perfect?"

Weiss seemed to consider before grimacing and burying her head in her hands "Oh gosh"

Yang cringed "I may have been a little too gung-ho from time to time" she admitted

Ruby scoffed around her own grimace "Heh, you? I tried to one v one a Deathstalker on the second day of school"

Jaune reinterred the room and leaned on the wall while crossing his arms "Yeah, well... don't even get me started…"

"Probably shouldn't of attacked Lelouch in the middle of the cafeteria" Said Elster slightly sheepish.

Tanith tilted her head from side to side "I leaned toward alcohol a bit too much"

Ren smiled "Well that embarrassment - that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid- that just proves you're not the same person you used to be" he looked at each of them "You're smarter, you're kinder, you're stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are"

There was a silence for a brief moment as everyone contemplated what Ren had said.

"I give you the least talkative person we know" said Tanith grandly.

Ruby chuckled "Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking"

Everyone shared a chuckle at the remarks before Nora loudly exclaimed "Well, hold on, I thought I was pretty great in school!"

Yang smirked "Even at the dance? When you spilled punch all over yourself in front of-"

Nora shot up and appeared next to Yang, her scroll playing music loudly causing Yang to have to cover her ears even as she continued to grin "Yes, especially the dance! Thank you, Yang!"

Everyone laughed again until a loud voice suddenly exclaimed "How can six kids and two adults possibly make so much noise eating dinner?"

Qrow and Oscar entered the room next to Jaune, Nora apologetically stopping the music on her scroll and Oscar gave a small laugh.

Qrow looked at each of them before sighing "come on, it's time everyone was filled in"

Elster and Tanith side eyed each other with questioning glances, noting that while Weiss joined them in confusion everyone else's expressions turned Grimm and varying negative emotions of trepidation and fear filled the room at large.

Everyone stood and filled out of the room, Elster and Tanith continuously sharing glances before Elster reached her hand out and grabbed Tanith, giving it a comforting squeeze. Everyone sat down in the living room, Elster and Tanith sitting close next to each other.

"What we're about to discuss now is… serious" Qrow said "and for some of you completely crazy, but it's true, all of it"

Oscar suddenly brought out a cane, one that Elster immediately recognised as Ozpin's. Before she could question why the kid had it however something happened. Oscar glowed green, his body rising slightly before he sat back down, his posture different, less self conscious and a small smile on his lips as he extended the cane with the ease of practiced movements.

"Hello again students, both present and…" Oscar's eyes went to Elster who was staring in open mouthed shock at the familiar voice "past"

"How did you…" Weiss mumbled in surprise.

"As confusing as it seems, I am professor Ozpin… admittedly I don't look like I once did"

"That's one way to fucking put it" mumbled Tanith as she continued to stare in shock.

"To explain, I shall have to start form the beginning" he smiled and leaned forward, resting both hands on the cane "What is your favourite fairy tale?"

Elster, Tanith and Weiss stared before Tanith scowled "What sort of fucking question is that? Just fucking explain"

Ozpin blinked before nodding "Yes, I suppose this is rather a shock, very well. Do you know the tale of the two brothers?"

"Yeah" said Elster.

"Well there's no easier way to say it was real except that it was. Two gods ruled over remnant millennia ago, just as the story entailed" he sighed "long ago, I was punished by them for failing to stop Salem, and cursed with immortality, to forever go from host to host until I have stopped her"

Tanith and Elster looked at each other "and whose Salem?" Asked Elster.

Yang looked at them "she's the leader of the Grimm"

Elster stared at Yang, Tanith feeling through her own shock that Elster was now feeling rage, hatred and sorrow.

"And how do you know that Miss Xiao Long?" Asked Ozpin, Tanith feeling his suspicion.

"Raven" shrugged Yang.

Ozpin hummed before nodding and turning back to the three "as Miss Xiao Long put it, she is the leader of the Grimm"

Elster stood, Tanith looking at her worriedly as her fists clenched "So you mean to say… that the Grimm have a fucking leader? That there is someone behind them?"

Ozpin stared at her before nodding "Yes"

Elster stared before growling "I need a minute" and she walked away, Tanith looking after her in surprise

"Take your time, I imagine this is a lot to take in" Said Ozpin loudly after her before quietly "especially for you"

Tanith bit her lip before standing "I'm just gonna gooooo…" she trailed off and then hurriedly walked toward where Elster had headed. She saw that Elster was leaning on a balcony, staring off into the distance as negative emotions boiled inside her. Tanith cautiously approached, finding herself surprised when Elster didn't acknowledge her. She tentatively reached a hand out and placed it on Elster's shoulder, Elster turning her head a fraction before turning back to the distance. Tanith leaned next to her and they stayed like that for a few moments is silence.

"Someone killed my teammates Tanith" she finally said "this… Salem… she killed my friends, she's caused you to suffer along with billions of others"

"I know" Said Tanith quietly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Demanded Elster looking at her.

Tanith shrugged "think it's all sinking in still… we need to hear the whole thing" Elster looked back down. Tanith stared at her before reaching her hand out and taking Elster's "I'm here for you"

Elster was silent for a long while before her negative emotions slowly faded, not completely disappearing. She turned her hand, squeezing Tanith's "Okay"

Tanith smiling before pushing off from the railing "come on, let's listen to everything" Elster nodded and pushed off as well, turning only to blink in surprise as Tanith tugged her down and their lips met in a quick kiss.

When they reentered they were clearly walking in on the tail end of a conversation as they heard Ruby's disbelieving voice ask "Uncle?"

"You turned them... into birds?" Asked Ren as Tanith and Elster entered the room.

"Who into birds?" Asked Tanith.

"The Branwen twins" said Ozpin.

Tanith nodded "riiiight"

"Why would you do something like that?" Demanded Yang "I mean, what is wrong with you?"

Qrow frowned "Yang, that's enough! We made a choice. We wanted this" he said patting his chest. Yang stared at him before leaning back with a huff and crossing her hands.

Ozpin stepped in "Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear"

"Maidens?" Asked Elster.

Ozpin looked at her and smiled "yes, maidens, to be precise _the_ maidens. The maidens of Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter"

"So you have magic?" Asked Tanith.

"Indeed" Ozpin then sighed "My power is however finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens" he let that sink in before turning to Tanith "and long ago Salem also sacrificed some magic in a matter that concerns you"

Tanith swallowed as all eyes turned to her "go on" she said quietly, guessing what might be about to be revealed. Something that had been on her mind since the reveal of Salem.

Ozpin sighed "it concerns your condition" he paused "Corruption is a weapon, all silver eyed people have AB- blood, naturally that blood type exists outside of possessing silver eyes. The Corruption was a weapon to fight the silver eyes, to make them generate great amounts of negative emotions before killing them or… turning them to her side" Said Ozpin.

Tanith nodded as she shook slightly, swallowing again and thinking rapidly, hoping for something to take her mind off it "w-what does silver eyes have to do with it?" Asked Tanith.

"Silver eyed warriors, said to wield great power" said Qrow.

"R-right" said Tanith, not really caring as she looked at her hands shake.

She watched as Elster's hand took hers and gave it a comforting squeeze, then a hand held her shoulder and she looked up to see Ozpin giving her a sad smile before he stood fully and walked toward Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to... 'play close to the chest'. I believe that's how you phrased it?" Asked Ozpin looking at Qrow

"Yeah" chuckled Qrow.

"Everyone has a choice" announced Ozpin "The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favour of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat"

Everyone was silent, Elster looking down slightly as regret filled her.

"Very well, then-"

Yang suddenly stood up.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, slight fear and worry in her voice.

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do" she smiled at Ruby after saying that before turning back to Ozpin with a frown "But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths"

There was another silence as Ozpin seemed to think over Yangs words before smiling and nodding "Understood"

Yang sat back down, seemingly content with the promise.

"So... what now?" Asked Jaune "I mean, what can we do?"

"Mm" hummed Ozpin "that is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow"

Jaune tilted his head "What do you mean?"

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together" he placed his hand on Yangs shoulder "Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment"

Suddenly Ozpin's eyes glowed, Oscar blinding several time before realising he had his hand on Yang's shoulder. He let out a surprised noise before hastily taking his hand away, causing the others to laugh

Nora made a sound of realisation "Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow? They're birds! Cracked it!" She grinned as she crossed her arms behind her head and crossed her legs cockily. Ren shaking his head quietly.

Qrow shook his head and walked away, unscrewing the cap on his flask "I'm gonna be in my room of anyone need me" he said.

Tanith noted how Ruby's eyes followed him, feeling her disappointment before she also stood "I think it might be best if we all slept for now, we can reconvene and talk in the morning"

"That sounds good" agreed Tanith slowly, glancing at Elster who still had that anger and sorrow inside her.

"There plenty of rooms in this place so just pick one" Said Ruby.

There were more noises of agreement as everyone stood and either wandered away in groups or alone to rooms.

"Gimme a moment" Elster said to Tanith before they entered there room, looking over at Ren's retreating back.

"Sure"

Elster smiled and jogged after them, catching them as they were about to enter their own rooms "Hey, Jaune, Ren, Nora" said Elster, walking up to them and grabbing their attention.

The three turned and started at her curiously "do you need something, Elster?" Asked Jaune.

Elster stopped walking and looked at them "I just wanted to talk to you… about…" she trailed off as she could see the sad expressions already returning to their faces before sighing, walking forward and placing her hand on Jaune's shoulder "I know what it's like to… lose someone close to you, to lose a teammate" they looked at her sadly "so just… if you ever need or want to talk… you can come to me. I know what it's like… I know you can go to dark places, I went to dark places" she took her hand away "so… you can talk to me, or any of us if you need to"

They stared at her before Ren bowed his head "thank you"

"Anytime" said Ester, nodding her head and beginning to walk away "you know where to find me"

When Elster walked into the room they had chosen she saw that Tanith was already in night clothes, one of Elster's old shirts but this time accompanied by a loose pair of shorts. The only light in the room except for the moon outside was the yellow light on the bedside table.

"What were ya doing?" Asked Tanith curiously.

"Just talking to JNR" Said Elster, beginning to strip and rifle through the overnight bag they had brought "just telling them if they wanted to talk to someone with experiences of loss then-" she clicked her tongue and cocked her leg, winking as she pointed a thumb at herself "I'm their girl" she said, an underlying sad tone to her voice.

Tanith rose an eyebrow at the display as Elster tugged off her prosthetic and then began changing, waiting patiently for Elster to get into bed clothes. When Elster was finally done she sat down on the bed next to Tanith making it dip further.

"C'mon" Said Tanith, scooting herself back onto the bed and sitting crossed legged, then when Elster stared in confusion she patted the space in front of her "sit here, we're gonna talk"

Elster sighed but scooted herself onto the bed forward, sitting cross legged in front of Tanith so they were staring right at each other. Neither saying anything for a moment "Elster, I know you have thoughts about this"

Elster's eyes flicked downward as her lips shifted, then she took a deep breath "I don't know what I'm supposed to feel" she finally said "I'm angry, really angry and…" her fist curled as she gestured with her stump "there was someone behind my teammates deaths…" she bared her teeth and growled "murders… someone… I had begun to think that the Grimm were unbeatable, that all we could do was protect but we'd never win" she shook her head "now I learn there was a way to win this whole time and I've been sat in my room twiddling my thumbs over something insignificant-"

"No" said Tanith firmly, Elster blinking in surprise at the foreign tone "absolutely not Elster, their deaths had meaning to those that loved them, their families, they had meaning to you" she prodded her in the chest "never say that again"

Elster looked at her before back down again at her hand, no longer curled in a fist but now open. She sniffed and nodded "y-your right, I shouldn't of said that" she said "but when I think about it… about her… how she probably doesn't even know what's she's done, the pain she's caused me" Elster was silent for a long time before finally.

"I genuinely want to kill someone Tanith" Said Elster quietly, her voice shaking "I want to hurt her, I want to torture her how she tortured me… and all I can think is that despite all the pain she's caused, despite everything she has done… I'm the monster"

Tanith stared at her before gently taking her hand into her own and her right hand came up to stroke Elster's jaw "while I don't agree with that logic, it still proves that you're a better person then her. She wouldn't think twice about killing someone but you are after everything she's done to you"

"I'd still kill her though" whispered Elster as if expecting some sort of backlash or scolding. Instead Tanith continued to stroke her jaw.

"And that's okay" said Tanith quietly "there are some people that just… go too far, become irredeemable"

"But it's not right"

"Elster, we know we disagree on this" Said Tanith "I would be perfectly happy to put a bullet in her skull and be done with it. I am within my right to just as you are in your right to strike her down as well"

"But that would make me no better then her"

"So your just gonna kill her and then go on to kill others?" Asked Tanith disbelieving "Y'know that's a bunch of stupid bullshit movies and TV shows do because they need to keep the actor around till their contract is up"

Elster looked down and continued to frown.

"Look" Tanith said gently "you say you want to kill and hurt her, but if it bothers you this much then you don't have to" Elster looked up in confusion and Tanith shrugged "you don't have to listen to your thoughts"

"But I want to help them" Said Elster "I want to help them stop Salem"

"You can't have it both ways" Said Tanith "I will support you in your decision, but I personally am on the kill Salem side"

Elster stared at her before looking out the window, apparently in deep thought. Tanith watched her for a moment before sighing herself and climbing off the bed, walking over to the second bed in the room and stealing the two pillows, walking back and placing them on the bed.

When she saw that Elster was still thinking she sighed and then after some contemplation of her own grabbed one of the pillows and tossed it at Elster. Elster blinking as the pillow flopped back onto the bed before looking at Tanith in surprise.

"Come on, sleep'll make you feel better" she said as she lifted the covers, Elster climbing off and allowing Tanith to slip under, Elster following and laying on the pillows with her arms behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. Tanith looked at her before looking down, feeling slightly hurt but also sympathising as she herself had some thinking to do.

"Goodnight Elster" She said quietly as she lay down.

"Night" grunted Elster, momentarily breaking out of her contemplation to turn off the light.

~§~

Elster stared up at the ceiling, it wasn't a nightmare that had awoken her though. Her thoughts went in a circle one after the other.

Ozpin was alive? He was an immortal reincarnation wizard who had lived for millennia and granted magical abilities to people. The brothers of light and dark were real, they existed. They were genuine gods. Where were they? Why did they create humanity and Faunus?

Salem.

She growled and her fists tightened before she quickly stopped as Tanith shifted next to her, likely feeling where Elster's fists had tightened and moved the blanket.

She huffed as she felt stuffy and hot under the blanket and after a moment of contemplation and looking over at the window she carefully slipped from underneath it. Tanith murmuring in her sleep but otherwise not moving. She wore a brief smile that disappeared as she stood in front of the window, seeing her reflection staring back at her, just as conflicted.

Did she want to kill Salem?

Yes.

No.

She wasn't sure.

Did she have the right? Was she a monster?

Elster leaned on the window sill and stared out into the night, the moon out fully and casting a white glow onto the landscape. It reached further and provided light into the room, Elster's eyes following it before smiling at how it lit up one of Tanith's exposed legs that was poking out from under the covers.

At least one of them seemed to be okay.

Tanith didn't seem to be that affected, sure she had been shocked when Ozpin had revealed the origin of her condition but Elster guessed there was still something there. Her fists tightened as she looked at Tanith scars before turning away.

Salem.

Her fists tightened further, her breathing picking up as she tried not to make too much noise at the realisation that she did want to kill Salem, for everything she had done to her and to Tanith.

Her mind swam back to a memory of when she was seven, her father chopping wood as they talked.

~§~

"I wanna be a huntress!" Said Elster excitedly.

Her father raised an eyebrow "I thought you wanted to be a policewoman?"

Elster shrugged "huntress is cooler and they're basically the same thing!"

Her father shook his head as he chopped another log "no they're not, huntsmen fight and kill monsters"

"And I wanna kill monsters too!" Cried Elster, punching a fist in the air.

"As long as that's all you kill" grunted her father as he steadied a log on the stump they used.

Elster tilted her head "what else would I kill?"

Her father looked at her before shaking his head "huntsmen are heroes for all intensive purposes, they keep us safe and fight things we can't. That includes people, they need to protect us from criminals and terrorists. And to do that they should arrest them, how can we trust huntsmen if they kill people?"

Elster tilted her head.

"A huntsmen is supposed to be a hero of the people" Said her father before looking at Elster "what sort of hero kills? Only bad people do that"

"But mom says there are no bad people, just misunderstood ones" said Elster tilting her head.

"And she's right, no one's as they seem on surface level" her father patted his chest "everyone has hidden depths, motivations and reasons for their actions"

"So maybe you're really cool on the inside?" Asked Elster before squealing as her father picked her up and began tickling her.

"You cheeky little magpie!" he roared teasingly as Elster giggled and flailed.

"No! I'm s-sorry! Y-Your c-cool o-on the o-outside!" Cried Elster between giggles. Her father relenting and placing her back down on the tree stump, she crossed her arms and huffed "meanie!"

Her father laughed and picked his axe back up "I can be sometimes, but there's always a reason, a motivation that you might not know or understand, sometimes the person themselves doesn't even know it" he looked her in the eyes "but murder is never excusable"

"What about Grimm? Do they have hidden depths?" Asked Elster.

Her father shook his head "no Elster, they are monsters, plain and simple" he raised the axe above his head "and only monsters love to kill"

Elster looked up at him, her eyes going off into thought as he brought the axe down, down, down and split the log, the crack sharp and echoing through the trees around them.

~§~

She sighed as she continued to stare out at the landscape through the window.

"What would you say now dad?" She asked quietly.

His hatred of killing had come from his brother who had been in the white fang and then killed by a huntsmen, not that he had agreed with his brother's decision. But he didn't think his brother deserved to be killed, despite everything he'd done.

He'd taught that to her as she grew up, and so that was what she believed. Killing was wrong and she should never do it. But she'd killed before, she justified it as being out of it on medication and pain and Tanith being in danger. She couldn't justify this with Salem.

She wanted to kill her. This wasn't self defence and she wasn't out of it on medication. No. This was for revenge.

Could she justify it as being for the betterment of the people though? Salem was the leader of the Grimm and killing her would be for the best.

Yeah, that made sense. There was no other reason, just that.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt something fall onto her back and arms wrap around her waist. She looked down at the arms and smiled as she felt a head fall onto her back.

"Hey there you" she said quietly "did I wake you up?"

"No" mumbled Tanith "but you did scare me when I woke up"

"I'm not leaving you" assured Elster.

"Not like that, I opened my eyes and there's this dark figure by the window"

Elster laughed, quickly covering her mouth due to the volume. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that"

"Don't mock me" grumbled Tanith.

"I'm deeply sorry" said Elster, a smirk on her lips.

They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying the only sound being them breathing. Then Tanith's head shifted on her back. "Why are you here and not in bed?" Asked Tanith, not accusing, not angry, but with gentle concern and care.

Elster looked out before sighing for what felt like the millionth time in the last twenty four hours "still thinking about everything we talked about" she said "the maidens, magic, your condition, Ozpin being alive… Salem" she growled the final word.

Tanith was silent before squeezing her. "I know your angry, but you can't do anything right now except wear yourself down by not resting. You need to sleep"

Elster looked down at the arms around her waist, the slight glow from Tanith's tattoo fighting against the light from the moon "okay" she whispered, she grabbed Tanith's tattooed hand and brought the back of it up to her mouth, kissing the back of it.

"Bed" mumbled Tanith, gently tugging at her shirt. She let herself be pulled until she was laying down in bed, Tanith cuddled into her side with her head resting on her shoulder and their legs tangled under the sheets.

"Let's talk in morning" mumbled Tanith tiredly "when I'm more… less tired"

Elster looked down at her and smiled, planting a kiss into her purple hair "Yeah"

With Tanith cuddled into her, listening to her breathing turn to soft snoring and feeling her warmth next to her helped to calm Elster's body and mind and finally allowed her to fall asleep.

~§~

Tanith sipped her tea, she sighed in contentment at the sweet flavour. Chamomile was definitely beginning to grow on her, especially thanks to it's relaxation quality. It had been a while since she'd been able to have some tea, mainly as the thought of buying tea hadn't really ever crossed her mind and she'd never really needed it.

But drinking this chamomile now and contemplating how relaxed her body was becoming she wondered if maybe it was something she should do before she slept, maybe Elster could benefit from it.

Speaking of her girlfriend she cracked open one of her eyes, the faunus was sitting next to her, munching on some cereal as she looked at her scroll. They hadn't spoken many words since waking up, but not a lot were needed. Tanith felt that when Elster wanted to talk, Elster would and she'd be there to listen.

She paused in her next sip as she heard Elster take a breath "looking back, I was rather selfish last night"

Tanith frowned in slight confusion before raising an eyebrow as she opened her eyes "it's okay Elster, neither of us orgasmed last ni-"

"Tanith" Elster cut in, no humour in her voice as her hand rested on Tanith's shoulder.

Tanith huffed and sipped her tea "spoilsport" she mumbled before placing down her tea "I don't really know what you want me to say, we've known for a long time my condition was linked to the Grimm"

"Yeah but… someone made it, Salem made you this way, gave you your condition"

Tanith nodded slowly as she stared down at the surface of the tea "she did, which is why I told you last night I am happy to put a bullet in her skull" Said Tanith, her voice calm as if talking about the weather.

Elster stared at her wide eyed before looking down at the bowl, Tanith feeling her confusion, trepidation and a slight hint of disgust and disappointment.

"I thought about everything you said last night" she said quietly "and as much as it… feels wrong to say" she swallowed "I agree" she sat quietly for a moment, letting the words hang in the air before continuing "we need to kill Salem, to prevent what she's done to us happening to others…"

Tanith looked at her, looked at her eyes and the way her fists were clenched enough to bend the spoon in her hand. Tanith tilted her head before picking up her cup "I think we both know we've got another reason for doing this" Elster looked at her in wide eyed horror before gritting her teeth and looking away as Tanith took a sip and looked down at the calm surface of her cup "we both want revenge"

Elster continued to look away from her, seemingly coming to terms with what Tanith had said. "Yes" she finally admitted quietly "I want to make her pay, to make her hurt, to make her regret" she growled.

"Y'know this doesn't make you a bad person right?" Asked Tanith.

Elster stared back at her, then turned her eyes upward toward the ceiling "my father once told me that only monsters love to kill"

Tanith rose an eyebrow "so your telling me your gonna become a bloodthirsty psychopath afterwards?"

Elster looked at her in shock before shaking her head "of course not!"

Tanith looked at her before looking down at her cup, too scared about what she might see on Elster's face when she asked her next question "do you think I'm a monster?"

"What? No of course not!"

Tanith smiled and reached her hand out, taking Elster's and uncurling it "no one will think you're a monster for this. I will not think you're a monster for this" she pointed toward the ceiling "most of the people here are doing this for the same reason we are"

Elster stared at her before looking up, her shoulders relaxing as she looked back down and nodded "You're right" she said before squeezing Tanith's hand "thanks"

"No problemo" replied Tanith, leaning her chair over suddenly and pecking Elster's lips before putting her chair back on four legs.

Elster blinked before looking back at her scroll, Tanith noting how her movements were much lighter and less burdened then before. They sat in a comfortable silence, their hands still touching with Elster flicking her finger out every so often to scroll or select something on her scroll. Tanith simply enjoyed finishing her tea.

Suddenly their were footsteps from above and she glanced up, following the noise before seeing Ruby- fully dressed- wall down the stairs.

"Fully dressed already? At ridiculous o'clock?" asked Tanith surprised.

Ruby jumped and looked at them before putting a hand to her chest and gently breathing out with a weak chuckle "He he, I thought I was the only one awake"

"Trouble sleeping?" Asked Elster and after a moment of staring Ruby looked down and nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah… it's still a lot to think about"

"Tell us about it" mumbled Tanith as she sipped her tea again then frowned at the now empty cup "so, what are you up to?"

"Not much" sighed Ruby "I just wanted some fresh air to see if it cleared my head"

"That sounds like a nice idea"

Ruby just nodded distractedly and left down the stairs, her brows furrowed.

"What should we do today?" Asked Tanith, just voicing the question as opposed to expecting an answer.

"Maybe we should do something relaxing" Said Elster.

"Easier said then done… before we do anything we should find out what we're actually doing" Tanith sighed and then leaned over and rested her head on Elster's arm "maybe we should just go back up to bed" she groaned in annoyance and rubbed her head "I just want to cuddle with you"

"Morning!" Called Yang as she walked down the stairs, turned, and then walked down the next set of stairs where Ruby had gone.

"Morning" the couple replied.

"She hasn't changed" sighed Weiss as she entered the kitchen and grabbed three cups.

"Just boiled the kettle but there's not a lot of water in it" Said Tanith.

"I won't need it" Said Weiss as out a few spoons of coffee powder and she poured cold water into each cup, then a moment later glyphs surrounded each cup and soon steam rose from the top. She added lots of sugar and cream to one "Ruby will not drink coffee plain" she said simply to Tanith and Elster's quirked eyebrows.

"Same" Said Tanith as Weiss rolled her eyes and placed the mugs on a tray, walking away with the tray in hand.

"You're very fond of sweet things" commented Elster.

"Yet somehow I love you" sighed Tanith only to gasp as Elster leaned over and bit her ear.

"That wasn't very nice" she whispered huskily.

Tanith bit her lip as Elster moved down to her neck "r-right, Sorry" She stuttered and Elster pulled away with a smirk.

"Good"

They sat in a comfortable silence, both of them now going through their scroll's with their hands entwined. The house was mostly quiet, no one else seemingly awake at this early time. Then the peace was disturbed as Yang marched up the stairs, a scowl on her face as she marched past them and up the next set of stairs, not even acknowledging them.

"Welp, wonder what pissed her off" mused Tanith.

"Think we should…?" Asked Elster slowly.

"Let me handle this" Said Weiss coming up the stairs much calmer.

"What's up with her?" Asked Tanith.

"Just…" Weiss trailed off.

"It's Blake isn't it?"

Weiss blinked "how did you-"

"It was something she was pretty angry about, we talked about it sometimes whenever we visited" said Tanith.

"Oh" said Weiss looking down before sighing "well all the same, let me handle this"

"Sure thing" Said Tanith

Weiss nodded gratefully and then walked up to the next floor.

"So, wonder if that will go bad"

"I'm sure it'll be fine" shrugged Elster.

Oscar walked down the stairs, Ozpin's cane in his hand as he looked after Weiss before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup.

"Good morning" said Elster.

Oscar jumped and looked over at them apologetically "o-oh, sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine" waved off Elster before sympathy filled her "I'm sure you've been through a lot recently"

Oscar looked down, Tanith feeling his many negative emotions, a large one being vulnerability "It's been an adjustment" he admitted as he put several teaspoons of hot chocolate powder in a cup.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Asked Tanith.

Oscar looked at her surprised before looking down at the cup "I'm… I'm alright for now"

"Okay" nodded Tanith as Oscar began to boil the kettle "So what did you do… before all this?"

Oscar turned to them "I helped my aunt on her farm… it was nice, I liked it a lot" he said the last part quietly.

Elster smiled "that's sounds nice, I'm guessing there wasn't much internet?"

Oscar shook his head, a slight smile now on his lips "Yeah, there wasn't a good signal out there, but I always enjoyed books more"

"I'm a book fan as well" said Tanith "what's your favourite genre?"

"I enjoy fantasy mainly"

"More sci-fi but fantasy is fun as well"

"Sci-fi was always far too complicated for me"

Tanith tilted her head "How're you finding the city?" Asked Tanith.

"It's big" said Oscar, turning and pouring water into the cup "it's a lot more complicated then the farm, I prefer the country"

"Even with the Grimm?"

"My aunt had a contract with a veteran huntsmen who'd patrol the surrounding area once a week and take out any Grimm" Oscar smiled as he stirred the cup "it was a good life"

"I'm sure you could go back one day" said Elster. The couple stared at Oscar's downcast look and Elster grimaced "oh… it's not that sort of deal huh?"

Oscar swallowed "… something like that" he said quietly before looking back up "Ozpin says to not leave the house for today in case of any developments"

Tanith huffed "I bet nothing will change"

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter and how I've done it, and this is after a few rewriting's. Oh well, hopefully next chapter makes up for it!**_

 _ **See ya**_


	43. Things! Bullets! Explosions! Excitement?

_**It's the final chapter of vol 5, thank you everyone for all your reviews and support.**_

 _ **~§~**_

"God fucking dammit" cursed Tanith as they flew over the city.

Turns out that things could change in the space of a few hours. During the day Qrow had been called by Leo informing them to meet up at night at his academy. Something that Qrow, Ozpin and Elster suspected was a trap.

"Why did you just swear?" Asked Elster.

Tanith shrugged "I don't know, this just feels off. I mean, the middle of the night?" Tanith gestured vaguely with a hand "why not the fucking day?"

Elster quirked a brow and checked her axes were loaded "I know, this doesn't sit right with me either" she spun her axes and slipped them inside her sleeves.

"I'm glad I'm not going crazy then" she paused "well, at least not in my suspicions"

"Your not going crazy Tanith"

"Feels like it sometimes" muttered Tanith

Elster looked at her before reaching over, grabbing her arm "Tanith, you're perfectly normal okay? If I felt like you needed extra help then I would set you up more regular therapist meetings"

Tanith bit her lip before nodding "okay"

Elster gave and encouraging smile before leaning back into her seat.

"Thanks"

"I'm here for you"

"I know" Tanith looked out over the city. She let her sense focus into Elster, the general feeling of trepidation and anxiety from the occupants in the back being shared by Elster. She wanted the faunus to be calm, that way she'd make better decisions if she needed too (and Tanith suspected she would). Tanith thought and a idea crossed her mind, a faux annoyed expression crossed her face "I can't believe I was roped into playing taxi"

"Tanith, you have access to a bullhead that you can fly" Elster tilted her head before pointing her finger "plus you volunteered to fly us over!" She accused.

Tanith put her hands up, removing them from the joystick which immediately sent panic and fear shooting through Elster "I only did it cause I knew someone would ask, so I decided to earn some cred and offered"

"Please put your hands back on the joystick"

"Ya know, I've heard that from a few men before-"

"Tanith please"

Tanith brought her knees up and paced them round the joystick, the bullhead staying steady as she piloted with her knees and Elster glared. After a moment though Tanith made a noise in her throat, then they both burst into laughter. Tanith replacing her knees with her hands as she guided the bullhead to a landing in the academy's courtyard.

"You're such… a bitch sometimes" Said Elster between laughter, Tanith feeling the anxiety fade away.

"You love me for it" sang Tanith as she guided them for a landing.

"I suppose… on occasion it fills me with fondness"

Tanith rolled her eyes "guess someone doesn't want to get lucky tonight"

Elster smirked and undid the buckle as the bullhead touched down "like you can keep your hands off me" they stood up and bumped into each other due to doing it at the same time, Tanith's head crashing into Elster's chest "see, proven correct after a minute without contact"

Tanith scowled even as she blushed "god you are insufferable"

"But you love me for it" sang Elster in the same sing song voice Tanith had used. Before Tanith could respond she skipped out of the cockpit and stepped outside, Tanith quickly following to see the others were waiting, Qrow looking at Tanith.

"Stay here" said Qrow "this should only take a minute" he said, Tanith feeling his doubt as he said it.

"Sure" said Tanith crossing her arms and resting her back against the bullhead, Elster also stopping and standing as the group walked away "Elster, go join them, I'm sure their gonna need your help" said Tanith

"Your sure?" Asked Elster in concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine Elster, what's the worse that could happen?"

"Anytime you say that something happens"

"Elster, I'll be fine"

Elster stared at her before leaning down and pecking her cheek and quickly walking after the group as they began to enter the building. Tanith shook her head with a smile and let her head flop back onto the wall of the bullhead.

~§~

As soon as they entered the building they saw Lionheart standing on a platform above them, Elster thinking he looked very nervous. "Why hello. Thank you for... coming" he called out nervously before looking all of them over "There... seems to be more of you than last time" he chuckled nervously.

They all stopped and looked up at him and Qrow shrugged "Eh, you know what they say, 'The more the merrier', So what's going on with the council?"

"Why... did you bring your weapons?"

Elster frowned along with the others while Qrow gestured in confusion "What? Leo, we're Huntsmen. You okay?"

"Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee"

Qrow grunted "look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?"

"Mom?" Yang suddenly asked and before anyone could react they heard a bird taking off as Qrow fired at a banister. The bird flew down behind Lionheart, then it transformed into a woman with a mask

"Raven..." Whispered Ruby and Elster guessed that's who the woman was even though she was still very confused, some shock stemming from seeing a bird turn to a woman.

"They... they really are magic..." said Nora in shock.

Raven removed her mask and sneered "If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting"

"What are you doing here?!" Demanded Qrow

"I could ask you the same thing" drawled Raven "You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister"

Qrow looked at her before scowling at Leo "Leo... what have you done?!"

Leo struggled to answer "I..."

Raven interrupted "Leo did what any sane person would in his position - he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too"

"You have the Spring Maiden" growled Qrow

Raven smirked "I do"

"Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem!"

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem!" Called out Raven and Elster tilted her head.

"You're wrong" Said Ruby quietly "We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please" Ruby held out her hand.

Raven stared before scoffing "You sound just like your mother"

Raven drew her sword and created a portal (Elster assumed). From the portal, a fireball was launched and hit Ruby square in her torso. She landed several feet back. Yang cried out "Ruby!"

Elster was closest to where she landed and quickly crouched next to her soon joined by Yang who were both relieved to see that her aura had taken the blast.

"Hello boys and girls" drawled a smooth voice and Elster looked up to see a woman she vaguely recognised. She was joined by several others and they stood in a line with Raven

Ruby sat up and growled "Cinder..."

Elster assumed it was the fire ball woman but her musings were cut short as she heard a bullhead engine starting and turned toward the door to hear the bullhead leaving. Tanith leaving.

~§~

 **Moments earlier**

~§~

Tanith sighed, they hadn't been Inside long but she was already bored. She felt a shadow fall over her and she cracked open an eye, then turned to stare at the massive man before her.

Behind him several white fang grunts with weapons were staring at her, what drew her attention was Adam Taurus himself with bared teeth as he stalked toward her, his hand going to the hilt of his sword and Tanith's eyes widened while her heart thundered in her chest.

Then the large man placed a hand on the faunus leader's shoulder and looked at him with a hard stare for several moments before the man grit his teeth and backed away.

"Ma'am" said the large man with a deep voice "I suggest you leave"

Tanith stared up at him before nodding and slowly backing away, feeling the wall for the open door which she quickly climbed in and closed, taking a moment to breath.

She walked up to the pilots seat and took off into the air, turning as if to leave.

~§~

"Looks like your transport has made the right choice" Cinder drawled with a smirk

"Everybody stay calm!" Called out Qrow.

The doors behind them opened up and a large man walked through. "The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out" he drawled as he slammed them shut.

Elster felt her blood run cold, where was Tanith? Had something happened to her? Was she safe?

The man advanced toward them before the sound of a bullhead grew outside and was accompanied by gunfire, through the high windows they could see muzzle flashes and occasionally a part of Tanith's bullhead, Elster letting out a relieved sigh as Hazel turned his head slightly and growled.

"That's their problem now" he grunted before advancing toward them. They turned their attention back to Cinder.

"This was all just a trap?"

"It appears so..."

Qrow looked at Raven betrayed "Raven, tell me... how long have you been with them?"

Cinder smirked "Aww, don't take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition. The lion on the other hand... Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat, Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, professor?"

Lionheart at least had the decency to look ashamed "Stop it..."

"It was you..." Qrow Said in realisation "you sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her?"

Lionheart looked down "I-"

"I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them!"

"Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart" mocked Cinder "I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually"

"What is wrong with you?" Shouted Jaune suddenly "How can you be so broken inside... to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?!"

"Jaune..." Said Nora sounding uneasy.

"All with that damn smile on your face!" Tears began to fall from his eyes.

The rest of the group drew their weapons, Elster copying them as she kept her gaze shifting from the large man to Raven and Cinder then up to Leo.

"Everybody, stay calm!" Qrow tried

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! Do you hear me?!" Cried Jaune.

"Kid!"

"Well?! SAY SOMETHING!" Demanded Jaune

Cinder looked at him in boredom "Who are you again?"

Jaune's eyes widened in shock before he gave a war cry and turned his sword into a two handler form, advancing toward Cinder who smirked and summoned a flaming sword from thin air, blocking his attack.

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled worriedly, moving forward the help before a chain wrapped around her and then pulled her to the ground. Elster followed the chain and spotted Emerald wielding it.

"You're not getting near her" said Emerald confidently.

Yang ran forward to help her sister but then Mercury landed in front of her and kicked her back with a smirk "Hey there, Blondie. I'm thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don't ya think?"

Yang growled and launched herself forward.

Raven said something to the girl next to her before suddenly bringing her blade up to block Qrow's attack.

"Running away was one thing, but this... you've crossed the line!" He growled.

"Sorry, brother. Sometimes family disappoints you like that"

"We're not family anymore"

Raven tilted her head "Were we ever?"

"I thought so, but I guess I was wrong" Said Qrow regretfully

The siblings then began to bounce all over the place trading attack after attack.

Elster spotted the woman Raven had talked to was now engaged with Weiss in combat, a similar situation with the large man fighting Ren and Nora. Elster wasn't sure who to help until Lionheart's voice caught her attention.

"Young man, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but for your sake, I suggest you leave. Now" he warned and Elster turned and then gasped to see Oscar just calmly walking toward Leo as if the man wasn't dangerous. She huffed in frustration as Oscar then took a step toward Lionheart.

"I'm warning you!" Shouted Lionhearted as he held out his wrist mounted weapon.

Oscar turned his head to draw Ozpin's cane and Leo frantically called out "That's enough!"

Lionheart rotated his weapon then grunted as Elster kicked him, having used her axes to launch herself at the man. She landed on her feet and looked at Oscar who stared at her in shock "we're in combat, draw your weapon" she said before grunting as a flaming rock impacted her and caused her to hit the banister, her aura protecting and flashing up.

Elster recovered and then began to spin her axes, forming a protective barrier against a second flaming rock that tired to hit Oscar who Leo was now staring wide eyed at.

"Ozpin?" He hissed as he stared at between the cane and Oscar.

"Not quite" Said Oscar before dashing forward, Elster sighing and quickly backing him up as he forced lionheart back further. Elster sliced at Leo's weapon, hoping to maybe knock it off but grunted as her axe was counterattacked by the man's armoured gauntlet. She then dodged a punch and used Leo's fist to fling him over herself and onto his back

"He's a long range fighter, terrible close range" Elster said to Oscar who nodded.

"This can't be..." Leo mumbled to himself as he climbed to his feet and stared at Oscar "I knew you would be back, but... you made it here! You found Qrow! How?" Then his expression changed to one of realisation and hope "Wait. You can't have had this form for long. You're... not really Ozpin right now. Boy. Child. If I deliver you to Salem, she'll have to be pleased with me, and I can finally get out of all of this! I can finally be free!"

Leo began to prep his weapon only to take steps backward as Elster launched several slashing attacks that forced him back and made him unable to fiddle with his weapon.

"Not on my watch" growled Elster.

"Young lady!" Cried out Leo "why are you doing this? Do you know anything that is going on here?"

"I do, I know you're a traitor" growled Elster as she spun and kicked him in the chest, he flew and landed on the break in the stairs, just avoiding falling down the second set.

"You know Salem? You know she can't be beaten?"

"I do know Salem" said Elster as she loaded a shot "she's the bitch that murdered my teammates"

Leo tightened his left fist and a glyph similar to before formed on top his weapon. A powerful gust of wind picked up and Elster was blasted into the air. She grunted as she hit the wall and then fell to the floor but quickly jumped up and looked around. She had been knocked off the platform to the left side.

She ran out and surveyed the battlefield only to hear a sudden cry from Ruby of "No!" Followed by a blinding flash that momentarily blinded her emerging from Ruby. Then it stopped suddenly and she saw Ruby knocked to the floor unconscious by Emerald.

Elster stared in shock and was about to go help when Weiss landed a few meters away, she struggled to climb to her feet and Elster began to run forward.

There was a cry from her left and then she stopped in horror.

A flaming javelin pierced through Weiss, blood already pouring from the wound as Weiss made several gasping sounds and looked down at herself in horror. Then the the spear disintegrate and she collapsed.

Elster was about to run over when she stopped as she heard something.

~§~

 **A few minutes earlier**

~§~

Tanith reached toward the radio as she flew in a circle around the school, keeping the bullhead pointed toward the courtyard where she rained bullets upon the white fang grunts shooting up at her.

"Control, this is bullhead Romeo Oscar Charlie, I need immediate police assistance, White fang are attacking Haven academy, over"

There was silence from the other end for a few moments "repeat that last bullhead, over?" Said a confused voice.

"White fang are attacking Haven academy!" She shouted as her bullet stream forced the white fang grunts to cover and stopped them placing charges "they are panting bombs and I'm doing my best to distract them, I need police assistance over!"

"Roger bullhead, police are en route, over"

"Thank fuck for that" she grunted as she dropped the radio and pushed the bullhead lower and closer, hoping to try and force the fang from their hiding spot as she laid down suppressing fire on their position, the bullhead's armaments slowly eating through the wood cover.

Then there was a flash of silver light from the windows of the building next to her and she cried out as she felt pain run through her system, a hand reflexively covering her scars as she was momentarily blinded.

The pain passed as soon as it came and when she brought her hand away she saw Adam running forward. Before she could aim the bullhead's weapons at him however he jumped onto a statue and then up into the air.

She stared wide eyed as Adam jumped up and his sword flashed red. Then the left wing separated from the bullhead, sparks and fuel flying through the air as the cabin lit up with warnings and the bullhead began to spiral.

~§~

"Look!" Shouted Sun, Blake following his finger and gasping as she saw Adam severe the wing of the bullhead, causing it to spiral, the Faunus army gasping or crying out as it crashed into the school.

"Come on everyone! Hurry!" Called Ghira, the army picking up its pace as it advanced upon the academy, Blake, Sun and Ilia running ahead.

"Isn't that-?"

"No time to question it!" Sehko interrupted Kolf's thought as she ran forward with the rest of the army.

~§~

"Warning. Warning. Left wing severed, extreme altitude loss" came the automatic voice.

"Thank you" growled Tanith through gritted teeth as she fought the joystick to angle the remaining thruster "I hadn't noticed"

Her eyes glanced at the view screen and widened as she saw she was about to go through the roof of a building, she gave up her grip of the joystick and placed her arms over her head. The bullhead shuddered and there was a cracking of wood, glass and concrete as she felt various things bumping her body.

Then she felt heat as she heard a loud bang, the bullhead hitting something solid and her head shot forward, smashing into the dashboard.

~§~

The fighting in the room paused for a moment as they all heard the high pitch whine and various sounds coming from above. Then the roof caved in as the bullhead crashed through it, the remaining thruster being torn off in the roof and after a brief second of flight exploding, setting fire to the roof and walls. Yang fired her gauntlets and flung herself out of its path of destruction as it impacted the floor and carved a groove.

"Tanith!" Shouted Elster, turning to run to the wreckage that had come to a stop after breaking through the wall and revealing the outside where she saw white fang members walking around and setting up explosives.

Then a hand grabbed her shoulder and she was thrown back, she grunted and adjusted herself in midair and slid on her feet to a stop, facing her attacker only to pause as she took in the large man. His frame and size was so similar to Ulrich.

"I usually like to know the name of the person I'm fighting" she said, hopping for anything to further this man from her old friend.

"Hazel" he said as he advanced "I'm afraid I can't let you-"

Elster didn't bother listening to his monologue as she fired her axes and launched herself up, bringing the blades down on Hazel who blocked with a forearm, his aura flickering but he didn't flinch in pain. She was flung back again but found herself coming to a stop between Ren and Nora.

"He doesn't show any signs of damage no matter what we do" said Nora frustrated.

Elster's brow furrowed before she heard something behind her and saw that the statute with the platform was descending into the ground, Leo watching before defending against Oscar as Cinder, Raven and the woman Weiss had been fighting all descended with it.

"Should we-" Elster was cut off as the three had to suddenly jump backwards to avoid the large man's fists impacting the ground where they had been.

"We need to get to Weiss" said Nora and Elster nodded.

"Okay" she cloned herself twice more "go" she then ran forward, her two clones following in a V formation, her clones then split off to the left and right while Elster jumped up.

Hazel growled and looked between the clones and decided to back off, unsure what Elster's clones were capable of.

Elster smirked as she landed where Hazel had been and ran forward. She jumped again, her axes above her. Hazel's eyes snapped to her and he smirked as he shot his arm out and grabbed her.

Elster smirked back and then dissolved, Hazel blinking in confusion. He had kept his eyes on her and knew that was the original.

He turned as the Elster to the left of him sliced his side, he turned and punched the clone, as soon a his fist impacted her face the clone dissolved as well and he gave a cry of rage as he turned toward the right clone. Then he grunted as a boot impacted his cheek and he was thrown several meters back.

He climbed to his feet and growled, going for a pocket in his jacket until Leo suddenly ran by Hazel, accidentally bumping his arm causing Hazel to grab him by the shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Asked Hazel in his smooth voice.

"T-the boy! Ozpin's in the boy!" Cried Leo, Hazel letting go of him and he ran off, rushing into his study for what he hoped would be safety.

Hazel turned, now completely ignoring Elster who was tensed for more fighting, to Oscar.

"Ozpin?" He growled, his breathing becoming harsher and harsher as his fists curled and his eyebrow drew closer and closer together "Ozpin… OZPIN!" He roared, Oscar turning to stare wide eyed.

"You thought you could hide from me!" He called as he advanced. Elster ran up behind him and jumped, preparing to plant her axes in his back. Then he whipped round and Elster's eyes went wide before his hand grabbed her by the face-

" _ **This is for killing me bitch!"**_

\- she screamed, her axes falling from her grip as she clawed at the hand, desperate to get it off as she breathed rapidly.

Then she was thrown away, her face freed from his grip. She grunted a she impacted a pillar, falling to the floor. She then cried out as a the pillar collapsed, the roof above her falling and trapping her, her aura protecting her from being crushed or breaking bones, but it still hurt. She noted hers hands were still shaking and shook her head, she couldn't dwell on it, Tanith needed her, her friends needed her.

For now all she could do was try and figure out an escape and watch as her friends fought.

~§~

Tanith groaned, she felt pain. She wondered if she should be used to waking up to pain by this point, opening her eyes to find herself in a bullhead wreck for the third time in her life. "What was that about being a good pilot?" She asked before laughing to herself, then descending into coughing.

It was uncomfortably hot, she looked around. The view screen glass was smashed and covered by the wooden roof of the building, she could see the glow of fire from the others side of it and quickly concluded where the heat was coming from.

She looked to the copilot's seat and saw that not only was the entire bullhead tilted to the left but also one of the bullhead's miniguns had been shoved through the floor and had ripped the pilots seat. She was glad no one had been sitting there. She was also glad that she could use her limbs, even is it hurt to move them with all the lacerations and bleeding.

She climbed onto shaky feet and used the wall for support as she stared into the back of the bullhead. It was a complete wreck, everything thrown about with the seats having come loose from their bolted down positions, she saw fuel was shooting up like a fountain from a busted pipe and that there was a small puddle of fuel.

What drew her attention was the wall where the door had been that had been torn and mangled, giving her a view of the ceiling and a bit of the hole the bullhead had created. She raised her arms and placed them on the lip of the bullhead before lifting herself, grunting but baring through the pain and looking around the building. She could see Oscar fighting the massive man that had let her go earlier and she saw that JNR were crouched around Weiss.

But most importantly she saw Elster lying under debris, struggling to get out. She wanted to run to her, to help her. But she knew that would likely get her killed.

She growled and dropped back into the bullhead, looking around before her eyes focused on the minigun wrenched through the floor. A grin slowly grew on her face as an idea formed in her mind, it would only take a few minutes to set up.

~§~

Elster was glad she had recently- at Tanith's suggestion- added safety straps to her axes, the straps were at the bottom of her axes and went around her wrists. They were able to extend slightly so she could grip the axes at different places.

This was useful because she realised she hadn't dropped her axes, they were still attached to her wrist. She looked at the debris closely, it was most wood with some ceramic tiles, above her the night sky.

What was pinning her was a wooden beam with the weight of a part of ceramic roofing. It was heavier then weights she was used to lifting and she could only raise it a few inches before her arms burned in pain. She contemplated her position and how high she could get the debris with one hand then looked at her axes.

That could work.

While she began to enact her plan, there was a disturbance from the bullhead behind her.

~§~

Oscar lay on the floor and slowly began to get up while Hazel walked towards him menacingly, the others only able to watch in horror, Jaune, and the others concerned with healing Weiss. Ruby and Yang fighting Mercury and Emerald. Elster was in the back trying to figure out how to dislodge herself from the debris she was trapped under.

"HEY ASSHOLES!"

Every single head turned to the source of the cry to see Tanith, breathing heavily and blood running from her head, her jumpsuit torn and showing cuts and bruises. She also held one of the Bullhead's miniguns in her hands.

"I'd say something cliché" she said as the gun began spinning "but I can't think of anything clever right now" and the weapon roared to life, the initial recoil only catching Hazels arm as it arc'd up to the ceiling before Tanith got it under control and began chasing him with the stream of bullets as he ran to avoid, eventually hiding behind a pillar.

Tanith focused her sights upon Emerald and Mercury who also began running for cover. She gave a manic laugh, this was a bit of a power trip and she was also being useful as she saw Ruby rush over to Oscar and help him up.

She saw that Elster had propped the debris up with her axes and was slowly working her way out of the the debris, things were now turning in their favour.

The doors to the headmasters office were flung open and out floated a Grimm, tentacles below it and the top half was a crystal ball surrounded by teeth and red clouds swirling within. Tanith glanced over and suddenly became entranced, the gun dropping from her grasp as she began shaking, frozen.

 _What's this?_

 _Someone being corrupted…_

 _No… someone who fights the corruption_

 _They do not posses the silver eyes…_

 _You are nothing…_

 _You are not important…_

 _Yet you have been gifted…_

Tanith fell to her knees as she watched numbly as the Grimm approached. All she was able to do was gasp and try to breath as she focused on the voice in her mind.

 _What shall I do with you…_

 _My queen would enjoy some entertainment._

Were there people calling her name? She couldn't tell. She watched with wide twitching eyes as the Grimm raised one of its tentacles to stroke her head.

 _How does it feel…_

The creature seemed to draw itself closer and she could see her reflection in its globe. Her face had tears running down and mixing with the blood while the veins around her scars glowed a bright crimson.

Suddenly she felt a pain like that of her insides suddenly lighting on fire and she cried out as the pain engulfed her. Along with the pain she felt a surge of emotions, of fear swarming her body.

 _To feel fear burning your soul_

She gasped shakily as pained raced through her body.

Who was that calling her name?

 _To feel my brethren calling for you…_

She felt her knees give out and she collapsed onto the ground staring blankly ahead but not really seeing what was happening in front of her.

She blinked as she was suddenly standing on the precipice to a black pool below, bubbling and Grimm crawling all around.

 _To feel her majesty coursing through your veins_

She saw a woman, her skin like snow as black veins rimmed her red eyes that seemed to burn into her

 _To feel her acknowledging a mere nothing like yourself_

 _It must be…_

 _Gloriuosssss…_

She felt something clawing at her mind and she cried out at the pain as it clawed through her brain.

 _The time you first flew through the sky cannot compare to the wondrous image of her…_

Tanith stared entranced out the window as she watched mountains and forests pass by below. Her five year old face pressed up against the window. She watched entranced as a group of birds flew by.

Behind her her parents watched in amusement and her mother opened her mouth to say-

The memory was torn away, literally. She felt the claws raking her mind sending pin splitting through her skull.

She had now simply fallen to whimpering as it continued to claw.

 _She must make you forget the pain caused by your peers…_

-Tanith sat alone at the table, slowly scraping a fork around her food tray endlessly as she listened to the voices around her. The mutters as people talked about her, laughed at her.

She sighed and stood, taking her tray and depositing it with the other dirties and walked away from the muttering. In the corridors though they continued until she got to her room where the sliding door blocked the muttering and sealed her in her own little world.

She let her back hit the door before letting out all the sadness and pain as she slid down the door crying long into the night-

She sobbed as the combination of all those memories emotions hit her at once.

 _Your love for the Faunus girl is insignificant to the admiration you will feel for her…_

She let out a weak whimper of protest as it accessed more of her memory-

She giggled as Elster hoisted her up, Tanith wrapping her legs around Elster's chest as the faunus's hands held her up. Tanith's face above Elster's who looked up at her with a smirk.

"Wanna say that to my face?" She asked.

"I think you heard what I said" teased Tanith as she wrapped her arms around Elster's neck "maybe you're a little hard of hearing"

"Your so mean to me" pouted Elster.

Tanith leaned down "its cause I love you" she whispered before they kissed, a kiss that lasted so long that afterward they were both breathing hard with flushed faces.

Elster smiled as Tanith rested her forehead on Elster's and they stared into each others eyes "I love yo-"

-The memory disappeared and a series of flashing images flashed through her mind, red eyes, a bone white face, black veins and white hair.

 _the pleasure given to you by her…_

A memory of Elster laughing filled her mind. She was wearing Tanith's jumpsuit which was too small for her and accentuated her body.

"I don't think you can wear my clothes" echoed Taniths voice as she chuckled.

"Oh well" chuckled Elster as she reached for the zipper "guess I'll… take it off"

She pulled the zipper down revealing more of her naked-

-only for it to be ripped away and she whimpered pathetically as she tried to remember what she had just seen.

 _Cannot compare to the ecstasy of her majesties gaze upon you…_

Again a red gaze entered her vision surrounded by black veins.

 _Submit to her and all the pain_

A stab of pain shot through her and she cried out. She heard people shouting.

 _All your troubles_

Various faces shot through her mind, mostly of displeasure or anger directed at her.

 _All your worries_

A vision of Elster laying on the ground, a pool of blood around her and her eyes staring ahead without seeing.

 _Will disappear_

Tanith was weak, tired and in a lot of pain. But through all that she found the energy to shake her head.

"No" she said hoarsely

 _Submit_

The pain increased and she whimpered

 _Submit!_

The pain now felt like she was slowly being pierced by knives all over her body, her nervous system lighting on fire with pain. She cried out, but through the pain she shook her head weakly.

 _SUBMIT!_

She screamed as her vision turned white from the pain and her back arched while her body spasmed.

"TANITH!"

And suddenly there was a sound like ice cracking and the pain stopped along with the clawing sensation in her mind. She stayed collapsed on the ground but opened her eyes, the Grimm was on the ground, it's body dissolving and the red gas leaking out of a crack in the glass of its globe.

It was kicked aside- it's head cracking further- and she felt arms wrapping round her before she was being picked up in someone's arms. She slowly looked up and saw the concerned face of Elster looking back down at her as she ran away from the fight.

Tanith managed a small smile, exhausted but slowly coming back as adrenaline began to enter her system "why is it you always seem to carry me?" She asked jokingly.

Elster let out a small relieved smile before sliding down the angled floor of the bullhead and rested her back on it "Glad to see your focusing on the important issues" she said exasperated before looking around "this thing got messed up"

"Yeah" said Tanith quietly "I don't think it'll fly again"

"I'm sorry"

Tanith sighed "it is what it is" she patted Elster's back "put me down, I can stand"

"Okay" Elster placed her down and she tested her feet before nodding, then grimacing as she felt the near crippling headache she had "You okay?

"My head feels like a Grimm literally clawed it" grunted Tanith as she stumbled toward the gun locker and sighed as she saw the sniper rifle's barrel was bent. She pulled out the shotgun and assault rifle and looked between them before placing the shotgun on her back.

She grabbed a couple of ammo clips and slammed one into the assault rifle before turning back to Elster "I don't think we should hang around here" Said Tanith, looking at the still rising fuel level.

"Good call" nodded Elster before holding her hand out "c'mon"

Tanith took it and Elster helped her out of the bullhead's door. When they were outside Tanith immediately spotted the still dissolving Grimm corpse and in a moment of extreme anger stamped on it several times, the corpse dissolving quicker and quicker.

She eventually stopped when Elster pulled her back and finally looked around the room only to both star in shock as Hazel flew through the air and broke through the wall near the door.

"What should we do?" Asked Tanith.

"We should regroup" said Elster, turning and running over to where the others had gathered in a group around Weiss who they both saw was being healed by Jaune.

"Jaune have you-"

"Yeah, I unlocked my semblance" he gave an awkward chuckle "I wish it was under better circumstances"

Suddenly a bright light shone in through the window as a repetitive binging rang out over the area.

"What's happening?" Asked Weiss as she slowly sat up.

"I called the police" shrugged Tanith.

"Well, that makes things easier" sighed Elster.

"How are you?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Better" said Weiss as she summoned a glyph in her hand "much better, keep it up" then she stood.

"So what should we do now?" Asked Tanith.

"With the police here all we need to do is keep them occupied, then we subdue them" said Ruby as she cocked Crescent Rose and faced Mercury and Emerald with Yang.

Then the sisters launched forward and engaged the two in fighting while Qrow and Oscar hobbled over to Jaune.

"We should assist the police outside" Elster said to Tanith.

"Right"

"We can handle things in here" said Weiss as she drove her sword into the ground and a large glyph appeared.

Elster nodded and Tanith followed her as they ran toward the hole in the wall and hopped through only to pause as they saw the massive Faunus army armed with weapon and shields surrounding the white fang grunts while Adam talked with Blake.

"Holy shit" Tanith said in shock "I only called the fucking police"

"Come on" Elster nudged her and pointed toward Hazel "keep your distance and stay away form him" then Elster rushed forward. Hazel growling as he turned and saw Elster.

He raised a fist and Tanith looked down the assault rifles sights, as he began to throw the punch she pulled the trigger and bullets pinged off his aura. The force however threw off his aim and he missed his right hook giving Elster the opportunity to slash at the dust crystals embedded in his skin.

She caught the fire dust crystals and they exploded, Hazel grunting as a chunk of his right arm was torn off with a display of blood and gore, Tanith frowned at the lack of pain response but didn't dwell upon it. Before he could turn to face Elster though Tanith focused another burst, this time on the wound area only to frown when the man showed no obvious pain response as he roared and charged toward her.

Tanith knew when she was outmatched and began to run, feeling a burning pain in her legs as the man gain upon her until suddenly the pounding footsteps stopped and she turned to see Hazel speared by a white pointed tip attached to a white string that then pulled Hazel away and back into the building.

She let out a relieved breath as Elster sprinted over to her "are you okay?" She asked desperately.

"I'm fine" panted Tanith before putting a hand to her head "I just hurt… a lot… and I feel sick"

"That tends to happen in my line of work" smiled Elster.

"Elster?" Asked a voice and Elster paused before turning only to stare in surprise at Sehko, Kolf and most surprisingly Nyoka.

"Guys?" She asked in surprise "what… what are you doing here?"

"We came to help out Mistral" Said Kolf.

"Yeah, the White fang burned down Ghira's house and we're here to stop them destroying Haven" Said Sehko, excitement in her voice "did you just blowup part of a dudes arm?"

Elster blinked before wincing "oh… you saw that?"

"Of course! We all saw you! You were a total badass!" Said Sehko excitedly clutching the sword in her hand tightly.

Elster chuckled awkwardly "thanks" she said before an explosion sounded from inside. They all looked to the building before Elster looked at Tanith who had collapsed against a statue, her scars, veins and capillaries all now glowing red "take a pill and stay here" she said.

Tanith looked at her and nodded "Okay" she breathed as she loosened the grip on her assault rifle and began to dig through her pockets then looked up sharply "the bullhead! It's fuel!"

"I'll deal with it" assured Elster before looking over at her friends "you guys make sure everyone stays out here, it's very dangerous inside" she didn't wait for a response as she ran back inside of the building.

When Elster got back inside she paused for a moment as the ground itself shook like an earthquake, she looked around, watching as more debris fell onto the bullhead and ground form the roof above.

She saw that Hazel, despite having a massive wound on his arm was still fighting along with Mercury and Emerald. She grit her teeth and ran toward Oscar and Qrow.

"We just have to bring him to his limit!" Shouted Oscar.

"Guys! That bullhead isn't safe to be around!" She called as she stopped beside them only to then duck behind a pillar as several shots impacted around them.

"How so?" Asked Qrow.

"It's on fire and it's full of fuel!"

"Ah shit" cursed Qrow.

Elster then watched as Hazel landed a shot and the summon dissolved. Elster's eyes trailed to the bullhead.

"I'm gonna try and get to the bullhead and see if I can do something" Elster said before then leaving cover and running into the open, when the other three noticed her she fired at the ground and flew through the air. When she landed she looked behind her to see that Blake had arrived at some point and now Hazel, Mercury and Emerald were squaring off against Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

She skidded to a stop just at the lip of the fall into the bullhead and looked inside. The fuel level was now much higher and she saw it was nearing one of the seats that was on fire. She heard footsteps and looked up to see JNR had joined her.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Jaune.

"Yeah, bullhead's leaking fuel and it's about to be ignited" she pointed to the on fire seat.

"What do we do?" Asked Nora.

Elster thought for a moment before digging into on of her pouches "I'll shoot it with ice dust, freeze it, then I can put out the fire" she looked at the three students "you guys go help them" she pointed at the fight going on a few meters away "they'll need it"

"Are you sure that will work?" Asked Ren.

"Only one way to find out" she said as she loaded the blue shot but paused before aiming "actually let's be safer"

She put her axe away and cloned, she then passed the axe with the ice shot in it to the clone before running away. When she saw JNR were still with her she shouted and pointed over to Ruby, Weiss and Blake "go!"

Jaune looked at her before nodding and turning to his teammates "come on guys!" They nodded and ran away, Elster looking over at her clone who aimed the axe with the ice shot inside. Then the clone aimed and fired.

The bullhead didn't explode and the fuel froze solid with a layer of blue ice over the magenta liquid. Elster let out a breath of relief as the ran out from cover and took her axe back, the clone dissolving. She saw fires still inside but decided they were secondary to the fight still happening a way away that she could assist with. She turned and ran toward them, axes in hand.

She saw Emerald turn to her and she cloned as Emerald concentrated. Then something interesting happened, original Elster saw several Emerald's suddenly appear while the clone just saw one singular Emerald getting ready to attack.

She switched places with the clone and saw that she still saw multiple Emerald's while the clone only saw one.

She didn't contemplate it as Emerald launched forward to strike- what she thought was the original but was the clone- and Elster countered by bringing up her axes, Emerald staring at her wide eyed as the clone smirked back before dissolving.

Emerald grunted as Elster sliced her back before then kicking her, then Elster grunted as she felt something kick her back before a shotgun shell was fired point blank. It definitely hurt even with a large chunk of her aura helping to keep her spine intact as she tumbled but landed on her feet.

She turned to see Mercury suddenly fend off Ruby and Weiss who were tag teaming him back, Jaune, Ren and Nora focusing Hazel while Blake was now engaged with Emerald.

The three then ran and regrouped, the two groups facing each other but clearly exhausted as Mercury fell to his knees and everyone breathed heavily, at their limits.

"That's enough! Just give up" called out Ruby.

Mercury snarled and let out a cry of frustration, slamming his fist into the ground.

"It's not over! Cinder will come back, she'll have the Relic, and she'll stop all of you!" Cried Emerald and Elster couldn't help but compare her to a child boasting "She won't let us down"

Suddenly they all heard the sound of machinery, then yellow appeared from the elevator shaft and they all looked over to see Yang rising up, what they could only assume was the relic in her fist and Elster couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Yang..." Ruby said softly.

Elster saw the look exchange between Yang and Blake, she also saw how Hazel's lips peeled back and he bared his teeth while clenching his fists (also internally wincing at the gaping wound on his arm that had caused his right fist to be covered in blood).

Then Emerald collapsed to the floor, her weapons dropping from her grip as she sobbed. Mercury and Hazel began to back away cautiously.

"Emerald, get up, we need to go" Said Mercury urgently

Emerald shook her head and remained where she was.

"Emerald!" Snapped Mercury.

Emerald looked around as her breathing picked up, then she threw her head back, her hands going to either side of it as she screamed. Elster blinked as the room suddenly went dark, black smoke rising from the ground. Then rose a large figure in a black cloak. It had skin that was white like porcelain and arms that bent at odd angles, it's fingers thin and far too long for Elster's liking.

Then there was the face as it finally snapped one eighty degrees, its eyes were closed as black veins surrounded them. Then they snapped open to reveal they were like Sehko's eyes, except these weren't a natural faunus trait, they didn't have compassion or empathy, they were red and filled with hate and anger.

The figure then opened its mouth and let out an ear piercing scream before swooping down and coming straight toward her and Elster froze like a deer in headlights.

Then as soon as the thing had appeared it vanished, Elster blinking as she realised she was shaking. She twitchily looked around to see that Mercury, Emerald and Hazel had disappeared.

"Wha- what was that?" Asked Blake and Elster whole heartedly agreed with her, however a part of her suspected the answer.

Oscar came forward, Ozpin presumably in control "An illusion. But an accurate one. That... was Salem"

Elster looked at where the illusion had been and shivered. True it was just an illusion, but Emerald's illusions of herself and others were usually pretty accurate. As loathed as she was to admit, that thing scared her.

Then there was a grunting behind and she turned to see Tanith hobbling through the whole, the adrenaline in her system having left her as she looked around and clutched her side. Elster was relieved however to see that her scars were no longer glowing.

"Heard the fighting stopped" she said "where are they?"

Ruby looked around before growling "they got away"

Tanith sighed but shrugged "eh, we got the… the thing we wanted" she said as she looked at Yang who was talking to Qrow.

Ruby nodded before then running over to her sister and uncle, Weiss trailing behind as JNR stayed in their own group talking. Meanwhile Elster walked up to Tanith.

"You look like shit" said Elster, a smile on her lips.

Tanith barked a laugh before wincing and clutching her side again "I was about to say that"

Elster smirked and wrapped her arm around Tanith, bringing them closer together as they kissed, a soft and gentle one that lasted even after they pulled away "guess you're rubbing off on me"

"Bow chicka bow wow" mumbled Tanith, letting her head collapse onto Elster's chest.

"Come on, you should be sitting" admonished Elster as she lead Tanith into the room and finally rested her against the right rear fin of the bullhead, it's angle providing something that Tanith could put her weight on as Elster crouched down and began looking over her wounds.

"Where are my friends?" Asked Elster.

"They were right behind me… I swear" mumbled Tanith, her head lolling from side to side.

"We got a bit side tracked" Said Sehko's voice and Elster turned, smiling at her friends as they walked over.

"No Poli?"

"She thought this was gonna be a bit too violent for someone like herself, plus it was a school night" shrugged Sehko with a smirk.

Elster smiled and turned back to Tanith "Yeah, probably for the best she isn't here to see all this blood"

"So, this is your bullhead?" Asked Kolf.

"Was" replied Tanith tiredly "this thing ain't be flying again"

"You should rest love" Said Elster gently.

"But… things" protested Tanith.

"Tomorrow" assured Elster, pecking her forehead before standing and facing her friends "I'm glad you guys came to help, this could've turned nasty"

"Could've?" Questioned Kolf as he looked around.

"Eh, just doing what was right" shrugged Sehko before then looking at her "like what you do"

"Yeah, you're usually correct when it comes to the right thing!" Said Kolf loudly and pointedly looking at Nyoka who was scowling at the faunus couple before huffing.

"Jesus Christ guys I get it" he grunted before stepping forward and looking at a surprised Elster "Elster, I'm sorry for what I said. You were right about the white fang and myself, in the end while I want to help faunus… killing isn't the way to go about it" he said, Elster guessing he had clearly thought over this apology for a while now.

Elster looked at him before taking a deep breath "it's okay… I also handled that situation poorly by just… shouting at you in the street. It was just hard… seeing you in the Fang given what they've put me…" Elster turned to stare at Tanith who was watching RWBY interact through half closed eyes "us both through" she concluded before turning back and offering a bright smile "we've butted heads before dude, it's all water under the bridge" She squinted "unless your still with them?"

Nyoka looked at her flatly "no, I'm still in the white fang and just stopped them from committing a terrorist attack"

Elster rolled her eyes before Sehko grabbed her attention and nodded to Tanith "what's up with her…" she made a clawing motion across the right side of her face and Elster quirked her head.

"Her glowing scars?"

"Yeah, I suppose we could talk about that" Said Sehko in a 'no shit' voice.

Elster hummed as she looked at Tanith who's eyes were now closed, noting how the blood from various wounds was slowly coagulating in her hair and down the left side of her face along with various spots on her body.

The wounds were deep but she'd escaped a concussion and broken bones, the real energy drained had been whatever that Grimm had done to her. Afterwards it had just been adrenaline keeping her moving.

"She got the scars from Beowulf's, but it gave her a condition called Corruption. That was one of it's things" Elster stretched before grunting and cursing as the dull ache in her chest and back reminded her that a roof had fallen on her and a shotgun shell had been fired point blank into her.

"Woah, are you okay?" Asked Nyoka, concern in his voice which Elster had rarely heard before. Maybe Poli was a good influence on him.

"Yeah, Yeah, fuck that's gonna bruise" she felt her back and winced when she poked a roundish circumference on her back.

"Did you get hit?" Asked Sehko.

"Couple of times" admitted Elster, groaning "got chucked about a lot actually, hit a few walls, was trapped under some debris for a bit, was shot in the back with a slug" she chuckled dryly "just another day at the office"

"Wait you were shot in the back?" Asked Kolf.

"It's okay, aura took most of the damage- but fuck" she breathed in for a moment before shaking her head "sorry, just realizing how much pain I'm in, so… how long are you guys here for?"

"We'll be heading back to menagerie in a few days" said Sehko "cause it looks like we're done for the most part round here"

"Yeah" sighed Elster before perking up again "but if your hanging round I can always show you round Mistral, I know my way round mostly"

"It's a day" Said Kolf, wrapping his arm around Sehko's shoulder.

"Don't you want to make sure that she's…" Nyoka trailed off but nodded at Tanith whose eyes were closed.

"I'll make sure she's okay, but… she'll call me silly for waiting by her bedside and wasting this opportunity" Elster smiled at the pilot before turning back to her friends "as soon as she wakes though I'm afraid I'm gonna have to immediately bail on you guys"

"Hurtful but understandable" nodded Kolf.

"Sehko!" Called a voice and they turned to see Ghira waving her over.

"Ah, best go talk to the chief. We'll text if we're able to catch up and stuff" Said Sehko before smirking "we'll leave you with sleeping beauty"

Elster grunted, a small amused smile quirking her lips as the three walked over to Ghira, she and Nyoka exchanging one last respectful nod.

Elster turned and walked over to Tanith , crouching down in front of the woman whose head was turned away from her and eyes were closed, her breathing still giving her away as being awake.

"Hey Tanith" she cooed, brushing some of the hair from Tanith's face.

Tanith stirred and turned toward her, her eyes cracking open "Hey Elster" she finally croaked tiredly.

Elster continued to stroke her cheek "how're you feeling?"

Tanith let out a weak chuckle "that specific feeling I feel every time I crash"

"It's got a technical name"

"Yeah?"

"'Like shit'"

They both chuckled before Tanith's head nuzzled into her hand "I feel tired… and my body hurts more"

Elster gave a sympathetic smile "Yeah, that's the adrenaline no longer running through your system. Doctors 'll be here soon" she assured "just rest"

"'Kay" mumbled Tanith.

Elster studied her before moving in and sitting next to her, Tanith happily resting her head on Elster's shoulder and Elster not minding as some blood was spread onto her clothes.

"You did great" Whispered Elster.

Tanith smiled but didn't respond, Elster feeling Tanith's hand searching before closing around her flesh one. Elster was content for a few minutes, simply listening to Tanith's breathing and feeling the warmth of her hand, watching as the kids and adults mingled and talked.

She then sighed before shifting, Tanith giving a groan of protest that changed to a pleased hum as Elster picked her up.

"Where we going?" Asked Tanith, her head falling against Elster's collar and resting.

"To find people with medical experience" Said Elster before tilting her head so it lightly bumped the top of Tanith's "to fix you up"

"Probably for the best" mumbled Tanith.

Elster chuckled "definitely for the best" she corrected as they walked out of the building and into the bright light of the moon and stars.

~§~

Tanith woke up, finding herself in the air b'n'b, the room she and Elster had been sleeping in. Sunlight streamed through the window and she grunted as she felt a general ache all over her body and a minor headache in her head.

She sat up and looked around. No Elster.

Her expression fell though as caught sight of herself sitting on the side of the other bed in the room.

"Sup failure" said the clone with a shit eating smirk.

Tanith groaned and let her head flop back "do I really have to deal with you right now?"

"Yup"

Tanith grunted "how long was I out?"

Her clone shrugged out of the corner of her eye "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Tanith growled at the trap she'd just fallen into and raised her arms to see bandages were wrapped around her arms at various points. Moving her body she could feel more bandages and see various bruises.

Her gaze didn't linger as she covered her head and repeated "its not real, it's all in your head, it's not sentient, it's just a bitch but not a real bitch" she said in a mantra.

"Yeah yeah, say the words so the mean lady goes away"

Tanith ignored her and looked around the room.

The other bed showed signs of use, the covers thrown back and generally messy. She guessed so as not to interrupt her own healing during their sleep Elster had taken the separate bed, like back at Bleakburn. In the corner were her assault rifle and shotgun while on the bedside table next to her was a bottle of her pills along with some water, a little note with Elster's handwriting saying 'for when you wake up x'

Next to that was her scroll.

She grabbed the bottle and got a pill, placing the pill in her mouth and the bottle back on the bedside table. She grabbed the glass and her scroll and chugged the water to swallow the pill and for her dry mouth and throat before looking at her scroll.

11:43 am, Thursday.

A day later.

She sighed before smiling at her lock screen, a selfie of her and Elster. She unlocked her scroll and immediately went to messages.

 **The pilot:** guess who's awake.

"That's right, bother her while she's out doing something more entertaining and worthwhile" Said her clone but she ignored it.

The response was immediate.

 **The passenger:**!

 **The passenger:** how do you feel? Sorry I'm not there I'm with friends out in Mistral atm

 **The pilot** : like shit, how long have I been out?

 **The passenger:** not too long tbh, maybe 18-24 hours? :(

 **The passenger:** I'vemostly been showing the guys around Mistral, having fun. Figured it was better then sitting beside you and feeling scared and guilty.

 **The passenger** : I imagine you're hungry?

 **The pilot:** yeah

 **The passenger:** I'll pick us up some food x

Tanith smiled before then looking around the room, despite obviously being lived in it felt cold and lonely, even with her clone looking at her with a scowl.

 **The pilot:** want you

 **The passenger:** okay

Tanith stared at the vague response and when nothing else followed she exited the app and let out a sigh, tried to sit up and grunted as pain flared briefly through her arms. She slowly adjusted the pillow behind her so she could sit up. Then realised she'd still have to wait to see Elster.

"Uggggggh" she groaned as she flopped back onto the pillow "whyyyyyyyy?" She waited for the witty remark from her clone before looking over, seeing it was gone "good riddance"

She waited for a couple of minutes, gently listening to the breeze outside and the occasional bird, being brought back to her childhood, listening to the familiar bird calls she'd heard throughout her life in Mistral.

Of course, she'd never been in bed wrapped up in bandages… in Mistral at least. Speaking of, she opened her eyes and looked down at her chest. It was wrapped in bandages.

She'd probably done something bad, that or the doctors had had to remove her clothes and didn't want to leave her exposed. She rubbed her eyes before then going to her whole face, feeling the bandage wrapped round her head.

Then she heard rapid footsteps, becoming louder and louder before the door opened. Tanith couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she saw Elster enter the room and close the door.

Elster looked beat up as well, but to a much lesser degree. She was wearing a grey jacket which she took off and hung onto the hook to reveal the blue vest beneath. Her arms were on full display which fully took Tanith's attention for a moment before her eyes spotted the bruise peaking out from the top of the vest.

Then Elster turned and their eyes met. Then Elster smiled, a bright smile that briefly turned Tanith's brain power to a vegetable. Before she realised it though Elster was sitting on the bed with her head tilted.

"Tanith?"

Tanith shook her head "Yeah, sorry, hi"

They took a moment to take each other in before Elster then gently climbed onto the bed and hugged her, being mindful of her injuries even though she clearly just wanted to jump on top of her.

"I'm so glad your okay" whispered Elster as she trailed kisses along Tanith's shoulder.

"I wasn't hurt that bad" Said Tanith.

"You've been out like a light for several hours, covered head to toe in bandages and bruises" Elster nestled into the crook of her neck "I'm allowed to be concerned"

"Surprised you weren't here waiting"

"I knew you'd call me silly"

It was something that differed between them, Elster was the one who would wait by a hospital bed, wanting to be there for every moment of a person's recovery whereas Tanith preferred to be out doing something. She'd come by as soon as Elster or loved one was awake but she would be doing something, not waiting by the hospital bed.

Tanith smiled as she locked her arms around Elster and then they didn't move, staying locked in this hug with Elster occasionally kissing her shoulder or neck. The birds were still outside chirping away, but that noise was muted as Tanith tuned into the sound of Elster breathing, feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest.

She relished the feeling of Elster's skin, the muscles underneath moving whenever Elster moved. The feeling of her lips pressing into her, the breath from her nose washing over her shoulder. She smelled the shampoo Elster used, the deodorant now washing over her.

"Do I smell?" Asked Tanith.

Elster snorted and finally raised her head from Taniths shoulder "you do, but it's okay. Do you want to have a shower?"

Tanith smirked and lightly bopped her head against Elster "not the kind that'll get us clean quick"

Elster rolled her eyes "of course that's what your thinking about"

"Why wouldn't I when I've got a girlfriend like you" said Tanith as her hands went into Elster's hair and guided her head so their lips met in a kiss that started off slow and turned hungry over the course of a few seconds.

Then they were interrupted as Tanith's stomach decided that sexy times could wait and that it wanted food by making a gurgling noise, Elster pulling away and letting out a loud laugh as Tanith blushed furiously before finally joining in with a small chuckle.

"So… where's that food?"

Elster put on a mock hurt expression "Oh I see, I'm here proclaiming my love for you and there you are wondering about food"

Tanith cupped her face and looked into her eyes "I love you so much, words can't describe how much I appreciate everything you do for me and others. I love all of you and I never will give you up, I will be there for you, now and always"

Elster blinked in surprise before grabbing Tanith's hands and bringing them away from her face "I love you too but… where did that come from?"

Tanith shrugged "didn't feel like I say it enough" she trailed off before looking down "and with everything that's been happening recently… I just wanted to make sure you knew"

Elster stared at her, a slight pang of sorrow going through her "I always know that" she said quietly, leaning forward and kissing her forehead "I just wish I'd met you sooner"

"Same"

They stayed like that for a brief moment, staring at each other before Tanith tilted her head "sooo… given that your actually here… how are we getting food?"

"I've got a clone currently waiting in line at this little Mistralien place"

"Sounds really really nice right now" smiled Tanith before squinting "but how are you paying?"

"I gave my clone, that upon taking any damage that would break skin disperses, my wallet" Said Elster and Tanith laughed.

"It would be a shame if we lost half of that fifty million" chuckled Tanith.

Elster blinked before putting a hand to her head in shock "holy shit, I completely fucking forgot about that"

Tanith sighed and let herself fall back against the pillow "I don't blame you"

They remained in silence for a moment before Elster tilted her head "you sure your not hurting anywhere?"

Tanith scrunched her face "a general ache, there's pain in my arms when I put pressure on them"

"Silly girl" murmured Elster as her eyes glanced at the pillow Tanith was propped on "should've waited for me"

"I was, but I wanted to be sitting up"

Elster nodded before sighing "I was originally going to get food and come back but then you sent that other text… I thought you might not be feeling at your best… mentally"

Tanith shrugged "nothing out of the norm… I just wanted to touch you, hold you… romance shit"

Elster smiled "what a way with words" her eyes flicked to Tanith's head injury "that Grimm…"

"Yeah, that was the worst experience of my life" Tanith rubbed her head absently "what type of Grimm was it?"

Elster shook her head with a shrug "I dunno" she reached forward and brushed a lock of Tanith's hair, her thumb brushing along the bandage "what did it do to you? I saw it had you and was rubbing its tentacle things all over you-"

"Please don't say that"

"- and you were crying and laughing and blushing and… you were going through a lot before you started spamming and screaming"

Tanith looked down and gripped the bed sheets tightly "it was… it talked to me… showed me memories and then images of this woman" she shook her head and closed her eyes "white skin… red eyes similar to Sehko's with black veins. Rocking some wacky hair"

"Black dress?"

Tanith looked up confused "how did you-"

"When Emerald and rest fled, she conjured a nightmare hallucination of Salem. I don't think it was intentional but" Elster shrugged "know what she looks like now"

Tanith nodded slowly as she processed the information before tilting her head, her eyes flicking to Elster's chest "How are you injuries?"

"Not that bad"

"That's why you have a massive bruise on your back?"

Elster smiled "can never get anything past you" she turned and rolled up the vest, revealing the ugly bruise that was half covered by Elster's tattoo and every shade of black, blue and yellow "just a kick and a shotgun slug into my back, aura took the damage"

Tanith gingerly reached and out and touched it "sorry" she said as Elster hissed, she felt over it gently and was satisfied when she found no greater damage "what about your front? I saw you trapped under that debris"

Elster turned to reveal the bruise on her chest, it was similar to the one on her back but instead of being a large circular shape it was a line, just under her breasts and down to just above her navel.

"Poor baby" cooed Tanith as she ran her hand gently along it.

"They only hurt when pressure is put on 'em" shrugged Elster.

Given her position, Tanith couldn't do what she wanted to do so instead she took her hand away and kissed her fingers, gently applying the fingers to the bruise "is that better?"

"Immensely"

Tanith's fingers trailed down from the bruise and felt along the defined muscle, her eyes lingering on the six pack and then down to the V that went below Elster's trousers. Tanith could admit that since leaving the military and living off of Elster's cooking for a few months had caused her to lose her previously military fit figure and become slightly pudgy and 'civilian' in places, not that she heard Elster complaining, though she had never had as defined a body as the one Elster possessed. Her eyes were drawn back to the V lines, she was the only one who got to see where they lead to and the thought made her smirk befoe Elster dropped her vest and took her hand.

"As much as I love you oogling me" she said dryly with a smirk as Tanith rolled her eyes "I thought you'd like to know that food'll be here in a couple minutes"

"Is there time for a shower?"

"If you went alone" shrugged Elster before her eyes twinkled and her mouth still held in a smirk "don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off you otherwise"

"Dang it"

"Oh wait, got a better comment" Elster said excitedly "I'd end up eating you instead"

"Nice"

"I wish I'd said that the first time now"

Tanith let out a laugh through her nose "I just… fucking love you so much" she said, her voice tired but affectionate.

Elster leaned forward and kissed her nose, Tanith scrunching it in response "I love you too"

~§~

The clone was able to deliver the food with no problems, they ate and talked, Elster catching Tanith up on the last few hours events. How Hazel, Emerald, Cinder, Mercury and Adam were all wanted with posters and news reports. How there were now two faunus factions, the white fang and the new white fang which hadn't decided upon a name. Lionheart being a traitor before then being found dead in his office, likely cause was the Grimm that had attacked Tanith.

The other's aura's were not as used to taking damage as Elster's or Qrow's was meaning they were resting and healing, Tanith had been the worse injured though to her chagrin. Jaune had been wondering over his newly discovered semblance that allowed him to enhance other's aura's.

Upon finishing the food Elster assisted her to the shower, then they assisted each other in the shower in more ways then one before finally leading her to the kitchen.

"Tanith! Your up!" Said Ruby, jumping up.

"Yeah… I was the only one unconscious wasn't I?"

Oscar rubbed his head while Yang smirked "you and professor Ozpin over there"

Tanith sighed "I suppose it's actually more embarrassing cause he's old"

Oscar blinked then chuckled "he didn't appreciate that comment"

Tanith smirked but chose not to respond as she sat down on a stool, Elster sitting beside her and begging to reapply the bandages. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Qrow is planning, Blake is with her parents and friends for now, Weiss is being checked out by the doctor and JNR are resting"

Elster chuckled "Doctor has a few words for you"

Tanith rolled her eyes "let me guess 'don't do it again'? Sorry, next time I see a man with a sword I'll take a several kilometre detour" she said sarcastically.

"If I never have to look at you with open wounds again then I would prefer you do that" Snapped a familiar voice and her eyes widened before snapping over to Chi as he walked down the stairs, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Oh… Hey Chi, thought you were a retired doctor?"

"Wait What?" Asked Ruby confused.

Chi chuckled "I may be old, but it doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. Meeting such talented aspiring huntsmen and huntresses is a bonus as well"

"Wait, go back to the part where he was retired" Said Yang.

"So I'm guessing Elster called you up?"

"No, I saw the news, saw you being lead away by a stretcher-"

"Wait, that was on the news?"

"- after the official doctors looked at you and fixed you up I tracked Elster down and volunteered my services" he looked over to Yang and Ruby "though I may of retired ten years ago, I can still perform miracles" he assured.

Meanwhile Tanith had gone pale as she opened her scroll and opened the messaging app, actually looking at the other contacts only to wince as most of her family had tried to get a hold of her.

"It's okay, I've been in contact with them" Elster chuckled and she continued with bandage applying "they weren't too happy with me at first, thought it was my fault"

"I'll call them soon" Said Tanith "first I want to hear what your doing next"

Ruby, Yang and Oscar looked at each other "we'll have a group meeting soon, now that your awake" Said Ruby

"You should relax though" pointed out Yang, giving a gesture with her arm.

Tanith sighed and let her head lull back "but then the trepidation will be killing me for like, a year"

Elster rolled her eyes "it'll only be a few hours"

Tanith brought her head back up "I was being dramatic"

"And we have no room for that here" admonished Elster, lightly tapping her nose.

Tanith looked over and saw that Chi was boiling the kettle "Hey Chi, can you boil some for me?"

"Oh, you drink tea now?" He asked, a knowing glint in his eyes and a smirk at the corner of his lips.

Tanith blinked before wincing "oof, you got me"

Chi waved his hand "young people" he muttered as he prepared another cup.

"Chamomile please" Said Tanith before turning to the others "how have you guys been then?"

Ruby shrugged "think we're just… recovering at the moment" she perked up "it's nice to have the team back together though"

"Yeah" said Yang distantly and Tanith felt doubt coming off her along with anger.

Ruby then looked down "I'm sorry about that Grimm Tanith… I wanted to try and help you but… they held us back" Tanith felt the guilt filling her.

Tanith nodded and quickly tried to change the subject "it's okay. Look, the need to know is killing me, do you have even the foggiest about where your going next?"

Ruby nodded "oh yeah!"

"Where?"

"Atlas" Said Yang, a humourless grin on her lips.

Tanith looked at them before looking over to Elster who just nodded.

"You've got to be fucking kidding"

 _ **~§~**_

 _ **So, that's vol 5 wrapped up, next chapter and start of vol 6 will be up this time next year when 7 has ended. Admittedly I finished this chapter with two episodes of RWBY left to go for non members. I'll stand by in case I want to edit something but otherwise I doubt groundbreaking info relevant to my characters will be revealed.**_

 _ **It'll be world to no longer be writing bullheaded daily, like I'll write the chapters drafts, but only when concrete information on certain things is given will I properly wrote them.**_

 ** _I have some projects in the works, but they are super secret, you didn't hear this from me._**

 **And if you wanna ask me stuff you can go to my tumblr** APopUpAd

 _ **So for bullheaded fans:**_

 _ **See ya next year!**_


End file.
